Les Juges de la Bénédiction Magique
by Nahel
Summary: UA-Persos OOC-Créatures magiques-Tout commence juste après les évènements du cimetière. Harry a dû retourner chez les Dursley pour l'été mais pas pour longtemps. Il va faire des découvertes qui changeront de manière définitive sa vision du monde...
1. Secrets

_Dans un premier temps je me dois de vous faire part des avertissements d'usage concernant cette fic et dont je pense vous avez tous conscience_: _Aucun des personnage ne m'appartiens je ne fais que les emprunter à leur véritable propriétaire J K Rowling_._ Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire_.

_Je me dois aussi d'entamer ce premier chapitre avec des avertissements plus spécifiques: Il faut considérer que cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif mais qui reste magique. Vous ne manquerez pas de remarquer assez rapidement que certains personnages sont OOC. Le sachant dès le départ j'espère que cela sera moins gênant pour vous. N'ayant pas encore déterminé la totalité des inter-actions au fil de l'histoire, je ne peux pas à ce jour vous annoncer le développement sentimental des personnages, ni vous dévoiler les couples qui s'y trouveront. si vous avez des questions des remarques et des suggestions, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre._

_ Le rythme de parution devrait être d'un chapitre par semaine (en croisant les doigts pour que je garde le rythme^^)  
_

**_Édit Février_****_ 2013:_**_Ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par **Hlo** afin d'éliminer toutes les imperfections et fautes qui ne se cachaient pas vraiment, améliorant ainsi la qualité du texte et rendant plus fluide votre lecture! Merci encore pour ton travail et ton soutien! Merci à **Alexorah **pour avoir traqué les fautes qui faisaient de la résistance^^  
_

_Merci pour votre attention!_

_Et bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 01**: Secrets

C'était le début de l'été, les élèves avaient quitté Poudlard depuis quinze jours et ne restaient présents dans l'école de sorcellerie que les professeurs préparant la rentrée de septembre. Cette journée serait la dernière avant qu'ils ne se dispersent à leur tour pour des vacances bien méritées.

Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait tirer un trait sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours du mois de juin et qui avaient vu le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait repris vie et le spectre de la guerre se dessinait aux portes du monde sorcier.

Même si le ministère le niait, même si la presse tentait de cacher la vérité, pour les membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard, il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort était de retour parmi les vivants.

Bien que choqué, Harry Potter avait été parfaitement capable de décrire avec précision les événements qui avaient eu lieu dans le cimetière. Tous les enseignants connaissaient suffisamment l'adolescent pour savoir que le mensonge ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts. Pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux. Pas après avoir ramené avec lui le corps sans vie de Cedric Diggory.

Et malgré tout son désir de le désavouer, le professeur Rogue en aurait bien été incapable, la douleur irradiant dans son bras en témoignage. La marque des ténèbres s'était réactivée dès que celui qui la lui avait apposée vingt ans plus tôt avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs en même temps qu'une enveloppe humaine.

L'homme brun en grimaçait de contrariété. Il aurait mille fois préféré que ce foutu gamin de Potter se soit planté ! Il aurait tout donné, même si ses biens matériels se résumaient à peu de choses, pour que tout ceci ne soit pas réel.

Il soupira profondément en empruntant les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner, faisant claquer sa robe de sorcier avec élégance à chaque pas. Penser à tout cela n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Ruminer ses idées noires et ses craintes pour leur avenir ne l'aidait pas à gérer l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis le réveil de son « maître ».

Car oui, il était anxieux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, et les derniers jours de cours avaient été synonyme de torture. Le comportement pour le moins enfantin et désinvolte de la plupart des étudiants, leur insouciance, lui avait tapé sur les nerfs. Juste un brin plus que d'habitude en fait. Il avait été finalement soulagé de les voir partir sans pouvoir réfréner une pointe d'inquiétude aussi. Car il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il les reverrait, ils seraient tous différents. Plus adultes, plus matures, plus sombres. Ils auraient compris que la guerre avait déjà débuté.

Chassant ses pensées déprimantes, il entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la table professorale autour de laquelle ses collègues s'étaient déjà tous rassemblés et parlaient dans un brouhaha inimaginable. Il renifla dédaigneusement tout en s'asseyant à une place libre aux côtés de directeur qui lui lança un regard confiant en souriant légèrement. Rien qu'à son expression, Severus Rogue sentit une solide migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Il décocha un regard sombre et peu amène au vieux sorcier qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

Albus devait manigancer quelque chose et Severus pouvait mettre sa main à couper qu'il allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de se plier à ses exigences comme le pion fidèle qu'il était. Parfois, quand il voyait le vieil homme afficher un tel enthousiasme qui, de son point de vue, avait quelque chose de puéril, même de capricieux, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de qui l'avaient poussé à devenir l'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir quitté les rangs du Seigneur Noir pour rejoindre ceux qui luttaient contre ses projets sanguinaires. Non. Mais il lui arrivait néanmoins de douter du bien-fondé des manœuvres d'Albus Dumbledore afin de guider les artisans de la lumière vers la victoire.

Il ne remettait pas en cause sa puissance, son intégrité et son intelligence. Il ne lui ferait pas cet affront. Mais de là à convenir qu'il était opportun de tout miser sur un adolescent de presque quinze ans, il y avait une marche qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir. Borné, Têtu, indiscipliné, mal élevé, insolent... A nouveau, il soupira, mettant un terme à ses divagations au sujet de Harry, ce qui avait en général tendance à amplifier sa migraine plutôt qu'à la contrer. Grommelant un bon appétit à tous, il s'attaqua méthodiquement au contenu de son assiette sans plus prêter attention aux conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui.

« Severus, j'aimerais si possible que vous passiez me voir avant de quitter le château » lui souffla le directeur avec un sourire qui tira une grimace au professeur de potion.

«Si vous y tenez » marmonna-t-il sans relever les yeux de son assiette.

« Bien sûr que j'y tiens, mon cher. Il y a quelques détails au sujet desquels je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous afin de gérer au mieux le bon déroulement de l'année prochaine. »

« Je croyais que nous avions bouclé le programme scolaire il y a de cela deux jours » déclara de front Minerva McGonagall les sourcils arqués montrant son interrogation.

Une fois de plus, la vieille dame se mêlait d'une conversation qui ne la regardait pas, rien d'inhabituel en somme. Serrant à peine les mâchoires de contrariété, Severus n'intervint pas, conscient qu'il pourrait soutirer de précieuses indications de la conversation afin de se préparer à son entretient avec Albus. Il porta donc méthodiquement sa fourchette à sa bouche, laissant le soin au directeur de répondre.

« Effectivement, mais je prévoyais de solliciter Severus afin de donner des heures de remédiation et de dépassement à Harry. Les évènements de ces derniers mois ne lui ont pas permis de suivre ses cours avec toute l'attention nécessaire et il me semble qu'il ne serait pas superflu de veiller à ses compétences. »

« Ah? » s'étonna sa collègue.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nier, Minerva, que les notes de Potter sont assez médiocres et qu'il ne fait pas preuve d'un travail régulier ! » déclara narquoisement Rogue en relevant la tête pour fixer la vieille femme.

« Il a des circonstances atténuantes... » se risqua à avancer la directrice de Griffondor, maison dans laquelle se trouvait réparti le dit élève et espoir du monde sorcier.

« Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fera mordre la poussière, cela nous fera de biens piètres excuses ! » dit-il en se levant sans avoir touché à plus de la moitié du contenu de son assiette. « C'est entendu, Albus, je passerai avant de partir. »

Le directeur acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête tout en l'observant s'éloigner. Rogue sentit son regard sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les portes de la grande salle. Il inspira profondément, soulagé de ne plus sentir ce poids déplaisant sur ses épaules, et se dirigea vers ses appartements dans les cachots. Il avait à peine tourné le coin quand un étrange vertige le prit. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur et se retint au mur le plus proche.

« _Et merde! »_ jura-t-il en s'aidant de la maçonnerie pour avancer tout en luttant contre le malaise qui l'envahissait. « _Que se passe-t-il encore ? »_

Il ouvrit les yeux mais le vertige qui le prit alors fut si important qu'il sentit son estomac se retourner. Combattant son malaise et son déséquilibre, il referma les yeux en haletant pour se concentrer sur sa magie. Instinctivement, il porta une main à son torse et grimaça quand il sentit une chaleur familière l'envahir. Une voix lui revint en mémoire, lui rappelant une conversation qu'il avait cru avoir oubliée.

« V_otre attitude ne vous mènera à rien de bon, Awa. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, n'agissez pas à la légère. En tant qu'enfant de la magie vous ne pouvez refuser votre nature. »_

Cette personne lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait de nouveau fait le mauvais choix. Comment avait-elle osé se tenir devant lui et le juger avec autant d'arrogance ! Elle ne connaissait rien de lui et de sa vie, alors comment se permettait-elle autant de familiarités ! Severus se souvenait encore de la colère qu'il avait éprouvée. Pourtant leur entretien avait continué et il avait dû admettre que son vis-à-vis avait probablement raison. Son interlocuteur lui avait apporté la preuve de son intégrité et l'acariâtre professeur de potion avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il se protégeait et portait ce masque d'indifférence qu'il avait oublié comment s'en défaire.

« _Essayerez-vous au moins ? Si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, répondrez-vous à son appel ? S'il vous plaît, Awa. Pouvez-vous au moins me rassurer ? »_

Severus avait vu la détresse dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Bien évidemment, la Magie veillait à ce qu'il soit incapable de l'appeler ou de l'identifier par son nom. Il lui était ainsi impossible de parler de cette rencontre et de cette conversation à quiconque, en dehors de ceux qui partageaient son lien avec la Magie, et Merlin savait combien ils étaient peu nombreux !

Elle les défendait tous deux contre toutes indiscrétions. Aucun charme, sort, potion ne pourrait lui faire révéler quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté. Severus le savait et l'acceptait. Il connaissait l'identité de la personne qui lui avait tenu ce discours inquiet mais, même au cœur de ses pensées, il ne pouvait le nommer. La Magie les protégeait tous les deux.

C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à affirmer à son interlocuteur le plus sincèrement possible qu'il répondrait à l'appel. Il avait promis que si on cherchait son aide, on l'obtiendrait comme chaque enfant de la Magie était en droit de l'attendre de sa part. Un serment qu'il avait voulu lier magiquement pour prouver sa sincérité, mais l'autre avait refusé avec un sourire confiant qui lui avait donné un éclat radieux comme il n'avait jamais vu sur ces traits.

« _Nos magies n'ont pas à se confondre l'une l'autre pour le moment. Cela va sûrement vous étonner mais je vous fais confiance. Je sais que si vous vous engagez, vous ferez de votre mieux. Et même plus... »_

Dire qu'il avait été surpris était un euphémisme. L'espace d'un court instant, il n'avait rien pu répondre à cette marque de confiance, honnête et réconfortante.

Abandonnant l'idée de rejoindre son logement, il se dirigea difficilement vers l'infirmerie. Poppy Pomfresh se trouvait encore dans la grande salle, mais cela lui laisserait le temps de se reprendre avant qu'elle ne débarque pour s'occuper de lui. Il grimaça un sourire, elle allait encore lui passer un savon mémorable pour son état effroyable, encore une habitude.

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une excuse plausible afin qu'elle ne le garde pas enfermé plus que nécessaire.

Si la douleur et le vertige n'avaient pas été aussi atroces, il aurait pris une potion calmante dans ses appartements, mais vu l'ampleur de ses symptômes il ne pouvait pas risquer de trébucher lors d'une crise et de se rompre le cou dans les escaliers. Il entra dans l'infirmerie avec l'espoir que, pour une fois, Poppy ait laissé sa réserve de potion ouverte. Il déchanta rapidement. Bien sûr, il aurait pu fracturer les portes du placard mais l'infirmière le suspecterait directement et, face à cet aveux de faiblesse, elle se mettrait en tête de le retenir à l'école.

Severus s'assit sur un des lits tout en commençant à enlever sa robe noire de sorcier qui ne le quittait jamais. Il savait que cela lui valait d'être comparé à une chauve-souris par des élèves irrespectueux mais il n'en avait cure. Sa robe le protégeait, plus que n'importe qui ne l'aurait imaginé et plus que personne ne le saurait jamais. Enfin, en dehors de certaines personnes dont son étrange visiteur d'il y avait quelques jours. En réalisant que cet individu et lui avaient quelque chose en commun, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une grimace cynique et narquoise mais teintée d'une certaine fierté vu son talent de dissimulation.

Il plia avec soin sa robe et la déposa à côté de son oreiller. De son torse, couvert d'une chemise aussi sombre que le pantalon qu'il portait, s'échappait une lumière bleue intense semblant pulser au rythme de sa respiration. Sa langue claqua sur son palais dans un signe d'agacement.

« _Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre quelques jours, voir quelques semaines ! La douleur est si intense que je me demande comment Dumbledore ne s'est encore aperçu de rien. Si l'autre a raison comment a-t-on pu passer à côté ! »_

Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux ses mains plaquées sur son torse. Il se concentra sur sa respiration essayant de calmer les battements affolés de sa magie.

« _Calme-toi, enfant... Chut, nous sommes là. Nous veillerons sur toi. »_

Il était totalement plongé dans une espèce de transe, tentant d'atteindre quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels, y compris des sorciers, quand un cri de surprise le sortit de son état méditatif sans qu'il puisse atteindre son objectif.

« Severus ! » s'alarma Poppy en s'approchant à grand pas, sa baguette se matérialisant dans sa main.

Cependant, en voyant le rayonnement qui s'échappait de sous la chemise du professeur, elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement un sort au bout des lèvres, au grand soulagement de l'homme. Il avait bien assez de souci avec sa magie pour qu'elle vienne y ajouter la sienne !

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda l'infirmière tout en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa réserve pour en sortir les potions nécessaires.

Avant de lui répondre, Rogue soupira et, sans l'aide de sa baguette, il posa sur eux un puissant sort informulé d'intimité et de confidentialité. Poppy avait l'habitude de la paranoïa de son collègue, elle ne fit donc aucun commentaire attendant que le professeur se sente suffisamment en confiance pour lui parler.

Elle était une des rares sorcières à connaître la vérité. Elle était une de celles en qui il avait le plus confiance. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été une des seules à qui il n'aurait jamais pu cacher ce qu'il était vraiment, mais aussi parce que son attitude, ainsi que sa ligne de conduite droite et sans concession, avait su gagner son respect.

Elle n'était pas surprise et effrayée par la puissance magique de Severus. Elle le savait depuis si longtemps, depuis un séjour que Rogue adolescent avait fait dans son antre, et elle en avait conservé le secret. Comme pour tout ce qui le concernait de près, la Magie y avait veillé.

« Un enfant s'agite. Il est perdu » avoua-t-il avec plus de tristesse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tout en évitant de regarder l'infirmière dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler l'entièreté de ce qu'il savait, tout ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Son amie n'avait pas besoin, pour le moment du moins, de connaître tous les détails.

« Perdu? » s'étonna Poppy en lui tendant les flacons de potion.

Il acquiesça, acceptant le philtre calmant mais refusant la potion de sommeil, ce qui provoqua un nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part de la femme qui n'insista pourtant pas malgré son inquiétude.

« Il appelle à l'aide » précisa-t-il les yeux rivés sur la lumière qui pulsait sur sa poitrine.

« Vous allez lui porter secours, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna l'infirmière. Son ton déterminé le fit sourire. Dès qu'on lui parlait d'enfant en danger, cette femme sortait les griffes et montrait une intransigeance peu commune. Pour le moment, elle oublierait donc son état de santé à lui, acceptant de le laisser partir afin qu'il sauve un plus jeune.

« Bien entendu, mais j'ai encore quelques obligations ici, un rendez-vous avec Albus » répondit Severus en se redressant sur son lit. Il se sentait déjà grâce à la potion et le rayonnement sous sa chemise s'était apaisé sans pour autant s'être arrêté.

« Trouvez un prétexte pour y échapper ! »

« Je voudrais bien mais comme cela concerne monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y couper » déclara-t-il, se saisissant de sa robe pour l'enfiler. « Vous savez combien le directeur estime... »

« Si vous vous sentez mieux, allez-y et n'ergotez pas pour une fois. Le jeune Potter n'est pas aussi méprisable que vous le pensez » l'interrompit Poppy

« Facile à dire ! » s'énerva-t-il avant de se plier en deux de douleur se mordant les lèvres furieusement pour contenir le cri qui le brûlait. La lumière sur sa poitrine passa du bleu translucide au rouge sanglant.

_« Menteur ! Menteur ! »_

Severus serra les poings et pâlit sous le regard quelque peu paniqué de Poppy. Il avait été le seul à entendre cette voix. Elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir parvenir jusqu'à lui. C'était impossible, incroyable, et pourtant elle était là. Elle se sentait trahie.

« Et merde ! » jura Severus en se redressant difficilement. Il réfléchissait. Il avait l'habitude de raisonner rapidement avant de prendre ses décisions. Sa vie d'espion lui avait donné cette faculté de garder une maîtrise de ses émotions quel que soit le danger et de pouvoir établir un plan pour se ménager une porte de sortie dans n'importe quelle situation. « _Il_ avait raison... Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle !? ».

Il se leva et fit quelque pas en direction de la sortie sous le regard incrédule de l'infirmière qui le soutint comme elle put en le voyant chanceler.

« Sortir d'ici par les voies normales me prendra trop de temps. Je dois y aller vite ou il sera définitivement perdu ! » se lamenta le professeur qui peinait à se tenir debout.

« Et bien, transplanez, Severus. Si la situation est si grave que cela, ne perdez pas plus de temps ! »

Tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard. Pour le commun des sorciers en tout cas. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'était Severus Rogue, loin de là. Poppy en était parfaitement consciente et elle l'acceptait faisant l'impossible pour l'aider, surtout si cela incluait un enfant.

« Dites à Albus que j'ai été convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je n'ai pas pu le prévenir tellement la situation était urgente. Dites-lui que je repasserai dès que possible. »

« Entendu, si vous avez besoin d'aide médicale, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler » dit-elle en s'écartant

Il lui fit un signe de tête et disparu dans un craquement sinistre.

**A suivre...**


	2. Métamorphose

_****__Édit Février_**_ 2013:_******_Ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par Hlo afin d'éliminer toutes les imperfections et fautes qui ne se cachaient pas vraiment, améliorant ainsi la qualité du texte et rendant plus fluide votre lecture! Merci encore pour ton travail et ton soutien!_

**Chapitre 02:**Métamorphose**  
**

Si dans les environs de Poudlard le temps était estival, c'était loin d'être le cas dans la banlieue londonienne où Severus atterrit. Le ciel était couvert, de nombreux nuages sombres s'amoncelant au-dessus des petits pavillons. Le tonnerre retentissait, accompagné par de fortes bourrasques de vent qui faisaient violement voler sa robe de sorcier autour de ses chevilles. Il sentait l'électricité statique qui s'accumulait dans l'air et le maître de potion ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact. La météo ici n'avait rien de naturelle et cela ne présageait rien de bon. La magie était à l'œuvre dans l'orage qui se préparait à éclater.

Il savait exactement où il venait d'arriver : Privet Drive, le lieu de résidence de Harry Potter. Il aurait dû se douter que le gamin qui, décidemment, ne faisait rien comme personne, allait se mettre dans les ennuis. Et, par la même occasion, lui aussi, enfin sur _eux_ devrait-il dire maintenant, et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Les siens n'avaient pas traversé les siècles pour se retrouver placés sur le devant de la scène par un gosse livré à lui-même.

Alors que de grosses gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, il se mit nerveusement en marche vers la maison du garçon. D'un geste de la main, il s'assura qu'un sort le protégerait des regards curieux des passants et des habitants du quartier. Les rares qui le remarquaient en cette fin de matinée oublieraient vite sa présence et, même si on les interrogeait, aucun d'entre eux ne se souviendrait de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'aperçu dans la rue.

Sans perdre de temps, il se présenta devant le pavillon le numéro 4 et, sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra pour trouver une maison vide. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans un couloir qui le conduisit à visiter tout le rez-de-chaussée sans qu'il ne rencontre une seule âme qui vive.

La pulsation sous sa robe de sorcier lui certifiait pourtant que l'adolescent ne devait pas se trouver loin. Avisant un escalier, il monta à l'étage. Où étaient les membres de la famille de Potter ? Bien qu'il s'agisse de la fin de la matinée, Severus trouvait étrange qu'ils aient laissé Harry seul dans la maison. Peut-être s'étaient-ils absentés pour la journée ?

Arrivé sur le palier, il remarqua une pièce verrouillée par de nombreux cadenas et d'où provenait un halo de lumière bleu. D'un geste de la main et d'un sort informulé, il fit tomber les sécurités et ouvrit la porte pour se figer devant le spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui. Le jeune Potter était étendu sur le ventre sur un vieux matelas mité.

Pour tout mobilier, la pièce ne contenait qu'une vieille armoire bancale où s'entassait un tas de chiffons qui avaient dû être des vêtements par le passé, une chaise dont l'assise était rongée par Merlin savait quel insecte et sur laquelle il était impossible de s'asseoir tant elle était trouée. Il y avait aussi une petite table où reposaient les lunettes de l'adolescent et qui ne tenait debout que par miracle.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir la moitié du visage du garçon, si pâle qu'il douta un instant être arrivé à temps pour sauver quoi ou qui que ce soit. Il fit un pas en avant mais fut rapidement repoussé par une vague lumineuse d'un blanc pur qui s'échappait du dos de l'adolescent. Au travers des vêtements usés et déchirés du garçon, il pouvait voir les lignes du glyphe de pouvoir de Harry pulser avec force. Il devina la forme de la rune sur le dos de l'adolescent et sentit un soulagement léger l'envahir. Il avait peut-être une chance de sauver l'enfant s'il pouvait l'approcher. Il pouvait voir que le glyphe magique était apparu récemment sur le dos de Harry mais qu'il était déjà puissant.

La magie s'échappait avec une violence que le professeur de potion n'aurait pas cru possible chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il serra la mâchoire, se maudissant intérieurement pour sa négligence et son manque de discernement. _L'autre_ avait eu raison. _Il _l'avait prévenu et il avait préféré laisser les évènements arriver plutôt que de tenir compte de ses avertissements. Maintenant il était peut-être trop tard… Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle !

Severus serra les poings et reprit sa progression. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le garçon, mais son cerveau travaillait à imbriquer les informations qu'il recueillait en observant Harry.

Il savait que l'adolescent, tout comme lui, tout comme _l'autre_, n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être. Avec eux, les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses. Ils étaient si peu nombreux que se protéger devenait une seconde nature, qu'éviter de se faire remarquer était tout aussi vital que de respirer. Harry semblait avoir échoué sur bien des points puisqu'il était une des personnalités les plus connues du monde sorcier. Cependant, il existait plus d'une manière de mettre des barrières entre soi et les autres. Severus le savait pertinemment et ce qu'il avait pris pendant des années pour de l'arrogance n'était que le seul moyen dont le jeune garçon avait pu user comme défense.

Le maître de potion était pertinemment au courant que le gamin était loin d'être heureux dans sa famille moldue. Tout le corps enseignant savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû autoriser le retour de l'adolescent chez son oncle été après été. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à trouver des arguments suffisants pour convaincre le directeur. L'histoire de la protection de sang, due au sacrifice de sa mère, était un élément qui faisait plus de poids dans la balance. La protection du survivant passait avant toutes autres choses, y comprit le bien-être de celui-ci que l'avis de tous les professeurs réunis. Dumbledore craignait bien trop le retour de Voldemort sur le devant de la scène d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il s'assurait de s'y préparer au mieux.

Cependant, Severus ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que quelqu'un connaissait sa situation. Quelqu'un savait qu'Harry n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres et pas seulement parce qu'il avait survécu à un sort mortel alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quelques mois. Non, quelqu'un avait pris soin de le tenir à l'écart du monde sorcier pour éviter que son statut de créature magique ne soit pas découvert.

Le professeur de potion doutait qu'Albus Dumbledore soit innocent de cet état de fait. Il se demandait juste ce que le directeur savait exactement de la véritable nature de son héros. Mais à voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait le garçon, il doutait sérieusement de la véracité de ses hypothèses. Si le vieux directeur avait su, ou même seulement soupçonné, que Harry avait été comme lui et _l'autre_, il se serait quand même assuré qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un dans son entourage direct qui soutienne l'enfant, qui soit là pour lui. Severus avait eu sa mère et Poppy. _L'autre,_ d'après ce qu'il en avait déduit, avait su trouver dans sa famille ce qui lui était nécessaire. Mais Harry...

Chassant ses interrogations, il continua de s'avancer vers l'adolescent esquivant au mieux les attaques magiques qui heurtaient ses défenses avec une puissance qui en aurait aplati plus d'un. Mais Severus était déterminé à aider l'enfant qu'il reconnaissait comme l'un des siens. Il l'avait promis à _l'autre,_ mais aussi simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il parvint finalement à se rapprocher de Harry, suffisamment dans un premier temps pour voir que l'état physique de l'adolescent était presque aussi alarmant que son état magique. Si bien qu'il n'approfondit pas ses recherches pour savoir ce qu'il en était du point de vue psychologique. Cela attendrait, il devait parer au plus pressé.

Il pouvait voir les traces de mauvais traitement et de négligence sur le dos, les jambes et les bras nus du garçon. La saleté qui s'accumulait sur le corps de l'enfant ne cachait en rien les bleus et les plaies qui avaient dû lui être administrés quotidiennement depuis son retour de l'école. Des traînées sombres tachaient ses joues, signe que Harry avait longuement pleuré. Il flottait dans ses vêtements, preuve qu'il ne devait pas être nourri comme le méritait un enfant en pleine croissance. L'état d'épuisement de l'adolescent était plus qu'alarmant. Si Severus n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre rapidement, son état allait finir par devenir irréversible. S'il n'arrivait pas à stabiliser la magie de l'adolescent afin d'éviter qu'elle ne jaillisse si violemment de son corps, celui-ci n'y résisterait pas plus longtemps.

Severus défit les boutons de sa robe puis ceux de sa chemise, mettant à nu le pouvoir de son propre glyphe. Il était différent de celui qui ornait le dos du gamin inconscient mais les deux lumières qui en émanaient, semblaient se répondre et se reconnaître. Il espérait ainsi s'identifier comme une présence apaisante par l'enfant. Pas en tant que son professeur honni de potion mais en tant que frère, comme quelqu'un partageant la même nature que le jeune homme meurtri. Il ne devait pas perdre davantage de temps. Le déploiement de magie qui s'échappait du garçon allait finir par attirer l'attention. La propre libération de son pouvoir n'allait pas passer inaperçu, il devait réussir à s'approcher de l'enfant et à le convaincre de le suivre, de l'accepter comme un ami. Severus craignait vraiment de voir débarquer quelqu'un, au mieux des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix au pire des mangemorts, attirés par le déploiement de pouvoir qui devait se sentir au travers des protections imposées par Dumbledore. Il s'en trouvait là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit la présence fugace de _l'autre._ Celui-ci leur apportait son soutien pour détourner l'attention sur ce qui se passait ici. Severus ne savait pas exactement comment il y parvenait, mais il apprécia de savoir que, pour une fois, quelqu'un protégeait ses arrières. Il se rendait aussi parfaitement compte que cela n'allait pas durer indéfiniment. Il devait faire au plus vite.

Lentement, avec d'infinies précautions, il s'agenouilla au niveau de Harry qui n'avait pas réagi à son approche. Avec lenteur et délicatesse, il se saisit de l'une des mains du garçon et la posa sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son glyphe. Les doigts venaient à peine de toucher sa peau froide que le visage de Harry s'anima dans une grimace de douleur.

« _Menteur! »_ lui hurla la voix qu'il avait déjà entendu à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, une voix d'enfant terrorisé et au bord de la crise de nerf. La lumière rouge illumina le glyphe sur le dos de l'adolescent et Severus sentit une douleur dans sa propre poitrine irradier et le paralyser.

Malgré le ton vindicatif de la voix du garçon, Severus fut rassuré quand il sentit que le lien entre leurs deux magies se formait de manière instinctive et autonome. Il put tout de suite en apprécier le côté positif en voyant l'énergie magique de l'adolescent se calmer et cesser de se propulser à l'extérieur du gamin et ainsi commencer à le soigner.

« Non Potter, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je suis bien décidé à vous apporter mon aide » dit-il à haute voix, espérant ainsi donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

_« Vous êtes comme les autres. Vous promettez une chose et en faites une autre ! Les sorciers sont tous des hypocrites et des fourbes. Tout comme les moldus ! » _

La situation ne pouvait pas se présenter plus mal. Severus maudit intérieurement tous les responsables de l'état d'esprit destructeur de Harry. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'auto-flageller et de laisser parler sa culpabilité tant que Harry ne serait pas en sécurité. Comme si l'adolescent avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, il reprit la parole.

« _Si vous ne voulez m'aider que parce que le directeur attend de vous que vous le fassiez, ou bien pour me livrer à Voldemort, vous pouvez aller vous faire pendre ailleurs... »_ gronda avec colère la voix mentale.

Si Severus fut surpris que l'enfant soit capable de pénétrer ainsi ses barrières d'occlumencie, il n'en montra rien. Le lien établi entre eux permettait de passer n'importe quelle barrière. Il soupira simplement réalisant que le mal qui avait été fait, était plus grand encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« _Je suis là pour vous »_ certifia le professeur en pressant fermement la main qui reposait sur sa poitrine et en fermant les yeux.

Un nouveau soupir de la part du maître de potion qui se rendait compte que si Harry faisait l'amalgame entre les sorciers et la façon dont les moldus qui se trouvaient être de sa seule famille, l'avaient traité, il allait avoir dû mal à le convaincre de le suivre aux côtés de gens dotés de magie. Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi cette association s'effectuait dans le cœur et l'esprit de l'adolescent mais il devait trouver une solution pour le mettre en sécurité et le soigner au plus vite. Même si ses blessures commençaient à guérir d'elles-mêmes sous l'action de leurs deux magies combinées, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'attarder plus longtemps dans ce pavillon de banlieue.

« _Vraiment ? »_ demanda d'une voix hésitante l'enfant, toute colère envolée devant la sincérité qu'il sentait émaner de son professeur. L'adulte pouvait même percevoir une pointe de curiosité dans sa question et cela lui permit de trouver comme inciter l'enfant à venir avec lui. Harry ne rejetait visiblement pas la Magie et tout ce que le monde sorcier lui avait apporté. Il semblait juste très confus, perdu.

Il décida donc de lui montrer un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde magique. Car seulement un nombre restreint de sorciers savait que parmi les créatures magiques, il en existait d'aussi puissantes. Severus se demandait juste comment allait réagir le gamin. Peur ? Colère ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il prit sa forme d'origine. La main de l'adolescent restant en contact de sa peau, il sentit le changement s'opérer. Sa robe et ses vêtements disparaissant dès le début de la métamorphose pour plus de poils et de muscles que ne le laissait supposé la stature de l'humain sous laquelle il se cachait habituellement. Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour plonger dans deux orbes vertes qui le fixaient avec fascination et émerveillement. Dans la petite pièce, Severus se sentait entravé et pas vraiment à sa place. Il occupait tout l'espace libre et ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. Pas qu'il eut de toute façon souhaité échapper au regard intense que l'enfant posait sur lui, ni à sa petite main tremblante qui caressait sa fourrure.

Harry l'examinait de la tête aux pieds. Enfin, de la gueule à la queue serait plus juste. Severus savait que l'enfant n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de créature magique qui lui ressemblait de près ou de loin. Même si Harry et ses amis étaient des adeptes des visites non autorisées de la réserve de la bibliothèque de l'école, il n'existait que très peu de livres expliquant ce qu'il était réellement.

La probabilité pour que l'adolescent ait mis la main sur un de ces ouvrages sans que son professeur n'en soit conscient, était si faible qu'elle ne pouvait être prise en compte. Le professeur décida de le laisser à ses observations tout en scrutant à son tour les réactions si lisibles dans son esprit grand ouvert ainsi que sur les traits expressifs de son visage. La surprise, l'étonnement et aucune peur.

_« Bon sang ! J'aurais jamais cru que Rogue puisse être une créature magique... Enfin, autre chose qu'une chauve-souris... »_

Suite à cette réflexion, Severus grimaça mettant en évidence une rangée de crocs acérés qui fascinèrent le gamin. Il avait laissé glisser son regard de ses yeux sombres vers le reste de sa gueule pour descendre petit à petit sur l'entièreté de son corps.

Un corps et une tête de félin d'une stature imposante et d'une taille plus que doublée par rapport à celle d'un lion normal. Un poil ras mais doux de la couleur d'un coucher de soleil flamboyant, sauf au niveau de la crinière qui retombait sur son dos et son torse en mèches soyeuses, se teintant de rouge et de brun sombre. Sur son poitrail, une marque bleue à l'emplacement de son glyphe qui scintillait d'un feu réconfortant et vers lequel se déplaçait la main de l'enfant. Une queue de serpent ondulait derrière lui à un rythme lent et hypnotique.

_« Magnifique ! » _fut le seul mot que Severus capta dans l'esprit du gamin quand il eut achevé son observation.

Puissance, force, sécurité. Voilà ce que dégageait l'adulte sous cette apparence et cela suffisait simplement à rassurer l'enfant. Son professeur n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres. Son professeur était aussi différent des autres que lui, et pour lui montrer combien il lui faisait confiance, Harry changea à son tour. Le processus de métamorphose lui échappait mais il se sentait si bien sous son autre forme qu'il ne voulait plus lutter, surtout avec l'appui de la sincérité émanant de l'adulte. Harry eut un court flash de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même mais préféra refouler au loin ce mauvais souvenir et se concentrer sur le présent.

« _Peut-être que lui pourra m'accepter comme je suis. Comme je suis vraiment et pas comme ils voudraient tous que je sois. Je pourrais ne plus être le monstre pour les uns et le survivant pour les autres... Mais juste moi. »_

Bien entendu, selon lui, Harry était loin d'avoir la prestance et la puissance de son aîné. A côté de l'adulte, il ressemblait à un chaton, de la taille d'un guépard le chaton, mais à un chaton quand même. Sa fourrure était rouge et striée de zébrures argentées. Il n'avait pas de crinière, hélas. La marque de son glyphe scintillait sur le dessus de son dos, au même rythme que la pulsation sur le poitrail de Severus. Ses blessures toujours présentes le tiraillaient un peu moins que sous son apparence humaine, mais la douleur restait toujours à peine supportable. Raison pour laquelle il pouvait sentir son corps trembler de nervosité et d'épuisement.

Severus n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait changé de forme, pour se concentrer sur les réactions du garçon, et il en avait été satisfait. Encore plus quand il lui avait montré qu'il était capable de se transformer. Sa remarque sur le fait de pouvoir être lui-même l'avait fait tiquer mais il n'était pas encore temps pour les questions. Il fallait tout d'abord rassurer et conduire l'enfant en lieu sûr. Il était aussi satisfait que l'union de leurs magies se soit déroulée aussi positivement et sans heurt. Preuve que l'enfant l'acceptait et lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Harry attendait patiemment un geste de la part de l'adulte et ne fut pas déçu quand une langue râpeuse lui lécha le museau, puis finit par le lécher et le renifler sous toutes les coutures en le bousculant du bout du museau sans la moindre trace de violence. Il se demanda ce qui lui valait un tel traitement mais se laissa faire, appréciant même le soulagement que lui apporta ce nettoyage en règle. La douleur refluait sous l'action de l'étrange massage.

Severus voulait s'assurer que Harry pouvait être transporté. Il fut satisfait quand il comprit que la magie du garçon circulait à nouveau normalement dans son corps.

Et puis, après que l'adolescent eut été soigneusement passé au peigne fin, sans qu'il ait le temps de s'y opposer, il sentit l'énorme gueule se refermer sur la peau de sa nuque. Son cerveau lui communiqua l'image rassurante d'une chatte transportant ainsi ses petits et, sans en comprendre l'origine, il sentit un sentiment de joie et de bonheur l'étreindre. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sorcier transplanant, ainsi qu'une étrange sensation au niveau de son estomac.

Le voyage fut rapide. Le vertige du au déplacement magique lui donnant la nausée mais comme il n'avait rien mangé, il n'eut qu'un haut-le-cœur qui lui valut, à peine déposé sur un amoncellement confortable de coussins, une nouvelle séance de léchage.

« _Dormez, Harry, vous en avez besoin » _lui ordonna Severus en le poussant du museau au milieu des coussins et couvertures. _« C'est votre priorité pour le moment, nous soignerons le restant de vos blessures plus tard. Votre magie a besoin de se stabiliser et le sommeil est le seul remède efficace. »_

_«Vous allez me laisser tout seul ? » _s'inquiéta Harry en relevant, prêt à se redresser sur ses pattes, même si sa tête lui paraissait affreusement lourde et que ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes.

«_Non, Harry, je vais rester là et dormir moi aussi. Lutter pour vous approcher a été particulièrement épuisant »_ répondit Severus en s'allongeant tout contre le plus jeune et en posant sa tête sur un des nombreux coussins.

_« Je suis désolé »_ s'excusa l'adolescent en se couchant à son tour contre le flanc de l'adulte.

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Harry. A notre réveil, nous aurons énormément de sujets de discussion mais pour le moment dormir est ce qui nous fera le plus de bien. »_

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que le plus jeune ne prenne la parole dans un murmure. _« Professeur ? »_

_« Oui, Harry ? » _soupira d'épuisement Severus tout en maudissant la curiosité des griffondors.

_« Je voudrais juste savoir, quelle créature magique sommes-nous ? Je ne savais même pas que j'avais du sang... »_

_«Si je vous réponds, me promettez-vous de dormir aussi longtemps que cela vous sera nécessaire ? » _demanda Severus afin de s'assurer que le plus jeune ne se lancerait pas dans une discussion qui mériterait qu'ils y consacrent toute leur attention.

Harry hocha la tête de façon à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts autant que pour montrer son accord.

_« Même si une fois que je vous l'aurai dit, encore plus de questions vous trotteront dans le cerveau ? »_ Le ton sarcastique n'échappa pas à Harry mais il assura qu'il se contiendrait. Severus n'aurait pas parié une seule noise là-dessus mais voyant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avant de le lui avoir répondu, il finit par abdiquer. _« Des chimères, Harry. Voilà ce que nous sommes. »_

**A suivre...**


	3. Le nid

**_Édit Février_****_ 2013:_**_Ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par Hlo afin d'éliminer toutes les imperfections et fautes qui ne se cachaient pas vraiment, améliorant ainsi la qualité du texte et rendant plus fluide votre lecture! Merci encore pour ton travail et ton soutien!_

_Pour les réponses aux commentaires anonymes, regardez mon profil!^^_

___Merci encore pour votre soutien!_

**Chapitre 03:** Le nid

Leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Depuis l'aurore, les elfes de maison s'attelaient à la tache dans le manoir afin que le maître trouve son domaine en ordre. Pas qu'ils se laissaient aller à des libertés incongrues en son absence, mais les trois elfes qui servaient le maître de ce manoir, savaient que celui-ci était assez maniaque et n'aimait pas le désordre. De plus, il était souvent fatigué à cette période de l'année ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son caractère. La fin de l'année scolaire était toujours éprouvante pour lui et, depuis des années, le rituel à son retour au manoir n'avait pratiquement jamais changé.

Il arrivait par la cheminée avec ses bagages, prenait un repas copieux et se dirigeait vers _le nid_ pour y dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Là, il les faisait venir afin de leur parler du programme qu'il entendait suivre durant sa présence au manoir. Il les félicitait aussi pour le travail accompli en son absence et leur demandait si tout allait bien. La résidence était ancienne et certaines pièces, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas utilisées, tombaient un peu en décrépitude, mais le maître ne s'était jamais opposé aux suggestions de réparation que les elfes lui avaient recommandé.

Quand le craquement caractéristique d'un déplacement par transplanage retentit, les elfes stoppèrent leurs activités et se regroupèrent dans la cuisine, suivant les consignes du maître en cas d'imprévu. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu ou sentit la présence d'étrangers dans le manoir ou ses environs, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : leur maître était de retour dans l_e nid,_ seul endroit de la maison où il valait mieux montrer patte blanche avant de s'aventurer, surtout quand le maître s'y trouvait.

Si effectivement il était revenu directement _au nid _ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Les elfes avaient leur propre réseau de communication pour s'échanger les informations importantes du monde sorcier. Tous connaissaient l'identité de Harry Potter. Tous savaient que le puissant mage noir était de retour d'après les dernières rumeurs. Tout comme les sorciers, les elfes de maison craignaient le retour d'une période trouble et redoutaient la guerre. Tous les trois savaient que leur maître était un espion pour le compte de la lumière. Ils n'ignoraient rien non plus de son statut de créature magique car le manoir était le seul endroit où il laissait sa véritable nature reprendre le pas sur son personnage public. Ils craignaient donc que ce changement dans les habitudes de leur maître ne marque le point de départ d'évènements néfastes.

Les elfes se trouvaient donc désemparés et inquiets. Bien entendu, _le nid_ avait été l'une des premières pièces à être nettoyée et remise en état, rien n'y manquait. Mais ce changement dans les habitudes de la maison les contrariait fortement. Ils étaient partagés entre l'ordre de ne pas déranger le propriétaire des lieux quand celui-ci se trouvait dans _son nid,_ et celui de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur service.

Ils débattirent pendant près d'une heure sur la meilleure conduite à tenir, sans parvenir à se mettre d'accord. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se punisse trop fortement pour cette indécision, Twit prit la décision qui lui semblait la plus adaptée. Twit était le plus curieux des trois elfes de maison, peut-être aussi le plus inconscient ou le plus courageux selon le point de vue que l'on porterait sur sa volonté d'aller aux nouvelles et d'oser franchir la porte du _nid_.

Les deux autres le suivirent de loin et se figèrent dans le couloir quand il frappa doucement à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il recommença un peu plus fortement avant d'entrebâiller la porte et y passer sa tête. Il aurait pu apparaître dans un « pop » retentissant à l'intérieur mais les réactions du maître de maison étaient assez douloureuses quand on le prenait par surprise, et cela était encore plus vrai dans le _nid. _

La pièce était dans le noir complet car les volets et les rideaux avaient été maintenus fermés. Le feu dans la cheminée, bien qu'il ait été préparé, n'était pas allumé. Le maître ne devait revenir qu'en fin de soirée, il aurait été inutile de l'allumer de bonne heure par une si belle journée d'été. Twit prit le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce avant de s'avancer plus en avant. Ses yeux globuleux fixaient l'amoncellement de coussins et de couvertures soyeux et confortables qu'il avait installés là lui-même quelques heures plus tôt. C'était une salle de la taille d'un salon et pourtant le tas de coussins était le seul mobilier qui l'occupait. Dans le fond de la pièce, les murs étaient, quant à eux, enrichis par une bibliothèque immense et bien garnie.

Un mouvement lent et régulier attira son attention. Une masse sombre et gigantesque se détachait sur tas de coussins. Il s'approchait lentement pour s'assurer que son maître allait bien, quand une tache argentée attira son regard. Si le maître des lieux donnait l'impression de dormir paisiblement, la masse plus petite qui se tenait endormie contre le flan de l'adulte, s'agitait douloureusement dans un cauchemar. La lueur argentée qui avait attiré son attention, émanait du glyphe de pouvoir qui s'agitait sur le dos de la créature qui se tenait contre le maître des lieux.

Twit pouvait voir les traces de blessures sur le corps du plus jeune et il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et d'indignation qui fit sursauter ses collègues dans le couloir, mais aussi l'enfant qui lui lança un regard vert étonné et apeuré, bien qu'encore empli de sommeil. Instinctivement, le petit se rapprocha du maître essayant de disparaître sous l'une de ses énormes pattes. L'adulte grogna doucement sans s'éveiller, attirant le plus jeune contre lui.

« Le tout petit n'a pas à avoir peur de Twit. Twit ne fera jamais de mal au tout petit. Aucun elfe de cette maison, non, jamais aucun elfe, ne fera de mal à un tout petit. » déclara précipitamment l'elfe qui n'avait aucune envie de voir l'adulte se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas que son maître pense qu'il voulait le déranger ou faire quoi que ce soit à l'enfant.

Le regard vert se posa de nouveau sur lui, affichant tout d'abord un profond étonnement puis de la curiosité et une confiance qui rassura l'elfe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le tout petit se montre aussi conciliant et de bon caractère. Le maître ne l'avait pas habitué à autant de compréhension, surtout au réveil. Twit sourit et commença à reculer quand l'enfant se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, découvrant une rangé de crocs pour le moins impressionnants avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber contre la présence rassurante de l'adulte.

« Le tout petit n'a rien à craindre ici. Twit et les autres vont tout préparer pour que le tout petit se sente bien ici et qu'il soit heureux. »

L'elfe recula rapidement jusqu'à la porte sans quitter des yeux l'étrange tableau que donnaient les deux chimères endormies. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il crut que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours quand un étrange bourdonnement lui parvint de l'intérieur de la pièce. Son sourire s'élargit. Le tout petit ronronnait.

Quand Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se sentait étrangement bien et reposé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi. Il chercha à s'étirer mais rencontra de la résistance et un rire moqueur stoppa son geste. Les évènements de la matinée lui revinrent en mémoire. Une panique sans commune mesure paralysa son esprit. Son corps se tendit avec force, lui donnant l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur lui, et sa respiration se fit douloureuse et erratique. Il ne contrôlait plus les réactions de ses muscles crispés face aux souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit.

Totalement figé par la terreur, il ne réagit pratiquement pas quand une main se glissa sur son visage afin de dégager les mèches de cheveux qui masquaient son regard, et de tenter de le rassurer.

Étonné, il se laissa aller sous la vague apaisante que les mouvements lents et réguliers sur sa tête engendraient. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il ne voyait pas qui se trouvait avec lui mais cela ne l'effrayait pas, il se sentait bien et en sécurité, ce qui le troublait plus encore que la qualité de son sommeil.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici, Harry » lui murmura avec assurance une voix qu'il connaissait mais qui lui paraissait différente. Plus calme, plus abordable que dans son souvenir.

Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la main qui continuait de caresser ses cheveux et plongea dans un regard sombre. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, Harry ne voyait pas grand chose, sans oublier qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes, mais ce regard, il avait suffisamment appris à l'affronter et à le craindre en cinq ans, pour le reconnaître n'importe où.

Cependant, et curieusement d'après lui, il pouvait y lire plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Comme si jusqu'à présent, il s'était tenu devant une porte fermée et hermétique mais dont maintenant il avait trouvé la clé qui lui permettait de voir au de-là. Et ce qu'il pouvait y voir dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il savait, sans aucun doute et à sa plus grande surprise, qu'il pouvait croire ce que lui montraient ses yeux sombres.

« Professeur ? » le son de sa voix le surprit et il réalisa qu'il avait repris forme humaine durant son sommeil.

« Hum » fut la seule réponse de l'homme qui, il le sentait aux coussins s'affaissant autour de lui, se redressait derrière lui pour se mettre debout. Le professeur Rogue avait lui aussi apparemment retrouvé son apparence humaine.

« Allez-vous m'expliquer maintenant, s'il vous plaît monsieur ? »

Harry avait décidé d'être le plus poli possible. Après tout, il se souvenait parfaitement que son maître de potion s'était changé en une créature, certes magnifique, mais imposante avec de grands crocs, et il n'avait aucune envie de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Tout du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu certaines réponses. L'homme était venu le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante alors qu'il était à deux doigts de... Il secoua la tête, chassant les conclusions qui s'imposaient à son esprit pendant qu'il repensait ce qui lui était arrivée le matin-même. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de terreur le parcourir.

« Bien entendu Harry, même si je suis certain que mes réponses ne vous apporteront pas grand chose de positif » finit pour répondre l'adulte en soupirant.

« Je sais que sans vous, ça aurait pu être bien pire, mais vous m'avez enlevé, en quelque sorte... » commença Harry, espérant pourvoir arracher à son professeur un maximum d'informations avant que celui-ci ne retrouve son attitude habituelle face à lui.

Dans la pénombre, il ne remarqua pas le sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Rogue, mais il perçut l'amusement dans ses paroles. « Enlevé ? Permettez-moi de croire que je vous ai plutôt sauvé. »

Harry rougit, légèrement honteux. Effectivement, Rogue l'avait très certainement sorti d'un mauvais pas et il devait lui en être reconnaissant au lieu de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

« Vous avez raison, mais ma disparition un peu cavalière de Privet Drive ne va pas passer inaperçue. Toutes mes affaires sont restées là-bas et le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et les autres vont... »

« Du calme, Harry. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, votre disparition n'inquiétera personne car je n'étais pas seul à venir à votre secours et que mon partenaire dans cette affaire est parfaitement conscient que nous avons besoin de temps pour vous exposer la situation. Ce qui serait particulièrement compromis si quelqu'un apprenait que vous avez activé votre héritage magique » expliqua calmement le professeur, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry accepta l'aide et se laissa guider vers l'entrée de la pièce. Il aurait bien aimé rester dans ce lieu où il se sentait en sécurité mais il n'osa pas en faire part à l'adulte. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le contrarier avant d'en savoir plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il réalisa que depuis que Rogue était venu le chercher il ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que par son prénom. C'était étrange, peut-être un peu déstabilisant, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela normal. Il sentait, sans trop savoir comment, que Rogue ne lui voulait aucun mal et que toute l'animosité et la rancœur qui avaient empoisonné leur relation jusqu'à présent, s'étaient évaporées comme par enchantement. Comme si tous les deux avaient franchi un pas, dépassé ce mur invisible qui les avait empêchés de se voir réellement.

A ce sujet, il était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas que son professeur le prenne pour un hypocrite qui retournait sa veste en fonction du sens du vent. Cependant, l'évolution dans leur relation lui semblait naturelle et il pouvait sentir que cela était dû à son nouvel état de créature magique.

« Il va falloir que vous répondiez aussi à certaines questions, Harry. Cela me permettra de mieux comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là... » continua Rogue en ouvrant la porte. Il était amusé par les réflexions du garçon et ses inquiétudes. « Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais plus vous mentir ou vous cacher la moindre information. Vous en avez conscience, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un court instant, la lumière du couloir lui fit fermer les yeux de douleur e qui ne l'empêcha pas d'hocher la tête avant de reprendre timidement. « Oui professeur. C'est un peu confus mais il me semble que je peux... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment le dire clairement, que nous sommes liés. Oh ! » s'exclama Harry en fixant l'adulte qui le tenait toujours par la main.

Severus sourit face la réponse de l'enfant qui, bien que méritant d'être développée, était compréhensible et on ne peut plus juste. Puis son sourire s'élargit en observant la réaction de son protéger en le voyant dans la lumière. Il ne put retenir un petit rire en se demandant quand le gamin allait réaliser que lui aussi avait beaucoup changé.

De nouveau, Harry détailla son professeur de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, ils devaient atteindre ses reins et ils avaient perdu leur aspect graisseux. Quelques mèches, rouges comme son pelage, brillaient sous la lumière du couloir. Il portait sa robe de sorcier toujours ouverte ce qui permettait de voir son glyphe de pouvoir scintiller paisiblement. L'homme lui sembla plus jeune et nettement moins fatigué. Son visage avait gardé ses traits durs et familiers, même si l'expression qui s'en dégageait, était plus détendue. Son regard sombre n'avait pas changé même si Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir y lire tout ce que les traits de son enseignant ne lui avaient jamais révélé.

« Pour vous, le changement est encore plus spectaculaire. » finit-il par faire remarquer à l'enfant qui fronça les sourcils en commençant à s'examiner sous toutes les coutures. « Les chimères, une fois leur héritage accepté, ont accès à leurs véritable apparence et pouvoir. »

Tout comme pour Rogue, ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils lui tombaient maintenant jusqu'au bas du dos et quelques mèches lui cachaient le visage. Éparpillées au milieu des brunes, des mèches argentées scintillaient légèrement selon ses mouvements. Ses vêtements déchirés et deux fois trop grands le gênaient plus qu'ils n'étaient utiles, surtout au niveau du glyphe sur son dos. Il avait la désagréable sensation que le tissu le blessait plus que les plaies et les marques de coups qui recouvraient son corps. Harry espérait que comme pour son professeur, la couleur de ses yeux n'ait pas changé, il aimait bien le vert de son regard et n'en voulait pas d'une autre.

En réponse à sa question muette, Severus hocha la tête pour rassurer le gamin qui le remercia d'un sourire. Puis il comprit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, sa vue était devenue excellente. Son sourire s'élargit, satisfait. Après une hésitation, il leva sa main libre à son front cherchant la cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre dans le monde sorcier, mais ne la trouva pas.

Il eut un petit hoquet de surprise qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de Severus, et il rabaissa son bras sans faire de commentaire, sentant juste les doigts qui enserraient les siens se resserrer doucement en signe de soutien. Mais il lui semblait que le changement le plus notable se trouvait être sa taille. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rapetissé.

« Vous avez rajeuni » déclara Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Amusé face aux questions qu'il pouvait sentir se bousculer dans l'esprit de l'enfant, Severus l'invita à le suivre, toujours en le tenant par la main. « A première vue, je dirais que vous avez retrouvé la stature que vous aviez à onze ans lors de votre entrée à Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le plus jeune fronçant les sourcils.

« La Magie doit avoir ses raisons, Harry. Elle veut peut-être vous permettre de repartir à zéro dans le monde magique. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en aurais besoin » s'étonna le garçon perplexe.

Severus soupira. La situation n'allait pas être évidente à expliquer, pas plus que les implications qui découlaient de leur nature de chimère. Il n'avait cependant aucun moyen de s'y dérober et, surtout, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de taire à l'enfant des données le concernant. Il regrettait seulement d'être seul face à lui Il envisagea un court instant de faire appel à _l'autre_ puis il y renonça. Rogue avait conscience que s'il les avait aussi efficacement protégés jusqu'à leur retour au manoir, _l'autre_ devait être exténué et avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre, lui aussi. Il devait donc commencer à apprendre au gamin certaines bases sur le fonctionnement de la magie.

Il sentit la main dans la sienne se refermer. Fixant l'enfant, il fut soulagé de le voir lui sourire avec confiance, même si les interrogations qui bouillaient dans son esprit ne s'étaient en rien atténuées.

« Venez, nous allons finir de soigner vos blessures et répondre aux principales questions avant que vous n'attrapiez une migraine carabinée. »

Harry suivit l'adulte sans se faire prier. Pas que ses blessures le dérangeaient plus que cela. Après ses quelques heures de sommeil, la douleur s'était calmée. Mais il avait hâte de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il se demandait vaguement comment il pouvait accepter la situation avec autant de calme et la seule réponse qui lui paraissait sensée pouvait se résumer en un mot : la magie.

Depuis cinq ans qu'il avait découvert le monde magique, il avait vu tellement de choses incroyables et impensables qu'il était juste curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il voulait savoir ce que cela modifierait dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, ainsi que contre le ministère qui ne le croyait pas et l'accusait de folie. Il était même impatient de savoir si, finalement, son oncle n'avait pas été le seul à le traiter comme il était vraiment : un monstre.

Cette pensée traversa à peine son esprit qu'il sentit la main de Rogue se crisper sur la sienne. Il s'étonna de sentir les propres réactions de l'adulte à son petit discours mental. Apparemment il était en colère par rapport à la façon dont son oncle l'avait traité et bourré d'idées fausses. Mais il pouvait aussi sentir que Rogue était inquiet de la manière dont le monde sorcier allait accueillir la nouvelle de la naissance d'un clan de chimère, même si Harry ne savait pas encore tout ce que cela impliquait. C'était un des points qui apparemment inquiétait grandement son professeur d'après ce qu'il pouvait percevoir des pensées de l'adulte. Maintenant que Harry avait accepté son héritage, ils étaient trois et formaient un clan complet qui allait devoir remplir sa fonction et cela effrayait Severus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus plus longtemps car l'homme venait de le faire entrer dans une salle à manger accueillante où la table était mise pour deux. La pièce était immense et se prolongeait par un petit salon vers lequel Rogue se dirigea lâchant pour la première fois sa main. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé luxueux ce qui fit hésiter Harry, au vu l'état de ses vêtements il risquait de salir l'endroit. Il resta debout à se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre, essayant de lutter contre l'envie de se gratter le dos.

« Ilk, Rani, Twit » appela Severus en soupirant devant l'attitude de son protégé.

A peine avait-il fini que trois « pop » retentissants firent sursauter le plus jeune alors que les trois elfes de maison apparaissaient.

« Bienvenu à la maison, maître. Tout est prêt selon vos souhaits. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour le maître ou pour le tout petit ? » questionna Ilk qui semblait être le plus âgé des trois.

Harry se souvenait vaguement avoir aperçu l'un des elfes dans la pièce où il s'était endormi. Mais il était tellement fatigué que cette rencontre lui semblait confuse. Des paroles de l'elfe, il avait déduit qu'il était celui qu'ils dénommaient « le tout petit ». Au vu de sa nouvelle apparence, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

« Oui. Je pense que dans un premier temps, il me faudrait certaines de mes potions qui se trouvent dans mes appartements à Poudlard. Si l'un de vous pouvait s'y rendre pour me les ramener, discrètement... »

« Lesquelles, maître ? Twit est le plus rapide et se fera un plaisir de revenir avec les potions du maître... » affirma le plus jeune des elfes avec enthousiasme.

Severus lui donna la liste et Twit disparut.

« Nous aurions aussi besoin de manger. » continua le professeur avec un petit sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la grande horloge qui affichait plus de dix-sept heures. Harry et lui avaient dormi environ cinq heures.

« Le repas peut être servi dès que le maître le décidera. Rani a préparé ce qu'il fallait. Rani espère juste que le tout petit appréciera sa cuisine. Rani ne connaissait pas les habitudes alimentaires et les goûts du tout petit alors Rani a fait comme pour le maître. Mais si... »

« Ce sera parfait, merci. » la coupa Harry qui savait grâce à Dobby qu'il fallait parfois savoir arrêter le flot de paroles des elfes de maison si on ne voulait pas qu'ils s'emballent et ne finissent par se punir.

Severus sourit face à l'intervention judicieuse de l'enfant alors que l'elfe de maison accordait au petit brun un immense sourire avant de disparaître à son tour.

« Ilk, pourrais-tu trouver des vêtements plus confortables pour Harry ? » demanda le maître de maison en regardant le vieil elfe.

« Bien entendu, maître. » Et il disparut à son tour.

« L'embêtant dans cette situation » commença Rogue en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil face à l'endroit où Harry se tenait toujours debout. « C'est que je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer mes explications afin que vous compreniez bien ce qui vous attend à partir de maintenant. »

« Si vous m'expliquez ce qu'est une chimère, je pense que cela ferait un bon début. » proposa le brun d'une voix timide.

« Pourquoi pas. Mais dans ce cas je dois vous demander ce que vous savez de la magie. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Savez-vous ce qu'est la magie ? »

« Je crois qu'on a essayé de nous l'expliquer à l'école. Si je me souviens bien c'est un outil dont nous disposons... »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé cette définition simpliste » soupira Severus. « Elle donne aux humains l'illusion qu'ils sont capables de la maîtriser, mais la magie est plus que cela. Pourtant la réponse est si évidente quand on la connaît et la comprend. »

A ce moment, les trois elfes réapparurent avec ce qui leur avait été demandé. Severus s'interrompit pour donner une à une et dans un ordre précis les potions à Harry qui les avala sans discuter tout en grimaçant sous leur goût infect. Pour en avoir déjà pris, il reconnut une potion cicatrisante ainsi qu'une stimulante. Rogue lui dévoila que la dernière était une potion de régénération sanguine. Puis il s'éloigna en direction de la table où Rani avait déposé les plats, laissant à Harry un peu d'intimité dans le salon pour qu'il puisse se changer, ce que l'enfant fit rapidement.

Il retira ses vieux habits, regrettant de ne pouvoir prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de sa crasse avant d'enfiler le pantalon noir et la chemise bleue que lui avait rapportés Ilk et qui s'adaptèrent automatiquement à sa taille. A son plus grand soulagement, il constata que la chemise ne le dérangeait pas autant que les haillons qu'il avait portés jusque-là. Il rejoignit son professeur et s'installa à table salivant en voyant le magnifique festin qui l'attendait dans son assiette. Un steak énorme, juteux et baignant dans une sauce appétissante lui fit venir l'eau à la bouche et il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait Rogue tant qu'il n'eut pas goûté à son repas. Raison pour laquelle celui-ci, dans un soupir, abandonna pour le moment et laissa son invité savourer son repas sous l'œil attendri des trois elfes.

**A suivre...**


	4. Mourir trois fois

**_Édit Février_****_ 2013:_**_Ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par Hlo afin d'éliminer toutes les imperfections et fautes qui ne se cachaient pas vraiment, améliorant ainsi la qualité du texte et rendant plus fluide votre lecture! Merci encore pour ton travail et ton soutien!_

_Pour les réponses aux commentaires anonymes, regardez mon profil!^^_

_Merci encore pour votre soutien!_

**Chapitre 04:** Mourir trois fois

«Si nous reprenions notre conversation ? » proposa Rogue invitant Harry à le suivre dans le salon, après que celui-ci ait avalé deux énormes morceaux de viande sous le regard ravi de l'elfe, Rani.

Harry rougit, se maudissant pour s'être laissé aller à écouter son estomac alors que son professeur était disposé à lui parler sérieusement sans, pour une fois, lui hurler dessus. Mais le repas avait été si succulent qu'il s'était laissé emporter à tout dévorer en faisant fi des règles de politesse pour se concentrer sur son appétit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé aussi bien depuis longtemps. Même à Poudlard la cuisine ne lui avait pas paru aussi bonne.

Il acquiesça, légèrement honteux mais soulagé de voir que le maître de maison ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour son comportement s'il en croyait la douce pulsation amusée qu'il percevait par son glyphe. Contrairement à ses anciens vêtements, la chemise que lui avait apportée Ilk, ne lui donnait aucune impression désagréable sur son dos et il en était soulagé.

« Bien. » reprit Severus en s'asseyant dans le même fauteuil où il avait pris place avant le repas, alors que Harry s'installait dans le canapé du bout des fesses, craignant toujours de le salir. « La magie est dans tout ce qui vit. Elle est l'énergie qui permet la vie. La force qui permet de la garder et la défendre. La puissance qui lie les êtres vivants les uns aux autres. Elle est partout. Elle est tout. »

« Mais les moldus ? Les cracmols ? Les non-morts et... » objecta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Les exemples contraires à cette révélation se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Et bien, comme en toutes créatures vivantes, la magie est en eux. Seulement, pour les moldus, elle ne s'y trouve pas de manière active. Pour les cracmols, un blocage physique ou psychologique est souvent à l'origine de son dysfonctionnement. Quand aux races magiques, c'est un peu particulier car elles ont un lien privilégié avec la magie et il diffère selon chaque créature. Vous apprendrez cela un peu plus tard mais, pour vous donner un exemple simple, les vampires voient leur lien à la magie évoluer lors de leur transformation ce qui leur permet d'y survivre. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Oui, je pense. Cette histoire de sang-pur prônée par Voldemort n'est donc qu'un tissu de mensonge. Les moldus portent la magie en eux de manière latente. C'est pour cela que leurs enfants sont parfois capables de l'éveiller. »

« Effectivement. Pour les cracmols, c'est un peu plus délicat mais, que le problème soit physique ou autre, la magie est toujours avec eux. Il n'est cependant pas dans l'habitude des sorciers d'aider ces personnes à passer outre leurs difficultés, ils préfèrent fermer les yeux. Selon les livres _du nid_, il y a une raison pour laquelle la magie reste sourde à leur désir d'obtenir son don. »

« Une raison ? » s'étonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Et s'il existe des livres qui parlent de tout cela, pourquoi personne ne cherche à les soigner ? »

« Les livres ne sont accessibles qu'aux chimères. Pour le commun des sorciers, notre existence équivaut aux contes de fées des moldus ! Au cours des siècles, nos ancêtres ont veillé à garder leurs connaissances secrètes, mais ils ont tous tenu un journal de leurs actions » expliqua succinctement Severus.

Il ne voulait pas que Harry s'intéresse au contenu des livres _du nid_ avant d'avoir pris le temps de lui expliquer certaines choses. Pour les avoir lus, l'adulte savait que certains récits étaient assez dérangeants pour une personne non avertie. Il soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir l'appui d'un Gardien de la tradition orale. Si seulement, il avait pu rencontrer ce mentor quand lui-même avait reçu son héritage, il se serait certainement épargné pas mal d'erreurs. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, replaçant quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce gardien existe.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel l'enfant réfléchit et où il se perdit dans ses sombres pensées. Puis, Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait envisager le fait que les sorciers préféraient se leurrer et nier certains états de fait. Après tout, l'illusion appartenait à leur monde.

En cherchant bien, il n'avait jamais vu la moindre trace d'un handicap quelconque dans le monde sorcier, cependant, logiquement, presque mathématiquement, il devait exister des sorciers qui souffraient de déficiences qu'elles soient mentales ou physiques. Le problème méritait d'être soulevé mais il songea qu'il était plus urgent d'en découvrir plus sur ce qu'il était devenu avant de se lancer dans un débat de société.

« Qui décide de la nature des gens ? » s'inquiéta Harry. « Quel dieu ou entité peut décider qui possédera le don de la magie ou non ? Pourquoi y a t-il plus de moldus que de sorciers ? »

« Le choix s'effectue avant la naissance physique de l'être. Lors de sa création, une âme, peu importe ce qu'elle est destinée à être physiquement, est touchée par la Magie qui décide de lui accorder ou non sa bénédiction » expliqua Severus calmement. « Les moldus sont plus nombreux car, d'une part, certaines âmes ne sont pas bénies par une magie active lors de leur conception et, d'autre part, à cause de tous les jugements précédents. Des races entières ont dû évoluer vers un état qui ne leur permet plus de voir leur don s'activer. Leurs descendants quelles que soient leurs âmes ne peuvent devenir des sorciers car leur potentiel est définitivement désactivé. »

« C'est cruel comme sentence » fit remarquer l'enfant en levant les sourcils de stupeur.

« Peut-être mais c'était on ne peut plus nécessaire et certainement mérité. Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez les livres _du nid_. »

Harry comprit que loin de simplifier son existence, sa transformation lui ouvrait une perspective d'avenir complètement différente de celle qu'il avait pu imaginer. Comme si finalement Voldemort n'était qu'une étape parmi d'autres dans un futur assez proche. Il soupira intérieurement et décida de s'intéresser aux informations que pourraient lui donner son professeur sur la créature qu'il était devenu.

« Les chimères sont donc des créatures ayant un lien particulier avec la magie au même titre que les autres races ? » demanda-t-il en fixant Severus avec intérêt.

« Oui et non » répondit son mentor, satisfait de voir que le garçon semblait comprendre ses explications et qu'il en tirait des réflexions personnelles. « Les chimère sont ce qu'on appelle les Juges de la Bénédiction Magique. Ce sont des créatures craintes et respectées par toutes les autres, y compris les sorciers. Les chimères sont rares, la magie seule décide de leur apparition. Mais la venue d'un clan de chimère marque toujours le début de profonds changements dans le monde magique. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car nous déterminons qui est digne de continuer à recevoir la bénédiction de la magie. Nous agissons comme les garants de l'équilibre de l'évolution des sociétés » déclara doucement le professeur en plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est à nous de déterminer si la magie doit rester présente et active dans ce monde ? » s'étonna l'enfant en se levant d'un bond, visiblement nerveux à cette idée. Il avait déjà expérimenté d'avoir à subir une pression exercée sur son destin par la seule existence du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'acharnait sur lui, sans que personne ne lui en explique la raison. La responsabilité d'une telle décision concernant l'ensemble de la magie même, lui semblait écrasante. Comment lui, Harry, qui ne connaissait le monde sorcier que depuis cinq ans, pouvait porter le moindre jugement sur cet univers qu'il découvrait chaque jour un peu plus.

« Oui. Au cours de l'histoire du monde, nos prédécesseurs ont rendu leur jugement en leur temps et la magie s'est de plus en plus affaiblie dans le monde car les débordements de ceux qui en possédaient le pouvoir, ne permettaient pas à celle-ci d'évoluer sainement. Dans_ le nid_, il y a de nombreux livres qui racontent ces évènements. Vous devrez les lire quand vous vous sentirez prêt. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Severus pouvait entendre la réflexion qui se déroulait dans l'esprit du garçon. L'adulte savait qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé la moitié de ce qu'il devait mais déjà l'enfant analysait la situation avec un minimum de recul, ce qui le rassura. Il sentit Harry se tendre et trembler légèrement.

« Ce monde est corrompu. La magie est malade » énonça lentement Harry comme une amère évidence.

Il n'y avait aucun besoin de s'étaler sur le sujet. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ignorait que la situation du monde magique était précaire et sur le point de basculer de manière définitive, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort et avec le ministre qui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce constat ne prenait en compte que le côté sorcier du problème mais Severus savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de la partie visible de l'iceberg. Toutes les créatures vivantes et magiques seraient soumises à leur décision.

« Effectivement » reconnut Severus en se rapprochant de l'enfant pour lui saisir une main et croiser son regard empli de peur. Le professeur savait que le gamin s'était senti trahi par le comportement du ministère et qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Diggory.

« Comment déterminer ce qui est juste de ce qui ne l'est pas ? » questionna Harry dans un soupir las.

Severus s'accroupit pour se mettre à la même hauteur que l'enfant.

« Franchement, je l'ignore. J'ai fait pas mal de mauvais choix dans mon existence. Il y en a beaucoup que je regrette et qui sont impardonnables. Cependant, je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour ramener l'équilibre qui doit régner dans le monde magique et peut-être ainsi me racheter. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à accepter mon héritage de chimère. »

« Comment et pourquoi la magie nous choisit-elle nous et pas un autre ? » reprit Harry, préférant ne pas se lancer dans une discussion franche sur les mauvais choix de son professeur. Pas maintenant.

Il savait de par le lien qui les unissait l'un à l'autre, de ce que Severus se reprochait et combien il en souffrait. Bien qu'il sache qu'ils devraient en parler tous les deux bientôt, il préférait recueillir un maximum d'informations objectives avant de se lancer dans une introspection douloureuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi la magie nous choisit. Elle seule pourrait nous dire la raison pour laquelle cet héritage est devenu actif chez nous. Je lui fais entièrement confiance pour agir en vue de la préservation de ce monde. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle ne nous a pas réuni par hasard. Pour la manière... Vous en savez autant que moi » répondit le maître de potion en attirant Harry contre sa poitrine afin de l'éteindre fortement alors que des larmes silencieuses se mettaient à couler sur les joues du garçon.

« Il faut mourir une fois dans son corps, une fois dans sa tête et une fois dans son cœur » pleura Harry sur l'épaule de son professeur en s'accrochant désespérément à sa robe. La douleur engendrée par les évènements survenus le matin-même le submergeant de nouveau sans qu'il puisse endiguer le flot de souffrance.

Serrant le corps tremblant du garçon contre lui, Rogue se redressa, le portant dans ses bras. Visiblement cette conversation secouait violement le garçon et il y avait encore tant d'informations qu'il devait lui livrer avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre leur rôle. Lui avait eu plus de quinze ans pour s'y préparer et malgré tout il doutait encore parfois d'être à la hauteur de la tâche qui les attendaient. Il comprenait les doutes et les peurs du gamin. Surtout qu'il venait à peine d'accepter son héritage, qu'il venait à peine de comprendre ce qui lui était réellement arrivé dans la matinée.

Harry s'accrocha fermement à la robe de son professeur enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'adulte. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son arrivée. Il avait encore à l'esprit les images de la nuit. Comme d'habitude, ses cauchemars lui présentaient en boucle les images de la mort de Cédric dans le cimetière. Toujours les mêmes : le rituel et la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice et dans son corps alors qu'il tentait de résister au sort que lui lançait Voldemort. Le cri de terreur qui finissait généralement par le réveiller et le laisser hagard et transpirant dans son lit, transi d'effroi, juste avant que son oncle n'entre dans la pièce, fou de rage.

A nouveau la douleur le submergeait quand les coups tombaient sans qu'il puisse esquiver tant son rêve l'avait laissé vidé de toute énergie. Il essayait malgré tout de se protéger en se recroquevillant sur lui-même mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son oncle.

Puis, comme tout avait commencé, tout s'arrêtait et il se retrouvait seul. Cela finissait toujours ainsi, seul. Ses amis ne pouvaient rien faire. Tout comme pour lui, c'étaient les adultes qui décidaient pour eux et ils ne pouvaient se révolter contre ceux qui croyaient connaître ce qui était le meilleur pour eux.

Aucun adulte ne lui avait apporté assez de soutien pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur eux, comme le faisaient naturellement Ron et Hermione avec leurs parents. Il voudrait pouvoir changer cet état de fait mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir une échappatoire, elle se transformait en impasse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir vivre avec Sirius, son parrain, mais celui-ci était en cavale et encore accusé de meurtre, il ne pouvait décemment l'accueillir. Parfois il doutait que Dumbledore fasse vraiment son maximum pour l'innocenter.

Harry avait parfois l'impression que son esprit s'égarait et que des pensées empoisonnées et folles l'envahissaient. Alors, pour la première fois de son existence, il abandonna l'idée de continuer à se torturer pour trouver de lui-même une explication. Il cessa de chercher à comprendre la folie qui l'entourait. Ce fut sa première mort, celle de l'esprit.

Perdu dans un océan de douleur, il n'était plus que colère et résignation. Il n'avait personne qui tenait suffisamment à lui, qui l'aimait assez pour se battre pour lui. Le poison du doute et des mensonges dans lequel il lui semblait avoir baigné depuis le début de son existence, coulait dans ses veines et lui rongeait le cœur et le peu de raison qui lui restait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'adule, qu'on l'admire. Il estimait avoir fait de son mieux pour qu'on l'accepte, tout simplement, comme il était. Mais il avait pourtant la désagréable impression d'avoir lamentablement échoué. Il cessa alors d'espérer être aimé. Deuxième mort, celle du cœur.

A ce moment-là, Harry avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace, et il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, brisée, qu'aucune volonté ne soutenait. Vu l'état de faiblesse de son organisme suite aux tortures de Voldemort et aux mauvais traitements des Dursley, il n'y avait pas eu en lui assez de vie pour maintenir les fonctions vitales de son corps. Troisième et dernière mort, celle du corps.

Il ne lui resta plus que la Magie puissante et sauvage. Elle rugissait avec force dans son corps. Elle se débattait pour que l'enfant ne meure pas. Elle se déversait à l'extérieur avec rage cherchant un appui qui pourrait aider le gamin, ramener Harry vers la vie. Elle lui avait proposé un choix que l'enfant, dans la confiance infini et la douceur rassurante que lui procurait cette seule force qui finalement ne l'avait jamais abandonné, accepta sans hésiter.

Elle lui offrit de l'aider à trouver quelqu'un qui saurait le soutenir, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait car il avait emprunté le même chemin que lui. Un aîné qu'il reconnaîtrait car la Magie était capable de les mêler et les lier. Harry avait senti l'accord se marquer sur son corps, sous la forme d'un glyphe qui s'inscrivit sur son dos alors que, pour la première fois, son corps se transformait. La Magie s'étira dans toutes les directions à la recherche de ce qu'elle nommait « Awa ». Le petit brun ignorait ce que cela signifiait et ce fut un choc quand il reconnut la personne qui réagit à sa magie: le professeur Rogue.

Severus percevait tous les souvenirs douloureux qui défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante dans l'esprit épuisé du garçon. Voir la scène de son point de vue ne le faisait que se sentir encore plus coupable pour les paroles blessantes qu'il avait émises à propos du garçon alors qu'il savait maintenant que l'enfant qui avait tant besoin de lui, était celui qu'il avait dénigré.

Le fait qu'il croyait impossible que Harry puisse en avoir connaissance n'était pas une excuse acceptable. Le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que Poppy en apprenne plus que nécessaire au cas où Dumbledore tenterait la légimencie sur l'infirmière, n'était pas non plus un motif suffisant pour avoir humilié le garçon et participé à la détérioration de son état. Il s'en voulait vraiment de son attitude laxiste, surtout que _l'autre_ l'avait averti. Il resserra la prise sur le corps frêle et promit à l'enfant que plus personne ne pourrait l'atteindre sans en payer le prix.

Il continua d'assister à ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant avant sa venue. Sa tante était entrée à son tour dans la chambre en lui ordonnant de se lever et de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais le fait de se retrouver face à une créature ressemblant à un étrange guépard efflanqué, lui avait fait tourner la bride en hurlant et en refermant la porte à clef. Rogue connaissait Pétunia pour l'avoir fréquentée dans sa jeunesse en même temps que Lily. Son étroitesse d'esprit ne rivalisait qu'avec la jalousie qu'elle ressentait face à sa sœur. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de la réaction hystérique qui agita la famille de moldus à la vue de l'animal sauvage qui avait pris la place du gamin chétif.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la maison était vide. Après avoir verrouillé la porte à la hâte, ils avaient fui le plus loin possible et mettraient certainement quelques jours avant de revenir. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué l'état de faiblesse de la créature qui aurait été bien incapable d'être une menace.

Étrangement, cette fuite rappelait à Harry la manière dont les Dursley avaient essayé d'échapper aux lettres de Poudlard qu'il avait reçu à ses onze ans. Et puis, enfin, son professeur était arrivé pour trouver le gamin complètement épuisé et désespéré par le rejet qu'il avait ressenti, entre autre en entendant les paroles acides que Rogue avait échangées avec l'infirmière. La suite, tous les deux la connaissaient et la partageaient.

Portant toujours l'enfant en larmes sur son épaule, il quitta le salon en direction _du nid_. Severus savait pertinemment que les elfes avaient dû lui préparer une chambre dans le manoir mais il devinait que le garçon ne s'y sentirait pas aussi bien que dans _le nid_ et que, pour le moment, il avait besoin d'être protégé et en sécurité. Il y avait encore énormément à régler, mais le plus urgent était d'entourer le jeune homme de l'affection qui lui avait manqué durant son enfance.

A regret, il dut admettre qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul, que _l'autre_ devait venir les rejoindre. Il en était maintenant convaincu mais ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler de suite. Il savait que _l'autre _apporterait lui aussi son lot de questions et il ne se sentait pas prêt à les affronter tous les deux. Sans oublier que le dernier membre du clan ne viendrait certainement pas seul et que son escorte risquait de se montrer hostile envers lui, en tant que Severus Rogue tout du moins.

Il entra dans _le nid_ et déposa avec d'infinies précautions l'enfant qui s'était endormi au milieu des coussins. Il chercha à s'écarter mais les mains de l'enfant, bien agrippées à sa robe, ne le lui permirent pas. Il sourit, satisfait que Harry l'accepte auprès de lui malgré tout ce que le lien magique qui les unissait lui avait montré à son propos ce qui représentait le poids de ses erreurs passées. Il s'allongea donc contre l'enfant, le recouvrant d'une couverture, et appela Twit qui apparut immédiatement dans un bruit sonore qui ne sortit heureusement pas Harry de son sommeil.

« Twit, j'aimerais que tu me ramènes Dobby discrètement. »

« Entendu, maître » fit le jeune elfe de maison avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Severus savait que Dobby se trouvait dans les cuisines à Poudlard et qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à son elfe pour le trouver et le ramener. La magie particulière des elfes de maison leur permettait certaines choses que les sorciers étaient bien incapables de réaliser, comme le fait de repérer un individu en ne connaissant que son nom et de le ramener là où son maître le désirait. C'était de ce pouvoir qu'il avait besoin pour l'instant. Car, pour amener _l'autre_, il allait falloir passer un certain nombre de protections que lui, en tant que Severus Rogue, professeur de potion, serait bien impuissant à franchir sans attirer l'attention et en un temps minimum.

Severus savait que Harry aurait beaucoup de chose à apprendre et qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire seul. L'aide de la troisième chimère serait appréciable surtout si comme le pensait le plus âgé, il avait été élevé en connaissance des lois de leur clan ce qu'il ne remettait absolument pas en cause vu la sensibilité à la magie que possédait son condisciple, à croire qu'il avait eu un excellent professeur.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur les problèmes que la transformation du survivant allait provoquer mais il se doutait qu'il allait avoir à gérer deux gros soucis assez rapidement : Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Tous les deux étaient puissants et tous les deux pour des raisons différentes s'intéressaient à Harry. Il soupira. Sa position vis-à-vis de l'un et l'autre lui donnait l'impression de se tenir assis entre deux chaises. Tous les deux ignoraient qu'il était une chimère. La Magie protégeait Severus et son secret. Personne ne pouvait découvrir qu'il était un juge de la bénédiction magique s'il ne décidait pas de le révéler de lui-même.

Peu importe les tortures et les interrogatoires sous veritaserum, personne ne pourrait le trahir ou lui causer du tort. Ainsi en avaient décidé les règles ancestrales de la magie. Le temps avait oublié qui les avait instaurées mais les livres _du nid_ étaient formels là-dessus. Même si l'existence des chimères n'était plus qu'une légende oubliée qu'on racontait aux enfants pour les endormir le soir, il n'en restait pas moins que les lois qui régissaient le monde magique étaient universelles et indiscutables.

C'était ce qui avait permit à la Magie de survivre au cours des tragédies passées et ce qui continuerait à la maintenir active bien après la fin de leur cycle de jugement. Il eut un petit sourire sarcastique. Les deux puissants sorciers considéraient qu'il était un pion bien utile dans cette guerre, mais le réveil de leur clan et les décisions qu'ils devraient prendre concernant Harry, allaient certainement changer beaucoup de données. Car, comme il l'avait promis à l'enfant, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il était Awa, l'aîné de Harry et de_ l'autre._ Il les aiderait et les soutiendrait du mieux qu'il pourrait afin de rétablir l'équilibre.

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par un pop caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée de Twit.

« Voila, maître » dit Twit en réapparaissant tenant Dobby par le bras qui essayait d'échapper à sa poigne.

Dobby semblait particulièrement méfiant mais pas apeuré. Les elfes savaient qui il était en réalité. Contrairement aux sorciers uniquement humains la magie se montrait plus conciliante à révéler son statut aux autres races de créatures magiques. Une convocation de sa part ici, dans _le nid,_ ne pouvait être que pour un motif important.

« Dobby, consentirais-tu à te lier avec un tout petit ? » demanda Rogue en fixant l'elfe dont les oreilles se rabattirent de crainte et de respect devant la demande. Surtout quand il réalisa exactement où se trouvait.

« Un tout petit m'a choisi ? Moi ? Le Maître des lieux doit faire une erreur sur l'identité de l'elfe que le tout petit a choisi. Impossible, un tel honneur ne peut être accordé à Dobby. Dobby n'a rien fait pour le mériter...» répondit l'elfe, affolé par les paroles de Severus et fixant la petite masse endormit sous les couvertures. Il nia plusieurs fois de la tête gardant ses yeux baissés en signe de respect.

« Nous savons que tu es libre et nous comprenons que l'idée de te lier de nouveau puisse te déplaire. Mais je suis parfaitement au courant que, même libre, tu continues à veiller sur Harry » l'interrompit Rogue avant que l'elfe ne perde davantage son calme. « J'aimerais que tu poursuives dans cette voie et qu'en plus tu lui apportes le soutien de ton pouvoir. »

« Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur est un tout petit ? » s'étonna l'elfe dans un couinement aiguë qui fit grincer les dents de Rogue. Pour la première fois, Dobby avait redressé la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Le professeur souleva la couverture qui cachait l'enfant à la vue de l'elfe qui poussa un nouveau glapissement strident en tombant à genoux, face contre le sol. Bien que Harry ait beaucoup changé physiquement, sa magie lui permettait de le reconnaître.

«Si le tout petit le veut, Dobby accepte l'honneur de se lier à lui » répondit finalement l'elfe.

« Merci Dobby » sourit Rogue. « Harry a besoin d'aide et je ne peux pas le laisser pour aller chercher la personne qu'il lui faut. J'aimerais que tu y ailles à ma place. Face à toi, elle saura que tu viens de la part de Harry et comprendra qu'il se passe quelque chose qui réclame sa présence. Même si je me rendais en personne à cet endroit, je ne suis pas certain que sa famille me ferait assez confiance pour le laisser m'accompagner. Mais toi... Si la demande vient de ta part, je crois qu'il pourra venir. »

« Entendu, Professeur Rogue monsieur. Si vous me dites qui je dois ramener, je le ferai pour le tout petit que je sers. »

« La personne dont Harry a maintenant besoin est Neville Londubat. »

**A suivre...**


	5. Neville

**_Édit Février_****_ 2013:_**_Ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par Hlo afin d'éliminer toutes les imperfections et fautes qui ne se cachaient pas vraiment, améliorant ainsi la qualité du texte et rendant plus fluide votre lecture! Merci encore pour ton travail et ton soutien!_

**Chapitre**** 05** : Neville

Neville s'attendait à ce que son professeur de potion prenne contact avec lui à un moment ou à un autre de la journée. Il n'avait aucun détail de ce qui avait causé une si grande perturbation dans la magie. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Harry et il s'inquiétait devant la violence de la réaction de son ami. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont il avait reçu son propre héritage et, bien que ce ne fût guère plaisant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir réagi avec autant de violence.

Il soupira en se levant lentement des coussins sur lesquels il avait passé la journée, bien incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'agitation qui frappait son glyphe.

Depuis tôt le matin, il avait senti un étrange appel et il avait su que la transformation d'Harry était en train de s'effectuer. La Magie cherchait le soutien qui serait nécessaire à son camarade afin d'accepter cette mutation. Neville savait qu'elle trouverait la personne idéale. Il avait fait de son mieux pour avertir le professeur Rogue qu'il savait pour sa condition de chimère et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui parce qu'ils partageaient le même secret. Il l'avait aussi alerté de la possibilité que Harry soit des leurs et il avait été soulagé quand le maître de potion avait assuré accorder son soutien et son aide à tout enfant de la Magie.

Neville les avait aidé à distance en essayant de contenir les perturbations magiques que causait la libration de leur puissance magique. Cela ne lui avait pas présenté de difficultés majeures au vu de son haut degré de sensibilité, mais cela le retenait dans _le nid_ et sa grand-mère allait bientôt trouver cela plus que louche. Il ne l'avait pas habituée à passer toute sa journée à dormir. Il aurait bien été voir par lui-même de quoi il retournait directement au lieu de résidence d'Harry. Mais pour cela, il aurait dû échapper à la surveillance de sa grand-mère, ce qui s'avérait assez compliqué depuis le retour de Voldemort.

La vieille dame n'avait aucun doute quand au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré les dires du ministère et les articles de la gazette. Elle croyait Harry et Dumbledore quand ils assuraient que le mage noir était de retour. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait pris toutes les précautions qu'elle estimait nécessaires pour la sécurité de son unique petit-fils.

Neville soupira. Il ne se plaignait pas de l'affection que lui vouait son aïeule, il appréhendait seulement de l'affronter quand son devoir de chimère prendrait le pas sur ses devoirs de petit-fils. Ce qui, vu les derniers évènements, n'allait certainement pas tarder.

Elle savait que Neville était une chimère. Elle avait été son soutien tout au long de ces années. Dès que sa transformation s'était opérée, elle l'avait laissé accéder _au nid _de leur manoir familial et il avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir au fils des ans, sous la houlette intransigeante de la vieille femme. Tout du moins sur le plan théorique. Pour la pratique, il avait dû tâtonner en solitaire, soutenu par sa magie. Sa grand-mère ne pouvait pas le guider sur ce point car elle ne disposait pas d'assez de pouvoir pour tenir la distance avec une chimère.

Il n'avait pas osé explorer de manière approfondie la puissance et les différentes capacités que lui conférait son statut de chimère. En découvrant au cours de l'année précédente que Rogue était son semblable, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il avait enfin quelqu'un de plus âgé qui pourrait le comprendre et le guider dans l'exercice de son lien à la magie.

Cependant, aller trouver son professeur et lui expliquer la situation, la sienne et celle de Harry en qui il pouvait sentir la magie affluer de plus en plus violemment, lui avaient demandé beaucoup de volonté et de courage. Il savait que demander à sa grand-mère de le laisser voler de ses propres ailes allait lui demander tout autant de courage. Il avait apprécié la sollicitude et la protection qu'elle lui avait accordées, mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir s'en dégager afin de tenir son rôle dans le clan. Il réalisait qu'il avait repoussé bien trop longtemps les explications qu'il devait à son aïeule.

S'assurer que la disparition de Harry passerait inaperçue le temps nécessaire, était ce qui l'avait maintenu occupé toute la journée dans _le nid_. S'assurer que ni le Dumbledore, ni les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, sans oublier Voldemort et ses suivants, ne puissent remarquer les évènements qui se déroulaient presque sous leur nez à Privet Drive, lui avait soutiré plus d'énergie que prévu.

Malgré tout, Neville avait senti le soulagement de Rogue quand le professeur avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas seul et que lui, Neville, veillait sur ses arrières. Le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, se moquant légèrement de son aîné mais aussi de lui-même. Qui aurait seulement imaginé que le terrible professeur de potion apprécierait d'avoir Neville, le plus maladroit et empoté des élèves que Poudlard ait comptés à ce jour, protégeant ses arrières ? Risible vu sous cet angle, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'étaient les apparences trompeuses de la situation qui donnaient à en rire. Neville le savait car il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Il ne se limitait pas, tout comme son professeur et Harry maintenant, à l'image qu'il avait donné de lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, où tout du moins plus autant que lorsqu'il avait éveillé son héritage magique. Il trouvait même cela amusant, par moment.

Satisfait de son intervention, il sortit du _nid_ et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa grand-mère. Quand il fut devant la porte, il osa un rapide coup d'œil au miroir à la gauche de la porte et soupira une dernière fois. Au moins avec son apparence actuelle, la vieille femme comprendrait que ce n'était pas en tant que petit -ils qu'il se permettait de la déranger. Si ses camarades de griffondor l'avaient croisé en ce moment, il était prêt à parier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait reconnu. Un peu plus grand et plus mince que sa stature habituelle, il dégageait un charisme apaisant. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs qui l'adoucissaient normalement, et l'expression sur ses traits était plus déterminée que jamais. Ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos, mélange de mèches châtain clair et doré.

Il frappa à la porte et entra en entendant la voix ferme de sa grand-mère l'y autoriser. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel elle était assise en train certainement de répondre à son courrier. Il ne dit pas un mot et ne fit pas un geste, attendant patiemment qu'elle relève la tête vers lui afin de lui accorder son attention, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes.

Neville put observer l'étonnement éclairé son regard. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer dans son antre en cette fin d'après-midi. Et encore moins sous cette apparence et cet air déterminé qui la firent plisser des yeux. Une infime partie de lui trouvait bien singulier que son aïeule ne ressente pas les altérations de la magie, une autre part plus importante s'en satisfaisait grandement et même s'en réjouissait. Si les sorciers n'étaient pas capables de remarquer ces perturbations, le professeur devait avoir eu suffisamment le champ libre pour agir avant que la situation ne devienne critique pour Harry.

Inspirant profondément, Neville s'assit dans un des fauteuils et fixa sa grand-mère.

« Je dois vous révéler certaines informations qui ne vont certainement pas vous plaire et peut-être même vous choquer, Grand-mère, mais des décisions doivent être prises et je ne voudrais pas, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, que vous vous sentiez lésée d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Voilà une entrée en matière bien solennelle, Neville » s'étonna la vieille femme en fronçant les sourcils. Lâchant la plume qu'elle tenait à la main, elle scruta davantage l'expression sur le visage de son petit-fils.

« D'après ce que je peux constater, vous ne sentez pas l'agitation qui remue l'air depuis ce matin » continua le garçon en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre entre ouverte.

« Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal » assura madame Londubat sans détourner les yeux du visage de son petit-fils. « Cependant si vous avez l'intuition que quelque chose n'est pas normal, je crois qu'il vous mieux nous fier à votre sensibilité qu'à la mienne. »

Elle se leva en saisissant sa baguette afin de vérifier les protections et les charmes qui protégeaient le manoir, mais un signe de la tête de Neville lui fit comprendre que cela était inutile.

« Vous n'avez pas à craindre pour les défenses de la maison, Grand-mère. Le problème vient d'ailleurs et je crois qu'il est en passe d'être réglé. Ce que j'ai à vous dire tient plus de la confession » avoua Neville en rougissant, légèrement honteux.

« Auriez-vous fait une bêtise si énorme qu'elle mérite que vous veniez me voir sous cette apparence plutôt que sous celle plus familière de mon petit-fils ? » s'étonna la vieille femme en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil voisin.

« J'ai seulement un peu honte de vous avouer que je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur ce que j'ai vécu à l'école au cours de l'année qui vient de s'écouler. »

« Vous commencez à m'effrayer, jeune homme » répliqua d'une voix inquiète sa grand-mère. « Dites-moi sans plus tergiverser ce qui vous tourmente et nous aviserons ensemble du degré d'urgence qu'il convient de lui accorder. »

« Mon glyphe a réagi et j'ai découvert l'un des miens dans l'enceinte de l'école » avoua dans un souffle Neville en baissant le regard.

« C'est étonnant mais pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ? » s'étonna la vieille femme. Instinctivement, il remarqua qu'elle avait porté ses mains sur son avant-bras droit et qu'elle le massait nerveusement comme si il était devenu une source de démangeaisons.

« Cela ne vous blesse pas de savoir que j'ai gardé cette information secrète jusqu'à ce jour ? » questionna Neville incrédule. Mais bon, avec sa grand-mère il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps.

« Enfant, je croyais vous avoir expliqué que votre condition de chimère vous amènerait à faire des choix que je ne cautionnerais pas forcément mais qui, en aucun cas, ne porteront préjudice à notre relation. Je pense que si vous avez gardé cette information sous silence, c'est que la Magie ne vous avait pas autorisé à me le révéler jusqu'à présent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, Grand-mère, mais je me sens tout de même un peu coupable de vous avoir caché une telle information. Il aurait été plus simple alors de vous obliger à me suivre. »

« A vous suivre ? » répéta sa grand-mère d'une voix encourageante et où perçait une note de curiosité.

Neville hocha positivement la tête et la regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

« Awa aura certainement besoin de nous pour expliquer nos lois à l'enfant qui vient de recevoir son héritage.. »

« Neville ne me dites pas qu'il y a un aîné, une chimère aînée qui arpente le monde depuis plus longtemps que vous ! » s'inquiéta la vieille femme en pâlissant, visiblement choquée. La prise qu'elle n'avait pas relâchée sur son bras droit se resserra, nerveusement et presque convulsivement.

« Désolé, Grand-mère, mais il y a bien un adulte formé dans le clan que nous construisons. »

Elle porta les mains à sa poitrine, pâlissant davantage.

« Depuis combien de temps... » balbutia-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on aborde avec ces aînés, Grand-mère. » répondit Neville un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il se doutait de ce qui la gênait dans cette découverte mais il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Franchement, comment voulait-elle qu'il demande à son professeur sans lui manquer de respect depuis combien de temps il était une chimère !? Il lui avait fallu montrer tant de courage et de détermination pour oser aller parler à Rogue en tant que Neville qu'il sentait encore son corps frissonner d'appréhension.

Et pourtant, l'accueil que lui avait réservé le maître de potion quand il lui avait montré son glyphe, avait été positif au de-là de ses rêves. Il s'était senti soulagé et rassuré par la présence d'un aîné, même s'il s'agissait de son professeur de potion, un enseignant qui n'avait eu que dédain et dénigrement pour ses maladresses. Neville savait que, tout comme lui, Rogue ne présentait au monde sorcier qu'une façade qui n'avait rien à voir avec son véritable caractère de chimère.

Pendant qu'il se faisait ses réflexions, sa grand- mère sembla retrouver un peu de sa maîtrise. Elle posa doucement une de ses mains fraîches sur une des siennes attirant son attention.

« Excusez mon impertinence, Neville. Ce n'est effectivement pas une question respectueuse à adresser à un adulte formé. Surtout quand on est comme vous un adulte naissant. »

« Bref, ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. Il se trouve que depuis ce matin la magie est troublée par la transformation d'une nouvelle chimère. »

« Trois ! » s'exclama la vieille femme reprenant des couleurs. « Trois chimères, un clan entier ! Deux siècles que cela ne s'est pas produit. Enfin si j'en crois les textes anciens de la tradition orale. »

« Oui, vous avez raison, Grand-mère. Le clan sera réuni et le temps de notre vie nous apportera la réflexion nécessaire pour rendre notre jugement juste avant que nous ne passions ensemble le voile. C'est pour cela que je dois me rendre auprès de Awa pour que nous agissions de concert et qu'il puisse nous guider. »

« Mais avec la guerre qui se profile à l'horizon... »

« Raison de plus pour rejoindre l'aîné du clan. Il sera plus à même de définir quelle doit être notre ligne de conduite face à ses événements. Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler, Grand-mère, mais des temps sombres s'annoncent pour le monde sorcier et pas uniquement à cause de Voldemort » expliqua Neville en serrant la main de son aïeule dans les siennes.

« D'où la nécessité de vous en aller » conclut la vieille femme alors que Neville acquiesçait de la tête. « Mais pourquoi devrais-je vous accompagner ? »

« Je ne veux pas que vous restiez seule ici. J'ai le sentiment que nous aurons besoin de vous là-bas » répondit Neville, haussant les épaules comme s'il voulait éviter de rentrer dans des détails sans importance.

« Qui vous dit que l'aîné de votre clan verra ma présence d'un bon œil ? Il ne me connaît pas et a pu se passer de mes services jusqu'à ce jour. Il pensera sûrement être capable de vous enseigner. Je ne voudrais pas imposer ma présence à une chimère dans sa propre maison, même si effectivement ma place est d'être à vos côtés. »

« Il sera d'accord. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller sur nous quand il devra tenir son rôle à l'extérieur du clan et ce sera vous car vous êtes déjà au courant et que vous m'avez élevé selon les valeurs du clan. Je ne crois pas qu'il accueillera l'idée à bras ouverts mais il se fera rapidement à l'idée quand il réalisera qu'il a besoin de vous et de vos connaissances pour notre éducation » avoua le plus jeune.

Neville était conscient que Rogue, aussi bien en tant que chimère qu'en tant que sorcier, ne verrait pas d'un bon œil cette intrusion dans sa demeure. Il imaginait aussi la réaction de sa grand-mère quand l'identité de son aîné lui serait révélée et il craignait que leur rencontre ne soit un peu mouvementée. Madame Londubat ne savait pas à qui allait l'allégeance du professeur de potion et comme beaucoup elle doutait qu'il soit digne de confiance. Sans la moindre preuve, elle ne se serait permise aucune remarque désobligeante, mais elle restait méfiante. Comment réagirait-elle en comprenant que sous l'identité de l'ancien mangemort et espion de l'Ordre se cachait Awa, l'aîné du clan ? Neville préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler l'identité de Awa, par sécurité la magie l'en empêchait. Il allait falloir que sa grand-mère le découvre par elle-même.

« Je suis assez flattée de votre reconnaissance, Neville » reprit la vieille femme en lui souriant et en serrant sa main un peu plus fortement.

Neville lui sourit en retour, croisant les doigts intérieurement pour que le caractère indépendant de son professeur ne soit pas aussi prononcé sous sa forme de chimère, sinon il allait avoir quelques difficultés avant de lui faire admettre son point de vue.

Ce fut à ce moment que Dobby transplana dans un bruit sonore, faisant sursauter madame Londubat. Neville se tourna vers l'elfe de maison, avec un sourire soulagé. Apparemment son professeur prenait quelques précautions avant de demander son aide. Envoyer Dobby était une excellente option diplomatique, car sa grand-mère savait la dévotion que vouait l'elfe au survivant.

« Excusez l'impolitesse de Dobby mais Dobby doit impérativement emmener monsieur Neville » commença l'elfe en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise de ne pas trouver l'adolescent seul. Malgré les changements physiques, il n'avait aucun problème, tout comme pour Harry, à reconnaître sa cible car la magie le guidait.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller rejoindre Dobby quand sa grand-mère le retint par la main.

« Neville, j'ai peur de comprendre… »

« Vous avez certainement compris une part du problème auquel nous sommes confrontés, Grand-mère. Mais vous savez que nous ne pouvons prononcer certains noms du fait que la magie nous garde sous le sceau de son secret. Alors, pour plus d'informations, il va falloir accepter de vous confronter au jugement de Awa. »

« Entendu » fit son aïeule en se levant sans lâcher la main de son petit-fils. Dans un certain sens, elle était fière de l'attitude décidée de son petit-fils. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait appris les règles des chimères et qui avait éduqué le garçon. Elle avait de quoi être plus que satisfaite de son comportement. D'un autre côté, elle s'inquiétait.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner Neville si celui-ci sentait qu'il avait encore besoin de sa présence. Avec une certaine crainte respectueuse, elle envisageait que la nouvelle chimère puisse être Harry Potter. Mais l'idée restait enfouie au fond de sa conscience sans qu'elle puisse la formuler.

« Dobby n'est pas certain que ce soit une excellente idée » tenta l'elfe toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute Dobby, au lieu de me conduire directement _au nid_, tu vas nous faire apparaître dans une autre pièce. Ma grand-mère y restera jusqu'à ce que je puisse expliquer à Awa les raisons de sa présence. Tu n'as rien à craindre » le rassura Neville en lui tendant la main avec un sourire encourageant.

« Dobby craint vraiment que cela ne plaise pas au maître de maison » marmonna Dobby en se saisissant de la main de la chimère avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

Il fit comme le lui avait conseillé Neville, surgissant dans un salon où Twit et Ilk étaient en train de faire du ménage. Ne connaissant pas encore la demeure, il avait concentré sa destination vers l'elfe qui était lui-même venu le chercher à Poudlard, après s'être assuré que par le plus grand des hasards celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans _le nid_. Neville confia sa grand-mère aux deux autres elfes et suivit Dobby. Il savait que son aïeule ne craignait rien et que les elfes veilleraient à ce qu'elle ne s'attire pas d'ennui. Tout du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé au maître des lieux.

Dobby le guida à travers des couloirs se laissant guider par la présence magique de Harry. Neville pouvait sentir que leur arrivée avait surpris son professeur mais qu'il était plus curieux que fâché.

Il pouvait aussi deviner que le plus âgé réfléchissait déjà à leur avenir et aux difficultés qui n'allaient pas tarder se mettre en travers de leur chemin. L'elfe frappa doucement à une porte et l'ouvrit quand une voix grave l'y invita.

« Dobby a rempli sa mission » annonça l'elfe.

« Merci, Dobby. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations pour le moment. Harry fera appelle à toi quand je lui aurais expliqué la situation » déclara Rogue alors que le petit être s'inclinait pour les laisser seuls dès que le professeur eut fini sa tirade.

Neville s'avança dans la pièce sombre comme s'il y voyait parfaitement, s'approchant de son enseignant et de Harry qui semblait dormir profondément. Tout comme Rogue, Neville ne fut pas surpris de leurs changements physiques. Si le plus jeune marqua son étonnement d'un haussement de sourcil en voyant l'âge de son ami, il ne fit aucune remarque et préféra se concentrer sur la discussion que venait d'entamer son maître de potion.

« Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, Neville » l'accueillit Rogue avec un sourire, l'invitant à s'asseoir au milieu des coussins. Ce qui fit le plus jeune sans hésiter. « Et surtout merci pour votre aide lors de la métamorphose de Harry. »

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire plus » soupira le jeune homme en regardant Harry qui dormait, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de l'aîné. « Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi violente... »

« Moi non plus à vrai dire, mais Harry n'avait personne... » avoua lentement le professeur.

« Personne ? Vous voulez dire personne pour le soutenir ? Personne pour l'aimer ? » s'inquiéta Neville.

« Oui, mais j'ai pu lui assurer que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas et, contre toute attente, il a accepté. C'est pourquoi je vous ai convoqué aussi vite et sans grande politesse, mais il a vraiment besoin de ressentir que nous sommes avec lui. »

« Par merlin, la situation aurait pu être si dramatique... Heureusement que vous avez atteind son esprit et son cœur. »

« Sans votre avertissement avant votre départ de l'école, cela aurait pu tourner beaucoup plus mal. Votre présence à Privet Drive m'a permis de me concentrer sur lui sans m'inquiéter de l'extérieur et ainsi de faire face au plus urgent. »

« Avez-vous pu lui expliquer la situation ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes, pas assez à mon goût. Mais il a revécu les évènements de ce matin et il était si fatigué et chamboulé que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, ni de le laisser... »

« J'ai pris la liberté de venir avec ma grand-mère » annonça Neville et sans attendre les questions il expliqua ses raisons à son aîné. « Elle a pris soin de moi au fil des années tout en connaissant ma véritable nature, elle sera capable de nous aider et elle est déjà liée par le secret. Elle est au courant d'énormément de nos lois et elle pourra nous aider, vous aider, afin de veiller sur nous deux. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue, je comprendrai que vous ne voyez pas les choses sous cette angle...»

« Neville, je comprends votre démarche et je l'approuve même. Vous laisser seul avec Harry malgré votre sagesse et votre maîtrise m'effraie un peu vu l'impétuosité de ce gamin. Mais croyez-vous vraiment que votre grand-mère acceptera de voir au de-là des apparences et de me confier votre garde et votre éducation à tous les deux ? »

« Testez-la » fut la réponse de Neville tout en fixant son aîné avec confiance.

Severus marqua une hésitation, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Tous deux purent sentir le lien qui avait commencé à s'établir entre eux à Poudlard se développer sans commune mesure. La magie abrégeait les dernières barrières qu'il y avait entre eux, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plutôt avec Harry. Neville put sentir aussi que son camarade était inclus dans cette union de magie et que le lien du clan était presque complet.

« J'y compte bien. En tant qu'aîné, c'est mon devoir de m'assurer de son intégrité et de sa loyauté, même si au fond, je n'en doute absolument pas. Restez ici avec Harry, je vais régler cela au plus vite et à ma manière. »

Neville se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant alors que Rogue se levait pour sortir du _nid_.

**A suivre...**


	6. Passer outre ses préjugés

**_Édit Février_****_ 2013:_**_Ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par Hlo afin d'éliminer toutes les imperfections et fautes qui ne se cachaient pas vraiment, améliorant ainsi la qualité du texte et rendant plus fluide votre lecture! Merci encore pour ton travail et ton soutien!_

**Chapitre 06:** Passer outre ses préjugés

Beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait laissé tout d'abord percevoir à son petit-fils, madame Londubat faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète plus que de raison, même si se retrouver dans le manoir de l'aînée des chimères l'angoissait. Les propos que lui avait tenus Neville au sujet de Awa l'avaient grandement déconcertée. A aucun moment son petit-fils n'avait révélé son identité.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main gauche sur son avant-bras droit. Il pulsait de manière anormale depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans ce manoir. Augusta Londubat connaissait l'origine de l'inconfort qui irradiait dans son bras. Maintenant que le clan était complet, elle n'avait plus de raisons de cacher son rôle en tant que _servant du clan. _Elle n'avait plus besoin de dissimuler sa fonction à qui que ce soit. La magie le lui faisait clairement comprendre : Neville avait vu juste, on allait avoir besoin d'elle. Peu importe l'identité de celui qui allait franchir cette porte, servant ou chimère, elle devrait l'accepter sans hésitation et cela l'effrayait.

Pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses appréhensions, elle examina avec soin la décoration du salon. Visiblement, le propriétaire ne suivait pas les dernières tendances en ameublement chic. Les meubles, bien que correctement entretenus, dataient d'au moins une vingtaine d'année et, malgré les soins des elfes de maison, les couleurs étaient complètement dépassées et surannées. Les rideaux n'échappaient pas non plus au passage du temps et le soleil avait décoloré les teintes des tissus jusqu'à les rendre diaphanes.

La grand-mère de Neville en déduisit qu'il manquait une présence féminine dans cette demeure. Si une femme avait habité ces lieux, elle n'aurait jamais permis que le temps ternisse l'éclat et l'élégance de sa maison. Bien entendu, les elfes faisaient de l'excellent travail, mais cela ne suffisait malheureusement pas à lutter contre le passage du temps.

Elle s'attarda sur les tableaux qui couvraient les murs sous le regard méfiant des elfes de maison qui faisaient semblant de s'occuper de la cheminée. En dehors de quelques représentations de la nature et du manoir, une des peintures lui sembla familière. Elle se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près et ne put empêcher un hoquet de stupéfaction quand elle reconnut les personnages du portrait. Elle ne pouvait plus douter de l'identité du propriétaire de la demeure.

Elle se remémorait avoir déjà rencontré cette jeune femme au port altier et à la beauté aristocratique par le passé. Si mince et pâle qu'on ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de son état de santé. Un regard doux, pénétrant mais si sombre qu'il donnait l'impression de vous attirer dans un puits sans fond. Si jeune encore, plus en tout cas que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, Eileen Prince avait toujours eu ce charisme fragile qui imposait le respect de part la force que son attitude calme et posée en toute occasion inspirait.

Madame Londubat n'accorda que peu d'importance aux deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient debout derrière la jeune fille au magnifique sourire qui la fixait sans bouger, elle n'avait jamais fréquenté les mêmes cercles mondains que les parents de la jeune fille. La peinture n'était pas une œuvre sorcière. Elle chercha le nom son auteur et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver un nom qui jusqu'à présent ne lui avait inspiré aucune sympathie, ni aucun respect, mais qui maintenant donnait une tournure dérangeante à sa situation. Le nom futur époux : Tobias Rogue.

« Une toile qui permit à mon père d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de mes grands-parents maternels. Même si ce ne fût jamais suffisant pour qu'ils l'acceptent à sa juste valeur » déclara une voix dans son dos. Elle se retourna, pas vraiment surprise de se trouver face au professeur de potion de Neville.

Severus Rogue avait repris son apparence habituelle afin de discuter avec elle. Il tentait de se rendre le plus aimable possible, bien que la trouver devant ce portrait en particulier l'avait contrarié.

« Je regrette de devoir vous imposer ma présence sans m'être annoncée » commença Augusta Londubat en s'inclinant légèrement avec politesse en signe de salut, tout en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement nerveux qui agitait ses mains.

« Si votre petit-fils estime que votre présence est nécessaire… Nous devons nous en assurer avant de prendre une décision qui pourrait s'avérer inopportune pour le clan » la rassura-t-il en lui rendant son salut.

Il était agréablement surpris que la vieille femme ne lui hurle pas dessus en réclamant qu'elle lui rende son descendant séance tenante. Visiblement Augusta Londubat était capable mettre son mouchoir sur ses préjugées et cette qualité allait forcement rendre la conversation nettement plus facile et plus instructive.

« Nous nous trouvons donc au manoir Prince ? J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas particulièrement à vous rencontrer en ces circonstances » admit la vieille femme avec un sourire en coin. « Je comprends mieux les hésitations de Neville. »

Les elfes de maison s'éclipsèrent sans bruit en constatant que le maître de maison prenait les choses en main.

« Effectivement, madame. Un héritage bien utile » répondit Rogue en l'invitant à venir le rejoindre vers la cheminée. « Désireriez-vous un rafraîchissement ? »

Severus souriait avec ironie. Lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à voir débarquer l'adolescent dans sa salle de cours, peu de temps avant les vacances. Sa stupéfaction ce jour-là, devait égaler celle ressentie par sa visiteuse.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je crois que je vais me permettre de prendre un apéritif, histoire de me préparer aux révélations que vous allez m'apporter. »

« Un cherry ? » questionna-t-il

« Parfait ! Merci » répondit la vieille femme en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Neville semble particulièrement convaincu que vous pouvez aider le clan. Je ne remets pas en cause votre loyauté mais j'avoue que je m'interroge sur votre capacité à mettre de côté votre animosité à mon égard » déclara Severus, préférant cerner l'un des principaux problèmes tout de suite avant de débuter les choses sérieuses.

Il tendit un verre à la vieille femme et se servit un whisky avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Son invitée reprit alors la parole, répondant à sa question par une autre ce qui le fit légèrement se crisper.

« Savez-vous que lors du dernier jugement l'une des chimères du clan était un de vos ancêtres ? » déclara Augusta Londubat après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le verre que lui avait donné Severus.

Le professeur eut un petit sourire pincé. Apparemment la vieille femme ne comptait pas répondre à ses interrogations sans lui donner un peu de fils à retordre. Mais il était tout de même surpris que son invitée en sache autant.

« Cela remonte à plus de deux siècles. Je me demande comment vous pouvez vous en souvenir. Les sorciers ont tendance à oublier l'Histoire quand elle ne les présente pas à leur avantage » risqua Rogue aussi directement que possible, bien décidé à montrer qu'il ne désirait pas tourner autour du pot et qu'il dirigeait l'entretien.

Elle soupira buvant encore une gorgée de son apéritif avant de lui sourire aimablement.

« Vous n'ignorez pas que la Magie est le seul guide de ce que nous sommes libres de révéler ou non. Neville n'a jamais pu dévoiler qui était l'aîné du clan. Ni même me parler de vous en tant que _servant_ du clan. Je suis parfaitement au courant que votre famille maternelle est liée au clan de chimère précédent, donc il n'est pas vraiment surprenant que vous soyez mêlé de près à cette histoire. Il se trouve aussi que je connais, comme tout sorcier, votre passé pour le moins équivoque en certains domaines. Cependant, si vous êtes un _servant_ sorcier, vous ne pourrez jamais trahir le clan. C'est aller contre notre nature.»

« Et si je n'étais pas un _servant_ sorcier ? »

« Alors j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes. Ialon ou Dénal ? La seule raison pour laquelle vous ne _serveriez_ pas une chimère, c'est d'en être une vous-même. La facilité avec laquelle la Magie me permet de formuler cette idée tend à me prouver la véracité de mes propos. »

La vieille femme reprit une gorgée de son cordial, puis finit finalement son verre d'une traite, manquant de s'étouffer. Elle commençait à ressentir ce que Neville avait dû expérimenter quand il avait rassemblé son courage avant d'aller trouver son professeur et de lui parler de Harry à Poudlard.

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir de la situation et à l'aide des informations qu'elle avait, il était plus que probable que l'homme brun antipathique qui lui faisait face soit une chimère.

Severus sentit un poids immense quitter ses épaules. Il pouvait faire confiance à Augusta Londubat. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui pour pouvoir connaître le nom des glyphes de chaque chimère. Ces informations étaient bien trop précises pour qu'elle ne soit qu'un simple servant du clan. Il commençait à se demander si la Magie ne lui avait pas trouvé ce gardien de la tradition orale qu'il aurait tant voulu à ses côtés afin d'éduquer les deux plus jeunes chimères.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » s'exclama Augusta avant qu'il ne puisse répondre ou intervenir pour vérifier ses soupçons. « J'ai manqué à mon devoir. »

Ses mains tremblaient autour de son verre et visiblement elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui l'affolait maintenant qu'il s'était assuré de son acceptation pour ce qu'il était véritablement et non pas pour ce qu'elle croyait savoir de lui.

« Quand Neville m'a annoncé qu'il existait une chimère plus âgée que lui, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas été présente pour elle, comme je l'aurais dû en tant que Gardien de la tradition orale. »

« Ah ! » s'écria Severus sans grande surprise en lui resservant un verre et en remplissant le sien de whisky. « Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable. La Magie ne vous a pas permis de me joindre quand j'ai reçu mon héritage magique car je n'étais certainement pas en état de vous accepter. »

« Vu sous cet angle... On dirait presque que la faute est entièrement vôtre » ironisa la vieille femme en haussant les épaules.

« Et c'est certainement le cas. Je ne nierai pas ma responsabilité. La Magie a dû prendre certaines précautions pour s'assurer que j'avais pris conscience de l'ampleur de ma mission. Il n'en reste pas moins que cette marque me rappelle définitivement que je suis faillible et que seul, je ne peux parvenir à rien ! »

Il releva la manche de sa robe dévoilant la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fixait avec dégoût l'ornement hideux qui défigurait son bras. Augusta Londubat jeta un coup d'œil mi-curieux, mi-craintif à la marque et soupira.

« J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs » admit Severus en replaçant correctement sa robe. « Je sais combien il peut être difficile d'admettre que j'ai changé mais... »

« Je vous crois. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et votre histoire sera conservée par la tradition orale avec vos propres mots » annonça-t-elle en saisissant la main libre du professeur et en la serrant fermement. « Quand vous serez prêt à me la confier, la Magie l'enregistrera et la scellera dans mon esprit et dans le livre de votre jugement. Et je prie pour que votre récit éclaire les futures générations qui viendront juger le monde magique. »

Un léger filet d'énergie magique doré quitta son bras droit pour frapper Severus au niveau de sa poitrine, plus précisément au niveau de son glyphe. Les derniers doutes et les dernières hésitations du professeur de potion s'effacèrent définitivement de son esprit comme de son cœur. Il savait que ces mots avaient la valeur d'un serment inviolable et que Neville avait eu raison de venir avec son aïeule, elle allait lui apporter un soutien et un regard extérieur sur l'éducation des garçons.

Quand la ligne de magie eut disparu, il remarqua que la vieille femme se massait douloureusement l'avant-bras droit où se trouvaient les runes attestant de son rang de gardien. Il libéra gentiment sa main et d'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il lança un sortilège de soin afin de la soulager rapidement. Puis, il se rappela de ce que sa mère lui avait appris sur le servant chargé de garder la tradition orale.

« Je suis devenu une chimère il y a longtemps maintenant, et j'ai eu le soutien nécessaire. Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait les légendes de la famille Prince avant de me coucher. Elle parlait aussi du Gardien du savoir oral et de ses fonctions. Cela me paraissait incroyable et fantastique. Je n'ai jamais oublié sa voix douce et rassurante qui me berçait avant que je ne ferme les yeux. Elle me répétait sans cesse que le Gardien était tout aussi précieux que nos livres de jugement et que nous pouvions plus facilement le consulter en dehors du clan, puisque les livres ne doivent pas quitter _le nid._»

«C'est bien mon rôle. Je connais tout ce qu'il faut savoir, mais il faut un certain rituel pour activer l'intégralité de mes compétences et c'est un peu douloureux. Alors, si vous n'avez pas de questions précises, je préférerais qu'on en reste à la tradition orale que m'a transmise ma propre grand-mère » révéla Augusta avec une certaine réticence en buvant une gorgé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos connaissances actuelles suffiront amplement pour le moment afin de m'aider à éduquer le tout petit qui vient de nous rejoindre. Pour le familiariser avec nos lois, je comptais utiliser les contes que me racontait ma mère dans mon enfance... »

« Votre mère était une femme de caractère et une puissante sorcière » fit remarquer la vieille femme avec quelques hésitations mais un profond respect.

« Oui, et j'étais un enfant idiot... Mais je ne veux pas revenir sur le passé. »

« Bien, je comprends » répondit l'aïeule en hochant la tête.

Passant sa main sur son visage dans un geste ample et gracieux, Severus dissipa l'illusion qui le masquait et apparut sous son vrai jour devant une Augusta souriante. D'un autre geste, il détacha les boutons de sa robe et la quitta pour la déposer sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Augusta remarqua le glyphe bleu qui scintillait sur la poitrine de son hôte et fut soulagée. Elle s'aperçut que le bras de la chimère ne portait aucune trace de la marque des ténèbres. Severus avait relevé la manche de sa chemise avec un sourire teinté d'ironie en voyant son apaisement. Elle rougit légèrement, honteuse de son attitude.

« D'après mon glyphe, je suis Ialon, ce qui peut se traduire par « ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Ma nature de chimère m'affranchit de tout asservissement magique en dehors de celui que je dois à la Magie elle-même. Il en va de même pour le tout petit. Le dernier né du clan, Dénal, « ce qui est dans la lumière », est celui que vous connaissez sous l'identité de Harry Potter. »

« En reconnaissant l'elfe que vous avez utilisé comme messager, j'ai eu l'intuition qu'effectivement la troisième chimère dont Alyd, « ce qui rend vivant », le nom de chimère de mon petit-fils selon son glyphe, m'a parlé, ne pouvait être que le jeune Potter. Il va être très difficile de dissimuler cette information... De plus, malgré vos pouvoirs, vous ne pourrez pas empêcher que Dumbledore ne découvre rapidement la disparition de Harry de chez sa tante. »

« J'avoue que tout ceci me tracassait moi aussi. Mais maintenant que je sais pouvoir compter sur votre soutien, il me semble plus facile de trouver une solution adaptée à chacun de ces problématiques. »

« Vous me faites trop d'honneur... » se moqua gentiment la vieille femme en souriant avant d'être interrompue.

Il y eut un léger heurt à la porte avant que Twit ne passe lentement la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Maître, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger » s'excusa la créature aux yeux globuleux.

L'elfe était soulagé que le maître ait repris l'apparence qu'il considérait comme étant la plus « normale ». Sa forme animale l'effrayait de par son imposante stature et celle du professeur de potion était bien trop sinistre pour lui. De plus, voir le maître sous cet aspect face à la sorcière confirmait qu'elle était une personne de confiance.

« Un hiboux vient d'arriver et il porte un message important de Gringotts. Il a été transporté par une de leurs chouettes d'ombre de nuit » reprit l'elfe de maison, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre alors que sur son bras s'ébattait un hibou de taille respectable.

« Les gobelins ne perdent pas de temps ! » s'exclama Augusta, une moue de dédain sur ses lèvres fines.

« Toujours les premiers informés. Toujours à défendre leurs intérêts. Mais qui leur en voudrait quand on connaît le prix qu'ils ont eu à payer » répondit Severus en faisant signe à Twit d'entrer avec son messager.

L'oiseau n'avait rien avoir avec les chouettes communes qui étaient généralement utilisées par les sorciers. Beaucoup plus grande, avec une envergure d'aile plus qu'imposante, la chouette avait le plumage sombre et un regard gris perçant. Elle quitta le bras chétif de l'elfe sur lequel elle se tenait pour venir se poser sur celui tendu de Severus où elle planta ses serres sans que le professeur ne tressaille. L'oiseau se pencha jusqu'à pincer la peau de son perchoir vivant avant d'hululer, satisfaite, et d'autoriser Severus à récupérer la lettre. Les chouettes d'ombre de nuit ne délivraient leur message qu'en main propre après vérification de l'essence magique du destinataire.

Elle s'envola du bras du maître de potion et se posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, attendant visiblement une réponse. Plus intelligente que les simples hiboux postaux, elle savait écouter les ordres simples de leur propriétaire. Seuls les hauts responsables de la hiérarchie gobelin possédaient un tel animal comme familier.

En fait, Severus n'était même pas sûr qu'il faille considérer les chouettes d'ombre de nuit comme de simples animaux. Il devait être plus juste de les traiter comme des créatures magiques à part entière. Un hululement satisfait le tira de ses réflexions. Visiblement la chouette appréciait sa vision des choses et lui en était reconnaissante. Il soupira et se pencha sur la lecture du message.

« Ils savent qu'un clan de chimère a été formé et ils veulent nous informer de leur entière coopération. Un des hauts fonctionnaires de Gringotts est prêt à venir nous rencontrer » annonça Severus avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Coopération ? Vraiment, je pense que le mot de négociation serait plus juste » décréta la sorcière en grimaçant. « J'ai l'impression que les choses se précipitent et je n'aime pas cela. »

« C'est aussi mo opinion, mais nous ne pouvons leur refuser ce droit. En fait, cela pourrait être un atout majeur que d'avoir l'assurance que les gobelins ont compris leurs erreurs du passé » reconnut Severus en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne vois pas exactement là où vous voulez en venir, mais je sais que vous ne pouvez refuser de les rencontrer. Si vous le faîtes, ils pourraient croire que les juges ont déjà rendu leur sentence. Ce qui, juste après le réveil de la dernière née des chimères, ne pourrait signifier que la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. »

Severus acquiesça de la tête. Puis il se tourna vers Twit et lui demanda de transplaner avec la chouette qui le conduirait directement et discrètement à son maître. Une autre des qualités spécifique de ces oiseaux d'ombre de nuit : ils revenaient toujours auprès de leur propriétaire dès qu'on utilisait un transport magique en leur compagnie.

« Je suis ravie de voir que les protections de ce manoir sont efficaces ! » approuva Augusta alors que Twit disparaissait dans un bruit caractéristique accompagné de la chouette s'installée sur son bras.

Le compliment fit légèrement rougir le professeur. Madame Londubat était connue pour ses sorts de protection qu'elle avait longuement travaillés et cherchés à améliorer au cours des ans. Severus savait pertinemment que si elle avait autant étudié les défenses des demeures, c'était dans le but de trouver les meilleurs moyens de protéger son petit-fils. Le fait qu'elle ait analysé son manoir montrait combien elle voulait s'investir dans le clan. Il acquiesça et donna quelques détails.

« Le manoir n'est pas relié au réseau de cheminette. Son emplacement est protégé magiquement et seuls ceux qui connaissent son existence peuvent le voir. Il est impossible d'y transplaner seul si vous n'êtes pas une chimère, à moins d'être accompagné par un elfe lié à l'une d'entre-elles. Vous connaissez évidemment les raisons de ce haut niveau de sécurité... »

« Oui. La loi 27 : trois chimères au même endroit et le danger s'en trouve immédiat. C'est le seul moyen de vous tuer et d'annuler le jugement. En les rassemblant dans un même lieu, sous leur véritable forme, vous devenez plus fragiles. C'est pour cela que _les nids_ sont sur des emplacements qui doivent être respectés et gardés sous le sceau du secret. »

**A suivre...**


	7. Sans tâche

**_Édit Février_****_ 2013:_**_Ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par Hlo afin d'éliminer toutes les imperfections et fautes qui ne se cachaient pas vraiment, améliorant ainsi la qualité du texte et rendant plus fluide votre lecture! Merci encore pour ton travail et ton soutien!_

**Chapitre** **07:** Sans tâche

Harry se sentait bien. Avant de s'endormir dans _le nid_, il ne s'était jamais réveillé avec une impression aussi forte de sécurité et de bien-être. Sans aucune crainte, il émergea lentement et doucement de son sommeil. Il était parfaitement conscient de ne plus être à Privet Drive et de ne plus avoir à craindre les réactions de la famille Dursley. Il n'était plus seul, sans soutien, dans le monde sorcier auquel il ne comprenait en réalité pas grand chose, tant les situations étaient éloignées de l'ordinaire moldu dans lequel il avait grandit. Il savait qu'il se trouvait dans le manoir de son professeur de potion et que celui-ci était bien différent de ce qu'il paraissait pendant toutes les années où il l'avait fréquenté à Poudlard.

S'il en croyait les coussins sous ses doigts, il se trouvait dans _le nid_. Il s'y sentait au chaud et à l'abri, même la douleur due à ses blessures semblait avoir totalement disparue. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il chercha à percevoir la présence de son professeur. Le bruit régulier d'une respiration calme et détendue était percevable mais il ne reconnu pas l'aura de Rogue dans la présence apaisante allongée à ses côtés.

En étendant ses perceptions plus loin dans le manoir, il la trouva. Celui-ci se trouvait dans un des salons du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie d'un inconnu qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. L'ambiance de la pièce semblait être détendue et même l'inquiétude qu'il discernait chez les deux adultes ne l'alarma pas outre mesure.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver plongé dans un regard doré et bienveillant qui le fixait avec une certaine curiosité et un profond intérêt. La sincérité dans l'expression limpide qui émanait de son vis-à-vis le rassura définitivement. Il examina un peu plus en détail la chimère qui se redressa elle aussi pour finir assise en tailleur devant Harry.

Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, il pouvait discerner la chevelure châtain claire, égaillée de mèches dorées, qui encadrait un visage fin et harmonieux. Plus grande que lui, et certainement plus âgé, elle ne semblait pourtant pas adulte. Il pouvait voir le glyphe de pouvoir battre à un rythme régulier et lent sur le milieu du ventre de son étrange compagnon. Tout comme avec Rogue, la Magie les liait, lui permettant de saisir ce qui l'unissait à l'autre chimère plus rapidement et sincèrement que tous les discours du monde n'auraient pu le faire.

« Bonjour Harry ! » s'exclama joyeusement une voix grave et cependant mélodieuse qui rappela quelqu'un au jeune Potter. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour finir de se réveiller complètement.

« Neville ? » s'étonna le brun aux mèches argentées avec un sourire heureux.

Le jeune Londubat hocha affirmativement de la tête avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine ahurie de son ami.

« Tu es une chimère toi aussi... » avança Harry sur un ton de constatation joyeuse qui fit à nouveau rire Neville.

« Oui. Je suis du même clan que toi, même si j'ai reçu mon héritage depuis plus longtemps. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as l'air plus vieux » bouda Harry.

« Peut-être… Ou alors la Magie a voulu te faire un cadeau supplémentaire » déclara Neville en haussant les épaules sans se départir de son sourire satisfait et heureux, tout en posant une main rassurante sur la tête du plus jeune, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Un cadeau ? »

« Recevoir ton héritage a été une épreuve particulièrement difficile. Tu aurais dû pouvoir compter sur d'une présence aimante pour te soutenir. La magie a certainement trouvé qu'il fallait t'accorder plus de temps afin de découvrir le monde magique » expliqua la chimère aux mèches dorées en laissant glisser sa main de manière apaisante sur la joue de Harry. Il ne put lutter contre un frisson de peur aux souvenirs des évènements de la matinée.

« Tu étais là, toi aussi ? C'était toi qui as aidé le professeur Rogue ? »

Neville acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête avant de reprendre. « J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir faire plus. Mais tant que tu ne te trouvais pas en sécurité, prendre le risque de tout révéler à ma grand-mère et de vous rejoindre dans un lieu à découvert était impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité, frottant doucement sa joue sur la main de Neville pour le rassurer.

« Il y a un précepte, le vingt-septième, qui indique que les chimères se trouvent en position de faiblesse quand elles se trouvent réunies sous leur véritable apparence dans un lieu qui n'a pas de _nid_. »

« Pourquoi ? » intervint à nouveau Harry en rougissant. Il se sentait un peu idiot de répéter toujours la même question. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être redevenu un petit enfant s'interrogeant sur tout et n'importe quoi, et prenant le risque d'ennuyer les personnes de son entourage.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du comportement de sa tante et de son oncle quand il avait traversé cette période de la vie durant laquelle un enfant est avide de connaissance et pose un millier de questions. La manière dont ils avaient traité le problème l'avait en quelque sorte guéri de sa curiosité naturelle. Il avait très vite appris qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de leur part, à moins de considérer les coups et les punitions comme une solution adaptée.

Suite à sa dernière interrogation, la réaction de Neville le rendit un peu nerveux. L'autre chimère retira sa main et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Par leur lien magique, Harry pouvait sentir que son ami était vraiment mal à l'aise avec la tournure qu'avait pris leur conversation. Le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée hésitait visiblement sur la conduite à adopter, regrettant la perspicacité de son camarade.

« Rogue a apprécié ton aide. Savoir que tu veillais à ce que personne ne puisse découvrir ma disparition l'a grandement rassuré. Merci, Neville, d'avoir pris soin de nous » reprit Harry, donnant un peu de temps à Neville. Il retenterait sa chance dans quelques minutes.

Il connaissait suffisamment son ami de griffondor pour savoir qu'il était inutile de tenter d'arracher quoi que ce soit à son interlocuteur si celui-ci n'était pas décidé à se livrer.

« Pas de quoi. Tout le monde pense que tu te trouves toujours chez ton oncle et ta tante, et cela restera ainsi tant que nous l'aurons décidé » expliqua Neville en soupirant, soulagé que Harry ait de lui-même changé le cours de la conversation.

Harry le regardait avec admiration. La jeune chimère qui se trouvait devant lui était physiquement différente de la personne qu'il avait fréquentée à Poudlard. Il arrivait cependant à trouver des similitudes entre les deux personnalités de son ami et il appréciait de se sentir soutenu et épaulé sans que l'autre n'attende quoi que ce soit en échange.

Harry sentait la magie le lier à ses deux frères chimères. Elle tissait entre eux une trame de pouvoir qui lui donnait l'impression de se sentir plus vivant et connecté au monde. Autant de pouvoir lui faisait un peu peur. Il pouvait le sentir pulser autour d'eux, si fort, si puissant qu'il imaginait pouvoir lancer sans sa baguette n'importe quel sort ou enchantement qu'il avait appris.

« Ma baguette ! Et mes affaires ! Tout est resté là-bas ! » s'exclama Harry, réalisant qu'il était partit sans rien emporter de ses maigres possessions. Il avait même abandonné Hedwige, sa chouette !

Honteux, il se redressa vivement alors que Neville riait doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous allons récupérer tes affaires et ta chouette avant que qui que ce soit ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Mais nous ne pouvons agir de manière inconsidérée et bien réfléchir à nos prochaines actions. Nous devons donc en discuter avec Awa et ma grand-mère. »

« C'est elle qui discute avec Rogue ? » demanda le brun sans cesser son observation minutieuse de son camarade. Le terme « Awa » lui était inconnu mais il le comprenait tout de même. Il signifiait « aîné » et désignait Rogue, le premier né de leur clan.

« Oui, je connaissais sa fonction de servant sorcier, mais j'ignorais qu'elle occupait une place _particulière_ au sein des servants, elle ne m'en a jamais rien dit »

Devant l'air perplexe de son ami à ses propos, Neville sourit et précisa sa pensée.

« Tu découvriras bien assez tôt que malgré le pouvoir qu'elle nous accorde, la Magie reste la seule à décider des informations qu'elle nous donne. C'est parfois assez frustrant mais cela évite que nous ne soyons trop exposés à la convoitise et aux dangers. Pour te donner un exemple concret, j'ai reçu mon héritage peu de temps après ma naissance et je n'en garde que peu de souvenirs, mais je n'ai découvert que le professeur Rogue était une chimère qu'au cours de l'année dernière et, de son côté, il n'a jamais su qu'une deuxième chimère était apparue avant que je ne me dévoile devant lui. »

« Pourquoi agit-elle de cette manière ? » demanda Harry, bien décidé à en découvrir un maximum sur tous les sujets qui n'indisposaient pas Neville.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les textes anciens, il semblerait que la Magie obéisse à des critères qui lui sont propres et auxquels nous devons nous plier. Elle agit pour le mieux de manière à nous donner une chance de rendre un jugement impartial. Le fait que nous soyons tous à un âge de développement différent à certainement son importance. »

« Servants sorciers ? » l'interrompit Harry avec une moue interrogative qui fit sourire Neville. « Et quels dangers ? »

« Les servants sont choisis par la Magie pour se mettre au service du clan chimère. Ce n'est pas une fonction que seuls les sorciers peuvent occuper. Chaque créature magique peut espérer qu'un de ses représentants soit élu pour assister le clan dans ses démarches. »

Harry comprit que Neville évitait d'aborder les dangers possibles de leur condition de chimère. Par leur lien magique, il pouvait sentir que son ami craignait de ne pas présenter les choses de la bonne manière. Apparemment, Neville redoutait que le brun ne se jette tête baissée dans une situation périlleuse avant d'avoir tous les outils pour y faire face. Harry pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de son ami, inquiétude que semblait partager Rogue. En tout cas d'après ce qu'il pouvait saisir des sentiments de son professeur. Celui-ci continuait à se développer graduellement et à se renforcer comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible.

« Comment sont-ils choisis ? » finit par demander le brun sans insister sur la question qui le préoccupait pour en apprendre plus et ainsi leur démontrer qu'il connaissait leurs craintes et qu'il respectait leur point de vue, du moins pour le moment .

Neville haussa les épaules un signe d'ignorance puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour ramener ses mèches en arrières.

« Je ne sais pas exactement... Peut-être qu'Awa ou ma grand-mère pourront nous en apprendre davantage là-dessus » déclara Neville en se levant lentement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas que la conversation se termine ainsi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant Neville et le glyphe qu'il pouvait entrevoir battre sous la chemise de son camarade. Il lui sembla pouvoir comprendre le sens de la rune de pouvoir qui scintillait et cela lui permit de saisir une part de la complexité de son identité de chimère.

Il était évident que le lien magique qui se renforçait entre eux, lui donnait accès à une connaissance et un pouvoir dont très peu d'individus soupçonnaient l'existence. Seulement, en plus du reste tout cela était un peu difficile à digérer pour Harry avec tous les chamboulements qu'il avait eus depuis le matin.

« Dis, Neville, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je devrais t'appeler différemment ? » résuma Harry en frottant son front d'un air circonspect.

« Disons que sous cette apparence je ne suis pas vraiment « Neville », tout comme le professeur Rogue n'est pas celui que tu connaissais. C'est notre glyphe qui nous donne notre identité en tant que chimère. La mienne se lit Alyd, ce qui peut se traduire par « ce qui est vivant », et la tienne Dénal. »

« Ce qui signifie, « ce qui est à la lumière » ? » demanda Harry. Son ami confirma d'un signe de tête la justesse de sa traduction. « Je ne suis plus Harry ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais plus seulement. Je pense que Grand-mère pourra t'expliquer mieux que moi. Tu as de nombreuses questions auxquelles je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te fournir de réponses exactes. Je ne voudrais pas que, influencé par mes propos, tu prennes des décisions inconsidérées. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » se renfrogna Harry, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine de contrariété.

« Évidemment que je te fais confiance ! » le rassura Neville alors qu'une aura dorée se répandait en direction de Harry jusqu'à les entourer l'un et l'autre.

La sensation de chaleur et de bien-être qui pénétra Harry à ce contact le rassura plus que les mots de son camarade. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant soutenu et aimé qu'à cet instant où l'aura dorée se referma autour de lui.

« Si j'éprouvais le moindre doute vis-à-vis de toi, je ne me montrerais pas aussi franc. Je crains vraiment que mes réponses ne soient pas adaptées et qu'elles te mettent en danger. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu acceptes de parler aux adultes. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup eu d'occasions de pouvoir compter sur le soutien et l'appui d'adultes dans ton enfance, mais ils peuvent et veulent nous venir en aide. Crois-moi ! »

Harry pouvait comprendre et même accepter le raisonnement de Neville car il savait intuitivement que Rogue ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il ne connaissait pas sa grand-mère mais il pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Nous devrions aller les retrouver. Je pense que Ialon, le professeur Rogue, aura fini de lui faire passer son test de confiance. »

« Un test ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oui, il devait s'assurer qu'elle était bien un servant du clan et, tout comme moi, il doit être surpris que la Magie l'ait choisie comme Gardien de la traditions orale. Même si finalement ça l'arrangera de nous confier à quelqu'un connaissant parfaitement les lois du clan... »

« En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? »

« Et bien, tu vois les livres qui sont rassemblés dans _ce nid _? » indiqua Neville d'un geste large de la main en désignant la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière eux. « Ces livres contiennent toute l'histoire de la magie depuis la naissance du monde jusqu'à nos jours. Ainsi que l'ensemble des lois qui régissent les clans chimères et le récit de tous les jugements passés. Ses livres sont particuliers, ils ne peuvent pas quitter _le nid_ et seule une chimère peut les consulter. Ils expliquent par le détails les évènements auxquels ont été confrontés nos prédécesseurs et les solutions qu'ils ont trouvé pour y remédier. »

Avec une certaine curiosité, Harry fixait les étagères remplies d'ouvrages parfaitement conservés. Il eut une pensée fugace pour Hermione qui, si elle avait eu connaissance d'une telle bibliothèque, aurait très certainement donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour pouvoir y accéder. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il se concentra sur la suite du récit de Neville.

« Lors du dixième jugement, les sorciers ont objecté que personne ne pouvait certifier l'impartialité du jugement puisque seuls les chimères connaissaient les lois. Ayant reconnu que leur objection était recevable, la Magie décida d'autoriser un servant sorcier à recevoir la connaissance des lois. Les sorciers en furent satisfaits, mais la Magie leur fit comprendre qu'elle avait perçu leur requête comme un manque de confiance et les punit en conséquence leur ôtant une part de leur puissance, qu'elle confia à ce servant particulier afin qu'il puisse protéger son savoir. Ainsi apparut le premier Gardien de la tradition orale. Ma grand-mère m'a élevé et quand j'ai reçu mon héritage de chimère, elle a commencé à m'enseigner ce que je devais connaître, mais elle ne m'a jamais révélé être le gardien. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne le pouvait pas tant que le clan n'était pas formé ? » fit remarquer Harry en se relevant des coussins.

Neville dut convenir de la logique de cette hypothèse. « Possible en effet, je sais que notre clan est le premier qui se forme avec un tel décalage temporel entre les acceptations de nos héritages. Ce qui expliquerait que Grand-mère ait été sidérée d'apprendre qu'il existait une chimère plus âgée. La Magie ne lui a pas permis de le découvrir plus tôt. »

Réfléchissant à cette théorie, ils sortirent du _nid_ pour gagner le salon où se trouvaient les deux adultes.

« Tu as _un nid _chez toi ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Il y avait pensé quand il avait compris que Neville avait reçu une éducation en lien avec sa véritable nature. Il avait donc dû avoir accès aux livres de jurisprudence.

« Oui. C'est une pièce qui apparaît quand nous recevons notre héritage. »

« Il y a alors quelque part _un nid_ qui est apparu pour moi ! » s'exclama le jeune brun en sautant de joie.

« Certainement, mais je ne pense pas que le nid se trouve chez ton oncle et ta tante. »

« Tu as raison » grimaça Harry de dégoût. « La maison où habitait mes parents est en ruine... Alors où peut-il se trouver ? »

Neville sourit. Il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où le nid était apparu mais il n'osa pas le révéler au plus jeune, pas avant que la situation avec le monde sorcier ne soit éclaircie.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Rogue et madame Londubat venaient de renvoyer Twit avec la chouette d'ombre nuit et les accueillirent d'un sourire aimable en le invitant à se joindre à eux.

« Comment allez-vous ? » s'inquiéta le professeur de potions en regardant Harry s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin du sien alors que Neville prenait place aux côtés de son aïeule.

Tous les trois sentirent que leur lien magique se renforçait encore, ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait cru possible.

« Bien, encore fatigué mais nettement mieux que tout à l'heure » répondit Harry après avoir timidement salué madame Londubat d'un signe de tête.

La vielle femme lui rendit son salut avec un sourire apaisant. Le rajeunissement de Harry ne lui paraissait pas anormal dans cette situation. Bien évidemment, cela nécessiterait une explication et un entraînement supplémentaire, mais elle savait que l'enfant méritait cette opportunité de redécouvrir le monde magique avec des yeux neufs. Même si ce qu'il allait étudier ne serait pas forcément positif.

« J'ai expliqué à Harry que tu étais le gardien de la tradition orale, Grand-mère » indiqua Neville. « Vous devez être soulagé, professeur, cela vous permettra de pouvoir partir tranquil quand le besoin s'en fera sentir... »

« Vous avez raison. Je suis nettement plus rassuré de savoir que le premier servant sorcier à nous rejoindre, est quelqu'un de la qualité de votre grand-mère » reconnut Severus dans un soupir. « Surtout que les évènements ne nous laissent aucun répit. Nous venons de recevoir une demande d'audience de la part des gobelins... »

« Ils savent déjà !? » s'exclama Harry, sidéré.

« Oui. Et la rumeur va se répandre parmi les autres races de créatures magiques et elle ne tardera pas à revenir aux oreilles de Dumbledore et de Voldemort » continua Severus en hochant la tête. « Pour le lord noir, peu importe qu'il en ait connaissance maintenant ou plus tard, il est assez occupé à reformer la troupe de ses fidèles pour ne pas prêter attention aux rumeurs sans fondement qui circuleront chez ceux qu'il considère comme inférieurs. Cela nous accordera un court répit de ce côté-là... »

« Mais il risque de vous appeler... » fit remarquer Neville avec inquiétude.

« Et bien je ne répondrais pas. Mon passé de mangemort est derrière moi depuis bien longtemps. En tant que chimère, je n'ai qu'un seul maître et il s'agit de la Magie elle-même » répondit Severus d'un ton sans réplique.

Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Ils ne remettaient pas en doute la décision de leur professeur, mais ils trouvaient qu'il traitait le sujet avec une trop grande désinvolture, comme si ce qui risquait de lui arriver, n'avait aucune importance.

« Et Dumbledore ? Il risque de ne pas voir d'un bon œil que vous abandonniez votre rôle d'espion... » intervint Harry à son tour.

Par le lien magique qu'ils partageaient tous les trois, les deux jeunes chimères connaissaient les engagements qui unissaient leur professeur au directeur de Poudlard, ainsi qu'à l'ordre du Phoenix.

« Dumbledore risque de poser un plus gros problème si je ne lui fournis pas un excellent motif pour mon renoncement. Surtout maintenant que Voldemort est revenu sur le devant de la scène. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire croire que je retourne ma veste une nouvelle fois pour me mettre aux ordres de cette aberration magique » déclara Rogue en frissonnant et grimaçant de dégoût.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que vous servez le clan en tant que servant sorcier ? Par un malencontreux concours de circonstances, il se trouve que le directeur n'ignore pas ma condition de Gardien » révéla Augusta avec colère.

Devant les expressions incrédules de Severus et de Neville, elle ricana doucement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mettons cela sur le compte d'une erreur d'appréciation de ma part. J'ignore tout son objectif mais il effectuait des recherches sur les créatures magiques rares et nous nous sommes quelque peu accrochés sur le sujet » leur expliqua-t-elle avec amertume. « Enfin, le point positif et que je pourrais appuyer vos dires, surtout si je présente Neville comme un servant lui aussi » présenta Augusta en trempant à nouveau ses lèvres dans son verre de Cherry. « Il est tout à fait envisageable, comme je l'ai cru moi-même, que l'héritier des Prince soit un servant sorcier. »

« Vous exposeriez Neville aux manigances de Dumbledore !? C'est un sorcier puissant et retors qui n'hésitera pas à tenter de l'utiliser... »

« Si la rumeur de la création d'un clan se répand et que vous révélez votre fonction, il va certainement s'en satisfaire. Le seul point négatif est qu'il va vouloir en apprendre davantage. Il s'estimera certainement chanceux de nous avoir comme lien avec le clan » répliqua Neville en hochant la tête. « C'est un risque plus qu'acceptable. »

« Severus Rogue peut parfaitement passer pour un servant sorcier » admit le professeur en soupirant, fermant le yeux pour mieux réfléchir. « Il y a même un membre influent de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui pourrait en attester. Il pourra facilement accréditer que je sers effectivement le clan puisqu'il a déjà eu à faire avec Ialon. »

Harry trouvait insolite cette façon de parler de soi à la troisième personne. Cependant, dans un sens, il reconnaissait l'utilité de cette distinction. Harry était différent de Dénal et pas seulement en apparence. Il en allait de même pour les deux autres chimères. Le jeune brun pouvait le sentir aussi bien dans la magie qui circulait entre eux, qu'à l'intérieur même de son corps.

_« Qui ? »_ questionnèrent en chœur les deux plus jeunes utilisant pour la première fois les voix de leur esprit. Ils se dévisagèrent, échangeant un regard surpris devant cette nouvelle faculté qui les avait pris tous les deux au dépourvu.

« _C'est un peu long à expliquer alors je vous raconterais plus tard. Concentrez-vous sur le moment présent ! »_ leur conseilla Severus avec un sourire empli de fierté avant de reprendre à voix haute. « Je ne crois pas que le directeur se contentera de ma parole, il voudra une preuve. »

« Quelle preuve peut-il demander ? » questionna Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aucune idée... »

« A sa place, je sais ce que je requerrais » intervint l'aïeule avec une telle lueur calculatrice dans le regard qu'elle surprit les trois chimères. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, en tant que chimère vous ne vous soumettez qu'à la Magie, il est logique qu'en tant que servant du clan vous ne soyez plus sous l'autorité de personne d'autre. Que vous soyez sans tache. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas suggérez cela... La marque des ténèbres est un sort extrêmement puissant de magie noire qui ne peut pas s'enlever si aisément ! » s'emporta Severus en se levant d'un bond pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard circonspect et nerveux, comprenant finalement ce que souhaitait effectuer la vieille femme. Un haussement d'épaule dubitatif de la part de chacun d'eux et ils se sourirent visiblement rangé au même avis.

« Réfléchissez. C'est la meilleure preuve que vous puissiez apporter de votre bonne foi. Et je ne pense pas que cela soit quelque chose d'insurmontable à accomplir pour trois chimères immergées dans la magie ! » répliqua sur le même ton cinglant la grand-mère de Neville, bien décidée à faire entendre raison au professeur.

« _Elle a entièrement raison » _soutint mentalement Harry, ce qui lui valut un soupir exaspéré de la part de son aîné. La plus jeune chimère fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu partager cette pensée avec quiconque. Il devait manquer de contrôle sur ce nouveau pouvoir.

« Oui, mais cela attirera l'attention de Voldemort plus vite que je ne le souhaiterais. Si nous nous attaquons directement aux signes de son pouvoir, il risque de nous prendre en grippe. Comment pouvons-nous savoir son degré de connaissance des lois du clan... » objecta l'aîné des chimères en maintenant ses enjambées à un rythme rapide dans tout le salon.

Visiblement, Severus s'inquiétait plus pour le clan que pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver à lui. Même si Neville et Harry pouvaient le comprendre, ils ne resteraient pas sans rien faire alors que la solution leur semblait si simple et évidente.

« On peut agir comme pour moi » tenta Harry avec détermination en se levant pour saisir une main de son professeur et l'arrêter dans sa déambulation.

« Bien entendu et cela ne prendra pas autant d'énergie. Personne ne s'en rendra compte et vous ne serez pas incommodé par la douleur qui devrait irradier de votre bras quand Voldemort s'énervera pour vous convoquer malgré vous » assura Neville en se levant à son tour pour les rejoindre alors que sa magie se répandait autour de lui comme un dôme étincelant de lumière dorée jusqu'à les entourer tous les trois.

En voyant la magie de la chimère se répandre autour d'eux, Severus sentit son corps se tendre d'appréhension et d'inquiétude pour ce que les deux plus jeune s'apprêtaient à entreprendre. Il ne se sentait pas digne de l'intérêt que lui portaient ses élèves. Il estimait que c'était son rôle de veiller et de protéger les plus jeunes, en aucun cas il ne méritait que Neville et Harry lui accordent ce qu'il jugeait comme une rédemption.

« Alyd, arrêtez, je ne... Mes fautes ne peuvent pas être pardonnées aussi facilement. Je ne mérite pas votre pardon... » bafouilla Severus ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par l'aura de confiance qui se dégageait de la chimère dorée.

« Nous savons » marmonna Harry à ses côtés, d'un ton cinglant et ferme qui fit baisser la tête de Severus vers le garçon. L'aura de pouvoir qui brillait dans les yeux de l'enfant le figea sur place. « Nous ne donnons pas l'absolution. Nous agissons pour le clan. »

L'emprise de la chimère argentée se resserra. La main libre de Dénal se posa sur son avant-bras au dessus de son coude. Il entendit comme un long sifflement, mélange d'une incantation oubliée et d'une langue que plus personne dans le monde sorcier ne parlait, hormis Voldemort et Harry, le fourchelang. Malgré lui, son apparence changea et il redevint le professeur Rogue qui hantait les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Le gardien de la tradition orale a raison. Sans tache, tu serviras mieux le clan, servant sorcier Rogue » annonça Neville d'une voix sèche et assurée que toute timidité caractérisant habituellement le griffondor avait déserté. « Tes erreurs passées ne sont pas oubliées ni lavées, elles resteront en toi car elles t'ont permis d'être ce que tu es maintenant. C'est suffisant pour tenir ton rôle d'Awa au sein du clan. »

Harry continuait à répéter la même incantation en fourchelang, toujours en utilisant le même ton déterminé.

Après une attente difficilement évaluable, Severus eut l'impression qu'un éclair de puissance traversait son bras de part en part, faisant bouillir son sang et envoyant de profondes décharges dans ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux un court instant sous cette douleur intolérable qui le fit plier un genoux à terre. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Aucun cri malgré les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

A première vue impassible, Augusta Londubat assistait au premier acte de magie partagé des jeunes chimères du clan. Elle ne pouvait que se sentir emplie de fierté et de respect pour l'entente entre les deux garçons et l'union de leur pouvoir qui se faisait avec autant de fluidité et de puissance. De plus, ils venaient en aide à leur aîné et lui permettait de chasser la honte que son passé avait déposé sur son cœur. Elle pouvait sentir les runes sur son bras interagir pour inscrire cet acte de magie dans le livre de jugement de leur histoire et dans sa mémoire.

« _T__e voilà de nouveau libre d'avancer sur ton propre chemin » _siffla Harry en libérant le bras de Severus où il ne subsistait plus aucune trace de la marque des ténèbres. Il avança une de ses mains vers les yeux de son professeur et essuya du pouce les larmes qui ne se résignaient pas à couler. « La Magie est satisfaite. Le clan à bien travailler aujourd'hui. Deux de ses enfants lui sont revenus. Définitivement. »

Ce fut à la fin de cette phrase, qu'enfin libérées, les larmes de Severus Rogue coulèrent sans retenue sur son visage et qu'il se laissa aller contre la poitrine du petit garçon face à lui.

Neville fit disparaître la barrière magique qu'il avait érigé afin de les protéger de toutes intrusions et vint se joindre à leur embrasse pour les assurer de son soutien. Dans le lointain, un son cristallin et pur retentit comme un chant de louange.

**A suivre...**


	8. Servant Gobelin

**Chapitre 08 :** Servant Gobelin

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les chimères rompent leur étreinte, rassurées et confiantes vis à vis du lien qui les unissaient. Severus savait qu'il chérirait ce moment comme l'un de ses plus précieux souvenirs. Il se redressa gardant toujours dans ses mains celles de Neville et d'Harry. La force et la sincérité des émotions qui les traversaient encore tous les trois, étaient si incroyables qu'elles leur donnaient l'impression de se sentir vraiment vivants. Severus savait que les deux plus jeunes ressentaient la même chose que lui. Il pouvait les sentir trembler devant la puissance de leur magie réunie. Sans oublier qu'il percevait toujours les pensées de Neville et d'Harry et qu'elles étaient assez explicite quant à leur degré de satisfaction.

« _Ne prenez pas trop la grosse tête, messieurs ! »_ Les rappela-t-il gentiment à l'ordre en soupirant. Il entendit leur gloussement avant qu'ils n'acquiescent à sa demande d'un simple hochement de tête. Il se redressa tout en gardant la main du plus jeune dans la sienne.

Ils allaient reprendre leur discussion sur l'attitude à adopter envers Dumbledore quand un plop familier les fit se tourner vers la porte devant laquelle venait d'apparaître Twit et un gobelin qui, dès que l'elfe de maison l'eut relâché, se courba dans une révérence, plaçant une de ses mains sur sa poitrine pour marquer son respect.

Severus aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, pour expliquer certaines lois à Harry. Il ne doutait pas que Neville eut été instruit de la meilleure façon possible par sa grand-mère. Il devait donc savoir le risque qu'ils encourraient en étant rassemblés tous les trois sous leur forme de chimère devant quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore un servant du clan. Le professeur en eut la confirmation quand, la chimère dorée se plaça devant eux en fixant avec suspicion le nouveau venu.

_« Pourquoi vous fait-il peur ? »_ questionna la plus jeune des chimères après avoir observé les réactions des deux autres.

Harry resserra sa prise sur la main de son aîné. Il s'était même accroché à sa chemise et ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher de ci-tôt. Il fixait le gobelin avec une méfiance que l'enseignant n'avait jamais vu sur les traits du visage de son élève. Il sut avant même de formuler une réponse dans son esprit, que l'attitude défensive du plus jeune n'était dû qu'à leur propre réaction à Neville et lui.

« Que le clan soit prospère. » salua le gobelin en gardant sa position inclinée et respectueuse, attendant visiblement le retour de son salut avec appréhension.

« Que vos intérêts soient sur le chemin de l'ascension. » répondit Severus en prenant place sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt, tout en répondant à Dénal pour tenter de le rassurer. « _Se retrouver sous notre forme de chimère, devant quelqu'un qui ne sert pas le clan, peut être dangereux. Surtout si nous sommes réunis tous les trois... »_

Harry avait suivit Severus sans le lâcher, s'installant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, sans perdre de vue le gobelin. Neville, lui, se plaça à coté de sa grand-mère qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement depuis l'arrivée de leur visiteur.

« _La loi n°27 ! Neville m'a expliqué !__Je croyais que nous ne risquions rien dans un endroit avec un nid. » _Argumenta Harry, d'après les révélations que lui avaient fait Neville.

_« Normalement oui, mais on est jamais trop prudent. Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus sur leur motivation, il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes !»_ Répondit Rogue posant sa main libre sur celle d'Harry qui se trouvait toujours dans son autre main. Leur attitude défensive avait vraiment déstabilisé le plus jeune et il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré.

Le gobelin releva la tête et osa regarder chacune des personnes présentes dans les yeux sans pour autant les détailler ou les fixer avec impertinence. Severus poussa un léger soupir rasséréné quand à la politesse que montrait leur invité à leur égard à tous, même s'il pouvait malgré tout sentir une forte dose de curiosité, ce qui pouvait se traduire chez les gobelin par une quête de rentabilité et de profit qui devait être contrôlée.

« Pardonnez nous d'avoir saisit notre chance de vous rencontrer avant que vous n'officialisez votre présence dans le monde magique, mais nous voulions vous apporter notre soutien sans coup férir. » Déclara le gobelin en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise avec l'attitude froide de ses hôtes. Il était assez rare de voir un gobelin aussi perplexe et inquiet et cela sembla avoir un effet apaisant sur Harry.

« _Il n'a pas l'air de nous vouloir du mal. Il est assez mal à l'aise, ce qui est assez amusant à regarder ! Je suis même presque certain qu'il se demande à quelle sauce, nous allons le manger !»_

«Je comprend votre empressement, maître gobelin. » commença Severus. Un sourire attendri dû aux remarques d'Harry détendit les traits de son visage, finissant de convaincre le gobelin qu'il ne craignait rien pour le moment.

L'enseignant fit un léger signe de main à son elfe de maison l'encourageant à repartir à ses occupations. Twit salua respectueusement son maître et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Son invité ne lui ayant pas fourni de nom, Ialon avait opté pour le titre le plus poli qu'il pouvait accorder à la créature pour ne pas paraître impoli et risquer de la vexer.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que leur crainte, les empêchent de découvrir les motivations véritables des gobelins à les contacter si rapidement. Il leur fallait découvrir ce qu'ils savaient des lois et des clans chimère. Severus avait l'impression que seul le zèle avait motivé les gobelins mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

« Pardonnez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Scalbeck, j'occupe le poste de hiérarque extérieur. » Expliqua leur hôte en osant un petit sourire.

Severus savait que le rang occupé dans le gouvernement gobelin par son invité était l'un des plus importants. Apparemment non seulement les gobelins étaient bien informés mais de plus, ils prenaient la création du clan comme un acte d'importance.

En comparaison du gouvernement sorcier, le hiérarque extérieur devait occuper le poste de ministre aux relations extérieures, ce qui pouvait regrouper différents domaines allant des relations avec les créatures magiques à la politique envers les autres pays accueillants des sorciers. Bref, Scalbeck n'était pas n'importe qui et le respect qu'il leur montrait était une preuve plus que suffisante de leur attachement à vouloir servir le clan.

« Je suis Ialon et je crois que je serais votre interlocuteur pour cette première rencontre, maître Scalbeck. Je pense que vous êtes venu nous informer de l'apparition de notre voûte ? » Demanda Severus.

_« Nous avons une voute ? »_ S'étonna Harry.

_« Oui, c'est l'endroit où la magie met à notre disposition, l'ensemble des objets magiques dont nous pourrions avoir besoin pour mener à bien notre mission. » _Lui répondit Neville.

« Oui, Seigneur Ialon. Dès que vous avez été réunis tous les trois sous le même toit, la voûte du clan est apparue à Gringotts et nous avons pris contact avec vous selon le protocole que nous avons établi lors des jugements précédents. »

« Bien. Nos richesses familiales ont elles rejoint le contenu de cette voûte ?» Demanda franchement Severus en plissant des yeux pour se concentrer sur la gestuelle du gobelin et y trouver des indices.

Son hôte rougit légèrement ce qui n'était pas évident à mettre en évidence chez une créature à la peau si étrangement verte. Cette indication suffisait amplement à démontrer qu'effectivement le gobelin connaissait leur identité en tant que sorcier.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer que vous ignorez l'accord passé lors du 36ème jugement entre le clan et le hiérarque de l'époque. Les avoirs des sorciers servant un clan sont placés sous la juridiction du clan. Ils sont restitués aux héritiers après la fin du jugement. Cela se fait automatiquement tout comme l'apparition de la voûte. Je croyais que vous le saviez... » S'étonna le gobelin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine apparemment contrarié.

_« Vous étiez au courant ? » _s'étonna Harry.

« _Oui bien entendu mais je devais m'en assurer de vive voix pour tester l'honnêteté des gobelins. »_ Expliqua Ialon. « Bien évidemment nous le savions mais nous devions nous en assurer... »

« Mais nous sommes aussi venu pour vous assurer notre complète coopération dans la réalisation de votre mission. » L'interrompit rapidement d'un ton égal Scalbeck. « Seigneur Ialon, nous avons gardé en mémoire les punitions qui ont marqué notre race au cours des jugements précédents, si nous ne faisons pas preuve de zèle envers les sorciers... »

_« De quoi il parle? Les sorciers ont autant d'influence que cela sur la magie ? »_ fit la voix d'Harry dans l'esprit des deux autres et Severus se demanda combien de temps il allait pouvoir supporter la présence de la jeune chimère avant qu'une migraine ne se déclenche sous son crâne. Non pas que ses interrogations manquaient de pertinence, mais plutôt parce que cela donnait une sorte d'écho à certaines de ses pensées qui faisaient comme un bourdonnement désagréable dans son esprit.

_« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, professeur mais je ne sais pas comment contrôler ce pouvoir étrange... »_ S'excusa Harry d'un ton contrit qui fit comprendre à Severus que le jeune homme avait perçut ses pensées. Le don de communication de Dénal devait être vraiment puissant pour percer au delà de ses boucliers. Encore un problème à gérer, et assez rapidement.

« _Ialon n'est pas en colère après toi et je suis sûr qu'il comprend parfaitement que tu ne peux pas maîtriser quelque chose que tu viens de découvrir. J'avoue que si je n'avais pas étudié les textes du 45ème jugement, je serais bien incapable de ne pas envahir votre esprit moi aussi !_ » Intervint Neville d'un ton conciliant.

_« J'en ai conscience, mais c'est assez éprouvant d'entendre vos réactions alors que j'essaye de tenir une conversation et d'arracher des informations à mon interlocuteur. Vous me parasitez le cerveau ! Si vous pouviez vous contrôler un minimum le temps que Scalbeck reste parmi nous, je promets de vous expliquer comment fonctionne ce don de communication un peu plus tard ! _» Répondit Severus avec patience et résignation.

_« Entendu professeur ! »_ lui répondirent mentalement en chœur les deux garçons. Ils avaient eut, l'espace d'un court instant, l'impression de retrouver l'homme qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer à Poudlard ce qui, loin de les effrayer, les avait rassurés. L'aîné des chimères leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa conversation.

«Les sorciers ? » Le coupa Severus à haute voix avec un sourire narquois. « Permettez-moi de corriger l'erreur que font depuis quelques temps les créatures issues de la magie : les sorciers sont loin de vous être supérieurs. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils nous font sentir... » Se défendit Scalbeck en serrant les poings.

« Nous en avons parfaitement conscience et je ne suis pas là pour vous en faire le reproche. Je tiens juste à vous informer que d'une manière ou d'une autre nous allons changer cet état de fait que les sorciers tiennent pour acquis. » Annonça Ialon avec autorité.

Augusta Londubat eut un petit hoquet de surprise devant cette déclaration. Elle ne trouvait pas judicieux de révéler aussi rapidement une des lignes directrices qui allaient guider le jugement des chimères alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore près à agir à visage découvert. A moins que le plan de Ialon soit complètement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle allait faire une réflexion quand une main de Neville se posa sur son bras l'incitant à se taire d'une légère pression apaisante et un sourire confiant.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle n'interviendrait pas et qu'elle leur faisait confiance quant à la manière de régler leurs affaires. Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Jusqu'à présent elle avait agit seule pour éduquer de son mieux son petit fils en tant que sorcier mais aussi en tant que chimère. Elle devait apprendre à ne plus le faire en s'appuyant uniquement sur son expérience et son intuition.

L'aîné venait de prendre une décision en accord visiblement avec le reste du clan et elle en tant que servant devait se plier aux décisions données à un tiers, même si cela ne lui convenait pas. Elle pourrait toujours faire part de ses objections plus tard, quand le gobelin serait repartit, quand la chimère le lui demanderait, mais pas devant leur hôte, devant qui ils ne devaient parler que d'une seule et unique voix commune.

Augusta grimaça, espérant intérieurement que Severus la consulterait, parfois, avant de se lancer dans un tel discours, ou alors elle risquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque assez rapidement, vu la manière désinvolte dont il semblait traiter la question. Pas qu'elle n'était pas du même avis que lui. Elle savait pertinemment que les sorciers étaient bien trop condescendants et méprisants avec les autres races issues de la magie. Ils avaient reçu bon nombre d'avertissement au fil des jugements mais il semblait que la patience de la magie ait finalement atteint sa limite. En y repensant, la puissance magique avait choisit d'activer l'héritage de chimère chez trois sorciers au parcours assez chaotique et incroyable, rien que cet argument devrait être suffisant pour lui indiquer que les sorciers avaient du mouron à se faire s'ils voulaient garder leur magie active.

« Vous comptez changer les choses ? » s'étonna le gobelin en plissant les yeux ne pouvant complètement cacher l'excitation qu'il éprouvait suite aux paroles de la chimère.

_« Manque pas de culot ! Il ne veut pas qu'on leur donne la béquée avec une cuillère argenté, en même temps ? » _Marmonna Dénal aussi bas que possible mentalement, espérant que sa remarque passerait inaperçue.

Il émit un petit rire moqueur qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part de son professeur et un sourire compréhensif de la part de Neville.

_« Harry ! » _L'invectiva Severus quelque peu exaspéré.

La plus jeune des chimères prit un air contrit et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de l'Awa qui caressa les long cheveux brun en signe d'apaisement.

Augusta leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de la plus jeune chimère et le comportement protecteur, quoi qu'un peu moralisateur de Ialon. En dehors du fait qu'imaginer Severus Rogue avec une telle réaction soit assez incongrue de son point de vue, cela lui confirmait que le lien entre les trois chimères était puissant et déjà bien ancré en elles. La communication non verbale qui se déroulait en ce moment même devant elle, en était une preuve irréfutable.

Elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué la réaction moqueuse de Dénal. Scalbeck semblait convaincu que le clan de chimère était là pour régler les difficultés à leur place, évidemment aucune des trois créatures magiques n'allaient laisser passer cet affront.

« N'allez pas imaginer que nous allons faire tout le travail, ni que les choses changeront du jour au lendemain, juste parce qu'un clan chimère est apparut. Nous n'allons pas vous dire quoi faire. Nous n'agissons pas pour améliorer votre condition, notre objectif est de maintenir la magie chez ceux qui l'aiment et la respectent, et donc la méritent. Votre ligne de conduite n'appartient qu'à vous. » Expliqua Severus en fixant le gobelin.

« Excusez-moi si mes mots vous ont offusqués. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect en insinuant que vous alliez nous indiquer la marche à suivre, ou nous mâcher le travail... »

« Que ce soit clair, maître Scalbeck, nous ne sommes pas des guides, mais des juges. Je pense que vous êtes aptes à comprendre la différence entre ces deux statuts ! » Le coupa Ialon sur un ton sarcastique qui rappela à Neville et Harry le ton que leur professeur utilisait généralement en cours. Ils avaient l'impression étrange que le professeur s'amusait bien avec le gobelin, un peu comme un chat pouvait jouer avec sa proie avant de lui porter le coup de grâce.

Le gobelin sembla se renfrogner puis soupira en hochant affirmativement la tête. Scalbeck savait parfaitement que Ialon avait mené la conversation comme il l'entendait et que les réponses qu'il avait donné avaient, d'une certaine manière, été jugées comme recevable par l'aîné du clan.

« Ceci étant établi, je dois aussi vous demander ce que vous attendez de nous. » déclara Scalbeck avec une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire avenant et qui manqua de provoquer un fou rire chez les deux plus jeunes.

«Je vois que vous ne perdez pas le nord et que vos intérêts sont toujours votre priorité. » ironisa Severus en lui proposant de s'asseoir sur le dernier fauteuil de libre.

« Ce n'est pas un mal ! » Se défendit le gobelin en acceptant d'un signe de tête et en s'asseyant sur le siège.

« Bien sûr, dans votre cas c'est tout à fait satisfaisant et même à encourager, servant gobelin Scalbeck » sourit Ialon ravi de pouvoir jouer avec les nerfs de son hôte qui rougit de nouveau devant le titre que venait de lui accorder la chimère. Il était reconnu et accepté comme servant ce qui n'était pas arrivé à un gobelin depuis des siècles. L'honneur qui retombait sur sa famille assurait un bénéfice conséquent pour au moins 5 générations. Les yeux du gobelin s'étaient allumés d'une lueur vive qui ne cachait en rien sa jubilation.

Severus prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes et de consulter les deux plus jeune avant de répondre à l'ambassadeur gobelin.

« _Utiliser le réseau d'information des gobelins pour avertir les races magiques qu'ils côtoient, de la création d'un clan pourra nous faire gagner énormément de temps et nous permettre de rencontrer les ambassadeurs dans un endroit sécurisé. » _dévoila Severus qui avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait faire par la suite.

« _Effectivement, sans oublier qu'un seul parmi nous pourra se rendre à ce rendez-vous, pour ne pas nous mettre en danger ainsi les deux autres pourront se rendre dans deux autres endroits pour y rencontrer d'autres races magiques qui n'ont pas accès à Gringotts... » _Développa Neville visiblement enchanté par cette idée.

_« Cela paraît être un bon plan. »_ confirma Harry qui avait hâte de rencontrer des créatures issues de la magie dont il n'avait fait que survoler l'existence lors de ses cours.

« Vous pourriez vous assurer que la rumeur de la création de notre clan se propage et confirmer à v_os clients un peu particuliers_ que nous sommes bien présents pour rendre notre jugement. » Reprit Severus à voix haute avec un sourire satisfait.

Augusta parut un instant consternée par cette décision. Elle avait comprit que Ialon avait mit quelques instants à répondre pour discuter avec les deux autres de la meilleure conduite à adopter dans ces conditions. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils aient opté pour une solution adéquate à leur situation. Accélérer les évènements ne lui semblait pas être une bonne option dans leur situation.

« Pouvez-vous définir ce que vous entendez par « propager la rumeur » et « _clients particuliers _»? » Demanda Scalbeck avec une mine légèrement renfrognée, visiblement mal à l'aise que l'aîné en sache autant sur les secrets des gobelins.

« Et bien si vous y tenez, il faudrait que vous avertissiez toutes les races magiques et créatures ayant un compte chez vous que nous sommes revenus et que nous accueilleront tous les émissaires qui en feront la demande auprès de votre bureau. Vous nous servirez d'intermédiaire. D'ici quelques temps, nous ferons une apparition qui sera certainement remarquée et remarquable sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce jour là, nous rencontrerons ceux qui le souhaiteront dans votre établissement. »

« Vous savez très bien que les créatures magiques ne sont pas _censées_ posséder le moindre bien et la moindre richesse... » toussota le gobelin en jetant un regard en coin à Augusta qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux en signe de réponse.

« Évidemment que nous le savons, mais nous n'ignorons pas non plus, que vous gardez certains secrets bien à l'abri du ministère et des sorciers. » Sourit Severus sans se préoccuper de ce que pouvait penser le gobelin de la présence de la vieille femme.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. » accepta le gobelin d'un air dépité.

« C'est ce que nous exigeons d'après les lois de la magie qui nous gouverne, servant gobelin Scalbeck. » assura Ialon assez sèchement.

« Alors il sera fait selon vos exigences. » S'inclina finalement le gobelin comme s'il venait enfin de régler toutes les formalités et qu'il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses, il reprit la parole. « Hum...Laisser moi maintenant vous informer de l'état de vos finances et vous donner l'inventaire de votre voûte. »

« Nous vous écoutons. » L'encouragea Severus avec un petit sourire. La conversation avait été un peu plus houleuse qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, surtout à cause des remarques et des réflexions d'Harry qui l'avait déconcentré, mais finalement il appréciait le gobelin.

« Voici le parchemin récapitulant les richesses et les trésors qui se trouvent dans votre coffre de la banque. Il est protégé par un sort de reconnaissance magique. Vous devez le toucher tous les trois pour y déposer votre empreinte magique et le scellé se lèvera automatiquement. Vous seuls saurez donc ce qu'il contient. »

« Comment s'effectue les retraits ? »

« Soit vous venez les chercher personnellement à un de nos guichets, soit vous nous faites parvenir une demande par hibou et nous traiteront la demande dans les plus brefs délais. Pour plus de confidentialité, je vous enverrais ma chouette d'ombre de nuit pour assurer la transmission des messages entre nous. »

« A combien se monte la richesse du clan ? » demanda Severus par simple curiosité.

« C'est assez considérable vu l'ancienneté de sa création et les investissements assez fructueux que nous avons réalisé au cours des siècles pour le faire prospérer. Sans oublier les richesses des différentes familles qui se sont jointes à celle du clan au fil des siècles. Les clans qui vous ont précédé n'ont pas réussit à entamer vos réserves et bien que l'univers de la finance soit des plus instable et fluctuant, il me paraît assez inimaginable que vous puissiez manquer d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes pour le temps de votre vie et ce même si vous viviez encore deux siècle. D'après l'estimation que nous avons calculé, il est à peu près de 10 million d'écu d'or.»

« C'est quoi un écu d'or ? » intervint pour la première fois Dénal en fixant le gobelin avec curiosité.

Harry s'était redressé et se tenait debout à côté du fauteuil de Severus.

« Un écu est la pièce de monnaie qui vient après le gallion. Son poids et sa taille ne la rendent pas très utiles dans la vie courante c'est pour cela que plus personne n'en a entendu parler. Disons que la côte d'un écu par rapport au gallion est de 7 un quart ! »

«Tant que cela ! » s'étonna Harry en fixant le gobelin avec des yeux exorbités de surprise.

Le gobelin hocha la tête avec un sourire extatique.

« Je pense que nous avons réglé la plus part des détails urgents ? » S'enquit Severus.

« Oui, il serait peut être utile que vous lisiez le contenu du parchemin et que vous me disiez si vous avez besoin d'un objet en particulier. Je pourrais alors vous le faire parvenir dans les plus bref délai »

« C'est une excellente suggestion. » approuva Neville et devant les regards étonnés que lui accordèrent les deux autres, il pouffa de rire avant de s'expliquer mentalement. « D_'après ce que j'ai lu, surtout lors du 33ème et 7ème jugement , il y a un objet qui va nous permettre de gagner du temps en nous permettant d'agir sur deux fronts à la fois. »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_ S'inquiéta Severus devant l'enthousiasme du jeune Gryffondor. Harry curieux fixait son camarade avec impatience. Il tentait de se remémorer le contenu de ces jugements particuliers, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'approfondir, Neville lui donna la réponse.

_« Je crois qu'avec des pierres de duplication, nous pourrions assurer notre couverture de servants sorcier et agir comme des chimères. J'ai toujours eut envie de savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir le don d'ubiquité !_ » Expliqua avec enthousiasme Neville dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Severus soupira, résigné par avance mais tout aussi curieux que son jeune compagnon. Harry lui ne demandait qu'à essayer, la joie débordante dont faisait preuve Neville étant suffisante pour lui faire comprendre que l'expérience promettait d'être extraordinaire. De plus si leur voute contenait ce genre d'objet, il avait hâte d'en connaître le nom et les différentes utilisations.

**A suivre...**

**Édit 27/06/2013 : **Merci à Alexorah pour la correction de ce chapitre et des autres^^


	9. Premier entraînement

**Chapitre 09:** Premier entraînement

Après avoir pris connaissance des différents objets magiques contenus dans leur voûte à Gringotts, les trois chimères avaient décidé de ceux dont ils allaient avoir besoin dans les plus brefs délais. Parmi leurs acquisitions se trouvaient les fameuses pierres de duplication que Neville avait envie d'utiliser.

Severus n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, avait donné son accord pour que le gobelin les leur rapporte. Il pouvait même s'avérer très utile de pouvoir se trouver à deux endroits en même temps et ainsi s'assurer que leur identité en temps que chimère soit un peu plus protégé. Aucune des trois créatures magiques ne voulait prendre le moindre risque de voir leur véritable identité révélée.

Avant de partir, Scalbeck avait promit de leur faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible ce qu'ils avaient commandé. Avisant l'heure tardive et les grondements qui s'échappaient du ventre de Dénal, à la plus grande honte de celui-ci, ils se levèrent pour se rendre dans la salle à manger pour le dîner que Rani avait préparé et maintenu au chaud, sachant parfaitement que son maître et ses invités finiraient par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient faim.

Harry qui canalisait son impatience et son excitation avec peine, avait beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas se dandiner sur sa chaise. S'il n'avait pas eu si faim, il aurait préféré attendre le retour de la chouette du gobelin pour examiner les pierres et les autres objets magiques que les deux plus âgé avaient demandé.

Il avait hâte de tester leurs acquisitions qui, d'après les descriptions que lui faisait Neville assis à côté de lui à table, promettaient de leur octroyer des pouvoirs qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé posséder. Bien que tous les objets aient un pouvoir particulier qui l'intriguait, son intérêt se dirigeait principalement vers les pierres de duplication.

Devant son enthousiasme, les deux autres lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la magie à l'œuvre dans le sortilège d'activation des pierres, n'avait rien d'anodine. De plus il faudrait un certain temps entre le moment où ils activeraient le sort et celui où ils pourraient admirer le résultat. Harry restait toutefois confiant et impatient de commencer.

Au cours du repas, la plus jeune des chimères fût cependant déçue quand Severus dévoila les plans qu'il avait pour la soirée, surtout quand ce dernier l'encouragea à aller se coucher pendant que lui se rendrait à Poudlard et que Neville irait à Privet Drive, pour y récupérer les affaires personnelles d'Harry. En premier lieu sa baguette, élément important qui interviendrait dans le rituel des pierres de duplication ainsi qu'Hedwige.

La chimère dorée devait aussi s'assurer que les Dursley ne préviendraient personne de l'absence d'Harry. En tout cas pas avant que Dumbledore n'envoie quelqu'un pour récupérer le brun chez ses moldus. Augusta et Ialon étaient convaincus que Dumbledore, quand il serait mis au courant, ferait son possible pour récupérer Harry, le tenir à l'écart du clan et le garder sous son aile. Enfin, sous sa surveillance serait plus juste.

Le petit brun leur avait assuré que, trop contents de sa disparition, son oncle et sa tante ne se soucieraient pas de lui, ni de qui était venu le chercher. Alyd tenait pourtant à s'en assurer et, par la même occasion, voulait préparer une petite surprise aux membres de l'Ordre qui viendraient récupérer le survivant dans le Surrey. Ils ne trouveraient certes pas Harry chez les moldus, mais Neville s'arrangerait pour laisser suffisamment de preuves pour que personne n'ignore que le survivant se trouvait sous la protection du clan de chimère en tant que servant sorcier. Il avait aussi l'intention de leur montrer certaines choses qui, il l'espérait, causerait des réactions au sein de l'Ordre.

Dénal avait bien tenté de les amadouer pour les convaincre de le laisser les accompagner soit l'un soit l'autre mais aucun des deux plus âgé ne s'était rendu à ses supplications même quand il avait utilisé la parole mentale pour geindre et bouder dans leur esprit au grand dam de Severus qui se contenta de le féliciter pour son talent de tragédien.

Ce fût finalement Augusta, au moment du dessert, qui trouva de quoi intéresser le plus jeune et le détourner des escapades que prévoyaient les deux autres. Dans un sourire et avec au fond des yeux une lueur assez intimidante, elle proposa à Harry de commencer à lui apprendre les différents jugements et lois qui régissaient le clan. A la moue qu'il fit, n'appréciant pas de se retrouver à jouer les rats de bibliothèque pendant que les deux autres sortiraient _s'amuser_, il fût assez surpris de voir la vieille sorcière éclater de rire et lui expliquer comment cela allait se passer. Sa curiosité aiguisée et les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, il écouta Augusta.

« En tant que Gardien de la tradition orale, j'ai une capacité qui va certainement rendre votre apprentissage plus plaisant. Pour Neville, j'avais opté pour une méthode plus traditionnelle, vu que je disposais de plus de temps mais pour faire votre éducation je crois que ce procédé est plus que recommandé. »

« Comment comptez-vous faire, Madame ? » Demanda Harry mourant de curiosité et les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

« Ne soyez pas si formel, en tant que chimère vous êtes d'un rang nettement supérieur au mien... »

« Excusez moi, mais je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect et surtout je ne me vois pas vous appeler par votre prénom... » S'excusa rapidement Harry en rougissant ce qui fit rire la sorcière.

« Bien évidemment, je comprends votre point de vue, pourquoi ne pas m'appeler professeur tout simplement ? C'est après tout l'une des fonctions que je vais avoir auprès de vous. » Proposa la grand mère de Neville.

« Entendu professeur si cela vous convient, vous pourriez même me tutoyer lors des leçons comme cela elles ne me paraîtront pas aussi guindées qu'à Poudlard. » Acquiesça Harry en souriant alors qu'Augusta hochait affirmativement la tête pour montrer son accord. A la réflexion d'Harry à propos de Poudlard, le professeur de potion leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir résigné.

Severus et Neville furent assez déconcertés de voir que Harry abandonnait facilement l'idée de les accompagner pour suivre la vieille femme dans une expérience magique hors du commun et hasardeuse. Ils avaient tous les deux une petite idée de ce que la vieille femme envisageait de faire et ils restaient sceptiques.

Severus était assez désappointé de voir comment ils semblaient s'entendre pour se lancer dans des expériences dangereuses. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de laisser ces deux là ensemble.

« Je compte utiliser une pensine et un enchantement que je suis seule en mesure de jeter pour que nous ne partagions pas ma mémoire mais plutôt que vous ayez accès à mes connaissances. Toutes mes connaissances sur la magie et les clans. »

Harry resta quelques secondes bouche bée devant ce que la grand-mère de Neville proposait. Il était prêt à tenter l'expérience. Il voulait savoir et sans perdre de temps.

Les deux plus âgés doutaient qu'il soit judicieux de tenter cette histoire avec quelqu'un d'aussi téméraire qu'Harry. Une dizaine de scénario plus terrifiants les uns que les autres se mettaient en place dans leur pensée, tous pire que le précédent et ils furent à deux doigts d'objecter.

Dénal avait bien perçut par le lien les inquiétudes et les objections plus ou moins rationnelles de ses aînés. Même s'il se sentait pour une part importante de lui-même rassuré de sentir l'angoisse sincère qui étreignait l'esprit de Ialon et Alyd, une autre part se révoltait. Il ne voulait pas se sentir étouffer par leur peur. Tout comme eux, il avait sa place à tenir dans le jugement et ne comptait pas rester sur la touche.

« Suffit ! » S'était alors révolté Harry dans un soupir d'exaspération en reposant son verre qui claqua sèchement sur la table. « Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas m'exposer au danger et que tant que je ne connaîtrais pas nos lois, il est préférable que je reste au manoir. Cependant même si je comprends, j'ai du mal à l'accepter alors je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour accéder à ses connaissances rapidement, donc même si l'idée de Madame Londubat est risquée, je suis déterminé à agir pour pouvoir tenir mon rôle le plus vite possible. Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne me fera changer d'avis !»

« _N'importe quoi_ est le terme exacte de tout ceci, Harry » Reprit légèrement sarcastique Severus. « Et cela peut être effectivement dangereux... »

« Je ne le cache pas, Awa. » Intervint la vieille femme visiblement tout aussi déterminée que son élève. « Mais c'est le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide que nous ayons à notre disposition pour apprendre à Harry tout ce qu'il doit savoir. Vous avez commencé à agir et vous vous apprêtez à mettre en marche des bouleversements que je trouve un peu prématurés. J'agis alors en conséquence en tachant de m'adapter à votre précipitation pour que nous ayons tous les atouts en main. »

Severus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait bien compris, vu les regards chargés de reproches que la grand-mère de Neville lui avait adressé depuis que le gobelin était apparu dans le manoir, qu'Augusta trouvait ses décisions pour le moins hâtives. Il devait reconnaître que les choses avaient tendance à lui échapper par moment. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la magie ou à autre chose mais il se sentait dans l'obligation d'agir. Comme s'il y avait urgence.

Tout comme Alyd et Dénal puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient opposé à ses décisions. Il devait admettre que la magie validait leur plan et cela l'intriguait. Pourquoi précipitait-elle les choses ? Pourquoi avoir confié à Harry son héritage juste après l'éveil de Voldemort ? Des questions qui ne trouveraient pas de réponses pour le moment et qu'il devait laisser tomber, à son plus grand regret, car jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'en discuter face à face avec la principale concernée.

Il soupira se rangeant aux arguments de la vieille femme et de la jeune chimère brune qui lui sourirent dans un bel ensemble. Neville manqua de s'étrangler de rire en voyant le regard dépité de Ialon et l'air conspirateur des deux autres.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous n'allons pas tout voir tout de suite » Expliqua la grand-mère de Neville. « Mon pouvoir n'est pas encore complètement éveillé et je ne pourrais remonter que lors des dix derniers jugements. Pour une connaissance des lois, cela sera amplement suffisant puisqu'elles restent les mêmes au fil du temps mais pour les jugements antérieurs, soit il faudra utiliser la méthode traditionnelle soit desceller mon pouvoir. »

« Merci de ces précisions qui me rassurent grandement. » Répondit Severus avec une légère ironie qui n'échappa à personne. « Ne vous épuisez pas inutilement et au moindre danger, vous stoppez, compris ? »

A nouveau la gardienne et le plus jeune acquiescèrent dans un grand sourire faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Severus qui finit par quitter la table en soupirant, cherchant un bon argument pour que la sorcière et Dénal ne se lancent pas dans ce genre d'expérience sans eux.

« Avant que vous ne vous jetiez dans cette opération hasardeuse, j'aimerais que vous entraîniez Harry avec ses boucliers mentaux. Vu le travail que vous avez effectué auprès de Neville, je sais que vous maîtrisez la technique. Même si le don de Dénal semble particulièrement puissant, j'espère que vous pourrez nous permettre de retrouver une certaine intimité. De plus cette maîtrise lui permettra de mieux maîtriser sa pierre de duplication et de mieux intégrer les connaissances que vous pourriez lui communiquer par la pensine.»

« Hey ! » S'offusqua Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une grimace. « Je le fais pas exprès... »

« Ne vous vexez pas, Harry mais admettez que si vous deviez nous avoir en permanence dans votre crâne cela finirait par vous taper sur le système. »

« Non ! Enfin peut être je ne sais pas... » Grommela le plus jeune. « Je ne suis pas certain de ne plus vouloir vous entendre. »

« Là, c'est moi qui ne vous comprend pas. » Insista Severus en se rapprochant du plus jeune qui avait baissé la tête pour fixer son assiette qui se trouvait vide maintenant. « Tout le monde à besoin d'un peu d'intimité. »

Harry était vraiment gêné et il ne savait pas comment expliquer pourquoi il refusait que le lien entre eux soit moins fort. Il ne voulait pas. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Il était incapable de donner un argument qui convaincrait les autres, mais il aurait parié tout ce qui lui appartenait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas couper la connections qui le maintenait dans l'esprit des deux autres. Il en avait besoin. C'était presque tout autant vital que de respirer.

« S'il vous plaît...S'il vous plaît... » Marmonna le petit garçon alors que son corps tremblait légèrement et qu'il se mettait à appuyer ses mains sur ses yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçait à nouveau de s'échapper

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment à fleur de peau depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage. Il avait l'impression de passer d'une émotion à une autre sans avoir la moindre emprise sur elles.

« _S'il vous plaît ne me rejetez pas ! Ne me repoussez pas ! »_ Entendirent Neville et le professeur au fond de leur esprit. Même si les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière des lèvres d'Harry, le message télépathique était clair et ils ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer.

Augusta attendait que les chimères prennent une décision. Elle ne pouvait prendre position pour l'un ou pour l'autre des points de vue car elle pouvait les comprendre tous les deux.

« _Harry si tu apprenais à mieux contrôler tes boucliers, tu retrouverais un équilibre dans les émotions que tu ressens. Tu serais nettement moins influencé par celles venant de l'extérieur. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que tu seras coupé de nous... »_ Expliqua tranquillement Neville en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Bien. » finit par accepter Severus en prenant Harry contre lui pour le rassurer. « Apprenez quand même à vous contrôler et à ériger vos boucliers pour vous protéger. Puisque cela est important pour vous, vous pouvez garder en permanence un contact avec nous. »

« A_vouez, Awa que cela vous permettra de garder aussi un œil sur lui. » _Taquina gentiment Alyd avec un sourire et un clin d'œil en direction d'Harry qui pouffa de rire fort peu discrètement. Severus lui grommela quelques mots inintelligibles dans son esprit à propos de l'insolence de la jeunesse.

Puis Harry redressa la tête scrutant du regard celui de l'adulte qui le réconfortait et celui de Neville qui se tenait non loin hochant la tête pour donner son accord. Une aura de magie argentée s'échappa du garçon pour les envelopper tous, comme pour sceller leur serment.

« _Ne m'en veuillez pas par contre s'il m'arrive de tenir des propos à votre sujet qui vous mettent mal à l'aise. Dans certaines situations, je devrais continuer à jouer le rôle de votre professeur détesté et ... »_

« _Je sais, Awa. Ne vous inquiétez pas » _Certifia Harry en utilisant pour la première fois le titre propre à Severus dans le clan. Neville confirma qu'il pensait de même d'un hochement de tête. « _Tout_ c_omme de notre côté, nous devrons avoir en certaines occasions le niveau de réflexion d'adolescents normaux et manquant cruellement de jugeote... »_

Une fois ceci réglé, Severus et Neville transplanèrent là où leur mission les attendait, laissant Harry encore un peu fébrile mais prêt à travailler avec Augusta. Ils retournèrent s'installer dans le salon pour que la vieille femme puisse fournir des explications à la jeune chimère sur ce qu'était l'occlumancie et la légilimancie.

Après une définition succincte des deux types de magie, de leur principe et de leur utilité, elle décida de lui montrer par la pratique. Elle avait bien compris que la théorie et les Gryffondors ne faisaient, en général, pas bon ménage. Il fallait mettre en pratique pour que la leçon entre dans les têtes dures des enfants de cette maison. Même si les leçons s'avéraient être difficiles et les conséquences parfois douloureuses, au moins la leçon était retenue et apprise. Severus aurait sûrement trouvé à redire sur la méthode mais Augusta savait d'expérience que c'était la meilleure des façons pour apprendre un concept abstrait et difficile à un jeune homme au cœur de lion.

« Projeter son esprit est assez simple pour toi apparemment mais il faut le faire avec prudence et avec un très bon bouclier. Je vais t'aider à prendre conscience du procédé naturel que tu utilises pour te projeter dans l'esprit des deux autres. Severus est un maître dans l'art de la magie de l'esprit contrairement à Neville qui a encore quelques progrès à faire et, comme vous avez accès à une connection directe avec lui … » déclara la vieille femme avec un sourire que le petit brun jugea machiavélique. « Nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Tu vas observer ses boucliers de l'intérieur en te servant de la légilimancie et essayer de construire les mêmes dans ton esprit ce qui le rendra moins perméable et te fera progresser au niveau de l'occlumancie . »

Harry fixa la vielle femme en fronçant les sourcils. Il trouvait l'idée excellente. Néanmoins il doutait fortement que ce genre de plan soit du goût de Severus.

« Mais professeur comment pourrais-je voir ses boucliers ? Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais et je ne sens aucune résistance quand je me trouve dans l'esprit de Neville et du professeur Rogue. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas conscience de leur existence, mais nous allons arranger cela. Severus à raison il est important que tu saches protéger ton esprit de manière consciente. Ne serait ce que pour savoir quand on t'attaque et comment riposter si ces personnes se montrent un peu trop insistantes. Pour une raison qui nous ignorons, la Magie considère que l'art de la magie de l'esprit est un don important pour toi. Elle facilite grandement tes capacités dans ce domaine, mais il est important que tu sache comment cela fonctionne pour te protéger efficacement ! »

« Si je vois les boucliers, vous m'apprendrez aussi à passer au travers ? » Questionna Harry.

« Oui mais il faut d'abord savoir se protéger avant de se projeter dans l'esprit d'un autre. Si un ennemi prend conscience de votre incursion dans son mental, il peut vous y emprisonner s'il est assez puissant pour cela ! » Insista Augusta en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Et bien évidemment c'est loin d'être une situation agréable qu'on a envie d'expérimenter, n'est ce pas ? » conclu Harry en imitant assez bien le ton moralisateur de Severus ce qui fit sourire la vieille femme.

«Tout à fait exact, Harry. »

« Pourtant si j'ai bien compris c'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec Ialon. Vous voulez que je me projette dans son esprit pour aller observer ses boucliers. »

« Oui, mais tu ne craint rien puisque tu as réussit à te faire accepter dans l'esprit de tes aînés en utilisant tes talents de persuasion personnels... »

« J'en ai vraiment besoin. » S'offusqua légèrement Harry prêt à bondir sur ses pieds, mais une main apaisante le retint par l'épaule.

« Je m'en doute mon enfant ne sois pas aussi susceptible ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre vu que cela va nous faciliter la tâche. » S'excusa Augusta avant de lui annoncer la suite du programme. « Nous allons utiliser une technique moldue de relaxation. Un mélange entre le lâcher prise de l'hypnose et la visualisation mentale. Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur ta respiration et sur ma voix. Inspire lentement par le nez emplis toi d'air, puis expire lentement par la bouche. »

Augusta continua de parler d'une voix douce et apaisante alors qu'Harry se laissait guider par ses indications laissant un bien être inattendu envahir son corps qu'il sentit s'alléger. Elle continuait de lui demander de respirer calmement et lentement. Inspirant par le nez et expirant par la bouche. La vielle sorcière avait opté pour laisser le garçon souffler plutôt que de libérer l'air par le nez pour rendre l'exercice plus simple. Même si cela s'avérait un peu plus long, vu que c'était la première séance, elle avait choisi cette manière d'expirer pour faciliter la relaxation et pour encourager son élève. Au bout de quelques instants, satisfaite de l'état de détente de son étudiant elle changea ses paroles.

« Harry, Tu ne crains rien. Continue à respirer lentement en suivant toujours le même rythme. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu vois ? »

«Rien, tout est sombre... » Répondit d'une voix distante le garçon.

«C'est bien. Tout va bien ! Continue à respirer. Ce lieu où tu te trouve contient quelque chose d'important que tu ne peux pas encore voir. Mais tu sais que c'est là. Cela t'attend et tu as besoin de le trouver. Quelque chose qui te tiens à cœur. Quelque chose qui t'appelle, et t'attire. Que vois-tu maintenant ? »

« Toujours du noir. Non, attendez, il y a une petite lumière qui brille à la hauteur de mes yeux un peu plus loin. »

« Avance vers cette lumière. Continue de respirer calmement. Sereinement tout va bien. Tu peux dès à présent voir ce qui se trouve devant toi. Dis-moi ce que c'est ? »

« Un téléphone. »

Augusta resta quelques instants interloquée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que pouvait être cet objet. Sûrement quelque chose d'origine moldu et qui devait servir à communiquer.

« Il se trouve sur une petite table devant moi et l'écran s'illumine comme s'il recevait un appel. » Expliqua Harry gardant toujours une voix morne et détachée.

« Prends-le. » L'encouragea la vieille sorcière en essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Harry ne devait pas sentir son inquiétude.

Elle le vit tendre la main dans le vide et le refermer sur un objet invisible et commencer à le porter à son oreille, quand il eut une exclamation de surprise.

« Que vois-tu maintenant ? » questionna la vieille femme légèrement anxieuse.

« Il y a comme une immense toile d'araignée qui s'est allumé sur le sol. Je me trouve au centre. »

Augusta poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Autant l'apparition de l'appareil moldu l'avait un peu perturbée autant l'image d'une toile était celle qui revenait le plus souvent chez ceux qui montrait un quelconque don en légilimancie.

« Bien cette toile est le réseau de liens qui te lie aux autres esprits. Pense au professeur Rogue ! Un fil devait se mettre à ... »

« Vibrer. Celui qui se trouve légèrement sur ma gauche scintille et brille différemment des autres. »

« Parfait ! Suis-le. Garde toujours à l'esprit de respirer doucement calmement. Tu ne crains rien. »

Harry fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, suivant le filament de lumière, gardant toujours le téléphone dans sa main. Curieux il regarda l'écran et vit que le nom de Severus clignotait dessus. Il plaça le téléphone au dessus du fil de la toile qui se trouvait à sa droite et lu un autre nom, celui de son parrain Sirius Black.

« Reste concentré Harry. » Le rappela à l'ordre la grand-mère de Neville en entendant sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Le téléphone me permet d'identifier les autres lignes. » Expliqua le jeune garçon avec une certaine excitation.

« C'est assez inhabituel comme procédure mais cela s'avérera certainement utile pour quelqu'un comme toi qui semble vouloir utiliser la communication mentale comme outil pour le jugement. »

« Ah! » S'exclama Dénal son visage prenant une expression de joyeuse surprise.

Augusta sourit. Apparemment la jeune chimère venait d'arriver dans l'esprit de Severus.

**A suivre...**

**Édit 27/06/2013 :**Merci à Alexorah pour son travail de correction et son soutien! 


	10. Dumbledore

**_Édit Mars 2013: _**_Merci à **Alexorah **d'avoir pris la relève de Hlo, qui a du s'absenter, pour la correction des chapitres de cette histoire. Merci pour ton travail et ton soutien!_

**Chapitre 10:** Dumbledore

Il était tard. Très tard et malgré tout le professeur Dumbledore était encore dans son bureau penché sur différents dossiers qu'il voulait régler avant de se rendre au quartier général de l' Ordre du Phoenix pour réorganiser le groupe qui n'avait plus vraiment de cohésion depuis la disparition de Voldemort.

Mais avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur la résistance, il devait préparer la rentrée. Il savait pertinemment que le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres auraient des répercussions sur son établissement.

Même si le ministère niait la renaissance de Voldemort et les accusait Harry et lui plus ou moins ouvertement de folie ou bien de complot pour saper l'autorité du ministre, il savait que bientôt les preuves ne manqueraient pas et que les parents lui réclameraient des comptes. Les activités auxquelles se livrait le Seigneur noir n'allaient pas tarder à faire parler d'elles à nouveau et il serait impossible pour les bureaucrates du gouvernement de cacher les faits. Il lui faudrait alors rassurer les parents sur la sécurité des enfants au sein de son école et annoncer que la lutte avait déjà commencé.

Il devait aussi préparer l'année scolaire de Harry. Le retour de Voldemort précipitait un peu ses plans, mais il était bien décidé à agir pour que l'adolescent soit prêt quand le moment fatidique de la confrontation entre le jeune Harry et le lord se présenterait.

Voilà pourquoi il avait voulu voir Severus avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille pour ses vacances. Il avait prévu d'impliquer le professeur de potion dans l'entraînement de l'adolescent. L'homme brun taciturne était un maître en occlumencie et il fallait que Harry maîtrise cet art. Et même s'il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme et l'adulte avaient quelques griefs l'un envers l'autre, il espérait que tous les deux comprendraient qu'ils devaient passer outre et travailler ensemble.

Dumbledore ne doutait pas de la motivation de l'ancien mangemort qui lui servait d'espion depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour qu'il ait confiance en son engagement envers la cause de la lumière. Pour Harry, il estimait que l'adolescent, après ce qu'il avait vu dans le cimetière, était convaincu que la situation nécessitait qu'il fasse certains sacrifices. Il accepterait donc sans rechigner de suivre l'enseignement de Severus, s'il voulait satisfaire son désir de devenir plus fort. Le vieux monsieur ne doutait pas de pouvoir présenter sa requête à l'un comme à l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne puissent trouver d'arguments pour le contrer.

Il avait aussi à régler l'attitude du ministère. Il ne pouvait laisser continuer la politique de diffamation qu'avait mis en place Fudge à son encontre. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen pour mettre un terme à cette bacchanale mais il gardait confiance et espérait trouver une solution, même si dans le pire des cas il devrait négocier avec Fudge, en personne pour obtenir gain de cause. Il soupira après ce constat. Il devrait sûrement faire d'importantes concessions s'il en arrivait là et donc il s'accordait encore quelques temps de réflexion pour prendre la meilleure décision.

Ses concitoyens étaient bien trop gâtés et laxistes pour prendre conscience du danger qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il les voyait se voiler la face en acquiesçant aux dénégations du ministère, comme si cela serait suffisant pour faire fuir le danger. Il regrettait amèrement que ce soit seulement quand il était trop tard et que la situation devenait catastrophique que ses concitoyens s'apercevaient des dangers qui menaçaient le monde magique. A croire que les sorciers n'avaient conscience du monde qui les entourait que lorsqu''il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose.

Lors de la première tentative de prise de pouvoir par le Seigneur des ténèbres, ils n'avaient tous que trop tardé à réagir de manière adéquate. Personne n'avait vraiment été préparé à lutter à armes égales avec le Lord et ses suivants qui s'étaient facilement infiltrés à des postes clés de la chaîne de commandement et dont les actions punitives et expéditives avaient fait mouche pratiquement à chaque fois.

Parfois le vieux directeur se demandait comment les choses auraient fini par évoluer si Harry n'avait pas mis fin prématurément à l'existence du Lord. Mal, certainement. Rien que d'y penser il pouvait sentir un frisson d'appréhension lui donner la chair de poule. Peu importe, il ne laisserait pas la situation se dégrader comme par le passé. Il utiliserait au mieux les compétences de chacun pour créer un ordre fort avec lequel il faudrait compter et il avait Harry. Un atout considérable s'il arrivait à se servir de l'adolescent comme il le prévoyait.

Harry qui lorsque les gens auraient compris qu'il ne mentait pas, redeviendrait l'espoir de la communauté sorcière. Il ferait de l'adolescent un emblème de leur lutte. Il lui apprendrait à être plus fort et à développer ses capacités pour son combat contre Voldemort, car il ne faisait aucun doute pour le vieux sorcier que ce qui avait commencé à Godric Hollow lors de l'assassinat de la famille Potter, n'était pas encore arrivé à son terme. C'était plus qu'une intuition, une certitude qu'il avait acquis dès la première fois qu'il avait tenu l'enfant dans ses bras juste après le massacre de ses parents.

Personne ne le savait mais il avait été le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Bien avant Sirius Black qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence quand il avait déboulé dans la chambre et qui, figé devant le spectacle horrible qui l'avait tétanisé, avait permis à Albus de transplaner à l'étage inférieur et de refaire son entrée de manière officielle.

Quand il était arrivé la première fois, Voldemort venait de lancer son sort sur le bébé qui luttait instinctivement avec sa magie pour repousser l'attaque mortelle, après que Lily se soit sacrifiée. Il avait assisté impuissant au bouleversement des forces qui s'affrontaient devant lui et fut le seul témoin du renversement de situation quand la magie de l'enfant repoussa définitivement le sort pour frapper le Lord et le faire disparaître.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu un acte de magie d'une telle puissance. Tout s'était passé rapidement, pourtant, il pouvait revoir chaque seconde dans son esprit comme si chacune d'elle avait duré une éternité. Malgré toutes ses connaissances, à ce moment, il n'avait eut aucune explication pour comprendre ce dont il avait été le témoin. Il avait regardé effrayé et terrorisé le sorcier adulte se faire carboniser par le bébé. Quand il avait retrouvé assez d'emprise sur lui-même, il n'avait pu que constater la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'enfant pleurait, tendant ses petits bras vers lui, laissant échapper encore un flux de pouvoir étourdissant qui le fit tituber. Malgrès les cris de Harry et ses mains qui cherchaient désespérément à saisir une présence rassurante, Dumbledore était resté là, incapable de faire un geste. Il avait aussi remarqué la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sanguinolente qui barrait la tempe de l'enfant.

Impressionné par le pouvoir du petit garçon, il avait regarder s'éteindre la magie qui avait sauvé Harry. Il lui avait fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser que tout était fini. Il avait compris, alors que les pleurs de l'enfant se calmait pour devenir de faibles gémissements, que l'immense pouvoir qui avait soutenu le garçon s'était rendormit et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre le risque qu'il se réveille à nouveau.

Pour cela il prit la décision d'éloigner l'enfant du monde sorcier pour éviter tout accident. C'est de cette manière que Harry avait atterrit chez les Dursley ou l'influence de la magie était quasi proche de zéro et où aucune source de pouvoir ne pourrait alimenter la puissance du garçon. Il avait fait de son mieux pour que tous ceux qui auraient pu objecter contre le placement de Harry chez les moldus se trouvent trop occupés pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il avait décidé de maintenir la puissance du garçon sous contrôle le temps qu'il puisse faire des recherches et qu'il comprenne comment elle pourrait s'avérer utile dans l'avenir.

Maintenant qu'il avait passé plusieurs années à chercher une explication logique à l'acte de magie pur dont il avait été le témoin, il n'avait pas appris grand chose. Il savait que cela avait un lien avec une ancienne race de créature magique mais il n'avait jamais pu définir exactement laquelle.

Rien n'était jamais venu confirmer ou infirmer les différentes théories qu'il avait échafaudé au cours des quinze dernières années.

Cela le taraudait mais il n'avait trouvé aucun indice confirmant qu'une créature capable de résister à un sortilège de mort existait. Bref, il n'était pas plus avancé de ce côté là mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance tant qu'il pouvait garder la confiance et le lien qu'il avait construit avec Harry. Le jeune homme le respectait et l'écoutait comme s'il détenait la vérité et tant qu'il en serait ainsi Dumbledore pouvait espérer continuer à guider le monde magique vers l'équilibre qu'il souhaitait.

Si au fil de ses recherches Albus n'avait rien trouvé de concret concernant l'affiliation du garçon, il avait cependant fait des découvertes, non négligeables et assez inquiétantes sur la cicatrice qui ornait désormais le front de l'enfant. Dire qu'il avait vu l'une de ses plus grandes craintes se concrétiser quand il avait identifié les conséquences du dernier acte magique de Voldemort sur le fils Potter, n'était pas loin d'être un euphémisme. Cela avait confirmé sa décision d'élever le garçon loin du monde magique. Avec les évènements qui avaient secoué la deuxième année d'Harry à Poudlard et qui avait confirmé une partie de ses inquiétudes, il avait reprit ses investigations pour comprendre dans quel but, le Lord noir avait pratiqué ce sort et combien de fois. Car il avait malheureusement suffisamment de preuves pour le confirmer au moins deux fois. Il avait cependant l'intuition que cela ne pouvait se limiter à deux.

Il se trouvait perdu dans ses pensées quand une alarme retentit, lui annonçant qu'un visiteur s'avançait dans le parc de Poudlard. Pourtant celle-ci s'arrêta assez rapidement, confirmant que la personne qui se dirigeait vers l'école était quelqu'un d'identifié et d'autorisé à entrer dans l'enceinte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les portraits des anciens directeurs en contact avec les peintures des couloirs l'avertissent de l'arrivée tardive du professeur de potion. Severus Rogue se dirigeait apparemment vers le bureau directorial avec un air fatigué et sa mine renfrognée habituelle.

Albus poussa un léger soupir satisfait. Poppy lui avait dit que Severus avait dû répondre à une convocation de Voldemort. Elle avait l'air assez bouleversée et inquiète et il avait fait de son mieux pour rassurer la vieille femme avant de la laisser partir pour des vacances bien méritées. Il était soulagé de voir Severus, son meilleur espion dans l'organisation des mangemorts, revenir de cette entrevue en bon état, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: Voldemort n'avait pas encore retrouvé assez de pouvoir pour se lancer dans des séances de torture gratuite, tout juste bonne à effrayer les nouvelles recrues et à assouvir son besoin sadique de domination. C'était assez rassurant.

Quand Severus reviendrait des réunions du Seigneurs des ténèbres dans un état lamentable, cela serait le signe que le Lord était fin prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses et qu'il avait du mal à contrôler son excitation et son impatience.

Il entendit de légers coups à sa porte auquel il répondit un « entrez » un peu las vue l'heure tardive. Severus entra et s'inclina légèrement devant lui avant de s'avancer vers un fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le bureau du directeur. Albus ne s'était pas levé pour l'accueillir et ne se formalisa pas quand l'homme taciturne s'assit, avant qu'il ne l'y autorise, avec un soupir fatigué.

« Albus, il s'est passé quelques événements aujourd'hui qui auront certainement des conséquences plus qu'imprévisible sur notre monde. » commença le professeur en se pinçant l'arrête du nez un court instant.

« A ce point, Severus ? Je ne pensais pas que le Seigneur noir aurait retrouvé aussi rapidement son emprise sur notre monde! Vous m'inquiétez... » répondit-t-il, son attention dirigée vers son interlocuteur et toutes ses capacités d'observation en marche. Il tenta même une première approche de légimencie en utilisant juste ce qu'il fallait de pouvoir pour entrer en contact avec l'esprit de l'enseignant sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect.

« Rassurez-vous cela n'a pas de lien direct avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Le coupa assez sèchement le professeur de potion d'un air las, en faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main pour chasser cette idée ou son intrusion mentale.

Albus leva un sourcil perplexe. C'était bien la première fois que le professeur rejetait sa présence. Habituellement l'homme taciturne appréciait de le laisser accéder à ses souvenirs plutôt que de lui fournir un rapport circonstancié des réunions du Lord de vive voix.

« Là, j'avoue que je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, mon cher... » S'inquiéta Dumbledore en replaçant ses lunettes en demi lune sur son nez et en fixant le brun avec un intérêt calculateur. L'attitude éreintée de l'homme brun qui lui faisait face l'inquiétait. Par précaution, il maintint sa présence en contact de l'esprit de Rogue au cas ou une intrusion plus prononcée s'avèrerait possible.

« Vous n'avez pas senti une agitation dans les courants magiques aujourd'hui ? » demanda Severus sur un ton détaché qui ne détrompa pas le vieux sorcier. La question avait une importance capitale dans les nouvelles que voulait lui transmettre son espion.

« Et bien je dois reconnaître que non. Rien de significatif en tout cas, car je ne pense pas que les modifications auxquelles vous faites allusions, aient un quelconque rapport avec l'agitation fébrile qui semble agiter les elfes de Poudlard depuis la fin de l'après midi, n'est ce pas? »

« Les elfes de maison sont agités ? » répéta l'enseignant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Rusard était assez inquiet de les voir courir dans tous les sens sans raison apparente, en poussant des couinements aigus et hystériques. Il est venu m'en avertir mais quand j'ai essayé d'obtenir des informations des principaux intéressés, je me suis heurté à un mur de gloussement assez irritant! J'ai donc renoncé à comprendre...»

Il y eut un temps de silence qui fut interrompu après que Severus ait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant. La réaction intrigua le vieux sorcier. Severus ne semblait pas vraiment surpris, juste blasé, ce qui était assez étonnant. Mais le plus frappant et le plus inquiétant était que les boucliers autour de l'esprit de Severus se renforçaient.

« Et bien disons qu'il y a peut être un lien, mais je ne suis pas sensé en parler. » déclara Severus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec une grimace qui semblait hésiter entre le fou rire et la colère.

Dumbledore fut assez choqué par l'attitude de son espion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer aussi ouvertement une émotion, même s'il était difficile de la reconnaître. C'était bien une des rares fois où il pouvait en décrypter une sur les traits austères de ce visage. Le directeur était déjà choqué de pouvoir lire une émotion sur le visage de son subordonné mais il était vraiment angoissé de ne pouvoir accéder à la moindre zone de son cerveau. Ses pensées se trouvaient derrière un mur infranchissable.

« Il va me falloir une explication un peu plus détaillée pour que je puisse cerner la situation de manière correcte, Severus. » Incita le directeur avec un geste de la main pour faire venir vers son bureau un service à thé fumant.

« C'est la raison de ma venue, mais je dois vous avertir que je ne peux vous informer de tout ce que je sais. Je ne suis autorisé à vous donner que certaines informations et j'espère que vous saurez vous en contenter. » Le prévint son interlocuteur en acceptant la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire aimable.

Décidément, se dit Albus, il y a quelque chose de différent chez Severus. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le transformer autant en si peu de temps !

« Vous attisez ma curiosité, Severus et il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de tourner autour du pot. Je vais finir par croire que vous craignez réellement ma réaction pour prendre autant de précaution... »

Il savait que son sous entendu serait compris par le professeur. La puissance de ses boucliers plus que ces paroles étaient un signe que ce que Severus allait lui révéler, aurait une importance capitale dans les évènements à venir.

« Peut être » admit Severus en haussant les épaules après avoir bu une gorgée de la boisson chaude. « Même si cela ne servira à rien puisque ni vous ni moi n'auront d'autre alternative que de nous conformer à leurs attentes... »

Dumbledore arqua les sourcils, curieux et impatient de découvrir ce qui perturbait autant l'enseignant. Il ne fit pourtant aucune nouvelle réflexion attendant que Severus se décide à parler, ce qui ne tarda pas après que ce dernier ait pris une profonde inspiration.

« Un clan chimère a fait son apparition. » révéla le professeur de potion en reposant sa tasse sur le bureau en face de lui, relevant son regard sombre vers Dumbledore.

« Pardon! » s'exclama le vieux directeur se demandant s'il avait bien comprit la révélation que Severus, d'un simple hochement de tête, confirma.

Dans une ultime tentative de se donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à cette annonce, Dumbledore après son éclat de voix un tantinet hystérique, rit doucement en demandant à son employé à quoi ressemblaient ces créatures magiques tout droit sorties des anciennes légendes.

« A de gros, gros chats avec une queue de serpent. Elles sont assez imposantes et impressionnantes . » Déclara Severus avec une grimace qui fit frissonner le directeur. Cette nouvelle expression sur le visage de son espion le prit un peu de court. Elle reflétait un certain dédain mais aussi un profond respect.

Les mains d'Albus ne mirent à trembler et il dû reposer sa tasse avec précaution pour ne pas la renverser sur les dossiers qui remplissaient sa table de travail plutôt encombrée. Un premier nom traversa son esprit à l'annonce de cette nouvelle: Augusta Londubat!

Si une personne de confiance pouvait lui confirmer la création d'un clan chimère, c'était bien la grand mère de Neville. Il savait depuis qu'il avait entamé ses recherches sur Harry que la vieille femme était le gardien de la tradition orale. Bien entendu cette vieille sorcière bornée n'avait jamais révélé quoi que ce soit au sujet des chimères qui auraient pu lui confirmer que Harry était une de ces créatures mythiques. Il avait même fait une croix sur cette possibilité vu le manque de renseignements qui ne permettait pas de mettre en évidence une quelconque logique dans la lignée de l'héritage magique des chimères.

Puis un second nom fit son apparition dans son esprit, celui de Harry. Était il possible que finalement le pouvoir qu'il avait sentit s'éveiller, ce jour là chez l'enfant soit celui d'une chimère? S'il posait la question de l'identité des chimères, est ce que Severus lui répondrait?

«Je suis venu vous pour vous avertir que je suis un servant sorcier et que de ce fait je ne peux plus assurer mon rôle d' espion au sein de l'Ordre. » ajouta Severus d'un ton monocorde, le tirant de ses réflexions

Dumbledore resta bouche bée quelques instants, décontenancé par la nouvelle. Cependant il remit rapidement les rouages de son intellect en service pour obtenir un maximum d'information sur ce clan .

« Comment est ce possible? » Mamonna le vieux sorcier en fixant le professeur avec incrédulité.

« La convocation de ce matin était celle du clan pour me faire part de ma nouvelle mission en tant que servant. Je n'étais pas le seul à être convoqué et les chimères m'ont autorisé à vous dire que Neville et sa grand mère sont aussi des servants sorciers. » avoua Severus d'une voix où perçait une dose d'ironie qu'il réservait généralement à ses élèves récalcitrants. « Je suis certain qu'un homme dans votre position connaît le rôle d'un clan de chimère dans le monde magique? »

Dumbledore se sentit insulté par la remarque de son subordonné. Il marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe qui firent sourire plus largement l'homme taciturne qui lui faisait face. Il préféra ne pas aborder le rôle des chimères pour le moment, cherchant plutôt à obtenir des preuves de l'apparition de ce clan.

« Vous comprendrez, j'espère, mon cher Severus, que j'attends des preuves de ce que vous venez de me dire. Pas par manque de confiance, non, juste parce que si un clan de chimère s'est réellement éveillé nous devons nous assurer qu'elles se tournent vers la lumière... »

Il tenta de pénétrer plus profondément les défenses de Rogue mais aucune de ses tentatives n'aboutis. Dumbledore savait que l'esprit du maître de potion était très bien protégé, mais il doutait fortement qu'il ait les capacités suffisantes pour affronter seul ses attaques qui au fil de son énervement perdaient de leur contrôle pour gagner en puissance.

« Des preuves, Elles m'en ont fournit bien assez pour vous convaincre. Enfin je l'espère. Pour vous. » répondit Severus en se levant et en s'approchant du bureau pour tendre son bras au dessus. Il ne tentait même pas de cacher sa colère devant les essais infructueux que faisait Dumbledore pour entrer dans son esprit. « Si ma parole ne vous suffit pas, je suis autorisé à vous arranger un rendez-vous avec Augusta Londubat, qui vous le savez, est le gardien de la tradition orale. Et si cela ne vous convient toujours pas, sachez que ma magie est sans tâche et que ma loyauté ne peut plus être achetée. »

Severus dégagea la manche de sa robe noire et montra son bras au directeur. Plus que les mots, l'absence de la marque des ténèbres fit sursauter le vieux sorcier. La magie qui avait été utilisée pour apposer ce tatouage hideux était puissante, il avait donc fallut un pouvoir colossal pour l'enlever et tout semblait avoir été fait dans la journée, sans préparation préalable. Instantanément! Sous le choc, Albus retira son esprit de celui de Rogue. Était il possible que les chimères aient renforcé le pouvoir de leur servant?

Dumbledore avait assez lu de vieux parchemins sur le rôle et les actes de magie qui étaient concédé aux différents clans de chimères qui avaient traversé les siècles pour ne pas douter de leur puissance. Bien sûr aucun des textes qu'il avait déniché au cour de ses recherches, n'avaient vraiment été explicite sur le type de créatures qu'elles étaient. Apparemment, elles avaient à leur disposition une magie puissante mais étaient-t-elles capables de raisonner, de comprendre la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le monde sorcier avec le retour de Voldemort. Le clan était-t-il parmi eux pour les aider à lutter contre le Lord noir?

« De plus, il y a parmi les membres de l'Ordre quelqu'un qui pourra confirmer que je suis en contact avec une chimère depuis quelques temps. Les chimères sont d'accord pour que vous envoyiez cet ambassadeur au nom de votre Ordre les rencontrer afin de vous convaincre. »

« Qui? »

« Remus Lupin. Il a déjà eut à faire avec l'aîné du clan et il sait quand il peut venir dans leur nid. »

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna Albus.

« Demandez plus de détail au loup. Je ne vais quand même pas colporter sur le clan alors qu'il vient à peine de se former. Cela doit vous renseigner sur votre capacité à pouvoir me soutirer des informations par la suite! » ironisa Severus d'un ton satisfait.

« Pourquoi ne se sont elles pas fait connaître avant? » Insista Albus. « Je trouve un peu surprenant leur apparition alors que le Seigneur noir vient lui aussi de ressurgir! »

«Le clan vient de se former. Elles viennent de prendre leur fonction. » déclara Severus d'un ton ferme.

« C'est un peu léger comme explication. »Objecta le vieux sorcier.

« C'est la seule que je peux vous donner et que vous obtiendrez de ma part.. » Soupira Severus en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi Remus connaît-il l'aîné du clan, comme vous l'appelez? » tenta une dernière fois le directeur en fixant le professeur.

« Je n'ai pas les détails et ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. La magie ne m'y autorise pas. Vous devrez en parler avec le principal intéressé. »

Dumbledore scrutait Severus en plissant des yeux, bien déterminé à en découvrir un maximum sur l'apparition du clan et de l'identité des chimères, mais son espion ne semblait pas décidé à lui simplifier la tâche.

« Qu'êtes vous donc autorisé à me dire d'autre, Severus ? » Insista-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui et en prenant un ton de confidence qui firent s'ourler les lèvres du professeur de potion d'un fin sourire moqueur.

« Posez moi vos questions et je verrais si je peux y répondre. »

« Pouvez vous me donner leur identité? » Se lança Albus sans hésitation et tentant une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de l'esprit de Severus.

« Non »

« Puis-je les rencontrer pour les informer de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons? » continua-t-il en augmentant la pression de sa présence en un point précis du bouclier qui s'étendait autour des pensées du professeur.

« Elles savent très bien la situation dans laquelle se trouve la magie dans le monde. C'est pour en juger qu'elles sont là. » répondit Severus d'un ton toujours aussi intransigeant en serrant les mâchoires .

« Pour juger? » Répéta Albus en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait parfaitement le rôle que l'on prêtait au clan chimère dans les textes anciens, mais il devaient l'entendre confirmé de vive voix pour que cela prenne vraiment du sens et que cela sonne comme définitif à ses oreilles. Il maintenait en même temps la pression sur les boucliers de Severus mais n'arrivait toujours pas à y creuser la moindre brèche.

« Le clan est aussi appelé les Juges de la Bénédiction Magique. Je pensais que vous le saviez... » Ironisa Severus en utilisant de nouveau ce ton que le vieux sorcier jugeait insultant.

« Cette version n'est qu'un vieux conte oublié pour les enfants... » Objecta le directeur avec un petit rire qui mourut dans sa gorge quand Severus le toisa de son regard sombre sans l'ombre d'une plaisanterie. Il senti une sonde mentale quitter l'esprit de Severus pour se diriger droit sur lui comme une avalanche de glace, puissante et destructrice.

Dumbledore de nouveau coupa le lien de sa propre volonté pour ne pas être atteint par cette intrusion qui lui semblait loin d'être amicale. Le directeur de Poudlard réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus convaincre aussi facilement l'enseignant du bien fondé de ses arguments. Severus semblait hermétique à sa manière de voir les choses. Il savait que l'homme était un des meilleur occlumens et legilimens du monde sorcier, mais l'homme brun était resté assez ouvert quand aux suggestions qu'il lui avait faite au cours de ces dernières années.

Il savait que derrière son masque froid et intransigeant, Severus cachait un profond idéalisme et un sens de la justice affûté qui se révoltait devant chaque injustice. C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé de Voldemort et c'était ce qui le rendait méfiant vis à vis du ministère.

Cependant avec l'apparition de ce clan et son nouveau statut, le professeur de potion semblait dévoiler ses émotions plus facilement, comme si tous les atouts étaient entre ses mains et qu'il savait comment allaient évoluer les choses.

Il soupira, perdre l'appui de Severus dans un tel moment ne l'arrangeait pas, mais il craignait vraiment de découvrir que cette perte s'élargissait à Harry. Il devait s'assurer que l'adolescent n'était pas une des préoccupations des chimères.

« Savez vous ce qu'elles savent sur Harry? » Se risqua -t-il à demander presque timidement, n'osant renvoyer une sonde mentale en direction de son ancien pion..

« Potter? Pourquoi me parlez vous de Potter? »

Albus fut satisfait de lire la stupéfaction dans le regard sombre qui ne s'était pas détourné alors qu'il changeait d'angle d'attaque pour savoir quelles étaient les intentions des chimères envers le jeune garçon.

« Et bien Harry pourrait de par son histoire et sa puissance les intéresser... »

« Contrairement à ce que vous imaginez, Albus, le gamin n'est pas le centre du monde! Pour elles, il n'est qu'un sorcier parmi tant d'autre. »

« Elles ne connaissent pas son existence ? »

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, je suis plutôt d'avis de croire qu'elles ont d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper des états d'âme d'un adolescent... » Répondit Severus en souriant avec ironie

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il devait changer les plans qu'il avait prévu initialement pour le jeune homme et le ramener au quartier général de l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait ramener le garçon dans un lieu sûr et qu'il pouvait contrôler avant que la rumeur de la création d'un clan ne se répande et que cela attise la curiosité du jeune homme qui se laissait bien trop facilement guider par son goût de l'aventure.

« Et que pensent-t-elles de Voldemort? » questionna enfin Dumbledore curieux de savoir que les créatures mythiques pensaient du Lord.

« Pas grand chose de plus que pour Potter. »

« Vous plaisantez, Severus? » S'indigna Albus. Pour lui, la menace que représentait le Seigneur Noir n'était pas à négliger comme son interlocuteur en donnait l'impression.

« Non, pas vraiment, monsieur le directeur. Vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre les répercussions que l'apparition d'un clan va avoir sur le monde magique, pas seulement les sorciers. J'ai la permission d'éclairer votre lanterne sur certains points et je vais le faire. Considérez que c'est mon remerciement pour les années de liberté que vous m'avez accordé et de la confiance dont vous avez fait preuve envers moi depuis mon revirement tardif. » Commença Severus avec condescendance ce qui fit grincer les dents du vieux directeur qui serra les poings.« Les créatures magiques vont sortir de l'ombre et se présenter aux chimères pour leur assurer de leur coopération, celles qui ne se montreront pas le feront en toute connaissance de cause et quand les chimères se présenteront devant elles, tous les arguments qu'elles pourront objecter n'auront aucune répercussion sur les décisions du clan. Ni en bien ni en mal, les décisions du clan seront, un point c'est tout et tout le monde devra s'y plier. »

« Eh bien mais pour les sorciers ? »

« Les sorciers seront considérés comme leurs frères et jugés comme tous les autres enfants de la magie. L' ère de supériorité des sorciers sur la magie touche à son terme. Je crois mon cher Albus que vous pouvez commencez à vous faire à cette idée, histoire de ne pas tomber de trop haut, quand le clan rendra son jugement. »

**A suivre...**


	11. De l'insouciance de l'enfance

**_Édit Mars 2013: _**_Merci à **Alexorah **d'avoir pris la relève de Hlo, qui a du s'absenter, pour la correction des chapitres de cette histoire. Merci pour ton travail et ton soutien!_

**Chapitre 11:** De l'insouciance de l'enfance.

Ou comment la retrouver ou la perdre.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Harry mit quelques instants avant de se rappeler pourquoi il se trouvait dans une chambre qui ne lui était pas familière. Le soleil matinal inondait la pièce passant au travers des rideaux d'une teinte bleu foncé, affreusement délavée par le passage du temps. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux tout en examinant le décor de sa chambre. Le lit à baldaquin était confortable et assez grand.

De là où il était il avait une vue d'ensemble de la pièce et pouvait admirer l'armoire et le bureau qui occupaient chacun un coin opposé de la pièce. Sur la droite du lit il y avait une porte, tout comme sur le mur en face.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne cherchant à savoir comment il avait atterrit ici et qui avait bien pu le mettre en pyjama. Le vêtement parfaitement à sa taille était noir et confortable. Il se souvenait très bien qu'il avait reçu son héritage de chimère et qu'il se trouvait dans le manoir de son professeur de potion qui s'avérait très différent de l'image qu'il s'en était fait à Poudlard.

Il se souvenait que Neville et sa grand mère les avaient rejoint ainsi qu'un gobelin. Il se rappelait aussi leur conversation et les décisions qu'ils avaient prises dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas oublié sa frustration de devoir laisser Ialon et Alyd partir en mission sans lui.

Il n'avait aucune difficulté pour se rappeler que la grand mère de Neville s'était portée volontaire pour lui apprendre rapidement ce qu'il devait savoir sur les lois de son clan. Sa mémoire était capable de lui faire de nouveau sentir l'inquiétude des deux autres chimères quand la vieille sorcière avait expliqué comment elle comptait s'y prendre. Il arrivait sans peine à se remémorer son excitation et son impatience.

Harry se souvenait aussi qu'ils avaient dû d'abord se plier à une exigence de l'Awa du clan ce qui avait conduit à une nouvelle expérimentation pour le moins surprenante pour lui. Augusta Londubat lui avait montré comment prendre conscience de ses boucliers mentaux et comment les renforcer.

Elle lui avait enseigné tous cela en le guidant par une technique de méditation et en le laissant admirer les boucliers mentaux de Severus qui se préparait à affronter le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Harry sourit retenant difficilement un rire aux souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait lors de cet entretien.

Dans un premier temps, il n'aurait pas su dire si Severus avait apprécié son intrusion. L'enseignant semblait plutôt contrarié qu'il débarque pour un cours pratique dans son esprit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à discuter avec l'un des deux mages les plus puissant du monde magique actuel. Severus savait que le vieux sorcier tenterait la légilimancie sur lui.

Ialon avait confiance en ses boucliers, mais il savait aussi que jamais Albus n'avait utilisé son don avec sa puissance maximale pour entrer dans son esprit. Harry avait pu sentir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et des conséquences possibles si Dumbledore percevait sa présence.

Cependant Dénal n'avait pas rebroussé chemin et avait appris l'art de la magie de l'esprit avec une facilité déconcertante, se servant instinctivement du lien qui l'unissait à son aîné pour renforcer et soutenir les boucliers de Severus. Harry avait encore besoin de pratique pour acquérir une maîtrise parfaite de l'art de la magie mentale, mais il l'avait apprise plus rapidement qu'Augusta et Severus ne l'aurait crut possible!

Si Harry avait du comparer les boucliers mentaux à un élément, il aurait choisit l'eau. C'était comme une immense bulle liquide qui remplissait tout l'espace. Tout ce qui était projeté dans sa direction pouvait soit si la présence était acceptée la traverser comme on fend les eaux lors d'un plongeon, soit être freiné pour se perdre dans les courants des couches les moins profondes de l'esprit sans avoir accès aux informations que gardait celui-ci, soit si l'attaque était nettement plus incisive et menaçante, les boucliers pouvaient devenir glace et fracasser l'intrusion sur leur surface.

Dénal avait aussi remarqué qu'en réponse à ce type d'attaque, il était possible de riposter et que la contre attaque pouvait être très destructrice. Il pouvait sentir encore la glace se glisser sur la sonde mentale du directeur pour le frapper au sein même de son esprit quand Albus avait remis en cause le rôle des chimères en temps que Juges de la Bénédiction Magique. Par instinct, il avait répondu à l'attaque du directeur et tous y comprit lui même, du vieux sorcier à Severus, avaient été surpris par la puissance de l'attaque mentale qu'il avait lancé en retour.

Augusta l'avait ensuite ramené à la réalité, jugeant que pour une première tentative, l'expérience se concluait d'un franc succès. Il avait ouvert les yeux dans le salon du manoir et avait sentit un grande fatigue engourdir son esprit. Le sourire satisfait de la vieille femme lui était apparut comme la meilleure des récompenses pour sa réussite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville était revenu le premier de sa mission avec les affaires du petit brun dont sa chouette qui hulula en retrouvant son jeune maître. Harry s'était jeté dans les bras de son camarade en le serrant très fort et en lui marmonnant des mots de remerciement sans queue ni tête ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la vielle sorcière alors que la chimère dorée rendait son étreinte à la brune et argent en lui massant doucement le dos.

Quand Augusta en fronçant les sourcils avait fini par demander une explication à son élève pour cette effusion sentimentale, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Dénal dû admettre il avait maintenu aussi la connexion mentale avec Alyd.

Devant l'air incrédule de la vieille sorcière, il avait expliqué que le lien sur sa toile intérieure qui le liait à Neville, était tout comme celui de Severus, toujours en sur brillance par rapport aux autres. En voyant la chimère dorée son esprit par réflexe avait déplacé sa concentration vers Alyd et donc il savait ce que la chimère dorée avait accomplit en son nom à Privet Drive.

Cela pouvait paraître compliqué mais tout lui paraissait tellement simple et instinctif que Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas les choses les plus simples qui étaient les plus inexplicables. Comme marcher ou respirer ou même lancer un sortilège. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait lancé un sort de silence dans un acte de magie instinctive quand il faisait un cauchemar et la difficulté qu'il avait eut à le reproduire en cours à Poudlard alors qu'aucune nécessité ne se faisait ressentir.

Si la grand mère de Neville en fût choquée, elle n'en montra rien. Après tout, le pouvoir magique accordé aux chimères étaient gigantesque et seule la magie leur permettait de l'exprimer au niveau qu'elle jugeait nécessaire, elle n'avait donc aucun mot à dire allant contre les actions d'une ou l'autre des chimères. Elle ne demanda même pas de détail sur ce qu'avait fait son petit fils, elle savait qu'elle finirait par le savoir, bien assez tôt.

De plus Awa n'avait rien objecté quand aux intentions de Neville, c'étaient bien qu'il devait les approuver d'une manière ou d'une autre ce que confirma son petit fils quand il admit qu'Awa savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait eut l'intention de faire.

Ils avaient discuté encore un moment avant que Harry ,épuisé, ne s'endorme sur le canapé avec un sourire satisfait. Il se souvenait d'avoir eut la sensation d'être porté avec précaution, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour le réveiller et il s'était laissé bercer pour finir par s'endormir profondément.

Harry s'étira satisfait d'avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et commença à poser les pieds par terre, tout en se demandant quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Utilisant ce qu'il avait appris la veille il chercha avec son esprit la présence des autres et n'eut aucune difficulté à les trouver. Apparemment ils étaient tous à l'étage inférieur et semblaient très excité à propos des objets que le servant gobelin Scalbeck avait fait livrer . Impatient, il se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'escalier quand un pop retentis dans la pièce. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'elfe qui se trouvait devant lui, tendant dans sa direction un peignoir à sa taille.

« Dobby ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Oui maître? » Répondit Dobby en fixant le garçon avec adoration ce qui rappela à la jeune chimère leur première rencontre et l'empressement de l'elfe à lui apporter son aide. Dobby semblait attendre que Harry fasse un geste pour se vêtir.

« Que fais tu là? Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié tu es un elfe libre maintenant...Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler maître...» Demanda Harry quelque peu surprit par la présence de son ami.

« Bien sûr que si, Maître! » trancha Dobby en l'aidant à enfiler le peignoir et en lui présentant une paire de pantoufles assorties ce qui fit sourire la chimère aux mèches argentés. « L 'Awa du clan a demandé personnellement à Dobby s'il acceptait de veiller et d'aider le tout petit. Un honneur que ne pouvait accepter Dobby. Dobby n'étant pas assez bon pour servir une chimère mais quand Awa à précisé qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby ne pouvait pas refuser. Surtout quand l'Awa du clan à dit que c'était ce que voulait le tout petit maître. C'est bien ce que vous voulez? »

Harry essaya de remettre un ordre compréhensible aux paroles de l'elfe. Son silence fut assez mal perçu par le petit être aux yeux globuleux qui commença à douter que sa présence fut souhaitée. Dobby allait se diriger vers le mur le plus proche pour s'y fracasser la tête en s'insultant pour son arrogance d'avoir imaginé que le tout petit aurait pu avoir besoin de lui.

« Dobby! » L'arrêta Harry en le retenant par un petit bras noueux. « Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je suis vraiment ravi de ta présence à mes côtés mais je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ta liberté pour moi... »

« Le maître s'inquiète pour moi? Je ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai encore rempli aucune des tâches que m'assignera le maître... » Recommença à se lamenter Dobby provoquant un soupir chez la jeune chimère.

« Ok reprenons depuis le début, as tu une idée de pourquoi Awa voulait que tu te lie à moi? »

« Bien sûr, les chimères ont besoin de la magie _particulière_ des elfes de maison. Celle qui permet à un elfe de localiser une personne et de l'amener devant son maître. Entre autres choses.»

« Ah! » s'exclama Harry dans un rire joyeux, en relâchant le bras de l'elfe. « Encore quelque chose que je dois apprendre. Si je comprends bien Neville a aussi un elfe à son service.»

Dobby se contenta pour toute réponse d'acquiescer, attendant visiblement que Harry confirme qu'il l'acceptait. Le brun soupira et s'étira de nouveau faisant quelque pas pour gagner la salle de bain qui se trouvait être la porte en face de son lit, toujours suivit par Dobby.

« Ce choix tu l'as fait de toi même, n'est ce pas Dobby? »

« Dobby a accepté sans contrainte l'honneur que lui faisait le clan en le choisissant. » Répondit avec fierté l'elfe avec des yeux pétillants.

« Bien alors je te remercie Dobby de te mettre à mon service avec autant de zèle et de prévenance. » Sourit Dénal en commençant à se déshabiller alors que Dobby allumait l'eau de la douche et en réglait la température tout en continuant à parler.

Harry était un peu dérangé par les attentions dont il était l'objet pour la première fois dans sa vie, mais il pouvait sentir que cela faisait plaisir à Dobby de remplir son rôle de valet.

« Les autres elfes de maison de Poudlard ont été un peu verts de jalousie en apprenant la nouvelle mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. J'y ai veillé pour l'harmonie _du nid_... »

Harry fut soulagé de voir que l'elfe avait accepté de se lier à lui parce qu'il en avait envie d'une certaine manière. C'était tout ce que voulait savoir le brun pour le moment alors qu'il se glissait sous la douche pendant que l'elfe cherchait des vêtements propres dans l'armoire.

Tout à ses ablutions, il réfléchit aux derniers mots de Dobby . Il se rappelait que durant la conversation entre Dumbledore et Severus, le directeur avait fait à un moment allusion à l'agitation des elfes. Comme Ialon avait considéré cette information comme secondaire et complètement logique, Harry n'y avait pas prêté plus d'intérêt mais maintenant qu'il pouvait y réfléchir tranquillement, il réalisait ce que cela sous entendait.

« Dobby? Tu sais où se trouve _mon nid_? » Demanda-t-il en sortant de la cabine de douche et en se frictionnant vigoureusement alors que Dobby revenait avec les habits qu'il avait sélectionné pour lui.

« Bien entendu Maître. Tous les autres attendent avec impatience de pouvoir vous rencontrer pour vous servir. »

« _Mon nid_ se trouve à Poudlard! » s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux de surprise alors que Dobby hochait la tête avec un sourire qui s'étendait presque d'une de ses oreilles à l'autre.

La nouvelle était pour le moins surprenante, mais elle lui faisait plus que plaisir. Il avait toujours considéré le château comme sa véritable maison. Bien entendu, il y avait vécu pas mal d'évènements désagréables, mais il ne pouvait nier le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait l'imposant château.

Il avait fini de s'habiller admirant les vêtements que lui avait fournit l'elfe. Un pantacourt de couleur vert sombre qui s'arrêtait au dessous de ses genoux, un t-shirt vert foncé sur lequel il avait passé une chemise blanche unie. Il avait relevé les grandes manches de celle-ci jusqu'à ses coudes.

« Et ses vêtements? » questionna Harry s'émerveillant en apercevant l'armoire de la chambre qui regorgeait de vêtements de qualité et de marques luxueuses. « C'est pour moi? »

« Oui maître. Ilk un des elfes du maître de _ce nid_ à estimé que les vêtements que portait le maître en arrivant n'étaient absolument pas dignes du statut du jeune maître, ce qui soit dit en passant était largement en dessous de la vérité. Les vieux vêtements du Maître ne méritaient plus le nom d'habits. Ils étaient tout juste bon à servir de chiffons! Alors Ilk a fait en sorte que vous puissiez être habillé convenablement en parant au plus pressé. »

« Comment a-t-il fait cela? »

« Magie elfe. » Fut la seule réponse de Dobby en levant les épaules sur un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il ne donnerait aucune explication à ce propos.

Harry n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre avec Dobby sur les talons pour gagner la salle à manger ou il espérait pouvoir trouver de quoi manger. Son estomac lui rappelant que son dernier repas remontait à bien trop longtemps.

Avisant une immense horloge devant l'escalier qui le mènerait au rez de chaussée, Harry lut l'heure et fut assez stupéfait en réalisant qu'il était déjà si tard. La pendule n'allait pas tarder de sonner dix heures! Il pressa donc le pas espérant que personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur de cette grâce matinée.

Il fût bien vite rassuré quand il ouvrit la porte de la pièce à vivre et qu'il fut accueillit par quelques railleries de la part de Severus et Neville sur le côté _chaton_ de sa personnalité. Harry bien que gêné apprécia la comparaison qu'il estima tout à fait justifiée : dormir, manger, prendre soin de lui et bien entendu jouer cela lui convenait parfaitement et au vu des objets qui s'étalaient sur la table devant ses aînés, il avait hâte de se mettre en action et d'utiliser ses nouvelles capacités.

Bon vu les regards que lui lançait Severus, _Jouer_ n'était peut être pas le terme qui convenait le mieux pour définir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

* * *

«_Tu sais ce que cette décision implique, n'est ce pas Draco? » _

_« Bien sûr, père. »_

Draco ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta du bras de sa mère tout en faisant un pas en avant pour s'éloigner de la zone de transplanage du chemin de traverse. Il venait de transplaner avec elle dans la rue commerçante sorcière de Londres.

A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait encore pratiquement personne dans l'avenue marchande. C'était à peine si les devantures des magasins venaient d'être remontées et les marchands s'affairaient à préparer leurs vitrines et leurs pas de porte dans l'espoir d'attirer les acheteurs potentiels. Mais tout cela en cet instant passait bien au dessus de Draco. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées et les souvenirs de sa dernière conversation avec son père.

Peu lui importait que le soleil dardait ses rayons sur Londres. Peu lui importait que la température déjà agréable en ce début de matinée, laissait présager que la journée serait chaude. De ce genre de chaleur qui vous assomme et vous fait suer dès que vous amorcez un mouvement. Peu lui importait les regards intrigués des passants et des commerçants sur l'étrange cortège qu'il faisait avec sa mère.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à ce moment précis, c'était la main froide de sa mère qui s'était resserrée sur la sienne quand il s'était écarté quelques instants plus tôt comme pour le retenir. Cette poigne douloureuse qui était le seul signe de l'angoisse qui ravageait Narcissa Malfoy.

Et puis il y avait les paroles de son père, même s'il en comprenait les conséquences et qu'il ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de tourner la page de son enfance.

_« Draco, le Lord est revenu parmi nous. »_

C'était avec ces quelques mots que la dernière conversation qu'il avait eut avec son père avait commencé. Lucius l'avait convoqué la veille au soir dans son bureau. Insouciant, le jeune homme de quinze ans avait rapidement passé en revue ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cette convocation. Ne trouvant rien de probant, il avait compris que cet entretien allait lui déplaire.

Draco n'était pas aussi détaché vis à vis des évènements qui avaient bouleversé la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, qu'il aurait voulu être capable de le montrer. Il avait bien vu Potter revenir avec le corps de Diggory. Il l'avait entendu hurler qu'_Il _était de retour et qu'_Il_ avait tué Cédric.

Et le jeune serpentard avait bien compris le sérieux de la situation. Il savait parfaitement que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ce cri de désespoir qu'il entendait encore régulièrement chaque nuit au milieu de ses cauchemars, marquait la fin de son enfance. Il allait devoir faire des choix qui décideraient de son destin et peu importait qu'il y soit préparé ou non. Cela n'avait finalement pas d'importance, il devait choisir et cela le terrorisait.

Il était entré et s'était assis sur un fauteuil que lui avait indiqué son père avec un sourire affecté que Draco savait parfaitement décrypter. Son père avait de mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer. Des choses qu'il aurait certainement préféré encore ignorer. Et il avait prononcé ces quelques mots faisant frissonner l'adolescent malgré la chaleur de cette soirée d'été.

_« Draco, le Lord est revenu parmi nous. »_

Il y eut un temps de silence que finit par rompre Draco en plongeant son regard gris dans celui de son père.

« _Vous étiez dans le cimetière, avec les autres et Potter... »_

Son père avait grimacé avant de hocher la tête en baissant les yeux devant l'expression qui se peignit sur les traits de Draco. L'horreur agrandissait les traits de son visage et accentuait sa pâleur naturelle. Draco aurait voulu pouvoir demander à son père s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Diggory, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il préférait ne pas savoir et pouvoir garder certaines de ses illusions d'enfant encore un moment. Même si l'image de Potter lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Même si son père voulait lui demander de prendre position. Même si tout avait dû s'arrêter à la fin de cet entretien, Draco voulait garder ses illusions d'enfants sur le monde qui l'avait vu grandir et sur sa famille.

Les Malfoy étaient fiers, arrogants peut être, cherchant par tous les moyens à s'élever dans la société en favorisant les alliances avec des familles influentes et surtout dites de « sang pur ».

Les Malfoy n'hésitaient pas à se salir les mains pour arriver à leur fin. Les pots de vin ne suffisaient pas pour résoudre certaines difficultés dans les affaires et aucun Malfoy ne rechignait à utiliser plus que leur argent pour parvenir à leur fin.

Mais Draco avait toujours souhaité que cette responsabilité lui incombe le plus tardivement possible et malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait qu'à cet instant son histoire familiale le rattrape.

Il savait que la haine ou le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Potter et les autres Gryffondors en général n'était qu'un sentiment enfantin. Rien d'irréparable encore. Rien que sa fierté, son orgueil mal placé peut être, qui en avait prit un sacré coup quand le brun à lunette avait refusé son amitié sans lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

Draco ne niait pas qu'ils avaient des divergences d'opinions qui pourriraient toujours leur relation mais quand il mettait la vie d'un homme dans la balance, Draco savait qu'il serait incapable de tuer pour suivre un idéal. D'après lui, des idées, aussi bonne soient elles, ne méritaient pas que l'on meure pour elles.

_« Je vais reprendre ma place au sein de l'organisation. » _Avait fini par lâcher Lucius dans un souffle en relevant la tête pour scruter les yeux gris de Draco qui s'étaient encore agrandis sous cette révélation.

« V_ous voulez vraiment vous soumettre? »_ S'étonna Draco.

« _Le lord compte former une nouvelle génération de Mangemorts afin de l'aider à retrouver rapidement son pouvoir et ramener l'ordre au sein du monde magique. »_ Avait éludé son père en soupirant et en détournant de nouveau la tête, visiblement résigné par sa situation et l'avenir qu'elle lui offrait.

_« Vous voulez que je me joigne à son armée? »_ avait demandé Draco, crispant les poings douloureusement sur ses cuisses.

_« Je veux que tu prennes ta décision en toute connaissance de cause. Je t'ai appris à analyser au mieux une situation pour en tirer le meilleur avantage selon tes possibilités et tes aspirations. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu suives un chemin que j'aurais décidé pour toi! Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tes choix me plaisent, je veux qu'ils viennent de toi et que tu sois déterminé à tenir tes objectifs quelques qu'ils soient! »_

Ces mots avaient à eux seuls dispersé les craintes et les doutes de Draco. Son père l'aimait, son père était fier de lui, il pouvait en être convaincu rien qu'en entendant le ton sur lequel Lucius venait de parler. Sa voix habituellement calme et posé, s'était enflammé pour l'encourager et le soutenir, comme à chaque fois que Draco en avait eut besoin.

_« Je ne peux pas m'engager auprès du Lord. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il compte faire et je ne crois pas que se soit l'idéal que je souhaite pour notre monde. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faille maîtriser et contrôler l'influence grandissante des moldus sur nos vies mais je ne vois pas en quoi leur extermination pourra nous apporter le salut! Il y a des choses à changer mais la guerre n'est pas la réponse. »_

_« Tu ne comptes donc pas faire part à Dumbledore de ta position? » _

_« Non, père, je ne compte pas me laisser manipuler comme Potter! Je sais suffisamment de choses pour actionner quelques ficelles et tirer mon épingle du jeu à Poudlard dans un premier temps et par la suite... »_

_« Par la suite? »_

_« On verra bien. » _avait conclu Draco qui savait qu'il n'était pas temps de faire des projets à long terme. Mieux valait se concentrer sur une échéance à la fois. Il lui restait encore trois années à accomplir à Poudlard avant de songer à une quelconque possibilité de carrière.

Son père avait semblé satisfait par ses réponses et lui avait sourit gardant une expression triste figée sur ses traits, même si au fond de ses yeux, Draco pouvait lire la fierté et l'amour que Lucius lui portait et cela suffisait à lui assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

«_Tu sais ce que cette décision implique, n'est ce pas Draco? » _

_« Bien sûr, père. »_

Lucius s'était levé et avait été chercher sa femme pour qu'ils mettent au point le plan qui séparerait leur famille peut être pour le restant de leurs jours. Ce fut un moment lourd et douloureux même si chacun tenta pour alléger la peine et l'angoisse des autres de ne rien en laisser paraître.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse avec sa mère à une heure aussi matinale. La raison pour laquelle en pleine rue et à la vue de tous, à quinze ans il acceptait que sa mère le tienne par la main. Même si aucun d'eux n'échangeaient le moindre regard, marchant droit devant eux la tête haute. Même si leur expression aristocratique ne quittaient pas leur visage. Ce simple contact entre eux suffisait à les rassurer.

Draco leva les yeux. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils se tenaient tout les deux devant la porte de la banque Gringotts et une fois qu'ils en auraient franchis les lourdes portes, il n'y aurait plus de possibilité de faire machine arrière.

**A suivre...**


	12. Gingotts

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 12: **Gringotts**  
**

En arrivant dans la banque ce matin-là, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Bill Weasley pour comprendre que quelque chose avait changé. Il fronça les sourcils en traversant les couloirs, quelques peu étonné par la fièvre qui semblait animer ses collègues gobelins. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle agitation secouer l'administration financière qu'était Gringotts.

Les clients ne remarquaient rien, le visage impassible des gobelins restant une énigme pour le commun des mortels. Ils ne côtoyaient pas assez longtemps les gobelins pour remarquer les signes que lui arrivait à distinguer. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait pour la banque, il savait lire entre les lignes de leurs discours et décrypter leurs attitudes. Tout ce qu'il voyait annonçait un grand bouleversement dans l'organisation même de Gringotts.

Bill remarqua que la hiérarchie gobeline était dans les couloirs et semblait à l'affût du moindre écart de conduite quant aux protocoles de gestion des richesses. Il n'avait vu le hiérarche extérieur qu'une seule fois lors de son embauche et ne s'attendait pas à le voir sermonner dans une des galeries souterraines un jeune gobelin qui débutait dans le service des transactions foncières et qui avait, semble-t-il, évité quelques règles de sécurité pour accélérer les opérations à la demande de son client.

En temps normal, Bill savait que cette procédure, bien qu'illégale, apportait un gain de temps que généralement les deux parties de l'opération appréciaient. Et les gobelins, même s'ils n'encourageaient pas ce genre d'action, y retrouvaient leur compte de par les intérêts que ce type de transaction leur rapportait. Alors Bill trouvait vraiment curieux que le subalterne se fasse réprimander, dans un couloir, sous le regard de tous, par un des membres les plus respecté de la communauté gobeline. Le jeune Weasley ne savait pas ce qui se tramait mais il pouvait sentir un frisson d'appréhension lui donner la chair de poule. Frisson désagréable qui s'intensifia quand le regard scrutateur de Scalbeck se posa sur lui dans une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire.

Bill déglutit péniblement, croisant les doigts pour ne pas s'être attiré d'ennuis. Scalbeck s'avança vers lui gardant sur son visage cet étrange sourire qui glaçait le sang du sorcier.

« Monsieur Weasley, j'ai à vous parler d'une mission qui ne peut attendre. Si vous pouviez me suivre dans le bureau de l'intendant, nous pourrions nous y mettre sans tarder. »

« Certainement, maître Scalbeck mais franchement j'espère n'avoir rien fait qui soit contraire au bon fonctionnement de la banque... » préféra s'assurer le jeune homme en fixant son supérieur droit dans les yeux, ce que sembla apprécier la créature dont le rictus s'agrandit.

« Rien de grave, mais je préfère vous entretenir de ceci en privé. » lui confirma le gobelin en le guidant à travers le dédale de galeries vers le bureau de l'intendant qui se trouvait être le responsable des relations avec les sorciers et son supérieur le plus direct.

Bill sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il avait l'impression que les paroles rassurantes du gobelin ne faisaient que renforcer l'inconfort de sa situation. Non pas qu'il ait fait sciemment quelque chose que les autorités gobelines jugeaient de déplacé, mais il doutait de connaître suffisamment ses employeurs pour en être complètement convaincu.

Il soupira. Cela pouvait il avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce que lui avait demandé Dumbledore ? A bien y réfléchir, certainement. Donc d'une manière ou d'une autre cela était-il lié au retour de « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » ? Est ce que les gobelins comptaient se ranger derrière le Seigneur noir ?

Sérieusement Bill doutait de cette hypothèse. La guerre n'était pas bonne pour le monde de la finance. Une situation politique instable avait toujours d'importantes conséquences sur la vie économique d'un pays, alors il voyait mal les gobelins encourager un camp plus que l'autre.

Mais franchement en dehors du retour de « vous savez qui », il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait avoir perturbé autant ses employeurs.

Le hiérarche Scalbeck sans prendre la peine de frapper ou de s'annoncer, entra dans le bureau de l'intendant Wereck avec lui plus hésitant sur les talons. Sur un signe encourageant de son supérieur qui l'incitait à s'asseoir sur un des confortables fauteuils devant son bureau, Bill s'avança en s'inclinant rapidement en signe de salut respectueux. L'intendant écoutait les confessions à mi voix d'un gobelin qui d'après ce que Bill pouvait en voir travaillait au guichet d'accueil de la banque. Scalbeck s'était assis sur le siège voisin du sien et semblait très intrigué par la conversation qui se tenait entre les deux autres.

« Bien, fait les patienter dans un salon privé. Nous nous occuperons de leur situation dans les plus brefs délais. » Ordonna l'intendant alors que le guichetier se retirait en hochant la tête.

Une fois qu'il fût dehors, l'intendant Wereck tourna ses petits yeux perçants vers Bill et le toisa un court instant en silence, avant de se tourner vers le hiérarche. Il ne prit pas la peine de parler dans la langue propre des gobelins, sachant que Bill avait suffisamment de connaissances sur le gobabile pour comprendre son propos et il n'était pas dans son intention de donner à penser à son subordonné qu'il se méfiait de lui. Bill en fût quelque part rassuré mais cela n'arrangea pas sa curiosité qui s'en trouva décuplée.

« Narcissa Black Malfoy et son fils se sont présentés ce matin à l'ouverture des guichets pour demander ___le droit d'asile_. »

Bill sentit le sang quitter son visage et instinctivement ses poings se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Impossible, il devait avoir mal entendu. Perdu dans sa propre réaction face à cette annonce, il ne remarque pas le tressautement du hiérarche et le juron qui lui échappa à voix basse.

«Nous ne devons pas échouer, Scalbeck ! Hors de question que mon nom entre dans l'histoire de notre peuple comme celui d'un nouveau Harlec ! » Reprit froidement l'intendant avant de soupirer en se tournant vers Bill.

La connaissance de Bill sur l'histoire du peuple gobelin était assez succincte, mais restait tout de même plus complète que celle des sorciers en générale, ce qui lui permettait de situer parfaitement l'ancien intendant Harlec dans le temps. Ce gobelin avait marqué l'histoire des siens de manière négative et il était très mal vu de s'y référer dans la société.

Bill aussi se demandait pourquoi et à quel titre la famille Malfoy venait demander l'aide des gobelins? Habituellement seules les créatures magiques connaissaient et avaient recours à cette loi qui stipulait que les gobelins pouvaient aider toutes créatures en faisant la demande s'ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord sur une contre partie satisfaisante pour eux. Il avait déjà vu un vampire ayant des ennuis avec le ministère y avoir recours. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des sorciers de sang pur comme les Malfoy utilisent ce genre de méthode. Quoi qu'en réfléchissant un peu...Bref il s'agissait là d'une information capitale qu'il devait communiquer au plus tôt à... Il arrêta net sa pensée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard croisant celui de l'intendant Wereck, il comprit le pourquoi de sa convocation.

« Bien entendu » accorda le hiérarche dans un soupir. «C'est pour cela que conformément à l'accord que nous avons passé avec notre nouveau client, j'ai fait parvenir les objets demandés et que ma chouette se trouve toujours avec eux pour parer à toute demande expresse de leur part. Certaines rumeurs sur le retour d'un clan ont même commencé à circuler dans nos couloirs. Les actions des sorciers aussi influent soient-ils ne doivent plus nous détourner de nos lois et devoirs envers la magie. Cependant je crois que tu fais le bon choix en acceptant de rencontrer les Malfoy. Nos clients veulent que nous prenions nos propres décisions dans l'intérêt de notre peuple et de la magie. Il n'est pas dans notre nature de tourner le dos à un profit ou une affaire financière qui pourrait enrichir notre société, donc je soutiens complètement ta décision de rencontrer les Malfoy ! »

Bill ne comprenait pas vraiment tous les sous entendus qui parsemaient le discours du hiérarche. Cependant il commençait à craindre que la position des gobelins vis à vis du retour du Seigneur noir ne soit pas aussi évidente qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Visiblement rassuré par le soutien de son confrère, Wereck s'adressa à Bill le sortant de ses pensées sombres.

« Monsieur Weasley, depuis le temps que vous travaillez pour nous, nous n'avons eu aucun reproche à vous faire quant à la qualité de votre travail. Nous sommes bien entendu au courant que vous vous êtes permis quelques libertés avec les règles de notre société, en surveillant les comptes et les différentes transactions de certains de nos clients les plus puissants mais aussi les plus controversés dans le monde sorcier. »

Bill, si c'était possible, se sentit passer de l'extrême pâleur à une couleur plus écrevisse en un temps record. Il n'avait pas honte à proprement parler de ce qu'il avait fait pour le compte de Dumbledore mais l'embarras d'être découvert le mettait dans une situation assez inconfortable.

« Malheureusement la situation ayant changé, nous sommes contraint de vous informer qu'il est nécessaire que vous stoppiez cette activité au plus tôt, pour que l'intégrité des services de notre banque ne soit plus remise en cause. Cet avertissement tient compte du fait que vous n'avez jamais abusé de cette liberté dans un but d'enrichissement personnel et que vous n'avez jamais mis les intérêts de Gringotts en danger lors de vos investigations. »

A la honte se substitua la colère, n'arrangeant en rien le teint carmin du visage de Bill qui se redressa dans son fauteuil d'un bond.

« Le retour de « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » vous effraie donc à ce point ? » S'emporta vivement le jeune homme. « Je sais que vos intérêts vous tiennent plus à cœur que n'importe quoi mais ne voyez vous pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez ! »

Il allait perdre son emploi. Se retrouver à la rue. Devoir retourner vivre au Terrier chez ses parents, en leur apportant des soucis et des inquiétudes dont ils se seraient bien tous passés en ces temps sombres, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à écouter l'intendant lui parler des intérêts de la banque quand l'avenir du monde magique menaçait de s'effondrer sous la faute de cet immonde mage noir qui était de nouveau sorti de sa tombe! Hors de question !

Le gobelin en face de lui eut un sourire avant de regarder le hiérarche qui le fixait avec étonnement mais aussi avec respect. Bill se sentit gêné par son esclandre, même s'il savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'opinion.

« Tu vois bien, Scalbeck que j'avais raison. Monsieur Weasley est un pilier important de notre société dont nous ne pouvons nous passer. La coopération que nous espérions dans cette affaire servira parfaitement les intérêts de nos clients. Il a, j'en ai l'intime conviction, toutes les qualités pour remplir la mission que nous souhaitons lui confier »

Bill, à moitié perdu par le tournant que prenait la conversation, se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en lançant un regard stupéfait en direction des deux gobelins. Tout ceci n'était qu'un foutu test !

« Bien entendu Wereck. Je ne remettrais donc plus ta parole en doute mais que dirais tu de lui expliquer la situation en lui fournissant les informations qui lui sont nécessaire plutôt que de le laisser imaginer que nous allons rallier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Tu ne me laisses même pas savourer ma victoire. » Bougonna Wereck en soupirant avant de reprendre alors que Bill fronçait les sourcils devant ce qui aurait pu être une farce dont il aurait été la victime, si les gobelins avaient eut le moindre sens de l'humour.

« Monsieur Weasley j'espère que dans un premier temps vous me croirez quand je vous jure que personne parmi notre peuple de sain d'esprit n'envisage de se mettre au service du Lord noir. Il se trouve que par un étrange concours de circonstances, le hasard même si je n'y crois guerre, un groupe d'anciens clients de la banque vient de réclamer notre assistance et de part notre lien à la magie même, nous ne pouvons le leur refuser. » Reprit l'intendant après un dernier soupir.

Abasourdi et quelque peu curieux, Bill posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, son torse se tendant vers l'avant démontrant que toute son attention était orientée vers son interlocuteur qu'il écoutait attentivement. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être ces clients qui mettaient le gobelin dans un tel état d'agitation.

« Cependant ce qu'ils nous demandent est assez compliqué à mettre en place et cela risque de s'avérer dangereux. Votre talent et votre intégrité n'étant plus à démontrer, nous sommes prêts à vous révéler certains des secret les mieux gardés de la banque, mais bien entendu en contre partie vous devez accepter que nous activions la close 272-13 de votre contrat. » Expliqua Wereck en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bill en l'entendant parler de cette close de son contrat ne put retenir un frisson d'appréhension lui remonter le long de l'échine du dos. La situation devait vraiment être pire que ce qu'il craignait !

« Pour mémoire cette close stipule que vous nous autorisez à pratiquer un rituel gobelin sur votre personne scellant votre esprit au sujet des affaires et des secrets auxquels vous allez être mêlé. Vous ne pourrez pas en parler sans que la magie ne vous y autorise et votre esprit sera inviolable. Le rituel vous protégera. Par contre cela ne vous évitera pas les douleurs de la torture ou les réactions secondaires suite à l'impossibilité de répondre aux questions qui vous seront posées sous Veritaserum. »

« Ce sera tout ? » Ironisa Bill avec un sourire en coin. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette partie de son contrat qui lors de sa première lecture lui avait fait émettre quelques réserves. Sauf qu'à l'époque on lui avait assuré que le nombre de fois où cette close avait été activée se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main.

La situation devait vraiment être grave. Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que le retour de « vous savez qui » ? Qui étaient ces clients si importants pour que les gobelins verrouillent la banque comme un gouvernement pourraient fermer des frontières. Qui pouvaient leur inspirer autant de crainte et de révérence ?

« Je crois effectivement que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Vous pouvez tout de même refuser notre proposition mais dans ce cas vous devez comprendre que nous ne pourrons continuer notre collaboration et ce, même si vous êtes un élément très apprécié au sein de notre établissement. En cas de refus, vous serez renvoyé et un sort d'oubliette vous sera lancé pour que vous oubliiez tout de notre conversation. » continua Scalbeck en conservant toujours ce même rictus qui mettait le sorcier mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Bill prit le temps de digérer les informations que venait de lui donner le gobelin. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de refuser cette proposition qui attisait sa curiosité et qui le mettrait au cœur de la révolution qui agitait la banque. Il n'était pourtant pas prêt à l'accepter sans que cela lui apporte quelque chose.

« J'ai une requête. » répondit finalement sans hésitation Bill bien décidé à mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris de ses employeurs au fils des années. On ne passait tant de temps au contact des gobelins sans comprendre quelques règles de transaction commerciale. « Si j'accepte votre offre, qui ne présente pour le moment que peu d'agréments pour ma personne, reconnaissez le »

Scalbeck qui pensait avoir définitivement cloué le bec à Bill fut quelque peu interloqué de voir le jeune sorcier se lancer dans un marchandage sur le contenu de leur offre avec un sang froid qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas chez le jeune homme.

Wereck quand à lui souriait, satisfait que son subalterne, bien que sorcier, arrive à tenir tête à son condisciple avec fermeté. Il hocha la tête admettant facilement que le marché qu'ils proposaient à Bill ne lui apportait aucun bénéfice pour le moment et l'encourageant à développer sa pensée.

« Donc j'aimerais en contre partie, que ce rituel gobelin visant à protéger mes connaissances et mon esprit sur les intérêt de Gringotts, s'étendent aux informations que je pourrais tenir sur la résistance et l'opposition qui se soulèvera contre « vous savez qui », quand il commencera vraiment à faire parler de lui. »

Les deux gobelins le regardèrent quelque peu surpris par sa demande. Pour une close personnelle à ajouter à leur proposition, cela leur semblait bien altruiste.

« Cela mettra définitivement votre vie en danger si vous êtes fait prisonnier par vos ennemis. » Lui signala l'intendant avec crainte.

« Oui, certainement mais au moins, j'aurais la certitude de ne trahir personne. » assura Bill d'un ton sec et déterminé.

« Il n'est pas évident que le sort marche et soit assez puissant pour supporter cette close de contrat pour le moins inattendue ... » Grommela Scalbeck avec réticence.

« Si vous montrez un peu plus d'enthousiasme, je suis certain que votre magie y pourvoira ! » répondit Bill en haussant les épaules.

Une lueur sauvage s'alluma dans les prunelles du hiérarche qui se mit à répéter ces dernières paroles comme une étrange litanie qui le mettait en transe avant qu'il ne se mette à rire sous les regard quelques peu surpris de Bill et de Wereck.

« Entendu, Monsieur Weasley, faisons comme cela. » finit-il par dire en se tenant les côtes ce qui, Bill l'admettait, était un spectacle pour le moins perturbant. « La journée n'est pas encore à son zénith et nous avons de nombreuses choses à faire avant son terme. Nous allons commencer par le rituel. A présent, je ne doute pas de la réussite du rituel et je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que vos priorités vont certainement changer une fois qu'il sera fini, alors maintenez-vous quand même votre position ? »

Bill hocha la tête affirmativement avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable. Il ne voyait pas comment un rituel magique pourrait changer sa vision du monde OU du danger que représentait le retour du Lord, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser la proposition de ses employeurs.

« Wereck, va à la rencontre des Malfoy et tache de découvrir leurs intentions. N'oublie pas ce sont des roublards, ils doivent manigancer quelque chose d'important et je ne pense pas non plus que leur présence soit un hasard... » reprit Scalbeck en s'adressant à l'autre gobelin

Il éclata de nouveau de rire et au milieu de ces bruits pour le moins inhabituels chez un gobelin, Bill crut comprendre quelques mots faisant référence à ses dernières paroles, « la magie y pourvoira », et à quelqu'un tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre qui aurait un humour pour le moins biscornu. Mais visiblement assez similaire à celui du gobelin, ce qui ne rassurait en rien le jeune sorcier.

Le hiérarche toujours rigolant se leva de son fauteuil en faisant signe à Bill de le suivre, laissant l'intendant perplexe face à l'attitude de son compatriote. Le sorcier marchait à côté du gobelin qui peinait visiblement à retrouver son calme. Il n'osa pas lui demander plus d'information, se doutant que tant que la close de son contrat de travail ne serait pas activé, il y aurait très peu de chance pour qu'il obtienne plus de renseignement sur les clients et sa fameuse nouvelle mission.

Scalbeck sembla retrouver suffisamment le contrôle de lui même quand ils atteignirent les wagonnets de transports qui conduisaient dans les entrailles même de la banque. Bien que surprit, Bill s'installa avec le gobelin dans l'un d'eux. Il s'attendait à ce que le rituel se passe dans le bureau du Hiérarche mais apparemment il avait mal présumé.

Bill avait suffisamment l'habitude des transports magiques en générale et de ceux de la banque en particulier pour ne pas sentir son estomac se retourner dans toutes les positions pendant le temps que durait le voyage qui tenait beaucoup des montagnes russes moldues. Mais une nouvelle fois il se trompait.

Quand ils franchirent les limites de la zone réservée aux sorciers pour emprunter celle des clients « spéciaux », Bill sut qu'il n'était jamais allé aussi profondément dans les entrailles de la banque. Il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'il existait encore un espace aussi vaste derrière celui qui était réservé aux sorciers. Mais leur wagon ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua à s'enfoncer au cœur même de la terre s'il en croyait les coulées de magma qui les entouraient et qui surchauffait l'atmosphère autour de lui, rendant l'air quasiment irrespirable.

Après quelques chutes et montées à une allure vertigineuse qui finit par avoir raison de la résistance de son intestin, ils arrivèrent dans une grotte où le wagon se stoppa net. Occupé dans un premier temps à lutter contre ses hauts le cœur, Bill n'eut guerre le temps de s'arrêter sur la décoration. Le regard faussement compatissant du gobelin, le fit regagner suffisamment de maîtrise de lui même pour qu'il relève les yeux vers les parois de la grotte qui s'enfonçait encore assez loin devant eux.

Scalbeck se mit à avancer et plus il marchait devant Bill plus les murs s'illuminaient selon de complexes arabesques fines et aériennes qu'il reconnut comme étant une ancienne écriture runique. Bill se mit à son tour en marche derrière le gobelin, remarquant que comme pour son compagnon, les murs se mettaient à luire sur son passage d'une couleur rouge toute aussi chatoyante que la lumière ardente d'une braise dans le foyer d'une cheminée. Curieux, il tenta de traduire les mots s'illuminant sur leur passage et il comprit assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait de sorts de protection. Puissants.

Plus il avançait, plus il sentait l'envie de poser ses mains sur le texte qui ornait les murs, se faire oppressante. Plus il lui devenait difficile de lutter contre l'envie impérieuse de sentir sous ses doigts le pouvoir caché dans les mots s'insinuer en lui. Bill tenta de se raisonner chassant ce besoin incongru mais de plus en plus vital lui semblait-il. Il se concentra sur les questions qu'il avait et les réponses qui l'attendaient certainement au bout de cette galerie. Mais à chaque fois l'envie irrépressible de poser ses mains sur les parois revenait en vague enivrante dans son esprit.

Quand il atteignit la fin du tunnel, il poussa un juron accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement qui lui attira un regard curieux de la part du gobelin. Il n'était resté que quelques minutes dans le boyau sombre mais cela avait parut une éternité à Bill. Il ferma les yeux, respirant plusieurs fois à fond. Quand il les rouvrit, il lança un coup d'œil peu amène en direction de la galerie.

« On doit repasser par là pour le retour? » questionna-t-il avec crainte.

« Oui, c'est la seule issue. » Lui répondit le hiérarche avec une note de respect et d'incrédulité dans la voix qui fit tiquer Bill.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Demanda le sorcier en examinant enfin la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Elle était grande et ronde avec un plafond assez haut. Des torches étaient accrochées aux murs et diffusaient une lumière magique qui ne laissait aucune zone d'ombre. Bill aurait pu se demander pourquoi le hiérarche l'avait emmené dans cette pièce entièrement vide, s'il n'avait pas vu l'énorme pépite cristalline qui trônait au centre de la zone en diffusant elle aussi un éclat lumineux aux reflets changeants. Un juron de surprise lui échappa alors qu'il écarquillait grandement les yeux pour essayer d'évaluer la taille de la gemme qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Impressionnant, n'est ce pas? » questionna le gobelin avec une fierté presque palpable.

« Le mot est faible si vous voulez mon avis. » Répondit Bill en s'approchant d'un pas, tout en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux examiner l'énorme pierre qui se tenait devant lui et qui semblait briller de mille feux.

Il commença à tourner autour sous le regard observateur du hiérarche silencieux. Bill remarqua que la surface de la pierre n'était pas lisse, mais pleine de cassures et d'aspérités qui devait rendre son toucher rugueux, peut être même dangereux vu le tranchant que semblait avoir certaines des petites facettes brillantes de la gemme. Il remarqua aussi des endroits plus lumineux où il pouvait distinguer le même type d'écriture que sur les murs du tunnel qui les avait menés jusqu'ici.

Avant même de penser à toucher la formidable pierre précieuse qui se trouvait devant lui, il sut ce qu'elle était et il déglutit difficilement. Étant d'une famille de vieille souche, il savait ce qu'il avait devant lui. De part ses études et sa profession, il savait que de tel artefact existait, mais il n'avait jamais songé pouvoir en voir un dans sa carrière ! Une source de magie.

Résistant une nouvelle fois contre l'envie irrépressible de poser ses deux mains sur la surface hypnotisante de la pierre, il serra les poings fortement.

« Vous avez déjà été accepté par les sortilèges de protection en traversant le tunnel d'accès. D'ailleurs en temps que briseur de sort, je vous suis particulièrement reconnaissant d'avoir franchit cette épreuve haut la main. J'imagine que la tentation de poser vos mains sur les murs à dû être plus que tentante pour vous. »

« Votre test est diablement efficace, mais j'avoue que mes connaissances en runes anciennes m'ont bien aidé. »

« J'ignorais que vous maîtrisiez cet ancien langage... »

« Loin de là, mais j'ai dû aider un de mes frère à réviser pour ses examens, il y a de cela quelques temps et j'avoue avoir une excellente mémoire. Certains symboles des murs m'ont semblé familiers et j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de protection. Si je l'avais touché, j'aurais pris le risque de le démanteler sans être sûr de pouvoir le remodeler à l'identique. Sachant que l'endroit ou vous me conduisiez devait être important et secret, je me suis bien gardé d'y toucher. »

« Et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez. » soupira Scalbeck en hochant la tête. « Vous savez ce que cette pierre représente ? »

« Oui, il me semble que c'est une source de magie. » Répondit Bill avec révérence ce qui finit de rassurer le gobelin qui, dans un de ses affreux sourires, se tourna vers Bill pour lui proposer de la toucher.

« Pas question ! » S'exclama Bill en faisant un pas en arrière. « C'est encore une de vos ruses pour me tester ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu ! Il est hors de question que je touche à une source de magie ! »

« Monsieur Weasley, le rituel auquel nous vous avons convié à déjà commencé, vous devez poser vos mains sur la source et ainsi être reconnu par la magie qui régit les différentes protections de la banque et ainsi je pourrait vous informer... »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » L'interrompit Bill avec un rien d'impatience et d'énervement. «Bien que je sache ce que cette gemme représente, pour moi cela n'était que légendes et contes pour enfant jusqu'à présent. Un fabuleux mythe qui me faisait rêver enfant et ... »

« Et qui se concrétise maintenant. Ne soyez pas idiot, Monsieur Weasley ! Ne refusez pas le cadeau que vous offre la magie. Je ne pense pas qu'un de nos employés soit si stupide qu'il ne voit pas l'opportunité que représente la possibilité de toucher cette pierre. Seriez-vous lâche ? Ou est passé le brave jeune homme courageux qui s'emportait dans le bureau de Wereck pour nous faire part de ses convictions, contre vous savez qui ! » s'énerva le hiérarche devant les récriminations de Bill.

Le jeune sorcier fixa le gobelin en respirant plusieurs fois profondément pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Si j'accepte, je comprendrais ce qui vous effraie plus que le retour du seigneur des ténèbres ? » fini-t-il par demander. « Si j'accepte sans plus réfléchir à la responsabilité que vous placez sur mes épaules, vous pouvez me jurer que je saurais de quoi il retourne ___vraiment _? »

Scalbek commença par acquiescer de la tête puis voyant que son geste d'assentiment ne suffirait pas à convaincre le jeune homme, qu'il lui fallait prononcer les mots pour que Bill n'ait plus aucun doute, il finit par lâcher un serment sur sa magie.

« Oui je le jure sur ma magie et mon sang. Vous saurez...une fois que vous l'aurez touché. »

Bill desserra lentement les poings et s'approcha de nouveau de la pierre qui émettait toujours une douce lumière. Lentement, avec respect il posa ses mains sur les facettes irisées de la gemme sans sursauter au contact glacé de la pierre qui sembla se réchauffer lentement sous ses doigts. Instinctivement, il accentua la pression de ses mains sur les aspérités de la pierre, sans réaliser que les arrêtes coupantes lui transperçait les paumes et que son sang se mêlait à l'énergie de la pierre cristalline qui se mit lentement à pulser au même rythme que son propre cœur.

Les runes qui brillaient sur la surface de la gemme gagnèrent en intensité. Puis une lumière éclatante irradia les murs où commencèrent à apparaitre des arabesques comme celles du tunnel. Bill ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi collé à la pierre mais quand il la relâcha, il se sentit complètement épuisé bien qu'étrangement complet. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol sablonneux de la pièce, les bras en croix de chaque côté de lui, la respiration haletante. Les plaies de ses mains s'étaient refermées et lui laissait l'impression d'une douleur résiduelle pulsatile dans chacun de ses doigts remontant lentement sous son crâne, lui promettant une migraine carabinée.

« Merci du cadeau ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire à l'intention du gobelin.

« Ne tirez pas sur le messager, Monsieur Weasley ! Je n'ai été qu'un guide dans cette affaire. »

« Et cela vous arrange parfaitement. Ne croyez pas me tromper, Scalbeck. Je connais suffisamment votre mentalité pour savoir que vous avez déjà tiré le meilleur partie de , comment dirai je cela poliment, ma promotion ? »

Le gobelin ne s'offusqua nullement quand il entendit pour la première fois le sorcier l'appeler uniquement par son nom. Même la chimère aînée n'avait pas osé se montrer aussi familière avec lui, mais il acceptait l'irritation du sorcier comme un léger dommage acceptable. Il pourrait même le laisser lui parler sur ce ton en privé si cela pouvait permettre à Bill de remplir ses nouvelles obligations.

« La magie y pourvoira ! » Marmonnait Bill dans sa barbe, comme s'il avait enfin saisit le comique de ses propres mots.

Sur la gemme, un alignement de runes se mit à scintiller. Pour tout linguiste, il n'existait qu'une seule traduction possible à cet agencement de caractère: ___la magie y pourvoira._

**A suivre...**

**Edit 27/06/2013 :** Merci à Alexorah pour la correction de ce chapitre!


	13. Sirius

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 13: **Sirius **  
**

La journée s'annonçait longue. Longue et morne. Comme la veille et la précédente et certainement comme la suivante et celle d'après. Sirius avait l'impression d'être en cage. Dorée la cage et nettement plus confortable que la cellule qui l'avait accueillit pendant plus de dix ans à Azkaban, mais une cage quand même avec tous les inconvénients que cela comportait. Et cela commençait à lui peser lourdement sur le système !

Le 12 Square Grimmaud se trouvait à Londres et était l'une des demeures de sa famille. Bien que son statut de fugitif ne permette pas à Sirius de se promener au grand jour sans risque de se faire arrêter par des Aurors avides de zèle, il avait pu récupérer une part de ses richesses familiales grâce à la complicité des gobelins. Les banquiers de Gringotts n'avaient que faire des affaires du ministère et ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil que les politiciens tentent d'intervenir dans leur gestion du patrimoine des grandes familles sorcières. Cela avait bien arrangé Sirius qui avait pu avec leur soutien s'assurer un toit et un revenu décent pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Bien entendu cela ne s'était pas fait sans qu'il donne de sa personne. Les gobelins avaient été intransigeants quand à ce qu'ils attendaient de lui en échange de cet accord. Cependant il ne regrettait rien du marché et des découvertes que les gobelins lui avaient agité sous son nez pour le convaincre que la négociation était tout à son avantage. Avec maintenant une année de recul, il était parfaitement capable de réaliser que cette transaction pour le moins surprenante, avait été un réel avantage pour lui et qu'il avait su en tirer un excellent parti ! Même s'il avait fait de son mieux pour cacher le résultat de son engagement à tous. Même à Dumbledore.

Il était d'ailleurs dommage selon son point de vue qu'il n'ait pas eut autant de chance lors de sa confrontation avec le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie ! Le vieux sorcier avait objecté à son désir d'adopter le survivant que la sécurité d'Harry était plus importante que tout et qu'il ne céderait pas sur ce point. Alors malgré toutes ses suppliques et ses plans imaginés pour convaincre le directeur de Poudlard de laisser Harry vivre avec lui durant les vacances d'été, tout s'était soldé par un cuisant échec qui le faisait enrager et lui laissait un amer goût de rancune dans son arrière gorge.

Soupirant de dépit dans son café, ce fût à peine s'il remarqua le regard compatissant que lui accorda Molly Weasley en remuant une casserole qui dégageait une odeur des plus appétissantes. Perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas les membres de l'Ordre et les adolescents qui, dans un ballet incessant, passaient par la cuisine pour se restaurer avant de repartir à leurs obligations.

Ce n'était que le début des vacances et en l'absence de mission confiée par Dumbledore, Sirius s'ennuyait et se morfondait tous les matins, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de son filleul. Non pas que le travail manquait dans la vieille demeure qui avait longtemps été laissée inhabitée. Mais il manquait cruellement de motivation pour la remettre en état. Il était convaincu que sa motivation aurait été à son apogée si son filleul avait dû y vivre avec lui

La maison, durant son absence forcée, n'avait été occupée que par un elfe de maison dont l'allégeance était assez aléatoire. Kreattur obéissait à ses directives mais ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait que supporter sa présence ainsi que celle des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui s'y était installés. La demeure servant de quartier générale à l'Ordre était protégée contre les intrusions. Personne ne pouvait entrer sans qu'une batterie d'alarmes ne se déclenche si l'intrus ne se faisait pas reconnaître rapidement. Cela avait son avantage.

Dumbledore avait jugé plus sage de rassembler les principaux membres de son organisation de résistance à Londres pour permettre une meilleure organisation du temps de réaction au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne déclenche les hostilités rapidement. Si bien qu'il y avait pas mal de monde qui allait et venait dans la maison, mais lui se trouvait confiné à l'intérieur à devoir ronger son frein, tout cela parce que Dumbledore craignait qu'il n'attire l'attention du ministère, ou pire qu'il soit de nouveau emprisonné, ou pire des scénario pour le vieux sorcier, qu'il ne se rende au domicile de la famille de Harry pour faire une petite visite à son filleul.

Parfois, dans les moments où son esprit s'embrouillait le ramenant malgré lui à l'époque de son emprisonnement, il doutait des intentions du directeur. Une petite voix au fond de son esprit, lui murmurait au milieu de ses sombres pensées, que tout aurait pu être différent si Dumbledore s'était donné la peine de l'aider lors de son arrestation. Il aurait pu alors s'occuper d'Harry.

« ___Il n'avait aucun intérêt à te laisser la garde de l'enfant. Reconnaît que son aide durant l'enquête ne s'est absolument pas montré concluante. Il savait pourtant que tu prévoyais de proposer à James de prendre un autre gardien du secret. »_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix impertinente qui l'accompagnait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il avait apprit à l'écouter et à lui faire confiance quand il était au sein de la prison et qu'elle lui permettait de lutter contre la présence envahissante des Détraqueurs. Pendant de longues années, elle avait été le seul interlocuteur qu'il avait eut à disposition.

Revenu à un rythme de vie plus « normal », il faisait de son mieux pour lutter contre les doutes et les idées tarabiscotées de complot que cette présence voulait lui faire avaler. Toutes dirigées contre lui, ces manigances bien entendu.

Il sourit en se souvenant qu'elle lui suggérait à chaque repas d'attendre que tout le monde se soit servit et ait commencé à manger avant d'en faire autant, par pure mesure de sécurité. Elle le mettait régulièrement en garde contre les autres habitants du square quand ils avaient parfois tendance à le fixer avec crainte. Ce qui malgré le fait qu'ils le sachent tous innocent arrivait encore trop souvent à son goût.

Il n'y avait que Remus et Rogue qui trouvaient grâce aux yeux de son alter égo. Remus parce qu'ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour avoir retrouvé une confiance amicale entre eux. Quant à Rogue n'ayant jamais pu se supporter l'un l'autre, la voix estimait que son attitude horripilante en leur présence était une preuve suffisante que le « touilleur de chaudron » était quelqu'un d'intègre. Raisonnement bancal qui laissait Sirius circonspect.

Ayant fini son troisième café de la matinée il quitta la cuisine où Molly Weasley s'activait toujours pour préparer le déjeuner, afin de gagner la bibliothèque où il pourrait continuer à ressasser ses pensées en toute tranquillité. Enfin, s'il arrivait à supporter les regards curieux et inquisiteurs des enfants.

Il entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur un des vieux canapés qui poussa un grincement plaintif, attirant l'attention des trois adolescents qui donnaient l'impression de travailler sur leurs devoirs de vacances. Sirius ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à leurs actions, tant qu'ils restaient à porté de regard.

Depuis le début de l'été avec le retour de « vous savez qui », Sirius était cantonné dans un rôle qui ne lui plaisait pas. Quitte à jouer les nourrices pour des adolescents, il aurait souhaité que son filleul se trouve ici plutôt que chez son oncle et sa tante moldus. Même si Harry n'avait jamais rien révélé sur le traitement que lui réservaient les Dursley pendant les mois d'été, Sirius avait su voir des signes qui ne pouvaient passer inaperçu pour quelqu'un sachant les chercher.

On ne passe pas plus d'une décennie enfermé dans un mètre carré à sursauter à chaque bruit, sans reconnaître les réactions induites par un enfermement et un traitement abusif. Sirius avait vu les réactions de Harry et il savait que les jours de vacances de son filleul étaient tout sauf acceptables pour le bien être et l'éducation d'un enfant.

Il en avait touché quelques mots au directeur mais celui ci n'avait rien voulu savoir arguant l'importance de la protection de sang qui mettait Harry à l'abri des Mangemorts ! Sa petite voix intérieure, quand il se remémorait la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eut avec Dumbledore à ce sujet, lui certifiait que le directeur leur cachait des informations ! Et que, comble de tout, le vieux sorcier radotait à leur resservir à chaque fois cette histoire de protection de sang !

Retenant un grognement, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, s'attirant de nouveau un regard curieux de la part des trois adolescents. Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Ginny affichaient la même expression curieuse espérant que cette interruption serait celle qui leur permettrait d'échapper au travail scolaire acharné que leur imposait Hermione chaque matin. La jeune fille brune elle lui lança un regard agacé mais ne dit rien, retournant à son travail et encourageant les deux autres à en faire autant. Sa petite voix agaçante revint à la charge en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était vraiment étrange que le vieux directeur veuille garder les adolescents sous sa protection, alors qu'il laissait Harry à l'écart.

Sirius se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, scrutant par la fenêtre, puis déchiffrant les titres des livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque ainsi de suite pendant de longues minutes. Il ne voulait pas écouter cette voix qui insinuait beaucoup trop de doutes en lui. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas vouloir du mal à l'enfant, n'est ce pas ? Son esprit devait être dérangé pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que le sorcier ne faisait pas l'impossible pour soutenir le survivant !

Il se sentait confus, perdu au milieu de ses réflexions qui le rongeaient sans qu'il ne trouve de réponse quand le bruit de ses pas légèrement étouffés par un vieux tapis élimé, fut interrompu par un léger raclement de gorge. Les jeunes avaient, lui sembla-t-il, décidé de marquer une pause et voulaient apparemment engager la conversation avec lui.

« Monsieur Black, est-ce vrai qu'il y aura une réunion exceptionnelle ce soir ? » Finit par lui demander Hermione après que Ron lui eut accordé un coup de coude fort peu discret pour encourager la jeune fille à entamer la conversation.

« Oui, apparemment le directeur à eut des nouvelles qui changent la donne. Il n'a pas dit grand chose dans son message mais cela semble important. » déclara Sirius en arquant les sourcils, se rappelant les questions qu'avaient soulevé l'arrivée impromptue de Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore à la première heure de la journée, les tirant tous du lit sous un chant suraigüe et empressé.

Contrairement aux autres adultes, il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à cacher la réalité aux adolescents sur la situation actuelle. Il savait que ces trois là étaient tout à fait capables de comprendre que le retour de « vous savez qui » n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ils étaient jeunes, d'accord mais ils avaient eut au cours des quatre dernières années assez d'épreuves pour comprendre que ce n'était certainement pas une période tranquille qui s'annonçait devant eux.

Leur cacher la vérité ne leur rendrait pas service. Leur voiler la face ne les aiderait pas à affronter les sorts de magie noire et les épreuves de la guerre. Donc, quand il le pouvait et qu'il était certain de ne pas s'attirer les foudres des autres membres adultes de l'Ordre et de Molly Weasley en particulier, il se permettait quelques confidences pour les aider à mieux appréhender la situation. Même s'il aurait préféré que son filleul se trouve parmi eux.

« J'ai cru comprendre en surprenant une conversation entre mes parents et Tonk ce matin qu'ils allaient chercher Harry ce soir ? » questionna Ginny les yeux pétillants.

Sirius ne manqua pas l'expression admirative de la jeune fille ainsi que l'impatience dans le ton de sa voix. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Ah la jeunesse !

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Dumbledore a changé ces plans. Kingsley, Maugrey et Dora vont aller chercher Harry à Privet Drive après leur service ce soir. Le directeur n'a apparemment pas apprécié qu'ils ne puissent pas s'y rendre plus vite mais attirer l'attention et changer les habitudes des Aurors pourrait se montrer préjudiciable. Sans oublier que Maugrey n'agit jamais dans la précipitation et sans prendre ses précautions.»

« Ce n'est pas non plus dans les habitudes du directeur de changer d'avis comme cela et de donner l'impression d'agir dans l'urgence. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose de grave... » Fit remarquer Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« ___Vraiment intelligente, la petite. Elle a un cerveau et elle s'en sert. Albus n'aurait jamais décidé de ramener Harry de chez ses moldus si un danger ne le menaçait pas de manière plus précise... »_ Pensa l'animagus en hochant la tête pour acquiescer aux réflexions de la jeune fille.

« Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? » Demanda Ron. « Rien dans les journaux ne laisse supposer... »

« Le ministère contrôle les médias, Ron. » reprit la jeune brune d'un ton professoral. « Sinon ils ne publieraient pas chaque jour, un démentit sur le retour de « tu sais qui » ou un article remettant en cause la santé mentale de Harry ! Mais Dumbledore a des espions qui sont mieux placés pour l'informer de ce qui se passe au ministère où même dans les rangs du Lord noir »

« Vraiment ! » s'exclama Ginny « Des espions comme dans ces films moldus dont tu nous as parlé, Hermione ? »

« Exactement, même si je suis certaine que dans le monde réel ce ne soit pas une situation aussi enviée que dans la fiction ! » répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils tout en inclinant la tête sur un côté. « Je me demande qui peut bien tenir ce rôle... »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel essayant de ne pas écouter la petite voix de sa conscience lui murmurant que la jeune fille intelligente comme elle l'était ne tarderait certainement pas à découvrir l'identité de l'espion de l'Ordre. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion, il était étonnant que Rogue n'ait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez crochu au square. Il croisa les doigts mentalement, priant Merlin que l'absence du professeur de potion n'annonce pas une catastrophe et ne soit en rien en lien avec le changement de plan de Dumbledore !

Sa petite voix lui susurra aussi qu'il était fort possible qu'aucun secret ne résiste à Hermione et qu'il devrait apprendre à faire attention à ce qu'il faisait ou disait quand la jeune née moldue se trouvait dans les parages. Certaines choses qu'il avait découvertes depuis sa libération devait encore être gardées secrètes, comme un atout dans sa manche. Les seules personnes à qui il était décidé à en faire part pour le moment étaient Harry et Remus.

Le premier, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un long moment et attendait avec impatience que cette longue journée se finisse pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Quand au deuxième, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois et à cause de la pleine lune qui était le soir même, il ne serait pas présent à la réunion de l'Ordre qui se déroulerait en même temps.

Sirius fut tiré de ses réflexions par un léger frappement qui provenait d'une des fenêtres. Surpris de voir un hibou sombre tenter d'entrer, il se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit alors que derrière lui les adolescents s'exclamaient de surprise en voyant que la chouette était assez particulière et que les protections de la maison ne lui posaient aucune difficulté.

« Une chouette d'ombre nuit ! » S'exclama Ron en se levant de sa chaise pour approcher l'animal qui vola dans la pièce avant de se poser sur l'avant bras que lui tendait le plus vieux sorcier de la pièce.

« Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que ces chouettes avaient des capacités particulières et qu'elles étaient assez rares ! » Commença à réciter Hermione fascinée par l'oiseau qui lui, regardait les trois adolescents avec curiosité.

Sirius détacha le pli qui se trouvait accroché à la patte de la chouette et qui semblait lui être destiné puisqu'elle s'était posée sur son bras. Il savait que cette lettre ne pouvait venir que de Gringotts et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Fébrilement, il lu le contenu de la missive tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« ___Cher Seigneur Black, Gheseth ad Morph reconnu par les règles primordiales de la magie. De par la présente lettre nous remplissons nos obligations envers votre sang, en vous informant que des personnes se réclamant de votre lignage demandent le droit d'asile et à être reconnus comme créatures porteuses de votre sang. La décision quand à leur avenir ne pouvant être prise sans votre accord, nous vous prions de bien vouloir venir le plus rapidement possible auprès de nos services. Alfy, ma chouette d'ombre nuit, se tient à votre disposition pour un transport sûr et discret. En attendant notre rencontre, recevez Seigneur mes plus sincère salutation. Intendant intérieur Wereck. »_

Sirius relu deux fois la missive avant d'être certain d'en comprendre le contenu et ce, toujours sous les regards curieux et quelque peu inquiets des adolescents. La petite voix de sa conscience qui semblait être capable de raisonner un peu plus vite que lui, lui murmura que le destin devait aimer l'ironie.

Sirius soupira. Lui qui venait de se promettre qu'il devait tenir secret le plus longtemps possible les révélations que lui avait faites les gobelins après sa libération d'Azkaban. Lui qui avait tout fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui autrement que par son attachement à vouloir défendre les intérêts de son filleul. Lui qui espérait que cette histoire de responsabilité de famille ne resterait qu'une vague idée qui ne s'imposerait en rien dans son existence.

___Lui_ devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : le destin avait d'autres desseins à venir et la fuite de ses responsabilités et de ses engagements n'en faisait absolument pas partie ! Il jura dans sa barbe en froissant la lettre de ses mains et sans un mot pour les trois adolescents, fit un signe d'accord à la chouette qui hulula avant de les faire disparaître tous les deux.

La dernière chose que Sirius entendit provenant du square Grimmaud fut un cri ressemblant à un « Maman » quelque peu hystérique. Quand à la première qu'il entendit en apparaissant dans un des salon privé de la banque fut un rire dédaigneux qui lui rappela des souvenirs d'enfance alors qu'une voix féminine au ton déterminé laissait échapper une phrase sur un ton moqueur.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Restant immobile un court instant pour permettre à ses sens de se remettre d'aplomb après ce transplanage express, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce où il se trouvait. Le salon de Gringotts était luxueux et confortable, dans les tons jaune et beige. A sa droite un gobelin se tenait assis derrière un bureau. En face de lui, un peu plus loin, se tenait un couple de sorciers. Une femme et un adolescent qu'il identifia sans problème.

« Narcissa, c'est un plaisir que de te revoir, même dans ces circonstances. » Salua-t-il la femme qui lui faisait face et qui se levait de la banquette où elle était assise pour faire les cents pas en crispant ses poings sur le devant de sa robe. Faire les cents pas quand on devenait nerveux devait être un tic familial.

La chouette quitta son bras pour venir chercher sa récompense dans la main de son propriétaire. L'intendant Wereck tendit un morceau de viande rouge non identifiée à son familier et se tourna vers Sirius pour le saluer.

« Merci d'avoir répondu avec autant de célérité à notre convocation, je ne doute pas que votre emploi du temps soit un peu ___bouleversé_ en ce moment... » entama le gobelin

« Le contenu de votre message me portait à croire qu'il y avait urgence. » Répondit sur le même ton poli Sirius en s'inclinant légèrement devant le gobelin pour lui rendre son salut, sans tenir compte de la nervosité palpable qui se dégageait des deux autres sorciers présents dans la pièce.

« Effectivement, la magie est en plein changement en ce moment et des épreuves s'offrent à nous que nous ne pouvons refuser et que nous devons relever avec zèle et réussite. » Reprit Wereck en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils libres devant son bureau.

Sirius prit place tout en s'étonnant du discours du gobelin. Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer ressemblaient presque à un prêche teinté de mysticisme ce qui était bien loin du discours habituel des plus grands financiers du monde magique. Il était plus usuel de les entendre parler de contrat et d'intérêts que d'épreuves à relever ! Rien que cela avait de quoi vous faire douter que le ciel n'allait pas vous tomber sur la tête !

« Si on en venait à ce qui nous préoccupe ? » Demanda sèchement Draco en accordant un regard méfiant à Sirius qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était habitué à bien pire.

« Madame Malfoy et son fils se sont présentés à la banque ce matin pour demander asile. » expliqua donc Wereck en haussant les épaules devant l'impatience du jeune homme.

« Ah! » S'exclama Sirius qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient besoin de sa présence. Il eut un léger sourire en fixant la femme qui ne cessait de faire des allées et venues un peu plus loin. « Cela veut certainement dire que vous croyez au retour de « vous savez qui » et que vous ne comptez pas suivre ton époux dans son camp ? »

« Effectivement. » répondit sèchement Narcissa, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur le sujet ce que pouvait comprendre Sirius.

« Mais l'intendant Wereck a dû vous avertir que ___la demande d'asile_ n'était possible que si vous étiez reconnus comme une créature magique. » continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vous vois mal, Arrogants Sang pur, reconnaître que vous êtes... »

« A ce qu'il paraîtrait, selon les croyances populaires, nous sommes tous les enfants de la magie ! » intervint Draco sûr de lui et se moquant visiblement des règles de politesse et de bienséance.

Sirius se dit que la peur, faisait perdre son self contrôle à l'adolescent. Pas qu'il lui en voulait de son comportement cavalier mais il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas été élevé pour laisser libre cours à ses émotions. La situation devait vraiment être grave et inconfortable pour qu'il en arrive à cette extrémité et pire, pour que Narcissa n'intervienne pas pour reprendre le comportement déplacé de son fils.

« Bien entendu, mais les sorciers semblent l'avoir oublié depuis belle lurette. Ils se croient supérieurs et oublient quand cela les arrangent qu'ils sont frères avec les autres créatures. » Expliqua Wereck en fixant le jeune sorcier avec intransigeance. « C'est pour cela que certaines règles ont été mise en place pour protéger les créatures magiques de l'ingérence des sorciers. »

« Vous essayez seulement de vous dérober à la loi du ministère ! Uniquement dans le seul but d'assurer votre profit ! C'est vous qui vous estimez au dessus de nos lois.» S'exclama Draco visiblement à bout de patience. Sa mère s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Wereck allait intervenir quand Sirius leva une main pour l'en empêcher et il prit la parole.

« Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de néfaste dans le fait de tirer le meilleur partie d'une situation ! Je sais parfaitement dans quel état d'esprit sont élevés les héritiers des grandes familles. Et je sais aussi que les Malefoy sont très doués pour se servir de la loi à leur avantage ! De plus quand cela ne suffit pas, je sais que ton père n'hésite pas à utiliser son or pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

Draco eut la décence de rougir, reconnaissant par ce fait la véracité des propos de Sirius. Il tenta de reprendre la parole, cherchant un argument qui ferait mouche mais l'animagus fut plus rapide que lui.

« Le ministère est corrompu et ce depuis trop longtemps ! La loi des sorciers est rongée par la gangrène de l'immobilisme et par la soif de pouvoir qui anime ceux qui nous dirigent ! Selon le ministère les créatures magiques n'ont que peu de droit et sont maintenus sous surveillance. Ils oublient que nous ne sommes pas si différents et que notre responsabilité première au sein du monde magique, était de veiller à son équilibre et à son harmonie !»

« Te voilà bien en verve pour un fugitif, mon cher cousin. » Ironisa Narcissa. « Tu dénigres le pouvoir car tu es jaloux de notre position et de l'influence que les sang purs ont sur notre gouvernement. »

« Explique-moi alors pourquoi tu es venu trouver de l'aide ici, à Gringotts, au lieu de te tourner vers tes amis du Ministère ? » La nargua Sirius en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Nous aimerions que cette affaire reste dans le domaine du privé. » répondit nerveusement la sorcière en serrant les mâchoires.

« Ça je peux le comprendre. » soupira Sirius. « Ton mari ne doit pas être dans une situation enviable si son maître apprend votre retournement de veste et le ministère doit être un véritable ni de vipère pour une femme dans ta situation. Enfin bref cela ne me concerne pas, le sort de Lucius ne me regarde pas, revenons en à nos moutons. »

Il tourna la tête vers l'intendant Wereck qui était resté silencieux. Celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux pétillants qui lui rappelaient dangereusement le pétillement horripilant de Dumbledore quand il avait un plan et cela ne le rassura pas.

« Apparemment, madame Malefoy s'est présentée devant nous dans l'espoir d'obtenir une demande d'asile de complaisance, en estimant comme vous l'avez si bien dit précédemment, que leur or serait un argument suffisant pour nous convaincre. Malheureusement, pour eux, comme pour tous les sorciers, nous ne pouvons plus continuer à accepter de détourner les lois primordiales de la magie. Cependant nous reconnaissons que la situation dans laquelle Madame Malefoy et son fils se trouvent mérite une aide que nous pouvons leur fournir avec votre soutien. Madame a reconnut sa filiation à votre sang, nous lui avons soumis une possibilité légale selon les règles primordiales, sans pour le moment lui en expliquer le déroulement. » expliqua Wereck en regardant alternativement Sirius et sa cousine.

«Il n'avait pas précisé que tu aurais un quelconque rôle à jouer dans tout cela ! » S'impatienta la sorcière dans un soupir las. « Sinon j'aurais peut être... »

« A quel autre Black pensais-tu te voir reconnaître ta filiation ? » Ironisa Sirius sur un ton moqueur. « A ta très chère sœur? »

Le regard noir que lui lança la sorcière fut suffisamment acéré pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'avançait en terrain dangereux. Il préféra abandonner le sujet pour le moment et tendit les paumes en avant en signe de paix.

« Avez-vous fini de lire le livre que nous vous avons fournit lors de votre passage à la banque après votre évasion d'Azkaban ? » demanda Wereck à Sirius.

« Bien entendu, je comprends ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je doute qu'ils soient prêt à l'accepter ! Et pour être honnête moi aussi, je dois bien le reconnaître!»

« Nécessité fait loi dans le cas présent » fit remarquer le gobelin en haussant les épaules. « Je suis certains qu'ils ont conscience que c'est le seul plan qui leur permettra d'obtenir la sécurité et la liberté qu'ils souhaitent. »

« Vous devez avoir raison. » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules à son tour

« Et si vous arrêtiez de parler de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là ? » Lança Draco avec exaspération.

« Gamin, je ne suis pas certain que les révélations que je vais te faire vont te plaire mais apparemment c'est la seule option qu'il vous reste à ta mère et toi pour que les gobelins acceptent votre demande d'asile. »

« Si vous voulez m'engager comme toutou obéissant au directeur, vous pouvez faire une croix dessus et... » Prévint le jeune sorcier sur un ton déterminé qui étira un sourire ironique sur les lèvres de l'animagus.

« Non, Gamin. Loin de là, mais rassure toi, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un avantage certain à accepter l'héritage de ton sang ! » Lui répliqua Sirius en commençant à laisser doucement sa magie filer au travers de son corps.

Narcissa et Draco hoquetèrent de surprise en voyant la puissance qui émanait du sorcier alors que Wereck , visiblement pas impressionné, ouvrait un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une dague à la lame effilé et ondulé sur laquelle scintillait des runes.

« Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. » annonça la voix tranchante du gobelin. « Soit vous acceptez dés à présent soit nous vous feront tout oublier.»

« C'est du chantage ! » s'exclama Draco.

« C'est la meilleure et la seule offre que nous avons à vous proposer. Vous avez le choix, si les termes du contrat ne vous conviennent pas, vous pouvez aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs ! »

« Décidez-vous vite! » Articula difficilement Sirius qui commençait à avoir du mal à contenir sa magie qui pulsait d'une lumière dorée tout autour de lui.

« Entendu » fit Narcissa en tendant une main vers le gobelin pour qu'il lui tende la dague.

Elle avait suffisamment côtoyé son époux pour reconnaître le type de magie auquel Sirius et le gobelin voulaient qu'ils se livrent. Elle n'avait pas assez d'élément pour identifier le type de rituel mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une cérémonie de magie de sang. Les éléments, comme les pièces d'un puzzle, se plaçait dans son esprit et elle pouvait apercevoir le but de tout ceci. Réveiller quelque chose d'endormi dans leur sang. Sans oublier que Draco et elle, comme le leur avait si bien fait remarqué Sirius, n'avaient pas d'autre choix s'ils voulaient s'en sortir vivants.

Elle se saisit de l'arme enchantée et s'ouvrit sans hésiter la paume droite. La lame chanta doucement une mélodie lente qui accéléra de tempo quand l'intendant Wereck murmura à la sorcière de répéter une phrase après lui.

« Moi, Narcissa Black Malefoy me lie au chef de la famille Black et accepte dans mon sang l'héritage de mes ancêtres. »

Sirius sourit et laissa sa magie se diriger vers sa cousine qui le fixait droit dans les yeux avec toute l'assurance et le charisme qu'elle pouvait émettre. Quand le rayon de magie entra en contact avec le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie, Narcissa eut un léger tressaillement avant qu'une douce chaleur ne se répande en elle jusqu'à lui donner l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Ce n'était ni douloureux, ni désagréable. Si elle avait dû le décrire, elle aurait dit que cela ressemblait à ce qu'elle ressentait quand très lasse, elle se plongeait dans un bain chaud et que tout son corps de détendait. Elle se sentait bien, comme complète.

« Tu devrais en faire autant Draco. » conseilla l'animagus en regardant le jeune homme.

Narcissa encouragea son fils d'un hochement de tête. Maîtrisant le tremblement de sa main, il récupéra la dague et prononça à son tour la même phrase que sa mère qui, il en avait l'intuition, scellerait son destin de « Sang Pur » à tout jamais.

******A suivre...**

**Edit du 27/ 06/ 2013 :  
** Merci a Alexorah pour avoir corriger ce chapitre!


	14. Chapter 14

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 14:** Connaissances

Alors que les bouleversements se poursuivaient à Gringotts, au manoir Prince, Harry commençait son apprentissage. Il avait pendant une heure étudié les pierres de duplication et avait apprit qu'il faudrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir les activer, pas loin de deux jour!

Pour le rituel, ils allaient avoir besoin d'une potion qui demandait une préparation minutieuse et longue. Severus avait dans son laboratoire tous les ingrédients nécessaire à sa réalisation et était parti se mettre au travail après lui avoir expressément recommander de ne rien tenter d'inconsidéré avec les autres objets que leur avait fournit les gobelins.

Harry avait acquiescé avec une moue boudeuse devant le manque de confiance de son aîné. Il fût cependant rassuré quand Ialon réitéra sa recommandation pour Neville et sa grand mère qui promirent eux aussi de se tenir tranquille.

Harry avait cependant noté la nervosité des deux Londubat quand ils fixaient une étrange couronne, fin anneau d'argent ornée de pierre violette. Ialon avait parut contrarié quand Neville avait fait rajouté ce bijou à la liste mais il n'avait pu le refuser à l'adolescent qui lui avait lancé un regard brûlant et impatient.

Personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer l'utilité de ce diadème, mais cela semblait important pour son ami et sa grand mère. Il avait bien tenté d'en découvrir plus en se servant du lien mentale qui les unissaient mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient laisser transparaître la moindre information concernant l'objet. Il avait tout de même été capable de saisir l'inquiétude de son aîné et l'empressement de Neville à voir activer le pouvoir contenu dans la couronne. Alyd avait pourtant promit d'attendre que Awa lui donne l'autorisation pour tenter son expérience ce qui avait grandement soulagé Severus. Le sujet avait été rapidement clos et la conversation s'était recentré sur les pierres de duplication.

En plus de cette mixture, il faudrait leur baguette respective et quelques gouttes de sang et dernier éléments important une grosse quantité de glaise magique dont la pureté devait être nickel. Neville s'en occuperait et s'il n'en trouvait pas assez de qualité suffisante, il était tout à fait capable en utilisant ses pouvoirs de chimère de purifier ce qui leur manquerait. Il faudrait une journée pour que la potion soit prête et une autre pour mener à bien le rituel et que les pierres puissent être utilisé.

Pour ne pas laisser Harry désoeuvré, Severus avait amené une pensine un peu particulière et avait autorisé Augusta à lui montré les connaissances qu'il devait acquérir pour remplir sa mission de chimère. Raison pour laquelle, il se trouvait maintenant dans le nid de Severus avec la vieille dame à ses côtés, alors que les deux autre étaient parti remplir leur tâche vis à vis des pierres de duplication.

Vu de l'extérieur, tous les deux se tenaient assis sur les confortables coussins du nid, devant le globe lumineux comme plongé dans une profonde transe de méditation. Leur respiration lente et régulière aurait pu laisser croire qu'ils dormaient.

Vu de l'intérieur, Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans la plus immense des bibliothèques qu'il eut crut possible d'imaginer. De nombreux rayonnages lourdement chargé d'ouvrages s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le fond de la pièce et chaque étagère de livre semblait s'étendre jusqu'au plafond qu'il devinait à peine. La somme des connaissances rassemblée à cet endroit lui donnait le vertige. Il fixait émerveillé le décors, puis il sourit ayant une pensée pour Hermione. La jeune fille apprécierait sûrement de pouvoir visiter et profiter d'un lieu rassemblant autant de connaissance.

Il se demanda un court instant ce que pouvait bien faire ses amis. Il n'avait pas vraiment encore prit la peine de s'arrêter sur la question depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage de chimère. Il avait même repousser l'idée aussi loin qu'il avait put, ne voulant pas s'inquiéter pour eux alors qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils soit en sécurité et qu'il les reverrait bientôt. Ni Hermione, ni Ron ne lui avaient écrit mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. L'école n'était pas finit depuis longtemps et ses deux camarades devaient chacun à leur manière profiter de leur premier jour de liberté pour se détendre. Comme chaque année, les premières lettres arriveraient avec son anniversaire, qui n'était pas avant une bonne semaine.

Augusta Londubat se tenait à côté de lui assise derrière un grand bureau ou elle lui donna l'impression de classer différents dossiers. Curieux, il s'approcha en souriant et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait et ce que lui devait faire pour apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir et question importante: Par où devait-il commencer. La vieille femme redressa la tête vers lui en riant cessant son travail de classification pour lui répondre avec enthousiasme.

« Cet endroit représente l'ensemble des connaissances que je possède en tant que Gardien de la tradition Orale. En ce moment, je suis en train de mettre à jour les informations concernant le début de vos actions afin que le livre de votre jugement soit le plus juste possible dans le récit de votre vie. » expliqua la sorcière en indiquant les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur le bureau. « Mine de rien vous avez déjà donné un grand coup dans la fourmilière en poussant les gobelins à agir selon leur serments sur les règles primordiales de la magie, j'ai donc pas mal d'information à traiter .»

Elle marqua un temps de silence tout en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher des rayonnages de livres. Harry la suivit impatient de se mettre au travail.

« Tu va rapidement comprendre comment tout ceci fonctionne. Il te suffit de penser à un sujet sur lequel tu veux des informations et les rayon concerné vont d'illuminés. Il te faudra certainement affiné ta recherche en associant plusieurs entrées pour limiter le nombre d'ouvrage, ou pour trouver quelque chose de précis mais sache que toutes les informations retenue ici ont leur importance. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il avait à faire pour se mettre au travail. Cependant il se demandait toujours par quoi commencer. Il avait la tête remplie de questions qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à organiser par ordre d'importance tant elles lui paraissaient toutes urgentes.

« Je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer! » finit-il par avouer à la grand mère de Neville en soupirant alors que la vieille femme posait une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Bien que le sujet soit assez vaste, je te conseillerais de t'intéresser dans un premiers temps à l'évolution du monde magique. Par la suite laisse ta curiosité te guider! Si un sujet t'attire plus qu'un autre oriente toi dans cette direction. Tu pourras toujours revenir plus tard sur ce que tu auras laissé de côté. »

« L'évolution du monde magique? » Marmonna d'un ton interrogatif Harry alors que répartit sur toute la pièce différentes étagères se mettaient à briller d'une lueur argenté. « Par Merlin! C'est vrai que cela en fait des ouvrages! »

« Tu devrais peut être essayer en précisant, Histoire et évènements marquants » Lui conseilla Augusta alors que certains livres se mettaient en sur brillance grise et que d'autre s'éteignaient.

Une rangé de livres attira particulièrement son attention car plusieurs ouvrages se trouvaient rassemblé et la lumière qu'ils dégageaient lui semblait plus puissante que celle des autres. Il tendit la main vers l'un des livres et s'en saisit tout en commençant à la feuilleter. Il fronça les sourcils dans un premier temps ne reconnaissant pas la langue dans laquelle il était écrit et puis avant qu'il ne puisse en faire part à son professeur, les lettres se mirent à bouger pour se changer en anglais contemporain.

« Les livres sont enchanté pour se traduire automatiquement dans un langage que tu comprends. Cependant si je ne donne pas mon autorisation, tu serais incapable de lire la moindre page! C'est une mesure de protection au cas ou quelqu'un réussirait à briser mes barrières d'occlumencie et parviendrais à entrer aussi profondément dans mon esprit. »

Fasciné, il releva la tête vers Augusta qui l'encouragea d'un sourire à poursuivre sa lecture pendant qu'elle regagnait son bureau. Harry chercha rapidement des yeux un siège pour s'installer confortablement et ne fut pas surpris de voir sortir du néant un fauteuil qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Il se laissa tomber dedans avec un soupir de satisfaction et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Le livre qu'il avait à la main donnait une chronologie précise des évènements qui avait ébranler le monde magique depuis la nuit des temps. Chaque moment fort était accompagné d'un résumé de quelques lignes donnant de rapides explications sur chacun d'eux. Il y avait répertorié ainsi la liste de tous les jugements auxquels avaient participer les chimères. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Harry ne comprenne que chaque intervention d'un clan coïncidait avec de grand bouleversement dans l'organisation du monde des sorciers.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'au berceau de l'humanité, l'homme n'était pas l'être le plus évoluer qui arpentait la Terre mais que d'autres races magiques avaient influencer la magie avant de disparaître causant dans leur soif de pouvoir leur propre destruction. Lors du premier jugements, le clan chimère avait prit pour résolution d'accorder le don de la magie à certains hommes pour ne pas la voir disparaître et garder l'harmonie entre les races magiques.

_« Bon sang s'ils voyaient ce que les sorciers ont fait de leur Bénédiction, je suis sûr que le premier clan se maudirait pour son Jugement! »_

Il apprit ensuite comment les guerres et les luttes entre les différentes créatures issues de la magie avaient apporté de profond changement au fils des siècles et comment à chaque fois le clan de chimère de part son jugement avaient contribué à garder la magie présente et puissante sans pour autant favoriser une race plus qu'une autre.

Il en apprit plus sur l'histoire de la magie qu'en trois ans de cours à Poudlard! Il découvrit la véritable histoire de Merlin et des fondateurs! Il lu une version brute des évènements qui permirent la création, les changements et les plus grandes révolutions du monde magique.

Il découvrit pourquoi les gobelins montraient autant d'empressement à les servir. Plus de deux siècle auparavant, un de leur haut fonctionnaire avait par pu intérêt personnel trahis la confiance du clan de chimère de l'époque et leur punition avait touché l'ensemble de leur peuple. Depuis il y avait eut deux autres jugement et à chacun d'eux les gobelins avaient fait l'impossible pour racheter l'erreur de leur ancêtre.

Il fût peiner de découvrir que tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur certaines créatures magique, comme les loups garou et les vampires, n'était qu'un tissus de mensonge s'appuyant sur les préjugés et les peurs de sorciers qui avaient oublier au fils du temps que leur rôle était de protéger le monde magique. Il pouvaient compter sur les doigts de ses mains le éléments qu'il avait appris à l'école et qui s'avérait juste vis à vis de ces races en particulier. L'influence des sorciers au fils des siècle avait contribué à semer le mensonge et la désinformation sur ces créatures.

Harry pensa à Rémus Lupin. Comment réagirait l'homme qui vivait ses transformations comme une malédiction, ou bien une maladie honteuse, quand il apprendrait que les loups garou étaient une des plus vieille race magique existante et que leur culture et leur tradition étaient aussi riches et diversifiées que celles qui faisaient la fierté des Sang-pur! Il en aurait hurler de rage en découvrant comment les sorciers au fils du temps avaient mis à mal leur héritage culturel.

Il se souvint que Severus avait dit qu'il avait apporté son aide à Rémus. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit d'interroger son aîné à ce propos.

Reprenant sa lecture, il fut sidéré de suivre les évènements du 57 ième jugement menant à la séparation du monde magique d'avec le monde des moldus. Ce jugement se situait pendant le moyen âge, à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières et autres joyeusetés du même style.

De nombreuses créatures magique disparurent suite à cette période de persécution.

Il admira le courage d'un roi qui pour assurer la survie son peuple, autorisa ceux qui le souhaitaient à s'unir avec des sorciers humains. La contre partie étant assez lourde, la perte de leur puissance magique en tant que créature énergétique, il y eut très peu de volontaire.

Ceux qui refusèrent le lien, furent exilés à Cie'Nog, dimension magique lointaine qui n'accordait l'accueil qu'à de rares élus, jurant obéissance aux règles primordiales de la magie.

Intrigué, il se renseigna sur Ciè'Nog et fut vraiment excité de découvrir qu'il y avait un monde en dehors de celui qu'il connaissait et qu'il accueillait beaucoup de créatures magiques que les sorciers estimaient disparut depuis des siècles! Cié'Nog était un monde magique à part entière et autonome vis à vis de celui qu'il connaissait. Le seul moyen pour y accéder était d'utiliser _les sources de pouvoir._

Il fut fasciner de découvrir la puissance _des sources de pouvoir_ qui gardaient les espaces magiques à l'abri des regards des moldus et servait aussi de portail pour gagner Cié'Nog. Il lu avec beaucoup d'intérêt la description de ces pierres précieuses gorgé de magie qui assuraient les protections des dernières terres magiques.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait lire, il en existait sept: une à Gringotts, une dans la forêt interdite, une sur le continent américain, une quelque part en France, un autre dans une forêt des pays de l'est et les deux dernières à Cie'Nog, ou après avoir rendu leur jugement les chimères allaient finir leur existence. Il découvrit aussi qu'elles incarnaient les lois fondamentales de la magie, celles qui avaient été édictées par le premier clan de chimère. Il lu la première de celle-ci et alors que les mots résonnaient dans son esprit, il sentit son pouvoir pulser au même rythme.

_« En tout temps, si le chaos ronge l'harmonie, sans faillir, le clan de chimère jugera. Son verdict rendra et tous s'inclineront. La magie y pourvoira. »_

Oubliant sur le moment ses recherches historiques, il se concentra sur les sources de pouvoir et sur leur mode de fonctionnement. Il fut assez surprit de découvrir qu'il existait différent type de pierre de pouvoir, même si _les sources_ étaient les plus puissantes.

Les pierre de duplication en faisaient partit, ainsi que les pierres de la couronne qui tenait tant au coeur des Londubat. Mais il y avait aussi les pensines et les prophéties. Le garçon ne s'y connaissait pas assez en minéralogie magique pour appréhender de manière correcte la création et le fonctionnement de ses deux derniers objets, mais il etait plus qu'émerveillé par ses découvertes.

Harry était aux anges. Il avait l'impression de mettre la main sur une nouvelle forme de magie! Quelque chose d' oublié et d'inexploité qui leur permettrait d'activer une force magique incommensurable!

Il apprit ainsi qu'il était possible pour un sorcier puissant de créer _une pierre-coeur_, artefact remplis de magie habitant un lieu et capable de le rendre presque _vivant_. Le souvenir de ce qu'avait fait Alyd à Privet Drive, le fit sourire.

Quand il sortirait de la pensine, il irait demander à Neville si son intuition était la bonne et si la jeune chimère avait bien « cristalliser » une _pierre-coeur_ dans la maison de son oncle ce qui selon Harry aurait été d'une ironie plus que satisfaisante !

Il se concentra sur les sources de pouvoir et découvrit qu'en générale, elles étaient alimenté par la magie circulant dans la terre, elle-même. Le clan de chimère qui les avait crée, avait confié leur surveillance et leur entretien à des races de confiance.

Pour celle se trouvant à Gringotts, elle avait été confié à l'origine aux gobelins alors que les sorciers se voyaient confié celle de la forêt interdite.

Malheureusement suite à leurs erreurs passé, les financiers de Gringotts s'étaient vu retirer leur tâche lors d'un précédent jugement en guise d'avertissement. Ils leur incombaient par contre toujours de désigner qui serait chargé de _la Source_. Curieux, Harry se demandait qui les gobelins allaient bien pouvoir élire à ce poste.

Continuant sa lecture, il aperçu dans le livre concernant les différents type de pierre, un paragraphe parlant de la fameuse race qu'il avait admirer un peu plutôt. Apparemment à cause de leur capacité physique particulière, _les Morphs_ comme se nommaient ces créatures, avaient une affinité particulière avec les sources et se trouvaient être les seuls en dehors des chimères à pouvoir activer le portail en direction de Cie'Nog.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir encore se renseigner sur les Morphs, Cie'Nog et les différents types de pierre et leur utilité mais une voix l'appelant au loin le tira dans un premier temps de sa lecture avant de le sortir de la pensine.

« Harry? » L'appelait doucement Severus.

« Oui...Vous avez finit la préparation de la potion? » s'étonna la garçon en voyant Severus qui se mit accroupis à côté de lui en souriant.

« As-tu une idée du temps que tu as passé dans la pensine? » demanda le professeur avec amusement.

« Heu non, enfin vu l'ankylose que je sens dans mes jambes, cela doit faire trop longtemps. » répondit Dénal en se massant les jambes avec une grimace de douleur.

« Exactement, trop longtemps surtout pour une première fois! Fait une pause. Tu as le temps et je suis prêt à parier que tu as retenu sans difficulté tout ce que tu as lu, n'est ce pas ?»

Harry fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur les informations qu'il avait recueillit dans la pensine et fut encore plus heureux quand il réalisa que Ialon avait raison. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout! Il écarquilla les yeux, fixant avec un sourire extatique Severus en hochant la tête pour montrer son accord. Le garçon se tourna vers madame Londubat et il s'inquiéta quand il réalisa que la sorcière se trouvait encore dans la pensine.

« La grand mère de Neville ne craint pas... »

« Je pense qu'elle sait mieux que toi gérer son temps dans cet espace, elle a plus l'habitude que toi. J'ai fini les premières étapes de la potion. Elle doit reposer quelques heures avant que je ne puisse entamer la deuxième phase. » expliqua Severus alors que Harry se relevait avec précaution pour chasser les sensations d'engourdissement qui paralysait ses membres. C'était loin d'être agréable sans être douloureux, il se promit donc de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. « As-tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant? »

« Oui et pas qu'un peu! » S'extasia Le plus jeune. «C'était passionnant et je n'ai pas encore lu tout ce que j'aurais voulu. »

Severus retint un léger rire moqueur devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant qui lui donna par le détail l'ensemble des informations qu'il avait apprise. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry s'arrêta de parler et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils avant de reprendre avec un ton quelque peu boudeur.

« On dirait que je parle comme Hermione! »

Là s'en fut trop et Severus relâcha le rire qu'il retenait sous le regard vexé de l'enfant. Ce fût ainsi que les trouva Neville quand il entra à son tour dans le nid. Ses longs cheveux châtain étaient mouillés preuve qu'il sortait de la douche ce qui n'avait pas dû être du luxe s'il avait pataugé la plus grande partie de la matinée dans la glaise. Il portait sur son avant bras droit une chouette d'ombre nuit.

«J'ai croisé Ilk qui venait l'apporter dans le nid. La lettre qu'elle porte, est adressé à Severus Rogue. Aucun doute sur la provenance car la lettre porte l'armorie de l'intendant intérieur de Gringotts. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont encore à nous communiquer d'urgent... »

Severus tendit le bras et la chouette vint s'y poser et fit les vérifications d'usage avant de l'autoriser à lire la lettre qu'elle portait. Il parcourut rapidement la missive et poussa un soupir.

« Je dois me rendre à Gringotts, car mon filleul et sa mère ont besoin de moi et de ma protection. » résuma le professeur en tendant la lettre aux deux autres qui la parcoururent rapidement.

« Vous êtes le parrain de Draco? » S'étonna Harry en lui rendant la lettre. « Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin de votre protection? »

« Le retour de Voldemort doit avoir imposé des choix à bon nombre d'élèves de ma maison. Connaissant Lucius, il n'aura pas attendu pour mettre son fils au courant et pour lui faire part de ce que cela allait impliquer comme répercussion sur l'avenir. Si mon filleul a refusé de suivre son géniteur dans sa folie des grandeurs, il se retrouve dans une situation peu enviable. »

« Mais pourquoi ferait-il appel à vous? Ne croient-ils pas que vous êtes aux côté de Voldemort? » questionna Neville en s'asseyant à côté de sa grand mère.

« Dans la logique des choses, oui jamais Les Malfoy ne compteraient sur moi pour protéger leur fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En se rendant à Gringotts, ils ont pris la meilleure option en espérant que leur or serait suffisant pour que les gobelins leur accordent un passe droit, sauf que... »

« Sauf qu'avec la réapparition d'un clan de chimère, les gobelins vont se référer au code de Magie primordiale et dans ce cas les Malfoy n'ont aucune chance de les convaincre de les aider... » compléta Alyd en commençant à gentiment poser une main sur l'épaule de sa grand mère pour la tirer de sa transe.

« Oui et comme les gobelins connaissent mon identité, ils ne peuvent se résoudre à abandonner Draco et sa mère à son triste sort, alors il font tout de même appel à moi... » termina Severus dans un soupir.

« Donc vous allez à Gringotts pour les ramener ici et les mettre en sécurité? » demanda Harry.

Severus et Neville sentirent la crainte dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Dénal comprenait parfaitement qu'il aurait été purement enfantin et égoïste de refuser d'accueillir Draco au manoir alors que celui-ci était en danger et qu'il avait fait le choix de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort.

Mais il ne pouvait lutter contre la peur de perdre ce qu'il venait de gagner avec la réunion des trois chimères, un lieu où il se sentait bien et en parfaite sécurité. Les deux plus âgé pouvaient sentir le tiraillement entre la peur et la raison du plus jeune. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir le rassurer et lui promettre que la présence de Draco dans le manoir ne changerait rien, mais aucun des deux ne voulait faire de fausse promesse à l'enfant.

De plus le présence du serpentard allait changer leur plan. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir la visite de sorciers extérieurs au clan avant l'activation des pierres de duplication ce qui aurait permit à chacun d'eux d'apparaître sous leur deux apparences humaines simultanément, limitant ainsi le risque que leur identité soit découverte. Mais si Draco et sa mère venaient vivre en permanence au manoir, ils allait tous les trois devoir jongler entre leurs apparences et le risque d'être découvert et de s'exposer ainsi au danger se retrouvait fortement multiplier, ce qui ne rassurait en rien les trois chimères.

« Avant de nous faire une montagne d'un rien, vous devriez vous rendre à Gringotts et rencontrer la famille Malfoy et voir de quoi il retourne exactement. » soupira Harry. « Il s'agit peut être d'un tout autre problème... »

Ce fût les premiers mots de la conversation que capta Augusta Londubat à sa sortie de la pensine. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui arrivait. Elle n'osa pourtant pas interrompre le dialogue entre les trois chimères qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer son réveil.

«Entendu Harry même si cela me paraît bien improbable. » Acquiesça Severus d'un ton las

« A moi aussi. » admit Harry avec un nouveau soupir. « Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais vous suivre par l'esprit, cela nous permettra de réfléchir plus vite aux problèmes que nous posera votre filleul. »

Severus soupira tout en hochant de la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Il va aussi falloir que tu t'entraînes à retrouver ton ancienne apparence, Harry, afin de protéger ton identité, puisque nous ne pouvons pas encore utiliser les pierres... » Intervint Neville avant que Dénal ne le coupe avec un non sec et définitif lancé sur un ton tranchant qui les étonna tous.

« Pourquoi? » Questionna Severus.

« Si la magie m'offre une deuxième chance en me rajeunissant, je veux vraiment l'utiliser à fond et repartir sur des bases nouvelles avec Draco. Sans aucun préjugé, ni aucun a priori... »

«Tu te souviens pourtant de ce qu'il y avait entre vous avant que ton héritage ne se réveille? » Lui fit remarquer Neville dubitatif. « Tu crois pourvoir tirer une crois dessus aussi facilement? »

« Oui » sourit Dénal avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique. « Et je compte bien m'amuser un peu avec lui... »

Dans un bel ensemble Severus et Neville levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant ce qui leur valut une moue boudeuse et une grimace impliquant une sortie de langue de la part du plus jeune.

« Et bien puisque cela semble convenir à tout le monde, je vais me rendre à Gringotts. » annonça Severus

Après que les deux autres lui eurent signifié leur accord, il fit un signe à la chouette qui se trouvait toujours sur son bras et dans un petit hululement elle le fit transplaner à la banque, plus précisément dans le petit salon où se trouvait les Malfoy, l'intendant Wereck et à sa grande surprise Sirius Black.

Reprenant facilement la maîtrise de ses sens, il sentit l'excitation de Harry quand il lui transmit l'information concernant la présence de son parrain. Severus observa les différents protagonistes devant lui alors que grâce à sa magie, il devinait qu'un puissant rituel de sang avait été pratiqué il y a peu de temps dans ce salon. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le gobelin qui s'inclina légèrement devant lui en signe de salut tout en tendant son bras pour récupérer sa chouette.

«_ Restez calme, en tant que Rogue vous ne pouvez pas ressentir les traces résiduels du rituel _» Lui souffla gentiment Harry dans son esprit. « _Moi aussi, je suis assez curieux d'apprendre ce qu'ils ont fait et pourquoi? »_

Les trois sorciers se tenaient assis, Black lui tournait le dos dans un confortable fauteuil se positionnant en face d'un somptueux canapé occupé par les deux Malfoy un peu plus pâle que leur teint habituel ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient presque l'air maladif. Sirius quand à lui paraissait un peu fatigué vue les difficultés qu'il montra pour se sortir de son fauteuil et se tourner vers lui.

« Merci, Maître Rogue de vous être déplacé aussi rapidement pour nous aider à régler cette situation pour le moins embarrassante. Le seigneur Black ici présent à accepter de venir en aide à des membres de sa famille réclamant un droit d'asile... »

Severus nota que l'intendant avait utiliser pour le nommer un titre neutre alors qu'il avait bien insisté sur le titre de Seigneur de Sirius. De plus il connaissait suffisamment les lois primordiales pour savoir que le droit d'asile n'était accordé qu'aux créatures magiques. S'il avait bien saisit tous les éléments que tentaient de lui fournir l'intendant Wereck, sans grande subtilité mais le gobelin faisait certainement de son mieux, les sorciers devant lui n'étaient pas ou pour être plus juste n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient toujours été. Quelque chose dans leur aura avait changé.

« _Vraiment? »_ S'étonna Harry dans son esprit curieux d'en savoir davantage et un rien moqueur en découvrant que Draco n'était pas un sang pur, lui qui à l'école en tirait une grande fierté. « _Mais quel genre de créature ont ils pu devenir et comment ? »_

Severus se posait les mêmes questions et il avait surtout hâte de comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail pour le moment. Personne ne lui avait encore expliqué ce que l'on attendait de lui.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas accorder l'hospitalité à Narcissa et Draco dans ma demeure. Même s'ils ont refuser de s'engager aux côtés de « tu sais qui », je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de leur imposer de vivre dans une vieille demeure entouré de Griffondor en mal d'action! » résuma Sirius en lançant un sourire goguenard aux deux Malfoy.

Draco grimaça, visiblement pas enchanté par cette option et lançant un regard suppliant à son parrain pour accepter de les emmener avec lui. Narcissa, elle semblait plus sur la défensive. Pour elle il était un des suivants de Voldemort, un des plus fidèles. Elle n'avait pas émis d'objection pour le moment mais le regardait avec méfiance. Sirius lui savait qu'il occupait le poste d'espion et même s'il pouvait lire une légère inquiétude dans le regard que lui décernait « le chien galeux », il était indéniable que Black lui accordait le bénéfice du doute quand à son absence au square ses derniers temps.

_« Cela veut-il dire que Ron et Hermione sont au square? »_ entendit-il murmurer dans son esprit la voix de Harry. « _Pourquoi ne m'ont ils rien dit? Pourquoi Dumbledore m'a-t-il laisser croupir chez les Dursley!»_

Un frisson désagréable lui donna des sueurs froides le long de son échine. Il devait mettre un terme rapidement à ce rassemblement qui ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'un échange d'insulte entre lui et Black. Le principal étant dit, il devait rentrer. Harry avait besoin de lui. Il sentait la tristesse du garçon l'envahir. Il semblait perturbé d'apprendre que ses amis étaient rassemblé sans lui. Cette révélation était apparemment celle de trop. Le tout petit n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il devait faire vite.

Encore une manigance du vieux directeur, Severus en aurait mis sa main à couper mais dans quel but ? Il soupira et accorda un sourire narquois à l'animagus avant de lui répondre avec une ironie mordante qui fit grincer des mâchoires au parrain de Harry.

« Je vois le problème. Il serait vraiment navrant qu'un esprit aussi vif et intelligent que celui de mon filleul se retrouve contaminé par la paresse et la bêtise de Griffondor mal dégrossi. »

«Entre langue fourchus, la vie sera plus simple. » Répondit Sirius d'un ton acide en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Puisque nous somme d'accord, je ne vois pas d'intérêt à continuer cette conversation. Narcissa, Draco si vous vouliez bien me rejoindre que je puisse rentrer avant de me retrouver infesté de parasites nuisibles qui pourraient avoir élu domicile chez Black, je vous en serais reconnaissant! »

Sirius s'avança pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction, grondant d'une voix sourde et menaçante, avant d'être retenu fermement par Wereck. Le gobelin s'était contenté de poser une main sur le bras tendu de l'animagus et de faire de la tête un mouvement de dénégation. Abasourdis par l'intervention du Gobelin, Sirius fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec incompréhension.

Draco sans hésiter s'avança vers Severus alors que Narcissa plus hésitante se tordait les mains ne lui faisant visiblement pas confiance. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle pour discrètement lui révéler l'absence de marque noir sur son bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser éclater la surprise qui se peignit son visage que Severus se retournait vers Wereck et lui faisait signe de les renvoyer grâce à sa chouette. Sans un mot de plus pour Sirius, ils transplanèrent dans un pop retentissant.

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 15 :**Ces petites gouttes...

...qui font déborder le vase

Alors que Severus apparaissait à Gringotts, Neville faisait un résumé succinct de la situation à sa grand mère. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et soupira. Son impression que les évènements se précipitaient plus vite qu'elle ne le souhaitait, se renforçait de minutes en minutes et malheureusement, elle ne connaissait aucun moyen pour enrayer cet effet boule de neige. L'arrivée des Malfoy était une épine dans leur pied.

« Comment allons nous gérer la situation quand Awa reviendra avec les deux Malfoy au manoir? » fini-t-elle par demander aux deux chimères.

« Dénal ne veut pas reprendre son apparence de « Harry ». Il va cependant être nécessaire de convaincre Draco que « Harry » se trouve bien ici avec nous, car si Dumbledore lui pose la question à un moment ou un autre, il devra pouvoir affirmer que le survivant se trouvait bien ici depuis son enlèvement de Privet Drive! »

«Pourquoi le directeur irait poser cette question à Draco? Pourquoi s'intéresserait il à Malfoy?» demanda Harry avec les yeux dans le vague montrait qu'il se concentrait sur la conversation qui se déroulait à Gingotts.

« En dehors de Voldemort, je suis certain qu'une seule personne mettra tout en oeuvre pour trouver notre véritable identité et il s'agit de Dumbledore!quand il découvrira que Severus a recueilli Draco, il mettra tout en oeuvre pour découvrir tout ce qu'il sait sur les chimères et sur la présence d'Harry parmi nous. Il espérera acquérir un moyen de pression sur nous en connaissant notre identité et nous obliger à jouer dans son camps!»

Il y eut un temps de silence après cette tirade de Neville qui comprenait le désir du plus jeune à tout tenter pour repartir sur de nouvelle base avec le serpentard, sans pour autant lui faire abandonner l'idée que reprendre l'apparence du survivant leur soulagerais la tâche.

La chimère dorée avait confiance en Dénal. Il savait qu'il se rendait compte de l'importance de garder leur identité cachée. Il aurait presque put le convaincre...Presque.

Presque s'il n'y avait pas eut quelque chose qui se déroula à Gringotts qui lui échappa et qui brisa définitivement ce qui restait de « Harry » dans la petite chimère brune et argent pour ne laisser que l'esprit d'un enfant furieux.

«Je ne veux plus être « Harry ». Marmonna le garçon d'une voix triste. « Je veux que cette deuxième chance me permette d'agir librement et plus seulement comme un pantin. Je ne veux plus subir ni me laisser influencer! Je... »

Un éclat de panique éclaira un court instant les prunelles vertes de Harry qui serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine en commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. A Gringotts, il venait d'apprendre que ses amis étaient chez son parrain. Il avait tenté de prendre la nouvelle avec la maturité d'un adulte, où bien celle d'un adolescent capable de faire un minimum la part des choses. Mais c'était sa petite goutte qui faisait déborder le vase!

L'arrivée de Draco était un événement perturbateur mais désirant sincèrement accorder une chance à son ancien ennemi, il avait su faire la part des choses. Il n'allait certainement pas lui sauter dans les bras mais si le serpentard avait eut le cran de refuser de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'allait pas lui jeter la pierre où lui tourner le dos sans lui accorder le bénéfice du doute!

De plus le danger encouru par le blond lui paraissait autrement plus crédible que celui encouru par Ron ou Hermione! Alors pourquoi le directeur les avaient il placé chez Sirius? Pourquoi lui avait-il refusé ce droit, à lui ? A cause des protections du sang de sa mère? Une excuse qu'il n'arrivait plus à croire. Un prétexte bien facile pour le maintenir à l'écart. Il avait l'intuition que les motivations de Dumbledore n'étaient pas aussi limpide que le vieux sorcier voulait le laisser croire!

En tant que chimère, Dénal ne doutait pas de la puissance de la magie du sang mais même s'il ne s'était pas beaucoup interroger sur la question, il doutait sérieusement que sa tante puisse de part son attitude et son « affection » pour lui renforcer en quoi que ce fût les sorts de protection de sa mère. Un sort basé sur un tel sacrifice et d'amour ne devait pas pouvoir se régénérer par la haine, la jalousie et la rancoeur que Pétunia éprouvait à son égard et envers sa soeur, même si celle-ci était décédée.

Il aurait put s'en tenir à ces raisonnements réfléchis qui sans être impartiale permettaient de mettre une certaine distance salutaire entre ce qu'on lui avait fait subir pendant plus de quinze ans et son sentiment de colère et d'injustice, mais c'était sans compter sur le petit garçon enfermé dans son placard sous l'escalier qui rêvait qu'on vienne à son secours et qui attendait depuis si longtemps tapis dans la pénombre qu'une main se tende vers lui.

Ce petit garçon enfermé au fond de lui hurlait de rage! Le garçonnet qui avait espéré trouver un jour une famille qui l'aimerait et l'accepterait, criait de colère face à ce qu'il estimait être une trahison! _On_ lui avait refuser le droit de rejoindre son parrain! _On _l'avait renvoyé chez son Oncle et sa Tante et ce malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu révéler des traitements qu'il subissait là bas! _On _lui avait assurer qu'on veillerait sur lui et pourtant année après année, il avait dû supporter son enfer estivale sans que personne ne vienne lui tendre une main secourable!

_On_, non Dumbledore ne le manipulerait plus! Il ne jouerait plus selon les règles du vieux directeur mais il imposerait les siennes. Il avait trouvé des personnes qui était venu le chercher et qui en deux jour lui avaient offert plus que n'importe qui.

Ce n'était peut être pas les personnes qu'il avait attendu et espéré dans ses rêves mais elles étaient là. Elles étaient venu et l'avait accepter comme il était. Mieux, elles lui avaient montré qui il était vraiment, sans rien attendre en retour à part qu'il s'accepte lui même et qu'il avance avec eux.

« _Harry, le professeur Dumbledore savait vraiment ce qui se passait chez eux? »_ Lui demanda par la voix de l'esprit Neville en tentant de contenir sa propre colère, pour ne pas effrayer le plus jeune.

Dénal percevait la présence d'Alyd comme un baume apaisant sur son esprit en ébullition. Il se laissa doucement bercer par la voix de son aîné. Les émotions de l'autre chimère lui paraissaient limpide et il en fût rassurer. La colère de Neville n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Elle était plutôt comme un très puissant rempart l'entourant pour le mettre à l'abri de toute les agressions extérieures.

Il sentit que Severus quoi qu' encore occupé à Gringotts lui apportait lui aussi un soutien inconditionnel et compréhensif. Il avait hâte qu'Awa revienne pour que la présence rassurante de l'aînée des chimères finisse de le rassurer. En attendant il se laissa aller au contact chaleureux de l'esprit de la chimère dorée et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un rapide mouvement de la tête pour répondre à Alyd

Inquiète de la réaction excessive de l'enfant, Augusta tendit une main pour le prendre dans ses bras mais un grognement provenant de Neville la stoppa dans son geste. Elle fut étonnée de retrouver son petit fils sous sa forme de félin, ses yeux ambrés brillaient d'un éclat de colère. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer la fureur d'Alyd et la prostration du plus jeune mais elle comprit rapidement que sa présence dans le nid n'était plus toléré. La chimère se déplaça s'installant de manière à faire une barrière entre elle et le garçon.

A regret, elle se releva s'inclinant devant les deux chimères et recula jusqu'à la porte de la pièce. Avant de sortir, elle put voir son petit fils s'approcher du plus jeune pour lui donner un coup de museau lentement pour l'encourager à le regarder. Harry releva la tête et la vieille sorcière pu voir le regard hagard de la jeune chimère. Des larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues. Le tout petit semblait si perdu, qu'elle en sentit son coeur se serrer quand elle referma la porte, maudissant son impuissance.

« _Il paiera Harry! Sur ma magie, il sera jugé pour ce qu'il leur à laisser te faire! » _Lui promit Neville d'une voix sourde rempli de colère mal contenu.

Un coup de langue de la part d' Alyd sur le visage pâle de Dénal sembla faire réagir le tout petit qui à son tour se changea en félin, venant s'écrouler entre les pattes de son aîné pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou accueillant qui lui faisait face. Son camarade savait ce qui avait fait sa vie durant toute son enfance chez les moldus. Il avait même fait pour lui ce qu'il avait espérer depuis tant et tant d'année. Alyd avec l'accord de Ialon s'était rendu à Privet Drive et il avait « discuté » avec les Dursley. Harry savait que _sa famille_ avait été punit.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de redevenir « Harry », pas pour le moment. Nous trouverons une solution ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère_. »

Harry se sentait bien toujours triste mais rassuré et sécurisé par la présence de l'autre chimère et il pouvait sentir que Severus avait hâte de les rejoindre pour rassurer le garçon en le prenant dans ses bras. Harry souhaita qu'Awa se trouva effectivement avec eux deux. Apaisé, il fini par s'endormir toujours lové dans le giron de l'autre chimère qui ronronnait doucement pour le soutenir plus efficacement.

Alors que le tout petit se reposait, Alyd lui essayait de trouver une solution à leur problème quand à l'arrivée inopportune des Malfoy. Après quelques minutes de réflexion ou il eut l'impression de tourner en rond, il trouva une réponse qui étira un magnifique sourire sur ces lèvres.

_«Juste à temps » _Se fit-il la remarque alors que la présence de Severus se faisait de nouveau ressentir dans le manoir avec de la compagnie.

* * *

Quand il fut arrivé à destination, Draco se promit de ne plus jamais tranplaner le ventre vide, ni après avoir pratiqué un rituel de magie de sang. Une nausée bilieuse lui souleva l'estomac et il eut toutes les peines du monde à garder le contrôle de celui-ci pendant quelques secondes. La tête lui tournait et il serait très certainement tombé sur le sol si Severus ne les avait pas maintenue contre lui sa mère et lui. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser la désagréable sensation de vertige et de nausée qui lui parcourrait le corps.

« Merci, Severus... » entendit-il murmurer sa mère alors qu'elle s'éloignait de son parrain.

« De rien Veuillez me suivre, il faut que je vous explique certaines choses sur cet endroit avant de vous pouvoir vous laisser vous y promener seul. » répondit son parrain d'un voix préoccupée ce qui surprit l'adolescent blond.

La chouette d'ombre nuit hulula doucement et disparut dans un léger crac alors que Severus les guidait au travers d'un couloir vers une porte qui s'avéra donner sur un salon. Les deux Malfoy eurent la même moue dédaigneuse en pénétrant dans la pièce. La décoration surannée du salon était loin de leur standing habituel et manquait cruellement de bon goût selon leurs critères appréciatifs.

Après les avoir inviter à entrer et à s'installer confortablement, il resta un moment silencieux visiblement mal à l'aise et hésitant ne cessant de lever les yeux vers le plafond ou de fixer la porte qu'il avait refermé derrière eux. Il ne semblait pas concentrer sur leur présence ce qui vexa Draco.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu afficher aussi ouvertement une émotion qui pouvait montrer à ces interlocuteurs son état d'esprit. Rien que pour cela, le blond avait l'impression que leur arrivé dérangeait quelque peu son parrain et il s'en sentit assez déçu mais aussi très curieux.

« Ne fait pas cette tête de chien battu, Draco! » Lui ordonna assez sèchement sa mère avant de se tourner vers Severus. « Merci de nous accueillir dans ta demeure, Severus. Je pensais que tout comme Lucius, tu continuerais ton oeuvre de jeunesse en suivant, mais je vois que pour toi au moins les années passée ont apporté un peu de plomb... »

La nervosité de son parrain ne devait pas avoir échappé à sa mère et visiblement cela l'intriguait elle aussi presque autant que cela la rendait nerveuse, raison pour laquelle elle donnait l'impression de vouloir combler le silence par des paroles, légèrement amer et acerbes qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise en temps normal. Les évènements de la veille et de la matinée devaient l'avoir plus fatiguée et excédée plus que Draco ne l'avait imaginé. Il pouvait comprendre et espérait que Severus se montrerait tout aussi clément devant l'impertinence de sa mère.

«A ce propos maintenant que nous sommes entre gens civilisé, j'aimerais une explication sur votre présence à Gringotts et par la même occasion si vous pouviez m'expliquer pourquoi Black était là? »

La réponse de Severus fit sourire Draco. Son parrain était peut être préoccupé par quelque chose mais il ne perdait pas cependant son flegme légendaire et savait comment garder les rennes de la discussion. Il soupira au moins il n'avait pas relever le manque de retenu de sa mère. Il savait qu'un petit duel d'élocution allait se mettre en place entre les deux adultes pour déterminer qui prendrait les initiatives dans leur conversation et Draco savait qu'à ce petit jeu, sa mère ne faisait pas le poids et il se doutait qu'elle en avait conscience et qu'elle ne tenterait même pas de tergiverser. Elle allait lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait, mais chercherait une ouverture pour découvrir ce qu'elle désirait connaître.

« Le retour de « tu sais qui ». _Il_ voulait marquer Draco et l'obliger à suivre ses ordres, mais mon fils a un peu plus de jugeote que son père et toi à son âge! Il ne veut pas aliéné sa liberté... » expliqua Narcissa avec une certaine fierté.

« Mère! » Gémit plaintivement Draco vraiment pas ravis du tableau idyllique que sa mère tentait de peindre de son choix. Sa décision n'avait rien eut de courageuse. Il avait fait ce qu'il estimait être le mieux pour lui et pour son avenir.

Il ne regrettait pas son choix, même si certains imprévus avait énormément de mal à passer, comme le fait de posséder du sang de créature magique. Il ne voyait pas comment aborder le problème avec son parrain, sans oublier qu'il craignait la réaction de son père si celui-ci venait à apprendre que son seul héritier n'avait pas le sang pur.

Il ignorait si son parrain avait l'esprit assez ouvert pour continuer à l'accepter malgré ce qu'il était devenu et il redoutait d'avoir la réponse. Pour son père, il était à peu près sûr de connaître la seule réponse envisageable: le rejet. Dans le pire des cas, Lucius le renierait au nom de la défense des sorciers au lignage parfait et irréprochable . Dans le meilleur des cas, il le renierait parce qu'il était coincé auprès de Voldemort et devait suivre les idée racistes et ségrégationnistes du Lord Noir! Pour Draco, les deux revenaient au même, il avait très peu de chance de revoir son père.

« Et toi? Depuis quand n'étais tu plus au service du Lord? » Demanda Narcissa sans se préoccuper de l'interruption de son fils.

Draco tiqua devant cette attaque un peu trop directe de la part de sa mère. Elle devait vraiment être à bout de résistance et de patience pour utiliser un stratagème si peu subtil et qui n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner avec son parrain.

« Pour le moment, c'est moi qui pose les questions. » Répondit sèchement Severus en les fixant droit dans les yeux. Narcissa tenta de répliquer mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança la coupa dans son élan lui faisait refermer la bouche dans un claquement sec. « Pourquoi Black était il avec vous? »

« Il se trouve que pour accepter de nous aider, en nous accordant le droit d'asile, les gobelins avaient besoin que nous soyons _effectivement_ des créatures magiques. » reprit finalement la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant le regard pour fixer le paysage visible par une des fenêtres de la pièce. « Va savoir pourquoi l'or ne semble plus être le seul intérêt des banquiers! Lucius avait planifié que notre fortune serait suffisante pour acheter leur protection mais quelque chose à dû les perturber car ils sont devenu incorruptible! Cependant ils nous ont proposé d'accepter l'activation d'un vieil héritage magique endormit depuis des générations dans le sang des Black! Malgré le déshonneur que cela implique, nous n'avons pas eut d'autre choix que d'accepter leurs conditions... »

« Déshonneur? » L'interrompit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Un frisson désagréable parcouru l'échine de Draco. Apparemment la conversation s'orientait sur un terrain glissant qui était loin de plaire à son parrain. Sa mère ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu perdu comme elle était dans ses pensées et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

« Nous ne pouvons plus être considéré comme des Sang-pur! Tout ce que l'on m'a apprit, tout ce que l'on m'a inculqué et conditionner à défendre sur la suprématie des Sorciers n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonge!Un déshonneur total pour la maison des Black! Une déchéance, un désastre... »

« Mère je pense que vous vous égarez. » L'interrompit Draco en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de sa mère qui se crispaient sur sa robe. « Sirius Black avait apparemment déjà accepter cet héritage et se retrouvait donc être le chef de notre famille. Pour éveiller le sang de la créature qui sommeillait en nous, les gobelins nous ont fait pratiquer un rituel de sang. »

Il lui tendit une main paume en avant où l'on pouvait encore deviner une trace de coupure encore bien nette et légèrement rouge et boursouflée.

« Il était du devoir du chef de famille de nous informer sur ce que nous étions devenu puisque notre sang à réagit plus que favorablement au rituel. » Continua draco en fixant son parrain à la recherche d'un indice quelconque qui lui donnerait une information sur le fond de la pensée de Severus à ce propos.

Ne remarquant aucun signe de dégoût, mais pas le moindre encouragement non plus il soupira et reprit la parole.

« Nous sommes devenu, d'après les explication succintes de Black, _des Changeurs_ . C'est ainsi que l'on appelé les sorciers qui ont accepté il y a des siècles de cela de se lier avec une race magique connu sous le nom de Morph. Black avait encore de nombreuse chose à nous révéler mais pas suffisamment de temps. Il craignait que son absence n'inquiète un peu trop ses autres colocataires. Donc pour des raisons plus ou moins farfelus, il ne voulait pas nous laisser venir habiter chez lui. Je reconnais que je partage son opinion n'ayant absolument pas l'intention de subir pendant tout l'été la présence insupportable de Griffondors surexcités! Ce sont les gobelins qui ont suggérer de faire appel à vous et à ma grande surprise Sirius à accepter sans rechigner. »

Severus avait écouté avec attention le discours de son filleul, comprenant aisément pourquoi les gobelins avaient fait cette suggestion et le soulagement de Sirius de ne pas avoir a expliquer la présence des Malfoy au square. Il maudit cependant les banquiers pour leur esprit d'ingérence qui ne leur simplifiait pas la tâche.

« Je dois pourtant avouer ma curiosité et mon incrédulité quand l'intendant à stipuler que nous trouverions auprès de vous des personnes capable de nous fournir les informations que devaient nous donner Sirius. » reprit Draco avec un leur de curiosité se reflétant dans ses yeux acier qui guettait la réaction de son parrain.

Il ne put cependant pas entendre la réponse de Severus car la porte du salon s'ouvrait sur Augusta et Alyd. Non pas sous sa forme animale mais sous son apparence humaine de chimère, laissant transparaître tout son charisme et sa puissance. Augusta était entrée la première tenant la porte ouverte au jeune homme tout en se penchant légèrement en avant alors que celui-ci lui passait devant en souriant chaleureusement. Le professeur de potion se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas sourire devant l'a propos de cette entrée parfaitement orchestré.

Instinctivement devant lui les deux Malfoy se relevèrent du canapé et écarquillèrent les yeux pour bien observer l'étrange créature qui se trouvait sur le seuil du salon et les examinait de la tête au pied avec un sourire avenant mais qui ne cachait aucunement la force et la détermination de ce nouvel arrivant.

Severus se leva à son tour et s'inclina légèrement à l'entrée majestueuse de la chimère. A ce moment, La jeune chimère incarnait parfaitement le dicton moldu: « une main de fer dans un gant de velours. » Et si Ialon n'avait pas été informé de ce qu'envisageait de faire Alyd, il aurait très certainement trouvé incongru une telle mise en scène.

« Je crois que les gobelins faisaient allusion à mon clan quand ils vous assuraient pouvoir trouver ici des personnes capable de vous éduquer » Sourit Alyd en s'avançant vers eux. « De plus c'est aussi de notre fait si les gobelins sont devenu aussi intransigeant et incorruptible vis à vis des règles primordiale de la magie. »

Depuis que Severus était de retour, Neville lui avait rapidement exposé son idée en utilisant la parole par l'esprit ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi le professeur avait eut l'air ailleurs lors de son entretien avec les Malfoy. L'idée était excellente, mais il regrettait d'en arriver à de telles extrèmités.

Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que la situation ne leur permettait pas d'élaborer un plan plus construit. Il attendait donc que la chimère dorée lui donne ses ordres, cachant son impatience à rejoindre Harry derrière son habituel masque froid.

« Severus, mes frères ont besoin de vous pour les soins de notre autre invité. Ils vous attendent. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre filleul et sa mère. Nous allons, Augusta et moi leur apprendre ce qu'ils doivent savoir pour résider en toute cordialité sous notre toit. »

« Très bien, Seigneur. Je m'y rend de ce pas. » répondit il en s'inclinant légèrement de nouveau avant de sortir du salon en laissant les deux Malfoy stupéfaits.

« Je ne crois pas utile de vous présenter la sorcière qui m'accompagne ? » demanda courtoisement Alyd en invitant les Malfoy à s'asseoir de nouveau d'un geste élégant de la main.

Ce fût sa grand mère qui répondit, les deux autres étant trop abasourdie par la prestance et la puissance qui se dégageait de la créature dorée qui leur souriait toujours. Les Malfoy ne savait pas à qui ils avaient à faire mais il était clair que ce n'était pas un sorcier et qu'il était puissant.

« Parfaitement inutile, mon Seigneur puisque nous nous connaissons pour fréquenter certains cercle commun de la haute société sorcière, Madame Malfoy et moi. »

Narcissa se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement de la tête fixant leur hôte avec crainte. Draco, quand à lui trouvait étrange que Severus se soit si facilement incliné devant la... comment devait il l'appeler? Créature? Cela ne lui convenait pas entièrement, surtout depuis que ce terme aurait pu s'appliquer aussi à sa personne, mais il n'en connaissait pas d'autre. Il avait toujours crut que son parrain partageait les convictions de son père et du Lord sombre vis à vis des créatures magiques et de la sois disant supériorité des sorciers. Il était soulagé d'avoir tord, pour une fois.

« Très bien alors il ne me reste plus qu'à me présenter. Enfin vous m'excuserez si je garde par devers moi quelques informations nous concernant mes frères et moi. Il me semble inopportun de vous importuner avec des problèmes qui pour le moment ne vous touche que de très loin. Vous avez il me semble bien assez à penser avec vos propres tracas. Je suis Alyd, un des habitants de cette demeure. Vous aurez certainement l'occasion de rencontrer mes frères même si pour le moment ils sont occupé avec un autre invité. »

Augusta s'était assise dans un fauteuil et suivait le discours de son petit fils avec attention. Elle s'étonnait toujours de la facilité qu'avait Alyd, contrairement à Neville, à pouvoir discourir sans se sentir intimider et à mentir sans en rougir. Car comme elle le savait très bien, Ialon et Dénal ne s'occupaient pas d'un autre pensionnaire à qui bientôt Alyd allait donner l'identité de Harry Potter. Mais la plus âgée des chimères s'était rendu auprès de Dénal pour le réconforter et le soutenir. Il pourrait aussi lui expliquer la suite du plan, machiavélique selon elle, qu'avait imaginé son petit fils.

« Nous sommes tous les trois quelque _peu_ différent de tous les sorciers ou créatures magiques que vous avez pu rencontrer au cour de votre existence. Je ne vous donnerais pas plus de détail pour le moment mais sachez que nous attendons de vous que vous suiviez nos directives sous notre toit. » reprit Alyd en prenant place dans un fauteuil qui restait de libre face au canapé occupé par les deux Malfoy qui ne le quittaient pas du regard et semblaient boire ses paroles.

« _Peu différent? Quel doux euphémisme! » _Pensa Draco._ « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de créature. C'est vrai que je manque d'information à ce sujet. J'ignorais qu'une créature magique pouvait être aussi...Intimidante! Si ses frères ont autant de puissance que lui, je vais répondre à leur attente tout en observant et en cherchant une faille qui pourra m'être utile...Plus tard. »_

Le sourire de fierté sur le visage de la vieille sorcière s'élargit. Le petit discours de son petit fils n'avait rien laissé transparaître de la réelle identité des créatures qui composaient le clan. Même si les deux Malfoy devait savoir qu'ils avaient à faire à un créature magique puissante, ils ne pouvait tirer aucune information sur leur race avec ce que leur avait révéler Alyd.

La jeune chimère quand à elle était plus que satisfaite des réactions de Draco. Non pas qu'il avait tout comme Dénal aurait pu le faire, pénétrer l'esprit du blond. Non il aurait trouvé cela bien trop déloyal. Alors il se contentait de lire et de décrypter les expressions du visage du serpentard et les différents éclat qui passait dans son regard. Draco faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir son masque impassible en place mais Alyd parvenait sans difficulté à passer outre aider par la magie.

« Nous vous accordons l'hospitalité aussi longtemps que vous le jugerez nécessaire et tant que vous accepterez de suivre certaines règles. Augusta vous expliquera le fonctionnement de la maison tout à l'heure. Pour des raisons de sécurité évidente, il ne vous sera pas permit dans un premier temps de quitter le manoir, ni de recevoir des invités. Par contre vous serez autorisé à correspondre avec vos proches aussi souvent que vous l'entendez. Nos elfes se feront un plaisir de transmettre vos parchemin à qui de droit. »

L'idée de devoir resté enfermé dans cette vieille demeure n'enchantait pas Draco et sa mère mais il pouvait comprendre que leur situation demandait ses précautions. De plus,il ne doutait pas d'avoir autre chose a faire dans les jours à venir que de bailler aux corneilles. Il devrait apprendre à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs et il avait l'intuition que le clan de cette créature allait pouvoir lui apporter une aide précieuse.

« Je vais quand à moi vous expliquer avec qui vous devrez partager le manoir. Les sorciers qui vivent ici en notre compagnie sont nos servants. Ils ont acceptés de nous épauler dans notre tâche, c'est pourquoi nous vous demanderons de suivre leurs directives à la lettre. Je ne pense pas que cela vous posera le moindre soucis pour Augusta et Severus mais il y a deux autres personnes qui interviendront plus ou moins dans votre quotidien parmi nous. Pour le moment, vous croiserez sous peu Neville le petit fils d'Augusta. » reprit Alyd d'un ton badin comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Draco serra les poings en apprenant qu'il faudrait qu'il montre un minimum de respect à cet imbécile de Londubat. Malgré toute la maîtrise qu'il possédait sur les muscles de son visage, sa réaction dû se voir car Alyd fit un geste rapide de la main pour empêcher la vieille femme à l'air revêche de se lever et de lui demander d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas sur son petit fils.

« Quelque chose vous contrarie, Monsieur Malfoy? » demanda Alyd sans se départir de son sourire ce qui glaça le sang de Draco dans ses veines.

« Rien d'insurmontable. » Répondit avec dédain le serpentard sans montrer la moindre hésitation ou faiblesse, enfin il espérait que ce fût le cas.

A dire vrai, la présence de Londubat ne serait certainement pas une gène. Le caractère effacé et le manque de confiance en lui qui caractérisait le garçon, permettrait sûrement à Draco d'exercer sa ruse de vert et argent en tout tranquillité et d'en découvrir rapidement plus sur leurs hôtes. L'idée de tirer les vers du nez de « l'empoté de service » pouvait s'avérer être amusante.

« Bien. » fit Alyd en reprenant la conversation. Personne hormis sa grand mère ne remarqua l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans le regard dorée de la chimère. Elle soupira discrètement, invoquant Merlin de protéger le manoir si les adolescents se mettaient au défit les uns les autres. « Il y a une dernière personne, servant notre clan au manoir. Malheureusement certains incidents lui sont arrivé et elle doit se remettre des révélations que mon aîné lui à faite sur sa positon au sein du monde magique. »

Augusta admira la manière dont son petit fils avait présenté les choses. Rien que la vérité dans un sens ce qui rendait le mensonge par omission beaucoup plus crédible.

Draco et sa mère avaient quand à eux relevé plusieurs informations importantes dans les paroles de leur hôte. Il avait parlé de clan, d'un aîné. Ils pouvait logiquement en conclure que quelque soit la créature qui leur faisait face, elle appartenait à un groupe et qui disait groupe impliquait organisation sociale, ce qu' apparemment Alyd tentait de leur expliquer. Mais aussi qu'il existait quelqu'un qui devait posséder une autorité supérieure à celle de l'adolescent qui se trouvaient devant eux.

« Cette personne est un camarade de classe de Poudlard que vous connaissez et j'espère que partager votre toit avec Harry ne vous posera pas plus de problème que de la faire avec Neville »

Il y eut un temps de silence assez lourd durant lequel l'atmosphère dans la pièce sembla se plomber définitivement jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève d'un bond en demandant d'une voix ferme, lourde de colère mal contenue.

« Harry? Harry Potter? »

« Effectivement... » Commença Alyd en fixant le jeune serpentard de ses yeux dorés ou luisait une lueur d'amusement qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de Draco. Alyd était assez fier de lui, il venait de mener le jeune blond là ou il voulait. Il n'avait plus qu' à attendre pour que l'abcès d'amertume et de rancoeur qui avait bien mûrit en cinq ans n'explose avant de pouvoir être évacuer.

« Vous voulez que j'accepte de me _soumettre _aux ordres de Potter? » réussit-il à demander en tremblant de rage.

Le prince de serpentard avait accepté beaucoup de chose depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne pas suivre son père au service du Seigneur noir. Il avait tourné le dos à son enfance. Il savait que son père de part sa position au sein des Mangemorts et de part le choix qu'il avait fait de refuser la marque des ténèbres, se retrouvait en grand danger. Son père lui avait laissé le choix et Draco savait que Lucius allait en payer le prix à sa place. Cela lui rongeait les entrailles, mais il s'était fait une raison, gardant l'espoir de pouvoir convaincre son père de quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, définitivement trop tard.

Il avait accepter de réveiller un héritage magique antique, tournant, sans regret ou presque, le dos aux enseignements de son père, pour se transformer en Hybride qui si le ministère le découvrait se ferait une priorité de l'envoyer à la section H de Sainte Mangouste pour qu'il soit maintenu sous contrôle. Cela ne l'enchantait pas et il appréhendait de découvrir les répercussions de cette héritage sur lui même et sa mère. Cependant il pouvait faire avec car ses nouveaux pouvoirs pourraient lui être utile s'il apprenait à s'en servir correctement et qu'il pouvait saisir cette opportunité comme une chance d'acquérir une arme ou un moyen de défense contre ceux qui pourrait vouloir lui nuire.

Mais en aucun cas se _soumettre à _qui que se soit ne faisait parti de ses plans d'avenir. Il voulait bien faire un effort pour les créatures qui les accueillait sa mère et lui tant elles paraissait puissantes et surtout parce qu'elles semblaient disposer à lui apprendre à maîtriser la créature qu'il était devenu. Tout comme il pouvait accepter de suivre les ordres de son parrain et de la matriarche des Londubats car ils étaient des adultes et qu'ils avaient l'expérience pour eux!

Londubat était si insignifiant qu'accepter ne l'engageait à rien. Mais Potter!

Potter allait utiliser ce pouvoir qu'il aurait sur lui et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un devant qui il refusait de s'incliner en dehors du Lord sombre, c'était bien Harry Potter, le survivant! L'élu de la lumière et de Dumbledore!

De son point de vue, Draco n'avait rien à attendre de « celui qui a survécut ». Rien qui puisse lui être utile dans la situation ou il se trouvait! L'idée qu'il puisse accepter la moindre directive de la part de son énemis était une plaisanterie du plus mauvais goût. La goutte de trop qui faisait craquer son vase de bonne résolution!

« Draco... » Tenta d'intervenir sa mère en le retenant par la manche.

« Hors de question! » Lâcha le blond en serrant les poings de rage.

« Pourquoi? » fut la question qui fusa de la part d'Alyd qui continuait à sourire avec sérénité ce qui déstabilisa son interlocuteur.

Intérieurement Alyd était satisfait et jubilait. Il avait réussi à repousser le jeune blond dans ses derniers retranchements et la partie allait pouvoir sérieusement commencé. Il espérait juste que Dénal serait assez reposé et conscient pour intervenir quand son tour allait venir et que la jeune chimère comprendrait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Au fond de son esprit il sentit que le tout petit se réveillait. Il soupira attendant avec une certaine impatience la confrontation entre Dénal et Draco.

_« La coupe est pleine. Il faut maintenant la boire jusqu' à la lie. »_

A suivre...

_Grâce à votre soutien je vais atteindre un nombre de commentaire que je n'avais jamais atteint jusqu'à présent, alors merci encore beaucoup pour_ _votre soutien!_

_je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre a tous les commentaires du dernier chapitre mais je ne pouvais le faire apparemment que par MP, mais j'ai appréciée chacun d'eux^^_

_Merci encore et a bientôt  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 16: **Tirer son épingle du jeu**  
**

Dénal se sentait bien. Il avait dormit un peu, juste assez pour que son esprit s'apaise. La présence d'Alyd s'était faite un peu plus distante dans son esprit mais il pouvait toujours la sentir et cela suffisait à calmer ses craintes. Ialon était revenu et il n'avait pas tarder à venir le rejoindre.

En sortant de son sommeil, toujours sous la forme animale de chimère, il prit conscience du corps qui était étendu auprès de lui, flanc contre flanc. Un coup de langue affectueux sur son visage lui confirma que son aîné ne dormait pas et qu'il avait été inquiet du bouleversement qui avait secoué Dénal.

« _Je suis désolé. _» Marmonna de sa voix mentale le tout petit alors que la plus imposante des chimères continuait son inspection pour vérifier que l'enfant ne souffrait pas physiquement d'une blessure qui aurait pu lui échapper.

_« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi! »_ répondit Severus assez sèchement avant de soupirer. «_En deux jours vous avez encaissé beaucoup de découvertes et je me serais vraiment inquiété si après tout cela, vous n'aviez pas craqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Reste à savoir ce que vous envisagez de faire maintenant?»_

Harry se sentit soulagé. Awa ne le jugeait pas sur sa réaction. Il comprenait tout comme Neville et lui accordait le soutien et l'écoute dont il avait besoin pour se remettre et faire la part des choses.

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion pendant lesquelles il tenta de mettre de l'ordre à ses pensées.

Sa réaction en apprenant que ses amis étaient dans la maison de son parrain était excessive, voir disproportionné, mais comme l'avait si bien dit Severus avec tout ce qu'il avait encaissé comme révélation, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par craquer.

Mais pour être franc, il devait reconnaître que si il était capable de comprendre aussi bien ses réactions et d'y faire face sans honte, c'était bien parce qu'il avait réussi à se détacher de « Harry ». Dénal malgré son jeune âge avait les souvenirs de « Harry » et les pouvoirs d'une chimère. Son instinct voulait le protéger de quelque chose qui était propre à celui qu'il avait été et qu'il n'était plus entièrement. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eut conscience, comme lorsqu'il avait refuser de dresser ses boucliers mentaux, pour se couper des deux autres chimère, mais il sentait qu'il était important de ne pas redevenir « Harry ».

D'après ce qu'il pouvait conclure de son raisonnement maintenant que sa colère était apaisé, c'était que le directeur de l'école de sorcier devait en savoir plus et qu' il cachait encore des informations importantes concernant « Harry ».

_« Dumbledore cache quelque chose au sujet de « Harry » et j'ai l'intuition que ce secret expliquerait son attitude, tout du moins une bonne partie. Il faut absolument découvrir de quoi il s'agit. »_ Finit il par déclarer d'une voix ferme et décidé.

« _Bien, je pense que vous avez bien cerné la situation. »_ L'interrompit Ialon en lui accordant un dernier coup de langue sur le museau avec dans le ton de sa voix mentale une immense fierté qui chassa les derniers doutes et réchauffa le coeur de l'enfant. « _J'ignore quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre mais je me rendrais ce soir au Square en utilisant les Malfoy comme motif pour approcher Black. J'essaierais alors d'obtenir les informations que nous cherchons.»_

_« Je vous suivrais en utilisant notre lien mental. Hors de question de vous laisser seul au milieu de tout ces gens qui vous sont hostiles. » _Assura Harry d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Il y eut un court instant de silence entre eux. Severus savait que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour empêcher le tout petit de se joindre à lui, aurait été une pure perte de temps et d'énergie. Mieux valait accepter cette décision et s'assurer d'être prêt à toutes les éventualités possible et lui assurer leur soutien. De son côté, Harry soupira satisfait que sa décision soit si bien acceptée par son aîné. Les sentiments et les hésitations de son aîné lui parvenaient facilement par le lien qu'il partageait et ce qu'il en percevait le rassurait. L'inquiétude pour son bien être et sa sécurité qui scintillait en paillette irisée. La colère, fasse au comportement inadmissible de Dumbledore, qui se dressait comme un rempart protecteur entre lui et les autres. L'affection apaisante qui le réchauffait et l'entourait depuis qu'il était dans ce manoir. Tout cela lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant. Vraiment. Pour la première fois, cette sensation d'exister ne lui venait pas d'une quelconque souffrance physique ou moral, mais de sentiments qui l'étreignait et le protégeaient comme un manteau confortable qui le couperait du froid de l'hiver.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'interroger plus sur la question, car il n'avait pas assez d'éléments en sa procession. Il devait attendre que Severus trouve d'autres informations pour qu'ils puissent tous les trois comprendre les intentions de Dumbledore. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans le salon du Manoir et où d'après ce qu'il en percevait Alyd donnait l'impression de bien s'amuser.

« _Ce problème étant réglé, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans le salon? » _Demanda Harry en s'étirant comme un véritable félin. Il étira chacun des muscles de son dos puis s'assit sur son postérieur visiblement attentif à ce que lui révélerait Severus. Ses oreilles droites sur sa tête bougeaient montrant son intérêt.

La plus âgée des chimères prit le temps de s'asseoir confortablement à son tour et d'ébrouer doucement sa crinière avant de lui répondre avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire moqueur dans la voix de son esprit.

« _Pour résumer, je crois qu'Alyd a décidé de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Draco. »_ Lui confia Ialon avec un éclat de malice au fond de ses yeux sombres. « _Alyd s'est porté volontaire pour faire quelques révélations aux Malfoy sauf qu'il a décidé de le faire en montant graduellement la pression sur mon filleul pour qu'il craque. _ _Malheureusement pour Draco je crois qu'il sait laisser mener par le bout du nez...Il ne va pas tarder à perdre son aplomb et son contrôle »_

_« Ah! »_ s'exclama alors Harry curieux d'apprendre les détails de ce qu'il percevait des émotions provenant du salon.

Severus lui expliqua alors le plan de la chimère dorée qui consistait dans les grandes lignes à pousser le jeune serpentard dans ses derniers retranchements afin de lui faire comprendre certaines choses et le rôle qu'ils auraient à jouer.

« _Effectivement Alyd ne semble pas avoir de problème pour le pousser à bout si j'en crois ce qui se passe dans le salon. »_ fit remarquer Dénal avant de prendre une expression concerné qui avait quelque chose de tendre et de légèrement comique sous cette apparence de grand félin. « _Je crois que la leçon s'adresse à moi aussi... Alyd n'a apparemment pas aimé que je garde le secret sur certaines choses aussi longtemps.»_

_« Peut être »_ Répondit Severus dans un mouvement qui aurait put rappeler un haussement d'épaule si les « gros chats » avaient eut la possibilité d'une telle attitude si typiquement humaine. « _Votre réaction a chamboulé Alyd, vraiment je veux dire, car Lui sait exactement ce à quoi vous avez été confronté _chez ces gens là! »

Même mentalement la manière dont il avait prononcé les derniers mots, ne pouvait que démontrer le mépris et la rage que Severus éprouvait pour les Dursley. Il y avait aussi une pointe de regret dû au fait qu'il ignorait ce qu'Harry avait traversé à leur contact. Il avait bien une petite idée et même s'il n'osait imaginé le pire, il craignait que l'enfant ne soit marqué à vie. Une pointe de honte aussi de par le comportement que Severus avait adopté à l'égard de l'enfant toutes ses années.

Harry s'approcha lentement de son aîné et posa sa tête contre le poitrail de Severus et doucement frotta sa tête tout contre pour le rassurer et rechercher un contact affectueux que lui rendit Ialon s'en hésiter, baissant la tête pour câliner le tout petit.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour en parler avec Severus. Il savait qu'il le faudrait certainement un jour. Mais pas maintenant tout était encore trop récent, trop vif.

_« Je crois que nous devrions les rejoindre pour que je puisse tout comme Draco tirer les fruits de cette leçon... »_ finit par dire Harry après quelques minutes où il laissa l'adulte le cajoler avec un soupir d'aise.

_« Si tu te sens prêt... »_ L'encouragea Severus avec un petit mouvement de tête affectueux pour le dégager de son cou et lui montrer son soutien.

_« Pas vraiment prêt. »_ Marmonna Harry. « _ Mais je veux pouvoir affronter cela en face , à ma manière et sur mon terrain »_

Après un sort informulé sur la porte, ils sortirent du nid, toujours sous leur forme animale et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Dénal ignorait pourquoi, tout comme Ialon, mais Alyd semblait insister dans leur esprit pour que s'ils choisissaient de le retrouver au salon avec leurs invités, ils devaient le faire sous leur forme animal.

Surpris, ils se plièrent de bonne grâce aux ordres de la chimère dorée, quelque peu curieux de connaître la suite du plan. Tout en se rapprochant Neville les informa mentalement de ce qu'il avait découvert sur le rituel de sang auquel les Malfoy avait participé à Gringotts

Harry fut assez étonné de découvrir que la créature dont les Black avaient éveillé l'héritage était un Morph, ce qui faisait de Draco, Sirius et Narcissa _des Changeurs_. Raison pour laquelle Neville tenait temps à ce qu'ils viennent sous leur aspect animale, pour bien faire comprendre au Malfoy que l'aide qu'il leur proposait vis à vis de leur héritage était bien réelle et qu'elle méritait certain sacrifice. L'une des capacités les plus connus et la plus répandu chez les Sorciers-Changeurs étant celle de pouvoir se transformer en animal. Une capacité de base qui avait continuer d'évoluer au fils des siècles pour devenir ce qu'on appelait l'animagus. Mais cela ne représentait qu'une infime partie des pouvoirs propres aux _Changeurs_

Si dans la pensine, Harry s'était un peu intéressé à l'histoire de ce peuple magique, il n'avait pas eut le temps de réunir des informations sur les sorciers qui avaient réussi à se lier aux Morph avant qu'ils ne disparaissent où ne s'exilent à Cié'Nog.

Il écouta donc avec attention toutes les révélations que lui firent Alyd et Ialon sur les caractéristiques propres à cette catégorie de puissant sorciers. Harry fut estomaqué par le nombre de compétence, en dehors de l'animagus, plus ou moins oublié qui s'offraient à ceux qui voyaient cet héritage magique s'activer. _Les changeurs _avait à une époque été une caste influente dans le monde magique. Grâce à eux l'équilibre et l'harmonie avaient pu être maintenue pendant plusieurs siècles sans que les chimères n'eussent à intervenir.

Mais leur grand pouvoir finit par attirer la jalousie et les convoitises des autres sorciers. Ils furent trahis de la pire des manières et selon les derniers textes faisant références _aux Changeurs, _il était indiqué que lors d'un jugement ils avaient accepté que leurs gènes Morph soient endormis hormis certaines capacités de base en métamorphose ce qui permettrait au don que leur avait fait la magie de ne pas complètement disparaître. Une vieille chronique faisait aussi référence à une famille de _Changeur_ qui se serait exilé en France et qui aurait à sa charge la protection de la source ce trouvant dans ce pays.

Harry était fasciné par toutes ces découvertes et il avait hâte de se replonger dans la pensine pour se renseigner davantage sur les Morph et leur descendance. Il en aurait presque oublié la confrontation houleuse qui venait à peine de s'entamer dans le salon .

Alyd venait à peine de révéler l'identité du dernier servant sorcier et la réaction de Draco avait été assez explosive. Harry avait beau se trouver encore avec Severus à quelque pas de la porte du salon, il pouvait sentir par la magie l'extrême tentions qui régnait dans la pièce. La colère du serpentard rendait l'air lourd comme chargé d'électricité. Il pouvait entendre la conversation maintenant et visiblement la fureur du blond avait atteint son paroxysme quand il franchirent la porte.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne! » répondait hargneusement Draco à Alyd avec une certaine insolence qui semblait loin de déplaire à la jeune chimère.

L'adolescent blond se tenait debout les poings serrés de rage. La méfiance suintait par tout les pores de sa peau et de la magie même du blond. Il s'était placé instinctivement entre sa mère et la chimère qu'il fixait de ses yeux acier avec un éclat de détermination qui ne flancha que lorsqu'il remarqua l'entrée des deux énormes félins dans le salon.

Alyd se tourna vers eux avec un sourire ravie et se levant sans se préoccuper de Draco, il vint caresser le haut du crâne de Dénal qui se frotta de contentement contre sa hanche. Severus lui très imposant se déplaça jusqu'à un tapis devant le cheminée et se laissa tomber avec grâce tout en fixant ses hôtes.

« Notre invité se porte-t-il mieux? » questionna avec un sourire Neville alors qu'il reprenait sa place et que Harry s'asseyait entre Severus et Augusta, sans détourner son regard vert des deux Malfoy.

« _Oui, il est un peu fatigué et doit digérer encore certaines choses mais tout est pour le mieux pour le moment. » _Répondit Severus en utilisant la voix de son esprit mais en diffusant son message à l'ensemble des occupants du salon, faisant légèrement tressaillir les deux Malfoy. « Q_ue ce passe-t-il ici? »_

« Le filleul de Severus refuse de se soumettre à Harry. » résuma Alyd en regardant Draco qui semblait complètement hébété et qui les fixait les uns après les autres en laissant si c'était possible à chaque fois descendre sa mâchoire un peu plus bas. Sa mère extrêmement pâle derrière lui tentait tant bien que mal de l'obliger à se rasseoir.

« _Bon sang! Qu'est ce que c'est que cela? C'est énorme et écrasant de puissance! » _furent les seules pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Draco alors que sous l'influence de la présence des deux créatures son corps se mettaient à trembler.

« Madame Malfoy et son fils Draco » Reprit Alyd pour faire de rapide présentation. « Voici mes frères Ialon l'aîné et Dénal. »

« _Ses frères? Lui aussi peut prendre cette apparence...Ont ils un lien quelconque avec les créatures auxquelles nous devons notre héritage magique? Si c'est bien le cas, nous en apprendrions plus à leur contact qu'à celui de Black! Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance, mais de là à accepter d'obéir à Potter...Réfléchis, réfléchi.»_

Harry devant l'expression du visage de Draco ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son qui ressembla à un gloussement moqueur qui tira le jeune blond de sa stupéfaction. Il était capable de suivre le raisonnement du blond sans le moindre effort et ce qu'il percevait des pensées du serpentard l'amusait.

Draco ne semblait pas s'être aperçu que le but de tout ceci était de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Inconsciemment il tentait de garder son calme et luttait de son mieux pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses capacité de réflexions. Ce qui mine de rien semblait particulièrement difficile quand il était question de Harry. Comme quoi six années d'affrontement plus ou moins infantiles leur avait finalement conditionner certains réflexes chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

«_Je ne crois pas que Harry ait envie d'avoir à faire avec lui, lui non plus._ » Crut bon de faire remarquer Dénal, histoire d'enfoncer davantage le clou et de voir la réaction du serpentard.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel tous les regard étaient tourné vers Draco qui se sentit mal à l'aise devant l'intérêt que lui portait les trois créatures. Il essayait de faire marcher son cerveau pour trouver la meilleure réplique dans ce genre de situation, tout en tentant par la même occasion de deviner ce que pouvait bien être les créatures qui se tenaient devant eux. Une puissante tête de Lion, un corps racé de félin, une queue de serpent.

«_ Ici aussi apparemment il n'y en a que pour Potter! Qui se soucie vraiment de savoir ce que nous décidons, ce que nous sommes obligé d'accepter pour notre survie? _» enragea Draco dans sa tête en serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. « _Foutu Survivant! Comment a-t-il attiré l'attention de ses créature? Et que sont elles?»_

Il avait beau ne pas suivre les cours de soins aux créatures magique avec applications, il mettait un point d'honneur à enrichir ses connaissances dans tous les domaines. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulaient pas se laisser distancer par une certaine Mademoiselle je sais tout de Griffondors mais aussi d'autre part parce qu'il adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses et que sa curiosité n'avait aucune limite. Sauf que là face à _eux_, il n'avait aucun indice.

« Et bien comme cela la problème est réglé... » Tenta de répondre Draco pour gagner du temps et dompter sa colère qui ne cessait d'enflée dans sa poitrine, déformant son jugement, alors qu'Alyd secouait la tête négativement pour le détromper et continuer de le déstabiliser pour le provoquer.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose où nous vous laissons le choix » Reprit la chimère dorée. « Harry et vous devrez apprendre à coopérer. »

« Ce n'est plus se soumettre? » Ironisa Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher et tenter de maîtriser les tremblements qui agitaient ses bras. Il sentait ses jambes flageoler mais il ne voulait pas flancher. « Potter et moi n'avons jamais pu nous entendre. »

« _Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez _ véritablement _ essayé. _» Répondit Severus. Il n'y avait aucun reproche ni aucun sarcasme dans la voix de l'adulte. Juste un constat sur leur relation qui s'avérait assez juste. « _Pourtant il me semble que vous partager quelques idées communes, si vous preniez le temps d'en discuter..._ »

« Je lui ais tendu la main en première année, il l'a refusé. » Grogna Draco en se renfrognant davantage. Il estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait refuser cette main. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait traité un inconnu avec un mépris et un dédain de suprèriorité. Foutu fierté quand tu nous tiens!

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler vos différents passés! » L'interrompit Alyd dans un soupir las. « Vous réglerez cela entre vous quand l'occasion se présentera. Plus tard vous pourrez, vous entretuez si c'est votre souhait, mais ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment ce sont les motifs de votre refus. Je veux pouvoir juger s'ils sont acceptables ou non. »

« Ne croyez pas que je vais faire une croix sur ces évènements! » Se révolta Draco. « C'est lui qui m'a repoussé! Ils sont les causes qui me poussent à refuser de partager quoi que ce soit avec lui!»

« Si ce sont là les seuls motif de votre refus, je les trouve inacceptables et puériles! » Répondit Alyd d'une voix qui pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien prenait un ton sec et tranchant qui fit tressaillir les deux Malfoy.

Dénal se tourna vers lui visiblement surpris lui-aussi par la soudaine colère de la chimère dorée. Par le lien, Harry sentit des images lui parvenir de Neville. Même si le griffondor faisait de son mieux pour refouler les images et les émotions que cela éveillaient en lui, Dénal comprit une part de ce qui rongeait son ami.

Il pouvait voir une petite chambre blanche, qui lui rappelait l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Un lit blanc où on pouvait apercevoir un corps inerte et au regard vide d'expression où d'émotion. Vivant mais sans âme sans volonté, la personne gisait dans ce lieu depuis des années sans l'espoir de pouvoir en sortir un jour. Dénal savait qu'il regardait la scène par les yeux de son camarade. Celui-ci s'approchait du lit pour saisir une main froide et molle.

_« Bonjour Maman. » _salua Neville d' une petite voix d'enfant toute en émotion et larmes contenu.

Dénal aurait voulu réconforter Alyd et lui montrer tout son soutien, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Personne ne lui avait montrer comment faire auparavant. Il ignorait quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter dans ce genre de situation en temps qu'être humain. Mais au fond de lui, il savait, parce que Ialon et Alyd lui avaient montrer l'exemple, comment en tant que chimère il pouvait consoler son frère. Sans hésiter, il posa alors son museau sur les genoux d'Alyd et émit un léger ronronnement en fermant les yeux pour communiquer à l'autre chimère son soutien.

« Tout être vivant renferme des blessures, avec lesquelles il doit apprendre à vivre. » Reprit Alyd chassant les souvenirs de son esprit et en posant une main sur le haut du crâne de Dénal et de lui sourire tristement. « Il est inutile de chercher à savoir qui a le plus souffert, chaque souffrance est une épreuve difficile où il appartient à chacun de décider de son chemin. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse, il n'y a pas de meilleure chemin. Il n'y a que nos expériences aussi douloureuses soient elles et nos choix qui déterminent comment nous allons orienter notre existence. »

Les mots d'Alyd touchèrent aussi bien Draco que Dénal tout aussi profondément que son accès de fureur. Tous les deux comprenaient avec leur tête la signification de ses paroles. Mais leur coeur avaient encore du mal.

«_ Il est jaloux et il a peur._ » Intervint Dénal qui avait relevé et incliné la tête sur un côté tout en fixant Draco de ses yeux vert clair. Son intervention lui valut l'attention de tous les regards. Alyd soupira passant un main sur sa figure cachant un sourire derrière ce qui fit lever les yeux au plafond dans un bel ensemble à sa grand mère et Severus alors que Dénal le regardait les yeux pétillants. La chimère argenté savait que tout était vrai dans la petite scène que venait de leur jouer Alyd, mais que la mise en scène avait été digne des meilleurs comédiens et que tout se déroulait selon son plan.

Dénal lui fit un léger clin d'oeil ce qui donna une expression particulière au visage de la jeune chimère et accentua le sourire d' Harry reposa sa tête sur les genoux de la chimère dorée car la position lui parraissait plus que confortable. Il était temps que Dénal prenne la relève de cette étrange confrontation qui pour le moment suivait le cour que la chimère dorée avait escompté.

_« De quoi il se mêle le mioche! Personne ne lui demande son avis!» _se renfrogna Draco dans son esprit. « _D'après son apparence, il est le plus jeune des trois. Qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme lui pourrait savoir... Du calme, Draco réfléchis. Pour le peu que tu puisse en juger, ces créatures sont puissante, y compris l'enfant alors va pas te les mettre à dos, si tu veux qu'ils t'aident à maîtriser les pouvoirs dont tu viens d'hériter. De plus avec ce que vient de dire l'autre, sur les douleurs et les expériences de la vie, tu dois garder à l'esprit qu'ils ont l'air d'en savoir long sur toi et Potter »_

Les émotions et les pensées du serpentard parvenaient sans mal à Dénal. Comme si il y avait une connections entre eux. S'il voulait se montrer honnête avec lui même Harry devait bien admettre qu'il existait belle et bien un lien entre Draco et lui. Une relation qui les poussait à vouloir être meilleur que l'autre, à se dépasser. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait utiliser cette « émulation » pour les tirer vers le haut, où bien pour les faire progresser sur le chemin de la maturité. Leurs souvenirs communs démontraient plutôt un comportement de gamin qui aurait put être adapté à leur âge s'il n'y avait pas eut la menace de la guerre en suspens au dessus de leur tête.

«_Peur? J'ai peut être peur._ _Qui ne serait pas effrayer après avoir décliner l'offre du Lord noir à rejoindre ses rangs! Je crains le pire pour mon père, ma mère, mes amis qui n'auront pas la même opportunité que moi à trouver une alternative! Je redoute aussi ce qui m'attend dans l'avenir mais j'ai sciemment choisit ma voie!_ _J'ai fait le choix de prendre mes responsabilités en refusant la marque des Ténèbres. Je ne peux certainement pas devenir mature du jour au lendemain , en tout cas pas sans faire de concessions. Mais qui me prouve que Potter est prêt à en faire autant?Pour lui si cela se trouve, tout lui est tombé tout cuit dans son bec de griffondor! »_

D'après ce qu'il y avait dans l'esprit de Draco, le blond était prêt à faire un effort pour améliorer leur relation, mais il n'était pas décidé à abandonner sa fierté et son honneur en s'inclinant devant Harry. Il estimait qu'il avait assez sacrifié de chose. Il avait assez _plier_ sans lutter pour conserver ce qu'il considérait comme son intégrité. On ne profite pas d'un Malfoy. Un Malfoy sait toujours tirer le meilleure partie d'une situation. Harry pouvait presque lire ses deux refrains inscrit en lettre rouge dans l'esprit de Draco et passant en boucle, le plus difficle dans le cas présent étant de concillier les deux.

« _Jaloux?Manquerait plus que cela! Qui pourrait être jaloux de quelqu'un qui se laisse mener à l'abattoir avec pour seuls encouragements des caresses sur le haut de la tête et des paroles de réconfort? Je ne voudrais de sa place pour rien au monde! Potter n'a pas une once de jugeote et il fonctionne plus avec ses émotions qu'avec sa tête, c'est suicidaire comme attitude, surtout à notre époque! Encore plus quand un vieux fou manipulateur veut vous faire porter le poids du monde sur les épaules! Potter est trop borné pour s'en rendre compte et... »_

Tout cela faisait réfléchir Harry sur les similitudes de leur caractère et de leur comportement. Harry refusait lui aussi de plier. Non, en fait il s'y refusait seulement depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage de chimère! Avant il avait _tout_ supporter. _Tout!_ Malfoy devait avoir raison, jusqu'à présent il s'était contenter de ce qu'on lui donnait sans rien réclamer. Mais c'était fini!

Jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne le chercher, il avait attendu que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour lui, que l'on vienne le sauver. Comme un tout petit enfant dépendant, il avait patienter. Il avait mit sa fierté de côté, pliant et supportant plus, toujours plus qu'il ne le croyait possible repoussant les limites de sa résistance chaque jour un peu plus.

_« Ce n'est pas tout a fait exact. » _Intervint Severus mentalement en dirigeant sa parole uniquement vers les chimères. «_ Il y a des gens face auxquels vous avez démontré une volonté farouche de ne pas vous incliner... »_

_« Ialon a raison. »_Assura Alyd en soupirant. « _Heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs. »_

_« Vous êtes plutôt têtu et borné quand vous vous y mettez. » _Reprit Ialon d'une voix entendu qui fit pouffer de rire la chimère dorée.

Harry releva sa tête des genoux d'Alyd et l'inclina de droite à gauche réfléchissant à leur propos. Contrairement à Draco qui avait toujours su naviguer en eau sûr dans le monde sorcier car ses parents lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour se défendre sur la société magique, Lui n'avait eut personne pour éclairer sa lanterne lors de son arrivée.

Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il allait nager dans un panier de crabe et en eau trouble. Il avait tout découvert par lui même sans éviter les écueils que cela supposaient et il avait bien entendu commis quelques erreurs. Il s'était accroché aux premières personnes qui lui avait tendu une main secourable et rejeter sans explication tout ce qui risquait de menacer l'équilibre auquel il était arrivé en se récréant des repères simples comme ses amis, leur famille, les gens qui lui étaient hostile et touts les autres.

En conséquence, il pouvait admettre que plus d'une fois il avait dû se montrer obstiné, quand il était sûr d'être dans son bon droit. Comme lors de chaque altercation qu'il avait eut avec Draco toutes ces dernières années à Poudlard. Comme à chaque fois que le professeur de potion avait fait preuve de mauvaise fois à son égard en cour. Comme lorsque Ron lui avait reproché de s'être inscrit sans lui en parler au tournoi l'an passé !

Tous lui reprochait la même chose en gros: de se croire supérieur. Cela n'avait jamais été dans son intention et comme dans chacune de ses occasions il n'avait pas voulu céder, il pouvait envisager que cela pouvait être pris pour de l'arrogance et de la fierté mal placé.

« _D'accord._ » Fini-t-il par admettre à contre coeur. « _Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, donc je devrais vous être reconnaissant, à vous Severus et à Draco, pour m'avoir permit d'affirmer et d'entretenir mon côté tête de mule, car c'est un des éléments qui m'ont maintenue la tête hors de l'eau? _»

_« Présenté comme cela, c'est un fait indéniable. »_ acquiesça Severus avec dans le ton de sa voix une satisfaction qui fit rire la jeune chimère.

Année après année, Harry s'était aperçu que le monde, magique, ou moldu d'ailleurs, ne pouvait pas être noir ou blanc. Non, en fait il était plus proche d'un panel riche en gris. Harry avait mis du temps à repérer les nuances, mais maintenant qu'il avait reçu son héritage de chimère, il lui était plus facile de les voir et de les comprendre. Tout comme il lui était plus facile de réfléchir aux erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre avec Draco entre autre chose.

Il aurait pu continuer à comparer leur histoire et leur expérience mais Dénal savait pertinemment que cela ne les mènerait à rien de bon. Tout comme le leur avait fait remarquer Alyd. Ni lui ni Draco ne devait chercher lequel d'entre eux avait sacrifié le plus, où qui avait le plus souffert. Non, il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillage. Alyd avait été conciliant en leur accordant suffisamment de temps pour que tous les deux puissent craquer et s'apitoyer sur eux même avant de se reprendre en main et d'avancer vers l'avenir qu'ils souhaitaient se construire.

Harry était peut être un peu plus mature que Draco de par les expériences que lui avait imposé sa vie, mais le serpentard était nettement plus réfléchis et posé que lui, ce qui lui permettrait rapidement de voir ou cette étrange confrontation allait les mener. Il ne restait à déterminer ce que Draco allait décider de faire.

« Pardon? Jaloux? Peureux? » Répondit Draco en fixant Dénal avec un certain mépris. « Je n'ai pas peur de Potter et pourquoi j'éprouverais de la jalousie envers ce sang mêlé qui n'est qu'un jouet pour Dumbledore. Peut être vous même travaillez vous pour ce vieux fou! »

Severus grogna montrant ses crocs devant les propos de son filleul qu'il estimait assez insultant. Draco eut la décence de frémir devant la menace de la chimère adulte.

Harry frissonna et se secoua comme pour chasser l'onde désagréable qui parcourait son échine de haut en bas devant les insinuations de Draco.

Augusta hoqueta devant les paroles du jeune blond, mais se retint de faire une remarque vu que les chimères semblaient laisser passer pour le moment.

Narcissa quand à elle ne disait rien mais elle était assez nerveuse. Les créatures devant eux semblaient puissante et voir son fils s'opposer à elles aussi ouvertement lui faisait craindre le pire.

«_Awa, vous pouvez être fier de votre filleul! Il a beau être dans une très mauvaise posture il ne perd pas complètement le sens des réalité et essaye par tous les moyens de nous tirer les vers du nez sur ce que nous sommes. _»

Alyd souriait visiblement satisfait par la tournure de la conversation. Le petit serpent avait encore du mordant et de la réserve. Cela ne faisait que rendre le jeu plus amusant. Il savait tout comme Severus que Dénal avait pris sa décision par rapport à Draco. Ses pensées étaient clair et il était serein. La chimère dorée ne fut donc pas étonné de voir Dénal se lever et s'approcher de Draco.

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de vous. »_ Reprit Harry en fixant Draco de ses yeux vert si lumineux qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'irradier de puissance.

Draco fixa la chimère avec incrédulité. Impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas sous entendre que Potter était jaloux de lui? Ou qu'il avait peur de lui? Encore que la jalousie, cela flattait un peu son ego, il ne voyait pas ce que le survivant avait à craindre de lui. Il aurait bien posé la question mais la plus jeune des créatures ne lui en laissa pas le temps, reprenant la parole tout en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

_« Et si je vous proposais une autre option ? » _S'enquit la chimère aux mèches d'argent.

« Proposez toujours, j'aviserais. » Répondit Draco sur un ton prudent tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si vous refusez de vous soumettre à Harry, accepteriez vous d' occuper le même poste que lui? En tant que servant vous seriez son égal, même si de ce fait vous seriez obligé de tenir un rôle plus prépondérant auprès de mes frères et moi. Vous vous retrouveriez impliqué dans des évènements qui dépassent votre compréhension et il faudra nous obéir sans tergiverser... »

« Cela demanderai réflexion. » Répliqua prudemment Draco qui se sentait épuisé par toute cette conversation qui avait mis sa résistance et ses émotions à rude épreuve. Il savait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle à plusieurs reprise mais il avait tenu bon. Il allait très certainement en payer le prix dans quelques minutes, mais il devait encore maintenir sa concentration pour tirer le meilleure partie de la situation.

« _Oui ou non, maintenant. C'est la seule offre._ » Insista Dénal en le poussant de la tête pour l'obliger à s'asseoir, enfin plutôt à le faire tomber sur le canapé derrière lui de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Narcissa eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas que son fils lui tombe dessus.

« Vous nous apprendrez à maîtriser nos pouvoirs de _Changeur_? » Demanda Draco.

Les trois chimères acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Vous ne nous obligerez pas à choisir un camp dans cette guerre? » continua le blond encouragé par leur réponse à sa première question.

« Bien entendu nous ne vous encouragerons pas à prendre position dans l'affrontement qui oppose les sorciers, mais comme d'une certaine manière nous ne comptons pas rester inactif et regarder le monde magique périclité sans rien faire, nous attendrons de vous que vous suiviez nos directives en tant que servant... » Expliqua Alyd en hochant la tête après avoir échangé un bref regard avec les deux autres chimères.

« Quelles genres de directives? » S'enhardit Draco.

_« Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, si vous acceptez. »_ Lui assura Ialon alors que Dénal et Alyd pouffaient de rire devant l'air déçu du blond qui fut loin de s'en offusquer.

Un Malfoy savait reconnaître quand il avait su aller au maximum de ces capacités pour tirer le meilleur partie d'une conversation et d'une négociation. Une faculté qu'il développait et cultivait depuis son plus jeune âge et qui il le savait faisait la fierté de ses parents. Il ferma lentement les yeux, respira à fond deux fois et regarda Dénal sans plus la moindre once de doute.

« Alors c'est oui. »

A suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

A lire avant le chapitre: _ceci tient pour un avertissement, le contenu de ce chapitre est nettement plus sombre_ _que les précédents_!

**Chapitre 17:** Insupportable Vérité

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de la maison et qui donnait des frissons de dégoût et d'appréhension à Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Le fait que pour une première depuis une éternité Dumbledore se décide à changer ses plans, lui avait déjà fait remonter une hoquet de bile amer, le laissant craindre le pire, mais ce qui se dégageait de la maison moldu avait de quoi lui filer la nausée.

Le vieil auror n'était pas du genre à faire dans le sentimentalisme et il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser ses impressions et pressentiments aussi désagréable fussent-ils, guider sa conduite. Loin de là! Il préférait se baser sur ses observations et son esprit d'analyse.

Pourtant dés qu'il avait reçu l'ordre expresse du directeur de récupérer le jeune Potter le plus vite possible de chez sa famille, il avait instinctivement trouver cela plus que louche et de bien mauvaise augure.

Cependant bien que la demande semblait urgente, il ne pouvait pas mettre au point une récupération du survivant sans prendre un maximum de précaution pour sa sécurité. Inutile d'attirer l'attention du Ministère sur leur action au risque qu'un des espions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vendent la mèche à son maître et que cette mission ne tourne au cauchemar!

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait seul pour l'instant chez Miss Figg pour surveiller les alentours du 4 Privet Drive. Tonks et Shacklebolt ne devraient le rejoindre qu'en fin d'après midi après avoir effectué leur travail habituel au Ministère pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils avaient mis au point plusieurs diversions pour s'assurer que les deux aurors puissent s'éclipser une soirée sans que cela paraisse louche aux yeux de leur collègue. Nymphadora était sensée retourner pour un dîner de famille chez ses parents, mais elle n'y ferait qu'un passage éclair avant de le rejoindre ici. Quand à Kingsley, personne ne s'inquiétait de le voir s'enfermer dans son appartement pour se livrer à son passe temps favoris, l'étude des anciens sortilège. Une occupation pour le moins particulière mais qui risquait de s'avérer utile s'il en croyait ce que son oeil magique lui montrait depuis qu'il avait transplané.

Depuis qu'il se tenait derrière la fenêtre à observer la maison où se trouvait le survivant, Maugrey ne pouvait résister à l'impression désagréable de catastrophe imminente qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il avait lutter toute la journée contre cet étrange mal être tout en cherchant des éléments de preuves tangible qui réfuterait ou affirmerait cette intuition de danger. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien remarquer d'alarmant, hormis le comportement pour le moins calme et résigné de son hôte.

Elle l'avait accueillit assez froidement avec quelques mots grommeler qu'il avait à peine compris mais dont le sens pouvait se rapprocher de « enfin c'est pas trop tôt », lancé sur un ton de reproche et de mauvaise foie plus qu'évident. Puis elle l'avait laissé s'installer à sa guise à son poste de surveillance sans lui adresser de nouveau la parole. L'attitude de la vieille femme était pour le moins surprenante. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle comme de quelqu'un de vindicatif et d'amer mais plutôt comme d'une charmante femme altruiste qui s'inquiétait grandement pour les conditions de vie de Potter chez sa famille. Il se souvenait des rapports circonstancier que la femme faisait régulièrement à Dumbledore. Il avait été un des rares privilégiés à assister à ses compte rendus.

A chaque fois Arrabella avait clairement sous entendu que le garçon n'était pas aussi bien traiter qu'il l'aurait dû, mais le directeur maintenait que pour sa sécurité il devait resté là bas et que la manière dont une famille sorcière aurait pu éduquer « le survivant » aurait pu être néfaste si l'enfant avait été par trop choyé. Maugrey se souvenait qu'au fil des années, les remarques d'Arrabella s'étaient faites plus acerbe et mécontentes, jusqu'à ce que le directeur visiblement excédée lui fasse une remarque sur son statut de Cracmol.

Miss Figg ulcérée était partit en maudissant Dumbledore. Maugrey avait été plus qu' étonné par la véhémence de la femme à défendre le jeune Potter, mais il avait été tout aussi surpris de la fureur de Dumbledore. Il s'était alors promit d'ouvrir un oeil, et pas seulement le magique, pour comprendre de quoi il retournait vraiment. Le fait que le directeur lui demanda d'assurer les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal l'année passée lui avait semblé être un bon moyen d'approche. Sauf qu'il avait dû passer l'année enfermé dans une malle! Rien que d'y penser il sentait une rage folle l'envahir! Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre d'esclandre. Il respira plusieurs fois, tachant d'éloigner les désagréables souvenirs de sa séquestration.

«_ Bref! Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose d'utile l'an passé mais cela n'arrivera plus! Je suis assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'il me reste à faire et le faire sans état d'âme! Le gamin est notre espoir contre le seigneur des Ténèbres, il faut non seulement le protéger mais lui apprendre à se battre! D'après les informations que j'ai recueillit à droite à gauche, je sais qu'il a un fort potentiel! On ne survit pas aux épreuves par lesquelles il est passée depuis le début de sa scolarité avec seulement de la chance!»_

Maugrey, après la résurrection du Lord noir avait compilé tous les éléments qu'il avait pu rassemblé sur la vie du jeune Potter. Les aventures auxquelles il avait été mêlé dans le monde magique, l'avait pousser à admirer le courage et la force de volonté du garçon. Un peu trop téméraire par moment et manquant parfois de réflexions. Il avait été piqué de curiosité en découvrant que personne ne savait rien de sa vie avant son entrée à Poudlard! Le gamin ne voulait apparemment pas en parler et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, d'après ses connaissances sur les Moldus, le comportement de la famille de Potter lui semblait naturel.

L'oncle était partit travailler montant dans sa voiture en soufflant comme un boeuf sous l'effort que cela lui avait demandé. L'homme ne paraissait pas en bonne condition physique et ne semblait pas porter sur l'activité sportive, ce qui pourtant lui aurait été grandement bénéfique selon Maugrey qui trouvait affligeant un tel laissé aller chez un homme qui devait protéger sa famille.

Le cousin avait traîné un moment dans la rue s'amusant avec des camarades avant de revenir à l'heure du déjeuner, activité qu'il semblait particulièrement priser si l'Auror interprétait correctement l'embonpoint qui se développait au dessus de la ceinture du garçon. Le fils ressemblant au père et apparemment pas que dans ses qualités. Mais chacun étant libre de son corps, il ne voyait rien d'alarmant là dedans.

Il avait aperçu la tante de Harry à la fenêtre du salon puis d'une chambre à l'étage. Maigre et sèche comme une trique, son visage peu avenant, elle se déplaçait nerveusement dans la maison s'activant sur le nettoyage de fond de celle-ci. Rien dans leur comportement ne semblait dangereux ou expliquer la colère et les remontrances d'Arrabella.

Cependant, Maugrey n'avait pas vu le jeune Potter et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. A l'extérieur le temps était magnifique et l'auror ne comprenait pas qu'un garçon en pleine forme reste enfermé alors qu'il aurait pu soit accompagner son cousin, soit s'occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre dans le jardin.

Au cour de son observation, il avait fait une découverte qui sans l'inquiéter outre mesure dans un premier temps, lui parut au fil des heures plus ou moins saugrenue. Son oeil magique lui avait montré que les protections sur la maison s'étaient renforcé.

Pas un peu, non elles dégageaient plus de puissance qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Maugrey avait d'abord pensé que le directeur de Poudlard avait lui même renforcé les barrières de protections, excellente initiative compte tenu du retour de vous savez qui, mais si les protections irradiaient d'une magie puissante aucune d'elles ne portait la signature magique de Dumbledore! Alors qui aurait put avoir les capacités d'effectuer un tel prodige?

Il avait interroger Arrabella Figg sur les modifications qui avaient été apporter aux barrières mais la vieille femme n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. En temps que cracmol, sa sensibilité à la magie était assez basse et sans sa remarque, elle reconnut qu'elle n'aurait rien sentit de particulier. Explication qui aurait pu tenir la route si son flaire d'enquêteur n'avait pas sentit une piste. La vieille femme mentait.

Il détourna la tête de la maison pour regarder Arrabella qui assise dans un fauteuil tricotait tranquillement avec un chat sur ses genoux pendant qu'un autre sommeillait à ses pieds et qu'un troisième plus jeune apparemment jouait avec sa pelote de laine. Il aurait pu lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Après tout elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien de la magie, elle ne pouvait pas être responsable de cette amélioration spectaculaire. Ce qui bien entendu ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ignorait qui avait pu le faire. Connaissant les sentiments de la vieille femme au sujet de la famille de Potter, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche! Enfin...vue le regard noir que lui accordait Arrabella, il devait peut être ré estimer la taille de l'anguille. Les cracmols avaient la réputation de jalouser les sorciers, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux gris qui se posait sur lui. Aucune jalousie. Aucune haine. Peut être un peu de rancune? Et, il en aurait mit sa main à couper un certain éclat de fierté et de satisfaction.

Depuis qu'il était parvenu à cette conclusion Maugrey rongeait son frein, cherchant un moyen de faire parler la vieille femme qui ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur pour son air bougon et ses invectives à son encontre quelque peu vexante. Mais Arrabella restait de marbre, comme insensible ou sourde à ses récriminations. Elle savait quelque chose et son refus de coopérer lui faisait voir rouge.

« Cessez de vous agiter de la sorte mon cher, vous allez me donner la migraine! » Finit elle par soupirer en relevant la tête de son ouvrage.

«Tout serait plus simple si vous me révéliez ce qui ce passe ici? » Gronda Maugrey en faisant les cents pas dans le salon en prenant bien garde de garder un oeil sur la fenêtre d'où il pouvait surveiller la demeure de Potter. L'après midi était bien avancé et ses collègues n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre.

« Qui vous concerne, rien pour le moment! » répondit Arrabella avec un éclat froid dans le regard qui fit tiquer Maugrey. « Ne soyez pas trop pressé de découvrir la vérité. Vous n'y êtes pas préparé et cela va vous faire mal...Même si on ne peu plus rien y faire maintenant. »

« Si le jeune Potter est en danger... »

« Ah parce que maintenant cela à un quelconque intérêt pour vous? » ironisa Arrabella en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Nous avons toujours eut à coeur les intérêts du garçon, Arrabella! Dumbledore l'a protéger... »

« Suffit! » Coupa sèchement la vieille femme. « Croyez tant que vous le pouvez à ces mensonges mais la vérité va alors d'autant plus vous donner l'impression de tomber de haut, mon cher! Ne me parlez pas de ce que Dumbledore a fait pour l'enfant, car sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous parler de ce qu'il n'a pas fait et de ce qu'il a laissé faire. Et je sais que personne ne veut entendre cela! Personne!»

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel la vieille femme reprit sa respiration avant de se lever après avoir déposé délicatement le chat qui dormait sur ses genoux sur le fauteuil où elle était assise et de s'avancer ver lui tout en le pointant de l'index jusqu'à le toucher comme pour l'accuser.

« Vous saviez, vous! Vous étiez un des rares que Dumbledore autorisait à assister à mes rapports mensuel sur Harry. Vous, tout comme lui, avez entendu mes doutes et mes peurs concernant ce qui se passait dans cette maison! Mais vous n'avez rien fait! Vous n'avez pas voulu me croire! »

« Vos rapports n'était pas des plus explicite » Se défendit Maugrey en écartant le doigt accusateur d'un geste de la main, mais la femme n'en avait pas fini.

« Explicite? Aurait il fallut que je vous apporte des photos pour que vous ouvriez les yeux sur le calvaire que vivait cet enfant? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde. « Il m'a fallut du temps pour pouvoir approcher les Dursley sans attirer leur méfiance. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de patience et de temps pour comprendre que Harry n'était pas traiter correctement. En l'observant jour après jour, en parlant de temps en temps avec lui, en écoutant la manière dont sa tante parle de lui dans le quartier, j'ai sentit qu'ils ne le traitaient pas comme leur neveu mais plus comme un elfe de maison! Quand j'en ai eut la certitude, j'ai fait mon rapport en conséquence, mais encore une fois, je me suis fait renvoyer sur les roses par le directeur!»

« Vous n'aviez aucune preuve pour étayer votre théorie! Vous manquiez d'objectivité! »

« Pheuf! Des preuves! Mais ne réalisez vous pas que lorsqu'on a des preuves, il est déjà trop tard! Beaucoup trop tard pour agir dans l'intérêt de l'enfant qui a subit assez des mauvais traitements pour le marquer à vie! Si j'avais vraiment manqué d'objectivité et de retenu, j'aurais retirer le gamin de sa famille. Si j'avais eut une once de courage...Si, mais il est trop tard...»

La voix de la vieille femme se brisa sur ses derniers mots et elle renifla cherchant péniblement à retenir ses larmes qu'elle essuya dans un mouchoir en dentelle qu'elle sortit de sa robe.

« Que voulez vous dire? »

« Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. » Marmonna la vieille femme en se détournant pour retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. « Le retour de bâton sera certainement plus douloureux pour vous que pour moi... Moi je m'attendais à quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas à cela, pas à cette horreur, alors pour vous, qui pensez que le pauvre gosse n'avait rien à craindre dans sa famille, la punition sera terrible! »

Maugrey fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas les insinuations à peine voiler de la cracmol. En fait il refusait de voir ce qu'elle sous entendait avec tant de véhémence. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé sur les véritables conditions de vie du survivant. Il ne pouvait pas s'être fourvoyé et avoir traiter à la légère une maltraitance sur un enfant.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir laisser une telle atrocité se produire. Maugrey se raccrochait a cette idée avec force. Il voulait y croire, mais le regard d'Arrabella ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait vu, mais cela l'avait profondément secoué.

Décidé à mettre un terme à cette situation plus que déplaisante, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir et gagner la maison des Dursley. Mais il fut dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la porte. Un puissant sortilège semblait la maintenir close. Il tenta plusieurs incantation pour libérer la porte du sortilège mais aucun ne fut efficace. Il entendit la vieille femme derrière lui éclater d'un rire hystérique qui le fit frissonner.

« Comment faites vous cela? » Demanda l'ancien auror sans pouvoir masquer sa stupeur.

« Ce n'est pas moi, enfin pas vraiment moi qui vous retient ici. » Répondit Arrabella en caressant le chat qu'elle avait reprit sur ses genoux. « _Il _savait que le directeur finirait par envoyer quelqu'un pour chercher le garçon. _Il_ a alors pris quelques précautions pour que tout se déroule selon son plan! Vous ne pourrez pas aller chez les Dursley seul, il vous faudra attendre que d'autres témoins soient là, pour que cette fois la vérité ne soit pas _endormit_ »

« Mais si Harry est en danger... » Tenta Maugrey en s'acharnant sur la serrure qui ne céda pas.

« Harry n'est plus là. » Lui avoua le vieille femme avec un sourire entendu et un éclat de joie sincère dans le fond de ses yeux. « _Il_ l'a emmené chez lui où il sera nettement mieux traiter qu'ici. Ici, il ne reste que le témoignage du temps et la punition adapté à ses bourreaux d'enfant! »

« Qui? » Questionna Maugrey. « Qui _il_? »

Il redoutait d'entendre que le Lord avait fait main basse sur le gamin. Pas que Harry est démontré un quelconque intérêt à vouloir rejoindre le mage noir, sans opposer de résistance. Mais qui aurait eut suffisamment de pouvoir en dehors de Dumbledore et du Lord pour renforcer les barrières de la maison de façon aussi significative?

« Cessez vos divagations! » le stoppa avec un rire moqueur la vieille femme. « Je ne me tiendrais pas là tranquillement devant vous si Harry avait été enlevé par vous savez qui! Je serais soit morte pour tenter d'intervenir et empêcher qu'il ne l'emmène, soit en train de rameuter l'Ordre! »

« Bien entendu, mais la consolidation des barrières autour de la demeure n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui, sans vouloir vous vexer, Arrabella! »

« Très certainement. » Reconnut Arrabella en haussant les épaules dans un geste désinvolte. « Je vous l'accorde mais c'est seulement parce que vous ne connaissez rien encore de _leur existence_ et comme ce n'est pas dans mes attributions de vous révéler qui _ils_ sont, vous devrez donc patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de vos collègues ce qui ne serait plus tarder. Je vous conseillerais donc de vous installer confortablement sur ce fauteuil et de prendre votre mal en patience. »

Elle lui indiquait d'un geste l'un de fauteuil vide de la pièce. Le ton ferme et définitif qu'elle avait utilisé suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne céderait sur aucun point. Peu importerait les méthodes d'interrogatoire qu'il utiliserait, elle ne dirait rien. Et franchement même si l'envie l'en démangeait, il se voyait mal utiliser la torture et les sort impardonnable sur la vieille femme. Elle l'exaspérait, oui mais pas ou point de lui faire perdre le sens des réalité!

Harry ne se trouvait plus à Privet Drive. Quelqu'un de puissant était venu le chercher et avait fait quelque chose au Dursley. Voilà les conclusion auxquelles il arrivait. Rien dans tout cela ne ferait plaisir à Dumbledore, Maugrey en aurait mit sa main à couper. Peut être même le changement de plan du directeur était dû à des informations que Dumbledore avait récupéré Merlin savait comment et que cela concernait ce « il » qui avait fortement impressionné Arrabella.

Dans un soupir résigné, il accepta donc de s'installer dans le confortable siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en marmonnant sur l'entêtement des vieilles filles. Arrabella ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son attitude bourru.

« Peut être une tasse de thé vous permettrait de patienter plus aisément? » Proposa Arrabella après quelques minutes de silence

Il acquiesça de la tête alors qu'elle se levait pour gagner sa cuisine attenant au salon et que lui reprenait la surveillance de la maison des Dursley. Pendant leur conversation l'oncle de Potter était apparemment revenu de son travail et toute la petite famille se trouvait dans le salon d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire de sa place grâce à son oeil magique. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il se passait quelque chose de particulier à l'intérieur.

Maugrey avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait, lui mettait les nerfs à vif et devoir attendre sans aucune autre possibilité que ressasser les propos de la cracmol, lui donnait l'impression de tourner en rond et d'être complètement inutile. Ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

Si bien que lorsque la cheminée d'Arrabella s'alluma d'une lueur verte caractéristique, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se lever de son siège comme un diable sortant de sa boite. Après les confirmations d'usage et les mesures de sécurité habituelles, Tonks et Shacklebolt sortirent de l'âtre.

C'est à peine s'il leur laissa le temps de saluer la vieille femme que déjà d'un ordre sec, ils les obligeaient à le suivre dans la rue. Habitué à son attitude bourrus, les deux Aurors suivirent dans un premier temps sans poser de question, oubliant même de changer leurs vêtements sorcier en vêtements moldus plus passe partout, mais plus ils se rapprochèrent de la demeure plus ils remarquèrent eux aussi que les barrières qui l'entouraient, avaient été renforcées par une puissante magie.

En traversant la rue, Maugrey leur fit un rapide résumé de ce que lui avait révélé Arrabella. Tonks se retourna pour regarder vers la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter. La vieille femme se trouvait devant la fenêtre du salon qui avait servit de poste d'observation à Maugrey pendant toute la journée. Kingsley lui fronça les sourcils. D'après les anciens écrits qu'il avait l'habitude de compulser des qu'il avait un moment de libre, il avait le sentiment qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allaient apprécier le spectacle qui les attendait à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Selon Miss Figg, le jeune Potter n'est plus là. Il aurait été emmené par quelqu'un ce matin où il serait plus en sécurité. Nous devons cependant le vérifier par nous même et découvrir de quoi il retourne dans cette maison moldu! » Expliqua Maugrey alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée à laquelle il frappa assez fortement.

Il y eut un peu de bruit à l'intérieur et la tante de Potter finit par venir ouvrir la porte. Tonks eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la femme. Des trois aurors, elle était la plus jeune et la moins expérimenter. Elle n'avait jamais encore eut l'occasion de voir l'effet de certain sort prohibé sur un être vivant. Se retrouver face à face avec cette femme resterait l'une des visions les plus horrible qui lui serait donner de voir au cour de sa carrière.

Pas parce que la femme était défigurée. Son visage à l'état naturel n'avait aucun charme ni aucune beauté. Si elle avait du le décrire la jeune femme aurait dit qu'il était banal voir austère et que la tante de Harry ne devait pas rire souvent. Pas que l'expression de ses traits soit marqué par un quelconque rictus de peur ou de douleur. Non, elle affichait une moue indifférente et à peine polie envers ses visiteurs. Ce n'était pas sa tenue vestimentaire, tout aussi fade et typiquement moldu qui causait cette réaction d'horreur chez Tonks. Ce qui mettait la jeune femme si mal à l'aise, c'était les yeux de la tante de Harry.

On dit souvent que les yeux sont des fenêtre donnant sur l'âme et que pour ceux qui savent pénétrer par ces ouvertures, il est possible de déchiffrer les secrets les plus profond de ceux en qui ils sont entré. Tonk, comme ses deux collègues avait été formé à ce genre d'exercice pour les interrogatoires et la recherche d'informations. Ce n'était pas vraiment une capacité où elle excellait mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance dans le cas présent, car n'importe quel sorcier aurait vu grâce à son lien avec la magie les tortures qui écrasait l'esprit de la femme. Elle avait les pupilles dilatées, tant et si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus la couleur de ses iris. Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer du coin de ses yeux sans qu'elle cherche à les stopper ou les retenir, comme si elle était insensible et qu'elle ne sentait pas qu'elle pleurait.

Au centre du rond d'un noir profond brillait un éclat de lumière allant du marron foncé au vert. Mais pas une des couleurs qui s'allumaient dans ce regard vitreux n'avait un jolie ton, elles semblaient toutes complètement terne et moche pour ne pas dire hideuse. Ce regard luttait contre quelque chose qu'elle était seul à voir pour le moment. Ces yeux suppliaient pour qu'on l'aide et que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Ces yeux étaient la seule chose qui semblait être encore vivant, alors que le reste du corps semblait agir machinalement comme s'il n'était plus qu'un coquille vide.

Perdu dans sa contemplation horrifiée de la femme ce fut à peine si elle s'aperçut des réactions des deux autres aurors qui avaient reprit plus rapidement le contrôle d'eux même et avait fini par poliment demander à la femme s'il pouvait entrer pour voir Harry. La femme les laissa entrer en leur précisant que son neveu n'était pas là, qu'il avait été emmené chez des amis et qu'il ne reviendrait plus chez eux dorénavant.

Puis sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, elle les laissa pour rejoindre son maris et son fils qui se trouvaient toujours assis dans le salon. Tout comme, Pétunia seuls leurs regards hantés semblaient encore en vie, même si ce qui en émanait leur donnait au trois aurors de désagréable frissons dans le dos et des sueurs froide.

« Que s'est il passé ici? » Balbutia Tonks évitant sciemment de croiser leur regard de nouveau et se focalisant sur la décoration de la pièce et le mobilier. Elle ne remarqua rien de particulier.

« Rien de bon. » Lança Kingsley en se penchant un peu plus près sur les trois Moldus pour les examiner.

Les Dursley fixaient une boite, sans plus se soucier de leur présence. Des images défilait sur la surface vitrée de la boite. Une télévision leur explique la jeune auror avant de pousser une exclamation en reconnaissant les personnes qui apparaissaient à l'écran. Même avec quelques années en moins ainsi que quelques kilo pour les deux mâles de la famille, il n'était pas difficile de faire le lien entre les Dursley et les acteurs. Elle allait regarder plus attentivement ce qui passait sur l'écran quand Maugrey prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

« Kingley tu sais quel sortilège ont leur à lancé? » Demanda Maugrey en essayant de détournée l'attention des trois Moldus de l'écran mais rien ne semblait pouvoir les empêcher de fixer l'écran ou défilait des images qui apparemment leur causait pas mal de tourment. « Pour ma part je ne connais aucun sort qui puisse avoir un effet aussi dévastateur sur une âme! »

Voyant l'effet du film sur les moldus, il préféra empêcher la jeune femme de se laisser entrainer par sa curiosité naturelle. La situation était vraiment inhabituelle et demandait d'être traité avec la plus grande vigilance.

« En gros je pense... » Finit par marmonner l'auror noir en se redressant avec un certain dédain pour les trois Moldus. Son attitude parut pour le moins étrange aux deux autres mais quand il commença à s'éloigner en sortant sa baguette, ils le suivirent en faisant de même.

« C'est affreux ce qui leur est arrivé...Y a t-il un moyen pour les soigner? » Questionna Tonks alors qu'ils étaient revenu dans le couloir.

« Ne compatit pas trop vite à leur sort, ils pourraient l'avoir mérité! » reprit Kingsley d'une voix ferme en s'avançant en direction de la pièce au fond du couloir et qui devait être la cuisine.

« Pardon? » hoqueta la sorcière en manquant de s'étouffer. Pour elle rien ne pouvait justifié l'utilisation d'un sort détruisant lentement l'âme.

Maugrey lui se renfrogna davantage. Il n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Arrabella. Il commençait à regretter de n'avoir jamais su écouter les rapports alarmants qu'elle avait fait toutes ses années.

« C'est une magie ancienne de jugement, un sort d'enchantement de lieu assez complexe que seul un maître peut réaliser, et encore s'il dispose d'assez de puissance et de concentration. » Expliqua Shacklebolt tout en marchant avant de se stopper au niveau d'une porte de placard donnant sous l'escalier. « Je pense que c'est un sortilège complexe car il unit en même temps des capacités d'empathie et de psychométrie avant de pouvoir cristalliser le coeur du sortilège et l'activer de manière permanente. Seul les lieux chargés d'une histoire et d'un passé marqué par de fortes émotions peuvent être sujet à un tel enchantement. Celui qui le pratique doit montrer assez de courage et de détermination pour s'ouvrir aux souvenirs et aux émotions qui ont traversé la maison. Puis le lanceur du sort doit se focaliser sur un objet qui renfermera l'énergie permettant au sortilège de se suffire à lui même et de perdurer même après son départ. »

« C'est ce qui te fait penser qu'ils ont certainement mérité ce qui leur arrive? » Questionna Tonks ne pouvant lutter contre sa curiosité alors que Maugrey restait silencieux serrant les poings et se maudissant mentalement pour son manque de vigilance.

L'auror à la peau mat réfléchissait rapidement pour réunir toutes les informations qu'il avait pu lire et répertorié sur ce genre de sort. Généralement leur complexité et la quantité d'énergie requise pour les activer suffisait à convaincre les lanceurs potentiels de choisir une autre option.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait déduire de l'examen sommaire qu'il avait fait des moldus, il savait que le sort ne les soumettait que lorsqu'ils était tous les trois dans la maison et que le reste du temps, ils étaient parfaitement capable de mener leur vie comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient le soir chez eux, l'enfer s'abattait sur eux. Bien sûr l'instigateur du sortilège avait pris quelques précaution élémentaires pour que l'attitude des Dursley n'attire pas l'attention de leur voisinage.

« Oui, personne ne se lancerait dans ce genre de sortilège sans une bonne raison. » Répondit Kingsley en posant sa main sur la serrure du placard après avoir détacher le verrou qui maintenait la porte close. « La réponse au pourquoi de tout ceci se trouve certainement derrière cette porte, une fois ouverte, je pense que nous allons assister à quelque chose qu'on ne préférait pas... »

« Peu importe si je le regrette tout à l'heure! » Assura Tonks en secouant la tête de droite à gauche tout en resserrant fermement sa main sur sa baguette. « Je veux connaître _les bonnes raisons_ qui ont pu pousser quelqu'un à lancer un sortilège pareil! »

« La petite a raison.» continua Maugrey. « D'après Arrabella, la vérité que nous allons découvrir ici sera une punition pour nous aussi. Je ne dis pas que j'ai hâte de me retrouver dans le même état qu'eux mais si c'est vrai autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute! »

« Il n'y a aucun risque pour que nous finissions comme eux. Nous ne sommes que des témoins de la sentence qui à été rendu à leur encontre. » Reprit Kingsley. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce que nous allons découvrir ne sera pas une punition ni que cela ne laissera pas une cicatrice indélébile au plus profond de nous. Nous savons tous ou nous sommes. Chez Harry Potter, un garçon que nous avons jurer de protéger et de soutenir. Je crains franchement qu'on nous montre que le confier à cette famille eut été une effroyable erreur! »

Et sans leur laisser le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le petit cagibi qui avait été la chambre de Harry pendant de nombreuse années. L'endroit était petit, étroit, sombre et légèrement humide. Sur le mur en face d'eux, ils pouvaient voir pulser une gemme qui était incrustée dans le mur et qui battait au rythme lent d'un coeur dont le propriétaire dort.

Il n'avait pas la place de rentrer tous les trois dans le placard. Shacklebolt même en s'accroupissant et en ramenant ses robes de sorcier autour de lui n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'y engager. Seule la jeune sorcière pouvait en se contorsionnant légèrement espérer pouvoir atteindre la gemme. Sans hésiter et après avoir respirer à fond, elle avança sa main et laissa sa magie circuler dans la pierre qui devait alimenter le sortilège de jugement.

La pulsation réagit à ce contact tout en douceur. Elle se fit plus rapide et plus soutenu jusqu'à leur donner l'impression de pouvoir entendre le battement régulier d'un coeur et que petit à petit les leurs s'harmonisaient pour suivre le même rythme. Et puis il y eut un flash lumineux qui les aveugla un court instant. Quand ils ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux, même si le décors n'avait pratiquement pas changer, ils sentirent que quelque chose avait perturbé l'atmosphère, leur rappelant ce que l'on ressentait quand on explorait des souvenirs au travers d'une pensine, ce qui ne manqua pas de se confirmer quand une Madame Dursley un peu plus jeune, leur passa au travers pour ouvrir la porte du placard.

Tonks hoqueta de surprise et d'horreur en voyant un tout jeune garçon, encore un bébé, allongé dans une couverture à même le sol qui pleurait en tendant des bras menus et tremblants vers la femme austère qui le saisit par une jambe pour le traîner sans ménagement jusqu'à la table de la cuisine ou elle le posa violemment pour le changer sans montrer autre chose que du dégoût et du mépris pour le petit être qui pleurait. Une fois propre elle donna au garçon un biberon et le raccompagna dans le placard ou elle l'enferma de nouveau.

« Et qu'on ne t'entende plus avant demain matin, Fainéant! » Gronda méchamment la femme avant de s'éloigner en les traversant de nouveau

Les souvenirs se succèdent. Identiques. Insupportables. Sordides. Avilissants. Violent. Année après année le garçon grandissait au mieux dans l'indifférence et le dénigrement, au pire sous une pluie de coup qui le laissait à moitié brisé sur le sol de son placard.

Au début le couple avait eut besoin d'une excuse pour battre le garçon: il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, le repas n'était pas bon, le garçon n'avait pas accompli ses tâches quotidiennes avec la perfection qu'ils attendaient de lui et qui dépassait de loin les capacités d'un enfant de son âge.

Une mauvaise journée au travail ? Et hop! Le gamin écopait d'une séance ! Leur fils avait eut une mauvaise note? Leur neveu était roué de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se traîner devant eux. Le temps était mauvais le week end? Et voilà l'enfant chétif obligé d'en payer les conséquences sans aucune échappatoire possible.

Il avait fallut quelques années avant que le garçon des deux Moldus ne prenne part au mauvais traitement de son cousin. Mais l'attitude de ses parents finit par le convertir définitivement. Dans l'esprit de Dudley, il était normal que son cousin soit considérer de la sorte. Il n'avait connu que cela, il ne méritait que ce genre de traitement. Il souffla même une fois au petit garçon gémissant qu'il devait lui être reconnaissant de lui accorder l'attention qu'il méritait, pour supporter sa présence, pour accepter qu'il vive au milieu d'eux.

Les pulsations de la pierre augmentèrent à chaque fois un peu plus. En échos leur propre coeur battait la chamade dans leur poitrine donnant l'impression aux aurors qu'il allait exploser. Ils ne partageaient pas seulement les images, souvenirs des actes atroces qui s'étaient déroulé dans cette maison. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait détourner les yeux des scènes plus atroce les une que les autres qui se succédaient. Malgrès eux, quand une de ses illusions les conduisait à suivre les protagonistes dans une autre pièce, ils devaient suivre et assister à toute l'horreur de ces souvenirs, qui leur donnaient l'impression de n'être que des spectateurs impuissant s'ils n'avaient pas eut aussi accès aux émotions du garçon qu'ils partageaient comme si c'était les leurs.

Son coeur qui saignait en permanence. Sa magie instinctive le protégeant et guérissant les nombreuses blessures dont le gamin écopait régulièrement, mais elle s'épuisait plus vite que les coups qui pleuvaient de part et d'autre de l'enfant. Ses blessures physiques disparaissait avec le temps, laissant ici ou là parfois une cicatrice. Mais au fond de lui l'enfant pleurait en permanence et eux aussi.

Après Merlin seul savait combien de temps, les trois aurors eurent l'impression que c'était eux que l'on battait, que c'était leur propre chair qui s'infectait par manque de soin, que c'était leur estomac qui se tordait sous la faim, que c'était leur esprit qui pliait sous les insultes et les cris pour se faire oublier et limiter les punitions et les coups.

Les souvenirs continuaient à remonter. Les aurors assistaient à tout sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de subir comme l'enfant les mauvais traitements. Ils purent aussi sentir que les Moldus avaient de moins en moins besoin d'une excuse pour maltraiter le petit garçon et que plus le temps passait plus la souffrance de celui-ci leur apportait à chacun une joie malsaine qui finirait par briser les dernières règles morales et sociales, plongeant l'enfant dans une nouvelle spirale de douleur ne pouvant conduire qu'à une fin des plus horribles.

L'enfant grandit. Il reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il prit espoir. Le sentiment d'abandon qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il était capable de raisonner par lui même reflua légèrement. Il allait partir et tout allait changer! Sa « famille » ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait perdre son « jouet favoris ».

Mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre Hagrid, donnant à l'enfant le sentiment qu'il n'était pas seul au monde, il existait des gens qui pouvaient le comprendre. La joie qu'il ressentit les aurors la partagèrent. Le soulagement, l'émerveillement, l'impression de rêver tout éveillé, ils la partagèrent. Tout comme la désillusion.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne _ici_. L'été suivant. Même s'il ne le montra pas, il ressentit ce nouvel abandon comme une trahison. Il avait essayer de parler au professeur Dumbledore au cour de l'année de ce qui faisait son enfer au quotidien, mais le vieux monsieur lui avait fait un sermon sur ses responsabilités et sur l'utilité du sacrifice de sa mère qu'il devait respecter!

L'enfant était en colère, mais il ne le montra pas. S'il avait bien apprit quelque chose avec « sa famille », c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer ce que l'on éprouvait vraiment sinon les punitions étaient encore pire! Tout s'effondrait une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Cela lui apprenait durement une nouvelle loi sur la vie, durement mais après tout chacun de ses apprentissages précédents s'étaient fait dans la douleur alors il savait pouvoir y faire face. Mais comprendre qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas faire confiance à un adulte lui avait donné un coup qu'il avait du mal à encaisser et puis les jours passant il finit par s'y faire.

Les battements de la gemme s'accentuèrent encore. Les sorciers eurent l'impression d'avoir courut au de là de leur limite. Non seulement leur rythme cardiaque leur parut erratique mais l'air qui parvenait à leur poumon les brûlait et leur donnait l'impression d'étouffer.

Les étés se succédèrent et rien ne changea. Jamais! Rien ne s'améliora dans ce que vivait le jeune sorcier chez les moldus.

Les corvées restèrent, toujours plus dur et plus avilissantes les une que les autres. Les insultes et les coups se firent encore plus présent comme pour rattraper ceux qu'il n'avait pas put recevoir tout au long de l'année.

Plus besoin d'excuse, plus aucun motif pour le passer à tabac. Il émanait des trois moldus la satisfaction d'accomplir leur devoir en s'assurant que le garçon n'oublie pas _sa vrai plac_e . Ils prirent juste quelques précautions pour que rien de trop visible n'attire l'attention des gens pour le moins étrange que leur neveu fréquentait à présent. Ils menacèrent même l'enfant des pire représailles s'il osait se plaindre à qui que se soit.

Le garçon avait tenté sa chance auprès du directeur qui ne l'avait pas écouté et il savait pertinemment que son oncle exécutait toujours ses menaces, alors il garda pour lui ce qu'il endurait. Si le professeur Dumbledore n'avait rien fait pour lui venir en aide, alors qu'il était quelqu'un de bon et de respecter dans le monde magique, c'était que quelque part, il méritait peut être ce qui lui arrivait? Qui pourrait l'aider si le directeur avait refuser?

Pouvait-on vraiment considérer comme une amélioration de passer du placard sous l'escalier à un petit réduit au premier étage, avec fenêtre à barreau et porte verrouillée par des cadenas?

Pouvait on espérer que le retour de son parrain marquerait un changement dans son enfer personnel ? Non, bien sûr que non. Sirius était en fuite, il ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'un gamin.

Il y avait longtemps que l'enfant avait cesser de se plaindre, cesser d'espérer que tout s'arrête. Alors es ce vraiment étonnant ce qui se passe à son retour cet été là?

Alors qu'une nuit il subit de nouveau la mort de son ami Cédric et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il crie, hurle, appelle de douleur et de culpabilité. Il a perdu tous ses repères, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que son oncle entre dans la petite pièce, armé d'un ceinturon et bien décidé à calmer la crise de son neveu à force de coup. Et si cela ne suffisait pas...

« Si ton copain te manque tant que ça, Bon à rien, j'ai de quoi te le faire oublier... » Grondait la voix désagréable et grinçante de l'adulte qui se rapprochait bien trop près du garçon terrorisé.

Ce fût Tonks qui rompit l'illusion dans un cri de rage, de colère et d'impuissance qui résonna entre les murs si fort que la maison leur donna l'impression de trembler sur ses fondations.

Le rugissement de la jeune auror avait les mêmes échos que ceux de l'enfant, c'était certainement ce qui avait brisé l'enchantement. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois à l'étage dans la petite pièce qui avait été la chambre de Harry.

Ils avaient déambulé comme des zombis dans la maison, coincé dans le sortilège de jugement, insensible à tout autre chose que les émotions du petit garçon. Maugrey et Shacklebolt se tenaient à côté d'elle, dans un état aussi pitoyable que le sien. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait ses collègues pleurer et afficher de telles expressions de douleurs que s'en était presque aussi insupportable que les gémissements de l'enfant qui restaient en bruits de fond dans ses oreilles.

Elle ne voulait pas voir la suite! Elle avait assez d'imagination pour comprendre ce qui allait arriver. Elle avait assez d'empathie pour se sentir malade quand elle recevait les témoignages de victimes d'agressions. C'était suffisamment pénible de les écouter raconter leur agression avec cette voix éteinte et détaché montrant la profondeur de leur traumatisme, avec leurs propres mots pour décrire les actions de leur bourreau, alors non elle ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage.

Elle refusait de _sentir_ ce souvenir comme le sien! Elle avait tenu bon jusque là, elle avait encaissé de son mieux admirant le courage et la force du gamin pour résister seul toutes ses années, mais voir cette masse flasque qui se pensait être un humain se rapprocher de l'adolescent avec cette lueur perverse au fond des yeux, elle ne pouvait pas! Entendre cette voix cassante susurrer des propos insultants et pervers à l'oreille du garçon qui se recroquevillait sur le lit, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Sentir ses mains avides se déplacer sur le corps brisé de l'enfant, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Hors de question qu'elle ressente dans sa chair et dans son âme le dernier outrage que l'immonde personnage avait l'intention de faire subir à son neveu. Hors de question!

**A suivre...**

_Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires si motivants!_

_Ce chapitre__ est nettement plus sombre et j'espère que le rendu émotionnel est correct _ _et que vous en avez apprécié la lecture tout de même. De plus j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas trop rigueur de devoir vous annoncer_ _ qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine__ , pour cause de mariage__, mais que nous nous retrouverons sans faute dans 15 jours!_**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 18:** Présent inestimable**  
**

Pourtant quand Tonks se décida enfin à relever la tête vers ses deux collègues, elle comprit qu'ils voudraient aller jusqu'au bout de ce que pourrait leur montrer la gemme coeur. Au bord de la nausée, elle secoua la tête. Ses cheveux blanchirent exprimant sa peur de devoir affronter la suite des souvenirs.

« Non! » S'exclama-t-elle avant que Maugrey ou Kingsley ne disent un mot. « Je ne veux pas! Je ne peux pas... »

Maugrey se mordit la lèvre infèrieur, mal à l'aise, cherchant les arguments qui pourraient convaincre la jeune sorcière, sans se montrer trop abrupte dans ses paroles. Il avait déjà du mal personnellement à encaisser ce qu'il venaient de voir et comprenait les réticences de la jeune auror à continuer, mais pour lui malgré tout il était indispensable qu'ils sachent tout.

Shacklebolt lui soupira tentant de reprendre contenance afin de traiter la situation avec professionnalisme et tout le détachement émotionnel nécessaire pour traiter ce type d'information avec objectivité mais l'horreur que l'illusion leur avait montré sans édulcorer les évènements , les avait tous les trois trop profondément touché pour que cela ne les affecte pas. Il luttait pour maintenir son contrôle et ne pas redescendre dans le salon achever les trois moldus qui revivaient leurs actions passé en ressentant ce que leur victime avaient dû supporter tout au long de ces années. La seule chose qui le retenait pour le moment était la pensée que les Dursley souffraient et souffriraient encore longtemps avant de pouvoir échapper au sortilège de jugement.

«Nous devons savoir ce qui est arrivé. Tout ce qui est arrivé » annonça le plus vieux en secouant la tête devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle mais semblait avoir retrouvé assez de maîtrise de lui même pour continuer leur investigation. « Nous saurons peut être qui a emmené le jeune Potter et où il est. »

C'était ce point précis qui torturait le vieil auror. Il doutait qu'il exista un sorcier plus puissant que Dumbledore ou le Lord noir et aucun d'entre eux n'était intervenue dans cette maison moldu. Il n'avait trouvé aucune signature identifiable dans la magie du sort de jugement et cela commençait à l'inquièter.

« On n'en sait suffisamment pour jurer qu'il est mieux là-bas qu'ici! » tempêta Tonks en devenant de plus en plus rouge de colère. Elle eut un mouvement de tête dédaigneux vers les escaliers. « _Ces choses en bas_, aussi terrible que soit leur punition, n'ont eut que ce qu'ils méritaient. Peu importe qui est venu chercher Harry, ils ont fait ce que nous avions promit de faire... Oh bon sang! Comment peut on vivre après cela!»

« C'est vrai! » intervint Shacklebolt. « Mais comment le retrouver si on ignore qui l'a secouru? »

« Le retrouver? Ah parce qu'après la manière dont nous l'avons abandonné et laisser au main de ces dégénérés, vous voulez encore qu'il reste à notre disposition pour sauver nos fesses? Il a bien assez payé de sa personne pour qu'on le laisse vivre en paix!» Argumenta Tonks d'une voix aiguë qui frôlait l'hystérie.

Elle devenait grossière mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Dans des circonstances normales ce type d'insubordination était sévèrement punit, mais franchement cela lui paraissait dérisoire. Harry ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas être enrôler dans une guerre parce que un vieux fou, apparemment incompétent, avait décidé qu'il représentait leur seul espoir de victoire!

Un enfant ne devait pas en passer par là! Peu importe pour qui se prenait Albus Dumbledore, il n'avait pas à décider du destin de Harry et le laisser au main de ses tortionnaires! Si l'un de ses collègues tentaient de lui faire avaler que le vieux fou, insulter le directeur dans sa tête ne prêtait pas à conséquence tant que ses boucliers seraient solide, n'était pas au courant ou bien qu'il avait de _bonnes raisons_! Non! Impossible et inadmissible!

Elle avait dû mal à encaisser le choc des découvertes sur l'enfance de Harry et l'implication plus ou moins passive de Dumbledore lui laissait un goût amer et écoeuré dans l'arrière gorge. Elle doutait que le directeur ne soit pas au courant de plus de chose qu'il n'en avait laisser voir. Et même s'il avait ignoré la situation réelle de l'enfant, les rapports de Miss Figg auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il aurait dû prendre des mesures des que la vieille femme avait exprimé des doutes quand à la capacité des Dursley à élever le gamin! Mais le plus grand sorcier du monde magique n'avait rien fait! Pourquoi ?

« Comment réparer nos tords, si nous ne le retrouvons pas? » Marmonna Maugrey d'une voix lasse la sortant de ses réflexions. Dans les paroles de son collègue, elle sentait la honte et la colère. « Comment payer pour nos erreurs si nous ne sommes pas déterminer à accepter de regarder la vérité en face? Il est encore en danger. Vous savez qui ne lui laissera pas de répit. »

Tonks devait admettre que Maugrey n'avait pas tord et qu'au moins il ne cherchait pas d'excuse à Dumbledore pour son laxisme effarant à prendre soin du survivant. Elle savait parfaitement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait se présenter devant le gamin sans éprouver de la honte et de la culpabilité s'ils n'affrontaient pas l'illusion jusqu'à son terme . De plus aussi navrant que soit cette constatation, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'allait certainement pas abandonner ses ambitions personnelles et oublier que Harry était à l'origine de sa disparition pour permettre au garçon de vivre une vie « normale » et tranquille! Surtout depuis qu'_on_ avait fait du gamin un emblème de la lumière!

Mais l'idée même de ressentir dans sa chair, les sensations liées au viol lui donnait l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de l'autre côté du monde et de se terrer dans une caverne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle ne se sentait pas prête et peut être ne le serait elle jamais, mais pourrait-elle regarder l'enfant dans les yeux sans honte si elle refusait de voir ce qui devait être une des pires expériences de sa vie! Une parmi tant d'autre.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, quelqu'un capable de lancer un sort pareil, n'a rien à craindre du Seigneur des Ténèbres! » répondit la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur la poitrine visiblement contrarié mais nettement moins apeuré, dans une dernière tentative de les convaincre d'en rester là. Ces cheveux reprenaient une teinte normale en passant par un dégradé de gris pour finir par s'arrêter sur un noir profond.

« Certainement. » convint Maugey en s'épongeant le front d'une main lasse. «Mais qui que ce soit cela reste un personnage puissant et dangereux dont on ignore tout. Cette menace pourrait être pire que le seigneur noir pour le monde magique... »

« Menace? J'ai dû mal à le croire. » demanda Tonks en haussant les sourcils. « Sauver un enfant est loin d'être une action répréhensible que je sache, non? »

« Non, mais la manière dont son ou ses sauveurs se sont substitués à la justice en temps que juge et bourreau cela peut être interprété comme une attaque contre le ministère et notre système juridique. »

« Ah une question de politique! » S'écria Tonks en levant les bras au ciel. « Comme si c'était ce qui comptait dans le cas présent! Par Merlin, ouvrez les yeux, un enfant a été torturé sous notre nez pendant des années et nous avons laisser faire! »

Tout comme son collègue, Tonks doutait fortement que ceux qui avait sauvé Harry se contenteraient d'agir dans l'ombre sans s'attaquer à des institutions importantes du monde magique. Peu importe qui avait agit, l'important c'était qu'ils étaient puissants et qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à agir en dehors des sentiers battu pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Car logiquement les sauveurs de Harry devaient poursuivre un but. Harry n'était qu'une étape sur leur parcours. Eux non plus ne devaient pas s'être attendu à découvrir que l'enfant béni du monde sorcier était torturé depuis son plus jeune âge!

Son enlèvement, Toks aurait préféré employé un autre terme plus approprié comme libération où sauvetage était un véritable coup porté aussi bien contre Dumbledore que contre Voldemort.

Bien entendu peu importait au Lord sombre que l'adolescent fût maltraité, mais sa disparition entraînerait forcement des changements de plan chez le Lord. Merlin seul savait comment Il allait accueillir la nouvelle, mais la jeune femme était prête à parier que cela n'allait pas arranger les affaires de Voldemort.

Bien qu'elle ignorait pourquoi, il lui semblait que le garçon était la pierre d'angle sur laquelle s'appuyait le futur du monde magique. Intuition de sorcière, certainement. Elle se demandait juste si les intérêts du gamin les intéresseraient vraiment ou s'il s'agissait d'une manoeuvre pour l'attirer dans leur camps.

«Le ministère pense déjà que le gamin est fou! Avec une histoire pareille on apporte de l'eau à leur moulin » Expliqua Maugrey. « Avec tout ce qu'on vient de voir, moi même je me demande comment le garçon a bien pu s'en sortir en étant aussi équilibrer. »

Tonks hocha la tête elle avait encore lu la Gazette du sorcier ce matin et les articles concernant Harry n'était pas des plus flatteurs, surtout depuis qu'il avait annoncé le retour de vous savez qui! Elle savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon était attaqué dans la presse. Elle ne doutait pas non plus que ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir risquait fort d'attiser les rumeurs sur la mauvaise santé mentale du survivant! Pourtant avec tout ce qu'elle savait du garçon, elle savait qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi se poser la question sur la manière dont Harry avait pu garder son équilibre mentale. Ce que le vieil aurror ajouta ensuite la fit grimacer de dégoût.

« Et je mettrais ma main à couper que la réponse se trouve à la fin de l'illusion qui nous entourait tout à l'heure. »

« Sa magie instinctive a certainement protéger son esprit... » Tenta Shacklebolt d'une voix hésitante. Apparemment lui non plus n'était pas très chaud pour replonger dans l'illusion et il cherchait un compromis mais Maugrey n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait facilement détourner de son objectif.

« A ce niveau cela frise le miracle! Je ne crois pas au miracle! » répondit fermement Maugrey. « Ceux qui l'ont aidé on dû nous laisser un indice, qui je pense nous mènera à eux et nous en donnera aussi sur qui ils sont. »

La jeune sorcière devait admettre que la logique de Maugrey se tenait. S'il faisait éclater au grand jour ce scandale, le ministère se débrouillerais pour prouver que Harry était complètement fou et cela finirait de le discréditer lui et tout ceux qui l'avait soutenu quand il avait annoncé le retour de Vous savez qui. Pas que de voir le directeur de Poudlard dans une fâcheuse situation lui déplaise. Elle se demandait ce que les sauveurs de Harry avait prévu pour lui. Parce que s'ils avaient vraiment l'intention d'agir dans l'intérêt de l'enfant, ils avaient forcement envisager de punir Dumbledore.

Elle soupira. Retourner dans l'illusion leur donnerait peut être des réponses pour éviter de discréditer le garçon. De plus quand ils rentreraient au square sans Harry, il leur faudrait tout expliquer dans le moindre détail aux membres de l'Ordre! A Sirius!

Elle se figea en réalisant la mission qu'ils leur incombaient en tant que témoins du sortilège de jugement. Un haut le coeur manqua d'avoir raison de son estomac elle se raccrocha à un mur. Ils allaient devoir expliquer à ceux qui aimaient Harry que son enfance n'avait été qu'une succession de torture plus horrible les unes que les autres et que tous autant qu'ils étaient, aveugles et sourds, ils n'avaient rien fait. Et à ceux qui ne les croiraient pas sur parole, à ceux qui douteraient, ils devraient leur faire partager leur souvenirs. Ils devraient tous se partager le fardeau de la honte et de la culpabilité.

Avait elle le droit de tronquer la vérité qu'on avait mis sur leurs épaules, seulement par refus de s'impliquer davantage dans les souffrances de l'enfant? Allait-elle laisser sa peur la diriger et lui interdire de saisir l'opportunité qu'ils avaient de témoigner pour l'enfant. Elle était auror, et elle avait jurer de protéger les plus faibles. Harry avait besoin d'elle, de sa voix d'adulte pour que son calvaire ne soit plus garder sous silence. Elle avait vu la déception de l'enfant quand il avait chercher du secours auprès du directeur. Elle avait ressenti sa peur et sa colère, son sentiment de trahison, d'abandon. Pouvait elle aussi réussir à fermer les yeux sur la douleur de l'enfant par pur égoïsme?

Non! Pas si elle voulait prendre soin de Harry. Pas si elle voulait agir dans son intérêt sans en tirer un quelconque profit. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle devait affronter ce cauchemar comme lui l'avait vécu pour pouvoir non pas le comprendre ou même compatir mais seulement pas souci d'honnêteté et pour reconnaître que sa souffrance n'avait pas été vaine, qu'il existait des personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait compter et qui n'attendaient rien de lui.

«Entendu » finit par décider Tonks d'une voix ferme en s'écartant du mur. « Essayons de reprendre là ou nous en étions! »

A peine avait elle prononcé ces mots qu'ils se sentirent aspirer de nouveau dans l'illusion. Comme si la maison, ou la pierre coeur allez savoir, n'avait attendu que leur signal pour se déclencher à nouveau. Kingsley y réfléchissait alors que le décors de la scène se remettait en action autour d'eux. Les signaux d'arrêt et de remise en route avaient été donné par Tonks qui se trouvait être celle qui avait touché la gemme dan le placard. Il devait exister un lien aussi ténu soit il entre la magie de la jeune femme et celle qui émanait de la pierre.

Le souvenir reprit au moment où abandonnant l'idée de continuer à frapper à mort son neveu, le moldu se décidait à utiliser des arguments plus pénétrant mais tout aussi dévastateur pour le corps et l'esprit du garçon qui semblait se perdre dans un néant absolue bien au de là de la souffrance physique. L'enfant n'avait plus la force de crier, encore moins celle de se défendre et certainement pas celle de s'enfuir.

Tonks serra les mâchoires et crispa ses poings jusqu'à faire entrer ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes. La douleur qu'elle ressentit lui donna l'impression d'être parcourut par la foudre. Son corps tout entier trembla et sursauta mais elle ne desserra pas les mains. Elle sentit une puissante force magique se rassembler autour d'elle et former comme un cocon protecteur. La pression des émotions de l'enfant se fit un peu moins pressante sur son esprit. Comme s'il ne s'agissait plus que de très ancien souvenir dont le temps aurait pris soin d'atténuer la peine et d'éroder les émotions dévastatrices qui en émanaient. Les sentiments de Harry ne l'agressaient plus mais pourtant cela ne les rendaient pas agréable à regarder. Du coin de l'oeil, elle s'aperçut qu'il en allait de même pour ses deux collègues.

Sans se poser davantage de question sur l'origine de cette énergie qui se liait à elle comme pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre pour se détacher des émotions de l'enfant, elle se concentra pour maintenir et renforcer la barrière entre la douleur qui provenait de l'enfant et celle qu'elle s'infligeait. Cela lui permettait de résister, de tenir bon devant la torture à laquelle elle assistait impuissante. La distance qu'elle pouvait distinguer entre les deux origines de souffrance lui assurait une sécurité pour son esprit qu'elle fut soulager de maîtriser de mieux en mieux de minute en minutes.

Premièrement car le spectacle devant ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de ci-tôt. L'homme n'avait plus aucune retenu, agissant seulement pour satisfaire un besoin de dominer et de briser les dernières résistances de l'enfant.

Deuxièmement car ainsi les effets des émotions de l'enfant se faisait moins ressentir dans son corps et dans son coeur. Cela n'enlevait rien à l'horreur de la scène mais au moins elle pouvait garder l'impression que ce n'était pas elle. Elle en éprouvait du soulagement et une honte incommensurable. Soulager car ce n'était pas elle sur ce lit. Honteuse car elle culpabilisait de se sentir protéger des émotions de l'enfant et d'en éprouver de l'apaisement .

_« Personne n'est capable de supporter ce qu'il a vécu, surtout sur la fin, c'est pour cela que vous avez été placé sous un bouclier _»Intervint une voix dans leur tête. _« On voit que vous avez l'habitude de réagir promptement vu votre habileté à maîtriser ce sortilège de bouclier. Il a fallut un certain temps à Harry pour le maîtriser mais il s'est appliqué dés son plus jeune âge, question de survie»_

Tonks redressa la tête cherchant à découvrir qui leur parlait. Mais en dehors des deux autres et elle il n'y avait personne. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir une présence. Il y avait comme les battements réguliers d'un coeur qui se faisait entendre en sourdine.

« _Je suis le gardien de la sentence. Mon créateur m'a demandé de veiller à ce que les premiers sorciers qui oseraient franchir mes portes ,sachent le traitement dont a été victime l'enfant de la magie qui avait été confié à ceux qui s'abritaient sous mon toit.»_

« La maison? Vous êtes la maison? » S'étonna Kingsley en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

_« Oui. J'applique la sentence comme me l'a ordonné mon créateur, car pendant des années j'ai été le témoin impuissant des actes insensés qui ont été commis sur un enfant. Heureusement la magie était avec lui et elle l'a guidé dans la confection de son bouclier. Elle m'a imprégnée moi aussi tout au long de ces années, c'est pourquoi mon créateur à pu cristalliser mon coeur.»_

« C'est grâce à cela que le garçon n'est pas devenu fou, n'est ce pas? » Interrogea Kingsley. « Ce bouclier est une protection de l'esprit. »

_«Oui, elle lui a montrer comment _se détacher _de ce qu'il subissait comme si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ou quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait à sa place. »_

« Pouvez vous nous parler de votre créateur? » questionna Maugey.

« _Non, je ne peux communiquer avec vous qu' à propos des faits qui ont eu lieu en mon sein. »_

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel les sorciers réfléchir et Maugrey fut le plus rapide pour poser la question suivante.

_« _Vous pouvez donc nous montrer votre naissance ? »

_« Oui, cela arrivera...Après... »_

_« _Après quoi? » demanda Tonks à bout de patience. Malgré le bouclier le spectacle restait plus qu'affligeant.

Le gros moldu s'acharnait toujours sur son neveu en émettant des sons qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et que par respect pour les animaux, Tonks refusait à qualifier de bestiales. Puis les traits de l'homme se figèrent, restant contracté un court instant avant de se détendre et que sa bouche se torde dans un rictus suffisant.

« V_oilà qui est bien mieux! Les animaux de ton espèce devraient toujours être comme tu es en ce moment: silencieux, soumis et reconnaissant pour le bien qu'on leur procure » _Marmonnait d'une voix désagréablement rauque et fatigué l'affreux gros bonhomme à l'oreille de Harry.

Repu, il se rhabilla quittant la pièce sans aucun regard pour sa victime qui ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé, brisé sans plus aucune étincelle de vie. Le sang s'écoulait des nombreuses plaies de l'adolescent. Mais pas de larme. Les hématomes et les contusions se coloraient sur l'ensemble du corps meurtris. Mais plus aucun gémissement.

_« Ce n'est que la première mort. » _annonça la voix de la gemme-coeur avec détachement.

« Première mort? » répéta Shacklebolt en fronçant des sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir lu quelque chose à ce propos dans un vieux texte mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Dans l'illusion désormais, l'adolescent se trouvait seul dans la petite chambre. La porte avait été refermé et les verrous tirés. La cage thoracique se soulevait avec peine. Ses yeux fixaient un point vague au plafond, ils n'exprimaient plus rien. Mais le plus insupportable fut quand plus aucune émotion ne leur parvint de Harry. Jusque là ils avaient partager sa souffrance mais à partir de cette instant, le garçon était bien au de là de tout et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Son esprit ne semblait pas seulement vide, il était comme anéantis.

« V_oici la seconde mort »_

Kingsley poussa un gémissement et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol de la petite chambre, pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleurer de sa vie auparavant et frappant de ses deux poings le parquet défoncé. Pour lui, il était évident qu'ils étaient arrivé trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. L'adolescent sur lequel reposait tous leurs espoirs étaient mort, sans avoir eut le soutien et l'affection que mérite tout enfant. Il l'avait trahit eux aussi!

Maugrey lui était livide et tremblait sans chercher à l'arrêter, sans chercher à le cacher. Son regard fixé sur l'enfant au corps brisé, comme si les mots de la voix avaient du mal à faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Comme si a chaque fois qu'il voyait la poitrine de l'adolescent se lever, cela repoussait au loin la véracité de ces paroles. Au plus profond de lui, il se repassait la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Miss Figg. Elle lui avait dit que Harry était _parti. _ Cela ne voulait pas dire mort! Non impossible! Le gamin ne pouvait pas être mort! Pas maintenant qu'il savait et qu'il n'avait pas eut l'opportunité de se faire pardonner, de se racheter!

Tonks ne comprenait pas : Mourir une fois lui semblait amplement suffisant. Si ce que la maison leur communiquait était vrai, ils étaient arrivé trop tard. Harry était mort. Non si Harry était décédé, les Dursley ne serait pas en bas prit dans leurs visions cauchemardesques, il seraient mort à leur tour! Et cela n'aurait été que justice!

Certainement après d'atroces souffrances et une lente et longue agonie, mais ils n'auraient retrouvé que des cadavres!Ou mieux encore rien du tout! Harry n'était donc pas mort! Impossible! Elle voulait s'en convaincre alors elle tenta d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« On ne peut plus rien faire, n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-elle à la voix. « Ce que vous montrez c'est le passé, il est trop tard. Si je m'approchais de ce lit pour le serrer dans mes bras, cela ne changerait rien. Harry est mort. »

_« Pourquoi feriez vous cela? »_

Drôle de question! Pensa Tonks tout en cherchant la réponse. Lui assurer qu'il n'était pas seul? Superbe consolation au moment de mourir après avoir vécu en enfer pendant plus que quinze ans! Lui dire qu'il devait encore se battre? Et pourquoi? Pour qui? Des hypocrites? Des gens, dont elle avait fait partie et qui préféraient se voiler la face plutôt que d'agir et de se prendre en main? Lui dire que ses parents seraient fiers de lui et qu'ils l'attendaient certainement dans un monde meilleur? Non! Ces mots là sonnaient tout aussi faux que les autres! Ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'attendre ci tôt ! Ses parents auraient voulu qu'il est une enfance, une vie d'adulte, pas qu'il termine comme un paria sur un lit miteux à quinze ans!

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle avait envie de demander à l'enfant meurtris qui s'éteignait doucement sous leurs yeux.

« Pour lui demander pardon et s'il l'acceptait l'aimer et le protéger »

_« Protéger? »_ Répéta la voix avec ce qui sembla être une ironie froide et mordante.

« Oui » reprit elle sans hésitation. A sa place la jeune sorcière devait bien admettre qu'elle aurait aussi douté des intentions des sorciers qui se trouvaient sous son toit, mais elle était déterminé. Maugrey avait eu raison quand il avait assurer que pour pouvoir aider le garçon il leur faudrait regarder la vérité en face.

_« Comment compterais-tu t'y prendre? »_ demanda la voix avec curiosité et attente comme si ce qu'allait décider de faire Tonks pouvait encore tout changer. Après tout la voix ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher du lit de Harry. Elle ne le lui avait pas interdit.

« Juste comme cela. » fit la jeune sorcière en s'avançant vers l'enfant et en laissant sa magie s'échapper pour l'entourer et avec d'infini précaution le soulever alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. Tonks n'avait jamais auparavant utiliser sa magie de la sorte. En fait, elle ne réfléchit pas trop sur le comment elle faisait pour que sa magie donne l'impression d'être un prolongement de son corps et de son esprit, pour uniquement se focaliser sur pourquoi elle le faisait.

Harry fut déposé sur ses genoux et elle le serra dans ses bras sans mettre de force dans son étreinte pour ne pas prendre le risque de le blesser davantage. Puis elle laissa sa magie pulser autour d'eux au même rythme que le battement lancinant et parfois hésitant du coeur de l'enfant. Elle chassa de ses émotions tout ce qui pouvait être mal interprété pour ne laisser place qu'à un seul sentiment. Elle repoussa la pitié, la peur, la colère pour une émotion plus forte qui venait du plus profond d'elle même. Un sentiment qu'elle avait appris de sa mère. Un cadeau qu'elle ignorait posséder, mais qu'elle était disposée à partager avec l'adolescent meurtris. Un trésor précieux qu'elle chérirait davantage à partir de cet instant. Un bonheur qui se suffisait à lui même et qui de tout temps avait été un guide pour l'humanité.

* * *

Au manoir Prince au même moment, Dénal toujours sous sa forme animal se mit à scintiller attirant l'attention des autres présent dans le salon.

Après un déjeuner tardif, ils avaient passé l'après midi à mettre au point un emploi du temps adapté aux leçons que comptaient donner les chimères à leur servant, mais aussi pour intégrer les cours que pourraient donner Augusta, Severus et Narcissa aux trois adolescents.

Dire que Draco fut heureux d'apprendre qu'en plus de ses devoirs de vacances, il allait devoir suivre des cours en compagnie de deux griffondors, eut été un mensonge, mais s'étant engagé à se montrer civilisé, il n'avait émis aucune récrimination, se contentant d'une moue boudeuse. Augusta avait fait visiter le manoir rapidement aux Malfoy leur expliquant que s'ils se retrouvaient devant une porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, c'était qu'il n'avait rien à y faire et il était donc inutile d'essayer d'en forcer l'entrée, aussi bien avec un sort qu'avec des stratagèmes moldus!

Encore fatigué, Harry s'était endormit sur le tapis contre Ialon, lui aussi toujours sous sa forme animale, se laissant bercer par les voix des autres qui discutaient des règles à suivre dans le manoir. Elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses et Draco fut rassuré de savoir que Neville et Potter serait logé à la même enseigne que lui. Ils finissaient tous de prendre une collation dans la salon quand la plus jeune des chimères se mit à briller chaudement.

Alyd fronça les sourcils. Ce qui se passait en ce moment, il ne l'avait pas prévu. La probabilité que cela arrive avait été si infime qu'il l'avait négligé. Il sourit car ce qui arrivait n'était pas si dérangeant qu'il l'aurait crut, même si cela changeait ses plans et qu'il allait devoir se rendre sur place.

Dés que les trois aurors avaient franchis le seuil du 4 Privet Drive, il avait été avertis de leur présence et avait communiqué aux deux autres chimères l'identité de ceux qui étaient censé récupérer Harry. Severus n'avait pas parut surpris du choix des envoyés de Dumbledore, il avait même ricané marmonnant tout bas, qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour voir la tête de Maugrey quand il prendrait conscience des erreurs du vieux directeur.

Dénal quand à lui avait été un peu contrarié quand Alyd lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient _tout_ voir. La chimère aux mèches argentées savait quelle punition avait infligé Neville aux Durlsey. Il avait trouvé cette condamnation à vivre son cauchemar de l'intérieur, comme si c'était eux que l'on torturait, des plus approprié. Surtout quand Alyd lui avait assuré que leur peine durerait autant que la sienne, quinze ans. Enfin cela s'ils arrivaient à surmonter la douleur physique et moral que cela allait leur infliger. Sinon? Bah ils mourraient certainement, mais ni Dénal ni Alyd n'allaient les plaindre. Ils avaient mérité cette juste punition.

Le scintillement autour de Dénal s'accentua davantage et le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune chimère trouva un écho sur celui de ses frères. La chaleur et la magie qui se dégageait de cette émanation lumineuse était douce et puissante, enveloppante et aimante comme jamais le tout petit n'en avait ressentis auparavant.

Awa le savait tout comme Alyd et tous les deux s'accordaient pour penser que Dénal chérirait comme un précieux cadeau cette onde apaisante qui malgré la distance aussi bien spatiale que temporelle, parvenait à le toucher au plus profond de son coeur d'enfant. Ialon n'aurait pas crut qu'un membre de l'Ordre fidèle à Dumbledore comme un chien à son maître, aurait démontrer autant de compassion. Parce que cela se sentait dans la magie en cours devant eux, la personne qui réalisait ce miracle n'agissait que pour le bien être de l'enfant qu' Harry avait été. La personne qui l'étreignait chez son oncle et sa tante, lui offrait un repère qui avait manqué à Harry.

Ialon se leva saisissant le tout petit par la peau du cou avec délicatesse sans le réveiller. La lumière continuait de pulser autour d'eux les baignant tous de sa chaleur et de sa douceur.

« _Excusez nous pour cette petite démonstration! »_ dit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir du salon en utilisant sa voix mentale dirigé vers tous. _« Dénal a quelques petits ennuies pour contrôler sa magie. »_

«Aucun problème! » Assura Draco en secouant la tête comme pour chasser les émotions que faisait naitre en lui les vagues de magie parvenant jusqu'à lui. Pas que cela soit désagréable, non c'était même un peu trop bien. Trop fort et trop pur pour ne pas le bouleverser. Il ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir, pas devant les trois chimères qui inspiraient plus la puissance et la maîtrise que la démonstration sentimentale et l'épanchement.

_« C'est même pas ma faute! »_ S'insurgea Harry d'une voix mentale ensommeillée à l'intention de ses aînés.

« _Nous le savons, mais c'est une excuse suffisante pour nos invités pour le moment. Je me vois mal leur expliquer que la magie que nous ressentons, vient d'une auror qui se trouve prise dans une illusion racontant le passé du survivant! » _Bougonna Severus en sortant pour se rendre au nid.

_« Présenté comme cela, évidemment... »_ Bafouilla Harry avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil agréable, bercé par la magie de Tonks.

_« Je vais devoir aller sur place pour savoir de quoi il retourne » _annonça Alyd qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation, tout en étant resté avec les Malfoy et sa grand-mère.

« _Entendu. » _Répondit Severus. « _Trouvez une excuse pour nos hôtes et éclipsez vous. Je vais déposer Dénal dans le nid et revenir en temps que Severus pour garder un oeil sur eux._ »

_« N'aviez vous pas prévu de vous rendre au quartier générale de l'Ordre? »_ Demanda La chimère dorée en levant un sourcils circonspect et cherchant une bonne excuse pour s'absenter à son tour.

« _Oui mais... »_Répondit avec hésitation Severus tout en déposant son fardeau sur les coussins du nid

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »_ Murmura Dénal dans leur esprit avec une vague de chaleur et de reconnaissance. « _Nous devons continuer à avancer dans notre mission et pour cela il faut savoir ce que Dumbledore nous cache. Vous pouvez partir sans crainte »_

Severus aurait pu tergiverser et s'opposer à la décision de Dénal, mais il avait raison. S'il se présentait au QG avant l'annonce de la disparition officielle de Harry cela pouvait jouer en leur faveur. Si le directeur de Poudlard se retrouvait acculé dans ses derniers retranchements, il n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de leur révéler ce qu'il tenait à cacher. Il répugnait à laisser le gamin tout seul mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options.

_« Et puis je ne serais pas tout seul puisque je serais avec vous au Square Grimmaud»_ Annonça malicieusement le gamin en se pelotonnant confortablement au milieu des coussins. « _Même si ce n'est que par l'esprit et par vos yeux, je veux voir leur réaction quand ils apprendront ma disparition. »_

Severus soupira avant de lécher avec affection le haut du crane de son cadet ce qui fit rire de joie le plus jeune. Harry n'aurait jamais pu l'avouer mais ce genre de démonstration affectueuses, il en avait besoin. Sentir l'inquiétude de son aîné, le souci qu'il avait de lui et de son bien être était vital. N'importe quel autre enfant aurait pu trouver gênantes les marques d'affections de l'adulte, mais Harry en avait tellement manqué dans son enfance. Il avait tellement attendu après ce réconfort et ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il acceptait les câlins un peu rude de Severus. Si on lui avait dit quelques jours plutôt qu'il en serait là avec son professeur de Potion, il aurait conseiller à son interlocuteur d'aller se faire soigner, poliment mais fermement. Il savait aussi que si on avait tenu le même discours à Severus, il aurait eut aussi une tout autre réaction loin d'être aussi compatissante.

Et maintenant?

Maintenant peu lui importait ce que les autres pensaient, Harry découvrait que la vie ce n'était pas qu'une succession d'épreuves désagréables auxquelles il devrait toujours faire face seul. Non ce n'était pas que cela. La vie ne se limitait pas à ça! Il existait des gens qui décidaient de lui venir en aide. Il y avait des gens qui acceptait de changer leur manière de voir le monde pour lui, pour que son histoire ne se reproduise pas. Il y avait encore des gens bien. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu!

A suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 19:** Interruptions

Depuis qu'il était revenu de Gringotts, au moment où tout le monde au Square Grimmauld se rassemblait pour un déjeuner copieux préparé par Molly Weasley, Sirius sentit comme une légère tension dans l'atmosphère quand tous les regard convergèrent vers lui. Il soupira et s'installa à table en tentant d'oublier la petite voix moqueuse et vindicative qui ne cessait de lui parler des derniers évènements selon son point de vue.

« _Les remarques acerbes de Severus t'avait manqué! L'excitation que tu ressens c'est que vos joutes verbales te font te sentir vivant! En tout cas plus que les discours paternaliste de Dumbledore qui ont plutôt tendance à te briser les ... »_

Encore un raisonnement pour le moins brinqueballant de sa petite voix intérieure. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette présence pour le moins dérangeante quand il devait faire face aux regards curieux et acérés des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il n'y en avait pas un qui ne le dévisageait pas avec curiosité.

_« Te voilà dans la fosse aux lions! J'espère que tu as préparé un mensonge bien ficelé pour te sortir de là sans trop y laisser de plume! »_

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rire qui aurait pu être mal interprété vu les regards scrutateurs et intrigués que lui lançaient la plus part des convives. Sa petite voix semblait bien s'amuser de la situation! Mais lui, il devait prendre les devants et ne pas les laisser parler en premier ou il ne pourrait plus en placer une.

Juste avant qu'un brouhaha de voix ne lui demande une explication sur sa disparition, il fit un geste de la main, paume levée en avant, invitant les convives à garder leur calme pour qu'il puisse leur raconter pourquoi les gobelins l'avaient convoqué. Petit mensonge qu'il tenait tout prêt depuis que les banquiers lui avait appris sa condition de créature magique.

« Même si je suis en cavale et encore sous le coup d'une fausse accusation émanant du ministère, les gobelins estiment que je suis responsable de la gestion des affaires financières des Black. J'ai donc dû répondre à une de leur convocation pour régler quelques papiers avec leur administration. Rien de grave , juste quelques formalités.»

_« Pas mal. » _Marmonna sa voix intérieure. « _Gentils comme ils sont tous, cette excuse va passer comme une lettre à la poste!...Ah quoi que... »_

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient accepté son explication sans trop montrer de scepticisme. Sirius se sentait soulagé que Rémus ne soit pas là. Lui aurait sans aucun doute su lire entre les lignes et son mensonge n'aurait jamais convaincu le loup-garou. Parmi les personnes présentent, seuls les jumeaux Weasley et Hermione semblèrent éprouver quelques doutes vis à vis de son explication.

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard suspicieux qui le fit frissonner. Cependant ils ne firent aucune remarque se contentant de plonger sur leurs assiettes quand celles-ci furent pleine. Quand à la jeune fille, elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler avant de soupirer et de regarder Ron assis en face d'elle qui engloutissait sa nourriture sans aucune manière ce qui fût une diversion suffisante pour que Hermione laisse tomber ses interrogations, pour gronder son camarade sur son manque de manière.

_« Pour le moment tout du moins! » _Le réconforta d'une voix sarcastique sa conscience.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans le calme habituel qui régnait quand un groupe assez conséquent d'adolescents se retrouvait autour d'une table. Encore une fois l'absence de Harry lui avait serré le coeur. Sirius était convaincu que son filleul aurait dû se trouver avec eux, avec ses amis. Il avait hâte que les trois aurors reviennent avec Harry. Il voulait lui raconter son héritage magique et lui montrer les capacités dont il avait hérité. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire confiance à son filleul et que celui-ci garderais le secret s'il le lui demandait.

_« Ce gosse devrait être avec nous! Il comprendra ce que nous sommes. Il nous acceptera. » _Lui assura sa petite voix intérieure.

En quittant la table, il avait croisé Kréatur qui faisait semblant d'épousseter les meubles dans le hall et le couloir. Sirius s'était attendu à la flopée d'insulte habituelle que l'elfe de maison marmonnait toujours sur son passage de manière plus ou moins intelligible, mais toujours d'une voix colérique et cassante. L'elfe en le voyant s'avancer avait commencer à baragouiner mais tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencer, Kréatur s'arrêta en reniflant l'air tout autour de lui. La créature fronça les sourcils en le fixant droit dans le yeux tout en continuant de renifler, ce qui Sirius le reconnaissait était un comportement pour le moins étrange même pour l'elfe de maison de sa mère.

« _Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Il se rend pour un chien à renifler comme cela! » _Rigola sarcastiquement la petite voix visiblement satisfaite de sa comparaison humoristique.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Grommela Sirius à l'elfe de maison s'attendant au pire et maudissant l'humour de sa conscience qui aimait bien trop souvent rire à ses dépends.

« Non, maître » Répondit Kréatur en baissant les yeux et pour une fois en lui parlant en utilisant un ton neutre ou ne perçait aucune haine. « Kréatur prend soin de la maison. Comme toujours. Il fait son travail avec la discrétion nécessaire. Le maître n'a rien a craindre de Kréatur. »

_« Ben si je m'attendais à ça! On dirait que l'elfe épave va enfin nous considérer avec le respect qu'il nous doit! Ce ne serait pas trop tôt!»_

«Bien que je sois ravi de ton radical revirement, je me demande ce qui peu en être à l'origine, donc tu va me dire ce qui te passe par la tête! » Ordonna Sirius avec colère en entraînant l'elfe par le bras dans une pièce vide dont il referma la porte. Il ignorait ce que savait ou croyait avoir découvert Kréatur mais il devait pouvoir arriver à le faire parler sans mal, vu l'étonnante bonne disposition que semblait avoir l'elfe à son égard et ce malgré son attitude cavalière.

« Le maître a rencontrer des gens important à Gringotts. Leur odeur et le parfum de leur magie, se trouvent encore sur lui. Kréatur gardera le secret parce que Kréatur est fier de servir une famille qui oeuvre pour le bien être de la magie. Le maître a su se faire de puissants et respectables alliés. Votre action redore le blason des Black!»

_« Curieuse la bestiole. Elle a découvert tout cela rien qu' à notre odeur?Mais il nous prend pour un larbin et cela ne me plaît pas! Fais lui comprendre que nous sommes le chef de famille et que les deux autres nous doivent obéissance! »_

« Bien. » Répondit Sirius abasourdie de ce que l'elfe lui révélait. Par contre il doutait qu'un jour il puisse considérer les Malfoy comme des alliés, mais sa voix intérieur n'avait pas tord, il était le chef de famille et cette hiérarchie devait être respecté. « Si tu gardes ce secret, c'est que ta loyauté envers la maison des Black reste inébranlable et en temps que chef de famille je consens à effacer tes impertinences et tes manquements tant que tu gardera ses dispositions à l'égard des secrets de la famille. »

C'était le plus grand compliment que pouvait faire Sirius à la créature sans lui mentir ou se montrer hypocrite. Et Kréatur le savait et plissant ses yeux globuleux, il salua d'une inclinaison de tête son maître et repartit à sa tache, laissant Sirius étrangement surpris par cet étrange avancé dans sa relation avec l'elfe.

Il gagna le salon de l'étage pour se poser dans un des fauteuils pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé à la banque. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir activé l'héritage des Malfoy. Narcissa avaient des idées quelques peu réactionnaires sur certains points mais jamais elle n'avait pris position pour le Seigneurs noir. Il connaissait suffisamment sa cousine pour savoir que son fils était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux et qu'elle ne laisserait pas les choix de son époux dicter l'avenir de Draco.

_« C'est vrai qu'elle aime son rejeton et je ne pense pas qu'elle l'encourage à prendre part à la guerre. Cela aurait pu être marrant de voir les réactions des autres enfants si on les avait ramené. Je pense qu'on aurait pu bien s'amuser!» _soupira la voix d'un ton légèrement et sûrement faussement désappointé.

Pour sa part, Sirius était aussi convaincu que confier l'adolescent à Severus avait été une bonne décision. Après tout il était le parrain du gosse et il avait beau ne pas apprécier le professeur de potion, il savait qu'il était dans leur camp et que malgré son air revêche, l'homme avait à coeur de protéger les enfants dont il avait la charge à Poudlard.

Sirius savait que Severus avait plusieurs fois protéger Harry depuis que celui-ci était à l'école. Même si le côté austère de l'homme avait de quoi rebuter, il était inflexible sur ses principes et une fois qu'il avait déterminé une ligne de conduite, il n'en changeait guerre. Mais ce n'était pas forcement un inconvénient quand on avait affaire à un adolescent légèrement fonceur et tête brûler comme Harry.

_« Oui très beau discours, mais tu es tout de même un peu jaloux que l'on ne t'ai pas accordé cette opportunité! » _ Lui susurra sa conscience doucement. Dans un soupir il reconnut qu'effectivement il était jaloux de Severus.

Il regarda l'heure à la grosse pendule murale qui se tenait devant lui et fut déçu de constater qu'il restait plusieurs heures avant que Harry n'arrive en compagnie de sa cousine et de ses deux collègues. Penser à Tonks lui rappela que par sa mère, elle aussi était une Black . Il devrait put être activer l'héritage chez la jeune auror. Vu l'époque sombre qui s'annonçait devant eux, il ne pouvait pas négliger de développer toutes options de défense ou d'attaque qui se trouvaient à leur disposition. C'était un peu comme si avoir éveiller l'héritage des Malfoy avait réveiller une sorte d'instinct le poussant à vouloir agrandir sa famille. Cela le surprenait d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir l'âme d'un patriarche, mais plus il en prenait conscience plus l'idée lui plaisait.

Bien entendu il n'avait aucunement l'intention de forcer la décision de sa cousine mais elle pourrait trouver avantageux certaines de leurs capacités si elle se retrouvait en première ligne. Il ne doutait pas que tout comme lui, Narcissa et Draco, la jeune femme portait le gène Morph qui les rendaient si spécial. Rien qu'à voir son don de métamorphomage, il savait qu'elle serait capable d'utiliser au mieux les dons des Changeurs.

_« La petite Dora fera une excellente Changeur! Elle a de bonne disposition. Je l'aime bien. Elle est drôle et elle a la tête sur les épaules.»_

Fort de sa décision, il se leva et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque pour se réinstaller confortablement en attendant l'arrivée de Harry. A l'étage au dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre par moment les bruits de pas précipités des adolescents. Molly avait engagé les jeunes à ranger un minimum leur chambre pour que Harry puisse avoir un endroit ou poser ses affaires sans risquer de devoir se tracer un chemin dans le capharnaüm des garçons Weasley.

Par moment, lui parvenait des rires étouffés et des bruits de conversations joyeuses qui le faisait sourire devant l'insouciance des jeunes gens.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans un calme relatif quand la voix de Molly douce et néanmoins assourdissante les invita à venir prendre une collation dans la cuisine. Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier qui fit sourire Sirius avant de le faire soupirer. Harry aurait dû se trouver parmi eux. Il s'apprêtait à poser son livre pour les rejoindre quand Kréatur entra en portant un plateau chargé de thé et de délicieux gâteaux.

« Le maître veut sûrement pouvoir profiter de son thé en tout tranquillité. » Demanda d'un ton neutre l'elfe.

_« Serviable la bestiole quand elle le veut! » _Marmonna sa petite voix qui pendant sa lecture semblait avoir sommeiller tranquillement.

Sirius le regarda interloqué par l'attitude amicale que semblait vouloir adopter l'elfe de maison depuis son retour de Gringotts. L'idée de partager la collation avec les adolescents ne le dérangeait pas mais il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque de vexer Kréatur qui faisait visiblement un effort pour lui être agréable. Il ignorait à quoi était dû ce changement d'attitude mais il voulait l'encourager car s'il retrouvait la confiance de l'elfe, l'animagus savait que la maison deviendrait un endroit encore plus sécurisé. Il était bien connu dans toute les vielles familles que la loyauté des elfes renforçaient les protections magiques d'un foyer.

_«Encore un truc dont les sorciers ne se souviennent qu'en cas de nécessité! » _Se moqua avec ironie sa voix intérieure

Il hocha donc la tête remerciant l'elfe pour sa prévenance, mais aussi pour acquiescer à propos des paroles de sa conscience. Kréatur repartit après une légère courbette et un léger sourire ravi.

Sirius ne chercha pas d'explication à ce changement radical de comportement. Savoir pourquoi l'elfe avait revue son attitude n'était pas plus important que de le laisser agir à sa guise pour obtenir sa loyauté. Il reprit donc sa lecture, tentant vainement de se concentrer dessus et non sur l'arrivée prochaine de son filleul .

Il s'écoula encore un moment avant qu'un bruit à la fenêtre n'attire son attention. Ayant déjà entendu ce son le matin même, il se précipita pour faire entrer la chouette d'ombre nuit qui tapotait du bec avec insistance aux carreaux.

_« Ah? Deux fois dans la même journée! Je ne savais pas que notre côte de popularité avait autant grimpé... »_

Bien qu'elle ressembla beaucoup à celle qu'il avait vu le matin même, il sut d'instinct que la chouette qui venait de se présenter à lui était une autre mais qu'elle venait elle aussi de Gringotts. Tout comme la première elle portait une missive qu'elle ne l'autorisa à prendre qu'après les vérifications d'usage auxquelles il se livra sans hésiter. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part ,elle repartit par la fenêtre le laissant seul avec sa lettre qui portait le sceau de la banque ainsi que celui du hiérarche extérieure.

_« En plus c'est pas une lettre de n'importe qui! Le hiérarche extérieur, l'équivalent du ministre des affaire extérieur. Ben dit donc, tu es sûr que nous sommes toujours un criminel en cavale et pas le prochain ministre? »_

Nerveusement et en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux remarques sarcastiques de sa voix intérieure, il décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le hiérarche. Ce qu'il lu, lui fit écarquiller les yeux et passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« _Cher Seigneur Black, Gheseth ad Morph reconnu par les règles primordiales de la magie. De par la présente lettre nous remplissons nos obligations envers votre sang en vous informant que vous êtes prié de vous présenter à un concile des races magiques qui se tiendra à Gringotts d'ici quelques jours. L'ordre du jour concernera votre engagement en vers les juges de la bénédiction magique. Un représentant du clan chimère se joindra à nous pour valider vos espérances vis à vis de l'avenir de la magie sur notre plan d'existence. Nous comptons sur votre discrétion pour que cette information reste confidentielle. Il vous ait aussi vivement recommander de vous présenter ou de vous faire remplacer par quelqu'un de confiance à ce concile qui scellera définitivement l'avenir du monde magique. Vous serez avertis par courrier spéciale du jour et de l'heure de la réunion. En attendant, Seigneur, recevez l'assurance que nous servons vos intérêts. Cordialement Scalbeck Hiérarche extérieur. »_

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire? » Marmonna-t-il pour lui même après avoir lu deux fois la missive. Il fronça les sourcils passant une main sur son front visiblement contrarié.

_« Un concile des races magiques? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible! » _Marmonna sa petite voix intérieure avec un brin d'hystérie qui le mit mal à l'aise. « _Et c'est quoi ou qui les juges de la bénédiction magique? Est ce que cela à quelque chose à voir avec le retour de vous savez qui? Les chimères sont des créatures de contes pour enfant! Cela n'existe pas, n'est ce pas?»_

Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée des réponses à ces questions et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Pourtant il avait l'impression que cette convocation était importante. Il se demandait ce que manigançaient les gobelins à Gringotts. Leurs manières de procéder avaient vraiment beaucoup changé et pas seulement dans la façon dont ils géraient leur affaires, ils avaient aussi apporté de grosse modifications sur leur attitude envers les sorciers et cela ne présageait rien de bon selon lui.

Il était près à parier que le ministère n'était pas au courant et qu'il n'était pas dans les intentions des banquiers de prévenir le ministre de ce concile.

Si le gouvernement de Fudge avait vent d'une réunion entre créatures magiques, Sirius était certain que le ministre entrerait dans une colère noire et qu'il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour rappeler aux autres races magique la supériorité de sorciers. Donc il allait bien garder le secret sur cette réunion, même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui fournir quelques explications.

Bill Weasley qui travaillait à Gringotts, pourrait le renseigner sur ce que préparaient les gobelins, mais chercher à obtenir des informations durant une réunion de l'Ordre attirerait sans aucun doute l'intention de Dumbledore. Chose que voulait éviter Sirius à tout prix. Dans la situation actuelle, il ne jugeait pas utile d'attirer la curiosité du directeur sur lui et son héritage magique.

« _Il te serait certainement plus facile de chercher des informations sur les autres créatures magiques concerné par cette réunion! »_ Lui conseilla sa petite voix.

Soupirant, il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Sa conscience avait raison. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner quelles autres races magiques allaient se retrouver convoquer. Toutes celles ayant des affaires en cours avec la banque, allaient recevoir la même lettre que lui. Vraiment toutes? Vampires? Loups Garou? Elfes (même si leur existence n'était qu'une rumeur) ? Et toutes celles qu'il ne connaissait pas ou qu'il croyait n'exister uniquement dans des vieilles légendes? Comme les chimères ou les marcheurs d'ombre?

A cette pensée, il frissonna se souvenant des contes qui avait bercer son enfance dans lesquels les enfants qui n'obéissaient pas, étaient punit et enlever à leur famille par ces créatures dont on disaient qu'elles naissaient des ombres et se nourrissaient de l'espoir des vivants. Il déglutis difficilement. Perdu dans ses pensées ce fût à peine s'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur les jumeaux Weasley.

« Ah c'est ici que vous vous cachiez! » Commença Fred en souriant avant d'être interrompu par son jumeau qui s'avança vers l'animagus en affichant la même expression joyeuse et curieuse que son frère.

« Maman se demandait si vous n'aviez pas de nouveau disparut sans laisser de trace! Nous lui avons cependant assuré qu'avec l'arrivée imminente de Harry... »

« Vous ne pouviez pas être partit bien loin! » Termina Fred avec un clin d'oeil à l'intention de son jumeau. « On ne vous dérange pas au moins? »

« _Ces deux là préparent quelque chose! »_ L'avertit sa petite voix sur la défensive.

En regardant l'éclat de malice qui brillait dans les yeux des jumeaux, Sirius n'avait aucune difficulté à lui donner raison. Il soupira pliant sa lettre pour la ranger dans une poche de son pantalon.

«Pas vraiment. Que puis-je faire pour vous? » demanda Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Bien entendu son geste n'était pas complètement passée inaperçu. Il avait remarqué l'échange de coup d'oeil entre les deux garçons et la curiosité qui brûlait au fond de leur regard. Il devrait veiller a ranger avec précaution cette lettre s'il ne voulait pas que ces deux curieux ne se mêle de ce qui ne les regardaient pas

« Rien de bien grave! On aimerait assister à la réunion de l'Ordre ce soir » lui répondit Georges en haussant les épaules dans un geste désinvolte. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait ennuyé par le ton directe et ferme qu'avait utiliser le parrain de Harry. Sirius aurait même pensé qu'ils en étaient satisfait, voir agréablement surpris.« Nous avons bien tenté de convaincre notre mère de l'utilité de notre présence... »

_« Rien que cela! Ils veulent notre mort! Molly va nous échapper si on suggère de mêler sa progéniture à la guerre, même si ce n'est que pour assister à une réunion! On ne s'est pas évadé d'Azkaban pour se faire fracasser le crâne par un rouleau à pâtisserie!»_

Sirius partageait l'avis de sa conscience. Les jumeaux pouvaient toujours essayer de le convaincre mais il n'était pas suicidaire!

« Mais elle refuse de nous voir autrement que comme ses petits garçons! Sauf que nous sommes assez grand pour prendre nos décisions et savoir qu'il se prépare des jours sombres! Nous ne voulons pas être tenu à l'écart des évènements!» Continua Fred. « De plus il y a quelques petites choses qui nous tracassent. »

« _Des petites choses qui les tracassent ? » _Répéta sa petite voix très intriguée par la détermination des jumeaux.

« Je peux comprendre votre envie mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit en mon pouvoir de m'opposer à votre mère... » Répondit Sirius curieux d'apprendre lui aussi ce que les deux garçons avaient bien pu découvrir et qui leur paraissait suspect.

« Nous avons peut être des arguments qui pourraient avoir plus de poids sur vous que sur elle! » assura Georges en croisant ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête tout en marchant de long en large dans la pièce alors que Fred s'asseyait dans un fauteuil libre.

« Ah et lesquels? » S'étonna l'animagus avec une moue moqueuse.

« Harry. » répliquèrent en coeur les deux Weasley en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. En même temps, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux semblaient si confiant. Si effectivement les informations à leur disposition concernaient son filleul, il ferait tout pour les obtenir, même affronter Molly au risque d'y laisser quelques plumes.

« Quoi Harry? » Demanda-t-il. Que pouvaient-ils bien savoir à propos de Harry qu'il ignorait. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il ne savait pas à propos de son filleul, tellement d'éléments qu'il ignoraient et qu'il avait peur de découvrir, car Sirius se connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître que si ce qu'il découvrait sur la vie de Harry ne lui plaisait pas, il était capable de perdre tout contrôle.

« On est pas complètement idiot. »Reprit Georges après un soupir exaspéré. «Nous ne trouvons pas que la manière dont le professeur Dumbledore s'occupe de Harry soit correcte. Il ne l'écoute jamais! N'importe qui ayant deux noises de jugeote aurait compris que Harry semblait attirer les ennuies comme la lumière attire les papillons! Surtout quand il y a un lien avec vous savez qui... Ce qui quand on en prend conscience est assez perturbant.»

Sirius devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans ce que venait de dire Georges. Cela aurait pu être une simple coïncidence, un pur hasard mais il y avait trop d'éléments pour que cela ne cache pas une explication plus logique. Aucun adulte n'avait vraiment prêter main forte au trois Griffondor en première année! Pas plus qu'en deuxième d'ailleurs. Harry s'était retrouvé seul pour affronter le basilic. Quand à la troisième année, on ne pouvait pas dire que passer devant un tribunal encourageait à la confiance! Et c'était encore seul que Harry avait dû affronter les Détraqueurs. Sans parler des événements de l'année précédente!Pourquoi avait on laissé un adolescent de son âge particpier à ce foutu tournois? Est ce que les jumeaux étaient en train de sous entendre que Dumbledore avait laisser certains évènements se produire sciemment? Non...

_« Cela mérite d'y réfléchir mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient trouvé ça tout seul! On a dû leur souffler cette idée et je me demande bien qui... » _Intervint sa conscience.

« Vous l'ignorez peut être mais nous sommes allé récupéré Harry chez ses moldus, il y a quelques temps. » commença Fred en posant sa tête sur sa paume droite tout en appuyant son bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Bien qu'on ne sache pas grand chose sur la manière adéquate des moldus pour élever leur gosse, il nous semble peu probable que des barreaux à une fenêtre et des meubles de secondes catégorie soient dans la norme. »continua Georges en soupirant. « On a bien essayer de faire parler Harry mais il n'a jamais rien admis comme s'il refusait de se confier à nous, comme s'il refusait de nous faire confiance. C'était rageant! »

Sirius les écoutait avec attention .Il pouvait sentir dans le tonde leur voix, leur impuissance et leur regret de n'avoir pu obtenir vraiment la confiance de Harry et cela lui retournait les entrailles car leur sentiment d'inutilité le renvoyait à sa propre impuissance. Il avait ses propres doutes concernant la manière dont était traité son filleul dans sa famille et à entendre les deux adolescents il était loin du compte. Il buvait leurs paroles à la recherche d'indices et de preuves qu'il pourrait sortir à Dumbledore pour l'obliger à laisser Harry sous sa garde, malheureusement les deux adolescents n'avaient pas beaucoup de preuves formelles, rien de concret qui lui permettrait vraiment de convaincre Dumbledore.

« Et puis il y a les vestiaires de Quidditch. » reprit Fred en fermant les yeux comme pour rappeler avec plus de faciliter une image, un souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu. « Harry se débrouillait toujours pour être le dernier à passer sous la douche. Par pur curiosité une fois on est resté un peu...Ce n'est pas croyable le nombre de cicatrices qui se trouve sur l'ensemble de son corps! Là aussi il n'a pas voulu nous en parler...Jamais, c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer mais il ne voulait rien dire.»

Sirius pâlit. La situation de son filleul était encore pire que dans ses pires scénarios. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas sans cesser d'écouter Georges qui avait pris le relais de son frère.

« A_ quoi pensait le vieux? Même sur de simple doute, il aurait dû retirer Harry de là-bas ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un remontant! » _S'énerva la voix qui le hantait avec colère.

« Par contre on l'a poussé à bout, cherchant à l'obliger à se confier, à nous révéler ce qui lui avait fait autant de mal et il nous a dit que si le directeur de l'école qui était au courant ne faisait rien, alors il ne voyait pas comment nous, nous pourrions changer quelque chose! Après cela il n'a plus rien dit. On a bien essayé d'en parler à nos parents, mais ils ont une confiance aveugle dans le jugement du professeur Dumbledore! Alors on s'est arrangé pour le protéger à notre manière en évitant que les autres membres de l'équipe ne remarquent quelque chose et ne lui pose des questions embarrassantes. »

Sirius perçut encore dans leur voix leur regret de n'avoir pas pu faire plus pour son filleul. Ils avait fait leur maximum mais cela ne leur semblait pas avoir été suffisant.

« Vous, vous paraissez un peu moins obtus, _Elle_ nous a dit que Harry était en danger cet été et que le chien fidèle devait être avertit!» reprit Georges

Suivant les conseils de sa conscience, il saisit sa tasse de thé mais changea le contenu en whisky pur feu sous le regard ébahis des deux Weasley qui continuait de lui parler.

« Sachant que votre animagus est celui d'un chien, nous avons pensé à vous. »

« Qui ça _elle_? » demanda t-il d'une voix ou perçait de la colère. Peut être Georges avait-il laissé échappé cette information consciemment, mais vu le regard que les jumeaux échangèrent il pensa plus à une erreur dû à l'impétuosité de leur caractère griffondorien.

« Personne que vous connaissez. Juste une camarade de Poudlard qui peut voir l'invisible. » Répondit énigmatiquement Georges.

_« Rien que cela! Ils sont plein de surprise les élèves de cette génération! Qui peut voir l'invisible, encore une légende qui prend vie, même si cela reste juste une supposition pour le moment. Essaye de leur tirer les vers du nez! »_

Sirius s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explication quand à nouveau la porte s'ouvrit sur Kréatur qui faisait une courbette devant Severus visiblement mal à l'aise devant la politesse dégoulinante qui semblait avoir contaminer l'elfe de maison depuis le milieu de la journée. Krèatur donnait l'impression de vouloir embrasser le sol que foulait le sévère maître de potion.

« Maître, vous avez un visiteur, le professeur Rogue fait honneur à la maison Black en demandant une audience auprès de vous. » Annonça Kréatur en multipliant les inclinaisons devant lui et son invité.

Les jumeaux se retenaient difficilement de rire devant cet étrange revirement d'attitude chez l'elfe de maison qui leur semblait des plus comique. Surtout vu le regard peu amène que lui accordait le maître de potion. Si le regard anthracite de Rogue avait pu tuer, l'elfe serait certainement réduit à l'état de tas de cendre.

« Merci Kréatur. Séverus, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver ci-tôt. La réunion n'est prévu que pour vingt heure... » Lança Sirius avec un coup d'oeil rapide à l'horloge qui indiquait 19 heure passé alors que la petite créature s'inclinait de nouveau en refermant la porte.

« Je voulais te parler en privé avant que la réunion ne commence. » Annonça froidement Severus en fixant les jumeaux qui haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble mais qui ne firent pas un geste pour bouger.

« Bonsoir professeur, comment se passe vos vacances? » Questionna Georges en souriant et en s'asseyant sur une chaise non loin de son frère.

« Assez bien dans l'ensemble, Monsieur Weasley. Et puisque vous ne semblez pas décidé à nous laisser entre adulte, Black y a t-il dans cette bicoque un endroit où nous pourrions tenter d'avoir une conversation civilisée sans oreilles indiscrètes. »

« Bien entendu, suis moi! » Répondit Sirius en ouvrant la porte et en l'invitant à le suivre.

Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de trois pas dans le couloir qu'une voix provenant de l'escalier attira leur attention.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de ci-tôt, Severus! » S'exclama plutôt froidement Dumbledore en venant les rejoindre sur le pallier. Le regard bleu du directeur était tout aussi polaire que le ton de sa voix et Sirius trouva que le silence qui s'installa était chargé et désagréable. « Molly vient de m'avertir que tu venais d'arriver et je suis plutôt surpris de te voir en compagnie de Sirius. »

Severus quand à lui une un petit sourire narquois qui aurait presque pu passer inaperçu si l'animagus n'avait pas eut des années pour apprendre à déchiffrer les mimiques faciales du professeur de potion. Cependant cette expression sur le visage de Rogue était loin de le rassurer. A chaque fois qu'il avait vu l'autre homme avec un tel sourire quelque chose était allé de travers.

« Je dois m'entretenir avec Black de certaines affaires privé... »

Sirius pâlit réprimant un léger tremblement en serrant ses poings. Quand le professeur avait indiqué le motif de sa venue, l'animagus avait bien fait le lien avec l'activation de l'héritage magique des Malfoy. Severus avait dû en discuter avec Narcissa et était venu le trouver dans l'optique d'obtenir plus de renseignements. Sauf que là cela tombait mal. Très mal. Il ne fallait pas que Severus parle de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Gringotts le matin même ou son secret serait éventer et il devrait avoir une longue discussion avec Albus ce dont il ne se sentait pas capable à présent. Il priait Merlin et tous les mages pour que Severus tienne sa langue.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas agir à votre guise avec la vie des autres, Severus. » Répondit le vieux directeur d'un ton tranchant.

Mal à l'aise, Sirius fit quelques pas et ouvrit une porte, invitant les deux hommes à le suivre. Si ces deux là avaient décidé de se prendre de bec, autant qu'il y ait un minimum d'oreille pour les écouter. Il fallait les éloigner du salon où se trouvait les jumeaux et ne pas rester plus longtemps dans le couloir où n'importe qui pourrait les entendre.

« _Ben c'est vraiment une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche! Pour quelle raison le directeur semble autant en colère contre le touilleur de chaudron? »_

Sirius n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il croisait les doigts pour que cela n'ait aucun rapport avec Harry ou vous savez qui! Ces deux-là jusqu'à présent lui avait donné l'impression de bien s'entendre. Il avait même été assez étonnée de la manière dont Severus semblait accepter les ordres du vieux directeur.

Sans se faire prier mais sans pour autant se lâcher du regard les deux hommes entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce qui aurait pu être une chambre mais qui servait de débarra et dans laquelle s'entassait quelques meubles inutilisés mais encore en bonne état doont un canapé et des fauteuils sur lesquels Sirius les invita à prendre place.

« Vous n'êtes pas dans une position confortable, mon cher Severus. » Reprit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire et un ton mielleux qui transpirait la condescendance. C'était exactement le ton avec lequel Sirius redoutait que Dumbledore lui parla un jour. Un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les intentions de celui qu'il l'utilisait.

« Vraiment? Je ne cois pas que votre position soit à envier. Je vous avais proposer de prendre contact Augusta pour obtenir des informations sur le clan, je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait et je dois vous avertir que cela aura certainement des conséquences fâcheuses pour vous... » Répondit Severus sur un ton égal ce qui laissa Sirius bouche bée et même s'il ne l'admettrais jamais, assez admiratif de la maîtrise de lui même que possédait son ennemi d'enfance .

« Des menaces? Severus, il suffit que je dise à Sirius que vous refusez d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte de l'Ordre, pour qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, il soupçonne que vous avez de nouveau retourner votre veste... » Sussura Albus avec un sourire paternaliste qui donna des frissons aux deux autres hommes.

Instinctivement, Sirius saisit sa baguette, assurant fermement sa prise dessus et attendant de voir la réaction du professeur de potion. Les révélations se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'attitude hostiles des deux intervenant devant lui ne l'aidait pas à faire la part des choses. La voix de sa conscience s'était tu et semblait accordé toute son attention sur la conversation, comme à la recherche d'indice qui pourrait lui échapper.

« Black sera certainement prêt à m'accorder une trêve si je lui révèle le statut magique de mes maîtres et si je lui avoue qu'il pourra compter sur au moins une personne de confiance pour confirmer ma version des faits! Rémus se fera un plaisir de confirmer ma loyauté envers ce qui compte vraiment »

Ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Sirius qui déglutis difficilement devant le feu qui brillait à l'intérieur des deux regards, bleu glacial pour Dumbledore, Noir comme la nuit pour Severus.

_« Tu est dans un sacré pétrin ! Ils ne peuvent s'attendre à ce que tu choisisses entre eux deux, là maintenant... »_

Avec ironie, Sirius constata que sa petite voix ne disait plus nous mais tu ce qui en tout autre circonstance aurait pu être drôle mais là dans cette situation cela s'apparentait une fuite, une trahison.

« S_ois pas ridicule, tu sais très bien que je ne peux aller nulle part! Mais ou moins cela te permet de reprendre un peu ton sang froid! »_

Il soupira et abaissa sa baguette, réfléchissant à son dilemme quand après un temps de silence Severus fût le premier à intervenir.

«Il se trouve que je suis le servant d'un clan de Chimère, ce qui dérange particulièrement le directeur car il ne rentrait pas dans ses plans... »

« Vous êtes venu répandre des calomnie sur mon compte dans le but d' enrôler des sorciers dans votre fameux clan mais nous avons un danger beaucoup plus grand et plus tangible! Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié Voldemort est de retour et il a bien l'intention de reprendre les choses ou il les avaient laisser... »

_« Chimère comme dans la lettre de Gringotts ? »_ Marmonna sa petite voix.

A nouveau alors que Sirius allait intervenir pour continuer à leur soutirer de nouvelles informations, il y eut des cris et des bruit de pas agité dans les escaliers. Comme les éclats de voix, entre stupéfaction, peur, colère et horreur, ne semblaient pas être prêt de s'arrêter, Sirius, inquiet sortit rapidement suivit par Dumbledore et Severus.

Ils descendirent l'escalier pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrer ou tout le monde se tenait rassemblé. Tous affichaient une mine décomposée et fixait un groupe qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. La première chose que perçu Sirius des nouveaux arrivant, ce fût une odeur désagréable et cuivrée qui envahit ses narines jusqu'à lui donner la nausée.

Au bas des marches se trouvait les trois aurors mais aucun des habitants du Square ne s'était attendu à une telle arrivée. Kingsley portait Tonks dans ses bras, apparemment évanouie. Maugrey se trouvait derrière eux refermant la porte.

Des trois aurors, seulesla jeune sorcière semblait avoir été blessée. Gravement. Elle était étrangement pâle et sur ses joues on pouvait voir les sillons humides laissé par ses larmes. Sa chevelure naturellement brune avait pris une teinte d'un blanc pur ou s'égarait quelque mèches rouge vives. Comme le sang. Comme celui qui s'écoulait d'une plaie à la forme étrangement familière qui ornait son front non loin de son oeil droit. Seul les mouvements lents de sa poitrine indiquait qu'elle respirait toujours.

Ces deux collègues plus âgée quoi qu' exténués n'avaient apparemment aucune blessure visible tout du moins. Cependant Sirius se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre des aurors entraînés dans un état pareil. Sa cousine était couverte de sang plus ou moins sécher et ses vêtements semblaient devenu bien trop large pour elle.

Sur les directives de Molly la jeune femme fut conduite dans le salon ou elle fut allongé sur un canapé. Épuisé les deux aurors encore conscient se laissèrent tomber sur des sièges et fermèrent leur yeux un court instant. Il y eut un silence lourd, chargé de la question que personne n'avait encore osé poser à haute voix mais qui tournait comme en boucle dans la tête de chacun.

_« Où était Harry? »_

Enfin pas exactement tout le monde. Severus savait et au regard que lui accorda Dumbledore, il su qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être accusé des évènements qui avaient blessée les aurors et causé la disparition de Harry.

**A suivre...**


	20. Chapter 20

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 20 :** Joutes Verbales

où le début des hostilités

La débandade? Un capharnaüm sans précédent ? Une fourmilière dans la quel on aurait donné un coup de pied ? Non mauvaise comparaison car même affolé les fourmis restaient capable de régir et de reprendre leur travail. Les sorciers membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, eux semblaient pour la plus part complètement dépassé par la situation.

Voilà l'impression que la situation à l'intérieur du quartier général de L'Ordre du Phoenix donnait à Severus. Une panique sans nom accompagnée d' un sentiment de désorganisation qui n'arrangeait en rien le désastre qui s'annonçait. Surtout pour lui, s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Le regard que lui accordait Dumbledore depuis l'entrée en scène des aurors, dans un état plus que pitoyable et sans Harry, laissait clairement présager que le vieux directeur avait bien l'intention de se servir de lui comme d'un bouc émissaire pour excuse cet échec.

« Severus, je pense que vous nous devez une explication ! » Lança sévèrement le vieil homme en tendant un index accusateur dans sa direction, faisant tressaillir tous les sorciers présents qui se tournèrent vers le maître de potion.

Malheureusement pour le directeur, Severus n'avait aucune intention de lui laisser l'avantage. Oui il savait où était Harry. Oui il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait bien pu mettre Tonks et les deux autres aurors dans cet état! Mais il n'était pas disposer à donner ses informations en suivant les règles établis par le vieux sorcier! Non, il allait imposer son point de vue et son rythme à la conversation pour attirer les sorciers là où il le voulait et non là au le vieux directeur comptait mener ces troupes! En si prenant bien, Severus savait qu'il pouvait porter un sacré coup à la réputation du directeur mais aussi continuer à agrandir le cercle d'influence de son clan. Occasion qu'il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer!

Alyd les avaient tenu informé, lui et Dénal, de ses actions et même si la jeune chimère dorée n'avait jamais révéler à l'adulte ce qu'il avait appris de l'enfance de Harry chez les Moldus, Severus savait que la punition qu'il avait choisit était à la hauteur de leurs actes et vue la sentence, une des plus sévères, il préférait ne pas savoir de suite de quoi il retournait.

Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait attendre que Harry soit prêt à en parler de lui même, signe qu'il commencerait à tourner la page et à guérir, mais son véritable motif était nettement moins noble. Il ne voulait pas savoir pour ne pas avoir à se précipiter chez eux pour les tuer. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, non il en mourrait d'envie, rien qu'à cette idée, il pouvait sentir sa magie crépitée dans l'air autour de lui. Les souffrances qu'avaient infligées les Dursley à Harry, méritaient la mort. Severus espérait juste qu'ils pourraient supporter leur nouvelle situation pour prolonger leur souffrance le plus longtemps possible. Très longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils considère la mort, comme un soulagement, comme une libération. Pour qu'ils l'attendent et l'espèrent afin de mettre un terme à leur longue agonie.

Severus soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de se concentrer là dessus. Surtout avec Harry dans son esprit qui ne perdait pas une miette de ses pensées et Dumbledore qui tentait sans grande discrétion de pénétrer son esprit tout en l'invectivant verbalement pour lui sous tirer une réaction autre que son sourire moqueur. Pour le moment malgré les assauts du directeur qui avait décidé de ne pas faire dans la finesse et laissait libre cours à toutes la puissance de son don de légimencie, ses protections tenaient encore bon soutenu par la puissance de Dénal.

_« Promis Awa, je te rencontrerais tout quand je me sentirais prêt, mais pour le moment nous devons nous montrer plus rusé que le directeur et cela va nous demander toute notre habileté. »_ Lui assura la voix mentale de Harry avec chaleur.

Severus se senti rassuré par la confiance que lui accordait le plus jeune et n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce fût donc avec son habituel ton sarcastique qu'il répondit à l'invective du directeur sans détourner son regard sombre de celui du vieil homme.

« Albus la situation doit vraiment vous perturbé. Comment pourrais je être au courant de ce qui se passe dans la vie de Potter! J'ai au cas où vous l'auriez oublié d'autres obligations. Les seuls qui je pense seront à même de vous révéler quoique ce soit sur les évènements qui nous préoccupent, sont les aurors qui y auront participé...Personnellement je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui aurait pu leur causer de tel désagrément. »

Les regards dans la pièce allèrent de l'un à l'autre. Aucun des autres membres de l'Ordre ne semblait comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore semblait si fâché après le professeur de potion. Cependant le vieux sorcier détourna ses yeux bleu brillant toujours entre colère et inquiétude vers les deux hommes avachis sur leur chaise et qu'il encouragea d'un mouvement de tête à leur faire un rapport détaillée de la situation.

« Laissez nous quelques instants pour remettre nos idées en ordre et nous vous raconterons » bougonna Maugrey d'une voix lasse mais sur un ton assez ferme pour se faire obéir en faisant taire tous les bavards qui retenaient avec difficulté leur questions.

« Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire si Harry va bien? » Demanda Sirius avec nervosité, serrant et desserrant ses poings sur un rythme rapide pour tenter de maîtriser son impatience.

Les deux aurors échangèrent un regard et Maugrey répondit avec un petit sourire rassurant.

« Le gamin va bien. Il est en sécurité et en très bonne compagnie. »

« Alastor! » s'exclama Dumbledore visiblement surpris par la prise de position de son vieil ami. « Si ces personnes sont si charmantes, expliquez nous votre état d'épuisement ? »

« Votre incompétence ? » Marmonna d'une façon à peine intelligible le sorcier à l'oeil magique en haussant les épaules et en fixant le plafond.

Seul ceux qui se trouvaient proche des deux aurors entendirent cette réflexion qui fit sursauter Sirius et Dumbledore qui fronça les sourcils. Le vieux directeur s'apprêtait à demander de plus ample explication sur ce propos qu'il estimait particulièrement déplacé, quand Severus décida avec l'appuie de Dénal de soulager les aurors pour attirer de nouveau l'hostilité du directeur sur sa personne.

« Si c'est vraiment ce qui vous inquiète, Monsieur le directeur, je peux effectivement vous assurer que Potter est en excellente santé et qu'il n'a trouvé que des avantages à rejoindre le clan en tant que servant! »

« Vous n'avez pas oser! » Tempêta le vieux directeur. Sa voix grondait comme l'eau d'un torrent. « vous m'avez mentit! »

« Pas vraiment. Seul votre intérêt pour Potter à poussé les chimères à s'intéresser à votre précieux survivant! »

Ce n'était pas la vérité mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Juste une façon de jouer avec les mots qui lui permettait d'avoir l'air sincère et crédible devant le membres de l'Ordre et de déstabiliser Dumbledore.

« Jamais Harry n'aurait accepter de vous suivre! » Cria à son tour Ron coupant l'herbe sous le pied au directeur qui cependant aquiésça devant le remarque pour le moins haineuse de l'adolescent..

« Personne ne vous demande votre avis, Weasley! Laisser les adultes prendre leur responsabilité sur l'enfance foireuse de votre camarade ! Je pense que ses messieurs vous le confirmerons, mais Potter aurait suivit n'importe qui si on lui avait promit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à remettre les pieds chez c_es abominations_!»

Severus avait cherché un mot pour qualifié le plus poliment possible les Dursley. Il disposait de pas mal de vocabulaire mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'aucun que préconisait la bienséance et la diplomatie ne pouvait convenir à ceux qui avait torturé Harry pendant de trop nombreuses années!

« Ce sont des propos de Mangemorts! » S'offusqua Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur Severus rapidement imité par certain membres de l'ordre. « Avec le retrour du seigneur des Ténèbres, vos mauvais penchants se révèlent de nouveau à nous! »

Il nota rapidement suivant les indication que lui donnait Dénal que ni Sirius ni Bill Weasley ni les aurors ne le menacèrent. Dénal lui fit par de l'hésitation encore visible dans le tremblement qui agitait la baguette d'Arthur Weasley et le regard paniqué qu'il échangea avec ses fils jumeaux qui se contentèrent d'un léger hochement de tête confirmant apparemment les craintes de leur père.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. » Intervint Kingsley d'une voix ferme. « Severus a parfaitement raison et « Abomination » est encore en dessous de ce que je pense de ce genre d'individu. »

Un lourd silence pesant descendit sur l'assemblée après cette déclaration qui sembla tous les atteindre profondément, ébranlant tout ce qu'ils croyait savoir à propos de Harry. Les conséquences et les retombée de ses paroles prenaient petit à petit racine dans chacun des membres de l'Ordre au grand dam de Dumbledore qui du admettre qu'il avait perdu cette manche. Il chercha une nouvelle approche qui pourrait lui permettre d'avoir le dessus.

Pour bien cerner la situation et la position de leur alliés potentiels, Dénal et lui se mirent rapidement à faire un tour d'horizon de l' état d'esprit des personnes présentes afin de savoir sur quel pied danser alors que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se perdaient dans leur pensée tentant d'y voir plus clair.

_« Tous sont confus et anxieux. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à cela. Et encore ils ne savent rien encore de vraiment bouleversant! »_ Lui expliqua Harry lui donnant le ton de l'atmosphère qui emplissait la pièce avant de se focaliser sur les individus un par un.

_« J'avoue que moi-aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. » _Répondit Severus par la pensée. « _La situation est un chaudron prêt à exploser. Pouvez-vous m'aider à connaître leur état d'esprit pour me faire une meilleure opinion de ce qui m'attend! »_

_« Je ne comptais pas vous laisser dans la fosse aux lions tout seul »_ répondit Dénal sur un ton moqueur qui aurait fait levé les yeux au ciel au maître de potion s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à rendre son regard au directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. « _Tonks est dans les vaps pour le moment. Il lui faudra encore un peu de temps avant de reprendre connaissance. Molly s'inquiète à son sujet mais elle est aussi terrorisé à l'idée qu'il ait pu m'arriver quelque chose de grave. De plus , sa magie semble sensible à celle de Tonks, comme si elles se répondaient, où qu'elles trouvaient un écho l'une dans l'autre et vice versa.»_

Tonks avait été installée dans un canapé et Molly s'affairait autour de la jeune femme essayant de déterminer l'ampleur des blessures de la jeune auror. Elle avait examiné ces vêtements à la recherche de blessures mais pour le moment n'avait trouvé que de légères entailles qui semblaient avoir déjà été soignées magiquement et qui de par leur taille ne pouvaient expliquer la présence de tout le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements. Seule la plaie en forme d'éclair au dessus de sa tempe saignait encore. Molly n'avait pas de grande connaissance en sort de soin magique. Elle ne maîtrisait que les sortilèges de bases, toujours utile pour une mère d'une horde de garçon frondeur et espérait que cela serait suffisant pour aider la jeune femme.

Elle fut aussi surpris que Dénal, quand elle réalisa que sa magie se liait à celle de l'auror et que celle-ci se teintait d'une couleur particulière qu'elle n'associait qu'à celle des mères. C'était assez rare et très peu de femme acceptait de montrer cette part d'elle même dans leur magie. Molly savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas d'enfant, pas encore, alors forcement ce qu'elle sentait provenait de ce qui s'était passé chez Harry et selon elle, vue le résultat sur Tonks, cela ne pouvait pas être anodin.

« _On peut trouver cela étouffant mais la magie est une mère qui protège ses enfants. Je pense que c'est ce que Molly et Tonks partagent en ce moment. Une force propre aux mères» _Expliqua Severus doucement à l'enfant. Le ton était doux et respectueux. C'était la première fois que Dénal pu sentir de la déférence dans la voix de son professeur. La jeune chimère nota dans un coin de son esprit d'en discuter plus tard avec Ialon quand un vieux fou ne serait pas en train de tambouriner sur les barrières mentales de Severus avec la puissance d'un ouragan.

Quand elle eut finit d'inspecter le corps de la jeune auror, Molly se redressa et les rassura sur l'état de santé de Tonks en leur affirmant qu'elle souffrait plus d'épuisement physique et magique que d'une quelconque blessure qui aurait pu porter atteinte à son pronostic vital. Elle resta cependant assise à côté de Tonks lui rafraîchissant régulièrement le front et s'assurant que la plaie sur son front s'arrête de saigner.

Le tension dans la pièce baissa de quelques degrés, mais ce n'était pas encore une ambiance sereine. Toutes les personnes rassemblées gardaient un silence inquiet en fixant le directeur cherchant à obtenir son opinion sur la conduite à tenir. Severus eut une moue moqueuse. La plus part des sorciers présents étaient des adultes et pas uns ne semblaient capable de décider de prendre la situation en main en présence de Dumbledore. Ils attendaient avec impatience, mais ils attendaient quand même que le vieux sorcier prennent les décisions. Pas un qui ne veuillent prendre une initiative, un risque qui pourrait leur attirer les foudres du directeur.

« _Maugrey et Shacklebolt sont épuisé car ils ont apporté leur soutien à Tonks en lui communiquant une bonne part de leur magie lors du rituel qu' Alyd leur a proposé . Ils sont encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils ont découvert mais rien ne leur échappe. »_ continua d'expliquer Harry après un court silence pendant lequel il avait réfléchit aux paroles de Severus. L'idée que la magie possédait une forme d'instinct maternelle ne le choquait pas. Il n'y avait juste pas pensée mais maintenant cela prenait du sens. Il pensa que la magie devait bien être très déçu par ses enfants pour accepter de les soumettre au jugement du clan. Severus le laissa à ses pensées qu'il partageait et qui corroborait les siennes et certainement celle d'Alyd.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, aucun des deux aurors n'avaient pratiquement bougé reprenant petit à petit leurs esprits sans cesser d'observer ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Comme quoi leur épuisement ne les empêchait pas de garder un comportement professionnel et vigilant.

_« Ils mettront quelques heures avant de pouvoir retrouvé un niveau d'énergie magique normal. » _Intervint Alyd en utilisant le lien mental qui le liait à Dénal pour leur communiquer les derniers évènements qui avait eut lieu à Privet Drive. «_ Mais grâce à eux, nous pourrons plus rapidement porter notre premier jugement contre Dumbledore. »_

_« Révéler tout, tout de suite vous croyez que cela sera judicieux? »_ Hésita Dénal d'une voix peu assuré qui contrastait avec celle qu'il employait quelques instants plus tôt. Harry savait depuis longtemps que le regard des autres pouvaient faire mal. Leur pitié, leur dégoût, leur peur pouvaient être tout aussi blessant que leurs insultes et leurs coups.

_« Pas si tu ne veux pas... Pas si tu ne te sens pas près, Dénal.» _Répondit Severus alors qu'il sentait la volonté de la plus jeune chimère fléchir dans son esprit comme écrasé par la peur.

«_ Tu n'a rien à craindre, petit frère._ » Interrompit une nouvelle fois Alyd d'une voix chaude et rassurante. «_ Tonks lors du rituel à imposée ses propres conditions et elles te protègent toutes. Elle en a accepté le prix, tout comme Maugrey et Shacklebolt et la magie a consentie à personnaliser le sort de sentence pour qu'il réponde aux désirs de la jeune auror. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à la moitié des protections qu'elle à imposée sur le moment mais maintenant je me rend compte de leur nécessité . Sans son , comment dire...Inflexible volonté à te protéger, il y aurait pu avoir des fuites, mais avec ce qu'elle a fait rien ne pourra être dit à propos de ton enfance sans son accord ou le tien. »_

Severus soupira, heureux que quelqu'un est pensé à prendre toutes les précautions possible pour que la vérité reste en leur contrôle. Seul inconvénient: Neville semblait se lancer dans une explication détaillé des implications du rituel qu'ils avaient fait et se perdait lamentablement au milieu de ses arguments. Visiblement la concision et l'esprit griffondor cela n'allait pas de paire. Dénal rit doucement se sortant de ses tristes réflexions en percevant sans difficulté cette pensée dans son esprit alors qu'Alyd se taisait légèrement vexé mais admettant que la situation ne se prêtait pas à un long discours théorique.

_« Pour faire simple, disons que le rituel de sentence à été associé à un serment sorcier et à l'enchantement de gardien des secrets. Je vous laisse découvrir comment tout ceci à été tisser ensemble puisque mes explications sont de trop!_ » Répliqua Alyd sur un ton faussement exaspéré. « _Bref aussi fatigués soient ils, les deux aurors garderont les intérêts de Harry à coeur et les défendront coûte que coûte. »_

Un bon point selon Severus mais qui démontrait aussi que les deux aurors chevronnés se méfiaient d'eux. Rien d'étonnant selon lui après ce qu'ils avaient vu chez les moldus, mais leur méfiance nouvelle pour tous les autres membres de l'Ordre risquait de compliquer la situation dangereusement.

Surtout s'il laissait le légendaire caractère sceptique et méfiant de Fol-Oeil prendre la direction des opérations et que celui-ci se mettait à voir tous le monde comme une menace potentielle. Il avait eut un léger aperçu tout à l'heure, quand en marmonnant Maugrey avait parlé de l'incompétence de Dumbledore. Ce genre de dérapage risquait de braquer le directeur et empêcher Severus de découvrir les informations qu'il était venu chercher.

« _Pour le moment, ils sont toujours en phase d'observation. _» Lui affirma Harry quand il eut reprit son sérieux. « _Mais si cela peu te rassurer, Severus, sache que l'attitude visiblement hostile du directeur à ton égard est un assez bon point d'après l'esprit de Maugrey. »_

Severus enregistra l'information et Dénal continua son tour d'horizon des esprits présents dans la pièce qu'il connaissait et qui apparaissait dans sa toile de communication que lui avait appris à visualiser la grand mère de Neville. Bien entendu dans le petit salon ou Severus se tenaient avec un grand nombre de membre de l'Ordre, il y avait des personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas et il ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Les suivants à être scannés, furent les enfants Weasley et Hermione dont les sentiments de panique imminente commençaient à le submerger.

Les adolescents fixaient bouche bée la jeune femme et la cicatrice qui ornait désormais son front, alternant avec un regard chargé d'inquiétude en direction des autres adultes cherchant une explication. Les jumeaux bien qu'un peu pâle semblaient avoir retrouver assez de maîtrise d'eux même pour tenter de se faire tout petit dans un coin de la pièce espérant pouvoir se faire oublier et obtenir des informations alors que Molly ayant fini d'ausculter Tonks et s'apercevant de la présence des enfants, estima que la suite de la conversation devait se faire sans eux.

« _Ces deux là manigancent quelque chose! C'est assez déstabilisant de sentir qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiet et préoccupé à mon sujet. _» annonça Harry surpris par la sincérité qu'il sentait briller dans le lien qui le liait aux jumeaux.

Harry n'avait pas oublier les longues discussions qu'il avait eut avec les jumeaux après les matches de Quidditch. Il se rappelait parfaitement la manière brusque avec laquelle ils les avaient repoussé. Luttant contre son ressentiment envers Dumbledore, tentant de le refouler mais ne pouvant empêcher l'amertume de transparaître dans chacun de ses mots. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié le discret soutien et l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté malgré son refus de leur révéler ce qui se trouvait à l'origine des cicatrices sur son corps. Il se souvenait sans difficulté que contrairement à d'autre, l'amitié qui lui avait offerte les jumeaux n'avait jamais faillit et que s'il avait dû faire réellement confiance à quelqu'un au cours de sa scolarité, il se serait tournée vers Fred et Georges en priorité.

«_ Parce que pour les autres c'est différent? _» S'étonna Severus en accordant un rapide regard noir en direction du reste des adolescents.

« _Et bien...Ron , Ginny et Hermione sont inquiet mais et même si je ne l'avais pas vraiment réaliser avant, ils agissent plus selon leur intérêts personnel. Pas pour me nuire, ni pour me blesser juste parce qu'ils veulent obtenir quelque chose que je...enfin que ma célébrité dans le monde sorcier peut leur apporter. »_

_« De quoi s'agit-il? » _Questionna Severus inquiet et légèrement démuni face au ton résigné de la voix mentale de Dénal.

_« De la reconnaissance. » _finit par lâcher à contre cœur et sur un ton aigri la plus jeune des chimères. Cela fut suffisant pour que Severus comprenne que « reconnaissance » n'était pas assez fort pour définir l'ambition qui devraient dévoré le coeur de ses trois là. « _On en reparle plus tard?_ »

Le ton suppliant fit de nouveau soupirer Severus. Encore un sujet de conversation qu'il devait repousser à plus tard, mais là non plus il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il acquiesça silencieusement envoyant une onde rassurante pour apaiser Dénal et se concentra sur ce qui se passait dans le salon. Molly a grand renfort de cris et de menaces sur sa progéniture avait réussit à les convaincre de sortir de la pièce pour regagner leur chambre. Arthur, Sirius et Bill étaient intervenue promettant de les informer dés qu'eux même auraient appris le court des événements. Promesses qu'ils tiendraient tous en édulcorant les faits si comme ils le craignaient ceux-ci s'avéraient trop éprouvant pour les jeunes gens comme le laissait supposer l'attitude des aurors et celle de Severus.

« _Pour ces trois là leur sentiments sont un peu plus complexes! » _Avertis Dénal alors que les adolescents sortaient de la pièce en rouspétant sous les encouragements fermes et définitifs de Molly qui referma la porte et quand elle se fût assurer qu'ils étaient bien dans l'escalier en train de monter dans les chambres, elle retourna s'asseoir près de Tonks.

_« J'espère que Black n'a pas l'intention de me tuer avant de me laisser en placer une. »_ soupira Severus sur un ton moqueur

«_ Pour le moment, il te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Une part de lui pense que si tu es venu plus tôt, pour lui parler, c'est peut être parce que tu sais où je me trouve et que tu venais l'en avertir...Un peu comme un retour de faveur après qu'il t'ai confié Draco ce matin. Et une autre part de lui est prête à maudire et tuer le ou les responsables de l'état de Tonks et ce surtout s'il apprend que quelque chose de similaire m'est arrivé. _»

_« C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il a encore un peu de contrôle sur lui même. »_ Ironisa mentalement Severus ce qui fit sourire Dénal. « _Et pour les Weasley ?_ »

«_ Là c'est un peu étrange, Arthur est inquiet mais il culpabilise énormément. D'après ce que je peux voir dans son esprit Fred et Georges lui ont parlé et ont tenté de le convaincre que me laisser dans_ ma famille _n'était pas une bonne idée. Il s'estime quelque peu responsable et se répète en boucle qu'il aurait dû croire ses fils...Au lieu de croire Le professeur Dumbledore._ »

_« Et bien en voilà un des plus qui va tomber de haut quand la vérité va éclater! Cela leur apprendra à suivre Dumbledore comme des moutons! »_ se réjouit Severus avec mépris.

« _Quand à Bill, je ne le connais pas vraiment alors c'est un peu difficile d'entrer dans son esprit de plus il semble très bien protéger mais... _» continua de raconter Harry sans prêter plus d'attention aux remarques de l'adulte qui jubilait de la situation inconfortable où se trouvait les autres sans la moindre once de remord. « _Sa magie répond bien à la mienne et j'ai l'intuition qu'elle répondrait encore plus fortement à la tienne. _»

«_Intéressant._ » conclue Severus. « _Comme il travaille à la banque, je me demande ce que les gobelins dans leur soucis du détail et de faire du ménage à cause du jugement, ont bien pu attendre de lui_. _On peut compter sur les gobelins pour agir avec zèle et célérité!_ _Mais cela aussi devra attendre car je crois que notre cher Albus perd patience et que maintenant que les enfants sont sortie il va passer à l'attaque directe. »_

« Bien je pense que vous avez eut assez de temps pour vous remettre et nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé quand vous êtes allé chercher Harry dans sa famille. » Demanda Albus d'un ton inquiet et pressant à l'intention des deux aurors qui échangèrent un regard avant que Maugrey ne face un discret signe de tête à son collègue qui se leva.

« Avant d'entrer dans le détail de ce qui s'est passé chez les moldus, je vais vous demander ce que vous connaissez des « Juges de la bénédiction magique » ? » Annonça Kingsley en se passant une main sur le front pour en chasser la sueur.

Il y eut un brouhaha incompréhensible et des exclamations de surprises, mais personne ne fut capable de lui apporter une réponse clair et précise à sa question. Dans le meilleur des cas on lui parla de veilles légendes poussiéreuses et dans le pire l'incrédulité et l'ignorance des sorciers adultes devant lui le fit grimacer.

Cependant tout comme Fol-oeil, il avait remarqué que certains n'avaient pas parlé mais que leur intérêt pour la conversation ne s'était pas atténué pour autant et ce malgré les récriminations des autres. Severus et Albus continuaient leur duel de regard avec leur sembla-t-il un léger avantage pour le serpentard qui affichait toujours un sourire ironique. Bill Weasley avait sursauté et avait froncé les sourcils, visiblement intéressé par la tournure de la discussion. Tout comme Sirius qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et qui s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce ce qui s'avérait difficile vu le nombre de personne qui s'y entassait.

« Je vois qu'en dehors de stéréotype et de l'ignorance coutumière pour nos plus vieilles traditions et règles, les sorciers ont toujours autant de mal à accepter les faits et la vérité. Il vous faudra pourtant admettre que leur existence est belle et bien réelle et que Harry se trouve désormais sous leur protection et responsabilité. »

« Vous les avez laissé l'emmener? » demanda Albus en serrant visiblement les poings de rage.

« Monsieur le directeur, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eut d'autre choix. » Reprit Shacklebolt sur un ton poli mais légèrement condescendant. « Hary ne se trouvait déjà plus sur place quand nous nous sommes présenté _là bas_. »

A la manière dont il prononça le mot « là-bas », tous sentirent un frisson d'appréhension leur parcourir l'échine et leur faire froid dans le dos. Personne dans la pièce n'aimait la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Ce sont donc bien vos maîtres, Severus qui ont Harry. » Questionna froidement Dumbledore continuant de fixer le maître de potion qui continuait de sourire. Le directeur tenta une nouvelle fois de passer les protections mentales de Severus mais se fit repousser une nouvelle fois « Selon vous, les chimères ne s'intéressaient pas à Harry? Pourquoi ont elles changé d'avis?Ou bien m'auriez-vous mentit ? »

« A votre avis, Albus? » Lança du tac au tac le professeur de potion sans quitter le vieil homme des yeux.

Pour la première fois, soutenue par le pouvoir de Dénal, il envoya à son tour une sonde mentale dans l'esprit du directeur. Sans grand succès mais au moins Dumbledore savait qu'il n'était plus le seul à se sentir en position d'attaque. Il pu voir le directeur tressaillir sous le coup de leur tentative et blêmir.

« Je ne suis plus un de vos pions, Monsieur le directeur. Ma loyauté, ma magie et ma vie sont au service du clan. Je ne sers que _Son intérêt_. » continua Severus avec fierté

« Ne jouez pas avec moi mon garçon! Vos revirements successifs, selon le sens du vent, ne vous permettent pas une telle arrogance. » Répondit sur un ton paternaliste le vieux sorcier.

Severus et d'autres saisirent parfaitement l'insulte à peine caché sous les paroles du directeur, mais loin d'en être vexé, après tout depuis le temps qu'il supportait ce genre de propos il avait apprit à faire le dos rond face à ce genre d'hostilité, le maître de potion décida de saisir l'occasion pour attaquer à son tour.

« Personnellement j'ai toujours assumer mes choix et mes erreurs sans honte et sans ressentir le besoin de me cacher derrière un enfant, aussi célèbre soit il »

Il y eut a nouveau des hoquet de surprise choqué devant l'audace epu habituelle du professeur de potion. Le sarcasme était une de ses armes, mais la l'attaque verbale était assez franche et la réaction du directeur ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ne parlez pas comme si vous saviez, Severus. La situation est grave! Nous avons besoin de Harry pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres! » Répliqua Dumbledore en détournant le regard pour la première fois.

_« Au moins, il a comprit la leçon et ne tentera plus de légimencie contre vous! »_ annonça Dénal satisfait

Le malaise du sorcier n'était pas feint et Dénal pouvait sentir que Dumbledore mettait tout son esprit d'analyse en route pour orienter la conversation sur un sujet qu'il pourrait maîtriser. Mais Severus n'était pas décidé à lui laisser l'avantage, et répondit sur le même ton.

« J'avoue n'avoir jamais comprit votre intérêt pour Potter, Monsieur le directeur. Ce n'est qu'un enfant immature qui doit encore apprendre beaucoup de chose avant de pouvoir être considérer comme un sorcier accomplie, alors pourquoi voulez vous qu'il aille affronter le Seigneur noir? Ce n'est qu'un gamin! » commença Severus en haussant les épaules. D'autres membres de l'Ordre dont Sirius et Molly acquiescèrent devant son explication même si personnellement, ils n'auraient pas employé les mêmes termes pour décrire Harry. « Pourquoi les chimères s'intéressent elles à lui ? Je ne leur ais pas poser la question mais il est clair qu'un de leurs objectifs étaient de le soustraire à votre influence! A vous de nous expliquer pourquoi ? »

« _C'est une manière grossière de partir à la pêche aux information, Awa. Il risque de se braquer et de devenir dangereux. La provocation directe n'est pas le plus sûr moyen dans votre situation... » _Lui fit remarquer Dénal avec un rien de colère dans la voix qui lui fit comprendre que le garçon s'inquiétait des risques qu'il prenait.

_«Si je suis venu ici ce soir c'est pour obtenir des informations et je ne repartirais pas sans! Nous devons savoir ce qu'il nous cache depuis si longtemps! Car c'est la raison pour laquelle il met ta vie en danger.»_ répondit Severus sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Pour lui Albus avait trop longtemps caché son jeu et profiter de son pouvoir pour mener les gens par le bout du nez. Cela devait cesser.

« Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'elles ne savent pas ce qu'il est...Qu'elles n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passée à Godric Hollow, il y a plus de quatorze ans! » reprit le directeur avec colère, menaçant de sa baguette Severus qui se recula quand celle-ci se mit à scintiller d'étincelle annonçant un puissant sortilège.

« _En ce moment celui qui est en danger, c'est vous! Vous devriez peut être revenir... »_ S'inquiéta vivement Dénal qui bien que comprenant le but poursuivit, ne supportait pas l'idée que le professeur de potion mette sa vie en danger.

_« Non! Il est à deux doigts de craquer! »_ Insista avec véhémence le professeur de potion en serrant les poings.

Par précaution Severus mit en place un bouclier, aidé par Dénal mais peu importait le sort que le directeur s'apprêtait à lui lancé, cela ferait des dégât vue la petit pièce remplis de monde ou ils se trouvaient tous et où il était impossible de faire un pas pour esquiver. Si le sortilège rebondissait sur son bouclier, il allait touché une autre personne bien moins préparé et le résultat, Severus le pressentait ne serait pas plaisant. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si le sort brisait son bouclier.

« Vous vous égarez, Monsieur le directeur! » Intervint alors froidement Bill Weasley en s'interposant entre le directeur et Severus. Dénal poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son professeur avait un allié inattendu. « Tout le monde sait ce qui s'est déroulé à Godric Hollow. La Gazette du Sorcier a très bien relater les faits et chaque année, elle nous ressort un article commémoratif... »

« Apparemment_ vous n'êtes pas le seul à chercher la vérité derrière les propos du Directeur et Bill semble savoir sur quel bouton appuyer pour y parvenir... »_ Intervint Dénal légèrement étonné par la détermination du jeune homme.

Albus laissa retomber sa baguette, laissant s'éteindre les étincelles. Il s'affaissa lamentablement sur une des dernière chaise libre de la pièce et son visage exprimant un profond regret et une tristesse sans fin. Il leur parut à tous beaucoup plus vieux et usé comme si le poids des ans venaient subrepticement de le rattraper.

Dénal pouvait toujours sentir l'esprit du vieil homme en alerte et qui travaillait à trouver un stratagème pour se sortir de la mauvaise passe où l'avait conduit la conversation. Au moment même où Dumbledore se remit à parler gardant son masque d'épuisement bien en place sur son visage, la jeune chimère comprit que le vieux sorcier avait trouvé une idée, un moyen pour détourner leur attention.

« Non, personne n'a jamais su ce qui était vraiment arrivée lors de la confrontation qui a eut lieu entre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il en soit ainsi car je craignais vraiment pour la vie du garçon... »

« _Menteur! » _Cracha la voix de Dénal dans l'esprit de Severus. « _Ce n'est pas pour ma vie qu'il craignait... Même son attitude en ce moment n'est qu'un tissus de mensonge! Il tente de vous manipuler pour vous convaincre que ce qu'il va dire est la vérité! » _

_«Je n'en suis pas vraiment étonné, Harry mais calmez vous, nous pourrons peut être en tirer quelque choses. »_

« Pourquoi avoir mentit et gardez tout ceci pour vous? Toutes ces années. » Intervint Sirius en se plantant à son tour devant Severus à côté de Bill comme pour faire front contre le directeur.

« Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment de preuve de ce que j'ai vu ce jour là et que la vérité que je soupçonne est terrible et pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginez... »Minauda Dumbledore en s'affaissant davantage sur sa chaise et en palissant.

Dénal pouvait sentir que le directeur avait trouvé une explication plausible, un mensonge crédible au soit disant intérêt qu'il lui portait. Le bouclier mental de Dumbledore était trop puissant pour qu'avec la distance les séparant, il puisse passer outre et saisir les pensées du vieux sorcier, mais il pouvait le sentir confiant et finalement satisfait de ce qui allait suivre.

La seule chose en dehors de cela qui transpirait de l'esprit du directeur était le fait qu'il estimait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour leur parler de ce qu'il savait être vrai, de ce qu'il avait vraiment vu ce jour là à Godric Hollow. Il devait garder pour lui la vérité, tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré le contrôle de Harry.

Ce fut tout ce que la jeune chimère fut capable de capter de l'esprit du directeur et cela le laissa perplexe, tout comme Severus à qui il transmit rapidement les informations. Puis tout deux remarquèrent un léger scintillement dans les yeux du vieux sorciers qui soupira et reprit la parole d'un ton aussi las que possible.

_« Je crois qu'il a trouvé un mensonge qui lui convienne. » _déclara Severus attendant avec impatience la suite de la conversation.

« Je me trouvais là peu de temps après que Voldemort est lancé son Avada sur Harry. J'ai fait croire à tout le monde que la protection de Lily était ce qui avait sauvé le bébé cette nuit là mais en fait la puissance magique venait de l'enfant lui même. »

« Ce n'est pas possible! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. « Aucun enfant sorcier ne dispose de ce genre de puissance, si jeune. »

« Exact » Reconnut Dumbledore avec une voix brisée au bord des larmes. Severus et Dénal était d'accord pour admettre que le vieil homme s'y entendait pour jouer la comédie « L'enfant cependant ne semblait pas être uniquement sorcier...L'aura qu'il avait à ce moment était semblable à celle d'une créature magique. »

Il y eut de nouveau quelques exclamations de surprise. Les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à échanger des propos sans queue ni tête. Shacklebolt lui fronça les sourcils. Maintenant que le directeur y faisait allusion, il y avait quelque chose qui lui avaient parut étrange quand ils avaient été pris dans l'illusion chez les Dursley. Il n'avait pas fait le lien dans un premiers temps mais si ce qu'il avait lu dans les vieux textes qu'il affectionnait tant à propos du fait de _mourir plusieurs fois_, alors Harry pouvait très bien être...Oh !

_« Je ne sais pas ce que prépare le directeur mais je tenais à vous informer que l'auror Shacklebolt à découvert mon identité de chimère. Mais comme l'a si bien dit Alyd, il ne dira rien et ne fera rien qui irait contre mes intérêts donc il va attendre. »_

« _Cela n'arrange pas nos affaires! »_ Grommela Severus. « _Mais nous pouvons faire avec, Kingsley est quelqu'un de discret et de confiance. »_

_« Oui et son esprit est protégé par le rituel d'Alyd. Le directeur ne pourra pas lui arracher l'information. Alors je suis curieux de savoir à quelle créature magique il va m'associer... »_

« Une créature magique ? » S'exclama Sirius sur un ton hésitant entre espoir et crainte. L'attitude du directeur ne lui plaisait pas. Et à sa petite voix non plus, elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il puait l'hypocrisie et qu'il ferait mieux de le mordre avant de le jeter dehors.

« Oui...Il m'a fallut plusieurs année de recherche pour trouver et quand cela fut fait et prouvé, j'ai encore douté mais maintenant qu'un clan chimère à refait surface et qu'il l'ont prit avec eux, je suis certain que Harry... » reprit Dumbledore en laissant couler quelques larmes d'impuissance sur ses joues ravinées.

« _C'est vraiment un grand menteur! » _ S'exclama à nouveau Dénal avec un rire moqueur. « _Il n'a jamais découvert à quel race j'appartenais, il brode car ses fameuses recherches n'ont jamais rien donnée... De plus il en fait trop!Ses larmes sont presque insultantes!»_

« Est un Marcheur d'Ombre. » lança le directeur sur un ton dramatique.

Severus ne put s'en empêcher. Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il éclata de rire, brisant des années d'image d'homme ténébreux et maître de lui en quelques secondes. Sa réaction n'était pas vraiment adapté. Pas quand le directeur affectait un air grave et navré. Pas quand Dumbledore parlait sur un ton qu'il aurait utilisé pour annoncer la fin du monde. Non, sa réaction n'était vraiment pas la plus approprié et tout le monde s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer quand un deuxième rire cristallin et plus jeune empli l'espace pour se joindre au sien.

« Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si drôle! » Déclara Tonks en se redressant péniblement du canapé où elle était allongé entre eux éclat de rire.

**A suivre...**


	21. Chapter 21

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 21:** Attaque frontale

Ou le début de la rébellion

Loin de détendre l'atmosphère, le rire de Severus et de Tonks avait déconcerté la plus part de leur interlocuteur et avait attisé la colère de Dumbledore. Même s'il n'était pas physiquement présent dans le salon, Dénal savait qu'il était le seul à avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation ce qui lui conférait un avantage non négligeable. Son professeur avait dit que l'ambiance dans la salle ressemblait à un chaudron sur le point d'exploser. Et bien maintenant, avec la réaction disproportionnée de Severus et de l'auror, le compte à rebours était enclenché et il ne restait plus beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour limiter les dégâts.

« Severus! Votre réaction est plus que déplacée! » S'énervait le vieil homme en se levant de la chaise ou il se trouvait pour menacer de nouveau Severus de sa baguette. « Vous n'avez jamais appréciez Harry, cependant j'aurais imaginer que vous réaliseriez ce qu'être un Marcheur d'Ombre impliquait... Quand à vous, Miss Tonks, savez vous seulement de quoi il s'agit? »

Dénal malgré le réel énervement qui secouait le directeur pouvait percevoir que celui-ci continuait à faire marcher son esprit, comme si la réaction des deux jeunes sorciers n'avait pas anéantis son plan. Dumbledore cherchait une nouvelle approche qui convaincrait tout le monde de l'importance de récupérer Harry. Pourquoi?

Et en même temps Le directeur semblait satisfait, comme si le fait qu'il ait attiré leur attention sur la créature que pouvait être devenu Harry les avait détourné de quelque chose de plus important, mais quoi allez savoir? Et cela intriguait grandement Harry qui flairait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout cela.

L'autr point qui intriguait Harry était ces fameux Marcheurs d'Ombre. Il avait tout juste commencer à étudier dans la pepsine d' Augusta, n'avait pas pu accéder à l'ensemble des connaissances que supposait son rôle de chimère. Il n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être exactement un Marcheur d'Ombre. Avoir grandit au milieu de Moldus n'avait pas que des avantages, il lui manquait tout le folklore des contes et des légendes que racontait les parents le soir avant que leurs enfants s'endorment. Cela aurait pu être un détail insignifiant mais il avait le sentiment que beaucoup de ses contes s'appuyaient sur une part de la réalité que les sorciers avaient au mieux décidé d'oublier et au pire des cas complétement déformé pour que cela corrobore leur vision d'un monde magique idéal. Une erreur selon Dénal.

« _Ce sont des créatures magique qui ressemble à des êtres humains. Peut être un peu plus pâle et de constitution plus frêle. On raconte que leur yeux ont une couleur singulière sans pour autant préciser laquelle.» _Commença de lui expliquer Alyd d'un ton professorale, tout en essayant de se montrer concis et précis dans sa description ce qui lui donnait quelques difficultés pour concilier les deux. « _Du moins en apparence car quand ils se trouvent dans une zone d'ombre, leur différentes capacités sont décuplées. Cela va de leur sens à leur force entre autre chose. Ils peuvent selon la légende se déplacer au travers des Ombres. Mais ce qui terrorise véritablement les sorciers à leur propos, c'est la manière dont ils se nourrissent de la magie de leurs victimes. D'après certains textes ancien, ils peuvent vider un sorcier de sa magie. »_

_« Comment font ils ? Ils extraient la magie comme les vampires prélèvent le sang de leur proie _» voulu savoir Dénal avec curiosité.

« _Si on veut mais les Marcheurs d'Ombre ne mordent pas leur cible. Le simple fait de les toucher dans l'Ombre peut être dangereux pour un sorcier. Car c'est toujours dans l'Ombre que s'exprime leur pouvoir. »_

_« Pas vraiment pratique! Comment le directeur pensait pouvoir raisonnablement convaincre les membres de l'Ordre que je suis un Marcheur d'Ombre alors que je me promène depuis des années sans qu'aucun accident ne se soit produit? »_

Dénal comprenait mieux la réaction de Severus et Tonks. Il était quasiment impossible qu'une telle créature ait pu se trouver à Poudlard sans qu'à un moment donner où à un autre, un accident ne se soit produit lié à la manière dont les Marcheurs exerçaient leur pouvoir!

_«Évidemment il a été pris de cours pour trouver une créature magique qui soit lié aux chimères et qui inspire assez de crainte ... »_ Argumenta Alyd même s'il partageait l'opinion de son cadet sur le manque de crédibilité de cette explication, à moins bien entendu que l'objectif du directeur soit tout autre que celui qu'ils avaient envisagé jusqu' à présent! C'est à dire autre chose que de porter préjudice à Severus, cel ne pouvait pas être dans le seul but de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre qu'il fallait à tout prix surveiller Harry ? Dénal devait en avoir le coeur net.

_« Il avait pourtant l'embarra du choix. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'entre en scène histoire de savoir jusqu'où il prévoit de nous pousser pour atteindre son but. » _décida Dénal alors que la chimère dorée soupirait en lui faisant promettre de faire attention et de ne pas prendre plus de risque que nécessaire.

Tonks et Severus de leur côté, retrouvaient petit à petit assez de calme pour répondre et malheureusement pour le directeur et les autres personnes présentes, ils n'était apparemment pas décidé à faire d'excuses pour leur comportement, mais avait plutôt l'intention de s'affirmer dans leur opposition à la déclaration du directeur.

« Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois » Commença Tonks en fixant le vieux sorcier d'un regard froid et changeant. Comme si la couleur de ses yeux hésitait entre le vert du jade et le noir du charbon. Le ton de sa voix était aussi particulier. Bien que posée et calme, il donnait l'impression que ses mots de politesse ne reflétaient pas le fond de sa pensée. « Je sais pertinemment ce que sont les Marcheurs d' Ombre et je ne parle pas uniquement des soit disant faits qu'on leur accorde dans les contes pour enfant. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Monsieur, je suis une auror accompli et au courant des créatures magique qui peuvent représenter une menace. »

Dénal trouvait que la jeune sorcière s'en sortait plutôt bien. Bien entendu, elle venait de définitivement saborder sa crédibilité auprès de ceux qui ne jurait que par Albus Dumbledore. Sirius semblait grandement impressionner par le courage de sa cousine alors que d'autre membre de l'Ordre marmonnaient clairement leur désapprobation Mais cela semblait être le cadet de ses soucies, elle avait même l'intention d'enfoncer le clou mais Severus prit la parole à son tour.

« Quand à moi, monsieur le directeur, j'ai beau ne pas apprécier ,comme vous le dites si bien, Potter à sa juste valeur, mais je pense le connaître suffisamment pour considérer votre allégation comme fortement improbable. Mes connaissances concernant les races magiques peuvent certainement être remise en cause, mais pas celle du clan que je sers. »

Les membres de l'Ordre fixaient les deux troubles fêtes se demandant si finalement ils avaient encore toute leur raison pour se moquer aussi ouvertement des propos du directeur qui lui semblait à deux doigts de l'apoplexie tellement il contenait difficilement sa colère.

Cependant Dénal pouvait sentir que Dumbledore continuait à faire marcher son esprit de déduction et d'analyse à plein régime. Il avait saisit une ouverture dans les propos du professeur de potion et allait s'engouffrer à l'intérieur afin de continuer à attaquer Severus et à orienter la conversation comme il le souhaitait. D'après la vu d'ensemble qu'il avait de la situation, Dénal était prêt à parier que le directeur pensait que seul le professeur était une menace dans le salon et il avait de plus en plus l'envie de le détromper.

« Si vous en êtes si formel, Severus, je pense que c'est parce que vous savez à quelle race de créature magique appartient Harry? » Répliqua le directeur avec un rictus satisfait. « Dites nous de quoi il retourne selon _vos maîtres du moment_ qu'à notre tour nous puissions rire... »

Dénal refusait de laisser s'enliser la conversation de nouveau. Ce n'est pas en discutant de son statut de créature magique qu'ils allaient arracher le secret que possédait Dumbledore à son sujet! De cela la jeune chimère était sûre et certaine.

L'insulte à peine voilée, dirigée contre le professeur lui donnait le prétexte pour intervenir ouvertement. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cet affront et comptait bien intervenir avec tout le panache et la mise en scène qu'il pourrait pour montrer à Dumbledore, qu'il n'était plus le seul capable de manipuler l'esprit des gens pour leur faire entendre son point de vue!

_« Que comptez-vous faire? »_ Le coupa dans son élan la voix sévère de Severus qui se mordait profondément la lèvres inférieur pour ne pas répondre au directeur et tomber dans le piège grossier qui lui avait tendu le vieil homme. Il savait aussi que son absence de réponse allait être juger avec méfiance. Déjà Sirius qui avait semblé hésitant sur le camp dans lequel se ranger, se tournait vers lui avec suspicion. « _Ne prenez pas de risque inconsidéré! La situation n'est pas si périlleuse que cela »_

Encore fallait-il que Severus accepte de le laisser agir en conséquence ! Sachant pertinemment que demander la permission ne lui ferait que perdre du temps et de l'énergie, il préféra se mettre en action pour désamorcer la situation.

De toute façon, Severus en tant que servant ne pouvait intervenir pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu 'il avait planifier. Il y avait de forte chance pour qu'une fois de retour au manoir, Ialon lui fasse un sermon bien sentit sur les risques qu'il aurait pris, mais pour le moment, s'il voulait obtenir des réponses, il fallait qu'il vienne les chercher par lui même!

« _Je compte faire_ c_e qui doit être fait pour pousser le directeur dans ses derniers retranchements! »_ Répondit-il sans hésiter et sans se préoccuper des récriminations de son professeur. « _Hors de question qu' Alyd et vous soyez les seuls à prendre des risques! Je ne suis pas un bibelot fragile! Je suis une chimère et j'ai mon rôle à jouer dans ce jugement! »_

Dénal voulait faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il n'agissait pas uniquement sur un coup de tête et pour répondre à son impulsivité naturelle qui le poussait généralement dans des ennuies qui le dépassait rapidement. Il voulait montrer à ses frères qu'il savait agir comme une chimère et qu'ils n'avait pas à avoir peur pour lui et ni à le traiter comme un précieux enfant fragile qui avait encore du temps devant lui pour affronter les dangers de la vie. Alyd et Ialon lui avaient apporter le soutien et la force nécessaire pour qu'il puisse prendre position sur les événement qui avaient marqué sa vie. Il n'était plus le pion de personne et il comptait bien utiliser cette liberté pour changer le monde magique.

_« Encore plus ici et maintenant puisqu'il s'agit de ma vie, enfin de celle de moi en tant que Harry...Tonks ne peut pas vous apporter le soutien nécessaire pour appuyer votre position au sein de l'Ordre, vu qu'elle n'y exerce aucune autorité reconnue. Il faut leur créer un choc qui les ébranlera tous, envoyant valser toutes les certitudes que le directeur et le ministère ont pu leur imposé comme une norme! Je suis capable de le faire de part mon nom et mon pouvoir! »_

Sa tirade sembla faire mouche car en dehors d'un soupir las, il n'obtient plus aucune objection de la part de Awa. Considérant qu'il lui donnait ainsi son autorisation, Dénal se moquant des protections et des soit disant règle de la magie, transplana au Square Grimmauld dans un éclair de lumière qui aveugla l'ensemble du groupe.

_« De part mon nom et mon pouvoir »_ avait dit Dénal. Les mots résonnaient et trouvaient un écho familier dans le coeur de chacune des chimères. Le nom et la signification de leur glyphe n'était pas seulement dû au hasard ou par ce qu'il sonnait bien. Le sens de ce nom donnait une indication sur le rôle que tenait chacune des chimères dans le jugement et dans leur manière d'appréhender la magie. Dénal était celui qui était à la lumière. Celui qui brille et qui révèle la vérité. Celui qui met à jour les choses que tout être vivant préférerait voir garder dans l'obscurité. Cela ne voulait pas dire que la vérité était plus facile à gérer et à accepter, surtout quand elle vous touchait d'aussi prés , mais il était déterminer et les deux autres malgré leur inquiétude ne devait pas refréner ce que la plus jeune des chimères considérait comme son devoir.

_« Entendu petit frère, nous ferons selon ta volonté. » _ Lui assurèrent en choeur les deux autres chimères alors qu'il reprenait consistance dans le salon de son parrain.

Les membres de l'Ordre reculèrent tous d'un pas, portant leur bras devant leurs yeux pour se protéger de l'intensité de la lumière. Quand celle-ci disparut au bout de quelque seconde, il y avait au milieu du salon un chat étrange avec une queue de serpent et d'assez grosse taille qui les fixait avec un air condescendant.

Puis avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, le félin changea de forme pour laisser la place à un garçon au long cheveux brun ou se mêlait quelques mèches argentées. Le gamin chetif et petit était nettement moins imposant que le félin mais l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait les maintenait tous figé.

« Je pourrais vous dire que je suis désolé de débarquer ici sans y avoir été invité mais ne supportant pas que l'on me mente et que l'on me cache des choses, je préfère rester franc et vous dire que vous m'exaspérer! » annonça Dénal sans préambule ni se préoccuper des règles de politesse et de bienséance ce qui offusqua la plus part des personnes présentes. « A croire que vous ne vous préoccupez pas réellement de la santé de Harry. Si le clan n'avait pas agit en conséquences, ces trois là pourront attester que le jeune sorcier serait mort à l'heure qu'il est et nous voulons savoir pourquoi? »

« Mon garçon, Harry doit rester dans sa famille car ainsi il est protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres par... » commença Albus d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant et paternaliste et qui eut pour résultat de lui attiré un regard sombre et méprisant de la part de la jeune chimère.

« Monsieur, vos manoeuvres de manipulation sont déplorable et les sorciers sont devenu bien faible s'ils se laissent berner par de tel subterfuge! » Lança Dénal avec dédain ce qui provoqua quelques gloussements indignés de la part des adultes. « J'ignore tout comme mes frères ce que vous attendez de l'enfant mais si vous ne prenez pas la peine de nous rencontrer pour vous expliquer, nous sommes bien forcé de venir vous arracher la vérité! »

Visiblement les sorciers n'était pas « faible » au point de se laisser insulter par un enfant, inconnus et débarqué de nulle part et qui se comportait avec eux avec un sans gène sans borne.

« Maître, vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir en personne... » Intervint Severus en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la jeune chimère qui lui sourit narquoisement, histoire d'aider les sorciers les plus obtus à réaliser qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas devant un enfant comme les autres.

«Évidemment que si, Severus! Le garçon que nous avons récupérer est dans un état déplorable et peut être irréversible! Nous devons découvrir pourquoi! Il en va de notre fonction de juge! » s'exclama Dénal en baladant son regard sur chacun des sorciers tout en continuant mentalement uniquement à l'intention de son professeur. « _Désolé pour cette comédie et pour ce que je vais devoir dire ensuite, mais cela pourra nous permettre d'obtenir des réponses_... »

« Déplorable et irréversible? » Marmonérent sur un ton choqué Sirius et Molly tout en devenant blafard sous le regard inquisiteur que leur accorda la jeune chimère avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le directeur.

_« Ce n'est pas grave, Dénal. Maintenant que vous êtes là, j'espère bien que vous vous comporterez selon votre rang . Je regrette seulement que vous ayez dû le faire, mais je reconnais que nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons obtenir des réponses. La méthode douce n'ayant pas marché, je vous le laisse mais sachez que vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi... »_ Répondit Severus avec une onde d'émotion rassurante dirigé vers Dénal pour lui assurer son soutien.

_« Merci Awa. » _S'autorisa à répondre la jeune chimère avant qu'un léger rire ne le secoue. «_ Cela me démangeait grandement de pouvoir rabattre son caquet au directeur pour une fois et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin!La sentence que doit lui délivrer tonks me convient mais je tenais à lui faire comprendre mon avis personnel sur la question. »_

_«Je comprends mais faites attention tout de même. Le directeur cache encore bien son jeu.» S_oupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les sorciers venaient, après les paroles de Severus, de comprendre qu'ils avaient à faire à une chimère. La majorité d'entre eux fut assez surpris par son jeune âge. Sirius regardait le gamin avec une expression hésitante entre l'admiration et la crainte respectueuse. Mais l'expression de son visage reflétait aussi toujours l'insuiètude qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Les nouvelles qu'apportait la jeune chimère, n'étaient pas vraiment encourageantes.

Il en allait de même pour les Weasley fixant alternativement le jeune garçon, Severus et le directeur ne sachant pas vraiment qui répondrait à leurs questions concernant Harry. Bill échangea un regard curieux avec Dénal avant de s'incliner légèrement devant la jeune chimère qui lui rendit son salut. Un bref contact avec la magie du jeune homme confirma à Dénal qu'il existait un lien privilégier entre Bill et Ialon.

Les trois aurors quand à eux n'étaient pas si étonné. Ils avaient déjà rencontré une chimère et même s'il était un peu plus jeune que le garçon qu'ils avaient croisé à Privet Drive, ils se ressemblaient assez physiquement de part certain trait de leur visage pour que le lien soit évident entre eux.

Seul Kingsley fronça les sourcils quand il croisa le regard vert du garçon. Impossible de s'y tromper, la jeune chimère et Harry ne faisait qu'un et il le lui confirma par un discret clin d'œil qui fit sourire le grand auror noir. Lui aussi inclina la tête assurant son soutien à la jeune chimère.

« Pour ceux qui aurait le cerveau lent, je suis effectivement une chimère. » annonça-t-il avec fierté en allant près de Tonks qui lui souriait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Molly Weasley se leva précipitamment pour lui laisser sa place et il lui accorda un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir la femme qui porta ses mains à ses joues, visiblement conquise par le garçon.

« Merci madame » fit il avec reconnaissance car le voyage l'avait un peu épuisé, mais il savait qu'en se tenant près de la jeune sorcière il retrouvait ses forces plus vite.

Le lien de magie qu'avait crée le rituel d'Alyd entre l'auror et lui était très puissant et il pouvait sentir la magie qui les unissait lui piquer la peau. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Tonks en acceptant le rituel était devenu un servant du clan et sa magie de part ses choix l'avait irrémédiablement lié à celle de l'une des chimères. Comme Draco, elle se retrouvait lié à Dénal. Contrairement à Bill qui avait une magie plus marque par l'ombre et le secret , ce qui correspondait mieux à Ialon.

Severus et les deux aurors quittèrent alors leur position pour encadrer le canapé où se trouvait la chimère et leur collègue en dardant sur les autres des regards peu amène et pas vraiment engageant. Si l'attitude de Severus ne surpris personne, la prise de position des aurors provoqua un léger brouhaha.

« Comme vous le savez, maintenant, le clan à récupérer Harry Potter et il est un de nos servants! Débattre de sa véritable nature ne changera rien à cette état de fait et ne vous le rendra pas! Par contre vous pouvez toujours nous expliquer pourquoi vous voulez qu'il revienne vers vous alors que vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour lui.»

Les dernières paroles de la chimère argenté avaient fait mouche. Tout du moins chez les Weasley et Sirius. Jamais rien fait pour Harry ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait estimer en avoir fait assez pour l'adolescent. Aucun d'entre eux n'était complètement satisfait par les choix qu'on leur avait laisser vis à vis de Harry. Ils auraient peut être pu, non dû, faire plus, mais rien n'avait laisser présager que la situation du jeune homme fut si dramatique que le laissait pensé l'intervention des chimères.

« Harry n'est qu'un enfant qui n'a pas fini sa formation et ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs. » Commença Albus en tentant de contenir la colère qui montait en lui devant l'attitude hautaine et confiante de la chimère. « Je comprend que vous puissiez avoir une quelconque utilité de Severus, mais Harry ne connait pas sa magie suffisamment pour... »

« Un conseil, monsieur le directeur. » Minauda Dénal en souriant avec qu'il avait rejoint le salon des black, sa légimencie était plus facile à pratiquer sur tout les esprits présent et même celui bien protéger du directeur n'y échappait pas. « Arrêtez de vous enfoncer vous même et trouver des arguments plus rationnel si vous voulez nous convaincre de notre hypothétique erreur. Nous lui apprendrons ce qu'il doit savoir. »

Cette soudaine poussée de puissance pour pénétrer les esprits l'étonnait mais vu les conditions il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et espèrait plutôt pouvoir s'en servir pour arracher ses secrets au directeur.

_« Sois prudent! »_ L'avertit Alyd tout aussi impressionnée par la facilité avec laquelle Dénal s'aventurait dérrières les premières barrière mentale du directeur. « _Ce n'est pas ton pouvoir qui à fait une monté de puissance. Je crois pltôt que c'est le sien qui devient instable et cela peu s'avérer dangereux tant qu'on en connait pas l'origine. »_

_« Promit. »_ Lança Dénal pour le rassurer ainsi que Severus qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange et dont il pouvait sentir l'inquiètude dans leur lien.

« Nous avons toujours agit pour le mieux de l'enfant...Vous ignorez les sacrifices que les sorciers ici présent ont consentie pour aider Harry » Insista cependant Dumbledore avant de s'arrêter et de porter ses mains devant sa gorge.

« Je vous ai demandé, pour votre propre sécurité d'arrêter vos excuses bidons et de me parler _vrai_. C'est mon dernier avertissement et sachez que je sais lorsque l'on me ment. » siffla avec colère Dénal alors que sa magie commençait à luire autour de lui et que Tonks posait une main apaisante sur son bras pour le retenir.

Ils échangèrent un regard. La couleur des iris de Tonks se teintant du même vert que celui de la chimère qui sembla retrouver une partie de sa maîtrise et soupira en souriant à la jeune femme.

« Lui apprendrez vous à se battre contre Vous savez qui? » Demanda Molly avec crainte. Elle voulait s'assurer que l'adolescent serait loin de tout danger.

« Et pourquoi devrait-on faire cela? » Questionna Dénal en arquant les sourcils. « N'est ce pas vous qui venez de dire que le garçon ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs. Tout du moins pas suffisamment pour être utile? »

La réponse sembla plaire à la matriarche des Weasley car elle lui sourit tout en inclinant la tête et en se rapprochant avec son maris et son fils ainé du canapé ou se trouvait déjà le groupe qui encadrait la jeune chimère. Dumbledore trembla de rage et blêmit en voyant le groupe de contestataire gagner quelques membres de plus.

« Vous ne pouvez soustraire, Harry à son destin. » tenta Dumbledore en essayant de masquer son irritation.

« En tant que servant du clan, Harry n'aura pas à s'occuper des problèmes du monde sorcier. Notre rôle n'est pas de régler vos peccadilles de sorcier, mais de veiller à ce que le monde magique ne disparaisse pas à cause de vous. Les sorciers ont tendance à oublier qu'ils ne sont pas les maîtres du monde. »

Dumbledore se mordit la lèvres inférieure quand après cette tirade, Sirius rejoignit le groupe près du canapé. Le regard sombre que lui accorda le directeur n'eut aucun effet sur l'animagus qui eut même l'audace de sourire. Visiblement la petite voix qui hantait Sirius avait retrouvé toute sa verve sarcastique et avait convaincu qu'en temps que créature magique, le monde magique était plus important à préserver que le monde sorcier.

« _Vous savez qui_, une peccadille? Cet enfant ne connaît rien au danger qui menace notre monde... » S'éleva une voix rapidement suivit par d'autre parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Harry ne connaissait pas l'homme qui venait de parler. Il ne connaissait pas non plus ceux qui se rangeaient à son avis . Il fût cependant satisfait qu'aucune des personnes présentes qu'il connaissait ne partage cette opinion et que tous reste faire bloc autour de lui. « Il est bien trop jeune pour comprendre que Vous Savez Qui est dangereux! »

Harry les laissa s'agiter quelques secondes sous le regard satisfait de Dumbledore qui sembla retrouver des couleurs et regagner un peu de puissance sur ses boucliers. De là à penser qu'il y avait un lien de cause à effet, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin. Il ne restait juste qu'a prouver cette théorie.

« _Possible »_ admit Alyd. « _Si tu pouvais diminuer le nombre de personne qui le soutienne dans la pièce cela suffirait peut être a te donner l'avantage suffisant pour percer ses défenses, mais cela reste dangereux... »_

_« Ne prenez pas de risque inconsidéré »_ Insista Severus, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il devait tenter leur chance pour obtenir les informations que cachaient le directeur.

D'un ton désinvolte, Harry se tourna vers Severus en lui demandant d'un ton badin tout en lui envoyant une onde mentale rassurante pour lui assurer qu'il prendait toute les précautions nécessaire avant de plonger dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier.

« Severus, y -a-t-il dans cette demeure un elfe de maison qui puisse nous débarrasser de ces gens qui ne comprennent rien à la situation? »

« Oui maître, il y a un elfe mais je doute qu'il puisse nous être utile. Il est un peu dérangé... »Tenta d'argumenter Severus plus pour la forme que par réelle oblection.

« Qu'il vienne, nous verrons bien. Dans le pire des cas, j'envisagerais moi même de mettre à la porte les personnes que je juge inopportune. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as entendu Black, appel ton elfe de maison et qu'il obéisse. » Marmonna doucement le maître de potion à l'oreille de Sirius.

« Heu... on devrait peut être sauter cette étape » Proposa sur le même ton Sirius. « Tu connais Kréatur, il est plutôt caractériel et même si il a fait des efforts pour s'améliorer depuis ce matin, je ne crois pas que le mettre en présence d'autant de membre de l'Ordre soit judicieux... »

« C'est justement pour en faire fuir quelques uns que le maître réclame sa présence alors dépêche toi » Ordonna plus sèchement Severus « A moins que tu ne préfères avoir la démonstration du pouvoir d'une chimère à bout de patience dans ton salon? »

« Ok ok » bougonna Sirius en regardant la jeune chimère qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents le faisant frissonner.

Il y avait quelque chose d' étrangement familier dans cette façon de sourire. Entre arrogance et amusement. Entre mépris et joie d'avoir joué une bonne blague. La différence entre les deux était si minime que Sirius ne savait choisir et pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa petite voix intérieur semblait bien incapable de trancher pour lui.

Il appela donc Kréatur qui pour la première fois depuis son évasion, ne se fit pas prier pour apparaître à son côté dans le salon. Le petit elfe dépenaillé poussa un gloussement de surprise et de colère en voyant qu'il était entouré de ceux qu'il considérait comme traître à leur sang.

Il s'apprêtait à montrer de façon fort peu civiliser son désaccord face à cette invasion quand une odeur et une puissante magie le firent se tourner vers le canapé où se trouvaient Dénal et Tonks, toujours encadré par Severus et le deux autres aurors. Il renifla l'air plusieurs fois en s'approchant d'eux et inclina finalement les oreilles vers l'arrière. Il baissa rapidement les yeux après avoir regarder attentivement les deux jeunes personnes qui occupaient le canapé.

Il avait déjà rencontré la sorcière et savait que la mère de la jeune femme avait à un moment de sa jeunesse appartenu à la famille Black avant d'être renié après avoir choisit contre l'avis des siens d'épouser un moldu. Kréatur perçu cependant que loin de posséder une magie affaiblis par ce mélange de sang, la jeune femme avait des capacités rares et qui aurait dû faire la fierté de sa famille. La puissance des black avaient décliner au fils des année mais un espoir nouveau enfla dans le coeur de la petite créature. Les héritiers étaient puissants et savait s'entourer. L'avenir de la maison des Black n'étaient peut être pas aussi sombre que sa vieille maîtresse l'avait imaginer.

Quand au jeune garçon, l'aura de pouvoir qui l'encerclait et pulsait autour de lui au même rythme que les battements réguliers et rapides de son coeur, ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose et cela le terrifiait autant que cela le rendait nerveux. Il y avait une chimère dans le salon et pour l'honneur de la maison Black, il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour lui être agréable. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Sirius attendant les ordres du maître de maison. Abaissant encore davantage les oreilles, il se pencha en avant et osa s'adresser directement aux personnes qui représentait selon lui l'autorité, car Sirius ne parlait toujours pas pour lui donner ses ordres.

« Que peut faire Kréatur pour le bien être des maîtres ? » Questionna l'elfe en se tordant les mains à s'en faire craquer toutes les articulation plusieurs fois, créant un son cassant assez désagréable à l'oreille. Il ne quittait pas Dénal et la jeune auror des yeux, se maudissant intérieurement pour son audace et son impolitesse pour s'adresser ainsi à un des maître du destin des créature magique.

«Débarrasse nous des personnes qui n'ont pas leur place parmi nous pour décider de l'avenir du jeune Potter » lui ordonna Dénal en lui accordant non seulement un sourire mais aussi une onde mentale rassurante pour mettre fin à la torture que s'infligeait Kréatur, sans remarquer les réactions offusquées et interloquées des sorciers qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'elfe prenait ses ordres auprès de l'étrange enfant arrogant qui agissait comme s'il était le maître dans cette demeure.

Sirius aussi eut droit à son lot de regard agaçant qui semblait lui demander comment il pouvait tolèrer qu'un garnement parle ainsi dans sa maison et passe outre son autorité. L'animagus se contenta de hausser les épaules en marmonnant que l'important était de découvrir ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry peu importait les moyens. Il se garda bien de préciser le fond de la pensée de sa petite voix qui marmonnait que leur pensée étriqué ne valait pas mieux que celle des mangemorts. Sirius fut surpris d'entendre glousser doucement le garçon derrière une de ses mains comme si il avait entendu sa conscience et que tous les deux partageait le même sens de l'humour.

« Kréatur veut bien obéir mais Kréatur ignore qui est la personne dont le maître éatur ne connait pas Harry Potter. Il ne l'a jamais vu. Kréatur ne peu donc suivre les ordres. » Répondit l'elfe en aplatissant davantage ses oreilles et en se tordant encore plus les mains et les doigts jusqu'à leur faire prendre une position anatomiquement incorrect même pour une elfe de maison.

« Kréatur, fais partir tout le monde sauf les Weasley, Dumbledore, Severus et Sirius. » Trancha Tonks avec un léger sourire alors que de nouveau un bruissement de voix se faisait entendre pour marquer l'opposition des sorciers qui n'avaient pas été invité à rester.

Tonks affichait un sourire amusé car elle avait faillit oublier de citer Sirus. Considérant qu'il était le maître de maison, elle n'avait pas pensé que Kréatur le mettrait dans le même sac que les autres membres de l'Ordre, mais d'une légère pression mentale, elle avait saisit la voix de la chimère qui lui avait assurer qu'avec un elfe de maison, il valait mieux prendre trop de précaution que pas assez. De plus si Sirus s'était retrouvé une fois de plus mis à l'écart de la vie de Harry, il leur en aurait certainement voulu pour une éternité, même si cela n'aurait été que le fruit d'une regrettable erreur d'interprétation de la part de l'elfe. La jeune sorcière avait dû admettre que son cousin n'aurait pas apprécier de se voir ainsi rejeter et qu'elle aurait partagé sa colère, donc elle s'était empressé d'ajouter le nom de Sirius à la liste.

« Vous n'avez pas autorité pour décider dans cette maison, mon garçon et encore moins pour dire à des adultes ce qu'ils doivent faire... » Commença de s'opposer Dumbledore en haussant la voix.

« A ce que je sache vous non plus, vieil homme! » Ironisa Dénal d'un ton sec. « Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir vous imposer dans cette discussion et dans l'immédiat, nous sommes ceux qui possédons les informations concernant Harry et donc nous possédons un moyen de pression, qu'avez vous à mettre dans la balance? Qu'êtes vous prêt à révéler pour que nous laissions votre cour vous assister? »

Dénal sentit dans les pensées du directeur qu'il venait de marquer un point décisif dans la suite de leur entretien. Dumbledore avait vraiment l'impression de s'être fait pièger. Il n'avait rien vu venir et s'était laisser berner par un gamin à peine mature!

Le vieux sorcier tentait de faire marcher son esprit de réflexion mais trop en colère par les actions sans gêne de la chimère argenté, il était incapable de se maîtriser et ses boucliers devenaient de plus en plus perméable. Dénal remarqua que Kréatur n'avait pas perdu de temps et qu'il avait commencé à dispersé les personnes qui n'était pas inviter à poursuivre la conversation. Tout cela confirma qu'il existait un lien entre la puissance magique de Dumbledore et sa cour comme l'avait qualifié Harry dans sa proposition de marché au directeur.

Profitant de l'occasion, Dénal se laissa emporté par le flot de pensée provenant du directeur oubliant tout ce qui était autour de lui pour passer une à une les dernière protections du directeur sans que celui-ci ne puisse le repousser et même avoir conscience de son intrusion

_« Voilà pourquoi il faut contrôler l'évolution du pouvoir de Harry. Voilà pourquoi nous devons veiller à ce que le garçon soit sous mon contrôle. Voilà pourquoi il ne peut pas subir davantage l'influence des chimères! Elles ne devaient pas donner à Harry le goût de la liberté et du libre arbitre parce que sinon je serais incapable de lui faire accepter son destin. »_

Dénal s'engouffra davantage dans l'esprit du plus en plus confus du directeur, prenant la précaution de tendre une ligne mentale en direction de Ialon pour ne pas se perdre et pouvoir avoir un point d'appui pour remonter des méandres de la pensée de Dumbledore. Le fils brillait d'un éclat lumineux rouge et doré et semblait être plus solide que tous ceux qu'il avait pu touché sur sa toile de communication.

_« Ce jeune garçon chimère est l'illustration du danger que représente une créature magique avec autant de pouvoir livrer à elle même ! Arrogance! Révolte! Colère! Heureusement j'ai su éviter cela à Harry. Peu importe la race magique à laquelle appartient le jeune Potter, peu importe qu'il se plaigne des traitements que lui inflige sa famille, je sais que j'ai eu raison car il est un des élément qui assureront notre victoire contre Voldemort. »_

Sachant qu'il tenait une piste sérieuse, Harry suivit ce lien de pensée pour en apprendre plus encore sur la manière dont Dumbledore pensait qu'il pouvait agir et être capable de lutter contre le mage noir. S'assurant que le lien le liant à Ialon et Alyd suivait toujours sa progression, il atteint un nouveau niveau où les pensées du directeur le stoppèrent par leur noirceur et l'étrange odeur de pouriture qui s'en dégageait. C'estait la première fois que par son exprit, il retrouvait des sensations sensorielle et cel ne lui indiqua rien de bon. Il avait l'impression instinctivement tous ses sens c'était mis à la recherche d'un danger qui le menaçait. Il arrêta sa descente et s'arracha au fil doré et carmin avant de se concentré sur le contenu des pensée qui occupaient ce niveau.

« _Je savais que Voldemort n'était pas mort, quand son sort s'est retourné contre lui il y a quinze ans! Bien affaiblis oui, mais pas anéantis. Ce que j'ignore encore, c'est si Voldemort sait qu'il a crée un nouvel Horcruxe ce soir là... Peu importe tant que nous avons Harry nous avons un moyen de retrouver les autres et tous les éliminer et ainsi en finir avec le Lord!»_

Le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre propulsa Dénal à l'extérieur de l'esprit du directeur avec la force d'un boulet de canon. S'il avait réussi à entrer sans se faire remarquer, la sortie qu'il effectua de l'esprit de Dumbledore les fit se plier en deux de âce au lien qui unissait les trois chimère, il retrouva sans difficulté sa place au sein de son propre esprit mais endolorie et assommé par la douleur il ne pu rien faire d'autre que se replier sur lui même pour résister. Serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, Dénal se replia sur lui même portant ses genoux contre son torse, fermant les yeux pour mieux lutter contre la douleur qui lui vrillait le cerveau.

Assez rapidement comme un baume apaisant les esprits de Ialon et Alyd l'entourèrent et leurs voix mentales réconfortantes lui furent d'un grand réconfort. Dénal retrouva rapidement son calme et même si tout son corps tremblait de l'effort qu'il venait de faire, il savait qu'il était en meilleur état que le directeur. Il avait l'information qu'il était venu chercher. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait espérer, mais c'était la vérité.

La seule et unique vérité qui selon Dumbledore justifiait le calvaire qu'il avait fait de sa vie.

Harry aurait pu avoir pitié du vieil homme qui tremblait devant lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière soutenu par des membres de l'Ordre. Il aurait pu compatir à la douleur qui devait lui marteler l'intérieur du crâne et lui tétaniser tous ses muscle jusqu'à paralyser ses articulations usées. Il aurait pu tendre une main et pardonner, cherchant une excuse dans les motivations du directeur qui justifierait son sacrifice, mais il ne fit rien. Pas un geste. Pour lui finalement ce que vivait Dumbledore n'était que le juste retours de choses.

Il aurait pu chercher dans l'esprit ravagé ce qu'était exactement un horcruxe. Harry aurait très bien pu extirper sans difficultés tous les plus grand secret que conservait le vieil homme au fond de ses pensées, mais il n'en fit rien. Pas un geste, parce que selon lui, Dumbledore ne représentait plus rien. Plus une menace. Plus un allié. Rien!

Il ne se sentait pas trahis. On est trahis que par des gens que l'on apprécie.

Il n'éprouvait pas non plus de colère à son encontre. On est seulement furieux qu'avec des gens en qui on a confiance et avec qui on échange quelque chose, avec qui on envisageait de construire quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela entre le directeur et lui. Pas de haine non plus, juste du mépris.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle quand il reprit la parole sa voix sembla sans émotion quand il brisa le silence qui régnait depuis de longues minutes dans le salon que personne n'osait rompre.

« Tonks, il est à toi. »

Sans demander plus d'explication la jeune sorcière se leva du canapé et s'approcha du vieil homme qui avait été assis sur un fauteuil plus confortable et a qui quelqu'un avait donné un cordiale. Personne ne chercha à arrêter la jeune femme quand elle s'approcha pour poser ses mains sur les tempes du directeur tout en prononçant une formule dans une langue ancienne.

Dumbledore essaya bien de dégager sa tête de l'emprise de la jeune femme mais affaiblis comme il l'était il ne pu rien faire contre le sort qui semblait coller les mains de l'auror à ses tempes.

Quand le vieux sorcier se mit à hurler de nouveau, des membres de l'Ordre tentèrent à leur tour de leur faire lâcher prise, mais rien ne fut efficace. Aucune force ne fut suffisante. Aucun coup ne fut suffisamment douloureux. Aucun sort ne fut assez puissant.

Kréatur qui au premier hurlement quelques instants plutôt avait arrêter ses transfert , son corps tremblant tout entier devant la douleur qui se répandait dans la magie, regarda la jeune chimère en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Dénal hocha la tête donnant implicitement l'ordre à l'elfe de poursuivre sa tache. Kréatur fit donc ce que l'on attendait de lui et envoya ailleurs toutes les personnes que lui avait indiqué la jeune auror quelques instants plus tôt.

Privé de soutien Dumbledore hurla. Encore et encore pendant de longue minute dans un silence à peine troublé par les voix ordonnant à Tonks de rendre sa liberté au directeur. Mais petit à petit celles-ci disparaissaient ne laissant qu'un grand silence quand a bout de fatigue et de résistance le directeur fut incapable de crier.

Mais ce n'était pas encore la fin pour le directeur, la jeune femme était disposé à aller jusqu'au bout. Pour Harry.

**A suivre...**


	22. Chapter 22

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 22:** Verdict

Mais ce n'était pas encore la fin pour le directeur, Tonks était disposé à aller jusqu'au bout, comme elle s'y était engagé auprès d'Alyd lors du rituel qu'ils avaient pratiqué à Privet Drive. Il n'y avait plus personne pour soutenir Dumbledore . Les membres de l'Ordre restant avaient clairement choisit de se placer dans le camp de Harry, même s'ils ignoraient encore ce qui lui était arrivé. La scène dont ils étaient tous témoin, était horrible à supporter de par les cris et les suppliques du vieil homme mais pas un ne fut dans la capacité d'intervenir. Pas un malgré la pitié et la compassion qu'ils éprouvaient pour le directeur ne pu intervenir de quelque manière que ce fût. Tonks leur accorda un rapide coup d'oeil à tous avant de rompre le silence.

« Vous avez librement choisit de vous ranger à nos arguments. Ce traitement est assez barbare, j'en conviens mais il est amplement mérité. Ma parole peut ne pas vous suffire, mais si vous m'accordez un peu de temps, je vous donnerais les explications nécessaire pour comprendre la raison de tout ceci. »

Puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur le directeur. L' esprit de Dumbledore était labouré par les vagues de souffrance que libérait Tonks à l'intérieur même de son être. Elles déferlaient sur lui sans jamais lui accorder le moindre répit, sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre ou de respirer. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, d'être écarteler et déchirer de l'intérieur par un feu acide. Tout cela en même temps et bien plus encore. Après chaque nouveau passage la souffrance s'imprégnait davantage dans son esprit, sa magie et son corps. Elle s'installait en lui comme une plaie a vif qui ne se refermerait jamais. La douleur le marquait au fer rouge laissant une plaie a vif qui Tonks le savait ne guérirait jamais complètement et ne pour être apaisée.

« On peut dire que vous avez creuser vous même votre tombe, monsieur. Malheureusement, votre fin n'arrivera pas aussi vite que vous le souhaitez. » Déclara l'auror en maintenant toujours la pression sur les tempes du directeur.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de chaque instant qui s'était déroulé dans la maison des moldus. Pas une seconde. Pas un seul instant de la vie de Harry au cour de ces quinze dernières années qui ne se trouvait pas graver au plus profond de son coeur et de sa mémoire. Elle n'était que le réceptacle de la sentence, mais elle savait le poids qu'elle représentait en souffrance aussi bien physique que mentale.

Quand Alyd lui avait expliqué qu'elle jouerait les catalyseur, le même rôle que la maison pour les Dursley, elle avait craint un court moment de ne pouvoir supporter une telle charge d'émotion négative. Mais la chimère avec un sourire confiant lui avait dit que le processus s'était entamé de lui même quand elle avait saisit le corps moribond de l'enfant et qu'elle en était parfaitement capable.

« Vous allez regrettez de ne pas pouvoir mourir, car vous ne pourrez mettre fin de vous même à cette souffrance qui à partir de ce jour vous rongera sans répit. Vous ne pourrez pas la soigner ni la calmer entièrement. Vous devrez vivre avec jusqu'à ce que Harry ou moi vous libérions où que vous mouriez. »

Elle avait sciemment choisit de saisir l'enfant meurtri dans ses bras pour lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait et ce souvenir resterait aussi ancré en elle, tout aussi fermement que l'apparition de la chimère dorée dans la petite chambre délabrée de Harry.

Alyd était apparut dans un flash lumineux aveuglant les libérant de l'illusion douloureuse où ils se trouvaient pour leur faire part de sa stupéfaction devant leur engagement envers Harry. Il lui avait dit que l' adolescent grâce à la magie avait sentit les émotions qu'elle voulait lui communiquer et qu'il lui en était plus que reconnaissant. Elle avait rougit sous le compliment, baissant les yeux, gênée et incapable de fixer la chimère tant il dégageait une aura puissante .

Et puis il leur avait parlé du rituel et Tonks avait été la plus rapide à se porter volontaire. Bien entendu ses collègues avaient tenté de rejeter sa candidature pour se désigner à sa place mais Tonks n'avait pas céder et Alyd avait confirmé que le transfert avait déjà commencer à s'opérer sur la jeune femme.

Il lui avait bien expliqué les implications que demandait le fardeau qui se posait sur ses épaules et qu'elle devait accepter en toute connaissance de cause. La jeune sorcière savait donc parfaitement ce qui arrivait à Dumbledore , car elle avait accepter de subir la sentence pour la transmettre à son destinataire.

« Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez retrouver et récupérer Harry. Le gosse ne vous pardonnera jamais d'avoir fermé les yeux sur ce que lui faisait subir sa soit disant famille. Les chimères ont estimé que la mort était une sentence bien trop rapide pour vous l'accorder, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez le présent que vous offre le survivant pour avoir veiller sur lui toutes ces années. »

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qui avait parcouru chaque parcelle de son corps et de son âme quand le rituel avait commencé. Un peu comme lorsqu'ils étaient entré pour la première fois dans l'illusion. En plus fort, en plus intensif et en plus écrasant. Elle ne lui transmettait pas les images des souvenirs, non juste les émotions et la douleur qui avait accompagné Harry tout au long de son enfance.

Quand le rituel s'était fini, elle avait vomit tripes et boyaux sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à rendre de la bile. Elle s'était effondrée, épuisée mais elle pouvait sentir en elle, la présence de ce qu'elle transportait. C'était comme un poids immense et douloureux au centre de son être et qui pulsait lentement, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir une pelote d'épingle dans l'estomac. La sensation était pesante, encombrante et inconfortable, mais elle l'acceptait sans lutter contre les petites morsures qui la tiraillaient dans sa poitrine. Si elle ne se focalisait pas dessus, la douleur et la sensation de déchirement était supportable, même si elle ne disparaissait pas complètement.

La chimère dorée lui avait expliqué comment le rituel allait agir et ce qu'elle devrait faire pour la transférer au directeur. Quand elle avait touché les tempes du directeur, elle avait libérer la puissante boule d'énergie qui pulsait dans son ventre, la guidant pour la faire remonter vers ses doigts. Elle l 'avait laissé s'échapper et s'infiltrer sous le crâne du directeur en lançant la phrase d'ensorcellement que lui avait appris Alyd. Dés qu'elle avait lâché Dumbledore, elle s'était concentré pour ramener la douleur dans la sphère qui se trouvait toujours au centre d'elle même, afin de l'y enfermer de nouveau.

« Voilà c'est a peu prés tout, Monsieur. » déclara-t-elle en relâchant Dumbledore de son emprise et en laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Elle se sentait étrangement lasse et au bord de l'évanouissement, mais elle était décidé à lutter pour conserver ses esprits et continuer sa tache qui s'avérait être fini quand elle aurait montré ses souvenirs à ceux qui se trouvaient encore dans le salon.

Tonks recula d'un pas, fixant Dumbledore qui s'était écroulé à genoux et se tenait à quatre patte devant elle, gémissant de douleur. Il avait perdu tous ses repères, ne pouvant se concentrer que sur la douleur qui allait et venait dans son esprit et son corps sans lui accorder de répit. Il était dans l'incapacité de voir, d'entendre, de toucher sans que ses muscles et ses nerfs ne lui donnent l'impression de se déchirer comme une feuille simple de papier.

Tonks se mit accroupi devant lui, relevant la tête du directeur de manière à ce que leur regard se croise. Il émit une faible protestation de souffrance quand elle força les muscles de son cou à travailler.

« Tout cela, monsieur, c'est pour Harry. »

Puis elle se redressa en faisant signe à Kréatur de s'approcher et d'envoyer Dumbledore ailleurs. Quand cela fut fait, elle se tourna vers les occupants restant de la pièce. Chancelante, elle manqua de tomber quand l'enfant au cheveux brun et argent se précipita pour l'étreindre et qu'une voix fatiguée lui murmura juste assez fort pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

« Ni Harry, ni moi ne pensions que quelqu'un irait aussi loin pour lui. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de m'être trompé! »

« Je n'ai pas encore fini. » Répondit Tonks en rendant son étreinte à l'enfant chimère qui s'écarta d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle regardait les témoins restants des derniers évènements avec dans ses yeux un éclat vert pour le moins particulier, rappelant celui de Harry. Aucun des autres n'avaient bougé. Ils étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Leur visage exprimait l'horreur ressentit en étant les spectateurs privilégiés de la déchéance du directeur.

Cependant pas un ne lui avait désobéie, restait à savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils lui faisaient confiance? Un peu léger comme motif pour autoriser la torture qu'elle venait de pratiquer. Parce que Dénal en temps que chimère leur en imposait plus que le directeur ? Peut être. Si déjà les Weasley et Sirius avaient eut des doutes sur le directeur, il n'était pas impossible que la véhémence de la jeune chimère les ait touché. Elle allait devoir s'assurer de leur motivations.

Les collègues auror de Tonks furent les premiers à réagir, après tout ils savaient ce que la sorcière avait accepter lors du rituel. Ils n'avaient pas les détails mais ils savaient que le jugement que venait de rendre Tonks était juste. Barbare et douloureux mais plus appropriée et nécessaire.

« Tonks, tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui! Tu es plus pâle qu'un fantôme ! Repose toi. » Ordonna Maugrey d'un ton bougon tout en s'avançant vers la jeune femme en l'obligeant à s'asseoir et en demandant à Kréatur de leur apporter à tous, enfin peut être pas au gamin, de quoi les requinquer.

L'elfe de maison ne se fit pas prier pour obéir et bientôt tous se retrouvèrent avec un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. Sauf Dénal à qui il attribua un verre de jus de groseille si amère et acide que le garçon fit une affreuse grimace après y avoir goûté. Il se demanda ce que l'elfe avait bien pu associé au jus du fruit pour que le goût soit si infecte.

« Non, tant que j'en ai l'occasion et l'énergie, je dois révéler à Sirius et aux Weasley présents ce que Harry à réellement vécu là-bas...Je pense, Professeur Rogue que vous avez déjà été mis au courant de certains faits... »

Severus, après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre, fût le suivant à se sortir de sa torpeur, il hocha affirmativement la tête. Lui qui connaissait les plans d'Alyd et le rituel aurait dû savoir à quoi s'attendre. Mais comme les autres, voir le directeur s'effondrer et se tordre de douleur avait été choquant. Mérité sans aucun doute mais choquant.

Après tout il avait comme les autres suivit les directives de Dumbledore sans se poser de question pendant des années. Avant d'aller chercher Harry, il n'avait pas douter de la volonté du directeur à agir dans l'intérêt de l'enfant. Maintenant avec les informations que Dénal avait récupérées, il se sentait plus qu'idiot de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir rien fait et pire d'avoir crut en la parole de cet homme.

« Effectivement mes maîtres m'ont informer de certains faits... Croyez-vous qu'il soit judicieux de mettre Black au courant sans prendre plus de précaution. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il devienne fou, trop vite... »

Les remarques caustiques du professeur de potion eurent pour effets de sortir l'animagus de sa stupeur. Il avait vidé son verre d'une traite et fixait sa cousine et le gamin avec des yeux si rond qu'ils auraient pu faire concurrence à ceux de son elfe de maison. Tonks en le voyant décida que son cousin était à rangé dans la catégorie des personnes irrémédiablement impressionné par la chimère.

« Venant de toi, je le prend pour un compliment. » Rétorqua Sirius sans détourner le regard du garçon.

« C'est surtout que je ne voudrais pas que tu te décides de tuer le directeur trop vite. Cela gâcherais nos efforts pour que son agonie dure... » Répondit Severus en haussant les épaule tout en s'asseyant sur une des chaises libres.

« Séverus, dois je te rappeler qui se retient à grand peine de ne pas aller infliger un avada à une famille moldu depuis que nous avons retrouvé le garçon. » Intervint une voix qui faisait tout pour paraître innocente mais où l'ironie perçait malgré tout.

« Non, maître. » soupira le professeur alors que la jeune chimère venait se poser sur ses genoux, se calant contre le professeur en fermant les yeux.

Dénal se sentait épuisé. Il avait encore à l'esprit les découvertes qu'il avait arraché à l'esprit du directeur et il se sentait vraiment abattu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir relativiser et se dire qu'il n'était pas à une trahison près de la part du vieil homme, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

« _Tenez bon encore quelques minutes et je vous ramène au Manoir. Il faut juste que vous donniez le change le temps que Tonks prenne les choses en mains. »_ Demanda Severus mentalement à Dénal qui se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête.

« C'est si horrible que cela? » Questionna la voix de Molly qui s'était laissée glisser sur le canapé désormais libre. Elle fixait tour à tour Tonks et Severus cherchant confirmation . Tonks décida que Molly, contrairement à Sirius, n'était pas subjuguée par Dénal. Elle restait concentré sur le problème qui les préoccupait et que personne n'avait vraiment encore abordé, à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

« Bien pire. » résuma Kingsley en vidant son verre d'une traite.

« J'ai dû mal à croire qu'aucun de nous n'a su voir que Harry n'avait pas le droit à l'enfance qu'il méritait. » Marmonna d'une voix brisé Arthur en se laissant tomber à coté de sa femme. Tout comme elle, il s'inquiétait plus des évènements que de la puissance de la chimère. C'était un bon point pour eux du point de vue de la jeune auror. Ils régissait plus en parent.

« Vous ne pouvez rien y changer. » déclara Dénal. « Et Harry n'a pas besoin de votre pitié. »

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce genre de détail, maître. Je vais m'en charger. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. » Assura Tonks avec un sourire.

Severus savait que les révélations tirées de l'esprit du directeur avaient vraiment ébranlé le garçon et qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour y faire face. Encore une fois le destin semblait s'acharner contre lui. Le professeur se releva portant l'enfant et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du salon.

« Nous allons rentré. » annonça-t-il à la cantonnade puis se penchant a l'oreille de Dénal il continua. « .Vous devez vous reposer et demain est une journée chargé. »

« Mais Severus nous n'en avons pas fini... » Tenta d'objecter la chimère argenté d'une petite voix inquiète et fatiguée en s'agitant dans les bras du professeur.

« Remettriez vous en cause les décisions de Awa? » répliqua un peu plus sèchement le maître de potion en serrant le garçon un peu plus contre lui. Dénal ne répondit pas, faisant un simple signe de négation de la tête. « Faites confiance à vos servants pour accomplir leur devoir envers le clan. Vous en avez assez fait, je vais nous ramener au manoir. Quand à vous, que ceux qui passeront le dernier test de Tonks et qui veulent vraiment s'occuper de Harry, demandent à Lupin de leur fournir l'adresse. Il la connaît. Il est déjà venu. »

« Merci de nous laisser gérer cela tout seul Severus. » Le salua Tonks en s'inclinant légèrement devant eux au moment ou ils passaient la porte du salon.

Le maître de potion lui répondit en inclinant la tête à son tour, puis accompagné de Kréatur, il quitta la pièce, près à transplaner pour rentrer.

« Que comptes tu faire exactement Nymphadora ? » Questionna Sirius intrigué par les révélations que pourraient lui faire sa jeune cousine à propos de Harry. Il ne doutait pas que ce qu'elle allait leur dire n'allait pas lui plaire. Rien qu'avec la façon dans Dénal avait décrit la réaction de Rogue, Sirius avait comprit que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer sur la vie de Harry, était loin du compte.

«Vous montrez une partie de ce que l'on a vue à Privet Drive, est ce que vous auriez une pensine quelque part? » Leur proposa la jeune auror sur un ton badin avec un grand sourire qui les fit frissonner.

* * *

« J'ai faim! » s'exclama Ron en se laissant tomber sur son lit les bras en croix.

Ses frères et soeur sans oublier Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel. Exaspéré, Fred claqua sa langue sur son palais et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine préférant ne rien répondre pour le moment à son cadet. Georges posa une main apaisante sur celle de son jumeau et lui sourit.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire! » S'énerva la jeune fille au cheveux châtain en se campant devant le lit, les mains sur les hanches. « Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Harry et toi tu pleure après ton estomac? »

Les adolescent venaient de retourner dans la chambre occupée par les jumeaux après avoir été jeté un coup d'oeil, intrigué par les bruits qui provenaient de l'étage inférieur. Les sons leur étaient parvenu si déformé et étouffé qu'ils n'avaient pas comprit de quoi ils retournaient. La curiosité les auraient bien poussé à descendre pour espionner d'un peu plus près mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à descendre, ils avaient vu le sévère professeur de potion quitter le salon avec sur le visage une expression fermée et renfrogneé qui ne leur avait rien annoncé de bon. L'homme en robe noir donnait l'impression de porter quelque chose d'indéfini dans ses bras, et ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention ce qui les soulagea grandement.

Préférant ne pas voir la colère de Rogue se focaliser sur eux, ils avaient opter pour un replis stratégique dans la chambre où ils avaient continué la conversation qu'ils avaient eut depuis qu'ils y avaient été consignés par Molly.

«Et bien en dehors du fait qu'il se trouve avec le bâtard des cachots, il y est en sécurité et nettement mieux traité que chez ses moldus, non? » questionna Ronald en se redressant. « Enfin d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre de la conversation. »

« C'est toi même qui a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais suivit Rogue... » Le reprit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est un fait irréfutable! » Lança le jeune roux sur de lui, mais résigné. « Que veux tu qu'on y fasse? La nécessité à du le pousser à faire des concessions.»

« Ah parce que tu connais ces mots, toi! » Tempêta Hermione qui ne semblait pas décider à laisser tomber sa colère.

Ron soupira tout en se relevant et se mit à marcher nerveusement dans la chambre sous le regard des autres.

« Me prend pas pour un demeuré, Hermione. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai un peu plus de vocabulaire que l'illettré pour lequel tu me prends habituellement! Tout comme vous, j'ai entendu ce qui se disait derrière la porte par les oreilles à rallonge qu'on fabriqué les jumeaux. Et même si la réception de leurs paroles n'était pas des plus clair et compréhensible, j'ai parfaitement saisit l'allusion au fait que Harry est un hybride. »

Dés qu'ils avaient quitté le salon les jumeaux étaient remonté dans leur chambre en quatrième vitesse et avait sorti une des inventions qu'ils avait créée pour le magasin de farce et attrape qu'ils comptaient ouvrir dés la fin de leur études. Leurs parents avaient du mal à envisager cette carrière sur le long terme et ne voyait pas comment Fred et Georges allaient pouvoir démarrer leur activité sans apport financier .Molly et Arthur se posaient tout un tas de question que les deux garçons n'avaient même pas encore envisager, imaginant déjà le pire alors que les jumeaux espèrait que leur motivation et leur labeur soient suffisant pour se faire un nom.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny les avaient suivit très intrigué par ce qu'ils avaient sorti de leurs affaires. Une espèce d' appareil comprenant deux oreilles assez immense relié par un long fil. Grâce à un ensorcellement astucieux, il était possible d'écouter par ce stratagème une conversation à distance. Bon le son était un peu déformé et la qualité de la réception n'était pas fantastique mais pour un prototype l'enginl était assez prometteur.

Ainsi ils avaient pu entendre la conversation qui se tenait dans le salon et en saisir les grandes lignes dont le fait que les adultes s'étaient assez pris la tête pour déterminer à quelle race magique appartenait Harry.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient dû stopper leur écoute, quand Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione, s'était attaqué à l'objet le rendant inutilisable au grand dam des cinq adolescents. Ils n'avaient donc pas entendu l'ensemble de la conversation mais d'après ce qu'ils en avaient saisit, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Dumbledore et Rogue.

« Et alors? » s'impatienta Hermione en le regardant faire les cents pas dans le pièce.

« Ce que notre petit frère essaye de te dire, Hermione, c'est que les sorciers de classe moyenne ont énormément de mal avec les êtres descendants de créatures magique. Ils leur font peur car généralement leur pouvoir sont différents et supérieurs en puissance dans certains domaines à ceux des sorciers. » expliqua Georges en plissant les yeux pour essayer de deviner le fond de la pensée de son jeune frère sans trop y parvenir.

« Le sorcier de classe moyenne te remercie mais c'est un fait avérée que les hybrides ont toujours fait parler d'eux dans la colonne fait divers en tout cas plus que dans celle du carnet mondain. » Intervint Ron en haussant les épaules. » sinon pourquoi leur réserverait-on un secteur particulier à Sainte Mangouste? »

« Il y a vraiment un secteur spécialisée? » Demanda la jeune fille sur un ton oscillant entre la curiosité et l'intérêt scientifique qui s'éveillait chez elle quand elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau à étudier. Apparemment, l'idée d'étudier des créatures magiques un peu plus évoluer que les animaux que leur montraient Hagrid, intéressait plus Hermione que l'état de santé de Harry.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il y a très peu d'être hybride dans la section H. Il y a surtout des personnes que les moldus considéreraient comme souffrant de retard de développement ou de maladie mentale. » Expliqua Ron sans entre dans le détail. « Mais c'est pourtant là que finissaient quand ils étaient répertorié par le ministère, les créatures hybrides issue d'un mélange de races magiques. »

Hermione se rendit compte effectivement que de ce qu'elle avait pu avoir du monde sorcier, il y avait peu ou presque pas de personne souffrant de handicap sensoriel et ou cognitif, sans parler des troubles neuromoteur. Elle aurait dû remarquer ce fait bien auparavant et s'intéresser à la question. Découvrir que le monde sorcier, parquait le gens ainsi différent dans une aile de Sainte Mangouste n'était pas sans lui rappeler certains choix désastreux dans la politique de santé chez les moldus.

« Les créatures magique dont vous parlez, non aucun rapport avec celle que nous étudions en cour, n'est ce pas ? » reprit la jeune née moldu en tapotant sa lèvre inférieur avec son index.

« Tout dépend de quel cour tu parles, Hermione. Si c'est Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tu as effectivement raison nous ne parlons pas de celles là. Par contre pour celle que nous abordons en Défense Contre les Forces du mal, là tu gagne... » expliqua Fred à la jeune fille.

« Comme les vampires et les loups garou ? » questionna Ginny.

«Exactement! Maintenant pourquoi les étudie-t-on en cours de défense, s'ils ne représentent pas une menace? » Reprit Ron en haussant les épaules. « bien sûr ni les uns ni les autres ne sont enfermé dans la section H de Sainte Mangouste, puisqu'ils sont considéré comme des races à part entière... »

« Ron, tu ne peux pas penser un truc pareil! » s'offusqua Fred en bondissant de son fauteuil.

«Pourquoi pas? » Lui rétorqua son jeune frère. « Ces créatures magique intelligentes sont trop différentes de nous pour que nous puissions imaginer comprendre leur condition et leurs manières de vivre. C'est un leurre que de pouvoir penser qu'on puisse vivre en se côtoyant. Eux et nous ne partageons pas la même vision des choses, ni la même place dans la chaîne alimentaire. A moins que tu ne te trouves un point commun avec un suceur de sang?»

«En dehors du fait que tu ramènes encore une fois tout à ton estomac, tu me parais bien sensé par moment, aurait tu abusé de certaine potion illicite pour pouvoir pensé par toi même ? Ou alors as tu intensément réfléchis à la situation ? Ou as tu été pêcher ses théorie plus que fumeuses ?» Ironisa Georges sans quitter son jeune frère des yeux.

Ron rougit visiblement embarrassé. Il baissa la tête dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour finalement passe une main dans sa nuque.

« Personne ne m'a influencé! Disons que je me suis posé des questions. J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour y réfléchir au cour de l'année écoulé, vu que j'étais en froid avec Harry. » fini par admettre Ron en soupirant de nouveau.

« Une fois de plus. » Intervint avec un petit rire Ginny avant de se calmer et de se renfrogner devant les regards noirs que lui accordaient les quatre autres.

« Quoi comme question? » commença Fred pour recentrer la conversation sur ce qu'il jugeait important.

« Et qu'as tu trouvé comme réponses? » Poursuivit Georges.

« Et bien tout à commencer avec les rumeurs sur Harry en deuxième années et puis avec ce qui c'est passée l'année dernière, je me suis demandé si il était humainement possible de traverser tous ces évènements en ne comptant que sur sa chance et son instinct... »

« Ah ! Tu as dû attraper une sacré migraine! » Le coupa Fred avec mauvaise humeur. Il ne s'était pas attendu que son frère apporte du crédit aux différentes rumeurs qui avaient courut sur Harry. Il avait pensé que tout comme eux, Ron s'était rendu compte des blessures de leur ami et qu'il avait tenté de son côté de l'aider.

« Cela m'a effectivement pris la tête et je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante, mais maintenant si Harry est bien un Hybride, il a très bien pu utiliser des facultés que les sorcier moyens ne sont pas sensée procéder pour se sortir des guêpiers où il s'était embourbé jusqu'au cou... »

« Et... » L'encouragea à continuer Hermione en le voyant hésiter. Elle trouvait son raisonnement bancal et incohérent.

D'après elle, si Harry avait eut le moindre doute concernant sa filiation, il aurait fait des recherches à la bibliothèque ou il lui aurait demandé de l'aide pour trouver des informations sur les différentes races magiques. Elle savait que Harry n'avait fait ni l'un ni l'autre au cour de l'année passée (comment aurait il pu trouver le temps vu le rythme effréné qui avaient été le leur durant cette quatrième année), donc pour elle la découverte que son ami possédait du sang de créatures magique devait être récente.

« Et je me demande s'il n'était déjà pas au courant et ce depuis bien plus de temps que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer. » avoua Ron en fixant ses chaussures. « Je me demande si Harry n'en savait pas plus sur la magie, ou sur lui même que ce qu'il nous en a dit toutes ces années... »

« Tu divagues, Ron! » S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps alors que Hermione acquiesçait son accord ce qui leur valu un regard noir de la part du plus jeune des garçon Weasley.

Ginny elle se content de hausser les épaules n'ayant pas d'avis sur la question. Avant, après , quelle importance! Si Harry avait vraiment du sang de créature magique, elle aurait dû mal à le regarder en face sans chercher ce qui le rendait différent.

« Et ben peu être, mais moi je trouve louche qu'il est pu survivre au venin de Basilic et qu'il est réussi à affronter un dragon sans entraînement, qu'il est survécu à une rencontre avec Vous savez qui, contrairement à Cedric... »

« Tu n'a jamais eu confiance en Harry. Dés que le vent tournait tu ... » Explosa Hermione qui avait assisté de près à l'évolution de la relation entre ses deux camarades. Elle savait combien Ron avait pu agir comme une girouette, choisissant selon ce qui l'arrangeait de suivre Harry ou de douter de lui.

« Ma manière d'agir ne vous concerne en rien! Ce n'est pas mon procès que nous faisons! Je lui ais toujours laissé l'opportunité de faire le premier pas pour que nous ayons une discussion... »

« Ce n'est pas non plus celui de Harry » Répliqua sur le même ton Hermione.

« En temps qu'ami, tu ne vaux rien frérot et tu... » Lança Georges en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ami? » Ron eut un petit rire hystérique. « Trop facile de me reprocher mon attitude sans tenir compte de celle de Harry... »

« Harry n'a jamais tourner sa veste ! Il n'a jamais médit sur ton compte comme tu le fais actuellement... » Énuméra Fred sur un ton acide.

« Ma date d'anniversaire? » Le coupa Ron assez sèchement en serrant les poings.

« Pardon? » S'étonnèrent les quatre autres en choeur, ne voyant définitivement pas ou Ron voulait en venir.

« Avez vous vu Harry me fêter mon anniversaire? » Reprit Ron d'une voix ou perçait l'exaspération devant ce qu'il estimait la mauvaise volonté de ses frères et soeur et de Hermione à reconnaître les tords de leur ami.

« Que vient faire ton anniversaire la-dedans? » Marmonna Ginny avec un air confus. « Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie à propos de ton anniversaire ? »

« Non, idiote, je tenais juste à vous faire remarquer et cela vaut pour vous aussi, que jamais Harry ne s'est préoccupé de savoir quand étaient nos anniversaires! Personnellement j'estime que l'amitié pour être solide doit comporter une part de confiance et une part d'échange. J'ai quelques erreurs à mon actif certainement, mais Harry en a aussi! Il n'a jamais essayer de se rapproché de nous. Il a toujours gardé une distance entre lui et nous ! Et c'est une preuve suffisante pour moi de son manque de confiance, de confiance en nous! De plus nous avons toujours fait le premier pas, même pour les excuses, et Harry les acceptait toujours avec une certaine condescendance, comme un dû, qui me faisait me sentir plus mal Alors oui, je me pose des questions sur notre amitié dans ses conditions! »

« Tu n'a pas pensé qu'il aurait eu de bonne raison de se protéger de la sorte? » demanda Georges que la tirade de Ron déstabilisait un peu de par l'amertume et le ressentiment qui s'en dégageait.

« Protéger ? Pourquoi aurait il eu besoin de se protéger de moi, de nous, s'il nous considérait comme des amis? Si on a pas un minimum confiance, on ne peut pas parler d'amitié! Parfois vous savez j'enviais leur altercation! Entre Harry et Malfoy la relation me paraissait plus vrai et solide... »

« Si tu avais fait un effort pour le croire et essayer de le comprendre, tu aurais peut être gagné sa confiance! » reprit Fred visiblement contrarié. « N'as tu jamais remarqué les cicatrices et les blessures qui lui parcourent le corps? As tu jamais remarqué l'état dans lequel nous le récupérions après chaque vacances? »

« Arrête avec tes conseils à la manque Fred ! Bien entendu que j'ai vu et que j'ai tenté de savoir. Sans résultat! Des efforts j'en ai fait pour m'approcher de lui, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que la réciproque soit vrai... Harry ne s'intéresse qu'a lui! »

« Tu me dégoûte. Comment peux tenir de tel propos sur Harry!»

« Parce que c'est la vérité et moi au moins je peux la regarder en face! »

« Alors pourquoi si l'amitié de Harry te coûte autant, restes tu près de lui ? Pourquoi es ce qu' a chaque fois que tu nous pique une crise de jalousie, tu reviens t'excuser avec un air pitoyable? Si tu avais une once d' amour propre, tu mettrais les points sur les i! » S'emporta de nouveau Hermione.

« Oh mais tout simplement parce que moi, même si je ne suis pas honnête avec Harry, je le suis envers moi même! » Répliqua Ron en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ron ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il serait même prêt à jurer plus tard quand on le lui demanderait qu'il avait entendu le son de la claque avant de sentir sa joue le brûler désagréablement. En réflexe, il posa sa propre main sur la marque rouge vive que venait de lui imprimer Hermione.

« Je ne me voile pas la face, contrairement à toi, Hermione! Tu ne me fera jamais avaler que tu ne tire pas un quelconque profit de ton amitié avec Harry! » vociféra Ron en s'approchant menaçant de la jeune fille qui se recula d'un pas.

« Et bien et bien voilà une conversation intéressante et passionnée, les mioches! » fit une voix rauque dans leur dos les faisant sursauter.

Pas un des adolescent n'avait entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et ils furent assez surpris de voir Maugrey et Shacklebolt sur le pas de porte de la pièce. Tous les deux affichaient un sourire ironique qui ne leur disait rien de bon.

« Je crois qu'on a bien fait de monter, Kingsley! Il y a toute une éducation à revoir ici et je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tôt pour commencer! » continua le vieil auror en scrutant de son oeil magique chacun des enfants devant lui.

« Depuis quand êtes vous en train de nous écouter ? » questionna Fred oubliant sa colère tant il était surpris qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait perçu l'arrivée des deux adultes.

« Oh assez longtemps pour savoir que vous n'êtes encore qu'un bande de sale gamin ingrat qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez! » asséna Fol-oeil avec un rictus effrayant.

«Nous devions venir vous informer de certains changements concernant Harry, mais vous semblez visiblement avoir découvert certaines informations par vous même.» Intervint Kingsley en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue pour le retenir et le calmer.

« Harry est donc vraiment un hybride ? » Lança Hermione.

«Tien donc! Alors nous ne sommes pas les seuls à écouter aux portes ? » Minauda Maugrey en fixant les jumeaux avec intérêt, se doutant que si quelqu'un dans la pièce avait mis au point un stratagème pour les espionner cela ne pouvait être que les jumeaux.

« D'après Dumbledore, Harry serait une créature magique mais nous n'avons aucune preuve et personne ne nous l'a confirmé. Mais j'aurais cru qu'au lieu de vous inquiéter de cela, vous auriez demandé en premier de ses nouvelles ? En tant qu' ami, j'aurais cru que sa santé vous aurait parut être un sujet d'inquiétude plus d'actualité que son statut... »

Ils rougirent honteux de leur réaction, surtout Hermione qui avait exprimé tout haut ce que les autres avaient pensé plus bas. sauf Ron qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il ne doit pas aller si mal, au moins physiquement... » bougonna -t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Qu'est qui vous permet d'être aussi catégorique ? » L'interrogea sèchement Shacklebolt

« Et bien si cela n'avait pas été le cas, les adultes au lieu de rester à discuter auraient exigé de le voir pour se rendre compte par eux même de la situation...Voir si le survivant survivrait _encore_... »

« C'est un point de vue qui se défend. Mais je tiens à vous préciser tout de même que sans l'intervention de certaines personnes, je sais que nous n'aurions retrouvé qu'un cadavre lors de notre petite visite surprise à _sa parentée_... » continua l'auror mettant tout son mépris dans le mot pour nommer la famille de Harry.

Cette fois tous les adolescents pâlirent. Pas seulement parce que le mot « cadavre » les choquaient mais aussi parce que jamais il n'avait entendu une voix contenir autant de colère et de rage. Maugrey sembla satisfait de cette réaction et s'avança dans la pièce pour s'asseoir dans un des fauteuil vide..

« Un cadavre? » Répéta Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière elle. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles n'auraient pas pu la supporter plus longtemps.

« Oui mademoiselle, un cadavre. Cela peut vous paraître un peu cru comme vocabulaire mais il n'y a pas trente six manière de le dire. Tout comme il n'en existe pas cinquante pour dire que ceux qui lui ont porter assistance, n'étaient en aucun cas les personnes qui aurait dû le faire. » Précisa Kingsley dans un soupir.

« Ce serait plus simple si on leur montrait les souvenirs que l'on a... » tenta Maugrey en regardant son collègue qui secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre.

« Tonks refuse et je partage son avis. »

« Oui, bon admettons!...Vous avez dû entendre que ce sont les chimères qui ont récupérer le jeune Potter. Et comme la plus part des sorciers de notre temps, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est un clan chimère ?»

« Les chimères apparaissent dans la mythologie moldu. On utilise encore ce mot dans le langage courant pour désigner un objectif qu'on ne pourra jamais atteindre, un rêve impossible. » commença d'expliquer Hermione, rapidement interrompu par Fred et Georges.

«Nous avons été informé de ce que sont les chimères. » avouèrent en même temps les jumeaux s'attirant les regards curieux de la part des aurors et des autres adolescents.

Ron et Ginny n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un clan Chimère pouvaient être. Dans un coin de leur tête, ils se souvenaient des vieux contes pour enfant que leur contaient leurs parents ou leur frère aînés le soir. Mais comment cela aurait il pu avoir un lien avec les personnes ayant recueilli Harry?

« Ah, c'est assez surprenant! Peut on savoir ce qu'on vous en a dit et qui ? »s'enquit Fol-oeil.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus incroyable qu' Elle nous ait raconté, mais nous avions dû mal à la croire et nous avons donc plus ou moins fait le tri dans son discours. Elle nous avait dit que la menace sur Harry allait mettre sa vie en danger et que nous devions prévenir des adultes pour le sortir de là... » Expliqua Fred

Ron écoutait attentivement la conversation. Il avait bien remarqué l'insistance avec laquelle les jumeaux avaient tenté de faire comprendre à leur parents qu'il fallait ramener Harry au plus vite, mais jamais il ne s'était douté que quelqu'un les avaient informé d'une quelconque menace.

« Malheureusement on a pas trouvé grand monde qui veuille bien nous écouter. Sirius nous à accordé son attention mais trop tard apparemment, puisque Harry a été emmené par les chimères. »Continua Georges

« Que vous a t-t-elle dit sur le clan ? » questionna Kingsley après avoir remarqué que les jumeaux ne semblaient pas décidé à donner l'identité de leur informateur. Il n'insista pas sur ce point, essayant tout d'abord de découvrir ce que savait les deux garçons.

« Elle a juste dit que le clan serait formé avant la fin de l'été et que _tout _dans le monde magique commencerait à changer. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle leur ferait allégeance aux noms des créatures dont elle est la gardienne »

« Qui? Qui avez vous rencontré qui en sache autant? » s'écria Maugrey en se levant précipitamment de son fauteuil pour saisir Fred qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui.

« Une camarade de classe. » Balbutia Fred en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de fer de l'auror qui fini par le relâcher.

« Soit un peu plus précis mon garçon! » exigea Maugrey sur un ton peu amène qui fit obtempérer les jumeaux après qu'il eut échanger un regard hésitant.

« Luna lovegood. » articulèrent-il ensemble.

« Hein la dingue de Serdaigle? » Bredouilla incrédule Ginny en faisait des yeux ronds.

« Elle n'est pas dingue! Juste un peu _spéciale_ : elle est capable de voir l'invisible... » expliqua Georges en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ca c'est vous qui le dite. On ne comprend pas la moitié des choses dont elle parle et...Elle dit qu'il y a des chevaux étranges qui tire les calèches à l'école mais tout le monde sait qu'elle avancent toutes seules... » continua Ginny comme si elle voulait convaincre ses frères qu'il était insensé d'accorder un crédit aux paroles de cette jeune fille repartit à Serdaigle.

Les deux auror échangèrent un regard. Eux savaient qu'il y avait bien des chevaux, des sombrals pour être plus précis, qui tiraient les carrosses de Poudlard et que seul ceux ayant un proche de décédé pouvaient les voir.

« Peu importe, tout ce que je veux que vous confirmiez c'est qu'elle connaît le clan et qu'elle lui est loyale. » Trancha Maugrey qui ne voulait pas perdre le fils de la discussion.

« Oui » Répondirent une nouvelle fois en choeur les jumeaux sans aucune hésitation.

« C'est assez rare que quelqu'un soit au courant alors si en plus il s'agit d'une personne qui s'engage sans retenu dans leur camp, c'est que votre amie doit avoir son rôle à jouer dans le jugement. » conclu le vieil auror en hochant la tête plusieurs fois.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule option...Une gardienne de source de pouvoir. Ce sont les seuls à en savoir aussi long que les chimères sur le jugement qui se prépare... »Révéla Kinglsey.

**A suivre...**


	23. Chapter 23

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 23:**Échec ?**  
**

« Où est ton fils, Lucius ? »

La voix aux intonations sifflantes avait parlé sur un ton doucereux qui fit frissonner de terreur l'aristocrate blond. Bien sûr qu'en permettant à Draco de refuser de se joindre aux suivants de son Seigneur, Lucius savait que sa position précaire depuis le retour du Lord, n'allait pas s'arranger. Il était préparé au pire, mais cela n'ôtait pas la peur ni le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour l'être qui se trouvait devant lui. Le Seigneur noir devant lui n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'homme au charme charismatique qu'il avait choisit de suivre dans ses jeunes années.

Allongé sur le sol, retenant difficilement la nausée qui lui tortillait les entrailles, accablé par la douleur des Doloris qui lui avait accordé le Seigneur noir depuis le début de cette réunion qui n'en finissait pas et qui serait peut être la dernière pour lui, Lucius se demandait comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre que les Mangemorts étaient l'avenir du monde magique. Parce qu'il y avait effectivement cru .

Plus jeune, il avait constater la déchéance et la corruption qui régnait dans les hautes sphères politique et social du monde sorcier. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux les magouilles peu avouable des hommes de pouvoir, qui pour s'enrichir et continuer à contrôler le peuple sorcier, n'hésitaient pas à employer des moyens radicaux. Il avait espérer que le Lord dans son ambition et son intégrisme absolu soit la solution pour rétablir l'ordre.

Lucius se souvenait avoir été charmé par le charisme et la puissance qui émanait du Lord. Il avait rapidement été convaincu par le discours enflammé et engagé du Seigneur noir qui a l'époque semblait bien décidé à rétablir les sorciers de sang pur dans leur bon droit, contrairement au gouvernement en place qui avait tendance à vouloir s'ouvrir davantage aux Moldus.

L'aristocrate blond était convaincu que les Sang purs devaient retrouver les rennes du pouvoirs et limiter l'insertion des né moldu dans la société sorcière. La dégradation de la société sorcière selon lui ne pouvait être imputé qu'à l'influence grandissante des sang mêlés. Lucius avait dans sa naïveté imaginé que les sorciers au sang mêlé étaient à l'origine de la déliquescence de son monde.

Maintenant tout ce qu'il voyait de sa place actuelle, c'était un monstre avide de pouvoir qui n'hésiterait pas à tout détruire pour affirmer sa domination sur le monde. Tout ce qu'il considérerait comme une gêne, une menace, allié ou ennemis. Tous seraient une cible potentielle pour la mégalomanie de Lord Voldemort.

Le Lord ne reculerait devant rien pour atteindre son objectif et gare à tous ceux qui oseraient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Lucius se surpris à avoir pitié du pauvre gamin Potter qui ignorait encore ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. Le môme n'aurait aucune chance si ceux qui étaient sensé lui enseigner continuaient à le couver et à le laisser dans l'ignorance.

_« Bah peu importe! »_Pensa Lucius en se mettant à quatre patte devant le Seigneur sombre pour se redresser le plus dignement possible. « _Je ne serais plus là pour assister au massacre! J'espère juste que Draco et Narcissa ont eut assez de temps pour se mettre à l'abri et qu'ils pourront se protéger de la folie qui va s'abattre sur le monde magique!»_

La réunion n'avait pas si mal commencé. Le temps que tous le monde s'installe et que le Lord fasse son entrée, toujours très travaillée et impressionnante pour marquer les esprits de ses partisans, il avait échangé quelques informations avec certaines de ses connaissances. Tentant tant que possible de ne pas se faire remarquer, ni de prêter attention à la présence des adolescents, qui pour la première fois avaient accompagné leurs parents. Des ce moment Lord Malfoy avait compris qu'il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cette réunion. Puis Peter, en serviteur zélé avaient annoncé le contenu de la réunion. Et le mauvais pressentiment de Lucius s'était précisé.

Un à un, Petigrow avait appelé les mangemorts qui s'était présenté devant le Lord accompagné de leur enfant. Après une révérence et une légère présentation, Voldemort avait lancé sur chacun des enfants, le sortilège apposant la marque des ténèbres. Cela avait été long. Cela avait été douloureux, aussi bien pour les adolescents que pour les adultes présents qui devait rester stoïque devant les cris de terreur et de souffrance que le sortilège imposait à leur progéniture.

Et puis cela avait été son tour.

« Seigneur, sachez que je le regrette mais mon fils à refuser de ce joindre à notre cause... » Répondit Lucius sachant pertinemment que cela n'allait pas arranger sa position.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Un nouveau Doloris le toucha, réduisant à néant ses efforts pour se redresser et paraître digne. Lucius se mordit la lèvre inférieur bien décidé à retenir ses hurlements à l'intérieur. Par pure fierté. En vain certainement, mais il ne lui restait plus que cela pour exprimer sa dignité et il n'allait pas laisser tout le plaisir à Voldemort. Résister ne lui apporterait rien de bon , hormis la satisfaction de frustrer le plaisir sadique que prenait le Seigneur sombre à torturer. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il n'avait que cela à opposer à son maître, il mettrait un point d'honneur à repousser ses limites au maximum pour avoir le dernier mot

« Lucius, Lucius » reprit sur le même ton calme et charmeur qui figea l'assemblée de Mangemort de crainte. « Je n'ai pas besoin de faible dans mon entourage. Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Regarde autour de toi. Regarde bien... »

Lucius fit ce que son maître attendait de lui. Il jeta un regard vitreux sur les autres mangemorts qui se tenaient en cercle tout autour d'eux. Ils le fixaient eux aussi. Dans leur yeux Lucius découvrit un mélange de sentiment qui le mirent mal à l'aise.

Lucius se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il avait dans sa douleur occulté le début de cette réunion. Pas vraiment consciemment, mais il avait oublié comment tout ceci avait commencé. Il avait oublié que la majorité des camarades de son fils, ses amis, se trouvaient là avec leur parent et que le fait important de l'ordre du jour était l'apposition sur leur bras de la marque des ténèbres.

Pour gagner en puissance, le Lord avait besoin d'avoir des partisans. Il avait besoin d'avoir des soldats sous ses ordres près à lui obéir, même sous la contrainte et la menace. Lucius savait que le rituel était encore trop récent pour que la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit stable, ce qui avait empêcher les mangemorts de passer à l'offensive. Mais l'aristocrate blond savait que la première grande attaque serait une action contre Azkaban afin de délivrer les plus fidèle, mais aussi les plus dangereux et extrèmistes parmi les partisans de Voldemort.

Lucius baissa le regard le premier. Comment aurait il pu continuer à regarder ses hommes et ses femmes droit dans les yeux alors que dans les leur il ne voyait que le reproche d'avoir sauver son enfant alors qu'ils devaient sacrifier les leur à la cause de ce fou. Bien entendu tous les suivants de Voldemort ne pensaient pas ainsi. Certains étaient assez fièr de voir leur combat se prolonger au travers de la nouvelle génération. D'autres estimait que si Lucius était éliminé ce soir, il y aurait du remaniement dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts et ils pourraient peut être gagner de l'influence et du pouvoir.

Lord Malfoy pouvait affronter ses regard là, mais pas ceux des parents qui lui reprochaient de n'avoir sauvé que son enfant. Pas qu'il aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour leur venir en aide. Ils auraient dû se douter, comme il l'avait fait que le Lord s'en prendrait à leurs enfants. Ils auraient dû anticiper! Il n'était pas responsable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Lucius ne pouvaient pas non plus affronter les regards des adolescents qui se tenaient devant leur parents. Résignation, peur, dégoût, colère, et un sentiment d'impuissance. Comme des animaux qu'on emmène à l'abattoir. Un sacrifice ignoble. Une génération perdue.

Parmi les adolescent, il n'y avait que peu de regard ou l'on pouvait lire l'engagement à la cause du Lord. On venait de briser leur rêve. On venait de les priver de leur avenir. On ne leur avait pas laisser le choix. Lucius ne pouvait pas les regarder. Il avait bien trop honte, même si être au seuil de la mort ne le lui ferait jamais avouer à voix haute. Fierté oblige!

« Mes fidèles, ceux qui me sont resté loyales, n'ont pas hésité à convaincre leurs enfants d'agir dans l'intérêt de notre cause. Ils sont tous là pour rejoindre mon armée et quand nous les auront formé, ils deviendront les meilleurs combattants et aucune forces au monde ne pourra nous résister. »

Lucius s'il en avait eut la force aurait bien répondu à son maître. Un truc du genre « s'ils avaient vraiment eut deux noises de jugeote, vos fidèles auraient chercher à protéger leurs enfants de votre influence » ou alors plus raisonnablement aurait il répondu une petite phrase soumise qui n'aurait entraîné aucune répercussion sur son état de santé, du genre « Il ne pourrait en être autrement, mon seigneur. »

Mais là l'aristocrate si prétentieux souffrait tellement qu'il préféra serré les lèvres davantage pour retenir ses cris. Lucius savait qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant, mais il tenait à garder un minimum de dignité, par fierté. C'était ridicule en soi comme dernière volonté, mais c'était la chose la plus importante pour l'aristocrate blond qui tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever.

« Le cas de ton fils étant réglé. » Reprit Voldemort avec un rictus hideux se moquant des efforts que faisait son subordonné pour se redresser. « Car n'en doute pas, nous le retrouverons et lui ferons regretter sa trahison. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais à propos de Severus... »

Après avoir reçu autant de Doloris, l'aristocrate était difficilement capable de réfléchir correctement. Il avait bien saisit la menace qui pesait sur la vie de son fils, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Lord lui parlait de Severus. Il leva vers son maître un regard perdu qui fit rire de manière désagréable le Seigneur noir avant que devant son manque de coopération celui ci ne lui accorde un nouveau sortilège douloureux.

De nouveau les efforts de Lucius pour se mettre debout furent réduit à néant et en plus après cette salve, il ne put contenir ses hurlements de souffrances envoyant au loin ses dernières résistance et sa fierté pour ne laisser qu'une agonie sans nom.

« Lucius, j'attends une réponse... » susurra Voldemort en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Maître, je ne sais rien au sujet de Severus... » Balbutia en bégayant l'homme blond tout en se recroquevillant sur lui même dans un mouvement désespéré pour se protéger de la colère que ses paroles allaient susciter chez le Seigneur sombre, jetant ainsi les derniers vestiges de sa dignité.

Pour une fois qu'il disait la vérité. Lucius aurait bien éclater de rire tant l'ironie de sa situation le frappait au visage avec la force d'une bourrasque en pleine tempête. Il ignorait tout à propos de Severus. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un long moment et maintenant que le Lord lui en faisait la remarque, il n'était pas certain de l'avoir aperçu à une réunion depuis le retour du Lord à la vie.

Es ce que Severus avait trahis? Si le professeur avait quitté leur rang pour gagner sa liberté, Lucius ne pouvait que lui envier son courage et sa force de caractère. Par contre, si son ancien camarade avait rejoint les forces de Dumbledore, Lucius estimait qu'il n'avait pas plus d'espoir de s'échapper du conflit qui se préparait que le jeune Potter. Il espéra quelques soit l'option choisit par le professeur que Severus puisse venir en aide à son fils.

« Vraiment, Lucius? Tu ne me sert donc à rien? » siffla d'une voix déçue le maître des lieux.

_Voilà_ se dit Lucius, _c'est fini_. Il avait tout perdu mais au moins avait il accordé à son fils du temps et un peu de répit pour se mettre à l'abri.

Et puis il ne fut plus capable de penser. Un doloris le frappa, puis un autre et un autre. Il hurla et perdit connaissance accueillant le noir comme une délivrance, car ainsi il n'aurait pas à redouter, ni à attendre, le moment où son maître lui lancerait le sort mortel.

Ce fut la principale raison pour laquelle il fut surpris de se sentir aussi mal quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il était vivant, en très mauvaise état mais le souffle douloureux qui soulevait sa poitrine dans un mouvement erratique en était la preuve. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui s'aidant difficilement des pierres qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Quand il fut assis, dans une position loin d'être confortable, il examina la pièce où il se trouvait. Un cachot. Trois murs de pierres solides, froides et humides et un quatrième formé d'une grille en fer tout aussi inébranlable donnant sur un petit couloir autour duquel s'alignait un certain nombre de cellule comme la sienne. Aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur, aucun repère qui aurait pu lui donner un indice sur le lieu où il se trouvait et un grand nombre de questions qui vrillaient son cerveau déjà bien endolori. Pourquoi était il encore en vie ? Y avait-il seulement une bonne raison à cela ou bien Voldemort comptait s'amuser avec lui quelques temps avant de lui accorder le coup de grâce?

« Alors, réveillez Malfoy! » Lança d'une voix moqueuse quelqu'un qui se trouvait devant la grille de sa cellule.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter de reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait là pour le narguer. Il y voyait flou et avait énormément de mal à se concentrer, mais la voix lui semblait familière ainsi que l'odeur.

« Greyback! » S'exclama l'aristocrate à mi voix alors qu'il aurait voulu crier sa frustration.

Pire que de mourir de la main du Lord, découvrir qu'il devait la vie sauve au Loup garou complètement fou, ne lui apportait pas le réconfort souhaité. Autant dire que sa position sociale, aussi bien dans la hiérarchie mangemort que dans celle de la haute société sorcière était surfaite et dépassée! La rumeur devait déjà s'être répandu parmi ces anciens collègues et elles ne tarderaient pas se répandre dans le monde sorcier causant sa perte.

Lucius soupira. Cela avait-t-il vraiment de l'importance dans sa situation actuelle ? Non, bien sûr que non! Être en vie était bien plus important que tout le reste, mais il avait tellement été formaté de puis sa naissance pour donner une image parfaite et maîtrisé de lui même, afin de développer son influence sur les puissants qui régissaient la politique du monde sorcier que se réveiller à moitié en vie sous la garde d'un loup-garou lui donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce pourquoi il avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour.

« Heureux de constater que ton cerveau est encore en état de marche, Malfoy! » ricana méchamment le loup. « L'idée de me devoir la vie ne doit pas t'enchanter et si tu as le moindre doute, laisse moi te rassurer. C'est bien grâce à mon intervention que tu es encore vivant à l'heure actuelle. Je ne crois pas que tu t'en souviennes mais la fin de la réunion à été assez mouvementé... »

« Combien de jour se sont écoulé depuis ? » Demanda Lucius en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser parler sa colère ou sa douleur ce qui dans un cas comme dans l'autre serait accorder trop d'importance à Greyback.

L'aristocrate avait un peu de mal à rassembler ses souvenirs mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le loup-garou à la réunion. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant à savoir et cela lui revint en mèmoire. La réunion avait eut lieu une nuit de pleine lune! Seul excuse qui exemptait le loup à moitié fou de se présenter à une convocation. Lucius faisait marcher son cerveau aussi vite que la douleur qui irradiait de sa poitrine le lui permettait. Il avait peut être tout perdu, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à rebâtir et cette fois selon ses propres règles. Ce serait dangereux et au vu de sa position de prisonnier, il ne pourrait certainement pas faire grand chose, mais il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

« De puis la réunion ? Quelques heure seulement. Il est tout juste 14 heure et le réunion s'est fini très tôt ce matin »

« Que s'est il passé? » enchaîna Lucius en essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées pour enregistrer les informations que lui donnerait le Loup et tenter d'en tirer un avantage quelconque.

Lucius était loin d'être idiot, s'il était encore en vie s'était uniquement parce qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui. Son existence ne tenait qu'à un fil et il devait manœuvrer avec prudence, s'il voulait s'en tirer. Seulement l'espace d'un court instant, le temps d'une inspiration profonde et douloureuse, il se demanda si ce sursit étaient nécessaire ? Si la mort n'était pas finalement plus acceptable que de marchander avec Greyback? Il expira lentement tentant de ménager ses côtes meurtris, s'avisant que tant qu'il vivrait il pourrait protéger son fils et sa femme et peut être les revoir.

« Tu ne crois pas que je sois intervenu pour te sauver par pur bonté d'âme? » Minauda le Garou en prenant une mine contrariée qui s'estompa dés que l'aristocrate lui lança un regard noir qui le fit éclater de rire. « A ce que je vois, Malfoy, tu n'apprécies vraiment pas l'ironie de ta situation... »

« Tu ne fais rien par bonté d'âme! C'est même a se demander si tu en as une! Tu as toujours ton intérêt à coeur ce qui fait de toi un très mauvais chef! » Attaqua Lucius décidé à découvrir ce qui lui valait d'avoir été abandonné dans les griffes du Loup Garou. Il devait exister une excellente raison à sa survie.

Jamais le Lord ne l'aurait laissée en vie, même pas pour satisfaire son propre sadisme après sa trahison. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose après qu'il eut tourné de l'oeil qui avait changé la donne, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer ce revirement.. Faire parler le loup-garou ne serait pas trop compliqué. Greyback semblait près à se vanter des évènements et Lucius n'allait pas lui gâcher ce plaisir si cela lui permettait d'en apprendre davantage.

« Ce n'est pas ce que l'on pense en au lieu... » Lui rétorqua énigmatiquement Greyback avec un sourire satisfait bien que fatigué par sa nuit qui comme à chaque pleine lune avait dû être mouvementé.

« Il gèlera en enfer le jour ou le lord te donnera pleinement sa confiance... » Railla Lucius en se tenant les côtes pour limiter la douleur.

« Bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas du Lord que je parlais? »

« Ah! Parce qu'il existe une autorité supérieur à celle de notre maître? Méfie toi qu'il ne l'apprenne pas ou tu peux commencer à numéroter tes abattis! » continua Lucius de plus en plus stupéfait par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Qui pouvait avoir plus d'influence et de pouvoir que Voldemort ? Certainement pas le vieux directeur car dans ce cas jamais le loup ne s'en serait vanter devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres

« Mais le Lord sombre est parfaitement au courant et même si la nouvelle ne l'a pas enchanté, il l'a prise au sérieux et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu te trouves dans ce cachot, en vie, et pas huit pieds sous terre en mille morceaux! » lui avoua le loup garou dans un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux faisant craquer ses articulation dans un bruit épouvantable qui fit grimacer l'aristocrate.

Cette information, Lucius voulait bien la croire. Voldemort devait vraiment avoir considérer ce que lui avait appris Greyback avec beaucoup de sérieux pour l'avoir laisser en vie. Mais cela ne lui apprenait pas pourquoi il avait eut la vie sauve, ni grâce à qui.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport... »

« Tu es le seul mangemort assez proche du ministre pour essayer de savoir ce qui se trame en haut lieu et ce qu'ils savent. Cette position t'a sauvé la vie. Et crois moi, il m'a fallut argumenter pour convaincre le Seigneur sombre que tu étais notre meilleur atout... »

Cela aussi Lucius était tout disposé à le croire. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de partisans du Lord qui s'étaient infiltré au fil des années dans l'administration sorcière, très peu occupait un poste à influence comme le sien et avait l'oreille du ministre.

« Pourquoi avoir pris ma défense ? » S'étonna Lucius. « Un autre aurait pu reprendre mon travail aurpès de Fudge... »

«Nous manquons de temps pour obtenir les informations du ministère. Placer un nouvel espion au si haut dans l' entourage du ministre n'est pas envisageable sur le court terme. L'idée à été émise, mais elle fut rapidement rejeté à cause du facteur temps. Tu étais donc le seul à pouvoir obtenir ces renseignements. J'espère que tu réalises que c'est un sacré coup de bol pour toi cette dernière chance de prouver ta loyauté. Bien entendu tu a perdu ton statut au sein des mangemorts et je me doute que pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que toi... »

« De quoi s'agit il? » L'interrompit Lucius vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire narguer par les remarques sarcastiques de Greyback. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce que lui cachait encore le loup-garou.

« Que sais-tu a propos des clans chimères? » Lança alors le loup en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la même hauteur que l'aristocrate, faisant de ce fait de nouveau crisser ses articulations.

«Tu plaisantes là, n'est ce pas ? » S'exclama Lucius ne pouvant s'empêcher d'exprimer sa surprise et la pointe d'espoir qui venait de transpercer son coeur.

« En ais je l'air, Malfoy. J'ai reçu un étrange hibou pendant la réunion qui me portait une convocation en tant que ambassadeur des Loup Garou d'Angleterre m'invitant à me présenter à Gringotts pour y parler de l'avenir du monde magique...L'animal a eut un peu de difficulté à communiquer avec moi, vu que j'étais transformé mais dès que la lune s'est couché, tout est devenu plus simple... »

« Non! Non, c'est impossible! » s'écria Lucius en secouant la tête.

Un clan chimère? Pas étonnant que le Lord avait pris la menace au sèrieux! L'aristocrate blond connaisait parfaitement tout comme son maître, les légendes qui courraient sur ces créatures magiques. Avant d'être mis hors d'état de nuire par le fils Potter, Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient fait des recherches sur les créatures magiques qui pourraient vouloir se rallier à leur cause.

Même si Voldemort répugnait à l'idée de devoir marchander avec ces créatures qu'il considérait comme inférieur, il savait reconnaître leur force et leur puissance. Le Lord sombre avait eut dans l'idée de les rallier à sa cause, mais ses plans avaient été mis à l'eau par un bambin d'à peine plus d'un an et il n'avait jamais pu signer de pacte d'engagement avec les représentant des races magiques qui avaient accepté de le rencontrer. Hormis Greyback et sa meute, alliée dont Lucius déjà à l'époque se serait bien passé!

« Tiens, si tu veux une preuve écrite... »

Greyback lui lança une feuille de papier chiffonnée et usée comme si on l'avait plié et déplié un grand nombre de fois. Malgré la pénombre où il se trouvait, il réussit à déchiffrer le texte qui s'y trouvait.

_« Cher Seigneur Greyback, Gheseth lisery ad Lycanthrope, reconnu par les règles primordiales de la magie. De par la présente lettre nous remplissons nos obligations envers votre sang en vous informant que vous êtes prié de vous présenter à un concile des races magiques qui se tiendra à Gringotts d'ici quelques jours. L'ordre du jour concernera votre engagement en vers les juges de la bénédiction magique. Un représentant du clan chimère se joindra à nous pour valider vos espérances vis à vis de l'avenir de la magie sur notre plan d'existence. Nous comptons sur votre discrétion pour que cette information reste confidentielle. Il vous ait aussi vivement recommander de vous présenter ou de vous faire remplacer par quelqu'un de confiance à ce concile qui scellera définitivement l'avenir du monde magique. Vous serez avertis par courrier spéciale du jour et de l'heure de la réunion. En attendant, Seigneur, recevez l'assurance que nous servons vos intérêts. Cordialement Scalbeck Hiérarche extérieur. »_

Pendant ce temps Greyback lui racontait ce qu'il avait manqué de la réunion et Lucius fut soulager d'avoir sombrer dans l'inconscience et ainsi échapper à la réaction virulente du Lord.

D'après le loup-garou, Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié qu'il s'évanouisse ci tôt dans sa séance de torture et avait commencer à fulminer contre lui se préparant à le réveiller pour reprendre les festivités jusqu'à ce que Lui, le maître ne s'en lasse et ne décide. Mais ses réjouissances furent interrompu par son arrivée en fanfare, à grand renfort de claquement de porte, cris de chouette et grognements animals. Greyback était entré dans la salle de réunion à la plus grande stupéfaction des partisans du Lord et de celui-ci, accompagné de la chouette qu'il tenait emprisonnée dans une de ses grosses mains et qui laissait entendre son mécontentement. Dans son autre mains, il tendit une lettre à son maitre.

Selon ce que lui disait Greyback, le Seigneur sombre avait été à deux doigts de lancer un avada sur lui et l'animal mais le plumage particulier du messager l'avait fait stopper. Voldemort savait que seul les hautes autorités gobelines utilisaient des chouettes d'ombre nuit. Seul la curiosité l'avait empêcher de réduire en tas de cendre le loup-garou et la chouette. Puis quand Greyback i avait communiqué le contenu de la missive, il y avait eut une discussion assez houleuse entre les mangemorts pour déterminer ce qu'ils devaient faire au vue des informations de la lettre.

Lucius en la lisant eut un léger sourire moqueur. Son contenu avait dû faire office d'une bombe, même lui ne pouvait masquer sa surprise. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises, ni bonnes, juste inattendu ce qui lui fit pousser un juron.

« Ah, toi apparemment tu sais quelque chose! » reprit Greyback avec un sourire carnassier.

« Pas comme tu l'entends, malheureusement. » soupira Lucius en se frottant les yeux.

« Si tu veux sortit de là, il va falloir te montrer coopératif avec moi. Tu dois me dire tout ce que tu sais... »

« Et pourquoi devrais je m'abaisser à t' obéir ? Pourquoi ne me conduirais tu pas auprès du Lord pour que je lui raconte... »

« Le Lord se désintéresse de ton sort, Malfoy. Seul la nécessité et le manque de temps font que tu es encore en vie! Le Lord m'a confié ta vie et tant que j'estimerai que tu me seras utile, je te laisserais en vie, sinon je t'achèverait moi-même avec la bénédiction de notre maître... »

Lucius eut un sourire en coin. Voilà une information qui lui permettrait d'avoir les mains libres. Enfin un peu plus que s'il avait dû composer avec la surveillance du Seigneur sombre. Il ne doutait pas que malgré son intelligence, le garou soit plus manipulable que Voldemort. Un bon point selon lui.

Il devait cependant rester méfiant, son maître pouvait très bien avoir décider de garder un oeil sur lui, après tout il en savait aussi long que Voldemort sur ce que l'apparition d'un clan chimère signifiait. Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers ignorant qui les entouraient. Un avantage non négligeable que Lucius comptait bien mettre à profit.

« Le maître n'a rien dit à propos du clan? »

« Il a semblé emballé par la nouvelle! Il voulait les rencontrer au plutôt ! Tu as une petite idée de pourquoi? »

« Cela se pourrait bien mais si tu veux que je te révèle mes informations, il va falloir que tu me traites un peu mieux que cela. Commence par me soigner avant que je ne meure de mes blessures en emportant avec moi les éléments qu'il te manque pour comprendre le changement de priorité du maître... »

Greyback grogna montrant les crocs. Ah oui c'est vrai se souvint Lucius. La pleine lune! Son interlocuteur devait encore en subir les conséquences.

«Tu n'es pas en position pour me donner des ordres, Malfoy! » Gronda le loup-garou.

« Passons un marché alors, tu me soignes et me fait sortir de là et je te révèle tout ce que je sais à commencer par ce que le Lord t'a caché à propos de la lettre. »

Greyback le fixa droit dans les yeux, reniflant fort peu discrètement et gracieusement l'air.

« Cela me semble équitable! » fini-t-il par dire en étant satisfait de ce que ses sens de loup lui avait permit de découvrir au sujet de la sincérité du blond. « Mais sois sûr que si tu me mens, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer de mes mains! »

Cela aussi Lucius pouvait le croire sans peine. Il déglutit difficilement en hochant de la tête pour faire commprendre au loup-garou qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le message.

Il se releva ouvrit la porte du cachot et s'avança vers le sorcier pour l'aider à se relever et à sortir de sa cellule. Lucius grimaça devant le manque de délicatesse de son sauveur mais se garda bien de faire toutes réflexions désobligeante pour ne pas risquer que l'autre l'abandonne à son sort.

« Bien. » commença Lucius en avançant dans le couloir soutenu par le loup. « Commençons par la lettre. Tu te souviens du titre que le gobelin te donne à l'intérieur! »

« _Gheseth lisery ad Lycanthrope »_

« Oui et bien cela signifieà quelque chose près: _maître régent des Lycanthropes _! En gros cela veut dire que les autorités de Gringotts avec lesquelles tu fricotes depuis quelques années...Ne proteste pas, je le sais. » Assura Lucius alors que Greyback commençait à grogner de mécontentement.

« Pour assurer la survie de la meute... »

« Bien entendu! » Reconnut Lucius qui savait que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour parler des spéculations qu'avaient fait Greyback ni des motivations qui les avaient engendrées. Il aurait sans aucun doute une autre occasion de se servir de ce moyen de garder un atout dans sa manche. « Bref ce qui compte dans ce titre c'est le mot _Régent_ . Tu n'a été contacté que parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre pour représenté les clans loup-garou.»

« Aucun Loup n'est plus fort que moi et aucune meute ne peu concurrencer la mienne! » Assura Greyback avec une certaine fierté en dévoilant une paire de crocs en peu trop proéminent au goût de l'aristocrate.

«Si tu le dis, ma connaissance de votre hiérarchie est un peu désuète, je te l'accorde mais s'il existe un seul clan capable de prouver qu'il suit les règles primordiales de la magie, il se peut que l'honneur qui t'a été fait te soit retiré pour être transférer à ce clan... Alors réfléchis bien, il n'y a pas une ou plusieurs meutes qui pourraient correspondre à cette description? » Lui demanda Lucius en croisant les doigts pour que la réponse corresponde à celle de son attente.

« Que veux tu dire par « règles primordiales de la magie? » Questionna Greyback en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si tu ne les connais pas cela vraiment devenir difficile d'assurer ton titre, mon cher! » Ironisa Lucius avec un rictus moqueur ce qui lui valu un nouveau grognement sourd de la part de son interlocuteur. « Bref, ce sont des lois qui ont été établis à l'origine du monde et qui sont encore valable. Ce sont normalement les préceptes les plus important que toutes les races magiques ont accepté de suivre après que le premier clan de chimères ait rendu son jugement. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te les communiquer puisque je ne les connais pas et que je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le moindre indice dessus... »

Plus Lucius parlait plus il réalisait qu'il devait rester méfiant. Malgré l'engourdissement dans lequel se trouvait son esprit suite à sa séance de torture, il arrivait àvoir ce qui avait motivé la décision du Lord noir à le laisser en vie. Lucius était le seul en dehors du maître à en savoir autant sur les chimères. Le seul qui savait les danger, mais aussi les possibilités que représentaient ces créatures. Voldemort n'avait pas voulu éliminer cette source de savoir qu'il était avant de s'assurer que son acolyte ne lui ait pas cacher des informations à leur sujet ou à propos du jugement qu'elles devaient rendre. Lucius était vraiment sur la corde raide.

« Qui aurait des réponses à ce sujet? » demanda Greyback sortant le blond de ses réfléxions.

« Aucune idée, mais réfléchis, n'y-a-t-il vraiment aucune meute qui ait changé ou fait parlé d'elle... » soupira Lucius

« Il y a une rumeur sur un petit groupe qui serait retourné à d'ancienne pratique. Ils n'ont pas encore d'influence sur les meutes. Tout juste une rumeur, mais elle m'est revenu aux oreilles et semble intrigué mes congénères... » Répondit Greyback après quelques secondes de réflexions en marmonnant dans sa barbe visiblement pas enchanté.

« Ah et a qui devrait on cette révolution? »

« Lupin! » Grogna Greyback d'un air mauvais.

« Comme c'est surprenant. » Répondit avec ironie dans un soupir Lucius en essayant de cacher au mieux le petit sourire qui étirait ces lèvres.

L'ironie de son propos ne devait pas échapper au loup mais pour le moment Lucius était assez satisfait du résultat de sa journée. Il avait survécut et finalement sa position n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il ne l'avait craint en se rendant à cette réunion. Tout n'était pas parfait mais il avait confiance en l'avenir. Plus que jamais depuis qu'il savait qu'un clan chimère avait fait son apparition.

**A suivre...**

_Un petit mot pour vous assurer toute ma gratitude pour le soutien que vous accorder à cette histoire_**: **_Merci à vous tous !_

_et puis ausi pour vous annoncer_ _une petite mauvaise nouvelle qui j'espère ne minera pas trop cette période estivale et ne vous empêchera certainement pas de profiter de vos vacances__, mais pour différentes raisons je dois vous avertir qu'il n'y aura pas de mise a jour dans les trois prochaines semaines_**. **_C'est triste mais c'est_ _le mieux que je puisse faire__! Merci de votre compréhension et patience_**. _(plus de détail sur le forum)_  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

_Voilà les trois semaines sont terminée et avec quelques heure d'avances je vous mets à disposition ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère continuera à vous_ _plaire !_

_Merci à tous et toutes pour votre soutien et votre patience. Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 24:** Rémus

La forêt était tranquille et silencieuse. Comme si un danger quelconque avait éloigné tous êtres vivants des environs. Le ciel étoilé, sans aucun nuage, laissait une clairière dans une semis pénombre ou se tenait rassemblé plusieurs créatures à la silhouette floue comme si chacune d'elle hésitait sur leur véritable apparence. Elles se mouvaient dans la brume matinale donnant l'impression de s'étirer en hauteur. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'est, laissant présager une chaude journée d'été.

La lune venait à peine de disparaître et déjà Rémus sentait que la transformation s'opérait en sens inverse. Loin d'être aussi pénible et douloureuse que les précédentes. Pas agréable, loin de là, mais depuis l'été dernier chacune de ses transformations lui avait apporté une plénitude contre laquelle il avait fini de lutter. Il lui avait fallut presque un an pour aboutir dans sa démarche d'acceptation , ce qui finalement était bien peu quand il repensait à toutes ses années où il avait refouler et combattu sa véritable nature.

Son corps finissait de se redresser et par regagner une pilosité normale sans qu'aucun cris ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Un progrès non négligeable quand on savait l'intensité de la douleur qui accompagnait généralement la transformation en Loup- Garou. Rien que pour cela les épreuves de cette année difficile qui l'avait tenu à l'écart des personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui, en avait valu la peine. Vraiment et il ne remercierait jamais assez Severus pour lui avoir présenté l'étrange créature qui l'avait guidé dans sa démarche. Il avait été surpris quand Severus lui avait proposé de l'aider avec son statut de Loup-garou, mais il avait été encore plus sidéré en voyant la personne qui logeait au manoir familial maternel de son ancien camarade de classe. Encore aujourd'hui il se demandait ce qui avait poussé le sévère professeur de potion à l'autoriser à rencontrer Ialon. Était ce de sa propre initiative ou avait-il obéis à un ordre?

Satisfait de sa nuit, Rémus s'étira en levant les bras au ciel. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses compagnons. Tout comme lui, ils avaient commencé à retrouver leur apparence de sorcier, mais aucun autre n'arrivait comme lui à le faire si rapidement et en atténuant la douleur de manière à la rendre infime. Il était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine, car il s'entraînait depuis plus longtemps que les autres loups-garou qui avaient accepté de le suivre dans sa quête de vérité. Jusqu'à présent aucun de ceux qui avait osé le pas, n'avait éprouve de regret dans cette nouvelle vie, ce qui confortait Rémus dans son choix.

Rémus savait qu'avec de la pratique chacun de ses compagnons finiraient par arriver au même stade que lui. Il savait aussi qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre et à maîtriser avant d'atteindre l'unification, comme le disait les livres qu'il avait lu au manoir Prince.

Depuis qu'il avait été professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, sa vision sur son statut de Loup-Garou avait grandement évolué. Le fait que Harry et ses amis, l'aient accepter sans crainte, que le fils de son meilleur ami, tout comme son père avant lui, le considère comme un égal et comme un ami lui avait permit de reprendre confiance en lui. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'un sentiment de fierté lui donne envi de continuer à vivre sans ressentir uniquement de la honte.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir arriver à un tel degré de sérénité avec ces instincts. Bien entendu la rencontre qu'il avait fait l'été précédent et les connaissances que la créature avait mise à sa disposition lui avait permit d'acquérir un autre point de vue sur sa situation et sur les loups-garou en particulier. Il lui avait fallut quelques mois de pratique et d'introspection pour arriver à maîtriser une partie des enseignements que lui avait prodigués l'étrange ami de Severus.

Tout avait commencé à la fin de la troisième année de Harry à Poudlard. Il avait dû renoncer à son travail de professeur car sa nature de Loup-garou avait été révélé. Il aurait tellement aimé continuer à enseigner au sein du collège magique et pouvoir ainsi continuer à veiller sur le fils de James, mais les parents et le conseil d'administration n'avaient pas partager ce point de vue et il avait à regret quitter Poudlard. Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la nouvelle avec une pointe de regret, lui expliquant d'un ton navré qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté des parents. Bref il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses et cela le désolait, enfin c'était ce que le directeur voulait lui faire comprendre. Estimant le combat perdu d'avance, Rémus s'était résigné mais il n'était pas complètement convaincu par la véracité de propos du vieux sorcier. Quelque chose le l'avait fait tiquer mais à l'époque il ne savait pas quoi... Maintenant avec ce qu'il savait sur les lycanthropes, il parvenait sans mal à identifier ce qui a chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de la discussion lui mettait les sens en alerte. Un léger sort de persuasion. Très léger mais qui suffisait pour faire mouche. Quand il avait compris les méthodes peu orthodoxe du directeur, il avait pris des précautions pour ne pas se laisser influencer, mais malgré la légèreté de la puissance du sort, il était difficile d'y résister ce qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par une longue exposition ou un conditionnement. L'idée l'avait révulsé mais sans preuve, il avait gardé ses conclusions pour lui attendant d'obtenir des indices siffusants.

Le jour où il avait quitté Poudlard, Harry était passé le voir dans son bureau et avait semblé très déçu de le voir s'en aller. Rémus avait bien sentit que l'enfant trouvait particulièrement injuste d'être ainsi séparé des personnes auxquelles il s'était attaché. Sirius n'avait pas pu être innocenter et se trouvait donc en cavale et dans l'impossibilité selon le directeur de s'occuper d'un enfant. Là aussi avec le recul, il trouvait que l'attitude du directeur de Poudlard avait été cavalière. Il ne s'était même pas excuser pour avoir prêter foi aux accusations contre Sirius et ne pas avoir insister pour qu'il ait un procès! Non vraiment l'attitude du directeur était vraiment étrange.

Quand à lui, son statut de Loup-Garou le mettait définitivement au banc de la société et jamais le ministère n'accepterait qu'une créature comme lui prenne en charge Harry. Cela lui avait fendu le coeur. Il avait sentit que l'enfant n'était pas bien chez sa famille moldu. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas ouvertement mais Rémus pouvaient le sentir grâce à son instinct de Loup. Même déjà à l'époque, alors qu'il ignorait encore tout du pouvoir que représentait cet instinct, Rémus avait été touché par la détresse du garçon à devoir retourner dans sa famille. Le gamin avait plusieurs fois montré au cour de la discussion des hésitations et des signes de crainte, comme s'il s'empêchait de parler. Rémus avait bien tenté maladroitement de le rassurer sans y parvenir réellement et pour finir il lui avait semblé que l'adolescent s'était tout comme lui résigné sur la situation. Encore une fois avec du recul, il se demandait si effectivement quelque chose ou quelqu'un n'empêchait pas le garçon de parler en détail de ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

Il venait de finir de fermer sa malle quand une voix l'avait tirée de ses réflexions.

« J'ignorais que la fuite devenait une qualité prisé chez les rouge et or? » fit remarquer ironiquement Rogue qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte les bras croisé sur sa poitrine ses lèvres s'étirant dans un fin sourire moqueur qui fit grincer des dents Rémus.

D'après ce qu'il lui avait été rapporté, la rumeur concernant son état était dû à une indiscrétion de Severus. Le voir fanfaronner devant lui sans aucune honte avait fait naître un sentiment de colère chez Rémus qui fit son possible pour ne rien en laisser paraître. Il se doutait que cette provocation devait servir à le faire éclater de rage contre le professeur de Potion. Rémus n'était pas décidé à lui donner satifaction.

« Pense ce que tu veux! Peu importe l'avis d'une personne qui prône la délation comme une qualité acceptable! » Répondit l'ancien professeur en réduisant la taille de sa malle avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

« C'est qu'on mordrait! » S'exclama Rogue son sourire s'élargissant contre toute attente. « La pleine lune t'influencerait-t-elle toujours? »

Rémus se garda bien de répondre et commença de s'éloigner sortant de son bureau pour traverser la salle de classe. Passant devant le professeur de potion il ne lui accorda pas un regard, préférant couper court à la discussion. Mais visiblement le brun ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser s'échapper.

« Fuir ne te mènera nulle part, Lupin! » L'invectiva de nouveau Rogue. « Crois en mon expérience. La réalité fini toujours par nous rattraper et mieux vaut être préparer à cette confrontation ! »

« Merci du conseil, mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais m'être utile! » Répondit Rémus en se retournant vers le professeur avec colère. « A moins que tu n'es une solution pour améliorer ma condition...En dehors de cette potion infecte que tu prépares et qui ne fait pas grand chose... »

« Non effectivement, je n'ai personnellement rien d'autre à te proposer que la potion « Tue-loup » mais je connais quelqu'un qui aura certainement une autre approche du problème et qui pourrait t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que le monde sorcier à oublier et préférer taire au fils des siècles. Encore faut-il que tu acceptes de me croire et que tu le convainque de ta bonne volonté!»

« De quoi parles tu? » Questionna Rémus en se rapprochant du brun visiblement intrigué par ses paroles mais n'osant y croire. « Et pourquoi m'aiderais tu? »

« Je ne le fais pas de mon initiative, si cela peu te rassurer. » Avait répondu Rogue avec un sourire énigmatique. « _Il_ espère pouvoir ouvrir les yeux de quelqu'un sur la corruption du monde magique et il t'a choisit... »

Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de cette conversation qu'il avait eut avec le professeur de potion et de ce que celui-ci lui avait révéler. La seule chose que lui avait demandé le brun en retour était un serment sorcier de ne parler de tout cela à personne. Avec prudence et mais aussi énormément de curiosité le loup-garou avait accepté et c'est de là qu'il avait été mis en contact avec Ialon.

Rémus avait été abasourdis quand il avait rencontré pour la première fois l'étrange créature magique. Il avait été sidéré par sa puissance et ses connaissances. Une chimère! Une créature qui même dans les manuels était considéré comme une affabulation. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps cet été là, au manoir à apprendre et rechercher des informations sur l'origine des loup-garou et avait été stupéfait d'apprendre que loin d'être une maladie honteuse, ce statut avait par le passé été considéré comme une grande chance et un honneur. D'après les textes anciens qu'il avait compulser dans la bibliothèque du manoir, les Loup-Garou étaient des protecteurs, une sorte d'armée d'élite chargé de veiller sur un lieu magique ou sur des personnes.

Ialon lui avait expliqué que dans un lointain passé, les loups garou avait été trahis par ceux qu'ils étaient censée défendre et que pour se venger, ils avaient trahis leur serment. Un clan chimères avait dû intervenir pour ramener l'ordre et la punition des meutes avaient été sévères mais justes, privant les lycanthropes d'une partie de leur liberté. Par la suite le temps avait fait son œuvre, faisant tomber dans l'oublie la fierté et la puissance de cette race magique. La plus part des coutumes et usages du à leur retour à l' état sauvage avaient été complètement perdu. Les sorciers avaient tiré un trait sur ce que les loups-garou avaient et pouvaient apporté au monde magique et sorcier pour en faire des bêtes de foire et des monstres sanguinaires.

Malgrè toute sa bonne volonté et sa soif de connaissance, Rémus n'avait pas vraiment compris le processus qui permettait l'activation de la première transformation. Car non la morsure ne suffisait pas. Il fallait d'autres facteurs, génétiques comme les avaient appelé Ialon, pour permettre le réveil des instincts bestiales et protecteurs des lycanthropes.

Rémus avait donc fini après quelques tentatives vaines de résistance dû à son éducation et ses préjugés, par accepter la part de sauvagerie qui était en lui. Il ne l'avait pas complètement dompter à l'heure actuelle mais après une année de complète recherche, il avait beaucoup progresser et même mieux d'autres Loups garou s'étaient joint à lui dans sa quête et tout comme lui ils reconnaissaient une nette amélioration de leur état de santé aussi bien physique que mentale depuis qu'ils pratiquaient les exercices qui leur avait montré Rémus.

Cela lui avait pris un an et Rémus savait qu'il n'était pas encore au bout de sa quête. Il avait cependant une nouvelle vision des choses dans son ensemble et beaucoup de question à poser au directeur concernant Harry. L'introspection à laquelle il avait dû se livrer pendant les derniers mois, lui avait fait prendre conscience de certains éléments troublants et il voulait des réponses. Avec ce qu'il avait découvert sur le rôle protecteur des Loups, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait faillit à sa tâche! Il aurait dû être là pour Harry et il allait changer ça!

Depuis la fin de l'été, il avait revu une ou deux fois, Ialon au manoir. A chacune de ses visites, il n'avait pu complètement se départir de la sensation d'infériorité qu'il ressentait face à la chimère. Il avait bien tenté d'obtenir des informations sur Ialon sur ses motivations mais l'autre n'avait jamais vraiment répondu à ces questions préférant louvoyer entre les différentes suppositions de Rémus qui parfois le faisant bien rire, mais jamais l'autre ne s'était dévoilé laissant le loup garou dans l'expectative.

Rémus avait bien chercher et trouvé des informations sur le clan chimère dans la bibliothèque de Ialon mais jamais celui-ci n'avait confirmé ou infirmer ses découvertes. Le loup-garou avait bien remarqué la solitude qui semblait marqué la vie quotidienne de la créature et en dehors de Severus, la chimère ne semblait pas avoir de contact avec l'extérieur. Ce qui selon Rémus était très triste. Même lui avait eut la chance de partager des moments d'amitié et de fraternité avec les maraudeurs et quelques autres personnes au cours de son existence. Mais la chimère semblait avoir toujours été seul.

C'était une des raison pour lesquelles il avait décidé avec les autres lycanthropes qui l'avaient rejoint qu'ils iraient rendre visite à Ialon pendant l'été. Après tout les autres voulaient aussi rencontré ou bien remercié une nouvelle fois celui qui leur avait permit de renouer avec les vieilles traditions de leur races.

Dans l'esprit de Rémus la chimère, était un mentor à qui il voulait faire part de sa réussite et de ses projets d'avenir en espérant que ce maître pour le moins étrange accepterait de lui accorder sa bénédiction. Ils avaient décidé de partir deux jours après cette pleine lune, histoire de se reposer et d'être présentable devant la créature magique qui d'après les descriptions que Rémus leur avait faite intriguait beaucoup les autres membres du groupe qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses réflexions et il sourit à la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui qui l'invita dans un mouvement de tête à se mettre en marche à la suite des autres. Il acquiesça de la tête se mettant en route vers l'orée de la forêt ou se trouvait la maison qu'ils occupaient depuis quelques mois maintenant que le groupe s'était agrandis. Il ne constituait pas encore une meute. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour cela, mais ils gardaient l'espoir que d'autre les rejoindraient. Rémus regarda ses congénères avec une certaine fierté d'appartenir à une assemblée de personne si disparate de part l'âge et l'origine.

La femme qui marchait à ses côtés était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un chef de meute. Étonnement très peu des autres mâles avaient contester sa position. Grande et élancé aussi blonde que les blés avec de chaud reflet châtain, elle s'était imposé naturellement pour diriger le petit groupe. Ceux qui dans un premier temps avait trouver à redire avait bien vite changé d'avis quand la jeune femme avait montrer les crocs, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Rémus pour sa part n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre doute sur sa position au sein du groupe. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas les qualités nécessaire pour être un chef, mais ses connaissances et son don pour l'écoute et la diplomatie faisait de lui un conseiller et un sage que tous avaient appris à écouter. De plus il était celui qui connaissait le mieux les anciennes pratiques et le gardien de leur histoire passé. Certains avaient contesté son droit à trancher les décisions lors des conseils, mais Rémus sûr de son bon droit avait lui aussi démontrer que lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'intérêt du groupe il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les griffes s'en rendre coup pour coup. Même quand il s'agissait de faire entendre raison à Aïnara, leur chef de groupe.

A côté de la jeune femme qui devait avoir entre cinq et dix ans de moins que lui, se tenait un homme brun à la peau mat qui ne quittait que rarement la proximité de la jeune chef. L'homme de forte stature en imposait naturellement aux autres. Pourtant Victor était tout autant calme et réfléchis que sa femme pouvait paraître extravertie et fonceuse. Un bon équilibre pour le clan se disait Rémus, même si le châtain savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas trop ennuyer le grand brun au risque de faire un violent vol plané et un atterrissage douloureux pour le dos et ou les côtes.

Devant eux marchait les autres membres de leur groupe. Trois femmes et quatre homme dont le plus jeune ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Une des dernière victime de Greyback. Un jeune homme qui s'était fait attaquer lors d'un raid de la meute du fou sanguinaire sur un village moldu perdu au fin fond de la lande écossaise. Un trou perdu oublié de tous sauf de Greyback qui semblait aimer venir s'y repaître régulièrement.

Rémus eut une grimace de dégoût. Jamais il ne pourrait espérer faire évoluer les mentalités à propos des lycanthropes tant que Greyback continuerait à considérer les êtres vivants comme des proies. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires et se concentra sur le garçon . Angus n'était pas un sorcier et de part sa morsure il n'était plus un moldu. D'après les recherches que Rémus avait fait chez Ialon, et le peu qu'il avait compris à propos de la génétique, il était indéniable qu'Angus avait en lui un don pour la magie mais que celui ci n' était pas actif. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce gène ne s'activerait pas chez ses descendants. C'était ce qui expliquait pourquoi certains enfants moldus avaient la capacité de faire de la magie. Une bonne combinaison génique et hop voilà que leur héritage était activé. Enfin cela c'était le résumé de l'explication pour le moins compliqué et ardu que lui avait donnée Ialon et à laquelle il n'avait retenu que l'essentiel: Il fallait un sacré coup de bol , ou un bon coup de pouce du destin, pour que cette combinaison s'opère et que le gène s'active, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi certains enfants issu de moldu ou sang mêlé étaient plus puissant que ceux issu de famille sang pur.

Perdu dans ses conjectures, il ne vit pratiquement pas passer le restant du chemin pour atteindre la maison. Elle se trouvait dans la périphérie d'un petit village de campagne non loin de Londres. Assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde, elle comptait deux étages avec les commodités nécessaire pour que chacun puisse bénéficier d'un espace personnel assez grand sans avoir l'impression d'empiéter sur l'espace vital de son voisin. Le réez de chaussée était réservé aux salles communautaires et comportait une épicerie donnant sur la rue principal du village. Aïnara et une autre femme du groupe se chargeait de tenir la boutique alors que les autres vaquaient à de petits travaux soit en ville soit dans le village. Aux commères, moldus et sorcières, qui n'avaient pas manqué de venir pour se renseigner et glaner quelques ragots, Aïnara avait expliqué qu'elle louait des chambres à des personnes travaillant en ville. Et que non par Merlin il ne s'agissait pas d'une secte aux mœurs bizarre mais juste d'une chambre d'hôte avec des locataires réguliers. Les rumeurs finirent par se tasser d'elle même quand la routine du quotidien pris son roulement bien huilé. Maintenant la communauté était si ce n'était complètement intégrée, tout au moins bien tolérée.

Le groupe ne se trouvait plus qu' à une dizaine de pas quand un hurlement de pur détresse les figea tous de stupeur à l'orée de la foret. Ce n'était pas le cris d'un loup mais plus celui d'un chien qui hurle sa détresse. Rémus se crispa. Il reconnaissait la voix. Il percevait la douleur qui déchirait non seulement leur tympan mais aussi leur cœur.

Sirius. Cela ne pouvait être que Sirius qui hurlait à la mort. Mais pourquoi? Un seul nom traversa son esprit: Harry! Il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry! Cette idée suffit à lui rendre suffisamment de contrôle sur son corps pour qu'il se mette à courir franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparait de l'animagus en quelques seconde alors que les autres se précipitèrent à sa poursuite.

Rémus n'avait que suivit de loin, par l'intermédiaire de la gazette du sorcier, les évènements qui avaient marqué la quatrième année de collège de Harry. Il avait craint le pire en découvrant que le garçon avait été sélectionné pour le tournoi et que personne ne s'était opposé à sa candidature. Il avait été près de tout abandonné pour retourner à Poudlard et dire sa manière de penser, mais Ialon l'en avait empêcher lui disant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre le directeur. Pas encore tout du moins.

La parole d'un Loup-Garou ne pesait pas grand chose, voir rien, personne n'écouterait ses récriminations et ses craintes aussi fondé soient elles. Il l'avait convaincu que pour le bien de l'enfant il devait apprendre à maîtriser ses instincts et pouvoirs propres. Ialon lui avait certifié que Harry même si le danger était réel, ne serait pas laissé sans protection et sans soutien. Alors le lycanthrope avait continuer d'apprendre en suivant chaque nouveau rebondissement grâce aux articles du journal tentant de faire la part des choses entre les affabulations de Skeeter et les véritables faits.

A la fin du moi de juin, quand les articles commencèrent à dénigrer Harry qui annonçait le retour de Vous Savez Qui, Rémus avait voulu lui apporter son soutien, mais là le directeur lui confia une mission, une parmi tant d'autre qui au cour de l'année l'avait à son grand regret maintenue à l'écart de la vie du garçon et il ne put mettre son plan à exécution, rongeant son frein. Avec la maitrise accrus de ses dons conférés par son état de lycanthrope, Rémus était de plus en plus méfiant vis à vis du directeur. Il avait accomplis les différentes tâches qui lui avait confier Dumbledore mais il s'était aussi interroger sur l'utilité que pouvait avoir cet intérêt pour de vieille relique disparut.

Cette mission là cependant, était différente mais tout aussi importante, surtout si le Lord sombre était effectivement de retour! Il avait dû aller fouiner dans les meutes pour voir ce que la nouvelle provoquait comme réaction. Rémus ne regrettait pas d'avoir remplis sa mission, comme cela il avait pu rencontrer les deux derniers membres de son groupe et leur permettre d'échapper à la meute de Greyback, mais il s'inquiétait grandement pour l'adolescent. Il espérait que Ialon pourrait lui en dire plus et s'était pourquoi il attendait avec impatience sa visite chez la chimère.

Rémus s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée de la maison donnant sur le jardin et la forêt. Sur le pas de la porte, une silhouette se tenait recroquevillée et accroupis prés du sol et tenait contre elle un grand chien dégingandé et noir à l'aspect miteux qui tendait le cou vers le ciel en émettant toujours un sifflement douloureux qui retourna le cœur du Loup Garou.

Dans la pénombre, il n'arrivait pas à identifier la personne qui donnait l'impression de serrer le chien dans ses bras. La forme humaine redressa la tête dans leur direction et un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux d'un vert brillant. Rémus reconnut alors une jeune auror qui faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et qui d'après ses souvenirs appartenait aussi à la famille de son ami.

« Désolée de débarquer chez vous sans y avoir été invité mais il refusait d'attendre plus longtemps. » S'excusa la jeune femme alors que ses joues tout comme sa chevelure se teintaient de rouge au reflet vif.

Rémus aurait bien répondu à la jeune femme qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'excuser mais il se retrouva pousser à terre sur le dos par le chien noir qui l'écrasa de son poids tout en lui lavant la figure à grand coup de langue en poussant des gémissements entre inquiétude et colère qui ne furent pas vraiment traduisible par le Loup Garou, même si les émotions qui émanaient de l'animagus étaient clairement traduisible et n'annonçaient pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Entrons, nous seront mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. » Proposa Aïnara en souriant devant le spectacle que donnait à voir le Loup et le chien. « Après cette nuit, nous avons besoin de reprendre des forces. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous amène mais il me semble que vous en avez aussi besoin. De plus, je crois que nous devrions être assis pour apprendre ce qui vous amène de si bonne heure chez nous. »

« Patmol cela suffit! Laisse moi me relever et si tu tiens tant que cela à te faire entendre, reprend forme humaine! Je ne parle pas le canidé! » S'écria Rémus en repoussant le grand chien qui ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser se remettre sur ses pieds.

Le chien se recula et s'ébroua fort peu gracieusement, faisant craquer les articulations de son corps qui se déformèrent petit à petit dans des angles étranges et peu habituels pour le squelette d'un chien mais s'orientant de plus en plus vers une silhouette humaine. Bien avant que la transformation soit complète son ami se mettait à tenter de lui parler à une vitesse folle et dans un charabia de son à peine compréhensible.

«C'est terrible, Rémus! Ces affreux moldus m'ont rappelé tous les sorts de magie noire que je m'étais promis de ne jamais utiliser et qui faisait la fierté de ma famille! Si tu savais comme j'ai envie d'aller les tester sur eux...Rogue a dit qu'il ne fallait pas abréger leur souffrance trop rapidement mais il n'a rien dit sur le fait de ne pas en rajouter. Je ne pense pas qu'il voit un inconvénient à ce que j'apporte ma contribution personnelle ... »

Rémus ne comprenait rien à ce que lui expliquait l'animagus. Le début de son discours s'était perdu dans les dernières étapes de la transformations et ce qu'il arrivait à comprendre ne l'éclairait pas vraiment sur ce qui avait pu mettre Sirius dans un tel état de surexcitation.

« Si on suivait les conseils de notre hôte, cousin? » Intervint posément la jeune auror se tenant toujours sur le pas de la porte. « Je meure de faim et une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue. »

Rémus crut que Sirius allait rechigner mais si l'animagus resta bouche bée quelques secondes après l'intervention de la jeune femme, il finit par hocher la tête pour montrer son accord. Il s'approcha même de sa cousine avec un regard inquiet.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien? » demanda-t-il inquiet et nerveux.

« Fatiguée. » Répondit la jeune sorcière en haussant les épaules. « Rien d'inquiétant et de surprenant au vu des dernières heures. »

Rémus remarqua alors les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme et son teint pâle. En utilisant son odorat il perçut aussi comme une odeur résiduelle de sang sur les vêtements de l'auror. Le parfum ne venait pas d'une quelconque blessure, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il imprégnait l'air autour d'elle ainsi que sa magie.

« Suivez moi. » Les invita-t-il à entrer dans la maison. Il aimait de moins en moins ce qui s'annonçait dans la discussions qu'il aurait avec Sirius et la jeune femme mais il voulait savoir et le jardin n'était pas un lieu assez sécurisant pour ce type de conversation. Rémus en était convaincu ce qu'il allait apprendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il les conduisit dans la cuisine qui se trouvait être une des premières pièces de la demeure sur la droite et ou tous les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table richement garnit. Les autres membres du groupe de Loup Garou avaient commencé à manger, mais il était clairement possible de voir que la présence des deux sorciers les surprenaient et les intriguaient fortement.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner que les deux sorciers était _particuliers_. Tous avait plus ou moins entendu parler de Sirius Black et des crimes qui lui étaient reproché par le ministère. Son portrait avait suffisamment été placardé partout dans le monde sorcier pour que tous l'identifient sans problème. Mais ils avaient aussi remarquer en utilisant la sensibilité accrus de leur sens de Loup, que le sorcier qui leur faisait face était différent de ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer. Quelque chose dans son odeur qui sans qu'ils en ait pleinement conscience les rassurait et les poussait à lui faire confiance. Aïnara et Victor avaient assez d'expérience et de connaissance pour savoir que le fait que Sirius soit un animagus n'était pas en soit suffisant pour que leur instinct l'accepte aussi facilement au sein de leur maison. Non il y avait autre chose et ils voulaient découvrir quoi.

« Joignez vous à nous! » Proposa Aïnara affable en indiquant des places de libre sur le banc en face d'elle.

Rémus avait remarqué lui aussi les changements qui s'était opéré chez son ami depuis sa libération d'Azkaban. Physiquement il était resté le même et une année de liberté ne suffirait pas à lui rendre sa corpulence et sa stature d'avant mais il avait tout de même reprit du poids et du muscle ce qui lui donnait moins l'aspect d'un désespéré. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait plus. Que les changements qu'il percevait, étaient plus profond et qu'ils touchaient son ami aussi bien mentalement que magiquement. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix claire de la jeune auror.

« Merci ce sera avec plaisir! » Remercia la jeune femme dont les cheveux oscillaient entre le brun et le rouge en s'asseyant alors que les deux hommes plus âgés en faisait autant à sa gauche.

Pour elle aussi, la curiosité des loups garou était plus qu'en éveil. Ils étaient aux aguets, cherchant le moindre indice qui leur permettrait d'identifier ce qui la rendait si unique. Dans un premier temps, le fait qu'elle soit métamorphomage était en soit une curiosité qui aurait poussé les plus curieux d'entre eux à faire sa connaissance, mais son odeur marqué de sang était beaucoup plus intrigante. Aucun sorcier n'avait cette flagrance. Le parfum du sang semblait indissociable de son aura magique et de son odeur corporelle ce qui était incroyable et plus que rare.

Rémus n'avait pas plus d'explication que les autres quand aux particularités qu'il pouvait sentir chez ses visiteurs. La seule intuition qu'il avait était que le situation était certainement plus grave que ne le laissait penser l'excitation de Sirius et le détachement qui émanait de la jeune femme.

Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence, avant que Sirius qui ne semblait pas tenir en place et qui tressautait au moindre bruit ne reprenne la parole sur un ton suppliant.

« Moony, il faut que tu me conduises auprès des chimères! »

« Pardon! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Victor, Aïnara et Rémus qui faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.

« C'est à propos de Harry, Rémus! Il faut que je lui parle! Il faut que j'aille discuter de deux ou trois petites choses avec les chimères! Elles ont fait de l'excellent travail pour Harry mais je ne compte pas me faire évincer... »

« Évincer ? Le mot est un peu fort, tu ne trouves pas Sirius? » Demanda la jeune sorcière d'un ton froid. « Si tu ne voulais pas être mis en touche, il fallait exprimer ton opinion à Dumbledore l'été ou tu a retrouvé ta liberté et insister pour avoir sa garde! »

Rémus imagina un court instant qu'il devrait intervenir pour sauver la jeune fille de la colère de son ami. Le reproche dans la voix de la jeune femme était limpide. Connaissant l'impétuosité et la fierté de son ami, il n'allait certainement pas accepter de se faire rabrouer en public! Ce fut pourquoi il fut assez surpris quand Sirius de nouveau se contenta de hocher la tête en serrant les poings, blêmissant à vue d'oeil.

« J'ai été bien naïf. J'ignore comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle... Je n'ai aucune excuse et je sais que je ne mérite pas de me présenter devant Harry, mais il faut que je sache...»Se flagella d'une voix plaintive l'animagus en retenant avec beaucoup de difficulté les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur se joues ravinés. « Les arguments du directeur semblaient si convaincant... »

« Si tu m'expliquais le rapport entre Harry et les chimères? » Demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils, about de patience et ne comprenant pas le lien qui pouvait exister entre Harry et Ialon. Par contre il savait comment Dumbledore avait pu faire fit des réticence de Sirius et le convaincre qu'il agissait pour le mieux en le laissant retourner chez ses moldus. Une partie de lui fut soulager de voir que s'il évoquait ses doutes concernant les choix du directeur à propos de Harry, Sirius et peut être sa cousine se laisseraient convaincre qu'il pouvait avoir raison. Non Rémus savait qu'il avait raison et il leur ouvrirait les yeux à ce propos si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Tu ne sais pas? » S'étonna l'animagus. « Je croyais d'après ce que Severus avait dit que tu étais au courant des actions du clan, que tu savais comment ces ignobles moldus traitaient Harry... »

Rémus sentit tout son corps se tendre d'appréhension. C'était la deuxième fois que Sirius parlait de Rogue comme d'une référence, chose assez étonnante mais si on y ajoutait la petite pointe de respect qui suintait de la voix de l'animagus quand il parlait de son ennemi personnel, il y avait de quoi avoir des sueurs froides. L'allusion aux mauvais traitements que sa famille moldu avait pu faire subir à l'adolescent n'arrangeait pas non plus son malaise et sa terreur qui lui faisait dresser tous les poils sur le corps.

Devant la surprise de l'animagus et le détachement de la jeune auror, Aïnara intervint pour éviter que le malaise qu'elle sentait grandir chez Rémus ne plombe définitivement la conversation et ne sème le doute chez les deux sorciers.

« Nous n'avons pas eut de contact avec Ialon depuis le début de l'année. » Précisa Aïnara. « Nous avons eut des choses à faire de notre côté ses derniers mois. Affaires qui nous ont retenu loin de Ialon et ce malgré notre dette envers lui. Il était encore seul quand nous l'avons vu, mais d'après ce que vous dites il y aurait plusieurs chimères... »

« Oui » Intervint Tonks en souriant, légèrement plus détendue. « J'ignore depuis combien de temps mais je peux vous affirmer qu'un clan s'est formé et que les trois chimères sont disposé à remplir leur fonction... Savez vous de quoi il s'agit ?»

Rémus savait. Tout comme les autres membres de son groupe avec qui il avait partagé l'information. Même si Ialon n'avait pas été bavard quand la conversation le concernait ou le touchait personnellement, Rémus grâce aux livres qui se trouvaient à sa disposition dans le manoir, avait bien fini par mettre en lumière le rôle que l'on accordait dans les vieux grimoires à ces créatures que l'on appelait les Juges de la Bénédiction Magique.

« Elles ont déjà commencé. Elles ont enlevé Harry de chez ses moldus et ont annoncé à Dumbledore qu'elles le garderaient avec elles, en temps que Servant. Qu'il ne remettrait jamais ses sales pattes sur lui!» Lâcha Sirius d'une voix de nouveau excitée. « Il est avec eux et je dois le voir. Il doit croire que je l'ai abandonné et que je partage l'opinion de Dumbledore. Je dois lui dire que c'est faux! »

L'humeur changeante et exacerbé de l'évadé d'Azkaban inquiétait grandement le loup garou. L'animagus passait de l'excitation à l'abattement en si peu de temps que Rémus commençait à penser que les derniers évènements avaient dû avoir raison de la santé mentale de Sirius. Cependant apprendre que les chimère avaient choisit l'adolescent pour servant était assez déstabilisant et pourquoi ne voulait-t-elles pas laisser Harry continuer sa scolarité à Poudlard.

« Rémus s'est terrible! Je dois voir Harry! Je dois savoir s'il va bien...Je veux m'assurer que ce choix lui convient et que personne n'a tenté de lui forcé la main...Après j'irais chez ces moldus et je... »

« Du calme, Sirius. Tu t'emballes et si tu n'expliques pas convenablement la situation je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils puissent se faire une idée claire de la situation. » Intervint Tonks en soupirant. « Harry était torturé par les membres de sa famille. »

« Torturé? » Répéta Rémus très pâle.

« Oui. Affamé, battu, négligé, méprisé, enfermé, abandonné à sa souffrance sans soutien, sans amour. Ne recevant que de la douleur et de la haine, voilà comment Harry a grandit. Mais si tu crois que cela s'est arrangé quand il est entré à Poudlard, tu te trompes, mon ami. Mis en confiance par l'air affable et tranquille du directeur quand Harry a tenté de s'opposer à son retour dans sa famille, il n'a reçu aucune aide. Le directeur lui a servit la toujours même excuse bidon que celle qu'il a utilisé pour endormir notre vigilance au cour de ses années, la protection de sang de Lily, mais rien, rien ne justifiait de le renvoyer la bas! Sans sa magie Harry serait mort! Pas besoin d'un mage noir quand la haine d'un horrible moldu à l'esprit étriqué te fait passer pour un monstre! »

Sirius s'était levé et avait balancé cette tirade en déambulant dans la cuisine sous le regard horrifié des autres qui écoutaient ses paroles le coeur au bord des lèvres. Les loups garou, peu importe leur origine, en connaissait suffisamment sur les brimades et la haine pour que son discours fasse mouche et les atteignent sans qu'ils connaissent son filleul. Il gesticulait dans des mouvements désordonnés, une seconde tapant sur les murs ou sur un ennemi invisible, et dans la suivante se torturant les mains en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes jusqu'à se blesser jusqu'au sang. Il ne regardait personne en particulier pourtant son regard fou se posait sur chacun d'eux les laissant tous figé d'horreur devant l'éclat hanté qui luisait dans les prunelles de l'animagus.

« Oh, Rémus j'ai cru mourir cent fois à Azkaban. J'ai cru tomber si bas que tout humanité m'avait déserté ne laissant qu'un misérable bâtard à moitié crevard dans un monde sans la moindre lueur. J'ai espéré mourir pour que tout s'arrête...Si tu savais comme cela à été lâche de ma part! »

Rémus se leva tentant de prendre son ami dans ses bras pour lui assurer son soutien, bien incapable de trouver des mots qui pourrait atteindre l'animagus qui semblait se noyer dans un profond chagrin. Incapable de réaliser la portée exacte des mots emplie de douleur, de regret et colère que crachait Sirius d'une voix tantôt tremblante et saccadé tantôt dur et déterminée, tranchante comme un poignard.

Mais Sirius se dégagea sans peine de son étreinte refusant tout contact et marque de réconfort. Il se frappait la poitrine et les bras avec vigueur continuant de s'accuser.

« Harry doit pensé que je l'ai trahis! Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être vrai! Je suis son parrain et je n'ai rien fait...James et Lily doivent me maudire! Ils croyaient avoir choisit le parrain idéal pour leur fils , je n'ai été qu'un lâche...Si j'avais fuie bien avant... Si... »

« Suffit! » tonna la voix claire de Tonks mettant un terme à l'hystérie de son cousin d'un simple mot et d'un long échange de regard.

Sirius fut le premier à baisser les yeux, laissant seulement à partir de ce moment les larmes tomber sur les traits de son visage sans aucune retenue. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même se balançant d'avant en arrière, sourd au supplique de Rémus qui était vraiment déstabilisé par le comportement de son ami.

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Sirius. Toutes les suppositions que tu peux faire n'y changeront rien! » Continua la jeune femme en se levant et en sortant une fiole de potion de sa veste.

Sirius redressa la tête pour la voir s'approcher et lui tendre le flacon.

« C'est du passé et si tu tiens tant que cela à te racheter, soit fort car c'est de personne solide que va avoir besoin Harry. D'allié sûr et tout aussi déterminé que lui a changer notre monde! Ne croit pas que les chimères l'aient choisit par pitié ou par compassion! Si elles l'ont choisit pour Servant c'est qu'il a les qualité pour mener la révolution. »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais acquiesça essuyant ses yeux dans le revers de sa manche.

« Bois cela maintenant cela te fera dormir, tu en as grandement besoin! » Intima Tonks d'une voix sans appel à laquelle l'animagus obéis sans rechigner.

« Je suis désolé pour ce spectacle affligeant mais je me sens vraiment coupable... »

« Tu aura l'occasion de l'expliquer à Harry. Il est le seul qui puisse te donner la moitié de la rédemption que tu réclames, l'autre ne peut venir que de toi et cela sera long. » Reprit l'auror d'une voix plus douce avec un triste sourire.

La potion calmante fit rapidement effet car Sirius ne répondit pas s'affalant comme une poupée de chiffon à même le sol, il tomba dans un profond sommeil qui sa jeune cousine l'espérait serait réparateur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblé de Loup garou qui s'était tenu coite pendant tout leur échange et qui attendait qu'elle reprenne les explications. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Aïnara.

« Auriez vous une pensine ? »

**A suivre...**


	25. Chapter 25

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 25 : **Une rencontre magique en plein chaos**  
**

Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle ils étaient rentré du square Grimmaurd, Severus et Harry n'avaient croisé que Neville qui les attendait assez pâle impatient et inquiet dans le salon du manoir Prince. Les autres avaient tous regagné les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées pour la durée de leur séjour sans se douter des derniers bouleversements.

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance cordiale. Alyd avait été le seul représentant des chimères, excusant l'absence des deux autres en invoquant une importante affaire personnelle à régler. Il avait même annoncé que Neville s'occupait de Harry ce qui avait quelque peu fait maugréer Draco sur le « cocooning des personnes naïves » qui ne mènerait à rien de bon en temps de guerre surtout quand on faisait reposer sur eux l'unique espoir de victoire.

La chimère aux mèches doré s'était contenté de sourire en fixant le blond qui finalement s'était tu en rougissant, préférant ne pas attirer davantage l'attention d' Alyd sur lui. Savoir que les chimères allaient participer activement aux cours qu'il allait recevoir avec les deux griffondors, était déjà bien assez perturbant pour le serpentard, alors il n'allait certainement pas se créer des problèmes en ne sachant pas tenir sa langue et ses remarques acerbes pour lui même. Draco était tout de même très intrigué de l'intérêt que portait les chimères au Survivant.

Neville avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de favoritisme, il était à peu près certain que l'adolescent blond n'en avait pas été convaincu et qu'il attendrait de voir par lui même pour en juger.

Puis il avait sentit quand Dénal s'était engouffrer dans l'esprit du directeur. Il avait tout comme les deux autres eut accès aux informations et cela l'avait tout autant perturbé que Harry. Bien évidemment Alyd ne se sentait pas atteint dans son identité propre, comme l'avait été Harry, mais tout comme lui il ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir autant de ténèbres dans l'esprit du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Ambition, manipulation, corruption, chantage et tout cela brandit au nom de la lumière! Il y avait de quoi se sentir révulser et trahis!

Neville n'avait pas avertis sa grand mère, préférant avoir plus d'information et calmer en tout premier lieu les angoisses de Dénal avant de causer du tracas à la vieille femme qui après les derniers évènements avait besoin de repos. Augusta connaissait Dumbledore depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Le temps et des divergences d'opinion les avait un peu éloigné, mais Neville savait qu'elle le considérait comme un ami. Le choc serait certainement terrible et pénible pour sa grand mère. Autant lui laisser la nuit de repos et tout lui exposé quand il aurait réfléchis aux meilleurs moyens de le lui annoncer.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu lui cacher complètement la vérité sur le choc qu'il avait ressentis par le lien qui les reliait tous les trois, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir chercher à le faire parler et l'avait salué pour la nuit avec un triste sourire de gratitude auquel elle avait répondu avec confiance et acceptation.

Les révélations qu'avaient arraché Harry à Dumbledore, avaient perturbé les trois chimères. L'idée que Voldemort ait crée des Horcruxes était déstabilisante et affligeante mais que le directeur de Poudlard en soit parfaitement informé et qu'il n'ait pas jugé bon d'en parler avec ses alliés les mettaient hors d'eux! De part le danger que cela faisait peser sur le monde magique alors qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de rechercher et détruire ces objets au pouvoir malfaisant avant le retour du Lord sombre.

Mais le vieux sorcier n'avait rien fait! Pire il avait découvert que Harry de part sa cicatrice et le sort de mort que lui avait lancé Voldemort par le passé était l'un des horcruxes et il avait laissé l'enfant au mains de sa maudite famille de tortionnaire pour mieux asseoir son autorité sur le jeune homme!

Pour garder un atout dans sa manche ? Pour avoir un moyen de pression et de pouvoir sur le ministère? Inadmissible! Peu importait finalement les motivations du directeur, rien n'excusait qu'il ait agit comme il l'avait fait avec Harry!

Neville retint difficilement le gémissement de détresse qui monta du plus profond de son être en voyant la jeune chimère aux mèches argentées si pâle et si démunis. L'apparence rajeunie de Dénal lui donnait de par son épuisement et son désarroi, le sentiment que la plus jeune des chimère était encore plus fragile qu'un tout petit enfant. Le châtain serra les poings et les mâchoires avant de s'approcher de Severus.

« Dénal ? » Appela posément Neville en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix. « Harry ? »

Mais rien n'y fit. L'enfant dans les bras de Severus n'eut aucune réaction. Harry n'avait pas quitté l'étreinte protectrice de Severus qui s'était laisse tombé sur un des canapés du salon en soupirant. Neville s'écarta à regret de l'adulte pour leur servir des boissons fortes. Le professeur se saisit de son verre pour le vider d'une traite alors que le plus jeune avait seulement refusé d'un hochement de tête en se serrant davantage contre son aîné qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus du chamboulement, que les liens entre leurs esprits et leur magie, mettait en évidence et qui semblait ronger les capacités de réflexion et de raisonnement du plus jeune.

« Tu ne crains plus rien. Il ne te fera plus de mal et sa sentence est amplement mérité. » Murmurait en boucle le professeur en berçant la jeune chimère.

Harry tremblait légèrement contre lui et aucune de leurs paroles ne semblaient être en mesure de lui apporter du réconfort. Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien tant que l'enfant serait aussi profondément enfermer dans son esprit en plein chaos, Severus fini par se taire continuant à se balancer lentement en envoyant par le lien mental qui les unissait l'assurance qu'il se trouvait là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Que ni lui ni Neville n'allaient le trahir et l'abandonner. Il pouvait ressentir que de son côté le châtain en faisait autant se mettant à genoux devant eux et posant une main réconfortante sur la joue du petit brun, dont le regard vert se perdait dans le vague.

Severus craignait vraiment que cette découverte fut celle de trop pour Harry. Celle qui ferait basculer l'enfant dans la folie. Celle qui causerait sa perte. Leur perte pour être plus correcte car comme il essayait d'en convaincre le plus jeune, il savait que ni lui ni Neville n'abandonnerait Harry.

Si le chemin que celui-ci décidait d'emprunter était celui de la destruction et de _la fin de tout_, il l'épaulerait comme il le lui avait promit. Avant de sauver Dénal de chez ses moldus, il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'il devait faire pour accomplir au mieux sa tâche en temps que chimère. Il avait manqué de clairvoyance et commis des erreurs qui lui avaient coûté chère, aussi bien en temps que sorcier, qu'en temps que chimère. Le peu d'action qu'il avait entreprit sous la forme de Ialon, pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Les plus importantes concernait des personnes de son entourage proche envers qui il considérait être redevable, comme Poppy Pomfresh ou à un degré moindre Lupin.

Pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu agir plus. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Cela lui paraissait juste vide de sens. Sans intérêt. Inutile jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Alyd dans un premier temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait d'autres chimères et elles avaient besoin de lui. Puis il y avait eut la renaissance de Harry et il avait compris que le clan ainsi formé devrait allé jusqu'au bout de sa tâche. Peu importe ce qu'elle était. Ils l'accompliraient ensemble.

Severus releva la tête vers Neville. Il savait que le châtain s'était tenu à quelques détails près le même discours intérieur que lui, que le griffondor était arrivé au même conclusion même si le cheminement des pensées d'Alyd était différent du sien. Dans le regard doré qui plongea dans les ténèbres du sien, il lu la même détermination et abnégation. Il restait juste a convaincre Harry qu'il pouvait croire en leur parole.

Dans l'esprit de Harry s'était le chaos. Dénal, en temps que chimère et parce qu'il était déjà mort trois fois, savait qu'il n'était plus un horcruxe. Il savait que la partie de Voldemort qui s'était insinuée en lui n'existait plus, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce coté là. Elle s'était désintégré lors de la purification qui avait suivit l'acceptation de son héritage magique. Preuve en était la disparition de sa cicatrice. Cela aurait dû le soulager, mais il n'en était rien. Il se sentait perdu et trahis. S'il connaissait suffisamment bien le sentiment de trahison, le sentiment d'être perdu et de ne pas savoir qui il était, était nouveau et perturbant.

En temps que chimère, le brun et argent avait envie de hurler, crier! De laisser éclater sa colère! De rendre coup pour coup de se venger! De laver l'affront dans le sang et la douleur! De raser tous les vestiges de ce monde sur le déclin qui était prêt à sacrifier un enfant pour s'assurer quelques années de sursit! Il voulait tout balayer dans la douleur et la souffrance, histoire de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à tous ses sorciers arrogants qui le prenait de haut ou qui plaçait en lui la responsabilité de leur survie sans vouloir apprendre à connaître qui il était.

Mais la part de lui qui restait Harry. Celle qu'il maintenait sous sceller depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage de chimère. Celle qu'il rejetait en refusant de reprendre l'apparence qui avait été la sienne pendant de nombreuses années. Celle qu'il avait la douloureuse impression de ne pas le connaître. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait s'appuyer dessus. Cette part de lui même doutait qu'il ait le droit de se sentir autant en colère et frustré. Elle lui serinait que finalement il n'était rien pour personne, ou alors le jouet de moldus haineux et raciste? L'instrument de la victoire d'un vieil homme à l'ambition démesuré ? Une chimère ayant l'avenir du monde sorcier dans ses mains?

Tout cela et encore bien d'autre chose dont il n'aurait peut être jamais conscience? Ou bien rien? Personne? Un pantin qui changerait de marionnettiste selon le sens du vent ou le jet des dés du destin, qui il fallait l'avouer n'avait jamais joué en sa faveur. Ou bien juste l'illusion d'être quelq'un et de n'être qu'un pion sur un échiquier dont il ignorait les règles.

Il ne savait pas et il doutait de vouloir le découvrir. Il avait trop mal. Il se sentait déchiqueter, morceller, un puzzle incomplet auquel il manquerait des pièces qu'il était incapable de trouver et qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tirer un trait sur tout cela. Il aurait voulu vouloir oublier Harry et ses doutes. Harry et ses peurs. Harry et ses blessures.

Juste au moment où la première mort l'avait frappée, il avait souhaité pouvoir renaître pour n'être qu'un enfant anonyme qui grandirait parmi les siens sans sentir peser sur ses frêles épaules le poids de l'avenir du monde. Quand il avait reçu son héritage, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire disparaître toute trace de l'existence de Harry Potter, regrettant chaque souvenirs douloureux qui lui martelaient toujours l'intérieur de la tête, comme pour lui rappeler que la vie ne lui apporterait que de la souffrance. Il avait fait tout son possible pour n'être que Dénal, la chimère.

Des souhaits égoïstes et puérils qu'il savait irréalisable. Même la magie ne pouvait pas lui accorder ce voeu. Ce devait être pour cela qu'elle lui avait accorder quelques années de moins en temps que chimère. Il avait apprécié ce cadeau mais il lui apparaissait bien dérisoire face au sacrifice et à la douleur qu'avait été sa vie. Comment quelques années pouvait racheter une enfance de souffrance? Comment? Il n'avait pas la réponse et avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il savait que se morfondre ne lui apporterait pas les réponses qu'il cherchait et espérait, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre options.

Épuisé, il se laissa emporté par le sommeil se laissant allée dans les bras de Sevrus qui fut soulagé en constatant que Dénal s'était suffisamment détendu pour dormir.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, le professeur de potion se leva de la banquette et gardant son fardeau dans ses bras il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry en compagnie de Neville qui gardait le silence. Sans se concerter, après que l'aîné eut installé leur cadet dans son lit, les deux autres s'installèrent sur des fauteuils qu'ils conjurèrent afin de rester auprès de Dénal.

Pour le cas ou le plus jeune se réveillerait, après un cauchemar, ou seulement parce que le sommeil le fuyait. Peu importait, les deux autres voulaient se trouver présent, si le plus jeune n'ouvrait ne serait ce qu'un oeil. Ils se tenaient là autant par nécessité que par envie. Non pas seulement parce qu'ils en avaient envie, mais aussi parce qu'ils en éprouvait un besoin viscéral. Vital.

Le côté sentimental de leur comportement aurait pour tout autre personne ulcéré Severus. Mais quand il s'agissait de Harry, il n'était plus très sûr de savoir comment contenir les forts sentiments qui provoquaient ce qu'il apprenait sur le garçon. Il n'ignorait encore beaucoup de chose sur l'enfance de son jeune protégé mais il n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de connaître les détails. Il voulait pouvoir suivre le conseil qu'il avait donné à Tonks à propos de Black ! Mais en sachant toute la vérité, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire. Si le pire qu'il s'imaginait était dépassé par la réalité des faits, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait contrôler ses pulsion meurtrières. En fait si, il savait et ce serait sans regret.

Neville s'était penché en avant et avait saisit une des mains du jeune brun afin d'y entre mêler leur doigts. Puis l'adolescent fini par céder au sommeil à son tour posant sa tête sur le bord du lit, glissant légèrement du fauteuil ou il était pour reposer à genoux. Severus laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres devant la scène puis à son tour légèrement rassuré, il se laissa entraîné dans les bras de Morphé.

* * *

Dénal dormait. Il le savait. Pourtant il observait l'intérieur de sa chambre comme s'il se trouvait à l'extérieur de son corps. Il sourit et voyant les deux autres chimères endormis à son chevet. La fatigue se lisait encore sur leur visage à tous les trois mais ils étaient plus détendu. Se voir ainsi de l'extérieur était un peu stressant pour la jeune chimère qui n'avait pas oublié les questions et les doutes qui le taraudaient.

Comme en réponse à son stress, il se sentit comme attiré vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un chant doux et mélodieux qui l'incitait à avancer. Il avait l'impression grandissante que quelqu'un l'attendait et l'appelait. A regret, il laissa la chambre et ses occupants pour se diriger vers le nid. La musique semblait l'y guider et augmentait en volume et en intensité plus il se rapprochait.

Il ouvrit la poignée après une légère hésitation. Severus n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il agisse sans analyser la situation et sans les avoir avertis au préalable, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens d'entrer en contact avec eux pour le moment. Il avait essayé d'enter dans leur esprit pour les avertir mais ceux-ci lui étaient fermé pour le moment ce qui avait manqué de le faire paniquer avant que la douce berceuse ne le rassure de quelques accords harmonieux et doux. Comme si elle avait perçu ses craintes, il sentit le lien se rétablir suffisamment pour qu'il sente que Severus et Nevill dormaient du sommeil du juste. Rassuré il sourit et se remit en marche. Son instinct le poussait à se rendre dans le nid et à faire confiance à la personne qui s'y trouvait qui que ce fut.

Il s'avança dans la pièce sombre, repérant assez rapidement la forme lumineuse qui se trouvait assise au milieu des coussins et qui semblait l'attendre en chantant doucement. En s'approchant il eut dû mal à fixer la silhouette qui se tourna ver lui, tant il émanait d'elle une lumière forte qui le fit baisser les yeux. La clarté qui émanait de l'être n'était cependant pas uniformément blanche, seul le halo qui l'entourait donnait cette impression de lumière aveuglante de par sa pureté. L'ensemble du corps de la créature était parcouru par différents rayons de couleur variant du ton pastel aux couleurs vives selon les accords qui libérait la voix limpide et harmonieuse.

Il se tenait devant une femme adulte qui n'avait pas vraiment d'apparence fixe. Entièrement faite d'énergie et de lumière, les traits de son visage et de sa personne se mouvaient en permanence au rythme de sa voix mélodieuse. Pour avoir vu les fantômes de Poudlard, il savait que l'apparition n'en était pas un. Elle était vivante. Translucide, opalescente mais chargé d'une énergie qui faisait battre le monde. Cette information suffit à Harry pour comprendre que la femme qui se trouvait devant lui était un être exceptionnel que très peu de sorcier pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu.

« Je sais bien qu'aucun mot ne pourra apaiser ton coeur mais je tenais à t'assurer de mon soutien. Tu dois m'en vouloir pour ne pas t'avoir arracher à ces monstres. Mais dans le monde moldu ou plus personne n'a foi en moi, je me trouve privé de ma liberté d'action. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. » Marmonna Harry tentant de brider sa colère au maximum pour continuer à accorder le respect qu'il devait à cette incarnation de la magie.

« Bien sûr que si. »Déclara lentement mais fermement la femme en secouant la tête et en lui accordant un sourire. « Je ne cherche pas d'excuse à mes actions et à mes choix, mais je veux que tu saches la vérité aussi douloureuse soit elle et aussi difficile...Ma motivation n'est pas de te faire plus de mal, mais de te fournir toutes les facettes de cette vérité... »

« Allez droit au but, s'il vous plaît! » S'impatienta Harry en serrant les poings pour se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas d'excuse. Il ne voulait pas de pitié. Il ne voulait pas connaître les motivations de ceux qui était à l'origine des tortures de son enfance. Même s'il s'agissait de la magie! Comme si le fait qu'elle lui vide son sac pouvait racheter ce qu'il avait endurer. « Je sais combien amer est la vérité. Je sais le goût cuivré et acide qu'elle laisse dans la gorge et l'impression de vide qu'elle provoque. Sans compter la trahison, alors parlez! Dites ce que vous avez à dire pour déchargez votre conscience, mais n'attendez pas grand chose de moi en retour!»

Sa tirade sembla faire mouche. La créature devant lui baissa la tête et marqua une hésitation devant sa colère qui menaçait de déborder.

« Bien si c'est ce que tu désires. A la mort de tes parents, ton héritage de chimère, tout comme celui de Neville lors de l'agression de ses parents, à été activé. Mais il était beaucoup trop tôt. Vous étiez bien trop jeune pour pouvoir remplir votre rôle et Severus n'aurait pas pu vous être d'un grand secours vu sa propre situation à ce moment précis. J'ai du intervenir en personne pour sceller de nouveau votre pouvoir, mais il y a eu deux petits grains de sable dans les rouages de mon plan. »

L'avatar marqua une pause pour s'assurer que la garçon comprenait bien ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Si Harry fut surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout la conversation de Severus avec Dumbldore au square était encore assez fraiche pour qu'il se souvienne que le directeur avait sous entendu qu'il appartenait à une race magique. Il avait aussi reconnut avoir été présent juste au moment ou Voldemort avait tenté de l'abattre du sortilège de mort et que cela avait échoué. Peut être etais ce dû à l'éveil de son héritage de chimère?

Comme si la magie avait suivit le cours de ses pensées, elle hocha la tête tout en reprennant la discussion.

« La création de l'horcruxe par Tom Jedusort et l'intervention inopiné de Dumbledore. Tout d'abord j'ai dû faire un choix en situation d'urgence. Si je n'avais pas agit rapidement l'un de vous deux, Neville ou toi, aurait pu perdre la vie et je ne pouvais sacrifier aucun de vous. C'est pourquoi espérant qu'Augusta comprendrait l'héritage que venait d'acquérir son petit fils, j'ai concentré mon sceau sur toi, laissant la chimère en Neville s'éveiller. »

« Neville a donc toujours été une chimère? » Questionna Harry curieux d'en apprendre plus malgré la colère qui pulsait toujours dans son crâne car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'avatar tentait de le convaincre d'avoir agit pour le mieux.

Ajouter à cela qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie lui tiraillée le coeur. Peut être que si son héritage s'était éveillé, il aurait eut une vie différente? Mais contrairement à Neville, il n'avait plus de membre de sa famille capable de l'élever et encore moins de le faire en toutes connaissance de cause comme l'avait fait Augusta.

Tout aurait pu être différent, mais peut être pas mieux. Quoiqu'il aurait été difficile de faire pire? Le souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du directeur lui revint en mémoire et il eut un frisson d'appréhension. Non bien évidemment si Dumbledore avait découvert quelle créature magique il était, son enfance n'aurait pas été mieux. Pas pire mais pas préférable il en avait la certitude. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait rien y changé.

« On peut le voir comme cela, oui. »Admit la magie. « Cela m'a tout de même demandé énormément d'énergie. J'ignore ce qui est passé par la tête du directeur mais il a décidé sans perdre de temps de t'éloigner du monde magique. Je crois qu'il a eut peur de la puissance qui émanait de toi quand ton héritage s'éveillait. Il a voulu t'éloigner des sources magiques pour ne pas que tu te lie à elles et que ton pouvoir continu à grandir. Il l'a donc envoyé chez ta tante maternelle ce qui te mettait hors de ma porté. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que personne ne croit en moi la-bas et encore moins dans la maison ou il t'avait placé. Il a fallut du temps avant que ta magie ne se développe pour te protéger. Il a fallut du temps pour que sa puissance envahisse la maison et la marque comme un lieu magique dans lequel je puisse agir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à interagir avec toi. »

« En m'apprenant à me protéger mentalement des mauvais traitement de mon oncle? » Demanda Harry d'une voix atone et froide. Bien faible protection qui ne lui avait épargner ni la douleur ni la peur juste peut être de sombrer trop facilement dans la folie.

« Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu... » Déclara l'avatar en tendant une main vers Harry qui se dégagea détournant le regard. « Sincèrement, enfant, je regrette... »

« Peut être oui, effectivement vous regrettez! Mais ça ou rien finalement... » Lança Harry avec rage.

Il y eut un temps de silence, chargé d'émotion et d'hésitation de part et d'autre. L'incarnation de la magie ne voulait pas braquer le garçon avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tout lui révéler de tout lui faire comprendre, alors elle marchait sur des oeufs acceptant qu'il la rembarre vertement sans la politesse et le respect qu'elle attendait habituellement de la part d'un de ses enfants. En même temps le gamin faisait preuve d'un self self-control assez remarquable vu la tournure de la discussion et il lui avait accordé plus de respect que la majorité des sorciers.

Harry de son côté ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancune et de la colère vis à vis de la magie qu'il estimait en partie responsable de son calvaire, mais il lui était aussi reconnaissant pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son soutien avait été plus que nécessaire et que sans elle, il ne serait pas là pour lui parler, alors malgré sa fureur il était déterminé à la laisser parler, histoire de comprendre ce qu'elle estimait être la vérité.

« Quand tu as reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard, j'ai cru que tout allait s'arranger et que le directeur ou un adulte te sortirait de cette enfer. Malheureusement je n'avais pas imaginé que le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie avait d'autre projet. J'ignorais même qu'il se servirait lui aussi, de la confiance et de la foi comme énergie magique... »

« Je ne comprends pas. » L'interrompit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment la confiance pourrait être une source de magie? »

« Ce n'est plus une matière que l'on enseigne, mais tu pourras trouver toutes les information nécessaire sur cette forme particulière de la magie dans la bibliothèque qu'Augusta à mis à ta disposition dans la pensine. En gros, cette forme de magie est assez difficile à maîtriser et demande une grande concentration. Pas besoin de baguette, seule la voix suffit. Des paroles anodines répétés régulièrement suffisent à établir un lien subliminale entre le lanceur et son auditoire. En occupant la place de directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore était à la place idéal pour conditionner les enfants confié à sa charge année après année à lui accorder leur confiance. Je pense que si l'occasion t'en est donné tu n'écoutera plus le discours du banquet de début d'année de la même manière. Avec un peu d'entraînement tu sera capable de percer son stratagème. Dumbledore s'est parfaitement bien moduler sa voix pour lui donner la bonne intonation pour apaiser les esprits et calmer les craintes de ses interlocuteur. Un peu comme ce que les moldus appelle de l'hypnose.»

Si Harry ne s'était pas souvenu de ce qui s'était passé au Square Grimmaud quand les membres de l'ordre avaient commencé à douter sérieusement de Dumbledore, il aurait eut du mal à croire ce que lui révélait l'avatar sans demander plus d'explication ou de preuves.

« Cela ne marche pourtant pas avec tout le monde n'est ce pas? » Questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

« Effectivement. Certaine personnes ont une capacité innée à s'immuniser contre cette forme de magie. Sans compter ceux qui apprennent à aller au de la du sens des mots, mais ceux-là son vraiment peu nombreux. Plus personne n'étudie le poids des mots dans la réussite d'un sortilège. Cette forme de magie est une branche de la magie mentale assez peu exploité contrairement à l'occlumencie et la légimencie. Dumbledore a apparemment appris à la maîtrisé et ne c'est pas gêné pour l'utiliser et augmenter le nombre des ses partisans . Avoir Poudlard sous son contrôle lui a donner un bon moyen pour toucher beaucoup de monde! De plus quand la magie mentale ne fonctionne pas, il n'hésite pas à utiliser des potions et des sortilèges de confusion, de persuasion, voir même de contrôle...Mais je pense que tu le sais parfaitement...»

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête. Il se souvenait de chacune de ses entrevue avec le directeur dans son bureau. Ah! Elles avaient bon dos les sucrerie et autres douceurs qu'offrait le directeur. Sans oublier ce parfum suave et apaisant qui parfois flottaient dans l'air et vous incitait à parler ou bien a vous laisser aller porter par la voix du patriarche de l'école. A chaque fois Harry avait eut en ressortant le sentiment d'avoir oublié ou perdu quelque chose d'important. A chaque fois, il s'en souvenait maintenant il avait laissé le directeur le manipuler pour qu'il se range à son avis, comme par exemple pour qu'il accepte de retourner été après été chez les Dursley. Mais le pire c'était qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être la victime des manipulations du directeur. Plus le brouillar de levait sur cette partie de sa mémoire qu'il avait rejeté car elle appartenait à Harry plus il réalisait que de nombreux élèves passait entre les mains du directeur pour qu'il puisse asseoir son autorité.

« C'est un comportement tout aussi abjecte que celui qu'il dénonce chez Voldemort! » Gronda Harry. « Comment peut il se considérer comme le gardien de la lumière! Il veut tous nous contrôler! Pas seulement moi! Il veut que le monde soit régie par ses règles et je parie qu'il pense agir pour le bien...»

« Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris assez tôt pour éviter que la situation ne dérape à ce point... » Intervint doucement la magie. « Sincèrement j'espérais qu'Albus n'était pas aussi mauvais que ses actes le laissaient suggéré. J'ignore ou il s'est perdu mais découvrir ses réelles motivations, m'a fait perdre espoir et confiance en mes enfants. »

Harry remarquant l'air affligé qui marquait les traits du visage de la représentation de la magie, eut comme un pincement au coeur. Elle semblait complètement désabusé et l'éclat lumineux qui l'avait presque aveuglé quand il était entré dans le nid, s'était terni donnant un aspect surannée aux couleurs qui parcouraient le corps de l'avatar, donnant l'impression à la jeune chimère de se tenir devant un corps que la vie s'apprêtait à quitter. La trahison de Dumbledore était certainement celle de trop.

_Le chemin vers l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_ disait les moldus. Harry comprenait parfaitement ce proverbe.

« J'étais prête à me laisser mourir, mais si j'ai pu trouver la motivation nécessaire pour lever le sceau sur ton héritage magique, c'est parce que je te le devais. »

Harry regarda l'incarnation de la magie droit dans les yeux s'apprêtant à laisser éclater sa colère contre elle qui finalement avait regarder les choses se décomposer sans intervenir. Si elle n'avait pas décider de lever le sceau, il serait mort cette nuit là! Définitivement et irrémédiablement mort!

Quand il se rappela que lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment agit pour lutter contre les mauvais traitements de sa famille moldu . Il avait attendu que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, peut être que la magie avait attendu de trouver quelqu'un qui lui donnerait l'envie de sauver ce monde agonisant. Peut être avait elle attendu une personne capable de la sauver elle, car il ne doutait pas que si le monde magique venait à disparaître, elle aussi verrait son existence arriver à son terme. Et tout comme pour lui, mourir ne semblait pas la déranger.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui en demander confirmation quand elle s'inclina devant lui.

« Ton courage et ta détermination à vivre dans ce monde magique qui t'ouvrait les bras et qui t'offrait une chance d'être heureux loin de ces moldus, ont suffit à me donner la force qui me manquait pour te confier le poids de mon devenir. Toi seul Harry.»

Il s'apprêtait à objecter. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité. Fallait-il qu'on attende toujours quelque chose de lui? N'avait il aucun choix ?

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il abasourdie et inquiet par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Parce que je te choisie et que je me plierai a la volonté du clan. Tu aurais pu choisr de mourir quand Severus est venu te chercher. Tu aurais pu décider de refuser ton héritage mais tu t'es accroché, tu avais encore de l'espoir, alors cela à suffit à me convaincre qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se résigner. Qu'il y avait encore peut être quelque chose à sauver. Et au pire, oui même si dans le pire des cas, il fallait en arriver à ma disparition, je voulais t'accorder un peu de joie et de bonheur dans le monde magique. »

« C'est pour cela que vous m'avez rajeunie? »

« En partie. Pour que tu puisses repartir de zéro. Pour que tu puisses regardé sans préjugé les préceptes de la magie primordiale et décidé s'ils peuvent encore être appliquer pour sauver le monde magique! »

« Franchement ce n'est pas gagner. » Soupira Harry. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis vraiment et si je peux me faire confiance... »

L'avatar se mit à rire retrouvant un peu de son éclat aveuglant et Harry senti toute colère déserté son coeur.

« Les pièces qui manquent à ton puzzle te paraîtront toujours déformé, tant que tu n'aura pas accepté la part de toi qu'elle représente. Parler peut te sembler difficile mais c'est un excellent moyen pour apprendre à se connaître. »

Harry fronça les sourcils perplexe. Ce qu'elle venait de dire avait comme allumé un signal dans son esprit. Comme si c'était quelque chose d'important mais que cela lui échappait. Elle essayait à sa manière de l'aider à découvrir quelque chose d'important sur lui même. Quelque chose sur l'identité de Harry qui lui posait problème et qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre seul. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, continuant à parler et commençant à disparaître.

«A poudlard, grâce à l'éveil de la magie du clan, les choses commencent à changer. De l'aide te sera fournit si tu le demandes sincèrement. Et bien que je ne puisse parler en leur nom car ils ne dépendent plus de mon pouvoir, certaines créatures se mettront sous ta tutelle et te montreront que même la mort n'est pas une fin en soi.»

Harry avait encore de nombreuses questions sans réponses mais il voyait bien que l'avatar disparaissait et que rien ne semblait pouvoir le retenir davantage. Il fallait au moins qu'il lui demande si le clan jugeait que la fin du monde magique était ce qu'il fallait faire, elle comprendrait leur choix.

«N'ai crainte, enfant. Je respecterais votre décision » Le rassura-t-elle, comme si de nouveau elle avait lu ses doutes et inquiétudes. Elle posa une main diaphane sur la joue de Harry qui ne fit rien cette fois pour la repousser et lui caressa doucement le visage.

« Même s'il faut vous retirer de ce monde. » Demanda Harry ne pouvant retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya du pouce.

« J'ai bien vécue. Mes enfants m'ont jusqu'à ce jugement tout du moins, bien servit mais maintenant je crois qu'ils se sont perdu et que rien ne pourra les sauver. Je ne vois pas de solution, mais peut être vous y parviendrez. »

Harry ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais il se sentit projeté au loin et comprit qu'il regagnait son corps et qu'il allait très certainement bientôt se réveiller. Il perçut pourtant une dernière réplique de la part de l'avatar de la magie.

« Nous nous reverrons quand il sera de nouveau nécessaire. En attendant prenez soin les uns des autres, mes enfants. Ma bénédiction vous accompagne.»

**A suivre...**


	26. Chapter 26

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 26: **Quand Draco rencontre Harry...**  
**

Draco avait mal dormit. Pas que la literie soit mauvaise. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait de dormir dans un lieu inconnu. Il n'était plus un enfant pour être déstabilisé par ci peu de chose. Il avait fait quelques cauchemars. Il avait la sensations que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser tant elle s'était rempli au cours des dernières vingt quatre heures, d'interrogation et de doute. Pour résumer ce qui l'avait dérangé: sa mauvaise conscience et l'impression que leurs hôtes leur cachaient vraiment beaucoup de chose. Draco avait le sentiment d'avancer dans un épais brouillard et il n'aimait pas cela.

Bien évidemment, il savait que Ialon, Alyd et Dénal n'était en aucun cas des créatures magiques banales et courantes comme pouvait les apprécier Hagrid. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quelles intrigues politiques, les trois individus étaient mêlé et surtout le rôle que remplissait son parrain et les Londubat. Les sorciers semblaient vraiment lié et attaché au bien être des chimères. Draco avait pourtant toujours eut le sentiment que son parrain n'aimait pas plier le genou devant qui que se soit. Pas qu'avec le Lord, il est eut grand choix, mais là dans le cas des chimères, Severus donnait l'impression d'agir sans contrainte, naturellement. Il ne paraissait plus guindé et hermétique comme à Poudlard. Quoi que encore là, ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore n'avait pas attendu de lui qu'il se conforme à l'image que le vieux fou attendait de lui.

Bref, il aurait fallut qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas comprendre combien le clan était quelque chose d'important pour le professeur de potion et cela lui avait causé un petit pincement de jalousie quand Alyd leur avait dit que son parrain serait absent pour le dîner car il avait des choses à régler avec Dénal. Un bon point pour les chimères, elles ne semblaient pas partager les idéaux du sombre seigneur, ni ceux de Dumbledore. Alors quel but poursuivaient elles ?

Pour ronger son frein et passer sa mauvaise humeur, au cours du diner, il avait chercher discrètement à obtenir quelques informations sur cette fameuse mission concernant son parrain et la plus jeune des créatures, mais Alyd qui avait semblé un peu perturbé surtout à la fin du repas, n'avait pas vraiment mordu à son hameçon, le laissant encore plus sur sa faim.

Même quand il avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur les cours qui lui seraient dispenser en compagnie des deux griffondors, la chimère aux mèches dorée s'était montré évasive, lui assurant qu'il le découvrirait bien assez tôt aussi bien du point de vue théorique que pratique. Là, Draco avait légèrement tiqué: de la pratique? Ils allaient vraiment s'exercer? Devant son air abasourdi, la grand mère de Londubat avait caché un petit rire derrière sa paume rapidement imité par sa mère, ce qui avait eut le mérité de détendre l'atmosphère quelques instants, avant que la vieille femme ne lui assure que l'enseignement qu'ils allaient recevoir serait complet.

Véxé, il aurait bien rappeler aux deux femmes que le ministère ne faisait pas des lois pour les chiens, mais Alyd lui avait assuré que le manoir était en dehors de la juridiction du ministère. En voilà une information qui méritait qu'on s'y attarde, mais Alyd ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger la dessus, préférant demander à sa mère si elle accepterait de les aider en donnant des cours de Métamorphose aux trois adolescents. Bien entendu, Narcissa avait accepté en demandant qu'en contre partie elle est accès à toute la documentation que les chimères possédaient sur les Changeurs. Alyd le lui avait accordé sans hésitation et Draco avait sourit. Sa mère était experte dans ce genre de négociation relevant de l'échange de procédé. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour ce genre de marchandage dont elle tirait toujours le meilleur bénéfice. Maintenant, si le créatures magique avaient eut l'intention de leur cacher des informations sur les Changeurs, cela leur serait plus difficile.

Puis suivant le fils de la conversation, il avait tenté de donner son opinion sur la sur-protection dont semblait faire l'objet le survivant. Potter était selon le blond arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans la conversation après que la grand mère de Londubat est fait une remarque sur les progrès qu'elle espérait chez son petit fils, surtout en potion. Alyd lui avait accordé un sourire complice lui assurant qu'en tant que servant Neville pouvait faire confiance à son professeur pour lui enseigner son art avec patience. Vu comme se passait les cours à Poudlard, Draco en doutait et l'avait fait remarque fort peu élégamment avec un reniflement de dédain qui lui avait valu un regard curieux et intéressé de la part de la chimère.

Loin de se fâcher ou de lui demander de s'occuper de ses affaires, Alyd s'était contenté de le regarder avec courtoisie comme pour l'inviter à développer ses idées sur le sujet. A ce moment et à chaque fois qu'Alyd l'avait regardé de la sorte, en gros a chaque fois qu'il avait osé montré son mépris pour Potter et Londubat, il avait ressenti comme un frisson lui couler le long de l'épine dorsale comme un avertissement.

Il connaissait ce regard. Il avait appris à le reconnaître et à le craindre. Son père et Severus, parfois sa mère, avaient le même. Et à chaque fois qu'il avait insister pour avoir le dernier mot, il avait regretter amèrement. Draco n'insista donc pas, préférant attendre un meilleur moment ou peu être un autre interlocuteur. Certainement pas Ialon qui selon lui était encore plus impressionnant qu'Alyd. Peut être Dénal et encore la plus jeune des chimères semblait avoir de la suite dans les idées. Et elle ne semblait pas facile à amadouer.

Bref il n'avait pas rassemblé suffisamment d'information pour se faire une idée précise de la situation dans son ensemble et avait dû se coucher avec sa frustration. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avait pas vu Potter. Pas que Draco s'inquiéta pour son ennemi. Il était juste curieux. Que faisait il là et pourquoi n'était il pas avec ses amis? Mettant de côté , Potter il se coucha, sachant que la journée du lendemain marquerait un nouveau départ et serait certainement encore riche en émotion et découvertes. Autant se reposer pour l'affronter correctement.

Il avait a peine fermé les yeux, cherchant à se détendre pour pouvoir s'endormir quand il avait pensé à ses amis et ses connaissances appartenant aux familles de Sang Pur. Impossible que ses amis aient eut la même opportunité de fuite que lui. Aucun autres serpentards n'avait pu comme lui échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait pu tenter de s'en convaincre. Il aurait pu essayer de se bercer d'illusion, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il préférait analyser le plus froidement possible la situation pour ne pas se donner de faux espoirs.

Il s'était rassit dans son lit, tremblant légèrement. Comment avait-il pu oublier le triste sort qui attendait ses camarades? Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé avant? Des dizaines de questions se mirent à tourbillonner sous son crâne, le faisant gémir d'impuissance et de douleur.

Il ne se sentait pas responsable de l'inconséquence de leurs parents et savait que certains des serpentards qu'il fréquentait à Poudlard, n'étaient pas tous contre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que certains d'entre eux seraient certainement plus que ravie de se voir gagner les rangs des serviteurs du Seigneurs noir. Pas la majorité et tous ceux qui seraient initié n'appartiendrait pas uniquement à sa maison. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux de ses amis à qui cela poserait un problème et qui ne pourraient rien faire pour y échapper.

Blaise dont la famille ne suivait pas vraiment les préceptes du Lord par vocation, mais plus par crainte. De plus la fratrie Zanbini se composait des deux autres enfants plus jeune. Si Blaise refusait, si on lui avait laissé le choix, un de ses petits frères avait-il dû prendre sa place? Draco l'ignorait et cela lui brûlait les entrailles comme s'il avait bu de l'acide.

Théodore lui n'aurait certainement pas le choix. Consentant ou non, ses parents avaient dû se faire une joie de présenter leur héritier au Lord sombre pour qu'il rejoigne le rang de ses subordonnés. Le jeune Nott avait une santé fragile. Ses parents étaient rongé par une ambition démesuré et si le sacrifice de leur fils pouvait leur apporter la reconnaissance du Maître, alors ils n'allaient pas hésiter à lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Supporterait-il le traitement auquel chaque recrue devait se soumettre et dont son père lui avait parler sans entrer dans le détail?

Quand aux filles, Pansy et Millicent. Leurs parents n'avaient pas beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas les moyens dont disposait les Malfoy. Les Parkinson et les Bulstrode n'étaient pas des fanatiques et même s'ils ne voyaient pas d'un bon oeil l'influence grandissante des moldus sur le monde magique, ils étaient loin d'adhérer à l'ambition guerrière de Voldemort.

Et puis il s'inquiétait pour son père. Le fait que Draco ne soit pas présent pour être intronisé comme les autre avait dû provoquer la colère du Maître. Son père était il seulement encore en vie?

Toutes ses pensées rendaient Draco nerveux. Il se sentait frustré et en rogne devant son impuissance. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour changer la donne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable et en colère contre lui même et contre la grande injustice de ce monde.

Après une nuit pour le moins agité de cauchemar où il voyait ses amis lui reprocher sa fuite, il se leva et se prépara avec le soin habituel qu'il consacrait à son apparence, prenant garde que ses émotions ne puissent être lisible sur les traits de son visage. Ayant entendu l'horloge du couloir sonné neuf heure, il gagna la salle à manger où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver du monde de déjà levé et de quoi se restaurer.

Dans la pièce où il entra, Severus et sa mère se trouvaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il les salua ajoutant un léger hochement de tête à son bonjour avant de s'installer à son tour autour de la table qui semblait richement garnie. Sa mère avait les traits du visage tiré, mais il fallait vraiment la connaître pour arriver à déchiffrer les émotions qui se cachaient derrière son sourire. La nuit n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour elle non plus. Elle avait dû se faire du souci pour Lucius et leur avenir.

Severus non plus ne semblait pas très frais. Draco avait remarqué la manière dont son parrain se frottait négligemment la nuque comme si ses muscles encore raide le faisaient souffrir, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Le professeur était fatigué, cela était certain mais Draco aurait été bien incapable de déceler un autre indice sur ce qui préoccupait son parrain.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des chimères ou des Londubat. Bien que curieux, Draco se garda bien de poser des questions se concentrant sur son repas. Il avait l'habitude de manger en silence. Il appréciait même le calme ambiant qui ne dura malheureusement pour lui pas assez longtemps puisqu'il n'était pas assis depuis dix minutes qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir et que Potter ne montra enfin le bout de son nez.

« ...Potter!, vous ne devriez pas être debout! » S'exclama Severus en se levant rapidement pour rejoindre le griffondor qui lui accorda un sourire contrit avant de secouer la tête et de s'approcher de la table pour s'y asseoir.

Draco était choqué. Par deux éléments qui les frappèrent sa mère et lui quand le jeune homme brun était rentré dans la salle à manger. Il y avait eut tout d'abord la réaction de son parrain qui avait été pour le moins surprenante tant le ton de sa voix dégageait de l'inquiétude et de l'intérêt dont il avait fait preuve pour le garçon.

Severus avait été le premier à le voir entrer. Se tenant dos à la porte face à sa mère, Draco avait du se tourner pour saluer le nouvel arrivant et la réaction de son parrain avait réveillé l'aiguillon de la jalousie qu'il ressentait quand toute l'attention se dirigeait vers le survivant.

Et dans un deuxième temps il y avait l'aspect physique de l'adolescent brun. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux souvenirs qu'il avait de lui à l'école de sorcellerie. Maigre, les yeux cernés, le corps couvert de marques indistinctes, le teint pâle le tout fagoté dans des vêtements trop vieux, trop large et usée jusqu'à la corde. Seuls ses yeux verts brillaient du même feu, quoi qu'il lui parurent plus terne. Potter n'avait jamais été très grand, surtout à côté de Weasley, mais là il faisait rachitique. Personne de censé ne lui aurait donné seize ans! Draco grimaça quand Severus continua de s'adresser à Potter comme si il était en porcelaine.

« Vous ne devriez pas présumer de vos forces! Personne ne vous demande... » Reprit Severus en soupirant devant l'entêtement du griffondor à se joindre à eux.

Harry se tenait assis sur une chaise et tentait de servir un bol de lait mais ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il en mettait plus à côté que dedans. Finalement comme éreinté par l'effort, il reposa le broc en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment que je veuille être là, _comme cela._ » Marmonna Harry lentement avec un petit sourire adressé à son parrain qui fit voir rouge à Draco.

Aspect maladif ou pas, il ne laisserait pas passer ce qu'il prenait pour une insulte. Si leur présence le dérangeait tant que cela, il avait qu'à continuer à bouder dans sa chambre au lieu de leur imposer sa mauvaise humeur. Draco avait certifié aux chimères qu'il ferait un effort pour se comporter civilement avec les deux rouge et or, mais il n'était pas disposé à se laisser insulter de la sorte ci tôt le matin!

Cependant Draco était loin du compte et même si la méprise dans le propos d'Harry était parfaitement justifié, c'était à l'opposé de ce que Harry pensait. Le jeune brun faisait allusion à son apparence physique. Il n'avait pas prévu de revenir sous l'apparence de Harry avant la création des golems grâce aux pierres de dupplication, mais avec les révélations de la magie et ce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit du directeur, il avait décidé en ouvrant les yeux ce matin qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner cette part de lui comme il avait été sur le point de le faire. Tirer un trait sur ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent, n'était pas la meilleure façon d'avancer et de construire l'avenir. Alors il avait décidé de reconstituer le puzzle « Harry » et il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Même si cela faisait mal. Même s'il avait honte. Même s'il s'en voulait pour sa faiblesse et son attentisme, s'il voulait pouvoir vivre pour lui même, il devait accepter de regarder la vérité en face avec ce qu'elle avait de douloureux et de positif. Comme il l'avait dit à l'avatar, il connaissait la saveur de la vérité mais il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait en faire une fois qu'il l'aurait assimilé. Il avait pris conscience qu'il devait _parler_, comme le lui avait conseillé la magie. Il voulait que des gens apprennent la vérité de sa bouche et puisse aller au de la des apparences. Il ne voulait pas abandonner qui il était et il ne voulait pas non plus laisser une image incomplète de lui dans le souvenirs des gens. Alors il avait reprit l'apparence du jeune Potter et s'était présenté devant Severus pour lui parler. Il avait choisit son professeur car il avait confiance en lui. C'était lui qui l'avait sortit de cet enfer. Lui sur qui il avait pu s'appuyer et recommencer à respirer. Fixé sur son objectif, il avait un peu oublié la présence des Malfoy ce que se chargea de lui rappeler Draco de manière vindicative.

« Potter, tu savais certainement que Ma mère et moi nous nous trouvions ici. Si notre présence t'indispose, tu aurait dû rester cloîtrer dans ta chambre... » Commença Draco avec amertume.

Harry rougit baissant les yeux. Il venait de réaliser que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprété. Il avait été occupé à expliqué mentalement son raisonnement à Severus et n'avait pas particulièrement prêter attention au monde qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Cela avait été un peu long car il avait tout raconté, y compris sa conversation avec la magie et sa démarche pour rétablir son équilibre personnel. Le professeur de Potion soupira. Il aurait bien reprit son filleul mais cela d'après lui n'arrangerait rien dans la relation entre les deux adolescents. Il laissa donc à Harry le soin de prendre l'initiative tout en le soutenant moralement.

« Je suis désolé si mes paroles ont pu vous paraître insultante, Madame Malfoy, Draco. »

Troisième choc pour ce début de journée pour Draco. Potter venait de s'excuser auprès de lui et de sa mère. Sincèrement apparemment.

« C'est un malentendu. Il se trouve que j'ai appris certaines choses auxquelles j'ai dû mal à faire face et je ne comptais pas me... »

« Tu crois peut être être le seul? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Potter! Le retour du Lord n'ait pas un désastre uniquement... »

Severus lança son plus noir regard à Draco qui stoppa sa tirade en serrant les poings. Le blond se sentait vraiment trahis par ce revirement chez son parrain qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Harry eut un petit rire triste qui attira de nouveau l'attention sur lui.

« Nous avons vraiment un problème de communication toi et moi, Malfoy. Mais si à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, toi tu prends la mouche on ne va pas s'en sortir! Je ne pense pas être au centre du monde. J'ai cependant beaucoup de mal à encaisser certaines trahisons...»

« Aurais-tu enfin ouvert les yeux, Potter ? Viens tu de réaliser que tes amis ne sont pas aussi gentil et loyal que tu le croyais ou l'espérait ... » Nargua Draco avec colère se souvenant de la situation de ses propres amis et de sa culpabilité. Il avait besoin de déchargé sa frustration et Potter ferait très bien l'affaire.

Harry parut décontenancé un court instant. Étonnamment il réalisa que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Ron et Hermione. Il avait l'impression que les deux autres ne lui avait pas manqué plus que cela. Par l'intermédiaire de Severus, il les avait vu au Square, et même s'il avait apprécié que ses amis prennent sa défense il avait sentit que leur réaction n'était pas complètement sincère et il en avait été déçu. Il avait occulter le problème sur le moment, préférant se concentrer sur Dumbledore, mais en y réfléchissant honnêtement il était près à parier qu'il avait mis ce problème de côté pour ne pas chercher à l'approfondir de peur d'être à nouveau déçu ou au pire trahis. C'était assez lâche de sa part. Il serra les mâchoires et les poings, tentant de maitriser les tremblements de son corps qui s'intensifiaient tant il se sentait tendu et stressé par tout ce qui lui tombait dessus.

« Ouvert les yeux je ne sais pas. Mais effectivement la vérité à quelque chose de douloureux et d'amer. Es tu prés a entendre ma vérité, Malfoy?»

Perdu pour perdu, Harry avait décidé de changer de tactique. Il avait prévu de se confesser entièrement à Severus car il avait confiance, mais la vision du professeur sur qui il était avait déjà changé. Même s'il ne savait aucun des détails de l'enfance de Harry, Severus savait qu'il s'était trompé. Il s'attendait surement à attendre quelque chose de terrible, mais pas Malfoy et sa mère. Pour eux, Harry était toujours celui qu'ils imaginaient au travers du prisme deformant de la gazette du soricer, comme le lui confirma la réplique suivante du blond.

« Comme si tu avais quelque chose à m'apprendre sur toi! Ta biographie a dû paraître tous les ans dans la gazette du sorcier depuis le début de notre scolarité à Poudlard! Quand on ne t'y adule pas, on t'accuse de folie! A mon avis...»

« Draco! » Intervint sèchement sa mère. « Nous sommes sensé œuvrer ensemble pour le clan. Monsieur Potter s'est excusé pour son manque de tact et a fait le premier pas pour nous montrer qu'il nous accordait sa confiance, je ne crois pas que nous soyons en position pour refuser. » Déclara Narcissa en se levant de sa place à table pour se diriger vers le brun qui s'était figé.

Draco tout comme Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne la défense du brun. Elle s'avança et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Cependant nous devrons vous instruire, nous aussi de ce que la situation actuelle à comme répercussions chez les sorciers de notre classe sociale. Vous devez savoir ce que le retour de vous savez qui coûte aux nobles familles de sorcier.»

« C'est vrai, Mère puisque Potter a grandit chez des moldu, il ignore les conséquences du retour de vous savez qui. » Lança Draco en se levant à son tour pour gagner le petit salon attenant à la salle à manger et s'asseoir comme s'il était le maître de maison. « Raconte nous Potter...Comment les moldus sont fantastiques! »

Nouveau choc pour Draco quand Harry le suivit avec un petit rire qui sonna noir et rauque même à ses oreilles. Bien loin du rire franc et joyeux que l'on octroyait volontiers au Griffondor. Ce rire avait quelque chose de grinçant et d'irritant qui leur donna la chair de poule.

Harry s'assit en face du blond et fit un signe aux deux adultes de le rejoindre. Narcissa le fit sans hésiter contrairement à Severus avant qu'il ne reçoive mentalement l'assurance de la part de Harry qu'il souhaitait lui faire entendre son témoignage sur son enfance. Il valait mieux en profiter maintenant car Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir renouveler l'expérience plus tard. Severus s'installa donc à côté de Harry alors que Naricssa s'asseyait à côté de son fils.

« Tu risque d'être déçu, Malfoy » soupira Harry d'une voix triste avant de se lancer dans un long récit sur son enfance sordide.

Et il se mit à parler. Presque contre sa volonté, par complète nécessité, un besoin vital pour la première fois de confier le fardeau de son enfance. De dire qui était Harry selon lui, ce que jamais personne auparavant n'avait pensé à lui demandé. Ce que lui même avait fini par oublier. Un pauvre môme brisé qui n'attendait rien de la vie et des autres jusqu'à son entrée dans le monde magique.

Il avait laissé un flot de paroles continue raconter avec ses propres mots le calvaire qu'avait été sa vie jusque là. La négligence, les punitions, les mauvais coups, les jeux sadiques de son cousin. Le placard sous l'escalier. Les corvées. La haine de son oncle. Le mépris et l'indifférence de sa tante. La cruauté de son cousin.

Harry racontait tout. Pas qu'il en ait eut envie, non c'était bien plus fort que cela. Pas qu'il aurait pu continuer à lutter contre ce besoin qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant au fond de son être. Plus il parlait, plus il sentait que les fameuses pièces de puzzle qu'il avait eut dû mal à agencer quand il avait appris qu'il était un Horcruxe, se mettaient en place. Plus il pouvait identifie le petit garçon qu'il avait été et plus il lui était évident d'identifier l'homme qu'il voulait être. Alors il continua à parler. Plus pour lui même que pour son auditoire, continuant à agencer son histoire pour se sortir du chaos ou il se trouvait.

C'était la première fois. La première fois que Harry livrait le témoignage de sa vie. La première fois qu'il racontait tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour de son propre point de vue. La première fois qu'il s'exprimait sur son ressenti par rapport à son passé et il le faisait devant Draco Malfoy. La personne qu'il avait considéré comme un ennemi depuis qu'il avait commencer d'aller à Poudlard ensemble. La mère de celui-ci qu'il connaissait à peine. Et Severus Rogue , le professeur qui l'avait détesté jusqu'à ce jour et qui maintenant était l'un des piliers de son existence.

Si on lui avait demandé de choisir, Draco n'aurait certainement pas été la personne à laquelle il aurait pensé en première intention. Ni même en deuxième. Peut être si le jeune aristocrate avait été le seul être vivant disponible au monde, Harry l'aurait choisit et encore il en doutait. Mais voila, les faits étaient là. Sans la moindre explication logique, sans réelle intention de sa part, Harry se livrait sans honte et sans fausse pudeur à son ennemi. Car même si les deux adultes écoutaient c'était finalement à Draco qu'il destinait sa confession. Les rares fois ou il levait la tête c'était pour fixer les orbes argenté du blond qui le fixaient avec intensité.

Il parlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les mots franchissaient les barrières de ses lèvres comme les vagues venant se briser sur les vestiges d'une digue pulvérisé par une forte tempête. Il disait tout.

Pour la première fois. En utilisant sa propre voix, il narrait par le détail son quotidien chez les Dursley, ses tentatives pour convaincre le directeur qu'il fallait le retirer de la-bas, le refus à chaque fois catégorique du vieux sorcier, et tout le reste: ses doutes, sa colère, son sentiment d'abandon. Il leur donna plusieurs exemples des exactions du directeur, leur narrant comment il utilisait certain charme et potion de contrainte et de persuasion pour faire plier les gens selon ses exigences. Il garda cependant pour lui la découverte à propos des horcruxes et il sentit par le lien que Severus partageait son opinion de garder l'information secrète pour le moment.

Draco droit comme un i se tenait en face de lui, assis sur le canapé et écoutait. Pâle quasiment blême, il se concentrait sur les paroles de Harry, luttant contre les vagues de nausées qui lui soulevait l'estomac. Il sentit la main de sa mère se crisper sur la sienne avant de la serrer fortement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se lever et partir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler à Potter de se taire et de cesser cette confession pour le moins dérangeante et écœurante.

Bon sang! Ils n'étaient pas amis! Jusque là ils n'avaient pratiquement rien partagé, échange hormis quelques nom d'oiseaux! Rien qui ne les lia ensemble par autre chose qu'une rivalité infantile et une jalousie tout aussi puérile! Jamais Draco n'avait voulu s'attirer les confidences du survivant!

Et pourtant il se tenait là devant le brun, bien incapable de bouger devant les yeux verts qui le fixaient avec résignation les rares fois ou la honte ne submergeait pas le brun. Harry osait par moment fugace le regarder droit dans les yeux, guettant ses réactions, alors Draco mettait un point d'honneur à encaisser en conservant une expression neutre sur son visage. Mais Merlin que c'était difficile!

Draco tressaillit. Survivant. Harry méritait véritablement son surnom. Le blond se demandait comment il était humainement possible de survivre à un tel traitement ? Comment le griffondor n'avait pas fini complètement fou ? Comment pouvait il se comporter de manière équilibré ? Avec le soutien de sa magie? Cela ne pouvait pas suffire? Il en doutait mais comment expliquer alors que le brun semblait équilibré?

Encore que « équilibré » n'était peut être pas le meilleur qualificatif pour le rouge et or si on prenait en compte les dangers auxquels il s'était exposé plus où moins consciemment au cours de sa scolarité.

La témérité du brun, sa manière de réagir face au danger et celle de s'engager dans des causes perdu d'avance n'était rien qu'un comportement de défense. Aller au devant du danger plutôt que de se laisser submerger par la peur et les coups. Un raisonnement idiot qui avait eut une chance sur deux de fonctionner et qui par le plus grand des hasards, avait été des plus efficace pour le rouge et or. Un comportement à l'opposé de celui qu'il pratiquait chez les moldus.

Mais Draco pouvait le comprendre. Étonnement, il pouvait saisir pourquoi contrairement à l'expectative dans laquelle il évoluait dans le monde moldu, Harry était si téméraire et frondeur dans le monde sorcier. Par fierté. Il avait compris à la manière dont le brun se confiait, que Harry avait rapidement assimilé qu'il n'appartenait pas au monde moldu, pas seulement parce que sa famille n'avait cesser de lui répéter qu'il était différent, un monstre. Non pas seulement à cause de leur attitude haineuse, mais parce qu'il s'était sentit complètement différent d'eux. Et une part de lui en était très satisfaite et fière de n'avoir rien en commun avec ses bourreaux.

Découvrir qu'il appartenait à une communauté riches en traditions anciennes et en histoires, mais aussi qu'il y était connu et admiré l'avait conforté dans son sentiments de fierté et d'appartenance, alors Harry avait décidé , certainement inconsciemment ce genre de raisonnement étant trop poussé pour un griffondor, de prendre les choses en mains dans ce monde. Hors de question d'attendre les coups, hors de question d'attendre que le danger l'engloutisse, il allait prendre les devants.

Malheureusement cela avait fait le jeu du directeur et avant que le jeune brun ait eu le temps de dire ouf, il s'était retrouvé sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Pantin articulé d'un vieux fou qui ne reculait devant aucun sacrifice pour parvenir à ses fins. Draco refoulait la nausée et le mal de tête qui pulsait sous son crâne lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Les yeux secs, Harry finit par se taire osant relever une nouvelle fois la tête vers le blond. Toujours droit et crispé, Draco le fixait avec un feu étrange brûlant dans ses yeux gris. Narcissa avait porté une de ses mains devant sa bouche et affichait une expression choqué et incrédule.

« Qu'attends tu de moi ? » Demanda Draco en se levant et en se plantant devant lui les poings serrés au comble d'une rage et d'une colère dont lui même ignorait l'origine.

Narcissa voulut calmer son fils quand elle remarqua le regard perdu de Harry. Le récit qu'il venait de leur faire l'avait beaucoup touché. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir l'horreur dont avait été victime le survivant et elle était un peu perdu. Cependant croisant le regard sombre de Severus et un signe de sa part la firent stopper son geste et se résigner à attendre que les deux adolescents règlent cela par eux même.

« Pardon? » Répondit Harry surpris de sa question et fronçant les yeux visiblement insatisfait de la réaction de son interlocuteur et déstabilisé par le ton mordant de la voix du blond.

« De la compassion? De la compréhension? Personne ne peut dire qu'il comprend ce que tu as vécu sans te mentir. L'horreur que tu m'a raconté n'a aucun équivalent dans notre société. Enfin j'ose l'espérer! Avec un tel récit, tu convaincrais n'importe quel sorcier pacifiste de voter pour l'extermination des moldus!» Détailla Draco devant l'air ahuris de Harry qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds. « De la pitié? Te connaissant j'en doute. Tu ne cherche pas à m'apitoyer en me racontant ton passé. Ta fierté qui doit équivaloir la mienne ne te permettrait pas de t'abaisser de la sorte. Du soutien? Franchement je pense que Londubat aurait certainement mieux convenue que moi si c'était ce que tu recherchais. Il t'aurais accordé son soutien même si tu lui avait épargné la moitié des détails révoltants dont tu m'a gratifié, alors que veut tu de moi ? »

Il y eut un temps de silence qui permit à Harry de saisir ce que venait de lui révéler Draco. Il fut d'accord avec son analyse de la situation. Mais il ne disposait pas de la réponse à la question de Draco, parce qu'il ne se connaissait pas suffisamment lui même pour connaître ses réels besoins et envies. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se tordit les mains de gène.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux m'apporter? » fini par demander Harry en plantant son regard vert dans celui argenté du blond qui se passa une main dans la nuque d'embarras.

« De la colère. C'est tout ce que je peux t'apporter! La rage contre tous ceux qui ont crut que tu n'était qu'une marionnette, une poupée de chiffon, un jouet entre leur main. Tu auras mon aide si tu décides de les détruire. »

Harry se souvint alors de sa réaction en temps que chimère quand il avait appris ce que lui avait caché le directeur. La colère, celle qui menaçait de tout emporter. Celle qu'en tant que Harry, il n'était pas certain d'être autoriser à ressentir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi refusait il la colère ? Draco l'était. Il était en colère pour lui! Le blond lui accordait sa colère pour le venger.

« Détruire? » Répéta Harry avec un nouvel éclat dans son regard qui n'échappa pas au blond et qui en parut satisfait. Ce qui venait de traverser le regard de sa némesis n'était en aucun cas du dégoût, il aurait plus identifier cela à de l'intérêt.

« Oui, détruire, c'est à dire pour ton esprit de griffondor obtus, leur ôter toute initiative et les mettre à ta merci. C'est tout ce que je m'engage à faire pour toi enfin si tu me dis pourquoi m'avoir choisit moi plutôt qu'un autre pour ta confession » Précisa le blond plantant son regard gris dans le vert émeraude. « Il doit bien exister une raison qui t'a poussé à te confesser là maintenant à moi alors que tu avais l'embarra du choix...»

Harry resta déconcerté un court instant. Effectivement il devait bien reconnaître que le raisonnement de Draco était juste et que cela méritait une réponse franche. L'ennuyeux dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Il avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de tout dire là maintenant, comme si c'était le bon moment et le bon endroit, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui l'y avait poussé.

Non, en fait il savait mais il n'était pas prêt à faire face à cette idée alors il l'avait maintenu loin de sa pensée consciente. En le réalisant Harry poussa un petit hoquet de surprise et rougit.

« Je veux prendre conscience de mes choix et le assumer. Si j'ai toujours donnée l'impression d'agir comme un pantin, je veux à partir de maintenant agir selon mes choix. Je veux pouvoir dire: Peu importe si c'était une erreur, c'était la mienne, mon choix et j'en accepte les conséquences! » Murmura-t-il à peine assez fort pour être entendu du blond qui soupira de soulagement en entendant cette réponse. « Je voudrais devenir plus fort, je ne veux plus me faire manipuler. Je veux être sur de ma force et en être fier! Je ne veux plus survivre mais vivre en suivant mon propre chemin!»

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne à agir différemment, à être un serpentard ? Mais mon cher Potter cela ne peut se faire... »

« Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Sepentard car il estimait que j'en avais les qualités. » avoua Harry dans un haussement d'épaule

« Ah! » S'exclama de surprise Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de reprendre légèrement moqueur. « Tes rêves ne sont pas si différents de ceux de la plus part du communs des mortels. Tout le monde nous envie notre prestance. »

La note d'humour ironique dans le ton de la voix du blond n'échappa pas à Harry qui se détendit et sourit avant que Draco ne reprenne son interrogatoire d'un ton ferme.

« En quoi crois tu? Quelles sont tes convictions ? »

« Ce monde est pourrit et il est grand temps de le changer. » déclara sans hésitation le brun au grand étonnement du blond qui fronça les sourcils sous la force de la détermination qui brûlait dans les yeux de son vis à vis. « La corruption est partout, tant du côté moldu que du côté sorcier...Je ne peux pas faire grand chose dans le monde moldu, mais grâce aux chimères dans le monde sorcier, je peux le faire... »

« Et bien voilà déjà un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Mais crois tu avoir suffisamment de pouvoir et d'influence pour le changer? »

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour acquérir... »

La claque marqua sans prévenir le joue du brun à peine avait il prononcées ses paroles.

« Inutile d'aller plus loin si tu ne comptes que _faire de ton mieux_! Tu dois réussir peu importe les sacrifices et les obstacles. Il n'y a pas de demi victoire! Si c'est la route que tu décides d'emprunter et le but que tu veux atteindre alors rien ne doit t'en détourner! Un compromis qui te désavantage est une défaite! Tu as les moyens de réussir, les capacité et les aides nécessaires, alors l'échec n'est pas permis!»

Harry frottait sa joue avec sa main légèrement sonné, tout en fixant le blond qui le menaçait de son index accusateur pointant sa poitrine avec force.

« Alors en plus de ta colère, tu me donnerais ta confiance et ton aide? » Souffla dans un souffle le brun les yeux étonnamment brillant de vie.

Draco resta un court instant interdit devant l'expression ravi qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Harry. Il eut un petit rictus moqueur avant de lui donner une pichenette à l'arrière du crâne qui fit glousser le brun. Observant d'aussi prêt le visage du griffondor, ce fut uniquement à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'absence de cicatrice sur le front de Harry.

« Je suis un élément déterminant de ta victoire, Potter. Avoir un Malfoy comme atout dans sa manche, cela ne se refuse pas. »

Entre eux, il n'était pas encore question d'amitié. Pas encore, mais Harry réalisa que Draco lui apprendrait une de ces choses qu'il avait voulu et désespérément attendu toutes ses années passées chez les Dursley : La force de croire en lui et en ses idées, celle qui permettait de déplacer des montagnes et de faire payer ses opposants. Celle qui lui permettrait d'être complet, aussi bien en temps que chimère qu'en temps que sorcier.

« Maintenant, Potter si tu voulais bien me dire ou est passé ta cicatrice? »

Le brun hoqueta de surprise et porta la main à son front sans pour autant ressentir la trace habituelle de sa marque. Il savait qu'elle avait disparut quand il prenait l'apparence de Dénal. Il n'avait cependant pas espèré qu'il en aille de même sous celle de Harry. Il se mit à sourire un peu plus, donnant un éclat encore plus vivant à l'expressionde son visage. Il décida de biaiser légèrement sa réponse.

« C'est grâce au clan. » Lança le brun sans entrer dans le détail. Il vit bien à la mou boudeuse de Draco que celui-ci s'attendait à plus de détail mais malgré les questions du blond il ne capitula pas et ne lui révéla rien d'autre.

A côté de Harry , toujours assis sur le canapé, Severus fulminait. Il savait enfin tout. Il aurait bien hurlé pour laisser évacuer sa rage, mais il se contenait car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des deux jeunes hommes. Il pouvait les entendre discuter calmement et il ne voulait pas brisé leur entente cordiale. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs. Ses articulations étaient blanches et les muscles de ses bras étaient tétanisé tellement il s'était retenu d'intervenir pendant le récit de Harry.

Par le lien, il savait que la plus jeune des chimères avait suivit ses réactions et qu'elle en avait été touchée par leur intensité et leur sincérité. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Severus. Le sorcier et la chimère en lui réclamait vengeance pour l'enfant bafoué qu'était Harry.

Bien entendu, il estimait que la sentence accordé par Alyd aux Moldus et au directeur était justifié mais elle ne satisfaisait pas entièrement sa colère. Il voulait y ajouter son grain de sel et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qui apaiserait sa soif de vengeance. Il eut un petit rire sadique. Personne n'oserait penser qu'un jour, il proposerait une alliance à Black. Personne ne s'attendrait à les voir agir de concert.

Il savait exactement comment conduire Black à coopérer avec lui. Il comprenait mieux l'engouement d'Alyd pour la jeune auror qui se trouvait être une cousine du cabot et pourquoi la punition de Dumbledore lui avait parut si adapté. Si le chien en savait autant que lui sur l'enfance malheureuse, et encore le mot était faible, de Harry, il n'aurait pas de difficultés majeure à le convaincre de lui apporter son concours pour une expédition punitive dans le monde moldu.

Black était un Changeur. Comme l'auror C'était parfait pour son plan. Il faudrait juste lui apprendre certains des dons spécifiques à cette race et qui pouvaient s'avérer plus qu'utile. En tout cas dans un cas comme celui-ci, savoir changer le destin d'une personne en utilisant une malédiction était une option qui prenait de son sens. Et puis il demanderait à Max s'il ne désirait pas se joindre à eux. Il savait que le Marcheur d'Ombre, pour lui faire plaisir, ne refuserait pas sa proposition. Surtout s'il lui permettait de se nourrir. Plus son plan prenait forme dans son esprit, plus Severus l'appréciait et il n'était pas le seul s'il en croyait les émotions de Harry et Neville qui lui parvenaient par le lien.

**A suivre...**


	27. Chapter 27

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 27:**Tomber des nues et...**  
**

Il faisait nuit quand les alarmes de l'école s'enclenchèrent sortant les occupants des lieux de leur sommeil réparateur. Le cris strident et répétitif de l'alerte fut suffisant pour réveiller complètement Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison griffondor et directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie et lui mettre tous les sens en alerte.

Elle bondit de son lit tel un ressort malgré son grand âge et ses articulations douloureuses. Elle s'habilla d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main qui dénotait l'habitude. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit obligé de se rendre présentable en un temps record et elle maîtrisait à la perfection les sortilèges lui permettant de se vêtir et de se coiffer rapidement et selon ses critères de perfection.

De toute façon avec le retour de Vous avez qui, elle ne dormait pratiquement plus tant l'inquiétude des jours à venir lui rongeait les sangs. Elle avait connut la première guerre et se souvenait parfaitement de la puissance du Lord, pour craindre que la période de calme qu'ils venaient de traverser, était terminé et que personne ne se trouvait à l'abri du danger. Et encore moins que quiconque un certain griffondor, frondeur sur qui semblait peser une lourde destinée et qui attirait les ennuies plus sûrement qu'une lumière attirait les insectes!

Elle soupira et quitta sa chambre pour gagner le bureau du directeur qui avait dû s'absenter pour aller présider une réunion de l'ordre du Phoenix auquel elle appartenait aussi. En ces temps troublés, le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu laisser Poudlard sans surveillance, raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de veiller sur les lieux en son absence, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec fierté même si ce n'était que pour une soirée. Il était rare que le vieux sorcier délègue ses devoirs et tâches, elle avait donc apprécié à sa juste valeur la responsabilité qu'il confiait a ses épaules. Elle voulait en aucun cas manquer a son devoir et décevoir Dumbledore.

Tout avait été normal dans la journée, si on mettait de côté le comportement surexcité des elfes de maison qui semblaient euphorique et pris d'une frénésie ménagère depuis presque deux jours. Ils n'avaient pas arrêter d'astiquer le château comme s'ils avaient l'ambition de le faire briller. Pas que le vieux monument imposant n'en ait pas eut besoin après une année d'occupation par une bande d'enfants plus ou moins méticuleux, mais de là à lustrer toutes les armures trois fois pas jour et dépoussiérer toute les deux heures, il y avait de quoi remettre en doute leur santé mentale.

Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était qu'ils travaillaient sans relâche sans qu'aucun ordre leur disant de se stopper ne soit pris en compte. A chaque fois qu'un sorcier avait eut l'audace de leur demander d'arrêter, les créatures leur avaient lancé un regard noir avant de s'atteler de nouveau à leur tâche avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Minerva qui les avaient observer un moment dans la journée avait été surprise en entendant une conversation entre deux elfes qui nettoyaient de fond en comble la salle commune de la tour de Griffondor parler de l'arrivée de _quelqu'un_ qui semblait important pour leur communauté.

Elle avait cherché qui parmi les élèves inscrits en première année qui aurait pu être à l'origine de cette frénésie mais n'avait rien trouver de vraiment probant. La seule chose dont elle était sûr c'était que cet engouement soudain pour le ménage n'avait rien à voir avec le retour de Vous savez qui!

Même les tableaux et portraits que tout ce remue ménage avaient dans un premier temps rendu perplexe, avaient été au fil des heures gagner par cette étrange virus ménager et il était possible de voir les personnages des différentes oeuvres s' épousseter ou dépoussiérer leur décors , comme pour faire honneur à un invité de marque. Quand les différents fantôme du château s'étaient joint à cette folie douce, elle avait espérer pouvoir obtenir davantage d'information de leur part mais comme pour les autres, aucune des respectables entités n'avaient voulu lui donner le moindre détail sur cette hôte d'importance qui mettait le château en émoi. Nick-Quasi sans tête, le fantôme rattaché a sa maison avait hésité puis avec un triste sourire il lui avait conseiller de se montrer patiente car bientôt la révélation la toucherait elle aussi et cela ne serait pas sans consèquences. Perplexe par les paroles du revenant, elle avait chercher à obtenir d'autres information sans parvenir à découvir quoi que ce soit. La directrice de Griffondor s'était inquiété de voir cette amour pour le ménage gagner toutes les créatures du château, mais plus les heures passaient plus elle avait le sentiment que cela ne concernait pas uniquement les créatures, le château lui même semblait être plus vivant. Plus réceptif à la magie comme si elle l'animait lui donnant une volonté propre. C'était encore fugace. Ce n'était qu'une impression, pas désagréable, un peu comme la caresse d'une brise d'été.

Bref elle avait fait malgré tous ses efforts, chou blanc et s'était couchée en maudissant le goût du secret que semblait avoir développé toutes les créatures magiques vivantes ou non du château. Même Pomfresh et Rusard lui avait parut étrange au dîner. Pas que l'un ou l'autre se soit montrer franchement différents de d'habitude, ni qu'ils n'aient montré un soudain enthousiasme pour le ménage, mais elle avait remarqué les coup d'oeil nerveux qu'ils se lançaient quand ils pensaient que personne ne les regardaient. Elle avait bien tenté de faire parler l'infirmière mais celle-ci avait balbutié un prétexte grossier (trop flagrant pour être crédible même pour un griffondor, n'allez pas imaginer que Pomfresh avait été insultante avec sa collègue) pour s'éclipser sans rien lui révéler.

Pour l'heure, McGonagall se tenait dans le bureau du directeur et cherchait à identifier ce qui avait pu déclencher l'alarme. Elle se pencha sur une représentation miniature de Poudlard qui se trouvait sur une des petites tables encombrées de papier derrière le bureau du directeur et lança une incantation dessus tout en agitant d'un mouvement souple sa baguette.

Un point lumineux vert s'alluma dans l'une des pièces alors que les étages superflues de la maquette devenait transparent pour lui permettre de localiser plus facilement la zone ou se situait le problème. La lueur verte indiquait qu'un intrus avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il se tenait présentement dans la grande salle où il se trouvait immobiliser.

Par précaution elle activa le sortilège bloquant les portes et ainsi confiner l'individu indésirable dans la pièce où il se tenait actuellement. Elle remarqua aussi plusieurs dizaines de petit point bleu signifiant la présence d'elfe de maison auprès de l'inconnu. Se demandant si cela avait un quelconque lien avec l'attitude étrange des créatures, elle éteignit l'alarme et se dirigea vers la grande salle ou se trouvait l'invité surprise.

Elle nota aussi la présence de deux lueurs rouges dans deux endroits précis du château. L'un deux se dirigeait depuis le réez de chaussée vers les étages supérieurs. Il devait s'agir de Rusard qui suivant ses instructions en cas d'alerte d'intrusion devait vérifier tous les accès extérieures et remonter en direction du bureau du directeur en bloquant toutes le portes de sortie. Minerva nota la présence d'un petit point bleu qui se déplaçait en même temps que le concierge et l'attribua à la fidèle chatte qui ne se trouvait jamais loin de son maître.

L'autre point rouge devait être l'infirmière. Minerva savait que Poppy Pomfresh ne la rejoindrait pas tant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas savoir que la situation était sous contrôle. L'infirmière dans ce genre de cas précis avait pour consigne de gagner son antre et d'y rester en attendant qu'on ait besoin ou non de ses compétences.

Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, la directrice de Griffondor descendit vers la grande salle aussi rapidement que les escaliers le lui permettaient ce qui étrangement se passa pour le mieux, ceux ci ayant apparemment décidé d'être coopératif.

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle après avoir poussé les lourdes portes, elle fut assez étonnée de voir tout un attroupement d'elfe de maison au milieu de la pièce. Ils formaient un cercle et marmonnaient entre eux des mots plus ou moins compréhensible. Ils semblaient tous focaliser sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouvait au centre et par terre. De là ou elle était il lui était impossible de savoir ce qui les rendaient autant nerveux et anxieux alors elle décida de s'approcher en interrompant leur conversation qui ne menait nulle part tant leurs propos étaient décousue.

« Peut on savoir ce qui se passe ici? » S'exclama-t-elle faisant par la même occasion sursauter les petites créatures qui se figèrent sur place pour la majorité d'entre elles alors que les plus âgés se tournaient pour lui faire face.

« Un problème assez grave, professeur McGonagall, madame. » Parla l'un des plus vieux elfes de maison en charge des cuisines à Poudlard. Nymc, si sa mémoire était bonne travaillait au château depuis plus de cinquante ans . Il se trouvait déjà là quand elle y avait terminé ses études. C'était un des patriarches vénéré pour sa sagesse parmi les siens. « Nous étions en train de nettoyé la grande salle quand un intrus est apparut par magie au milieu de la salle. »

« Ou -est- il cet intrus? »

« Là, par terre! Il semble assez mal en point, Professeur McGonagall, madame. Il est inconscient depuis quelques secondes et il gémissait beaucoup avant de s'évanouir.»

« Écartez vous que je puisse l'examiner et voir s'il représente une menace avant qu'il ne... » Ordonna le sorcière en leur faisant signe de sa baguette de lui laisser le champ libre ce que les elfes firent sans montrer de résistance.

Dés qu'elle aperçu la robe de sorcier farfelu qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul sorcier, roulée en boule comme un vieux tas de chiffon à même le sol, elle poussa une exclamation outrée et écarta les créatures pour se rapprocher au plus vite du directeur qui semblait plus mort que vif.

Les mains tremblantes, elle chercha la respiration et le pouls du vieux sorcier et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle perçu les faibles mouvements de sa poitrine et le battement régulier sous ses doigts. Mais ce furent les seuls points positif qui ressortirent de son observation. Le directeur était inconscient et blême. Son visage était marqué par des grimaces de douleurs qui crispaient ses traits et en accentuaient les rides, lui donnant une expression hideuse et torturée . Il ne semblait pas conscient de l'endroit ou il se trouvait et souffrir énormément.

« Albus! » s'écria la sorcière tombant à genoux en essayant de ranimer le directeur. « Allez chercher l'infirmière! »

Les elfes semblèrent marquer une hésitation se dandinant chacun d'un pied sur l'autre en évitant son regard. Puis après que Nymc eut hocher positivement la tête, l'un d'entre eux disparut dans un pop assourdissant vu le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle.

Mille questions traversaient l'esprit apeuré de la vieille femme. Albus avait été attaqué! Mais par qui et ou? L'attaque avait elle eut lieu au quartier générale de l'Ordre? Y avait il d'autres victimes? Devait-elle envoyer des secours au Square ? Qui auraient bien put les trahir cette fois? Pourquoi le directeur aurait-il transplané seul? Ou étaient les enfants? Harry devait être récupérer ce soir, les choses s'étaient elles déroulées si mal pour mettre le puissant sorcier dans un tel état? Vous savez qui avait il attaqué la maison de Harry? Ou seulement le QG de l'Ordre? Où étaient les autres? Étaient ils seulement encore vivants? Devaient elle abandonner tout espoir?

Elle était a deux doigts de la panique et à un pas de sauter dans un gouffre de désespoir total. Elle se tenait juste à la frontière entre folie et raison quand son esprit suspicieux et méthodique lui fit entrevoir des incohérences dans le fait que le directeur de l'école se tienne là inconscient au milieu des elfes qui malgré une certaine nervosité paraissaient serein.

Pourquoi les barrières de protection de Poudlard n'avaient elles pas reconnu Albus qui en tant que directeur était lié magiquement à l'établissement? Pourquoi les elfes le considéraient comme un intrus, même après l'avoir vu de leur propre yeux? Pourquoi ne lui portaient ils pas assistance ? Les questions lui donnaient un mal de crâne incommensurable. L'état de santé du directeur semblait alarmant même si à première vue, il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure visible. Pas de trace de sang, ni de trace de signature magique extérieure. Soit son agresseur était très doué pour cacher sa présence soit la magie n'était pas en cause la dedans, ce dont elle doutait fortement vu les grimaces de douleurs qui continuait à déformer les traits du directeur malgré sa perte de connaissance. C'était comme si Albus était plongé dans un affreux cauchemar.

« Minerva? » L'appela avec inquiétude Pomfresh en s'approchant des qu'elle apparut grâce à l'elfe de maison.

« Vite, vite Poppy! C'est Albus, il se trouve dans un état grave... » Paniqua légèrement Minerva en appelant l'infirmière d'un signe de la main.

Poppy marqua un léger temps d'hésitation, fronçant les sourcils puis devant le regard perdu et affolé de sa collègue, elle s'avança rapidement . Avec professionnalisme l'infirmière s'approcha de son patient et lui lança rapidement des sortilèges de diagnostic afin de déterminer l'origine du malaise du directeur. Malgré ses mains qui tremblaient et la peur qu'elle devinait au fond des yeux de sa collègue, la directrice de griffondor admira la maîtrise dont faisait preuve Poppy.

Tout comme elle, sa collègue devait imaginé le pire. Tout comme elle, des centaines de questions devaient se percuter sous son crâne avec la vitesse et la puissance de destruction d'un ouragan. Elle aussi devait s'inquiéter pour les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Pourtant si Poppy avait effectivement de nombreuses questions qui tambourinaient dans son esprit, elle en avait certaine qui aurait intriguée et surprise la directrice de Griffondor.

L'état alarmant du directeur d'après les sorts de diagnostic qu'elle avait lancé, la rendait perplexe. Dumbledore souffrait d'une puissante malédiction. Rien à voir avec les effets secondaires quelconque d'un ou plusieurs sort de magie noire. Non. C'était plus complexe et plus simple et surtout inguérissable.

Plus compliqué parce que sans les termes exacts du rituel, elle serait bien incapable d'en mesurer la porté et les répercussions sur l'organisme du directeur. Plus simple car lancer une malédiction ne nécessitait pas une grande puissance et qu'une bonne combinaison de mot suffisait à l'activer et à la rendre irréversible.

Malheureusement pour Albus, la personne qui l'avait maudit avait apparemment utilisé une combinaison de mot remarquable par sa force et de plus le lanceur devait posséder une puissance impressionnante pour avoir pulvériser les défenses mentales du directeur et réussir à implanter la malédiction dans l'esprit même du vieux sorcier. Condamnant le vieil homme a une longue et lente agonie.

L'infirmière soupira et s'essuya le front relevant son regard bleu vers celui de la directrice adjointe qui attendait avec impatience son verdict. Les nouvelles qu'elle avait à lui annoncer, n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Dumbledore était vraiment dans un état plus qu'alarmant et aucun médicomage ne pourrait le libérer de son mal. Bien entendu la malédiction n'était pas faite pour le tuer. D'après ce qu'elle en savait, elle avait plutôt comme but de l'affaiblir et de le faire souffrir, voir de le rendre complètement fou.

Cependant ce n'est pas ce qui dérangeait l'infirmière. Elle en savait assez pour deviner qu'une chimère se trouvait à l'origine de cette malédiction. Elle ignorait ce qui avait provoqué la colère de la créature, mais après avoir côtoyer Severus pendant de longues années, elle savait que ce jugement était mérité et cela lui laissait une impression de profond malaise. Qu'avait bien pu faire le directeur qui mérita une telle sanction. Selon elle, selon ce qu'elle savait, cela ne pouvait concerner que le jeune Potter. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur et détourna le regard de celui de sa collègue.

Annoncer à Minerva certaines vérités sur le directeur n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Poppy soupira. Une attaque de front ne ferait que braquer la vieille femme qui comme beaucoup dans l'école vouait une admiration sans borne aux vieux directeur. Même si les choses depuis la veille avait lentement commencé à changer. Il fallait donc ruser.

Minerva n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement manipulable, tenter de lui forcer la main était aussi vouer à l'échec. A contrario, la directrice de la maison griffondor, aimait et chérissait l'honnêteté et la franchise. L'infirmière ne pouvait donc pas lui mentir et lui cacher plus longtemps le vrai visage qui se cachait derrière le regard affable et bon enfant du directeur. Ce serait dur, mais Poppy savait qu'il était plus que temps de rendre sa capacité de jugement à la sorcière.

Poppy n'avait donc d'autre option que d'instiller le doute dans le coeur et l'esprit de sa collègue en veillant à tenir son esprit curieux en alerte. Poppy avait bien remarqué elle aussi le changement d'attitude des elfes de maison et comment la vague de changement s'était étendu aux tableaux et aux fantômes, comme si quelque chose c'était mis en marche. Comme ci le château venait de sortir de sa torpeur, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai si Severus avait retrouvé au moins l'un des siens. Elle aurait voulu en avoir la confirmation par Rusard mais n'avait pas trouvé comment abordé le problème avec le concierge sans attirer l'attention de Minerva qui avait passé une grande partie de la journée à fureter partout.

Poppy avait attendu patiemment que Severus la contacte tout au long de la journée de la veille. Ne le voyant pas revenir ou tenter de prendre contact avec elle, elle en avait conclue que la situation n'était pas si dramatique que le professeur l'avait craint en la quittant. Et puis au fils des heures, elle avait vu les elfes se mettre au travail comme des fourmis avec une frénésie qui ne leur étaient pas coutumière, au tout du moins pas à ce point là!

Aussi furtif qu'avait été les changements au départ, Poppy avait comprit l'origine de cette effervescence et elle en avait été rassuré : Les chimères gagnaient en puissance et en influence. Leur magie s'éveillait! C'était une excellente chose. Enfin...Elle se serait bien passé de la responsabilité d'en informer sa collègue de Griffondor. Impossible de passer le relaie à quelqu'un d'autre. Rusard n'avait pas le tact nécessaire pour démêler cette situation.

« Transportons Albus à l'infirmerie. Je dois pouvoir lui donner quelques potions qui lui permettront de reprendre ces esprits et qui j'espère le soulageront. » Ordonna-t-elle en se relevant et en faisant signe aux elfes de le transporter.

« Que lui est il arrivé, Poppy? De quoi souffre-t-il? » Lança d'une voix angoissée la directrice de Griffondor en se relevant à son tour.

« Et bien d'après les diagnostics que j'ai pu posé, il souffre d'une puissante malédiction. » Affirma Poppy en époussetant sa robe pour tenir ses mains occupées et mieux réfléchir à un plan pour convaincre Minerva.

« Un sort de magie noire? » La reprit la sorcière plus âgée en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, Minerva. Juste une puissante malédiction. Je crois même qu'il s'agit d'une malédiction de Sang. » confirma Poppy en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

« Comment! Mais plus personne à notre époque ne maîtrise ce genre de sortilège!C'est bien trop arriéré et barbare! Un rituel de Sang implique bien trop de contrainte pour le lanceur! Personne n'est assez fou! Pas même Vous savez qui pour accepter un tel fardeau! »

« J'aimerais pouvoir me tromper, très chère, mais malheureusement je sais suffisamment de chose sur ce type de magie pour vous assurer que le directeur à été frappé par une puissante malédiction, même si pour le moment j'en ignore les effets autres que ceux visible actuellement. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, la malédiction touche son esprit. »

Après que le directeur ait été déplacé magiquement par un elfe. Nymc se proposa d'accompagner les deux femmes à l'infirmerie ce qu'elles s'empressèrent d'accepter, ne voulant ni l'une ni l'autre laissé le vieux sorcier seul même si leur motivation était différente. Minerva ne voulait pas que le vieil homme se réveille seul. Quand à Pomfresh, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille trop tôt, pas avant qu'elle ne soit prête car le germe d'un plan venait de voir le jour dans sa tête et tout allait être un question de timing.

Nymc ordonna même à l'un des elfes de prévenir le concierge des évènements, initiative qui fût grandement apprécié par les deux femmes. Pour des raisons différentes, mais leur gratitude était quasi palpable. Minerva était bien trop angoissé pour s'occuper de détail qu'elle estimait insignifiant pour le moment et qui passait au second plan. Rusard comprendrait que les deux femmes s'occupent de la santé du blessé avant tout chose. Quand à Poppy, elle voulait préparer la sorcière aux différentes révélations que ne manqueraient pas de faire le concierge quand il apprendrait la _bonne_ nouvelle.

« Qui aurait été assez fou pour... » Reprit Minerva une fois qu'elles eurent _popé_ dans l'infirmerie.

« Désespéré. » La corrigea sèchement l'infirmière alors qu'elle cherchait des potions dans ses placards en jetant des regards sombre et peu amène aux différentes étiquettes, cherchant apparemment quelques décoctions précises et sur lesquelles elle avait du mal à mettre la main.

Dumbledore avait été déposé sur un des lits de la grande pièce. D'un geste rapide et souple de sa baguette la maîtresse des lieux l'avait installé le plus confortablement possible, le débarrassant de sa robe pour lui attribuer un pyjama confortable et aux couleurs plus neutre. Elle avait aussi relié le directeur à un sortilège de surveillance des constantes et un panneau bleu lumineux se trouvait à la tête du lit du directeur affichant ses pulsations, sa température sa tension artérielle ainsi qu'un tracé irrégulier qui devait représenté l'activité cérébrale de son patient. Quand Poppys avait observé rapidement les courbes de ce diagramme, elle avait eut dû mal à cacher sa surprise et la pointe de satisfaction qui l'avait étreint quand elle avait interprété ce tracé. Visiblement la personne qui avait lancé la malédiction sur le directeur l'avait fait à la perfection et les effets s'en faisait déjà sentir sur les courbes.

Comme l'avait souhaité l'infirmière, Minerva fut intrigué par sa réplique et lui lança un regard curieux attendant que Poppy développe son point de vue, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire après avoir finalement trouvé toutes les potions qu'elle désirait faire ingurgité au directeur.

« Il faut être désespéré pour se lancer dans ce genre d'expérience! Les sorciers ont abandonnée cette magie car le lanceur était irrémédiablement lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à celui qui la recevait. C'était bien trop dangereux et hasardeux pour que cette pratique soit encourager. Surtout après la disparition des Changeurs qui maîtrisaient de manière innée la Magie de Sang des malédictions. »

Poppy marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel elle fit avaler quelques gorgée de potion au directeur toujours inconscient et grimaçant de douleur. Elle lui souleva la tête et lui maintint la bouche ouverte d'une mains pendant que de l'autre elle massait doucement la gorge du directeur pour provoquer un réflexe de déglutition.

Une énergisante pour stimuler le reveil. Elle espèrait lui en faire ingurgiter suffisament pour programmer son réveil dans une demi heure au maximum. Une pour lutter contre la douleur, assez puissamment dosé. Elle agirait sue les douleurs diffuse qui devaient se répandre dans l'organisme du directeur à cause de nombreux spasmes qui agitaient ses muscles.

Et en dernier, après une légère hésitation, quelques gouttes d'une potion violacé qui dégageait une odeur forte et désagréable qui leur fit froncer le nez. Quand cinq gouttes furent écouler dans la bouche du directeur, elle s'assura que tout avait été avalé et lui donna quelques gorgés d'eau. Dans une petite demi heure environs le directeur allait se réveiller, c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'elle fasse germer le doute dans l'esprit de sa collègue. Enfin elle l'espérait.

« Les Changeurs maîtrisaient effectivement cette magie mais ils n'en restent aucun !Même les quelques famille qui ont hérité de leur sang ont perdu les connaissance de cet héritage! » se reprit Minerva après avoir observer l'infirmière travailler

_Ah, tiens!_ Se fit mentalement la remarque l'infirmière. Apparemment Minerva avait quelque connaissances au sujet des légendes concernant les créatures magique des temps oublié. C'est ait un bon point en sa faveur! En même temps, étant une spécialiste de la métamorphose, il eut été un comble qu'elle ignora les légendes concernant la race des Changeurs!

« Qui aurait pu alors avoir la puissance et la connaissance pour approcher suffisamment près le directeur et le maudire? Cela ne tient pas la route, Poppy!» Objecta McGonagall sur un ton sévère, reprochant visiblement à sa collègue ses théories fort peu crédible sur ce qui était arrivé au directeur.

« Vraiment? » S'étonna l'infirmière avec un petit rictus moqueur. « Si les sorciers soient disant de pur souche savaient les secrets que contiennent leur sang, ils seraient pour la plus part ulcéré d'apprendre le taux de sang aux capacités pour le moins étrange que celui-ci peu contenir! »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » Hoqueta avec un certain mépris Minerva.

_Oups! _ Se réprimanda Poppy. La directrice de Griffondor semblait avoir très mal pris cette remarque qui dans certain milieu aurait pu passé pour une insulte. Mais Elle savait que Minerva n'appartenait pas au cercle des puristes qui affirmaient que leur sang et leur lignée étaient sans tare, comme l'aurait dit les moldus. Alors pourquoi avait-elle pris la mouche? Autant essayer de changer de sujet, pour ne pas emprunter une pente savonneuse qui ne ferait que braquer sa collègue et la conduire loin de son objectif.

« Et bien n'avez vous pas sentit que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblaient être à Poudlard depuis quelques jours? » Tenta de temporiser Poppy en partant fouiller de nouveau ses placard de réserve. Pour la deuxième phase de son plan elle allait avoir besoin d'une potion un peu particulière.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la frénésie des elfes et l'attaque dont a fait l'objet le directeur. » Répondit assez sèchement Minerva qui avait l'impression que l'infirmière ne prenait pas avec tout le sérieux nécessaire l'attaque dont avait été victime Albus.

« Bien entendu, vous ne voyez pas. Vous subissez encore son influence. » Rétorqua Poppy en haussant les épaules et en donnant un coup d'oeil en coin au directeur qui grimaçait toujours de douleur en geignant tout doucement. « A votre avis pourquoi l'alarme s'est enclenché? La signature magique d'Albus Dumbledore est normalement connut par Poudlard. Pourquoi les elfes l'ont aussi considéré comme un intrus et ce malgré le fait que l'identité physique du sorcier se trouvant devant eux leur soient connu? »

Poppy avait sortit de sa réserve deux verres et une flasque de whisky pur feu. Elle servit les deux verres et en tendit un à sa collègue. Minerva s'en saisit sans hésitation et vida d'un trait le contenu. Poppy eut un petit sourire de triomphe qui échappa à la directrice adjointe. Puis, elle pris à son tour une gorgée de sa boisson qu'elle pris le temps de savourer en laissant Minerva gamberger sur ses paroles.

Minerva devait bien reconnaître que ses questions pertinentes avaient traversé son esprit tout comme celles concernant les circonstances de l'agression du directeur. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre piste de réponse contrairement à sa collègue apparemment. Et comme l'infirmière ne semblait pas décidé à tout lui révéler d'emblée, le professeur était prête à parier que les réponses n'allaient pas lui plaire.

« Que voulez vous clairement insinuer? Pas la peine de tourner autour du chaudron plus longtemps très chère. Je suis capable d'encaisser la vérité! » Invectiva sèchement Minerva en reposant son verre sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

« Laissez moi en douter. » Répondit sur le même ton l'infirmière tout en finissant sa propre boisson. « Vous ne vous êtes jamais rendu compte de la main mise qu'avait le directeur sur vous, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et comprenez bien que le directeur avait les moyens de nous faire plier pour nous faire agir selon ses désirs. Au moins jusqu'à présent. »

« L'état de santé du directeur ne semble pas vous causer d'inquiétude? Vous semblez même assez satisfaite de le voir réduit à cet état... » Accusa La directrice adjointe en sortant sa baguette et en reculant d'un pas.

« Effectivement, car cela met fin à la main mise qu'il a sur nos existences et nous rend notre liberté. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que nous allons abandonner l'école, entendons nous bien. »

« Je ne vous reconnaît plus, Poppy! Comment pouvez vous insinuer que les actions du directeur aient pu être condamnable! De plus vous l'accusez alors qu'il ne peu même plus se défendre! Vous profitez de sa faiblesse... »

« Votre loyauté est bien mal placé mon amie! Et cela confirme que vous ne savez rien finalement des agissements véritable de cet homme que vous respectez comme un mentor. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas tous comme vous et que certain ont pu d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi a garder leur libre arbitre. »

Minerva était franchement déstabilisé par l'attitude de sa collègue. Même si professionnellement, l'infirmière semblait s'être occupé du mieux possible du directeur, son discours méprisant et hargneux ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle semblait vraiment avoir une dent contre Albus ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait absolument pas.

« Minerva, sa magie d'emprise deviens de moins en moins puissante. Poudlard se purge de son influence et vous devriez en faire au tant.. »

Le professeur s'apprêtait à inciter sa collègue à s'expliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Rusard et Miss Teigne s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers le lit ou se trouvait le directeur et autour duquel se tenait les deux femmes.

« C'est donc bien vrai! » s'exclama-t-il en fixant le vieil homme toujours inconscient. Un grand sourire ravie étira le coin de ses lèvres vers le haut donnant aux traits disgracieux de son visage un coup de jeune qui surprit la directrice de la maison des rouges et ors.

« Oui, Argus. » Répondit doucement l'infirmière. « _Elles_ sont là. _Elles_ sont enfin trois et _elles_ vont nous montrer la voix. Cela à déjà commencé! »

Le concierge hocha la tête, fixant le corps inanimé de Dumbledore, sans se départir de son sourire. Minerva qui fixait la scène avec beaucoup de stupéfaction, n'arrivait pas à identifier les émotions qui se lisaient sur le visage du cracmol et de l'infirmière.

Joie ? Soulagement ? Satisfaction? Amertume et colère? Toutes ces émotions se succédaient dans l'expression de leurs traits mais il lui était très difficile de découvrir pourquoi la santé défaillante du directeur avait un tel impact sur eux.

« En apprenant le retour possible de Vous savez qui, j'ai prié pour qu'_Elles_ viennent. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que la magie laisserait ses enfants sans le moindre secours! Comment aurait _Elle_ pu nous abandonner sans nous accorder une chance de rédemption! Miséricordes! Lui aussi paiera pour ses crimes!»

Argus s'était baissé pour attraper Miss Teigne qu'il caressait tout en riant doucement comme un dément. L'homme était plongé dans ses pensées et son regard vague brillait d'une étrange lueur qui fit frissonner la directrice de maison. La chatte aux yeux rouge fixait le directeur tout en ronronnant avec comme un rictus satisfait étirant les coins de sa gueule. Le sourire de l'animal était tout aussi effrayant et déplacé que celui de son maître.

« J'avais repéré les changements qui ont commencer de s'opérer ces dernières vingt quatre heure et j'avais espérer que cela annonçait bien leur retour! Je vais donc comme les autre me mettre à la tâche en attendant qu'_elles_ viennent... J'accepterais leur jugement quel qu'il soit.»

Et sans donner plus d'explication ni se confronter aux réactions des deux femmes, il sortit toujours accompagné de sa fidèle chatte, gardant son expression étrangement satisfaite sur son visage.

« Je ne comprends pas comment du jour au lendemain vous pouvez éprouver autant de mépris pour Albus qui s'est toujours montré prévenant et ... »

« Ne vous y trompez pas Minerva. Ma rancune envers le directeur est plus ancienne que cela. Travailler ici n' a pas toujours été une sinécure. » Répondit l'infirmière en observant sa collègue qui sembla pris d'un vertige et dû s'asseoir sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière elle. « Je pourrais vous citer tous les noms des enfants qui d'une manière ou d'une autre ont eut à subir les si bonnes intentions ce cher directeur... »

Poppy jetta un rapide regard au panneau de surveillance des constantes de Dumbledore et sourit. Elle avait eut peur que son plan ne puisse marcher si la potion qu'elle avait mélangé au whisky n'avait pas d'efficacité sur son amie. Le vertige était la preuve que loin d'être résistante au breuvage, l'organisme de la Griffondor l'avait parfaitement assimilé. L'infirmière haussa les épaules, elle avait un peu doublé la dose par précaution sans pour autant lui faire risquer un surdosage.

« Que voulez vous dire? » Balbutia la directrice de maison en essayant de calmer les palpitations qui agitaient son coeur sans qu'elle comprenne l'origine du malaise avant que son regard ne se porte sur le verre.

Minerva fronça des sourcils et se saisit du verre qu'elle avait posé sur la table de chevet et le renifla. Le whisky qu'elle avait avalé d'une traite ne lui avait pas parut suspect, hormis maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention. Il y avait comme un léger arrière goût d'orange amère qui lui restait sur le palais. Relevant vivement la tête vers l'infirmière qu'elle pointa de sa baguette, elle tenta de se lever mais fût maintenue par Poppy qui avait comblé la distance qui les séparait pour poser fermement ses mains sur les épaules de sa collègue.

« Vous m'avez drogué ! » Balbutia en tentant de se libérer la directrice de Griffondor!

« Oui mais pas pour les raisons que vous pouvez imaginer, Minerva. La potion que vous avez prise est un peu particulière. Pour m'assurer qu'elle serait efficace sur vous, j'ai dû prendre certaines précautions comme augmenter le dosage. J'avoue avoir quelque lacune dans la chronologie des lignées écossaises, mais vu la manière dont vous avez pris la mouche quand j'ai parlé de la diversité génétique du sang des sorciers, je suis convaincue que vous avez assez de ressources en vous pour que cette potion soit efficace et vous ouvre les yeux. »

« Que m'avez vous donné ? » S'inquiéta Minerva en essayant de fuir la poigne de fer de l'infirmière qui lui souriait gentiment.

«Rien qu'un antidote. Un bouclier de protection mentale contre les automatismes acquis artificiellement sous l'influence d'une magie d'emprise. »

« Pardon? » S'étonna Minerva en la regardant avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes. elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle potion. Pas qu'elle y connaissait grand chose en dehors des bases.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer pour le moment car le directeur va se réveiller d'ici peu mais cela va vous aider à comprendre ce qui va se passer quand il sera de nouveau conscient. Rassurez vous, vous ne craignez rien, en principe après je pense que tout dépendra de vous et de votre sang. Avec les changements qui s'opère, ici au château, il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait des effets secondaires sur vous. » Expliqua succinctement l'infirmière en relâchant l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur les épaules de sa collègue pour retourner auprès du directeur. Une alarme se mit à sonner et sur le panneau à la tête du lit, les courbes de l'activité cérébrale de Dumbledore se mirent à clignoter en vert.

« Pile à l'heure! » sourit l'infirmière en se penchant avec un air faussement concerné vers le directeur avant de l'encourager à ouvrir les yeux d'une voix calme et compatissante qui pour la première fois sonnait faussement et de manière parfaitement hypocrite aux oreilles de Minerva.

**A suivre...**


	28. Chapter 28

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 28:** ...Et retomber sur ses pieds.

La première chose dont Dumbledore prit conscience à son éveil, fût les sons et la douleur. Le bruit des voix discutant autour de lui, lui paraissait assourdissant tant la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne pulsait de manière incontrôlé. Il ne comprenait pas, ni ne pouvait suivre la conversation qui se déroulait à deux pas de lui. Son esprit était si embrouillé qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier les voix qu'il entendait et qui sonnait comme familière à ses oreilles.

Ce fut au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour essayer de déterminer l'endroit où l'elfe de maison des Black avait bien pu l'expédier. La lumière de la pièce ou il se tenait allongé sur un lit apparemment confortable, n'était pourtant pas vive, mais elle lui écorcha les yeux comme si le faisceau de lumière avait été directement braqué sur ses rétines. Refermant rapidement les paupières, il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le gémissement de souffrance qui s'il le laissait traverser la barrière de sa bouche se transformerait certainement en long cris d'agonie et où qu'il soit Dumbledore ne pouvait se le permettre.

Même avec l'esprit sans dessus dessous, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible. Seul les faibles se faisaient manipuler et perdait le contrôle des évènements. Et lui, même réduit à cette état de douleur insupportable n'était pas faible! Il était fort et puissant. Il avait une mission. Il était le guide nécessaire au monde sorcier. Le seul capable de maintenir l'équilibre des choses. Même face à ses ennemis, il ne pouvait s'abaisser à montrer son état de faiblesse.

Il ne pouvait en aucun cas paraître diminué par ce que lui avait fait Tonks. D'ailleurs le comment du pourquoi lui échappait encore! Comment cette jeune femme avait acquis une telle connaissance et un tel pouvoir? Le directeur se doutait que les chimères devaient avoir leur part de responsabilité dans tout cela mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer comme elles s'y étaient pris? Et cela le mettait _presque_ autant en colère que le fait qu'elles aient découvert qu'Harry était un Horcruxe!

Presque parce qu'il aurait voulu garder cette information secrète encore quelques temps. Cela lui aurait permis de tirer les ficelles du monde politique plus tranquillement. Suffisamment avait il espéré pour obtenir la liste des autres objets que Voldemort avait sélectionné pour y déposer un morceau de son âme et les réunir afin de les détruire.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait connaissance du journal que Harry avait détruit lors de sa deuxième année, d'une bague de famille et bien entendu de Harry. Il avait demandé à certains membres de l'Ordre de faire quelques recherches sur des objets de légende qui avaient semblé dans son souvenir intéresser le jeune homme curieux et avide de puissance qu'avait été Voldemort. Pour la plus part des objets de légende qui auraient pu avoir appartenu aux fondateurs eux même et que tous pensaient disparut.

Mais voilà que son plan tombait à l'eau parce que des créatures magique débarquées dont ne sait ou décidaient de changer l'ordre des choses et de ne plus respecter les règles. Ses règles! Elles lui avaient enlevé Harry lui ôtant un avantage certain dans sa lutte contre Vous savez qui, car Albus était prêt à parier gros que Voldemort ignorait qu'il avait fait de Harry un Horcruxe!

Le directeur était prêt à parier qu'elles allaient libérer Harry de son état d'Horcruxe, ce qui contre carrerait définitivement ses plans. Il avait mené ses propres recherches pour découvrir le point faible des horcruxes. Expérience qu'il avait mené dans le plus grand secret mais qui ne lui avait apporté aucune des réponses qu'il avait souhaité. Il y avait quelque débordement et dommage collatéraux pour le moins dérangeant et désagréable, mais rien sur la façon de se débarrasser d'un Horcuxe en dehors du fait de le détruire. Pour son image de marque, Dumbledore aurait bien aimé trouvé une autre solution. Si Harry gardait l'affection de la population et qu'il arrivait a survivre au Seigneur des ténèbres, le tuer de sang froid pour détruire le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui dormait en lui ne serait pas bien vu par les sorciers. Si lui n'avait pas trouvé de solution a l'heure actuelle pour sauver l'adolescent de son triste sort, il était convaincu que les chimères avec leur connaissance et leur puissance magique n'aurait aucune difficulté. Ce qui leur conférerait le dévouement le plus total de la part du jeune sorcier. Dévotion qui aurait dû lui être destiner!

De plus d'après les dire de Severus et l'attitude de l'enfant chimère qu'il avait vu au Square, il était indéniable que le clan n'avait pas les mêmes priorités que lui et cela allait lui causer quelques complications dont il se serait bien évidemment passé. Le clan ne semblait pas décidé à se joindre à lui et à l'Ordre pour lutter contre Voldemort. Pas quelles le soutenaient non plus, mais elles poursuivaient leur propre objectif qui semblait être une reforme complète du système régissant le monde sorcier, voir peut être de la magie elle même.

Dumbledore ne pouvait cautionner ce genre d'attitude alors que le monde magique était instable de part le retour du Seigneur sombre. Il lui avait fallut toutes ces années où le commun des sorciers s'était imaginé que la menace avait disparut pour asseoir son autorité sur le gouvernement magique. Et même si depuis quelques années Fudge tentait de l'évincer, il devait encore compter l'un sur l'autre pour faire avancer leurs pions et intérêts

Ce que lui avait fait Tonks n'allait vraiment pas arranger sa situation déjà pour le moins précaire. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Penser lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. C'était insupportable Comme si à chaque activité de son cerveau, on déposait dans sa tête un puissant doloris. Essayer de faire un mouvement, de contrôler son corps, lui donnait le sentiment désagréable qu'une vague de feu le parcourait entièrement. A ce rythme là, il allait devenir fou! A ce rythme là il pouvait dire adieu à son poste de directeur et à toutes ses aspirations pour l'avenir de la communauté magique.

Il pouvait d'ors et déjà réserver une chambre dans l'aile H de sainte Mangouste! Rien que cette perspective lui donnait la chair de poule. Pour y avoir mis les pieds une seule fois auparavant, Albus savait qu'il ferait tout plus tôt que de devoir y retourner. Pas même pour une simple visite. L'endroit était bien trop sordide.

Le directeur avait bien vu que son influence commençait à s'effriter sur les membres de l'Ordre. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait manqué de vigilance et fait preuve de trop de confiance. Il était resté sur ses acquis quand Severus lui avait annoncer qu'il retournait de nouveau sa veste pour lui tourner le dos! Chose impardonnable qu'il ferait payer au maître de potion d'une manière ou d'une autre, ainsi que l'humiliation qu'il avait subit au Square.

Il aurait dû agir de suite, mais il avait douter, ne serait ce qu'un court instant de ses capacité, de ses choix et cela avait suffit pour que sa magie d'emprise lui fasse défaut dans un moment critique. Sa puissance magique devait être atteinte par ce que lui avait fait la jeune auror. Sa magie d'emprise réclamait beaucoup de force et de concentration, elle semblait être la plus affecté par ce que lui avait fait subir Tonks. Il se demandait juste jusqu'à quel point? Était ce guérissable? N'y avait il rien qui pourrait atténuer cette insupportable douleur qui lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau était en train de bouillir?

Il devait trouver une solution car il était hors de question qu'il abandonne sa tâche! Il avait travaillé bien trop dur et sacrifié bien top de chose pour se faire envoyer sur la touche sans le moindre égard par des créatures qui ne mesuraient pas la précarité de la situation! Il n'allait pas laisser des créatures s'emparer du fruit du labeur de toute une vie! Cet affrontement contre Voldemort dont il essayait d'orchestrer les modalités serait son apothéose et ce qui le ferait entrer dans la légende. Sa quête ultime!

Rassemblant son courage, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et tenta de se repérer. Les voix autour de lui il ne les comprenait pas mais il pu enfin arriver à mettre un nom sur chacune d'elle. Minerva semblait en pleine dispute avec Pomfresh.

Pas bon pour lui et ses plans si l'infirmière arrivait à convaincre le professeur de métamorphose qu'il n'agissait pas pour le bien de la communauté, ce qui n'était après tout et en tout objectivité qu'un tissu de mensonge puisqu'il était le chef de la lumière!Un héros ayant déjà fait ses preuves contre un précèdent mage noir! Il agissait pour garder l'équilibre au sein de la communauté magique. Il avait toujours agit en prenant soin de prendre en compte les besoins de la majorité de la population sorcière. Il avait fait de son mieux pour guider la communauté sans donner l'impression de vouloir tout diriger. Il prenait soin de ménager le sentiment de libre arbitre de ces concitoyens, préférant les galvaniser pour les conduire sur le chemin qu'il estimait être le bon plutôt que de les contraindre.

Il devait intervenir avant que Pomfresh n'en dévoile trop sur certains sujets qui ne manqueraient pas de faire réagir la directrice adjointe. Comme ce qui toucherait de près les enfants en générale et Harry en particulier. L'infirmière en savait assez pour mettre à mal l'emprise qu'exerçait Dumbledore sur la directrice de Griffondor et le sorcier savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le soutien de son ami la plus proche. Perdre Minerva serait tout aussi ennuyeux que la perte du jeune Potter, surtout si la vieille femme retrouvait certains de ses souvenirs!

Il espérait juste que l'infirmière n'ait pas eut le temps de se lancer dans une confession totale des actes dont elle avait été témoin, voir complice. A son corps défendant se récriera sûrement Pomfresh, mais il savait qu'il avait encore de quoi lui faire fermer son clapet pour un petit bout de temps!

Il rechignait à employer un moyen aussi aléatoire que le chantage mais l'infirmière avait toujours sans qu'il sache comme elle s'y prenait, résister à ses tentatives d'intrusion et d'intimidation. Avec elle seul le chantage marchait. A chaque fois qu'il avait dû s'assurer du concours de la sorcière, il avait menacer de révéler qu'elle entretenait certains contacts avec des créatures non autorisé, Les Marcheurs d'Ombre entre autre.

Il cligna des paupières et autorisa un léger souffle plaintif à sortir de ses lèvres pour attirer l'attention des deux femmes. Pomfresh se tenait au dessus de lui l'encourageant à se réveiller d'une voix apaisante. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et tenta de se redresser. Tout de suite il le regretta car un déluge de question proférer par la dame de fer des rouges et or lui accentua la douleur qui rugissait dans sa tête. Elle l'assommait de questions n'ayant ni queue ni tête pour le directeur, lui demandant pas exemple où était les autres? Qui l'avait attaqué? Qui d'autre aurait besoin de soin? Y avait il eut des morts?

Les questions pleuvaient sur un ton inquiet et paniqué qui le fit tout autant grimacer que la douleur qui pulsait toujours en lui. Il n'avait aucune explication pour expliquer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. De plus il avait dû mal à comprendre le flux incessant de parole de la directrice adjointe et se contentait de la fixer, le visage déformé par la douleur. N'y tenant plus et ayant besoin de temps, il plongea ses orbes bleu clair dans le regard intransigeant de la vieille fille avant de prononcer le mot clé de la magie d'emprise qui correspondait à la directrice de griffondor, « écaille de tortue ».

Les iris perçantes de la sorcière perdirent leur éclat conscient et se fermèrent bien malgré elle. Minerva tenta de résister comme à chaque fois mais la puissance de l'emprise était accru par le nombre d'année auquel il l'y avait soumis. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol alors que Poppy la faisait léviter vers le lit voisin. Malheureusement du point de vue l'infirmière, le nombre de fois ou elle avait assister à cette scène était bien trop nombreuse dans son souvenir. Le corps mou et sans réaction de Minerva donnait l'impression qu'elle était dans une profonde transe. Pomfresh espérait que sa potion agirait. C'était sa seule préoccupation du moment. Son seul espoir.

Sourde, Aveugle et insensible à ce qui l'entourait de part la volonté du directeur. Comme une marionnette dont le manipulateur n'aurait pas besoin, Minerva avait sombré.

Maitriser ce genre de Magie mentale lui avait demandé de gros sacrifice mais Dumbledore ne le regrettait pas. Ses pratiques pouvaient être associé à de la magie noire, par des ignorants et des craintifs qui refusaient de prendre les risques nécessaire à la victoire. Des pleutres qui se cachaient pendant que lui et ses partisans se rendaient en première ligne. Qui était il pour juger de ses actes? Sans lui, le monde magique serait déjà tomber entre les mains des mages noirs, que ce soit Grindelwald ou Voldemort! Qui serait assez fou pour lui reprocher d'avoir agit en son âme et conscience pour la sauvegarde du monde sorcier? Personne.

Personne jusqu'à présent. Le clan chimère avait apparemment décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient pas! Elles avaient bousillé son plan, bafoué son autorité, détourné du droit chemin Harry et certains membres influent de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Son Ordre! Elles avaient piétiné ces plates bandes sous prétexte que Harry n'était qu'un enfant! Mais par Merlin n'avait elle pas vu qu'il avait une puissance incommensurable pour le commun des sorciers! Une puissance qui devait être utilisée pour le bien. Une puissance qu'il devait contrôler pour éviter les erreurs du passé. Une force qu'il devait discipliner et une volonté qu'il devait canaliser pour la faire pencher dans son sens. Et voilà qu'avec leur gros sabot, elles brisaient tout!

« Vous ne devriez pas utiliser la magie dans votre état actuel, Monsieur le directeur. » Lui murmura d'une voix suave et moqueuse l'infirmière ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils. Visiblement il avait perturbé son plan son maîtrisant aussi vite la directrice de la maison rouge et or et elle comptait bien le lui faire regretter.

Il gémit de douleur. Habituellement ce sortilège ne lui prenait que peu de force et ne lui demandait que peu d'effort, mais aujourd'hui dans l'état où il se trouvait, il avait l'impression qu'une vague bouillante venait de traverser son cerveau pour le chauffer à blanc. Ses réflexions parasitées par la souffrance lui semblaient totalement décousue. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se défaire de l' étreinte envahissante et étouffante de son sentiment d'agonie mais il balayait comme des fétus de paille ses barrières mentales plus vite qu'il n'arrivait à les ériger.

« La malédiction dont vous souffrez n'est pas anodine. J'ignore qui est parvenue à réaliser ce tour de force mais le rituel est bien ancré dans votre esprit et c'est incurable. » annonça -t-elle franchement sans prendre de gant.

Le visage sombre de l'infirmière de Poudlard apparut alors dans son champ de vision, avec une lueur d'espoir il la regarda se pencher vers lui pour glisser une potion entre ses lèvres desséchées. Amer et épaisse il eut du mal à l'avaler. Il ignorait à quoi cette potion devait servir mais il n'en ressentit aucun bien fait. Il avait envie de hurler sa frustration.

Il avait étudier les malédictions au cour de sa recherche de nouveau pouvoir. Il n'avait pas poursuivit dans ce sens car il avait trouvé que le résultat était bien hasardeux. Le rituel s'il n'était pas correctement mené pouvait être encore plus dangereux pour le lanceur que pour la victime désignée. Seuls les Changeurs avaient démontré des aptitudes innées à manipuler ce genre de magie. Mais il n'y en avait plus. Ils avaient tous disparut des siècles auparavant. Ainsi C'était ce que lui avait fait Tonks. Elle l'avait maudit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être parvenu à ce résultats seule. Forcément quelqu'un lui avait montré comment faire? En attendant si l'objectif de la jeune femme avait été de lui faire subir une torture sans nom, et bien elle avait parfaitement réussi. La potion que venait de lui faire avaler Pomfresh n'avait pas eut plus d'effet qu'un verre d'eau.

« Plus fort! » Ordonna-t-il en serrant les dents. « Donnez moi quelque chose de plus fort... »

Poppy sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait et après un soupir résigné lui montra un flacon contenant une potion mauve pale mais limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

« De l'argonel, Monsieur. C'est le seul remède qui vous permettra d'apaiser votre calvaire. »Lui expliqua Poppy d'une voix étrangement atone et distante. « Malheureusement pour vous, cela ne vous guérira pas et les effets secondaires de ce produit sont assez contraignant. »

_Sourde, oui. Aveugle , bien entendu. Insensible à ce qui l'entourait de part la volonté du directeur. Comme une marionnette dont le manipulateur n'aurait pas besoin. Pas exactement, même si elle avait effectivement le sentiment que les fils qui l'avaient retenu prisonnière et entraver toutes ces années venaient de se briser pour lui rendre la liberté. C'était assez déstabilisant. Comme lorsqu'on est enfant et qu'on lâche la première fois la main de l'adulte qui vous soutien, pour faire ses premiers pas tout seul. Un grand sentiment de liberté. De la fierté. Un peu de peur mais aussi de l'excitation._

« Donnez... » Ordonna-t-il en essayant de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait le ton de sa voix pour ne pas donner l'impression à la sorcière qu'il la suppliait.

Elle lui fit ingurgiter trois gouttes de la potion et instantanément cela fut suffisant pour le détourner de la douleur et pour fugacement le centrer sur sa situation actuelle qui avait grandement évoluée, surtout qu'il allait devoir fournir un minimum d'explication sur ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

_Minerva ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait « entendre » la discussion entre Pomfresh et le directeur. Peut être était ce en rapport avec la potion que l'infirmière lui avait fait avaler ? Pas uniquement, elle en avait l'intuition. Si elle se souvenait convenablement des paroles de Poppy, la potion avait un rapport avec l'héritage contenue dans le sang des sorciers. _

_Minerva savait que son sang contenait quelques gènes _particulier_._ _Elle n'en avait pas honte. Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait même regretté que son héritage ne soit pas éveillé. Et puis avec le temps, elle s'était fait une raison et avait mis de côté ses aspirations surtout quand le gouvernement avait commencé à laisser entendre que toutes les créatures magiques et les hybrides étaient inférieures aux sorciers. Elle avait finalement été soulagé que son héritage ne s'exprime pas, même si dans son cas elle n'avait pas à craindre que des poils ne lui poussent où que ses oreilles s'allongent. Non c'était plus subtile et quasiment invisible._

« C'est la deuxième fois que je vous en donne. Cette substance est nocive à haute dose et ne vous accordera qu'un court répit. »

« Combien de temps? » Demanda Albus satisfait d'avoir neutraliser le professeur de métamorphose ce qui lui donnerait le temps nécessaire de mettre au point une explication qui ne le ferait pas passer pour le méchant dans l'histoire. Il lui fallait une version où il serait la victime du clan. Un plan qui ferait de lui un sauveur faisant face à une nouvelle menace.

_Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas besoin de voir le directeur pour connaître le fond de sa pensée. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il échafaudait un plan et qu'il avait besoin de temps. Chose qui allait lui manqué vu la souffrance qui irradiait de son corps, recouvert d' une aura rouge sombre. Elle pouvait sentir la magie du directeur se consumer lentement, ronger par la substance qu'il avait réclamer à Poppy. De son poste d'observation, Minerva pouvait voir les effets secondaires de ce produit agressif pour la magie. Et ils 'avaient rien d'anodin.  
_

« Je dirais que dans un premier temps chaque dose vous donnera une heure de répit. » Répondit l'infirmière qui après s'être assurer de l'état de santé de sa collègue revenait s'occuper de lui avec un professionnalisme froid qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence et que la langue de bois n'était pas de mise. « Avec l'accoutumance, il vous en faudra toujours un peu plus pour obtenir l'effet bénéfique, mais votre magie s'épuisera plus vite puisque l'argonel à pour effet nocif de la neutraliser. »

_L'aura magique émanant de l'infirmière était d'un bleu calme et lumineux. Serein, comme si la sorcière savait qu'elle avait le contrôle de la situation. Concentré, comme à chaque fois que Poppy cherchait à comprendre les symptômes de ses patients. Minerva en fût rassurer. Au moins malgré son attitude étrange, Poppy restait la même et dégageait le même sentiment de compassion que celui qu'elle lui connaissait habituellement. Tout du moins vu de ce côté-ci de la réalité parce que la manière dont elle parlait au directeur n'avait rien à voir avec la compassion. L'aura magique du directeur semblait très instable et perturbé. Pas seulement à cause de la malédiction, non le déséquilibre des harmonies de sa magie semblait être plus ancien. Comment elle le savait? L'instinct? Son héritage magique?En fait elle l'ignorait mais elle aurait parié sa vie la dessus. il y avait quelque chose de "putride" qui émanait du directeur.  
_

Dumbledore soupira. Cela lui laissait très peu de temps. Trop peu de temps. Comment trouver une explication plausible à la débâcle de la réunion d'hier sans attirer la suspicion. Sans risquer de perdre les dernières personnes qui lui étaient entièrement dévoué en moins d'une heure!

Il se creusait les méninges. Il mettait toutes ses capacités d'analyse au service de cette quête qui devenait primordiale car il devait trouver avant que Minerva ne se réveille et ne l'assomme de nouveau de question. Il devait penser, analyser tous les éléments à révéler et à associer entre eux. Ceux à maintenir dans l'ombre. Ceux à mettre en avant. Penser aux conséquences, aux implications, aux répercussions. Tout cela en moins d'une heure. Tout cela avec l'appréhension que la douleur allait revenir. Inexorablement.

« Me direz vous qui vous à mis dans cet état? » demanda Poppy l'air de ne pas y toucher. « Ils ne sont pas nombreux les sorciers pouvant lancer ce genre de malédiction sans en payer le prix. »

«Oh et vous en connaissez? » Ironisa Dumbeldore sur un ton tranchant essayant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par la présence de l'infirmière qui ne semblait pas décider à le laisser réfléchir en paix. « Oui, c'est vrai j'oubliais votre fâcheuse tendance à vous occuper des chiens galeux! »

« Moquez vous, monsieur. » répondit l'infirmière sans se laisser démonter. « Mais c'est cette qualité qui vous horripile tant qui vous sauve la vie dans le cas présent! Croyez moi quand je vous dit que sans cela, vous seriez incapable de tenir des propos cohérent à l'heure actuelle! Et que loin de m'en attrister, je trouverais cela certainement comme le juste retour du bâton du destin!»

_Minerva, dans sa position pour le moins étrange, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'aplomb dont faisait preuve son amie. La colère et le mépris qu'éprouvaient l'infirmière envers le directeur la surprenait toujours et elle n'en comprenait pas l'origine, mais elle admirait la façon dont Poppy se tenait fièrement devant le puissant sorcier sans trembler et sans craindre son courroux._

Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre inférieure aussi bien pour contenir la vague de souffrance qui montait sous son crâne mais aussi pour contrôler les réactions intempestives que provoquaient chez lui l'attitude insolente de sa subordonnée quand elle se savait en position de force. Il devait rapidement la ramener dans le droit chemin avant qu'elle ne prenne trop de liberté. Avant qu'elle ne se sente en confiance et que les moyens de pression dont il disposait pour la faire plier ne soient rendu caduc.

« Ne croyez pas que le ministère sera aussi magnanime que je l'ai été avec vos activités exécutées en extra auprès de créatures jugées pour le moins dangereuse. »

« Menacez moi autant que vous le voulez, Monsieur le directeur. » rétorqua Poppy sur un ton ferme. L'infirmière savait qu'elle risquait gros, mais elle ne voulait pas reculer. Elle avait bien assez tarder à réagir. Combien d'enfant avait -elle souhaité aider, sauver des griffes du directeur sans pouvoir rien faire. « Si vous voulez vraiment vous engagez sur cette voix de la délation, je vous en prie faite, mais attendez vous à un retour de bâton! Je dévoilerai moi aussi ce que je sais. »

Le directeur émis un sifflement de colère entre ses lèvres et lui lança un regard froid et haineux qui la figea de surprise mais ne fit en aucun cas flancher sa détermination.

_Le professeur de son côté se demandait à quoi pouvait bien faire référence le directeur. A quelles activités pouvaient bien se livrer l'infirmière pour s'attirer les foudres du ministère. Minerva avait bien vu que le directeur en lançant cet argument tentait d'inverser les positions entre dominant et dominé dans la conversation, mais sa tentative s'avérait être un échec. La volonté de Poppy ne faiblissait pas. Même si elle était déstabilisé et inquiète, l'infirmière n'était pas prête à abandonner ces convictions et à plier devant l'exigence du directeur. Et pour cela Minerva ne pouvait que l'admirer et se sentir honteuse. Car elle ne possédait pas la même force. La même résistance. La même détermination et elle en avait honte..._

_« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ... » Lui susurra une voix qui la fit frissonner._

_Elle chercha l'aura d'une présence étrangère mais ne découvrit rien. Dans les ténèbres où elle se trouvait elle ne percevait toujours que les auras de Dumbledore et Poppy et le bruit de leur conversation._

_« Fille de la Lande, tu as longtemps été aveugle. On t'a pendant bien trop de temps gardée la tête sous l'eau pour te noyer dans des informations contradictoire et te faire manquer l'essentiel, mais L'apothicaire a su ouvrir les paupières qui clôturaient ton pouvoir. Elle a pris un risque. Elle a parier sur toi, lui feras tu regretter son choix? Si il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre et comprendre, il peu être au-dessus de l'humain de dépasser ses émotions pour accepter la connaissance. Tout comme la magie à laisser l'héritage magique de ses enfants éclore afin qu'ils rendent leur jugement, je te donne la chance d'agir pour l'avenir, consentira tu à la charge de ton fardeau? »_

_Minerva était perplexe. La voix chantait tout autour d'elle provenant de nulle part et partout. Les paroles énigmatiques qu'elle lui avait dite raisonnaient encore profondément dans son coeur et son esprit. Elle ignorait qui lui parlait mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une créature qu'elle connaissait. C'était bien plus que cela. C'était comme une pulsation qui battait dans ses veines. C'était comme cette décharge d'énergie qui parcoure le corps dans une situation de danger. C'était la vie et plus encore. _

_Quand elle réalisa cela, les ténèbres se dissipèrent et une puissante vague de lumière envahis tout l'espace. Les auras des deux autres se tenaient toujours là et elle les percevait plus clairement. Même si toute son attention était tourné vers l'entité incommensurable qui lui parlait, elle savait ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie, comme si elle écoutait en spectateur attentif la conversation entre le directeur et Pomfresh. Pas un détail qui ne lui échappa, même si pour le moment cela s'avérait passer au second plan. _

« J'aimerais bien que vous me donniez la raison de votre soudaine assurance, ma chère. » Demanda suspicieusement le directeur en la fixant de son regard bleu glacial

« En votre absence, nous avons pris connaissance de certains bouleversements. Je ne vois pas de raison de vous cacher que Rusard et moi savons pertinemment que les chimères sont parmi nous... »

« Es ce Severus qui vous a avertis ? » Gronda Albus en serrant les poing de rage. Si c'était le cas, cette trahison de plus du maître de potion serait la dernière.

« Non, disons que nous avons su tirer nos propres conclusions face au remue ménage qu'ont mené les créatures du château. Vous ne l'avez peut être pas encore remarqué de part l'altération qu'a subit votre magie à cause de la malédiction, mais votre emprise s'altère ici aussi... »

« Impossible! » S'écria le directeur en se redressant vivement dans son lit avant d'y retomber terrasser par la faiblesse de son corps qui s'était épuisé à lutter contre la douleur. Si celle ci s'était estompé grâce à la potion, la fatigue se faisait encore sentir, lui donnant l'impression d'être plus faible qu'un nouveau né. Et Dumbledore détestait cela, se sentir faible. « Aucun d'entre vous ne peu accéder au cœur de Poudlard. La seule signature magique qui s'y trouve est la mienne! »

« Effectivement, vous étiez le seul à avoir pénétré assez profondément sous les fondations de l'école pour y apposer votre signature, mais vous ignoriez que Poudlard était un nid! »

« Un nid? »

« Merlin, nous préserve des ignorants qui pensent tout savoir! » S'exclama l'infirmière avec un rire moqueur. « Chaque chimère possède un nid, un endroit bien à elle où elle est en parfaite sécurité. L'agitation désordonnée des elfes de maison, la révolution mené par les fantômes et les tableaux, tout cela démontre que le véritable propriétaire des lieux est en chemin... »

« D'ou tenez vous toutes ces informations? » questionna Dumbledore visiblement en bord de la crise de rage de découvrir si près de lui quelqu'un qui en savait autant sur les chimères et qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné jusqu'à présent.

Pomfresh avait-elle caché son jeu tout ce temps pour l'espionner pour le compte du clan? Quand et comment entrait elle en contact avec ses créatures? Il se rappelait fort bien que c'était elle qui avait fournit une excuse à Severus quand celui-ci s'était absenté alors qu'il avait rendez vous avec lui, juste avant qu'il ne lui avoue avoir de nouveau tourner sa robe de sorcier! Avaient ils comploter dans son dos ensemble toutes ces années? Quand à Rusard, il devinait assez facilement ce qui l'avait poussé à se renseigner sur un quelconque recours contre lui. Ce pauvre fou de cracmol avait vraiment espérer que les chimères viendraient pour lui? Quel idiot! Elles ne devaient même pas savoir qu'il existait!

« L'Awa du clan à déjà fait appel à moi. » Répondit Poppy sans mentir puisque Severus avait déjà fait appel à elle, mais sans entrer dans les détails.

«Pour soigner d'obscure créature? Pour vous abaisser à gâcher votre don alors que vous pourriez le mettre au service de vos pairs? Vous vous être encore mêlé de chose qui vous rapporterons plus d'ennuis que de réconfort! Combien de fois vous ai je déjà expliqué que la place des créatures magique n'est pas avec le commun des sorcier. Vos expériences passées ne vous ont pas apporté la preuve qu'il valait mieux les tenir à l'écart! » Morigéna le directeur sur un ton paternaliste

« A l'écart de vous certainement. J'ai assez bonne mémoire pour me rappeler de chaque enfant que vous avez abandonné à son calvaire, sans lui apporter l'aide qu'il était en droit d'attendre de vous!Et je ne parle pas seulement des hybrides, comme Rémus! Mais aussi de Harry, Mélissandre et Théodore et de tant d'autre... »

_Harry? Que tentait d'insinuer Poppy sur le jeune Potter. Et ce Théodore, s'agissait il du jeune Nott qui avait une santé si fragile?_

_« L'Apothicaire en sait bien plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais dit. Elle a tenté au mieux de venir en aide à ces garçons. Tout comme à chaque enfant qui s'est présenté à elle. Comme à chaque créature qui lui en a fait la demande, elle a répondu oui, provoquant plus d'une fois le courroux d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais elle n'a jamais renoncé et ce malgré les entraves que lui a imposé le sorcier. »_

_« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ce genre de chose? » se questionnait la sorcière tout en se maudissant pour n'avoir rien vue. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir manqué le rocher au milieu du champ. Et pourtant il était de taille vu les informations qu'elle récoltait depuis qu'elle était dans cette étrange état de transe._

_Minerva se demandait aussi pourquoi son interlocuteur appelait Poppy, l'apothicaire?_

_« Ça il faudra le lui demander » répondit énigmatiquement la voix._

« C'est je pense ce que vous vous apprêtiez à révéler à Minerva en l'assurant que les chimères avaient raison de me maudire de la sorte! » reprit Dumbledore avec colère car la douleur revenait, soit Poppy s'était trompé dans son estimation de l'efficacité de la potion soit il y avait un élément de la malédiction qui lui échappait.

D'après l'air surpris qu'il pu intercepter sur le visage de l'infirmière, il déduisit que la deuxième option était la plus crédible.

« Ce sont donc les chimères. Vous faire cracher le morceau ne m'aura pas demandé trop d'effort. Vous devez vraiment être dans un état de faiblesse préoccupant pour me livrer les informations qui me manquent.

Dumbledore serra plus fortement ses mâchoires, crispant davantage ses poings sur les draps et se donna une claque mentale pour être tombé dans un piège aussi grossier.

« Autant tout me dire maintenant. » conclue Poppy en haussant les épaules. « Après tout, je suis aussi la seule à pouvoir vous fournir l'argonel nécessaire à votre traitement. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul fournisseur... »

« Pour vous? Pour votre respectabilité? Réfléchissez Albus, je suis la seule option sans risque. De plus dans l'allée des embrumes, il n'est pas dit que vous ne tombiez pas sur un dealer mal-avisé qui pourrait avoir dans l'idée de frelater sa potion et là...Vous ignorez certainement qu'il est quaisie impossible d'associer l'argonel à une autre substance sans en altérer de manière définitive les propriétés analgésique? »

_Minerva se demandait en boucle quelles motivations avaient bien pu pousser le directeur à prendre des telles décisions controversées! Et pourquoi ne s'était elle jamais rebellée? C'était vraiment incroyable, improbable qu'elle ait laissé faire les choses sans réagir. Si inadmissible et si révoltant!_

_«Il est arrivé que tes yeux s'ouvrent sur la réalité, comme ce fût le cas pour Mélissandre et Harry, mais sa magie d'emprise était déjà bien installée sur toi et moi bien trop endormis pour pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité! Si nous pouvons intervenir aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement car la puissance magique des chimères nous libère et que la puissance du directeur est mise à mal par la malédiction!»_

_McGonagall ignorait encore qui se trouvait être exactement la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Et pour l'instant peu lui importait tant que cela lui donnait des réponses et lui permettait d'éclaircir toute cette histoire._

_«_Très bien, ma chère, vous avez gagné pour cette fois-ci? Je vais vous donner les détails des évènements dont j'ai été la victime mais en contre partie vous me jurerez que vous ne direz rien à qui que ce soit sur les enfants. Ni sur Mélissandre, Ni sur Harry, compris? »

Une nouvelle vague de douleur se diffusa dans son corps, le faisant s'arque bouté sur le lit et le faisait transpirer.

_Mélissandre ? Minerva ne se souvenait pas qu'une élève ayant jamais porté ce prénom si ancien est été inscrite à Poudlard depuis que Poppy y avait été embauché? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas mais une boule se forma en fond de son estomac lui donnant le sensation qu'elle avait avalé du plomb. Elle eut l'impression de couler, de s'enfoncer profondément dans la clarté où elle baignait pour finalement être frappé par une image. _

Albus racontait par le détail la réunion au Square Grimmaurd. Poppy sourit au passage concernant le possible héritage magique de Harry. Elle n'en avait aucune preuve. Mais pour elle, si le jeune Potter devait être une créature magique, il ne pouvait être qu'une chimère ce qui expliquait beaucoup de chose.

En arrivant à cette conclusion, elle se sentit triste pour l'adolescent. L'acquisition de son héritage avait du être une terrible épreuve pour le garçon et vu ce qu'il endurait chez ses moldus. Oui, Poppy savait. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour attirer l'attention du directeur sur ce problème mais comme à chaque fois que cela contre carrait les plans celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir! Continuant de la faire chanter pour l'obliger à garder le silence. Ce qu'elle s'était obligé à faire tout en veillant à ce que le garçon ne perde pas totalement sa santé.

_Minerva les écoutait toujours, enregistrant presque malgré elle leur conversation, mais elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du morceau de papier jaunie qui dansait devant elle. Une photo sorcière dont les acteurs s'activaient joyeusement. Dessus malgré quelques années de moins elle reconnut Argus Rusard qui se tenait accroupie devant une jeune fille magnifique, blonde aux yeux bleu lagon à laquelle il ajustait une robe de sorcier sur un uniforme de Poudlard. _

_Puis il plaçait l'enfant de onze ans devant l'objectif et tout deux souriaient de manière si épanouie que Minerva sentit la nausée lui retourner l'estomac. Elle pressentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait suivre. Quelque chose qu'elle redoutait dans ses pires cauchemars!_

_Puis ce ne fût plus la gamine de première année qu'elle avait devant les yeux, ni une photos mais plus tôt un souvenir atroce qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais se remémorer. Même si pour une raison qui lui échappait ce n'était pas par ses yeux qu'elle assistait à la scène horrible. Elle pouvait même se voir, blême et tremblante s'avancer péniblement pour tenter de mettre fin à la tourmente._

_Minerva en aurait hurler de rage, de douleur, de colère et de désespoir. Dans une pièce sombre éclairée par la lumière vacillante des torches, la jeune fille, a peine une adolescente, n'avait plus rien d'humain et semblait se désagréger dans le courant de magie incontrôlable qui la dévorait de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Rusard s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir à la petite main tendu de la gamine tout en hurlant son prénom. Le prénom de sa précieuse fille. Sa princesse comme il l'appelait. _

_Melissandre était de santé fragile et quand elle avait reçu sa lettre, il y a plus de 13 ans maintenant, Rusard avait fait des pieds et des mains pour se faire engager et garder un œil sur son enfant. Le père savait combien les enfants pouvaient se montrer cruel. Pauvre enfant de Cracmol à la constitution fragile, il voulait la protéger. Il voulait être là pour elle. Il était son seul parent, sa mère étant morte en couche. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Sa fille s'était lancée dans une expérience dangereuse..._

_Non... Non. Ce n'était pas la vérité! Minerva se rappelait! Par le nom de tous ses ancêtres! Comment avait elle put oublier? Comment avait elle pu se laisser manipuler? Comment pourrait elle se regarder en face, continuer à se lever avec le poids de ses fautes, de sa responsabilité..._

Dans la réalité Dumbledore continuait à parler. Il en arrivait au moment où Tonks lui avait lancé la malédiction. Il avait passé sous silence, l'agression mentale dont il avait été victime par Dénal.

_Le décors changea et elle se vit dans le bureau du directeur. Elle assistait à la scène comme si on la lui faisait vivre de l'extérieur, comme si elle voyait par les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. La Minerva McGonagall qu'elle voyait était visiblement très en colère contre le sorcier. Elle ne cessait de lui demander de justifier ces actes concernant ce qui avait conduit Mélissandre à se lancer dans une telle expérience de magie noire et dangereuse. Pourquoi avoir laisser l'enfant intéresser aux Horcruxes ?_

_Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, le directeur lui avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait rendu complètement amorphe. Il avait utilisé le même stratagème que celui qui l'avait propulser dans cette dimension pour le moins étrange. Bien que Minerva soit convaincu que le fait qu'elle s'y soit retrouvé ne soit pas du à la volonté du directeur mais plutôt un des effets secondaires de la potion de Poppy. Peut être en lien avec son propre héritage magique? Elle n'avait pas spécialement le temps pour s'interroger là dessus pour le moment, il lui fallait d'abord se souvenir de ce passé qui lui échappait._

_La vision reprit lui montrant ce que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de faire par la suite: mettre ses souvenirs dans une pensine avant de lui lancer un sort d'oubliette. Vu le nombre de filament blanc qui flottait dans le récipient, il n'en était pas à sa première tentative. Il devait bien y avoir des dizaines de filament de souvenirs, de ses souvenirs à elle qui nageaient dans cette pensine. Bien décidée à les récupérer, elle observa la scène encore un moment le temps que le directeur ne range l'objet dans un endroit secret. Enfin jusqu'à cet instant parce que Minerva ne comptait pas passer une seconde de plus sans retrouver l'intégralité de ses souvenirs!_

_Ce serait douloureux! Ce serait écrasant de culpabilité et de remords. Ce serait des plus perturbant et des plus humiliant. Minerva le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Parce qu'elle avait trop longtemps garder les yeux fermé. Parce qu'elle avait bien trop facilement laisser agir le directeur! si elle avait seulement oser mettre plus de conviction, elle aurait certainement eut la force de résister à l'emprise de Dumbledore. Mais elle s'était laissé aveuglé par l'intérêt faussement sincère que lui avait porté le puissant sorcier. Elle s'était leurré elle même, choisissant la facilité de ne pas lutter contre cette intrusion. Elle avait été lâche et des enfants en avaient payé le prix. Elle eut un rire amer. Elle était sensée être la directrice de la maison du courage! De la vaillance! Et elle avait été d'une lâcheté sans pareil. Comment pourrait elle expier?_

_« Tu es toi aussi une victime de la folie de cet homme. » Murmura tristement la voix qui l'accompagnait._

_A nouveau elle eut l'impression d'assister à une scène du passé au travers du regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se tenait toujours dans le bureau. Le directeur se tenait devant elle. Elle était encore jeune, peut être était ce quand elle avait commencé à enseigner. Dans les premiers souvenirs qui affluèrent elle se tordait de douleur alors que le directeur pointait sa baguette sur elle jusqu'à se qu'elle s'évanouisse dans un premier temps, puis ne soit plongée en transe et cela continua jusqu'à ce que le directeur arrive à un niveau de sortilège informulé pour la transformer en pantin obéissant lui faisant tout oublié après chaque séance. Cela ne lui avait pas prit plus d'une année. Une année dont elle se sentait spoliée. Plus que la douleur physique qu'elle avait dû supporter tout au long de ce traitement, se découvrir en temps que cobaye n'avait vraiment pas été agréable. _

_Minerva en eut la nausée. Elle en aurait pleurer de rage, mais les larmes ne lui apporteraient pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. La vengeance. Minerva réalisait la portée de la malédiction de sang que portait maintenant le directeur et elle l'a trouvait amplement mérité. Peu importait qui la lui avait imposé. Ils avaient agit pour le mieux, le mal qui rongeait lentement le directeur allait l'handicaper mais cependant cela ne le privait pas de sa position et de l'influence qu'il exerçait. Il devait exister un moyen pour le discréditer. Révéler la vérité? En avait elle le droit? Au nom de quoi aurait elle fait éclater le scandale? Elle ignorait encore le nombre exacte de victimes et les actes possible d'accusation. Cependant elle ne pouvait laisser les choses en l'état actuel._

_« Tout comme la magie à laisser l'héritage magique de ses enfants éclore afin qu'ils rendent leur jugement, je te donne la chance d'agir pour l'avenir, consentira tu à la charge de ton fardeau? » Répéta la voix qui se trouvait avec elle dans cette clarté écrasante. « Agir à un prix. Connaître la vérité à un prix. Te libérer à un prix. Rendre justice à un prix. Consens tu à ton tribut de ton plein gré? »_

_Que répondre à part Oui? Sans hésitation, sans peur, juste un oui franc et déterminé. Alors l'air se mit à vibrer autour du professeur. Et un chant magnifique commença à s'élever changeant la lumière blanche en un éclat de plus en plus doré. Et alors elle compris à qui elle avait à faire._

_« Alors je te choisis pour être ma représentante de chair et de sang. Tu sera ma voix et ensemble notre volonté rétablira l'équilibre en mon sein. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du maître du nid, tu auras l'autorité car tel est ma volonté. Moi, Poudlard, te lie par la magie, le sang et l'esprit à la terre sur laquelle je m'appuie, au ciel vers lequel je m'élance, et te nomme mon égal, toi Minerva McGonagall! »_

_Minerva eut un petit rire. Qui aurait pensé que l'âme de Poudlard était poète?_

Poppy en écoutant le récit de Dumbledore crut remarquer un détail. A chaque fois qu'il faisait mention du jeune Potter une vague de douleur déferlait et le faisait se tordre de douleur et ce malgré l'argonel. Pas qu'elle douta vraiment de sa théorie, et peut être par pur esprit de vengeance elle tenta de prouver son allégation avant d'en faire part à l'infortuné patient.

« Monsieur, vous savez que les mots pour une malédiction sont très important. Pourrirez vous me répéter ce que l'auror vous à marmonner à l'oreille juste avant de relâcher la pression? » demanda-t-elle avec ironie sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre car Dumbledore lui avait déjà notifier les paroles de Tonks.

« Pour Harry. Comme quoi ce qu'elle faisait c'était uniquement pour Harry. » répondit le directeur de plus en plus transpirant et ayant beaucoup de mal à ne pas hurler de douleur. En voyant le petit sourire satisfait se peindre sur le visage de l'infirmière, Dumbledore su qu'elle s'amusait à ses dépends. Il allait répliquer quand un flash de lumière aveuglant et un grand bruit les firent sursauter tous les deux.

Derrière l'infirmière à quelques mètres du sol venait d'apparaître Fumseck. Le phénix commença une trille joyeuse, avant de voler autour du lit du professeur de métamorphose en émettant une lumière de plus en plus vive et dorée.

« Mais que fait il? » s'offusqua Dumbledore. « Si quelqu'un doit être soigné... »

« Même la magie du phénix ne peut rompre une malédiction. Et puis même s'il le pouvait qui vous dit qu'il le ferait.» L'interrompit Poppy alors que tous le château se mit a trembler sur ses fondations comme s'il s'ébrouait.

Cela dura quelques seconde, aussi longtemps que le chant de Fumseck qui des qu'il eut terminé de chanter se posa sur la tête du lit de Minerva.

Quand elle eut retrouver son équilibre, Poppy s'approcha de sa collègue en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement inquiète car du sang s'écoulait des yeux clos de la sorcière. Minerva gémit alors que l'infirmière se tenait pencher au dessus d'elle et ouvrit les yeux.

Dumbledore qui de son lit ne voyait pas très bien ce qui se déroulait dans le lit voisin fut assez surpris quand il vit la dame de fer de Griffondor se redresser dans son lit alors que Poppy s'écartait le visage pâle.

Le directeur n'en revenait pas! Normalement Minerva n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se libérer de son emprise! Elle aurait dû rester inconsciente jusqu'à ce qu'il la libère. Comment avait elle réussit? Il eut un début de réponse quand Poppy après avoir hoqueté de douloureuse surprise prit la parole d'une voix étranglée.

« Oh Minerva, je regrette...Si j'avais imaginé... » Bégayait l'infirmière d'une voix triste et où perçait un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Ce n'est qu'un tout petit prix à payer pour avoir été faible au point de m'aveugler moi même toutes ses années. » Murmura d'une voix douce et étrangement calme Minerva en agitant ses mains devant son visage.

Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule droite et le professeur eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Oh ! Ainsi c'était par tes yeux, Fumseck que j'ai vu ces souvenirs pour le moins atroce. »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Dumbledore fixant sur lui l'éclat terne de ses pupilles à jamais éteinte.

« Monsieur, je crois que nous avons à discuter. »

**A suivre...**

_Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de votre soutien et vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup!  
_

_Un petit rappel aussi concernant les réponses aux commentaires anonymes: suivez le lien vers le forum sur mon profil^^  
_


	29. Chapter 29

Petit Rappel pour mémoire:

**Harry Potter **= Dénal, « Ce qui est à la lumière »

**Severus Rogue** = Ialon, « Ce qui est dans l'ombre ». Il est aussi _Awa, _l'aîné du clan.

**Neville Londubat** = Alyd, « Ce qui est vivant »

**Chapitre 29:** Une journée surchargée au Ministère.

Selon les critères du ministre de la magie, Percival Weasley était quelqu'un de terre à terre très à cheval sur les règles et le protocole, ce qui lui valait d'être un parfait collaborateur. Cornélius Fudge voyait en lui un assistant compétent dénué d'ambition ce qui était assez rare dans le monde de la politique.

Pas que le jeune Weasley soit contre l'avancement ou n'aimait pas se voir confier depuis qu'il était arrivé dans les bureaux du Ministère, des taches de plus en plus gratifiantes et nécessitant d'avoir la confiance de ses supérieurs directes, mais il ne visait pas sa place. Même sur le long terme. Fudge avait assez de flair pour sentir ce genre de chose. Le rouquin ferait un très bon, voir excellent et dévoué assistant, préférant se dévouer pour quelqu'un que de tirer la couverture à lui, et cela suffisait à Fudge pour se sentir rassurer en présence du garçon.

Raison pour laquelle il avait fait du jeune homme son assistant et pour couronner le tout Percival était plus que compétent et organisé ce qui avait déjà à maintes occasions soulagé le ministre dans son travail.

Pour la confiance qu'il lui avait accordé, le garçon lui vouait une admiration sans borne qui ne dérangeait aucunement le plus âgé, habitué à l'hypocrisie de son entourage. La loyauté et les compétences du jeunes hommes lui donnait une bouffée de fraîcheur que le ministre savait apprécier.

Fudge connaissait parfaitement les raisons de cette engouement pour sa personne et loin de s'en plaindre assurait à son assistant que s'il continuait sur sa lancé, il deviendrait sûrement un des piliers de l'avenir du monde sorcier. Tout ce que désirait Percy, c'était être une personne dont l'opinion ferait référence dans le gouvernement. Être sur le devant de la scène sans pour autant être le centre de l'attention. Le jeune homme voulait juste un peu de considération et dépassée le statut social de ses parents afin de s'incruster en douceur dans le haute société sorcière. Ce qu'il avait toute les chances de parvenir à faire même si être un Weasley pouvait être un sacré handicap quand il s'agissait de la noblesse sorcière.

Bref pour Cornélius Fudge, Percy était un excellent investissement. Contrairement au jeune Potter! Depuis que ce gamin avait mis les pieds dans le monde magique, tout semblait vouloir aller de mal en pis! Il avait bien essayé quelques années auparavant de faire comprendre à ce jeune homme les règles politiques qui régissaient le monde magique, il avait essayer de le prendre sous son aile mais le garçon déjà à l'époque s'était montré pour le moins hermétique et récalcitrant à toute forme de conseil de sa part. Peut être subissait déjà-t-il l'influence écrasante de Dumbledore ?

Fudge avait dû renoncer à son idée de rallier le survivant à sa cause et avait fini par s'en sentir soulagé quand les ennuies avaient continuer à s'agglutiner autour du jeune Potter. Il se demandait parfois comment le garçon pouvait accumuler autant de problème. Il plaignait presque Dumbledore pour s'être engager auprès de l'adolescent.

Presque seulement car Fudge savait reconnaître l'habile manipulation du directeur de Poudlard sur le jeune Potter. On ne pouvait pas réussir en politique sans apprendre à reconnaître certains signes et Dumbledore avait beau y mettre les formes, il n'en restait pas moins un habile manipulateur qui poursuivait son but. Et Fudge se méfiait du vieux sorcier.

Depuis qu'il avait été élu, il s'était déjà retrouvé confronté à Dumbledore sur certains projets aussi bien politique que social ou judiciaire. Fudge n'avait pas eut la victoire facile quand il l'avait remporté. Plus d'une fois, il avait eut le sentiment que l'opposition du directeur n'était qu'une mise en scène. Comme s'il s'arrangeait pour que les décisions discutables, comme les lois concernant les hybrides et les créatures magiques, soient prises par le gouvernement mais qu'il en approuvait le contenu. Comme si Dumbledore voulait protéger son image de marque auprès de la population en montrant un visage policée et sympathique alors qu'au fond de lui le directeur de Poudlard partageait leur point de vue sur ces sujets épineux et qui ne manquaient jamais de déclenché un tollé quand ils étaient à l'ordre du jour d'une réunion du conseil. Avoir le sentiment d'être utiliser répugnait Fudge mais il devait faire avec car il n'avait jamais pu réunir suffisamment de preuve pour prouver son intuition. Le vieux filou était bien trop rusé pour se laisser piéger.

Enfin avec la dernière action d'éclat du jeune Potter, il allait certainement avoir plus de marge de manoeuvre que le vieux sorcier, surtout si celui-ci continuait à le soutenir dans ses propos alarmiste.

Sa dernière trouvaille ? Crier haut et fort le retour de Vous savez qui ! Cela avait créer un vent de panique, menaçant de semer le chaos dans le quotidien de sorciers, si bien qu'il avait du intervenir en personne par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette pour réfuter les propos délirants de l'adolescent. Que le garçon est vécu une expérience traumatisante dans ce fameux cimeterre, Fudge pouvait l'admettre, surtout que le cadavre encore chaud de Diggory en attestait, mais de là à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était relevé d'entre les morts, il y avait une frontière que toutes personnes saines d'esprit n'étaient pas prête à franchir sur la simple déclaration d'un adolescent aussi célèbre soit il!

Surtout sur la seule parole d'un adolescent quelque peu immature et déséquilibré. Tableau d'après lequel la gazette avait décrit l'adolescent surtout suite aux différents propos que leur journaliste Rita Skeeter avait recueillit lors du tournois qui avait eut lieux à Poudlard l'année passée.

Il fallait vraiment être dérangé pour oser passer outre les règles et les lois censés protéger et agir dans l'intérêt de l'ensemble de la communauté. D'après ce qu'il en savait le jeune Potter était loin d'être un élève modèle et avait quelques difficultés avec l'autorité en générale. Peut être était ce dû au fait que l'enfant avait été élevé dans sa famille moldu? Peu importait les causes finalement, Harry Potter allait devoir rentrer dans la norme ou lui le ministre de la magie devrait sévir plus durement à son encontre.

Si Vous savez qui était réellement revenu à la vie, les rues du monde magique ne seraient plus sûr!Les morts se compteraient à la pelle! Le lord n'était pas connut pour sa patience et s'il avait retrouvé son pouvoir il se serait déjà mis en quête du monde sorcier! Mais depuis son soit disant retour tout était calme. Le seul qui semblait s'agiter, c'était Potter! Même Dumbledore, même s'il lui avait certifier faire confiance au garçon, ne s'affolait pas et continuait à vaquer à ses activités sans crainte d'un danger quelconque. Ce qui soit dit en passant semblait très suspect au yeux du ministre.

Dans ses conditions, il était évident pour le ministre que l'adolescent n'avait plus toute sa raison. Peut être l'épisode du cimetière, peu importait ce qui s'y était passé en réalité, avait il été l'épreuve de trop pour le garçon? Il devrait peut être demandé un examen complet de santé à Sainte Mangouste? Peut être un des médicomage trouverait une explication qui expliquerait l'instabilité émotionnelle de l'adolescent.

L'idée faisait son bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit quand il arriva ce matin là dans son bureau au ministère. Il s'installa confortablement à sa table de travail consultant différents dossiers qui méritaient son attention de manière plus urgentes que les délires de l'adolescent. Il avait plusieurs réunions dans l'après midi mais la matinée serait assez calme et pour le peu qu'il ne soit pas trop déranger il pourrait peut être arriver à trouver une bonne excuse pour pousser le jeune Potter à subir un examen de santé qui prouverait son instabilité et ainsi mettre hors d'état de nuire cet aimant à problème.

Fudge s'en trouvait là dans ses réflexions quand on frappa à sa porte. Il invita la personne à entrer mais fût assez surpris quand Percy entra suivit par un hibou de couleur sombre qui se faufila rapidement entre les deux battant savant que son assistant ne referme la porte derrière lui sans avoir remarque apparemment le volatile.

« Monsieur le ministre, navré de vous déranger mais voici le courrier de ce matin. » Lui annonça Percy sans prêter d'attention au hibou puisqu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué contrairement à Fudge qui fixait l'animal qui volait au plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

Vraiment pas difficile de reconnaître une chouette d'Ombre nuit quand on occupait la position qui était la sienne. Les échanges de courrier officiel ne manquaient pas entre la banque et le ministère pour savoir que si l'animal se présentait à lui c'était que l'affaire était sérieuse et urgente. Les politiciens et les banquiers n'avaient généralement pas la même manière d'appréhender le monde mais les uns sans les autres ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, et le ministre l'admettait fort bien.

Entre les gobelins et le gouvernement de Fudge la situation était tendu, car la justice sorcière aurait bien aimé avoir accès à certaines informations que leur refusait les banquier sous motifs de respect envers leur client. Fudge avait beau leur répéter que les hybrides et autres créatures n'avaient pas à profiter des avantages financier consenti aux sorciers, les gobelins se montraient plus que réfractaire à ces arguments. Pour eux tous clients étaient bon surtout s'ils leur permettaient de faire du profit. Ce que publiquement Fudge se mettait un devoir de discréditer, même si officieusement il comprenait la nécessité de certains compromis, raison pour laquelle il voulait pouvoir faire profiter les caisses de son gouvernements des possible accords. Et aussi un peu la sienne par la même occasion.

Bref il y avait donc dans son bureau une chouette d'Ombre nuit qui tournait en rond et son assistant qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Sans compter les dossiers à gérer avant la fin de matinée et son plan pour Potter.

« Posez tout cela sur mon bureau. Je vous appellerais si j'ai besoin de rédiger une réponse urgente. » Lança Fudge sans lâcher l'animal des yeux.

A peine Percy avait-il refermé la porte sans avoir remarqué le volatile que l'oiseau hulula et vint se poser sur son bras qu'il tendit instinctivement connaissant le protocole des messagers de Gringotts. Il grimaça légèrement quand la chouette enfonça ses serres dans sa chair avant de lui confier la missive qu'il avait pour lui.

L'oiseau parti se percher sur un porte manteau qui se tenait près de la porte, alors que le ministre décachetait la lettre avec intérêt.

_« Cher Cornélius Fudge, élu au rang de représentant des sorciers par ses pairs, non reconnu par les règles primordiales de la magie. De par la présente lettre nous remplissons nos obligations envers votre rang en vous informant que vous êtes prié de vous présenter à un concile des races magiques qui se tiendra à Gringotts d'ici quelques jours. L'ordre du jour concernera votre engagement en vers les juges de la bénédiction magique. Un représentant du clan chimère se joindra à nous pour valider vos espérances vis à vis de l'avenir de la magie sur notre plan d'existence. Nous comptons sur votre discrétion pour que cette information reste confidentielle. Il vous ait aussi vivement recommander de vous présenter ou de vous faire remplacer par quelqu'un de confiance à ce concile qui scellera définitivement l'avenir du monde magique. Vous serez avertis par courrier spécial du jour et de l'heure de la réunion. En attendant, Monsieur, recevez l'assurance que nous servons vos intérêts. Cordialement Scalbeck Hiérarche extérieur. »_

Qu'est ce que c'était que cela? Une convocation à un concile?

Fudge était complètement ébahis par le contenu de la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils lisant pour la deuxième fois la missive sans vraiment se remettre de la stupeur devant les propos du gobelin. Il siffla entre ses dents quelques injures au sujet des libertés que prenaient les banquiers. Comment osait-il le convoquer, lui le ministre de la Magie à une réunion où d'après ce qu'il en déduisait, il serait mis sur un pied d'égalité avec d'autres créatures magiques! Non mais comment osaient-ils!

Il était hors de question qu'il s'assoie à la même table que des inférieures! Fudge était prêt à parier que les fameux représentants des races magiques seraient certainement ceux qui s'opposaient de manière viscérale à la politique qu'il menait depuis son élection. Ces races qui réclamait plus de considération et de reconnaissance au sein de la communauté magique et qui ne voulaient absolument pas plier devant les lois sorcières qu'elles jugeaient injustes et inadapté. Ce qui avait le chic pour mettre le ministre dans une colère noire ! Les sorciers avaient la responsabilité du monde magique et Lui, Cornélius Fudge était le chef élu selon les règles en vigueur dans le monde sorcier, alors comment osaient ils le traiter comme une de ces créatures, comme un simple représentant alors qu'il aurait pu, non dû, réclamer le statut de gardien de la magie!

Et puis c'était quoi cette Histoire de Juge et de clan chimère? La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de ces créatures s'étaient quand sa femme avait raconté une histoire à leur petits enfants le week end dernier! Les gobelins perdaient ils complètement la tête pour l'inviter a rencontrer des êtres qui n'existait pas ?

A moins que ...A moins bien évidemment qu'elles n'existent. Le doute était toujours possible, surtout quand on se mettait à spéculer sur ce qui était possible ou pas dans le monde sorcier. Il fallait garder un minimum l'esprit ouvert quand on devait argumenter avec des créature magiques. Le ministre devait prendre cette lettre avec plus de sérieux que les cris d'alarme du jeune Potter. Déjà parce que bien que politiquement inquiétante cette lettre n'annonçait pas le début de massacre ou de désordre civil, non elle parlait uniquement de « venir discuter de l'avenir du monde magique ». Peu importait ce que cela pouvait bien regrouper pour le moment, sil fallait juste aller défendre le bout de gras et en retirer la part du lion, Fudge se sentait de taille pour faire ce qu'il faudrait pour défendre les intérêts des sorciers.

Il soupira, car le seul problème que voyait le ministre à ce stade c'était le manque flagrant d'information. Pour défendre au mieux leurs interêt, il devait en savoir un maximum sur ce qui l'attendait à ce concile. Et malheureusement pour lui, pour ce genre de situation étrange et complexe qui écharpait à son contrôle directe, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait espérer obtenir des informations. Il grimaça, se rendre au département des mystères ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela.

Affronter les langues de plomb était une épreuve qu'il aurait bien délégué à quelqu'un d'autre mais il savait que s'il ne s'y rendait pas en personne, les langues de plomb ne diraient rien, continuant leur recherche dans le plus grand secret se moquant que le monde puisse s'écrouler. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux essayant de calculer le niveau d'urgence de la lettre. Cette réunion pouvait très bien être programmé aussi bien des le lendemain que dans des jours voir de semaines, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'y présenter sans être prêt à y défendre les intérêt de ses concitoyens et les siens bien entendu!

Bref il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de revoir son emploi du temps de la journée et de se diriger vers le département des mystères. Résigné, il se leva et franchis la porte de son bureau en interpellant le jeune Weasley pour qu'il le suive dans le dédale du ministère en direction du dernier niveau, le neuvième. Silencieusement quand la porte s'était ouverte la chouette d'Ombre nuit s'était elle aussi éclipsée sans se faire remarquer, sa mission accomplie l'animal retournait auprès de son maître.

« Venez Weasley, changement de programme! »

« Bien, monsieur. » Répondit le jeune homme en se levant promptement tout en se saisissant d'une plume et d'un carnet de note. En assistant zélé, il ne quittait jamais son bureau sans prendre de quoi noter les décisions que peut être Fudge serait amener à prendre au cours de sa visite dans les services administratifs.

Fudge apprécia que le garçon ne l'interroge pas sur leur destination. Il tenait toujours la lettre dans sa main à moitié froissée mais fermement crispée dans ses doigts. Sur le trajet il furent salué et arrêté plusieurs fois par des employés de différents services cherchant à obtenir une faveur ou un ordre précis quand à une situation, qui selon chacun semblait être une situation urgente, réclamait l'arbitrage du ministre. Si bien que malgré tout le trajet fut assez éprouvant et que Fudge fut presque soulagé quand il franchis la porte sombre du département des mystères. Son stress ne le reprit que lorsque le mur de la salle circulaire fit un tour sur lui même.

« Monsieur... » commença de bégayer le jeune Weasley visiblement inquiet par la tournure de leur expédition dans les couloirs du ministère. C'était la première fois que le garçon était amené à venir dans cette parte du ministère et Fudge qui s'y était toujours sentit mal à l'aise, comprenait qu'on puisse s'y sentir déboussolé. Même si à côté des autres salles, celle-ci était ce que l'on pouvait trouver de plus, comment dire, normale?

« Pas d'inquiétude, jeune homme! » tenta -t-il de le rassurer avec un sourire très campagne électorale qui fit déglutir le jeune Weasley d'appréhension. « Il suffit d'attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher. »

Il connaissait suffisamment bien son patron pour savoir quand celui-ci aurait préféré être n'importe ou ailleurs que là où il se tenait. Un petit tic dans le ton de sa voix qui lui faisait hérisser les poils de sa nuque. Et là c'était exactement la désagréable impression qu'il avait! Comme pour se rassurer, Fudge continua à parler d'un ton détaché.

« Les langues de plomb doivent être informé de notre visite et ne me demandé pas comment... »

« Ah, vous voilà monsieur le ministre! Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin montrer le bout de votre nez ici! » fit la personne qui franchit une porte située sur leur droite en les invitant d'un geste ample de la main à les rejoindre.

« Vous m'attendiez? » questionna Fudge en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant visiblement pas la tournure que prenait l'entretien. Comment le sorcier pouvait bien pouvoir l'attendre alors qu'il n'avait pris la décision de descendre seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Et pourquoi diable, semblait il si enjoué, voir surexcité!

Le langue de plomb était un homme entre trente et quarante ans, châtain clair avec des mèches souples qui ondulaient légèrement dans son cou et sur son front masquant l'éclat ambré et moqueur de ses prunelles. Il portait un costume décontracté et bon marché de couleur beige clair sur une robe de sorcier sombre qu'il portait ouverte. A son cou pendait une grande chaîne en or où se trouvait accroché un pendentif ressemblant à un sablier. Sa baguette dans une main, l'autre leur faisant signe d'avancer, il était selon les critères du ministre l'image même de la désinvolture et de l'insouciance de ceux qui ont le sentiment d'en savoir plus que tout le monde. Ce qui dans son cas et sur certain sujet ne devait pas être loin de la vérité au grand dam de Fudge. Le ministre n'était pas loin de penser que le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il connaissait l'homme, Funsetar, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il aimait traiter.

« Oui » fit l'homme en haussant les épaules avant de les conduire vers son bureau qui se trouvait non loin dans le couloir par lequel il les avait invité à le suivre. Il leur indiqua chacun un siège avant de venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de son bureau.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Fudge se décida à tendre la lettre au langue de plomb qui s'en saisit avec un sourire. Percy tentait de rester digne et imperturbable tachant de contrôler et masquer le léger tremblement qui agitait ses mains en les occupant avec son carnet et sa plume. Il observait aussi avec minutie tous les détails de l'endroit sous l'oeil avisé et indulgent du propriétaire du bureau.

« Ah! » S'exclama le châtain dont le sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre.

Puis il la reposa sur son bureau et leur lança un regard inquisiteur qui fit frissonner Percy mais qui ne soutira qu'un soupir résigné au ministre qui regrettait de ce voir réduir à de telles extrémité pour obtenir des informations.

« Monsieur le ministre vous savez comment cela marche, n'est ce pas? » demanda le langue de plomb.

« Bien entendu, Funestar! Ne me prenez pas pour un moldu... Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai à faire avec votre service!»

« Loin de moi cette idée, monsieur le ministre! » rit l'homme en mettant son menton dans ses mains jointes alors que ses coudes reposaient sur son bureau. « Mais il est nécessaire que je m'assure que vous connaissez les formalités qui vont régir les différents niveau de notre entretien, afin de... Afin de, disons le franchement, de ne pas décevoir votre attente vis à vis de ce qui vous à conduit ici, ni vous faire perdre du temps inutilement, si j'estime que vous n'êtes pas apte à entendre la vérité. »

« Je veux savoir tout ce que vous pouvez me dire sur cette lettre et ce qu'elle annonce. »

« Vous la prenez au sérieux?vous remontez dans mon estime, monsieur le ministre! Elle émane pourtant d'inférieur comme vous le prétendez ? » Demanda Funestar sarcastique.

« Les gobelins n'ont pas l'habitude d'agir sans raison et le contenu de cette lettre me laisse dubitatif. Je compte bien sur votre coopération pour m'aider à y voir plus claire! Il ya ici je pense suffisamment de mystère pour que vous puissiez éclaire ma lanterne à propos de ce concile.»

« Vous voulez dire que la menace qu'ils annoncent vous paraît plus crédible que celle hurlé par le jeune Potter à la fin du tournois au début de l'été? » questionna Funestar sans tenir compte des grimaces de Fudge qui aurait préféré ne pas parler des derniers événements avec un langue de plomb qui s'en souviendrait aussi longtemps qu'il serait capable de respirer et peut être même plus longtemps allez savoir avec les expériences qui étaient mené ici.

« C'est effectivement mon point de vue pour le moment. Ais je tord ? »

« Non bien évidemment. » Répondit le langue de plomb avec sérieux causant une immense surprise chez Fudge.

Le ministre fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour demander à Funestar de développer son point de vue mais il s'arrêta en croisant le regard de son interlocuteur. Fudge émis un petit sifflement désappointé. L'entretien selon les règles standard des langues de plomb avait commencé. Il venait d'entrer dans le premier niveau d'évaluation et donc en dehors d'un oui ou d'un non, il n'arriverait qu'à sous tirer très peu de réponses à son interlocuteur à moins de se montrer assez vigilant pour passer le test et passer au niveau suivant afin d'être informé de ce qui se tramait. N'empêche qu'il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à avoir l'approbation du langue de plomb.

« Donc de votre point de vue, cette menace est certainement plus crédible que celle d'un retour probable de Vous savez qui? » Reprit il pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien comprit ce que sous entendait la réponse de l'homme mais fût encore pris de cour par la réponse.

« Non. »

« Vous vous contredisez! » S'emporta Fudge que ce petit jeu de question et de réponse agaçait toujours prodigieusement. Il était le ministre! Le représentant et le garant de l'ordre, s'il venait réclamer des informations, ils auraient dû se plier en quatre pour les lui fournir le plus rapidement possible, mais ici avec les langue de plomb cela ne marchait pas comme cela! A son plus grand regret! Et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne convaincrait son interlocuteur de passer outre ses consignes de sécurité.

« Non, absolument pas. » assura Funestar avec un sourire suffisant.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Fudge sentait poindre un début de migraine. Il avait vraiment espérer que cette journée serait calme et que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant que le remue ménage du tournois était fini, mais non c'était trop demandé! A croire que son mandat ne serait inscrit dans les annales comme celui du chaos!

« Donc d'après vous, même si Vous savez qui est de retour, le contenu de cette lettre est plus important? Le contenu de cette lettre passe au premier plan? » fini par demander Percy en se raclant la gorge.

« Exactement. » Lança Funestar avec un pétillement malicieux dans les yeux en fixant son assistant.

« Vous êtes fou, mon pauvre ! » s'exclama le ministre en se levant. « Si vous croyez avoir les moyens de nous convaincre que quelque chose de plus terrible que le retour du plus grand mage noir que le monde est connut est en train de se produire, vous... »

« Suivez moi! » Ordonna le langue de plomb en se levant faisant racler son siège sur le sol qui crissa dans un bruit désagréable. « L'entretien formel est fini. Vous venez de montrer suffisamment d'intérêt et d'esprit logique pour accéder à la prochaine étape de notre conversation Nous allons passer au deuxième niveau de confidentialité. Ce que vous allez apprendre et découvrir ici maintenant sera soumis au _sceau du secret absolu_. »

Le sablier sur la poitrine du sorcier se mit à briller et une langue de feu d'un bleu froid et vif vint les frapper au niveau de la gorge. Ce n'était pas a proprement parler douloureux, mais plutôt gênant comme une piqûre d'insecte. La langue de feu s'enroula entour de leur gorge jusqu'à se resserrer pour finir par disparaître dans un claquement sec.

Fudge tout en récupérant sa lettre qu'il glissa dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier, se maudissait pour être descendu. Il aurait dû rester dans son bureau et traiter cette foutue lettre comme une simple requête déplacée de la part des gobelins comme il lui en arrivait des dizaines par jour. Mais comme elle portait le sceau officiel et qu'elle avait été apporté par une chouette d'Ombre nuit, il avait craint que cela ne soit grave.

Et là voir ses doutes se révéler exactes ne le rassurait pas. Mais alors pas du tout surtout que maintenant il avait ce sortilège d'enchantement qui le contraindrait à cacher tout ce qu'il allait découvrir. Un enchantement qui ne lui permettrait pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit en dehors de Funestar et du jeune Weasley. S'il avait su il aurait fait appel à un autre de ses collaborateurs. Dolores Ombrage pourquoi pas, elle en connaissait assez sur les créatures magiques pour déterminer si ce concile était une véritable menace, ou une simple plaisanterie! Au lieu de se précipiter ici, il aurait dû prendre plus de recul et se renseigner auprès de sa fidèle collaboratrice. Parce que si il y avait une chose de laquelle il pouvait douter indéniablement à cet instant c'était de la loyauté du langue de plomb. Ceux ci de manière générale n'avait pas la réputation d'être loyal envers qui que ce soit. La seule chose qui trouvait grâce à leurs yeux était leur recherches et le résultats des expériences suspectes qu'ils menaient dans le plus grand secret au cœur même du ministère. Aussi dangereuses soient elles. Aussi contre nature soient elles, elles étaient protégées par le secret le plus absolu du monde sorcier et l'idée de se retrouver mêlé à l'une d'entre elle de peu ou de loin n'enchantait vraiment pas le ministre. Fudge se frotta l'arrière du crâne, pas dit que Dolores aurait aussi bien attiré l'attention du langue de plomb que le jeune Weasley, car il était indéniable que Funestar portait un intérêt particulier au jeune homme et Fudge ne se l'expliquait pas

Peu importait. Ce qui était fait l'était et il n'y pouvait plus rien changer. Ils suivirent donc le langue de plomb qui les conduisit à une des salles étranges de ce niveau du ministère, la salle du temps. Fudge qui avait dû pour son plus grand malheur déjà y mettre les pieds au cour de son mandat ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise, ce qui soutira un nouveau sourire moqueur au langue de plomb. Percy lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son supérieur semblait si interloqué. La pièce était assez grande et encombrée par de nombreuses étagères et armoires qui semblaient toutes contenir un nombre incalculable d'horloge, de réveil sous toutes les formes possible et imaginable. Il firent quelque pas vers le fond de la salle d'où provenait une étrange lumière bleuté. Le scintillement pulsait lentement comme un coeur qui bat. Percy dans son avancé remarqua que toutes les pendules s'était arrêté. Le silence qui régnait alors dans la salle lui parut plus que déroutant. Effrayant.

« Pourquoi se sont elles toutes arrêté? » Demanda Fudge à leur guide. Il se souvenait parfaitement du bruit assourdissant de tic et de tac du temps qui s'égrenait dans cette salle. Le bruit lors de sa première visite l'avait pris à la gorge, mais à comparer avec le silence qui y régnait aujourd'hui il aurait préférer l'assourdissant bruit du temps qui s'enfuit.

« Approchez, je vous dirais ce que je sais une fois que vous aurez vu_ le glas_ » Les invita Funestar en se plaçant devant une cloche de cristal qui trônait au milieu de l'espace libre au fond de la salle.

L'artefact émettait le scintillement lumineux qui donnait un éclairage particulier à la salle. Percy eut beaucoup de mal à s'arracher à a contemplation de l'objet qui semblait très puissant. Fudge quand à lui eut un nouveau hoquet de surprise. Il savait pour l'avoir déjà vu que normalement à l'intérieur de la cloche, comme enfermé dans une cage, un petit oiseau, un colibris lui avait on dit, volait de bas en haut passant de l'état d'oeuf à celui d'oiseau dans un cycle perpétuel et immuable. Sauf que là il ne voyait pas d'oiseau. Au centre de la cloche de cristal, il ne se trouvait qu'un gros oeuf d'où la lumière pulsatile semblait provenir.

« On appelle cet artefact _le glas_. D'après nos recherches et nos connaissance, il est liée à l'existence même de la magie dans notre monde et lorsqu'il sonne c'est que le monde telle que nous le connaissons risque de disparaître. Toujours selon ce que nous en savons, l'oiseau après le premier son de cloche se met dans sa coquille pour une phase d'attente et quand ce temps de latence est fini il éclos . Selon la nature de l'oiseau qui en sort, on peu déterminé qu'elle sera l'orientation à venir pour la magie dans le monde. » Expliqua le langue de plomb d'une voix calme et posée. « Bref d'après les archives que nous possédons à chaque fois que le glas à retentis, les juges de la bénédictions magique sont apparut pour rendre leur jugement et au moment de rendre leur verdict l'oiseau à éclos. Toujours d'après nos sources, le clan chimère est le seul à pouvoir décider de l'avenir du monde magique. Voilà pourquoi votre lettre à son importance, monsieur le ministre. Même si Vous savez qui est de retour parmi nous, la présence des chimères si elle s'avère être fondée, est une nouvelle de première importance qui mérité que vous la preniez en considération. Si vous ne le faites pas, si vous ne vous présentez pas à ce concile ou si vous y allez en vous montrant par trop méprisant vis à vis de ces créatures, je crois que nous n'auront pas à nous inquiéter du retour de Vous savez qui car dans le meilleur des cas la magie se retirera faisant de nous de vulgaire moldu soit dans le pire nous serons punit pour notre arrogance et franchement je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que cela signifie... »

« Comment pouvons nous être certain que vous dites vrai? » questionna Percy qui avait dû mal à assimiler tout ce que venait d'expliquer l'homme. Il aurait peut être mieux compris si le ministre lui avait permit de lire la lettre, mais il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. » Ironisa le langue de plomb. « Tout du moins pas temps que vous ne les avez pas rencontré. Ce qui d'après la lettre ne serait tarder »

« L'idée de fin du monde n'a pas l'air de vous inquiétez plus que cela? » S'étonna Percy en réprimant un frisson. Lui rien que d'y penser, imaginer que cette journée pouvait être la dernière, lui donnait l'impression que ses entrailles se comprimaient douloureusement dans son abdomen.

« Bah je ne suis qu'un pauvre chercheur qui met son savoir au service de son gouvernement. Je n'ai pas grand pouvoir pour agir sur ce qui va arriver. Observer et analyser c'est tout ce que je peux faire et cela m'a toujours amusé. De plus les voir à l'œuvre est une occasion que je ne voudrais pas manquer. Leur dernière intervention remonte au siècle dernier... Les archives sont assez incomplètes mais leur pouvoir reste remarquable. Il est fait mention dans une vieille chronique qu'il est soit disant possible de consulter le gardien de la tradition orale pour obtenir plus de détail sur le clan chimère... »

« Qui es ce? » Intervint Fudge coupant court au délire de Funestar.

« D'après les registres, il s'agit de la matriarche des Londubat! J'ai déjà eut l'occasion de m'entretenir avec elle sur certains enchantements de protection dont elle maîtrise la réalisation à la perfection et j'ai toujours admirer... »

« Nous n'avons donc pas d'autre choix que de nous plier aux exigences de ces créatures ? » L'interrompit de nouveau le ministre qui se demandait comment un tel bavard pouvait avoir échoué chez les langues de plomb! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un curriculum d'Augusta Londubat. Il la connaissait suffisamment lui même pour connaître ses capacité et son caractère d'Hypogryphe mal léché

« Monsieur le ministre autant que vous en soyez informé le plus rapidement possible, il est quasiment impossible de mentir ou de jouer un double jeu face à une chimère. Elles sont les représentantes de la magie et celle-ci leur accorde de grand pouvoir. Vous pouvez toujours tenter de les amadouer, si votre sincérité n'est pas aussi lipide que de l'eau de roche vous risquez d'y laisser plus que quelques plumes!si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » avertis sans ménagement le châtain avec un sourire. «Cependant rien ne vous oblige à vous plier à leurs attentes, vous pouvez très bien continuer à mener le monde sorcier vers sa déchéance puisque personne ne semble en avoir conscience et que personne ne s'y oppose pour le moment . »

« Je ne vous permet pas de m'accuser d'une telle infamie, Funestar! » Répliqua vertement le ministre en le menaçant de l'index.

« Soyez franc monsieur le ministre, vous savez bien que votre administration est des plus corrompus! Ayez le courage des grands hommes pour reconnaître vos erreurs et céder votre place quand le temps sera venu! Cela redorera votre panache!»

« Vous vous permettez bien trop de liberté, Funestar. Ne croyez pas que le sceau du secret absolu vous permette de déblatérer à mon sujet ou à propos de gens de mon entourage. Tout n'est peut être pas parfait au ministère mais nous faisons tous notre travail dans la dignité et dans le respect de nos concitoyens! »

« Si vous le dite, monsieur le ministre. » Minauda le langue de plomb en battant des cils. « Bref il vous ait tout à fait possible de continuer votre politique de l'autruche tant que le clan ne s'est pas fait connaître et même une fois révélé vous pouvez encore vous opposé et vous entêté à les sous estimer jusqu'à la fin, cela n'aura finalement que peu de répercussion sur leur décision à mon humble avis! »

« Sans vouloir porter un jugement hâtif, il me semble que vous êtes de partie pris dans cette conversation, monsieur. Vous semblez avoir déjà choisit votre camp!» Lança Percy qui ne comprenait vraiment pas toutes les implications de cet entretien étant le seul finalement à ne pas avoir lu la lettre, mais pour lui il était clair que si le langue de plomb avait à trancher dans l'histoire, il le ferait en faveur des créatures.

« Je le reconnais volontiers. » soupira Funestar en haussant les épaules. « Pour avoir la chance de rencontrer et d'étudier de près les chimères, je suis prêt à accepter de cirer les pompes de quelques bureaucrates . L'apparition d'un clan est un événement marquant de notre histoire et qui ne se produit que rarement. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir les étudier et comprendre leur lien à la magie, les limites de leur pouvoir, leur connaissances, leur histoire...»

« Et êtes vous disposé à travailler pour ces bureaucrates corrompu que vous dénigrez tant? » Intervint Fudge avec un rictus moqueur.

« Mais voyons monsieur le ministre, je me tiens déjà à votre entière disposition! » S'exclama le langue de plomb ravie en minaudant juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas paraître complètement stupide mais suffisamment pour montrer qu'il agissait uniquement dans son propre intérêt. « Croyez bien que si ce n'était pas le cas, si aussi infimement que ce soit possible, je ne croyais pas en la justesse de votre gouvernement, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais déserté ces lieux pour proposer mes services à d'autres, comme certains de mes collègues l'ont fait! »

Fudge se mit à baragouiner de manière incompréhensible dans son menton tout en lançant un regard noir au langue de plomb qui continuait de lui sourire en affichant un air candide qui même s'il lui allait comme une seconde peau semblait bien trop parfait pour être crédible.

« Il faut donc que je réponde à cette convocation et que j'y fasse bonne figure pour ne pas perdre toute crédibilité et gagner suffisamment de temps pour faire le bon choix? » Résuma Fudge sur un ton acide.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi ! Même si vous préparer à cette entrevue risque de ne pas être de tout repos! Connaissez vous au moins les règles primordiales de la magie? »

« Pas du tout . » reconnut Fudge en haussant les épaules comme si cela finalement n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Funestar lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Percy qui d'un hochement de tête reconnut lui aussi son ignorance dans ce domaine.

« Ok. Ce sont pourtant les bases même de l'équilibre de notre monde. Enfin vu le peu de cas que vous faites des autres races magiques cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ne le connaissiez pas. Si non votre cas aurait vraiment été une cause perdu et vos erreurs impardonnable. Là votre ignorance vous sauve la mise. Mais il ne tiendra qu'à vous un fois que je vous aurais informé de ces règles de décider ce que vous aller en faire. Et si vous vous obstinez dans votre politique rétrograde, je ne donne pas chér de notre peau! Bref connaissez vous le mythe de la création du sortilège frontière qui nous sépare du monde moldu? »

« Pas dans le détail. » grimaça Fudge sentant sa migraine poindre de nouveau.

Et comme pour la question précédente, le langue de plomb interrogea Percy du regard et celui ci se gratta l'arrière de la tête visiblement gêné.

« Bien que mes cours d'histoire ne soient pas si loin que cela derrière moi, je regrette de vous avouer que je ne sais pas grand chose sur cette période, hormis les grandes lignes quand à la chasse aux sorciers. »

« Ok donc il va me falloir quelques heures pour rassembler la documentation nécessaire à votre formation accélérer dans ces domaines si nous voulons que vous soyez performant lors de ce concile et que vous ne passiez pas pour les dernier des idiots! »

« Trop aimable » s'offusqua Fudge en serrant les poing.

« Mais de rien monsieur le ministre tout le plaisir est pour moi. Si en remontant vous pouviez envoyé une convocation pour un entretien informel avec Augusta Londubat, cela nous aiderais grandement à rassembler des informations capitales pour votre première rencontre avec le clan. Si bien entendu elle accepte de répondre à votre invitation.»

« Ce sera tout? »

« Non, pouvez vous me laisser votre assistant? » Demanda le langue de plomb.

« Pourquoi faire? » questionna Fudge soudainement suspicieux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas imaginer l'intérêt qu'éprouvait le langue de plomb pour son assistant.

« Et bien il est déjà sous le sceau du secret absolu et un peu d'aide pour réunir la documentation qui se trouve à notre disposition ici ne sera pas superflue et puis parmi les personnes de votre entourage il à l'air des plus compétent...Nous manquons de personne qualifié, notre service n'est pas le plus populaire du ministère et ...»

Percy rougit sous le compliment alors que Fudge se contentait de lever les yeux au plafond, mais il savait que plus vite il aurait des informations, mieux il pourrait décider de la manoeuvre à suivre vis à vis des créatures qui formeraient le concile. Cependant une torsion dans son estomac lui donnait le sentiment que cela cachait quelque chose. Il soupira se résignant car il n'avait aucun moyen de forcer le langue de plomb à révéler ce qu'il lui cachait.

« Bien, Weasley vous resterez donc ici et suivrez les directives de Funestar jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Entendu monsieur le ministre. » Répondit Percy sans oser fixer le langue de plomb.

« Autre chose? » S'enquit le ministre.

« Non, cette fois ce sera tout monsieur le ministre. Nous allons nous mettre rapidement au travail et vous aurez notre rapport préliminaire ce soir » annonça le châtain avec toujours sur son visage avenant le même sourire qui énervait tant le politicien. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Bien alors je vais vous laissez. Si vous avez la moindre nouvelle d'importance capitale à me faire parvenir je me tiendrais dans mon bureau. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas nous saurons nous en souvenirs. » Répondit le plus sérieusement possible Funestar.

Fudge fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner quand le langue de plomb le héla. Fudge se retourna vers l'homme sentant les veines de son crâne pulser douloureusement. La migraine venait de remporter cette bataille et elle s'installait de manière irrémédiable dans son esprit.

« Un détail qui me revient et qui interpellera certainement un homme de votre importance et aimant les règles et les protocoles. Vous devez certainement l'avoir compris par vous même monsieur le ministre, mais cette convocation que vous avez reçu ce matin et bien les autres personnes invités à s 'y rendre ont certainement reçu leur invitation bien avant vous... Ce qui me fait penser qu'on ne vous a convoqué que pour respecter un protocole bien établi et dans lequel les sorciers occupent une place bien inférieur à toutes les personnes ayant reçu leur lettre avant vous! Les termes employés dans la lettre ne son pas très flatteur. L'allusion à votre élection et à votre rang est subtile mais ne laisse aucun doute sur leur méfiance à votre égard. Je mettrais ma main à couper que les autres invités n'ont pas exactement reçu la même lettre que vous, même si finalement le contenu reste identique. En conclusion, monsieur le ministre, si les gobelins avaient pu se passer de nous, enfin du représentant des sorciers, ils l'auraient fait, croyez moi!»

Le ministre ne répondit rien à cette dernière réplique grandiloquente du jeune homme. Il était évident que si les banquiers avaient pu se passer de l'inviter, ils l'auraient fait. La politique mené par le gouvernement depuis son prédécesseur n'était pas une politique d'ouverture envers les créatures magiques! Sans pour autant tomber dans la persécution, le statue de créature et même d'hybride n'était pas vraiment un critère d'ascension sociale! Évident aussi que les gobelins devaient respecter une hiérarchie mais du diable si Fudge arrivait à savoir laquelle!

Il réfléchissait encore à la question quand il entra dans son bureau. Il tenta pendant les deux heures qui suivirent de se concentrer sur ses dossiers en attentes mais le contenu de la lettre le hantait. Il l'a sortit de sa poche et l'a relu. Il se souvint alors qu'il devait inviter Augusta Londubat pour un rendez vous informel. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver les mots qui sauraient attirer la vieille rombière, heu aristocrate, au ministère sans éveiller ses soupçons. Enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait, mais avec elle rien n'était joué d'avance.

La matinée s'écoula lentement et même un déjeuner en compagnie de certains de ses plus fervents conseillers ne suffit pas à lui sortir cette histoire de concile de la tête. Il commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son assistant et du langue de plomb. Il se remit à la tâche, annulant ses réunions à l'extérieur, ne désirant pas s'éloigner au cas ou les deux autres réclameraient sa présence.

De plus il se demandait ce que Funestar pouvait bien vouloir à Percy. Cela l'obnubilait presque autant que le concile. Weasley même s'il était le parfait assistant, n'avait rien de particulier qui puisse justifier l'attrait du langue de plomb. Ses capacités magiques se situaient dans la moyenne, la tranche supérieure mais restait tout de même tout ce qu'il y avait de banal. Son intelligence et son esprit d'analyse était remarquable mais il était encore jeune et bien naïf dans certains domaines. Il lui manquait l'expérience et il faudrait encore quelques années avant que le jeune homme ne gagne suffisamment d'assurance et de confiance pour déployer la totalité de ces capacités intellectuelles. Ne restait que le plan physique... Fudge préféra ne pas s'égarer davantage dans ce sens.

Il relisait le contenu de la missive des gobelins pour la dixième fois au moins quand on frappa à sa porte. Machinalement Fudge invita à entrer et ne sortit réellement de la stupeur que lui procurait le contenu de la missive que lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lucius Malfoy qu'une secrétaire venait de faire entrer dans son bureau. Posant négligemment la lettre sur son bureau, il tendit la main pour saluer le noble alors que la jeune femme quittait les lieux en refermant la porte derrière elle. Un coup d'oeil rapide et en biais à l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur de droite de son bureau lui apprit qu'il était déjà plus de 17 heure.

En observant son visiteur qui s'avançait vers lui pour répondre à son salut et à son invitation à s'asseoir, Fudge remarqua que le Lord semblait fatigué. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas un teint très vif au naturel. Là on aurait dit qu'il était plus pâle qu'un linceul et à la manière un peu raide dont il se déplaçait, Fudge déduisit qu'il devait souffrir terriblement, ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Pourtant si on ne s'attardait pas sur ce genre de petit détail qui pouvaient passé inaperçu, Lucius Malfoy affichait la même maîtrise et assurance que le lui accordait la rumeur publique. Curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu conduire l'aristocrate à lui rendre visite dans un état de santé si alarmant, il attendit avec impatience que le lord prenne la parole, mettant de côté son inquiétude vis à vis du contenu de la lettre. Il aurait bien aimé aussi savoir ce qui avait bien pu mettre l'aristocrate blond dans un état aussi déplorable.

Lucius avait dès son entrée repéré la lettre. Il se surpris à remercier le dieu de la chance pour le faire entrer auprès du ministre avec un aussi bon timing. Bien entendu Lucius ne croyait absolument pas au dieu de la chance ou au dieu de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, mais il se disait qu'avec la veine qu'il avait en ce moment dire merci à quelqu'un ne pouvait en aucun cas lui être préjudiciable, surtout s'il se contentait de le faire dans son fort intérieur. Il avait estimé les probabilités pour que la lettre de Fudge soit identique à celle de Greyback comme étant très probable.

Même s'il n'était pas venu pour cela, il trouvait que son entrée en scène alors que le ministre se remettait selon toutes les apparences du choc suite à la lecture de la missive ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. S'il avait dû se rendre au ministère, après que le loup l'ait fait soigner et lui ait fait avaler quelques remontant, c'était pour essayer de savoir ce que le ministère savait des chimères, sur ordre express du Lord sombre. Mission pour laquelle il avait eut la vie sauve lors de la dernière réunion donc il savait qu'il devait revenir avec quelques choses de consistant s'il ne voulait pas subir la colère de Greyback et du Lord. A celle du loup garou, il aurait pu y survivre, difficilement mais il aurait pu mais pas à celle du lord, pas une deuxième fois en aussi peu de temps. Un coup de chance pareil cela n'arrivait qu'une seule fois. Dieu de la chance ou pas, s'il revenait sans savoir ce que Fudge savait des chimères, il n'y survivrait pas.

A voir le regard hagard et incrédule de Fudge, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner que les connaissances du ministre étaient plus que sommaire et qu'il était informé au moins des grandes lignes. Il allait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à le convaincre de la réalité de certaine chose. Comme le fait que le clan chimère n'était pas une simple légende qu'il allait falloir apprendre à composer avec eux. A moins que Fudge n'ait noté son mauvais état de santé mais le ministre ne pouvait pas être aussi perspicace que cela! Si? Et bien Lucius s'arrangerait pour tourner ce désagrément en sa faveur !

« Mon cher ministre, je suis navré de devoir vous dérangé à une heure aussi tardive sans avoir pu prendre rendez vous où vous avertir plutôt, mais il semblerait que des évènements perturbateurs... » Commença Lucius après avoir salué le ministre. Sciemment, il n'avait donné aucun détails laissant le politicien déterminer la tournure de la conversation en le laissant identifier et orienter la conversation sur la nature des évènements perturbateurs qui auraient pu conduire Lucius dans son bureau alors que son état de santé était précaire.

« Voyons mon cher Lucius. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, vous savez que si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité vous ne devez pas hésiter! » Répondit avec amabilité Cornélius qui avait retrouvé tout son aplomb mais qui était très curieux d' apprendre ce qui inquiétait son vieil ami. « Nous avons tous nos problèmes et si entre amis nous ne pouvions trouvé un moyen pour nous entre aider, je ne donnerais pas chère de notre monde! »

Lucius sentit ses lèvres s'étirer lentement dans un sourire de victoire. Bon, bien entendu Fudge ne s'était pas laissé avoir et n'était pas tombé dans son piège grossier concernant les sujets d'inquiétudes qui le menait au ministère. Il n'avait rien dévoilé qui pourrait orienté la conversation dans un sens ou dans l'autre mais au moins et c'était plus qu'un bon point de départ, le ministre admettait à demi mot qu'il avait lui aussi au moins une situation qui requerrait un peu d'aide et de sa part si il le voulait bien.

Lucius habitué aux négociation et aux marchandage politique acquiesça de la tête avant d'encourager le ministre à développer sa pensée tout en lui passant un peu de pommade, ce qui ne pourrait que conforter le vieux sorcier dans son choix de confident.

« Bien entendu monsieur le ministre. Votre vision des choses est tout à fait juste et on ne peu plus naturelle. Je regrette seulement d'apprendre que vous aussi vous vous trouviez dans une situation difficile. »

Fudge de son côté avait bien compris les tentatives du lord et avait décidé dans un premier temps de jouer le jeu tout en essayant d'être celui qui soutirerait des informations plutôt que celui qui les donnerait. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience lui aussi dans le domaine de la manipulation politique pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller et espérer être celui qui aurait le dessus. Il savait que de toute façon le sceau du secret absolu se rappellerait à lui à temps pour lui donner un avertissement s'il s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse. Mais autant essayer de gagner du temps en attaquant sur un sujet de conversation qui restait pour lui un problème même s'il l'avait relégué au plan secondaire.

« Une situation déplorable que je n'ai pas crée et que je regrette sachez le bien Lucius. Mais les faits sont là et je dois faire avec. Les propos du jeune Potter ont eut des répercussions sur nos concitoyens et ses accusation sans fondement ont manqué de créer une panique incommensurable! Si le jeune homme n'avait pas la protection du directeur de Poudlard, je suis certain que nous pourrions prendre en charge de manière adéquate l'instabilité à laquelle il semble soumis »

_Manqué!_ Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer dans sa tête le Lord. Fudge n'avait vraiment pas envie de se confier à lui a propos de cette lettre. Bah! Ce n'était pas important et il ne devait pas insister pour ne pas s'attirer la méfiance du ministre. Par contre il ne lui donnait pas l'impression de vouloir parler des chimères non plus. Il allait devoir attendre la bonne occasion. Autant donner l'impression de s'intéresser à Potter.

« C'est donc le survivant qui vous pose problème? Je croyais pourtant que votre article dans la gazette était suffisamment éloquent pour rassurer l'ensemble de la communauté. Je partage votre avis concernant le possible retour de Vous savez qui...Nos rues ne seraient plus que champs de bataille si Il était de retour... »

« Comme vous le dites mon cher mais, il se trouve que pour le moment Potter est retourné dans sa famille, il n'a donc que peu de contact et d'influence sur notre monde mais cela finir avec l'été et je crains vraiment qu'il ne continu à crier haut et fort le retour possible de vous savez qui! Ce qui ne manquerait pas de raviver la panique! »

« Et vous voudriez évité cela? » comprit L'aristocrate en gardant un sourire aimable sur son visage.

« Oui dans la mesure du possible et dans la mesure ou Dumbledore me laissera agir, je souhaiterais m'assurer de la coopération du garçon. »

« Je comprend votre soucis même si je m'étonne que le directeur de Poudlard n'est pas donné suite à votre interview...Il semble bien silencieux... » S'étonna Lucius en réalisant au moment ou il prononçait ces mots, que Dumbledore s'était fait bien silencieux. Le directeur était il informé de l'arrivée du clan? Et comment prenait il la nouvelle?Avait il déjà pris contact avec eux ? S'en était il fait des alliés?

« Effectivement maintenant que vous me le faite remarquer. Il n'a vraiment pas soutenu autant que je l'aurait crut les propos délirant du jeune Potter. » admit Fudge qui venait d'arriver au même constat et qui était envahis par les mêmes question sque l'aristocrate. Il serra les poings maudissant le destin qui lui donnait l'impression que Dumbledore avait toujours un coup d'avance sur lui.

« Dumbledore doit savoir, lui aussi ce qu'il en serait réellement de l'état de nos rues si Vous savez qui était de retour! »

«A moins qu'il n'est un autre sujet de préoccupation, plus important... » Marmonna Fudge tout en tiquant légèrement quand une sensation désagréable de piqûre se déclencha dans son cou. Le sortilège de secret de Funestar était vraiment dès plus efficace. Il n'avait fait qu'une légère allusion aux chimères dans son esprit se retenant à grand peine de se confier à son ami, mais le sort avait bie perçu son hésitation et l'avait avertit.

« Possible même si je vois mal ce qui serait plus important pour ce cher directeur que le jeune Potter sur lequel il fait reposer ses espoirs... » Insista Malfoy en croisant les doigts pour que cette fois le ministre lâche le morceau.

« Je me le demande aussi. » Reprit Fudge en posant inconsciemment son regard sur la lettre ce qui confirma à Lucius que le ministre devait penser que le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie était au courant pour l'apparition du clan. »

« Je peux certainement répondre à cette question, messieurs. » Intervint une voix qui les fit sursauter et pâlir.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait sentit quoique se soit. Ni sortilège, ni puissance magique, ni...Rien quoi et pourtant Augusta Londubat se tenait là devant eux en affichant son air sévère habituel. Lucius fut le premier à retrouver sa maîtrise et ses bonne manières.

« Madame, je ne savais pas que vous étiez présente sinon je vous aurait fait grâce de mes hommages. » Dit-il en se levant et en saluant d'une révérence élégante la grand mère de Neville qui eut un rictus moqueur devant l'éloquence du noble.

« Merci pour votre compliment, très cher, mais je viens à peine d'arriver. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas espionner votre conversation, en dehors bien entendu de vos interrogations concernant Dumbledore. » Le reprit elle en lui tendant la main sur laquelle il se pencha élégamment alors que Fudge semblait retrouver toute sa contenance pour se déplacer à son tour pour saluer la vieille femme.

« Vous nous avez étonné, madame. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait à vous trouver dans mon bureau... »

« Ne m'avez vous pas invité? » Demanda Augusta en haussant les sourcils. « Le ton pressant de votre lettre a décidé mes maîtres à m'envoyer rapidement rassuré votre esprit torturé, monsieur le ministre. »

« Vos maîtres? » fit remarquer Lucius avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas prononcé ce mot, maître, comme lui avait tendance à le faire quand il parlait du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il n'y avait aucun ressentiment, aucun mépris aucune honte. Seulement un profond respect et quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de...L'amour? Sentiment qui lui paraissait incongrue dans une relation maître à inférieur. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait sentir dans la voix de la matriarche. Il avait aussi très bien saisit l'amertume et la colère qui se cachait dans le ton de la voix de la sorcière quand elle avait prononcé le nom du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Étonnant selon lui, car pour ce qu'il en savait les Londubat avaient toujours été rangé à l'avis de Dumbldore

Quand à Fudge il ne put retenir la bouffée de gêne qui lui monta aux joues. Le ton de sa lettre n'avait rien de pressant ou de suppliant. Urgent certes mais delà à débarquer de la sorte, dans une telle démonstration de supériorité de puissance magique, il avait dû mal à encaisser l'affront.

Les barrières de protection du ministère ce n'était pas de la gnognotte! Les sortilèges de protection et de restriction de l'usage magique qui entouraient l'édifice, n'étaient pas des enchantements de pacotille! Mais cela ne semblait être rien pour la vieille femme et ses amis! De plus elle apparaissait devant Lucius Malfoy sans se préoccuper des complications que cela allait créer! L'orgueil de Fudge en prenait un sacré coup! Et tout cela confirmait les propos du langue de plomb: l'apparition du clan chimère était le fait le plus important de la page d'Histoire qu'ils étaient tous en train d'écrire. Et lui, Cornelius Fudge venait d'entrer sous le feu de l'action. Hors de question qu'il manqua son entrée!

« Oui, je suis servant du clan chimère. Tout comme votre femme et votre fils, Lucius. Auriez vous un message à leur faire passer? »

Lucius ne trouva rien à répondre à la vieille femme qui le fixait en abhorrant toujours un sourire conciliant celui là. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer les sentiments qui lui étreignaient le coeur. Le sourire d'Augusta s'étira avec indulgence quand une larme unique glissa le long de la joue du Lord blond. Sa famille allait bien. Sa famille s'était lié avec les chimères. Son cœur débordait d'amour et de fierté.

**A suivre...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30:** Pendant ce temps là, ailleurs et nulle part...

Le bruit d'un bâton frappant le sol plusieurs fois attira l'attention de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans l'immense salle. Le bruit résonna et s'amplifia dans la grande pièce qui se trouvait être aussi une cavité souterraine de grande taille, attirant l'attention de tous les convives. Les lumières magiques qui éclairaient les invités augmentèrent d'intensité suivant la même progression que le martèlement lent et puissant du bâton sur le sol pierreux de la grotte.

Un homme vêtu d'un élégant costume noir actionnait l' imposant morceau de bois presque aussi grand que lui, sur un rythme soutenu comme si l'imposant bâton ne pesait rien pour lui. Le bâton était une œuvre d'art en lui même, tant le bois, du chêne certainement, dont il était constitué avait été taillé de manière harmonieuse lui conférant des courbes sinueuses autour d'un axe droit. Sur toute sa longueur un serpent se découpait s'enroulant autour du manche principal qui semblait être d'un bois plus sombre que celui du reptile. Le pommeau représentait la tête de l'animal qui fixait les invités d'un regard rouge vif alors que deux excroissances de bois, formant des ailes se déployaient vers le haut et l'arrière masquant le visage de l'homme.

« Que mademoiselle Fleur Delacour s'avance !» Cria-t-il d' une voix forte et claire qui finit d'attirer l'attention de tous.

Parfois, rarement mais régulièrement, il arrivait à l'aînée des Delacour de maudire ses parents pour le prénom qu'ils lui avaient donné. Surtout quand elle rencontrait des jeunes gens de son âge et encore plus quand il s'agissait de moldu. Fleur bien que n'étant pas un prénom des plus usité chez les sorciers, n'était pas si excentrique et farfelu que d'autre et pouvait facilement passer dans la conversation, mais avec les moldus, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de regard interloqué et ou moqueur qu'on lui avait lancé après qu'elle se fut présentée. Pourquoi ses géniteurs ne lui avaient ils pas donné un nom élégant et passe partout comme celui de sa petite sœur. Gabrielle ne rencontrerait jamais les mêmes difficultés qu'elle!

Bref sa rancœur envers ses parents n'avait pas lieu de s'exprimer ici et maintenant. Dans un premier temps parce qu'elle leur avait déjà fait par de son ressentiment et d'autre par parce que les personnes qui l'entouraient, n'étaient en aucun cas de simple moldu. Donc elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de son prénom. Elle n'avait pas à rougir et pouvait affronter la situation la tête haute. Enfin cela c'était avant...

« Fleur! » la tira de ses pensées la voix tendue de son père tout en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle soupira se gardant bien de répondre, car elle savait que sa langue la trahirait et laisserait sa rancune s'exprimer au lieu de sa raison. Et ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit. Son père tout comme elle, n'était pas responsable des rumeurs et cancans qui faisaient d'elle la risée des sorciers français.

Sans dire un mot, elle se faufila entre les personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle et qui s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Les sorciers lui cédaient le passage comme si elle était une pestiférée, comme si le moindre contact avec sa personne pouvait les contaminer avec une maladie honteuse et inavouable. Les autres créatures présentes affichaient un air condescendant qui ne lui plaisait pas plus. Elle n'avait rien à faire de leur pitié! Qu'il aille se la mettre où elle pensait! Seuls certains de ses plus vieux amis lui sourirent pour lui apporter leur soutien. Cela la réconforta, eux la croyaient quand elle certifiait n'avoir rien fait qui trahissait l'honneur des sorciers. Il y avait aussi parmi la foule quelques regards neutres qui ne s'autorisaient pas à émettre de jugement et elle appréciait leur réserve.

Elle pouvait toujours sentir la main de son père dans son dos et cela la réconfortait. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se trouver ailleurs. Mais elle refusait de se montrer lâche. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour remplir sa mission et remporter le tournois des trois sorciers! Elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces et de tout son pouvoir! Elle avait été au de là de ses limites et de sa résistance physique. Elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir échoué. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire plus. Elle ne considérait pas cela comme un échec. Plutôt comme une regrettable défaite qui lui avait permit de se remettre en question et de chercher à progresser pour éliminer ses faiblesses.

Alors elle fit un pas puis un autre s'avançant d'une démarche assurée vers l'estrade ou se tenait le crieur. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux murmures et aux rumeurs qui la suivaient. Peu lui importait les ragots, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, comme si ces gens avaient une idée précise des évènements. Elle savait cependant qu'ils étaient comme elle. Ils ignoraient le motif de cette convocation et ne pouvaient que supposer. La seule personne qui pouvait avoir une idée claire de la situation se tenait sur l'estrade à la gauche de l'homme qui l'avait appelé.

Elle sentit la main de son père quitter son dos alors qu'elle faisait les derniers pas pour s'incliner dans une révérence parfaite devant le trône qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. Elle garda un instant la tête basse attendant l'autorisation de se relever alors que les murmures se calmaient doucement.

«Relève-toi, mon enfant. » L'autorisa une voix suave et charmeuse.

Fleur se redressa alors et fixa la femme qui se tenait sur le trône dans une pause royale et qui dardait sur elle des yeux couleur rubis. La robe que portait la femme avait une coupe simple qui la mettait en valeur. De couleur vert jade, elle moulait parfaitement le haut du corps voluptueux pour finir par s'évaser de la taille aux chevilles. Une longue chevelure brune et lisse cascadait dans le dos de la femme qui dégageait un charme envoûtant qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par la nature magique de la créature qui lui faisait face. Le seul ornement qu'elle portait était une escarboucle incrusté au milieu de son front et qui brillait d'un éclat rouge vif rappelant la couleur de son regard. Et celui du serpent sur le bâton

Son apparence actuelle n'était que celle qu'elle prenait pour les réunions formelles et officielles, mais Fleur connaissait bien l'aspect réel de la créature qui avait la lourde charge de garder la cohésion au sein de la communauté magique française. La Dame Vouivre vivait dans un des lieux les plus magique de son pays dans un immense réseau de grotte et n'en sortait que rarement veillant sur la source de pouvoir que se trouvait un peu plus profond dans le réseau souterrain, source de magie qui avait été confié à la Dame Vouivre et dont elle était le gardien depuis bien des saisons. Son apparence ne reflétait pas son âge véritable. Fleur le savait. La Dame était bien pus âgée que son visage enjôleur et les courbes harmonieuses de son corps ne le laissaient supposer.

Fleur n'avait pas peur de la Dame. Elle la côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle savait que les évènements auxquels elle avait été mêlé pendant l'année qu'elle avait passé en Angleterre, avait attiré l'attention de la créature et que celle ci ne jugeait pas sa défaite comme une déception. Fleur espérait que cette convocation officielle mettrait les choses au clair avec le restant de la communauté magique et qu'elle ne serait plus traiter en paria pour n'avoir pas remporté la coupe. Lors de son premier rapport avec la Dame Vouivre, Fleur avait dû rapporter tous les évènements dont elle avait été témoin mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à révéler ce qui lui faisait vraiment honte. Ce qui la rongeait bien plus que sa défaite. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait vraiment soulagée de n'avoir pas été capable de se maîtriser et d'avoir perdu tout contrôle dans le labyrinthe.

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle serait morte. Morte à la place de Cédric. Et elle éprouvait beaucoup de remord à ressentir un tel soulagement. Pas qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose de plus que le garçon si elle s'était retrouvée confrontée au puissant mage noir. Elle n'aurait eut aucune chance, mais elle avait dû mal à vivre avec la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

Sans oublier qu'elle pensait que pour Harry la situation devait être encore plus embarrassante et stressante. Lui avait vu mourir son camarade devant lui. La culpabilité qui devait ronger le garçon devait être monstrueuse. Et Personne ne semblait vouloir lui accorder de soutien! Les journaux le faisaient passer pour fou et Dumbledore laissait faire! C'était honteux et rageant!

Si elle avait pu se mêler de cette affaire. Si elle avait eut à sa disposition un moyen de venir en aide au jeune homme, elle l'aurait saisit sans hésitation! Elle lui devait bien cela! Il avait sauvé sa sœur dans le lac! Rien ne l'y obligeait! Mais avec courage et allant au delà de ses propres limites, il avait sauvé Gabrielle. Elle avait une dette énorme envers le sorcier anglais surtout si on ajoutait au sauvetage de sa sœur, le sien lors de l'épreuve du labyrinthe. C'était grâce à Harry qu'elle s'en était sortit!

Mais elle n'avait aucune possibilité, aucune marge de manœuvre pour convaincre les hauts dignitaires français qu'il fallait aider le jeune Potter. Et pour Fleur c'était cela l'échec, ne pas pouvoir rendre la pareil au jeune sorcier qui leur avait sauvé la vie à sa sœur et elle.

Depuis son retour en France et la fin des cours, elle avait senti grandir comme un mal être ambiant. Comme la montée d'un orage quand le ciel devient bas et l'air étouffant. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la magie s'agitait. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si cela avait un rapport directe avec ce qu'elle avait vu en Angleterre mais elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de terrible mais aussi de très attendu qui rendait fébrile toutes les créatures magiques. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards inquiets qu'échangeaient les différents représentants des races magiques présents ce jour pour se rendre compte qu'un événement majeur allait se produire.

De son point de vue, elle sentait sa magie velane s'agiter et son cœur se troubler. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle éprouvait étaient un bien ou un mal. Elle se sentait perdue. Tellement qu'elle avait fini par attirer l'attention de la Dame sur sa personne, ce qui pouvait s'avérer être un grand honneur, comme un grand problème. Surtout si Fleur l'avait déçu et cela elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

«Notre système est bien différent de celui des Anglais. Nous n'envisageons pas les choses de la même manière. Il ne nous appartient pas de juger de leurs actes ni de nous mêler de leurs affaires » Reprit la Dame en fixant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. « D'après ce que tu nous a raconté, la menace du retour de ce mage noir ne doit pas être prise à la légère. »

Fleur inclina gracieusement la tête tout en serrant discrètement les poings. Là, la Dame Vouivre ne lui apprenait rien et aux autres personnes présentes non plus. Tous connaissaient les principales différences entre leur système politique et celui des Anglais. La plus importante étant que le système français intégrait toutes les races magiques existantes dans son pouvoir politique et exécutif. Bien sûr leur gouvernement n'était pas parfait et il y avait comme partout quelques dysfonctionnements et des brebis galeuses, mais tous les citoyens magiques possédaient les mêmes droits et les mêmes devoirs!

« Je sais bien, jeune fille que tu souhaiterais retourner là-bas pour apporter ton aide à tes amis. En tant que sorcière sous ma responsabilité, je ne peux te laisser aller risquer ta vie pour un idéal qui n'est pas celui que nous défendons. » Lui dit la Dame Vouivre d'une voix douce mais ferme qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'intransigeance des paroles de la créature.

Fleur savait aussi que s'impliquer dans la vie politique anglaise même avec les meilleures intentions du monde ne seraient pas bien vue. Aussi bien par les Anglais que par les autres communautés magiques étrangères alors que faire? Que faire si politiquement, les sorciers français ne pouvaient pas venir en aide à leur compatriotes anglais? Devaient ils laissé la guerre enflée et attendre qu'elle se déversé dans leur monde?

Parce que tous le pressentaient, la guerre si le Seigneur des ténèbres imposait son règne, il ne s'arrêterait pas à la frontière! Et enfin d'un point de vue tout à fait personnel: Devait elle abandonner les amis qu'elle s'était fait là bas? Devait elle oublier la dette qu'elle avait contracté envers le jeune Harry? Elle se mordit l'intérieure des joues pour ne pas hurler sa frustration et défier la Dame.

« Cependant d'autre fait que je me dois de vous révéler change sensiblement la donne. » dit la Dame Vouivre en laissant errer son regard sur l'ensemble des convives. « La magie s'agite comme elle ne l'a pas fait depuis bien longtemps, mais je sais qu'elle nous annonce un renouveau. Un bouleversement qui place le retour de ce Lord noir au second plan. »

Fleur sursauta et ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais l'éclat rougeoyant dans les yeux de la Dame Vouivre fût suffisant pour la faire taire. Elle devait se maîtriser. La Dame avait un plan en tête et elle ne semblait pas s'opposer à aider les sorciers anglais, mais elle cherchait juste un bon arguments pour convaincre et ses partisans et les autres communautés.

«Très peu parmi vous sont assez vieux pour se souvenir du dernier jugement, mais vous savez tous ce que l'apparition d'un Clan Chimère annonce. » Continua la Dame alors que tous palissaient dans l'assemblée et qu'un murmure se répandit . « Fleur, en temps que Héritière par le sang des vélanes qui circule dans tes veines, tu dois te présenter devant les chimères. »

Fleur devint blême mais elle comprenait ce que l'arrivée d'un clan chimère annonçait et elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement à ce que cela impliquait pour son pays, son gouvernement et pour elle. Elle n'était pas l'héritière de sa famille pour rien. Elle connaissait les implications et l'engagement dont les races magique devaient faire preuve à l'égard des Chimères. Elle sourit doucement. Si en tant que sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, de part ses devoirs envers le clan chimère sous le couvert de son ascendance velane, elle devait se présenter à elles quand elle la convoquerait, comme beaucoup d'autre dans cette salle.

« J 'ai reçu une lettre de la part de Gringotts. Elle est adressée aux représentants des races magiques exilés sur notre sol mais ayant des intérêts en Angleterre. Comme tous ici vous m'avez accordé votre confiance et placé votre destin entre mes mains, c'est à moi que les gobelins ont envoyé cette invitation et c'est donc à moi de décider qui s'y rendra. » Expliqua la Dame Vouivre alors que les murmures qui s'étaient calmé quand elle avait parlé, reprenaient de plus belle avec un peu plus d'intensité.

Fleur se sentait soulagée. La Dame ne l'avait pas appelé pour la punir ou pour cette histoire de tournois qui n'était rien comparé à l'arrivée d'un clan de chimère. Non, elle l'avait appelé devant elle pour lui confier une mission. Une quête qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher de ses amis et de leur rembourser sa dette.

« J'entends bien dans vos marmonnements que cette façon de faire ne vous convient pas. » Intervint de nouveau la Dame d'une voix sifflante et vibrante où elle laissait filtrer une partie de sa puissance pour calmer les esprits. « Je peux comprendre votre colère de vous voir imposer mon choix, mais accordez moi votre confiance une fois de plus jusqu'au jugement. Vous connaissez mon intégrité et vous savez que je défendrais l'intérêt de chacun avec impartialité.»

Le calme revint dans l'assemblée. Aucune personne présente n'ayant l'intention de remettre en cause la parole de la Dame. Personne n'était assez fou pour douter de son jugement et de sa parole. Cependant les regards qui fixaient la jeune femme sur son trône était assez sévère. Les représentants des races magique auraient voulu décider par eux même qui envoyer auprès des chimères. Et certains parmi eux ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil que cette mission soit confiée en partie à Fleur.

« J'irais donc en personne défendre les intérêts des races magiques afin de rétablir leur droit en Angleterre et pour m'accompagner je demanderais aux héritiers des familles principales de se joindre à ma suite. » Décida la Dame Vouivre. « Si vous avez des objections, je vous prierais de les formuler dés à présent, j'en tiendrais compte et si cela s'avère nécessaire je prendrais vos souhaits en considération, mais si rien ne me convint du contraire j'attends de vous que vous appuyez cette décision à l'unanimité, aussi déplaisante soit elle pour vous! »

Le brouhaha reprit. Fleur se tenait toujours droite devant l'estrade l'esprit en ébullition. Elle attendait impassible que les objections s'il y en avait se face avant que le crieur ne frappe à nouveau le sol de son bâton ce qui annoncerait la fin de la discussion.

« Ma Dame, pourquoi vous rendre en personne et vous exposer au danger? » Tenta un homme à l'allure austère sur la droite de la jeune fille.

« Parce qu'en tant que Gardienne de la source de Magie, je dois me présenter devant les chimères et leur montrer mon allégeance et l'idée de rencontrer mes homologues anglais me réjouie. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas voyagé que cela me distraira un peu. Il y a des choses que seul les Gardiens peuvent faire et il me semble sentir dans les courants magiques que ma présence est attendu là-bas. »

« Alors laissez nous vous accompagner! » Intervint un autre homme. « Nous sommes plus puissant et nous avons plus d'expérience que les Héritiers. Il est risqué de partir pour un tel voyage avec pour seule escorte des jeunes gens pour le moins écervelé ... »

« A cela j'objecterais qu'il va vous falloir faire confiance à vos héritiers, car ils sont l'avenir de notre monde et que c'est ce qui est en jeu dans cette réunion à Gringotts! La nouvelle génération doit faire ses preuves, sinon elle n'acquerra jamais cette expérience dont vous parlez. » souligna la Dame.

« Mais les compétences de certains... » Tenta de continuer le sorcier en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Fleur.

« Douteriez vous de moi, monsieur? » l'invectiva avec un ton poli mais froid la jeune femme.

« Reconnaissez que votre mission à l'étranger, c'est soldée par un échec! » Lui asséna l'homme avec colère en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot de sa phrase histoire de bien marquer ce qu'il en pensait alors que les bavardages reprenaient derrière eux.

Fleur eut l'impression qu'on venait de la gifler au visage. Les rumeurs, elle pouvait faire avec, mais avec une telle accusation devant témoins elle ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

« Echec? » Répéta-t-elle sentant sa colère s'échapper avec une aura de magie puissante qui les fit tous reculer. « Oseriez vous me reprocher de n'avoir pas remporté la coupe? Me suis je jamais enfuie devant mes responsabilités? Ou auriez vous souhaité ma mort afin que votre enfant soit désignée à ma place comme Héritier de sang? Auriez vous le courage d'assumer ici votre ambition? »

L'homme recula d'un pas devant la fureur de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas décider à s'en arrêter là. L'enfant de ce sorcier qui n'avait pas plus de quinze ans était sa dauphine dans la succession au titre d'héritière des Vélanes. Gabrielle, sa sœur ne venait qu'après. Cela pouvait paraître chaotique comme ligne de succession mais cela se décidait à la naissance de chaque enfant lors d'un rituel spécifique au velane. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'avait rien demandé, mais elle avait accepté les devoirs et les responsabilités qui lui incombait.

« Parce que si telle est votre intention, je suis prête à relever le défi! » Gronda Fleur qui à ce moment rayonnait de puissance et de colère. « _Sans faillir! _C'est notre devise! Si vous estimez que j'ai faillit, je suis prête à vous prouver le contraire! »

«Tu n'as pas remporté le tournois! » L'accusa l'homme tout en se mettant à distance et en sortant sa baguette.

« Vous vous méprenez sur le sens de notre devise, monsieur » intervint une nouvelle voix qui toussota légèrement en s'avançant. Rapidement suivit par trois autres personnes qui vinrent se placer à côté de la jeune femme.

« Oui, vous vous méprenez. Notre devise ne nous demande pas de sacrifier nos vie pour un trophée de pacotille. » Assura une jeune fille qui se tenait à sa droite. « Revenir avec des informations était bien plus précieux que de mourir pour rien. »

« Comment osez vous juger de ce qui est bon ou pas!» tenta d'objecter l'homme avec colère, ne comprenant pas le soutien que les quatre individus accordaient à Fleur.

« Et vous qui vous le permet ? » Intervint avec sarcasme une troisième voix. « Nous sommes les Héritiers et seule la Dame peut estimer si nous avons manqué à notre engagement. Telle est la loi ! »

« Donc vous n'exprimez ici que votre ambition personnel et votre rancœur. Vous ne servez pas les intérêts de la communauté magique comme le devrait un noble de votre rang en apportant le soutien nécessaire à son héritière. » Déclama la dernière des héritières sur un ton méprisant. « Devons nos mes amis considérer cela comme un manquement impardonnable à son engagement envers notre communauté? »

Fleur les connaissait tous. Les Héritiers. Deux jeune filles et deux garçons. Elle les avait déjà rencontré lors de réunion où à l'occasion de grande cérémonie annuelle. Mais c'étaient la première fois qu'ils étaient tous rassemblé ensemble. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient front ensemble, mais Fleur avait le sentiment que cela ne serait pas la dernière.

L'homme recula blanchissant davantage devant l'accusation de la jeune femme et les regards colérique des cinq jeunes gens.

« Je crois que nous pouvons considérer la question comme étant réglée, n'est ce pas messire? » intervint la Dame avec ironie, visiblement satisfaite par la tournure des évènements. L'homme acquiesça de la tête et retourna dans le rang sans demander son reste.

La Dame Vouivre eut un petit sourire puis elle inclina la tête et le crieur frappa le sol de son bâton. La conversation était close et les décisions entérinées.

* * *

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Aucune lumière, aucune odeur, aucun bruit, aucune sensation.

Ce qui avait quelque chose de rassurant puisqu'elle était morte. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du pourquoi sa vie s'était achevée. Elle n'en concevait aucune gloire, aucun sentiment de satisfaction hormis celui d'avoir l'intime conviction d'avoir sauvegardé son âme.

Refuser de prendre la marque des ténèbres était suicidaire. Elle le savait. Elle avait eut peur mais mourir ne lui avait pas parut moins insurmontable que de perdre une part de son âme. Peut être la traiterait on de lâche pour avoir opté pour la mort, pour la facilité en quelque sorte mais elle s'en moquait. Peu lui importait les états d'âme des vivants, elle était libérée de tout cela. Ils pouvaient bien la maudire pour avoir choisit d'abandonner sa vie mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait gardé son intégrité et c'était le principal. A ses yeux tout du moins.

Quand elle y repensait, elle se disait qu'elle avait eut énormément de chance. L'autre fou hideux avait tellement été choqué quand elle avait dit « non » qu'il l'avait tué rapidement sans la faire souffrir, sans la torturer, sans faire durer son agonie plus longtemps que celui qu'il lui avait fallut pour lancer le sort de mort. Elle s'estimait heureuse, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Elle aurait pu subir la colère de Voldemort comme Monsieur Malfoy. Mais son refus, inattendu et catégorique, avait plongé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un tel état de rage qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et l'avait exterminé d'un seul mouvement de baguette. En une fraction de seconde, elle était passée de jeune fille de serpentard à l'aube de son existence à corps sans vie, à âme errante.

Tout était donc terminé. Enfin là pour ce qui était d'avoir atteint le terminus, elle avait un doute. Parce que si tout avait été fini, pourquoi avait elle le sentiment qu'elle se déplaçait vers quelque part? Pourquoi le vide qui l'entourait se changeait en un blanc aveuglant ?

Et puis tout lui revint. La vue, le son, les odeurs, les sensation sur sa peau? Non, pas vraiment sur sa peau. Son corps ne se trouvait pas là. Il ne devait même plus exister d'ailleurs, réduit à l'état de cendre lors d'un bûcher anonyme ou elle n'était même pas certaine que ses parents s'étaient rendu pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Peu importait! Cela ne devait pas compter, ne devait plus compter pour elle. C'était fini et elle n'avait aucun regret.

Elle avait juste son apparence familière et habituelle vêtu d'une des robes qu'elle préférait mais elle n'avait pas de masse et encore moins de consistance. Ce qu'elle percevait et qui s'apparentait au sens du toucher était bien différent d'un coup où d'une caresse, juste une brise d'air sur son bras nu. Cependant instinctivement, elle savait que c'était bien plus que cela mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à saisir ce que cela impliquait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut assez surprise quand elle arriva à distingué qu'elle se trouvait dans un espace plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au départ. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans une grande pièce blanche mais plus tôt dans une sorte de gare. Un peu comme celle ou elle allait prendre le Poudlard Express. Mais il n'y avait personne en dehors d'elle. L'espace blanc où elle se tenait était gigantesque, silencieux et vide. Presque effrayant!

Enfin cela ce fût ce qu'elle crut pendant un certain temps alors qu'elle marchait sans but sur le quai où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait même pas de train dans cet étrange endroit. Elle soupira se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

Et puis elle arriva devant un banc sur lequel se tenait assis un grand adolescent qui lui rappelait quelqu'un mais pour le moment elle ne se rappelait pas qui. Le garçon fixait quelque chose d'invisible en face de lui et ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence.

« Hello! » Dit elle en agitant la main devant les yeux du garçon qui sursauta avant de se tourner vers elle.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le reconnut. Cédric Diggory. La première victime de Lord Voldemort à son retour. Même si techniquement ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait tué, cela avait était fait sûr son ordre et cela suffisait pour l'en rendre responsable, non?

« Que fais-tu là? » S'étonna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Pas que sa présence la dérange. Elle ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à le voir là. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le garçon était décédé quelques semaines avant elle. Logiquement selon elle, il aurait déjà dû être passé à autre chose, quoi que cela puisse être, alors que faisait il là à attendre Merlin savait quoi ?

Pour l'accueillir dans ce cadre épuré elle aurait plutôt attendu un membre de sa famille. Sa vieille grand mère. Son oncle Archibald. Un de ses ancêtres lui aurait semblé plus logique que Cédric. Elle connaissait à peine l'adolescent qui se trouvait être de quelques années son aîné. De son vivant bien entendu, quoi que dans la mort aussi vu qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il avait peut être des informations à lui donner.

«Aucune idée. » Répondit il en haussant les épaules. « Et toi? »

Cédric ignorait depuis combien de temps, il attendait sur ce banc. Par moment il avait le sentiment que cela faisait une éternité et puis à d'autre qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. C'était troublant mais pas désagréable. Il fixait la jeune fille en face de lui. Il avait l'impression de la connaître mais son nom lui échappait. Mais il se souvenait l'avoir croisée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, portant la robe d'uniforme de l'école et l'écusson de serpentard, mais il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

« Moi? Bah comme je suis morte et vu que personne ne m'attend... »

« Morte? » Répéta Diggory en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle sut en voyant l'expression incrédule qui se peignit sur les traits du garçon que celui ci n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était passé de vie à trépas. D'après les rumeurs qu'elle avait pu entendre, il était possible que certaines âmes après une mort abrupte et foudroyante ne réalise pas qu'il avait franchis le dernier seuil séparant la vie de la mort.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir la réalisation de cet état de fait dans le regard du jeune homme. Se rappelant qu'il avait été répartit à Poufsouffle, elle pria pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas une crise d'hystérie. Mais Cédric sembla rester indifférent à la nouvelle et ce manque de réaction lui parut tout aussi saugrenue qu'une crise de larme et d'angoisse.

«Tout comme toi . » dit elle doucement pour essayer de tirer le jeune homme de sa prostration.

Il la fixa avec encore cet air surpris sur le visage puis un éclat s'alluma dans ses prunelles. Il devait enfin se rappeler de sa mort. Les souvenirs atroces de ce jour frappèrent la mémoire de Cédric avec un impact qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir percuté un mur à pleine vitesse.

Personnellement elle n'avait rien oublié de sa propre mort et elle en était satisfaite. Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir dit « non » au Seigneur des Ténèbres en dehors d'elle et même si elle en avait payé le prix, c'était une victoire qu'elle pourrait savourer pour l'éternité.

« Qu'est il arriver à Harry ? » Demanda Cédric en sortant de ses douloureux souvenirs.

« Potter, Merlin seul sait comment mais il a réussi à s'échapper de là ou vous étiez. Il t'a ramené avec lui et après il s'est mis à hurler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour! » Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Il m'a ramené...Je me souviens que je le lui avait demandé...Et après ? » Insista Cédric qui semblait reprendre ses esprits au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait.

« Et bien les vacances ont commencé. Le ministère a nié l'évidence du retour de Voldemort, accusant à moitié Potter de folie. L'autre fou hideux a commencé par rassembler ses anciens fidèles et à recruter une nouvelle générations de mangemorts. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Tu l'appelles par son nom? Tu n'as pas peur... » lui demanda le garçon.

Elle haussa les épaules tout en soupirant.

« Je suis morte que peut-il me faire? » Répondit-t-elle sans état d'âme

« Une nouvelle génération ? » Voulu savoir Cédric qui n'avait pas perdu le nord et qui cherchait des informations sur l'état du monde qu'il avait quitté.

« Oui, il a demandé à ses anciens partisans de lui _confier_ leurs enfants afin qu'ils reçoivent la marque et continuent à le servir comme leurs parents avant eux. Ce qui selon lui était un honneur pour lequel on aurait dû le remercier. Bien entendu le refus n'était pas envisageable. Il a fait un exemple avec monsieur Malfoy qui je ne sais trop comment d'ailleurs à épargné à Draco cette déchéance... »

« Malfoy s'est enfui? » Fit remarqué Cédric avec une pointe de mépris.

« Le père ou le fils? » Questionna-t-elle à son tour. « Parce que Malfoy père est resté pour subir la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui était idiot de mon point de vue. Il aurait dû fuir avec son fils. A moins bien sûr qu il ne soit resté que pour retarder le mage noir et accorder plus de temps à Draco pour s'enfuir! Quand à Draco, et bien je ne peux certainement pas lui jeter la pierre. La fuite était la seule conduite valable à tenir si tu comptais refuser la marque et survivre et que tu avais un plan en peau de dragon pour échapper au Lord... »

« Tu as refusé la marque? » Lança l'adolescent en écarquillant les yeux, visiblement surpris et admiratif du courage de sa compagne d'infortune.

« Effectivement et j'en suis morte. » Conclue-t-elle dans un soupir las. « Et détrompe toi ce n'était pas courageux, juste suicidaire, mais je le savais et c'était mon choix. Mes amis en ont fait un autre mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont moins respectable que moi. »

« Ils ont accepté. Ils ont plié et vendu leur âme pour servir le mage noir! Comment peux tu...? »

« C'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Je suis fille unique et mes parents sont des mangemorts convaincus depuis la première tentative de prise du pouvoir par cette monstruosité. Ils sont faibles et rampent depuis tellement d'année aux pieds des puissants que le retour de Voldemort est une aubaine pour eux! Moi, je ne voulais pas me faire dicter ma conduite! Choisir de mourir n'avait peut être rien de courageux mais c'était ma décision. » S'emporta la jeune fille avec colère une aura rouge se développant autour d'elle, embrassant l'air qui se mit à crépiter «Mais pour mes amis, la situation était différente! Si Blaise n'avait pas accepté, c'est un des ses petits frères qui aurait dû se sacrifier! Pansy et Théo ne voulaient pas mourir, ils espèrent une échappatoire. Ils ont l'espoir que la situation ne soit pas si horrible qu'elle semble...Enfin peu importe, ils vont tous devoir vivre avec et cela me paraît bien plus lourd à porter que mon choix! »

« Tu aurait pu t'enfuir toi aussi? » Balbutia Cédric qui finalement s'apercevant que la fuite pouvait être une solution envisageable quand la situation était vraiment désespéré. Un souvenir de ce qui s'était déroulé au cimetière lui revint en mémoire. Harry avait voulu fuir l'endroit des qu'ils y avaient pris pied mais sa curiosité à lui avait été le plus forte et il en était mort.

« M'enfuir? Je n'avais pas de plan en peau de dragon, moi! A quoi m'aurai servit de sauver ma vie si c'était pour finir par vivre dans la rue? Mendier ? Travailler? Personne de ma connaissance où de ma famille ne m'aurait recueilli après une telle trahison! Et vivre dans la pauvreté très peu pour moi! »

« Le professeur Dumbledore t'aurait sûrement reçu à Poudlard... » Tenta Cédric. Vu ce qu'elle lui avait révélé sur le ministère, Cédric savait qu'il était inutile d'attendre le moindre soutien de ce côté-ci.

L'aura de colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle avait entouré la jeune fille quand celle-ci partit d'un éclat de rire cristallin. Moqueur, ironique et devenant de plus en plus grinçant au fil des secondes

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Il aurait accueillit la jeune fille en détresse que j'étais à bras ouvert! »

« Il y avait donc une autre option... » La sermonna gentiment Cédric avec tristesse.

« Pauvre imbécile naïf! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant toujours. Si elle n'avait apprit à se tenir correctement en société, elle aurait roulé par terre en se tenant les côtes tellement la crédulité du Poufsouffle lui paraissait risible. « Bien sûr qu'il m'aurait accordé son aide, mais en contre partie il aurait attendu de moi que je lui sois utile. Que je lui paye ma dette d'une manière ou d'une autre! Et franchement je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il aurait été capable de me demander! »

« Tu exagères! Nous parlons de Dumbledore! » se récria Cédric en se levant d'un bond du banc.

Cédric savait que le directeur était le seul mage assez puissant pour s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait déjà participer à plusieurs conflits et par expérience il savait ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de situation, alors Cédric ne comprenait pas le manque de confiance qu'éprouvait la jeune fille envers le directeur. Peut être parce qu'elle était de serpentard.

« Et pourtant la demoiselle a raison. » dit une voix musicale et douce venant de leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un couple vêtu à l'identique d'une robe de sorcier blanche avec des liserés rouges et argents sur les manches, le col et le bas de leur vêtement. L'homme était brun et avait dans les traits durs de son visage une expression sévère qui parut familière aux deux adolescents. Quand à la femme, un peu plus jeune que son compagnon, elle avait des cheveux roux et un sourire avenant et des yeux vert lumineux qui donnaient envie de lui faire confiance.

« Dumbledore est loin d'être aussi bon que les gens le pensent » Reprit la femme qui avait parlé en premier. « Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire son procès. Comme tout à chacun son heure ici viendra et ici aussi il répondra de ces actes et pensées.»

« Nous sommes réuni dans ce lieu pour vous, les enfants. » enchaîna l'homme d'une voix tout aussi douce que celle de sa compagne, coupant court aux tentatives de Cédric d'en savoir plus sur ce que les deux étranges êtres reprochaient au directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. « Nous avons besoin d'envoyer des messagers dans le monde tangible afin d'assurer notre promesse envers la magie. »

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda Cédric en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous sommes de simples âmes envoyées de l'au de là pour vous proposer un marché. » Déclara l'homme. « Nos identités en tant que vivant ne vous seraient pas utile pour le moment. »

Ni Cédric ni elle n'aimait cette réponse pour le moins étrange mais aucun d'eux ne fit de remarque. Ils ignoraient tout de leurs interlocuteurs alors au tant essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible avant de les braquer ou de se les mettre à dos.

« En gros vous voulez qu'on retourne parmi les vivants? » Questionna -t-elle en se renfrognant un peu. Elle croyait vraiment en avoir fini et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. L'idée d'y retourner par contre l'effrayait. Être le témoin de la décrépitude de son monde très peu pour elle!

« Oui. Vous l'ignorez mais les Juges de la Bénédiction Magique se sont éveillée et réunit. Leur jugement sera sans appel. Le monde des morts n'intervient que rarement dans le monde des vivants, mais nous avons des accords avec les enfants de la magie qu'il nous faut tenir et assumer. C'est pourquoi un couple de représentant fantôme doit être désigné pour remplir cet office. » expliqua la femme d'une voix calme et posée.

Étant issue d'une vieille famille, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'entendre parler des Juges. Elle avait suffisamment entendu de légendes à leur propos durant son enfance pour savoir l'importance de leur présence dans le monde magique. Que les récits fantastiques de son enfance prennent vie, aurait pu la choquer mais après tout elle était morte et discutait avec de parfait inconnus de la possibilité de devenir fantôme, alors...

« Nous? Mais on ignore tout... » fit remarquer judicieusement Cédric.

Tient s'étonna-t-elle, le garçon semblait savoir lui aussi à quoi il avait faire. Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexions pour trouver une explication et se souvint que le père de Cédric travaillait au ministère et plus précisément au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il était fort possible que quelque part dans ce coin du ministère, les fonctionnaires aient appris l'existence des chimères. Sa théorie était un peu bancal mais elle ne pouvait l'améliorer pour le moment alors elle se concentra sur la conversation, notant dans un coin de sa tête de demander à Cédric plus tard.

« C'est justement un des éléments important de notre accord avec la magie. » Reprit la femme. « Les représentants des morts ne doivent pas connaître l'au de là car cela influencerait trop leur décision. Ils ne doivent être guider que par leurs connaissances du monde qu'ils viennent de quitter pour agir pour le mieux pour l'avenir de celui-ci. »

« Il y a sûrement des règles à respecter que nous ignorons... » Objecta-t-elle pour la forme car elle se rendait bien compte que finalement leur décision était déjà prise.

« Nous vous les apprendrons quand vous aurez accepté. » Annonça l'homme avec un sourire pour elle ce qui la fit rougir de honte.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ces pensées seraient si facilement dévoilées. Elle fixa l'homme dans les yeux et fut assez surprise de plonger dans un regard sombre qui tout comme l'expression sévère de son visage lui semblait familière.

« Parce qu'on peu dire non? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Comme tout bon serpentard, ayant développé le goût de la contradiction et de la mise en scène, à partir de cet instant, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de refuser mais elle était bien décidée à se faire prier pour accepter. Négocier était aussi dans les qualités défendus par les gens de sa maison. Contrairement à Cédric que l'idée de refuser n'avait même pas traversé mais qui ne se sentait pas vraiment à la hauteur de la tâche tant qu'il en ignorerait les règles.

« Bien entendu. » Lui sourit l'homme brun. « Dans ce cas, un autre couple sera désigné pour remplir cette mission. Mais si cela peu vous convaincre sachez que vous n'avez pas été choisit au hasard! Vous monsieur Diggory, votre mort violente et imprévu a ébranlé l'équilibre entre nos deux mondes. Votre décès est le premier et en annonce des dizaines d'autres, victimes d'un fou sanguinaire qui pour son ambition va sacrifier bien trop d'âmes. Pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre et l'harmonie de l'au de là, vous envoyez dans le monde tangible en tant que représentant est une chance pour nous, car les actions que vous pourrez y mener, donneront du sens à votre mort et rendront l'équilibre à la balance entre nos deux mondes. Quand à vous, mademoiselle Bulstrode, votre choix, refuser la marque, a démontré que votre âme restée pure et entière dans sa mort ne manquait pas de grandeur et de compassion. Votre mort n'est pas un sacrifice inutile, vous pouvez encore intervenir pour guider vos camarades et les sauver de l'inacceptable!»

« A vous de décider. Rien ne vous oblige à accepter. Mais ceux qui iront à votre place, n'auront certainement pas les mêmes intérêts que vous. Ils ne verront pas les choses de la même façon. Car il n'y a pas une seule bonne manière de faire les choses, mais il n'en existe qu'une seule qui tient compte de ce qui compte à vos yeux, celle où vous agissez, celle où vous vous dressez contre ce qui vous révulse, celle où vous vous relevez après un échec pour reprendre le flambeau. » continua la femme rousse en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière dans un geste élégant.

Après un discours pareil Milicent ne voyait aucune objection à partir en croisade pour la magie. A la simple idée qu'elle allait pouvoir apporter son aide à ses amis, cela suffisait à la galvaniser. De son vivant, elle n'avait pas pu faire grand chose, mais peut être avec l'aide des Juges arriverait-elle à sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être encore. Elle échangea un regard avec Cédric puis hocha la tête.

« Pouvez vous nous dire ce que nous devrons faire? » S'enquit Cédric avec détermination alors qu'elle continuait d'acquiescer avec tout autant de force .

**A suivre...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31:** Briefing**  
**

Ensemble. Draco réalisait que depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient réunis tous ensemble. A aucun moment avant, toutes les personnes habitants ces lieux ne s'étaient trouvé dans la même pièce. Même pas pour les repas. Même pas au moment de la veillée le soir. Pour le moment ils se tenaient tous silencieux semblant attendre que l'une des chimères entame la discussion. Cependant ce que ne pouvait deviner Draco, c'était que la plus part des protagonistes se trouvaient déjà en train d'échanger à propos de cette réunion mais à un niveau qu'il ne percevait pas. Pas encore.

«E_n tout cas pour l'effet de surprise, on remporte la palme! » _S'écria mentalement Dénal en riant, rapidement accompagné par le rire de Neville.

_« Ne commencez pas à vous comporter comme des gamins! » _Intervint assez sèchement Severus utilisant lui aussi sa voix mentale. Son intervention fit cesser les gloussements des deux garçons.

De son point de vue, Draco comprenait qu'en journée, ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations et donc se trouvait accaparés chacun de leur côté sans forcement devoir rendre des comptes aux autres, hormis aux chimères mais il avait trouvé étrange de ne jamais apercevoir les chimères réunies en compagnie de Harry, (oui Harry et plus Potter, pourquoi? Parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi!) de Londubat ou même de son parrain.

_« Draco commence à trouver suspect de ne pas croiser certains d'entre nous ensemble. » _Reprit Harry d'une voix posée et hésitante.

_« Évidemment ce jeune homme est loin d'être un idiot! Si nous n'avions pas décidé d'activer les pierres de duplication, il aurait été plus difficile de cacher notre identité.» _Reprit la voix mentale de Ialon avec une émotion apaisante.

Mais ce matin, ils se tenaient tous à la demande de Ialon dans le salon et attendaient avec une légère impatience teintée d'inquiétude que la chimère prenne la parole pour leur expliquer les raisons de cette réunion. Draco savait que la veille en dehors de la confession de Harry, il y avait eut d'autres imprévue qui avaient un peu pris de court les trois chimères. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir entendu au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque, Severus pester contre le zèle des gobelins.

_« Cette réunion est une sorte de test, n'est ce pas? _» Demanda Harry avec un ton inquiet. « _Une façon pour vous de vous assurer que je maîtrise le lien de partage. »_

_« Pas un test disons plutôt un exercice pratique. »_Le rassura Ialon. « C_ela doit te permettre de canaliser ta magie de Harry à Dénal en utilisant la puissance magique qui correspond à chacun d'eux. C'est une façon de t'entraîner à agir de manière naturelle avec l'une ou l'autre des apparences sans que cela te demande un effort. »_

_« En tout cas cela est nettement moins difficile que ce que j'avais craint... » _Déclara Harry satisfait par la réponse que venait de lui donner l'Awa du clan. « _J'ai vraiment eut peur d'être coupé en deux mais ce n'est pas le cas...C'est même mieux je peux être Harry enfin celui que je veux et plus celui que les autres voulaient que je sois... »_

« _Et beaucoup plus amusant » _continua-t-il en utilisant la voix mentale de Dénal. « _C'est drôle de se voir par les yeux d'un autre tout en sachant que nos pensées sont les mêmes. »_

_« Drôle n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé. » _Marmonna la voix mentale de Neville avant de continuer par la voix mentale d'Alyd avec une joie évidente. « _Personnellement je préfère dire que c'est stimulant! »_

_« Des gamins je vous dis! » _soupira Severus.

De là où il était assis, Draco avait un excellent point d'observation sur la plus part des protagonistes. Il était assis sur un fauteuil dos à la cheminée, non loin du canapé que les elfes de maison avaient ajouté à la demande des chimères qui y avaient pris place.

Ialon se trouvait le plus proche de lui. Serein et détendu il attendait que tous ce petit monde se soit installé avant d'entamer son discours. Il attendait aussi que ceux en pleine conversation mentale s'arrête pour l'écouter.

Alyd se trouvait de l'autre côté, apparemment tout aussi calme avec Dénal assis entre eux deux. La plus jeune des chimères fixait chaque personne présente en souriant visiblement satisfait de se retrouver entouré d'autant de monde. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de vie. D'ailleurs leur teinte pour le moins particulière lui paraissait étrangement similaire à celle de Harry. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais là cela lui sautait aux yeux et il se demandait comment cela était possible.Même si l'éclat dans celui du griffondor lui semblait plus terne, comme si quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé chez le brun.

« C_ette mesure de sécurité supplémentaire n'est pas un jouet! Elle va nous permettre d'assurer notre sécurité en protégeant le secret de notre identité mais en plus en étendant le lien de partage à nos autres servants nous augmentons notre force de réaction et nous renforçons nos défenses. » _Expliqua Severus.

« _Et d'une certaine manière nous les protégerons aussi. Grâce à notre magie, leur esprit sera protéger contre toutes les intrusions et nous pourrons les convoquer s' ils se retrouvent en danger de mort. » _Précisa plus sérieusement Alyd.

Dans un fauteuil presque en face de celui qu'occupait Draco, il y avait Neville qui étrangement lui était apparue nettement moins empoté que ce qu'il aurait crut. Naïf, certainement, mais durant les cours qu'ils avaient partagé la veille, enchantement avec la grand mère du griffondor et métamorphose avec sa mère, il lui avait semblé plus capable de maîtrise et de puissance que ce qu'il avait supposé à Poudlard. Draco se demandait si cela était dû à l'influence des chimères ou si sa vision du châtain avait été déformée toutes ses années par des jugements préconçus, des rumeurs? Après tout, il s'était un peu fourvoyé pour Harry, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix. Il était fort possible qu'il ait fait d'autres erreurs, fait qu'il n'admettrait encore moins à voix haute.

Puis venait Harry qui se tenait assis sur un autre canapé à coté de sa mère et que la grand mère de Londubat comblait le cercle en étant confortablement installée dans une causeuse entre sa mère et lui.

Le brun semblait toujours très pâle et fatigué. Son regard voilé donnait l'impression qu'il était encore perdu par l'ensemble des découvertes qu'il avait dû encaisser depuis que les chimères étaient allé le chercher chez les moldus. Draco avait apprit ce que les chimères et Alyd en particulier avaient donné comme sentence aux moldus et à Dumbledore. Leur idée de la justice lui convenait et son admiration pour les créatures était monté en flèche.

_«Encore faut-il que Draco et sa mère comprennent ce que l'on attend d'eux... »_ Répliqua Alyd avec un sourire en coin

Severus quand à lui faisait les cent pas derrière la banquette ou se tenait Harry et sa mère. Il semblait être le seul dont la nervosité était visible dans la pièce.

_« Et qu'ils l'acceptent! »_ Déclara-t-il en parlant par l'esprit de Neville.

«Cette réunion peut vous surprendre, mais les gobelins ont prévenu l'ensemble des races magiques et nous allons devoir sortir de notre retranchement et commencer notre véritable mission. » Commença Ialon en les fixant un à un droit dans les yeux.

« Car nous allons avoir besoin de votre participation pour assurer nos arrières et agir simultanément dans les endroits stratégiques du monde magique anglais dans un premier temps. » Continua Alyd. « Il y a trois endroits où nous avons décidé de nous rendre et où vous allez pouvoir nous apporter votre soutien. »

« Mais il y a quelques petits imprévues et détails à régler auparavant. » enchaîna Dénal « Vous avez tous accepté le rôle de servant et pour concrétiser cela nous devons déterminer auquel d'entre nous votre magie vous connecte. Nous l'avons déjà pratiqué pour Harry, Neville, Severus et Augusta. »

« Connecter nos magie? » S'étonna Narcissa. « C'est un ancien rituel de mariage?»

« Quoi? » Tempêta Draco en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil, faisant éclater de rire Harry, Neville et les trois chimères alors qu'Augusta levait les yeux au plafond en soupirant. Le blond n'avait aucune envie de se marier!

« C'est plutôt ton ancien rite de mariage qui est un dérivé de cet enchantement, Narcissa. » Répondit Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Ce sortilège permet juste la création d'un lien entre une chimère et un sorcier, attribuant à la magie du sorcier une affinité particulière avec celle que maîtrise la chimère. Cela permet de rester en contact et de communiquer mentalement, entre autre chose. C'est un très vieux sortilège qui était utilisé pendant les anciennes guerres magiques. Il permet de créer un lien entre les même membres d'une unité chargé d'une mission délicate permettant à chacun de communiquer avec les autres et de se tenir informer de l'état de santé de ses compagnons.»

« La transmission de pensée? » Demanda Draco en se rasseyant incrédule et légèrement déstabilisé par l'idée de se retrouver lié par l'esprit à une chimère.

« En quelque sorte. De part votre histoire personnelle et vos capacités héréditaires, votre magie s'oriente et s'affirme, c'est ce qui lui donne une signature unique. Mais elle reste lié à un élément de base qui se trouve être identifiable sous les termes de lumière, ombre et énergie. » Expliqua Alyd en pointant chacune des chimère quand il prononça les trois dernier mots.

Pour lumière, il indiqua Dénal qui inclina la tête. Puis Ialon pour l'ombre et enfin lui même en parlant de l'énergie.

« Par exemple, Harry est connecté à Ialon. Sa magie répond bien à l'ombre. » déclara Dénal ce qui sembla de nouveau interloqué les deux Malfoy. Devant leur air surpris la jeune chimère se fit un devoir de développer son explication alors que Harry rougissait d'embarras. « Vous devez bien comprendre que la notion d'ombre n'a rien à voir avec _ce qui est mal_. Tout comme la lumière ne se limite pas au bien. L'ombre c'est ce qui est gardé secret, ce qui protège. La lumière représente ce qui est dévoilé, ce qui attaque. Quand à l'énergie c'est ce qui fait vivre, ce qui s'écoule et que rien ne retient. »

« _Très belle explication! Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à expliquer plus clairement cette notion sans être trop simpliste au restrictif. » _Marmonna mentalement Alyd à la jeune chimère aux mèches argenté.

Draco commençait à comprendre. Peut être pas l'ensemble des nuances qui correspondait à cette vision de la magie qui s'avérait à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre auparavant. Mais il commençait à réaliser que son monde ne se limitait pas à ce qu'on lui disait, ni a ce qu'il pouvait en lire ou en conclure d'après les filtres qui lui imposait la société sorcière. Celle-ci au fil du temps avait gommé bien trop d'éléments pour donner une image complète de la réalité et de la nature première de la magie.

Si les inter-actions entre l'ombre et la lumière s'expliquaient autrement que par les a priori du bien et du mal qui faisaient parti des grands concepts défendu par les sorciers, alors il était fort possible que la décrépitude du monde magique vienne de cette incapacité à voir l'ensemble de la réalité. Si la magie n'était pas blanche, ou noir, qu'était elle? Si la magie n'était pas seulement un outil entre les mains des sorciers, que pouvait elle être ? Comment la définir?

« Comment fait on cela? » Demanda Narcissa, interrompant les pensée philosophique de son fils. Elle avait décidé depuis la confession de Harry qu'elle suivrait les chimères sans se poser de question car pour elle la lumière comme la définissait le directeur de Poudlard semblait bien aussi sombre que les ténèbres défendu par Voldemort.

« Il suffit que nous passions une pierre lié à notre magie devant vous. Si elle se met a scintiller, prenez là et envoyez une onde de magie à l'intérieur le lien se fera alors. Vous serez magiquement relié à la chimère correspondante. » énuméra par le détail Ialon en sortant de sous sa robe de sorcier une pierre de la taille d'un abricot qui brillait d'un éclat rouge. Il la fit passer devant l'un et l'autre des Malfoy mais aucun changement ne se fit dans la douce et lente pulsation de la lumière rougeoyante.

_« Ah! Voilà pourquoi les pierres de duplications ne sont pas passé entièrement dans les golems! »_ S'exclama Harry. « _Hier, j'avais imaginé que les pierres seraient comme un cœur ou un moteur qui alimenterait le golem en énergie. »_

_«Tu n'a pas écouté les explications de l'avatar de la magie? » _Demanda Severus sur un ton mi figue mi raisin qui fit rougir le brun d'embarras. « E_lle a pourtant tout expliquer dans les moindre détails! »_

_« J'avoue. » _Reconnut Dénal en luttant contre les sensations de honte et de gêne que lui communiquait cette part de lui qui était Harry. « _Hier soir, j'avais d'autres préoccupations et apparemment j'ai encore du mal à faire face à ce que je ressens. »_

_« Je sais que pour toi, il est difficile de ne pas te sentir morceler par le rituel de duplication, mais je te le redirais autant de fois que tu aura besoin de l'entendre: en te donnant la liberté d'être Harry et pas seulement Dénal, tu a la possibilité d'être complet et d'agir selon tes choix! » _Lui certifia Ialon sur un ton chaleureux.

« _Les pierres sont effectivement le cœur du golem mais c'est l'énergie et la vie de l'originale qui l'alimente, c'est pour cela que nous les portons sur nous en permanence. Tant que nous les aurons et que nous maintiendrons le lien, la part de nous dans le golem aura une certaine part d'autonomie. »_ Expliqua Alyd d'une voix rassurante.

« En dehors de la transmission de pensée, qu'est ce que cela nous apportera ? » Demanda Draco qui ne voulait pas avoir d'intrus dans son esprit, même si c'était une chimère et surtout si cela ne lui apportait pas quelque chose d_' utile_ selon son point de vue. Le serpentard n'avait vraiment pas envie de partager ses pensées avec des inconnus.

Alyd lui expliqua que ce lien leur apporterait une protection contre les intrusions du à la légimencie mais aussi leur permettrait d'être évacué d'une zone dangereuse si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Draco émit un petit sifflement satisfait avant de sourire avec une once d'ironie à Harry.

« La contre partie est intéressante, surtout pour un griffondor a qui les ennuies semblent coller comme une seconde peau! » Dit le blond alors que Harry se contentait de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire.

« Doit on en déduire que vous acceptez? » Le coupa Severus.

« Bien entendu! » assura Narcissa après un rapide coup d'oeil à son fils qui inclina la tête pour donner son accord. « Nous avons déjà promit notre soutien au clan et cette protection est une offre que nous ne pouvons refuser. »

« Bien commençons! » Fit Alyd en se levant après avoir sortit sa pierre.

Il ne se passa rien quand il la présenta à Draco mais devant Narcissa la pierre qui luisait d'une lueur dorée se mit à scintiller avec plus d'intensité. Narcissa déglutit difficilement et saisit dans ses deux paumes la pierre dont l'aura l'enveloppa un court instant. Comme il lui avait été demandé, elle envoya une onde magique en direction de la pierre qui émit une note joyeuse.

Quand la lueur qui brillait autour de Narcissa disparut, elle rendit la pierre à Alyd qui la remercia d'un sourire. Puis Dénal sortit sa propre pierre qui luisait d'un éclat argenté et la présenta devant le jeune sorcier blond. Elle se mit instantanément à briller et à pulser de manière plus soutenu alors Draco s'en saisit et la serra entre ses paumes, savourant la sensation de puissance et de confiance qui émanait de la pierre et qu'il devina provenir de la chimère, mais son intuition lui indiqua que le minéral ne le liait pas uniquement à la jeune chimère.

Il fronça des sourcils, se concentrant plus profondément et plus précisément pour envoyer son onde magique dans le lien. Il émit un hoquet de surprise. Il releva la tête vers Harry puis vers Dénal et sursauta quand un rire en cascade et joyeux résonna dans sa tête. Visiblement la couleur de leur regard n'était pas la seule chose que ces deux là partageaient. Enfin deux... Deux, plus il y réfléchissait plus il avait le sentiment que Harry était Dénal. Et cela soulevait plein de question...Encore

« C_omme je m'y attendais, aucun secret ne te résiste Draco. »_ Lui murmura une voix qui se modulait selon les tonalités propre à la jeune chimère et à Harry, confirmant ainsi ce que venait de comprendre le blond. « _Mais si possible j'aimerais que tu gardes cette information secrète pour le moment. Je répondrais à tes question plus tard. »_

_« J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir et d'avoir été utilisé. » _Répondit Draco en ouvrant ses paumes pour rendre la pierre à Dénal. Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard vert, le blond le vit aussi bien dans celui de la chimère que dans celui du sorcier brun. Mais aussi dans sa propre tête.

Il pouvait sentir par le lien que le sorcier et la chimère étaient blessé par ce qu'ils prenaient comme un rejet. Le premier en tant que chimère mais surtout un de plus sur une trop longue liste pour le jeune sorcier. Puis il sentit le lien s'amenuiser, comme si quelque chose agissait dessus pour le faire disparaître. Il vit la main de la chimère s'approcher de sa paume et comprit que celui-ci utilisait sa magie pour rompre le lien. Il referma sa paume et la retira avant que Dénal ne récupère la pierre et il posa sa main libre sur celle de la jeune chimère.

« _Foutu griffondor susceptible! Ce n'est pas un reproche! Je ne te repousses pas! Je tiens juste à te dire ce que je pense comme je le ressens pour être honnête, même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. J'ai promis de servir la chimère mais j'ai offert mon aide à Harry et je n'ai qu'une parole! Je suis plutôt fier de voir que mon élève montre de bonne disposition! »_

Harry ne pouvait pas en douter tant la fierté transperçait dans la voix mentale du blond. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de mentir dans ce genre de conversation, tout comme il était plus difficile de dissimuler ses réactions émotives.

_« Ca va être intéressant, ce lien! Je vais l'exploiter pour t'aider Harry. Ne doute jamais de mes motivations! »_

Trop émue pour répondre, Dénal se contenta de hocher la tête et ouvrit la paume attendant que Draco veuille bien y déposer la pierre ce qu'il fit avec un sourire satisfait. Leur petit aparté n'avait pas été excessivement long et la conversation reprit comme si de rien n'était pour tout le monde sauf pour Draco.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que d'autres associations chimère sorcier devaient être possible et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité pour se tromper. Il eut du mal à déglutir en imaginant son parrain dans la peau d'une des deux autres chimère. Sans parler de Londubat!

Bref ce fût avec une certaine incrédulité qu'il se focalisa de nouveau sur la suite de la réunion.

« Maintenant que ce petit détail technique est réglé, nous allons vous expliquer la suite de notre démarche. Dorénavant toutes les informations que vous allez entendre seront protégé et vous ne pourrez pas les communiquer à un autre individu sans notre accord préalable. » énonça Ialon. « Bien, hier nous avons eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir que le ministère était informé de l'existence du clan et que les gobelins selon leur zèle légendaire avaient conformément à la loi invité le ministre à la réunion que nous avions demandé pour les différentes races magiques à Gringotts. »

« Vous avez l'intention de placer Fudge dans une réunion de créature magique? » Reformula Narcissa sur un ton hésitant entre l'ironie et l'hystérie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous aurions voulu mais les sorciers étant eux aussi des enfants de la magie, il était logique qu'ils soient représenté à cette réunion. » soupira Alyd. « Nous connaissons parfaitement l'opinion du ministre sur les différentes races magiques pour savoir qu'il fallait le convaincre de notre puissance avant la rencontre à Gringotts, ou alors nous prenions le risque de le voir débarqué dans la banque manu militari avec ses aurors pour tous nous emprisonner à Azkaban! »

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas lésiné sur les moyens! » Reprit Narcissa. « Ce pauvre Fudge a l'esprit aussi étriqué que le chat d'une aiguille! Et il est surtout plus borné qu'une mule! Enfin d'après ce que j'en déduit des marmonnements de Lucius quand il rentre du ministère... »

« Rassurez vous, très chère. » Intervint pour la première fois Augusta. « Nous avons démontrer à Cornélius que le clan était puissant et qu'il devait apprendre à compter avec nous. Suite à une invitation de sa part reçu hier, j'ai transplané directement dans son bureau pour discuter de ce qu'il voulait savoir. »

« Transplané directement mais c'est... » Balbutia la sorcière en écarquillant les yeux.

« Le ministre vous avait invité? Vous personnellement? » Demanda Draco, tout aussi abasourdie que sa mère par la tournure de la conversation.

« Oui » Confirma la grand mère de Neville. « Allez savoir comment, Cornélius savait que j'étais le gardien de la tradition orale. Bref apparaître ainsi dans son bureau m'a accordé toutes son attention ainsi que celle de votre époux qui se trouvait là. »

« Père! Comment allait-il? » S'exclama Draco en serrant les poings alors que sa mère portait ses mains devant sa bouche, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

« Il se portait bien. Enfin le mieux qu'il le peut dans sa situation, je crois. » déclara la vieille femme avec un soupir las. « Il a été soulagé quand je lui ais parler de vous. Il semble approuver votre choix de vous joindre au clan. »

« Vraiment? » Demandèrent en chœur les deux Malfoy en se penchant en avant vers la vieille dame qui leur sourit.

« Oui, Lucius m'a donné l'impression d'en savoir plus que la plus part de nos concitoyens sur les chimères. Ce qui m'a laisser craindre qu'il en aille de même pour Vous savez qui... »

« Le Seigneur des ténèbres cherchant des alliées n'est certainement pas aussi regardant que le ministère quant à l'arbre généalogique de ses alliés tant qu'ils ne se trouvent pas être d'origine moldu... Et encore je ne suis pas certains qu'il ne les laisse pas se joindre à sa cause, ne serait ce que pour les utiliser comme simple pion ou chair à canon... » déclara Severus en portant machinalement une main sur son bras ou se situait auparavant la marque des ténèbres. Il se frotta l'avant bras dans un mouvement nerveux.

« Conformément au plan prévu avec les chimères, j'ai exposé une partie de notre démarche à Cornélius, une fois que Lucius nous eut laisser seul. Il avait compris que moins il en saurait sur cette entrevue, moins il risquait d'en révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bref Le ministre n'a pas vraiment apprécie avoir la confirmation, qu'il serait placé sur le même pied d'égalité que les autres représentants et que si cela ne lui plaisait pas il avait qu'à se faire remplacer par une personne plus compétente! » reprit Augusta en haussant les épaules. « Il m'a menacé de toutes sortes de représailles mais le souvenir de mon entrée dans son bureau et ce que je lui ait raconté sur Dumbledore lui a permit de réfléchir et de choisir de se tenir à carreau pour le moment. »

« Que lui avez vous dit sur le directeur? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Qu'il s'était très mal comporté et qu'il avait été punit en conséquences. » fit la vieille femme avec une rage contenue. Elle n'avait pas digéré la trahison du vieux sorcier. « Il a appelé le bureau du directeur en ma présence et à été assez stupéfait d'apprendre qu'Albus était à l'infirmerie et que son état de santé ne permettait ni de visite ni de conversation. »

« Le vieux fou est vraiment malade? » questionna Draco. « Ou bien es ce une ruse... »

« Non, il souffre vraiment et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. » Déclara Dénal d'un ton froid alors que les deux chimères plus âgé posaient chacune une main sur son épaule et que Severus faisait de même sur l'épaule de Harry.

Par le lien Draco sentit les émotions de Harry le submerger. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la place que le griffondor accordait au directeur dans le calvaire qui avait été son enfance. Et s'il pouvait sentir la colère et la rage de Dénal, il ne sentait qu'une certaine résignation chez le sorcier qui lui faisait hérisser touts les cheveux sur sa tête. Il serra les poings et décida d'utiliser le lien pour apporter son aide à Harry.

«_ Pas de ça Potter! Tu n'a rien fait qui mérite un tel traitement alors tu va réagir en griffon et non en carpette! »_

_« Mais je... »_

_« La colère, Potter... La seule chose que tu dois éprouver pour le moment vis à vis de tout cela c'est de la colère et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois en colère! Même s'il faut que je t'insulte ...»_

Il sentit un léger changement dans les émotions du brun et vis la satisfaction se peindre sur le visage des chimères, de Severus et de Neville.

« Tant mieux! Une mort rapide serait bien trop douce pour ce vieux fou! » Fit alors le blond à haute voix avec un sourire satisfait.

« Voilà pour ce qu'il en ait du ministère. » conclue Augusta sans relever la remarque irrévérencieuse du serpentard car elle pensait à l'identique. « Je suis convaincue que Cornélius va se rendre rapidement à Poudlard pour évaluer la situation et essayer de récupérer la direction de l'école. »

« Là, il va se heurter à un énorme problème. » Lança Dénal avec une ironie mordante. « Poudlard est à moi ! C'est mon nid et si ce que je vais y découvrir ne me convient pas, j'y remettrais bonne ordre! »

« Oui , je ne me fais aucun souci la dessus. » L'interrompit Ialon en levant les yeux au ciel. « Malheureusement Fudge n'est pas le seul invité indésirable à cette réunion. J'avais espéré que le représentant des Loups garou serait une autre personne que Greyback! »

« Mauvaise nouvelle effectivement! C'est un des plus fidèle suivant du Lord! » S'exclama Narcissa en hochant négativement la tête.

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris des précautions pour essayer de créer une meute qui suivraient les anciens préceptes mais apparemment je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais mon candidat m'a fait faux bond! » Expliqua la chimère au mèche rouge avec regret.

« Sur qui comptiez vous? » Demanda Draco qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être ces anciens préceptes.

« Sur Rémus Lupin mais sa meute ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle. J'aurais crut que Aïnara, la louve alpha de sa meute aurait réussit à gagner assez d'influence pour se faire reconnaître des autres lycanthropes et des gobelins, mais apparemment j'ai été présomptueux! »

« Cependant il reste un espoir. » fit remarquer Alyd. « Dans leur courrier nous donnant la liste des personnes qu'ils ont contacté, les gobelins donnent le titre de régent à Greyback ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas comme chef parlant pour l'ensemble de la communauté. Nous avons peut être espoir de présenter un autre candidat... »

« Encore faut il pouvoir contacter Lupin! » déclara Narcissa.

« Cela ne sera pas trop compliqué puisque sa meute annonce sa venue au manoir pour demain. La lettre que j'ai reçu hier soir mentionne aussi leur inquiétude pour Harry. Il semblerait que Sirius Black et la jeune auror Tonks les aient informé des derniers événements. » annonça Ialon

« De plus Black a été choisit comme représentant pour la race des Changeurs! » Leur notifia Severus avec un certain mépris. Draco eut un léger sourire en coin. Certaine chose ne changeant apparemment pas. rien qu'au ton de la voix de son parrain, il pouvait sentir l'animosité de celui-ci envers l'ancien prisonnier.

« Temps mort! » Demanda Draco en commençant à énumérer sur ses doigts. « Vous comptez mettre dans une même pièce: Greyback, Fudge et Black ? Auriez vous des tendance suicidaires? »

« Entre autre oui effectivement et nous seront là nous aussi. » Lui répondit Ialon avec un grand sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Nous? Moi aussi ? » demanda en confirmation Draco palissant davantage à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu des hostilités.

«Tu préférais peut être venir à la section H de Sainte Mangouste avec moi? » Demanda Alyd avec le même rictus qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Draco savait ce qui se cachait derrière les portes closes de la section H. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais il en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour refuser d'y mettre un seul orteil. Il comprenait cependant ce qui pouvait pousser la chimère à vouloir si rendre. Surtout comme le lui confirma une légère inclinaison de tête de la part de Neville : le châtain allait se rendre là bas avec son double.

« Ou bien dans la forêt interdite avec moi? » Lui proposa Dénal avec un air innocent, parfaitement imité mais complètement feint, qui lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La forêt interdite était interdite comme le répétait si bien le directeur chaque année au banquet de bienvenue et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion d'y entrer et l'avait à chaque fois regretté. Et rien qu'au regard que lui lançait la chimère argenté, il savait que l'endroit dans la forêt ou celui-ci comptait se rendre était bien plus profondément enfouie au cœur de celle-ci que les lieux fréquenté par le garde chasse de Poudlard.

«Par Merlin mais vous êtes tous …. » Répondit le blond avant de s'arrêter. L'expression sur les visages des chimères et de leur double était suffisamment identique pour lui démontrer que rien ne les feraient changer de plan. Sans finir sa phrase , il lâcha un énorme soupir. « Ok j'irais avec Harry. Parce que sans moi, ce pauvre griffondor n'ait pas bon à grand chose! »

**A suivre...**

_Voila je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard imprévu_ _et vous remercier encore pour votre soutien_**.**_ Dites vous bien que sans vous, les lecteurs et les irréductibles qui commentent cette histoire, je ne me décarcasserais pas autant pour m'améliorer__! Et même si le chemin est encore long, j'espère que chaque nouveau chapitre vous touchera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Merci encore et a bientôt!  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32:**Visite de courtoisie.**  
**

« Allez, mon garçon! Tu ne vas pas reculer si prêt du but? Ne me dis pas qu'un griffondor comme toi, tremble à l'idée de revenir parmi les siens? »

Depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du langue de plomb, deux jours plutôt, Percy se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au destin ou à l'entité supérieur qui supervisait le bon déroulement de son existence pour mériter l'intérêt que lui accordait Funestar.

Non, parce que l'homme lui avait caché ses intentions premières. Le langue de plomb s'était d'ailleurs montré des plus explicite quand à ses motivations ce qui n'avait en rien rassuré le jeune homme. La franchise dont avait fait preuve le châtain avait été des plus déstabilisant pour le jeune homme qui commençait à s'habituer à l'hypocrisie qui se suintait habituellement du ministère et de ses employés. Le rouquin se demandait même s'il n'aurait pas préféré que l'autre homme garde ses informations pour lui. Rien que de sentir le poids du sortilège de secret absolu autour de son cou lui donnait la sensation désagréable d'étouffer et il n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation.

Percy en avait appris plus sur les lois qui gouvernaient, enfin celles qui auraient dû gouverner, le monde magique qu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaité dans ses rêves. Et quand il parlait de loi, il ne faisait pas référence à celle mises en place par les différents gouvernements sorciers au cour des siècles. Non, il faisait référence aux vieilles règles archaïques datant presque de l'origine du monde. Percy avait été profondément perturbé par ce que lui avait appris Funestar. Peut être pas autant que ne l'avait été Fudge qui avait été à deux doigts de l'apoplexie, mais bien assez retourné pour avoir souhaité n'avoir jamais rien entendu!

Admettre que ce que lui avait révélé le langue de plomb était vrai, c'était reconnaître que le monde qu'il connaissait n'était qu'une illusion. C'était admettre que les sorciers faisaient fausse route dans leurs croyances depuis des générations. Cela revenait à reconnaître que les sorciers n'étaient pas infaillible et tout puissant! Et c'était dérangeant, surtout quand on avait eut l'ambition, comme Percy ne s'en était jamais caché, de se joindre à ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir, histoire de se faire une place au soleil!

Il avait maudit Funestar pour avoir détruit l'image idéale qu'il avait du monde sorcier. Il l'avait maudit et le faisait encore en son fort intérieur pour l'obliger à regarder la vérité en face et attendre de lui qu'il agisse et prennent les _bonnes_ décisions. Enfin celles que le langue de plomb estimait être les bonnes.

Percy détestait la manière dont le langue de plomb lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce n'était pas humainement possible cette capacité à trouver les failles chez ses interlocuteurs et à les utiliser sans vergogne pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait! Depuis le début de leur étrange association, le jeune Weasley s'était bien rendu compte que rien ne semblait perturber ou détourner Funestar de son objectif. Même pas Fudge.

L'homme se jouait du ministre le menant par le bout du nez. Même si Fudge faisait l'impossible pour ne pas se laisser manipuler, Percy savait que le ministre finissait pas se ranger aux arguments du langue de plomb, de mauvaise grâce et à regret mais toujours le ministre avait rendu les armes s'abandonnant à la décision de Funestar.

Fudge avait beau se débattre et opposer de la résistance, il finissait toujours par se ranger à l'opinion du langue de plomb. Et pas uniquement pour avoir l'esprit tranquille ou la paix. Non, car malgré le manque évident de diplomatie de Funestar, il était indéniable que _sa solution_ était à chaque fois la meilleure et la plus adaptée à la situation.

Si Fudge avait été convaincu qu'il devait participer à ce concile, c'était uniquement grâce à la force de persuasion du langue de plomb.

Si Percy et Funestar allaient y participer en tant que secrétaires particulier du ministre, c'était uniquement parce que le langue de plomb avait réussi à convaincre le ministre qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre trop de personne dans la confidence pour le moment. Tout comme Fudge, il avait sentit le sceau du secret absolu chauffer légèrement autour de son cou quand le châtain avait fait cette allusion et l'avertissement était bien passé, leur ôtant la possibilité d'en discuter avec quiconque sans l'approbation du langue de plomb. Ce qui avait fait ruminer de rage le ministre un assez long moment.

Si Fudge avait opté pour rendre une visite au directeur de Poudlard accompagné d'Ombrage, c'était uniquement parce que Funestar l'avait convaincu qu'il y aurait quelque chose à en retirer. Si Dumbledore était vraiment en mauvaise santé, comme le leur avait appris Augusta Londubat, il ne fallait pas perdre cette opportunité pour récupérer l'école de sorcellerie sous l'influence du ministère.

Percy doutait que ce fût le seul intérêt que poursuivait le langue de plomb en envoyant le ministre à Poudlard. Le rouquin soupçonnait que Funestar avait profité de l'occasion pour tenir à l'écart Fudge de ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant.

Car si lui Percival Weasley se tenait présentement à la limite des protections magiques disposées autour du Terrier, la maison de ses parents, c'était uniquement à cause du langue de plomb qui avait su se montrer persuasif pour le conduire en ces lieux.

«Un grand garçon comme toi aurait peur de ses parents? Ou bien est ce la honte de tes origines qui te fait hésiter? »

Il lança un regard noir au langue de plomb qui émit un petit rire sarcastique, l'irritant encore davantage si c'était possible. Percy se demandait comment il avait bien pu se laisser embobiner. Il se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eut la veille au soir avec son étrange supérieur, histoire de trouver un argument qui lui permettrait d'éviter de franchir le pas qui l'obligerais à affronter le regard des siens.

« _Depuis le temps que je travaille pour le ministère en tant que langue de plomb j'ai recueillit tout un tas d'informations. Elles ne servent à rien tant qu'il est impossible d'établir des connections entre elles. C'est le travail d'une vie que de leur donner un sens et il y a une grande part d'intuition dans la démarche de nos recherches mais quand on touche au but, on le sent...C'est dans nos tripes! Je sais que j'ai raison. Et ta famille est un des éléments important du problème alors tu va renouer des relations amicales avec eux! » _ Lui avait dit le langue de plomb les yeux scintillant d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Percy soupira. Il fallait qu'il l'admette rien ne pourrait détourner le langue de plomb de son objectif. Les chimères. Funestar estimait que sa famille avait quelque chose à voir avec les créatures qui le fascinaient tant et rien ne le ferait abandonner la piste tant qu'il ne se serait pas assuré soit de son erreur, soit de la justesse de son intuition.

Si le ministre qui se prêtait depuis plus longtemps que lui au jeu de la politique et de la manipulation, n'était pas parvenu à faire entendre ses arguments au langue de plomb, ce n'était pas lui, Percy simple débutant en la matière, qui allait y arriver. Il avait bien chercher à obtenir plus d'informations sur ce que croyait savoir Funestar au sujet de l'implication de sa famille, mais l'autre homme n'avait rien révélé de plus, lui répétant qu'il lui en avait assez dit pour qu'il comprenne par lui même ce qu'il tenait à vérifier.

« Je ne veux pas trahir ma famille. » Objecta-t-il en désespoir de cause. C'était exactement le sentiment qu'il avait à propos de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire s'il franchissait le dernier pas qui le séparait des siens. Trahir les siens, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Argument qui serait recevable que si tu n'avais pas déjà vendu ton âme au ministère, mon cher ! » ricana Funestar, savourant la grimace qui déforma le visage de Percy après sa déclaration. « Oh, tu peux te mentir à toi même sur le sujet mais je n'ai que faire de ta révolte d'adolescent attardé, alors si tu ne te décides pas à continuer d'avancer, je vais te botter les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arriver à destination! Que cela te plaise ou non! »

Percy l'avait découvert au cours de leur courte collaboration, passer quarante huit heures en permanence avec un personne pouvait provoquer ce type d'effet : Funestar n'avait pas vraiment de patience avec ses semblables. Le langue de plomb pouvait être d'une grande patience quand il cherchait des informations et montré un caractère d'ange quand il enquêtait, mais en dehors de cela, il avait un caractère bougon frisant l'anti social. Il l'avait découvert à ses risques et péril au cour de leur collaboration. Ne voulant pas en faire, une nouvelle fois, douloureusement, les frais, il s'avança d'un pas en prenant une respiration profonde.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ma famille cache quelque chose au sujet des chimères? » Demanda-t-il en sentant vibrer autour de lui la magie de la barrière protectrice le toucher et le reconnaître.

« Évidemment. » Répondit Funestar en franchissant la protection à son tour avec un sourire satisfait.

« Dans tout ce que vous nous avez appris, je ne vois pas ce qui a un rapport avec ma famille! » bougonna Percy en se mettant en marche d'un pas décidé. Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

« As tu oublier la première règle? La première loi primordiale? » Répliqua le langue de plomb en levant les yeux au ciel tout en le suivant d'un bon pas visiblement ravie de la détermination de son coéquipier.

« Créature en quête d'espoir, accepte la magie, énergie de vie. Pour atteindre ton but, sans faillir ton être elle soutiendra. Pour peu que tu es la foi, la magie y pourvoira. » Récita sans hésitation Percy, cherchant ce que cela pouvait bien avoir comme lien avec les membres de sa famille.

« Je t'ai fournit toutes les informations pour que tu trouves par toi même, Percy. Réfléchis! »l'encouragea Funestar en accélérant le pas ce qui força le roux à courir pour être à ses côtés.

Percy d'une certaine manière se sentit flatté par la confiance que le langue de plomb accordait à ses capacités d'analyse. Cela lui mettait un peu de pression mais il était loin de détester cela. Funestar aurait pu lui donner la solution mais comme il le croyait capable de la trouver par lui même avec les éléments qu'il lui avait confié, le langue de plomb allait attendre que Percy trouve la réponse lui même.

Il rassembla les brides d'informations qu'il avait à sa dispositions et comme le lui avait dit la veille le châtain, il se mit à essayer de les assembler et les recouper pour leur donner du sens. En premier lieu, il y avait la première règle de la magie. Rien de révolutionnaire. Percy trouvait même que cette loi était pour le moins naïve par certain côté. Comme s'il suffisait de croire en quelque chose pour que cela se réalise! Même avec la magie, Percy savait que seul le travail payait.

Dans un deuxième temps, il se rappelait tout ce que Funestar avait raconté au ministre à propos de la formation de la barrière magique qui les séparait des moldus. Il leur avait expliqué le rôle des sources de pouvoir et leurs différents emplacements. Bien entendu, il en avait déjà entendu parler dans de très vieilles légendes et rien qu'à l'idée que ces artefacts existaient vraiment lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec sa famille...a moins que... Il fronça les sourcils. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il pouvait sentir cette fameuse sensation dans ses tripes dont lui avait parlé le langue de plomb frétiller. Il était sur une piste et son intuition voulait l'avertir qu'il avait flairé la bonne. Il pouvait sentir presque viscéralement qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« Vous pensez que l'un d'entre eux est lié à une source d'énergie? Qu'un membre de ma famille est le gardien d'une source » Mamonna Percy.

« Dans le mille! Et tu va me dire de qui il s'agit! » Lui répondit Funestar visiblement satisfait de la réponse de Percy.

« Comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà votre idée sur la question. » Rétorqua le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

« Effectivement, c'est assez facile une fois qu'on a rassemblé tous les éléments n'est ce pas? » lui répondit le langue de plomb avec le regard pétillant de malice. La formation accélérée qu'il donnait à Percy sur les déductions et l'analyse logique semblait porté ses fruits et en tant que professeur improvisé celui lui donnait du baume au coeur et l'amusait grandement.

Percy s'en rendait bien compte et il aurait bien rétorqué quelque chose à son étrange supérieur mais ils venait d'atteindre la maison et son père les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Pas étonnant vu que leur arrivée avait dû être annoncée dés qu'ils avaient franchis la barrière. Son père les attendait visiblement surpris par l'arrivée impromptu de Percy, mais son air incrédule se fit encore plus intrigué quand il reconnut le compagnon de son fils. Le plus jeune eut un sourire crispé à l'intention de son père et le salua rapidement d'un simple geste de la tête.

« Bonjour Arthur, désolée de débarquer à l'improviste! » Salua à son tour Funestar en serrant la main que lui tendait le père de famille sans pouvoir retirer l'expression d'incrédulité de son visage . Il y avait aussi un peu d'appréhension en découvrant un de ses enfants au côté d'un langue de plomb, ou bien étais ce dû à autre chose? La curiosité des deux arrivants fût piquée au vif et ils attendirent la réponse d'Arthur avec une certaine impatience.

« Bonjour, j'espère que ce qui vous amène ici n'est pas un ennuie dont Percy ou un autre de mes enfants serait la cause? » questionna le plus âgé sans détourner les yeux de Percy qui ne se sentait absolument pas à son aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

« Non, rassure toi, rien de grave! Fudge a décidé de remanier certaines choses au ministère et par le plus grand des hasard, ton fils se voit ouvrir de nouvelles opportunités de carrière. Il tenait à vous informer de son évolution de carrière! » continua Funestar en agitant les mains en signe de dénégation pour rassurer le père de famille.

« Ah! J'ai pris quelque jour de congé, je ne suis donc pas au courant de ce qui se passe... » S'excusa Arthur en passant une main dans sa nuque, visiblement gêné. « Ainsi les choses bougent aussi au ministère? Et Percy viendrait travailler chez vous?»

Funestar eut un sourire qui donna froid dans le dos à Percy. Le langue de plomb ressemblait à un prédateur ayant flairé la piste encore chaude d'une proie. Il se demandait ce qui dans les paroles de son père avait bien pu éveiller l'attention du châtain. Il se repassa dans sa tête la dernière phrase prononcé par son père. Arthur avait dit « Aussi », cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: des évènements avaient eut lieu récemment autour des Weasley et pas de petits incidents s'il en croyait la pâleur du visage de son père et les cernes sous ses yeux, signes auxquels il n'avait pas particulièrement prêté d'attention jusque là.

« Non même si nous collaborons sur un énorme projet. » Corrigea Funestar. « Percy reste l'assistant personnel de notre cher ministre qui n'arriverait même pas à retrouver une plume sur son bureau sans ton fils! » S'exclama le langue de plomb en riant franchement ce qui détendit légèrement Arthur en le faisant sourire à son tour.

« Vous exagérez » répondit Percy en lançant un regard noir au langue de plomb. « Le ministre sait encore ce qu'il fait... »

« Passons, nous avons déjà eut cette conversation et nous sommes parvenue à nous accorder sur un seul point. » Coupa Funestar qui ne voulait pas se laisser embringuer dans de la propagande pour Fudge. « Aucun de nous ne pourrait convaincre l'autre de revoir son opinion sur les politiciens! »

« Il en faut pour tous les goûts, comme disent les moldus » Intervint Arthur en hochant la tête. « Même si en ces temps troublé, il est fort possible de douter des décisions prises par ceux en qui nous avons placé notre confiance. »

Encore une fois les paroles de son père parurent suspectes à Percy. Il fronça les sourcils et comme le lui avait appris le langue de plomb, il rassembla ce qu'il savait et qui pourrait lui apporter une explication. Son père ne semblait pas paniqué ou affolé, juste éreinté et résigné. Etait il au courant pour les chimères?

Comment aurait il pu le savoir? Percy savait que ses parents avait une confiance totale en Dumbledore, celui-ci leur en avait il parler? Percy savait ce qu' Augusta Londubat avait raconté au ministre. Il savait que la maladie dont souffrait Dumbledore était dû aux chimères, mais ses parents étaient ils informé? Et ses frères et soeur ?

Mais le plus troublant était qu'il n'avait encore pas fait allusion au retour possible de Vous savez qui et cela ne pouvait confirmer qu'une seule chose: ses parents savaient pour les chimères et ils s'étaient même résigné au verdict que celles-ci rendraient.

« Je ne suis pas viré au moins ? » Demanda Arthur avec un embarras qui n'était pas feint, comme si il réalisait en avoir trop dit et qu'il cherchait une échappatoire. Parce qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'attaché d'importance à son poste au ministère. Il semblait plutôt contrarié d'avoir attiré l'attention de ses visiteurs sur quelque chose qui lui échappait. A lui mais visiblement pas à Funestar.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Lui assura le langue de plomb avec un petit rire. « La réorganisation du ministère ne dépend pas de nous mais je ne pense pas que tu ais à craindre quoi que ce soit... »

« Cependant, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse d'une simple visite de courtoisie. » Déclara d'un ton plus ferme Arthur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et attendant visiblement plus d'explication avant de les laisser aller plus loin.

« En effet, nous sommes ici pour obtenir des renseignements sur les chimères. » Lança le langue de plomb d'emblée provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez les deux Weasley qui ne s'attendait pas à un entrée en matière aussi directe. Enfin Arthur surtout, car Percy commençait à comprendre la manière de fonctionner de son compagnon et l'attaque directe était l'une de ses armes favorites quand il se sentait en position de force. Il plaignait son père de devoir en faire les frais.

« Pardon? » S'étonna Arthur.

« Les chimères, tu sais les créatures mythiques qui sont sensées juger notre capacité à faire fonctionner le monde magique. Allons Arthur, je suis prêt à parier mon salaire que tu sais de qui je parle... Peut être les as tu même déjà rencontré? » L'encouragea Funestar avec toujours sur son visage le sourire carnassier du prédateur s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie.

«Inutile de nier père, et vous pas besoin de parier, ces propos et réactions parlent suffisamment clairement pour lui. Il sait quelque chose. » Intervint Percy assez sèchement devant les manœuvres peu subtiles du langue de plomb pour déstabiliser son père.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel les deux adultes le fixèrent surpris de son intervention. Son père visiblement étonné qu'il ose intervenir dans la conversation pour réprimander en quelque sorte, des interlocuteurs plus âgé et respecté que lui. Et le langue de plomb parce que son intervention coupait son effet. Funestar affichait d'ailleurs un air boudeur mais Percy ne se laissa pas abusé captant le pétillement amusé dans les yeux du châtain, il soupira s'apprêtant à reprendre la parole quand Arthur le devança.

« J'ai toujours détesté cette fâcheuse habitude que tu as de m'appeler père, Percy. » grimaça Arthur en soupirant. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi retord que le tien que tu dois me mépriser. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Marmonna Percy en rougissant, réalisant qu'effectivment son attitude pouvait être mal interprétée. « C'est une manière de vous exprimer mon respect...Et je n'ai pas l'esprit retord... »

« Peut être oui mais moi je préférerais que tu exprimes ton affection à ta famille, plutôt que ton respect. » souligna Arthur en les invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur. « Entrez, nous allions nous mettre à table pour le déjeuner, nous discuterons après... Et je maintien que tu as un esprit alambiqué pour pouvoir tenir une conversation avec un langue de plomb sans y perdre ta santé mentale. »

« Voyons Arthur que de flatterie! » s'offusqua faussement Funestar en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos. « Le petit, c'est vrai montre certaine disposition qui pourrait s'avérer utile dans ma branche. Avoue que ce serait dommage qu'il se cantonne aux devoirs d'un politicien quand le monde de la recherche et de l'analyse s'offre à lui... »

Percy en resta coi, la bouche ouverte et rougissant. Ainsi entre autre chose évidemment, le but du langue de plomb était de le tester pour découvrir s'il avait les capacités à travailler au département des mystères! Et personne n'avait jugé bon de lui en faire part!

« Arrête de grogner, Percy. » Lui lança le langue de plomb avec un sourire charmeur. «Et non je ne lis pas dans les pensées, l'expression de ton visage suffit amplement à deviner ce qui te trotte dans la tête. Rien ne t'oblige à accepter mais tu as un bon potentiel qu'il serait dommage de gâcher au service de la politique... »

« Tu es encore jeune, Percy et tu ne devais pas te fermer à toutes les opportunités qui se présentent à toi sans essayer de voir ce qui te convient sous prétexte que tu veux te faire une place dans la haute société... » L'encouragea Arthur même si l'idée que son fils devienne un langue de plomb l'effrayait un peu surtout alors que le monde magique semblait si près de s'écrouler. « En même temps si tu pouvais mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de Ron, cela nous rendrait la vie un peu plus...comment dire respirable. »

« Je ne comprends pas... » Répondit Percy qui se demandait si la fatigue qu'il entendait dans la voix de son père n'était dû qu'à la crise d'adolescence de Ron ou s'il y avait autre chose derrière. Ce que venait de lui dire Arthur le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer. Lui qui avait crut s'affranchir de l'influence de sa famille, réalisait qu'il se sentait soulagé que son père malgré ses choix ne lui ait pas complètement fermé la porte du foyer familial et de son coeur.

Et puis pourquoi son père lui demandait de s'occuper de Ron? Il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche. Et pourquoi cela semblait important aux yeux de ses parents? A croire que même les chimères passaient au second plan quand il s'agissait de leur progéniture? Il ne comprenait pas! Sa famille était au coeur des évènements qui risquaient de changer la face du monde sorcier et tout ce qui importait à ses parents c'était que Ronald rentre dans le droit chemin?

D'ailleurs qu'es ce qu'ils estimaient être le droit chemin? Suivre Dumbledore? L'étrange sensation qu'il avait éprouvé au creux du ventre tout à l'heure avait un doute la dessus et Percy devait bien admettre que consciemment il en doutait aussi.

Quand il entrèrent dans la cuisine ou tous les autres membres de la famille présents au Terrier se tenaient rassemblé pour le déjeuner, ils furent saisit de stupeur par le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Percy avait toujours connu le moment des repas comme un calvaire tant l'agitation et la surexcitation agitaient l'ensemble de sa fratrie. Sa mère veillant au grain et supervisant le déroulement des opérations d'une main de maître et d'un oeil expert. Mais là c'était le calme plat, le silence absolue. C'était oppressant. Cela annonçait une catastrophe imminente.

Les jumeaux assis en face de Ron, Ginny et Hermione scrutaient leur frère avec une animosité presque palpable. Celui-ci le leur rendait bien entendu avec autant de ferveur, exprimant sa colère par un mouvement de fourchette rapide et déterminé sans détourner le regard des deux autres. Ginny semblait se moquer de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, boudant dans son coin pour Merlin savait quelle raison. Hermione poussait régulièrement des soupirs exaspérés mais se gardait bien de faire la moindre réflexion, aux uns comme aux autres. Elle avait essayer de leur présenté les choses de manière pragmatique mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu l'écouter et elle avait donc pris l'option de ne plus s'en préoccuper. Molly, sa mère en bout de table émettait elle aussi par moment des soupirs las et fatigué tout en veillant a ce que les hostilités ne soient pas déclenchées de manière ouverte dans sa cuisine. Manquait seulement Bill et Charlie qui devaient être tout deux pris par les obligations de leur travail. Bill à Gringotts et Charlie en Roumanie avec ses dragons!

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Percy choqué par l'ambiance pour le moins inhabituelle.

« En voilà une surprise! » S'exclama l'un des jumeaux en souriant.

« Tu te souviens encore de l'adresse de la maison? » Continua l'autre avec un sourire identique.

« Et bien vu l'ambiance, je comprends pourquoi tu hésitais à revenir, Percy! » S'exclama Funestar avec un rictus moqueur qui ne plu à aucun des Weasley mais qui eut au moins l'intérêt de tourner leur colère vers cet inconnu qui pénétrait chez eux comme en terrain trois garçons se levèrent d'un bond, pointant leur baguette vers Funestar. Seuls Percy, Arthur, Molly et les deux jeunes filles restèrent impassible devant la provocation du langue de plomb.

Évitant facilement, grâce à un bouclier, les sortilèges mineurs qui se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, Funestar salua poliment Molly avant de prendre place à table et de s'y installer comme si de rien était alors que les trois garçons s'égosillaient invectivant leur père et leur aîné pour savoir qui se trouvait être l'intrus qui se croyait tout permit. La rage devait couver depuis des jours pour que sa remarque suffise à les faire exploser, sans retenue et sans se soucier des règles de l'hospitalité sorcière.

« C'est un langue de plomb. » Expliqua en s'asseyant à son tour Percy, au dessus du bouhaha qui se calma rapidement quand le sens de ces paroles parvint à atteindre le cerveau survolté de ses frères.

« Vous travailler au département des mystères? » demanda Hermione les yeux s'allumant de curiosité.

« A l'évidence, mademoiselle... »

« Granger, Hermione Granger. Je suis amie de Ron. Nous sommes ensemble à Poudlard... »

« Ah! Oui il me semble en avoir entendu parler...Vous êtes ce que l'on surnomme le trio d'or...Vous Ronald et Harry... » enchaîna Funestar qui ne perdait pas le mord et qui voyait là une occasion de recueillir des informations.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel: Hermione regardait l'homme avec les yeux rempli d'étoile. Le langue de plomb allait lui soutirer tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sans avoir à se fatiguer. Enfin cela se serait certainement passé comme cela si Ron ne s'était pas mêlé de la conversation.

« Le trio d'or n'existe plus! » Intervint froidement Ron en s'asseyant sur sa chaise et en se remettant à manger.

« Tien tien » fit Funestar en souriant à la maîtresse de maison qui lui tendait ainsi qu'à Percy une assiette richement garnie pendant qu'Arthur regagnait sa place à l'autre bout de la table. « Comme c'est dommage! D'après les rumeurs votre amitié semblait des plus solides. Il me semblait avoir compris que vous aviez affronté maintes difficulté ensemble... »

Le langue de plomb se tourna vers le plus jeune de ses frères avec un sourire engageant et une expression de surprise qui encouragea Ron à continuer à parler.

« Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs...Et pour avoir affronter des dangers, c'est vrai qu'on a eut notre part! »

« Est ce en lien avec le retour probable de Vous savez qui annoncé par votre camarade? »Interrogea Funestar bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il y aurait des informations à obtenir.

« Non. » Admit sèchement Ron.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est nettement moins... Comment dire cela Georges? » Coupa un des jumeaux sur un ton moqueur.

« Poliment, Fred? J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Ses explications ne tiennent pas la route selon moi. » Reprit l'autre sur le même ton ce qui fit voir rouge à l'adolescent qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien! » S'emporta Ron en serrant les poings.

« Alors pourquoi tourner le dos à votre ami dans un moment ou il aurait besoin de vous? » S'enquit le langue de plomb d'une voix douce et compatissante.

Ron ne vit pas le piège. Funestar lui parlait calmement dur un ton égal et lui souriait dans une attitude d'écoute ouverte et attentive qui donnait l'impression au jeune sorcier d'être le centre de l'attention. Ce qu'il était à ce moment précis, mais certainement pas de la manière dont il l'espérait.

« Dumbledore nous a appris que Harry était une créature magique! »

« Pardon! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Percy et le langue de plomb, laissant tous les deux retomber leurs couverts dans leur assiette dans un bruit métallique crispant faisant sursauter les autres convives.

« Quelle créature ! » finit par demander le langue de plomb une fois remis de sa surprise.

« Il ne le sait pas. »Fit Ron en haussant les épaules comme si finalement cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Et en quoi cela te gêne-t-il Ron? » demanda Percy qui ne voyait pas ou était le problème. Il savait que les créatures magiques n'était pas bien vue dans le monde sorcier et que les différentes lois mises en place par le gouvernement n'arrangeaient rien. Il savait que de nombreux préjugée et a prioris causaient du tord aux peuples qui s'avéraient par trop diffèrent des sorciers, mais il n'avait jamais envisager que cela puisse être un problème pour son frère.

Il n'avait pas idée que l'origine du jeune Potter aurait pu être un obstacle entre les deux jeune gens, tant il avait souvenir que le lien qu'il avait vu s'établir entre les deux enfants semblait fort. Il ne comprenait donc pas la réaction de rejet de Ron.

Par contre il connaissait suffisamment Funestar pour comprendre comment fonctionnait les rouages de son cerveau. Il était prêt à parier que le langue de plomb était en train de calculer les probabilités pour que le jeune Harry soit une chimère et ce que cela impliquerait pour la suite des évènements. Selon ses propres calculs, Percy estimait cette possibilité comme étant fortement probable, peut être pas cinquante pour cent, mais pas loin.

Si Funestar avait des informations qu'il ne lui avait pas divulguées encore, il était fort possible que cette probabilité soit augmentée ou revue à la baisse, mais en scrutant le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son supérieur, il eut le sentiment que s'il devait revoir son jugement, c'était à la hausse et non à la baisse. Il eut alors une pensée pour Fudge. Si Harry s'avérait bien être une chimère, l'avenir politique du ministre avait une espérance de vie assez courte et ce malgré le nombre de compromis que le politicien consentirait à faire.

« Oui, en quoi cela te gêne-t-il Ron? » Demanda une voix sur le pas de la porte.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qu'ils avaient tous identifier. Personne ne les avait entendu arriver. Aucune des barrières de protection de la maison n'avaient sourcillé. Harry se tenait là devant eux visiblement en colère. A tous , il sembla différent. Physiquement, il était très pâle et maigre. Son visage affichait une expression qui oscillait entre la colère et la tristesse, mais on pouvait y voir aussi les signes d'une importante fatigue. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle d'innocence et cela leur donnait un éclat terne presque insoutenable. Percy ne reconnaissait pas dans cet adolescent, le gamin émerveillé qu'il avait vu débarquer dans sa maison à Poudlard quelques année plutôt.

Il n'était pas seul deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à côté de lui affichant un air tout aussi contrarié que le survivant. Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé loin de Poudlard, Percy reconnut sans mal, le jeune Malfoy. Le blond se tenait à gauche de Harry les bras croisé sur la poitrine et dardait sur Ronald un regard gris métallique des plus froid. Le jeune aristocrate avait grandit tout comme apparemment son arrogance et son mépris pour les petites gens comme les gens de la haute société appelaient ceux qui possédait moins de richesse qu'eux. A première vu, il ne comprenait pas comment Harry et Draco avait pu devenir proche à ce point et apparemment il n'était pas le seul vu les regard incrédules qu'échangeaient les autres membres de sa famille autour de la table.

Par contre il n'arrivait pas à identifier le jeune homme qui se trouvait à droite de Harry et qui affichait un air plus que déçu en fixant le rouquin. Châtain aux mèches dorées, un peu plus grand que les deux autres, il dégageait une prestance et un assurance digne des mages les plus puissant. Son regard ambré et limpide se posa sur chacun d'eux avec une certaine indulgence, sauf quand il revinrent sur Ron où ils se firent glacial.

« Je savais bien qu'il fallait qu'on vienne, Percy! » Lui chuchota Funestar. «L'adolescent derrière le jeune Potter est une chimère. »

Percy déglutis difficilement. Pas qu'il douta des paroles du langue de plomb. Juste qu'il se souvenait quand Fudge leur avait dit avec quelle facilité Augusta Londubat avait été envoyé dans son bureau directement sans déclencher la moindre alarme. Et là se tenait devant lui une des personnes capable d'un tel exploit et la dite personne semblait être navré par le comportement de son petit frère. Il allait falloir se montrer prudent.

Sauf que la prudence, Ron ne semblait pas connaître.

« Mais qui voilà, Harry Potter en compagnie de Malfoy ! Comme c'est surprenant! L'apprenti Mangemort et le soit disant sauveur du monde sorcier. Fréquenter Rogue n'a vraiment pas eut de bonnes répercussions sur ta santé mentale! Je suis sûr que la Gazette serait heureuse d'apprendre tes nouvelles fréquentations! Ou bien es ce tes origines animales qui te font te conduire comme une bête de compagnie fidèle à son maître...»

Il y avait des limites à l'acceptable et Ron venait de les franchir. Il ne termina pas sa tirade insultante. Il poussa un cris d'horreur inarticulé. Un long cris d'agonie en se convulsant sur sa chaise puis glissant sur le sol, dans un hurlement de détresse sans fin.

**A suivre...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33: **Hermione**  
**

« _C'est ce qui s'appelle tomber au bon moment, non? » _Crut bon de faire remarquer Draco quand après qu'ils aient tous les trois transplané au Terrier, Harry, Alyd et lui, ils entendirent Ron expliquer que Dumbledore leur avait dit que le jeune brun était une créature magique, sans pour autant pouvoir identifier laquelle avec certitude.

Toutes les personnes présentes suivaient la conversation avec intérêt. La famille Weasley espérait sûrement comprendre pourquoi Ron semblait si véhément à l'encontre de Harry. L'inconnu châtain à côté de Percy semblait satisfait de la tournure des évènements et cherchait apparemment à obtenir tous les renseignements que le jeune homme serait disposé à lui fournir.

« _Effectivement_ » Reconnut Harry tout en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement intrigué par le ton employé par son ami, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ron utilise un ton si froid et amer. « _Vous avez une idée de l'identité du type à côté de Percy?Il a l'air bien curieux. »_

« _C'est un langue de plomb! » _Annonça Draco surpris qu'un des employés du département des mystères soit assis tranquillement en train de déjeuner à la table des Weasley. Par contre il n'était pas étonné de le voir tenter de soutirer des renseignements aux rouquins qui ne semblaient se rendre compte de rien. A part peut être celui qui avait été préfet lors de leur première année. « _Vous voyez le pendentif en forme de sablier qu'il porte autour du cou? C'est un des signes distinctifs qui permet de les reconnaître. Ialon voulait connaître l'identité de la personne qui avait mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de Fudge et bien je crois que nous avons le responsable sous les yeux! Le sablier est généralement le symbole de ceux qui travaillent sur la salle du temps! »_

_«Un fouineur donc... Et un bon. Il va falloir que nous fassions attention! » _Conclue la chimère dorée. « _Ialon nous a laissé venir ici uniquement pour permettre à Harry de régler la situation avec les Weasley, et pas pour attirer l'attention du ministère sur nous! Enfin pas davantage que nous ne l'attirions déjà...Que fait-il ici ?»_

_« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais il va falloir faire attention à ce qu'on dit. Les langues de plomb sont loin d'être des idiots et si celui là à pu raisonner Fudge, il doit être sacrément doué dans sa partie! »_ Expliqua Draco en fronçant des sourcils car il se rendait compte que Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment leur conversation mentale pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il pouvait sentir que Harry était déstabiliser par les réactions de Ron.

« Et en quoi cela te gêne-t-il Ron? » demanda Percy.

La question hantait aussi Harry. Pourquoi Ron le rejetait de cette manière? Il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais depuis qu'il avait aperçu grâce à Severus, Ron et Hermione au Square, il avait sentit que quelque chose le séparait d'eux. Comme si ses deux amis avaient mis une frontière entre eux et lui. Une barrière pour l'éviter ou pire pour se protéger de lui! Il trouvait cela injustifié et injuste! Il n'avait rien fait contre eux. Il avait fait de son mieux pour les protéger. Il avait supporter la jalousie de Ron et ses retournements de veste sans jamais lui faire le moindre reproche. Et là! Là, le rouquin le repoussait soit disant pour la simple raison qu'il avait une ascendance de créature magique? Cela n'avait pas de sens et cela ne pouvait être qu'un malentendu. Ce fût pourquoi, il intervint alors réutilisant les même mots que Percy, il répéta la question faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la cuisine des Weasley.

« Oui, en quoi cela te gêne-t-il Ron? » déclara Harry sur un ton froid qu'il voulait détaché alors qu'une grand agitation et une grande crainte régnait sur son esprit. Et si Ron avait de bonne raison pour lui en vouloir?

Par le lien qui les unissait Harry sentit que Draco et Alyd lui apportait leur soutien et lui assurait que peu importait ce que Ron dirait, ils seraient toujours avec lui. Il en était heureux, parce qu'il sentait que ce qui allait suivre allait être douloureux et difficile à encaisser. Il aurait voulu que ses amis, ceux avec qui il partageait son quotidien depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, continuent à se tenir près de lui. Mais avoir leur réaction, leur absence de réaction, il savaient que quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé entre eux et il voulait savoir quoi et pourquoi.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers eux avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Leurs regards errèrent sur lui puis sur ses deux compagnons. Déjà il pu lire de la stupeur quand ils réalisèrent qu'il avait beaucoup changé en très peu de temps. Pour une fois les séquelles des sévices qu'il avait subit chez les moldus était encore visible. Tout comme les conséquences de ses long jeûnes forcés. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas cherché à les cacher. L'effet semblait assez déstabilisant et stupéfiant chez ceux qui les regardait.

Mais en même temps, Harry regrettait de lire autant de pitié dans le regard des parents Weasley. De la pitié et de la culpabilité. Deux sentiments qui lui faisaient horreur. Le premier parce qu'il le faisait se sentir minable et le deuxième parce qu'il vivait avec depuis si longtemps qu'il savait qu'il pouvait être aussi destructeur que la haine.

Tout le monde entendit les paroles du langue de plomb quand il se pencha près de l'oreille de Percy pour lui annoncer que l'un de leur visiteur s'avérait être une chimère. Tous les regard se figèrent sur Alyd. Visiblement impressionné qu'une créature aussi puissante ait fait le chemin pour venir les rencontrer. Dans le regard du langue de plomb et d'Hermione, il y avait un intérêt qui dépassait la simple curiosité. Mais l'expression du visage de Ron reflétait autre chose. Seulement le dégoût.

« Mais qui voilà, Harry Potter en compagnie de Malfoy ! Comme c'est surprenant! L'apprenti Mangemort et le soit disant sauveur du monde sorcier. Fréquenter Rogue n'a vraiment pas eut de bonnes répercussions sur ta santé mentale! Je suis sûr que la Gazette serait heureuse d'apprendre tes nouvelles fréquentations! Ou bien es ce tes origines animales qui te font te conduire comme une bête de compagnie fidèle à son maître...» Cracha Ron en exprimant tout le mépris que lui inspirait Harry et ses accompagnateurs.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché sa colère. Les insinuations quand à son statut de créature magique? Les insultes à peine sous entendu concernant vers qui allait la loyauté de Draco? Les insinuations sur Severus ? L'allusion a ses problèmes mentaux, comme l'avait sous entendu la Gazette d'assez nombreuses fois pour que tout le monde s'en souvienne. Il ne le savait pas et là savoir le pourquoi du comment cela n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que ces paroles enlevaient tous les doutes et toutes les excuses qu'il avait été près à accorder à Ron au nom de leur amitié. Parce que ces mots signaient sa trahison et que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait pardonner.

Alors Harry avait laisser sa magie s'exprimer. Il frappa Ron de toutes la force de son pouvoir. Il savait parfaitement ce qui effrayait le jeune homme. Il savait ou porter ses attaques pour lui faire mal et lui faire payer sa trahison. Le voir s'écrouler en hurlant , bavant , les yeux révulsés, perdant le contrôle de son corps avec tous les inconvénients que cela supposait de dégradant et d'humiliant, se tortillant sur le sol de douleur, comme un dément ou un possédé, était assez satisfaisant. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix arrive à l'atteindre au travers de sa haine.

« Pitié. » sanglotait Molly penchée au dessus de son plus jeune fils, sans s'inquiéter de l'origine des fluides qui se répandaient sur ses vêtements, en regardant Alyd. « Pitié ne lui faites pas subir ce que vous avez infligé au directeur...Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant... »

Harry tituba en reprenant ses esprits, se demandant comment il avait pu agir de la sorte. L'ivresse retombait et il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait! Il s'était sentit grisé par la puissance et une part de lui avait été plus que satisfait du contrôle absolu qu'il avait eut sur son camarade.

Honteux Il se sentait honteux et malade de s'être laisser aller à un tel débordement. Combien de temps avait il infligé cette torture à Ron ? Avait-il été trop loin? Etait-il devenu ce monstre que tous le monde murmurait qu'il était?

« _Ne t'avise surtout pas de vouloir t'excuser! » _Lui lança Draco par le lien, avec l'équivalent d'une pichennette à l'arrière du crâne, tout en posant une main ferme et rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami alors qu'Alyd en faisait autant sur son autre épaule avant de s'avancer vers les Weasley qui firent bloc entre eux et leur frère toujours à terre.

_« Mais j'ai...J'aurais pu... » _Balbutia Harry perdu et nauséeux. A nouveau un insurmontable sentiment de culpabilité montait en lui et il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

« _Il n'avait pas à nous accueillir de cette manière. Il nous a attaqué le premier et tu n'a fait que te défendre. Ok, tu n'as pas lésiner sur les moyens, mais la belette va s'en remettre. Cela n'a pas durer aussi longtemps que cela... C'était assez théâtrale comme démonstration, mais cela n'était pas pire qu'un doloris. »_ Le rassura Draco en raffermissant sa prise sur son épaule.

Harry fronça les sourcils tournant la tête vers le blond avec une question muette qui passa par leur lien mais à laquelle Draco refusa de répondre. Le blond lui fit comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Il lui expliquerait plus tard comment il savait les effets d'un doloris. Pour le moment ils avaient autre chose à faire de plus urgent. Harry hocha lentement la tête pour montrer à Draco qu'il avait compris et qu'il patienterait et pour le remercier d'avoir détourné son attention de sa culpabilité sans le déchargé de sa responsabilité. Oui il avait commis une erreur. Oui sa réaction etait disproportionnée, mais il n'avait fait que se défendre et avait su s'arrêter à temps.

« _Draco a raison, Harry. Si tu n'avais pas réagit le premier, c'est l'un de nous deux qui aurait lancé une attaque contre Ron et je ne suis pas certain que qui que ce soit aurait pu nous arrêter... » _Déclara Alyd tout en tendant les mains paumes en avant pour apaiser les personnes présentes avant de prendre la parole à voix haute. Harry savait que la chimère avait raison. Si Draco et surtout Alyd avait été ceux qui avait « punit » Ron, la voix de Molly ne les aurait pas arrêter. Tout du moins pas aussi rapidement que cela avait fonctionné avec lui. Et les conséquences auraient pu être bien pire pour le jeune sorcier.

Arthur et les jumeaux pointant leur baguette sur la chimère se tenaient devant Molly qui veillait toujours sur Ron inconscient qui semblait agité par quelques soubresauts. Derrière ce groupe le langue de plomb et Percy, leur baguette prête dans leur main, se tenaient près des deux jeunes filles de la maison comme pour les protéger des intrus. Ginny les regardait avec peur et répulsion alors qu' Hermione les scrutait avec intérêt et détachement.

« Il n'était pas dans mon intention en accompagnant Harry ici de blesser qui que ce soit. Je croyais conduire un servant de mon clan auprès d'amis et non auprès de traître capable de le saluer avec les pires insultes qu'on puisse lui servir. »Déclara Alyd d'une voix douce

_« Tu n'as pas à dire que c'est de ta faute! Je peux assumer mes erreurs... » _Lança Harry navré que son frère doive prendre la responsabilité de son explosion de colère.

« _Chut, cela va aller, petit frère. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je prend cette responsabilité c'est pour cacher ton identité de chimère. Les parents Weasley était au Square, ils ont vu quand tu a percé les défenses de Dumbledore sous l'apparence de Dénal, il était donc logique pour eux que je sois à __l'origine de ce qui a frappé Ron, puisque le langue de plomb m'a identifié comme étant une chimère. Si tu les détrompes, tu prend le risque que le langue de plomb et d'autres, comme Ron ou Hermione découvrent que tu es une chimère et cela serait bien trop dangereux... » _Expliqua Alyd alors que les Weasley se détendaient devant l'attitude pacifiste de la chimère et ce malgré le ton emprunt de colère de ses paroles.

_« Alyd a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le moindre doute dans l'esprit du Langue de plomb. Alors s'il te le demande, dit lui que tu es un Changeur. Cela suffira à semer le doute et tu pourras facilement l'en convaincre s'il te demande de le prouver. Je sais que depuis que tu as eut connaissance de mon héritage, tu t'es renseigné sur les miens alors sert en. » _L'encouragea Draco en gardant toujours sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de répondre à ma requête. Nous comprenons que l'attitude de Ron ait put, vous contraindre à le punir mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et il ne mesure pas la portée de ses actes... » Répondit Molly en se redressant et en aidant son fils à en faire de même.

Ron n'avait pas vraiment récupéré de l'attaque magique de Harry. Il avait les yeux hagard et la bouche ouverte. Il se tenait de manière flasque dans les bras de sa mère, les convulsions s'étant stoppé. Il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle pratiqua rapidement des sorts de nettoyage sur lui et sur elle.

« Je concède qu'il soit encore un enfant, mais cela ne lui enlève pas la responsabilité de ses paroles. » contra Alyd en s'approchant à la hauteur de Ron avant de poser une main sur le front du roux qui eut un sursaut avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. « Il va dormir un peu afin de récupérer. Je le répète nous sommes venu parce que Harry à souhaité s'expliquer avec ses amis avant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs en temps que servant. Comme vous le savez déjà, Harry ne retournera pas à Poudlard. »

« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Ron se montre aussi vindicatif avec Harry. » reprit Arthur d'un ton las et résigné en rangeant sa baguette une fois qu'il fut rassuré par la tournure que prenait la situation. « Je suis désolé que tu en fasses les frais, Harry...Nous sommes au courant de certaines choses que tu as tenu à passer sous silence, mais nous aurions dû savoir, voir ce qui n'allait pas et... »

Les jumeaux et Percy aidèrent leur mère à s'occuper de Ron, toujours inconscient, pour le porter sur le canapé pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé. Fred et Georges se doutaient bien de la nature des révélations qui avaient été faites à leurs parents au Square Grimmaurd. Ils craignaient seulement que cela dépasse leur imagination vu la colère qui animait encore la chimère.

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais eut d'autre option. » L'interrompit Harry assez sèchement. « Ne le prenez pas comme un reproche. Je sais que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce qui se passait dans ma famille. Mais ce que vous ne devez pas savoir c'est que le directeur à tout fait pour me convaincre que personne ne pourrait changé cet état de fait. Que je devait supporter tout cela encore et encore car personne n'avait la possibilité de m'apporter une solution. Il n'a pas lésiner sur les moyens et les méthodes pour parvenir ses fins!»

« C'est faux! » Cria Molly en se relevant. « Complètement faux si nous avions eut le moindre doute, nous t'aurions accueillit chez nous...Dumbledore nous a tous trompé!»

« Peut être. » Répondit Harry comme si finalement cela n'avait plus d'importance. Après tout ni lui ni eux n'avaient de moyen de faire machine arrière et de changer les choses. « Mais j'étais encore un enfant influençable et émerveillée par ce que je découvrais du monde sorcier. Un monde ou pour la première fois un adulte ne me regardait pas avec haine et dégoût, mais avec intérêt, même si je sais maintenant que rien dans l'attitude du directeur n'était sincère. Il m'a manipulé...»

« De quoi parlez vous? » Intervint Hermione en se rapprochant visiblement décidé à obtenir une explication sur ce qui venait d'arriver et sur les sous entendu de la conversation entre Harry et les parents de Ron. Elle avait bien sa petite idée. Elle avait assez observer Harry toutes ses années pour avoir remarquer certains détails. Ce qu'elle désirait savoir c'était pourquoi Harry semblait décidé à mettre un terme à une situation qu'il avait supporté si longtemps en serrant les dents, et pourquoi il semblait vouloir leur tenir rigueur d'une décision qu'il avait pris seul et qui malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour le faire parler de ce qu'il vivait dans sa famille, ne lui avait apporté qu'une grande souffrance!

« De quelque chose que toi et Ron avaient tout fait pour ignorer. Vous n'avez jamais vraiment insisté pour savoir pourquoi je revenais si mal en point à Poudlard année après année » Répondit Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur et eut la décence de rougir de gêne. Avant que le ton pourpre de ses joues ne se teinte tout comme ses yeux d'un rouge emprunt de colère. Harry avait dit lui même qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter d'en parler! Ils avaient bien posé une où deux questions de temps en temps se demandant pourquoi à chaque retour de vacance d'été, le brun semblait plus éreinté que jamais, mais devant sa réticence à leur en parler, ils avaient fini par ne plus aborder le sujet, préférant se concentrer sur les difficultés qui pointaient leur bout du nez à chaque rentrée scolaire. Il n'allait pas leur reprocher d'avoir respecter sa vie privé quand même!

« Par l'enfer, Harry! Quel culot! Tu as la mémoire courte! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou Ron et moi et bien d'autres, j'en suis certaine, avons tout tenté pour te tirer les vers du nez! Mais plus têtu et borné que toi franchement, ça doit pas exister! Même une mule est moins entêté! » Fulmina la jeune femme d'une voix chargée de colère et de rancune, posant ses poings fermés sur ses hanches et se campant fermement devant le brun.

Elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle mais selon elle Harry avait dépassé les limites et elle n'était pas décidé à le laisser croire qu'ils étaient les seuls responsables des conséquences de son entêtement. Ils avait peut être une part de responsabilité mais ils n'étaient en aucun cas fautif!

Un éclat de rage pur passa dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry, faisant reculer la jeune fille d'un pas alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle après sa tirade outragée. La main de Draco toujours sur l'épaule de Harry se crispa davantage pour rappeler le brun à l'ordre et l'empêcher de se laisser engloutir par les émotions destructrices que les paroles d'Hermione avaient fait ressurgir.

_« Du calme Harry! Son discours est une peu décousue mais tu dois admettre que ton attitude ne leur à pas simplifier la vie ! »_ tenta de l'apaiser Draco. « S_i tu ne leur expliques pas que tu étais assez naïf pour croire tout ce que te disait le directeur, tu ne va pas arriver à la convaincre que Dumbledore n'est pas blanc comme neige...Et plus que de leur reprocher leur attitude, c'est bien ce que tu veux qu'elle comprenne, non ? »_

Harry pris une inspiration profonde, s'accordant quelques secondes pour se calmer et réfléchir aux paroles de Draco et accuser le coup de la réaction d'Hermione. Il devait reconnaître objectivement qu'elle avait de quoi se mettre en colère. Il avait manqué de tact et elle s'était sentit attaqué et avait réagit. En lionne qu'elle était, elle avait rugit. Mais il connaissait suffisamment bien la jeune fille pour savoir que si il lui laissait le temps de réfléchir et de se calmer, elle arriverait à voir la situation dans son ensemble par le biais de sa raison et non plus par le filtre de ses émotions. Il finit par soupirer.

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne vous reproche rien. Tout comme à vous monsieur et madame Weasley, je sais que vous tout comme moi avons été les victimes d'un puissant manipulateur. Sans l'intervention des chimères, tout aurait pu continué comme par le passé... »

« Et si vous éclairiez notre lanterne, monsieur Potter, sur cette intervention des chimères, je suis certain que nous y verrions plus clair sur le développement de la situation. » Lança aimablement le langue de plomb en revenant s'asseoir autour de la table avec un sourire avenant. Lui aussi flairait qu'il y avait un secret important derrière tout cela.

Rien qu'à regarder le garçon, il avait une petite idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence. Sachant aussi que les chimères avaient reconnu devant Fudge, être à l'origine de la maladie du directeur de Poudlard, il sentait au fond de ses tripes que cela avait un lien avec ce que le jeune Potter avait vécu chez ses moldus, entre autre chose. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve et il était bien décidé à obtenir un témoignage de la part de Harry.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, monsieur. » Répliqua sèchement le brun en lui lançant un regard noir. Il avait presque oublié la présence de cet inconnu bien trop curieux à son goût.

« Oh excusez, je ne me suis même pas présenté! Funestar, pour vous servir! Je suis un langue de plomb et je travaille au département des mystères. Connaissez vous mon département? »

« Pas la moindre idée... » reconnut Harry en s'asseyant à son tour, encore un peu sonné par la décharge magique qu'il avait envoyé foudroyer Ron.

Hermione souffla doucement ravie que l'attention de tout le monde soit dévié vers le langue de plomb. Cela lui permettait de récupérer le contrôle de ses émotions et de réfléchir aux propos de Harry. Elle avait dû mal à saisir tous les sous-entendu mais il n'était pas décidé à abandonner avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Attendant une ouverture qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre ce que voulait Harry et de revenir dans la conversation en tant qu'intervenant, elle écouta avec beaucoup d'attention l'échange entre le langue de plomb et Harry et ses deux compagnons, car la chimère et Malfoy semblaient décidés à mettre leur grain de sel.

« Tu ne manques rien, Harry ce ne sont que des fouineurs qui passent leur temps à expérimenter des truc bidons et auxquels personne ne comprend jamais rien! » Expliqua Draco en s'avançant pour rester derrière Harry.

« Belle définition monsieur Malfoy. Je vois que votre père vous à bien éduqué. Il n'a pas dû vous laisser dans l'ignorance du fait que nous connaissons mieux que la plus part de nos concitoyens les secrets de l'ancienne magie. » grinça Funestar à l'intention du blond qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas d'ancienne magie. » Intervint à son tour Alyd. « Il n'y a que ce que les sorciers au fils du temps ont rejeté parce que la magie sous sa forme la plus complète ne leur plaisait pas. Mais je veux bien croire que vous en savez plus que n'importe qui ici sur les devoirs de notre clan, monsieur, mais cela ne vous autorise cependant pas à vous mêler de nos intérêts.»

« Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous importuner, Seigneur mais il n'est question ici que de l'intérêt de monsieur Potter. » s'adoucit le langue de plomb.

« Comme si vous ne saviez pas que les deux sont lié de part l'état de servant de Harry » Répondit Draco du tac au tac en levant les yeux au ciel. Funestar lui lança un regard sombre et Percy eut un petit sourire en coin. Apparemment la présence de Draco dérangeait son supérieur. C'était bien la première fois en deux jours qu'il voyait le langue de plomb perturbé.

« Et peut-on savoir à quel titre vous intervenez, vous, monsieur Malfoy. Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu que vous ayez eut un quelconque intérêt pour celui que l'on décris comme votre meilleur ennemis, du moins dans l'enceinte de l'école. » questionna acide le langue de plomb.

« Vous n'avez pas deviné? Je croyais qu'un homme aussi brillant que vous aurait découvert par lui même que je suis un servant, moi aussi et par conséquent Harry et moi sommes soumis aux même obligations envers le clan. » continua sur un ton ironique Draco, laissant Funestar bouche bée, ce qui selon les connaissances de Percy sur le châtain était un exploit. Cependant, il reconnaissait que l'information avait de quoi sidérée: Malfoy et Harry ensemble, travaillant aux mêmes intérêts?

Molly après s'être assuré que Ron ne craignait rien revint vers la table où elle fit signe à tout le monde de s'installer pour finir le repas. Elle proposa même à Harry et aux deux autres de se joindre à eux ce qu'ils refusèrent poliment ayant déjà mangé. Les autres Weasley et Hermione suivaient la conversation sans en perdre une miette. Ils étaient tous en train d'observer à la dérobé la chimère aux mèches dorées.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Commença Hermione. « Il me semblait que nous avions partagé beaucoup de chose au cour de ces quartes dernières années. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux imaginer que nous ayons agit par intérêt ou que nous étions été manipulé!»

« Bien entendu, Hermione. Nous avons bien dû aborder tous les sujet de conversation possible entre adolescents mais jamais rien de bien sérieux! »

« De bien sérieux? Harry, la pierre philosophale en première année, le carnet et le basillic en deuxième... » s'emporta la jeune fille en écartant les bras d'impuissance.

« Pas la peine de tout énumérer, Hermione, j'étais là. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. » La coupa le brun avec un soupir las

«Nous avons risqué notre vie ensemble plus de fois que n'importe qui à Poudlard! »

« Est ce un reproche? » demanda t-il froidement avec une étrange grimace. Il n'y a pas si longtemps les rôles étaient inversé et c'était elle qui lui demandait si il lui reprochait son attitude. Allait elle être aussi honnête que lui l'avait été.

« Non! » Se défendit Hermione. « Un simple constat évident! Et même si s'en était un, il ne serait que justifié puisque toi tu nous reproches de ne pas t'avoir accordé l'attention que tu méritais en ne violant pas ta vie privé!»

Apparemment elle s'en souvenait elle aussi et considérait que cela remettait les compteurs à zèro. Enfin si quelqu'un avait compté les points. Bref ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle semblait ouverte à la discussion et ne semblait plus lui tenir rancune de son emportement.

«Tu regrette alors? » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Il avait dû mal à croire que c'était par respect pour lui qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'avait osé le contraindre à parler des traces de coups et des cicatrices qui ornaient l'ensemble de son corps à chaque retour de vacances chez les moldus!

«Regretter quoi ? D'avoir risquer ma vie chaque année en votre compagnie? Pas le moins du monde, même si j'ai peur que l'avenir ne soit encore pire et ne soit pas aussi paisible que je le souhaiterais, mais je suis ton amie et je te suivrais! Mais si tu veux savoir si je regrette de ne pas t'avoir forcé la main pour que tu nous explique de quoi il retournait dans ta famille, je...»

« Pourquoi? » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois sèchement le brun qui ne voulait absolument pas l'entendre se justifier à propos de ses choix passées et qui ne voulait que regarder vers l'avant.

« Pardon? »

« Pourquoi es tu si déterminé à me suivre? Quelle est ton intérêt dans cette histoire où tu vas risquer ta vie? » Insista Harry dans le lourd silence pesant qui s'installa alors de leur échange.

Hermione le regardait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Harry. Comment alors qu'elle lui parlait de son indéfectible amitié, il osait lui parler de ses soit-disantes motivations véritables à elle, à Ron comme s'ils pouvaient en avoir d'autre que celles de l'épauler. Elle trouvait cela insultant.

« Soit honnête, Hermione. Il y a des personnes autour de cette table qui sauront si tu mens et qui n'hésiteront pas à me le dire. » Lui indiqua Harry en lui montrant du menton le langue de plomb et Alyd.

Le discours de son ami ne lui rappelait en rien l'esprit de griffondor. Elle avait plutôt le sentiment de se retrouver face à un élève au comportement froid et réfléchis de serpentard. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Malfoy qui se tenait toujours derrière Harry. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui fit sourire moqueusement le blond.

« T_u frappes fort là, Harry! Elle va croire que je t'ai lancé un sort pour te mettre sous mes ordres! »_ glissa gentiment Draco mentalement ce qui détendit un peu le survivant.

« _Si elle ose insinuer un truc pareil, je lui fait avaler son bulletin de naissance! » _Répondit Harry. « _ Plus ca va et plus je me demande si Dumbledore ne s'est pas débrouillé pour que je sois répartit à Griffondor...Ce qui vu comme j'étais impressionnable à l'époque n'a pas dû s'avérer difficile. »_

_« Il est fort possible que le directeur ait poussé le vice jusque là afin de te garder sous son contrôle. De part leur caractère les griffondors font des proies plus facile à la magie de manipulation. En te laissant rejoindre cette maison, dont tu possèdes les qualités sinon cela n'aurait pas marché, il a voulu s'assurer que tu restes influençable. »_ expliqua Alyd tout en souriant aimablement au langue de plomb qui le détaillait de la tête au pied sans s'en priver ni sans cacher.

_« Pourtant Toi, en tant que Neville, tu as su y résister, non? »_ Questionna Harry.

« _Je n'ai pas eut grand chose à faire pour cela. Dans un premier temps parce que Dumbledore me considérait comme quantité négligeable et dans un deuxième temps, parce que mes pouvoirs de chimère étant depuis toujours actif m'en ont protégé. » _Répondit la chimère sans se détourner du regard perçant de Funestar.

Harry pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit puis il décida d'étayer un peu ses paroles pour permettre à Hermione de comprendre ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir.

«Ron étant hors service pour le moment, je ne peux pas avoir avec lui cette discussion à cœur ouvert que je suis venu chercher auprès de vous afin de savoir si l'amitié que vous aviez pour moi était basé sur de réel sentiment ou si vous aviez d'autres motivations, plus personnel ou imposé par une opinion extérieure. Je veux savoir si je peux sincèrement compter sur vous ou si vous n'êtes bon qu'à être des pions. » déclara Harry tout en continuant mentalement à l'intention des deux autres. « _Peut être que je ne suis pas le seul qu'il a tenté de manipuler et d'influencer! Ron et Hermione ont aussi pu être les victimes de son influence et je dois m'en assurer. »_

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Les paroles de Harry la blessaient et cela l'empêchait de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. C'était comme s'il voulait la pousser à bout. Comme s'il voulait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais pourquoi?

« _Les connaissant cela m'étonnerait qu'ils prennent bien les choses. Surtout de la manière dont tu les présente! » _ fit remarquer Draco. « _Une chance que les serpentards aient un esprit si retord pour ne pas tomber dans de tel piège...Je ne dis pas que cela n'arrive pas ! Je me sent juste rassurer que cela ne soit pas aussi facile que pour les griffons. Et que j'ai pu moi-même y échapper! »_

Elle allait lui répondre. Elle allait lui cracher une nouvelle fois sa colère vue le peu de confiance que le brun avait envers eux. Ses plus vieux et meilleures amis...A croire que Ron avait eut raison quand il leur avait dit au Square que Harry n'avait jamais essayer de se rapprocher d'eux, qu'il avait toujours gardé une distance entre lui et eux ! Sans un minimum de confiance on ne pouvait pas parler d'amitié avait dit Ron. Harry ne s'intéressait qu' à lui, avait conclu Ron, chose qu'elle n'était pas loin de croire après les propos que venait de lui sortir le brun. Elle était à deux doigts de laisser de nouveau éclater sa colère, pourtant...Pourtant il y avait comme quelque chose qui la dérangeait dans ce raisonnement.

« _Hermione est intelligente et elle sait se servir de sa tête. Elle va finir par faire le lien »_ assura Harry avec conviction.

_« Tu veux dire que finalement c'est une chance pour nous que Weasley soit dans les vaps, car lui n'aurait pas compris où tu voulais en venir et serait tout de suite monté sur ses grands chevaux pour te faire avaler ta nouvelle arrogance? » _ironisa Draco avec humour tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la forme allongé du rouquin qui dormait toujours plus loin sur le canapé.

« _Ron a tendance à vite tirer des conclusions, comme son accueil tout à l'heure nous a permit de nous en rendre compte. »_ souligna Alyd dans un soupir.

Hermione se concentra pour se souvenir de la suite et fin de leur conversation. Celle qu'elle avait eut avec Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux au Square. Elle se souvenait avoir giflé Ron mais pourquoi? La raison lui semblait importante. Elle fronça les sourcils, les paroles du rouquin lui revenant petit à petit en mémoire. Au moins réfléchir lui donnait un bon dérivatif pour canaliser sa colère, parce que sinon chimère ou pas, elle aurait été collé une gifle au brun pour lui rappeler l'impétuosité des griffondors.

«_ Oh mais tout simplement parce que moi, même si je ne suis pas honnête avec Harry, je le suis envers moi même! »_ avait dit Ron quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il revenait toujours auprès de Harry si cela le dérangeait tellement! Être honnête avec soi même? Hermione avait l'impression de l'être. N'est ce pas?

Tous les autres étaient silencieux, même le langue de plomb, ce qui à l'avis de Percy ne devait pas arriver souvent. En observant Funestar qu'il voyait se mordiller la lèvre inférieur, Percy savait que l'homme se retenait d'intervenir. Lui devait avoir compris le but de la visite de Harry et ce qu'il semblait attendre de Ron et Hermione. Apparemment la jeune fille avait quand à elle encore quelques difficultés à le réaliser.

Ses parents et les jumeaux écoutaient eux aussi tout attentivement. Il y eut un échange de regard entre les deux garçons. Percy avait toujours envié la proximité des jumeaux. Ils donnaient l'impression de se comprendre parfaitement et de se compléter. Il aurait bien aimé avoir ce genre de lien avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un lèger coup de coude dans ses côtes l'obligeât à se concentrer de nouveau sur le langue de plomb a qui décidément rien ne semblait échapper.

« Pas de quoi être jaloux! Je suis prêt à parier que ses deux là envient ton foutu flegme! » Lui murmura juste assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. « Es ce que la jalousie est l'apanage de toutes les fratries où juste de celle qui dépasse un certain nombre? »

Percy rougit de honte et darda un regard noir vers Funestar qui lui accorda un sourire mi moqueur mi amical. Les jumeaux de nouveau échangèrent un regard et sourirent à leur aîné en hochant symétriquement la tête pour appuyer les paroles du langue de plomb ce qui soulagea Percy.

«Un sujet passionnant certainement, dans d'autre circonstance, Monsieur. » Répliqua Draco tout sourire. « Mais si nous en revenions à nos moutons? Granger, tu comptes répondre à la question ou tu va rester la à bailler aux corneilles! Si tu manques cette occasion, tu n'en auras peut être pas d'autre pour discuter de ton point de vue avec Harry et tu risques de le regretter! »

« Quelle est ton intérêt dans cette histoire où tu vas risquer ta vie? » lui répéta Harry en souriant aux facéties des jumeaux qui fixaient toujours leur grand frère en grimaçant ce qui ne semblait pas atteindre Percy qui continuait à leur sourire visiblement satisfait.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Elle n'aimait pas répondre à ce genre de question parce que finalement elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule façon de répondre à cette question et toutes les réponses pouvaient être considérées comme bonnes ou comme mauvaises.

Pour répondre à ce genre de question, il fallait accepter de voir la vérité sur soi même et ses motivations et la jeune fille savait qu'elle se voilait la face en assurant qu'elle était toujours honnête avec les autres et elle même.

En vérité elle n'aimait pas sonder son cœur. Elle préférait de loin agir selon sa raison sans se préoccuper des motivations profondes qui l'habitaient. Il n'y avait que lorsque ses émotions prenaient le pas sur sa raison qu'elle laissait éclater sa colère ou son agacement.

Elle choisit donc de mettre de côté ses émotions, pour les traiter comme si elles venaient de quelqu'un d'autres et ainsi elle réussit à apercevoir ce que cherchait à obtenir Harry. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour mettre à jour tout ce que cela impliquait puis elle décida de se confier en donnant son analyse froide de son ressentie. Malgré tout elle croisa les doigts pour utiliser les bons mots, ceux que Harry voulait entendre et ceux qui ne déclencherait pas la colère de la chimère. Après la démonstration de tout à l'heure et malgré tout son courage, elle n'avait aucune envie de subir les foudres de la chimère.

« Je n'ai pas calculé de devenir votre amie, mais si j'en ai accepté au cour du temps les nombreux désagréments et autres contrariétés qui vont avec, ce n'est pas dans un but précis. Mais au fils du temps j'ai trouvé mon intérêt personnel dans notre amitié. Je n'ai jamais servit quelqu'un d'autre que moi même. Vous fréquenter, malgré les dangers, m'a ouvert pas mal d'opportunité et pour une fille d'origine moldu comme moi, arriver à se faire une réputation et se faire reconnaître des sorciers est un défi d'une vie et je suis prête à utiliser tous les outils à ma dispositions pour me faire une place de choix dans la société. Je veux acquérir suffisamment d'influence et de pouvoir pour faire reconnaître aux sorciers que les nés moldus ne sont pas une menace!»

« Cela à au moins le mérite d'être clair et la vérité par dessus le marché. » Assura Funestar en fixant la jeune née moldu avec un certain respect pour la détermination qui avait pointé dans la voix de la jeune femme.

«Tu le sais que notre société est corrompu, n'est ce pas Granger? » Lança Draco avec un regard prédateur qui fit frissonner l'assemblée.

« Oui mais si tu tiens à en imputer la faute aux nés moldu... » se récria Hermione prête à en découdre, oubliant face au Serpentard ses bonnes révolutions de ne pas laisser ses émotions la dirriger.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je voulais juste savoir si tu réalisais que notre société ne ressemble pas à celle qu'elle devrait être. Qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite. » Expliqua Draco en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui et je veux changer certaines choses. » répondit Hermione d'un ton plus ferme et tranchant.

« Certaines choses, rien que cela? » rit doucement Alyd s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille qui ravala la remarque acerbe qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand elle vit la leur amusée et satisfaite qui brillait dans les yeux de la chimère. « Sa réponse te convient elle, Harry? »

« Oui maitre. » Répondit Harry. « Apparemment, Hermione n'a pas subit de manière intensive les tentatives de manipulations du directeur. Elle est ambitieuse mais aucun de nous deux ne va lui lancer la pierre, n'est ce pas Draco ? »

« Tout a fait, j'ai même hâte de débattre avec toi Granger à propos de ces changements à apporter à notre monde. A nous deux , entre autre, on devrait pouvoir arriver à changer l'orientation politique de notre société de manière radicale. »

« Outch! Hermione et Malfoy débattant de l'avenir du monde sorcier... » S'exclama théâtralement Fred avec ironie.

« Que Merlin nous en préserve! » Termina Georges avant d'éclater de rire rapidement suivit par les principaux intéressés, Harry et Alyd.

**A suivre...**

_Je suis navrée de devoir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, surtout à ceux qui n'ont pas eut la curiosité d'aller sur le forum, mais mon ordinateur ayant__ été__ m__échamment attaqué par un très mauvais virus, il se retrouve aux soins intensif pour 15 jours minimum. J'ai accès à internet grâce a de gentilles personnes mais pour écrire c'est un peu plus compliqué...Bref il est fort possible que je ne puisse pas mettre a jour avant d'avoir récupérer mon ordi! ! Priez pour que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps!_

_Merci pour votre soutien et vos prières ! A bientôt^^_

_Chapitre modifié suite à de judicieuses remarques!_**  
**


	34. Chapter 34

****_Je tiens encore à vous présenter mes excuses pour cette absence plus ou moins dépendante de ma volonté et je vous remercie pour avoir eut la patience d'attendre et pour votre confiance et soutien. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous certifier qu'il n'y aura plus de soucis du même genre et je le regrette mais je ferais mon possible pour y remèdier_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture!  
_

**Chapitre 34: ** Chacun sa route.

« A votre avis, ils en ont pour combien de temps ? » demanda Fred à la cantonade avec un soupçon d'ironie provocante sans cesser d'observer les deux adolescents enchevêtrés sur le sol du salon de ses parents et qui semblaient décidé à régler leur querelle à la manière des moldus. Coup pour coup dans un déchaînement de rage brut, pratiquement animale.

Pas qu'on leur avait laissé d'autre option me direz vous. Dés que Ron avait montré des signes de réveil, Harry s'était approché pour tenter de mettre les choses au clair avec son camarade et la discussion avait rapidement tournée au vinaigre !

Plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, les propos avaient laissé place aux insultes et le premiers coup était partit. Qui l'avait asséné ? Ron ou Harry ? Peu importait mais pour parer tout éventuel débordement, Alyd avait désarmé les deux jeunes sorciers et confier leurs baguettes à Molly qui avait regardé les deux garçons s'empoigner avec tristesse.

Etant mère de plusieurs adolescents au sang chaud, elle savait que ce genre de débordement arrivait parfois, trop souvent selon ses critères. Elle le regrettait et ne le cautionnait pas mais par expérience , elle savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de les séparer. Opinion que partageaient les autres adultes présents dans la maison qui se gardèrent bien d'intervenir soupirant devant l' enchevêtrement de membre des deux adolescents qui se roulaient par terre.

Raison pour laquelle après s'être assuré que les deux combattants ne pourraient pas se causer de blessures irréversibles, les adultes étaient retournés discuter dans la cuisine, laissant les autres adolescents en spectateurs attentifs de la rixe qui opposait les deux griffondors.

Ce que les Weasley, Hermione et Funestar ignoraient, c'était que tout ceci avait été mis au point, assez rapidement, par Harry. Le survivant avait chercher le meilleur plan pour découvrir ce qui causait la rancune et l'amertume de son ami, à son encontre et vis à vis des créatures magiques. Le brun connaissait bien son camarade pour savoir que le rouquin ne livrerait pas le fond de sa pensée tant qu'il aurait l'énergie de défendre son point de vue.

Tant qu'il serait habité par sa rage, Ron serait sûr d'être dans son bon droit. Tant que la colère et la jalousie lui obtureraient la raison, le roux serait incapable de réaliser que quelqu'un s'était servit de lui. Qu'on avait tout fait pour le convaincre que les créatures magiques étaient des êtres en qui on ne pouvait avoir confiance. Impossible alors de lui faire comprendre qu'il était la victime d'une machination dans le seul but de saper son amitié avec le brun.

Alors il avait plus ou moins volontairement déclenché les hostilités afin d'épuiser l'énergie et l'esprit combatif de Ron, tout en espérant qu'il aurait suffisamment d'endurance pour tenir jusqu'au point de rupture de son ami. Pour parer aux accidents, il avait demandé à Alyd de neutraliser leurs baguettes, mais Harry avait aussi demandé à son aîné de canaliser la magie pour qu'elle n'interfère pas de manière instinctive ou accidentelle dans leur petit combat de boxe.

Harry voulait un combat à arme égal avec Ron. Enfin presque parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les réflexes d'auto-défense que son corps avait acquis au cour de son enfance quand il devait se défendre des coups de son oncle. Ainsi il avait été assez facile pour lui d'encaisser les mouvements désordonnés et peu puissant de son ami. Ses ripostes ne s'avéraient pas dangereuses non plus pour le roux car Harry avait plus appris à encaisser qu'à donner. Enfin cela avait été valable tant qu'ils avaient pu garder une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux.

Mais maintenant qu'ils se roulaient sur le vieux tapis du salon des Weasley, le brun avait plus de mal à éviter les coup de genoux, pieds, poings de son opposant, quand celui-ci n'essayait pas de lui arracher les oreilles avec les dents en poussant des cris de rage qui ne devaient rien avoir à envier avec les hurlements des loups garou à la pleine lune.

« Aucune idée. » Intervint Draco en haussant les épaules avec un soupir las avant de se détourner de la scène de pugilat pour se tourner vers Hermione qui grimaçait de dégoût et d'appréhension devant les coups qu'échangeaient ses deux meilleurs amis. « Dis, Granger, au lieu de regarder ces deux là perdre leur temps pourquoi ne discuterions nous pas de manière civilisée des changements que tu juges nécessaire pour le monde magique...J'ai moi même quelques idées sur la question... »

Draco savait parfaitement ce que tramait Harry. Il n'approuvait pas vraiment le plan du griffondor mais il admettait volontiers ne pas connaître la belette aussi bien que le brun et n'avoir aucune envie pour le moment d'approfondir le sujet, donc le blond n'avait eut aucune option de rechange à lui proposer. Il laissait donc les deux rouge et or s'expliquer à leur manière.

Cependant il n'était pas disposé à perdre son temps. Découvrir que Granger avait des envies de réforme du monde magique, avait attisé sa curiosité et il était bien décidé à savoir si tous les deux partageaient certains point de vue. L'idée de débattre avec le jeune fille ne lui déplaisait pas et serait certainement plus profitable que de regarder Ron et Harry se crêper le chignon.

Son initiative avait été approuvé par Alyd et Harry. La chimère avait même décidé de son côté de poursuivre sa conversation avec les adultes pour découvrir leur propres motivations. La châtain espérait pouvoir soutirer quelques informations au Langue de plomb qui avait bien l'intention lui aussi d'apaiser sa curiosité vis à vis de la chimère.

Hermione le fixa bouche bée, légèrement abasourdis devant la proposition que lui faisait le blond alors que Harry et Ron étaient en train de se rouler dans le salon pour savoir lequel allait faire ravaler son bulletin de naissance à l'autre. La situation actuelle avait un côté irréelle et irrationnelle pour la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension : Malfoy lui proposait de discuter alors que Harry et Ron se comportait comme des enfants de cinq ans et se battaient comme des chiffonniers !

« J'aimerais bien discuter avec toi, Malfoy mais on en peut pas... » Commença-t-elle en lui indiquant du doigt les deux belligérants qui se rendaient coup pour coup sans aucune retenue et avec une rage quasi palpable.

« Ce qui se passe entre eux ne nous concerne pas. Et franchement je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un mauvais coup en tentant de les séparer. » L'interrompit Draco en commençant de s'éloigner vers le jardin des Weasley. « Si maître Alyd n'a pas jugé bon de les interrompre, c'est qu'il estime que c'est le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour que ces deux ânes arrivent à régler leur différent ! »

Draco soupira intérieurement. Si un jour on lui avait annoncé qu'il donnerait du « maitre » à quelqu'un, il aurait certainement soupçonné cet individu de ne pas avoir toute sa raison. Encore plus si on lui avait précisé que le maître en question serait Neville Londubat ! Mais dans la situation présente sa soumission et son respect envers la chimère servait leur cause et il s'y pliait de bonne grâce, bien décidé à renforcer la confiance qu'éprouvait la majorité des Weasley vis à vis des chimères.

« Malfoy a raison. » Intervint à son tour Georges en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire moqueur à l'égard des deux garçons qui se débattaient toujours sur le sol, avec il fallait l'admettre un peu moins de vigueur que quelques instants plus tôt. « C'était marrant il y a dix minutes mais là cela devient lassant...Fred n'avions nous pas un travail plus urgent à finir après le déjeuner ? »

« Hum » fit semblant d'hésiter son jumeau en lui rendant son sourire. « Effectivement, il me semble bien que nous avions un emploi du temps plus que chargé et que nous sommes attendu pour une affaire urgente…. »

Les jumeaux connaissaient assez bien leur frère pour savoir que celui-ci après vingt minutes de combat devait atteindre les limites de sa résistance physique et qu'il se sentirait honteux de son attitude quand il réaliserait les erreurs qu'il avait commises et combien il s'en voudrait pour son attitude envers Harry. Alors autant ménager son amour propre mis à mal par cette erreur de jugement en limitant le nombre de témoin. Enfin cela s'était dans le cas ou il accepterait d'ouvrir les yeux. La meilleure option.

Dans le pire des cas, si Ron refusait d'admettre que les propos qu'il tenait sur les créatures magiques n'étaient qu'un ramassis d' aprioris et de croyances racistes et bien leurs parents seraient plus à même qu'eux pour trouver une solution, pour le guider et le faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Enfin si cela s'avérait encore possible ! Parce que borné comme pouvait l'être leur petit frère, il allait être particulièrement compliqué de lui faire reconnaître qu'il avait tord !

« Ce n'est vraiment pas dangereux de les laisser... » Tenta Ginny inquiète. En entendant les cris de rage et de douleur mêlés que poussaient son frère et celui pour qui son cœur soupirait depuis de si nombreuses années déjà.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait bien compris que Ron ne semblait pas accepter la condition de créature magique de Harry et que son frère se sentait trahis et bafoué, en plus d'être jaloux de la manière dont sa famille avait accueillis et encensé les exploits de l'apollon brun alors que lui avait eut toutes les peines du monde à tirer la couverture à lui au milieu de ses frères possédant tous une personnalité et un caractère fort ! Elle avait suffisamment observé Ron tout au long de ces années pour connaître les blessures d'amour propre qui rongeaient son aîné.

Elle en avait suffisamment tiré profit au cour du temps et savait ou appuyer pour le faire réagir. Elle savait orienter son jugement pour le faire plier à son point de vue. Lors de la discussion qu'ils avaient eut au square Grimmaud, elle avait bien pris conscience que quelqu'un d'autre avait influencé Ron pour lui bourrer le crâne avec de vieux préceptes ségrégationniste sur les créatures magiques.

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi et dans quel but, raison pour laquelle elle avait jouer les ingénues, laissant les autres confronter leurs opinions, pour réfléchir à l'objectif poursuivit par celui qui avait farcie la tête du son frère. Avec les paroles échangées quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait deviné l'identité de celui qui se trouvait derrière tout cela et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait manigancer pour séparer Ron et Harry.

Elle avait observer suffisamment les deux garçons au cour de l'année précédentes pour tirer certaines conclusions. Elle avait vu les réactions de Ron quand le nom de Harry était sortie de la coupe de feu. Elle avait assisté de loin à l'éloignement des deux garçons et à l'étrange influence qu'avait pris, mine de rien, le directeur sur son frère, sans réaliser à l'époque l'objectif de Dumbledore.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer, mais Ron livré à lui même alors que les deux autres se penchaient sur les tâches difficiles qui attendaient le brun, s'était laissé approcher et manipuler par le directeur qui avait su orienter petit à petit les pensées de son frère. Elle avait observé de loin et avait admiré la manière dont Dumbledore manœuvrait pour attirer Ron dans ses filets.

Ginny avait alors fait, le plus discrètement possible, des recherches sur les méthodes utilisées par le directeur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été choquée de découvrir que les techniques du directeur n'appartenaient pas à la magie dite blanche. Elle avait gardé ses découvertes pour elle, attendant la meilleure occasion pour révéler ce qu'elle savait pour en tirer un maximum de profit. Elle aurait pu en parler pour soutenir les propos de Harry , mais elle voulait plus que la reconnaissance du brun. Elle voulait lire de l'admiration de la dévotion dans le regard vert du brun à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas intervenu attendant le moment idéal.

En attendant les voir se rouler dans la poussière du salon avait quelque chose d'enivrant, d'excitant. Un peu comme dans ces livres romantiques où pour l'honneur de l'héroïne, les chevaliers en armure se livraient à un combat épique où le plus fort remportait la bataille et la fille.

Avec un peu d'imagination, elle avait le sentiment que les deux adolescents se battaient pour elle. Cette idée était grisante, enivrante et faisait d'elle une héroïne, un personnage important de l'histoire et non plus seulement la petite dernière et seule fille d'une famille nombreuse. Présenté ainsi les choses prenait une tournure plaisante pour son ego qu'elle plongea dedans sans regret.

Son frère pour défendre son honneur qu'il estimait bafoué par le fait qu' Harry avait maintenue son statue de créature magique secrète, leur mentant à tous. Quand à Harry, de son point de vue déformé par son cœur de midinette, il luttait pour avoir le droit de la courtiser, ne se sentant inférieur en rien par rapport aux sorciers. Réclamant par son sang son autorisation pour la courtiser.

Elle se garda bien de faire part de son opinion aux autres car elle était sûr que personne ne comprenait l'enjeu du duel qui se déroulait sous leur yeux et à leur pied. A ses pieds.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple querelle d'opinion sur la place des créatures magiques ! Mais bien de décider par un combat du droit de Harry à la séduire. Personne ne pourrait envisager la situation sous le même angle qu'elle ! Elle le savait, cependant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait tord ! Elle se moquait de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser ! Elle était convaincu d'être la seule à avoir su découvrir les véritables motifs de cette rixe. Harry n'avait il pas déjà risqué sa vie pour elle ? N'avait-il pas affronter un énorme serpent pour la sauver ? Comme dans les livres romantiques qui s'échangeaient dans le dortoir des filles de toutes les maisons de Poudlard !

Non ! Même mieux puisque ce qui se passait à ce moment précis, était réelle et c'était pour elle. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer en s'imaginant le moment ou Ron vaincu, laissait enfin son preux chevalier, où peut être si son frère s'en sortait vainqueur le moment ou rampant devant elle, Harry quémandait une seconde chance de lui prouver son attachement.

« Effectivement vu sous cet angle, Malfoy, je crois qu'il sera plus constructif que nous ayons tous les deux cette conversation. » finit par répondre Hermione la sortant de ses merveilleux songes. « Tu viens Ginny ? »

La petite rousse serait bien resté à admirer et continuer de rêvasser sur la fin de ce combat , mais elle ne voyait pas d'excuse valable à donner. Comment leur expliquer qu'étant la principale cause de leur désaccord et le trophée de leur bataille, elle devait assister à la scène jusqu'au dénouement sans détourner les yeux, comme dans le dernier roman qu'elle avait lu et ou la princesse prisonnière d'un château assistait par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir magique au périple de ses prétendants, jusqu'à l'affrontement final qui voyait la mise en scène d'un duel fratricide entre deux amis, presque des frères.

Ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant comme excuse, elle soupira et hocha la tête en signe d' acquiescement sans remarquer l'étrange regard chargé de mépris que lui accorda Draco. Elle refusa cependant de les accompagner dehors et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Dans le scénario qu'elle avait échafaudé, Harry vainqueur se présentait devant elle dans sa chambre et lui volait un baiser passionné en lui promettant de la rendre heureuse.

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant pas l'origine du sourire niais qui ourlait les lèvres de Ginny alors qu'elle montait à l'étage sous le regard goguenard de Draco qui émit un gloussement moqueur.

« _Je ne sais pas ce à quoi pense la belette fille mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle se fait des films... »_

« _Comme toutes les gamines de son âge, mais... » _Intervint Alyd dans les pensées du blond avec une pointe d'inquiétude qui attira l'attention de Draco. « S_on esprit est étrange. Je vais me renseigner auprès de ses parents pour découvrir si l'incursion des souvenirs du seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas eut plus de répercussion sur son esprit que ce que tout le monde a put envisager jusqu' à présent. »_

_« Quelle belle perspective ! Non seulement il va falloir garder à l'oeil cet arriviste de rouquin, mais aussi sa petite sainte nitouche de frangine... » _

_« Pas de jugement hâtif, Draco. Je m'inquiète peut être à tord ! »_

_« Avec Harry dans l'équation ? Je suis prêt à parier que non. De plus vue ce qu'il a déjà enduré, il vaut mieux pêcher par excès de zèle plutôt que de prendre le risque de laisser couler un danger __potentiel. »_

_« Harry ne va certainement pas apprécier si nous suspectons tous ses amis, un par un, de vouloir le trahir... »_

_« Il n'a pas apprécier ! D'accord ou non je veillerai sur lui à ma manière ! Il le sait et j'espère qu'il comprends ce que cela implique... il ne sait jamais montrer assez méfiant et pointilleux dans le choix de ses connaissances !» _Soupira Draco d'un ton mi bougon mi inquiet en suivant Hermione hors du salon après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux deux combattants qui venaient de se séparer à bout de souffle et de forces physique.

« J_'en ai conscience, Draco. »_ Lui parvint la voix mentale du brun avec une onde rassurante qui lui soutira un sourire satisfait. « _Je crois qu'on arrive au moment de vérité entre Ron et moi. Merci de nous accordé un peu d'espace et d'intimité pour cette discussion qui promet d'être douloureuse. »_

Aux mots employés par le griffondor, Alyd et Draco eurent le certitude que Harry savait que Ron ne changerait pas d'opinion et que même s'il en était peiné, il commençait à se faire à cette option. Aussi dérangeant et déplaisante soit elle, sa décision était inébranlable et cela le brun l'avait ressentit au cour de leur duel.

Ni la chimère ni le serpentard ne firent de commentaire, laissant le soin à Harry de gérer cela en privée avec Ron dans un premier temps, tout en lui assurant que chacun d'eux serait là pour le soutenir quand il en sentirait le besoin, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant.

A présent seul avec Ron dans le salon, allongé sur le vieux tapis , Harry tentait de retrouver un rythme de respiration plus calme et moins désordonné. Les bras étendus en croix de part et d'autre de son corps, il fixait le plafond et ses lézardes cherchant le meilleur moyen pour entamer la discussion. Ron se trouvait allongé tout comme lui sur le vieux tapis, légèrement recroquevillé en boule sur sa gauche. Le brun tourna la tête et vit son camarade qui tentait tout comme lui de reprendre son souffle.

Vu la vision qu'offrait Ron, vêtements déchirés, lèvres fendues, quelques hématomes épars sur son visage ses bras et ses jambes ils ne devaient pas donné à eux deux un tableau très flatteur de leur situation. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que son ami. Il avait mal partout et il avait essuyé dans sa chemise le sang qui coulait d'une plaie à l'arcade droite et qui l'empêchait de voir correctement et le pavillon de son oreille droite le lançait douloureusement.

« Franchement, Ron, je ne comprends pas pourquoi _cette fois _tu m'en veux précisément ! Je n'y peut rien si je suis une créature magique ! Je n'imaginais même pas qu'il était possible d'avoir un esprit aussi étroit et en même temps si perméable aux arguments racistes ! » Lacha Harry avec amertume.

Il avait bien insisté sur le « cette fois » pour marquer qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les querelles qui les avaient opposé et qui avait souvent eut pour origine la jalousie et le sentiment d'infériorité de l'adolescent roux.

« Ne me met pas tout sur le dos ! » ricana méchamment Ron en tentant vainement de se redresser. « Et ne te place pas en victime innocente incapable de se défendre ! Tu as ta part de responsabilité...Je suis peut être d'un naturel jaloux et quelque peu borné, mais moi au moins je n'imagine pas être le centre du monde et je ne pique pas de crise quand l'univers ne tourne pas comme je le souhaiterais ! »

« Avec l'image que tu as de moi, je me demande comment tu as pu donner le change sur notre amitié autant de temps ! » Ironisa Harry en se redressant sur un coude.

« Parfois je me le demande ! » Reprit Ron en s'asseyant. « Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour réaliser que notre amitié était à sens unique et que je n'en ressortais pas gagnant et si cela peut te rassurer je l'ai compris un peu avant d'apprendre que tu étais une créature magique ! »

« Tu veux dire que notre amitié était finit même si mon ascendance ne te révulsait pas autant qu'elle le fait ? Sympathique ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproches !»

« Mes parents t'ont accueillit comme un fils ! Naturellement, comme si ta place se trouvait parmi nous alors que j'ai passé toute mon enfance à essayer d'exister au milieu d'une ribambelle de gamin qui avait tous un plus par rapport a moi : plus grand, plus fort, plus intelligent, plus malin. Et toi tu débarque comme une fleur et le peu que j'avais pu glaner tu me le prend ! Sans aucune peine tu deviens le centre de l'attention de ma famille et je passe à la trappe ! Le monde magique t'a accueillit comme un héros. Tes exploits à Poudlard t'ont peut être apporté quelques désagréments mais tu as tout de même obtenu la reconnaissance et l'admiration de tes pairs. Mon nom est à peine connut alors que j'ai partagé chacun des dangers de ces moments difficiles ! Au mieux je suis un faire valoir anonyme au pire je suis le chien fidèle obéissant ! Cela ne pouvait pas durer ! Pas quand en plus tu ne fais rien pour me donner l'impression d'être important, que mon soutien, mon avis compte ne serais ce qu'un peu...Pas un mot de remerciement ou de reconnaissance comme si c'était normal que je me tienne a tes côté et que je devrais m'en estimer heureux ! Mais ce n'est pas cela l'amitié ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vue la complicité et la connivence qu'il y a entre toi et Malfoy, tu te trompes ! J'ai bien vu et même si votre amitié est récente on voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle est plus solide et sincère que la notre ! Lui tu le considère comme un égal et un ami, moi je fais parti des meubles !»

Harry écoutait attentivement la tirade enflammée de son camarade. Il aurait voulut pouvoir s'offusquer des paroles de Ron mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Une part de lui semblait facilement admettre que les arguments du rouquin tenaient la route et qu'il n'avait pas traité Ron comme il le méritait. Pas qu'il aurait pu agir autrement si il y réfléchissait bien. On ne lui avait jamais appris à se comporter avec les autres de manière amical. On ne lui avait jamais expliqué la complexité des relations. On s'était arrangé pour qu'il estime acquis les relations qu'il se ferait dans le monde magique. Que celles-ci seraient comme immuables et ne pouvaient en aucun cas évoluer. Encore une fois on l'avait trompé. Et pas uniquement lui, Ron aussi d'une certaine manière avait été floué.

« On peut encore changer... » tenta d'intervenir Harry légèrement contrit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur devant le regard méprisant que lui accorda Ron.

« Et tu ne nie même pas ! » S'exclama avec dérision le roux en portant une main devant ses yeux les fermant lentement quelques instants avant de reprendre. « Non ! Non je ne m'abaisserais à changer pour mériter ton attention et un peu de ta compassion. C'est peut être une erreur mais je refuse de continuer à me sentir si humilié et impuissant alors que je sais que je suis moi aussi capable de grande chose. Et si pour cela je dois m'opposer à vous, à toi, tant pis ou tant mieux je n'en mettrais que plus de courage et d'ardeur... »

« Je ne pensais pas avoir eut un comportement aussi mauvais à ton égard ! J'ai certainement commis des erreurs... Ron tu es la première personne de mon âge à m'avoir traité en égal, à m'avoir adressé la parole sans chercher à me faire du mal et... » Argumenta Harry bien décidé à ne pas abandonner la partie sans avoir tout tenté.

« Suffit ! Je ne veux aucune excuse, aucune pitié ! Rien. » Lança Ron avec colère

« Pourquoi ? Si on en parlait, je suis sur qu'on arriverait à... » Tenta Harry luttant contre les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux à cause des souvenirs de sa première rencontre avec Ron et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer devant le roux, pas après les mots dures qu'il venait de lui lancer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me démontres que j'ai tord ou bien que tu me présentes des excuses pour les erreurs que tu aurais commises sciemment ou non. Tout comme je ne veux pas te présenter mes excuses une énième fois, pour me voir récompenser du droit de te suivre dans tes péripéties. J'ai juste envie de suivre ma route ! Celle que j'ai choisit ! »

« Mais Ron, tu pourrais le faire sans qu'on est besoin... » Répliqua Harry qui se sentait perdu.

« Non » fut la réponse ferme et définitive du roux.

« T'est vraiment borné ! Réalises tu au moins que tu te laisses manipuler par le directeur ! Car je sais que c'est à cause de lui que ton esprit est bourré de principes racistes allant contre les créatures magiques ! » S'emporta Harry bien décidé à lui ouvrir les yeux sur la part de responsabilité de Dumbledore dans sa révolte. Il ne voulait pas laisser Ron faire le jeu du vieux directeur.

« Peut être, mais avec ce qu'il m'a apprit je sais quel danger les créatures et les hybrides peuvent représenté pour le monde sorcier ! Il m'a raconté des anecdotes du temps passé et certaines ne remontent pas si loin dans le passé, qui m'ont fait dressé les cheveux sur la tête ! »

« Et toi tu le crois sur parole ! » S'enerva Harry devant l'entêtement du roux

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu croyais toi aussi en sa parole ! Ton revirement n'est dû qu' à ton changement de statue !» S'écria Ron en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non ! » Corrigea fermement Harry. « Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté mais moi j'ai eut la preuve plus d'une fois que ses dires n'étaient pas vérité universelle ! Je sais qu'il a tout fait pour que le monde se plie à sa volonté et que franchement cela ne suit pas les enseignements originelles de la magie... »

« Tu ne me fera pas changé d'avis. Pas après le récit qu'il m'a fait sur la fille de Rusard, mais je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Je comptais mener ma petite enquête a ce propos de mon côté pour obtenir un complément d'information. Je n'ai rien trouvé à Poudlard mais... »

« Rusard a une fille ? » S'étonna Harry qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

« Elle serait morte, il y a un peu plus de dix ans dans un accident de magie...D'après ce que Dumbledore m'a dit elle cherchait un moyen de devenir immortelle pour pouvoir vivre avec un hybride qui se serait jouer de ses sentiments et auraient finalement disparue après le décès de la jeune fille. Il m'a dit aussi que Tu sais qui avait une fascination assez malsaine pour l'immortalité ! Si comme tu l'a annoncé, il est de retour, je suis prêt à parier qu'il a dû trouver un moyen pour que son âme reste sous une forme ou une autre ici...»

Harry écoutait attentivement Ron. Il écoutait ce qu'il lui disait et la manière dont il le lui communiquait. Le jeune brun avait l'impression ainsi de mieux pouvoir cerner les motivations et les craintes de Ron. Mais aussi le plan machiavélique que le directeur avait intelligemment mis en place pour les mener tous les deux à leur perte.

Un court instant il pensa qu'il devait avertir Ron et puis l'idée lui échappa. Il l'a laissa filer en même temps qu'une larme orpheline sur sa joue qu'il n'essuya même pas. L'espace d'un court instant il entrevit ce qui risquait d'arriver et en fût peiner pour lui et pour Ron, mais il décida qu'il n'y changerait rien.

_« Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? »_ Lui murmura doucement à l'oreille la voix douce et apaisante de la magie. « _Il serait si simple... »_

Harry soupira. Il se doutait bien que cette vision de l'avenir tombant à propos devait bien provenir de quelqu'un. Il n'était pas étonné que la magie intervienne. Il espérait juste que tout comme lui, elle comprendrait et accepterait la situation.

_« Peut être, oui mais justement cela s'avérait trop simple et ne résoudrait rien pour autant j'en suis certain. En l'écoutant parler je me rends compte qu'il s'est donné une mission un but. Il est remplis de passion et d'intérêt pour cette enquête qu'il compte entreprendre. A sa manière il veut défendre et protéger sa famille. Il veut leur montrer qu'il est capable d'accomplir de grande chose par lui même. Je ne peux pas lui enlever cela...Pas si je le considère comme un ami et que je lui suis reconnaissant de ce que nous avons partagé... »_

_« Même si cela conduit à la mort de Harry, parce qu'il n'aura aucun moyen de découvrir... »_

_« Oui »_ répondit le brun en souriant doucement ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter le monologue dans lequel s'était lancé avec fougue de griffondor roux. « _Oui car il a droit à sa chance, à ce choix."_

« Je vois que tu es particulièrement déterminé et documenté, Ron » fit remarquer Harry , son sourire s'agrandissant devant l'air abasourdi et contrarié de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face les sourcils froncés et la moue boudeuse s'imaginant déjà les moqueries qui allaient suivre mais qui ne vinrent jamais. « J'espère que tu me tiendras au courant de tes recherches et que tu étudieras toutes les pistes pour connaître la vérité et pas seulement ce qui t'arrange... »

« Hey ! Bien entendu que je vais explorer chaque piste ! Je suis quelqu'un d'intègre ! Par contre faudra pas trop m'en vouloir quand je démontrerais par des preuves irréfutables que Sorciers et créatures magiques ne peuvent partager le même espace vital ! » répliqua Ron oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il était toujours en colère contre le brun

« Sans regret et sans remord ? » Questionna Harry en se levant difficilement tout en tendant la main pour aider son vis à vis à en faire autant, mettant ainsi un terme à leur conversation.

Sa main resta dans le vide un moment. Ron la fixait cherchant le piège et se demandant pourquoi tout à coup Harry semblait avoir fait une croix sur sa colère et son ressentiment.

« Sans remord c'est certain. Pour les regrets, reviens me poser la question dans dix ans ! » Répondit finalement le roux en se saisissant de sa main pour se relever en souriant.

Ron ne cherchait pas particulièrement l'approbation de la part de Harry. Mais le fait que le brun lui accorde une chance et le laisse suivre sa route en acceptant de le laisser suivre ses propres expèriences signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Malgré tout et quoi qu'il en dise, il avait eut besoin d'une certaine manière de son assentiment.

Dans dix ans ?

Pourquoi pas...enfin si l'avenir le leur permettait.

Mais pour l'heure actuelle, Harry le savait parfaitement, tout était fini entre eux.

Ils allaient devoir emprunter des routes différentes. Des chemins qui se croiseraient, forcément, mais ou ils retrouveraient dans des camps opposés. Aussi difficile que cela soit à accepter, Harry et Ron au moment où ils en avaient pris conscience ,avaient sentit comme un énorme poids quitter leurs épaules.

**A suivre...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35** : Marcheur d'Ombre.

Il se tenait à couvert dans un manteau de ténèbres, fixant sa cible avec intérêt. Il jubilait de pouvoir se tenir si prêt de sa proie. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! Il en rêvait chaque nuit, chaque minute que durait leur séparation. A chaque respiration, le sentiment de manque dû à l'absence de satiété, le tenaillait en l'en rendre malade. La faim le consumait petit à petit, rendant chaque jour passé loin de sa cible plus douloureux que le précédent.

Il ne comptait plus les années. Il ne comptait plus les jours qui le séparait de ce rendez vous annuel. En dehors de ce jour, son temps s'écoulait dans une indifférence totale avec pour seul espoir que ce jour si particulier revienne pour son plus grand soulagement et sa plus grande satisfaction.

La vie lui paraissait si insipide, si morne, si terne à Cie'Nog, sans le charisme envoûtant de sa proie. Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'il avait obtenu l'autorisation de se rendre dans le monde magique, il pouvait saisir la pureté des créatures qui lui faisait face. Il ne comptait plus les nombreuses fois ou pour tromper son ennuie, il avait fantasmé sur ce met si délicat et enivrant qu'était la magie d'une chimère.

A chacune de ses précédentes visites, il avait gravé dans sa mémoire chaque secondes et chacune des sensations qu'il éprouvait ainsi que celles qu'il déclenchait immanquablement dans celui qui se trouvait être le seul à pouvoir apaiser sa faim.

La sensation de manque, qui l'avait tourmenté tout au long de cette séparation et qu'il ressentait à cause de l'éloignement de sa proie, ne pouvait expliquer l'ivresse qu'il éprouvait, rien qu'à respirer les effluves de leur magie pour la première fois rassemblé en un clan devant lui. Même l'ombre dans laquelle il se tenait ne suffisait pas à l'isoler de la magie qui parcourait la pièce ou les trois chimères se tenaient.

Car bien que Lady Faë l'ait prévenu que le clan était réunis, au complet enfin , rien n'aurait put le préparer à affronter une telle pureté et une telle puissance. Les trois créatures laissaient échapper une magie qu'il aurait bien voulu s'approprier. Il aurait voulu la goûter, la savourer, l'engloutir quitte à en faire une indigestion. Cependant il arrivait encore contrôler sa faim et maîtrisait encore assez son appétit pour reconnaître que sa proie ne verrait pas d'un bon œil s' il se laissait aller à une orgie. Il soupira. Sa proie ne lui permettrait pas de toucher aux plus jeunes. C'était regrettable mais il savait qu'il consentirait à ce sacrifice sans le moindre regret si cela lui assurait d'avoir sa proie pour lui seul. Si enfin, elle se décidait à reconnaître qu'il lui appartenait tout autant qu'elle pensait lui appartenir.

Oh, bien entendu pour le moment, aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce ou il se trouvait tapis dans la pénombre, n'avait connaissance de sa présence. Pas un parmi eux qui n'ait ressenti son aura, tout du moins pas tant qu'il resterait à l'abri dans l'obscurité et qu'il réussirait à garder ses instincts primaires sous contrôle ce qui il l'admettait, mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuves vu la proximité de sa proie.

Surtout son appétit. Cette faim si grisante et qui le torturait, le faisant trembler d'anticipation. Masochiste, lui ? Peut être car pour rien au monde, il n'aurait quitter son poste d'observation. Rien n'aurait pu le faire s'éloigner du salon du manoir Prince, ou les chimères et des servants sorciers discutaient des derniers événements de leur vie avec un certain agacement pour une part d'entre eux et pour l'autre part un sentiment de tristesse résigné qui épiçait étrangement le goût de l'énergie magique qui unissait la plus jeune des chimères à son golem de duplication. Mais il se moquait des états d'âme du golem. Ce n'était rien de significatif pour lui et la magie qui les parcourait avait un arrière goût terreux et argileux assez prononcé qui dérangeait ses papilles. Par contre sa curiosité et son intérêt, enfin sa faim plutôt, s'éveillait à l'exaspération qu'il sentait émaner de la jeune chimère.

Pour résumer, la chimère aux mèches argentées estimait que sa réplique avait été bien trop conciliante et magnanime avec un sorcier de son âge qui visiblement leur avait manqué de respect. Crime de lèse majesté en soi qui si on lui en donnait la permission serait réparé séance tenante, Foi de Marcheur d'Ombre.

Cependant il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails de cette conversation, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation de sa cible quand le sujet de l'entretien dévia légèrement sur un propos qui lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs.

« Ron veut enquêter sur la fille de Rusard et sur les événements tragiques qui lui sont arrivé. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'elle s'appelait Melissandre et qu'elle avait tenté de fabriquer des Horcruxes. Le laisser réunir des informations qui pourront aider à lutter contre Voldemort ne va pas à l'encontre de nos objectifs, n'est ce pas ? » demanda le garçon brun en fixant tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce comme si il cherchait un moyen de se rassurer.

Ce n'était pas temps les explications du golem de duplication qui avait attiré son attention que le prénom de Melissandre.

« Bien entendu, même si je doute des capacités de Weasley à remplir cette tâche à bien tout seul et à en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent! » Répondit adolescent blond en haussant les épaules. Ce servant sorcier malgré son jeune âge avait un esprit vif et calculateur, ce qui vu ce qu'il savait et comprenait de la situation était un excellent atout pour le clan de chimère et surtout pour la plus jeune.

« Je ne crois pas qu' Hermione le laissera tomber sur ce coup là. Apparemment peu de personne sont au courant que Rusard avait une fille et Hermione adore tous les mystères à élucider. Cela leur fera de l'occupation... Pendant que je ne serais pas avec eux à Poudlard.» continuait le brun alors que la plus jeune des chimères se contentait de hocher la tête approuvant les paroles de son golem.

« Il faudra quand même garder un œil sur eux. Je ne me trouvais pas à Poudlard lors de l'incident mais je me souviens des différentes rumeurs qu'il y avait eut sur le sujet à l'époque. Je sais que la version officielle ne se base que sur des suppositions. La vérité est bien plus cruelle que ne le laisse supposé touts les éléments que j'avais pu entendre à l'époque. » Intervint Ialon alors que son golem approuvait lui aussi d'un signe de la tête.

Sa mémoire ne lui faisant pas défaut, il se souvenait parfaitement de la précarité de la situation de sa proie à cette époque. Le tout jeune sorcier qu'il était avait dû faire face aux conséquences de ses mauvais choix et en accepter la responsabilité ainsi que la culpabilité qui allait de paire. Il se remémorait encore facilement l'étrange saveur qui avait alors teinté la magie de la jeune chimère. Mélange d'aigreur et d'amertume en un équilibre parfait.

Melissandre. Il se souvenait de la jeune fille. Une enfant encore. Un bourgeon à peine éclos qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir et dont on avait coupé les espoirs à la racine sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Il se souvenait du parfum de sa magie, un fumet discret et fleurie qui aurait pu gagner en bouquet si elle n'avait pas été la victime d'un vieux sorcier qui cherchait d'une manière inadmissible des réponses à des questions dont il valait mieux tout ignorer. Un fou qui avait prit un certain plaisir à détruire certaines existences pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il le savait. Il l'avait sentit quand quelques années auparavant, il avait malencontreusement goûté à la magie du vieil homme. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des nausées et pouvait sentir son cœur se révulser à l'idée que sa proie avait dû côtoyer Dumbledore tout ce temps. Et tout cela par sa seule et unique faute. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, heureusement cette proximité n'avait pas entachée la qualité de la magie de sa proie. Loin de là ! Sa magie était toujours aussi pur, attirante et puissante. Parfaite.

Il se rappelait de Melissandre parce qu'il se trouvait là. Déjà à cette époque, il était sous le charme envoûtant de la magie de sa proie et ne pouvait s'en défaire. Lady Faë , pour une fois étrangement compréhensive, lui avait donnée la permission exceptionnelle de rester le temps qu'il jugerait nécessaire auprès de sa cible, pour lui remonter le moral et lui assurer que tout n'était pas toujours de sa responsabilité. Mission qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir rempli correctement, jusqu'à ce que sa cible lui fasse cette déclaration qui les avaient lié irrémédiablement ensemble pour l'éternité. Il se souvenait parfaitement des circonstances.

A l'époque, le monde magique était partagé en deux sentiments opposés qui se confrontaient sans cesse, reflets de ce qui agitait l'âme de Severus Rogue, sa proie. Et cela se ressentait dans le parfum et le goût de la magie qui parcourrait le monde.

Cela avait eut quelque chose de déstabilisant pour lui. Un peu comme de passer de l'état grisant d'une ivresse absolue à celui d'écœurement de soi, à vous en donner la nausée et vous faire trembler de honte. Et pourtant malgré les inconvénients générés par cette situation, il avait eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser entraîner par ces instincts, par sa faim qui se satisfaisait bien trop facilement de ces perturbations magiques.

Tous les sorciers laissaient éclater leur sentiment de liesse parce que tous se croyaient libéré du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sentiment de bonheur luttait contre un profond sentiment de culpabilité à ressentir du soulagement d'avoir survécu alors que tant d'êtres chers à leur cœur avaient perdu la vie au cour de la guerre.

Sa proie estimait aussi que ces êtres chers s'étaient sacrifiés pour un monde qui n'en valait peut être finalement pas la peine. Car le jeune maître de potion était l'un des rare à l'époque à pouvoir observer l'étendue de la corruption de la société sorcière et à prendre conscience de la déchéance des sorciers.

Cependant Lady Faë lui avait confié une seconde mission et c'était dans le cadre de celle-ci qu'il avait rencontré Melissandre. La souveraine de Cie'Nog lui avait demandé de surveiller d'un peu plus près les agissements de Dumbledore. Sans intervenir. Juste d'observer les actes du vieux sorcier soit disant guide de la lumière. Observer ! Comme s' il avait pu s'en contenter quand il avait compris se que manigançait le vieux fou !

Bien entendu il avait été punit pour son acte d'insubodination. Il avait accepté le prix de sa désobéissance et le déshonneur qui était retombé sur son nom n'avait pas encore été effacé. Pas tant qu'il se tiendrait devant Lady Faë sans courber l'échine et sans regretter sa désobéissance. Pas tant qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas avoir fait une erreur à cette époque.

Son seul regret était que sa proie, innocente dans cette histoire, avait du porter avec lui le poids de sa trahison. Le sacrifice qu'avait consentie Ialon ce jour là, lui avait coupé l'appétit, le faisant renoncer à se nourrir pour que le rôle de la jeune chimère auprès du vieux fou s'achève avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent. Il ne devait sa survie qu'au sorcier brun qui l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la première fois et lui avait murmurer des paroles qui depuis avait guidé son existence la vouant au service du maître de potion, de la chimère au mèches rouges, seul être capable de calmer sa faim.

_« Peu m'importe d'être plongé au cœur des ténèbres, peu m'importe de vivre dans l'obscurité si je sais que la lumière existe et qu'elle brille quelque part. C'est toi qui m'a apprit que même au plus profond du désespoir, on pouvait espérer ! Je vois cette lumière en toi. Je crois en elle. N'oublie pas qui je suis ! Je suis Ialon celui qui est dans l'ombre, c'est la meilleure place pour observer la lumière et en saisir la beauté ainsi que la fragilité. Ne me prive pas de ton étincelle ! Ne me prive pas de ton réconfort, je n'ai que lui. _»

Et en ce temps-là cela s'était avéré vrai. Vrai et réciproque. Raison pour laquelle il avait repris goût à la vie. Raison qui l'avait maintenue en équilibre entre la faim dévorante qui lui brûlait les entrailles et la sensation d'ivresse que chaque repas lui apportait. Un équilibre précaire qu'il avait réussit à maintenir jusque là.

Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait sentir une différence. Maintenant, sa proie avait d'autres lumières qui gravitaient autour de lui. Non seulement, celle des autres membres du clan mais aussi celle des sorciers qui avaient accepté de suivre les chimères. Et ils étaient nombreux. Plus nombreux que ne le pensait le clan. Il pouvait le sentir dans leur magie.

Cette modification réveillait un sentiment ambivalent en lui qui loin de lui déplaire lui procurait une joie nouvelle et empli d'anticipation. Il était jaloux que les centres d'intérêts de sa proie se soient élargie et multiplié, qu'il ait trouvé une famille avec qui il devrait à partir de maintenant partager l'attention de sa cible. Il devrait se faire une place au milieu d'eux et se sentait prêt à relever le défis. Mais il en était aussi heureux et satisfait car la magie que dégageait sa proie en était plus goûteuse, plus parfumé, plus enivrante. Comme complète et il avait hâte de s'en nourrir. Hâte de se laisser griser par elle.

Comme il lui était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps et qu'il pouvait apporter au clan la véritable histoire de la fille du concierge du collège de sorcellerie et bien d'autres information qui pourraient s'avérer utile au clan, il se décida à sortir de l'ombre pour faire reconnaître sa présence et prendre la place qui était la sienne auprès de sa proie et de ses jeunes frères.

Les chimères furent les premières à réagir à son apparitions. Elles tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de l'Awa du clan, qui il le remarqua se retint à grand peine pour ne pas tendre une main vers lui, alors que les deux autres le fixaient avec curiosité. Dans le regard du plus jeune, il y avait aussi une pointe d'appréhention et omme un éclat menaçant à peine voilé. Il s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer sans quitter le garçon des yeux cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne représentait pas une menace. Mais l'enfant ne sembla satisfait que lorsque Ialon posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Max ! » s'exclama Ialon sur un ton ravi. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si vite... »

Il sentit la joie sincère de sa proie et elle lui alla droit au cœur. Il sentit aussi son soulagement à le voir revenir auprès de lui et là aussi il en fut satisfait. Savoir qu'il comptait toujours pour Ialon comptait énormément. La méfiance de la plus jeune des chimères sembla aussi diminuer devant l'accueil que lui réservait l'Awa du clan, comme si l'enfant avait saisit lui aussi le soulagement de Ialon. Et peut être pas uniquement son apaisement s'il en croyait la rougeur qui s'installa sur les joues du tout petit et sur celle de son golem alors que la troisième chimère gloussait de rire fort peu discrètement derrière la paume de sa main s'attirant des regards noirs de la part des deux autres. Lui se contenta d'un sourire franc et satisfait.

« La naissance du clan est parvenue jusqu'à Cié'Nog et Lady Faë a jugé qu'il serait bon que je me tienne a vos cotés. Non plus seulement une fois par an comme elle l'avait autorisé mais aussi longtemps que durera votre séjour ici.» Répondit il en s'avançant d'une démarche souple vers le groupe qui maintenait l'observait dans le détail.

Assez petit. Plus qu'un adulte de taille moyenne , sa stature rappelait plutôt celle d'un adolescent, même si les traits de son visage, bien qu'imberbe, lui donnaient une plus grande maturité. Il atteignait Severus au niveau de l'épaule. L'autre point qui le démarquait et indiquait qu'il était une créature magique était la couleur inhabituelle de sa peau. Loin d'être des différentes carnations que l'on pouvait recenser sur les hommes qu'ils soient sorciers ou non, celle ci était teinté de pourpre, non pas de manière criarde, non la couleur était pastel et aurait pu presque passer inaperçue si la lumière magique qui éclairait la pièce n'en avait pas accentué les reflets. Le pourpre recouvrait l'ensemble de son corps uniformément, enfin d'après ce que ces vêtements en laissaient voir. A proprement parlé, ces vêtements n'avaient rien de particulier, un pantalon mettant en valeur ses jambes fuselé tout comme la longue veste de cuir sombre sans manche qui recouvrait son torse. D'un noir unis, ses habits le couvraient entièrement des épaules aux pieds, ne laissant que ses bras nus sur lesquelles étaient tatoués d'étrange runes Ces long cheveux sombres étaient maintenue vers l'arrière par un tressage compliqué de mèche et de perle de couleur assortie à celle de sa peau. Son regard jaune pailleté d'orange luisait de manière attractive attirant l'attention de tous. Il s'inclina de nouveau devant les trois chimères respectueusement avant d'accorder aux sorciers présents un plus léger signe de la tête. Sans se préoccuper de saluer ceux qu'il considérait comme de simple golem, il vint se placer à côté de Ialon se retenant à grand peine de ne pas le toucher.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation et je connais la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Melissandre. Je sais aussi que les choses ont changé à Poudlard depuis deux jours. Lady Faë avait gardé un espion dans l'école et elle lui a fournit de précieuses informations. Vous serez donc ravi d'apprendre, mes seigneurs que le directeur s'est vu relevé de ses fonctions et que Poudlard s'étant éveillée, elle en a choisit une nouvelle. » annonça-t-il.

« Qui ? » demandèrent avec curiosité en même temps Draco et Dénal alors que Neville et Ialon haussaient les yeux au ciel comme si la réponse à cette question était des plus évidente.

« Minerva MacGonagall. » Répondit Max. « qui se trouve être aussi un des témoin de la véritable histoire de la petite Melissandre. »

« Logique. » fit remarquer Narcissa sans le quitter du regard. « Par contre le ministère ne va pas laisser passer cette opportunité de s'installer lui aussi dans l'école. Ils ne valideront pas la nomination de MacGonagall sans chercher à mettre un pied à Poudlard ! »

« Nous avons envisagé ce risque lorsque j'ai été présenté les hommages du clan à Cornélius. » Intervint Augusta. « D'ailleurs n'oublions pas que des notre entretien fini, notre cher ministre s'est précipité au collège pour aviser de la situation par lui même. »

« Avoir des représentants du ministère à Poudlard cette année ne devrait pas être un obstacle majeur à notre tâche là bas. » Assura Dénal observant le nouveau venu. « De plus tous ne sont pas contre nous. Il me semble que nous pouvons compter sur le langue de plomb que vous avez rencontré chez les Weasley. »

« Il faut toujours rester prudent avec les langues de plombs. » Reprit Narcissa alors qu'Augusta opinait d'un simple hochement de tête. « Surtout avec ceux de la salle du temps. J'ai déjà eut l'occasion de croiser Funestar lors de certaines réunions mondaines organisées par le ministère et c'est quelqu'un qui ne ménage pas ses efforts pour atteindre son objectif. Même si rien dans son attitude ne permet d'affirmer qu'il soutient le ministre ou une autre cause.»

«Effectivement je crois que ce sorcier poursuit sa propre mission et nous devrions garder un œil sur lui. » termina Alyd. «Comme l'avait suggéré Draco nous avons laissé entendre que Harry etait un Changeur. La rumeur concernant son statut de créature magique ne devant pas tarder à se répandre il fallait bien leur donner un os à ronger de ce côté là. »

« Tout se met en place comme nous le souhaitions pour le moment. » finit par déclarer Ialon. « Nous avons encore quelques détails à régler, mais nous avons encore du temps. Il faut que je discute avec Rémus et Sirius avant de lancer les invitation pour le concile. J'avoue que recevoir Greyback lors de cette table ronde n'était pas dans mes plans, mais je crois qu'il va être trop tard pour y remédier. »

« Tous deux devraient être là demain matin. Nous aviserons avec eux pour le moment j'aimerai bien entendre le récit de Max...Je peux vous appeler Max, moi aussi ? » demanda Dénal une moue adorable sur le visage comme pour convaincre le Marcheur d'Ombre en utilisant une méthode de séduction enfantine vieille comme le monde.

« Comme le souhaitera le tout petit » Répondit Max avec un franc sourire tout en approchant sa main pour la poser sur la tête de la jeune chimère mais un vive pichenette de la part de Ialon sur le dos de sa main le fit glapir de douleur et de surprise.

« Pas touche tant que tu ne sera pas rassasié. » Avertit l'Awa d'un ton ferme qui se souffrait aucune réplique hormis un léger soupir désappointé de la part de Max et un nouveau gloussement de la part des deux autres chimères. « Et vous deux pas de commentaire ! »

Comme il fallait si attendre, ses dernières paroles eurent pour effet d'augmenter leur hilarité.

« Et mais j'aimerais bien comprendre moi ! » s'exclama Draco avec ironie ce qui n'échappa à personne. Taquiné aussi librement son parrain ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée.

Taquiner les chimères avant de découvrir leur identité ne l'aurait même pas effleurer. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de jouer un rôle en permanence pour sauver les apparence, maintenant qu'il se sentait en confiance et en sécurité, Draco pensait que ce genre de taquinerie détendrait l'atmosphère sans avoir de grave conséquences ce qui s'avéra être un peu trop optimiste quand sa mére se mêla de nouveau de la conversation.

« Comme si il te fallait un dessin, Draco ! » Crut bon de faire remarquer Alyd avant de se mordre la lèvre devant le regard soudain intéressé que lui accorda ainsi qu'à son fils Narcissa. Bien décidé à découvrir ce que son fils pouvait connaître des détails de la relation qu'entretenait Max avec Ialon.

«Effectivement, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, n'est ce pas Mère ? » déclara Draco avec le plus grand sérieux mettant sa mère au défis de continuer la conversation sur le sujet en publique en l'invitant à y prendre part. Il savait que ce n'etait pas dans l'attitude des dames de l'aristocratie sorcière de arler de ce genre de chose en public, mais il avait sous estimé un détail.

« Bien entendu Draco ton esprit de déduction n'a plus rien à prouver. » Répondit suavement la femme qui lui avait donné le jour avec une lueur dans les yeux qui le fit frissonner. « Mais j'aimerais savoir qui s'est chargé de t'enseigner ce genre de chose... »

Petit détail qui se rappela à lui bien trop tardivement : elle aussi avait laissé tomber le masque des convenances. Elle aussi se sentait en sécurité et en famille.

Oups ! Fut la réaction de l'esprit de Draco qui buga quand il comprit qu'il était piégé. Sa mère n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il allait tout lui raconter, là, maintenant, devant les autres ? Non ? Si ? Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

Dénal lui soupira. Pour avoir l'histoire de Melissandre il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et attendre que Draco se sorte du bourbier ou il s'enfonçait tout seul fasse à sa mère. En fait c'était assez amusant, alors il pouvait bien faire cet effort.

**A suivre...**

_Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien. J'aimerais pouvoir vous assurer que les mises à jour vont retrouver un rythme plus régulier, mais ce serait faire des plans sur la comète et autant rester réaliste. J'espère que ce chapitre malgré son ton un peu particulier vous plaira !_

_Merci encore! A bientôt!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36:** Servants des Morts

Il était tard. Une heure très avancée de la nuit, mais Dénal n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait encore en tête le récit que leur avait fait Max à propos de Melissandre. L'histoire de la fille de Rusard présentait un certain nombre de points commun avec la sienne et cela le laissait amère et désabusé. Il posa un de ses bras devant ses yeux en soupirant espérant chasser les images et les sombres pensées qui envahissaient son esprit.

Le Marcheur d'Ombre ne leur avait épargné aucun détail, de ce qu'il savait, de ce qu'il avait appris à l'époque, de ce qu'il ressentait pour la gamine, de ce qu'il avait vu. Pas qu'il y eut une quelconque autre manière de présenter les faits. Ce qu'avait vécue la fille de Rusard sous l'influence de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas laisser indiffèrent.

Surtout quand on partageait avec elle, le sentiment de n'avoir été pour l'ancien directeur de Poudlard qu'un outils, un cobaye, une expérience qui aurait mal tourné. Pour finalement partagé le statut de victime d'un vieux fou. Même si le sacrifice de la jeune fille avait été absolue et plus définitif car il n'y avait aucun moyen pour changer le passé. Aucun moyen pour atténuer ses souffrances. Aucun moyen pour changer ce qu'il était advenu de son âme.

Et cela le faisait se sentir mal et privilégié et il avait beaucoup de mal à composer avec cela. Pourquoi _lui_ aurait-il mérité plus qu'elle d'avoir l'opportunité d'une seconde chance ? Qui avait eut assez de pouvoir pour faire ce choix ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir offert cette opportunité à la jeune fille? Pourquoi ? Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse y trouver de réponse. Il se doutait bien que la plus part d'entre elles étaient détenue par la magie, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de lui demander de vive voix pourquoi lui et pas elle. Il fut tiré de ses idées noires par une voix inconnue qui semblait provenir du pied de son lit.

« Les Griffondors se prennent vraiment la tête avec ce genre de questionnement ? » Demanda une voix mélodieuse sur un ton mi amusé mi interrogateur.

« C'est l'inaction qui rend les Griffondors dépressif ! » répondit en riant une voix plus grave qui le fit se redresser d'un bond dans son lit. Cette voix, il l'avait suffisamment entendu durant les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers pour qu'elle marque à jamais sa mémoire. Cédric !

Il regarda avec ahurissement les deux ombres fantomatiques qui se tenaient devant lui et qui le fixaient en souriant. Cédric et une jeune fille qui ne lui semblait pas complètement inconnue, lui souriaient tranquillement. Leur manque d'opacité, lui permettant de voir au travers de leurs personnes et le léger échos caverneux de leur voix ne laissait planer aucun doute sur leur état, restait à savoir pourquoi tous les deux se trouvaient ici et maintenant.

« On peut comprendre que toute cette histoire te tracasse. Nous aussi quand on nous en a informé, on a trouvé injuste que cette pauvre fille en soit réduit à ç_a !_»

« Milicent! » l'interrompit sèchement Cédric en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas porter de jugement hatif... »

« Et blablabla » se moqua la jeune fille en faisant la moue. « Tu avais décidé de ne pas _la_ considérer comme une pauvre fille, moi je me réserve mon opinion, je ne sais même pas si on peut encore la nommer ainsi... »

« Dites » décida d'intervenir Dénal avant que les deux fantômes ne se lancent dans une discussion philosophique qui l'intriguait mais dans laquelle il ne voulait pas se lancer sans savoir ce qui lui valait leur présence à ses côtés à cette heure indue de la nuit. « Que faites vous là ? Pas que je ne sois pas ravi de vous voir, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite. »

« Oh excuse nous, Harry...Heu je peux t'appeler Harry ? Ou peut être que Dénal serait plus adapté, mais j'ai toujours rêver de t'appeler Harry en papillonnant des yeux !» demanda la jeune fille en inclinant la tête sur le côté et en lui accordant un sourire charmeur, tout joignant le geste à la parole en lui adressant un regard de biche.

« Fait comme tu l'entends tant qu'il n'y a pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. » concéda la jeune chimère avec un sourire amusé. « Si je me souviens bien il me semble t'avoir vu à Poudlard...Chez les serpentards. »

« Oui, Milicent Bulstrode pour te servir. Nous avons été choisit comme messager par le monde des morts. Nous avons été désigné en tant que servants fantômes et nous avons accepté de tenir ce rôle. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour te tenir un discours magistral sur les accords et les règles qui régissent les inter actions entre l'au de là et le monde tangible, le plus urgent étant de régler le problème Melissandre ce qui soit dit entre nous en passant, fait entièrement partie de la mission que nous ont confié nos mentors ! Et chose non négligeable cela te permettra de te faire une idée de la corruption que la création d'un Horcruxe provoque sur une âme et donc t'aidera à combattre Voldemort.»

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a pas si longtemps j'en étais un moi aussi. » Marmonna Dénal en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement dérangé par les propos de la jeune serpentarde.

«Mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis que tu as reçu ton héritage de chimère. » Déclara la jeune fille qui décidément semblait très bavarde. « De plus, dans le cas qui nous préoccupe, je pensais plutôt à la corruption que cela engendre sur l'âme qui subit le sortilège. Oh bien entendu quand le récepteur du sort est un être vivant, l'âme d'origine reçoit quelques dommages collatéraux assez, heu...Perturbant mais l'âme déchiré ne peut jamais retrouvé son intégrité... Et déchirer son âme est un crime pour ceux qui dominent sur l'au de là.»

« Milicent, je croyais qu'on était pas obligé de lui faire un cours magistral ! » Soupira Cédric en haussant les épaules. « Écoute Dénal, nos mentors, à croire qu'ils en savaient encore plus que ce que nous avions supposé, nous ont briefé sur les horcruxes et d'autres petites choses qu'on apprend certainement pas à Poudlard et qui te seront utiles pour les décisions que tu aura à prendre avec le clan dans l'avenir proche. »

« Vos mentors ? » questionna Dénal, bien décidé à récupérer un maximum d'information.

Les deux fantômes échangèrent un regard de connivence et affichèrent un sourire de conspirateur si semblable que la jeune chimère se demanda si vraiment l'animosité entre maison n'était pas surestimé.

Parce que la devant lui, pour la première fois, deux élèves, de deux maisons différentes se tenaient face à face comme s'ils jouaient dans le même camps. Pas de la même manière dont lui et Draco interagissaient, peut être parce que Cédric n'était pas un griffondor, mais un membre de la maison du blaireau. En tout cas à première vue une coalition serpentard poufsouffle avait quelque chose d'intrigant voir d'effrayant et quelque part, Harry devait bien l'admettre cela était assez motivant. Cela lui ouvrait des perspectives qu'il n'avait même pas osé espérer. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte un sourire identique aux leurs vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il écoutait Milicent reprendre la parole.

« Eux, on a pas vraiment le droit d'en parler et en plus on est un peu partit sans avoir l'autorisation... » avoua la jeune fille en grimaçant. « Mais c'est de leur faute, ils voulaient qu'on observe encore la situation sans intervenir, qu'on suive les règles et le protocole, mais franchement on ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans vous aider...Pas seulement à propos de Melissandre... »

Elle marqua une hésitation, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et serrant les poings. Cédric posa une main translucide sur l'épaule de sa compagne dans un signe évident de soutien et de réassurance qui soulagea Milicent.

« Comme tu as plein de chose à apprendre et à penser, tu n'as peut être pas vu combien Draco pouvait s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Tout comme tu as occulté la culpabilité que tu ressens vis à vis de la mort de Cédric... » déclara Milicent en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Blessé quelque peu par les paroles de la jeune fantôme, il voulu objecter qu'il n'avait rien oublié, qu'il savait que le blond se préoccupait de la situation de ses amis. Il tenta de l'interrompre, mais elle agita ses mains en signe de dénégation, gardant un sourire triste sur son visage

« Non, ce n'est pas un reproche. Rassure toi, je sais que les événements se sont enchaînés rapidement et que vous ne pouvez pas être partout à la fois... » Reprit Milicent. « Enfin bref on en a eu ras le chaudron de devoir attendre sans rien faire alors qu'on pouvait vous apporter notre soutien et des réponses. »

Elle marqua un léger temps de pause pendant lequel son regard se fit vague et se perdit un court instant dans la contemplation du plafond avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Draco va avoir un choc quand il va apprendre mon décès, quand il va réaliser les choix qu'on eut à faire nos amis et ce que cela implique pour leur futur relation. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir eut l'opportunité de communiquer une dernière fois avec un proche après avoir franchis le voile, alors cette chance je n'allais pas la laisser passer. Draco...Draco, il aura moins de mal à accepter les événements si je lui en parle de vive voix. »

Il y eut un silence. Dénal comprenait ce que Milicent voulait faire. Il n'y voyait pas d'objection même s'il appréhendait de demander à Cédric si vraiment il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Comme si le plus âgé des trois avait perçu les hésitations du seul être vivant de la pièce, Cédric sourit et fût le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Le seul regret que j'ai, est de ne pas t'avoir écouté quand tu as suggéré que nous quittions le cimetière. Il n'y avait rien que tu aurais pu faire pour empêcher que le sort ne m'atteigne. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et puis le rôle qu'on nous a confié est important et savoir que nous avons encore quelque chose à faire dans le monde tangible, grâce à la naissance du clan, grâce à toi et aux autres chimères, nous donne l'opportunité de changer plus de chose que nous ne l'avions espéré. Nous ne sommes plus seulement des victimes du retour de Voldemort, nous sommes des servants qui agiront pour l'avenir de la magie selon la direction que prendra votre jugement. »

« Merci » répondit la jeune chimère ému. Le mot lui semblait bien faible vis à vis du sentiment de réconfort que les paroles de Cédric lui procuraient.

Un poids venait de s'ôter de ses épaules. Un de ceux qu'il avait crut relégué au second plan mais qui le rongeait tout de même intérieurement. Avant qu'une nouvelle inquiétude ne le prenne. D'après ce qu' avait dit Milicent, il n'était pas certain que les mentors des deux fantômes apprécient les écarts que les deux servants s'étaient autorisé avec le protocole, en le rejoignant si rapidement. Il décida de leur faire part de ses craintes, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez les deux entités.

« T'inquiète pas pour nous. » Déclara Cédric en retrouvant son sérieux. « Nous avons pris quelques libertés avec les règles mais nous n'en avons enfreint aucunes ! Nous avons su les détourner à notre avantage. »

« Cela ne plaira peut être pas à nos mentor mais comme ils ne peuvent pas nous prendre en défaut, ils devront faire avec ! » Continua Milicent en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air de défi. « Bref ce problème étant réglé, occupons nous de Melissandre ! »

« Et que comptez vous faire ? » questionna Dénal qui se demandait ce que pouvait lui apporter de plus les deux fantômes par rapport au récit que leur avait fait Max dans la soirée.

« Te faire rencontré son horcruxe et t'expliquer comment les détruire. » Lança Milicent d'un ton dramatique.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna la chimère en bondissant de nouveau dans son lit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Dumbledore est laissé une trace de cette expérience. Il avait imaginé que toutes les preuves avaient été détruites. Mais si l'horcruxe crée par Melissandre existait toujours, c'était certainement car il n'était pas simple de les détruire et si Dumbledore n'avait pas réussit...

« Tout le monde ignore sa véritable nature mais tu comprendras mieux quand nous la verrons. Elle sait ce qu'elle est, mais elle est un cas à part, issue d' un pacte signé entre la magie et nos mentors. Un accord unique en son genre qui implique certaine contrainte non négligeable mais elle a choisit librement de l'accepter. Tu comprendra en la voyant. Par contre... » Commença Cédric avant de soupirer. « Pour nous y rendre, il est plus simple d'utiliser la projection astrale. Mais la distance est assez longue à parcourir, es ce que tu t'en sens capable ? Nous serons là pour te soutenir mais il serait peut être plus prudent que tu t'installes confortablement dans un endroit sûr. »

« Pas que ta chambre ne soit pas sécurisée. » Intervint avec un air malicieux la jeune fille. « Mais il serait plus judicieux que ton enveloppe charnelle ne soit pas laisser sans un minimum de surveillance. A ton réveil, tu pourrais avoir besoin rapidement de, comment dire..., une certaine forme de chaleur un soutien que nous ne pourront pas te fournir.»

« Je sais où je vais aller ! Je me demandais justement quelles excuses me permettraient de me faufiler là bas !» la coupa Dénal avec un sourire conspirateur qui trouva un écho dans celui que la jeune fille lui renvoya alors que Cédric se contentait de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sûr de sa décision, il commença à se lever puis marque une hésitation. Il se souvenait avoir déjà effectué un voyage astral, même si quand il l'avait fait la première fois, il n'avait pas réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et puis sa rencontre avec l'avatar de la magie et la discussion qui en avait suivit l'avait un peu plus préoccupé que le moyen de transport qu'il avait utiliser pour rejoindre la créature qui l'avait convoqué dans le nid du manoir Prince. Les explications qu'elle lui avait fournit, lui avaient permit de mieux comprendre la situation et la mission des chimères en tant que Juges de la bénédiction magique. Ainsi que sa propre position en tant que Harry. Des paroles de la magie lui revinrent en mémoire.

_«A Poudlard, grâce à l'éveil de la magie du clan, les choses commencent à changer. De l'aide te sera fournit si tu le demande sincèrement. Et bien que je ne puisse parler en leur nom car ils ne dépendent plus de mon pouvoir, certaines créatures se mettront sous ta tutelle et te montreront que même la mort n'est pas une fin en soi.»_

A n'en pas douter les créatures qui devaient lui filer un coup de main pour comprendre que la mort n'était pas une fin, étaient Cédric et Milicent. Entre autre peut être, mais les servants fantômes étaient les mieux placé pour apporter un éclaircissement sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Vu qu'ils ne semblaient pas décider à lui parler de leur mentors et des règles auxquelles ils étaient soumis.

De plus si son intuition ne le trompait pas, il était prêt à parier que les deux fantômes avaient l'intention de le conduire à Poudlard. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris du caractère et de la manière de pensée de Melissandre, c'était que la jeune fille ne voulait pas être séparé de son père. Il comprenait ce sentiment.

Depuis qu'il habitait au Manoir avec les autres chimères, il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille. Un peu particulière et qui ne cessait de s'agrandir à son plus grand plaisir. Un sentiment qu'il n'était pas près de vouloir abandonner. C'était même honnêtement le seul qui comptait à ses yeux.

Raison pour laquelle l'endroit sécurisé ou il voulait se rendre aurait pu paraître incongrue à n'importe qui d'autre, mais pour lui, pour l'enfant apeuré toujours présent au fond de lui, c'était le seul endroit ou ses craintes s'apaiseraient et où il pourrait trouver cette chaleur particulière dont avait fait mention Milicent. Il espérait être bien reçu et ne pas se leurrer avec de fausses espérances. Non il savait, il était certain de son choix, il redoutait juste un peu les réactions des occupants de la pièce. Juste un peu.

Ceci étant réglé restait à savoir comment le voyage astral fonctionnait. Parce qu'il n'avait rien lu à ce sujet et que la dernière fois l'avatar de la magie avait pris la situation en main. Il soupira regardant les deux fantômes qui n'avaient plus dit un mots depuis qu'il avait dit savoir ou se réfugier mais n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce, trop occupé à réfléchir.

« Un souci ? » l'interrogea Milicent en levant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour projeter mon esprit. » avoua Dénal avec une moue contrite, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps dans la pensine à apprendre. Il avait encore tellement de lacune, tellement de sujet d'étude qu'il doutait pouvoir amasser toutes les connaissances nécessaire à son rôle de chimère. Il poussa un soupir a rendre l'âme.

« On va t'aider. » Lui assura Cédric. « Tu n'as qu'a t'endormir, nous nous chargerons du reste. »

« Aussi simple que cela ? » Demanda Dénal en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, endors toi et fais nous confiance... »Commença la jeune fille translucide. « A moins bien sûr que tu es réfléchi et que l'endroit ou tu voulais te rendre ne te convienne pas... »

« Non ! J'ai...j'ai besoin de savoir si, ensemble, ils peuvent me donner _ça_ et si je peux leleur rendre. Si je peux un peu combler ce vide en nous.»

Même s'il avait rajeunit, il doutait qu'un enfant de onze ans, ayant eut une enfance équilibré éprouve encore ce besoin de se réfugier dans la chambre de ses parents après un cauchemar pour y être réconforté. Mais lui en avait besoin. C'était nécessaire, vital.

_Ses parents ?_ Drôle d'idée et pourtant étrangement cela allégeait encore un peu le poids, qui sans qu'il en mesure exactement la masse, comprimait son cœur.

Milicent le fixa puis finit par détourner le regard.

« Tu ne fais jamais les choses simplement, hein ? Le nid suffirait, pour le moment.»

Dénal émit un petit rire crispé en posant ses pied sur le plancher glacé avant de se faufiler dans les couloirs du manoir d'un pas rapide et décidé.

Malgré qu'elle soit un fantôme, il arrivait à capter son inquiétude. Il devinait qu'elle non plus n'avait pas eut des parents aimants et présents pour elle. Elle voulait lui éviter de s'infliger une épreuve qu'elle ne jugeait pas utile. Mais pour Dénal c'était une étape obligatoire et il ne craignait presque pas d'être rejeter. Presque pas.

« Tu connais un autre moyen, tout aussi rapide pour obtenir ma réponse ? » Marmonna-t-il en s'avançant vers une porte et en tournant délicatement la poignée.

« A vrai dire non. » Reconnut la jeune fille dans un haussement d'épaule alors que le plus jeune, changeant d'apparence pour prendre sa forme animale, se dirigeait vers le lit pour se glisser aux pieds des personnes allongées dans un ronronnement de contentement.

« Au moins nous ne tombons pas à un mauvais moment . Apparemment ils ont fini de fêter leur retrouvailles » gloussa-t-elle à mi voix en le regardant s'installer alors qu'un faible grognement émanant d'une des formes étendues lui fit mettre ses mains devant sa bouche et se taire de peur d'éveiller un des deux adultes endormis.

Dénal était prêt à parier que si les fantômes pouvaient rougir, Cédric aurait prit une jolie teinte parme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se sentir bien et détendu. Les deux silhouettes bougèrent un peu inconsciemment pour lui faire un peu plus de place et ainsi éviter de se retrouver écrasé par le poids de la chimère. Satisfait, il se laissa aller à un sommeil profond et réparateur pour son corps alors que son esprit se détachait petit à petit pour rejoindre les deux fantômes qui le saisirent par la main et l'emmenèrent vers Poudlard.

**A suivre...**

_Je vous dois déjà des excuses pour la longue attente entre la parution de ce chapitre et le précédent. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre patience. Merci a vous tous qui faite vivre cette fiction! En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre! A bientôt!  
_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 :** Salle du rituel

Ce voyage astral avait été un peu plus long que le premier, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire ressentir un froid comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé avant. La distance qu'il avait eut à parcourir pour rejoindre l'avatar de la magie n'avait pas été assez grande pour qu'il ressente le froid du vide dans lequel le faisait évoluer ses deux accompagnateurs. De plus l'avatar avait certainement plus l'habitude que les deux servants fantômes à aider un novice dans ce genre d'expérience. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ils avaient insisté pour qu'il laisse son corps dans un endroit sécurisé et chaud. Ce n'était pas l'air qui était froid. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Juste le vide, l'absence de tout.

« Plus la distance parcouru est longue plus le froid est intense. » Lui expliqua Cédric alors qu'il apparaissait dans une salle de pierre nue. « Le voyage est quasi instantané si on s'en tient à la notion de durée. Le temps ne s'écoule pas dans le monde vide de l'immatériel. »

Dénal écoutait avec attention ce que lui expliquait le fantôme de son camarade. Tout ce qu'il pourrait retenir serait autant qu'il pourrait considérer comme acquis et ainsi il pourrait étudier d'autres sujets dans la pensine et cela lui ferait économiser du temps et qu'il y avait tellement de chose qu'il voulait savoir et comprendre qu'il doutait d'avoir suffisamment de temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce ou il se trouvait. Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir déjà mis les pieds lors de sa scolarité. Les murs en pierre semblaient ruisselé d'eau et de la mousse poussait un peu partout sur toute leur hauteur. Il était évident que s'il avait eut son sens de l'odorat à disposition, l'odeur dans la salle n'aurait rien eut de plaisante. Entre pourriture, confinement et humidité. Rien de très ragoutant.

Il y avait une seule et unique porte en bois. Massive et ornée de runes anciennes qui luisaient sous l'influence de la magie que leurs présences avaient réveillé. Pas la moindre fenêtre ou ouverture. Au centre de la pièce trônait des morceaux métalliques usés et corrodés qui rappela à la jeune chimère les restes d'un chaudron ayant explosé et en observant plus attentivement les murs, Dénal nota que la mousse ne poussait pas à certains endroits et que ceux ci formaient d'étranges zones aux formes plus qu'inattendue. A commencer par celle situé sur le mur opposé à la porte et qui aurait pu appartenir à une silhouette humaine. Comme si celle-ci s'était incrusté dans la matière de façon brutale et irréversible.

« Cet endroit est vraiment glauque. » Marmonna Milicent en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Même pour un fantôme...Il s'en dégage quelque chose de malsain. »

« Vous savez ou nous nous trouvons exactement dans le château ? » demanda Dénal en s'approchant du mur où se détachait la silhouette pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Non, pas exactement. Nous devons nous situer quelque part dans les profondeurs du château, dans une partie inexploité des cachots. » Reprit Cédric qui semblait tout aussi impressionné que les deux autres par l'atmosphère étrange qui émanait de la pièce.

« Même si sa dernière utilisation ne date pas d'hier, elle a pourtant été utilisé au cours des vingt dernières années. » décréta Milicent en examinant la mousse. « Ce genre de lichen a une durée de vie assez longue quand on rassemble les bonnes conditions et vu son développement dans le cas présent, je dirais que la porte à été scellé il y a moins de quinze ans. »

« Encore un sujet qu'il me faudra étudier en rentrant. » soupira Dénal s'attirant un rire de la part de la jeune serpentarde. Même si Harry appréciait les cours de botanique, il n'avait pas la même passion que Neville pour les plantes.

« Oh ,si tu veux je peux partager mes connaissances avec toi. Cela te permettrais de gagner du temps et de te concentrer sur d'autres sujets plus passionnant !» déclara-t-elle en se tapotant les lèvres d'un index pensif. « En contre partie tu pourrais me rendre un petit service... »

« Milicent ! » S'opposa Cédric visiblement offusqué par le marché que tentait d'établir sa camarade.

« Oh, Mister éthique, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un chaudron ! Ce n'est qu'un petit arrangement à l'amiable ! Tu es peut être disposé à partager tes connaissances sans contre partie, mais je me trahirais moi même si je n'essayais pas de tirer un quelconque profit...»

« Ce serait un marché équitable. » Appuya Dénal toujours concentré sur les formes étranges du mur. « Je ne vois pas de raison pour refuser. »

« C'est entendu alors ! » s'extasia la jeune fille en tourbillonnant sur elle même.

« Tu joue avec le feu, Harry. Tu aurais dû au moins lui demander de préciser quel genre de service, elle comptait te soutirer. Et puis personne ne s'attend à ce que tu saches tout tout de suite... »

« Oh mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce qu'elle attend de moi... Et je suis convaincue que Milicent sait très bien qu'en l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux rien lui promettre. » Marmonna la jeune chimère en se tournant vers eux en souriant. Milicent fronça les sourcils avec une moue dubitative qui fit rire la jeune chimère. « Je sais que tes amis, en dehors de Draco, ont dû faire face à un choix impossible. Tout ce que je peux t'assurer c'est que je leur accorderais le bénéfice du doute. Mais nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, je crois que nous avons activé quelque chose en pénétrant dans cette salle et que _quelque chose_ va commencer d'ici peu. »

Il leur indiqua d'un signe de la tête les runes de la porte qui se mettaient à luire de manière de plus en plus soutenue. La lueur qu'elles émettaient, variait de couleur suivant le spectre de la lumière blanche, tout en augmentant d'intensité et de fréquence de rotation des différentes couleurs. Sur le sol apparut un cercle de rituel avec de nombreux signe cabalistique placé régulièrement sur la circonférence du cercle. Près de chaque signe, qui n'avait qu'un sens confus pour lui, Dénal remarqua un point brillant qui pulsait lentement

« Un conseil, n'approchez pas du cercle, c'est un sceau de restriction. » déclara Cédric en fronçant les sourcils. « Même pour des esprits, ce type de sceau est assez désagréable. Il est encore actif et quelqu'un a dû s'assurer qu'il serait alimenter en énergie pour ne jamais se rompre »

« Encore un truc que je ne maîtrise pas ! » soupira Dénal vaincu par son manque de connaissance.

La magie ne se limitait vraiment pas aux seules disciplines enseignées à Poudlard et il commençait juste à sonder l'ampleur du gouffre que les sorciers avaient creusé en élaguant des branches de leur don dans le vif sans prendre la peine de s'y intéresser, enfin certains sorciers s'étaient bien penché sur certaines branches obsolètes de la magie et vu le résultat, il doutait que cela soit une expérience à reproduire.

« Mais je peux deviner qu'il a été placé ici en mesure de protection vis à vis des émanations négatives que nous ressentons depuis que nous sommes entré ici et pour y contenir quelque chose. » continua la jeune chimère.

« Il y a de grande chance que tu ais raison. Le sortilège qui a été utilisé ici pour la fabrication d'un Horcruxe était corrompu au de là du raisonnable et incomplet. Ceux qui ont apposé ce verrou magique l'ont fait avec une grande dextérité et cela à dû leur demander une grande puissance. » déclara Cédric alors que la porte commençait à bouger, lentement, grinçante à vous en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Une maigre silhouette apparue sur le pas de celle-ci et s'avança d'un pas dans la pièce avant de se protéger les yeux de la lumière qui étincelait dans la salle et qui était assez intense pour aveugler. Cela ne gênait en rien les esprits mais le nouveau venu était un être vivant. Il était accompagné de sa fidèle partenaire et Dénal ne fut pas surpris de le voir se joindre à eux.

Rusard prononça de sa voix cassée un mot et la lumière décrut de plusieurs niveaux, lui permettant de mieux voir ce qui se passait dans cet endroit maudit, où il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à remettre les pieds. Mais s'il ne se trompait pas sur l'identité des personnes se trouvant face à lui, alors, il n' avait pas à regretter car tout allait prendre fin et enfin sa fille serait libérée.

Quand il pu se fier de nouveau à ses yeux, il fixa chacun des fantômes avant de fixer son attention sur le plus jeune des spectres qui le regardait impassible mais avec dans le fond de son regard qui à l'instant paraissait tout aussi gris que le reste de sa personne, un éclat de respect qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver. Ebahi, il avança péniblement vers l'esprit et s'inclina profondément devant lui.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Depuis que Poudlard s'est éveillé et que les choses ont commencé à changer ici, je sais , enfin ... » Déclara Rusard tout en voulant mettre un genoux au sol devant l'esprit de la chimère avant que Dénal ne l'en empêche en agitant ses mains devant lui , souriant et invitant le vieil homme à continuer à parler. « Enfin nous savons que nous allons enfin obtenir justice pour le drame qui a déchiré nos existences. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez si rapidement... »

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous intéresser aux événements qui ce sont déroulé dans cette salle. Nous savons comment et par qui toute l'affaire à été classé et passé sous silence. » Déclara Dénal d'une voix douce. « Nous souhaitons éviter que la vérité quand elle éclatera soit tronqué. Cet endroit a baigné dans assez de magie pour que Poudlard puisse nous montrer les faits sans que quiconque puisse douter de leur véracité. A nous mais aussi à tous ceux qui chercheront à connaître la vérité.»

Dénal marqua une pause, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

«Je crains que cela n'allège en rien votre fardeau. Vous n'avez pas encore tous les morceaux du puzzle pour appréhender la vérité et je crains que cela s'avère vraiment douloureux.» Reprit il en tendant une main fantomatique vers l'homme qui se sentit glacé jusqu'à la moelle quand la main effleura son bras. Pourtant il ne se recula pas, fermant les poings, il regarda le spectre devant lui.

« La souffrance, je peux continuer à faire avec. » Murmura-t-il avec détermination alors qu'un nuage d'air frais s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il y eut un miaulement plaintif à ses pieds et avec un sourire triste et las, il se pencha pour prendre sa chatte aux yeux rouges dans ses bras. La main spectrale de la chimère se déplaça du bras de l'homme vers l'animal qui sembla apprécier l'attention alors que la main se figeait dans ses poils qui malgré leur aspect ternes étaient soyeux. Le regard rouge vibrant d'un feu ardent plongea dans son vis à vis argenté. Bien qu'aucun lien physique ne les reliait, Dénal sentit qu'il partageait beaucoup de chose avec le petit félin. Une connexion magique : tous deux avait hébergé pour lui, et possédait encore en elle pour Miss Teigne, un horcruxe.

« Dénal... » tenta d'intervenir Cédric mais il fut stopper par Milicent qui secouait négativement la tête avec un air résigné.

« Trop tard Cédric, cela à déjà commencé . » déclara la jeune fille.

« Mais nous n'avons pas eut le temps de lui expliquer... » répliqua Cédric.

« et bien c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. » Soupira la jeune fille résignée.

La jeune chimère se mordit les lèvres. La magie avait reconnut une connexion entre le félin et l' esprit du garçon et ce lien venait de s'activer. C'était comme s'il avait reconnut sur la chatte les même stigmates que les siens. Pas sur le plan physique. Mais au de là du plan émotionnel, au de là de ce qu'ils étaient ou de ce qu'ils avaient pu être. Une appartenance qui les unissait plus profondément que n'importe quel lien de sang ou d'amitié.

Une part d'eux même fusionnait et pas pour partager, non plus certainement pour compléter. En accordant à l'un la connaissance et à l'autre un sentiment de paix qu'elle s'était vu refuser jusque là. Mais le plus beau cadeau que leur faisait ce lien étrange fût de les unir, de faire qu'aucun des deux ne soient plus jamais seul face à cette blessure qui torturait leur âmes.

Les glyphes qui brillaient de nouveau intensément sur le sceau de restriction s'élevèrent doucement comme portées par une main invisible. Quand elles furent à plus d'un mètre du sol, elles se mirent à battre dans un bel ensemble commençant à se rassembler au centre de la pièce pour fusionner les une avec les autres.

« Comment est ce possible ? » Balbutia Rusard hypnotisé et inquiet. « Le sceau ! Il se brise ! »

« N'ayez crainte et faites confiance à Dénal. » Lui répondit Cédric tout en se voulant rassurant malgré une certaine appréhension perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Pas qu'il douta ni ne sache ce qui se passait, juste qu'il n'avait pas pensé que les choses se passeraient aussi vite et naturellement.

Milicent tout comme lui fixait le spectacle devant eux avec un émerveillement non feint et un respect grandissant pour la jeune chimère. Même si Cédric et elle n'avait rien dit encore sur la tache que la jeune chimère devait accomplir ici, tout deux avaient amené Dénal dans cette endroit de Poudlard, pour qu'il opère ce miracle magique qui avait commencé devant eux.

Ils avaient estimé qu'ils auraient le temps de parler de la théorie avant de passer à la pratique. Il avaient pensé et réfléchis et ce avec le soutien de leur mentor au meilleurs moyen de faire comprendre à Harry ce qu'il lui faudrait faire. Mais leur plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme il s'y était attendu ! Avaient-ils commis une erreur ? Milicent était prête à jurer que non. Alors il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout ce qui allait suivre allait bien se passer et que la magie instinctive de la jeune chimère aussi puissante soit elle le guide correctement.

Cette dernière pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle ne laisse un petit rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'une aura dorée et argenté irradiait de plus en plus de Dénal jusqu'à englobé le concierge de l'école. Les glyhes brillantes, elles aussi se mirent à luire de la même aura de puissance pour se rassembler se fondre les unes dans autres pour prendre la forme d'une sphère irrégulière.

Milicent soupira tout se passait bien pour le moment. Tout était sous contrôle et suivait le développement logique de ce que leur avait enseigné leurs mentors. Comme elle l'avait pensé un peu plutôt elle fût vraiment soulager que les enfants de griffondor aient un très bon instinct, pas forcement de survie mais un très bon instinct quand même.

Bientôt défilèrent, devant eux, les images des événements qui avaient marqué cette salle mais aussi tous ceux qui avaient contribué à conduire Melissandre à plonger dans la magie noire la plus sombre qui pouvait exister. Tout comme Max n'avait pas livrer au Clan une vision édulcoré de l'histoire de la fille de Rusard, les souvenirs emprisonnés dans l'âme du félin et ceux éparpillée dans la pièce ne faisait pas dans le détail et leur livraient la vérité de manière crue et sans artifices. La jeune chimère semblaient avoir un temps d'avance sur eux dans sa lecture des événements.

Il y eut d'abord des moments heureux, scène de la vie de famille au temps du bonheur. Rusard y apparaissait plus jeune et nettement moins marqué. L'homme n'était pas beau mais le bonheur qui éclairait les traits de son visage quand il posait son regard sur sa femme et sa fille, suffisait à lui donné un éclat et un charisme qui communiquait à tous ceux qui l'entourait un sentiment de calme et de sérénité.

Sa femme au long cheveux blond lumineux et aux yeux océan, posait sur lui un regard bienveillant et aimant. Melissandre savant mélange équilibré de ses deux parents mais dont la beauté enfantine laissait présager la femme magnifique qu'elle deviendrait dansait entre ses deux parents un sourire radieux ornant ses lèvres. Malgré la guerre qui à l'époque faisait encore des dégâts dans le monde magique, la petite famille vivait heureuse et de manière simple dans un petit village loin de toute l'agitation politique et guerrière.

Milicent avait beau connaître l'identité de la femme de Rusard, elle était surprise que la jeune femme un peu trop pâle qui se serrait amoureusement dans les bras de son époux n'est pas été impliqué plus que cela dans ce qui se tramait, ou que sa famille n'ait pas mis plus d' embûches dans la petite vie gentillette de cette famille. Leur mentor ne leur avait pas donné de détail sur la vie passée de la mère de Melissandre. Ils avaient juste évoqué son nom et sa maladie. Une affection magique qui touchait le sang et héréditaire même si elle ne se déclenchait pas forcement chez tous les descendants.

Nom qui avait plus que fait sursauter la jeune serpentarde. Un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Maladie qui aurait dû être bien autre chose si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Si les sorciers n'avaient pas dénigré au cours des siècles passés leurs accords avec certaines créatures magiques. Maladie dont souffrirait aussi la petite fille quand le temps serait venu Elle la regardait courir ivre de joie en direction de ses parents en affichant un sourire radieux.

Maladie qui à la mort de Melissandre s'était transmise à une autre branche de la famille, condamnant l'un de ses proches amis à un sort peu enviable à moins que Dénal n'y mette son grain de sel.

D'un soupir, elle chassa un pincement de jalousie qui l'avait étreinte en assistant à ses moments de liesse, qu'elle même n'avait jamais partagé avec sa famille. Ce genre de sentiment n'avait pas lieu d'être. Pas quand on connaissait le destin peu enviable qui allait s'abattre sur la petite famille.

Les souvenir commencèrent à se faire plus sombre. Lentement, silencieusement mais inexorablement, la santé de la mère de Melissandre se dégrada de plus en plus. Ce ne fut dans un premier temps que quelques malaises qui passèrent plus ou moins inaperçu aux yeux de sa famille . Plus les mois passaient plus ils la rendaient faible et pour les plus violents d'entre eux dans un tel état de dépendance vis à vis de son époux et de sa fille que la honte, l'humiliation rendait cette femme magnifique et aimante plus aigrie et renfermée que jamais. Et finalement il ne fut plus question de compter en mois le temps qui séparaient les crises. Ils commencèrent à compter en semaines, puis en jour.

Depuis le tout début, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Depuis plusieurs mois, son mari savait qu'elle se rapprochait inévitablement de sa fin. Il savait lui aussi qu'un jour proche, il devrait lui dire définitivement adieu.

Melissandre du haut de ses huit ans, essayait de comprendre pourquoi sa mère devait souffrir autant. Pourquoi parfois sans qu'elle n'en saisisse la raison exacte, sa mère ne supportait plus malgré sa douleur qu'elle l'aide et la soutienne. Pourquoi parfois quand elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, sa mère se mettait à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter en la serrant dans ses bras fortement , comme si elle avait peur de la voir disparaître.

Ses parentes avaient bien tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'était la mort, mais elle tout ce qu'elle en avait retenue c'était que sa mère allait partir, la quitter pour ne plus jamais revenir et quand justement elle avait demandé pourquoi , aucune des réponses que lui avait donné les deux adultes ne lui avaient apporté ce qu'elle cherchait.

Melissandre ne voulait pas que sa mère parte. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être la petite fille idéale pour ne pas donner de motif de départ à la mourante. Elle remuait ciel et terre pour trouver un remède à la maladie de sa mère. Elle luttait contre le fatalisme qui semblait avoir étreint d'un manteau sombre l'atmosphère qui régnait dans sa maison. Tout plutôt que se résigner.

Son courage, sa détermination, sa rage était un des moteurs qui maintenait à flot sa famille. Ce à quoi se raccrochait sa mère pour tenir un jour de plus. Pour sourire encore une fois. Pour refouler sa peur et sa douleur. La lueur d'espoir qui guidait son père et le soutenait au quotidien. Peu importait la guerre au dehors, ils avançait déjà tous les trois sur un chemin bien sombre pour s'inquiéter de la tournure que prendrait les événements qui finalement ne les touchaient en rien.

Mais tous savait que cela ne serait qu'un répit. Le courage ne peu rien contre la maladie. Il arrive toujours cet instant ou le corps et l'esprit ne peuvent plus luter et ou il faut enfin rendre les armes. Ce jour là la mère de Melissandre étrangement s'étonna de ne plus avoir peur. Tout du moins plus pour ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle s'inquiétait encore du futur qui attendait son mari et sa fille. Mais plus pour elle. Elle s'éteignit doucement dans son sommeil. Un sourire soulagé ornant délicatement ses lèvres froides et pâles

La douleur, le chagrin de Melissandre et de son père furent déchirant à voir dans les souvenirs. A croire qu' après avoir partagé les moments heureux de la petite famille, Dénal partageait leur souffrance et la leur communiquait comme si il s'agissait de la sienne, de la leur. Comme si il leur imposait de reconnaître ce deuil comme un des leurs. Milicent réalisa alors la puissance de la jeune chimère et en aurait eut le souffle coupé si elle avait été encore capable de respirer, mais cela lui permit de comprendre aussi pourquoi Denal était _Ce qui est à la lumière._

L'enfant mettait en évidence tout ce qui aurait voulu être cacher. Pas la vérité de chacun mais la vérité entière dans toute la complexité de la situation en tenant compte de leur motivation profonde. Elle se souvint du nom qu'avait utiliser leurs mentors pour le dénommer dans le monde des morts, _Celui qui révèle_. Elle commençait à peine à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Elle redoutait même de saisir ce que cela impliquait véritablement.

Elle sentit une douce brise sur sa joue qui tira son esprit vers ce qui se passait dans la pièce et non plus vers les digressions où la menait son esprit d'analyse. Elle aurait pu résister, ou tout du moins essayer, mais au fond d'elle même, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir et puis la caresse du vent était si douce, si réconfortante qu'elle se laissa entraîner et oubliant ses interrogations, oubliant que le vent n'existait pas dans le monde immatériel, oubliant de s'inquiéter de l'identité de la personnes qui en ce moment orientait son esprit ailleurs, elle replongea dans les souvenirs de la fille de Rusard, sans plus s'inquiéter des méandres tortueux où elle s'était égarée.

Les années avaient passé. Maintenant dans les images que leur montraient Dénal, ils voyaient Melissandre se préparer pour son entrée à Poudlard avec toute l'impatience et l'inquiétude des enfants qui vont vivre cette expérience pour la première fois. Sa mère lui manquait encore. Elle lui manquerait toujours. Tout comme à son père mais la vie continuait. Sa mère voulait les voir heureux alors ils s'appliquaient tous deux à sourire et se soutenir mutuellement. Melissandre fût envoyé à Serdaigle. Sa soif de connaissance. Sa quête éperdue pour comprendre la maladie qui lui avait enlevé sa mère et qui commençait à se faire sentir dans son corps avait convaincu le choixpeau de l'abnégation de la jeune fille. Sa détermination avait fait le reste.

La première année de Melissandre ne fût pas de tout repos. Rien de comparable avec celle de Harry, mais être la fille du concierge cracmol de l'école n'avait pas aidé la jeune fille à s'intégrer. Entre les enfants de sang-pur qui la prenaient de haut et la méprisaient et les autres qui la maudissaient pour être la fille de l'homme qui gardait un œil sur eux pour leur éviter de faire de trop grosse bêtises, la jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, même dans sa propre maison.

Alors quand elle avait découvert, l'étrange chaton plus mort que vif dans le parc du château, visiblement la pauvre victime de jeunes tortionnaires en mal d'amusement puéril, elle s'était attaché à l'animal et l'avait recueillit et soigné. La chatte bien que jeune avait un très mauvais caractère et ne supportait la présence de personne d'autre que Melissandre. Elle seule pouvait panser ses plaies et elle seule pouvait la caresser. Même Rusard s'abstenait de toute tentative, après s'être fait plusieurs fois profondément griffé. Sa fille et la chatte, baptisé Miss Teigne par l'ensemble des élèves ayant eut maille à partir avec le félin qui prenait à cœur de défendre envers et contre tous sa jeune maîtresse, étaient devenue inséparable à la fin de la première année. La jeune fille avait fini par se faire une place au sein de ses camarades, mais elle ne leur avait pas accordé sa confiance, juste l'intérêt nécessaire pour ne pas se faire définitivement exclure.

Melissandre entrait en troisième année quand le lord fût défait à Godric'sHollow. Comme l'ensemble de la population sorcière, elle fêta la nouvelle avec son père. Malheureusement les crises dû à sa maladie s'aggravait chaque jour davantage et elle passait de plus en plus de temps à l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle avait une grande confiance en Madame Pomfresh qui faisait tout son possible pour l'aider, mais tout comme ses propres recherches, celle de l'infirmière semblait infructueuse.

Ce fût au cour d'un de ses séjours qu'elle fit la connaissance de Max . Elle avait déjà plusieurs fois croisé l'étrange jeune homme qui circulait dans Poudlard comme une ombre. Même si elle ignorait à quelle race magique il appartenait, elle apprécia leur petite conversation quand ils se croisaient à l'infirmerie. Loin de la mépriser comme ses condisciples, le jeune homme lui donnait l'impression d'avoir pour la première fois un ami. Dénal savait que le sentiment avait été réciproque et que le Marcheur d'Ombre avait lui aussi apprécié l'amitié de la jeune sorcière.

Les jours passant elle finit même par lui confier ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne. Sa plus grande crainte : laisser son père seul. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner à son chagrin. Elle voulait pouvoir lutter encore et encore contre la maladie jusqu'à ce que son père ne décède en premier. C'était son seul souhait. Tenir jusque là. Lutter contre la maladie. Il avait promit de l'aider à chercher un moyen d'y parvenir. Malheureusement Max avait à ce moment là d'autres préoccupations personnelles qui le retenaient bien loin de Poudlard. Elle ignorait tout de la vie de Max. Jamais il ne lui avait fait la moindre confidence, ni ne lui avait révéler le motif de sa présence à Poudlard. Elle n'avait posé aucune question, sachant se contenter du soutien et de l'amitié que lui accordait Max sans rien attendre en retour.

Une autre personne pris alors l'air de rien de l'influence sur la jeune fille. Pas de manière flagrante. Pas de manière excessive. Non, insidieusement distillant ici ou là à chacune de leur rencontre un indice ou un éléments qui attiserait la curiosité et la soif de connaissance de la jeune Serdaigle. Dumbledore la guidait irrémédiablement vers la quête des Horcruxes. Quelques mots soufflés dans une conversation. Quelques mots placé au bon moment. Une ou deux suggestion sur des livres à lire pour approfondir certaines connaissances. Toujours en affichant un sourire bienveillant et un ton doux et suave. Et le piège infernale s'était refermé sur la jeune fille. Tout comme le lui avait expliqué Max.

Dénal serra son poing libre, son autre main toujours perdu dans les poils soyeux de la chatte. Tous les souvenirs de Melissandre lui rappelait comment le directeur opérait pour parvenir à ses fins. Sans en avoir l'air. Faisant mine de ne pas toucher à ce genre d'affaire. Tout lui criait la fourberie et l'ambition de Dumbledore. Les manipulations du vieux sorcier étaient subtiles, quasi imperceptible mais elles ne poursuivaient qu'un seul but et il était évident que le sort de la jeune fille ne le concernait en rien. Elle était juste un élément qui lui permettrait de comprendre le fonctionnement et le mode de fabrication des horcruxes. Il avait réussi à la convaincre que c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas mourir trop tôt. Il l'avait presque persuadé de passer à l'acte. Mais à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire Melissandre n'avait put se résoudre à agir.

On touchait à la fin. Tous les spectateurs présent dans la salle le savait. On arrivait aux derniers souvenirs que la jeune fille s'était fait de son vivant dans cette salle. La sphère brillante se mit à se tordre au dessus du seau de restriction qui commençait à s'effacer. Comme si elle se rebellait et luttait pour ne pas disparaître sans avoir livrer l'intégralité de son message. Dénal qui se trouvait encore plongé dans les souvenirs qu'il était le seul avoir maintenant émis une longue plainte, luttant pour garder la magie encore active dans la pièce.

« Non, non, non » Répéta comme une litanie sans fin Rusard dont les yeux débordait de larmes d'impuissance. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'avait vécu sa fille. Pas plus qu'il n'avait su avant ce jour ses pensées et ses espoirs. « Si le seau disparaît, Melissandre sera définitivement anéantis. S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ne m'enlever pas mon enfant... »

**A suivre...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 ****:** Rituel de sentence 

Seules les supplication du père de famille troublaient en cet instant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Même les souvenirs s'étaient figés. Dénal ferma les yeux puis déplaçant sa main fantomatique de Miss Teigne, il étreignit le bras du vieux concierge.

« C'est peut être trop vous demander et je le regrette, mais c'est ce qui doit être fait. » déclara la jeune chimère. « Melissandre ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps dans cet état ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle mérite. L'âme de Melissandre ne peut pas rester ainsi éparpiller sur le sol et dans le corps de Miss Teigne !»

« Ce qu'elle mérite ? » Répéta l'homme inquiet du sens que pouvait donner Dénal à ces paroles énigmatiques. Sa petite fille n'avait elle pas assez payé pour une erreur dont elle n'était qu'en partie responsable d'après les propres révélations de la chimère !

« Milicent à dit que la magie qu'à utiliser votre fille pour créer son Horcruxe était incomplète et pervertit. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à présent à quel point elle avait raison. Mais ses deniers souvenirs... »

Dénal marqua une pause se mordant la lèvre et détournant un instant le regard. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis alors qu'il reprenait la parole les souvenirs s'estompèrent. Il avait vu les derniers souvenirs de la jeune Serdaigle. Il savait l'horreur qui avait déchiré ses derniers instants et il savait que Rusard ne supporterait pas de voir la vérité en image. Les mots à entendre serait déjà bien suffisamment horrible pour ce père qui aurait tout sacrifié pour sa fille unique. Alors il décida de seulement la lui conter. Cela restera un macabre récit mais au moins aucune image de ce désastre ne se gravera dans la mémoire du vieil homme. Ce serait lui infliger une peine dont il n'avait pas besoin. Rusard souffrait déjà bien assez en temps qu'homme et père.

« Elle ne voulait pas accomplir le rituel car elle trouvait que le prix était bien trop élevé. » Reprit il en se mettant à caresser la fourrure de Miss Teigne qui sous l'attention se mit doucement à ronronner comme si elle comprenait l'intention de la jeune chimère et lui accordait son soutien pour l'aider à conter les derniers instants de sa maîtresse. « Elle avait pourtant tout préparer dans cette salle. Tout y était réunit. Elle avait même trouvé d'anciens enchantements de protection pour protéger la salle et prévenir tout danger potentiel. Elle avait pris la peine aussi de fabriquer dans le plus grand secret une potion assez complexe pour contrer les effets secondaires dû à la création d'un horcruxe, soit dit en passant c'est une précaution que le lord n'a jamais prise et ce qui explique en partie, le résultat et l'état de dégradation avancé de sa santé mentale. »

Un sourire ironique étira les traits de son visage et la chatte émit un miaulement satisfait. Milicent et Cédric se regardèrent échangeant un regard interrogatif puis dans un bel ensemble haussèrent les épaules et se sourirent. Rusard lui ne s'arrêta pas sur le trait d'humour de la jeune chimère. Peu lui importait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait savoir pourquoi si sa fille avait reculer à réaliser le rituel, pourquoi était elle morte dans ce tourbillon de magie dans lequel il l'avait vu disparaitre?

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de créer un Horcruxe, c'est de commettre un meurtre et de prononcer un sortilège pour séparer l'âme qui se déchire sous le poids de cet acte intolérable. Tuer de sang froid et sans état d'âme. Avoir la volonté de tuer et exécuter l'acte déchire l'âme et si on dispose suffisamment de maîtrise de soi on peut déplacer la partie de son âme qui s'est détaché dans un réceptacle et ainsi gagné l'immortalité tant que celui-ci n'est pas détruit. Dans le même temps on perd toute notion de culpabilité et de remord. Finalement crée un seul horcruxe est l'étape la plus dur. En faire plus devient de plus en plus facile car des la création du premier, l'âme perd ce qui la rend capable de compassion d'empathie et la capacité à se repentir de son acte. Après plus d'un horcruxe, elle perd aussi en stabilité et en capacité de réflexion. » expliqua Dénal en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui du concierge dont les larmes ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. « Votre fille ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de tuer un autre être vivant. »

«Alors pourquoi ? » Balbutia le vieil homme.

« Parce que Dumbledore l'y à forcé. » avoua Dénal d'une voix dure et froide à fendre la pierre.

« Mais comment a-t-il pu faire pour la convaincre ? » Demanda Cédric abasourdis. Bien sûr depuis sa mort et son entraînement auprès de ses mentors, le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux sur le véritable visage du directeur mais il éprouvait encore des difficultés à accepter la perfidie du vieux sorcier. Il savait que le vieil homme avait de manière détourné réussi à guider la jeune fille dans ses recherches. Il avait guidé sa main vers les bon livres, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que le directeur ait pu faire plus.

« Oh mais il n'a pas _essayé_ de le faire. Il savait depuis longtemps que la jeune fille ne pourrait se résoudre à tuer qui que ce soit alors il l'y a contrainte. » expliqua Dénal en fixant les servants fantômes.

« Il a utilisé l'imperium ? » Balbutia Milicent comme au bord de la nausée. La jeune fille de serpentard avait moins de scrupule à accepter le côté sombre du directeur de Poudlard, cependant la portée d'un tel acte lui semblait être un risque bien trop grand pour que le vieil homme ai agit de la sorte, prenant le risque de se faire prendre et d'en payer le prix. « Mais tu as parlé de garder son sang froid et d'avoir la volonté de tuer, sous un tel sort de contrainte on n'a plus de volonté propre... »

« Oui il a bien utiliser un sort qui se rapproche de l'imperium mais remanié pour passer inaperçu et surtout il ne lui a pas ordonner de tuer. Il lui a fortement suggéré d'aller jusqu'au bout du rituel pour lequel elle avait sacrifié tant de temps et d'énergie. Il lui à ordonné d'accomplir le rituel. C'est pour cela que celui-ci est perverti. La volonté de Melissandre était intacte, lui permettant d'achever la création de l'horcruxe mais la magie a bien sentit la contrainte et elle a tenté de se rebeller ce qui a eu pour conséquence de ne pas achever le rituel. L'horcruxe imparfait a trouvé refuge dans le corps de Miss Teigne alors que l'âme déchiré de Melissandre s'auto détruisait sous l'influence de la magie !»

« D'après vous, ma fille ne serait jamais allé au bout sans l'influence de Dumbledore ! » S'exclama en tremblant de rage Rusard fixant la jeune chimère à la recherche d'une réponse. Jamais à l'époque il n'avait soupçonné l'implication du directeur.

Même encore maintenant, après des années à chercher à comprendre et s'instruire en secret, il n'avait eut que de fortes suppositions quand à l'intervention de Dumbledore. Il avait découvert que le vieil homme n'était pas aussi bienveillant qu'il y paraissait et il avait fait de son mieux avec ses maigres capacités pour protéger les élèves des discours mielleux et tendancieux du vieux directeur. Parfois il se demandait comment les autres professeurs n'avait pas vu le manigances du vieil homme ! A ce demander qui était le cacmol !

Et puis discrètement il avait fini par apprendre que le professeur MacGonagal etait soumise à un sort de contrainte et d'oublis. Tout comme les autres quand ils commençaient à poser trop de question embarrassantes. Seul Le professeur Rogue et l'infirmière semblaient échapper à ce genre de sévices. Rogue était coincé à servir le directeur car c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'échapper à Azkaban, bien que le concierge se demandait si le professeur de potion ne poursuivait pas ses propres objectifs qui restaient nébuleux pour lui et auxquels il n'était pas pressés de se mêler.

Quand à Poppy, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion en privée de faire part de son courroux au directeur. Jamais en public et il avait bien compris pourquoi quand surprenant par hasard une conversation entre Dumbledore et Poppy, il avait réaliser que le directeur faisait chanter l'infirmière et ce à propos de ce qu'elle était et d'ou elle venait. L'infirmière en dehors de Max était sa meilleure allié et l'une des personnes qui l'avait le plus aidé après la mort de sa petite fille.

Après ces découvertes, Rusard avait bien compris que dans l'imbroglio d'intrigue et de manipulation qu'était devenu Poudlard de part l'influence du directeur, plus personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment de la sécurité des enfants. Et quand par le plus grand des hasard, quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour l'un des élèves, par exemple dans les plus récents, le jeune Potter ou le jeune Nott, le directeur prenait soit disant les choses en main et réglait le problème. Enfin c'était ce qu'il prétendait !

Rusard savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Cela lui avait pris du temps et il avait dû agir avec beaucoup de circonspection pour ne pas attirer l'attention du vieux fou, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le nommer dans son fort intérieur, mais il avait pris sur lui de protéger les gamins. Peut être pas avec les meilleurs arguments mais avec les seules armes qu'il avaient à sa disposition : roder dans les couloirs avec Miss Teigne pour veiller à ce qu'aucun ne s'écarte de trop du droit chemin.

Bien sûr il y avait certains éléments qui semblaient échapper à sa surveillance, comme le jeune Potter. Mais il avait fait de son mieux et avec l'aide de Max il avait put remplir sa mission avec plus de moyen et d'assurance. La voix de la jeune chimère le tira de ses réflexions. L'enfant le regardait avec toujours cette lueur de respect à son égard qui le faisait frémir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enfant lui accordait autant d'intérêt.

« C'est ce que j'affirme. Peu importait à Dumbledore qui votre fille tuerait pour accomplir le rituel, même si la victime était un autre élève, il était prêt à trouver une explication. Malgré le sort de contrainte Melissandre ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer un autre être vivant. Elle à lutter pour résister au sortilège, pendant de longues heures, mais comment une simple jeune fille, aussi puissante soit elle, aurait put s'opposer à la volonté de fer d'un sorcier aussi vieux et puissant et ayant parfaitement la maîtrise de son pouvoir ? La mort dans l'âme, elle a dû se résoudre à obtempérer et sacrifier le seul être vivant qui l'assistait depuis le début. Mais cela vous le savez déjà, n'est ce pas ? »

Rusard hocha la tête, caressant machinalement la chatte qui se trouvait toujours dans ses bras et qui émit un miaulement.

« Ce lâche n'était même pas là ! Si vous avez raison, il n'est pas resté pour assister au rituel. Quand nous sommes arrivée dans cette salle, il n'était pas là ! Il a laissé ma pauvre enfant lutter et... » Cracha Rusard sa peine cédant la place à la colère.

« Je n'ai pas de raison de vous mentir. » assura Dénal. « Le directeur a lancé son sort de contrainte et à attendu, plusieurs heures mais votre fille à résister de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Bien que sa place à Serdaigle ne soit pas dû au hasard, Melissandre possédait aussi le courage et la droiture de ceux et celles de la maison de griffondor. Lassé, Dumbledore la laissé pour vaquer à d'autres occupations qui requerrait sa présence. Votre fille a encore lutter, résister de son mieux mais à bout de force, elle a... »

Dénal s'arrêta. Inutile d'en dire plus. Tous savait ce que la jeune fille avait fait par la suite et ce qui avait déchire son âme. Sous sa main resté dans la fourrure de Miss Teigne, il pouvait sentir la cicatrice.

Lui avait vu la scène, comme l'avait vécu la jeune fille ainsi que Miss Teigne. Melissandre sous l'emprise du sort de contrainte donnait l'impression de ne rien ressentir. Simple pantin, coquille vide. Non pas vide mais prisonnière car il pouvait presque entendre hurler son âme alors que son bras frappait sans retenue le corps de l'animal qu'elle avait tant de fois étreint. Il pouvait entendre, percevoir le moment ou brisé l'esprit de la jeune fille s'était déchiré.

Étrangement chez Miss Teigne, il n'y avait aucune peur quand le poignard l'avait frappé. Seulement un sentiment insupportable d'acceptation et d'amour. Quelque chose de fort et de profond qui dépassait la compréhension, car cette émotion ne pouvait s'expliquer par la raison.

Aucune larme jusqu'à ce que le rituel fût accompli et que Melissandre réalisa la porté de son acte. Son âme instable n'avait pas accepté et même la création de l'Horcruxe ne fut pas suffisante pour apaiser l'affreuse douleur qui lui dévorait l'âme. Peut être était ce dû aussi à l'influence du sort de contrainte du directeur, toujours fut il que la jeune fille perdit tout contrôle et que sa magie se répandit dans toute la pièce dévastant tout. Brulant, déchiquetant, arrachant, brisant. Il savait aussi que c'était à ce moment que Rusard et les autres avaient découvert la jeune fille.

« Quand nous sommes entré dans cette pièce, Max, le professeur MacGonagall et moi, le mal était déjà fait. » reprit Rusard le regard vague perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

Il se rappelait combien sa petite fille lui avait parut étrange et inquiète ce jour là. Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'inquiétude qui l'avait étreint quand il ne l'avait pas vu dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner. Vite remplacé par l'angoisse quand le professeur de métamorphose lui avait demandé pourquoi Melissandre n'avait pas assisté au cours de l'après midi. Rongé d'inquiétude, ils s'étaient déplacés tous le deux jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Poppy leur avait assuré n'avoir pas vue la jeune fille depuis deux jours. Ce fût à ce moment qu'ils furent rejoint dans leur recherche par Max qui venait de revenir à Poudlard. Et puis il y avait eu comme un tremblement. Comme si le château avait bougé de ses fondations et le jeune Marcheur d'Ombre avait eut une moue de dégoût comme si il y avait eu une mauvaise odeur dans la bouche et le nez. Ce fût en le suivant qu'ils découvrirent la salle ou était Melissandre. Trop tard pour empêcher quoi que ce soit.

Toute l'horreur de la situation était encore gravé dans la mémoire du concierge. Si seulement il avait eut le courage et la force de sa fille pour résister au mensonge du directeur. Si il avait eut à l'époque le moindre doute sur l'implication de Dumbledore.

« Si Dumbledore avait eut le moindre doute sur votre loyauté à l'époque, il n'aurait pas hésité à vous éliminer. Vous n'auriez été qu'une gène pour lui et contrairement à Minerva il n'aurait pas pu vous contrôler.» Le tira de ses réflexions Milicent.

« Détrompez vous jeune fille, à l'époque je n'avais pas les moyens de m'opposer à lui. » avoua dans un soupir las le vieux concierge. « J'étais l'un de ses moutons dociles qui n'ont pas besoin d'être contrôler pour suivre le chemin qu'on leurs dicte. Quand il fut informé des événement et du décès de ma fille, il m'a servit des platitudes réconfortantes. Un tissus de mensonge et d'hypocrisie dans lequel je me suis vautré sans honte... »

« Mais c'est bien vous qui avez apposé le sceau de restriction ? » questionna Milicent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas le premier. » affirma Rusard. « Il m'a fallut de nombreuses années et le soutien de certaines personnes pour comprendre ce qu'implique le statut de cracmol. Il m'a fallut dix ans pour comprendre que nous n'étions pas si faible et sans magie que ce qu'on voulait nous faire croire. Depuis si longtemps il est ancré dans le monde magique que nous sommes des erreurs de la nature que le don que nous a fait la magie est méconnu. Sans l'aide de Poppy, Max et du professeur Rogue je n'aurais certainement pas découvert le secret de notre sang. »

Dénal fronça les sourcils un court instant. Il avait lu dans la pensine quelque chose à propos des cracmols et de certaines races magiques comme les vampires et les loups garou. Il n'avait pas approfondie sa lecture dans ce domaine mais si il rassemblait correctement les éléments dont il disposait, il réalisait combien l'ignorance pouvait s'avérer être la source de drame absurde.

« Le premier à posé le sceau a été Max des que nous sommes entré dans cette salle ce qui a éviter quand l'âme de Melissandre à éclatée qu'elle ne se retrouve réduite en poussière et qu'elle n'aille se perdre dans le néant.. » Reprit le concierge perdu dans les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là. « Dans cette pièce sombre éclairée par la lumière vacillante des torches, malmenée par le vent magique qui attisait leur flamme autant qu'il menaçait de les éteindre, ma fille se désagrégeait dans le courant de magie incontrôlable qui la dévorait de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Elle a tendu avec désespoir une main dans ma direction et j'ai tenté de l'attraper et de la ramener vers moi mais le courant était bien trop fort et son corps déjà bien trop faible.»

Il marqua une légère pause resserrant sa prise sur l'animal dans ses bras, sans tenir compte des larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer de ses yeux rendu vague par le chagrin.

« Je n'ai pu que frôler ses doigts avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une explosion assourdissante et aveuglante, ne lassant derrière elle qu'une immense masse d'énergie menaçant de tout exploser. Sans la présence d'esprit de Max et du professeur MacGonagall qui ont par je ne sais qu'elle stratagème réussi à la confiner ici, je crois que je me serait laisser engloutir par ce feu qui ne demandait qu'à être nourrit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient à l'époque mais je me suis renseigné depuis et Max m'a bien expliqué ce que je devais faire pour garder par la suite les choses en l'état. Le professeur McGonagall m'aurait certainement aidé mais elle s'était porté volontaire pour informer le directeur. Nous sommes rapidement arrivé à la conclusion que le directeur avait utilisé son pouvoir de persuasion sur elle et qu'il avait convaincu que ma fille était morte des suite de sa maladie et qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en parler. Ce fût d'ailleurs la version qui fut donnée à l'ensemble des élèves. Tous savait que ma fille était malade, alors personne ne fut vraiment surpris. Et puis aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de connaître ma princesse. Et elle tomba dans l'oublie. » termina le vieil homme avec amertume.

« Donc si je comprends bien Melissandre est morte ici mais son âme n'a jamais atteint l'au de là du voile ? » questionna Dénal tout en caressant la chatte.

« C'est ce qui aurait dû arriver si l'horcruxe avait été détruit. » Reprit Cédric en soupirant. « Les âmes déchirée par ce sortilège sont banni du monde immatériel. C 'est un des plus vieux précepte qui fut souvent illustré dans les mythologies du temps passé, comme dans la mythologie égyptienne par exemple. L'âme était pesé et devait être plus légère qu'une plume pour gagner le droit à la rédemption dans le cas contraire elle était plonger dans un abîme de souffrance et d'errance. Mais dans le cas de Melissandre, d'autre paramètre sont intervenu qui ont fait penché la balance pour la première fois d'une manière improbable. A ce que nos mentors nous ont révélé, Melissandre aurait déposé l'horcruxe dans Miss teigne pour lui sauver la vie même si pour cela elle disparaissait dans le néant. Un dernier sacrifice au prix de son immortalité, mais ce qui n'empêchait pas son âme de se voir refuser la traversée.»

«Mais la magie est intervenue. » s'exclama Dénal en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait l'intuition que la situation ne s'était pas réglé facilement et qu'il y avait peut être encore quelque chose à faire. Il ignorait encore quoi mais il avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'une solution.

« Oui ainsi que les gardiens du monde immatériel. Mais ni les uns ni l'autre partie ne pouvaient enfreindre les lois du monde et de l'équilibre assurant la cohésion ente le monde tangible et l'immatériel. Il était impossible d'accorder le repos dans l'au de là à Melissandre mais elle ne pouvait plus être sauvé et retourné à sa vie d'avant. Alors... »

« Alors si je comprend bien , ils ont décidé par l'intermédiaire de Max et de MacGonagall de la sceller ici ! De l'emprisonner ? » s'étonna Dénal.

« Pas pour l'emprisonner, mais effectivement pour la sceller jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse statuer sur son cas. Comme son crime est lié à la magie, il fût convenue que ce serait à un Juge de la Bénédiction Magique de le faire et les gardiens imposèrent que ce soit celui qui aurait la glyphe Dénal de s'y coller. » finit de révéler Milicent.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Va savoir ce qu'ils avaient en tête ! » Répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. « Mais pour le monde au de là du voile, Dénal est _celui qui révèle_. Celui qui met à la lumière donc...Cela reste assez logique. »

« Que suis je censé faire ? »

« A ton avis que fait un juge, idiot de Griffondor ! » Ne put s'empêcher de maugréer la Serpentarde en riant. « Il tranche et remet une sentence juste et applicable, alors au boulot ! »

Dénal aurait bien objecter qu'il se voyait mal rendre une quelconque justice alors qu'il avait l'impression que celle qu'on voulait qu'il juge était une victime qui n'avait apparemment jamais eut beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Pas qu'il éprouvait de la pitié, juste qu'il compatissait, qu'il comprenait certaines des décisions de la jeune fille. S il avait eut les mêmes choix à effectuer, il était à peu près certains qu'il aurait fait les mêmes. Sans regret. Alors dans ces conditions comment accepter que l'âme de Melissandre reste dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ?

Un court instant l'image d'Alyd s'imposa à son esprit. Il revit le moment ou il avait accueillit dans une étreinte d'ours son frère revenant de chez les Dursley. Et puis il se souvint de ce qu'avait fait la chimère dorée pour lui et il su ce qu'il devait faire. Ce serait sa première fois mais il ne doutait pas de réussir. Il sentit le soutien des deux autres chimères et soupira d'aise. Il n'avait pas à hésiter. Il était prêt. Il allait pratiquer son premier rituel de sentence. Tout comme Alyd l'avait fait pour lui en prenant Tonk et les deux Aurors comme support. Son rituel serait certainement différent de celui de la chimère dorée mais il savait que c'était ce que les lois de l'équilibre exigeaient. Lui restait à déterminer qui serait les piliers sur lesquels s'appuieraient son enchantement.

Il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Tentant de rassembler tout ce qu'il savait et d'assembler tous les éléments qui avaient trouver une réponse et ceux qui n'en avait pas trouvé et ce fût dans ceux là précisément qu'il entrevit une faille. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour analyser de manière logique ses conclusions et vérifier que tous les indices convergeaient bien vers cette solution le plus logiquement possible.

Il soupira. Cela semblait si évident maintenant. Un vent doux le toucha l'enveloppant et le réchauffant pendant un court instant. Il reconnaissait cette présence. Il avait déjà suffisamment côtoyer pour reconnaître l'emprunte de la Magie. Il laissa sa réflexion continuer sur sa lancé et l'espace d'un court instant il comprit. Il sut ainsi que les deux autres chimères ou toutes leurs actions allaient mener le monde magique. Il eut une vision fugace de ce que serait leur Jugement. Terrifiant. Irréversible. Mais incroyablement satisfaisant. Il sourit laissant la présence de la Magie s'éloigner après une dernière caresse tendre et confiante. Elle aussi savait et comme elle l'avait déjà promis, elle l'acceptait.

« Poudlard s'est éveillé, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Dénal en fixant le concierge qui s'essuyait les yeux dans le revers de sa manche.

Il avait posé la question bien que connaissant pertinemment la réponse. Il avait suffisamment lu dans la pensine à propos des pierres cœur pour reconnaître leur présence et leur activité. Mais il devait savoir si Rusard en avait conscience. C'était important pour la suite de ce qu'il envisageait de faire.

« Oui » répondit Rusard sans hésitation, se demandant tout de même le rapport avec sa fille. Il avait sentit un changement dans le château, comme si celui-ci était de nouveau vivant.

« Votre femme était de la famille Nott, n'est ce pas ? » Continua Dénal en fixant cette fois Milicent qui fronça les sourcils.

« Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport... » dit Rusard se demandant de plus en plus ou voulait en venir la jeune chimère et ne voyant aucun rapport entre les deux questions.

« Quel était le nom complet de votre fille ? » questionna encore Dénal sans tenir comptes des interrogations dans la voix du concierge.

« Melissandre Elora Nott Rusard. » Repondit avec une émotion mal contenu le vieil homme

« Donneriez vous votre sang pour votre enfant ? » L'interrompit froidement Dénal voulant éviter que le concierge ne s'effondre complètement. Ce n'était pas le moment, il avait besoin de lui.

« Oui, ma vie même. » Répliqua le concierge sans plus chercher à comprendre ou cet interrogatoire les menait. L'amas lumineux qui se trouvait à l'emplacement du sceau augmenta d'intensité et sa surface se fit plus chaotique. Dénal eut un sourire satisfait et rempli de fierté en fixant le père de Melissandre.

« A toi ma belle, me donnerais tu ton âme pour Melissandre ? » Continua Dénal en plongeant son regard dans celui de la chatte sans tenir compte de l'ahurissement grandissant des autres. « Tu as déjà donné ta vie une fois... »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de vive voix. Comment un chat aussi étrange soit il aurait pu prendre la parole pour donner son avis. Cependant un certain nombres d'images traversèrent l'esprit de la jeune chimère et il comprit le message que voulait lui communiquer l'animal. Son accord était total. Son amour pour sa jeune maîtresse était encore farouche et intact.

« Bien. » reprit la jeune chimère en se tournant vers la sphère qui brillait de manière désordonnée, donnant l'impression de se hérisser de pics comme pour se protéger. « Alors je vais t'enlever cette demie vie. »

La boule réagit de manière agressive à ses dernières paroles et les piquants énergétiques s'élancèrent dans toutes les directions.

« Tu n'a pas ton mot a dire. » Intervint sèchement Dénal semblant s'adresser à la sphère de lumière. « _Poudlard ? _»

« _Oui jeune Seigneur, je suis si heureuse de votre retour parmi nous. »_Murmura une douce voix de femme dans leur esprit à tous les faisant sursauter sauf Dénal.

« _Donnerais tu une place dans ton cœur à cette enfant ? »_ Questionna la chimère.

« _Mon cœur souffre déjà pour elle et pour tant d'autre. Elle seule peut en refermer la blessure si telle est votre souhait. »_ Répondit la voix mélodieuse du château. « _Melissandre et moi nous __connaissons très bien. Aussi endormie que je fus, aussi éparpillée que fut son âme, mes pierres et la terre que nous partagions, nous ont unit. »_

« Parfait alors. » Lança à haute voix Dénal en fermant les yeux.

Il y eut un temps de silence que personne n'osa interrompre.

« Par la magie je vous prend pour témoin, devant vous ici et maintenant je prononce mon premier serment ! Afin que le parjure par ceux qu'il a trahis soit jugé, je t'invoque à nouveau parmi les vivants, toi Melissandre Elora Nott Rusard ! Le père apporte le sang. L'amie fidèle attache son âme. Le foyer lui prête chair et par mon devoir de juge, je lui offre du temps ! Telle est ma décision ! »Prononça d'une voix profonde et puissante Dénal, figeant l'assemblée sur place.

Un grand éclair frappa la sphère blanche. Miss teigne émit un sifflement de douleur avant qu'un morceau de quelque chose ne sorte de son corps pour se fixer sur la boule qui commença à changer de forme. Elle grandit et se tordit dans tous les sens. Le bruit de l'énergie qui irradiait se modula de plus en plus lui aussi pour se changer en un cri. La forme qui commença à émergé de toute cette lumière pris une apparence humaine.

Rusard sentit ses jambes le lâcher alors que la lumière décroissait et que la silhouette lumineuse se recouvrait de chair et qu'un regard qu'il ne voyait plus que dans ses souvenirs et ses vieux cliché jauni par les années se posait à nouveau sur lui mélangeant larmes de douleur et de joie.

« Melissandre ? » hoqueta le vieil homme.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

« _Merci » _fut le premier mot que prononça l'esprit réincarné.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Répondit Dénal avec lassitude. « Ta nouvelle condition a de nombreuses contrainte et j'attends de toi que tu remplisses les tâches que je vais te confier. »

_«Je connais les contraintes et je suis impatiente de remplir ma mission. » _assura Melissandre.

« Hum ! » fit Milicent. avec une moue boudeuse « Je serais presque jalouse. »

Devant le regard noir que lui accorda Cédric, Celui interloqué et désapprobateur de Dénal, et le regard inquiet que lui accorda Melissandre elle crut bon de préciser.

« J'ai bien dit presque. »

**A suivre...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 :** Un matin comme tant d'autre avenir...

Il y avait un poids anormal qui comprimait sa poitrine et une sensation de froid lui chatouillait la nuque et les pieds. Sans oublier ce drôle de bruit pour le moins inhabituel et pourtant pas désagréable à son oreille. Il y avait aussi la sensation d'être coincé, immobilisé dans un étau vivant. Ce fut cette sensation qui poussa Max a ouvrir le yeux en grommelant contre l'inconfort qui troublait son sommeil avant de réaliser l'origine de sa gêne.

Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas bougé à cause d'une masse qui occupait une bonne partie de son torse. La tête imposante de la plus jeune des chimères reposait nonchalamment sur sa poitrine. Ce qui expliquait le poids qui le maintenait allongé, mais aussi le souffle léger et froid qui s'échappait de la respiration lente et régulière de l'enfant qu'il sentait lui chatouiller la nuque. Même si le tout petit n'avait pas atteint sa taille adulte, pour la carrure du Marcheur d'Ombre cela représentait un poids assez conséquent et comme si cela ne suffisait pas Ialon s'était accaparé son seul bras libre et s'y était accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage. De plus il constata que les deux chimères s'étaient enchevêtré, allez savoir comment, dans les drap et que ceux ci ne le recouvrait plus, expliquant le froid qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses pieds. Il soupira mi agacé mi amusé par l'amas informe qu'il formait tous les trois.

Quand au bruit sourd et régulier qui lui parvenait comme un bourdonnement, il provenait de Dénal qui dans son profond sommeil ronronnait visiblement satisfait de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Max une fois la surprise passé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait de la confiance que lui accordait la plus jeune des chimères. Il avait bien remarqué la veille combien sa proie et la chimère argenté était proche. Il s'était sentit légèrement frustré quand Ialon l'avait empêcher de goûter la magie de l'enfant. Le garçon dégageait comme toutes les chimères une odeur appétissante qui lui avait presque autant mis l'eau à la bouche que celle de sa proie.

En arrivant il avait si faim qu'il aurait pu se laisser aller si Ialon n'avait pas veiller au grain. Il en avait ressentie une grande frustration mais il savait que Ialon connaissait suffisamment les régles des Marcheurs d'Ombre pour lui permettre de se contrôler et et ne pas commettre un acte irréparable pour lequel Max s'en serait voulu pour l'éternité. Il y avait certaines règles qu'il fallait suivre à la lettre pour continuer à se regarder dans le miroir sans honte, et ce même quand on était quelque peu rebelle et réfractaire à l'autorité.

De plus au souvenir de la fin de soirée qu'il avait vécu dans les bras de sa proie, il n'avait pas à douter qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il était très heureux de son retour. Il avait fallut du temps pour apaiser la faim dévorante qui lui brouillait les entrailles, mais Ialon avait su combler ses moindres attentes et maintenant il se sentait repus et complet.

Max tenta de se dégager de l'emprise des deux chimères sans succès . Il soupira autant que la tête de Dénal le lui permettait. Il ne se souvenait pas du moment ou la jeune chimère les avaient rejoint et se posait des questions sur le motif de sa présence dans leur chambre. Peut être que l'enfant avait été plus impressionné qu'il n'en avait laissé paraître par le récit qu'il avait fait la veille. Ou peut être avait il voulu s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui prendre Ialon. Awa lui avait expliqué l'enfance, quoi qu'enfer serait un terme plus adapté selon Max, de Dénal et il comprenait qu'ayant enfin trouvé un adulte qui était prêt à prendre soin de lui, le gamin ne soit pas décidé à le lâcher, ni à le partager. Tout comme il savait que son compagnon n'abandonnerait jamais les deux autres chimères.

Max senti la poigne sur son bras se détendre et par dessus le corps de la chimère, il vit Ialon papillonner des yeux. Son sourire s'élargit encore. Il aimait observer son compagnon au réveil. C'était l'un des rare moment ou Ialon se montrait vulnérable et il appréciait d'être un des rares spectateur privilégié de ce spectacle. Awa fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience de la présence imposante de Dénal entre eux.

« Bonjour Awa, bien dormit ? » demanda Max en tentant de récupérer son bras faute de pouvoir dégager son torse.

« Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler par mon titre au réveil, Max. » fit remarqué Ialon en souriant au Marcheur d'Ombre, tout en maintenant sa prise sur le bras du Marcheur d'Ombre.

« Et comment t'appellerais je ? Même au réveil, je dois te montrer le respect qui t'es dû. Nous avons déjà eut cette discussion et je ne crois pas que tu disposes de nouveau arguments pour me faire changer d'opinion. Tu sais que mon affection t'es acquise et que ma vie dépend entièrement de toi, alors...» répondit Max en caressant doucement la joue de la chimère aux mèches rouge.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher ! J'ai un argument de poids et qui présentement repose sur ton torse. Tu n'as plus besoin de me montrer ton respect dés le petit matin maintenant que Dénal a décidé que nous formions une famille. Par contre tu pourras toujours exprimer ton affection, Car cela on ne le fait jamais trop !» L'invectiva gentiment la chimère avec le sourire de celui qui en sait plus qu'il n'en a dit.

« Une famille ? »

« Ce garnement sait ce qu'il veut et il met toute les chances de son côté pour parvenir à ses fins. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus bridé par Dumbledore, il compte bien agir comme il l'entend. Toujours frondeur, il va me faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge mais il a vraiment le cœur sur la main. Je dois reconnaître que je suis sincèrement touché qu'il m'ait choisit pour parents, tout autant que lorsque tu m'a élu comme proie. » Déclara Ialon toujours souriant et rougissant.

« Tu ne croyais pas possible qu'il te considère un jour sous cet aspect ? » questionna Max satisfait de l'aveu que venait de lui faire son partenaire. Il se doutait aussi qu'il y avait un sous entendu dans les paroles de Iaoln qui restait pour le moment un mystère pour lui, mais il avait l'intuition que cela avait un rapport avec la présence de la jeune chimère dans leur lit.

Severus ne l'aurait jamais admit auparavant, mais au fond de lui il avait toujours regretter que sa vie ne lui ait jamais permit d'avoir une famille à lui. Longtemps resté seul en temps que chimère, il avait attendu l'apparition des deux autres chimères avec impatience, espérant qu'ensemble il formerait quelque chose d'approchant. Sa rencontre avec Max lui avait apporté un réconfort et comblé certains besoin qu'il avait pris soin de refouler jusque là. Malheureusement, le Marcheur d'Ombre devait s'absenter bien trop souvent et la solitude était bien plus pesante maintenant qu'il avait goûter à un des bonheurs de la vie consistant à la partager avec et pour quelqu'un. En temps que Severus Rogue, il avait fait des erreurs envers Harry, qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas. Son attitude avait été injuste et méprisante et il lui arrivait de se demander comment l'enfant avait pu lui pardonner. Mais Harry avait eu ce courage de faire table rase de leur passé commun et lui avait offert une seconde chance à laquelle il comptait s'agripper sans faillir. Et là l'enfant lui offrait cette opportunité supplémentaire d'être là pour lui, d'être important à ses yeux comme quelqu'un d'unique.

« Je l'espérais. Tout comme lui je crois, mais je ne croyais pas possible qu'il me fasse assez réellement confiance pour faire le premier pas dans cette démarche. Je me trompais et j'en suis heureux. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? » s'étonna Max « Mon expérience de la _famille_ n'est en rien comparable avec les votre mais elle reste assez particulière. »

« Tu ne m'a jamais expliqué comment cela se passe pour ton peuple. » grogna Severus en baissant les yeux.

« Tu ne me fera pas croire que depuis le temps, tu n'as pas trouvé la réponse à cette question dans un de tes livres qui encombre ton nid ! » Rigola tendrement le Marcheur d'Ombre tout en continuant à caresser la joue de son compagnon.

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est bien pour cela que je voudrais savoir si toi aussi, tu pourrais nous considérer comme ta famille. » s'exclama boudeur Ialon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Max ne s'attendait pas à être inclus si vite dans l'équation complexe que formait les inter actions entres les deux chimères. La notion de famille chez les Marcheurs d'Ombres étaient assez différentes de celle du mondes des humains et des sorciers, et ne dépendait en aucun cas des mâles, même si c'était à eux que revenait la responsabilité de la protection de la dite famille.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il veut ? Il ne m'a vue pour la première fois hier et je sais qu'avant cela tu ne lui avais pas parler de moi. Cela me semble un peu hâtif...» Insista Max en obligeant son compagnon à le regarder.

Max voulait vraiment s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de faux pas irréversible. Trop de précipitation et il risquait de perdre gros, à commencer par sa proie qui attaché comme elle l'était à l'enfant ne le quitterait pour rien au monde. Il voulait que Ialon soit convaincue que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et qu'il avait bien compris ce que ces livres avaient pu lui apprendre sur leurs coutumes.

« Je te l'ai dit. Dénal est têtu, pour ne pas dire borné, en plus d'être téméraire et irréfléchi. Il marche à l'instinct. Quand il veut quelque chose, il fonce. Si ce n'était pas son choix, il ne serait jamais venu nous rejoindre ici. Mais je sais aussi qu'échaudé par les mauvaises expériences et certainement aussi par son côté serpentard refoulé, il prend de plus en plus l'option de tester son entourage. » répondit la chimère argenté tout en sentant dans son esprit la voix embrumé de sommeil de Dénal réagir quand à son commentaire vis à vis de son caractère entêté et irréfléchis, ce qui fit sourire davantage Iaoln.

« Si je comprend bien, me réveiller à moitié écraser par son affection et ton sermon est un test pour me demander si je veux bien être son père ? » demanda confirmation Max.

« En quelque sorte. » Reconnut Ialon dans un soupir. Il savait qu'étant celui qui apportait l'enfant, selon les coutumes des Marcheurs d'Ombre, il serait considérer comme la mère. Il croisait juste le doigts pour que cet aspect des choses restent entre eux deux et que Max n'en fasse pas étalage devant les autres.

« _Un secret partagé aussi entre chimères et rien qu'entre nous Awa c'est promit !_ » firent en même temps dans son esprit deux voix amusées avant de rire de joie, lui soutirant un nouveau soupir concerné.

«_Ravi de rendre votre réveil si amusant, messieurs ! Mais Dénal il n'y a pas de quoi fanfaronner et nous devons discuter de ce que tu as fait cette nuit !_ » ironisa Ialon à l'intention des deux plus jeunes. «_ Tu aurais dû nous prévenir avant de partir pour Poudlard !_»

Dénal eut au moins le mérite de reconnaître, du moins du bout des lèvres, ses tords sur la question. Même si la chimère aux mèches rouges ne fut pas complètement dupé par les excuses que lui présenta le tout petit, elle décida cependant de laisser courir pour le moment, préférant attendre que l'enfant soit complètement réveillé pour lui tenir un sermon digne de ce nom sur la portée de ses actes. Il n'y avait aucune urgence à traiter de cecôté pour le moment. Dénal s'en était tiré comme un chef et son premier rituel de sentence était excellent, même si lui n'aurait jamais pensé à une telle solution. Ialon savait que les servant fantômes étaient resté à Poudlard pour aider Melissandre avec son nouveau statut et pour inciter Minerva à expulser le directeur moribond des murs de Poudlard. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la main caressante de Max qui lui relevait la tête dans sa direction pour que leurs regards se fondent à nouveau l'un dans l'aure.

«Tu devrais alors lui dire qu'il n'a pas à me convaincre personnellement. » déclara solennellement Max avant de parler dans le langage propre à ceux de son peuple et qui n'avait aucun secret pour Ialon. Comme à chaque fois la chimère aux mèches rouge se laissa envoûté par les accents musicaux et enchanteur de la voix de son amant. « Ma proie est celle qui dirige mon Ombre. Sur ceux qu'elle chérit, s'étend mon Ombre. Mon foyer est son cœur. Ma faim toujours en sa magie demeure. »

Dénal déplaça doucement sa tête plus profondément dans le cou du Marcheur d'Ombre en libérant un ronronnement plus sonore et immobilisant davantage Max contre le matelas.

« Et bien je crois qu'il a très bien entendu. » rit doucement Ialon en rougissant légèrement d'embarras suite à cette déclaration qui lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Puis jugeant que les taquineries et câlineries du matin avait assez duré et que s'il restait plus longtemps, il allait finir par se rendormir, Ialon se redressa et réussi après s'être contorsionné à se lever du lit sous le regard de Max qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Seulement l'énorme chimère sur son torse ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Il émit alors un petit bruit de gorge pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon qui commençait à s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain. A son grand désarroi, Max n'eut droit qu'à un regard aimant et un sourire amusé avant que la porte ne se referme.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Max se tenait dans la bibliothèque du rez de chaussée en compagnie des deux golems des jeunes chimères et du servant sorcier ayant l'héritage des Changeurs. Ialon lui avait demandé de participer aux cours qu'ils avaient jugé nécessaire de donner aux adolescents. Il s'était donc vu attribuer le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'il s'était fait un honneur de rebaptisé n'acceptant pas les connotations pour le moins subjectives qui se cachaient derrière cette dénomination.

Non pas que le Marcheur d'Ombre douta que le mal exista. Seulement il avait une autre vision des choses sur ce que pouvait être les soient disantes _forces du mal_ pour se limiter aux critères du ministère sorcier. Ouvrir les yeux des trois adolescents sur les cliché racistes des sorciers s'avéra plus facile qu'il ne l'avait crut.

Harry semblait être le plus malléable mais ayant subit l'influence d'une éducation moldu, aussi pervertit fût elle, il était plus facile pour lui d'aller au de là de ses préjugées. C'était quelque choses qu'il avait appris à faire instinctivement en découvrant le monde sorcier à ses onze ans, même si malheureusement ces moldus avaient réussi à lui communiquer un certains nombres d'autres faux préceptes qui avaient la fâcheuse manie d'amoindrir la confiance que le garçon avait en lui et en ce que sa magie pouvait faire réellement.

Max savait ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard la nuit dernière. Il avait été surpris par le choix qu'avait fait la jeune chimère vis à vis de son premier rituel de sentence. Lui n'aurait jamais pensé à un tel jugement. Il doutait que quiconque ait pu penser à une telle solution et pourtant c'était le choix le plus logique. Même si penser au nouveau statut de Melissandre lui donnait froid dans le dos. Quand à la mission qu'elle devait accomplir même si les chimères n'étaient pas entrer dans le détail, il devinait que cela ne serait pas une tâche facile.

Neville et Draco de part leur éducation sorcière, avaient quelque difficulté à appréhender que les créatures magique présentées comme appartenant aux forces du mal puisse être quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui méritait du respect et d'être traité en égal. Leur attitude envers lui n'était pas hostile, ni méprisante. Ils l'acceptaient pour ce qu'il était, mais contrairement aux races magiques présenté dans les bouquins du ministère, la race magique des Marcheurs d'Ombre tout comme celle des chimères appartenaient plus au folklore pour enfant qu' à la réalité. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi ils arrivait à faire la part des choses avec lui mieux qu'ils ne le faisaient avec les vampires et les Loups garou.

En observant les réactions du golem de la chimère dorée, Max était assez stupéfait par son talent d'acteur et étonné par l'aide qu'il apportait au jeune Malfoy. Car Max savait pertinemment que la jeune chimère qui avait reçu son héritage assez tôt par rapport aux deux autres ne pouvait avoir de telle préjugée de part son éducation. Mais il savait aussi que ses révélations auraient été beaucoup plus difficile à gérer pour le jeune Malfoy si Neville n'avait pas opter pour cette attitude. Max se demandait si l'adolescent blond en avait conscience ? A entendre le soupir résigné que poussa le jeune servant, il eut le sentiment que celui-ci commençait à percer à jour le golem et que cela n'allait pas tarder à lui porter sur les nerfs.

« Donc maintenant que ceci est éclaircie, nous ne parlerons dans ce cour que des différents sortilèges et méthodes pour se défendre, attaquer ou riposter. Si vous voulez plus d'information sur les races magique, il vous faudra demander aux chimères de vous trouver un autre professeurs plus compétent dans ce domaine.»

« Dénal est dans la pensine en train de parfaire ces connaissances à ce sujet. Entre autre chose et il se fera un plaisir de combler ces lacunes à son retour ! » Leur révéla Harry en cachant un bâillement sonore derrière sa paume.

« Trop sympa de ta part ! » Ironisa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Juste en passant comme cela , j'aimerais faire remarquer que nous sommes en vacances et que notre emploi du temps est nettement plus rempli que celui que nous avons en période scolaire. Pas que je me plaigne d'apprendre et de m'entraîner pour être prêt a ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais...Mais aurons nous un peu de temps libre ? »

Les deux golems échangèrent un regard puis un sourire étira les traits de leur visage dans une expression qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Enfin surtout pour le jeune blond qui déglutit difficilement devant l'intérêt que lui accordait les deux autres.

«Bien sûr Draco ! Après le cour de Max on peu joindre l'utile à l'agréable en te proposant d'apprendre certains dons que possèdent les changeurs ! » déclara finalement Neville avec un éclat d'anticipation dans les yeux qui fit frissonner le jeune blond.

« En quoi cela sera une récréation ? » questionna Draco visiblement sur la défensive et qui devinait que cela allait encore le conduire à un nouvel entraînement. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris depuis son arrivée au manoir Prince, c'était que les chimères aimaient apprendre et expérimenter. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu les deux Griffondors aussi dévoué à leurs études à Poudlard.

«L'un des don que l'ont te propose de travailler est la métamorphose humaine. » Lança théâtralement Harry, sur d'attirer l'attention du serpentard. Allez savoir pourquoi tous les jeunes sorciers éprouvait une forte fascination pour la métamorphose humaine. Tous ou presque rêvait de devenir animagus.

Draco resta abasourdi quelques secondes avant que son regard ne s'illumine de joie et d'anticipation. Max se demandait s'il ne devait pas mettre un holà avant que ces trois là se laissent emporter par leur enthousiasme et qu'il ne perdent définitivement le contrôle de sa classe.

« Animagus ? » Balbutia le jeune blond en fixant les deux chimères avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« D'une certaine manière oui. Historiquement parlant c'est de la capacité des Changeurs qu'est apparu le processus pour devenir animagus. Mais un changeur n'utilise pas le même processus que les simples sorciers pour arriver à développer les changements dans son corps. Surtout si son héritage est activé et que son sang est riche d'une magie puissante. »Expliqua Neville qui semblait avoir mis de côté son rôle de griffondor pataud ce qui convenait tout a fait à Draco qui ne pu se retenir d'en faire la réflexion ce qui fit rire tout le monde dans la pièce et rougir d'embarras le golem.

« N'y voit rien d'offensant, Neville. » Le rassura Draco en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son camarade. « J'apprécie la démarche que tu as eu pour me soutenir et m'aider à aller au dessus des préjugée que nous imposent l'éducation sang pur et la bonne société sorcière ! Et ta prestation était impeccable, mais comme je sais qui vous êtes vraiment cela me donne l'impression que tu te moques de moi et c'est assez désagréable... »

«Je ne voulais pas me montrer méprisant ou moqueur. » Marmonna Neville.

« Je sais et puis je pense que tu peux aussi oublier le côté griffondor timide et manquant d'assurance. Tout comme Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans le moule où les autres t'ont confiné. Même Neville en tant que servant du clan, peut s'affirmer, prendre confiance en lui, non ? »

Les deux golem restèrent légèrement interloqué par l'analyse du blond qui devant leur silence fini par froncer les sourcils se demandant s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en peur parlant si franchement. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude à lui non plus de parler aussi sincèrement sans cacher ou chercher à soutirer quelque chose aux autres, mais il avait décidé de changer.

« Non, tu as parfaitement raison. » sourit Harry. « Neville aurait même pu y penser tout seul. »

« Oh, ca va ! » s'exclama le chatain encore rouge mais maintenant il etait difficile de savoir si c'était de confusion ou bien de gêne

Max se demandait si il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de la situation. Le sujet de son cours lui semblait bien loin et l'excitation grandissante des garçons pour ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire après leur leçon, les rendaient si peu attentif qu'il préféra tourner leur agitation à son avantage. Un professeur aurait certainement trouvé comment recadré l'attention de ses élèves mais Max n'avait jamais enseigné auparavant et n'avait pas la patience pour, donc il opta pour un changement de leçon laissant de côté la théorie pour un peu de pratique incluant l'utilisation des dons des changeurs.

Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour les deux golems. Leur apparences étant maintenue par la magie et la volonté des chimères, cela ne leur poserait aucun problème de prendre une autre forme. Le point épineux serait certainement de déterminé la puissance du don du blond.

« Pourquoi attendre ? » Leur dit il. « La forme animale primaire me permettra de mieux comprendre vos capacités physiques et votre manière de penser. Par exemple si votre première forme est un prédateur ou une proie, je devrais adapté mon enseignement en fonction. Pour une proie je devrais axer l'enseignement sur la défense, la dissimulation. Alors que pour un prédateur, j'opterais pour des sorts d'attaque et je pourrai affiner cette distinction en fonction des qualités propre de l'animal. »

« On peu donc commencer tout de suite ? » demanda le blond en se levant d'un bond.

« Oui, je n'y vois aucune objection. » essaya de temporiser Max.

« Draco, tu es le seul qui doive chercher ta forme animal primaire. Celle que prend ton âme. » reprit Neville en s'étirant, visiblement ravie de pouvoir bouger.

« Ok comment je fais ça ? » s'inquièta le blond en les fixant chacun à leur tour.

« Rien de bien compliqué. Dans un premier temps tu libères ta magie puis tu te concentres sur celle ci et tu lui demandes de se matérialiser en toi selon la nature profonde dont La Magie elle même a béni ton âme » reprit Neville en se levant et en invitant le blond a le rejoindre au milieu de la pièce, ou il le fit asseoir sur le tapis persan.

« C'est quoi l'entourloupe ? » questionna le Blond, en s'installant confortablement , en suivant les directives du golem.« Non parce qu'effectivement dit comme cela cela à l'air simple mais franchement si cela devait se passer comme cela tous les sorciers... »

« Ce rituel est propre aux Changeurs, Draco. Aucun sorcier ne peut l'utiliser et pour qu'il fonctionne il faut que tu possèdes suffisamment de puissance pour matérialiser ta magie. Ce n'est pas l'étape la plus facile mais c'est celle qui te révélera ta forme primaire et à partir de là tu pourra prendre n'importe qu'elle forme. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas atteindre ce niveau se contente alors de jouer sur leur apparence physique et ainsi changer des détails de leur propre physique. ... » Lui expliqua Neville

« D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ta mère a dû déjà étudier un peu le sujet. Son visage me paraissait plus détendu ce matin... » intervint Harry en riant doucement.

Draco hocha la tête. Il s'était bien rendu compte que les rides d'expression de sa mère semblaient étrangement s'être volatiliser dans la nuit. La grand mère de Neville lui avait donné quelques grimoire à lire la veille au soir et il ne doutait pas que sa mére ait déjà lu plusieurs d'entre eux. La connaissant, elle avait commencer ses expérimentations sur les dons des changeurs en y allant doucement étape par étape mais lui se sentait prêt à tester ce rituel. Il ne doutait pas d'avoir la puissance nécessaire. La seul chose qu'il appréhendait un peu c'était de découvrir quelle forme allait prendre sa magie. Curieux et déterminé, il se concentra, laissant sa magie s'exprimer.

Max fût assez éberlué quand il réalisa la puissance du don du servant sorcier. Il savait que pour tenir ce rôle le sorcier devait posséder une puissante affinité avec la magie et que la pureté de son lien devait être presque sans tâche. Il savait aussi que le garçon était lié aux pouvoirs de Dénal, celui qui est à la lumière et celui qui révèle, alors il ne fut pas vraiment étonné quand une aura blanche teinté et rayé de vert et d'argent se dégagea de l'adolescent.

Cependant il déglutit avec difficulté en sentant sa faim se réveiller au contact de la force magique de Draco. Il avait côtoyer à Ciè'Nog quelques représentants exilé des changeurs mais rien chez eux ne l'avait attiré comme cette magie le faisait. C'était sucré et pétillant. Appétissant.

Une main se posa sur son bras qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de lever en direction de l'adolescent blond inconscient du danger. Irrité par cette interruption, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre et le priver d'un met si succulent, pour sombrer dans un regard vert clair. Il aurait pu facilement repousser le golem, mais noyé dans les orbes vertes ce n'était pas le simple substitue qui se tenait devant lui mais la chimère et il comprit. Un test. Un nouveau test de la part de la jeune chimère aux mèches d'argent. Mais pour qui ? Pour lui ? Si oui, avait il échoué en tentant de goûter la magie de l'adolescent blond? Ou bien était ce un test pour le blond ? Mais dans quel but dans ce cas ?

Toutes ses questions furent rapidement balayer par la voix douce et calme du tout petit. Sa faim s'apaisa et retourna sous son contrôle. Elle acceptait la demande de l'enfant chimère que soutenait la magie de sa proie présente dans le lien qui l'unissait à la plus jeune des chimères. Max savait que Severus avait été choisit par les parents de l'enfant pour être le parrain de leur fils. Il savait aussi que jamais sa proie n'abandonnerait un enfant, alors il pressentait que ses enfants seraient certainement nombreux et de différents horizons. Cela ne dérogeait pas aux coutumes de son peuple, au contraire la richesse des différences était un des éléments pour que sa famille soit reconnue par les anciens. Et leur reconnaissance n'avait pas de prix à Cie'Nog.

_« C'est un frère et un fils pour le clan.»_

Max soupira. Il avait accepter de former une famille et celle-ci à peine formée s'agrandissait ainsi que ses responsabilités envers elle. Il avait l'intuition que veiller à la protection de sa progéniture ne serait pas une sinécure. Mais comment aurait il pu s'en plaindre quand cela rendait heureux sa proie et renforçaient le pouvoir de Ialon. Plus leur famille deviendra puissante, plus le clan gagnera en influence. Plus la magie de Ialon se renforcera et donc plus s'en nourrir deviendra un plaisir enivrant. Elle possédait déjà un goût et un parfum inimitable alors il avait hâte de voir ce que cela donnerait quand la famille aurait besoin du pouvoir de protection de sa proie et que celui-ci laisserait exprimer sa puissance.

Il sorti de ses pensées quand le déploiement de magie se replia sur lui même. Laissant l'endroit ou se tenait le jeune adolescent blond, vide alors qu'à leurs pieds quelque chose poussa comme un éternuement rempli d'auto-satisfaction et un rien de suffisance.

**A suivre...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40:**Oublis sans conséquences? Vraiment?

Le temps était magnifique. Cette journée était un superbe jour d'été et s'annonçait comme une des plus chaude. Aïnara et Rémus auraient bien aimé pouvoir prendre le chemin pour le manoir de Ialon plus tôt, mais il s'était avéré difficile de réveiller les deux sorciers après les avoir vu aussi fatigué et au bord de la crise de nerf la veille, surtout pour Sirius Black. Malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil et un repas consistant, l'animagus le plus recherché par le ministère, avait encore une tête de déterré qui donnait l'impression qu'il était plus mort que vif. Pour limiter le risque que le sorcier ne soit reconnu, étant encore recherché par le ministère, il avait pris sa forme d'animagus depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village et cela limitait grandement les échanges verbaux avec lui.

Le chien maigre et efflanqué affichait une mine triste mais marchait d'un bon pas, porté par l'espoir de revoir enfin Harry et de lui demander pardon. Sirius ignorait si le garçon lui donnerait son pardon mais ne pas savoir le déprimait et même en redoutant la réponse à cette question, il voulait obtenir une réponse afin de décider ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Si Harry ne lui permettait pas, par n'importe quel moyen, de se racheter, il n'était pas certain d'avoir encore à sa disposition une raison de continuer à lutter, à vivre.

Même la petite voix qui l'accompagnait depuis son enfermement à Azkaban ne pouvait lui apporter suffisamment de force et de recul pour lutter contre l'idée qu'il aurait tout raté dans sa vie si le fils de James le repoussait. Il n'en avait rien dit à Rémus. Cependant il se doutait que les regards appuyés que lui accordait son ami, tendaient à prouver que le loups se doutait de quelque chose. Mais il avait aussi conscience que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de crevé cet abcès.

La jeune auror, quoi qu'encore fatiguée semblait avoir reprit suffisamment de force pour leur donner le change. Les loups-Garou avaient été agréablement surpris par l'attitude conciliante et ouverte de Tonks et de sa curiosité envers le mode de fonctionnement de leur groupe. Il était rare que des agents du gouvernement montra à leur égard, une si grande ouverture d'esprit et accepte de les considérer comme des égaux et non plus comme des bêtes sauvages. La jeune femme avait même discuté avec Angus, le plus jeune membre de la meute qui avait une origine moldu. Elle ne semblait pas choqué par sa présence parmi eux et avait même discuté avec lui de sa vie d'avant, accordant ainsi au jeune brun une oreille compatissante quand à son sort sans pour autant le traiter avec pitié. La jeune sorcière et le jeune hommes partageait une certaine aptitude à la maladresse qui étrangement disparaissait quand la situation se faisait périlleuse. Ils se trouvèrent même quelques centres d'intérêt commun après que la jeune femme est avoué être une sang mêlé et avoir quelque connaissance sur les passe temps que pouvait avoir les moldus de son âge.

Sachant que la jeune femme de part le récit qu'elle leur avait fait la veille, se trouvait très proche des chimères qui avaient rejoint Ialon, le petit groupe de loup n'avait pas hésité à partager avec elle,une part de l'enseignement que leur avait inculqué Ialon par l'intermédiaire de Rémus. Et si certaines révélations lui avaient parut choquantes, elle ne s'était permit aucune remarque blessante qui aurait pu être mal interprété, ce qui lui avait valut encore plus de respect de la part des loups-Garou. Tonks avait vraiment été surprise quand le brun lui avait expliqué que les meutes à l'origine des temps étaient associé à la protection de certains lieux, ou de certaines personnes. La jeune auror bien que surprise s'interrogeait sur les motifs qui avait conduit Ialon à partager ses informations avec Rémus et les membres de son groupe. Selon elle il était impossible que la chimère leur ait fait ses révélations sans attendre quelque chose d'eux en échange, mais quand elle en avait parlé avec Aïnara et Rémus aucun des deux n'avait su lui dire ce qui avait motivé Ialon. Pour eux aussi il était clair qu'il poursuivait un objectif, mais celui-ci leur était rester obscure. Rémus lui avait bien parler de l'implication de Rogue auprès de la chimère et elle avait tout comme Sirius confirmé que le professeur de potion était au service du clan, mais cela ne l'éclairait pas sur les motivations de la chimère. Comme apparemment les loups-Garou ne s'en formalisaient pas pour le moment et ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter, Tonks s'était contenter de hausser les épaules en se disant que la chimère finirait bien par leur dévoiler ses plans.

La petite troupe s'était donc mis en marche au milieu de matinée pour le point de transplanage le plus proche. Une fois qu'ils se furent rendu au point le plus proche du Manoir, Victor annonça aux deux sorciers qu'il faudrait encore marcher près d'une heure avant d'atteindre les limites de la propriété ainsi que les premières protections magiques. Si les loups savaient qu'elles les laisseraient passer, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment les défenses magiques percevraient l'intrusion des deux sorciers et ils avaient décidé d'envoyé Rémus en éclaireur prévenir les chimères de leurs arrivée. D'un simple hochement de tête, Aïnara et Victor avait assuré au châtain qu'ils veilleraient sur Sirius en son absence et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Sauf que bien entendu quand un plan semble simple et ne présenter aucune difficulté particulière, le destin se charge toujours d'ajouter son petit grain de sel imprévu. Le destin ou la Magie qui sait vraiment qui tire les ficelles. Il aurait été bien trop simple que tout se déroule selon les espérances des visiteurs. Surtout quand on a à disposition deux des plus grand maladroit du monde sorcier. Avouez que si vous avez l'esprit pour le moins farceur, c'était une occasion en or à ne laisser passer sous aucun pretexte, non ?

Du côté de leurs hôtes, même si leur arrivée était attendu, ils ignoraient tout des modalités de celle-ci et se préparait chacun à leur manière à recevoir les nouveaux arrivants avec une certaine appréhension pour Harry, sans pour autant cesser les activités récréatives qui les occupaient, lui est les autres adolescents présent au Manoir.

Ce fût en arrivant devant les limites de protections, alors que Rémus leur faisait à tous le signe de se stopper, que le destin décida de précipiter les choses de manière différentes à leur plan.

« A partir de là, je vais avancer seul » annonça Rémus aux deux sorcier alors qu'Angus se mettait à humer l'air environnant avec une grimace qui fit sourire la jeune auror, alors que Sirius toujours en chien émettait un grognement pouvant se traduire par le fait qu'il doutait de l'utilité de toute ses précautions et que cela n'était qu'une perte de temps.

« Vous ne sentez pas ? » finit par demander le jeune loup en commençant à marcher en direction du manoir qui n'était encore qu'un point sombre à l'horizon.

« Malheureusement pour moi, je ne possède pas un odorat aussi développé que le votre. » répondit Tonks se retenant de rire devant l'attitude du jeune homme qui semblait particulièrement content de ce qu'il sentait. Comme un enfant ivre de manège et sentant des friandises dans une fête foraine.

« Je ne sens rien de particulier. » fit remarquer Victor en haussant les épaules, après avoir lui aussi humer l'air.

Sirius se mit à sentir l'air lui aussi se demandant ce qui pouvait agiter le jeune loup à côté de lui. Dans l'air en dehors des odeurs habituelles de la nature et des personnes qui se trouvaient près de lui, il ne remarque rien de particulier.

« C'est vraiment étrange parce que moi, je sens... Je sens un parfum qui embaume l'air, un peu comme si on en avait aspergé les lieux ! La piste est toute tracé !» expliqua Angus en continuant d'avancer en direction de l'odeur et du manoir.

Rémus se tapa alors le front de la paume de la main et soupira profondément avant de marmonner un truc du genre « pourquoi par Merlin faut-il que cela se produise maintenant » qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

Enfin non pas tout le monde, Angus comme hypnotisé marchait toujours le nez en l'air ne s'apercevant même pas que ses pas s'accéléraient qu'il avait laisser le reste du groupe en plan. Il n'entendit même pas la voix de Tonks l'appeler. Et même s'il l'avait entendu , cela n'aurait pas eut la moindre chance de le détourner du parfum délicieux qui emplissait ses narines et le guidait.

« Angus ! » Hurla la jeune auror en le voyant disparaître dans un bosquet d'arbre, faisant instinctivement un pas en avant pour le rattraper et franchissant ainsi les barrières de protection du Manoir. « Oups ! Désolée »

Il y eut comme un frémissement dans l'air. Comme si une main invisible avait activé un diapason et qu'un son long et aiguë leur vrillait les tympans. Ils se figèrent tous attendant de voir ce qui allait advenir, mais rien ne se produisit en dehors d'un pop bruyant qui le fit sursauter. Rémus reconnut un des elfes de maison qu'il avait vu servir dans le Manoir et se sentit soulager. Il ne se rappelait plus du nom de la créature mais au moins le ciel ne leur était pas tombé sur la tête à cause de l'imprudence de Tonks.

« Ilk a pour mission de vous conduire auprès du maître. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le maître vous attends et il s'impatiente ce qui n'est pas bon. Ni pour Ilk ni pour vous. » déclara l'elfe après une petite courbette et en leur indiquant le chemin de la main.

« Merci d'être venu nous chercher. Nous ne voulions pas forcer les défenses de la maison... » commença d'expliquer Rémus se faisant le porte parole du groupe alors qu'ils se mettaient tous en route derrière la créature aux yeux globuleux.

« Il n'y a pas d'offense puisque le maître vous attend ! » répondit le petit être sans se retourner et en haussant les épaules. « Mais il n'est pas patient et discuter avec le maître quand il est en colère n'a rien de plaisant. »

Le ton utilisé par l'elfe était suffisamment clair pour que chacun d'entre eux saisissent l'avertissement dont il leur faisait grâce. Rémus pris donc sur lui de ne pas faire de cachotterie et de révéler qu'un des leur c'était déjà faufiler plus loin dans la propriété.

« Il se trouve qu'un membre de notre groupe a franchis la barrière un peu avant nous et …. »

« Ilk le sait, mais le maître à dit à Ilk de laisser faire. Il dit que cela va être amusant. Le maître à dit que _l'émulation_ serait une bonne chose pour les jeunes, quelque soit leur race. » Expliqua Ilk avec un sourire déformant les traits de son visage lui conférant une expression assez bizarre.

Rémus hocha la tête en soupirant. Du groupe, il était certainement le seul a avoir compris ce qui avait poussé Angus à s'enfoncer en direction du Manoir sans tenir compte de ce que ses aînés avaient décidé. Maintenant que l'elfe avait parlé de _l'émulation, _Aïnara et Victor devaient avoir compris ce qui arrivait au plus jeune membre de leur groupe.

Ilk ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de se renseigner plus avant sur l'événement, car il enchaîna en gardant son expression semi comique en fixant le chien sombre qui avançait misérablement à leur côté.

« Maître Severus monsieur m'a aussi chargé de vous dire que « le sac à puce n'était pas obligé de se présenté devant les maîtres comme le vulgaire chien errant qu'il est et qu'il devrait au minimum avoir la noblesse de se rendre présentable. »

A ces mots, Tonks pouffa cachant dans ses mains son rire alors que Sirius changeait de forme tout en maugréant après l'humour douteux du professeur de potion qui semblait avoir contaminé son elfe de maison.

« Et si vous nous expliquiez ce que c'est que _L'émulation _? » Demanda Sirius bien décidé à changer de conversation et à découvrir un maximum d'informations sur ce qui les attendait au Manoir, tout en se demandant pourquoi l'elfe les faisait marcher ou lieu de se serir de ses pouvoirs pour les faire apparaître au Manoir.

A première vue cet elfe de maison était aussi vieux que Kreatur pour ne pas dire plus, il devait donc disposer d'un pouvoir assez grand pour effectuer cette opération alors pourquoi leur faire perdre du temps, surtout si son maître avait aussi peu de patience ?

_« Certainement parce qu'on lui en a donné l'ordre, Sac à puce ! » _Lui lança sa petite voix avec un ironie mordante et en utilisant l'insulte que lui avait accordé gracieusement Rogue dans son petit message personnel. _« Reste à savoir pourquoi ? »_

Sirius étant d'accord avec cette conclusion logique, il se demandait si cela n'avait pas un lien avec_ cette émulation. _Il se concentra donc sur la réponse de Rémus.

« Et bien c'est un événement qui se produit généralement lors des rassemblements que ce soit des meutes ou d'autres race magique et il paraît que c'est encore plus visible quand différentes race magiques se trouvent rassembler au même endroit. » Expliqua Rémus

« Jamais entendu parler. » S'exclamèrent ensemble Tonks et Sirius.

« Pas étonnant vu le peu de cas que fait le gouvernement sorciers des races magique depuis des siècles. » Reprit Aïnara avec une moue dégoûtée. « C'est une vieille coutume qui est tombé en désuétude, mais elle a ses avantages et dans notre cas c'est certainement une bonne chose...Enfin a mon avis. »

« C'est aussi mon opinion. » Assura Rémus. « Nous n'avons pas sentit l'appel du rassemblement,car nous tous ici avons notre place dans la société et que nous sommes déjà bien établis dans nos vies, même si tout n'est pas réglé. Contrairement à Angus qui a son âge et les bouleversement qui ont marqué son existence n'a pas encore choisit quelle sera sa voie. »

« En résumé nous sommes tous trop vieux ! » Bougonna légèrement Tonks qui ne voyait pas forcement d'un bon œil de se faire traiter de vieille.

Sirius soupira. Sa petite voix intérieure ne semblait pas appréciée, elle aussi de se voir exclue à cause de son âge. Sirius avait peut être atteint l'âge mûr, elle estimait que l'émulation aurait pu être une opportunité pour sortir le sorcier de ses idées noires. Lui n'était pas vraiment convaincu, ni par le fait que cela lui soit d'une quelconque aide, ni que cela soit l'unique motif justifiant qu'il fasse le parcours à pieds et non par transplanage.

« Il y a de cela. » Reconnut Rémus en souriant à la jeune femme qui se sentit rougir et qui continua à maugréer pour elle même à propos des vieux charmeurs. « Tout ce que l'on peut en conclure pour le moment c'est qu'il y a au Manoir d'autre jeunes dans la même situation qu'Angus et qu'ils vont... »

« Jouer des mécaniques pour déterminer qui est le plus fort, le plus malin, le plus...Bref les enfants vont s'amuser... » coupa Aïnara avec comme une moue de regret sur son visage.

_« Ah ben au moins il y aura de l'action ! Une baston ! »_ S'enthousiasma la petite voix dans son esprit avec frénésie. « _ Parions sur le vainqueur ! Je mets vingt galion sur Angus ! Le petit loup n'en à pas l'air mais il est costaud ! »_

« Jouer des mécaniques ? C'est quoi cette expression ? » Demanda Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel .

« C'est une expression de ma jeunesse, alors tu vois, tu n'es pas si vieille ! » Lui répondit la louve en haussant les épaules. « On va assister à une étrange parade... »

« Juste un question. » Lança Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Les paroles de sa voix intérieur faisaient résonner comme une alarme dans son esprit « Comment les loups garou montrent ils leur supériorité habituellement ? »

« Et bien une démonstration de force... » Répondit sans hésiter Victor alors qu' Ilk les faisait pénétrer sur une allée qui les conduisait à une terrasse qui surplombait une pelouse parfaitement entretenue.

Apparemment la terrasse faisait le tour du manoir et l'elfe de maison les conduisait à l'arrière de celle-ci. Ils suivaient la créature cherchant à apercevoir au travers des fenêtres, l'un des occupants du Manoir sans y parvenir.

« Donc arrêtez moi si je me trompe, Angus va s'attaquer aux protégés des chimères peu importe qui ils sont ? » questionna ingénument Sirius.

Tout le monde s'arrêta en le fixant avec un air ahuri et un frisson. Seul Ilk avait continuer à avancer sans se préoccuper de la conversation des visiteurs et se contentant d'obéir aux ordres de son maître.

« C'est un risque mais il ne leur sautera pas dessus sans s'annoncer...Il y a certaines règles... » Déclara Rémus sur un ton manquant d'assurance pour être franchement convaincant.

« Oh et bien sûr Angus les connaît, n'est ce pas ? Tu as pris le temps de parler de _l'émulation_ à ce petit jeune avant qu'on ne vienne ici. Et évidemment, les adolescent qui se trouvent au Manoir sont aussi au courant et ne seront pas pris au dépourvue par l'arrivée inopinée d'un loup garou plus que motivé !» Intervint avec sarcasme Sirius qui su avoir toucher juste en voyant pâlir son ami et les deux autres loups.

Sirius n'aimait pas le rôle du rabat joie. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours laisser ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'attitude offensive d 'Angus les rendent tous impopulaire auprès des chimères. Certainement pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas parler à Harry ! Surtout en tenant compte de la probabilité que Harry se trouva parmi les dit adolescents et donc qu'il se retrouve être une des cibles possibles du jeune loups-Garou. Alors tant pis, il allait pour une fois déroger à ses règles personnelles de conduite et endosser le rôle du moralisateur et ramener tout le monde les pieds sur terre.

« _Puisque tu as décidé d'enfin te montrer responsable, autant que tu commences à en assumer publiquement le rôle et les responsabilités ! »_ Ironisa sa voix intérieure que l'idée faisait bien évidemment mourir de rire.

Ilk s'était enfin aperçu qu'il avait égaré ses hôtes et revenait sur ses pas tout en se torturant les mains dans tout les sens à s'en faire craquer toutes les articulations de ses doigts dans un bruit désagréable.

« Suivez Ilk ! Vite le maître attend et il va manquer de patience ! » Les incita l'elfe de maison.

« Nous arrivons Ilk ! » Lui répondit Rémus en se passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure châtain. « Il est fort probable que notre ami qui se soit égaré, montre une forme d'hostilité... »

Il se tu fixant abasourdi la scène qui se déroulait en contre bas de la terrasse où il se trouvait avec les autres. Il venait de tourner au coin du Manoir pour déboucher sur une terrasse où avait été installée une table des chaises confortables. Sous la tonnelle qui abritait un salon de jardin, ils remarquèrent la présence de quelques personnes qui ne perdaient rien, eux non plus du spectacle qui se déroulait sur la pelouse.

Sur la pelouse à une petite cinquantaine de mètre, un enchevêtrement de corps semblait formé une boule compact et informe. Cela donnait l'impression d'être vivant et de se déplacer, non pas se déplacer mais plutôt s'écrouler pour se reformer quand un des éléments se relevait pour sauter sur la masse grouillante afin de s'y intégrer de nouveau. Le plus étrange dans cet emmêlement complexe de corps était composé d'animaux tout aussi disparate et diffèrent qu'il était impossible d'imaginer de pouvoir les réunir en temps normal. Cependant la drôle de bataille qui se déroulait devant eux ne dégageait rien de belliqueux. Non, on aurait dit que les bêtes étaient en train de jouer. Assez étrangement d'ailleurs vu leur différence d'espèce, mais il ne pouvait en douter tant la magie qui se dégageait du regroupement disparate transpirait la joie et l'amusement.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclama une voix claire et forte qui les sortit tous de leur ahurissement et attirant leur attention sur les personnes assises .

Et là le choc fût encore assez flagrant sur le visage des nouveaux venues. Narcissa Malfoy se tenait là en compagnie d'Augusta Londubat visiblement en train de prendre un apéritif de manière tout à fait cordiale. Comme si les deux femmes avaient l'habitude de se comporter naturellement l'une envers l'autre sans que leurs opinions personnelles n'entrent en ligne de compte ! Merlin savait pourtant qu'il y en avait des sujets capable de suscité la colère de la vieille femme et celle de la cousine de Sirius.

« Ilk va aller prévenir le maître. » Salua l'elfe avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du Manoir.

« A ce que je vois, tu ne perds pas tes mauvaises manières, Sirius ! Toujours à t'inviter pour le repas sans te faire annoncer au préalable. » Reprit Narcissa en cachant un petit rire moqueur derrière sa main.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là toi aussi, ma chère cousine. Surtout quand j'ai appris que Rogue se trouvait mêler à tous cela... » Répondit Sirius avant de froncer les sourcils et de se mettre à sourire de manière moqueuse en fixant sa cousine. « Je voix très chère que tu as commencé à étudier les dons que t'octroie le rituel que nous avons pratiqué à Gringotts ! »

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laissé passer cette opportunité, mon cher Sirius ! » minauda Narcissa.

« J'en conclue que ton fils a dû développer un don diffèrent et qu'il est un des animaux qui se livre à ce drôle de jeu sur la pelouse ? » demanda Sirius en reportant son attention sur les animaux qui continuaient leur joute amicale, sans se préoccuper du groupe d'adultes qui les observaient.

« Effectivement tout comme je crois deviner que le loup qui s'est invité à leur jeux est un membres de votre groupe ? » Reprit Narcissa toujours souriante et scrutant attentivement les personnes qui accompagnaient son cousin. « Tu manques aux règles de savoir vivre, cousin ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de nous présenter tes amis ! »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas qui ils sont ! Ou alors le fait d'avoir quitter ton maris ne fait plus de toi la reine des cancans des salon mondains ! » Retorqua avec acidité Sirius qui sentait sa patience s'effriter.

« Je n'ai pas quitté mon maris comme tu le dis si bien, Sirius ! C'est une décision que nous avons pris ensemble pour le bien de notre enfant ! Contrairement à toi, nous avons su prendre de douloureuses décisions et faire les sacrifices nécessaire pour assurer la protection de notre fils ! Où alors... »

« Suffit, Narcissa ! Sirius ! Vous avez passer l'âge de tels enfantillages ! » Intervint sèchement Augusta en reposant son verre sur la table et en se levant . « Heureusement que les enfants n'assiste pas à vos gamineries ! Présentez nous les personnes qui vous accompagnent avec tout le respect que nous méritons tous ici, où je vous fait expulser. »

Narcissa s'inclina légèrement rougissante de s'être laisser emporter par la colère devant autant de personne, mais son cousin avait toujours eut le chic, avec ses taquineries et ses piques acides de l'irriter au plus haut point, qu'elle avait relâcher un peu trop son maintien aristocratique surtout depuis qu'elle s'était si bien accoutumé à la vie au Manoir et que d'appartenir au clan était l'une des meilleurs choses qui pouvaient lui arriver à elle et à son fils.

Sirius, lui soupira et haussa les épaules avant de présenter ses excuses à la grand-mère de Neville et de plier à son exigence, présentant Aïnara, Victor, Rémus et Tonks. Les deux premiers n'avaient cesser de fixer les animaux qui en contre bas continuaient leur joute. Rémus et Tonks quand à eux avait assisté aux retrouvailles entre les deux cousins en se demandant comment cela allait bien se terminer.

Tonks et Narcissa s'observèrent à distance. Elles se connaissaient de vue, s'étant croisé au Ministère. Toutes les deux savaient les liens du sang qui les unissait, mais ayant des intérêts diffèrent jusque là aucunes n'avaient pris la peine de discuter avec l'autre de manière plus pousser que de simple salutations polie. Pourtant en observant sa nièce, Narcissa sentit quelque chose de diffèrent qu'un discret hochement de tête de la part d'Augusta confirma. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise et de se lever pour venir saisir les mains de la jeune auror en lui soufflant quelques mots.

« Il va falloir que nous parlions jeune fille. » Déclara la blonde avec sérieux.

Tonks inclina la tête su le côté se demandant ce qui suscitait le soudain intérêt de sa tante. Elle haussa les épaules ne voyant pas d'objection à une discussion.

« Harry se trouve-t-il parmi les adolescent qui jouent sur la pelouse ? » demanda Rémus se concentrant de nouveau sur le animaux.

Sirius sursauta. Rémus devait avoir raison ! Harry était forcement l'un des animaux qui se vautraient dans l'herbe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il chercha à repérer lequel des cinqs bestioles batifolantes sur la pelouse pouvait être son filleul. A la distance où il se trouvait, il arrivait à distinguer un loup, clairement son identité ne pouvait être que celle d'Angus, même si Sirius se demandait comment le gamin moldu avait pu acquérir aussi rapidement cette forme animale, un renard de petite taille et au pelage de couleur brun sombre et non roux , une fouine à la fourrure brune sauf sous le poitrail qui se couvrait d'un poil blanc et soyeux, un chien de race labrador blond et le dernier mais pas des moindres un félin imposant à la fourrure chatoyante qui dominait tous les autres par sa taille et dont la queue reptilienne ondulait de manière hypnotique derrière lui.. Lequel pouvait bien être Harry ?

« Black ! Lupin ! » les interpella une voix sèche et tranchante que tous deux connaissaient parfaitement bien. « Veuillez me suivre les maîtres vous attendent ! »

« Attend ! J'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec Harry... » Tenta sirus sans détourner le regard des animaux en contre bas

« Tu n'est pas en position pour imposer tes exigences, Black ! » L'invectiva sèchement Severus en se décalant pour les encourager à le suivre à l'intérieur. « Tu devra montrer patte blanche et les convaincre, si tu veux qu'il te laisse approcher de ton filleul . Autant te le dire tout de suite, il va falloir te montrer plus que convainquant si tu veux obtenir cette chance ! »

« Et nous ? » S'inquiéta Aïnara.

« Vous êtes les bienvenues ! Les maîtres vous verront certainement plus tard, quand le cas de ses deux là, concernant Potter sera définitivement réglé. » Répondit Severus sur un ton nettement plus conciliant, en s'inclinant devant les deux loups-Garou avant de lancer un sort pour amplifier sa voix . « La récréation est terminée, Jeune Seigneur ! Nous vous attendons pour la réunion ! Nos invités sont là ! »

Le grand félin se libéra alors de l'enchevêtrement de corps, avec une grande dextérité vu qu'il n'écrasa pas la fouine et le chien. Il laissa ses partenaires qui les fixait avec intensité, cessant leur jeux. Il poussa une sorte de grognement à leur intention, donnant un léger coup de tête à la fouine et une léchouille affectueuse au renard qui prit une expression contrarié. Il commença à remonter vers les adultes, tout en opérant sa transformation inverse, reprenant forme humaine révélant l'apparence d'un garçon à la longue chevelure brune ou se trouvaient quelques mèches argentées.

« Terminons en avec tout cela rapidement. J'ai faim ! » déclara le petit garçon que Sirius avait déjà vu au Square sans se préoccuper d'eux, annonçant comme l'avait sous entendu Severus que l'entretien avec les chimères s'annonçait difficile.

**A suivre...**

****_Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires! Même si je ne vous le dit pas à chaque fois j'espère que vous savez combien j'apprécie votre soutien et vos encouragements . En espérant que vous ayez aimé __ce nouveau chapitre malgré mon envie de jouer avec vos nerfs à propos de Draco^^  
_

_Autres nouvelles, étant en vacances la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de mise à jour avant le 10 ou le 11 Mai 2012^^ Merci de votre compréhention!  
_

_Merci encore et toujours!  
_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41** : Faire face

A partir du moment où il s'était élancé sur la piste odorante à l'entrée des protections magiques du Manoir, Angus ne désirait qu'une chose : trouver l'origine de ce parfum envoûtant qui lui titillait les narines. Plus il avançait dans la direction de l'origine de l'odeur, plus il se sentait pousser des ailes et oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réaliser qu'il avait laisser les autres en plan ni mesurer l'inquiétude qu'il avait suscité. Il avait à peine compris qu'il ne marchait plus, mais qu'il s'était mis à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait à la poursuite de cette fragrance entêtante qui l'invitait à accélérer encore et encore. Une partie de son cerveau se demandait bien pourquoi il courait ainsi au travers des bois sans savoir où il allait, ni sur qui il allait tomber mais il ne pouvait absolument pas se raisonner ni lutter contre le besoin oppressant de se rendre là ou l'odeur commençait. Il avait l'intuition qu'on l'attendait là bas, que sa présence était nécessaire et désiré.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne prit pas l'allée pour se déplacer vers le Manoir. Il coupa à travers les bois et les buissons encerclant l'énorme bâtisse d'architecture anglaise pour freiner des quatre fers quant déboulant sur une pelouse bien entretenue, il se retrouva face à quatre animales dont l'association lui parut pour le moins hétéroclite. Avant sa transformation en Loup-Garou, le jeune étudiant en architecture qu'il était, aurait été en admiration devant le château et la manière dont il était miraculeusement conservé. Enfin magiquement conservé serait certainement plus approprié. Mais le spectacle que donnait à voir les quatre bêtes étaient pour lui à ce moment, nettement plus surprenant et intéressant car c'était d'eux qu'émanait l'odeur si envoûtante. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua les personnes qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin près du Manoir confortablement installées sur la terrasse qui dominait la pelouse, mais il n'y prêta pas d'importance. Toute son attention se concentrait sur les animaux proche de lui.

Il se passa une main dans sa chevelure brune, s'essuyant le front de la sueur qui perlait dessus dans le revers de sa manche. Il observa avec un sourire ravi les quatre animaux qui semblaient jouer entre eux et bizarrement, Angus était prêt à parier sa chemise la dessus, les bêtes communiquaient d'une certaine manière entre elles et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les comprendre et se joindre à eux. Il ne lui semblait pas possible que des créatures aussi disparates que celles qui s'ébattaient joyeusement devant lui, disposent du même langage, pour peu qu'on admettait que les animaux possédaient ce genre de capacité de communication, alors comment faisaient elles pour se comprendre ? Forcément il devait y avoir quelque chose de magique là dessous.

Il poussa un soupir pour reprendre son souffle, s'attirant ainsi les regards des animaux qui se figèrent de surprise devant lui. Il crut ne pouvoir retenir un fou rire quand un renard brun et une fouine se plantèrent dans un bel ensemble devant lui dans une attitude menaçante lui interdisant de faire un pas de plus dans leur direction, bien décidé à protéger les deux autres animaux qui se tenaient derrière eux, pas apeuré et flegmatique et qui se trouvait être les deux plus imposant de part leur taille. Le grand félin et le chien semblaient tout aussi amusé que lui par la situation.

Le renard, dont le pelage brun avait une couleur vraiment éloigné de celle qu'on s'attendait à voir chez un animal de cette espèce, et la fouine feulaient dans sa direction visiblement courroucé par sa réaction et par le manque de méfiance dont faisait preuve le félin et le labrador qui se contenta de s'asseoir sur son arrière train.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal... » Commença -t-il en espérant cacher son hilarité pour ne pas vexer davantage les deux étranges bêtes qui ne semblaient pas vraiment dupe. « J'ai senti comme une odeur... »

« _As tu déjà entendu parler de l'émulation ?_ » Lui demanda une voix dans sa tête aprè qu'il est sentit une douce pression dans ses pensée. Un peu comme si on avait frappé et qu'attiré par ce son son esprit avait ouvert une porte pour laisser entrer quelqu'un. Encore un truc magique et qui devait expliquer comment les animaux communiquaient.

Il fronça les sourcils. La voix qu'il identifia, aller savoir comment mais il en était convaincu, comme celle du gros félin, avait une tonalité enfantine qui ne lui parut pas vraiment approprié à la masse que représentait l'animale en face de lui. Ce fût quand elle se leva qu'il remarqua la queue de reptile qui ondulait dans son dos sur un rythme hypnotisant. Pour répondre à la question que lui avait posé la créature qu'il avait identifiée comme étant probablement une des chimères, il hocha la tête sans quitter du regard la petite fouine qui sembla se détourner de lui après avoir sentit l'air dans sa direction. Alors qu'elle faisait demi tour et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui tourné le dos, le renard à la fourrure brune lui mit un coup de patte sur le museau qui l'envoya légèrement boulé un peu plus loin.

« _Tu comprendrais mieux le sens de tout ceci si tu prenais ta forme animale ! _» Expliqua la chimère. « _Le lien mentale est plus facile à établir sous une forme animale. »_

« Je ne sais pas comment faire ! » Répondit Angus en secouant négativement la tête.

Si c'était possible il crut que le renard le fixait avec dédain tout en évitant sans la moindre difficulté une attaque de la part de la fouine qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié d'avoir été attaqué quelques instants plus tôt et qui voulait se venger sans pour autant y parvenir. Le renard s'échappant d'un bond lors de chacune de ses tentatives d'approche.

« _C'est assez simple pour les personnes qui comme toi, n'ont pas rejeté la part animale qui est en eux. Contrairement aux autres Loups-Garou, ta relation avec tes instincts sauvages, est plus saine et moins compliqué surtout car tu as eut suivit les enseignements des anciens rites peu de temps après ta transformation ! Il sera donc plus facile à ton niveau de changer de forme, d'accepter ton nouveau statut et de faire plus ample connaissance avec ton moi animale et ce même sans la présence de la pleine lune._ »

« Si vous le dite, mais je tiens à préciser que tout ceci est assez nouveau pour moi vu que je suis, comment vous dites déjà... d'origine Moldu » reprit Angus qui savait que ce genre d'aveux pouvait perturbé ses interlocuteurs.

Le renard qui écrasait sans aucun mal apparent la fouine à l'aide d'une de ses pattes, après que celle-ci est tenté une vaine attaque de côté, le fixait avec un regard goguenard et méprisant qui ne le rassurait en rien. La fouine qui ne semblait pas perturbé plus que cela par la révélation qu'il venait de faire ni par sa position précaire, tentait de s'échapper, mais le renard maintenait sa poigne de fer sans pour autant y mettre assez de force pour lui faire mal.

Le chien regardait la scène avec un regard amusé mais se gardait bien d'intervenir malgré les supplications gémissantes de la fouine. Le félin lui se désintéressait carrément de ce qui se tramait entre les trois autres et ne se concentrait que sur lui ce qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, même s'il pouvait sentir que la présence dans son esprit n'était pas hostile mais bien apaisante et rassurante. S' il avait du mal à imaginer la puissance magique de la chimère qui se trouvait en face de lui, il était tout à fait capable de mesurer le charisme et la prestance que dégageait l'animal de légende et cela suffisait à lui donner des sueurs froides, alors il appréciait qu'ellese montre avenante à son égard.

«_Ce n'est pas un souci !_ » intervint de nouveau la chimère. « _La magie est inactivé chez les moldus et il faut un certain nombre de combinaisons complexe pour qu'elle devienne opérationnelle. Le fait __d'avoir été mordu par un loup garou et que tu n'en soit pas mort montre que ta magie s'est activé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour te permettre de survivre_. _Tu devais disposé des bonnes association génique pour que ton organisme se modifie et accepte la transformation. Je ne vais pas te faire en cours sur la chimie et la génétique lié à la magie !_»

« C'est un peu compliqué tout cela ! » reconnut Angus en soupirant et en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il appréciait de ne pas devoir écouter dans le détail une explication scientifique qui risquerait de lui griller les neurones. Pas qu'il soit idiot, non seulement qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour l'aspect scientifique des choses. Par contre Angus était incollable sur les différents styles architecturale et sur la maîtrise des espaces.

_« Et bien tu sais à quoi ressemble un loup ? » _finit par lui demander la jeune chimère en riant doucement.

« Oui » confirma Angus alors que la fouine réussissait enfin à s'échapper de l'emprise du renard et se mettait à distance raisonnable de son compagnon de jeu, reconnaissant sa défaite dans un grognement qui lui valut de la part du labrador et du renard un coup d'œil ironique.

«_ Tu sais aussi la douleur de la transformation. Au fond de toi, tu sens, tu sais de quel manière ton corps se tord et se fond pour plier et devenir un autre plus puissant et plus animale , plus sauvage?_ » continua de l'interroger Dénal sur un ton encourageant.

« Dans les grandes lignes. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchie à ce qui se passe dans mon corps lors des pleines lunes ! » Admit Angus en haussant les épaules dubitatif.

«_Presque comme si cela t'était naturel ? Une part de toi qui se révèle mais qui d'une certaine manière avait toujours été présente ?_ » Voulu savoir le félin en jetant un regard légèrement réprobateur au renard qui avait émit un gloussement pour le moins étrange et qui aurait très bien pu se traduire comme un rire moqueur.

« Peut être » fit le jeune loups Garou en levant les sourcils, intrigué par le reproche clairement visible dans le regard accordé par la chimère au renard qui pris un air contrit qu'angus jugea des plus adorable.

« _Bien alors essaye _! » Ordonna la chimère en se levant et en s'approchant. « _Je vais t'aider._ »

Angus respira plusieurs fois profondément, fermant les yeux et faisant apparaître dans son esprit l'image détaillée d'un loup. Comme il en avait vu à la télévision dans des reportages animalier. Comme il en avait vu dans des parcs et réserve animalières qu'il avaient pu visiter par le passé au cour de ses vacances en famille. Comme il en avait côtoyer au cour de ses transformations mensuels et qui l'avaient accepter comme un congénère un peu particulier alors que sa famille ne voyait en lui qu'un monstre qu'il fallait éliminer. Il respectait le mode de vie des meutes. Il savait leur coutume et ce qu'il avait appris au sein du groupe de Rémus et Aïnara ne lui avait pas semblé si différent du mode de vie des grand prédateurs sauvages. Combat et lutte pour gagner sa place, mais aussi respect et honneur envers la meute. Oui il savait tout ceci.

Il savait aussi comme le lui avait demandé la chimère la douleur physique qui dévastait son corps quand la pleine lune se levait. Il n'aurait su la décrire en détail ni expliquer les sensations qu'il ressentait en sentant ses os se tordre et fondre, pour plier et se déformer. Comment ses muscles le brûlaient pour gagner en puissance et en élasticité alors que d'autre disparaissaient. Il ne pouvait dire avec précision par quel bout la transformation commençait, mais il savait quand elle se terminait. La dernière étape consistait toujours à l'apparition des griffes qui l'ancrait dans le sol, au retour de ses sens avec beaucoup plus d'acuité qu'il n'en avait jamais eut dans son corps humain.

Angus sentit que la transformation commençait à s'opérer en lui et il se sentit paniquer, parce que personne ne lui avait dit dans sa meute que cela était possible. Pas sans l'influence de la pleine lune. Pourtant il pouvait sentir ses muscles et son sang chauffer et devenir bouillant. La douleur n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. Elle était même rassurante, lui démontrant que tous se passait comme dans chacune de ses transformations.

Pourtant une part de son esprit se rebellait et trouvait qu'il n'était pas normale qu'il y arrive. Ce fût à ce moment qu'il sentit la présence rassurante de la chimère, comme une brise apaisante resserrant doucement son emprise sur lui afin de lui assurer que tout était bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle l'aida à comprendre que cette transformation était tout comme celle liée à la pleine lune, l'expression d'une part de lui même qui existait depuis toujours. Un moyen qu'il avait eut à disposition mais qu'il ignorait pouvoir utiliser jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Rien à craindre et rien à perdre.

« _Parfait ! » _S'exclama la chimère au moment où ses sens le ramenaient à la réalité qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Angus s'assit sur son arrière train et laissa sa langue pendre attendant le verdict des autres animaux qui l'entouraient. De son point de vue pour une première fois, il avait plus qu'assuré. Son pelage brun luisait sous le soleil et il pouvait sentir sa queue battre en rythme derrière lui de satisfaction.

«_Si on veut … »_ fit remarquer avec dédain d'une voix traînante le renard, avant de reprendre sous les œillade sombres que lui accordaient les trois autres animaux. « _Enfin pour quelqu'un ayant des origines moldus, c'est assez remarquable..._ T_out le monde ne peut pas avoir le même talent naturel que moi !»_

Et sous le regard ébahis d'Angus, le renard changea la couleur de son pelage pour que celui-ci devienne d'un blanc pur. Bien entendu cette nouvelle fourrure le rendait beaucoup plus visible sur le tapis de verdure mais le loups eut aussi un meilleur aperçu du charisme de l'animale qui s'avérait ne pas être un simple renard commun, mais un renard des neiges, ou renard polaire.

«_ Draco, veux tu que je demande à Max de te refaire un cour sur les préjugée que peuvent avoir les sangs purs et qui n'ont pas lieux d'être ?_ » Questionna le Labrador avec une certaine ironie qui se changea en hilarité quand le renard frissonna de dégoût avant de reprendre la parole en indiquant du menton la petite fouine qui se roulait dans l'herbe.

«_ Heu non, Harry, cela ira...Si tu faisais une chose pareil, Neville se croirait obligé de jouer la comédie du brave héritier sang pur et je crois que je ne supporterais pas une deuxième représentation mielleuse de soutien de sa part..._ »

« _Oh mon cher Draco, tu m'en veux encore ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise c'était pour t'aider ! _». déclama assez mélodramatique la fouine.

«_ Je trouve que ton humour n'est pas...Plaisant !_ » Reprit le renard sur un ton boudeur, reprenant une fourrure brune lui permettant de se fondre plus facilement dans l'environnement estivale.

«_ Je crois, Neville, que Draco t'en veux surtout pour avoir pris cette forme animale en particulier ! _» Intervint le chien en tirant la langue visiblement amusé. « _La fouine lui rappelle une mauvaise expérience ! »_

« _Vraiment ?_ » S'étonna la fouine sans pouvoir aller au bout de son idée car rapidement interrompu par le renard qui luisauta dessus. « _Je ne te pensais pas rancunier, Draco ?_ _C'est juste un petit clin d'oeil...»_

S'en suivit une mêlée, entraînant un enchevêtrement de corps dans une joute ludique dont l'origine et le but se perdirent rapidement pour ne laisser que le plaisir de s'amuser les uns avec les autres et mesurer leur force, leur adresse et leur ruse. Angus ne se fit pas prier pour se joindre à eux et ce fût ainsi que les retrouvèrent le restant du groupe quand ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse.

* * *

Stupéfiés et impressionnés, voilà comment se sentirent les deux derniers maraudeurs encore en vie en entrant dans le bureau où les attendaient les chimères. Pas que le décors de la pièce soit exceptionnel. Il était même très sobre et fonctionnel se contentant du stricte nécessaire pour favoriser le travail et la réflexion. Les murs étaient peint en beige clair et le parquet grinçait sous leurs pieds.

Dos à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, assis derrière un bureau de style ancien et chargé de différents dossiers, se tenait Ialon. La plus âgé des chimères ne se leva pas pour les accueillir mais les invita d'un geste de la main à venir s'asseoir devant son bureau sur des fauteuils prévu à cet effet et qui semblaient les attendre. Rémus inclina la tête en guise de salut et obtempéra en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de gauche laissant l'autre à Sirius qui se sentait de plus en plus dépassé par la tournure des événements. Il voulait juste parler à Harry et le convaincre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus et qu'il était prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner.

Entré juste avant eux, Dénal était aller se placer à la gauche de son aîné, avec une moue contrarié annonçant clairement que l'enfant aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs, peut être pour continuer de jouer avec les autres. De l'autre côté se redressant et levant les yeux du dossier sur lequel il travaillait avant leur arrivée, Alyd les fixa tour à tour en les saluant d'un petit signe de tête. La chimère dorée croisa les bras sur la poitrine sans les quitter du regard.

Severus referma la porte, entrant en dernier dans le bureau et allant se poster le long du mur de droite ou se tenait déjà une autre personne qu'aucun des deux maraudeurs ne connaissaient. Ils étaient même bien incapable de définir l'espèce à laquelle l'homme appartenait, n'ayant jamais rien vu qui lui ressembla dans leur vie.

« Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, laisser moi vous présenter les personnes présentes dans cette pièce que vous ne connaissez pas. » Commença Ialon en croisant les mains sous son menton.

Rien que le son de la voix de l'Awa du clan fit dresser l'oreille à l'animagus. Cette voix qu'il entendait pour la première fois avait quelque chose de familier. Il ne la reconnaissait pas mais il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu sans pouvoir se souvenir d'où.

« Max est servant pour le clan tout comme Severus, que vous connaissez et les autres personnes que vous avez pu croiser ici. Ils occupent donc tous une place plus importante que la votre pour le moment dans le clan. Il est aussi un Marcheur d'Ombre. »

Sirius et Rémus fixèrent sidéré l'homme plus petit que la moyenne qui leur accorda un hochement de tête en guise de salut accompagné d'un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur. Leur réaction ne le surprenait apparemment pas. Sirius et Rémus qui n'avaient entendu parler des Marcheurs d'Ombre que dans de vieilles légendes plus ou moins oubliées, examinèrent avec beaucoup de soin. Sirius comprenait mieux la réaction de Severus et Tonks quand le directeur avait sous entendu que Harry aurait put appartenir à cette race magique. L'idée était franchement risible. L'animagus ne voyait rien de commun entre Harry et l'homme à la peau pourpre et aux tatouages runiques. Dumbledore devait être aussi mal informé qu'eux sur les Marcheurs d'Ombre pour commettre un impair pareil ! Il comprenait pourquoi Severus, avait réagit avec aussi peu de retenue, mais il ne s'expliquait pas les connaissances de sa petite cousine à ce sujet. A sa connaissance, contrairement à Severus...

« _Mince alors !_ » s'exclama sa petite voix intérieur avec un rire moqueur. « _C'est la deuxième fois que tu nommes le touilleur de chaudron par son prénom ! Aurait tu pris quelques grammes de_ maturité ? _Sans compter la justesse du raisonnement que tu viens d'avoir _!»

Sirius soupira, préférant ne pas entrer dans le jeu de sa voix intérieure pour rester concentré sur les faits et non sur des détails qui ne lui apporteraient qu'une futile distraction. Il avait le droit d'appeler son ancien ennemis comme il l'entendait et n'avait pas de raison de s'en justifier, surtout pas devant l'arrogante voix qui occupait son esprit.

Donc à sa connaissance, contrairement à Severus qui devait avoir rencontré le Marcheur d'Ombre grâce au clan, sa petite cousine n'avait pas de lien particulier avec cette espèce magique alors comment avait elle su que Harry ne pouvait pas en être un?

«_ Tu prends le problème à l'envers _» Intervint de nouveau sa petite voix avec ironie. « _Si Tonks ne connaît rien aux Marcheurs d'Ombre hormis ce qu'on lui a sermonné au cour des leçons pour devenir auror, il reste la possibilité pour qu'elle sache à quelle race Harry appartient !_ »

Effectivement présenté sous cet angle. Mais pourquoi n'aurait elle rien dit ? Et comment l'aurait elle su ? Avait elle caché des informations sur ce qu'elle avait vu à Privet drive ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la chimère qui se trouvait toujours assise derrière le bureau et qui le fixait avec sévérité alors que les deux autres semblaient plutôt amusé. Était il possible que ces trois là est accès à ses pensées ?

_« Pas impossible »_ Lui murmura sa petit voix sur un ton de confidence et visiblement amusé par la situation elle aussi, comme si elle en savait plus que lui. « _On lit en toi comme dans un grimoire ouvert ! »_

Un sourire furtif éclaira les prunelles verte de la plus jeune des chimères alors que les deux autres gardaient leur expression concentré, confirmant qu'au moins la chimère aux mèches argenté écoutait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il aurait dû crier au scandale. Il aurait dû se révolter contre cette violation de son intimité et de ses droits mais il n'en fit rien. Il garderait son esprit ouvert tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Harry. Il accepterait tout pour avoir l'occasion de discuter avec son filleul. Les Détraqueurs à Azkaban, lui avaient fait bien pire et à l'époque il avait eu bien moins à perdre. Mais que penseraient les créatures magique de cette fameuse petite voix qui rodait dans son esprit et dont la présence l'avait soutenu et aidé lors de son emprisonnement. A première vue, elles n'y semblaient pas hostiles.

« Quand à nous trois, nous sommes les chimères. Je suis Ialon et voici Dénal et Alyd. » Présenta l'Awa du clan en indiquant de la main l'un puis l'autre.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait s'adresser aux créatures qui se trouvaient en face de lui sans risquer de les offusquer et ne désirant prendre aucun risque tant qu'il n'aurait pas eut l'occasion de parler à Harry, Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête dans un signe de salut respectueux, sans quitter Ialon des yeux.

« Et c'est à nous qu'incombe la douloureuse tache de vous avertir que Harry refuse de vous voir pour le moment. » continua l'Awa dans un soupir résigné.

Comme un seul homme les deux maraudeurs se levèrent de leur chaise en poussant des exclamations offusquées et coléreuses, demandant au milieu d'onomatopées plus ou moins bien sentit à l'entendre de la bouche même de l'adolescent.

« Pourquoi ? » Ne cessa de répéter Rémus quand le calme fut revenu sans pour autant que l'atmosphère dans le bureau ne s'apaise.

« Tonks vous a montré les souvenirs d'enfance de Harry, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Alyd en les regardant tour à tour sans décroiser les bras de sa poitrine

« Oui et nous avons vraiment honte de ne pas avoir pu agir... » Marmonna Sirius d'une voix faible, comme brisée par le remord et les regrets.

« Harry ne veut pas entendre vos excuses. » coupa Dénal intransigeant. La plus jeune était vraiment la seul qui leur était franchement hostile. Peut être justement car elle était la plus jeune et que son esprit n'acceptait pas toutes les horreurs qu'avait vécu l'adolescent.

« Il nous en veux...Il nous déteste parce... » Continua l'animagus sentant qu'il était peut être trop tard pour retrouver la confiance du fils de James.

« Pas vraiment. » avoua la plus jeune chimère en haussant les épaules et en détournant le regard. « Harry est en colère et déstabilisé par tous les événements qui lui sont tombé dessus depuis le début de l'été. Il sait que vous regrettez et c'est bien cela qui le conforte dans son choix de ne pas vous voir. »

« Pourquoi ? Comment pourrions nous espérer réparer nos erreurs... » Demanda Rémus que les explications de la chimère rendaient perplexe.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que veut Harry. Il ne veut pas de vos excuses et de votre pitié. En aucun cas il ne souhaite vous accordez le pardon, ni que vous répariez ce qui est fait. » annonça Dénal avec un certain sarcasme qui fit froid dans le dos des deux sorciers.

« Si il avaient le choix, le jeune Potter préférerait éviter d'avoir à traiter avec vous, mais nous lui avons expliqué que nous avions besoin de votre présence pour notre mission. » Temporisa Ialon sur un ton apaisant.

Sirius se laissa retombé sur sa chaise les bras ballant complètements anéantis par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry refusait de leur parler. Il refusait de les voir. Il ne voulait pas leur accorder son pardon pour leur lâcheté et l'abandon dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Il sentait la petite étincelle d'espoir qui était resté vacillante au fond de son cœur jusqu'à cet instant, flancher et s'éteindre.

_« T'as vraiment la capacité d'analyser une situation sous le pire des angles ! As tu seulement écouté ce qui vient d'être dit ?» _Bougonna sa voix intérieur agacé par l'attitude défaitiste de son hôte.

Sirius sentit son esprit se rebeller contre cette constation. D'après ce qu'il savait de la situation, a quelles autres conclusions pouvait il parvenir ? Harry le rejetait parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour lui ! Harry n'attendait plus rien de lui alors il ne lui restait qu'à...

Il ne put aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Un bruit claqua fortement le tirant de ses réflexions macabres et l'obligeant à regarder les trois chimères qui dans un même geste avaient abattu leur main sur le bureau en le fixant avec fureur, attirant l'attention de tous sur elles.

«Aucun d'entre nous n'a dit que Harry n'attendait rien de vous ! » Lança avec colère Alyd avant de soupirer.

Au moins Sirius avait la confirmation que les chimères espionnaient ses pensées. Celles-ci ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas être au goût des créatures magique qui sans qu'il en comprenne les motivations, semblaient concerné par son sort.

« Ne bradez pas votre vie aussi facilement ! » Marmonna la plus jeune des chimères en détournant de nouveau, le regard de l'animagus. Sirius pouvait sentir la colère de Dénal et même s'il ne la comprenait pas il se sentit honteux.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour revenir sur ce que vous auriez pu faire pour Harry. Tout comme nous n'avons pas jugé de son choix de se taire et de supporter tout cela en silence. Ce qui est fait, est fait et aucun d'entre nous ne peut changer le passé. Tout comme lui vous avez fait des choix et malheureusement subit l'influence d'un sorciers puissant qui à su vous manipuler. » Reprit Ialon calmement d'une voix ferme sans émotion qui avait cependant toujours cet accent familier qui sonnait comme une alarme dans son crâne. « Le sort de cet homme est désormais scellé et ne dépend plus de notre volonté. Harry l'a comprit et sachant la sentence appliqué, il a décidé de se tourner vers l'avenir et j'espère que vous aurez le courage d'en faire autant. Il vous reste des choix à faire et des opportunités à saisir encore faut-il que vous fassiez l'effort de les voir...»

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser Harry nous le dire lui même ? Pourquoi tenter de jouer les médiateurs ? » demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. Resté silencieux jusque là, il avait écouté avec attention les arguments défendu par les chimères et même si le loup-Garou était blessé par la décision de Harry, il voulait comprendre ses motivations.

_« En voilà une question pertinente, si tu veux mon avis. » _intervint de nouveaux la voix dans l'esprit de Sirius. «_ Tu devrais peut être essayer de intéresser à la réponse. _»

Sirius avait dû mal à comprendre en quoi cela aurait été diffèrent si les chimères avaient laisser son filleul leur crier en face qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette révélation, son cerveau était comme engourdi et il avait perdu tout désir de continuer. Il avait du mal à raisonner. D'accord, déjà habituellement il était plus prompt à réagir qu'a planifier. C'était dans son caractère, mais là il n'avait même plus la force de s'emporter et de laisser ses émotions s'exprimer.

« Comment être certain que vous agissez dans l'intérêt de Harry et pas uniquement pour le bien de votre mission ? » continuait de questionner Rémus en prenant de plus en plus d'assurance. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur et de bon soutien pour Harry mais nous sommes décidé à changer les choses. Nous ne pourrons pas et nous ne voulons pas le forcer à nous pardonner et à nous accepter mais vous ne pouvez nous refuser de tenter notre chance ! »

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la volonté de son ami et sa force de caractère. Ainsi que son courage. Oser affronter verbalement ses créatures à la puissance magique incommensurable sans craindre leur réaction... Sans craindre ? Pourtant Rémus devait appréhender tout comme lui que les chimères lui interdisent de voir Harry et cependant il cherchait la vérité. Il cherchait ce qui serait le mieux pour Harry. Contrairement à lui qui ne faisait que se morfondre.

« A_llez encore un petit effort et tu va avoir la réponse. » _L'encouragea la voix dans son esprit avec bienveillance.

« Potter est bien trop naïf pour vous lancer vos griefs en visage sans se sentir coupable et vous pardonner sans vous faire payer ! Il a trop tendance à culpabiliser ce gosse ! Il vous considère comme des victimes du directeur tout comme lui et d'autres. Pourtant tout mettre sur le dos de Dumbledore, c'est un peu trop facile, n'est ce pas. Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans la manière dont Potter a développé ce complexe du Héro ! » Intervint pour la première fois Severus sans la moindre trace de sarcasme.

Là non plus, Sirius ne pouvait pas nier : le professeur de potion avait raison. Il avait été plus facile de penser que Dumbledore prenait les bonnes décisions pour Harry. Plus facile et moins contraignant malgré les doutes qui avaient commencé à assaillir son esprit depuis un an maintenant. Sirius était cependant surpris que Severus se montre si juste envers Harry et qu'il reconnaisse sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Il se entait aussi jaloux. Apparemment son filleul acceptait de côtoyer le potionniste alors pourquoi les mettaient il à l'écart, Rémus et lui ?

« Draco tente de lui inculquer la puissance de la colère et comment s'en servir mais tout serait remis en cause si vous interveniez maintenant! Il n'a pas encore saisi l'ampleur du concept et comme tout griffon , il a tendance a réagir avant de réfléchir...Mais Draco est un bon professeur dans ce domaine et je crois que vous laissez faire les frais de cette entraînement est une vengeance amplement mérité !» continuait Severus en haussant les épaules. « Les maîtres vous font une fleur en vous accordant cet entretien pour vous tenir informé des sentiments de Potter et vous avertir... »

Sirius tiqua aux paroles du professeur de potion. Déjà par habitude, la voix de Severus avait à chaque fois tendance à le mettre sur la défensive et à forcer son cerveau à réagir. Pas de manière rationnelle et réfléchis mais il devait au moins lui reconnaître la capacité en quelques mots à le faire sortir de son apathie. L'effet fut immédiat. Il sentit son énergie revenir, serrant les poings prêt à répondre aux provocations de Rogue, même s'il ignorait encore quoi dire.

« Mais temps que nous ne l'entendront pas de la bouche de Harry, en face à face, rien ne nous prouvera que c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment , que vous ne l'avez pas influencé d'une manière ou d'une autre! Et vous n'arriverez pas à m'en convaincre ! Seul Harry le pourra !» Insista Rémus en serrant les poings.

Cela devait coûter énormément au châtain de s'opposer aux chimères qu'il respectait et à qui il était redevable pour l'enseignement que Ialon lui avait donner, mais il ne pouvait abandonner Harry. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Pas de nouveau. Rémus n'avait pas encore déposer les armes. Il n'acceptait pas de se résigner. Il avait la force de se battre pour ce qu'il estimait être de sa responsabilité et Sirius l'admirait pour cela, lui qui sentait que les dé étaient déjà jeté. Et même, même si Harry leur déclarait qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, l'animagus était prêt à mettre sa mains au feu que Rémus chercherait un autre moyen pour arriver à le faire changer d'avis. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Sirius s'en rendait compte et cela suffisait à faire palpiter les braises qui dormaient dans son cœur et qui pouvait encore ranimer la flamme vacillante de l'espoir au plus profond de lui. Il devait cependant accepter de croire en lui et en ceux qui l'entourait. La position de son ami d'enfance l'impressionnait par sa détermination et avoir les regards qu'accordaient leurs interlocuteur au Loup-Garou, Sirius était certain qu'il n'était pas le seul sous l'emprise du charisme de Rémus.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous l'avez choisit pour guider les loup-Garou ! Lui mérite le temps et la magie que vous avez investit en lui. Sa magie est en cour d'évolution et elle portera bientôt de très beau fruit qui promettent d'être succulent » Crut bon de faire remarquer Max en se léchant avec gourmandise la lèvre inférieure s'attirant un soupir et un regard noir de la part d'Ialon. Alors que la plus jeune des chimères plongeait son regard vert dans celui du Marcheur d'Ombre. « Quand à l'autre, j'en suis à me demander si tout cela n'est pas une perte de temps... Son égocentrisme rend sa magie acide et amer. Elle s'épuise et finira par s'éteindre d'elle même. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu Ialon, mais il n'a fait que profiter de toi sans en tirer de leçon ni comprendre l'intérêt que tu lui portes... Sans toi il pourrirait encore à Azkaban à se morfondre et s'apitoyer, comme un vulgaire chien abandonné dans un refuge miteux où se retrouve les bêtes abandonnées par les moldus !»

Et là Sirius la sentit. La colère, l'énergie fulgurante qui emporte tout raisonnement cohérent pour ne laisser que des émotions dévastatrices vous submerger ! Les mots du Marcheurs d'Ombres mettaient à mal sa fierté et son orgueil. Blessure qu'aucun Black ne pouvait laisser impunis ! Il était certainement immature, mais il n'avait jamais eut besoin de personne pour se sortir d'Azkaban. Il s'était évadé seul ! Il avait résister toutes ses années seul ! Il avait lutter chaque jour de tout son être pour ne pas laisser son esprit se désagréger au de la du raisonnable au contact des détraqueurs.

« Personne ne m'a aidé... » Commença-t-il avec colère mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Max qui le regardait avec de grand yeux interloqué.

« Non ! Il n'a pas comprit ? Me dites pas qu'il est bête à ce point ! » s'exclama le Marcheur d'Ombre avant d'éclater de rire.

_« Effectivement c'est pas possible que tu sois aussi idiot, n'est ce pas ? »_ S'inquiéta étrangement la petite voix dans sa tête sur un ton mélangeant ironie et crainte.

« Si on pouvait en revenir à Harry. » soupira Rémus en secouant la tête navré que Sirius face les frais de l'humour tordu dont semblait affublé le Marcheur d'Ombre sans se douter qu'un important déclic venait de s'opèrer dans l'esprit de l'animagus qui fixa l'Awa du clan droit dans les yeux.

« Vous ! » s'exclama Sirius parvenant enfin à faire le lien entre la voix qui l'accompagnait depuis des années et la chimère au mèches rouges.

« C'est rassurant que vous ne soyez pas aussi idiot que Max le laissait sous entendre, Seigneur Black ! » répondit Ialon avec une certaine moquerie qui finit de convaincre Sirius de l'identité de la petite voix qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son évasion.

« Il sait que vous l'appeler fort élégamment le touilleur de chaudron ? » Se moqua Sirius en indiquant Severus de la tête retrouvant son esprit blagueur et une part de sa joie de vivre. La colère qu'il avait éprouvé quelques intants auparavant l'avait suffisamment secoué pour le sortir de son apathie et lui rappeler qui il était.

Les deux jeunes chimères éclatèrent de rire devant sa remarque alors qu'Ialon levait les yeux au ciel en les faisait rouler ce qui était bien plus révélateur qu'une simple affirmation. La réaction de Severus le surprit davantage puisque le brun se contenta d'une moue boudeuse, refusant de regarder dans leur direction.

« Oh mais personnellement, je ne vais pas réviser mon jugement aussi rapidement ! » s'exclama le Marcheur d'Ombre avec un sourire moqueur qui sonnait comme un nouveau défi pour Sirius. « Tout comme l'enfant sorcier, j'attendrais qu'il fasse ses preuves. »

« Le résultat de cette entretien est plutôt encourageant, non ? » questionna Dénal que toute colère semblait avoir quitté pour le moment.

« Oui, fils , très encourageant. Sa nature de Changeur est parfaite et le soutien. Il est plus fort qu'un simple sorcier. Sa magie a commencé à guérir. Ce sera long mais tout est encore possible. » Répondit Max en s'approchant de la plus jeune des chimères pour lui poser une main dans les cheveux et les caresser doucement.

« Peut on savoir alors si vous nous laisserez voir Harry ? » Demanda Rémus qui ne comprenait pas la tournure de la discussion et voulait avoir une réponse à propos de Harry avant de s'inquièter du changement qui venait de s'opèrer ensirius et qui semblait être des plus positif. Rien qu'en croisant l'étincelles malicieuse qui s'était rallumé dans le regard de l'animagus, le loup-Garou était certain qu'avec un peu de temps celui-ci était sur la bonne voie.

« Oui nous allons vous laisser le voir, mais nous resteront présent. » Confirma Alyd en souriant et en faisant un petit signe de la tête en direction de Severus qui hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

Les deux Maraudeurs sentirent les battements de leur cœur s'accélérer. Ils allaient enfin revoir Harry. Et Sirius comprit que cet entretient n'avait été qu'un préambule, une manière de les préparer à affronter Harry. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait crut avant, les chimères ne les avaient pas convoquer uniquement pour les sermonner mais plus certainement pour les aider à gérer cette rencontre avec son filleul, en adulte en leur ouvrant les yeux sur leur propre état d'esprit.

Et il aurait certainement dit avec la plus grande sincérité, les mots que Harry ne voulait absolument pas entendre. Mots qu'il avait d'ailleurs si fortement pensée que les chimères avait dû les recevoir comme un cris.

_« Harry n'attend plus rien de moi alors il ne me reste qu'à mourir. »_

Mais aussi cette phrase qui résumait jusqu'où il était près à aller pour être au côté de Harry, mais qui ne refléterait jamais le souhait véritable de son filleul.

_« Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour lui »_

Tous ces mots qu'il ne prononcerait plus jamais. Ni en parole, ni en pensée. Car enfin il comprenait qu'ils n'avaient pas de sens. Peu importe la raison, Harry ne voudrait pas qu'il meure. Et il respecterait cette promesse ! Alors même si Harry lui hurlait dessus, même si Harry confirmait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais les voir, il vivrait dans l'espoir qu'un jour le fils de James change d'avis.

**A suivre...**


	42. Chapter 42: aparté journalistique

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier tant dans sa forme que dans son contenu, je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise cependant.

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : **Gazette et Chicaneur

**Révolution au Ministère!**

**Une menace réelle semble avoir vue le jour!**

**Des créatures de légendes en liberté dans nos rues!**

**La révolte gronde chez les créatures magiques !**

**Quel avenir pour le monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons !**

« Rassurez vous, très chers concitoyens, notre cris d'alarme ne concerne en rien le possible retour de vous savez qui. Non, nous ne vous parlerons pas de nouveau des affabulations d'un adolescent perturbé. Non, nous ne vous parlerons pas des dangers imaginaires qui peuvent avoir fleuris dans le cerveau d'un jeune sorcier qui aussi courageux soit il, a été victime de son imagination débordante et de son désir de reconnaissance, galvanisé par l'ambition d'un vieil homme à moitié sénile !

Nous ne vous en parlerons pas, car nous savons de source sûr que rien ne viens accréditer ces dires et que l'enquête ouverte par le ministère à la suite du décès du jeune Cédric Diggory n'a encore apporté aucune réponse satisfaisante sur le déroulement des événements ayant conduit à cette déplorable catastrophe. Nous tenons encore à présenter ici nos plus sincère condoléances à la famille Diggory pour cette perte incommensurable.

Les aurors qui travaillent sur cette affaire n'ont encore trouvé aucunes preuves qui pourraient appuyer la version des faits défendu par Monsieur Potter. Tout comme, il est de notre rôle en temps que journaliste impartiale portant la responsabilité de votre information, de vous avertir que rien non plus ne vient innocenter le jeune Harry de sa probable implication dans l'accident qui est survenu à son camarade lors du tournoi des trois sorciers se déroulant à Poudlard. Mais ne doutons pas de la capacité de nos forces de l'ordre à établir la vérité et à nous en faire part pour que la justice face son œuvre dans le respect de chacun et que le véritable coupable soit châtié selon nos lois. »

_« Skeeter à quand même un sacré culot ! » s'exclama Draco arrêtant sa lecture du journal à ce moment de l'article pour fixer Harry qui haussa les épaules. Il avait déjà parcourut la Gazette et savait les diffamations dont il était l'objet. « Elle sous entend clairement que tu as très bien pu tuer Cédric ! »_

_« C'est uniquement parce qu'elle se sent soutenue par Fudge qu'elle se permet de tel propos. Elle sais qu'elle peut insinuer tout ce qu'elle veut, le ministère ne s'y opposera pas et elle en profite pour faire son beurre. » soupira Harry qui avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de faire entendre la vérité à son sujet à la presse._

« Mais ce n'est pas de cela que cet article veut vous informer. Contrairement aux déclarations fantaisistes de Monsieur Potter, nous avons la certitude que des événements graves se sont déroulé au ministère ces derniers jours. Il semblerait que Monsieur Cornélius Fudge, notre ministre, ait décidé de revoir les grandes lignes de sa politique plus où moins contraint et forcé par l'apparition de créature menaçant l'ordre établis! »

_« Ah ! Je me demandais quand et comment Fudge allait informer l'opinion publique de la formation du clan chimère. Comme prévisible il essaye de se donner le beau rôle ! Et comme à chaque fois, Skeeter n'y va pas avec le dos de la louche !» S'agaça Maugrey assis dans le bureau de Kingley qui releva la tête du dossier qu'il compulsait pour écouter plus attentivement les remarques du vieil auror._

_« quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on devrait se taire. » Marmonna le grand auror noir avec un sourire méprisant qui surprit Maugrey. Cependant son collègue n'en dit pas plus lui indiquant d'un signe discret de l'index montrant ses lèvres puis son oreille qu'ils n'étaient pas libre deparler comme il le voulait au sein du ministère._

« Nous avons des preuves de ce que nous avançons. Des témoignages qui corroborent nos craintes quand au possible effondrement du monde tel que nous le connaissons si nous ne réagissons pas rapidement face à la menace que peuvent représenter ces créatures ! Elles sont parmi nous et elles ne nous veulent pas du bien ! Pour elles, la suprématie des sorciers sur le monde magique est néfaste et doit cesser ! Mais qui sont elles ? Quelles créatures magiques posséderaient assez de puissance et d'influence pour faire trembler le ministère ? »

_Monsieur Weasley manqua de s'étrangler dans sa tasse de thé en parcourant l'article en première page de la gazette ce matin là, s'attirant un regard alarmé de la part de sa femme._

_« Fudge joue avec le feu ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en position pour se mettre à dos les Chimères en laissant Skeeter les traiter comme des nuisances ! » Fut les seules paroles qui traversèrent ses lèvres en réponse à la questions muette que lui posait le regard de sa femme qui se pencha sur son épaule pour lire à son tour l'article._

« Pas d'une meute de Loup garou, vulgaire chien errant vivant en marge de notre société et pour la plus part errant comme des clochards moldus sous les ponts ou dans des taudis sordides. Ils ne sont que nuisance et désagrément pour les sorciers dans le meilleur des cas et dans le pire des criminels à la mentalité bestiale qu'il faudrait exécuté pour ne pas voir le problème récidivé et le risque de contamination s'accroître à chaque pleine lune ! »

_Aïnara se mit à gronder sourdement alertant son époux et Angus qui levèrent un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme qui se mit a insulter avec un vocabulaire des plus imagé la sorcière responsable de l'article. Angus écarquilla les yeux devant les insultes utilisé par sa chef de meute, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des expressions et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il existait autant de manière de souhaiter dépecer quelqu'un, vivant de préférence. Curieux il ramassa le journal qu'Aïnara venait de jeter sur le sol du Manoir._

« Pas une quelconque race magique sous développé vivant pour la majorité retrancher dans la foret interdite non loin de Poudlard, ce qui soit noter en passant n'est pas très sécurisant quand on pense à la proximité à laquelle nos enfants se trouve. Ces animaux n'étant jamais contrôlé, un acte d'agression reste possible et ce malgré les soit disantes mesures de sécurité que nous certifie avoir imposé le directeur de Poudlard ! Mais n'a t'-on pas entendu de la bouche même du Survivant que certains élèves se voyaient envoyé en punition dans la forêt ? »

_« Encore une insinuation douteuse à l'en contre Dumbledore ! Heureusement qu'elle ignore que le vieux fou à déjà eut a faire aux Chimères et qu'il n'a pas eut le dernier mot ! » Soupira dans le bureau directorial Minerva après avoir entendu les dernières nouvelles que Melissandre venait de lui lire « Elle l'apprendra bien assez tôt ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle dans l'école pour le moment...»_

_« Nous veillerons à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer sans que vous en soyez informé. » La rassura Melissandre ne lui souriant._

« Je vous laisse méditer sur cette question pour en revenir au sujet principale de cette article. Bien que les gobelins soient très fortement impliqué dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que le monde magique se trouve en danger. Les gobelins montrent leur véritable nature dans cette affaire et n'hésite pas à renier certains des engagements qu'ils ont pris envers le gouvernement sorcier pour se faire bien voir des Créatures ! Ils apportent leur soutien inconditionnel aux créatures qui se sont présenté comme étant les Juges de la Bénédiction Magique : Des Chimères !

Non, mes chers concitoyens, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien écrit que des chimères se trouvaient parmi nous et qu'elles comptaient révolutionner notre manière de vivre ! »

_« Scalbeck ! As tu lu ce torchon ! » demanda Wereck en entrant dans le bureau du Hierarche en brandissant la gazette du sorcier comme si le papier était un insecte nuisible. « Je crois que certains comptes sorciers mériteraient de recevoir une inspection minutieuse des mouvements bancaires qui y sont effectué... »_

_« En suivant les règles primordiales, n'est ce pas ? » Répondit scalbeck en relevant la tête de son exemplaire du journal avec un sourire carnassier._

_« Bien entendu ! »_

« Vous seriez en droit de remettre en cause ma crédibilité sur cette affaire vu que personne n'a entendu parler de ces créatures depuis des siècles et que seules quelques légendes obscures en font encore mention ! Cependant le premier ministre lui même m'a informé qu'il avait reçu de leur part une convocation, l'invitant à se rendre à Gringotts pour y débattre de l'avenir du monde sorcier, et ce compagnies des représentants de toutes les races magiques ! Toutes ! Toutes, mes chers concitoyens ! Elles espèrent faire entendre le droit de chacune d'elles à avoir une place prépondérante dans le fonctionnement du monde magique ! Imaginez très cher lecteurs les responsabilités et les mesures politiques et sociales que pourraient prendre des loups-garou ou des vampires pour ne citer que ses deux races qui sont considéré comme dangereuses et appartenant aux forces du mal et qui se trouvent être aussi les plus connues? Comme ne pas penser que le danger est à notre porte ? Comment ne pas craindre le pire pour nos enfants ? »

« _Skeeter ne mâche pas ses mots pour une fois et elle est très directe . » soupira Hermione avant de redresser la tête de l'article qu'elle était en train de lire quand ron lui répondit d'un ton égal _

_« Pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose de censé ! » Déclara le rouquin en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner en mangeant son sandwich sans prendre la peine de fermer la bouche !_

_« _La place de ces créatures n'est pas à nos côtés en égal ! Elles sont bien trop dangereuses pour que nous puissions nous entendre ! Nos intérêts sont bien trop divergeant pour que nous puissions vivre comme le souhaiterait les Chimères ! Et qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de l'organisation politique étrangère que nous pourrions prendre en exemple pour changer fondamentalement notre manière d'exister ! Les sorciers étranger ont leur propre problème ! »

_« Papa ! Tu ne peux pas laisser cette vipère bifide répandre son venin sans réagir ! »_

_« Et que veux tu que je fasse, Luna ? »_

_« On ne peut pas la laisser empoisonner l'esprit des sorciers et établir un climat de peur ! Tu dois écrire un article qui défendra le point de vue des chimères ! »_

_«J'aimerais bien, ma chérie mais je ne sais rien sur elle et sur leurs intentions ! »_

_« Je vais t'aider. Je sais des choses qui pourront faire la différence » Lui assura de son air rêveur sa fille tout en se mettant a danser sur un pied autours de lui._

_«_Il serait utopiste de croire qu'ils font mieux que nous et que leur système est meilleurs que le notre ! Je pourrais vous lister en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Experlliarmus », tout un tas d'exemple que rencontre nos amis sorcier en France ou dans les pays de l'est ! »

« _Cette femme à la langue bien trop pendu ! » S'exclama la vouivre en coupant la parole à Fleur qui était en train de faire la lecture en français de la Gazette à la créature et aux autres héritiers._

_« Je l'ai rencontré lors du tournois. » annonça Fleur avec mépris. « Elle aime s'écouter parler et n'écris jamais la vérité. »_

_« Vraiment ? Parce qu'elle sous entend qu'il y a des souci dans notre gouvernements et nous savons tout ici que ce n'est pas complètement faux. Toi même , Fleur tu en a fait les frais, il n'y a pas si longtemps... » Releva un des garçons en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Ce n'est pas nouveau. Aucun gouvernement n'est parfait ni à l'abri d'erreur de jugement » répliqua la femme à l'escarboucle « Mais notre manière de faire est certainement moins vérolé que leur ministère ! Quand on choisit d'exercer un pouvoir sur les autres, il faut rester vigilant !»_

« Quand aux autres pays ou les sorciers sont implanté, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'information précise et fiable sur le fonctionnement de leur gouvernement pour comparer leur système au notre. L'Amérique a fait rêver plus d'un moldu au cours des siècles passée, certains sorciers se sont même laissé charmé par les possibilité qu'offraient un pays neuf ou tout était à bâtir, mais beaucoup s'y sont cassée les dents ! Leurs rêves se transformant en cauchemar ! Es ce sûr leurs espoirs déçu que nous devons bâtir notre avenir ? Es ce sûr leur échec que nous construirons les bases solides de notre société ?

Non ! Non mes cher lecteurs, nous ne pouvons pas nous comparer aux autres ! Car nous sommes unique ! Nous sommes l'un des berceaux de la civilisation magique ! Nous sommes issus des premières lignées recensé en Europe et notre histoire et grande ! Alors si ces créatures veulent changer notre conception de la magie qu'elles viennent, mais qu'elles sachent bien que nous ne braderont pas nos lois et croyances ! Monsieur le Ministre nous l'a assuré ! Il défendra les intérêts de toute la communauté sorcière ! »

« _De la propagande pro Fudge ! Eurk cela me donne envie de vomir !» Déclara Alyd en repoussant le journal loin du bureau de Ialon derrière lequel il était assis. L'exemplaire de la Gazette était dans un piteux état, ayant navigué dans beaucoup de mains différentes au cour de la journée, pour finir jeté comme un déchet dans la poubelle sous le bureau._

_« Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part du ministère ! En attendant cela nous simplifie la tâche. Cependant je me demande Comment va bien pouvoir réagir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à se voir rabaisser et passer au second plan ? » interrogea Ialon avec un petit sourire satisfait. Visiblement malgré le ton de l'article, il semblaient plutôt satisfait tout comme alyd par la tournure des événements._

_« A mon avis, il ne va rester sans rien faire ! Mais ce n'est pas notre problème pour le moment. Il viendra bien assez tôt le moment ou nous devront rendre notre sentence à son propos. » Soupira la chimère aux mèches dorées en levant les sourcils alors que Dénal entrait en trombe dans la pièce sans prendre la peine d'y frapper._

_« Tenez ! Lisez ! » Lança la plus jeunes des chimères en leur mettant sous le nez un autre journal qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui venait de finir dans la corbeille et qui vue le sourire béat qui étirait les lèvres de Dénal devait donner une autre version des faits._

* * *

**Une Révolution au sein du monde magique !**

**Un retour au source nécessaire !**

**Un choix qui nous reste à faire et qui décidera de l'avenir de la magie !**

« Très chers lecteurs, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que j'ai découvert tout comme vous par le biais de la Gazette du sorcier que les Juges de la Bénédiction Magique se tenaient éveillés et prêt à rendre leur jugement sur notre société. Évidemment mon cœur s'est remplis de crainte à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Bien qu'aucune annone ce officielle n'ait encore été faite dans ce sens. Car bien que les propos de la gazette soit alarmant et certainement fondés vu que notre cher Ministre l'ait laissé être publié en l'état, nous n'avons pas la certitude, la preuve irréfutable qu'un clan chimère se soit formé !

Néanmoins nous avons ici la preuve que nos dirigeant et les médias officiels qui sont censé nous tenir informé avec la plus grande partialité, ne connaissent absolument pas le protocole qui préside à la révélation de l'apparition de ces Créatures de Légendes. Si non jamais ils n'auraient utilisé une annonce aussi médiatique et irréversible car cela met fin à toutes coordination internationale !

J'ignore beaucoup de chose sur le fonctionnement politique et économique des autres pays accueillant des sorciers mais comme tout à chacun je sais que la cour internationale de magie où tous sont représenté permet des échanges économiques et la promulgation de décret qui s'avère en accord dans tous les pays réglementant ainsi la circulation des sorciers et des marchandises d'origine magique. Je sais aussi de source sûr que les Chimères suivent les règles primordiales de la magie. L'une de ses lois insiste sur le fait que l'annonce de la naissance d'un clan met fin aux activité internationale afin que chaque population puisse se recentrer sur son gouvernement et ses actes ! Chaque pays étant différents dans sa gestion et sa politique, les Juges interviennent tour à tour là ou la nécessité se fait sentir ! »

« _Et bien j'avoue que je suis agréablement surpris » Commenta Ialon en lisant l'article. « Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à un journaliste qui sait de quoi il parle. C'est assez rafraîchissant ! »_

_« N'empêche que je me demande qui est sa source. Elle en sait beaucoup sur les lois primordiales » S'étonna Dénal._

_«Tu ne connais pas Luna ? Tu l'a rencontrera très bientôt.» Répondit mystérieusement Alyd avant de se pencher de nouveau sur l'article sans se préoccuper des jérémiades du brun pour obtenir plus de détail sur la dite Luna._

« Si la situation d'un pays est en accord avec les règles et que l'équilibre y est respecté, la visité des Chimères peut ne s'avérer qu'être une simple formalité ! Dans le cas contraire, soit elles peuvent donner un avertissement soit dans le pire des scénario annoncer qu'un jugement sera prononcé.

Et c'est la crainte de ce jugement qui me fait dire que s'ils en avait été informé avec précision, nos fonctionnaire du ministère n'aurait pas autorisé cette révélation sensationnelle qui non seulement nous place sous le regard des juges mais aussi sous celui de la communauté sorcière internationale et pas sous le meilleurs jour ! Comprenez bien mes chers concitoyens que dans la plus part des cas le pays ou à été fait l'annonce par le passé était un de ceux ou la situation était la plus difficile et la plus instable pour la magie ! Ma source est formelle sur ce point ! Nous sommes en train d'être observer et mesurer par les chimères afin qu'elles détermine si nous sommes encore digne de la bénédiction qui nous à été accordé par le passé ! »

_« Ce ramassis de niaiseries, ne vaut pas mieux que la feuille de chou du Ministère ! Aucun d'entre eux ne m'accorde la place que je mérité et il va être grand temps de leur rappeler mon existence ! » Vitupéra Voldemort avant de laisser quelques doloris exprimer sa frustration sur certains de ses fidèles n'ayant pas encore réussit à lui apporter les éléments qui lui manquaient._

« L'idée de passer en jugement devant ces créatures inconnue mais puissantes et déterminé, m'a quelque peu glacé et figé. Et puis j'ai tenté de me rassurer en me disant que je n'avais rien à me reprocher personnellement, que je n'avais rien fait de mal qui mériterait que mon existence intéresse d'une quelconque manière les Chimères !

Mais ce raisonnement pour le moins égoïste n'est pas juste ! Et il est exactement le reflet de ce qui pourrit notre société ! Tous autant que nous sommes, nous n'avons rien fait pour éviter à notre gouvernement et à notre société de périclité ! Et pourtant il était de notre responsabilité à tous de maintenir le cap !

Regardons la vérité en face mes cher concitoyens, nous n'avons fait que suivre les directives de nos gouvernements successifs sans nous poser de question sur la justesse de lois et des arrêtés qu'ils promulguaient ! Et si par le passée des voix s'élevaient pour crier au scandale, elles étaient peu nombreuses et peu écouté, laissant le soin à la majorité amorphe le champ libre pour permettre à la corruption de s'installer au cœur même de notre gouvernement ! Nous avons laisser notre égoïsme et notre paresse guidé nos choix, ou nos non choix et le temps a fait le reste, nous conduisant irrémédiablement à la situation qui est la notre actuellement!

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous désapprouveront mes paroles et que vous ferez la sourde oreille devant le ton alarmiste et suppliant que prend mon article. Pourtant je ne me détournerais pas de la route que j'estime être la plus juste et la plus digne.

Je ne vous mentirais pas. Ce n'est pas dans la politique de notre journal que de mystifier la vérité pour épargner les sensibilités des puissants de notre monde ! Ce n 'est pas non plus dans l'unique but d'attirer votre attention sur la menace que représente l'arrivée des Chimères parmi nous, car sur ce point je partage l'avis de ma consœur de la Gazette. Les Juges de la Bénédiction Magiques sont parmi nous et leurs intentions quoique n'ayant pas été pour le moment clairement exposées, auront des répercussions gravissime sur notre société ! Et il est certain que nous ne nous en sortirons pas avec les ronds de jambes et les manipulations habituelles de nos dirigeants !

Non, si j'ai pris ma plume en ce jour c'est avec l'unique intention de faire quelque chose. De prendre mes responsabilité et mon rôle d'adulte avec sérieux pour espérer vous réveiller de votre torpeur et vous incitez à ouvrir les yeux sur l'état réel de notre monde ! Si par mon action, un seul d'entre vous ouvrait les yeux et commençait alors à réfléchir par lui même à ce qu'il peut faire pour changer les choses à son niveau alors mon article ne serait pas vain et j'en serait amplement satisfait. Je garde l'espoir que mes mots ne toucheront pas une seule et unique personne, mais des dizaines, des millier qui décideront que nous pouvons encore faire quelque chose pour sauver le monde magique de la destruction ! Ne serait ce que leur montrer notre volonté à changer et à prendre en main notre destiné.

Vous trouverez peut être que j'utilise de bien grand mot ! Vous serez peut être enclin au pessimisme devant ses révélations mais je veux croire qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard et que si nous sommes assez nombreux à montrer notre volonté d'avancer et de défendre la magie, alors les Chimères entendront notre prière et que leur jugement en tiendra compte !

Je ne vous apporte pas non plus de solution toute prête et infaillible. Je n'ai pas de réponse préconçu pour calmer votre angoisse et vous assurer que nous prendrons les bonnes décisions. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction que si nous agissons ensemble, que nous réfléchissons ensemble sur ce que nous pouvons améliorer dans notre société, nous arriverons à trouver une voix a suivre qui nous gardera dans l'équilibre défendu par les anciens préceptes de la magie.

Tout comme ma consœur je vous invite à ne pas abandonner ! Pas pour défendre un monde corrompu mais pour démontrer notre volonté à progresser et à changer ! Tout reste a faire ! Et avec un peu de bonne volonté, nous pourrons certainement faire entendre la voix qui nous a manqué depuis si longtemps et convaincre les Chimère que tout n'est pas perdu! »

_« Bien joué, Papa » s'exclama Luna avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père et de l'entraîner dans une danse dont elle seule entendait la musique et connaissait les pas._

**A suivre...**

****Voici une version corrigé de ce chapitre au moins pour l'incohérence qui s'était glissé à l'intérieur et dont j'espère vous voudrez bien me pardonner^^


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 :** Un bon début.

Alors que Severus revenait avec Harry après s'être absenté quelques secondes qui avaient parut une éternité aux deux maraudeurs, ils furent surpris de constater de visue les répercussions physique qu'avaient eut les derniers événements survenue chez les moldus qui étaient sensé être sa famille. Harry était plus maigre que dans leur souvenir et l'éclat vif et brillant de son regard vert qui leur rappelait tant Lily, semblait éteint, comme si une ombre s'étendait dessus.

« Pour vous laisser un peu de tranquillité, je serais le seul à rester pour veiller au bien être de Harry. » déclara Alyd d'un ton sans appel qui les fit tous tourner la tête dans sa direction pendant que Max, Dénal et Ialon commençaient à se diriger vers la porte.

Les deux maraudeurs acquiescèrent soulagés de ne pas avoir à affronter la discussion avec Harry devant autant de spectateur. De plus à première vu Alyd était la chimère dont l'âge se rapprochait le plus de celui de Harry. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le passé des puissantes créatures magique, ils leur semblaient compréhensible que le brun se soit trouvé plus de point commun avec Alyd qu'avec Ialon et Dénal. D'ailleurs l'esprit de Rémus en se faisant cette réflexion se demanda de quelle nature était les liens qui unissaient les Chimères entre elles. Ne voyant pas comment aborder le sujet pour le moment s'en paraître impoli et trop curieux, il chassa cette interrogation au loin pour se recentrer sur la conversation.

Une personne derrière Severus se racla fort peu discrètement la gorge et Draco pointa sa tête de l'autre côté de la stature longiligne du maître de potion qui soupira en haussant les épaules.

« Harry a demandé à ce que je sois présent. » Déclara le jeune blond en s'avançant sûr de lui et en se campant entre les deux maraudeurs avec un petit salut de la tête qui bien qu'un peu hautain n'avait rien de condescendant.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux Harry... » Répondit timidement Sirius hésitant à lever les yeux pour fixer son filleul de peur de ne lire dans son regard que de la colère et du rejet.

« Oui » assura fermement le brun en s'avançant à son tour pour s'asseoir sur la chaise que venait de laisser libre l'Awa du clan et qui se trouvait auprès d'Alyd qui approuva d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

« Bien, nous allons vous laisser. » Finit par dire Ialon en invitant les autres à le suivre.

Severus fût le dernier à partir et il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il y eut un temps de silence rempli de gêne et de tout un tas d'autre sentiments qui étouffaient les principaux concernés par la discussion qui devait s'engager mais aucun ne semblait vouloir être celui qui déclencherait les hostilités.

Les deux maraudeurs avaient bien saisit les implications de l'entretien qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec les Chimères et les servants présents. Ils savaient que ce qui allaient suivre n'aurait rien de plaisant, ni pour eux, ni pour Harry. Sirius fut le premier à se dire que rester là à se regarder en chien de faïence ne mènerait à rien de bon alors après avoir poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, il releva la tête vers son filleul et ouvrit la bouche.

« Harry je suis désolé. » déclara-t-il aussi sincèrement qu'il le pouvait, souhaitant fortement que cela atteigne l'adolescent brun qui le fixa avec un éclat de colère douloureux qui le fit presque reculer sous son intensité.

« Et cela devrait suffire ? » siffla le jeune homme en gardant ses yeux si expressif dans les siens.

Comme l'avait craint l'animagus, la rage était bien présente dans le regard vert du fils de James. Elle étincelait d'un feu vif qui donnait au regard de l'adolescent un tranchant et brûlant que sa voix bien que chargé de colère et de rancune ne pouvait rendre aussi tangible et réelle.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est un début... » finit par répondre l'animagus mal à l'aise se demandant si il n'aurait pas dû commencer par d'autres paroles que celle là, ou bien s'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Rémus être celui qui entamerait la conversation. Rémus avait assuré face aux chimères et puis il avait plus l'habitude que lui de traiter avec des adolescents. « Il faut bien commencer par quelque part, non ? »

Fini-t-il par dire sur un ton boudeur et d'excuse, visiblement mal à l'aise par la tournure de la conversation qui dés le départ était condamné à tourner à l'aigre mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de véhémence de la part de Harry. L'adolescent brun ressemblait à un chaudron sur le point d'exploser !

« Il a raison, Harry. » Assura Draco en s'asseyant avec élégance sur un coin libre du bureau. « Autant qu'il commence par nous expliquer pourquoi ils pensent te devoir des excuses... Autant en finir de suite avec ce qu'ils se reprochent et regrettent afin de partir sur de bonne base ! »

Le ton du jeune Malfoy était calme et posé même si dédaigneux et chargé de lourd reproche qui incitait à penser que le blond voulait aussi connaître les excuses que les deux maraudeurs considéraient comme valable et justifiant qu'ils aient abandonné Harry à son sort aussi longtemps. En dehors du fait, pour le cas particulier de Sirius, qu'il ait passé plus d'une dizaine d'année à Azkaban, mais l'animagus ne voulait pas utiliser cet argument.

« Je croyais que vous aviez compris que je ne voulais pas d'excuses ! » S'énerva Harry et en réponse à l'agitation de sa magie les dossiers sur le bureau et même le meuble en lui même s'élevèrent un peu avant de retomber quand Alyd posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et que Draco secouait négativement la tête avec un air réprobateur en direction du griffondor.

Rémus qui n'était pas encore intervenue ne sachant comment aborder les choses sans déclencher de mauvaises réactions chez l'adolescent, observait la scène avec le maximum d'objectivité. Sirius lui avait suivit son instinct et comme souvent avait finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais peut être n'étais ce pas un mal. Les chimères leur avaient bien fait comprendre que tout ce qu'ils diraient, serait de toute manière très mal pris par l'adolescent. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aborder cette conversation avec sérénité, alors autant se jeter à l'eau le plus sincèrement possible, en croisant les doigts pour être assez fort pour encaisser et ne pas causer trop de dommage à l'adolescent car alors aucune de personnes présentes dans le Manoir ne le leur pardonnerait. Comme ils auraient certainement beaucoup de mal à se le pardonner eux même.

« N'empêche que nous t'en devons ! » Reprit le loups-garou avec fermeté. « Tu n'es pas obligé de les accepter mais tu dois les entendre tout comme tu dois nous dire ce que tu nous reproches et ce que nous pouvons faire pour réparer... »

A peine eut il finit le dernier mot de sa phrase, « réparer », qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas le terme le plus judicieux à utiliser. Rémus allait se rétracter, mais un regard de Draco lui cloua le bec.

L'ancien professeur n'apprécia pas de se faire remettre ainsi en place par le serpentard qui prenait à son goût trop de liberté en donnant l'impression de conduire les débats alors qu'il n'était là que pour soutenir Harry. N'est ce pas ?

Il se souvint des paroles qu'avait prononcé Severus un peu plus tôt. Draco _aidait,_ à sa manière certainement, Harry à faire face à sa colère et à l'utiliser. Il laissa donc sa chance au jeune Malfoy, se taisant et attendant la réaction du brun qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Réparer ? » répéta Harry avec dans sa voix comme un son étranglé oscillant entre le rire hystérique et le sanglot. « Mais je ne suis pas à _réparer !_ Je suis à _construire_ et je le ferais à ma manière dans le seul but que je me serais fixer moi même. C'est à vous de réaliser que vous ne pouvez pas me connaître car celui que j'étais jusqu'à ce que les chimères me montre la vérité, n'était qu'une coquille vide, réagissant seulement aux intentions d'un vieux fou ! J'étais dans un carcan qui m'empêchait de vivre ! Maintenant que j'en suis sortie je ferais selon ma volonté !»

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement satisfait par la réponse que venait de donner Harry d'une voix s'affermissant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait. Il gagnait en assurance et gardait son calme démontrant à tous la force de sa colère maîtrisé. Sa magie bien que bourdonnante était restée sous contrôle et aucun dossier du bureau n'avait lévité de nouveau.

« Alors laisse nous t'aider ! » s'exclama Sirius impressionné par le charisme de son filleul . « Laisse nous t'accompagner et marcher à tes côtés! »

« Pourquoi ferais je cela ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche. « Je me suis débrouillé seul jusqu'à' à présent et j'ai trouvé des personnes de confiance dans le Clan. Que pourriez vous faire de plus ? »

« Pour que nous puissions laver notre honte! » avoua Sirius dans un souffle sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et pourtant il sentit qu'il avait touché son filleul plus qu'avec tout autre parole, que n'importe qu'elle autre explication ou excuses sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait par le passé.

Et Sirius savait aussi au plus profond de lui que c'était la véritable émotion qui guidait ses choix en ce moment, tout comme ce devait être une des émotions qui hantait Harry en permanence. La honte qui pouvait être plus néfaste que la culpabilité, car quand on ne se respect plus, quand on en ait plus capable alors on perd tout espoir.

« Comme nous l'a dit Ialon, ce qui est fait et fait et si tu ne veux pas entendre nos excuses et pardonner notre lâcheté passé, c'est ton droit et nous le respecteront mais ne nous écarte pas de toi sans nous laisser l'occasion de te montrer que nous ne sommes pas que de pantins dans les mains d'un vieux fou ! Que nous avons, nous aussi ouvert les yeux et que nous tenir là devant toi ce n'est pas le fruit d'une des manipulation du directeur ! Tu peux me hurler dessus, me frapper, me maudire mais laisse moi t'être utile ! Laisse nous participer à ce que tu nommes ta reconstruction, même si c'est pour... » illustra avec agitation Sirius sur un ton qui lui paraissait bien trop suppliant et désespérer pour convaincre Harry du bien fondée de cette décision et la réponse qui lui accorda le brun confirma sa crainte.

« Les Chimères ont brisé les chaînes qui te retenaient aux services de Dumbledore. Elles t'ont ouvert les yeux et tu voudrais que j'en passe de nouvelle autours de ton cou ? » S'énerva Harry d'une voix si empli de sarcasme que l'espace d'une seconde Sirius crut avoir à faire à son ancienne némésis d'école et qu'il fixa Harry avec des yeux ronds.

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire car lui aussi avait fait le rapprochement. Il comprenait ce que craignait l'adolescent et sachant que le fils de leur amis ne leur épargnerait rien, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment répondre à cette interrogation pour le moins justifiée qui semblait avoir pétrifié Sirius.

Un regard en biais à Draco qui souriait avec suffisance et une certaine douceur au fond du regard, non pas douceur, indulgence sonnerait plus juste. Indulgence envers un élève qui commence à comprendre une leçon difficile et qui malgré quelques hésitations s'en sortait encore plutôt bien. Un court instant une question vint parasité l'esprit du Loup-garou, comment le blond de serpentard en savait autant sur la maîtrise de la colère et sur la honte? Mais elle fut rapidement balayer, quand Alyd prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

« Es ce que vous attendez de Harry ? »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Sirius hébété et déstabilisé par la dernière intervention de son filleul qui suintait le sarcasme.

« Avoir de nouvelles chaînes. Être enchaîné à Harry. » Répondit patiemment Alyd avec un sourire conciliant et incitant l'animagus à répondre.

« Heu, non... Je ne crois pas. » Répondit avec hésitation Sirius comme perdu dans ses réflexions, dans lesquelles il avaient apparemment du mal à faire le tri.

« Alors que voulez vous ? » Insista la chimère en plongeant son regard ambré dans celui des deux maraudeurs, semblant lire profondément en eux.

Sirius resta un instant bouche bée puis tourna la tête vers Rémus qui avait l'air aussi perplexe que lui avant qu'une lueur de connivence passe de nouveau entre eux comme au temps de leurs études, comme aux temps ou ils étaient quatre à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard pour faire des tours pendable.

« Être là. Tout simplement. » Dirent ils en chœur avant que Rémus devant le regard incrédule de Harry ne développe un peu ce que sous entendait cette déclaration qui semblait avoir l'effet d'une bombe pour l'adolescent brun. « Faire partie de ta vie. Partager les bon et les mauvais moments à venir. Être présent pour toi comme un membre de ta famille ou un ami, avec tout ce que cela comporte comme possibilité. Dumbledore nous a privé de cela et nous n'avons pas su voir ses intentions et nous voulons avoir une place dans ta vie !»

« Pourquoi devrais je accepter cela ? Comment espérez vous qu'après tout ce qui m'est arrivé je vous accepte sans hésitation... » Balbutia Harry de plus en plus perdu et tentant de se raccrocher à sa colère mais elle lui glissait entre les doigts pour se transformer en autre chose.

« Tu n'as pas à accepter d'emblée. » sourit gentiment Rémus.

« C'est vrai, gamin ! » Intervint Sirius qui semblait avoir retrouvé de son allant. « Tu n'as pas à accepter ! Nous sommes prêt à nous battre pour gagner le droit d'être là ! Même si cela me fend le cœur de devoir le reconnaître, toutes les personnes ici, ont d'une manière ou d'une autre réussit à se faire accepter par toi alors laisse nous notre chance de défendre notre souhait à faire quelque chose pour toi ! »

« J'ai le droit d'être en colère et vous ne m'en voudrez pas ? » Demanda confirmation Harry qui au contraire de l'animagus semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe et semblait perdu, hésitant dans une tempête de sentiment contradictoire.

« Tant que tu nous parles de ce qui ne va pas. Tant que tu ne nous cache pas ce qui te tracasse, alors oui. Oui tu peux être en colère après nous. Tu peux nous en vouloir. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu enfantin et égoïste comme comportement. Immature... » continua timidement Harry en fixant Sirius qui lui accorda pour la première fois un sourire éclatant.

« Exactement ! C'est égoïste et immature mais tu es un adolescent. Tu as le droit d'être encore immature ! » s'écria l'animagus en levant les bras au ciel.

« Pas trop tout de même si tu veux mener ta vie à bien. » Intervint Draco avec un sourire en coin adressé à Sirius. « Prendre conseil des personnes les plus à même de t'apporter une réponses adéquates reste un de tes objectifs pour les jours à venir. »

« Insinue tu que je ne suis pas de bon conseil ? » Demanda Sirius.

« C'est fort possible. C'est même dans votre nature de Griffondor » insista Draco d'un ton suffisant et méprisant qui fit voir rouge à l'animagus, mais avant qu'il n'intervienne, Rémus posa une main apaisante sur son bras en hochant négativement la tête. Le loup-garou avaient le sentiment que la provocation du Serpentard, perche quasi tendu par l'animagus lui même, n'étaient qu'un stratagème pour illustrer un exemple à son élève.

Sirius respira plusieurs fois à fond avant de reprendre à la parole en acquiesçant aux paroles de l'adolescent blond. Peut être même eut-il un petit coup de pouce de sa voix intérieur pour retrouver son calme aussi rapidement.

«Ok, tu n'as pas complètement tord ! » Admit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Mais il y a ici suffisamment de gens de bon sens pour t'apporter le meilleur conseil possible et même si cela me saoule que tu es plus confiance en Rogue qu'en moi , je préfère que tu aille lui demandé son avis plutôt que de te jeter tête baisser dans les ennuies! Pour l'instant en tout cas... »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, Sirius ! » Crut bon de faire remarquer dans un soupir le loup-garou en donnant une pichenette de la main derrière le crâne de l'animagus qui grimaça en haussant les épaules.

Devant les simagrées de Sirius, Hary eut un petite rire qui attira l'attention satisfaite des deux maraudeurs. Tout n'était pas encore réglée. Tout n'était pas blanc ou noir et il aurait certainement encore des passages difficiles dans leur relation mais il était étrangement sécurisant d'entrevoir que la situation se mâtinait d'un gris délicat qui pouvait leur laisser espérer que leur relation repartait sur de nouvelles base plus saine.

En même temps quelque part, Dénal se sentait amusé par le grain de folie qu'amènerait certainement la cohabitation de Sirius avec Severus. La jeune chimère savait que les deux hommes garderaient entre eux cette rivalité et ses joutes verbales qui pimentaient chacune de leur rencontre, mais il avait la certitude que cela tiendrait plus d'un jeu que d'un réel besoin d'affrontement. Ce que Ialon commençait à appréhender avec la lassitude des gens pressentant un désastre imminent.

« C'est regrettable. » soupira Narcissa en invitant Tonks à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés du petit salon du Manoir ou s'était déjà tenu la plus part des réunions avec les chimères auxquelles elle avait assisté depuis son arrivée. C'était une pièce qui ressemblait à celle de sa propre demeure et ou elle se sentait le plus à son aise.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda avec curiosité la jeune auror en prenant place alors que Narcissa venait s'installer au face d'elle avec l'élégance et la prestance d'une grande dame de l'aristocratie sorcière.

La jeune auror ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la prestance de la mère de Draco. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sur la terrasse, Tonks ne pouvait arrêter de chercher des traits physique commun entre la femme de Lucius Malfoy et sa mère. Le lien de parenté n'était pas flagrant mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose de familier dans la manière dont se tenait Narcissa qui lui rappelait sa propre mère et qui la faisait se sentir gauche depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Et bien que nous ne nous connaissions pas plus que cela alors que tu es la fille de ma sœur. » déclara Narcissa en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Et d'un simple moldu. » enchaîna Tonks d'un ton acide qui fit sourire Madame Malfoy.

« Effectivement mais rien qu'en te voyant je crois pouvoir dire que cela te pose le moindre problème. » fit la femme blonde en inclinant affirmativement la tête.

« De mon point de vue, vous êtes la seule à qui cela devrait poser un problème. » Soupira dramatiquement Tonks alors que ses cheveux changeaient de couleur passant du brun au bleu profond. La transformation suscita un éclair de curiosité dans le regard de Narcissa mais elle se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque pour le moment.

« Il se trouve que j'ai dû faire des choix regrettables et inconséquents ... » reconnut Narcissa en crispant légèrement les poings sur sa robe.

« Chercheriez vous à obtenir mon pardon ? Parce que si c'est le cas, sachez que vous ne vous adressez pas à la bonne personne, c'est à ma mère et à mon père que vous devriez présenter votre requête. Personnellement je ne vous connaît pas assez pour ...» répondit la jeune auror d'un ton détaché qu'elle espérait assez ferme.

« Rassurez vous dès que l'occasion se présentera, je n'y manquerait pas ! Je tenais cependant à ce que nous ayons une petite discussion privé pour vous assurer de mon attachement au clan. » Reprit Narcissa en décrispant les poings

« En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Si les chimères vous font confiance, je crois que je ne suis pas en position de m'y opposer. » demanda Tonks un peu gênée par l'importance que lui donnait sa tante et qui lui semblait dépasser , et de loin, celle qu'elle occupait au sein du clan.

« Auriez vous des motifs de le faire ? » S'enquit tranquillement Narcissa mais l'auror avait suffisamment d'expérience dans les interrogatoires pour reconnaître la pointe de stress et d'inquiétude dans la voix et l'attitude de son interlocuteur pour que celle-ci lui échappe.

« Pas à proprement parler et certainement pas sur le plan personnel car comme je vous l'ait dit précédemment, je ne vous connais pas suffisamment pour en juger. Quand à ce que je peux savoir de par ma profession sur votre personnalité publique, je ne crois pas que cela représente votre personnalité profonde et que si le clan vous fait confiance, alors je peux en faire autant sans pour autant que vous ayez à me considérer comme une amie ou un membre de votre famille, si cela vous indispose. » Répondit elle le plus sincèrement possible. « Dans tout les cas, ce que je peux savoir n'est établis que su la base de rumeurs et non sur des faits, ce qui est insuffisant pour porter un jugement ou une accusation. »

« Sauf que c'est ce que représente le clan et je compte bien à ce que la fille de ma sœur me considère comme un membre de sa famille. » rétorqua Narcissa sans la moindre colère. « Par le passé, j'ai fait des erreurs de jugements. Je ne le nie pas. Je ne chercherais pas à m'en dédouaner mais je compte bien changer ce que je peux. »

La mère de Draco donnait juste son avis sur ce qu'elle souhaitait établir comme relation avec sa nièce. Tonks ne pouvait ignorer la demande tant par son côté qui la prenait de cour, jamais elle n'aurait crut possible que cette femme que l'on disait à cheval sur l'étiquette, rejette tout ce qui caractérisait l'aristocratie sorcière et l'envoie aux orties sans le moindre signe de regret. Mais aussi parce qu'elle en avait envie. Envie de donner une chance à Narcissa de renouer avec sa famille. Cependant de part son métier, elle avait appris à rester méfiante. Elle connaissait le caractère retord des serpentards et elle décida de rester sur ses gardes. Forcement sa tante poursuivait un but et avait en quelque sorte besoin d'elle. Restait à trouver de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir avant de s'engager!

« Pardonnez moi si je ne vous crois pas sur parole. » Ironisa Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nacrissa partit d'un petit rire cristallin.

« Bien entendu, je vous pardonne jeune fille ! Et je vous accorderais le temps que vous jugerez nécessaire pour que vous m'acceptiez comme un membre de votre famille. » Décida la plus âgée des deux sorcières à première vue absolument pas choquée ni en colère face aux réticences de sa nièce.

Surtout si elle en croyait l'éclat qui avait l'espace d'un court instant brillé dans les yeux de Narcissa. Cela lui rappelait le regard de sa mère quand elle la complimentait enfant. Pas que Tonks appréciait particulièrement d'être traité en enfant mais cette manière de faire avait un aspect familier qui le rendait sincère.

« Ceci étant réglé, dites moi depuis que vous avez eut connaissance de la formation du clan, n'avez vous pas eut l'impression que le monde tel que nous le connaissons n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû être. » Reprit la femme blonde avec sérieux.

Un éclair d'effrois passa dans les yeux de Tonks quand elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait vu chez les Dursley.

« Oui, a vrai dire plus d'une fois. » reconnut Tonks qui trouvait amusant la manière dont Narcissa menait leur conversation.

D'abord elle avait tenté de régler les problèmes d'ordre personnels qui pourraient entraver tout autre sujet de conversation importante. Une fois ceux-ci gérés au mieux, elle avait entamé le véritable objectif de la discussion sans perdre de temps ni tergiverser. Cela lui rappelait sa mère et si la ressemblance physique n'était pas flagrante, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que côté caractère les deux femmes partageaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crut concevable.

« J'ai ressenti la même chose . » avoua Narcissa en baissant les yeux pour la première fois et en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. « Depuis que le clan à accepté de nous accueillir, beaucoup de préceptes que je croyais inébranlable, se sont effrités comme un dessin dans le sable. J'ai appris beaucoup plus en deux jour qu'en toute une vie et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Les principes d'éducation dans lesquelles nous avons été élevé et suivant lesquels j'ai permis que mon fils grandisse, sont des inepties. »

Tonks ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette confession. Même si depuis le début de la conversation elle avait bien saisit que sa tante tentait de la convaincre de sa bonne foie, elle ne l'avait pas imaginer en train de renier les principes éducatifs des sorciers et encore moins qu'elle s'en ouvre à elle.

« Tout n'est pas faux. » Tenta de temporiser Tonks en cherchant à comprendre la profondeur du changement qui s'était opérée en Narcissa sans vraiment comprendre l'ampleur de ce revirement.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tout n'est pas faux ! » s'exclama Narcissa en se levant et en arpentant la pièce avec agitation. « Mais faire la part des choses n'est pas simple et nous faisons porter le poids de nos erreurs à nos enfants. C'est ce fait qui m'est inadmissible ! »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi vous vous en ouvrez à moi... Je ne suis même pas... »

Tonks ne termina pas sa phrase fronçant les sourcils, pour suivre les allées et venues de Narcissa qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu et qui perdue dans ses pensées, continuait sur sa lancé confirmant à Tonks que l'intérêt que lui portait sa tante n'était pas uniquement familiale, mais cachait une sorte d'ambition révolutionnaire.

« Les parents, quand ils ont à cœur l'intérêt de leurs enfants, feront toujours de leur mieux pour leur petit. Mais c'est carrément mission impossible quand les bases de l'éducation sont pourrit ! »

« Comment savez vous ? » demanda Tonks abasourdie par le fait que Narcissa sache que sa magie avait été quelque peu chamboulée, plus que de raison en tout cas, par les événements de Privet Drive.

Narcissa arrêta de déambuler et de marmonner dans sa barbe, visiblement surprise que sa nièce s'étonne de ce fait.

« Mais enfin...Je pense que toute mère doit pouvoir ressentir les changements dans ta magie » assura la femme blonde.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas mère ? » S'exclama Tonks en écarquillant les yeux

« Effectivement mais cela n'empêche pas que ta magie porte l'emprunte de ce bouleversement qui marque de manière irrémédiable la magie d'une femme. Porter un enfant est un événement qui bien que naturelle touche ou pas, d'ailleurs malheureusement pour certaines femme, la future mère très profondément. Je ne sais pas ce qui a causé cette modification chez toi et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, mais je crois que ce don, peu nous être utile pour faire évoluer nos principes d'éducations entre autre chose. »

Tonks se souvint alors que Madame Weasley l'avait regardé bizarrement au Square Grimaud. Pris dans les événements et par la fatigue, elle n'y avait pas vraiment porté d'importance attribuant ce soudain intérêt à la présence de la plus jeune des Chimères mais maintenant après ce que venait de lui expliquer Narcissa, il était clair que ce changement dans sa magie avait quelque chose de remarquable au moins pour les mères.

« Heu... » fit Tonks en rougissant gênée par l'intérêt que lui portait Narcissa « Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi. »

« Et bien... Comme tu dois le savoir, l'apparition d'un clan chimère tend à montrer que notre conception du monde magique est erronée et que si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose nous risquons d'y perdre plus que nous ne l'imaginons ? »

Tonks se contenta de hocher la tête se demandant avec inquiétude ce que Narcissa avait dans la sienne et en quoi elle devait se sentir concerné.et surtout si elle ne devait pas commencer à se faire du souci que sa tante est pensé à elle pour mener à bien ses manigances.

« Mon fils se sent déjà investit de cette mission. Tout comme d'autre je pense, il s'investit pour apporter ses idées et changer notre mode de vie. Draco n'a pas beaucoup de moyen pour le moment, mais je ne me fait pas de souci pour lui. Il a la confiance des Chimères et il a déjà commencer a prendre des contacts pour mettre au point sa stratégie. » déclara Narcissa avec fierté et un sourire fier étirait ses lèvres.

Tonks, elle était de plus en plus perplexe. Elle ne voyait absolument pas ou voulait en venir sa tante.

« Il a apparemment eut une discussion assez intéressante avec Miss Granger. » continuait la blonde en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé mais cette fois à côté de Tonks qui la fixait en se demandant si elle n'était pas tombé dans une autre dimension.

« Et ils ne se sont pas étripé ? »

« Non » rit doucement la blonde. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry et le plus jeune garçon des Weasley sont les deux seuls à s'être battu ce jour là. »

« Oh ! » S'excalma Tonks qui ne savait rien des événements auxquels Narcissa faisait référence, mais vu ce que lui avait dit Maugrey de l'entretien qu'il avait eut avec Shacklebolt et les enfants au Square, elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qui avait poussé les deux adolescents à en venir au mains.

« Oui enfin peu importe, je m'éloigne du sujet. » Reconnut Narcissa après un soupir. « Révolutionner le monde magique va leur demander beaucoup de travail et ils ne pourront pas penser et gérer tous les domaines alors avec Augusta nous avons dans l'idée de mener notre propre recherche et de nous concentrer sur l'éducation et la position des femmes dans la société sorcière. »

« Et vous compter sur moi pour ? » S'inquiéta Tonks qui ne se voyait absolument pas tenir de longue discussion ampoulé sur les principes d'éducation et encore moins sur la place des femmes.

Bien sûr elle comprenait parfaitement que certains aspects de la loi sorcière concernant les femmes avaient besoin d'être remis au goût du jour. Par exemple, il était difficile pour une femme marié de conserver son emploi, soit parce que son maris la contraignait à rester à la maison pour élever les enfants soit parce que sa carrière se voyait mise à mal par la hiérarchie sous prétexte qu'une femme mariée se devait à son mari et en aucune circonstance se montrer d'un statut sociale supérieur à celui de ce dernier.

Pour l'éducation c'était un petit peu compliquer pour elle mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser des enfants sorcier entre les mains de personnes comme les Dursley ou continuer à encourager les sang pur à faire de leur progéniture de parfait petit raciste avide de destruction et de mort dans les cas les plus extrème.

« Rien de bien compliqué pour le moment, nous espérons réunir suffisamment d'informations pour ouvrir le débat devant les lords aux ministères pour Septembre. Le bouleversement de ta magie te désigne comme la porte parole idéale pour ce genre d'intervention. »

« Pardon ! Mais...Je n'ai pas le statut social nécessaire pour proposer une question au Magenmagot ! »

« Ah ça c'est un point de détail que nous allons pouvoir facilement régler et qui permettra au Chimère de prendre la mesure des aspirations de Fudge aux changements. Faire d'une pierre deux coup comme dise les moldus»

« Et par merlin, comment comptez vous faire cela ? » s'écria Tonks d'une voix étranglée se demandant ce qui la perturbait le plus, s'entendre dire qu'elle allait siéger au Magenmagot ou Narcissa Malfoy employer des dictons moldus à bon escient et sans le moindre mépris.

« Tu siégeras en tant que gardienne de la lignée des black ! »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous délirez ! Un tel statut n'existe pas !» reprit la jeune auror en secouant négativement la tête. Ses cheveux changeant de couleur sans pour voir se fixer, montrant ainsi la grande confusion ou la plongeait les propos de sa tante qui annonçait ça avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Oh mais si, ma chère enfant, c'est un vieux alinéa du codex de l'élection des représentants qui date un peu je te l'accorde mais qui n'a pas été abrogé et donc qui est toujours en vigueur. Quand il n'y a pas d'héritier mâle pour un titre, et ce à n'importe qu'elle degré de descendance, celui ci revint sous la forme de gardiennage à la première femme de la lignée en âge de prendre époux mais encore célibataire, on comprend mieux pourquoi nos pères et nos frères nous marient jeune, n'est ce pas ! »

« Mais Sirius... »

« Sirius est un évadé qui n'a pas encore pu prouver son innocence. Même si le titre lui revient de droit, il ne peu en exercer la fonction, surtout pas dans la conjecture actuelle, donc il te revient... »

« Mais et Draco... »

« Draco a déjà bien assez à faire avec le nom de son père ! Même si je ne lui en ais pas encore parlé, il comprendra certainement en quoi te laisser la charge du titre des Black peu être un avantage pour lui. Il ne rechignera pas à la présence d'un allié à la chambre des lords pour mener les débats en sa faveur. »

« Qui vous prouve que je suivrais ses idées ? Vous prenez un bien étrange paris ! » Demanda Tonks interloqué que Narcissa la considère comme une allié possible de son fils alors qu'elle ignorait tout de idées que défendrait celui-ci , et oubliant un court instant que personne au ministère n'accepterait l'utilisation d'une loi si archaïque.

« Évidemment rien ne peut me permettre d'en être sûr mais je suis prête à prendre ce risque car mon fils suivra les préceptes anciens et aura l'appuie pour ne pas dire l'approbation des chimères ce qui n'empêchera pas de t'exprimer si tu n'es pas d'accord, ce qui te serais impossible si tu ne tenais pas ce poste ! »

Narcissa donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir pensé à tout. C'etait plus que déstabilisant pour la jeune auror. A chacune de ses objections, sa tante avait des réponses et des arguments pour la convaincre que ce projet était possible. Quand elle objecta que les lord et les bureaucrate du ministère ne laisserait pas faire une telle chose, Narcissa lui assura que l'annonce de l'apparition d'un clan, suffirait à sortit de leur torpeur certains de ces politiciens, suffisamment en tout cas pour que leur requête ne soit pas rejeté d'emblée ! Et pour cela Fudge ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même puisqu'il était le seul responsable de l'article qui avait révélé la nouvelle au monde sorcier !

« Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout ! » soupira Tonks résignée.

« Oui je crois en effet. Augusta m'a bien aidé à démêler tout cela. Au pire si ta candidature est rejeté de par ton ascendance de demi sang, ce qui prouverait combien Fudge est acculé et prêt à toutes les bassesses pour te refuser, nous avons l'option d'utiliser une autre loi désuète que tout le monde à oublié vu qu'elle remonte au temps ou les créatures magiques comme nous, étaient reconnut pour leur sagesse et avait voix au chapitre. Comme la première loi, il y a longtemps qu'elle a été oublié mais personne n'a pris le soin de vérifier qu'elle avait été invalidé. Les sorciers quand ils détiennent le pouvoir ont tendance à devenir paresseux et imbu d'eux même. Personne n'a jamais eut l'idée de réactualiser les codex des lois, chacun s'est contenter d'ajouter les nouvelles... »

« Nous ? Nous, créature magique ? » s'étonna Tonks qui pâlit, arrêtant Narcissa dans son discours sur l'importance de faire un ménage de fond dans les lois du monde sorcier. Franchement elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Jamais elle aurait pu imaginer que les black avaient du sang de créatures magiques, alors forcement cela devait être un mensonge ou une ruse, ou...

« Sirius ne t' a pas dit ? » demanda sur un ton faussement étonnée tout a fait calculé qui fit soupiré la jeune auror.

Devant les minauderie de sa tante, elle n'eut aucun doute : il n'y avait aucun mensonge la dedans. Seulement la vérité. Sa mère avait la même façon de taquiner le gens qu'elle aimait bien et elle savait qu'il était impossible de l'empêcher d'aller au bout de sa petite mise en scène. Tonks était prête à parier qu'il en allait de même pour Narcissa.

« Dit quoi ! » S'enquit elle en priant Merlin que Sirius s'en sorte vivant avec Harry pour qu'elle est le plaisir de l'achever.

« Que les Black avait du sang de créature magique en eux ! » Lui souffla doucement à l'oreille Narcissa ravie de son effet en voyant le teint pale de la jeune auror se colorer d'un jolie rouge vif de la base de son cou au sommet de sa tête. « Apparemment, non mais laisse moi faire je vais tout te révéler. »

Il s'écoula encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Narcissa se mit en devoir d'expliquer à sa nièce tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les Changeurs depuis son arrivée au Manoir et d'une certaine manière d'apaiser la colère que la jeune femme ressentait à l'égard de l'animagus qui ne lui avait jamais parler de cet héritage. D'une certaine manière, car elle comptait bien s'amuser un peu au dépend de son cousin. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eut l'occasion que de ne pas la saisir aurait été un regret éternel pour elle.

Si Tonks se rendit compte des intentions de la blonde, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, estimant que l'animagus avait grand besoin d'une leçon sur la partage d'information, entre autre chose.

**A suivre...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44:** Loup à part entière.**  
**

Augusta avait conduit les trois loup-garou inoccupés après le départ de Harry et Draco, dans la salle à manger et les avait laissé patienter dans le petit salon attenant pendant qu'elle veillait à ce que les elfes de maison aient prévu suffisamment de couvert et de nourriture à table pour tout le monde. Neville s'était éclipsé quelques instants auparavant pour réaliser selon lui une tâche que les chimères lui auraient confié et qui ne pouvait plus attendre. Bien que curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait, personne n'avait eu l'impolitesse de le questionner, pas même sa grand mère qui avait semblé abasourdi par ce départ, quelque peu précipité.

Aïnara , Victor et Angus s'étaient installé confortablement dans les canapés du salon. Angus ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard errer sur le décors architectural avec une certaine admiration. La femme du groupe avait jeté un coup d'œil au journal qui se trouvait sur une table basse mais l'avait rapidement rejeté en maugréant des insultes plus ou moins sentit sur le Ministère sous le regard étonné des deux hommes. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots à propos de l'article puis était revenu au sujet premier de la conversation entre les deux hommes à savoir la rencontre d'Angus avec les jeunes habitants du Manoir et ce qu'il en avait pensé.

« Apparemment tu t'es bien intégré parmi les autres jeunes. » annonça Victor plus comme une évidence que comme une question.

« Oui, c'est à cela que sert l'émulation. » reconnut Angus sans quitter des yeux les moulures qui se trouvaient au plafond et qui donnait à la pièce un style particulier entre baroque et romantique. « Même si le blond ne semble pas aussi ouvert que les deux autres sorciers, il n'a pas vraiment émis d'objection quand à ma présence. Il est même assez divertissant.»

« Divertissant ? Un Malfoy » rit doucement Aïnara en fixant Angus qui hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Il me semblait bien que tu avais un grain, mon pauvre Angus... »

« Et la transformation ? Comment tu es arrivé à ... » Continua Victor tentant de ramener la conversation vers un sujet qu'il estimait important, en tout cas plus que le fils Malfoy, ce qui fit sourire Angus.

Le jeune homme savait bien que ce point précis avait attiré l'attention des adultes. D'après les enseignements anciens que leur avaient proféré Rémus, ils savaient tous qu'une transformation animale était possible en dehors des périodes de pleine lune, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était lancé dans l'expérience. Ils avaient d'un commun accord choisit de se familiariser avec les instincts de leur loup avant de se jeter à l'eau. Les trois adultes voulaient être certains que libérer leur instinct ne leur causerait pas de problème. Ils voulaient dans un premier temps faire la paix avec cette part d' eux même qu'ils avaient maintenue sous contrôle.

Mais en voyant Angus transformé, Aïnara et son époux avaient eut envie de pouvoir faire de même. Un peu comme si arriver à atteindre leur forme animale sans l'influence de la lune serait un signe décisif de leur évolution. Comme si après avoir réussi, ils pourraient enfin se sentir complet. Entier et en paix avec leurs instincts et certainement plus puissant. C'était l'intuition qu'ils avaient eut en voyant l'énorme loup qu'était devenu l'adolescent batifoler avec les autres animaux comme si cela s'avérait naturel. L'animal dégageait une forte aura de puissance mais semblait avoir un parfait contrôle sur ses actes et ses pensées contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient redouté.

« Rien de bien difficile. » répondit Angus avec un sourire encourageant. « Bien entendu la chimère m'a bien expliqué que j'aurais plus de faciliter, par rapport à vous, vu que je n'ai jamais refoulé et rejeter entièrement mes instincts de loup-garou. Tout du moins pas autant que vous, puisqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que la transformation est active chez moi.»

« Je vois, nous avions donc raison de penser que nous devions dans un premier temps nous mettre en harmonie avec nos instincts sauvages avant de nous lancer dans cette opération... » Fit Victor avec un soupir de soulagement.

«Cela vous facilitera grandement les choses quand vous essaierez de votre côté. » Admit Angus , laissant les moulures du plafond pour mieux observer l'encadrement des fenêtres. «S'accepter comme on est , est un exercice difficile surtout quand on prend de l'âge. »

« Soit pas insolent, gamin ! » Le tança gentiment Victor en lui frottant le dessus du crane du poing.

« J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour Rémus et Black ! » soupira Aïnara, laissant à Victor le soin de rappeler au jeune homme qu'il devait respecter ses aînés et son chef de meute en particulier et ce quelque soit les circonstances. Parfois, rarement mais cela arrivait quand même, Angus avait besoin d'être recadrer face à l'autorité et la manière de son époux était plus douce et plus adapté que la sienne dans la plus part des cas. « Quand le jeune Potter a reprit forme humaine tout à l'heure pour suivre Severus Rogue, j'ai eut du mal à contrôler ma colère... Il avait l'air si maigre et souffrant...»

« Il paraît qu'il va mieux que lorsque les chimères l'ont trouvé ! Et il est certainement plus résistant que tu ne l'imagines. » souffla à mi voix Angus comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu par d'autres oreilles que celles des deux autres loup-garou.

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? » demanda Victor en arquant les sourcils, surpris de cette précaution qui selon lui n'avait pas lieux d'être.

« Et bien parce que je ne pense pas que ce sujet fasse partie de ceux politiquement correcte à aborder tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe entre Rémus et ce jeune sorcier. Vous savez j'ai entendu le récit qu'a fait Tonks à la maison et j'ai beau avoir des origines moldus, je ne cautionne absolument pas ce qu'il a vécu dans son enfance. Si je m'écoutais j'irais étriper cette bande de dégénéré ! » Déclara Angus les yeux brillant de rage contenue.

Il marqua une pause, humant l'air pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait à porter d'oreille et ne percevant personne, il reprit toujours sûr le même ton de confidence ce qui obligea les deux adultes à se pencher dans sa direction pour continuer à l'entendre.

« Ceci étant dit, il est clair que le garçon à été introduit dans le monde sorcier avec un seul objectif et même maintenant, même après avoir retrouvé une forme de libre arbitre, il reste désigné pour accomplir quelque chose de particulier et c'est ce qui lui confère une place de choix au sein des événements qui vont se dérouler ! Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper ! »

« Quelle place ? » S'enquit Victor avec curiosité.

« Un chef de guerre ! »

« Angus ! » s'exclama Aïnara en se levant précipitamment du canapé et en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à la porte pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu les paroles du plus jeune de sa meute.

« Quoi ? » reprit le jeune homme comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était l'évidence même alors que l'interruption choqué d' Aïnara n'était pas du tout approprié. « C'est ce que mon instinct me dit et il faut pas être ingénieur pour comprendre que le but du vieux qui manipulait tout la monde avant l'éveil du clan, était de le mettre en première ligne pour lutter contre Voldemort ! »

« Ne prononce pas ce nom à la légère ! » Le coupa Victor assez sèchement mais Angus ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« Ce que les sorciers peuvent être superstitieux ! Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Bref pour en revenir à Harry, c'est ce qui transpire de lui. Peut être parce que j'étais sous une forme animale j'ai pu mieux percevoir l'aura de pouvoir qu'il dégage, mais ce gamin... cegamin qu'on pourait seulement considérer comme une victime. Ce môme...»

« Avait pris la forme d'un chien ! Un chien, Angus ! Les chiens ne sont pas des chefs de guerre ! » Plaisanta Victor avec un petit rire qui s'éteignit rapidement quand Angus lui lança un regard noir. « et puis comment connais tu ce terme et ce qu'il signifie ? Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet avec les autres. Nous attendions... »

« Attendre ! Toujours attendre ! Avec vous je crois qu'il n'y a que cela à faire ! » Marmonna Angus en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en détournant le regard. « Sauf que nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre et d'y aller avec des pincettes ! »

« Angus ! Garde ton insolence et respecte tes aînés ! Et répond aux questions au lieu de baragouiner dans ta barbe !» Le reprit Aïnara en tapant du poing sur la table basse. « Si tu tiens à exprimer une opinion, fais le clairement ! Et accepte les conséquences ou bien tais toi !»

Le jeune homme pouvait presque l'entendre gronder sourdement. Il y avait bien une chose que détestait Aïnara s'était l'insolence quand elle dépassait les bornes et Angus savait au fond de lui que son reproche n'était pas entièrement fondé. L'attente et la patience avait été nécessaire pour permettre au clan de se former dans les meilleures conditions mais lui commençait à trouver cela long et craignait que cela finalement ne les mènent nulle part. De la prudence, ok mais là la situation exigeait selon lui que son clan prenne position et pas de manière frileuse.

Jugeant inopportun de fâcher plus que de raison son chef de meute, Angus baissa la tête et tendit ses mains vers la jeune femme paume en avant. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, s'il avait gardé les poings serrés et baissés, Aïnara aurait été en droit de douter de sa sincérité et il ne voulait pas qu'elle doute de lui, pas maintenant qu'il avait lever un lièvre et qu'il devait mener la chasse pour les conduire aux bonnes conclusions, même si pour cela il devait avouer certaines de ses indiscrétions.

« J'ai malencontreusement surpris une conversation à la maison il y a quelques mois, entre Rémus et vous. Vous étiez en train de travailler sur les anciennes coutumes et sur ce qu'il serait bon de nous dire des personnes aux quelles un clan se lient par contrat. » Soupira le garçon. «A l'époque, j'ai juste écouté par curiosité. La portée de cette discussion ne m'atteignait pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que je rencontre les autres tout à l'heure. Intuitivement, j'ai su classifier les individus qui me faisaient face lors de l'émulation et déterminer le type de contrat qu'on pourrait être amené à sceller avec eux. Je peux me tromper bien entendu mais c'est ce que me souffle mes tripes et depuis que j'ai été transformé, c'est grâce à mon instinct que j'ai pu me tirer de nombreux mauvais pas alors je crois en ce que j'ai épprouvé.»

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'il avait surprise ce jour là. Rémus avait expliqué qu'une meute pouvait accepter deux types de contrat. Ceux qui demandaient un simple engagement de principe et ceux qui engageaient l'honneur du groupe. Les premiers ressemblaient à un travail où les deux parties se liaient par contrat et définissaient ensemble les conditions de leur collaboration et la rémunération. Une sorte d'accord commercial. Une transaction.

Les autres, ceux qui engageait l'honneur d'une meute, n'avait rien d'un accord commerciale entre deux partie. C'était un choix définitif qui n'engageait aucun échange d'argent ou de bien, le contrat se signait par le sang et la magie. Dans les anciennes coutumes, on nommait « client » les personnes sollicitant l'aide d'une meute dans le cadre d'un accord commercial et « chef de guerre » ceux qui se liaient à la meute par le sang et la magie. Nom qui venait du fait que par le passé, les meute étaient souvent engagées par ce type de contrat pour protéger un territoire d'une invasion et assurer la sécurité des frontières. Pour cela elles devaient reconnaître et accepter l'autorité de leur commanditaire ainsi que les principes et les idéaux que défendait celui ci.

« Angus, tu dois te tromper... » Tenta Aïnara très pâle en se rasseyant.

« Rémus avait émis l'hypothèse que tant que nous ne maîtriserions pas le cycle complet de nos transformations, nous serions incapable de développer l'intégralité de nos sens et qu'il était donc inutile de parler des possibles employeurs que nous pourrions décider de servir vu que nous ne serions pas capable d'assumer pleinement notre mission .Il devait sous entendre que n'étant pas complet dans la connaissance et la puissance de notre nature même, nous ne pourrions pas voir les embûches qu'un engagement sur l'honneur effectué à la va vite nous imposerait » déclara Angus. « Enfin c'est en gros ce que j'ai compris et je ne crois pas avoir fait d'erreur d'interprétation. »

« Non c'est même un excellent résumé de ce que nous avions décidé ce jour là. » Lui accorda Aïnara alors que Victor hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment, tout deux vivement impressionné par la qualité du raisonnement du jeune homme.

« En accédant à la transformation animale sans pleine lune, j'ai dû accélérer le processus et sentir des éléments qui vous sont invisible. Enfin peut être pas aux Chimères et peut être que le petit blond qui sent aussi comme une créature magique, a peut être l'intuition lui aussi que Harry sait ce qu'il veut faire et qu'il l'aide à sa manière... » Expliqua Angus d'un ton calme et posé avant de marquer une pause pour regarder ses deux aînés en face avant de reprendre. « Vous pensez encore à Harry en victime, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a choisit d'être. »

« Les Malfoy sont des sangs purs, Angus ! » Intervint Victor narquois. « Cela ferait jaser si il y avait du sang de créature soit disant inférieur dans leur veine ! »

« N'empêche que son odeur me rappelle quand même celle de Sirius et de Tonks, sans oublier sa mère. »

« Sa mère était une black . Il existe donc un lien de parenté entre Sirius, Tonks et elle mais ils ont aussi la réputation d'être d'un lignage sans tâche et avoir des idées réactionnaires vis à vis des créatures magiques, en tout cas pour les générations de Black qui ont précédé celle-ci! Enfin tout ceci ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu pense que le jeune Potter serait un chef de guerre ?» insista Aïnara.

« Bah,je n'ai pas de preuve, juste ce que mon instinct me dicte depuis ma transformation tout à l'heure. » Répondit Angus en croisant les mains derrière la nuque. « Croyez moi ou non peu importe, je pense que nous auront la réponse à cette question bien assez tôt. »

Aïnara allait relancer la conversation quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ialon et Dénal qui s'avancèrent dans leur direction. Les trois loup-garou se levèrent et s'inclinèrent légèrement alors que Ialon leur faisait signe de se réinstaller et que la plus jeune des chimères s'asseyait à côté d'Angus avec le regard pétillant de malice et une certaine fierté comme si la discussion qui venait de se dérouler n'avait eut aucun secret pour lui. Angus eut un petit sourire en coin, apparemment on ne pouvait pas cacher grand chose aux chimères.

« Vous me voyez navré de l'accueil que nous avons dû vous accorder et l'attente dans laquelle vous êtes plongé depuis votre arrivée mais il fallait permettre à Rémus et Sirius de régler au plus tôt le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux et Harry afin que leur relation reprenne sur des bases saines. » s'excusa Ialon en prenant un fauteuil alors que les deux loup-garou adultes reprenaient place sur le canapé.

« Nous comprenons parfaitement. » Annonça Aïnara avec un sourire engageant. « Pouvons nous espérer que tout c'est bien déroulé ? »

« Mieux qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé pour le moment. » déclara Dénal avec un sourire jusqu'au deux oreilles. « Ils ne devraient pas tarder à tous revenir pour qu'enfin nous passions à table, je commence vraiment à avoir faim ! »

« Encore un peu de patience Dénal ! » L'invita Ialon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La patience c'est pour les... »

« Vieux ! » Termina Angus sans vraiment réfléchir ni à qui il s'adressait ni ou il se trouvait. Il venait tout simplement de finir à voix haute une pensée qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait été à deux doigts de se faire corriger par Aïnara qui maintenant le regardait avec des yeux lançant des éclairs tout comme Victor. En tendant l'oreille, Angus était à peu près certain de la entendre gronder sourdement en signe d'avertissement. Il eut un soupir intérieur. Cela devenait une habitude pour lui aujourd'hui de dépasser les limites des adultes. Il prit un air contrit et fit un petit sourire d'excuse mais se garda bien de se justifier avec des mots. S'excuser aurait été mentir et il ne voulait pas cacher son ressentie sur cette question, même si les réactions que cela provoquerait chez Aïnara risquait de se révéler douloureuses pour certaines partie de son anatomie.

Mais leseul son qui lui parvint distinctement, fut un gloussement enfantin et amusé accompagné d'un ronronnement alors que la plus jeune des chimères se pendait à son cou en affichant un sourire satisfait et que Ialon soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement tout aussi exaspéré que l'était Aïnara et Victor même si cela semblait l'amuser lui aussi quelque part et Angus compris que définitivement les chimères n'avaient pas la même vision du monde que le commun des mortels et dans une certaine mesure il en fut rassuré .

« Avec des mômes de votre acabit, il vous faut vraiment des adultes patient et compréhensif pour vous sortir des embrouilles dans lesquelles vous vous précipiter! » soupira la chimère aux mèches rouges en échangeant un regard complice avec les deux loup-garou ce qui eut pour effet de détendre la tension dans la pièce.

« Mais Awa c'est toi même qui leur reprochait de ne pas avoir progresser plus vite ! De ne pas s'être fait connaître et reconnaître des autres meutes et des gobelins ! » L'invectiva Dénal avec une lueur conspiratrice dans le regard qui n'échappa à aucun des loup garou.

« C'est vrai mais il me semble t'avoir dit que depuis leur arrivée, je commençais à comprendre leur démarche et bien qu'un peu lente dans la situation actuelle, celle ci se défendait et était certainement le meilleur moyen de limiter les erreurs d'intégration tant que le clan n'était pas constitué? » développa Ialon d'un ton docte alors que le trois loup-garou ne savaient plus comment ils devaient prendre les paroles de l'un et de l'autre. Pas trop mal si on prenait en compte le fait que Dénal était toujours accroché aux épaules d'Angus et que Ialon leur souriait gentiment

« Es ce un reproche ? » Osa finalement demandé Aïnara après un court temps de silence. Les joues de la jeune femme s'était teinté de rouge et elle serrait les poings.

« Cela aurait pu. » fit Dénal en haussant les épaules et en relâchant Angus. « Mais non, cela n'en ait pas un, car ce sont les événements qui se sont précipité et qui ont réduit votre marge de manœuvre. Et non le résultat d'une paresse inexcusable. »

« Pardon ? Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre. » s'exclama la jeune femme en serrant davantage les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulation et en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ialon croyait quand il a donnée son enseignement à Rémus, qu'il resterait seul encore longtemps. Que peut être il serait la seule chimère éveillée pour le temps de sa vie. Privé de notre soutien, il n'avait que peu de marge d'action, cependant il était décidé à agir dans la limite de ses moyens pour faire évoluer certaines éléments qui individuellement pourrait faire la différence dans l'avenir. Et au cas ou, un clan se serait former dans le futur, les modifications engendrées auraient put, tout du moins il l'espérait, apporter à ce clan un avantage non négligeable. »

« Mais mon plan est tombé plus ou moins à l'eau avec l'arrivée de deux dernière chimères. Les événements se sont précipité et ils continuent d'ailleurs à s'enclencher les uns après les autres comme une avalanche que rien ne semble pouvoir stopper. J'avais espérer que votre meute serait reconnut par les gobelins comme les légitimes dépositaires de la paroles des loup-garou lors du concile. Malheureusement, bien qu'on parle de vous, c'est Greyback qui à été convié en tant que Régent. »

« Greyback ? » s'emporta Aïnara en crispant davantage les poings . « Mais il ne défends absolument pas les anciennes valeurs des clans ! A ce que j'en sais il en ignore même l'existence ! »

« C'est pourtant avec lui que nous devront négocier lors du concile. » termina Ialon. « De notre point de vue, il n'y a pas d'autres options. »

« Il est du côté de Vous savez qui ! Et si le jeune Potter a raison et que Celui-ci est bien de retour, il fera ce que lui commandera ce mage noir et cela ne servira absolument pas les clans ! Il entraînera beaucoup des notre avec lui...»

En prononçant ses paroles, Aïnara se rendait compte que les paroles d'Angus à propos des chef de guerre avait un grande importance. Si Greyback était considéré comme leur représentant au concile et qu'il y défendait les valeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors on pouvait selon les vieilles coutumes considérer celui-ci comme un chef de guerre. Un chef qui les mènerait sur le chemin de la destruction et de l'horreur pour des valeurs auxquelles elles ne croyaient pas. Non. Non il devait exister un moyen d'empêcher cela !

Greyback d'une certaine manière avait lié le destin des meutes à celui du chef de guerre qu'il s'était choisit. Cette perspective était le pire scénario qu'elle aurait pu envisager. Mais il était possible de faire cessation. Il était possible de se battre dans le camp adverse. Quitte à défier Greyback ! Elle y laisserait certainement la vie mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aller ainsi sans tenter le tout pour le tout.

«Nous en avons conscience et ne douter pas de la parole de Harry. » intervint Dénal en fixant les adultes d'un air sévère.

Les paroles d'Angus sur le jeune Potter lui revinrent alors en mémoire. L'enfant avait été placé par Dumbledore sur la route du mage noir. Le vieux fou n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour faire de l'adolescent une arme puissante mais manipulable. Tout du moins tant qu'il avait subit son influence. Mais maintenant que le clan l'avait pris sous son aile, l'enfant avait fait son choix et si Angus avait vu juste il ne se contenterait pas de faire ce que le vieux sorcier avait prévu pour lui. Il allait combattre. A sa manière. Avec ses propres armes et le soutien de tout ceux qui seraient prêt à s'engager avec lui. Et elle comprit que c'était un des points qui se jouait entre Sirius Rémus et l'adolescent dans une autre pièce du manoir. Mais les deux Maraudeurs en avaient ils seulement conscience ?

Et Eux ? Pouvaient-ils encore faire quelque chose ? Pouvaient ils croire en Harry en tant que chef de guerre ?

« Malgré tout il est encore possible de vous faire reconnaître et de faire entendre votre position auprès des gobelins et ainsi de gagner en influence afin de renverser la situation en votre faveur et peut être provoquer la chute de Greyback. » Lança finalement Ialon après un silence qui les avaient tous plongé dans de profonde réfléxions

« Comment ? » S'enquit avec empressement Aïnara bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette chance.

Victor et Angus fixèrent l'Awa du clan avec la même lueur de curiosité et de détermination. Prouvant ainsi qu'ils avaient suivit le même raisonnement qu'elle et en avaient tiré les mêmes conclusions.

« Et bien, dans un premier temps, il semblerait que les gobelins n'aient pas vraiment apprécier le contenu de la Gazette de ce matin. Ils nous ont informé de leurs intention, de certaines mesures qu'ils comptaient prendre et nous avons proposé de les mettre en relation avec des personnes ayant le même sentiments qu'eux pour les indiscrétions du ministère et qui pourrait se charger de faire passer le message. » continua Ialon en souriant devant le regard de plus en plus intéressée des trois loup-garou.

« Un bon moyen pour nous faire connaître auprès des gobelins et de rabattre le caquet à Skeeter ! C'est une excellente suggestion que vous leur avez fait là... » siffla Aïnara enthousiaste et reconnaissante.

« Le plan est plutôt bon en effet. » Reconnut sans modestie Dénal en frottant ses ongles sur le revers de sa robe sorcière.

« Et après ? » S'enquit Aïnara avec un sourire indulgent.

« Oh après c'est assez simple, vous défiez Greyback et après votre victoire vous choisissez un nouveau...Comment dise les loup-garou, déjà ? » Marmonna Dénal en faisant une mou charmeuse.

« Un nouveau chef de guerre. » Lui souffla Angus à l'oreille cependant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, ce qui fit rire le gamin quand l'air lui chatouilla le pavillon de celle ci.

**A suivre...**

_Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédents!_

_Merci à vous tous, encore et toujours!  
_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45 : **Renversement de situation

« J'aimerais bien que l'un d'entre vous se décide à me faire son rapport ! J'ai bien d'autre chose à faire de plus constructif que de vous regarder trembler comme des lâches et ramper à mes pieds comme des larves! » S'exclama Le lord sombre en fixant l'assemblé de ses plus proches collaborateurs qui se tenaient tremblant et inquiet devant le fauteuil qu'il occupait et qui dominait le groupe de Mangemorts.

L'estrade de fortune ou se trouvait assis le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas bien haute, mais elle suffisait pour affirmer par la distance qu'elle instaurait entre le mage et ses adeptes, l'emprise qu'exerçait le mage sur ceux qui trépignait de peur à ses pieds Il pouvait ainsi mieux observer et se délecter des réactions de peur et de soumission que ceux qui se maîtrisaient le moins parmi ses Mangemorts ne pouvaient retenir en sa présence.

C'était presque divertissant pour lui de les voir blêmir et ramper i en craignant le moindre de ses gestes. Cela avait quelque chose de grisant et de satisfaisant dont il ne se lassait pas, même si il y avait des limites aux divertissements et plus de dix minutes de patience était le maximum qu'il pouvait leur consacrer par jour. Les voir plier devant ses caprices, eux, ces sorciers aux sang purs si arrogant, si aristocratique, était jouissif et cela lui avait manqué toutes ces années qu'il avait dû passer à parasiter Quirrel et ou il avait errer dans un état qui l'avait rendu si faible et dépendant qu'il en gardait une profonde rancœur. Une amertume sans borne qui le rongeait de l'intérieur presque tout autant que son désir de puissance et de domination qui le conduisait à la folie.

Bien entendu une part de lui, qu'il avait refoulé et réduite assez rapidement au silence, il y a bien des années déjà, s'était rendu compte qu'il plongeait dans un océan de folie et que sa quête pour devenir plus puissant n'avait fait que le faire plonger encore plus profondément dans le labyrinthe des affres de la démence. Il avait su, il y a bien longtemps, que la route qu'il avait choisit n'était pas la plus saine et la plus sereine, mais il avait continué à s'enfoncer dans les dérives illogiques de son esprit torturé, car cela avait porté ses fruits. Il avait accumuler des connaissances et du pouvoir ! Il avait réussi à se faire admettre dans le cercle des plus ancienne famille de sorcier et il avait commencer à influencer leur choix de manière subtile dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus ouvertement, une fois leur confiance gagné. Une fois qu'ils lui mangeaient dans la main. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous incapable de réfléchir sans lui demander son consentement, il avait assis sa domination et commencer sa guerre contre l'ordre établis. Cela avait pris du temps. Énormément de temps.

Plus qu'il n'avait été prêt à en sacrifier dans sa jeunesse mais il avait accepté que ce genre de plan demandait du temps pour être mener à bien. Il avait finit par chercher un moyen de récupérer ce temps qu'il estimait avoir gâcher. La quête d'immortalité dans laquelle il s'était lancé, était un moyen comme un autre de retrouver ce temps qu'il avait consacré aux familles sang pur et à ses recherches. Pouvoir reprendre les moments de sa vie qu'il avait dû sacrifier en bassesse et en privation pour entrer dans le cercle fermé des aristocrates sorciers, valait la peine d'y gâcher un peu plus de temps. Sa quête d'immortalité s'il la menait à bien lui conférerait tellement davantage qu'il n'avait ni lésiné sur les moyens ni hésiter sur ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour atteindre son but. Le sacrifice lui semblait un piètre prix à payer en compensation. Ne pas avoir à mourir et rester présent pour perpétrer son œuvre au court des siècles était un rêve qu'il avait chérit plus que n'importe quel autre pendant un temps. Apprendre et créer des Horcruxes n'avait pas été la décision la plus difficile qu'il eut à prendre. Il lui fut plus compliquer de définir quels objets il devait choisir pour abriter ce morceau de son âme.

Il avait bien lu les recommandations et les avertissements concernant les risques et les conséquences que ce type de Magie causait à celui qui sautait le pas et en toutes connaissance de cause il avait agit. Il les avaient lu, les avait comprise ainsi que les implications cachées ou à peine sous entendu que donnaient le peu d'ouvrage qui traitait de ce genre particulier de magie noire. La folie ne l'effrayait pas. Il s'imaginait être assez fort pour contrôler cet aspect du rituel sans que cela ne diminue d'une quelconque manière ses capacités.

S'il avait encore été capable d'auto critique, il aurait pu admettre qu'il avait eut tord. Il avait pris trop de risque. Fait trop de Horcruxe. Trop perdu de son âme pour pouvoir maintenir l'équilibre de sa raison et avait perdu pied. S'il avait pu avoir encore accès à cette part de lui qu'il avait confiné trop profondément et sceller de manière définitive derrière d'infranchissable barrière d'occlumencie que lui même ne voulait pas et ne pouvait traverser, il aurait pu réaliser qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle rationnel et qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre du sorcier qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait eut toutes ses capacité de raisonnement. Pas qu'il aurait été quelqu'un de gentil et de fréquentable si on suivait les canons des règles de la bonne société sorcières. Tom aurait pu être un politicien retord et dominer le gouvernement sorcier. Il aurait pu mais cela aurait pris trop de temps. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Tom n'était plus. Seul restait le puissant Lord voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'etait amplement suffisant.

Et il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Il se sentait plus fort, inébranlable surtout depuis qu'il avait récupérer le sang du jeune Potter. Ce rituel lui avait rendu un corps mais ce qui le bouleversait le plus c'était de pouvoir à nouveau sentir sa magie crépiter au fond de lui et battre à l'unisson de sonc cœur. Il se sentait plus puissant que jamais. Il avait eu conscience que le gamin devait être très fort magiquement pour s'être opposé à lui aussi souvent et s'en être relativement bien sortit jusque là. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la survie du garçon n'était pas seulement dû à la chance. Le lord en était convaincu, même s'il ne pouvait définir avec précision la nature de ce qui rendait le garçon si diffèrent. Et n'en déplaise aux vieux fou de Poudlard, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la manière dont il avait éduqué le gamin pour en faire une arme contre lui. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus profond et de plus terrifiant.

Le silence le tira de ses réflexions. Aucuns de ses subalternes n'avait eut le bon sens de s'avancer pour prendre la parole. Franchement il avait devant lui que les plus lâches et les plus arriviste des ses Mangemorts. Ceux qui n'étaient revenu que pas crainte de son pouvoir et tant qu'il le penserait capable de renverser le pouvoir en place et de déclencher une guerre, ces larves seraient prête à n'importe quoi pour le servir, mais ils étaient tout aussi visqueux et lent que des limaces et cela avaient tendance à l'agacer ces derniers temps. Il avait besoin de personnes capable de réflexion et d'action pour mener à bien ses projets. Il devait délivrer ses plus fidèles partisan des geôles d'Azkaban et rapidement s'il ne voulait pas se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied par les chimères. Il avait besoin de personne qui n'étaient pas craintive et que les tâches les plus ingrate ne rebutaient pas. Pas comme ses cloportes qui se contentait de lui lustrer le bas de sa robe de sorcier.

Il soupira de déception et de résignation. Dommage pour Lucius et Severus. Le premier n'aurait jamais dû permettre à son fils de refuser de les rejoindre. C'était une trop grande trahison pour qu'il lui garde sa confiance. Lucius était quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'ambitieux qui cherchait même devant le lord à toujours présenter les choses sous le meilleur angle pour satisfaire sa fierté et son honneur. De plus l'aristocrate, le Lord le savait bien, n'était pas complètement soumis. L'avoir placé sous l'autorité de Greyback était une bonne chose. L'humiliation serait une punition des plus sévère pour le fier lord Malfoy.

Quand au maître de potion, s'il avait eut quelque doute à propos de sa loyauté par le passé, voilà que sa défection corroborait son intuition. Par contre il détestait ne pas savoir, vers qui allait la loyauté de Severus. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas vers le vieux fou, car sinon il n'aurait de cesse que de le torturer jusqu'à ce que le brun le supplie d'abréger ses souffrances. Ce qui connaissant le caractère entêté de l'homme prendrait certainement un certain temps. L'idée lui parut divertissante et un sourire d'anticipation étira les traits de son visage. Mais il lui semblait plus logique de penser que le maître de potion avait choisit le clan chimère, ce qui aurait pu être un atout majeur si Severus était venu l'informer de ses intentions ainsi il aurait pu avoir un espion dans la place, pour le tenir informé. Il n'aurait alors pas eut à faire travailler ces imbéciles incompétents qui osaient à peine respirer en sa présence!

« Alors ? J'attends ! » Lança sèchement le Lord lassé de les voir trépigner de peur devant lui.

« Mon Seigneur, la mission que vous nous avez confié s'avère plus compliqué que ce que nous avions envisager !» Osa un des Mangemorts en s'inclinant très bas et en faisant un pas en avant.

«En quoi cette mission vous paraît elle insurmontable ? » Ironisa le lord sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Il se moquait de l'identité de l'individu qui se trouvait face à lui . De toute façon dans la position au celui ci se trouvait, il lui était impossible de voir son visage et Voldemort n'en avait pas envie alors il se garda bien de l'autoriser à se relever. Pour avoir pris la parole et oser lui annoncer combien ils étaient incompétent, le lord montrerait un peu de mansuétude et se garderait pour le moment d'exprimer sa colère et sa frustration.

Pour le moment en tout cas. Le Lord s'ennuyait, c'était la raison qui expliquait pourquoi il se sentait magnanime et faisait l'effort de intéresser aux excuses fallacieuses que lui donnerait ses suivants pour leur échec.

« Personne ne remet en cause votre parole mais les chimères ne se sont pas encore montré en public et nous ignorons comment les contacter... Leur présence n'est peut être qu'une rumeur... » tenta l'homme en se ratatinant davantage sur lui même, craignant visiblement la réaction du lord devant ses paroles.

« Une rumeur ? » Répéta le lord avec un rire glacial qui les figea tous. Puis il saisit le journal qui se trouvait sur une petite table à côté de lui et le lança à la tête du Mangemort qui avait prit la parole . « M'expliquera-tu alors pourquoi le ministère semble prendre cette rumeur au sérieux ?Pourquoi me considèrent t-ils comme un délire d'adolescent en mal de sensation. Moi le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et pourquoi ils considèrent cette rumeur, comme tu le dit si bien, comme réelle ! Ne suis je pas réel ? »

La lecture de la Gazette du sorcier et du Chicaneur le matin même l'avait mis sur les nerfs et il sentait que la colère qui sourdait en fond de lui depuis qu'il avait lu que le ministère ne prenait pas aux sérieux la nouvelle de son retour, menaçait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle et il ne pouvait pas se permettre dans la situation actuelle d'agir sans évaluer les conséquences de ces actes. Pas tant qu'il ignorait la position que défendrait les Chimères sur la politique actuel et les changements qu'elles préconisaient.

D'après les recherches qu'il avait effectué par le passé avec Lucius, il savait beaucoup de chose qu'ignorait la plus part du commun des sorciers à propos des Juges. Il savait que ce qu'était devenu le monde magique ne leur conviendrait pas. Il savait que les sorciers s'étaient éloigné des lois primordiales de la magie et qu'elles ne laisseraient pas passer ce genre d'écart sans un sévères avertissement ou dans le pire des cas une punition exemplaire. Le lord savait qu'elles pouvaient décider de la disparition de la magie et c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter.

D'après les éléments que Lucius et lui avait réunit, il comprenait que les puissantes créatures magique n'étaient pas des tendre et qu'elles avaient toute la liberté d'agir à leur guise. Elles pourraient faire des alliée intelligentes et puissantes et qui certainement pourraient lui apporter l'élément décisif de sa victoire, mais il pressentait aussi que leur faire voir les choses sous son point de vue serait une mission très difficile et délicate qu'il ne pourrait délégué à personne. Voilà pourquoi il voulait les rencontrer rapidement et si possible avant le concile auquel devrait assister Greyback. Le loup garou faisait un puissant allié dans les batailles mais son caractère emporté et violent ne le rendait pas des plus populaire dans une mission diplomatique et Le lord se demandait comment les gobelins avaient pu le juger assez digne pour lui confier l'avenir du peuple des Loup Garou.

_« Bah cela n'a que peu d'importance pour le moment. Greyback ira accompagné de Lucius à qui je donnerais des ordres formels pour que nous puissions tirer notre épingle du jeu vis à vis de ce concile. Et si je ne peux pas les voir avant, il pourra m'arranger une rencontre ce jour là. Lucius ne me trahira pas car il aurait encore trop à perdre en se rebellant. »_

« Oui, bien entendu mon Seigneur, mais personne dans les départements du ministère où nous avons pu placer des espions n'a pu nous fournir de renseignements probant qui nous aideraient à entrer en contact avec elles. Rien ne prouve que concrètement Fudge soit entrer en communication avec elles. Hormis l'information que nous a ramené Lord Malfoy à propos de la visite de la doyenne des Londubat...»

« Personne dans les larbins du Ministère ne parle de la décision du Ministre de faire cette révélation à la presse et de la visite de cette vieille rombière ? »

« Si, mon seigneur, mais apparemment ils sont tous sous le choc de cette révélation Certains laissent même entendre que ce n'est qu'un mensonge pour détourner l'attention de la population de votre possible retour. Quand à Londubat, personne ne l'a vue entrer ni sortir du bureau de Fudge. »

Le « en dehors de Malfoy » même s'il ne fut pas prononcé fut dans toute les pensées. Lucius qui assistait à la scène derrière Greyback se raidit et lança un regard peu amène à son condisciple. Le lord vit la moue de dédain et le mépris que le blond éprouvait à l'égard de la bassesse de son détracteur. Le mage noir ne put s'empêcher de trouver amusant ces petites mesquineries qui tiraillaient ses troupes. Il était adepte du dicton diviser pour mieux régner.

Vouloir faire porter le chapeau à Lucius en tentent de le dé-crédibiliser aurait certainement été une bonne stratégie si de part leur recherche Malfoy et le lord lui même, n'avaient pas appris que la famille Londubat avait déjà à plusieurs occasions été lié au clan chimère. Sans cette information capitale, le lord aurait pu avoir un doute sur le rapport que lui avait fait Malfoy sur son entrevue avec Fudge. Même s'il avait été déçu que le blond, congédié rapidement après l'arrivée de la douairière, n'ait pas pu obtenir plus d'informations sur ce qui avait provoqué la visite de la vieille femme et ce qui en avait découlé pour Fudge.

« Un stratagème aussi élaboré ne pourrait naître dans le cerveau lent de Fudge ! Il a forcement des preuves de leur existence, et plus encore de leur pouvoir et puissance ! Débrouillez vous comme vous le souhaitez mais trouver comment il a été en contact avec les chimères que je puisse en faire autant et vite ! » fit Voldemort en écartant toute suspicion de complot de la part de Lucius au grand désarrois du mangemort qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Bien mon Seigneur ! » S'inclina le Mangemort bien content malgré tout, de s'en être tirer aussi bien face au lord sombre qui semblait d'humeur magnanime.

« Je vous donne quatre jour supplémentaire pour mener à bien cette mission. Si le ministère ne vous donne pas satisfaction, essayer de voir s'il n'est pas possible d'approcher la matriarche Londubat !» Déclara Voldemort avec un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner le groupe de Mangemorts. Inutile que leur maître précise ce qui leur arriveraient en cas d'échec, la réponse était clairement inscrite dans le regard rouge du lord qui les transperçait sans aucune retenu. « Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, passons à ... »

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais je vais vous épargner beaucoup de peine et de temps. » Lança une voix légèrement bégayante au milieu de l'assemblé.

Il eut un murmure surpris devant cette interruption et les Mangemorts s'écartèrent pour laisser un maximum d'espace entre eux et l'inconscient qui venait de défier leur maître..

« Qui ose m'interrompre ? » Demanda pour la forme et d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique le lord sombre en fixant son assemblée à la recherche de la personne qui avait eut le cran, l'audace, la folie de l'interrompre.

Une fine silhouette se détacha du groupe de Mangemort et s'avança avec une lenteur toute calculé. La cape sombre qui la couvrait de pied en cape ne permettait pas de savoir qui pouvait bien être caché en dessous. Au moins la tonalité de la voix donnait une indication sur le sexe de la personne. Sous le capuchon, se cachait un homme, jeune dont la démarche lente et mesuré autorisa le mage noir à parier que cette personne n'était pas un de ses partisans et qu'il se montrait dune grande prudence. Le bégaiement dans la voix pouvait être le signe d'un manque d'assurance ou de la peur que pouvait ressentir l'homme à se retrouver en sa présence, mais il n'en était pas complètement convaincu. Non, les hésitations qu'ils percevaient dans la voix de l'individu n'étaient pas des plus naturel, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme retire sa capuche pour révéler son identité ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir lesMangemorts et de surprendre le Lord noir.

« Désolé d'interférer dans votre réunion mais j'ai pour mission de vous informer des intention du clan Chimère à votre égard. » Annonça d'une voix, qui bien que bégayant encore légèrement, avait gagné en assurance. Neville en se plaça devant l'estrade ou dominait le seigneur des Ténèbres.

« A qui ais je l'honneur ? » Demanda d'un ton froid Voldemort en se saisissant de sa baguette.

L'individu n'avait à première vu pas l'air dangereux. Neville fit un geste qui se voulait apaisant et pacifique, révélant au Seigneur des lieux que l'adolescent était apparemment veu sans sa baguette. Cet adolescent à peine plus âgé que la nouvelle génération de Mangemort qu'il avait initié il y a seulement quelque jour, étaient assez grand et en dehors de sa taille son physique était asse quelconque. Tout comme sa puissance magique et son charisme. Rien n'émanait de lui qui puisse confirmer que le jeune homme aurait pu représenter une menace et cela avait quelque chose d'intrigant pour le puissant mage noir.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Et contrairement à ses suivants qui ne voyant pas de menace explicite émaner de l'adolescent avait commencer à se gausser fort peu discrètement de lui en marmonnant doucement les ragots que leurs progénitures respectives avaient colporté de Poudlard jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Il comprit quelle était l'identité de cet étrange messager qui repit pourtant la peine de se présenter.

« Neville Londubat. Servant sorcier du clan Chimère et envoyé ici pour vous délivrer un message concernant leur intention vis à vis de votre...ambition » Révéla Neville d'une voix qui s'affermissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, même si le Seigneur sombre pouvait voir qu'un léger tremblement nerveux agitait les mains de jeune sorcier.

« Quelqu'un peut il confirmer ? » Insista le lord décidé à prendre toute les mesures de sécurité qui s'imposerait car mine de rien l'émissaire des chimère lui paraissait bien trop calme pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

« Je pense que mes condisciple de Poudlard peuvent confirmer mon identité. » Répondit Neville en souriant. »

« Malfoy ! Va chercher Zanbini » Ordonna le lord sans détourner le regard le châtain qui malgré la pression qui régnait autours de lui semblait assez bien gérer son stress.

Lucius bien que légèrement outré d'avoir été choisit pour servir de coursier n'en laissa rien paraître et après une légère inclinaison du buste partie chercher l'adolescent à la peau sombre. Tout en se demandant intérieurement ce qui avait bien pu pousser les chimères à envoyé un tel émissaire. Pas qu'il aurait aimé découvrir son fils dans l'assistance. Selon lui, Severus ou n'importe qui d'autre aurait eut plus de poids face au lord que ce jeune Londubat qui d'après Draco n'avait pas énormément de talent magique. Question qui tarabustait aussi le lord comment cet adolescent presque cracmol pouvait appartenir au clan ?.

« Admettons que vous soyez qui vous prétendez, comment êtes vous entrer ici Sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne détecte votre présence et pourquoi le choix du clan s'est il porter sur vous ? Vous ne me semblez pas particulièrement à l'aise dans votre rôle de diplomate et vous me paraissez un peu jeune pour avoir l'expérience nécessaire qui incombe à ce rôle. » Lança avec curiosité le lord sans laisser poindre une once de l'hostilité et du dégoût qu'il ressentait vis à vis du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

En d'autre circonstance, il n'aurait pas laisser le temps à l'adolescent pour répondre et ne lui aurait accordé aucune indulgence avant de le soumettre a la plus douce des tortures pour obtenir les informations qu'il pourrait soutirer à un servant sorcier. Malheureusement pour son engouement pour la torture physique, il voulait une chance d'attirer l'attention des chimères et de les avoir comme alliées, donc il avait pris sur lui pour montrer un minimum de courtoisie. Mais voir le garçon se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre en se torturant les mains mettait sa patience, sa frustration et ses bonnes intentions à mal. Il avait du mal à garder son calme et à ne pas lui lancer de sort pour arrêter de manière irréversible ce balancement lancinant qui lui donnait le mal de mer.

« Et bien j'ignore pourquoi elles m'ont envoyé, moi, personnellement, je veux dire, parce que je sais ce qu'elles veulent que je vous dise et je n'ai certainement pas été assez fou pour demander. » Répliqua Neville en rougissant légèrement et en gardant le regard baissé sur le sol. « quand à la manière dont elle m'ont fait apparaître ici, je ne sais pas trop... »

Visiblement le garçon donnait l'impression d'avoir peur des créatures qu'il servait, plus que de lui même ce qui ne satisfaisait absolument pas l'ego du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait être celui que l'on craignait et qu'il se soit fait surclasser par ses créatures lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Le plus gênant dans tout cela et qui n'arrangeait en rien sa frustration, c'était le fait que le garçon ne lui avait en rien montré des signes de respect. Ni il ne s'était incliné devant lui. Ni il n'avait utilisé de formule de politesse pour saluer son rang et cela vraiment ulcérait le mage noir qui resserra son emprise sur sa baguette.

« Quand à mes capacités de diplomates, il est vrai que je n'ai pas une grande expérience en ce domaine, mais en tant que simple messager je pense pouvoir donner le change. » fit Neville sans se préoccuper de la lueur rouge sombre qui pulsait dans le regard du Lord et qui faisait frissonner de crainte les Mangemort autours de lui et qui ne savaient plus que penser de l'attitude bien trop désinvolte du jeune homme pour être naturelle. Du moins selon eux.

« Je pourrais te tuer à l'instant même ! » Cracha le maître des lieux en se levant d'un bond baguette tendu vers le griffondor qui n'eut qu'un léger sursaut d' appréhension contrairement aux adultes qui se trouvaient non loin et qui s'écartèrent à nouveau de lui de manière instinctive, histoire de se mettre hors de porté.

« Avant que je ne vous délivre le message de mes maîtres ? » s'étonna Neville alors que le léger bégaiement et le balancement reprenait en intensité. « Faites, si s'est ce que vous voulez ce n'est pas moi qui y perdrait le plus. »

Le lord jura fort peu gracieusement, menaçant encore plus le châtain de la pointe de sa baguette qui s'était allumé d'un éclat lumineux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il aurait bien envoyé son sortilège le plus douloureux sur le jeune messager dont l'attitude l'horripilait mais il voulait vraiment prendre connaissance du message que voulait lui transmettre les chimères et même si pour le moment il devait supporter la présence de Neville, rien ne l'empêchait de régler son sort à l'adolescent une fois que sa mission serait remplie. Oui décida-t-il des qu'il aurait fini de délivrer son message, le jeune Londubat subirait son juste courroux. Cette idée lui donna assez de satisfaction pour qu'il supporte le balancement nerveux du garçon et sa présence horripilante.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Lucius qui revenait avec derrière lui Blaise Zanbini qui affichait un regard fermé. L'adolescent sur un signe de l'aristocrate s'avança vers l'estrade où il s'inclina respectueusement devant le Lord sans prêter la moindre attention à l'individu qui se tenait sur sa droite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentit satisfait et fier de l'attitude de son subordonné, qui faisait preuve d'un aplomb et d'une maîtrise de lui même admirable. Rien dans le comportement du sorcier à la peau sombre ne laissait entendre qu'il éprouvait de la nervosité à se retrouver ainsi convoqué par le Lord. Et pourtant il émanait de l'adolescent une certaine appréhension qui n'échappa pas au Mage noir quand leur regard se croisèrent.

« Décline l'identité de la personne qui se trouve devant moi à ta droite. ! » Ordonna sèchement Voldemort à l'adolescent qui pivota vers Neville tout en gardant le mage noir dans son champ de vision. Une précaution que le lord trouva intelligente mais parfaitement inutile car s'il décidait d'attaquer le garçon, celui ci ne serait en aucun cas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Surtout sans sa baguette.

« Londubat ! » s'exclama sans la moindre retenu le serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. L'espace d'un court instant toutes la maîtrise qu'il exerçait sur les traits de son visage disparut et il fut plus que facile pour le Lord et le griffondor de lire les sentiments qui traversèrent l'esprit de Blaise.

Stupéfaction, mêler d'incrédulité puis de colère avec une pointe de résignation. Prenant conscience qu'il affichait ses émotions, Blaise se concentra et il ne resta sur son visage que l'expression de son mépris envers le châtain qui lui souriait franchement avec au fond de ses yeux une lueur amusé que seul l'adolescent pu percevoir de part leur proximité et qu'il pensa avoir imaginer vu leur position actuelle.

« Tu confirmes que devant nous se trouve bien le dernier de la lignée des Londubat ? » Questionna le Lord.

« Oui mon Seigneur. » Certifia Blaise sur le ton le plus ferme et le plus neutre qu'il pouvait.

« Bien, que nous veulent tes maîtres ? » Reprit Voldemort en s'adressant directement à Neville avec une impatience difficilement contenu. Il voulait savoir ce que les Chimères avaient envie de lui dire. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il avait hâte de savoir et ainsi pouvoir libérer sans retenu sa frustration sur le messager qui sentirait certainement la douleur le traverser de part en part. Il voulait l'entendre crie, supplier grâce et se rouler sur le sol.

« Le message est assez court en lui même. » commença Neville en continuant de se trémousser d'un pied sur l'autre avant de continuer sur un ton déterminer et automatique qui donna l'impression qu'il récitait un message appris par cœur. « Mes maîtres veulent que vous sachiez qu'elles ne seront pas vos alliées dans la guerre que vous préparer. Que personnellement, elles ne feront rien pour intervenir dans la guerre que vous envisager mais qu'elles n'empêcheront pas les membres de leur clan à œuvrer contre vous, tout comme elles nous ont laisser agir contre Dumbledore. Elles vous demandent aussi de laisser les créatures magique que vous tentez d'appâter par différents stratagèmes, faire leur propre choix quand au camp qu'elles voudront soutenir. Si vous ne leur laisser pas cette option, elles prendront note de cette décision comme une offense supplémentaire des sorciers envers la Magie et donc la sentence qui leur incombera de rendre, penchera définitivement allant contre des sorciers.»

Malgré la fureur qui bouillait en lui à l'entente de ses mots, le lord noir réussit à repérer plusieurs informations capitales. Déjà les chimères le laisseraient agir à sa guise. Hormis le petit bémol qu'elles mettaient vis à vis des créatures magiques, elles lui laissaient le champ libre et cela le satisfaisait grandement.

Pourquoi en avait elle décidé ainsi ? La question lui vint tout de suite et il aurait bien interroger le jeune Londubat mais il doutait que le garçon qu'il avait devant lui est assez d'importance aux yeux des Chimères pour qu'elles lui racontent leur plan véritable. Il devenait même clair pour lui que si Neville avait été choisit pour venir lui porter ce message, c'était parce qu'elles le considéraient comme une quantité négligeable. Sa perte ne devrait pas leur causer beaucoup de désagrément et elles l'avaient certainement envoyé en se doutant du sort qu'il lui réserverait et cet inconscient n'en avait pas la moindre idée. L'adolescent était une sorte de cadeau de leur part. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du mage noir, si éliminer Londubat pouvait en quelque sorte aider les Chimères et leur prouver sa bonne foi, il n'allait pas se priver de ce plaisir.

L'autre nouvelles qui n'avait pas échappé à ses oreilles, étaient qu'elles avaient en quelques sorte déjà été confronté à Dumbledore et leur propos laissait sous entendre qu'elles en étaient ressortit seul vainqueur ! Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé au vieux fou. Était il mort ? Toujours inutile d'interroger l'adolescent châtain à ce propos, vu l'air stupide et nerveux qu'il affichait, le lord doutait qu'il soit dans les bonnes grâces des chimères.

Le dernier point important du message était un peu plus ennuyeux. Les chimères laisseraient leur servant choisir leur propre voix et apparemment ils avaient décidé de s'opposer à son désir d'asservir le monde magique. Restait à savoir qui était ces servants et si ils représentaient une menace. A bien y réfléchir, ils devaient forcement être des sorciers d'exception. Quoi qu'à en juger par Londubat qui continuait à se dandiner les yeux fixant le tapis du salon...

Bon, autant régler cela tout de suite et réfléchir après à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Sauf que bien entendu les apparences n'étaient jamais ce qu'elles semblaient être et il s'était laisser bluffé par l'attitude du châtain. Il n'avait pas eut l'esprit assez alerte pour voir la mise en scène.

Le sort qu'il lança sans le moindre avertissement sur le griffondor rebondit sur lui à la plus grande stupeur de l'ensemble des personnes assistant à la scène. Un halo bleuté entourait le châtain. Personne dans l'assistance ne savait quand le garçon avait lancé son sortilège de protection. Il n'y avait même que très peu d'individu parmi eux qui puisse produire un bouclier magique de cette qualité.

Neville éclata de rire , visiblement très fier du tour qu'il venait de jouer. Il n'y avait dans son attitude plus la moindre trace de nervosité. Blaise tout aussi choqué que les autres se surprit à penser que le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était bien différent de celui qu'il avait côtoyer à Poudlard, mais il était bien incapable de comprendre comment on pouvait changer aussi radicalement en aussi peu de temps.

Sans plus de cérémonie et comme il était apparut quelques instants plutôt, la discrétion en moins pour cette fois, il disparut dans un grand flash de lumière qui laissa l'éclat de son rire vibrer dans l'air quelques secondes après sa disparition qui les aveugla tous pendant quelques secondes pendant lequel par réflexe, Lucius tira l'adolescent à la peau mat vers l'arrière loin de la colère du Lord qui se déversa sur l'assemblée sans plus d'avertissement.

Voldemort hurla sa frustration. Il venait de comprendre qu'on venait de se jouer de lui, de le tester, de le mesurer et qu'il avait échoué. Elles avaient joué avec lui. Comme dans une partie d'échec, elles avaient placé leur pion et il n'avait pas su lire la manœuvre assez clairement pour comprendre que se cachait encore derrière cette entrevue, le véritable message que les chimères voulaient lui faire passer.

_« Nous sommes plus forte que toi et tu ne peux rien contre nous. La Magie nous obéit ! »_

Il relâcha la pression en dardant sa baguette sur un groupe de Mangemort qui se trouvait près de lui, lançant sort de torture sur sort de douleur en laissant éclater sa frustration. Blaise qui se trouvait toujours prés du père de Draco, frissonnait de terreur devant ce spectacle serrant les lèvres pour se retenir de crier, sentant la main de Lord Malfoy se crisper sur son épaule. Dans le groupe torturé se trouvait son père et même si l'adolescent n'aimait pas autant son père qu'il l'aurait fallut à cause du choix qu'il avait été obligé de faire quelques jours plutôt, c'était le seul qu'il avait et ses petits frère avait encore besoin de lui pour grandir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient dans une profonde colère qui le rendrait aveugle et sourd à ce qui se passait autours de lui ! Elles avaient osé se jouer de lui. Il revoyait l'attitude énervant du jeune Londubat. Tout avait été orchestré pour lui faire perdre son contrôle. Tout pour qu'il tombe dans le piège qu'elles lui tendaient. Tout pour l'humilier !

Quand les cris de ses suivants cessèrent après quelques minutes, les victimes ayant perdu connaissances, Il s'arrêta et soupira, se promettant que le prochain round serait pour lui.

**A suivre...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46 :**

**Nouvelles orientations**

Un cris. Un hurlement déchira l'air et résonna contre les murs de pierre du château. Tous les occupants se crispèrent en entendant ce son qui reflétait une agonie de douleur sans fin et qui polluait l'air de Poudlard depuis le retour de celui qu'ils avaient tous dans un commun accord décidé de nommer le parjure.

« Cela ne peut pas continuer comme cela. » Trancha Minerva en entrant dans l'infirmerie guidé par Fumseck qui se tenait sur son épaule droite. « Il ne peut pas rester ici. »

Il avait fallut quelques heures seulement à la gardienne de la maison Griffondor pour s'accoutumer à voir par les yeux du phénix. Cela demandait une petite adaptation selon la position qu'occupait l'oiseau de feu mais Minerva s'était fait à l'idée que changer d'angle sur une situation pouvait être un avantage qu'elle devait apprendre à l'exploiter. Surtout quand Fumseck survolait une pièce ou la forêt et qu'elle voyait alors le monde d'en haut. Voir le monde d'en haut était assez grisant. Elle avait découvert que la distance qui les séparait, n'empêchait pas le lien de se créer et l'oiseau lui montrait beaucoup de chose, plus merveilleuse les unes que les autres, qu'elle aurait bien été incapable de voir même en ayant garder l'usage de ses yeux. Bref, elle bénissait le phénix pour son aide et les secrets qu'il partageait uniquement avec elle.

Tout comme, elle appréciait l'aide précieuse que lui apportait Melissandre qui se tenait là elle aussi, à côté de l'infirmière au pied du lit occupé par l'ancien directeur. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand le regard de l'oiseau se posa sur la jeune fille. Elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle était. L'aura de la jeune fille qu'elle percevait par les yeux de l'oiseau de feu, était particulière et très différente de celle du commun des sorciers. Elle avait écouté avec intérêt et crainte le récit qu'avait fait Rusard et les deux fantômes pour expliquer la présence de sa fille et Melissandre lui avait confié le but de sa présence et la mission que lui avait confié la plus jeune des chimères. Minerva savait les contraintes qui étaient imposé à la jeune fille et ne pas pouvoir quitter Poudlard n'était certainement pas le plus ingérable.

Avec l'aide de la jeune fille et du phénix, elle avait pu prendre conscience de ce qu'était vraiment Poudlard et quelle force s'abritait au sein des murs de pierre. La magie puissante à l'œuvre dans le cœur même de l'école lui avait été révélé et elle était la première à qui cela arrivait depuis bien des générations. Elle avait eut accès grâce à eux à des zones du château qui jusque là étaient resté complètement inexploré par le commun des sorciers depuis plusieurs siècle. Elle avait vu la porte menant au nid et même si elle n'en avait pas franchis le seuil, elle devinait l'impatience dans la magie du château à accueillir les chimères.

Quand à Pomfresh qui veillait sur son patient avec professionnalisme mais sans grande chaleur humaine, Minerva avait appris ses secrets et en avait été bouleversée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé que la douce infirmière était une exilée de Cié' Nog, une apothicaire d'exception. Considérée comme une criminelle, Poppy avait été bannis de la dimension magique à cause d'un crime qui n'était pas si horrible comparé aux exactions de Dumbledore ou de bien d'autres sorciers, mais cela allait contre les désirs de Lady Faé et donc la sentence avait été irrévocable et d'après l'aveu même de Poppy cela ne valait pas le coup de se mettre la rate au court bouillon. L'infirmière ne regrettait rien. La vie qu'elle avait à Poudlard lui convenait, surtout depuis que Dumbledore avait été mis hors d'état de nuire et qu'elle se retrouvait libre d'utiliser ses connaissances d'apothicaire pour le bien des enfants, chose que bien entendu l'ancien directeur lui avait refusé sous des prétexte fallacieux.

Elles avaient discuté toutes les trois de ce qui conviendrait de faire pour le jeune Nott quand il reviendrait et même si aucune d'elles n'avait trouvé d'éléments probant et de piste pour élucider le mystère de cette étrange maladie qui terrassait certains membre de cette famille, elles ne se résoudraient pas à l'abandonner tant qu'il leur resterait une lueur d'espoir. C'était une des taches que devait accomplir Melissandre et les deux autres femmes avaient décidé de lui accordé tout l'aide possible.

Le vieil homme, quand à lui était allongé dans un lit au draps blanc immaculé, finissant de lui donner un teint terne et moite. Il n'avait là plus rien du grand mage qui avait vaincu Grindelwald. Ce n'était plus qu'un corps affaiblis et un esprit torturé qu'aucune potion ou sortilège de guérison ne pouvait sortir du cauchemar ou il avait été plongé. A intervalle régulier un hurlement sortait de sa bouche desséchée et il s'agitait entre les draps, aveugle et sourd au présence qui l'entourait. Pas qu'il ne les entendait pas débattre sur son sort. Pas qu'il ne comprenait pas ou il se trouvait et dans quelle situation il évoluait mais bien parce que la douleur dans son corps et son esprit l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose, le paralysant comme un puissant poison.

Les rares moments ou cela s'apaisait légèrement c'était quand Poppy se décidait à lui donner une dose d'Argonel. C'était le seul traitement efficace qui lui permettait de lentement revenir à la réalité et de pouvoir réfléchir à sa situation. Mais la substance étant dangereuse et entraînant une forte dépendance, l'infirmière ne pouvait lui en donner qu'avec parcimonie et déjà il pouvait sentir que son corps habitué à recevoir une dose régulière en réclamait de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à convaincre les femmes dans la pièce qu'il lui en fallait plus. A croire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui conscient, ni capable de réflexion et qu'elles préféraient le garder dans son état de douleur permanent.

Mais elles ne pouvaient pas être aussi rancunière, n'est ce pas ? Elle ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir d'avoir agit pour le plus grand bien ? D'avoir osé les sacrifices nécessaire...Sa pensée se perdit de nouveau dans un crie déchirant d'agonie. Il avait perdu le fils de ses réflexions et devrait à la prochaine accalmie reprendre son raisonnement du début et espérer en mémoriser le résultat ou à nouveau tout serait à recommencer. Ses yeux suppliaient pour une dose d'Argonel supplémentaire. Pour que la dose soit augmenté. Pour qu'elles l'aident.

Mais non, apparemment tout ce qui préoccupait ses dames étaient de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui et de ses cris qui effrayaient les habitants du château. Une chance selon elles que les enfants ne soient pas encore revenu. Pour lui c'était regrettable. Car il avait un plan. Une idée de génie pour se sortir de là mais encore fallait-il qu'il soit capable de le mettre en action et pour cela il avait besoin d'un esprit jeune et influençable.

« Vous avez raison, Madame la directrice, mais que faire ? » Demanda Melissandre en lançant un regard méprisant au vieil homme qui avait retrouver un peu de calme grâce à la dose d'Argonel que venait de lui faire prendre Poppy dans un soupir. résigné

« Il ne peut pas rester là. J'ai demandé à son frère de venir le chercher et de s'occuper de lui. »

« Il avait un frère, j'ignorais... » S'étonna Melissandre.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient en très bon terme, mais je lui expliquerais un peu la situation et il comprendra pourquoi nous devons éviter tout scandale et tenir Dumbledore loin de toute agitation et des enfants. Il a aussi certaines connaissances qui lui permettront de prendre soins efficacement de son frère, sans se laisser influencer par sa magie.»

Le plan de Minerva ne plaisait pas du tout à Albus. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver sous la houlette de son frère qui était l'un des seuls être vivant qu'il n'ait jamais pu manipuler et en aucun cas il ne voulait se tenir éloigné des enfants. Sinon comment pourrait il mettre son plan à exécution.

« Lui direz vous comment et pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé ? » Questionna Poppy.

« Abelforth doit déjà au moins avoir eut vent de la création d'un clan chimère par la Gazette du sorcier. Il faudra certainement lui donner une explication à propos de l'état de santé de son frère mais il n'est pas idiot et comprendra certainement de lui même que ce qui arrive à l'ancien directeur est amplement mérité. »

* * *

« Ah ! Monsieur le ministre, j'espère que vous mesurez les conséquences de vos actes ? » Demanda Funestar avec sarcasme alors que Fudge entrait dans son bureau.

Le ministre se serait bien garder de devoir si rapidement redescendre au plus profond du Ministère mais la journée venait à peine de commencer qu'un message urgent l'attendait sur son bureau de la part du langue de plomb le sommant avec un manque flagrant de politesse de venir le rejoindre. Fudge avait grommeler tout le long du chemin irrité par le sans gêne de Funestar qui le prenait vraiment de haut et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait donc pris le temps de régler deux dossiers en cours et de répondre à certains de ses collaborateurs à propos de l'article de la Gazette afin de les rassurer et de leur donner quelques précisions quand à la manière dont il avait appris la création du clan, avant de descendre aux département des mystères. Fudge savait qu'il avait pris un risque en autorisant Skeeter à publier son article. Il avait pourtant bien fait attention à ses propos et n'avait jamais rien dit qui puisse compromettre le sceau du secret que lui avait imposé le Langue de plomb, alors il était assez déstabilisé par la colère qu'il sentait poindre sous le sarcasme.

« Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à vous rendre, Funestar ! Je suis encore le ministre... »

« Bien entendu monsieur, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point cruciale, laissez moi vous narrer les conséquences de votre initiative intempestive grâce à vos relations avec les journalistes. »

« Nos concitoyens devaient être informé de la création d'un clan chimère et des conséquences futurs que cela aura sur leur quotidien... »

« Tout comme il aurait fallut annoncer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres en accordant un peu plus de crédibilité au jeune Potter. Que j'ai eut l'honneur de rencontrer et qui d'après ce que j'ai vu est loin d'être un jeune homme aussi instable que vous ne le laisser supposer par la plume de cette femme ! Un peu sanguin et frondeur mais rien de bien surprenant chez un adolescent de Griffondor ! D'ailleurs si j'étais vous je surveillerais mes arrières, le gamin à l'air d'avoir de puissant allié.»

« Vous n'allez pas croire vous aussi qu'_il_ est de retour ? » S'offusqua Fudge avec colère. « Et vos paroles sont elles des menaces ? Qui pourraient avoir assez d'influence et de pouvoir pour s'opposer à moi, maintenant que les Chimères ont évincé Dumbledore ?»

« Je ne choisit pas de faire l'autruche quand cela m'arrange, moi monsieur ! Je considère chaque informations comme probable et je cherche à savoir si elles se vérifient avant de me lancer tête baissé dans un mur plus solide que mes pauvres os ! Des menaces ? Comme vous y allez, monsieur le ministre. Non, je ne saurais me permettre un tel comportement. Admettons que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air qui vous reviendront j'espère au moment opportun, surtout pour vous ! » Répliqua sur le même ton outragé le langue de plomb, mettant dans un coins de son esprit les révélations qu'ils venait de soutirer à Fudge à propos de. Dumbledore. Intéressant, mais il avait plus urgent à régler et puisque monsieur le ministre le prenait sur ce ton, il se garderait bien de lui dire qui étaient les protecteurs du jeune Potter, cela lui ferait les pieds !

« Messieurs si vous voulez bien vous calmer nous pourrons en revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe. » tenta d'intervenir Percy en s'interposant entre eux. Accordant un regard d'avertissement à Funestar car il commençait à savoir comment l'esprit retors du langue de plomb fonctionnait. Lui aussi avait noté les informations que venaient de leur donner le ministre et il devinait parfaitement la petite vengeance mesquine qui avait jaillit dans l'esprit de son aîné.

La lecture de l'article de la Gazette du sorcier, le matin même avait plongé Funestar dans une colère sans borne et il avait fallut toute la matinée pour que Funestar arrête d'appeler le ministre par tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait et certains n'étaient vraiment pas flatteurs. D'ailleurs Percy avait enrichit son vocabulaire dans le domaine des insultes avec un tas de mot qu'il ignorait et même s'il se demandait s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de s'en servir, il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver dans un tel état de rage. Bref à ce moment précis, il semblait être la voix de la raison et son ton calme et égal calma un peu des deux adultes. Funestar soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Percy pour lui signifier qu'il avait repris son contrôle. Percy hocha la tête et laissa le soin au langue de plomb de reprendre son explication avec espéra-t-il un minimum de tact.

« Monsieur le ministre, votre précipitation à révéler ouvertement la naissance d'un clan chimère par le biais de la presse, nous a mis dans un beau guêpier et je ne suis pas certain que vous l'évaluiez à sa juste profondeur. » Reprit Funestar en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. « Vous auriez dû me tenir au courant de vos intentions car j'aurais eut je pense assez d'arguments pour vous empêcher de publier cet article qui soit dit en passant contient plus de calomnie qu'une réunion de veuve acariâtre. »

« Pardon ! » S'exclama Fudge outragé par la comparaison et s'empourprant de honte. « J'ai respecté les termes du secret et n'ai rien dévoilé... »

« Oui bien entendu sinon vous ne seriez pas là à subir mon sermon, mais six pieds sous terre et nous avec un beau sac d'embrouille à démêler sur le dos...Remarquez au moins vous auriez la paix et nous nous serions à l'abri de vos actes irréfléchie. »

« Funestar, s'il vous plaît. » intervint Percy qui sentait que le ministre n'allait pas supporter encore bien longtemps les insinuations déplacé du langue de plomb. « Évitez les digressions et concentrez vous sur les faits. »

Funestar eut une moue d'enfant pris en faute mais inclina la tête et fit un hochement positif pour démontrer qu'il allait, tout du moins essayer, de rester dans le vif du sujet. Percy qui avait écouté le langue de plomb vociférer toute la matinée, avait bien saisit les réactions qu'allaient entraîner l'article et il savait qu'ils devaient en informer le ministre avant que celui ci ne prenne de décisions encore plus...Catastrophiques.

« La révélation publique ne devait intervenir que plus tard ! Très certainement après le concile au quel vous avez été convié en tant que représentant des sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Nous avons tous cette tendance un peu chauvine à oublier que notre pays n'est pas le seul à posséder un gouvernement magique et en temps nomale cela ne pose guère de soucis. Mais dans la situation présente votre article pas vraiment flatteur envers nos voisin nous place dans une situation délicate. Car maintenant que c'est fait toutes les relation internationale entre les différents gouvernements magique sont fermées et a tout point de vue. Non seulement nos agents et ambassadeurs à l'étranger seront évincer des discussions politique et économique mais les agents étranger auront une audience avant nous auprès des chimères.»

«Impossible ! Personne n'a ce pouvoir de geler les relations internationale à si grande envergure !Et pourquoi passeraient ils avant nous ? »

« Les chimères possèdent ce pouvoir et il n'entre en ligne de compte uniquement après une déclaration officielle et publique d'un des dit gouvernements, car le dit gouvernement est le premier a subir le jugement. Pour permettre aux autres de patienter, les chimères reçoivent des ambassadeurs avec lesquelles elles s'entretiennent et définissent leurs priorité pour leur pays. Ainsi les pays qui attendent ont plus de temps pour corriger leur attitude que le premier pays à passer en jugement ! Cependant si vous aviez attendu après le concile, nous aurions su au moins quelles étaient les attentes des Chimères concernant votre politique actuelle.»

« Pour quoi ne pas me l'avoir dit lors de notre première rencontre ? » Balbutia Fudge dont le teint devenait de plus en plus blême.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas demander ? » Répliqua sèchement Funestar sur la défensive. Ce reproche, il se l'était fait plutôt dans la matinée. C'était une erreur impardonnable mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Fudge lui laisser porter le chapeau seul. Il avait sa part de responsabilité, ok. Mais il ne servirait pas de bouc émissaire ! Il avait imaginer le ministre plus prudent et intelligent qu'il ne l'était ! Fudge aurait dû l'informer de ses intentions avant de se jeter la tête la première dans le chaudron !

« Comment aurais je pu deviner que cela aurait de telle répercussion. » se reprit Fudge avec colère devant l'absence de regret et d'excuses dans les paroles du langue de plomb.

« Comment aurait je pu ne serais ce qu'envisager que vous feriez une déclaration aussi stupide sans m'en parler auparavant ? J'étais, il me semblait, votre spécialiste sur la question et vous avez crut bon d'agir sans me consulter. Et bien évidemment quand on ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez... » soupira le langue de plomb en levant les bras au ciel. « Enfin ce qui est fait est fait voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour arranger les choses. Car monsieur le ministre avec tous le respect que je vous dois, d'après vous, comment les autres gouvernements vont prendre les insinuation qui transpirent de votre article ? Moi à leur place je n'aimerais pas particulièrement. »

Fudge ne répliqua rien s'empourprant de colère et de honte.

* * *

« Je n'exagère en rien les faits ! Croyez moi cela c'est exactement passé comme je viens de vous le dire ! » confiait Blaise aux deux autres serpentards qui se trouvaient avec lui dans une petite bibliothèque ou les jeunes gens passait le plus clair de leur temps à devoir étudier pour devenir plus fort selon les ordres du Lord. « Longdubat se tenait gauchement devant le Lord et bégayait en lui parlant et quand _Il_ a essayé de le tuer, le sort s'est heurté à un bouclier si puissant que le sortilège du Lord est passé pour une simple pichenette ! »

« Avoue que lorsqu'on connaît Longdubat, ton histoire est à peine crédible. » Répondit Pansy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en fronçant les sourcils. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas croire le récit que venait de leur faire Blaise mais cela lui paraissait inconcevable.

« Vous ne devriez pas parler de ses choses là aussi fortement, quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre et je ne crois pas qu' _Il_ voit d'un bon œil que tu répandes cette histoire parmi tout ceux qui n'était pas à la réunion. » Intervint Théodore Nott en lançant plusieurs regards inquiets vers la porte.

«Tu me crois toi au moins ! » s'exclama Blaise visiblement satisfait que l'un de ses camarades d'infortunes accepte que son récit soit véridique. Sa réaction pourtant était un peu trop, comment dire enjouée, pour ne pas paraître suspecte aux yeux de ses deux amis qui échangèrent un regard surpris avant que Pansy ne hausse les épaules dans un soupir.

Inutile de chercher à comprendre les réactions de Blaise pour le moment. Il semblait encore bien trop surexcité par ce qu'il avait vu pour se maîtriser. Les deux autres serpentards étaient d'accord pour admettre que si son histoire était vrai, voir Longdubat clouer le bec au Lord sans lever le petit doigt ou presque, elle avait de quoi secouer le plus solide d'entre eux.

Théodore se contenta de hocher la tête, alors que Pansy se levait pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce nerveusement.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, Blaise. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi si des créatures avec autant de pouvoir existe, alors pourquoi elle n'intervienne pas contre...Enfin vous voyez ! Pourquoi laissez de telles abomination se produire ? » Murmura finalement la jeune fille en serrant les bras autours de son torse comme pour réprimer un frisson.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les deux autres savaient à quel événement elle faisait référence. Le souvenir de ce jour était encore gravé dans leur mémoire et ne s'effacerait jamais, tout comme la douleur qu'ils avaient ressenti ce jour là. Parfois Pansy quand elle imaginait l'avenir qui l'attendait se prenait à penser que la voie qu'avait choisit Milicent, morte sous leur yeux ce jour là était peut être la meilleure option qu'elle avait eut de se sortir de là.

« D'après ce que je sais, les Chimères n'interviennent pas dans les conflits entre sorcier. » énonça Théo en fixant le plafond les yeux perdu dans le vague. «Pas plus qu'elles n'interfèrent dans les affaires des autres créature magiques de manière générale. Elle ne sont là que pour déterminer si ceux bénie par la magie méritent de l'être encore...Elles sont là pour nous montrer que nous sommes au pied du mur et que c'est à nous de faire le choix qui déterminera si elles nous accordent encore la bénédiction Magique »

« Tu en sais beaucoup sur les chimères ? » S'étonna Blaise assez admiratif.

« Bah j'ai eut l'occasion de lire beaucoup d'ouvrage diffèrent au cours de mes recherches personnels. » Reconnut le blond en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux révélant au niveau de son poignet les marques d'étranges scarification qui semblaient encore rouge et boursouflé.

Blaise se saisit du poignet de son ami et regarda les traces de blessure encore fraîche, obligeant Théo à le regarder pendant que Pansy cessait son va et vient pour fixer à son tour les blessures du blond.

« Il a remit cela ! Pourquoi le laisses tu faire Théo !» S'emporta le sorcier à la peau sombre en fixant son ami avec tristesse.

Théo utilisant toutes la force qui était la sienne, se libéra de la prise de Blaise et s'écarta frottant son poignet.

« Parce que c'est le seul moyen d'assurer ma survie ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous moi ! Je suis faible et malade. Mon sang est la seule raison pour laquelle le Lord me laisse en vie ! Depuis que mon père à découvert par le plus grand des hasards que la malédiction qui touchait notre famille donnait à notre sang le pouvoir d'amplifier certains rituel et certaine potion , je ne suis qu'une réserve vivante d'un produit précieux et rare ! Surtout depuis que le professeur Rogue est partie ! Personne ne fait de meilleur potion que lui, mais mon sang augmente leur efficacité et cela comble leur manque de qualité! »

« Théo... » Soupira Pansy en venant s'asseoir près du blond et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, on aurait pu... »

« Quoi ? Quel autre option crois tu que j'ai ? Que nous avons ? Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! » S'énerva Théo en dégageant la marque des ténèbres de son avant bras et en la griffant rageusement. « Rien ne fera disparaître cette marque ! Rien ne peut nous sauver ! Nous sommes déjà condamner. »

« Peut être. » Admit Blaise. « Peut être que nous devrons vivre avec cette marque toute notre vie et en assumer les conséquences, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons nous abandonner au désespoir ! Nous pouvons encore choisir comment nous emploierons le temps qu'il nous reste et je ne crois pas que devenir un simple bocal de réserve soit une option digne de toi, Théo ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ! Je n'ai pas plier devant le lord pour me sacrifier inutilement maintenant dans une bravade vaine de révolte ! Toi non plus, pense à tes petits frère ! Tu ne t'es pas sacrifier pour leur permettre de rester libre et tout envoyer en l'air sur un coup de tête, pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Des chimères ? Des créatures dont on ignore même si elles existent vraiment ?»

« Oui nous avons pliez, mais nous nous ne réagissons pas nous finirons par rompre ! » S'insurgea Blaise en se levant du siège ou il était assis. «Je ne regrette pas le choix que j'ai fait pour sauver mes frères mais je ne sus pas prêt à abandonner mon âme au Lord ! Si les chimères sont effectivement là pour nous montrer que nous sommes au pieds du mur, alors je veux pourvoir agir en mon âme et conscience pour ne rien regretter. Si c'est le message que veulent nous faire passer ses créatures en envoyant un nigaud comme Longdubat dans le pire repaire de serpents qui existe, alors je veux saisir ma chance ! »

« De quel message tu parles ? » Balbutia Pansy en écarquillant les yeux.

« Et bien il me semble évident que si le message de Longdubat s'adressait au Lord, sa présence en elle même était un message qui nous était destiné. Sinon pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un de plus charismatique ? Nous , nous connaissons Longdubat ! Nous le côtoyons à Poudlard depuis assez longtemps pour savoir son niveau et ce qu'il a fait...Ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui n'est qu'une démonstration à notre intention. Un bon moyen pour nous dire : _vous avez encore le choix. Vous êtes encore les seuls à décider de votre destin. »_

« Tu pense qu'elles veulent de nous dans leur camps ? » Questionna Théo. « Peut être vous deux qui êtes... »

« Non, Théo. » L'interrompit Blaise en revenant s'asseoir à coté de son ami qui se retrouvait ainsi encadré par ses deux camarades. « Je ne pense pas qu'elles s'attendent à ce que nous rejoignons leur camps. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. A vrai dire j'ignore ce que _« leur camps »_ peut bien vouloir signifier. Mais elles veulent que nous comprenions que nous avons encore le choix, de nombreuses possibilités et qu'ils ne tient qu'à nous de choisir ce que nous voulons faire de nos vie. »

Il y eut un long temps de silence pendant lequel les trois serpentards réfléchirent aux paroles de Blaise.

« Bien alors que fait on ? » finit par demander timidement Théo qui sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres quand son regard rencontra celui ces deux autres qui brillaient d'une étrange lumière qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il ignorait tout des plans farfelu et des idées qui venaient de germer dans la tête de Blaise et Pansy mais il les connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'ils avaient finit de se tourmenter sur les passé pour se mettre en route vers l'avenir. Un avenir qu'il leur souhaitait long et heureux, tout en espérant pouvoir les accompagner le plus longtemps possible.

**A suivre...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47** : Entre Chimère

« Dénal, nous ne sommes pas réunit ici pour dormir. » Crut bon de préciser Alyd en ricanant doucement alors que la plus jeune des chimères se laissait tomber dans les somptueux coussins du nid, sans réelle grâce mais avec une grande joie si il se référait au ronronnement qui émanait de la chimère argenté.

« Je sais bien » Répondit Dénal en s'étirant avant de se pelotonner confortablement entre les coussins les yeux mi-clos tout en arborant un sourire satisfait. « Mais j'aime bien le nid. C'est la pièce ou je me sent le mieux. »

Il était tard et la fatigue de la journée se faisait sentir, mais les trois chimères au vu des derniers événements avaient décidé de se réunir pour définir leur plan d'action à venir. L'article de la Gazette et la réponse du Chicaneur avaient un peu précipité les événements. Tout comme la visite qu'avait orchestré Alyd auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui ne semblait pas au goût de l'aîné du clan.

« Attend un peu que je t'y convoque pour te passer un savon et on verra si tu appréciera autant de te trouver là » Lança d'une voix pleine de sarcasme Ialon en s'avançant à son tour dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

Les invités et les servants officiels du clan s'étaient tous retiré pour la nuit afin de se reposer ou de faire le point eux aussi sur tout ce qu'ils avaient apprit ses dernières heures. Les chimères restaient donc seules au rez de chaussée et suivant leur consignes personne ne viendrait les déranger dans le nid.

« Je sais bien que j'aurais dû vous tenir au courant de mes intentions avant... » commença Alyd sur un ton contrit avant d'être interrompu par l'Awa qui lui asséna une tape derrière le crâne assez sèchement. Visiblement peu enclin à écouter les explication de la chimère aux mèches dorée, qu'il considéraient comme de mauvaises excuses.

« _Avant_, oui cela aurait été bien. Cela aurait éviter à ta grand mère de s'inquiéter quand à la tournure qu'aurait pu prendre les événements dans le manoir du Lord ! Partir sans nous avertir était...»

« Insensé ? » Proposa Dénal avec un air réfléchie les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il s'était redressé pour observer les deux autres chimères qui se tenaient encore debout.

« Ce terme est encore trop aimable pour exprimer le fond de ma pensée ! » continua Ialon en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprenait bien que Dénal essayait d'apaiser sa colère et son inquiétude mais il voulait vraiment leur faire comprendre que ce genre d'initiative pouvait s'avérer dangereuses.

La petite escapade de Dénal avec les servants des morts ne lui avait déjà pas particulièrement plu, même s'il avait accordé son soutien et compris la démarche de la plus jeune des chimères, il voulaient éviter que les deux plus jeunes ne prennent de risque inconsidérée.

Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il désapprouvait l'action entreprise par Neville. Non, il devait même avouer qu'Alyd avait eut une stratégie tout a fait adéquate dans cette affaire mais il ne voulait pas les voir faire cavalier seul. Il ne voulait pas les voir agir dans la précipitation et sur un coup de tête. Il y avait trop en jeu pour qu'ils prennent le risque de tomber dans un piège.

Bien sûr s'il voulait être honnête, il y avait très peu de risque pour que cette rencontre impromptu entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Neville en soit un. Si la rencontre avait été organisé à l'avance, les probabilités n'auraient pas été les mêmes mais en s'invitant sans se faire annoncer, Alyd avait agit de la bonne manière. Un plan assez retord pour un griffondor mais un très bon plan.

Mais Ialon voulait être informé des idées que les deux plus jeunes avaient dans leur esprit parfois tortueux, avant et c'était là le moment le plus important dans ces remontrances, que les deux plus jeunes ne mettent leur plan farfelu et dangereux en action, alors il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour leur faire entrer dans leur tête de pioche de Griffondor borné

« Si l'un de vous à encore une idée dans le même genre et qu'il l'a met en pratique sans m'en avertir, je vous promet que vous …. »

« Oui oui entendu Awa. » Le stoppèrent les deux autres en inclinant la tête avec toutes la sincérité qu'ils pouvaient transmettre à leur aîné sans vouloir paraître insolent et espérant ainsi couper court au sermon de l'Awa du clan qui les foudroyait de son regard le plus sombre, avant de soupirer résigner et de reprendre la conversation sur un sujet moins sensible mais tout aussi important.

« Maintenant que cela ait dit, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre pour voir si nos messages sont bien passé.Je ne doute pas que le Lord ait été plus que frustré de la visite de Neville ! » Reconnut Ialon en haussant les épaules avant de s'asseoir à côté de Dénal .

« Oh ! Pour cela je pense que Voldemort a bien compris que nous ne serons pas ses alliées pas plus que nous n'agirons personnellement contre lui. J'ai bien entendu laisser sous entendre que nos servants étaient entièrement libre de choisir leur camps dans cette histoire !Il ignore encore qui ils sont et sa rage ne s'éteindra certainement pas facilement quand il en prendra connaissance ! » Narra Alyd en prenant place lui aussi au milieu des coussins, un peu plus détendu maintenant que Awa en avait finit avec son sermon.

Ne lui restait qu'à supporter la colère de sa grand mère qui le battait froid depuis son retour et la punition qu'elle avait octroyé à Neville pour son escapade et tout redeviendrait dans l'ordre sous peu. Il fallait juste qu'il se montre patient et repentant.

« Et les amis de Draco ? Je sais qu'il s'inquiète énormément pour ne les ais pas vraiment fréquenter à Poudlard et j'ignore si qu'ils sont et si ils comprendront ce que nous avons voulu leur dire ! » Demanda Dénal.

« Je n'ai vu que Zanbini, mais il a dû raconter aux autres ce qu'il a vu et franchement vu ma réputation à Poudlard cela à dû les faire réfléchir. Maintenant c'est à eux de saisir les opportunités qui s'offriront à eux ou pas. » Déclara Alyd en faisant un sourire confiant à la plus jeune des chimères.

« Ces trois là au moins sont capable de penser par eux même. » Assura confiant Ialon. « Je ne sais pas quelles options ils choisiront mais nous leur avons laisser suffisamment d'amplitude pour faire un choix. De plus, si tu tiens vraiment à percer le secret qui se cache dans la Famille Nott, il faut bien qu'on tente d'entrer en contact avec lui...D'une manière ou d'une autre... »

« Oui. Il faut trouver ce qui se cache derrière cette maladie. Elle n'a rien de naturelle et me semble lié à la magie. Nous en avons discuté avec Draco et il ne sait pas grand chose en dehors du fait que Nott s'affaiblissait grandement en juin... » Assura Dénal en hochant fermement la tête. « Il y a un secret là dessous et je le découvrirais...Quelque chose d'oublier et d'important... »

Les trois chimère se plongèrent chacune dans leur réflexion. Malgré leur documentation et leur recherches, elles n'avaient pas réussit à trouver le moindre indice. Ce qui en plus d'être frustrant ne pouvait signifier qu'une seul chose au yeux de Dénal et cela ne l'enchantait pas de l'admettre. Si aucun d'eux ne pouvait trouver l'origine de la maladie des Nott, c'était parce que la Magie, elle même ne leur permettait pas de savoir. Pour des raisons qui lui appartenaient en propre, l'incarnation de la magie maintenait cette information sous scellée et la vérité ne leur serait révéler que lorsqu'elle le jugerait utile et nécessaire. Dénal n'aimait pas cette manière de faire et si il avait pu remettre la main sur l'incarnation de la magie, il lui aurait dit clairement sa façon de penser. Mais bien que toujours présente à leur côté, celle-ci s'était faite discrète et ne voulait visiblement pas répondre à leur sollicitation.

Iaolon et Alyd avaient tenté de lui dire que c'était et resterait la manière d'agir de la magie. Que tout se révélerait à eux quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir. La jeune chimère ne voyait pas la situation sous le même angle et semblait bien décidé à argumenter avec la magie même pour qu'elle cesse selon lui de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Expressions moldu qui avait fait rire les deux autres chimères.

Bref, Dénal n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire et comptait bien faire la lumière sur tout cela. Mais pas par pur altruisme. Pas non plus parce que Nott et Melissandre avaient été des enfants qui avait tout autant souffert et été manipulé que Harry. Non mais bien parce que quelque chose au fond de lui, lui assurait que c'était important. Quelque chose qu'au fil du temps les sorciers avaient préféré oublié.

Ce fut la voix d'Alyd qui le sortit de ses réflexions ou il avait tendance à se perdre quand il commençait à réfléchir à ce sujet comme si une force extérieur tentait de l'influencer pour qu'il se perde dans ses conjectures. Il s'en rendaient compte et cela le faisait enrager davantage, même si à chaque fois une petite voix à peine audible, lui murmurait que bientôt il saurait. Dénal espérait alors que ce ne serait pas trop tard.

« Le père de Draco se trouvait là aussi, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit autant attaché au Seigneurs des Ténèbres que nous ne le craignons. Il a protéger Blaise quand Voldemort à commencer à perdre les pédales juste avant mon départ. »

«Lucius est un manipulateur, un magouilleur avide qui défends les vieilles valeurs sang pur dans lesquelles il a été élevé parce qu'il croit que ce sont les plus vielles et les plus immuables des valeurs sorcières. Il essaye d'agir dans l'intérêt de sa famille et il a dû sentir que le vent avait tourné quand il a su pour la création de notre clan. Si je me souviens bien, lui et le Lord avait fait de nombreuses recherches par le passé. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Lucius en sache plus sur le clan que n'importe qui !»

«J'ai dû mal à croire qu'il retournera sa veste ! » Demanda Dénal dubitatif.

« Il est nettement moins ouverts que Narcissa sur certains points mais il comprendra vite ou se trouve son intérêt et il agira en conséquences. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, il saura se ménager une porte de sortie ! Tout du moins il essaiera...» Expliqua Ialon en haussant les épaules.

« Bien et maintenant que fait on ? » Demanda Dénal après un temps de silence durant lequel chacun d'entre eux tenta de faire le point sur ce qu'il savait de la situation. « Nous allons devoir nous organiser pour préparer le concile... »

« Fudge nous ayant un peu forcé la main avec son article nous allons devoir effectivement nous en occuper. » Annonça Ialon en souriant d'impatience. « Même si avant cela nous allons devoir rencontrer les émissaires des autres gouvernements sorciers pour les apaiser. »

« On ne va tout de même pas les faire venir ici ? Ou à Gringotts ? » S'inquiéta Dénal a qui l'idée de recevoir des étranger dans le manoir semblait incongrue.

Cette endroit bien protégé et à l'abri de tout était le premier qu'il considérait comme un espace sûr, un foyer. Sa maison. Poudlard aurait pu occuper cette place si au fils des années il n'avaient pas vécu un nombre assez conséquents d'événements pour le moins étranges et désagréables. Pourtant depuis la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Doddy, Dénal savait que le château qui abritait la plus ancienne école de magie du monde sorcier, était son nid. L'endroit qui lui appartenait tout comme le Manoir Prince était l'endroit de Ialon.

« Non, en fait mon nid est comme moi, fait pour rester dans l'ombre. » Expliqua Ialon en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune qui tenta de se dérober mais n'y parvint pas totalement.

« Nos nids sont comme nous, lié a un élément important de la nature même de la magie. Donc si on veut un endroit sécurisé ou mettre en pleine lumière le clan, il faut nous rendre dans ton nid, petit frère ! » S'exclama Alyd en riant devant la mine stupéfié de Dénal.

« Pour de vrai ? » On va aller s'installer à Poudlard ? »

« Oui enfin pas définitivement. Mais c'est le seul endroit qui nous permettra de recevoir tout le monde avec les égards nécessaires sans augmenter de manière inconsidérée le risque pour notre sécurité. Les rencontres avec les ambassadeurs se feront à trois, c'est une des règles primordiales et nous sommes vulnérable réunit en dehors d'un nid...Mais à part ceux qui sont en charge du château, personne en dehors de nous ne saura que Poudlard est ton nid. Nous ne le révélerons pas et nous laisserons penser que nous quittons les lieux enfin de journée, mais nous resteront au nid»

Dénal hocha sombrement la tête. Ces précautions étaient nécessaires Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première règle qu'il avait appris, la loi 27. Trois au même endroit et le danger s'en trouve immédiat. Il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. L'idée qu'il pourrait arriver quelque choses à Ialon et Alyd par le simple fait qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre un membre de sa famille. Tout comme les deux autres d'après ce qu'il ressentait dans leur connexion mentale ce qui le rassura, lui faisant relâcher un soupir qui fit sourire les deux autres.

« J'espère que les émissaires que nous enverrons les nations sorcières étrangères, ne seront pas aussi inculte que les membres de notre ministère et qu'ils auront pris la peine de se renseigner sur les us et les coutumes de ce genre d'entrevue, cela sera suffisant pour limiter les risques d'accidents et les actes insensés... » Reprit Alyd en cachant un bâillement derrière la paume de sa main.

« Oui mais nous prendrons toutes les mesures nécessaire pour limiter les surprises désagréables. Max nous accompagnera ainsi que Draco et Angus. A l'intérieur de Poudlard cela sera amplement suffisant pour assurer la sécurité et notre tranquillité.»

« Angus aussi ? » s'étonna Dénal alors qu'un sourire un rien comploteur étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

« Évidemment vu le plan qui commence à se dessiner dans ta tête, Dénal je préfère mettre tous les atouts dans ma manches. » Maugréa Ialon en levant les yeux au ciel

« Mais je ne complote rien... » Se défendit en bafouillant et rougissant légèrement la chimère aux mèches argentées en évitant de croiser le regard de l'une ou l'autre des chimères.

Ialon ne dit rien fixant le jeune garçon en levant les sourcils et en entendant une réaction de la part de Dénal. Réaction qui ne tarda pas et fit sourire les deux autres devant l'air embarrassé de la chimère aux mèches d'argent.

« Franchement, mon idée n'est pas mauvaise et cela nous permettrait de voir si les générations montante de sorciers sont tout autant pourris et irrécupérable que leurs aînés... » Marmonna Dénal.

« C'est une idée qui a le mérite d'être simple et d'être réalisable, alors oui elle n'est pas mauvaise et elle nous fournira de bonnes indications sur les générations à venir. » Convint Ialon en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la plus jeune des chimères.

« De plus je ne crois pas qu'Angus soient le seul, comment dire cela de façon diplomatique ...« Anciennement moldu » à se présenter lors du concile. Avoir des personnes ayant un points commun aussi surprenant pourra démontrer notre bonne foi et une part de nos attentes aux différents émissaires et à la communauté sorcière anglaise qui ne va pas manquer de s'incruster. » Énonça Alyd en hochant la tête le regard vague comme perdu dans le courant de ses pensées.

« C'est une forte probabilité » reconnut Dénal. « Le langue de plomb que l'on a croisé chez les Weasley ne va pas rester sans réagir et laisser Fudge continuer à faire comme il en a envie. Je pense qu'il saisira l'opportunité de nous savoir à Poudlard pour tenter de nous rencontrer. »

« Je le pense aussi. » sourit Alyd. « Pour le peu que j'ai pu discuter avec lui, il me semble avoir la tête sur les épaules. »

« Tant que vous me tenez informé avant d'agir... » Ne put s'empêcher de radoter Ialon en levant les yeux au ciel de nouveau et en s'attirant des soupirs las des deux plus jeunes.

« Et j'espère que tu en fera autant de ton côté , Awa. » Répondit malicieusement Dénal qui sentait que Ialon avait lui aussi quelques idées sur ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Idée qu'il partageaient et approuvait. « Je crois moi aussi que l'on devrait partir à la chasse aux horcuxes. Je ne pense pas que rester ici à se croiser les pouces soient ce qu'il a de mieux à faire maintenant que nous savons comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres à réussi à rester en vie. »

« Nous ne pouvons intervenir en tant que chimère. Si nous le faisions nous serions coupable d'ingérence et …. » Intervint Alyd en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il s'agissait des règles, etrangement et a la surprise des deux autres, Alyd était celui qui freinait des quatre fers.

« Oh mais pas nous...Pas en tant que chimères en tout cas mais je pense que Harry à le droit de choisir sa propre voix, non ? » Demanda ingénument Dénal avec un air si innocent qu'il ne pouvait être que feint.

« Et bien entendu tu as déjà une idée de la manière dont il faudrait s'y prendre ? » Avança Ialon tout en sachant pertinemment que l'enfant avait déjà bien réfléchis au problème, tout comme lui et que leur plan sur le sujet se complétait. Ce qui le sidérait le plus finalement ce n'était pas la détermination de Dénal à vouloir détruire les horcruxes, mais bien que son plan était celui qui avait le plus de chance d'aboutir.

« Heu oui. » Reconnut la jeune chimère en rougissant. « Les maraudeurs ressentent le besoin de redoré leur blason et ils ont déjà travailler sur le problème pour Dumbledore. Utiliser ce qu'ils ont découvert ne portera de préjudice qu'au Lord alors pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? »

« Très bon plan ! Cela évitera que ces deux là ne tombent en dépression et leur donnera quelque chose à faire et qui s'avèrera utile pour le bien de la communauté...Ils se seraient senti mis à l'écart si nous ne leur confions pas une tâche. Surtout que nous avons déjà confié une mission au restant de la meute d'Aïnara... » approuva Alyd.

« La meute sera effectivement bien occupé avec Skeeter et le ministre. » Continua Dénal.

« Je n'y vois aucune objection » déclara Ialon. « Cependant nous ne leur avons pas encore expliqué pour les Horcruxes et l'implication de Harry et de Dumbledore à ce propos, et franchement je ne me porte pas volontaire pour être celui qui va le leur dire... »

« Je le ferais en tant que Harry... » Répondit sans hésitation Dénal. « L'idée de les faire culpabiliser, encore un peu, ne me dérange absolument pas. Quand aux autres sentiments qu'ils ressentiront, je suis assez curieux... »

« Tu n'en a pas fini de tester tous ceux qui veulent t'approcher ? » Constata Alyd. Avec un brin de déception dans la voix qui n'échappa à aucune des deux autres chimères.

« Je ne crois pas. » assura Dénal en haussant les épaules. « comme le dit un dicton populaire : chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Tous ceux qui voudront un peu plus de ma part qu'une froide politesse devront montrer patte blanche. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

«Ne va pas trop loin, tu pourrais le regreter... » Reprit Alyd sur un ton doux plongeant son regard ambré dans le vert limpide de la plus jeune des chimères.

« Et c'est quoi _aller trop loin_, selon toi ? » Demanda vivement Dénal avec un rien d'impatience et de colère dans la voix.

Alyd connaissait la réponse à cette question. Cela lui apparaissait évident dans sa tête mais il ne savait pas comment argumenter. Il ignorait quels étaient les mots adaptés pour communiquer le message qu'il voulait faire comprendre à Dénal. Il pouvaient sentir par le lien que la jeune chimère était tout comme lui assez perplexe car il comprenait, non sentait conviendrait mieux, ce que voulait dire Alyd mais tout comme lui il avait du mal à faire la part des choses et a formuler l'idée qu'ils touchaient pourtant tous les deux du doigt. La réponse leur vint d'Ialon

« Jouer avec les autres dans le seul but de satisfaire ton envie, de vengeance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'est pas cela être une chimère ou être un humain, sorcier ou moldu. » Expliqua Ialon dans un sourire triste. « Utiliser les autres sans reconnaître la valeur inestimable de leur existence, voilà ce que c'est qu'aller trop loin ! »

«Ce n'est pas ce que je fais... » se défendit Dénal plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'aurait crut de prime abord par les paroles de son aîné.

« Non, c'est certain pour le moment. Mais nous sommes tes aînés et il est de notre rôle de t'expliquer les dangers auquel tu t'exposes. Je sais qu'auparavant personne ne l'a fait pour toi mais c'est ce que font les membres d'une famille. » Le rassura Ialon en lui enserrant les épaules dans une étreinte apaisante.

« Et même si tu commets une erreur, nous resterons près de toi. » assura ensuite Alyd devant le regard un peu perdu que leur accorda Dénal. « Comme pour le commun des mortels, et toutes les créatures vivantes, notre chemin n'est pas rectiligne et les erreurs sont permises, si tu en apprend quelque chose, elle te seront même profitable.

Dénal soupira soulagé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir leur assurer qu'il ne ferait aucune erreurs et qu'il écouterait toujours leur conseil mais il n'était pas assez naïf ni perdu encore dans l'idéal de l'enfance pour croire que cela s'avérait possible. Il savait qu'il y aurait des divergences d'opinions entre eux. Il savait que les faux pas étaient encore possible et qu'ils, aucun d'entre eux, n'en n'étaient à l'abri.

Cependant il se promit de faire de son mieux pour toujours tenir compte de l'avis des deux autres chimères, pour commencer puis d'élargir son cercle de confiance à d'autre personnes. L'image de Draco s'imposa dans son esprit à ce moment le faisant sourire. Draco était sûrement la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance en dehors des deux autres chimères. Le blond était le premier qu'il avait testé et le seul pour le moment à avoir remporté à ses yeux le droit d'être considérée comme un véritable ami. Dénal estimait que c'était un bon point de départ et que c'était encourageant pour l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Mais la jeune chimère savait aussi qu'une épreuve difficile attendait son ami. Une mise à l'épreuve qui ne viendrait pas de lui mais qui marquerait certainement le jeune aristocrate de manière indélébile. Dénal n'avait aucun moyen d'adoucir le choc pour le blond. Il ne pouvait que se jurer d'être là pour après, pour soutenir et consoler.

Car bientôt Milicent allait rendre visite au blond et lui révéler ce qui lui était arrivé.

**A suivre... **

****_Tout d'abord merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires! Ensuite Juillet étant assez surchargé dans différent domaine je dois malheureusement vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à jour avant au plus tôt 4 semaines. J'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre ^^  
_

_Merci encore et toujours!  
_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48 :** Complot

"Draco, debout ! Il est l'heure." Marmonnait une voix claire et qu'il connaissait même si le sommeil engourdissait le fonctionnement normal de son cerveau et ne lui permettait pas encore d'identifier la personne qui l'appelait.

Il l'entendait mais ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il lui semblait qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour se lever et qu'il devait encore dormir. Cependant il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle qui attisait sa curiosité et qui commença à provoquer son réveil, même s'il n'arrivait pas à pointer ce qui le dérangeait.

La voix continuait à l'appeler pour le tirer de ses songes, sans pour autant se montrer insistante. Le ton qu'elle employait, semblait osciller entre l'amusement et une dose d'appréhension qui ne se faisait vraiment palpable que dans les longs silences qui suivaient chacun de ses appels. Comme si elle hésitait finalement à le sortir de ses songes, comme si elle avait peur qu'en le réveillant elle ne rompe un équilibre précaire. Clairement elle ne pouvait se résigner à le réveiller franchement.

Et puis d'un coup cela fit tilt dans sa mémoire, un peu comme l'explosion d'un chaudron de potion en cours de première année. Cette voix n'aurait jamais dû se trouver si prés de son lit, ni même dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait profondément du sommeil du juste. En tout cas, pas chez lui, ni à Poudlard !

Jamais une fille n'aurait eut accès à sa chambre ou à son dortoir la nuit alors qu'il était couché et dans les bras de Morphée. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau, alors il essaya de se souvenir des derniers événements et du lieu où il se trouvait car sa mémoire encore engourdi par le sommeil ne lui permettait pas de se souvenir avec précision du lieu ou il se trouvait et des derniers événements. Première évidence, il se trouvait dans un lit confortable et douillet et plutôt de grande taille ce qui éliminait d'office Poudlard où sa grande taille avait dû mal à s'accommoder du lit réglementaire de l'école qu'il était magiquement impossible d'agrandir vu le manque de place dans le dortoir.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une brise fraîche se posait sur son front, comme une douce caresse, le faisant frissonner et que la voix l'appelait une nouvelle fois en gloussant. La sensation de fraîcheur glissa de son front à sa joue, plus légère qu'un effleurement. C'était froid mais pas désagréable, il se bouïna cependant dans sa couette pour lutter contre le frisson qui le parcourut.

Draco se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il était au manoir des Chimères et qu'il était devenu une créature magique, un changeur. Cette idée bien qu'il l'est entièrement accepté lui laissait encore un sentiment doux amer dans son cœur. Il appréciait son héritage magique et se satisfaisait pleinement des nouvelles capacités qui étaient les siennes. Mais restait tout de m^me l'amertume liée à la réaction de son père quand il apprendrait la nouvelle.

Il se souvenait avoir appris et réaliser que tout ce en quoi il avait pu croire jusque là n'était que mensonge. Il avait aussi appris plus de chose sur Potter qu'il n'avait jamais espérer en apprendre et plus important il avait lié amitié avec les deux griffondors qui se trouvaient ici avec lui, avant que leur identité complète ne finisse de réveiller sa mémoire sur les événements récents. Cette révélation fini par le réveiller totalement.

Draco se rappelait avoir commencer à apprendre les règles primordiales de la magie et il se remémorait le cour de défense qu'il avait eut avec Max en compagnie des deux griffondors. Ses souvenirs lui soutirèrent un sourire amusé. Cependant cela ne changeait en rien le fait que Millicent, sa camarade de serpentard dont il reconnaissait à présent le timbre de voix, ne pouvait en aucun cas se trouver dans sa chambre!

Premièrement parce qu'elle n'était pas au manoir quand il avait été se coucher et il espérait que si quoique ce soit était arrivé pendant la nuit et qui aurait concerné ses amis serpentards, Dénal ou une autre des chimères aurait eut amabilité de le prévenir, voir de le laisser les accompagner.

Deuxièmement, même s' il ne lui avait pas semblé que les chimères étaient du genre prudes et à cheval sur les vieux principes d'éducations, surtout quand ils étaient erronés ou peu sans faut, il voyait mal sa mère ou la grand mère de Neville autoriser une telle incartade à la bienséance.

Pas que cela est une quelconque importance dans son cas, une fille n'ayant rien a craindre de sa part, mais que voulez vous les bases de la bienséance et la peur du quand dira t-on sont des réflexe bien ancré dans la mentalité des femmes sorcières. D'ailleurs il avait dans l'idée que sa mère ne tarderait pas à se pencher sur la question histoire de réformer certains concepts archaïques de la politesse et des soi-disantes bonnes manières, même s'il douta franchement qu'elle se laisse convaincre que permettre à une jeune fille d'entrer dans la chambre d'un jeune homme au petit jour soit convenable et acceptable.

Donc il devait y avoir un élément important de la situation qui lui échappait pour que la jeune fille se trouva dans sa chambre alors que l'aube n'était pas encore levé. Il soupira et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Clignant légèrement des paupières à cause de l'étrange source lumineuse qui diffusait un éclairage diaphane dans sa chambre et ce qu'il découvrit fut très loin d'être ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai rêver de te surprendre au réveil, Draco!" S'exclama Millicent en riant. "Vue les rumeurs qui circulent dans le dortoir des filles sur la manière dont tu dors, je suis contente d'avoir eut le privilège de vérifier de mes yeux que tu ne ronfles pas mais que tu baves légèrement..."

"Mili? Mais..." Draco fixait le halo blanc dans lequel flottait la silhouette transparentede son amie, incapable de trouver suffisamment de mot, et de mot juste, pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait exactement en la voyant sous son apparence fantomatique

_« Par Merlin, ressaisit toi Draco ! Elle n'a pas besoin de te voir piquer une crise de nerf »_ S'adomnesta-t-il mentalement

Il referma les yeux, posant un bras dessus, espérant cacher les larmes qui menaçait de déborder de ses paupières. Il prit le temps de respirer à fond plusieurs fois de suite, luttant contre ses larmes qui s'échappaient bien malgré lui.

"Comment est ce arrivé?" demanda-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix pour y cacher la peine, la colère et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

"Cela n'a pas d'importance. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'éviter et en aucun cas cela n'est de ta faute."

"Pas d'importance?" Répéta le jeune homme en se relevant d'un bond et dégageant son bras de devant ses yeux. " Comment peux tu dire que cela n'a pas d'importance!"

Il pouvait accepter de l'entendre dire qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, parce que cela ne changerait rien et qu'il était libre de ne pas la croire et de continuer à s'en vouloir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'entendre dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Que sa mort n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas, car il ne comprenait pas comment elle acceptait son état sans plus de colère ou de ressentiment. A sa place, il en aurait voulu à la terre entière !

"Je le peux car c'était mon choix. Je savais ce qui m'attendais et pourtant je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à me soumettre au Lord donc il m'a tué. C'est tout."

"C'est tout!" Répéta-t-il. « _comment peut elle prendre cela avec autant de légèreté ? »_

"C'est tout." Affirma la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement déterminée à avoir le dernier mot.

"Tu mens."contra Draco avec véhémence. « _Pas possible que cela se soit passé aussi simplement!D'après le tableau que Père m'a fait du Lord, il prend trop de plaisir a faire souffrir pour que cela se soit dérouler aussi facilement. »_

"Et quand bien même je mentirais, cela ne te concerne en rien. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment !" Trancha Millicent en dégageant les objections de Draco d'un geste de la main, comme si elle chassait un insecte dérangeant." Ce n'est pas de cela que je suis venu m'entretenir avec toi."

"Et les autres?" demanda Draco acceptant sa défaite pour le moment mais se préparant à un deuxième round quant il jugerait que son amie ne se tiendrait plus sur ses gardes.

Il avait toujours eut quelques facilités à pouvoir interpréter le masque de Millicent et il espérait que son état de fantôme ne l'empêcherait pas de lire les émotions sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Seulement tout deux ignorait, pour le moment que quelqu'un d'autre suivait avec un certain intérêt leur conversation sans chercher à s'y immiscer pour le moment. Cependant cet auditeur ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait et de plus avaient libre accés au pensée de l'adolescent blond. Pas que Dénal est eut vraiment l'intention de s'immiscer dans une conversation privé, mais il était inquiet pour le blond et voulait s'assurer que la situation ne deviendrait pas trop pesante pour le serpentard.

La remarque concernant les conditions de la mort de Millicent soulevait de nombreuses questions et c'est pourquoi décidant de mettre a profit le temps dont il disposait puisqu'il était réveiller, il décida de se rendre dans la pensine d'Augusta pour découvrir ce qu'il pourrait y apprendre sur la mort et l'au de là ainsi que tout ce qui s'y rattachait et le lien avec la magie, elle même qui semblait ne pas avoir d'emprise sur ce qui se passait là bas. Ce ne fût pas difficile pour la jeune chimère de se faufiler dans le nid et de s'y installer. Il prit cependant la précaution de ne pas couper le lien de connexion mentale qu'il avait avec Draco, gardant ainsi une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait dans la chambre du blond.

"Ils sont fait un autre choix. En croyant ne pas avoir d'autre opportunité que de suivre le Lord ou mourir, ils ont agit au mieux. Ils ont plié et accepter la marque. Mais selon mes informations, tu dois avoir plus de détail que moi sur les derniers événements les concernant?"

"Tu veux parler de la visite de courtoisie qu'à rendu Neville au Lord?" ironisa Draco en se redressant dans son lit pour s'y asseoir les jambes pendantes quêtant du bout du pied ses chaussons.

_« C'est vrai que Neville a fait fort !Mais le plus impressionnant fut de voir comment Severus et sa grand mère l'ont cueillit au retour ! »_

Elle hocha la tête, observant le blond alors qu'il enfilait une robe de chambre qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil près de son lit avant de s'y asseoir confortablement et de reprendre la parole.

"Qui aurait crut que le nabot de Griffondor était capable de mettre en place un tel stratagème! Pas moi en tout cas! Son plan était parfait, un peu trop téméraire à mon goût, mais il a dû porter ses fruits et le Lord n'a pas vraiment dû savourer le contenue de son message, ni le messager d'ailleurs » ricana Draco sur un ton où se mélangeait fierté et sarcasmes. « Sinon tout comme les chimères, je ne peux qu'espérer que Blaise, Théo et Pansy y voient une opportunité de se sortir de l'enfer ou ils sont tombés. Mais je leur fait confiance, ils comprendront que leur situation n'est pas définitivement perdu. "

" La maladie de Théo ne s'est pas arrangé depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard. J'ai vraiment peur que les recherches que nous menons à Poudlard ne nous conduisent nulle part..." S'inquiéta Millicent.

"Tu es aussi impatiente que Dénal. Lui aussi semble très intrigué par la malédiction qui frappe les Nott"soupira Draco « _Et c'est rien de le dire ! A chaque fois qu'il croit tenir une piste, il fonce tête baissé... »_

Dans le nid, toujours plongé dans ses recherches, Dénal maugréa en entendant les pensées de Draco. Pas que le blond avait tord mais parce qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'emballer et aller plus vite que la musique et qu'il avait l'impression que ses efforts n'étaient pas reconnu à leur juste valeur. Deux léger rire moqueur mais en rien méprisant lui assura qu'il n'était pas le seul à surveiller les activité et les conversation dans le manoir au levé du jour. Ialon et Alyd avaient apparemment eux aussi estimé nécessaire de garder un œil sur le blond et cela rassura Dénal sur les liens qui les unissaient tous. Ils veillaient les uns sur les autres comme une vrai famille ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

"Normal. Dénal a beaucoup de mal à ne pas compatir au triste sort de tous les enfants qui ont été maltraité, de quelque manière que ce soit." sourit tristement la serpentarde." Quand on connaît son histoire cela semble logique..."

"Bien évidemment ! » Reconnut Draco en hochant la tête. « J'ai cependant confiance en la Magie et même si cela s'avère frustrant de ne pas savoir, je sais qu'elle finira par nous autoriser à voir la vérité. C'est pour cela que les Chimères sont apparut et c'est pour cela que Dénal est celui qui apporte la lumière..."

La jeune chimère qui avait trouvé que la manière de Millicent d'expliquer son comportement était dés plus juste, approuva aussi le propos de Draco même s'il avait dû mal à y croire avec la même fougue que le blond.

"Te voila bien optimiste et enflammé, Draco! Te serais tu fais contaminer par l'esprit Griffondor? » s'étonna la jeune fille en gloussant.

"Non pas vraiment Mili. Car je redoute le moment où nous saurons. J'imagine qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle elle garde ce secret si bien enfouie que personne encore n'a pu aider ne serait ce qu'un membre de la famille Nott atteint par cette malédiction."

A nouveau Dénal fut surpris par l'analyse du serpentard et il dû admettre que les craintes de Draco étaient fondées et cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de frustration. Il ignorait depuis combien d'années durait cette malédiction mais c'était de toute manière bien trop long, bien trop de Nott avait dû souffrir au fil du temps. Il fallait que cela cesse.

"Dénal a tenté d'aider une Nott, à Poudlard, dans sa quête sur les horcruxes." Avoua Millicent en soupirant, sans donner trop de détail sur les événements qui s'était déroulé cette nuit là, ne sachant pas ce qui avait été révélé à Draco et ne voulant pas commettre d'impair.

"Ah! tu es donc un des émissaires fantômes qui ont conduit Dénal à Poudlard! Il aurait dû me dire que tu..."

Apparemment son ami était au courant de beaucoup de chose, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Draco devait avoir gagné la pleine confiance de Dénal ce qui elle le savait n'était pas une mince affaire. Par contre le léger reproche dans la voix du garçon la fit tiquer.

"Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. Il n'a fait que respecter ma volonté. Je voulais te le dire moi même et te convaincre que rien de tout cela n'était ta faute." L'interrompit la jeune fille avec un sourire tendre.

« Et bien ce n'est pas encore chose faite. » Répondit un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le blond avant de baisser les yeux devant le regard blessé et confus que lui accorda le fantôme. « Mais ne t'en fait pas je ne vais pas me lancer à corps perdu dans une quête de vengeance ou m'auto flageller pour cette erreur aussi impardonnable soit elle. »

Dénal dans la pensine leva les yeux au ciel. Complètement serpentarde cette réplique et elle illustrait parfaitement le schéma de penser du blond..

« Merci Draco je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » sourit Milicent échangeant un regard complice avec le blond. En bon serpentard, Draco raisonnait avec sa tête et non avec ses émotions. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il se lancerait dans une vendetta pour la venger mais il ne le ferait pas sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

D'ailleurs d'après l'air songeur que son ami arborait, elle était prête à parier que le cerveau du blond marchait à grande vitesse et qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui exposer une idée ou un plan pour faire avancer les choses.

« Ton statut d'émissaire équivaut à celui de servant, n'est ce pas ? » finit par demander Draco après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Millicent avait observé le gris argenté des yeux du blond changé d'intensité au fur et à mesure que sa concentration se faisait plus profonde et qu'il organisait ses pensées.

_« Je n'ai pas tous les détails de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard mais quelque chose me chiffonne et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus »_

_« Je peux peut être t'aider. » _Lui communiqua mentalement Dénal en lui demandant la permission de s'inviter plus avant dans son esprit ce que le blond ne refusa pas.

_« Il y a longtemps que tu écoutes aux portes ? » _Demanda le blond dans un soupir las.

_« Je ne voulais pas t'espionner mais... »_

_« C'est ça ! Espionner ! » _S'exclama Draco manquant de peu de faire lâcher le fils de connexion mental à Dénal tellement la pensée avait été forte et l'avait surprise. « _ Millicent pourrait nous aider en espionnant et elle pourrait nous permettre de communiquer avec mes amis ! »_

_« Je ne voudrais pas doucher ton enthousiasme, mais... » _Dénal interrompit sa phrase et se concentra sur les informations qu'il avaient découvert sur l'au de là dans les chroniques d'Augusta. _« Attend un peu, je crois que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose... »_

Millicent quand à elle aurait presque put dire le moment ou il avait mis la main sur l'inspiration qui guidait son raisonnement actuel. Le moment ou l'argent liquide de son regard avait pris la teinte du métal quand il se durcit et se fige dans la forme que veut lui appliquer le fondeur qui le manipule.

« Oui » Répondit elle sans hésitation. « Mais si nous ne sommes pas censé intervenir dans le monde des vivants. Mon collègue et moi on a décidé de prendre certaines libertés pour permettre au monde sorcier d'évoluer. Nous avons accepter d'aider et de suivre les ordres des chimères au lieu d'écouter les principes que nos mentors ont tenté de nous inculqué... »

« Vous êtes deux ? » releva Draco. L'information sur la non ingérences des fantômes dans le monde des vivants mettait à elle seul un terme à son idée d'utiliser la jeune fille pour espionner. Pourtant elle avait dit qu'ils avaient décidé de suivre les chimères plutôt que de suivre les préceptes de leur supérieur, mais cela ne devait pas être sans risque ! Est ce que cela valait le coup de demander à Millicent de désobéir un peu plus ?

« Oui tu rencontreras bientôt celui qui m'accompagne et tu le reconnaîtras sans peine. C'est Diggory ! »

« Ah ! Évidemment logique. » S'exclama Draco avant de se plonger de nouveau dans ses pensées pour un court instant. Qui d'autre que la première victime de Voldemort à son retour pour servir d'émissaire, de plus en compagnie d'une âme prête à tout sacrifier plutôt que de lui céder ! Forcement les forces de l'au de là avait une idée derrière la tête, un plan, un objectif précis qui impliquait les deux victimes du Lord.

«_ Bien vu ! _» fit Dénal dans sa tête. «_ Apparemment les morts sont loin d'oublier comment arriver à leur fin en manipulant les autres ! Je viens de trouver leurs règles sur le fait d'errer dans le monde des vivant et de hanter un lieu ou quelqu'un... »_

_« Et ? » _S'impatienta légèrement Draco.

«_ Et bien comme tu le disais si bien avoir choisit Millicent et Cédric n'est pas le fruit du hasard, mais bien parce qu'ils sont les deux seuls à réunir les éléments pour hanter leur assassin._ _J'ignore si leur mentor leur en ont parler_.»

« Cette décision, celle de défier vos mentors, va certainement à un moment où un autre avoir des retombées sur vous non ? » Demanda Draco

« Certainement. » fit elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais cela ne nous fera pas changer d'avis et nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aider et au cas ou tu en douterais je tiens à préciser que nous savons ce que nous risquons et que le prix à payer nous semble acceptable à tous les deux. »

Elle remarqua que l'attitude de Draco semblait avoir changé. L'argent de son regard s'était ranimé comme s'il réfléchissait ou parlait à quelqu'un d'autre tout en continuant à l'écouter d'une oreille

« Dénal est au courant de cela... » Demanda Draco suspicieux.

« Et bien il sait que notre attitude peut déplaire à nos mentors, mais nous ne lui avons pas expliquer dans le détail ce que nous risquons et non Draco tu ne saura pas non plus ! Cela ne concerne en rien les vivants !»

«Ok je n'insiste pas. » répondit le blond en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre..

« Bien mais légèrement décevant. » soupira soulagé Milicent qui s'était attendu à lutter pour garder cette information secrète.

« Mili, tu es bien naïve de croire que Dénal n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que tu lui caches. » rit sous cape le blond en ouvrant la porte pour laisser apparaître sur le pas de celle-ci la jeune chimère aux mèches argenté qui s'engouffra dans la pièce après un léger acquiescement d'invitation de la part du serpentard.

« Si vous croyez quand vous y mettant à deux vous arriverez plus facilement à me soutirer cette information vous vous trompez ! » tempêta la jeune fille créant un vent froid qui tourbillonna dans la pièce provoquant des frissons chez les deux être à sang chaud.

« Nous n'avons pas spécialement besoin d'en savoir plus. Ta réaction suffit à nous prouver que ce que vous risquez Cédric et toi ne nous plairait pas donc peu importe ce que c'est, c'est tout simplement inacceptable ! » annonça Dénal tout en se dirigeant vers le lit de Draco pour se réfugier sous la couette. Le pyjama d'été qu'il portait n'était vraiment pas conçu pour supporter le froid polaire qui régnait dans la pièce à cause de l'énergie que libérait le fantôme.

« Mais ce qui l'est encore plus c'est d'imaginer que vos supérieurs vous aient si habilement manœuvré que vous n'avez pas réaliser que vous suivez le plan qu'ils avaient établis pour vous... » Continua Draco.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama la jeune fille en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« C'est de ta bouche même que j'ai entendu que les forces qui dominent l'au de là considère la création d'un horcruxe comme un crime. » Reprit Dénal en s'asseyant dans le lit toujours couvert par la couette. « Donc il est impardonnable pour eux qu'un être comme Voldemort existe et ils sont prêt à fermer les yeux sur certains de leurs principes pour arriver à l'éliminer en vous laissant nous fournir des informations capitale sur les horcruxes et peut être même porter le chapeau pour le non respect de vos règles. »

« J'ai faillit tomber dans le panneau. » Marmonna le blond en se frictionnant les bras pour lutter contre le froid. « j'allais te proposer d'espionner le Lord pour nous. »

« Tu crains que nous servions de bouc émissaire ? Que si nous acceptions d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous en soyons punit quand tout sera fini et ce peut importe l'issue ?» Questionna Millicent en fronçant les sourcils.

« D'une certaines manière vous avez déjà admis avoir pris quelques libertés avec les règles auxquelles vous devriez obéir. » répondit Dénal en hochant la tête alors que le vent froid se calmait. « Et pourtant personne ne vous à sanctionné ? »

« Pas qu'on s'en plaigne mais on se demande si cela ne ferait pas finalement partie d'un plan... » Soutint Draco en se rapprochant de son lit pour s'asseoir près de Dénal.

« Et quand bien même, cela ne changerait en rien ma décision. » sourit finalement Millicent. «Votre manie de voir des complots partout est assez stressante les garçons ! Mais c'est assez grisant de se sentir apprécier... »

« Mili garde tes plaisanterie pour plus tard. » soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous sommes en train d'essayer de déterminer quelque chose d'important, Dénal et moi ... Cédric et toi ne devez pas prendre top de risque !»

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en portant ses mains devant sa bouche, l'air faussement atterrée. « j'avais absolument pas deviner que vous aviez une idée derrière la tête! Le fait que vous vous inquiétez pour nous, enfin moi, me touche mais que voulez vous qu'il m'arrive. Je suis déjà morte »

« Elle est toujours comme cela ? » Demanda Dénal à Draco qui hocha la tête en levant les épaules visiblement résigné. « Et bien cela promet !»

« Bref nous voulions détermine le plus objectivement possible deux petites choses qui pourraient s'avérer utile. » annonça le blond après un léger temps de silence pendant lequel les deux autres s'étaient fixé en arborant chacun un sourire carnassier.

« Crache le morceau ! »

« Nous voulions savoir si vous pourriez nous donner des informations sur le nombres et la localisations des horcruxes appartenant à Voldemort. Mais aussi savoir si l'idée de servir d'espion au sein de son manoir ne vous mettrait pas dans une situation inconfortable vis à vis de vos supérieurs »

« Évidemment que nous pouvons vous fournir la liste des horcruxes existant encore ainsi que leur localisation. Pour ce qui est de jouer les espions et bien je ne crois pas que cela soit autorisé. En tout cas pas si on s'en tient à ses termes mais il y a une façon de contourner le problème... »

Elle marqua une pause fixant les deux adolescent qui lui faisait face avec le même sourire de conspirateur qui la fit se renfrogner légèrement.

« Ah c'est donc à cela que vous vouliez en venir ! Vous aviez compris qu'il était possible de contrer cette règle et c'est même cela qui vous a convaincu que nos mentors étaient en train de nous manipuler !Quelle idée de génie ! »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Draco un rien sarcastique. « Celle que tes mentors te manipulent ? Ou bien celle de te faire hanter Voldemort pour continuer à déstabiliser son esprit dérangé et lui soutirer des informations? »

« Les deux je crois. » Minauda doucement Millicent en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « De plus je crois que Cédric adorera lui aussi. »

**A suivre...**

_Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien!_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant que les précédents et vous tienne en haleine jusqu'au suivant!  
_

_Merci encore et toujours!  
_


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49 :** Clara et Monsieur Léon

Monsieur Léon était nerveux. Assis derrière son bureau en bois précieux, il fixait d'un œil morne les dossiers qui s'empilaient devant lui en tapotant du bout des doigts le bord du meuble sur un rythme lent et lancinant. Clara pouvait le voir. Elle était même la seule à pouvoir le faire. La seule à pouvoir lire le visage lisse et inexpressif de son patron. Elle seule savait deviner la contrariété ou l'impatience dans les yeux ambré de l'avocat d'affaire dont la réputation dépassait les frontières de la City londonienne ou se trouvait son cabinet, dans l'une des tours les plus ultra moderne.

Clara savait par expérience que rien de productif ne serait accompli aujourd'hui et cela la contrariait. Pas uniquement parce que les morceaux de papier devant son patron représentaient l'avenir de centaines d'individus qui trimaient dur en bas de l'échelle sociale ou presque pour pouvoir nourrir leur famille.

Non, ce qui la rendait nerveuse pour le moment c'était le silence dans lequel s'était plongé son supérieur. Monsieur Léon était rarement silencieux. Il était habituellement sociable et ne manquait jamais de plaisanter avec ses collaborateurs, laissant son charme naturel séduire d'un sourire la plus part de ses interlocuteurs. Clara ignorait ce qui occupait l'esprit de son patron et le tourmentait mais elle ne doutait pas que si elle pouvait y remédier, il lui confierait le fond de sa pensée. Il fallait juste qu'elle se montre assez patiente pour qu'il daigne lui accorder un peu de son attention et qu'il se confie. Et de la patience Clara en avait à revendre.

Elle soupira, regrettant par avance le retard que prendrait certaines affaires urgentes devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son patron, tout en posant un dossier devant l'homme brun d'une trentaine d'année qui y jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant d'y apposer sa signature. Évidemment elle était son assistante depuis suffisamment d'année pour qu'il lui face entièrement confiance. Les débuts avaient été quelques peu difficile entre eux mais finalement chacun d'eux avait trouvé sa place et elle avait vite saisit les avantages à travailler pour un homme aussi influent que monsieur Léon.

En fait sa famille, elle ne l'avait appris que tardivement, avait toujours plus ou moins travailler à différent échelon de compétence pour celle de monsieur Léon. Depuis des dizaines, non des centaines de générations. Et encore aujourd'hui et bien que cela puisse paraître complètement désuet, pour ne pas dire anachronique, de nombreuses personnes de sa famille travaillait aux service de Monsieur Léon et de sa famille. Par contre toujours à différent échelons, sans que ceux se trouvant au plus bas est une quelconque idée de la nature de leur patron.

Tous ne connaissaient pas la vérité sur monsieur Léon et seul un petit noyau restreint d'individu trié sur le volet savaient les secrets de la famille de Monsieur Léon et par élargissement celui de la famille de Clara qui se trouvait toutes les deux liées et impliqué dans tout cela depuis presque l'origine des temps ou presque. La jeune femme châtain au carré impeccable avait eut le privilège d'être choisit pour être l'intendante de monsieur Léon et cette position sociale était de loin la plus recherché parmi les membres de sa famille, surtout parmi ceux connaissant le secret de Monsieur Léon.

Quand à seize ans, on lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été sélectionnée pour entrer dans le noyau du Serment de Sang, Clara avait crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. A l'époque elle ne savait pas ce que cela représentait véritablement. Ses parents, simple fermier de la campagne anglaise, avaient quand à eux été assez ravie et l'avait encouragé à réussir les dernières épreuves de la sélection. Évidemment ils n'étaient pas dans le secret. Il ne savaient pas dans quoi ils poussaient leur fille unique à s'engager.

Cependant Clara savait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui payer des études universitaires, alors qu'elle rêvait de s'épanouir dans le monde de la finance et l'économie qui se trouvait être à ce moment là un secteur d'activité tourné vers l'avenir. C'était la raison qui l'avait motivée à accepter sa sélection pour les longues et difficiles épreuves qui décideraient laquelle parmi les personnes jugées aptes, serait la plus capable de servir Monsieur Léon. Plus les épreuves passaient et plus elle avait réalisé que même si elle échouait finalement au test final, elle aurait gagné suffisamment de compensation et d'influence dans le noyau du Serment de Sang pour se payer ses études et se trouver une situation confortable dans le monde de la finance en sein de l'immense consortium que dirigeait la famille de Monsieur Léon. Les découvertes qu'elle avaient faites au fur et à mesure que s'effectuait la sélection, lui avait permit de réaliser que la famille de Monsieur Léon était l'une des plus puissantes du pays, voir du monde et qu'elle appartenait à une multinationale encore plus grande ce qui lui avait donné le vertige. Elle avait donc dés le départ fait de son mieux pour se faire remarquer et gravir les échelons, ce qui ne fut pas particulièrement évident vu son caractère franc et entier.

L'esprit encore adolescent et rebelle de la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque, c'était révolté à l'idée de devoir « servir » une autre personne mais elle savait que cela serait sa seule chance de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins et de payer ses études, sans oublier l'influence qu'elle pouvait gagner auprès des dirigeants de puissantes entreprises. Alors elle avait tenté de se faire à l'idée, au moins de donner l'illusion qu'elle se pliait à la volonté des membres du clan de monsieur Léon. Sans grand succès, raison pour laquelle elle s'était résolue à gravir autant d'échelons qu'elle le pourrait avant d'accepter la position que cela lui conférerait dans le Noyau, sans espoir de voir sa carrière évoluer par la suite, mais cela lui importait peu à l'époque car elle était déterminé a assouvir son ambition en progressant les plus loin possible dans la hiérarchie de l'entreprise aussi bien que dans celle du noyau du Serment de Sang .

Aucunes épreuves ne lui faisaient peur. Ni physique, car les cadres dirigeant de la famille exigeait que les candidats soient en excellente santé et capable d'endurance. Ni intellectuelle, elle n'était pas un génie mais si déterminée à apprendre qu'elle ne laissait passer aucune opportunité, mais son comportement laissait à désirer quand il s'agissait de se plier aux désirs de ses _maîtres_.

Quand il fut temps pour les candidats d'apprendre le secret sur la nature de la famille de Monsieur Léon, ce fut un des moments les plus difficiles à croire et à concevoir pour les jeunes élus. Pas uniquement pour elle. Tous eurent un moment de panique quand les portes du savoir et des obligations du noyau leur fut révéler. A ce moment ils n'était plus que cinq en liste et parmi eux chacun occupaient à ce jour un poste à haute responsabilité auprès des cadres dirigeants du groupement d'entreprise familial de monsieur Léon. Clara était celle qui avait été sélectionnée pour le poste le plus haut dans la hiérarchie, intendante .

Déjà admettre qu'on suait sang et eau dans des épreuves plus difficiles les une que les autres pour obtenir la tutelle d'un des hommes les plus puissant de la city, était assez énorme, mais cela dépassait toutes les limites quand on vous faisait comprendre que l'homme en question était un vampire ! Un vampire ! Difficile d'imaginer dans notre monde moderne que ses créatures surexploitées par la littérature exista vraiment !

Et que l'ensemble de la famille de Monsieur Léon se composait de vampire, enfin pour les principaux cadres des entreprises,vivant depuis une éternité et à laquelle se soumettait sa propre famille depuis au moins une centaine de génération. Admettre que les vampires existaient était déjà une gymnastique mentale qui avait quelque peu finit de bouleverser sa conception du monde. Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là ! Oh que non ! Cela avait été le début d'une longue remise en question sur le monde et ses valeurs ce qui avait finit par faire d'elle la seule candidate possible au poste d'intendante du chef de clan. Cela mais aussi le degré de compatibilité de son sang avec la faim de Monsieur Léon.

Car oui les vampires se nourrissent bien de sang mais ils ne le font certainement pas de la manière primitive dont tout le monde semble vouloir le croire et le décrire dans la littérature. Premier point important, on ne devenait pas Vampire après une simple morsure. Il fallait naître vampire et les naissances étaient rarissime leur nature particulière rendant difficile de mener à bien une grossesse. La morsure ne servait qu'à nourrir et à injecter une sorte de venin qui entre deux « repas » se chargeait de collecter certaines substance circulant dans le sang des donneurs. Car il était bien loin le temps ou les vampires s'attaquaient aux être vivant pour assouvir leur faim. Bon au cour des siècles passés, il y avait eut quelques erreurs et ambitieux qui avait dérogé à la règle mais depuis près d'un siècle tout était tranquille et tous respectaient le pacte du Serment de Sang.

Clara ignorait tout cela jusqu'à son intronisation au poste d'intendante. La dernière épreuve de la sélection avait été l'expérience la plus étrange qu'il lui eut été donner de vivre. Pas la plus difficile et en aucun cas la plus insurmontable. Non seulement la plus psychédélique qu'elle ne vivrait certainement jamais dans son existence.

Monsieur Léon l'avait mordu pour la première fois et son organisme lors de la première injection de venin avait réagit plus que positivement. Elle avait été prise dans un tourbillon de sensation et d'image qu'il l'avait grisée plus certainement qu'un alcool , peu importe son degré de distillation rien ne pouvait déclenché une telle expérience aussi rapidement. Alors oui il y avait bien une partie saignée de la victime...Non pas victime vu que le sang devait être librement donné pour ne pas être vicié par les éléments chimique qui se libérait sous le coup des émotions. Bref elle avait compris que tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur le sujet n'était que des clichés et une mauvaise interprétation des coutumes de cette race magique.

En accédant au poste d'intendante, Clara découvrit aussi l'existence du monde de la magie et l'histoire du monde selon les chroniques vampires ce qui donnaient un éclairage nouveaux à certains événements passé. Elle avait de part son parcours appris à relativiser les faits que l'on certifiait véridique quitte à en faire des certitudes ! Elle avait développé son esprit critique et savait qu'il fallait vérifier toutes informations avant de les croire. Ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire.

Pour en revenir au temps présent, monsieur Léon avait toujours le regard vague et préoccupé et les affaires courantes seraient visiblement rapidement expédié. Encore plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait escompter.

« Les choses bougent dans le monde magique et j'ai été convoqué au château du Serment de Sang ! » finit par déclarer Monsieur Léon.

Clara avait lu la presse sorcière et savait ce qui bouleversait le monde magique. Elle s'étaient inquiétée des possibles répercussions que cela aurait sur les clans et sur sa propre vie mais n'avait pas trouver suffisamment d'éléments pour se faire une idée précise alors elle était plutôt curieuse de découvrir les informations qu'était prêt à partager Monsieur Léon .

« Il semblerait que le sorcier incompétent qui sert de ministre dans ce pays ait annoncé la naissance d'un clan chimère ! »

« Oh ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Clara en posant un nouveau dossier devant son patron pour qu'il appose sa signature.

Ayant lu tout ce qu'il était possible de lire et de comprendre sur les vielles chroniques vampires la jeune femme savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait. A chaque apparition d'un clan chimère les vampires avaient pour espoirs de récupérer ce qu'ils avaient perdu depuis des siècles. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient perdu lors de l'un de ces jugements. Perte amplement mérité à l'époque selon Clara.

« Bien entendu, personnellement je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour savoir si l'information est vrai mais si vraiment un clan est né, alors le patriarche du Serment de Sang le sait et cette convocation tend à prouver que la situation est plus pressante que je ne l'avais estimé. » continua monsieur Léon sans se préoccuper de son interruption ni du dossier sous ses yeux.

Entendre un vampire déclarer que la situation était pressante avait toujours eut quelque chose de stressant et de stimulant sur Clara. Les vampires étant des êtres à la longévité quasi éternelle, il était rare qu'ils s'inquiètent du passage du temps. De plus le patriarche convoquait rarement les chefs de clan, tout au plus, il leur envoyait une invitation quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais généralement il laissait son gouvernement gérer les affaires de sa nation. Car les vampires avait une nation bien à eux. Elle était vaste et occupait pratiquement l'ensemble de l'Europe de l'Est, même si certains clan avait élu leur base dans d'autre pays, le berceau de leur pouvoir se trouvait dans un coin perdu des foret de Pologne. Le monde magique des pays de l'Est était l'un de plus vieux et un des plus étendu et les vampires le dirigeait depuis une éternité. Les sorciers et autre races magique qui cohabitaient sous leur autorité vivaient dans une harmonie qui bien que parfois relative restait des plus équilibré de part le respect qu' inspirait le patriarche à l'ensemble de la communauté.

« Cela ne pourrait être qu'un coup de bluff pour maintenir le contrôle sur la population sorcière alors que certaines rumeurs quand au retour de Voldemort se sont répandu... » reprit avec dans le ton de sa voix ce que Clara associait à de l'hésitation.

« Vous n'y croyez pas au retour de ce mage noir ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bah honnêtement je pense qu'il est bien de retour mais je ne comptais pas mêler mon clan à cette guerre qui ne nous apporterait rien de bon. Aucun côté ne dispose d'arguments qui pourrait nous convaincre de pencher en leur faveur. Nous mêler d'affaire de mortel ne nous à jamais rien apporter de bon. Après le dernier jugement en notre défaveur, nous nous sommes détourné des sorciers qui ne sont pas sous notre juridiction et le temps à mon avis n'a pas vraiment bonifié le tempérament de ceux d'Angleterre »

« Vu sous cette angle, effectivement. » répondit avec une certaine ironie la jeune femme ce qui lui valut un coup d'oeil bien appuyé par Monsieur Léon. Elle avait un peu de mal avec les insultes concernant ses compatriotes « Ne prenez pas la mouche pour si peu ! Je comprends et respecte votre choix. J'ai lu les chroniques et je sais de quoi vous tenez à nous protéger, tous .»

Elle avait insister sur le dernier mot de sa phrase accentuant grandement le ton pour donner du poids à son propos ce que sembla approuver le vampire dont les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un fin sourire narquois.

« Mais ? » L'invita-t-il à continuer.

« Mais rester à l'écart de tout ne va pas permettre de faire entendre votre point de vue et ne pas vous impliquer si un clan de Chimère est réunit, pourrait vous causer du tord. »

« Et en quoi cela pourrait nous nuire ? » S'étonna monsieur Léon se décidant finalement à signer le papier devant lui, d'un geste lent et maîtrisé.

« D'après moi, les punitions que vous avez reçu par le passée étaient amplement mérité. C'est la Magie elle même qui par l'intermédiaire des Chimères, vous a réduit à ce que vous êtes à présent. Comme un enfant capricieux vous avez choisit au fils des siècles de bouder dans votre coin refusant de reconnaître vos erreurs et de tenter de changer pour pouvoir de nouveau évoluer. Je comprends, tout du moins pour certaines d'entre elles, que ses décisions vous aient parut injuste et arbitraire. Mais il est grand temps d'arrêter de vous morfondre en pleurant et d'agir !»

« Heureusement pour toi que je suis habitué à tes écarts de langage, Clara. Aucun autre Père de clan n'accepterait qu'un servant lui parle sur ce ton sans en payer le prix ! » Marmonna durement monsieur Léon en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Mais Clara connaissait suffisamment son seigneur pour repérer l'étincelle d'amusement et de défi qui se cachait dans les prunelles ambré de son supérieur. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de mise au défi et ne résistait jamais longtemps à l'envie de relever le gant. C'était presque devenu un jeu entre monsieur Léon et elle.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, nous ne sommes plus au Moyen âge ! Si vous ne sentiez pas la vérité dans mes propos vous ne seriez pas aussi indulgent. Vous m'avez pris à votre service avec ma franchise et ma manière directe de dire les choses. Si cela vous avait franchement déplu, je ne pense pas que vous vous seriez embarrassé de moi et de mon fichu caractère ! Et encore moins aussi longtemps ! »

« Peut être mais fais attention a ce que ta langue acérée et bien top rapide ne te place pas dans un situation dont moi même je ne pourrais te sortir... » avertit plus gentiment le vampire en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Clara fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre le sens caché derrière les mots de Monsieur Léon. Devant son étonnement et son incompréhension, monsieur Léon s'autorisa un léger rire charmeur alors que Clara entre voyait ce que son patron voulait lui faire comprendre.

« Et oui, Clara. Tu va m'accompagner au château du Serment. » énonça-t-il comme une évidence.

« Pourquoi ? » fit elle déstabilisée, manquant de peu d'échapper les dossiers qui lui encombraient les bras.

Clara déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds au château du Serment de Sang depuis un long moment. En fait depuis qu'elle avait atteint le grade d'intendante, elle avait du se rendre pas plus de cinq fois sur les terres ancestrales des vampires. Pas que cela soit interdit ou même dangereux pour quelqu'un qui occupait sa position. Non seulement si les servants n'étaient pas convoqué, ils devaient resté au manoir de leur clan et gérer les affaires de leur maître avec leur zèle habituel.

« Parce que j'en ai envie... » Tenta d'éluder monsieur Léon avec un sourire qui la fit frissonner.

Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude, le charme vampire était quelque chose d'assez impressionnant. A cet instant monsieur Léon n'essayait pas vraiment de la persuader et de changer de sujet de conversation, il s'amusait juste et cela avait le dont d'exaspérer la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je demande ! » S'énerva la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi décider de m'emmener et me mettre en garde alors que vous savez pertinemment que je ne vais pas pouvoir n'empêcher de vous dire vos quatre vérité, à vous mais aussi à vos semblables qui soit dit entre nous, sont encore plus réactionnaire que vous...Avec vous au moins on peut discuter et vous admettez que la société moldu évolue..! »

« Le Pére de tout clan demande ta présence. Il la trouve rafraîchissante et j'aime ta manière de mettre les pieds dans la fourmilière et les réactions en chaîne que cela provoque. Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à aimer ton anti conformisme ! »

« holala ! » S'exclama Clara en rougissant et pour la première fois, en baissant ses yeux gris de honte.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre et des autres qui avaient suivit, avec le Père de tous clan. Elle se tortilla les mains visiblement mal à l'aise ce qui étira davantage le sourire sur le visage de Monsieur Léon.

« Il doit avoir besoin de distraction, mais nous ne saurons à quel point que lorsque nous découvrirons qui sont les autres convoqués à cette réunion et ce qui en ressortira. »

« Bon sang ! Comment pouvez vous rester stoïque dans ce genre de moment ! Vous m'annoncez clairement que le Père a décidé de se remuer et qu'il compte sur vous pour secouer le cocotier et voir ce qui va en tomber et cela vous laisse de marbre ! »

« Des années , que dis je, des siècles d'expérience, ma chère, voilà ce qui me permet de ne pas me laisser aller. »

« Et bien pour ma part je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour me blinder vis à vis de ce genre de situation et cela me satisfait grandement. Mon cerveau fonctionne mieux sous pression. » déclara Clara en relevant la tête pour montrer qu'elle acceptait de relever ce défi.

« Je sais, Clara. »

Elle soupira. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Comme à son habitude, et avec comme il l'avait si bien dit, son expérience du genre humain vieille de plusieurs siècle, il avait su la mener là ou il le souhaitait, tout en lui donnant l'impression que c'était elle qui avait mener la conversation.

Bien sûr qu'il avait fait exprès de lui mettre la pression. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Clara se sentait presque aussi impatiente que monsieur Léon dont elle pouvait deviner la faim grandissante.

« Quand partons nous ? » Demanda-t-elle résignée tout en répondant au sourire du vampire qui s'élargit davantage devant sa réaction, laissant dépasser ses crocs pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation

« Des que nous seront prêt. » répondit il d'une voix encore plus envoûtante.

« Alors cela ne saurait tarder. » dit elle en tendant son poignet droit vers Monsieur Léon, après avoir poser les dossiers sur un coin du bureau.

Lequel déposa dans un premier temps un léger baiser sur la fine articulation avant de percer de ses crocs acérée la peau douce et tendre de Clara qui ne frémit pas

La morsure n'avait rien avoir avec tout ce que la littérature avait pu en faire. En aucun cas cela ne ressemblait à une extase sans nom. En dehors de la première fois, elle n'avait plus eu de vision. Un intendant plus âgé lui avait expliqué que ce qu'elle avait vu était des images et des souvenirs venant de monsieur Léon. Un cadeau inestimable selon lui.

Cela n'était pas non plus une torture sans pareil, même si cela restait douloureux, un peu comme une piqûre d'aiguille. La douleur disparaissait assez rapidement, même si le geste restait impressionnant en lui même quand on en avait pas l'habitude ce qui n'était plus le cas de Clara depuis bien des années. Personnellement, elle trouvait désagréable de se faire mordre mais elle faisait contre cette mauvaise fortune bon cœur car elle savait que monsieur Léon n'abusait jamais et ne prenait que ce qui lui était nécessaire.

En dehors de cela, Clara ne ressentait rien. Par contre monsieur Léon semblait à chaque fois vraiment apprécier son repas et c'était ce qui comptait et qui faisait la fierté de Clara. Elle savait qu'elle était une des rares intendantes de clan à avoir un tel degré d'affinité avec son seigneur et si cela lui causait quelques inimitiés et jalousie, elle s'en moquait complètement. Car grâce à elle son Père de clan était fort, puissant et respecter et si Monsieur Léon avait gagné autant de pouvoir et d'influence au sein du conseil des anciens, elle avait l'audace de penser qu'elle y avait contribué et pas seulement de part son sang mais aussi par sa manière d'être. Présomptueux pour une simple humaine, certainement mais Clara ne s'embarrassait pas de fausse modestie et peu lui importait ce que pouvait ergoter les envieux.

Elle avait désormais suffisamment d'expérience pour passer outres les mesquinerie des imbéciles. Car si la jeune femme donnait l'impression à première vue d'avoir tout juste dépassé la quarantaine, elle était en réalité quelque peut plus âgées. Contrairement à monsieur Léon, elle n'avait pas plusieurs siècle, mais depuis qu'elle était intendante le temps semblait avoir ralentit son passage sur elle. Elle ne vivrait pas aussi vieille que son patron et ne le désirait pas mais grâce à la substance chimique que lui injectait par ses crocs le vampire après chaque morsure, elle n'avait vieillit que très lentement.

Cela avait posé dans un premier temps quelque souci avec sa famille et ses connaissances mais Clara avait vite compris comment gérer ce genre de situation et maintenant que ses parents n'étaient plus, ses regrets et remords de n'avoir jamais pu leur dévoiler la vérité s'estompait lentement. De plus elle avait trouvé au sein du clan une famille aussi bien parmi les vampires que dans les servants humains qui gravitaient autours du Noyau du Serment de Sang.

Le vampire ne se nourrissait pas tant du sang en lui même que des substances qui y circulaient. Bref si monsieur Léon l'avait provoqué ce n'était pas uniquement par jeu, mais aussi pour que son cerveau libère des hormones comme l'adrénaline qui boosterait les propres capacité de réflexion du vampire le temps de cette réunion des plus importante pour leur avenir. Étant de nature plus morte que vive, les créatures qu'étaient les vampires n'avaient pas cette capacité de secréter ses éléments chimiques qui permettaient aux humains de ressentir, réagir...

Ce n'est qu'avec l'avancé de la médecine moldu,, ces deux derniers siècles que les servants avaient compris ce que recherchait les vampires dans leur sang. Neurotransmetteur, hormones et tout autre substance qui pouvaient stimuler les fonctions de leur corps qui travaillait généralement au ralenti. Éléments circulant dans le sang ou bien que le venin du vampire réquisitionnait dans l'organisme donneur comme la magie. Car elle faisait partit des substances les plus nutritive et les plus stimulantes pour les vampires.

Tout comme la plus part des créatures issue de la magie, les vampires avaient besoin d'elle pour survivre et il la recherchait. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils n'avaient pas rompu les liens ni avec le monde magique ni avec les moldus. La Magie n'était pas connu par la plus part des moldus et ils ne pouvaient la mettre en évidence par leur unique approche scientifique de leur recherche, mais les vampires savaient depuis une éternité que tout les être vivant avaient une part de cette puissance qui circulait en eux et ce de manière plus ou moins active et puissante.

Si ils avaient gardé à leur service aussi longtemps des humains près d'eux et en avait fait des servants, ce n'était pas uniquement pour avoir des esclaves ou des gens à leur service, mais pour garder un œil sur la qualité des sangs. Un peu à l'origine comme un éleveur surveillait son cheptel et s'assure de la qualité de sa production. Comme un vigneron surveille le vieillissement en fut de son meilleur cru. Ces manières de voir et de procéder avaient quelques peut évoluer au fils du temps et en fonction des jugements des Chimères du passé, mais certains vampires restaient encore empêtré dans cette vision archaïque avec laquelle Clara avait un peu de mal à composer. Elle préférait quand à elle parler d'une libre association dans un but commun. Une sorte de parasitage saprophyte comme le lui avait expliqué un jour un de ses amis étudiant en chimie.

De plus un médecin intendant d'un clan lié au sien lui aussi avait découvert qu'il y avait des soucis de compatibilité entre les sang et les goûts des Vampires. Un peu comme une sorte d'aversion gustative pouvant aller jusqu'à' l'allergie. Pas besoin de pieu pour tuer un vampire, certains sangs viciés étaient des armes plus efficaces et tout aussi rapide que le plus fulgurant des poisons.

« Merci Clara. » reprit après un court instant monsieur Léon en relevant la tête de son poignet.

Les deux petites blessure infligé à la jeune femme se refermèrent presque aussitôt ne laissant qu'une petite marque à peine visible. Un vampire pouvait mordre pratiquement n'importe quelle zone. Il n'y avait pas de règle à ce sujet et généralement il s'agissait plus d'une question de préférence. Monsieur Léon aimait bien utiliser ses poignets même s'il ne rechignait pas à se nourrir de temps en temps à son cou.

Il n'y avait rien de charnel entre eux. Rien qu'a cette idée, Clara avait un peu la nausée et non ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de lui prendre du sang. Monsieur Léon avait beau être un homme séduisant et charmeur et avoir l'air d'avoir éternellement la trentaine, l'idée qu'il est pu côtoyer Jeanne d'Arc suffisait à la refroidir et à lui ramener les pieds sur terre quand il tentait , surtout au tout début de leur association, d'utiliser son charisme sur elle.

« Nous allons transplaner maintenant. »Avertit le vampire en se levant de son fauteuil.

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'elle reçut avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille et ne les fassent disparaître du bureau, de Londres et même d'Angleterre pour se matérialiser au château du Serment de Sang.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Clara ne supportait pas bien, surtout du côté de son estomac, c'était bien les transports magiques. Elle avait pourtant eut de nombreuses années pour s'habituer mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue à sa plus grande honte. Surtout quand monsieur Léon venait de se nourrir. Surtout quand elle avait l'estomac vide. Surtout quand elle stressait à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau le Père de tout clan. Alors elle savait que leur arrivé au château allait rentré dans les annales.

**A suivre...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 :** Au château du Serment de Sang.

D'après Clara, quand elle se fut suffisamment remise de son voyage et que son estomac ait regagné sa place d'origine, la situation s'avérait plus épineuse qu'elle ou même monsieur Léon, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper, ne l'avait imaginer. Pas que l'un ou l'autre est sous estimer un quelconque facteur dans l'équation que représentait la naissance possible d'un clan chimère. Non, seulement ils n'avaient pas envisager une variable, pourtant de taille et cela bouleversait leur paramètre pour juger de la situation. Ce qu'ils avaient oublié aurait pu ne pas avoir de poids dans la balance, mais curieusement c'était l'esprit de famille du père de tous clan qui les sidérait.

En bon magnat de la finance, habitué à manipuler des fortunes, tous les deux savaient qu'il fallait prendre en compte toutes les données même les plus fantaisiste parfois pour savoir si un projet méritait un investissement de leur part. Cependant là en entrant dans le salon de conférence du château du Serment de Sang, aucun d'entre eux, n'était prépare au spectacle qui se déroulait devant leur yeux ébahis.

« Ah ! Ravie de voir que pour vous aussi ce spectacle est des plus affligeant ! » S'exclama une voix de femme sur leur droite.

Voix qui ramena le vampire et Clara à la raison détournant leur regard du spectacle qui les avaient un peu perturbé. Même si Clara réalisait que connaissantt le patriarche cela n'avait rien de si surprenant en soi. Le souvenir de leur première rencontre en était un illustre exemple.

La femme blonde qui se tenait assise dans un confortable fauteuil de velours vert, mettant en valeur le bleu roi de sa longue robe de soirée, affichait une mine réprobatrice, presque outragée ne quittait pas monsieur Léon du regard comme pour sonder sa réaction. Bien évidemment le visage neutre et impassible de monsieur Leon ne l'aidait pas, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter cette vampire.

Derrière elle, debout et aussi impassible qu'on pouvait l'être devant une telle scène, un homme plus âgé salua le vampire en s'inclinant profondément et accorda à Clara un simple hochement de tête polie qui lui rendit la jeune femme. Clara lui rendit son salut. Autant Dame Ilona semblait désapprouvé le spectacle autant son intendant restait impassible, comme à son habitude soupira intérieurement la jeune femme.

« Oh Ilona ne soit pas si collet monté ! Le père a bien le droit de s'amuser ! » Répliqua une voix d'homme sur la droite de la femme. « Etant sur place, je suis le premier à avoir découvert le père en plein jeu et il m'a fait savoir qu'il jouerait tant que tout le monde ne serait pas là. »

Un homme occupait un deuxième fauteuil. Brun au teint pâle, même pour un vampire sa peau paraissait bien trop blanche, il sourit pour les accueillir. Tout comme pour la femme, un homme se tenait derrière son fauteuil et s'inclina respectueusement pour les saluer. Il était plus jeune que celui qui se trouvait derrière dame Ilona et plus jeune que Clara et pas seulement par l'âge. Il n'y avait pas longtemps que le jeune homme avait été choisit pour occupé le poste d'intendant du vampire qui semblait prendre la situation avec humour.

« Personne ne t'a apprit qu'on ne joue pas avec la nourriture Tug ? » questionna froidement Ilona avec une moue de mépris.

Le fameux Tug haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à répondre à sa voisine, quand une des autres personnes présente dans la pièce et à qui leur conversation n'avait pas échappé se tourna dans leur direction pour leur accorder un regard sombre qui le fit difficilement déglutir. Tous. Clara en était certaine, même les vampires avaient perçu la colère et l'avertissement dans le simple regard que leur avait accordé l'inconnu. Tout du moins Clara ne le connaissait pas et malgré son apparence des plus exotique, elle n'arrivait pas à identifié a quellle race magique il pouvait bien appartenir.

Pour ce qu'il en était des vampires, elle n'aurait pu en jurer mais il lui semblait improbable qu'un inconnu puisse entrer dans le château sans qu'il soit d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à un clan. Donc ils devaient savoir de qui il s'agissait et qui était ce garçon qui semblait si bien s'amuser à genoux à coté du patriarche de tous les clan vampires.

Parce qu'en fait, c'était là que se trouvait la source de leur sidération. Un jeune garçon se tenait sur un tapis persan des plus chic à genoux en compagnie du plus puissant des vampires pour jouer à ce qui semblait être des toupies pour le moins évoluer aux yeux de Clara. Elle avait le souvenir de simple forme pyramidal en bois, mais là les objets semblaient en plastique et tournaient très rapidement sur eux même. Toujours selon l'analyse de l'intendante de monsieur Léon, l'identité de l'enfant devait aussi être connut des maîtres des clans alors pourquoi semblaient ils tous légèrement choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Pas que de voir le père de tous clan s'amuser comme un grand père avec son petit fils soit un spectacle auquel ils soient tous habitué. Le vieil homme avait un caractère assez excentrique pour que cela ne soient pas aussi inhabituel. Clara savait bien, comme tous ici rassemblé, que le vieux vampire aimait vraiment jouer. Pas seulement avec leur nerfs, ou pour les mettre à l'épreuve.

Non, le plus puissant et plus âgé des vampires, le maître de tous les clans, aimait vraiment s'amuser avec tous les jouets ou jeux dont il pouvait faire l'acquisition. Une sorte de Hobby, une excentricité que lui autorisait son statut et qui ne semblait avoir aucune conséquences sur ses capacités a gouverner.

Clara ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer se remémorant que pour leur premier entretien, après une courte discussion formelle, elle s'était retrouver à jouer au Monopoly. Alors en quoi cette scène qui aurait très bien pu se jouer entre un grand père et son petit fils les figeaient tous dans une stupeur bien loin des réactions habituelles des vampires.

La réflexions de la femme vampire était pas franchement déplacé. Clara ignorait la nature de l'enfant, à savoir s'il était un vampire, un sorcier, ou un moldu, mais ces propos réactionnaires n'étaient pas si surprenant de la maîtresse du clan le plus réfractaire au progrès et le plus enclin a défendre les vieille coutumes. Entre autre celle qui voulait que les vassaux offrent des « présent s » à leur supérieurs pour leur montrer leur dévotion. Si possible vivant et en bonne santé « les présents » et jeune pour que leur sang ne soit pas vicié par des émotions déplacées.

Clara n'était pas décidé à laisser passer ce qu'elle estimait comme une insulte envers sa propre famille et condition. Elle connaissait les vieilles coutumes et si certaines étaient acceptables, elle jugeait que la plus part méritait qu'on les abolissent de part leur côté ségrégationnistes. Pas que Clara voulait absolument défendre l 'égalité entre vampire et humain. Tout ce qu'elle voulait défendre était le consentement, l'accord qui devait être la source de toute relation qu'on fut vampire, humain ou autre. Vu le regard qu'adressa l'inconnu à la vampire, il ne partageait ni n'appréciait ce que sous entendait la maîtresse de clan.

« Je crois que tu ne viens pas de te faire un ami, ma chère. » finit par déclarer Tugdual, plus couramment appelé Tug par ses aînés. Le brun était le plus jeune chef de clan, même s'il avait plus de quatre cent ans. Il aimait taquiner ses aînés, avec une préférence particulière pour Ilona, qui jugeait-il le prenait trop souvent de haut vu son manque d'expérience.

« Peu me chaud l'amitié d'un Marcheur d'Ombre à la botte de Lady Faë ! » rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme, de plus de sept cent ans, en relevant le menton avec défit ce qui fit venir un sourire sur le visage sévère de l'inconnu, réaction qui fut loin de rassurer Clara. « Si l'enfant n'est pas un présent pour le père ce n'est qu'une perte de temps...J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas convoqué pour se donner ainsi en spectacle... »

« Suffit ! » intervint d'une voix tranchante pour la première fois monsieur Léon en se plaçant entre Ilona et le, comment avait elle dit, Marcheur d'Ombre, faisant sursauté Clara mais la soulageant de la pression qu'elle sentait monter entre ces deux là.

Clara chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle savait des Marcheurs d'Ombre et ce qu'elle y trouva ne fit que lui confirmer que la situation était sur le point d'avancer. Elle ignorait quelles décisions seraient prise mais il était clair maintenant que plus rien ne serait pareil. Les Marcheurs d'Ombre étaient une race magique, cousine plus ou moins éloigné des vampires, qui avait émigré à Cié'Nog. Si elle avait toujours douter de l'existence d'un autre monde et de la magie, par la simple présence de cet individu, elle devait finir par l'accepter. Pas uniquement parce que l'homme ne ressemblait physiquement a rien de ce qu'elle ait pu voir jusque là, mais aussi parce qu'elle se souvenait que les marcheurs d'Ombre se nourrissait de magie.

« Ton arrogance te perdra, Ilona ! Toi mais je ne laisserais pas ta bêtises nous conduire sur le chemin de la décadence. » continua Monsieur Léon avec exaspération.

« Et bien tu sembles connaître nos invités, contrairement à nous, mon cher Léon. » fit remarquer Tug Un intérêt nouveau semblait percer dans sa voix ainsi qu'une légère impatience.

« Effectivement ! » Répondit Léon en se tournant pour saluer poliment de la tête le Marcheur d'Ombre qui se tenait toujours en retrait et qui après lui avoir répondu tout aussi poliment pour le saluer se concentra de nouveau sur l'enfant et le patriarche qui continuaient à jouer comme si de rien était. Même si tout le monde dans la pièce se doutait que rien n'avait échappée au moins au patriarche. Pour l'enfant n'ayant aucune information sur son compte, le doute était encore possible. Cependant Clara sentait son intuition lui crier que le garçon avait tout suivit lui aussi. Le mystère demeurant etait de savoir pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'était encore intervenu !

« Il se trouve que j'ai déjà eu à faire à lui, il y a quelques années en Angleterre. Et pour ta gouverne, Ilona, si Max est bien un Marcheur d'Ombre on ne peu pas le qualifier d'être à la botte de qui que ce soit en dehors peut être de celui qui le nourrit. » Continuait d'expliquer monsieur Léon « Pour l'enfant, j'ignore qui il est, mais vu ce qui se passe en Angleterre en ce moment il ne serait pas judicieux de le considérer comme étant un simple invité. »

Clara écarquilla les yeux tout en fixant dans un premier temps son chef de clan pouis le gamin qui riait de voir sa toupie heurter sans ménagement celle du père de tout clan. Monsieur Léon étaient il en train de sous entendre que ce gosse pouvait être lié aux Chimères ? Avoir en être une ? Devant ce constat elle déglutis difficilement et détourna le regard avant qu'il ne se fasse trop insitant et impolie sur le dos du garçon.

« Et en quoi les problème anglais devraient ils nécessiter une convocation d'urgence. » S'étonna Tug.

Vue le regard tout aussi surpris d'Ilona, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pris la peine de s'informer des dernières révélations effectuées par le ministre de la magie anglais. Monsieur Léon soupira et Clara eut beaucoup de mal à réprimer sons propre agacement devant le manque d'intérêt que les deux vampires accordaient aux relations extérieures.

« Parce que nous sommes les représentants d'un gouvernements allié. Au cas ou votre mémoire vous jouerait des tours, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en charge du monde magique et des anciennes traditions de l'est de l'Europe. Notre territoire est le plus vaste et l'un des berceaux de la magie. »

« Pas besoin de prendre ce ton professoral avec nous , Léon ! Nous savons pertinemment les devoirs qui nous incombent de par cette tache et aucun de nous n'a jamais manqué à son devoir envers ceux qui sont à notre charge... Qu'ils soient humains, ou créatures nées de la magie» L'interrompit sèchement Ilona.

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, très chère, mais il se pourrait bien que tu découvres assez rapidement si tu as effectivement rempli les objectifs que notre mère la magie avait à dessein de nous voir accomplir. » Annonça sans hésiter monsieur Léon sans quitter le gamin des yeux. « Je reconnais que ma position en dehors des affaires courantes du pays me tient à l'écart de certains problème locaux et facilitent mon raisonnement quand aux événements qui se passent en dehors de nos frontières. Mais je tiens à vous signaler que je prend à cœur de me tenir informer de tout ce qui se passe au sein de notre territoire aussi bien que de ce qui peu bouleverser la politique extérieure. »

« Ou ce discours moralisateur, sur nos manquement possible, doit il nous mener, cher aîné ? » Questionna non sans une bonne dose d'ironie Tugdual en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Au fait que vous devriez peut être élargir votre connaissance du monde à ce qui se passe en dehors...Car dans un premier temps vous pourriez améliorer nos échanges commerciaux avec les pays étranger. Tenez par exemple savez vous qu'il y a eut une forte tempête en Amérique du Sud et que la plus part des champs de Pré Céleste ont été dévasté, ce qui en gros explique la flambée des prix et la demande croissante au quelle nous devons faire face ces derniers temps...Bien entendu nos plantes sont un peu plus fragiles et moins puissante que celles de là bas mais leur caractéristique de résistance sont plus développé et cela confère aux potions d''autres... »

Discrètement, enfin le plus discrètement possible dans une pièce ou la majeur partie des personnes avaient une ouïe supérieur à celle du commun des mortels, Clara toussa dans sa main comme pour s'éclaircir la gorge, mais son intention était tout autre et monsieur Léon sembla comprendre le message. Quand il se lançait dans ce genre de conversation ou la finance et les profits entraient en ligne de compte il avait du mal à ne pas digresser. Ce n'était pas le moment pour engager ce genre de conversation. Il y avait plus urgent.

« Bref, si vous aviez pris la peine de lire la Gazette du sorcier vous seriez au courant que Le ministre de la magie anglaise envisage la naissance d'un clan de Chimère. » Reprit monsieur Léon comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu et après avoir échangé un léger clin d'œil avec son intendante.

L'échange n'avait échappé à personne mais personne n'eut l'impolitesse de relever car il appartenait aussi aux Intendants d'épauler leur maître quand ceux ci s'égaraient dans les travers de leur caractère. Monsieur Léon était un financier hors pair qui aurait pu facilement rivaliser avec les gobelins, qui d'ailleurs le respectaient et travaillaient en accord avec lui depuis des centaines d'années. Par contre il détestait la notion de « manque à gagner » et s'arrangeait toujours pour ne jamais laisser passer une occasion qui puisse être fructueuse. Il avait tendance à se laisser emporter par son tempérament quand il avait l'intuition que les profits pour le clan auraient pu être majorés et que les personnes concernées n'avaient pas fait ce qu'il fallait.

« Un clan chimère ?! » S'exclama Ilona. «Tu plaisantes ! Les Anglais s'inquiètent du retour possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pas de la création d'un clan... »

« Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas consulter les journaux étranger, Ilona ? » L'interrompit sèchement monsieur Léon. « Ou bien ton réseau d'informateur n'était il pas aussi fiable que tu le crois...J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit dans ce cas précis que d'une bêtise due à des incompétents, plutôt qu'un choix délibérer de leur part de ne pas fournir cette information qui circulent librement dans les journaux ! »

« Peut être ont ils estimé de ce fait, celui qui fait qe cette information circule dans les quotidiens, que tu étais déjà informé. » souligna Tug avec un sourire méprisant. « Et qu'il était donc inutile de te le dire. Tu devrais les remercier pour leur prévenance ! »

« Ne fait pas le fanfaron, Tug. Tu ne le savais pas non plus. » riposta Ilona en serrant les poings.

« Effectivement, mais je n'ai aucun réseau d'informateur à mon service ! En dehors de quelques soucies mineurs, je ne crois pas avoir grand chose à expliquer ou me faire pardonner auprès du patriarche. »

Clara ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Par moment les vampires malgré leur siècles d'expérience ne semblait pas plus évoluer que des enfants pris en faute. Cela l'exaspérait et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule.

« Suffit ! » Intervint sèchement la voix claire de ténor du patriarche. « Vos enfantillages ne font pas honneur à notre peuple et à nos visiteurs. Je ne vous ais pas convoquer pour que vous vous querelliez ! »

Le père de tous clan s'était relevé et avait regagné son fauteuil. Personne ne savait exactement combien de siècle il avait. Physiquement il avait l'apparence d'un vieil homme de soixante dix ans, plutôt bien conservé. Ses cheveux blanc comme la neige et coupé assez court aiguisait le bleu clair de ses yeux qui exprimaient à cette instant sa désapprobation quand aux comportements de ses subordonnés.

« Vous êtes les maîtres des clans les plus puissants et ceux en charge de la bonne marche de notre pays. Chacun de vous à ses responsabilités et ses devoirs envers les clans et notre peuple. Pour le moment je n'ai relevé aucun manquement qui aurait pu nuire à l'honneur de notre famille et je suis satisfait des choix que vous avez opéré pour notre orientation politique tant extérieure qu'intérieure. » Déclara le vieux vampire d'une voix claire et posée avant de marqué une pause.

Tous les autres s'étaient figé en l'entendant parler et s'attendant plus ou moins à des remontrances, ils n'osaient pas bouger de peur d'attirer sur eux les foudres du père.

« Cependant Ilona, j'aimerais que tu mettes fin à tes négociations avec les envoyés de Voldemort. Oui ma fille, je sais que tu as accepté de les recevoir et que tu as écouter leur requête, mais ce qu'ils demandent , je te le confirme, est un prix que nous ne pouvons plus payer. Nous ne commettrons plus les erreurs du passé et notre ambition et notre désir de domination ne seront plus les moteurs qui guideront nos choix.» déclara le patriarche en plongeant son regard dans celui de la seule femme vampire.

Ilona aurait pu objecter et tenter de faire valoir son point de vue. C'était la réaction que Clara attendait d'une femme comme elle. Cependant il n'en fut rien. La vampire aurait pu soutenir qu'elle n'avait pas commis d'erreur, qu'elle ne méritait pas de réprimande mais tout comme les autres dans la pièce, elle avaient lu les chroniques. Elle savait le prix que les gens de sa race avaient payé pour leur actes passés. Et si un clan chimère arpentait bien le monde, il ne fallait en aucun cas attiré son courroux.

De plus, Ilona avait déjà renvoyé l'émissaire du Seigneur des ténèbres auprès de son maître en lui signifiant leur refus de s'allier avec lui. L'homme quand elle le lui avait annoncé avait pâlit et supplié pour qu'elle change d'avis ou lui accorde le statut de réfugié, mais elle ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre pitié. L'expression apeuré et suppliante du sorcier lui avait presque donné la nausée. La peur qui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau et suintait de sa magie, devait avoir vicié son sang au de là du tolérable et elle l'avait expulsé sans ménagement. Alors la demande du patriarche ne lui paraissait pas insurmontable et irraisonnée. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas un reproche, juste un conseil avisé, elle s'empressa donc de le rassurer.

« Je respecterais votre volonté, cher père mais sachez que j'ai déjà refusé toutes les propositions d'accords que pouvaient vouloir le Lord Noir. »

« Oh Ilona arrête de jouer à la petite fille modèle. Le père doit déjà le savoir ! Son réseau d'informateur est certainement plus efficace que le tien ! » L'invectiva Tugdual qui décidément ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner.

Il y eut un rire clair, enfantin alors qu'une masse d'abord non identifié fendait la pièce pour aller se précipiter dans les jambes du plus jeunes vampire et les enserrer. L'action avait été si rapide que personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir si ce n'était le Marcheur d'Ombre qui avait fait un pas pour tenter de retenir la boule d'énergie qui maintenant câlinait Tug sans la moindre gêne. Voyant qu'il était trop tard, le Marcheur d'Ombre se contenta de lancer un regard d'avertissement au jeune vampire qui saisit le message et posa une main apaisante sur la tête de l'enfant qui se trouvait maintenant avec lui.

« Je t'aime bien toi. Tu es encore très franc pour quelqu'un d'aussi vieux ! » Déclara l'enfant. « Je suis content que la délégation choisit par les vampires soient aussi distrayantes. »

Le garçon sourit à chacun et rit doucement devant le regard réprobateur d'Ilona.

« Toi aussi, je t'aime bien, même si tu es un peu plus obtus et qu'il sera difficile pour toi de te plier à nos exigences. Tu es nécessaire pour que les clan vampires reprennent leur place dans le monde magique. »

Clara aurait mis sa main à couper que l'intuition de monsieur Léon était la bonne et que l'enfant dans le duo était celui qui avait le plus d'influence. L'autre n'était là que pour entre autre chose assurer la protection de l'enfant. Le garçon avait parlé de délégation, se pourrait ils que son maître et les deux autres vampires aient été désigné pour être les ambassadeurs de leur gouvernement auprès des Chimères ? Donc que celle-ci arpentent effectivement le monde ? Et par conséquences que le gamin en soit une ?

L'enfant tourna son regard émeraude vers elle avec un sourire ravie et se détachant des jambes du jeune vampire, il vint se planter devant elle hochant la tête, comme pour lui répondre. Comme s'il avait perçut le fils de ses pensées, mais c'était impossible, non ? Le gamin émit un petit gloussement avant de concentrer son attention sur le patriarche.

« Merci d'avoir accepter de me recevoir et d'avoir répondu à mes questions. » commença l'enfant en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le père de tout clan. « Je sais que ma démarche pouvait vous surprendre et certainement être assimilé à un caprice de ma part, mais même si j'ai appris au travers des récits anciens que votre peuple était bien diffèrent de ces clichés déshonorant qui inondent aussi bien le monde magique que le monde moldu, je tenais à me faire une idée par moi même de l'évolution que vous avez donner à la mentalité et à l'esprit de votre peuple. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes attentes. Mes frères et moi sommes satisfait pour le moment.»

« Franchement mon enfant, c'est moi qui suis honoré de ta présence dans ces murs et je suis touché de l'intérêt que tu portes à notre peuple et aussi à son histoire. Nous ne sommes pas sans tâche et encore à présent nous commettons des erreurs de jugements, mais nous avons apprit avec le temps, beaucoup de temps, que nous devions tirer la leçon de nos erreurs et continuer à progresser si nous ne voulons pas disparaître. »

« Cette leçon que vous avez chèrement apprise, vous permettra peut être de garder l'équilibre fragile mais nécessaire, entre coutume du passé et nécessité de progrès. Ce jugement sera certainement favorable pour votre avenir. »

« Pour leur avenir. » Déclara le vieux vampire. « Si vous estimez que nous méritons de retrouver le Ciboire, la coupe vivante, je me retirerais à Cié'Nog pour y finir paisiblement mon existence. Cela fait bien trop de temps que je suis là. Dans le cas contraire je garderais conserverais ma place de patriarche jusqu'à' à ce qu'il nous soit rendu... »

« Le Ciboire ? » Répéta L'enfant son front se ridant sous une intense réflexion. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et un éclair de colère et de compréhension traversa le vert limpide de ses prunelles.

Il crispa les poings, tendu comme la corde d'un arc l'instant juste avant qu'on ne la lâche pour tirer . L'aura qui l'entourait tourbillonnait autours de lui. Clara avait rarement eut l'occasion de voir la magie à l'œuvre. Pas en tant qu'outil, car la magie utilitaire faisait partie de son quotidien, mais en tant qu'énergie vivante ayant sa propre volonté et ce spectacle l'avait toujours fasciné.

La démonstration plus ou moins involontaire à laquelle se livrait le garçon, était l'une des plus puissante qu'elle eut pu voir et rien ne semblait pourvoir y mettre un terme. Même les vampires semblaient impressionner et pas uniquement les plus jeunes, même le patriarche semblait surprit et inquiet par la tournure des événements.

« Dénal ? » S'inquiéta le Marcheur d'ombre en s'approchant du gamin.

Il était le seul à oser ne serait ce que faire un pas vers l'enfant. Tous les autres semblaient penser que le garçon était sur le point de perdre le contrôle et qu'un geste mal interpréter pourrait mettre fin aux dernières résistance de l'enfant. Clara d'aperçu qu'inconsciemment, elle avait retenue sa respiration. Elle avait pourtant le sentiment viscéral que l'enfant maîtrisait le phénomène qui semblait encore gagné en ampleur.

« Je déteste les cachotteries. » Marmonna le gamin avant d'annuler d'un simple geste de la main l'aura magique qui retourna d'où elle venait sans plus opposer de résistance. « Nous allons devoir rentrer à présent. Sachez que votre retraite est cependant assuré, grand père. »

Et ce fut sur ces dernières paroles plus ou moins chargé de mystère que l'enfant et le marcheur d'Ombre disparurent laissant leurs interlocuteur stupéfiés.

**A suivre...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51 : **Organisation**  
**

Pour une fois et au plus grand soulagement de Ialon, ce fut avec sa permission et son soutien que les deux plus jeunes chimères décidèrent de passer à l'action ouvertement pour placer leur pion en vu du concile qui se tiendrait bientôt à Gringots. L'Awa était assez satisfait de voir que les deux plus jeunes faisait preuve de bonne volonté quand à son désir de se voir avertit _avant_, et plus après ou même pendant,qu'ils ne se lancent dans des défis qui auraient pu se révéler plus compliqué que les estimations approximatives de ces deux Griffondor kamikaze ne le laissaient penser.

Dénal avait tenu à se rendre au Château du Serment de Sang pour y rencontrer les vampires, histoire de se faire sa propre opinion sur ces créatures magiques et non plus se contenter de ce qu'il avait bien pu lire jusqu'à présent et qui ne lui paraissait pas assez concret pour pouvoir porter un quelconque jugement sur les actions de ce peuple. D'après ce qu'il en savait, Ialon apprenait aussi beaucoup d'éléments qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné sur les vampires sans la curiosité de Dénal.

Alyd avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus remettre a plus tard sa visite à Sainte Mangouste. Ialon devait admettre que la chimère aux mèches dorées s'était montré patiente et avait fait passé le clan avant ses priorités personnelles, raison pour laquelle il avait accepté. Entre autre, car en cas de refus, il aurait dû se justifier devant les deux plus jeunes et il savait qu'il n'avait aucun argument qui pourrait les convaincre du risque et de l'épreuve que cela serait pour Alyd de se confronter à son passé de cette manière.

Cependant il comprenait parfaitement le désir, voir le besoin qu'avait Neville à agir de la sorte, alors il avait donné sa permission avec moult recommandation et n'avait pas été surpris quand Draco et Harry avaient décidé d'accompagner leur camarade à Sainte Mangouste. Ialon était même convaincu que si Dénal ne s'était pas trouvé occupé ailleurs, il aurait lui même accompagné son ami, plutôt que d'y envoyer son golem, mais la plus jeune des chimères savait que négliger ses devoirs ne serait pas rendre honneur à Alyd pour sa patience et son travail, alors il avait choisit de le soutenir de loin.

Pour sa part l'Awa du clan avait opter pour un rendez vous impromptu avec les Gobelins afin d'organiser les détails du concile et s'assurer qu'un représentant ,au moins, des gobelins se rendrait bien à Poudlard en tant qu'ambassadeurs chargé des intérêts de leur peuple. Pas qu'il craignait qu'ils négligent l'importance de cette rencontre entre délégations étrangères, mais il était fort possible qu' ils ne se sentent pas concernés. Il y avait tellement longtemps que les sorciers les considéraient comme les simples régisseurs de leur bien, qu'ils avaient oublié que les gobelins formaient une nation. Peu préoccupé par leur politique extérieur les gestionnaire de Gringotts s'était contenter de gérer et de protéger les richesses qu'on leur confiait sans se préoccuper de l'opinion sorcière. Cependant dans ce cas précis, il fallait que la nation gobeline fasse un effort d'ouverture et face valoir ses droits aux jugements, non plus seulement comme gardien des biens mais aussi comme peuple souverain. Pour les en convaincre, Ialon avait donc décidé de se rendre sur place.

Il avait transplaner au sein même de la banque causant un grand émois parmi les gobelins qui n'imaginaient pas qu'on puisse pénétrer ainsi à leur insu dans leur fief. Cependant aucun ne fût assez fou ou téméraire pour menacer Ialon qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils devant la pagaille qu'il avait semer. A ses côtés Aïnara et Remus qui l'avaient accompagné, réprimèrent un petit rire devant la figure de la chimère qui semblait passablement agacé par l'agitation des gobelins qui courraient dans tous les sens affolés

«C'est certainement cela qui illustre le mieux l'expression moldu mettre le pied dans la fourmilière. » Déclara une voix provenant de derrière et qui leur sembla familière.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Bill Weasley qui les bras croisé sur sa poitrine souriait franchement amusé de voir ses collègues paniquer. A croire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se faire pardonner, ou à se reprocher. Le sourire du conjureur de sort s'élargit à l'idée que lorsque Scalbeck et Wereck en seraient informer, ce qui ne prendrait que quelque seconde, il y aurait sûrement encore plus d'agitation et de gobelin repentants.

Ialon regarda attentivement le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait déjà remarqué, ainsi que Dénal, lors de leur rencontre au Square que Bill avait quelque chose de changer. Cela ne tenait pas uniquement au détachement dont il avait fait preuve vis à vis du traitement que Dénal et Tonk avaient accordé au Directeur. Non, même si cela avait été à peine imperceptible à l'extérieur de la banque, ici, le changement pulsait dans la magie du sorcier presque aussi certainement que sa propre glyphe sur sa poitrine. Même si la nature de la puissance qui émanait du sorcier etait différente, elle n'en était pas moins impressionnante.

«Si je peux me permettre, Seigneur, vous ressemblez à votre frère. » Continua Bill en s'inclinant légèrement devant la chimère au mèche rouge.

« Tu as déjà croisé une chimère ? » S'étonna Rémus tout en souriant au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelque temps.

« Il se trouvait avec les membres de sa famille quand Dénal est intervenu au Square Grimmauld. » Déclara Ialon en inclinant la tête en guise de salut, tout en cherchant ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel bouleversement de puissance magique chez le jeune rouquin qu'il se souvenait avoir eut en cour et qui bien que d'un potentiel prometteur n'avait pas eut en sa possession une telles puissance. .

«Oui et j'espère que votre frère se porte mieux. » Confirma Bill avec une légère note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Il se porte comme un charme. » soupira presque théâtralement Ialon en levant les yeux au ciel.

En ce moment même, d'après ce qu'il percevait des pensées de son cadet, celui ci se trouvait au château du Serment de Sang et s'amusait comme un gamin avec le plus vieux des vampires encore présent dans ce monde. La désinvolture de Dénal aurait pu l'irriter, mais il savait que la jeune chimère n'agissait jamais sans raison et si lui aurait présenter les choses différemment, tant que l'approche de Dénal fonctionnait, qui était il pour douter de la méthode ! Tant qu'elle donnait des résultats, ce qui à première vu était plus que satisfaisant, vu les informations que rassemblaient la jeune chimère.

« En quittant le Square, il m'avait semblé si fatigué, que je m'inquiétais un peu. Mes parents aussi, me permettez vous de leur donner des nouvelles ? » Demanda Bill

Ialon eut un petit sourire en coin qui fit rougir le roux avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux et ne commence à ouvrir la bouche pour certainement s'excuser mais la chimère fut la plus rapide et prit la peine de lui répondre. Severus savait que le roux avait été par le passé une formidable source d'information pour Dumbledore sur tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans la banque et apparemment les gobelins lui avaient fait la leçon et il en avait retenu les bienfaits. Peut être même que le lien de puissance qui émanait de l'aura de Bill expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait si bien réagit quand Dénal avait devant eux maltraité l'esprit de Dumbledore. Ialon se souvenait que jamais le roux n'avait douté du bien fondé de l'action de la jeune chimère. Même si les Gobelin avaient avertis leur subordonnée de la naissance du Clan cela ne suffisait pas à justifier que Bill ne se soit pratiquement pas émut du sort de l'ancien directeur en qui jusque là il avait placé sa confiance.

« Je vous le permet. Je sais que vos parents regrettent de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt les sévices dont souffrait Harry et de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour lui. » Autorisa Ialon.

« Harry se trouve donc bien avec vous. » Soupira à son tour visiblement soulagé le roux en passant une main dans sa nuque. « Pourriez vous lui dire que...Laissez tomber, toutes les excuses que je pourrais lui présenter ne répareraient rien... »

« Effectivement, vos excuses n'y changeront rien mais savoir qu'il peut vous comptez parmi ses alliés pourrait faire une différence. » Certifia l'Awa du clan en fixant le jeune homme.

« Bien évidemment ! » S'exclama Bill un peu plus vivement et fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais l'émotion l'avait submergé en conséquence de quoi la terre trembla légèrement sous leur pied, surprenant les deux loups-garou alors que le regard qu'accorda Ialon au jeune Weasley se fit plus incisif.

Ialon savait maintenant ce qui avait perturbé l'aura du jeune homme et lui avait conférer cette puissance. Les gobelins avaient fait de lui le gardien de la Source de magie qui se trouvait au plus profond de la banque. La chimère n'était pas surprise de cette précaution prise par les dirigeants gobelins, Par contre il était assez stupéfait qu'ils aient pris un sorcier pour porter cette responsabilités. La confiance et la loyauté de Bill devait avoir convaincu le hiérarche et l'intendant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de meilleurs candidat. D'après les différentes chronique qu'il avait pu lire sur les gardiens, un gobelin avait rarement eut la responsabilité de cette fonction, étant par nature porter sur le profit et le ramassage de richesse, ils ne disposaient pas d'assez de compassion et d'ouverture d'esprit pour remplir ce rôle, à quelque exception près.

Avec une réponse aussi vive que spontanée de la part de la Source à la véhémence de son Gardien, Ialon n'avait aucun doute sur l'engagement de l'aîné des Weasley dans la quête qui incombait à Harry et à sa loyauté envers le clan.

L'agitation de la terre sembla se calmer assez rapidement alors que d'un couloir arrivait en courant les deux principaux représentant de la nation gobeline au pas de course et légèrement affolé ce qui donnait à l'expression de leur visage un trait surprenant et légèrement comique. Les autres gobelins qui se trouvaient encore sur le passage s'écartaient en affichant le même air affolé et priant intérieurement pour ne pas être à l'origine de l'empressement de leur supérieurs.

En les voyant s'arrêter près de Bill, plus d'un subalterne poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils reprirent leur activité sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui se passait entre les deux plus haut gradé et les groupe de sorcier disparate.

« Seigneurs, nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite ! N'est il pas un peu risqué et prématuré de quitter votre nid ? » S'enquit Sclabeck en lançant des regards sombres aux rares tire au flan qui essayaient de grappiller des brides de leur discussion.

« Ne vous en faite pas, grâce à ce cher ministre les rumeurs vont déjà bon train concernant notre présence. Un peu plus un peu moins ne peu pas, disons plutôt plus, nous nuire, cependant il était de mon devoir de vous communiquer ce que cela change dans ce que nous attendons de vous. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que vous entendez par là... » Questionna Werreck en saluant d'un rapide mouvement de tête les deux accompagnateurs de la chimère qui se tenaient pour le moment silencieusement de part et d'autre de celle ci.

« Logiquement le concile aurait du avoir lieu avant que la nouvelle de notre présence ne devienne officielle. Il y aurait donc eut ensuite un rassemblement de délégation étrangère avec qui nous aurions arrangé la suite de notre mission afin de déterminer ou notre présence se faisait le plus urgemment ressentir et nous aurions bien entendu convoqué une délégation gobeline... »

« Pardon ! » S'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble deux gobelins avant que Scalbeck ne se reprenne. « Vous êtes venu ici uniquement pour nous inviter à une réunion d'ambassadeur ? »

« Non pas uniquement, même si cette démarche est importante. Je suis venu aussi vous présenter les alliés dont vous aller avoir besoin pour corriger certains opportunistes. » répondit Ialon avec un rictus prédateur qui fit frissonner les gobelins.

« Ah » fut tout ce que trouva à dire Wereck en fixant les deux loups-garou alors que Scalbeck fronçait les sourcils se demandant pourquoi la chimère avait pris le risque de quitter son nid alors qu'un simple message par l'intermédiaire de sa chouette d'Ombre nuit aurait suffit à faire passer son message. Quand aux deux loups-garou, ils avaient déjà été avertis de leur identité et s'était attendu à les voir débarquer à la banque dans la journée. Une enquête préliminaire avait été mené les concernant et il était apparut que les gobelins n'avaient rien à leur reproché donc ils attendait avec une certaine impatience de pouvoir passer à l'action.

Devant la mine dubitative des deux gobelins, le jeune Weasley ne pu se retenir de rire et même s'il tenta le plus poliment possible de le réprimer en une quinte de toux discrète le résultat ne fut pas suffisamment probant pour convaincre ses employeurs et les trois autres, ce qui lui valu quelque regard ou se mélangeait la curiosité et l'agacement devant son manque de retenue.

« Excusez moi, mais d'après ce que je peux juger de la manière de faire des chimères, avec tout le respect que je leur dois et à vous aussi, je ne crois pas qu'elles soient du genre à déléguer ce qui est important. » conclue Bill en haussant les épaules.

Ialon n'était pas surpris de l'analyse du jeune rouquin qui s'avérait on ne peut plus juste. Si quelque chose éveillait sa curiosité c'était plutôt la rapidité avec laquelle il était arrivé à cette conclusion. Bien entendu il avait plusieurs exemple pour appuyer sa théorie. Pas uniquement la rencontre furtive qui avait eut lieu au Square Grimaud, mais il était évident qu'il avait eut vent de ce qui s'était passée au Terrier quelques jours plus tôt et des conséquences que cela avait eut sur la relation qu'entretenait son cadet avec Harry.

Les pensées de Bill était assez clair à ce propos pour que Ialon les perçoivent sans que cela ne nécessite l'utilisation de la légimencie. Bill n'approuvait pas Ron mais il acceptait que son cadet suive la voie qu'il avait choisit quitte à s'en mordre les doigts plus tard. Ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas d'arriver en avait l'intuition l'aîné des Weasley.

« Important ? » Répata Wereck qui semblait avoir perdu tous sens de l'éloquence.

« Bien évidemment. » Assura Ialon avec un sourire complice à l'intention du roux. « Tout comme vous avez mis votre zèle à notre service, dés que vous avez su que nous nous étions réunit, nous nous assurons que vous comprenez sans malentendu que votre position n'est pas reconnut seulement en tant que servant mais aussi en temps que nation et que vous devez prendre par à la table des discussions qui se tiendront à Poudlard d'ici quelque jour. »

Il y eu un temps de silence durant lequel les deux gobelins prirent le temps de digérer les paroles de la chimère puis rougirent dans un bel ensemble. De gêne et avec dans leur regard un éclat lumineux inspiré par la reconnaissance et le respect que leur inspirait la puissante créature magique qui leur faisait face. Ialon, reconnaissait qu'ils étaient un nation indépendante et ne les considéraient pas avec le mépris habituel que leur accordait les sorciers ! C'était inattendu. C'était gratifiant et cela éloignait un peu le spectre que le jugement leur serait défavorable.

Pourtant les gobelins ne se faisait aucune illusion. Leur société n'était pas parfaite. Peut être pas aussi corrompu que celle des sorciers d'Angleterre mais il y avait encore de nombreuses chose à améliorer pour se retrouver sans crainte sous le regard pénétrant des chimères à venir. Mais au moins cette génération n'aurait pas à rougir et il ne dépendait que de leur bon vouloir que les suivantes poursuivent leur ouvrage.

«Qui d'autre est invité ? » demanda curieux Scalbeck qui cette question réglée, envisageait déjà d'en soutirer le maximum d'avantage pour son peuple.

« Des représentants de tous les gouvernement magiques quelques soient leur race. Nous ne savons pas qui les différents gouvernement choisiront de ous envoyer, c'est pourquoi toutes les éventualité sont envisageable. Dénal s'occupent, plus par curiosité personnel que par réelle nécessite d'inviter les vampires de l'Est. Mais nous avons des que l'article de la Gazette est parut, pris la peine d'envoyer les invitations nécessaire à qui de droit. Pour ne pas vous surcharger de travail et parce qu'il nous fallait un lieu neutre capable d'accueillir autant de délégation différentes et de satisfaire les différence de besoin vitaux de chacun, nous avons choisit de désigner Poudlard comme lieu de réunion.»

« Choix diplomatique par excellence. » approuva d'un hochement de tête le gobelin qui échafaudait des plans pour envisager les nouvelles alliances qu'un tel rassemblement pouvait apporter à son peuple.

Il ne doutait pas que les vampires viendraient. Eux aussi avait beaucoup perdu au cours des derniers jugements et il avait fallut du temps, beaucoup de temps selon Scalbeck pour que les aînés des clans ne réalisent leur erreur. Enfin la décadence des vampires n'avait rien de comparable à celle des Loups-garou. Ni non plus avec la fuite en avant de certaines autres races magiques qui avaient préférer fuir vers Cié'Nog que d'accepter de changer. Les elfes en étaient une très bonne illustration.

En restait il seulement de ce côté si ? Il en doutait mais la clandestinité qu'avait choisit cette race magique ne permettait pas de le certifier. Au moins en se rendant à ce rassemblement, il saurait car si ils étaient encore présent, ils ne manquerait pas de s'y rendre eux aussi. Pas que le gobelin soit si presser de les rencontrer, c'était juste de la curiosité. Il connaissait des vampires de l'Est, ainsi que des membres éminents des gouvernement des autres continents, qu'ils soient simple sorcier ou créatures magique, pour avoir un jour ou l'autre avoir été en affaire avec eux, mais jamais il n'avait eut l'occasion de traiter avec un elfe et il trouvait que cela manquait à son palmarès.

Il échangea un regard avec Wereck qui hocha positivement la tête. Bien entendu son collègue partageait sa vision des choses, peut être pas son impatience à rencontrer des elfes, mais il était tout comme lui capable de voir les opportunités qui découleraient d'une telle réunion. Tout deux sentaient que cela serait décisif pour l'avenir de leur peuple. Et même si certaines précautions et réserve étaient de rigueur pour ne pas commettre d'impair avec les chimères, ils ne pouvaient refuser cette chance de développer leur commerce.

« Cependant nous avons un petit problème technique. » Avoua doucement Ialon après avoir laisser aux deux gobelins suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir sur les implications que supposaient cette réunion internationale.

« Si nous pouvons vous être d'une quelconque utilité, ce sera un plaisir que de vous offrir nos services » Répondit de façon formel Wereck en s'inclinant devant la chimère.

« Et bien voilà Minerva MacGonagal en tant que directrice de Poudlard accepte de nous fournir les locaux mais elle ne peu nous fournir le personnel ayant les compétences nécessaire pour gérer l'organisation optimal et l'accueil des ambassadeurs. Elle ignore la plus part des protocoles en vigueurs dans les relations diplomatique et reconnaît que son franc parler pourrait desservir nos intérêts dans ce cas précis, c'est pourquoi si vous pouviez prendre contact avec elle pour lui fournir une aide précieuse sur ce point nous éviterions sûrement des incidents diplomatique qui pourraient gêner le bon déroulement de nos entrevues. »

« Ce serait un honneur de mettre à votre service nos compétence dans ce domaine. Nous avons une connaissance assez étendu et une maîtrise peu égalé dans le monde magique concernant les protocoles diplomatiques. »

« Je savais que l'idée vous plairait » sourit Ialon. « Et sans exagérer cela nous enlève une sacrée épine du pied. »

« Nous mettrons nos meilleurs éléments à la disposition de la directrice. » Commença Wereck avec un regard entendu en direction de Scalbeck qui eut un sourire jusqu'au deux oreilles ce qui sur un gobelin donnait quelque chose d'assez effrayant.

« Sans vouloir mettre les pieds dans le chaudron, ce que vous nous demander me semble contradictoire avec ce que vous attendez de nous. » nuança Bill en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Tous le monde le regarda un court instant avec des yeux ronds. Les deux gobelins lui lançèrent un regard noir. Sans plus atendre en voyant la colère luire dans les yeux de ses supèrieur Bill se chargea d'expliquer avec plus de détail ce qu'il voulait signifier.

« Je comprend et soutien votre démarche de venir rappeler aux Gobelin qu'ils sont un peuple à part entière et qu'ils doivent se présenter en temps que telle devant les autres ambassadeurs, mais même s'ils en ont les compétences c'est dangereux de leur confier la mission du respect du protocole. »

« Et pourquoi ça ! » siffla Wereck d'une voix acide.

« Parce qu'il est dans votre nature même de tirer avantage d'une situation pour en faire ressurgir un maximum de profit. Rôle que peut assumer un ambassadeur mais pas l'organisateur impartiale d'un tel sommet politique. »

« Alors que suggérez vous ? » Demanda Ialon en plissant des yeux visiblement intéressé par les propos du jeune Weasley.

« Il se trouve que j'ai entendu parler de quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire et qui connaît suffisamment les protocoles pour occuper cette fonction. Bien entendu cela vous contraindra à travailler avec le Ministère. »

« A qui pensez vous ? »

« Apparemment mon frère Percy à connu une évolution de carrière pour le moins surprenante. Il travaille pour un langue de plomb qui ne mâche pas ses mots... »

« On m'a déjà parlé de lui. » Le coupa Ialon en hochant la tête. « Franchement je n'avais pas vu ce problème sous cette angle. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

Sa question s'adressait aux deux gobelins qui échangèrent un coup d'oeil avant que Scalbeck ne soupir et ne reprenne la parole.

« Honnêtement et par respect pour les règles primordiales de la magie, Monsieur Weasley a raison. Nous ne pouvons avoir de double casquette dans ce cas précis. Il serait facile alors de nous accusser de manquer de impartialité ce qui pourrait s'avérer catastrophique pour notre peuple. Nous avons déjà connu les affres de la déchéance à cause de notre désir de trop étreindre de richesse, mais nous ne recommenceront pas cette erreur. »

« C'est tout à votre honneur. » sourit Ialon en s'inclinant légèrement devant les deux gobelins qui lui rendirent son salut sans plus pouvoir contenir et cacher le rougissement qui illumina leur pommette. « Nous feront donc appel à ce langue de plomb en espérant qu'il voudra bien remplir nos exigences. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y oppose. » fit Wereck. « Je connais l'homme en question et il est un des rares a connaître et respecter les anciennes valeurs et à nous considérer autrement que comme de simple larbins ! »

« Je le savais que cela finirait comme cela. » Marmonna Bill en haussant les épaules interrompant son supérieur avant qu'il ne se lançe dans une diatribe incendiaire à proprs des manquements de sorciers et du Ministère.

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers lui. Curieux, interrogateur et pour les deux gobelin visiblement réprobateur, mais le roux se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un certain fatalisme surfait qui fit sourire l'Awa du clan de chimère.

« Permettez moi de vous signaler qu'il y a de grande probabilité, vues les précédents dans l'histoire, pour que parmi ses ambassadeurs se trouve des Gardiens de source de magie. De plus je sais comment fonctionne votre manière de penser, messieurs. » Cru-t-il bon d'expliquer en fixant les deux gobelins. « Donc il était plus que prévisible que vous arriviez à cette conclusion. »

« Quelle conclusion ? » Demanda Rémus qui se sentait un peu perdu.

«Scalbeck et moi formerons la délégation gobeline Pas que cela m'enchante de devoir faire des ronds de jambes mais dans ces conditions cela s'impose. »

« Mais tu n'es pas un gobelin ?! » S'exclama Aïnara qui affichait le même air incrédule que Rémus.

« C'est une évidence, mais cela ne posera pas de problème, n'est ce pas ? » Minauda Bill en fixant ses deux supérieurs.

« Effectivement. » reconnut Wereck en hochant la tête alors que Scalbeck levait les yeux au plafond. « De par ses fonctions, monsieur Weasley est le mieux à même de défendre nous intérêt au sein d'une réunion internationale ou se trouveront réunit d'autre gardien de Source de Magie. »

« Source de Magie ? » Répéta Aînara qui depuis que les mots avaient été prononcé la première fois se demandait à quoi ils pouvaient se référer.

« Ce sont les gemmes cœur qui font office de frontière et qui maintiennent les moldus à l'écart. » Explicita Scalbeck succinctement.

« Entre autre chose. » Développa brièvement Bill avec un grand sourire.

**A suivre...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52** : Alice

Elle dormait. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle dormait. En fait, pas vraiment, dormir ne convenait pas comme terme pour expliquer sa situation. Dormir impliquait forcément de se réveiller à un moment ou à un autre. Mais dans son cas, elle savait que le réveil tant espéré ne viendrait pas, ou bien plus, ou peu être espérer se réveiller n'avait été qu'un leurre, un fantasme de son esprit perturbé.

Enfin peu importait, elle était coincé dans ce sommeil sans fin, faute de mot plus adéquat, depuis bien trop de temps pour que ce qui se passa à l'extérieur ait un quelconque sens pour elle. Sa situation était sans issue. Elle le savait depuis longtemps mais elle avait maintenue une lueur d' espoir aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait put et puis finalement s'était résignée.

Dans sa prison de chair, elle avait, dans les premiers temps, lutté contre le désespoir et cette force omniprésente qui la maintenait ainsi à l'écart de la vie. Elle avait frappé autant qu'elle le pouvait les murs qui l'emprisonnaient, tout comme elle s'était flagellée, au sens propre comme au figuré, pour se punir de son impuissance. Elle avait hurlé en silence n'ayant plus de voix pour se faire entendre. Elle avait déchiré les parois invisibles qui la retenaient, maudit son sort et tous ceux qu'elle en estimait responsable. Elle avait prié tout ce qu'il était possible de prier, supplié en promettant de se plier à toutes les exigences pour qu'on la libère, mais rien n'avait changé. Rien. Elle était restée prisonnière de son propre corps, prisonnière de son âme ravagée par la folie meurtrière d'une autre.

Elle n'avait pas oublié les derniers instants de sa vie. Elle n'avait qu'a y penser pour reprendre le fil de cette soirée maudite qui avait marqué la destruction de sa vie et de sa famille. Son maris était mort le premier et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui arrive la même chose après la torture sans nom que venait de lui infliger cette sorcière complètement folle qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle avait continuer à lutter pour essayer d'éloigner le danger de la seule personne encore en vie dans leur petite maison qui commençait à se consumer. Elle devait tenir pour que son fils ait une chance d'être sauvé. Mais tout avait une fin et une fois à bout de sa résistance, quand les remparts protégeant son esprit, s'étaient rompu sous l'assaut du sortilège impardonnable, elle n'avait pu que maudire sa propre faiblesse et la folie de cette femme impitoyable qui la surplombait avec un rire démentiel tout en s'apprêtant à mettre un terme définitif à son existence.

Alors l'espoir l'avait quitté et Alice Londubat avait finit par se résigner. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait d'avenir, elle n'aurait de vengeance. Elle avait alors perdu pied dans sa propre tête et s'était enfoncé profondément dans le complexe labyrinthe de sa raison ou du peu qu'il en restait. Elle resterait là comme un pantin désarticulé, comme un fauve en cage dans les méandre de son cerveau ravagé. Elle n'eut pas conscience de l'arrivée des renforts et des secours. Elle se trouvait bien trop profondément enfouie dans sa propre folie pour voir son ennemis fuir frustré de ne pouvoir finir la mission qu'on lui avait confié.

Cela n'aurait pas eut d'importance ,si elle n'avait pas eut un fils. Un enfant à protéger et élever. Elle se serait résigner à son sort depuis bien longtemps et aurait abandonné la lutte sans remord, ni regret avec l'espoir de retrouver Franck de l'autre côté, si elle n'avait pas eut son enfant. Son garçon. Son fils. Neville.

Elle ignorait, car le temps n'avait pas d'importance de ce côté ci de la raison ou de la folie, combien de temps elle avait espéré pouvoir retrouver conscience et se rendre auprès de lui pour l'aimer et le voir grandir. Elle l'ignorait mais elle estimait que c'était bien trop de temps et que quoi qu'elle fasse, c'était du temps perdu qui ne pourrait se rattraper. Elle avait perdu tout espoir. Elle n'était plus qu'une toute petite étincelle de conscience qui brillait faiblement au cœur d'un néant absolue, d'un froid intense qui l'engourdissait toujours un peu plus et dont elle savait qu'il annonçait la fin. La délivrance.

Ce fut certainement pourquoi elle en voulu dans un premier temps à cette voix qui parvenait à l'atteindre. Dans les premier temps, elle ne comprenait pas les paroles. D'ailleurs en y songeant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y ait eut des mots précis et signifiant quelque chose dans les premiers sons qui brisèrent la monotonie de son silence. Cela avait plus ressemblé à un baragouinage vide de sens.

Le son était juste comme un bourdonnement sourd qui perturbait son monde de silence et la tirait de son apathie. Un peu comme un moustique qui volerait alors que vous essayer de vous endormir. Elle avait tenter de repousser ce bruit intrus, jusqu'au moment ou malgré tous ses efforts pour le repousser l'espoir avait de nouveau commencer à germer dans son âme. Peut être que les médicomages avaient fait suffisamment de progrès pour la sortir de là ? Peut être, deux mot qu'elle détestait.

Avec une régularité déconcertante, pour quelqu'un pour qui le temps était devenu une notion abstraite, Alice pouvait entendre ce bourdonnement et il avait quelque chose de familier et de rassurant. Il lui fallut beaucoup de patience pour arriver à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle percevait et ce jour là si elle avait pu , si elle en avait eut encore la capacité, elle en aurait pleurer de joie et de reconnaissance. Ce bruit ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la voix de son fils. La seule qui puisse , allez savoir comment pénétrer si profondément au cœur de sa prison. Un cadeau à double tranchant. Car si elle lui avait rendu l'espoir et qu'elle attendait avec impatience chaque nouvelle conversation que lui faisait son fils, elle réalisait aussi à chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais. Elle était condamnée à cette douce torture pour le temps qui lui restait à vivre et cela lui paraissait pire parfois que le silence.

Neville venait et lui parlait tout le temps qu'il restait. Comme si son fils savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Dans les bons jours, quand l'espoir la soutenait, elle accueillait les paroles de son fils comme un cadeau inestimable et buvait ses longs monologues comme on goûtait les plus précieux des nectars. Dans les mauvais jour, quand elle aurait souhaité que tout se termine le plus rapidement, elle ne recevait les mots de son enfant que comme un reproche pour l'avoir abandonné ou comme une torture supplémentaire, restant sourde au sens profond que désirait lui communiquer Neville. Il lui était arriver de hurler silencieusement à son fils de ne pas revenir et elle était aller même jusqu'à' à le supplier de la libérer définitivement de cette souffrance, mais bien evidemment, Neville ne l'avait pas entendu.

Elle apprit donc tout de la vie de son fils par les long monologues auxquels il se livrait sans aucune fausse pudeur. Même si parfois elle avait l'intuition qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Ce qu'il devait garder pour lui devait être quelque chose de particulier finit elle par estimer. Il lui donnait vraiment le sentiment de ne pas parler non pour lui cacher quelque chose, mais plutôt car il était toujours possible que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent entendre ce qu'il aurait à lui dire. Elle connaissait donc tout de la vie de son fils, son enfance, son entrée à Poudlard, les rencontres qu'il y avait faites, les difficultés qu'il avait affronté. Elle s'était sentit fière de lui quand il lui avait raconté comment son acte de bravoure avait fait remporté la coupe des maisons à Griffondor, en première année. Elle s'inquiéta des dangers que pourrait rencontrer plus tard Neville. Et ce qu'il lui confia les années suivante fût bien loin de la rassurer.

Et puis à un moment donné, la routine de son emprisonnement fut rompu. Quand, comment et pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son fils ne devrait pas tarder à revenir et qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience. Mais ce ne fût pas la voix tant aimée de Neville qui rompit la monotonie de son monde silencieux.

Deux présences envahirent l'espace de sa prison. Leur aura était si puissante qu'elle se sentit agressée et repoussée dans un coin encore plus reculé de son esprit. Si la flamme de son âme n'était plus qu'une petite braise à peine rougeoyante, les deux intrus devaient être un feu de joie ! Elle se sentait écrasée par leur présence. Alice n'avait aucun moyen de lutter contre cette invasion, hormis celle de se réfugier si loin que nul ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son fils devait venir. Neville allait arriver. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas se couper du fils ténu qui la retenait à son enfant. Pas tant qu'elle aurait suffisamment d'énergie pour se maintenir consciente. Pas tant qu'elle serait là.

Elle décida donc de rester caché en attendant que Neville se manifeste. De plus dans sa position, elle pouvait espionner les intrus qui semblaient vouloir s'installer en elle pour un moment. Les deux envahisseurs n'avaient pas de forme physique à proprement parlé. Ils ressemblaient à deux flammes vives qui brûlaient plus ou moins intensément en suivant une variation d'intensité qui semblait rythmé et qu' Alice associa à de la musique. Peut être étaient ils en train de parler ? Et peut être pouvait elle les écouter sans se faire remarquer. Ils devaient avoir une raison pour s'être introduit en elle de cette manière et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cela est un rapport avec son fils. Son intuition lui criait que cela avait un lien avec ce que Neville lui avait toujours caché.

« Elle n'est pas là » constata une voix qui lui parut masculine avec un soupçon de tristesse à peine perceptible dans le ton. Cependant cette voix n'avait rien de familier pour Alice alors elle préféra rester dans sa retraite et continuer à observer. « Peut être qu'il n'en reste rien... »

« Elle doit se trouver plus profondément enfouie. Elle ne peut être que là, si elle avait traversé nous l'aurions su. » Répondit une voix de femme qui elle lui rappela quelque chose. Même si elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir avec certitude elle connaissait la voix féminine.

«Nous avion prévu cette éventualité. » Reprit l'homme sur un ton résigné.

« Oui mais j'aurais préféré agir autrement. Usurper son identité risque d'être compliqué, nous devrions peut être dire qu'elle est déjà partie et que nous avons...»

« Peu importe ce que nous dirons, cela reste un mensonge. » assura l'homme sans la moindre trace d'hésitation dans la voix. « Mais c'est le seul moyen de pression que nous ayons pour faire passer notre message aux Chimères sans gêner la mise en place de notre plan d'origine !Nous ne voulons pas qu'elles prennent trop de liberté. Cela est déjà arrivé et au final cela nous a causé beaucoup de tord et de complications inutiles »

« Je le sais très bien » Répliqua la femme de manière assez sèche. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie. C'est tout de même de mon fils dont il s'agit. »

L'homme donna à Alice l'impression de soupirer et de ne pas chercher à avoir le dernier mot fasse à la colère de sa compagne qui plus le temps passait lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait côtoyé par le passé.

« Les hautes instances de l'au de là devaient savoir que leur plan n'était pas viable, comment espéraient elles leurrer les Chimères ? »Reprit à mi voix la femme en maugréant plus pour elle même que pour son compagnon, ou que pour Alice. « Comment ais je pu me laisser convaincre que le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je reconnais que je suis on ne peu plus d'accord avec le but poursuivit et que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me plie à leur directive, mais si il n'y avait qu'un infime espoir de parvenir au même résultat sans sacrifier nos servants alors oui je choisirais cette autre option sans remords ! Bien trop de sacrifice pour quel résultat ? »

« Je comprends. » Répondit l'homme avec toujours cette froide assurance qui finalement rappelait quelque chose à Alice. Elle se souvenait de quelqu'un qui avait le même trait de caractère « Après tout il s'agit aussi de mon fils. »

Alice de son côté avait tout entendu et elle avait appris plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Premier élément, les intrus appartenait au monde des morts. Ce qui en soit était déjà une information capitale. Étaient ils venu pour mettre fin à son emprisonnement ? Pour la libérer de cet état végétatif et lui permettre de rejoindre son époux ? Visiblement ce n'était pas le but premier de leur intrusion dans son esprit, mais cependant elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'ils ne repartiraient pas sans elle.

Dans ce cas, elle devrait alors faire ses adieux à son fils. Elle ne pourrait plus entendre sa voix. Alice décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter de partir sans avoir entendu une dernière fois la voix de Neville. Faute de pouvoir communiquer avec lui, elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son fils.

Deuxième élément, non négligeable, un clan chimère arpentait le monde sorcier. Elle savait d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit des discours de son fils que le monde magique allait droit à sa perte à cause de la corruption et d'une politique laxiste et autre joyeusetés du même acabit. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'un clan de chimère ait vu le jour pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans tous ce fatras. Et peu importe comment le lien s'était créée mais son fils était proche des chimères. Il devait être un de leur servants. Alice se sentit très fière de son enfant.

D'après le peu qu'elle se rappelait au sujet de ses puissantes créatures magiques, il était assez difficile de les approcher et de se voir accorder leur confiance et Neville y était parvenu. Son orgueil maternel s'en trouva revigorer, et elle sentit une nouvelle chaleur se répandre autours d'elle. Rien qui ne pourrait lui permettre de sortir de son état comateux mais suffisamment pour lui donner le courage de tenir encore.

Le troisième point était un peu plus ardu à mettre en évidence mais Alice se doutait que cela devait avoir son importance. L'identité des deux intrus qui avaient fait irruption dans son âme. Elle avait une petite idée de qui ils pouvaient être et se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir signifier. Pour la femme elle n'avait pas eut de peine à mettre un nom sur la lumière d'âme qui se trouvait si près d'elle qu'elle aurait pu la toucher. Par le passé, toutes les deux avaient été amies. Pour l'homme cela s'était avéré plus compliqué, mais elle avait finit par se faire une opinion sur son identité probable et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré auparavant, elle était convaincu de ne pas se tromper. Il y avait quelque chose d'instinctif qui lui faisait associé l'homme à quelqu'un qu'elle avait côtoyé de son vivant et qui avait trop de point commun avec la lumière d'âme de l'homme pour que se soit une simple coïncidence.

Quatrième et dernier point qui devait jouer un rôle important dans la balance, le pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux ici et ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Là elle n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Tout ce qu'elle en avait déduit avec certitude c'est qu'elle ne resterait pas plus longtemps dans cet état. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle allait quitter cette prison de chair. Elle allait être délivrer. Elle allait mourir.

Alice n'était pas contre le fait de voir cette fin arrivée. L'existence qui était la sienne était pathétique et ne lui apportait rien. Alors l'idée que tout se termine n'était pas désagréable. Cependant elle sentait bien que les deux âmes intruses avaient pour objectif de l'utiliser pour atteindre son fils et cela elle ne pouvait le permettre. Hors de question qu'elle les laisse agir à leur guise si leur intention était de faire du mal ou de comploter contre son fils.

Si sa détermination était sans faille et augmentait la puissance de son aura, Alice restait consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour s'opposer aux deux intrus. Elle était quasiment à bout de force et ne connaissait rien au loi que maîtrisait les esprits des morts. Elle avait l'intuition que ces deux là étaient puissants et savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Cela ne devait pas être un privilège donné à toutes les âmes mortelle que de pouvoir s'inviter ainsi dans un hôte vivant ou semi vivant dans son cas particulier. Que pouvait t-elle donc faire pour protéger son enfant ?

Elle n'avait aucun repère temporel et pour ce qu'elle en savait, Neville pouvait très bien arrivé dans la seconde suivante que dans un laps de temps plus long et qui lui semblerait être une éternité. Comment pouvait elle les chasser de sa tête ? En avait elle au moins la possibilité et les capacités ? Franchement elle en doutait.

Alors peut être pouvait-elle se montrer et essayer de gagner un maximum de temps et peut être découvrir ce que les deux morts voulaient à son fils et quand il viendrait il lui faudrait trouver comment lui faire parvenir l'avertissement et les informations qu'elle avait recueillit. Ce qui aurait put être la partie la plus facile du plan qui commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit, serait certainement celle qui lui poserait le plus de difficultés. Mais elle n'était pas résigné à abandonner et si l'attaque frontale était la seule option, elle n'hésiterait pas !

Rassemblant tout son courage et ses dernières forces, elle sortit de son retranchement et s'approcha lentement et avec prudence des deux intrus qui cessèrent leur conversation pour l'observer. Alice savait que par rapport à eux, l'éclat de sa flamme, bien que déterminé et ravivé par son désir de soutenir Neville, paraissait bien terne et faible par rapport à celui des deux intrus.

«Pour des gens qui complotent, vous n'êtes pas très discret. » Déclara-t-elle méfiante en gardant une certaine distance vis à vis de leur aura.

« Tu nous as entendu ? » S'étonna la voix de femme avec plus de surprise que de contrariété dans sa voix.

« Faudrait être sourd pour ne pas vous entendre, Lily ! Vous êtes quand même dans ma tête ou ce qu'il en reste ! » Annonça Alice en observant la réaction des deux âmes quand elle dévoila l'identité de celle qui était féminine.

Les deux auras avaient vacillé sous la surprise mais elles avaient presque instantanément repris constance. Alice si elle en avait eut encore les moyens, aurait sourit, narquoisement à ces interlocuteurs, apparemment ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle les démasque aussi vite et juste.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous trafiquez mais si c'est pour d'une manière ou d'une autre nuire à mon fils, je ne vous laisserais pas faire. »

« Et que comptez vous faire ? » Fit la voix d'homme presque dans un soupir las. Tous les deux devaient bien savoir qu'Alice était à bout de force et sans possibilité de s'opposer à eux.

« A vrai dire je n'en sais rien mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis sans ressources , monsieur. » Répliqua Alice sans donner l'identité qu'elle attribuait à l'autre âme qui s'était introduit dans son esprit. Elle préférait garder cet atout dans sa manche « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne tenterais rien ! J'ai bien suivit votre conversation depuis que vous êtes arrivé et si tout n'est pas clair pour moi, il est évident que vous voulez m'utiliser pour atteindre mon fils et je ne le permettrais pas ! »

« Alice, nous ne voulons aucun mal à ton fils. » Assura Lily d'un ton ferme mais doux. « Nous avons quelques petits détails à régler avec les chimères afin qu'elles ne prennent pas de décisions trop hâtive qui aurait des répercussions assez catastrophique sur les deux côtés du voile. »

« Nous avons lâcher la brides à nos envoyés auprès du clan afin qu'ils apportent leur aide au clan mais nous devons veiller à ce qu'il ne s'emballent pas inutilement. Ils ont déjà agit avec beaucoup de liberté et nous devons leur parler avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. » Continua l'homme doucement et lentement.

Puis il y eut un temps de silence lourd. Les deux âmes intruses comprenaient que peu importaient leurs arguments, Alice ne céderait pas tant qu'elle estimerait qu'ils représentaient une menace pour Neville..

« Tu l'ignore certainement mais Voldemort est revenu. » Lança sans ménagement la voix de Lily rompant le silence et décidé à ne pas ménager son ancienne amie.

« Impossible ! Neville m'a dit qu'il avait été tué... »

« Non, il a usé d'un sortilège interdit pour partager son âme et la rendre immortelle. » Reprit Lily d'un ton docte. « Enfin de notre point de vue, il a commis un crime impardonnable car mutiler ainsi son âme ne lui permettra jamais de franchir le voile et le condamnera à errer comme un monstre à la frontière du vivant à chaque fois que l'on détruira son enveloppe charnelle. »

« Et personne ne peut empêcher ça ! » S'exclama Alice dont la lumière d'âme vacilla dangereusement sous le coups de la nouvelle.

« Il est bien évidemment possible d'y remédier. » La rassura l'homme d'une voix calme et posée « Il suffit de détruire les objets enfermant les morceaux de l'âme déchiré. Nous avons en quelque sorte, autorisé nos subalternes à révéler l'existence de ses objets, leur localisation et leur mode de destruction, aux servants chimères qui vont avoir pour tache de les détruire. »

« Malheureusement cela est contraire à nos lois. Aucun mort ne doit prendre une part aussi active dans le monde des vivant ni par action ni par intention. »

« Vous avez donc envoyé deux autres âmes au casse pipe plutôt que de vous farcir le sale boulot, bel état d'esprit ! » Maugréa Alice avec dédain.

« C'était un risque minime et soit sans crainte nous aurions assumé la responsabilité de nos choix nous aussi et nous étions prêt à en accepter les conséquences. »

« C'est vrai que cela change tout ! » Ironisa Alice. « Vous, vous saviez, mais vos subalternes eux... »

« Nous leur avons expliquer tous les dangers et les sanctions auxquelles ils se risquaient. C'est de leur propre initiative qu'ils ont choisit d'accélérer les chose en franchissant le voile pour aller rejoindre les chimères avant que nous ne leur en donnions l'autorisation. »

« Ben voyons elle est un peu facile celle là ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour les en empêcher !»

« Alice ! S'ils s'en étaient tenu à cela, au plan des instances supérieurs, leur punition aurait été moins lourde de conséquences et nous aurions pu les couvrir ! » Déclara Lily

« Mais ils n'ont pas décidé d'en rester là, hein ? Sinon vous ne seriez pas là, à tenter de me convaincre que vous n'agissez que pour le bien de vos subalternes ! »

«Effectivement, Nos envoyés ont mis dans leur petit papier de hanter Voldemort et de l'espionner pour lui soutirer d'autres informations que celles sur les horcruxes... »

« Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. » Rétorqua Alice et si elle avait pu elle aurait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine histoire de leur signifié qu'ils ne pourraient pas la convaincre du contraire. « Si j'en avais l'occasion et la possibilité croyez bien que je me ferais une joie d'aller m'incruster chez cette folle de Lestrange pour lui faire regretter de ne pas être un peu plus folle et lui faire vivre l'enfer. »

« Hanter une âme ne se fait pas à la légère ! Surtout quand il s'agit d'une âme déchirée ! » Reprit d'un ton professorale l'homme en insistant comme si il s'adressait à une élève récalcitrante. «C'est comme marcher en équilibre sur un fils a plus de cent mètre de hauteur ! Un pas de travers et c'est la survie de votre âme qui est en péril »

_« Cela n'a effectivement pas l'air simple. » _rugit une voix pourtant calme et donnant l'impression de venir de nulle part. « _L'autre côté du voile est vraiment un monde à part !Cependant ne croyez pas pouvoir nous tromper, nous connaissons vos lois et nous savons ce que vous voulez, derrière vos fausses excuses et vos manigances. _»

Alice sentit que la chaleur de son âme se réchauffer au contact de cette voix si puissante. Elle était même plus que satisfaite en voyant les deux lumières intruses vaciller sous le poids du charisme de la voix qui avait bercé son errance. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre toute. Celle de son fils.

_« Bonjour Maman. »_ ronronna la voix de Neville.

Et Alice su alors ce que son fils lui avait caché et elle n'en fût encore que plus fière.

**A suivre... **


	53. Chapter 53

**Avertissement :**_Le chapitre se place du point de vue de Neville et il a des pensées qui peuvent choquer ou déplaire. En aucun cas je ne défend un point de vue plus qu'un autre et je pense que chaque situation est différente et que la singularité des personnes doit être protéger. La volonté de chacun doit être respecté, réfléchie et accompagné._

_J'espère avoir été assez claire pour que vous compreniez sa démarche et ses questions. Dans le cas contraire si cela vous en quelque manière que ce soit blessé, révolté ou dégoûté, je le regrette et j'espère qu'avec suffisamment de recul vous pourrez continuer à suivre cette histoire._

**Chapitre 53 :** Cas de conscience**  
**

« On dirait qu'elle dort. » Fit d'une voix douce et murmuré Harry.

Neville eut un petit sourire triste et résigné. Depuis le temps qu'il venait, il s'était habitué à voir sa mère étendu ainsi dans son lit. Immobile, livide comme une statue de cire, reposant sur des draps bien trop blanc. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il était venu la voir. Il se rappelait s'être fait la même réflexion et puis il avait bien vite compris que cette impression de sommeil paisible était une illusion. Un leurre. Un faux espoir car sa mère ne se réveillerait pas. Peut être jamais. Sûrement jamais.

« Au moins, elle ne souffre pas. » Soupira Draco sur un ton à peine plus audible que celui qu'avait utilisé le brun.

Neville acquiesça de la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Même si le sort de sa mère n'avait rien d'enviable, elle n'affichait aucun signe de souffrance, contrairement à d'autre dans ce service un peu particulier de Sainte Mangouste. Physique tout du moins, aucun signe de douleur n'était visible sur le visage de cire d'Alice. Moralement et psychiquement, il savait que sa mère supportait difficilement de se tenir ainsi enfermé dans son propre esprit.

Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre et voir les signaux que lui envoyait l'esprit de sa mère. Enfant trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre, il avait espéré que ce sommeil prenne fin un jour et qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Et puis en grandissant et en développant son pouvoir de Chimère, il avait compris que son espoir était vain. Elle ne se réveillerait jamais mais elle pouvait l'entendre et il pouvait de mieux en mieux ressentir les émotions qui lui provenaient de sa mère et cela avait été pour lui un choc tout aussi perturbant que douloureux.

Il avait bien sentit l'ambivalence des sentiments que suscitaient chacune de ses visites. Il avait rapidement compris le désarroi dans lequel elle se trouvait et avait maudit son impuissance à ne pouvoir l'aider. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était maudit pour ne pas pouvoir aider sa mère ! Elle l'avait protéger et lui ne pouvait lui rendre la pareil. Elle l'avait aimé, lui avait donné la vie et lui devait se contenter de la torturer en remuant le couteau dans la plaie en lui rappelant par ses visites et ses conversations qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le tenir dans ses bras !

Neville s'en était voulu et s'en voulait encore pour avoir imposé cela à sa mère. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à arrêter de venir la voir. Il avait besoin de lui parler, même si cela leur faisait du mal. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonné et la laisser seule dans sa prison obscure. Il ne comptait plus les fois ou revenant de ses visites, ils avaient supplié Augusta de ne pas le laisser y retourner. Il n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler la seule et unique fois ou il avait suggéré à sa grand mère de mettre fin à tout cela. De manière définitive.

Sa grand mère n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Avant ce jour là. Et malgré sa colère et la haine même qui avait brûlé ses veines à ce moment, il était resté paralysé par les larmes qu'il avait vu glisser sur les joues parcheminées d'Augusta et par le cris déchirant qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles quand il doutait de lui même.

_« Qui crois tu être ? Pour qui te prends tu pour décider du sort de ta mère !?»_

A l'époque, sur le coup, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il était resté figé devant sa grand mère qui avait finit par le prendre dans ses bras en le serrant fort, tous les deux secoués par des sanglots qui ne cessèrent que très longtemps après. Il avait fallut encore un peu de temps pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux reparler calmement sans se laisser emporter par leurs émotions de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Neville avait expliqué ce qu'il percevait des sentiments de sa mère et du tiraillement que ses visites semblaient provoqué chez Alice. De son sentiment de culpabilité, de son sentiment d'impuissance. De sa peur et de sa souffrance à la sentir dans cette état.

Augusta lui avait alors dit qu'il pouvait arrêter. Que si cela s'avérait trop difficile pour lui il pouvait cesser d'aller la voir. Rien ne l'y obligeait. Elle avait fait cette proposition d'un ton triste mais compréhensif. Et dans ses yeux Neville avait plu lire les même souffrances et les même doutes que les siens. Pas plus que lui sa grand mère arrivait à gérer parfaitement les sentiments qui la rongeaient quand il s'agissait de sa mère.

Neville avait trouvé ses paroles encore plus dur que sa questions au milieu de ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas prononcer le mot fuir, mais il le sentait fortement sous-jacent et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais plus que fuir, c'était l'idée d'abandonner sa mère qui le révulsait. Il savait que sans sa résistance et son sacrifice, il n'aurait pas survécut à cette nuit fatidique. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Tout simplement parce qu'il était son fils. Cependant même avec le soutien de cette prise de conscience, Neville avait dû mal à supporter les sentiments contraires qui émanaient de sa mère à chacune de ses visites.

Il en avait à nouveau discuter avec Augusta et après une nouvelle crise de larme douloureuse, ils étaient parvenue à un accord. Un espoir pour eux deux de trouver une solution pour agir selon la volonté d'Alice. Mais Neville avait dû argumenter, parlementer, négocier chaque point avec sa grand mère pour l'amener à lui donner son accord. Elle avait lutter contrant chaque argument en objectant sans cesse mais elle avait finit par se rendre à son avis quand il lui avait donné la réponse à cette fameuse question.

_« Qui crois tu être ? Pour qui te prends tu pour décider du sort de ta mère !»_

Pour son fils. Voilà ce qu'avait répondu Neville. Il connaissait la réponse depuis longtemps. Elle était l'évidence même. Cependant il ne comptait pas décider seul du sort d'Alice. Il voulait s'assurer de ce qu'elle voulait réellement. De son souhait à elle pour respecter sa volonté aussi difficile que ce choix soit à accepter pour eux. Tout aurait été plus simple, si on leur avait laisser l'occasion d'en parler auparavant. S' ils avaient eut le temps et la possibilité d'en parler ensemble et de comprendre les motivations de chacun quand à cette question fatidique : « que faire si j'en suis réduit à un état végétatif ? »

Un peu comme les moldus et leur don d'organe et dans le cas extrême, il le savait pour s'être intéresser à la question durant ses recherches d'argument pour convaincre sa grand mère, l'euthanasie que les non sorciers tentaient de légiférer . Entre politique et choix moral, les discussions allaient certainement de bon train entre les différents point de vue. Neville s'était documenter et avait chercher à rassembler toutes les informations possible aussi bien du côté moldu que sorcier et il avait même cherché dans la bibliothèque des Jugements qui se trouvait dans son nid. Il n'avait relancé la conversation avec Augusta que lorsqu'il avait été suffisamment sûr de ses arguments et qu'il avait eut des documents sur lesquels s'appuyer.

Neville eut un petit sourire ironique. Évidemment comme conversation autours du banquet familiale du dimanche midi, on pouvait facilement trouver mieux. Mais il était convaincu que la question méritait d'être posé, surtout en des temps troublés. Comment sinon respecter la volonté de quelqu'un dont on ignore l'avis sur la question ? Personne n'envisageait sereinement que ce genre d'événement soit de l'ordre du possible pour lui ou pour ses proches et il ne souhaitait à personne d'avoir à supporter la douleur qu'avait enduré sa mère et le supplice qu'avait été de la voir réduit à cet état pour lui et sa grand mère, mais il était convaincu que les gens en majorité choisiraient qu'on mette fin à leur calvaire, surtout si il n'y avait plus une once d'espoir de remédier à la situation.

Quand à bout d'argument, Augusta lui avait demandé comment il comptait s'y prendre pour demander son avis à Alice, Neville lui avait parler de la couronne qui se trouvait dans le coffre des Chimères à la banque de Gringotts. Un diadème en argent forgé par les plus puissant maître des temps ancien et orné d'une pierre violette qui luisait d'un puissant pouvoir qui petit à petit s'était éveillé depuis qu'il avait eut l'autorisation de Ialon de le sortir de leur voûte.

Neville avait tout lu sur les jugements précédent où la couronne avait été utilisé et il avait appris comment elle fonctionnait . Il avait tout expliquer à sa grand mère et elle avait fini par se ranger à son idée tout en le mettant en garde. A l'époque, selon elle, la probabilité qu'un clan se forme était assez faible. Neville qui se trouvait alors en deuxième année avait déjà l'intuition que la formation d'un clan était plus que probable. Il avait cependant accepté le risque en assurant à sa grand mère qu'il saurait se montrer patient et elle avait finit par lui donner son autorisation.

Raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, maintenant à fixer sa mère en tenant dans sa main l'ornement en argent qui pulsait d'énergie magique dans sa paume. Il avait transplané directement dans la chambre occupé par sa mère à Sainte Mangouste, accompagné de Harry et Draco. Il avait choisit l'apparence de Neville pour le cas ou quelqu'un entrerait dans la chambre pendant qu'il menait à bien cette mission qu'il s'était octroyé et qui représentait temps pour lui. Tout le personnel de l'hôpital sorcier savait qu'il venait régulièrement voir sa mère. Ils seraient certainement surpris de le voir avec deux adolescents, surtout s'ils reconnaissaient ses deux amis et sans sa grand mère mais leur professionnalisme et leur compassion devrait suffire à les tenir à l'écart et à éviter qu'il ne pose trop de questions embarrassantes. Et si l'un deux s'étonnait de ne pas les avoir croisé dans les couloirs, Neville s'était arrangé pour faire concordé l'heure de la visite avec celle d'un changement de poste ce qui devait fournir une explication suffisante au plus curieux.

La chambre était pareil que dans son souvenir. Elle ne changeait pas. Tout comme sa mère. Tout y était bien trop blanc, bien trop lisse pour qu'on est le sentiment que quelqu'un y vivait. L'absence de désordre et d'objet personnel tout comme l'odeur de désinfectant et autres produit lié au soin vous prenait à la gorge tout aussi fermement que le silence qui régnait dans la petite pièce. Seuls quelques bruits provenaient étouffée du couloir derrière la porte donnant accès à l'ensemble du service de la section H de Sainte Mangouste.

Neville regarda ses deux compagnons. Harry semblait impressionné par l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Et d'après les pensées qui lui parvenait par le lien, il savait que c'était la cas, mais il pouvait sentir l'admiration et le respect du brun pour lui grimper en flèche. Le brun n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eut le même courage que lui et la même abnégation si la personne étendue là avait été sa mère et non celle de Neville. En sentant son regard sur lui, Harry le fixa et eut une petite moue triste.

« Désolé. » dit-il toujours sur le ton d'un murmure.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Neville savait bien pourquoi le brun s'excusait et il balaya ses excuses d'un petit geste négligent de la main en souriant tristement. Harry malgré lui avait commencé à comparer leur situation respective et il s'était souvenu que Neville leur avait déjà fait la leçon à ce propos.

« Je n'ai pas affronter tout cela seul. » avoua-t-il dans un soupir. « Sans ma grand mère et le soutien que j'ai pu trouver en devenant, vous savez quoi, je n'aurais certainement pas supporter aussi bien cette épreuve. »

Il n'avait pas dit « Chimère » à voix haute craignant toujours que des oreilles indiscrète ne traînent dans les alentours. Il ne s'était pas donné autant de mal pour créer leur golem afin de cacher leur identité, pour tout gâcher par un manque de prudence.

« Comme tu nous l'a déjà si bien fait remarquer, il y a quelque jour, à chacun son fardeau et ses épreuves passée. » Déclara Draco d'un ton conciliant et apaisant qui tira Harry de sa stupeur.

Neville était assez surpris par la maîtrise dont faisait preuve le blond. Il y avait eut un éclair de douleur dans le regard gris du serpentard quand il avait posé ses yeux pour la première fois sur sa mère mais pas de surprise. Draco semblait étrangement compréhensif, comme si cette situation ne lui était pas complètement étrangère. Harry devait s'en être rendu compte lui aussi car il fixait le blond avec un intérêt renouvelé qui fit pousser un soupir las à Draco.

« Je suis déjà venu. » Lança le blond quand il fut convaincue qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas sans fournir une explication. « Dans la section H, je veux dire. Mes parents ont dû m'amener, par obligation dira t-on. »

« Tu sais donc ce qui se cache la derrière cette porte ? » questionna Neville en indiquant la porte de la chambre du menton.

«Bien évidemment. » répondit avec assurance le blond avec une petite pointe de reproche qui n'échappa à aucun des deux autres.

Pas que Draco en voulait à Neville pour l'avoir conduit ici, même si il leur faisait clairement ressentir qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs et ne jamais avoir à remettre les pieds ici. Non, Draco acceptait la démarche de Neville et celui-i pouvait même sentir qu'il soutenait son action.

Si le serpentard lui reprochait quelque chose, c'était d'imposer cette découverte d'une des faces cachés du monde magique à Harry. Une des faces les moins glorieuses. Mais Draco comprenait le but que poursuivait le châtain et il savait que Harry n'aurait pas accepter qu'on lui cache la moindre chose et qu'on prenne des gants avec lui. Alors comprenant combien cette démarche était importante pour les décisions que seraient amener à prendre les deux griffondors plus tard, il sera les poings, ravala ses reproches et tenta de chasser les souvenirs de son enfance qui remontaient pour lui rappeler la leçon durement apprise la première fois, et l'unique, qu'il avait mis les pieds ici.

Neville savait que le blond ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Premièrement parce que c'était douloureux. Bien que le temps ait coulé depuis, l'expérience avait laisse une cicatrice encore vive dans l'esprit et le cœur du garçon. Deuxièmement parce que Draco ne voulait pas que son souvenirs envahissent ses deux amis par le lien mentale que maintenait Harry avec ceux qu'il considérait comme des proches depuis que son héritage magique s'était éveillé.

Draco ne voulait pas que ce qui lui était arrivé perturbe ce que s'apprêtait à faire Neville. Il ne désirait pas attirer leur attention sur lui alors qu'ils étaient venu pour aider Neville à parler pour la première fois avec sa mère. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, le seul sûrement que le châtain pourrait partager avec elle. Il aurait le temps d'en parler plus tard avec eux. Et vue le regard insistant que lui adressa Harry, le blond sut qu'il avait gagné un léger répit, mais qu'il n'y échappera pas.

« Quand tout sera en place ici et j'accompagnerais Harry pour lui faire visiter l'endroit. » Reprit Draco après un léger temps de silence. « Et je lui raconterais pourquoi je suis déjà venu ici. »

Le deux griffondors entendirent dans la voix de Draco, l'assurance qu'il révélerait ce qui l'avait conduit à venir ici par le passé et qu'il serait incapable d'oublier ces événements. Qui pouvait oublier le premier Doloris qu'il avait reçu ?

Neville vit le serpentard tressaillir et se mordre l'intérieur de la joue quand l'information lui échappa, ayant négliger la puissance du lien mental entre eux depuis qu'il avait lié sa magie à celle de Dénal. Mais ni lui ni Harry ne le pressèrent de question. Tous les deux en savaient assez sur les confessions difficile pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas les forcer de peur de causer plus de dégâts que de bien et Draco s'était déjà engagé à leur raconter sa triste et douloureuse expérience. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre que le blond soit prêt et à lui assurer leur soutien ce qu'ils firent sans hésitation en posant chacun une mains sur l'épaule du blond qui se détendit. Sentant qu'il était temps de recentrer la conversation, Neville se tourna vers sa mère et leur expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire.

« D'habitude, je m'assoie et lui tien simplement la main en lui parlant. Et rien que ce léger contact me permet de ressentir les émotions fortes qui se dégagent de son esprit. » Reprit Neville « D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les chroniques et ce que ma grand mère m'a révélé, la couronne va amplifier ce lien et me projeter dans son esprit, et ainsi je pourrais lui parler et elle me répondre. Malheureusement... »

Il soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il dégagea une mèche du visage émacié de sa mère. Les deux autre se turent attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. Laissant Neville allez à son rythme pour mener cette conversation douloureuse.

« Malheureusement c'est très épuisant, même pour quelqu'un comme nous. » Continua-t-il en posant le diadème sur le torse de sa mère.

« Nous pouvons certainement t'aider ? » S'enquit Harry d'un ton déterminé.

Neville eut un petit sourire amusé et satisfait. La question du brun ne l'étonnait même pas. Elle coulait de source et résumait à elle seule l'engagement que prenait Harry envers ses proches. Draco lui remit de ses émotions, sourit lui aussi tout en levant les yeux au plafond. Pour lui aussi cette question représentait bien le griffondor brun qui les regarda en haussant un sourcil surpris de leur réaction.

«Uniquement si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. C'est possible en effet mais ce n'est en aucun cas nécessaire. » Expliqua Neville qui ne voulait pas donner l'impression de leur forcer la main et qui avait quelques scrupules à les impliquer.

« Mais cela s'avéra plus facile pour toi et moins fatiguant ? » Insista Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout et remarquant à peine les mines amusés des deux autres. « De plus les événements vont s'enchaîner rapidement à partir de maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment de nous épuiser alors qu'une tuile pourrait nous tomber dessus et que nous devrons réagir rapidement. »

« Tu as raison bien entendu. » Soupira Neville en rendant les armes sans vraiment opposer de résistance car il était inutile de discuter avec le brun quand il s'engageait ainsi et en plus ses arguments tenaient la route.

Tous les trois savaient que les choses allaient s'accélérer et que rien ne pourraient les arrêter. Même s'il était possible que des grains de sable fassent crisser les engrenages, la machine était lancé et rien ne pourrait les stopper jusqu'aux jugement final. Se ménager et prendre certaines précautions n'était pas un conseil inutile. Surtout au vue de ce que Dénal avait découvert chez les vampires !

Ni Ialon, ni lui n'avait eut la moindre idée de ce qui se cachait la-dessous mais dès qu'il avait été fait allusion au Ciboire, les informations avaient coulé dans leur esprit comme un barrage qui céderait. Et les deux chimères plus âgés avaient dû calmer la plus jeune avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller à des extrémité et ne regrette son geste. Ils avaient convenue de régler cela à leur manière plus tard après avoir établis le meilleur plan et trouver comment entrer en contact avec les responsables. Mais convaincre Dénal n 'avait pas été une mince affaire ! Encore maintenant Neville pouvait sentir par leur lien l'agitation du plus jeune.

« Alors comment pouvons nous t'aider ? » Demanda Draco en le sortant de ses réflexions.

Si une chose était devenu tout aussi solide que l'engagement de Harry envers ses proches, c'était bien celui de Draco envers le brun. Relation qui aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un mais Alyd savait et connaissait suffisamment ces deux là pour comprendre que finalement ce n'était pas si surprenant.

« Et bien dans un premier temps en veillant à ce que personne ne viennent me déranger pendant que je met en place la connexion magique entre la couronne, ma mère et moi et puis en me soutenant de votre énergie magique et peut être qu'au cour de votre visite du service vous pourriez créer une diversion et assez de remue ménage pour me donner le temps de converser avec elle sans risque d'être interrompu. »

« Peut être ?! » s'exclama Draco de façon théâtral. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne fera pas dix pas dans le couloir que Harry va nous fondre un chaudron de manière mémorable ! »

Le soutenir en énergie magique n'était pas compliqué une fois qu'on maîtrisait le principe. Et Augusta avait veiller à leur apprendre rapidement les règles et les contraintes de ce type de lien et elle s'était assuré que tout les trois savaient dans quoi ils se lançaient. Le seul point qui inquiétait Neville et apparemment Draco était de devoir lâcher Harry dans la section H.

« C'est certain mais tu seras là pour l'aider à ne pas tout envoyer en l'air, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve ! » Assura Neville qui apparemment ne comptait pas rester à l'écart si le brun en arrivait là .

« Bien entendu. » Répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux. « L'idée me plairait bien à moi aussi. »

**A suivre...**


	54. Chapter 54

_Désolée pour l'absence de mise à jour de la semaine dernière et Merci encore à tous pour avoir permit chacun à votre manière que cette fiction atteigne les 1000 commentaires. Merci!_

**Chapitre 54** : Confrontation et révélations

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Neville une fois le diadème posé sur le front de sa mère pour entrer en contact avec la présence de celle ci dans les méandre de son esprit. Sa propre énergie savait quoi chercher et la signature de la présence de sa mère ressemblait suffisamment à la sienne pour qu'il la repère et s'y attache sans créer le moindre remous. Preuve au combien rassurante que le lien filial entre eux n'était pas rompu et qui confirmait que si sa mère avait été dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre, elle avait dû pouvoir l'entendre. La lumière d'âme de sa mère était très affaiblis, mais elle brillait toujours d'un éclat vif et égal, qui finit de le rassurer.

Par contre il fût assez étonné, voir même contrarié que d'autres se trouvent là avec elle et qu'ils tentent d'une manière fort peu subtile de l'influencer. Pire de la manipuler pour faire pression sur lui dans un but précis mais qui lui échappait encore. Le peu qu'il avait saisit de la conversation avait été suffisant pour qu'il se fasse une idée de l'identité de ceux qui s'étaient apparemment invité sans permission dans l'esprit de sa mère. Il n'en fut pas vraiment choqué. C'était même en partie assez logique.

Sachant que les deux autres chimères par leur lien l'avaient suivit et ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qui se passait devant lui, même s'il savait qu'aucun d'eux n'interviendrait sans son accord, il put sentit leur consternation. Pas que l'identité des deux âmes les surprennent. Non ils étaient sidéré car ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient attendu à se retrouver en face d'eux de ce côté ci du voile. Et petit à petit des pièces d'un puzzle oublié auxquels il avait toujours manqué quelques pièces se trouva complété devant eux. Et l'image qui apparut devant eux fut loin de les contenter et de les satisfaire. Ils sentirent la Magie même frémir devant leur courroux unanime.

Neville fit de son mieux pour ne pas se détourner de la fureur qui venait l'assaillir par vague provenant des deux autres chimères et qui répondait en écho à la sienne, car elle menaçait de rompre l'équilibre fragile du lien qui l'avait conduit dans l'esprit de sa mère. Ces vagues de colère étaient celle de Dénal déjà bien éprouvé par ce qu'il avait appris chez les Vampires et qui prenaient une place importante dans le puzzle qui venait de s'achever devant leurs yeux incrédules.

Ialon de par sa plus grande expérience, maîtrisait plus facilement ses sentiments sombres. Bien qu'ils pulsaient sourdement en lui, l'Awa réussit à garder son contrôle et put ainsi servir de point d'encrage aux deux plus jeune. Dénal fut le premier à retrouver sa maîtrise de lui même car il ne voulait pas gâcher la chance de Neville de pouvoir discuter avec sa mère. Peu importait que l'un des intrus fut sa propre mère et qu'il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui parler, la connaitre. Peu importait que l'autre soit le père de Severus et que tout comme lui, celui-ci aurait bien aimé échanger quelque mot avec son père.

Pas dans la même optique qu'Harry. Ialon semblait avoir mis en suspend beaucoup de chose dans sa relation à son père et l'opportunité qui se présentait de lui parler était une tentation pour leur aîné, bien plus grande que la curiosité de Dénal vis à vis de sa mère qui restait une étrangère. Contrairement à lui, Severus avait vécu avec son père et il pouvait sentir tout comme Neville que cette rencontre avait ébranler l'Awa. Cependant Ialon réussit à brider son envie, soutenue par Dénal et le lien qui l'unissait à Max auquel il s'accrocha. Ce moment n'était pas le leur, ils le savaient l'acceptaient. Il leur était difficile de tourner le dos à leur proche mais il le firent ensemble sans hésiter. Pour Neville.

Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à Neville. Les deux autres chimères se mirent légèrement en retrait dans le lien qui les unissait, maintenant tout de même leur présence pour assurer le soutien nécessaire au griffondor. Alyd savait le sacrifice que cela représentait pour les deux autres. Il savait les sentiments profond de ses frères se déversant au travers du lien dans son esprit tout en luttant pour ne pas l'envahir et le priver de ce qui lui revenait de doit. Harry éprouvait 'une forte curiosité envers sa mère. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait entendu à son sujet de la part de ceux qui l'avaient fréquenté, il n'avait qu'une image imprécise et idéalisée de Lily et il voulait vérifier si l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa mère contenait une part de vérité. Quant à Severus, il avait un long passif avec son père. Une relation chargé de douleur et de non dit. Une relation père fils des plus conflictuel qui s'était achevé sans rien résoudre. Severus aurait eut tellement de chose à dire, tellement d'excuse à présenter, tellement de regret que Neville aurait compris que le plus âgé du clan, craque et se laisse aller. Mais cela aurait vraiment été mal connaître l'Awa des Chimères que de l'imaginer aller contre son sens du devoir. Mais pour eux comme pour lui cela restait une torture.

Alyd aurait voulu que les choses aillent autrement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir partager ce moment avec ses frères mais le pouvoir du diadème ne le permettait pas. Si l'un d'entre eux se décidait d'interférer dans la connexion entre l'esprit d'Alice et lui, la magie que renfermait la couronne risquerait de devenir instable et alors il prendrait le risque de se retrouver tous coincé dans le meilleur des cas dans l'esprit de sa mère et dans le pire dans un néant sans fin dont rien ne pourrait les délivrer. Il admira leur courage et leur abnégation qu'ils lui renvoyèrent en lui assurant que lui aussi avait eut sa part de choix difficile et qu'ils comprenaient. Il les remercia sincèrement, trouvant que c'était bien peu de chose en contre partie de ce qu'ils abandonnaient, mais il ne pouvait faire plus. Le responsable de cette situation pénible et douloureuse paierait. Alyd se le promit.

Ceci étant réglé, après un long soupir mental de résignation, Neville se concentra sur la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il savait parfaitement le but que tentait d'atteindre les deux âmes intruses ! Maintenant que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettait en place, il avait une vision clair et affûté de la situation et il était plus que motivé à ne pas laisser les envoyés des morts imposer leur loi. Surtout qu'ils n'avait pas été complètement informé des tenants et aboutissants de leur missions.

« Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. » S'offusquait sa mère et la lumière de son âme se teintait d'un feu nouveau mettant en évidence sa détermination « Si j'en avais l'occasion et la possibilité croyez bien que je me ferais une joie d'aller m'incruster chez cette folle de Lestrange pour lui faire regretter de ne pas être un peu plus folle et lui faire vivre l'enfer. »

« Hanter une âme ne se fait pas à la légère ! Surtout quand il s'agit d'une âme déchirée ! » Reprit le père de Severus avec condescendance «C'est comme marcher en équilibre sur un fils a plus de cent mètre de hauteur ! Un pas de travers et c'est la survie de votre âme qui est en péril »

Jugeant le moment opportun, Neville intensifia la lumière de son âme et fit connaître ainsi sa présence parmi eux.

_« _Cela n'a effectivement pas l'air simple._ » _rugit- il avec dans le ton de sa voix une colère qui bien que contenu faisait vibrer d'une énergie pur tout ce qui les entouraient.« L'autre côté du voile est vraiment un monde à part !Cependant ne croyez pas pouvoir nous tromper, nous connaissons vos lois et nous savons ce que vous voulez, derrière vos fausses excuses et vos manigances. »

Alors qu'il parlait il remarqua que la lumière d'âme de sa mère se réchauffait et vibrait plus intensément au contact de sa voix. Il devina à l'éclatante chaleur qui s'en dégageait qu'elle l'avait reconnu, qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il lui avait caché toutes ses années et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle était fière de ce qu'il était. Il perçu aussi sa satisfaction, qu'il partagea sans remord, quand les deux lumières intruses vacillèrent sous le poids de son charisme.

« Bonjour Maman. » ronronna la voix de Neville.

L'énergie de sa lumière d'âme entourant celle plus fragile de sa mère, comme dans une douce étreinte réconfortante et apaisante. Il l'a sentit s'agripper à lui et le lien entre eux se renforcer. A ce moment les sentiments qui les avaient déchirée au fils du temps et toutes les craintes et la culpabilité qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un envers l'autre s'envolèrent pour ne laisser que la joie et la fierté de s'être retrouvé. D'avoir surmonté toutes les épreuves pour arriver à ce moment de grâce unique ou il était impossible de se cacher l'un de l'autre.

Les deux âmes intruses se tenaient à distance d'eux, visiblement encore sous le choc de la puissance de la jeune chimère. Ou peut être tout simplement parce qu'ils savaient aussi tout les deux l'importance de ce moment entre la mère et le fils. Peu importait leur raison de ce tenir à l'écart pour le moment pensa Neville en se détournant d'eux pour se concentrer sur l'âme d'Alice .

« Bonjour mon fils ! » Répondit Alice avec reconnaissance et fierté.

Neville réalisa alors que sa mère était à bout de sa résistance et bien que cela lui fasse beaucoup de peine de la perdre si vite après l'avoir retrouvé, il garda bien ancré en lui la décision de lui poser la question qu'il avait patiemment maintenue comme objectif à cette visite. Mais par le contact si profond qu'ils avaient créée entre eux, Alice savait ce qu'il devait lui demander et elle ne fut encore que plus fière de son enfant en le voyant si fort et déterminé.

Elle pouvait lire en lui d'où et de qui il tenait sa détermination et sa force et son propre chagrin, sa honte de n'avoir pas été là pour son fils, s'effaça un peu devant le souvenir impérissable d'elle et de son époux qu'avait laissé Augusta dans l'esprit de son enfant. Sa belle mère ne les avait pas placé sur un piédestal, mais le portrait assez juste qu'elle avait peint d'eux à Neville, lui avait permit d'inculquer au jeune homme qu'il était devenue les valeurs qu'elle et son époux avaient toujours défendu. Et c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais espéré pour son fils. Alors comme s'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire pour lui, elle décida de lui épargner de prononcer les mots terribles qui elle le sentait bien hantait son esprit et menaçait son équilibre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fils. Je serais bientôt délivrer de cette prison de chair et tu n'auras pas à porter le poids de ce choix. Soit certain par contre que malgré tout le désespoir que tu as pu lire en moi au fils du temps que je t'aime et que je n'ai aucun regret. Surtout maintenant que je sais l'âme noble que tu es devenu et que derrière le voile je retrouverais ton père et lui dirais combien il peut être fier de toi. » Déclara Alice sur un ton serein et caressant comme une éteinte maternelle.

« Bien, Maman. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne m'y opposerait pas. » Répondit Neville avec tristesse mais aussi respect pour la décision de sa mère. « Pour rassurez grand mère, je partagerais ce souvenir de toi avec elle, y a t-il quelque chose que tu veuille lui dire ? »

« Aucun mot ne saurait lui dire combien je la remercie pour la manière dont elle t'a élevé et pour l'homme qu'elle a permit que tu deviennes. Je n'aurais sûrement pas fait mieux. » Avoua Alice avec dans le ton de sa voix toute la reconnaissance qu'elle voulait transmettre à Augusta.

Neville aurait pu objecter, mais il n'en fit rien. Par respect pour les deux femmes qui avaient fait autant d'effort pour lui, il garda ses réflexions pour lui. Il savait que les débuts relationnels entre sa mère et sa grand mère avaient été houleux. Mais qu'elles avaient fait toutes les deux des efforts pour aplanir la situation et qu'elles avaient fini par s'apprécier. Il rendit son étreinte à sa mère et il sentit la lumière d'âme d' Alice gagné encore un peu en intensité. Cela ne changerait rien à l'issue de leur entretien mais au moins elle serait un soutien supplémentaire pour affronter les deux intrus.

Rassuré sur le souhait de sa mère et confiant en sa décision malgré sa tristesse de la quitter bientôt, Neville se tourna vers les deux intrus, bien décidé à en finir avec eux sans se montrer indulgent.

«Nous savons ce que vous voulez. » Déclarât-il assez froidement. « Mais nous n'acceptons pas d'agir à votre manière. »

« Si vraiment vous savez ce que nous voulons et pourquoi nous le souhaitons, vous devriez comprendre que c'est le seul moyen... » Commença le père de Severus avant que Neville ne l'interrompe sèchement.

« Vous avez manipulé vos élèves pour qu'ils prennent l'initiative de venir nous voir et nous raconter ce qu'ils savaient sur les horcruxes, sur ce qu'ils sont et sur comment les détruire, dans le seul but de nous faire réaliser l'être abjecte qu'était Voldemort. Chose que nous n'avions aucune peine à cerner même sans cela. »

Lily tenta de prendre la parole à son tour, mais Neville accentua la pression de sa lumière d'âme sur eux. Elle se tût alors tout comme son compagnon visiblement stupéfie par le pouvoir de la chimère.

« Vous saviez que deux d'entre eux avaient déjà disparut et vous ne pouviez pas prendre le risque que nous nous mettions en chasse des autres et que nous réussissions à les détruire avant que vous ne puissiez les récupérez. »

Les deux âmes mortes vacillèrent ce qui confirma à Alyd que c'était bien là leur but. Il soupira relâchant un peu son emprise sur eux leur permettant de se libérer de leur stupeur pour lui répondre mais aucun d'entre eux ne tenta de la contre dire ou de confirmer. Après tout Lily tout comme Tobias Snape, espérait au fond d'elle qu'il exista un autre moyen et c'est ce qui retenait Alyd de lâcher librement sa colère contre eux. Il était certains que Lily et le père de Severus n'avaient pas été choisit au hasard eux non plus. Il ne croyait pas au coïncidence et après les découvertes et les suppositions qu'avaient mis en évidence Draco et Dénal lors de leur conversation avec Milicent, il se demandait juste jusqu'où pouvait aller le machiavélisme des hautes instance de l'au de là. Les autorités qui régissaient l'autre côté du voile avaient pris moult précaution pour parvenir à leur fin en mettant une stratégie à plusieurs niveaux de ramification au point.

« Il ne fut pas évident de deviner pourquoi vous vouliez tellement récupérez les horcruxes restant mais cela nous est apparut évident quand Milicent et Draco ont parlé d'espionner et de hanter Voldemort ! Car comme vous l'aviez si bien dit cela ne se fait pas à la légère et que contrairement a votre attente nous n'avons pas saisit cette occasion aussi rapidement que vous le souhaitiez. Nous avons su voir le piège et même si nous n'avons pas rejetez l'idée, nous avons pris le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences que cela aurait sur les servants que vous nous avez confié. »

Voilà ce qui représentait le premier niveau de lecture de leur plan. Pousser les servants des morts à hanter Voldemort . Même si ce n'était qu'une diversion car si Milicent et Cédric avaient été s'occuper du mage noir, les hautes instances auraient eut un bon motif pour intervenir et faire une esclandre.

Neville parlait avec assurance maîtrisant sa colère, mais ne la cachant pas complètement aux deux messagers. Leur lumière d'âme continua de vaciller et de perdre son éclat ce qui était l'aveu flagrant qu'il visait juste et que présenter comme il le faisait la vérité les faisaient se sentir minable.

« C'est ainsi que le début de votre complot a été mis à jour. Vous n'êtes pas intervenus pour punir vos élèves parce que vous vouliez qu'ils aillent hanter Voldemort et qu'ils s'accrochent à son âme afin que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous puissiez récupérez les horcruxes avant qu'ils soient détruits de façons définitive, dans le seul but de les réimplanter dans l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de le juger une fois mort sur son âme complète et non sur les dernières miettes d'une raison à moitié ravagé !»

« Je ne comprend pas. » Intervint avec incrédulité Alice. « Je ne comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pas dévoiler à vos servants vos véritables motivations ? Tout comme moi je pense qu'ils auraient apprécié juger le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son âme complète plutôt que sur un simple résidu ! Alors pourquoi autant de complot ? »

Il y eut un temps de silence gêné, honteux qu'aucun des deux spectre ne sembla décidé à rompre. La honte se lisait dans l'éclat de leur âme et Neville soupira reprenant la conversation.

« Tu as raison , Maman. Aucun de nous n'aurait été contre le fait que Voldemort soit jugé de cette manière une fois de l'autre côté du voile. Mais des événements ont compliqué la situation, quelque chose qu'il n'avaient pas envisager. Quelque chose qui ils l'espéraient ne compteraient pas à nos yeux. Malheureusement ils n'ont pas pris en compte l'obstination de la plus jeune des chimères. »

Il vit la lumière d'âme de Lily osciller entre détresse et fierté. Elle avait énormément de peine pour ce qui était arrivé à son fils et tout comme Alice, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle avait maudit son impuissance. Ne pas pouvoir aider son fils avait été une torture sans nom toutes ses années. Elle avait espérée pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait le maître des servants destiné aux chimères. Mais elle avait vite saisit les ficelles de sa fonction et réaliser qu'elle s'était laisse piéger dans une voie sans issue. Une mélasse d'intérêt qui la dépassait. Cependant au milieu de tout cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté vis a vis de l'homme que devenait son fils et des défis qu'ils s''apprêtait à relever.

Quand à la lumière d'âme de Tobias Snape, elle brillait toujours d'un éclat honteux qu'il ne chercha pas à expliquer, ni a dissimuler. Cela ne le regardait pas mais Alyd pouvait sentir malgré l'intensité du lien avec Ialon réduit à son minimum que l'Awa était non seulement triste tout comme Harry que l'un de ses parents ait dû participer à cette mascarade mais qu'il était aussi partagé entre colère et satisfaction de voir son père dans cet état. Et peut être un rien de culpabilité.

L'intervention de leur parent comme mentor auprès de Milicent et Cedric faisait aussi partie du plan des autorité de l'au de là. Aucune des chimères n'en avaient eut conscience avant que Neville n'entre en contact avec l'âme de sa mère et qu'il y rencontre les deux émissaires, mais cela leur était apparut flagrant des qu'ils avaient su leur identité. Encore un tour de passe passe pour détourner leur attention. Une tactique d'une profonde bassesse.

« Ce plan tordu n'avait pour intérêt que de nous détourner d'un autre éléments important qui venait d'être mis à jour et qui mettaient les hautes instance de l'au de là dans l'embarra ! Aucun parmi eux n'avaient imaginer que Milicent et Cedric conduirait Dénal à la salle souterraine de Poudlard ! Dans leur conception de la situation, leur envoyé n'auraient pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit. Leur parole suffirait, mais les deux servants ont agit avec plus de liberté et de courage qu'ils ne leur en avait attribué.»

« Vous divaguez jeune homme. » Tenta sur un ton hésitant le père de Severus qui tout comme Lily semblait vraiment surprise par les propos de Neville..

« Vraiment ? Oseriez vous nier que vous ne comptiez pas détourner notre attention du Ciboire ? De la coupe vivante ? » Demanda Alyd d'une voix cassante. « Tout vos plan et vos tentatives n'ont eut pour manœuvre que de nous en éloigner ! »

« En tout sincérité, nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez. » Intervint Lily. « Nous avons été chargé de venir vous prévenir que poussez nos élèves à hanter Voldemort n'était pas une bonne option... »

Au ton de sa voix et à la lumière de son âme, il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas. La même incompréhension émanait du père de Severus et aucun d'eux n'étaient dans les conditions optimales pour cacher quelque chose à la chimère.

« C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais alors. » Reprit Neville avec une certaine ironie amer qui les fit tous frissonner. « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient eut l'audace de vous envoyé en première ligne sans vous informer de leur raison de le faire. »

« Je suis un peu perdu. » fit la voix douce et curieuse d'Alice.

« Pour faire simple, disons que des que les morts ont eut vent de la création d'un clan chimères, ils ont tout mis en place, comme il le font certainement à chaque fois qu'un clan renaît depuis des siècles, un plan pour tenter de cacher quelque chose. Malheureusement cette fois, ils ont échoué. »

« C'est une accusation terrible que vous vous permettez de lancer. » Déclara Tobias Snape sur un ton rempli de crainte mais aussi de respect.

« Effectivement mais je ne le fais pas s'en preuve ! Et je compte bien d'une manière ou d'une autre obtenir réparation pour la duperie ou vous avez plonger les clan précédents. Vos stratagèmes et vos méthodes me dégoûtent tout autant que celle de Dumbledore ! Sous le couvert de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux, contrairement a faire ce qu'il y a de bien, vous avez rompu plus d'une fois vos propres règles et vous vous êtes parjuré ! »

Les trois âmes frémirent et leur lumière s'assombrirent sous le poids de l'accusation qui perçait dans la voix de Neville. En remarquant leur réaction, il eut un petit rire.

« Rassurez vous ! Je ne parle pas de vous personnellement, mais de ceux qui se trouvent tout en haut de l'échelle et qui vous ont utiliser pour arriver à leur fin. Mais vous aller nous servir de messager, vous allez leur dire que nous ne nous laisseront pas corrompre, que toutes leurs tentatives pour nous détourner du droit chemin n'aboutira pas. Vous pouvez même leur dire que l'erreur d'avoir voulu manipuler nos amis et nos parents est un crime qu'ils paieront en temps et en heure et que nous rendrons la place qui est la sienne à la coupe vivante !»

« Nous ne pouvons pas... » Chuchotèrent presque en même temps sur un ton ou se disputait amertume et colère Lily et Tobias.

Ils comprenaient les parole de Neville et tout deux n'avaient aucun mal à accepter qu'ils n'aient été que des pions aux mains de leur supérieur. Ils ignoraient ce qu'était le Ciboire. Ils savaient beaucoup de chose sur l'autre côté du voile mais il n'avait pas l'autorité et l'ancienneté nécessaire pour connaître tous les secrets qui régissaient l'ordre de l'au de là. Pourtant tous les deux savaient que l'adage disant que seuls les morts connaissent la liberté car ils n'éprouvaient plus aucun désir, plus aucune envie, était faux et illusoire. Le monde auquel ils appartenaient était plein d'ambition et d'intrigues et ils s'étaient fait piéger dans l'une d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Neville avec un rien d'impatience devant leur manque de coopération.

« Les règles ne nous le permettent pas et nous ne savons pas si ils n'avaient pas de bonnes raison de vous cacher les information au sujet du Ciboire. » Expliqua Tobias avec regret.

« Je vois et je peux au moins vous répondre sur un point. » Reprit Alyd. « Ils ont tords car la Magie nous a déjà révéler tout, je dis bien tout, ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le Ciboire et que nous réparerons avec les intérêts ce que nous estimons être un crime impardonnable. Nous sommes les Juges de la Bénédiction Magique. Nous sommes les garants du changement quand la situation menace l'équilibre ! Le monde de l'autre côté du voile est hors de notre pouvoir et de notre juridiction car lors de ce dernier voyage toutes les âmes sont placé sur un pied d'égalité. Tout comme le mondes des vivants est hors de la votre. Votre ingérence et votre partialité rendent nulle et non avenue cette règle. En temps que chimère, je ne peux que vous encourager à ouvrir les yeux sur les injustices et les mensonges qui régissent votre univers. Il est grand temps de remettre en question l'autorité qui vous gouverne ! »

« Vous voulez que nous nous révoltions ? » demanda incrédule Lily. « Que nous révolutionnons le monde des morts ? »

« Oui. » fut la simple réponse de Neville avec une conviction qui rendait ce « oui » plus fort que l'acier le plus résistant.

« N'est ce pas vous qui disiez qu'il y avait eut assez de sacrifice ? N'est ce pas vous qui espériez trouver une autre voix pour comprendre et arriver à vos fins par d'autre moyen ? » Les interrogea Alice avec un énergie renouvelée. « J'ai attendu si longtemps enfermé ici pour avoir une occasion de faire quelque chose ! J'ai suffisamment attendu, attendu a en perdre l'espoir, que tout s'arrête que la situation change pour savoir que si on se croit inutile et incapable de faire le premier pas , alors rien ne changeras ! »

Le discours d'Alice sembla sortir les deux autres âmes de leur torpeur. Elle avait raison et ils admettaient volontiers avoir souhaité pourvoir faire autrement mais souhaiter ne suffisait pas. Il fallait se donner les moyens d'agir et même si le chemin semblait long et fastidieux, si le résultat paraissait bien maigre, il fallait persévérer, s'accrocher et préparer ses successeurs.

Ils étaient venu pour manipuler les Chimères pour le croyaient ils sincèrement l'intérêt de leur deux univers et de leurs enfants, mais on leur avait caché bien trop de chose. Peut être pas avec de mauvaise intention, mais finalement on s'était servit d'eux et on s'apprêtait à les jeter sans vergogne, à les sacrifier. Une fois de plus songea Lily. Une fois de Trop se morigénait Tobias. Et finalement ils allait repartir sans avoir remplie leur objectif mais plus libre et plus déterminer que jamais.

« Je vous aiderais. » Promit Alice.

Et Neville savait malgré sa douleur de devoir lui dire adieu si vite, que sa mère serait un guide parfait pour mener le changement au de là du voile. Tout comme le deviendrait Lily et Tobias une fois qu'ils auraient vraiment ouvert les yeux.

Alyd sentait par leur lien que les deux autres chimères partageait son opinion et éprouvaient la même fierté que lui. Même Severus pour qui la relation avec son père était chaotique, reconnaissait le courage et la détermination de son père.

Après tout ils n'était pas n'importe qui. Ils étaient les parents qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour leur enfants ! Il étaient les parents des chimères et cela comptait ! On avait voulu se servir d'eux contre leur enfants, plus ou moins à leur dépend et cela ne resterait pas impuni.

**A suivre...**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55 :** Section H**  
**

Quand le lien fut rompu, il fallut quelques secondes à Neville pour faire surface et récupérer ses repères sensoriels ce qui manqua, de peu, de le faire tomber du lit de sa mère. Une fois son équilibre revenu, il soupira profondément. Bien qu'il accepta le choix d'Alice, il trouvait difficile, insupportable, de devoir la perdre. Il aurait tellement voulu que cela se passe autrement et qu'il y ait eu une autre solution, que sa mère puisse ou ait fait un autre choix.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir et ce qui le retenait de piquer une crise de nerf était le respect pour le courage et l'abnégation de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Pas ici alors qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas la quitter sans lui dire, lui assurer, lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Il lui avait déjà dit, utilisant la lumière de son âme, mais il voulait qu'elle l'entende dans sa voix, qu'elle sente les fêlures et la force que l'émotion faisait naître dans sa manière de s'exprimer, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle compterait toujours pour lui. Elle serait sûrement frustré de cet étrange cadeau que s'apprêtait à lui faire son fils car elle ne pourrait pas y répondre mais Neville sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir sans lui exprimer son amour.

Alice était encore là, coincé dans son esprit avec Lily et Tobias. Tous les trois discutaient de ce qu'il comptaient faire à leur retour de l'autre côté du voile. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche, mais l'ampleur de la tâche qu'ils avaient pris sur eux d'accomplir ne les effrayaient pas, pas vraiment car tout les trois semblaient galvaniser et prêt à relever le défi. Ils ignoraient par quoi commencer, ne sachant trop par quel bout prendre l'idée de révolutionner le monde des morts qui leur étaient apparut comme immuable. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se renseigner sur le Ciboire. Ils n'avait pas la moindre informations sur ce qu'était le Ciboire et pourquoi leurs supérieurs avaient pris autant de risques pour en détourner l'attention des Chimères et tenter de les manipuler. Ils étaient bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il retournait et en même temps à s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait être changé dans leur monde. Ils avaient cru que le monde des morts était intemporel mais était ce vraiment la cas ?

Ils s'étaient donné pour premier objectif de trouver une réponse à cette question. Ils mettaient les derniers détails au point avant de regagner l'au de là. Ils avaient aussi décidé qu'Alice ne devrait pas mourir tout de suite après la visite de son fils, qu'elle devait lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner de manière à ce qu'il soit bien entouré quand on lui rapporterait la nouvelle de sa mort. Ils en avaient avertit Neville avant qu'il s'en aille, ce fut la raison pour laquelle ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix de la jeune chimère leur parvenir comme un écho lointain.

« Maman, je voulais que tu saches combien je t'aime et combien tu va me manquer. » Commençait la voix enrouée par l'émotion. « Je sais bien que je viens de te le dire et de te le montrer par ma lumière d'âme mais je voulais te le dire de ma propre voix en temps que ton fils et non plus seulement en utilisant le pouvoir de l'artefact qui m'a permit de te rejoindre. Je sais que ta décision est la meilleure pour nous tous mais elle me fait peur. Bientôt tu ne seras plus là. »

Neville marqua une pause et inspira profondément. Ouvrir son cœur avec des mots était plus difficile que de laisser sa lumière d'âme refléter ses émotions mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de l'épreuve pour lui même et pour Alice.

« Cela te paraîtra sûrement étrange mais pouvoir venir te parler ici malgré ta condition m'a beaucoup plus soutenu que je ne le pensais. Cela a toujours constitué un des piliers de mon existence, quelque chose à quoi je pouvais me raccrocher. Je sais bien que m'entendre à été pour toi autant un soulagement qu'une profonde torture »

Neville marqua une nouvelle pause et Alice aurait bien voulu pouvoir essuyer les larmes qu'elle devinait en train de dévaler les joues de son enfant. Elle ne les voyait pas mais elle pouvait les sentir dans la voix de son fils. Elle aurait voulu lui dire combien elle regrettait les peines et l'angoisse que son état avait causé. Alice savait aussi que venir la voir avait été une épreuve terrible pour Neville et qu'il avait su en tirer le meilleur.

« Tu penseras peut être que c'est lâche de ma part de te révéler tout cela maintenant que tu ne peux plus me répondre, mais savoir que je ne pourrais plus me confier à toi me terrifie et j'espère que tu me pardonneras de me raccrocher encore à toi et de penser que malgré l'endroit où tu vas, tu pourras encore entendre ma voix et que je pourrais encore en retenir tous le soutien et la force que j'y ais puisé toutes ces années. Laisse moi penser que cela reste possible, Maman, j'ai encore besoin de toi. »

Alice sentait la vérité dans la voix de son fils. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre. De ne pas pouvoir le secouer et lui dire qu'il avait intérêt à continuer à lui parler. Pour qu'il continue à lui raconter ce qui faisait sa vie, ses peurs, et ses envies ! Peu lui importait ce qu'il dirait, elle était certaine de pouvoir continuer à l'entendre. Et ce n'était certainement pas la lumière d'âme désolé et résigné des deux autres qui allait la détromper. Non, car même si cela s'avérait impossible, elle relèverait le défi ! Même s'il fallait défier toutes les lois de l'univers des morts et des vivants !

«Alors je ferais comme si ma voix pouvait t'atteindre aussi longtemps que ma vie me le permettra et quand nous nous reverrons j'espère que tu pourras me dire encore une fois combien tu es fière de moi et que tu m'as entendu. » finit par déclarer Neville avant un dernier soupir. « Voilà je vais devoir y aller. Les autres doivent m'attendre nous n'en avons pas encore fini ici et je ne compte pas laisser cet endroit comme il était. Je ne te dirais pas adieu, mais tout simplement au revoir. Au revoir Maman et bon courage pour la route sur laquelle tu t'avances. Mon cœur saigne mais que mes pensées t'accompagne et te soutienne. »

Neville essuya ses yeux dans le revers de sa manche et renifla. Geste fort peu élégant mais personne ne lui en teindrait rigueur vu les circonstances. Les mains tremblantes, il se résolue à ôter le diadème du front d'Alice et il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de sa mère avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Alice avait tout entendu et tout accepté, même si cela s'avérait difficile de laisser son fils aller sur son propre chemin sans pouvoir lui souhaiter la même chose de vive voix. Elle avait reçu et intégré en elle le sens des paroles de Neville presque tout au temps que les émotions qui en avaient émanées et elle en avait fait un précieux trésor qu'elle chérirait pour l'éternité et qui lui fournirait la force nécessaire pour accomplir la tâche qu'elle avait décidé de prendre en charge.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, Neville se concentra sur le lien qui le reliait à Harry et Draco pour tenter de les localiser dans le dédale de couloir qu'était la section H de Sainte Mangouste. D'un rapide sortilège informulé, il avait appris qu'il s'était écoulé près de vingt minutes depuis qu'il avait laissé ses deux camarades seuls. Il commençait à s'inquiéter du calme qui régnait dans le service qu'il traversait comme si celui ci avait été déserté par tous ses occupants habituels. Sentant le lien mentale reprendre de la puissance entre lui et les deux autres, il continua dans la direction que lui indiquait la pulsation de leur lien. Plus il se rapprochait plus il pouvait sentir l'agitation et la colère de Harry, mêlé à un étrange sentiment de frustration et d'exaltation. Harry sembla enfin remarqué qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

Rien de la conversation que Neville avait eut avec sa mère et les deux autres n'avait échappé au Brun mais il avait réussit pour le moment à occulté les sentiments que cela généraient en lui pour se concentrer sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et d'après ce que percevait Alyd par leur lien, il avait déjà fort à faire pour se contrôler.

« _Tu devrais reprendre ton apparence de chimère. »_Lui conseilla avec douceur le brun. « _Tu va avoir des choses à faire ici que_ ... »

« _Je sais. »_ L'interrompit Neville avec un sourire las. Il savait en venant qu'il devrait agir en temps que Chimère. Qu'il était de son devoir de chimère de condamnée l'utilisation que l'on faisait de la magie entre ses murs « _Ou êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait pour que tout soit si silencieux ? »_

Il sentait aussi dans la voix de son ami son inquiétude à son sujet et le soutien que lui apportait Harry sans aucune restriction ou le moindre doute et il apprécia d'avoir cette épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Refoulant son chagrin au fond de lui même car il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser submerger par le moment, il s'avança dans le service de soin. Plus tard. Vraiment plus tard quand il serait au Nid, en sécurité il se laisserait aller mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il avait encore beaucoup à faire en tant que chimère et il n'allait pas négliger son devoir.

« _Et bien nous sommes, je croie, dans ce qu'ils appellent la salle commune. »_ Répondit Harry avec un soupçon d'irone dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à Neville. « _Le calme n'est qu'illusion, tu t'en rendra vite compte en arrivant. »_

Étonné par la réponse pour le moins énigmatique de Harry, Neville reprit son apparence de chimère, profitant qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir qu'il traversait. Non pas celle animale ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de créer un mouvement de panique, s'il avait croisé quelqu'un, ce qui s'avérait fort peu probable vu l'absence pour le moins incongrus d'aller et venue dans les couloirs du service. Il ne croisa pas un membre du personnel, pas un seul des patients résidant dans la section H. Certaines portes de chambre étaient ouverte et il pouvait voir qu'elles étaient vide. Il n'osa pas malgré sa curiosité vérifier si derrières les quelques portes closes, les lit étaient occupé ou non. Neville savait que c'était inhabituel. A chacune de ses visites antérieures, il avait croisé patients désœuvrés et personnels débordés dans le dédale de couloir que formait le service de la section H. Mais là personne Et surtout pas un cris. Comme si tout était mort.

« _Quand Draco m'a fait visité les lieux, ce qui n'a pas pris tant de temps que cela vu le confinement de cet endroit, il m'a révéler les conditions de sa première visite ici et ce qui en a découlé pour lui. »_ Reprit Harry et Alyd pouvait presque le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour contenir la rage qui couvait en lui.

Pas seulement pour ce qu'il avait découvert, caché derrière les murs bien trop blanc et lisse de l'hôpital sorcier. Découvrir les patients de la section H avait déjà du être un choc pour le brun, mais le récit qu'avait fait le serpentard semblait avoir raviver la colère que lui et Ialon avait eut beaucoup de mal à gérer à son retour de chez les vampires. Bien entendu, ce que Neville lui même avait mis en évidence lors de sa rencontre avec les deux mentors de Milicent et Cédric, n'arrangeait en rien l'état d'esprit de Dénal ce qui se répercutait sans peine sur son golem.

« _Savais tu que monsieur Malfoy avait une sœur ? » _Continuait Harry alors que Neville avançait dans les couloirs se rapprochant de la salle ou se trouvaient ses amis. « _Savais tu qu'il était de pratique courant chez les sang pur de tester la puissance magique de leur progéniture afin de mesurer leur puissance magique potentiel ? »_

Neville fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait que le père de Draco eut une sœur et malheureusement il avait entendu parler de cette vielle tradition venu d'un autre âge qui avait cours chez les sangs purs les plus traditionalistes. Il commençait à se faire une idée de ce qui avait pu mener Draco en visite à Sainte Mangouste et il serra les poings attendant que Harry continue.

« _Aurais tu la moindre idée de ce que les patriarches faisaient à leurs enfants pour tenter de développer la puissance de leurs descendant quand leur affinité avec la magie n'était pas suffisante selon leurs critères ? »_

Malheureusement Neville en avait une petite idée. Cela l'avait horrifié quand il avait constaté le degré de perversion auquel étaient arrivé les sorciers vis à vis des règles primordiales de la magie. Et il comprenait aussi parfaitement à quoi faisait allusion Harry. Rapidement en écho à la propre colère du brun la sienne commença à enfler. Alyd se souvenait encore de sa réaction horrifié quand il avait compris que les traditionalistes, qu'il préférait traiter intérieurement de primitif rétrograde, utilisait le sorctilère du Doloris pour stimuler la magie de leur descendant. Il n'avait cependant pas imaginer que Lucius Malfoy soit ce genre d'individu primaire.

« _Tu sais malgré toute notre bonne volonté on a toujours tendance à regarder la situation par le bout de notre lorgnette. » _Reprit d'un ton las mais empli d'une certaine douceur le brun. « _C'est humain, je pense, mais ce qui compte vraiment quand tu veux comprendre sincèrement l'autre c'est de pouvoir se taire émotionnellement et rationnellement parlant pour recevoir ce que l'autre dit vraiment et faire abstraction de notre propre perception et de notre système de valeurs qui est unique et qui ne cadre définitivement pas avec celui des autres. »_

Neville ne connaissait pas l'expression concernant cette lorgnette, dont il ignorait tout mais il savait à quoi faisait référence son ami. Et il comprenait et tout comme Harry, il savait que l'exercice était difficile et que tous n'était pas capable de réaliser cet exercice.

Tout le monde évoluait avec un cadre de référence et des valeurs différentes, façonnée par tout un tas de paramètre socio culturel et educatif sans oublier l'expérience de la vie qui restait propre à chacun. Se mettre à la place de quelqu'un était chose impossible objectivement parlant. Il restait toujours un parasitage dû à ce que la vie avait fait de nous et ce malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'on pouvait mettre à ne pas juger et espérer comprendre l'autre. Il était important de savoir que cette limite existait et qu'il fallait en tenir comte.

Neville fût soulager de constater que le brun avait bien assimiler ce principe et qu'il avait chercher un moyen de limiter le parasitage. Lui personnellement n'aurait pas utiliser ses termes pour expliquer comme faire abstraction de son cadre de référence mais il convenait que la methode de Harry était adapté et des plus facile à comprendre.

« _C'est loin d'être évident et je n'y arrive pas encore très bien. »_ reconnut Harry

Il y avait un rien de honte dans la voix de Harry mais Neville ne s'en inquiéta pas car il percevait la détermination du brun à vouloir progresser dans ce domaine et à travailler d'arrache-pied pour garder l'esprit ouvert et à connaître ses propres limites. Il perçut aussi une onde rassurante de magie provenant de Draco. Le serpentard comprenait, acceptait et partageait même le point de vue du Brun et il ne lui tenait aucunement rigueur d'avoir un court instant penser un « Moi à ta place » tout à fait inapproprié mais humain.

« _Mais comme me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer Draco, je ne suis pas parfait, je suis un griffondor qui ne pense que trop rarement avec sa tête, donc tout va bien. »_

Neville sentit ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui en un sourire amusé. Si ces deux là trouvaient encore la force de plaisanter entre eux la situation devait être sous contrôle. Ou pas corrigea-t-il mentalement en déboulant dans le couloir central où se trouvait la salle commune. Toutes les personnes qu'il s'était attendu à voir déambuler dans les couloirs se retrouvaient là rassemblées et figées scrutant l'intérieur de la pièce qui leur faisait face avec pour la plus part des membres du personnel présent une fascination qui s'apparentait à de la stupéfaction alors que chez les patients, ils pouvaient ressentir une crainte et une exaltation nouvelle que certains n'osaient à peine identifier de peur de se réveiller, comme si ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux n'était que le fruit d'un rêve. Un agréable rêve.

En fait la salle commune était une grande pièce aux murs vitrés qui se trouvait au centre du service de soin. Les vitres avaient été magiquement traité pour être incassable, inrayable et ce quelque soit le traitement qu'on leur fient subir. Le sol de la pièce était une espèce de moquette souple qui elle aussi avait reçu une traitement spécifique pour qu'en cas de chute d'objet ou de personne, la réception se fasse sans douleur. La pièce ne contenait rien d'autre. Pas de mobilier. Pas de décoration. Rien, hormis des personnes, des patients qui habituellement étaient placé ici pour être surveiller par les membres du personnel. La salle de soin et le bureau médical se trouvaient non loin de là et cela permettait aux agents en poste de toujours garder un œil sur les résidents des lieux. Tous n'étaient pas rassemblé là en même temps et l'accès à la salle commune était réglementé. Enfin habituellement.

Mais en ce jour rien ne semblait vouloir aller selon les règles établis par la direction, surtout depuis l'arrivée des deux adolescents. Alyd profitant que les infirmiers et autres personnels soient encore sous le choc du spectacle qui avait lieu dans la pièce, en profita pour s'approcher et malgré sa colère, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce qui paralysait autant de monde à l'extérieur et faisait vibrer de joie autant de monde à l'intèrieur.

Un feux d'artifice. A l'intérieur de la pièce, ce n'était qu'explosion de lumière et de couleur dans un bruit assourdissant qu'il était impossible à imaginer vu le silence qui régnait à l'extérieur. Nul doute que la magie était à l'œuvre et qu'il fallait y voir l'intervention de Harry et Draco. Le blond se tenait debout non loin de l'unique porte donnant accès à la salle commune, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et souriant narquoisement aux médicomages qui avaient bien l'intention de mettre fin à cette représentation.

Harry lui était allongé à même le sol, en compagnie de quelques patients de la section H et tous riaient aux éclats en s'exclamant sur les explosions de couleur. En s'approchant plus près, Alyd constata que ce n'était pas seulement un spectacle visuel et auditif qu'il avait devant lui. A chaque nouvelle explosion lumineuses correspondait un parfum ainsi qu'une texture du sol et cela variait à chaque fois. Comme il n'y avait jamais deux fois exactement la même couleur, il n'y avait pas deux fois le même parfum ou la même structure à toucher. Le son bien qu'assourdissant n'était pas uniquement celui des explosions, lui aussi différait et indiquait que chaque vibration acoustique était différentes, uniques.

Et c'était là tout l'intérêt de ce spectacle grandiose. Différent. Voilà le point commun qu'avait tout les patients qui se trouvaient dans la section H. Ils étaient différents. Bien trop diffèrent pour rentrer dans le moule imposé par la société sorcière. Que ce soit à cause d'un handicap physique ou mental,ou bien à cause de l'association des deux, ils se retrouvaient tous là parce qu'on avait pas voulut d'eux et qu'on avait eut nulle part ou les mettre ailleurs..

Il y avait certaines choses que la magie pouvait compenser. Tous les aveugles ou sourd ou paralytique de la société sorcière ne se retrouvaient pas là. Pour peu qu'on puisse payer et s'offrir les meilleurs, compenser un handicap physique ou même un léger retard mentale était envisageable. Mais pour certaines familles, la honte d'avoir engendré ces êtres imparfaits, dysfonctionnel, était une injure bien trop grande pour être pardonné ou assumé. Encore que quand l'enfant présentait une puissance magique satisfaisante, on faisait l'effort de le stimuler pour provoquer un changement salutaire. D'ou cette fâcheuse manie chez les sang pur d'utiliser le doloris pour stimuler leurs héritiers indolent qui ne satisfaisaient pas leurs critères de puissance et de développement.

Malheureusement comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les répercussion de ce genre de traitement était plus souvent dramatique que curatrice. Preuve en avait été faite mainte fois mais cela n'empêchait pas les plus réactionnaire à continuer à l'encourager. Raison pour laquelle Draco avait déjà mis les pieds ici. A sept ans. Quand son grand père avait estimé que pour le bien de la lignée des Malfoy, il fallait pousser son unique petit fils à développer son potentiel et sevir devant son apathie. Alyd se sentit soulager en comprenant que la décision de soumettre le blond au Doloris, à sept ans par Merlin quelle folie, ne venait pas de son père mais de la génération précédente aux principes éducatifs strictes. Il était bien placé pour le savoir vu le goût immodéré de sa grand mère pour la discipline mais jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée d'Augusta d'ajouter foi aux méthodes barbares soient disant ancestrales qu'utilisaient certains sang purs.

Pour cela le grand père de Draco avait ordonné à son fils d'emmener Draco voir sa tante ici à la section H. Pour la première fois, il avait vu la sœur de son père. La pauvre avait eut le malheur de naître avec une faible puissance magique et un léger retard mentale. Le traitement que lui avait infligéson propre père n'avait en rien améliorer son état. Il lui avait même fait bien plus de mal que de bien. Eurydice Malfoy abandonnée a son triste sort, enfermé à la section H depuis des années restait une petite fille légèrement capricieuse et adorable.

Et Lucius regrettant chaque mot qu'il devait prononcé ce jour là avait expliqué à son unique fils pourquoi malgré son âge sa tante jouait encore à la poupée comme une petite fille. Pourquoi elle piqua une crise de colère quand l'infirmière vint la chercher pour lui faire prendre son traitement. Pourquoi d'autres résidents du service se roulaient continuellement par terre en bavant et gémissant sans que personne ne fasse plus attention à eux. Expérience violente qui avait à jamais marqué l'esprit du petit garçon. Draco se souvenait avoir pleurer et supplier son père qu'il obéirait et qu'il serait le plus sage des petits garçons alors son père n'avait pas besoin de le laisser là. Lucius si froid, si loin jusque là de l'attention nécessaire à l'éducation d'un enfant avait serré son fils dans ses bras et lui avait promis qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

Promesses que l'aristocrate s'était empressé de tenir au mieux mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher son père de montrer à Draco ce qui lui en coûterait de le décevoir et de ne pas développer une puissance magique suffisante pour faire honneur à la maison de ses ancêtres. Le doloris avait frapper le garçon des qu'il avait à nouveau franchit le seuil du manoir. Pas longtemps. Pas assez en tout cas pour lui causer le moindre dommage irréversible, mais suffisamment pour le marquer au fer rouge et lui faire comprendre que la faiblesse ne lui était pas permise.

En voyant Alyd se frayer un chemin vers lui , Draco s'inclina légèrement et se releva du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

« Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail en m'attendant, messieurs. » Salua la chimère aux mèches dorées en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond et en lui assurant par le lien qui les unissait son soutien et un aperçu de sa colère quand au traitement qu'il avait reçu ce jour là.

Draco sourit sincèrement et se tournant vers le groupe allongé un peu plus loin au centre de la pièce, il désigna une femme blonde habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit de petite fille en dentelle qui souriait aux anges en fixant le plafond tout en battant des mains à chaque nouvelle explosion de couleur.

«Le sourire de ma tante est la seule récompense valable pour toutes ces souffrances ! Même si je sais pertinemment que son sort n'est pas le pire, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi radieuse et épanouie qu'aujourd'hui, mon seigneur. » déclara Draco avec un petit haussement d'épaule avant d'ajouter un titre noblesse polie à l'intention de Neville et de l'ensemble de l'auditoire qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation. Pas que donner du mon seigneur à Alyd l'ennuyait. Surtout quand il s'agissait de se montrer déférent envers la chimère devant un publique d'ignare, mais cela le faisait toujours tiquer quand il se rappelait qu'il s'agissait aussi de Neville, le griffondor le plus empoté qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

« Je mentirais si je disais que je m'était attendu à cela. » Reprit Neville sur un ton plaisant. « Même si votre réaction est explosive, j'aurais envisager quelque chose de plus, comment dire, définitif. »

« Moi aussi à dire vrai votre grâce, mais que voulez vous les résidents de cet endroit ont une fâcheuse tendance à réagir à la colère de façon imprévisible et surprenante. » Expliqua Darco. « J'ignore pourquoi mais plus nous avancions dans le service et plus les personnes n'ayant d'autres choix que de vivre ici, se sont agglutinées autours de nous. Et nous ont en quelque sorte apaisé par de solide étreintes. Personnellement j'ignorais qu'il était possible de faire une telle chose »

« _Je crois qu'ils nous ont pris pour des nouveaux résidents. »_ souffla Harry mentalement à l'intention de Neville qui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension._ « Leur accueil était quelque peu envahissant et étouffant mais il avait pour but de nous rassurer et de chasser notre colère et notre ressentiment. La tante de Draco qui est une des plus vieille pensionnaires et une des rares à pouvoir communiquer verbalement, nous a dit qu'exprimer ouvertement sa colère ne nous apporterait rien de bon ici. Elle ne sait pas exprimer en ses termes bien évidemment mais c'est ce que cela voulait dire. »_

_«_Peut on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Comment osez vous débarquer dans mon service et y semer la zizanie ? Déranger le calme et la sérénité de ces lieux peut être dangereux pour les patients ! Leur instabilité psychique ne va certainement pas s'arranger avec tout ce stress ! »

Un sorcier d'une soixantaine d'année semblait être enfin sortit de son hébétude et les poings sur les hanches fixaient les deux adolescents d'un regard peu amène. Comme si sa voix avait servit de signal, les autres soignants présents se remirent peu à peu de leur stupéfaction et commencèrent à marmonner entre eux.

« Avec une telle sur stimulation sensorielle, les accidents de magie vont être nombreux et ingérable ce soir ! » S'exclama une femme dans un soupir las en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Avez vous des enfants, madame ? » Demanda poliment Alyd avec un sourire courtois et charmeur qui fit rougir la jeune femme ainsi qu'une grande partie de ses collègues.

« Oui, une petite fille de cinq ans. » Répondit la jeune sorcière avec une pointe de fierté toute maternelle.

« C'est un peu jeune mais je suis certain qu'à son âge, elle a déjà fait preuve de quelques talent de magie. » continua toujours sur le même ton charmeur la chimère alors que Draco levait les yeux au ciel se demandant encore comment Neville avait bien pu atterrir à Griffondor avec un esprit aussi retord.

« Effectivement ! » Reprit la femme avec encore plus de fierté. Ah ces mère toutes les même, branchez les sur leur enfant et elles deviennent toutes plus bavardes les unes que les autres !« L'autre jour, elle avait perdu son doudou et impossible de remettre la main dessus. Elle pleurait et se débattait. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil mais il y a eut un fort éclat de lumière et son doudou est apparut …. »

Ses collègues sourirent et hochèrent la tête comprenant pour la plus part la fierté de voir son enfant réussir un telle exploit mais regrettant cependant de devoir encore entendre cette histoire pour la énième fois en un mois, ayant arrêter de compter au bout de la troisième.

« Et bien madame c'est exactement le même phénomène avec les personnes qui se trouvent ici. De fortes émotions engendrent des accidents de magies qu'il faut leur apprendre à comprendre et maîtriser. »

« Impossible ces personnes sont malades ! » Balbutia l'infirmière alors que ses collègues hochaient la tête pour montrer leur accord.

« Non. » Répondit simplement Neville sans se départir de son sourire charmeur ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la détermination et l'assurance qui transparaissait de sa réponse.

« Que voulez vous dire ? » Interrogea le médecin toujours renfrogné.

« Ces personnes ne sont pas malades. Tout du moins pas dans le sens que vous donnez à ce thermes !»

« Ah et que sont elle si elles ne sont pas malade ! Elle souffrent de trouble et sont incapable d'apprendre... »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'un individu ne rentre pas dans le chaudron qu'il est atteint d'une quelconque maladie incurable et doit être condamné à rester enfermé ! » S'entêta Alyd d'une voix forte. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas les guérir qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre libre. C'est simplement que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de leur apprendre à le faire en dehors de ces murs ! »

« Mais comment pourraient ils ! » Hoqueta une des rares voix d'homme qui se trouvait être là parmi le personnel sans être médicomage. « Pour la plus part, ils sont...fou ou attardé, pour ne pas parler de ceux... »

L'homme s'interrompit devant le regard noire que lui lança son supérieur, mais tous savait les mots qui allaient suivre et une boule amère leur noua la gorge quand Alyd sans se départir du ton charmeur de sa voix les lança à haute voix.

« De ceux qui en sont réduit à un état végétatif. C'est ce que vous alliez dire, n'est ce pas ? »

L'homme jeta un dernier regard à son supérieurs qui semblaient le mettre au défi de répondre mais le soignant carra les épaules et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas fait de longues études. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps et il accomplissait de nombreuses taches ingrates au sein de la section H. Il n'avait pas l'éducation pour parler des personne hospitalisé ici en se cachant derrière un jargon médicale, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les patients avaient un grain et qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de voir leur situation s'améliorer.

« Proposeriez vous que nous autorisions les patients à sortir ? A les laisser se débrouiller dans notre société ? » Reprit ulcéré le vieux médicomage

« Comme le font les moldus ? » S'exclamèrent en même temps une infirmière et un apprenti médicomage en échangeant un regard rempli d'espoir.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous dire quoi faire et comment. » Les avertit Alyd avec un sourire. « La méthode utilisé par les moldus peut être une référence utile mais elle n'est pas non plus parfaite ! Et au cas ou cela vous intéresserait vraiment chaque pays à son organisation propres vis à vis de la prises en charges des personnes traversant une situation comparable. Mais il est indéniable que la manière dont les sorcier se chargent de ces personnes est un problème. Un grave problème qu'il va falloir régler rapidement »

Il marqua une pause laissant jaillir de lui toute la puissance de sa magie, libérant une aura de lumière chaude et apaisante qui recouvrit l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« Je suis Alyd, chimère de ce qui est vivant, par mon nom et mon pouvoir je suis venu juger de la situation présente et vous avertir qu'elle ne pouvait plus durer. Vous ne pouvez plus continuer à bafouer et ignorer les règles primordiale de la magie ! Tout comme le reste du monde magique vous allez devoir accepter d'évoluer et de changer au risque dans le cas contraire de vous condamner à l'extinction. »

**A suivre...**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56 : **Colère**  
**

Sirius s'ennuyait. Tout le monde était parti vaquer à différentes occupations et lui s'était retrouvé désœuvré. Sa condition d'évadé de prison et la manière dont Dumbledore l'avait maintenue à l'écart de la société active ne lui laissait aucune obligation qui pu occuper son temps et cela influait grandement sur son humeur. Il avait été laissé livrer à lui même et avait fini par atterrir dans la bibliothèque du rez de chaussée du Manoir. Pas qu'il avait prévue de s'instruire mais ayant fait trois fois le tour de la demeure et des jardins, il se sentait un peu fatigué physiquement tout en ayant le cerveau en ébulition. Même s'il avait bien dormit cela ne s'avérait pas suffisant pour récupérer du choc qu'il avait ressentit après les révélations de ses derniers jours. Il n'aimait pas tourner comme un lion en cage mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se poser. Il avait besoin de bouger, de se sentir libre de ses mouvements pour réfléchir.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris se bousculait dans sa tête et voulant vraiment faire quelque chose pour se sentir utile, il cherchait un moyen d'aider à sa manière. Les autres semblaient savoir pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient à faire et ce que les chimères attendaient d'eux. Contrairement à lui. Il se morigéna mentalement pour ce comportement d'auto apitoiement qui ne le mènerait nulle part, s'attendant presque à attendre la petite voix ironique qui le soutenait depuis son emprisonnement. Mais elle ne vint pas et il se figea fronçant les sourcils véritablement surpris que pour la première fois depuis des années elle manque une occasion de le rabrouer.

Maintenant qu'il savait à qui appartenait cette voix, Sirius se sentait quelque peu rassurer. L'idée de partager son esprit avec une voix imaginaire ne lui avait pas parut être une affirmation de bonne santé mentale mais il s'en était accommodé pour survivre à Azkaban puis pour supporter la manière dont Dumbledore le tenait à l'écart de Harry. Peu lui importait ce qu'elle était à l'époque, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et c'était tout ce qui importait. A présent qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de la voix mental de l'Awa du clan des chimères, il se sentait soulagé de ne pas être complètement fou Finir à la section H ne lui disait rien. Et même s'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds ce qu'il en avait entendu dans les racontars de salon, lui suffisait pour lui faire admettre qu'il n'aurait pas aimer y finir ses jours.

Mais jamais cette voix n'avait manqué une occasion de le remettre en place. Jamais elle n'avait cédé devant sa tendance de jeune noble arrogant à se croire au centre de l'attention du monde. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui secouer les puces, alors pourquoi se taisait elle ? Ialon était il trop occupé à Gringotts?

Sirius en doutait. L'argument ne tenait pas la route Il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment mais il pouvait sentir que si toutes ses années la voix mentale de la chimère l'avait suivit et soutenu, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas maintenant. Au cour de tout ce temps qu'ils avaient partagé, Ialon avait continué sa propre vie de son côté et cela ne semblait ne jamais l'avoir gêné pour intervenir quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir dans la sienne. Peu importe ce que la chimère avait fait de son côté, sirius savait que la voix mentale était resté fidèlement en poste auprès de lui et ce depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait perçu jusqu'à ce jour.

Alors ne restait que la possibilité qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'assez grave pour perturber l'aîné des chimères voir peut être le clan en entier. Et l'ennuie fit place à l'inquiétude dans son cerveau. Ce qui fut loin d'arranger l'état d'agitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieur se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il espérait grandement se tromper et ne devoir cete crise qu'a sa paranoïa,mais le vide qu'il ressentait quand à l'absence de la voix le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise pour qu'il puisse faire une croix dessus.

Il ne restait au Manoir que peu de personne vers qui se tourner pour obtenir des informations. Les deux loups-garou mâle du clan de Rémus qui se trouvaient dans le jardin à travailler la transformation en dehors de la pleine lune et qui ne devait pas connaître grand chose des plans des chimères, car ils n'étaient pas là depuis plus longtemps que lui.

Narcissa et Augusta complotaient de leur côté avec semblait il la bénédiction des chimères pour faire rentrer Tonks en politique. A cette idée il ne pouvait que plaindre la jeune auror et se satisfaire qu'elles n'aient pas jeter leur dévolu sur lui, bien qu'il se demanda ce qu'elles avaient exactement en tête . Parfois en croisant leur regard, l'animagus ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner devant l'expression conspiratrice de leur visage. Peu importait ce qu'elles préparaient, il était certain que le monde magique n'y était pas préparé et que cela ferait énormément de bruit. Mais la n'était pas la question pour le moment. Il ne se voyait pas aller les déranger de peur de se faire embarquer dans leur plan, ce dont il se garderait bien volontier mais en dehors d'elles ne restait que Severus au Manoir.

Sirius eut une grimace désabusé. Il savait qu'il devait beaucoup au maître de potion, plus qu'il n'aurait été capable de l'admettre sans la présence de sa petite voix intérieur mais il ne se voyait pas aller expliquer ses états d'âmes à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son principal ennemi d'enfance. Bien entendu Sirius en adulte responsable avait tirer un trait sur leur animosité passée et était capable de reconnaître ses tords dans leur passé commun. N'empêche qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter la mauvaise humeur du maître de potion et son irascibilité surtout si son intuition était bonne et que quelque chose était allé de travers dans les missions qu'étaient partie remplir les chimères. Il était aussi possible que cela concerne la mission des trois adolescents, partie rendre visite à la mère de Neville à sainte Mangouste. Sirius eut à nouveau une grimace, comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Vu la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Alice, il y avait pas mal de probabilité pour que quelque chose se passe mal, sans oublier que la section H n'était pas un endroit ou il aurait voulu envoyer Harry. Son filleul s'était pourtant porté volontaire pour accompagné son ami et rien dans leur argumentation ne l'avait persuader d'y renoncer. Sirius soupira et se résigan à aller chercher des informations.

Entre ces dames et le professeur, il était plus que probable que Severus soit plus à même de le rassurer ou de confirmer ses doutes et craintes. Il avait bien remarqué que l'homme avaient l'entière confiance des trois chimères et d'ailleurs il se trouvait dans le manoir ancestral des Prince alors cela devait forcement avoir de l'importance dans la relation qu'entretenait le professeur et les chimères. Mais aussi bon que soit ces arguments, Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à demander à Severus. Il aurait apprécier avoir l'aide de sa voix intérieur mais comme précédemment celle ci resta silencieuse. Sirius passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant légèrement en grognant. Il devait se décider et agir ou il allait devenir fou d'inquiétude.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée quand un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté le faisant sursauter. Le bruit reprit plus fort comme si des objets heurtaient les murs à intervalle plus ou moins long.

Sirius déglutis difficilement. Au moins il avait un début de réponse. Quelqu'un dans la pièce à côté devait expérimenter un sentiment de rage dévastateur et avait entreprit de se soulager sur le mobilier. Pour le moment tout du moins. Donc il devait être arrivé quelque chose. Il ne savait pas qui se trouvait à côté mais il se souvenait de l'agencement des pièces du château et il savait qu'il s'agissait du bureau de Ialon ou ils avaient été reçu le jour de leur arrivé. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de personne qui se permettrait d'y entrer en l'absence de l'Awa du clan. Personne dans ceux présent au manoir hormis Severus.

Sirius soupira. Le destin venait de couper court à ses hésitations. Il maudit d'ailleurs copieusement celui qui tirait les ficelles derrière cela, qui qu'il fut, mais n'étant pas du genre à fuir une situation car elle présentait quelques inconforts, il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et resta un instant figé sur le seuil de celle-ci quand il aperçu le résultat de la rage sauvage qui avait secoué le professeur comme un ouragan. Il n'y avait plus aucun meuble qui tenait debout dans la pièce. Tout était éparpillé à même le sol. Seul des confettis de papier, vestiges de ce qui avaient du être soient des documents soit des livres, volaient de ci de là comme une tempête de neige. Un blizzard plus tranchant que froid qui s'enroulait autours de la silhouette sombre du professeur de potion. L'animagus pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait le corps du brun. Même après avoir réduit la pièce en charpie, celui-ci était encore rempli de colère qui ne semblait ne plus pouvoir trouver d'exutoire dans la pièce.

Tout griffondor qu'il soit, Sirius aurait bien refermé la porte. Pas par peur, enfin pas uniquement. Toute personne sensé aurait éprouvé de la peur devant une telle explosion de fureur . Toute personne ayant un instinct de survie développé aurait chercher à mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et la rage du potionniste. Mais ce qui le poussait véritablement à vouloir refermer la porte c'était la certitude qu'il était la dernière personne que le brun voulait voir. Jamais Sirius n'avait vu l'ancien serpentard perdre le contrôle. Que ce fût de ses émotions et ou l'expression impassible de son visage et d'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Alors là pour une première démonstration de la puissance rageuse qui se cachait si bien derrière son masque inflexible, c'était plus qu'impressionnant. Cela aurait pu le rendre plus humain aux yeux de l'animagus. Aurait pu si le fait de le voir craquer et arriver dans ses derniers retranchements comme tout être humain, avait été d'un quelconque réconfort pour l'animagus, devant l'état de dévastation qu'il lu dans les yeux sombre du professeur et qui n'était le reflet de celui de son âme. Sirius était tenté de faire demi tour pour lui laisser retrouver ses esprits. Il était certain que l'autre ne s'était pas apperçu de son intruision et qu'il y avait un témoin de sa folie. Sirius aurait voulu s'éclipser pour lui laisser le temps de se il ne bougea pas.

Il ne fit cependant rien pour attirer l'attention de Severus sur lui. Il resta là attendant que le brun fut le premier à réagir à sa présence. Quand enfin Severus sembla sortir de sa transe et se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul, il se tourna lentement vers l'intrus. Et Sirius fut happer par les sentiments qui défilait dans le regard du maître de potion. Non pas sur son visage qui restait impassible mais bien par les émotions qui semblait torturé le brun et qui transparait dans l'éclat sombre de son regard hanté. Culpabilité, regret, honte. Colère non ce n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire le feu qui brillait à ce moment précis dans le regard de son vis à vis. Mais Sirius n'en connaissait aucun qui puisse exprimer avec justesse le brasier qui consumait le professeur.

« Sort Black ! » Claqua sèchement et froidement la voix de Severus.

Sirius secoua juste là tête en signe de dénégation. Non il ne sortirait pas. Pas parce qu'il n'en mourrait pas d'envie, pas non plus parce qu'il savourait le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Non seulement parce que sa voix intérieur était revenu.

_« Aide le. » _susurrait elle faiblement au fond de lui.

Et si Sirius ignorait encore ce qui avait pu bouleverser à ce point le maître de potion, il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que cela avait tout aussi profondément marqué l'Awa du clan et qu'il ne pouvait pas les abandonner sans chercher à comprendre.

« Sort Black ! » Cracha Severus alors que le blizzard de papier se mit à virevolter violemment dans l'a direction de l'animagus qui leva instinctivement les bras pour se protéger.

« Non » Répondit finalement à haute voix Sirius sur un ton déterminé tout en subissant l'assaut des morceaux de papier devenu aussi aiguisé que de petites lames .

Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas tourner le dos au maître de potion. Il ne pouvait pas car il s'était engagé à changer et a se montrer à la hauteur pour recouvrer la confiance de son filleul. Severus et le clan avait été présent pour Harry bien plus que lui. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu accomplir pour le garçon et tout cela faisait que Sirius avait une dette envers eux. Dette qu'il comptait bien soldé un jour ou l'autre même s'il savait que cela lui prendrait certainement toute sa vie. Et il n'oubliait pas non plus tout ce qu'il devait à Ialon. Sans la chimère, il n'aurait jamais appris son héritage magique et n'aurait certainement pas survécu à son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Et tellement d'autre chose dont il n'avait parler à personne. Tellement de loyauté pour ce qu'aucun autre n'avait été en mesure de faire pour lui en dehors de cette présence qui le maintenait dans la raison alors qu'il aurait eut toute les raisons de sombrer dans la folie.

Et pour la première fois, elle lui demandait quelque chose. De faire quelque chose pour elle. D'être là et de la soutenir. Alors même s'il ignorait s'il était capable de se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qu'elle lui confiait. Le cœur rempli de doute, mais déterminé a lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui devait, il se campa sur ses jambes bien décidé à ne pas reculer.

« En admettant que je veuille discuter, Black, tu serais la dernière personne à qui je me confierais ! » Lança Severus sur un ton ou transparaissait plus d' exaspération que de colère.

« Ca je veux bien te croire et je ne t'oblige pas à me parler. » Répondit du tac au tac Sirius, soulagé tout de même de constater que la pluie de confettis tranchants semblait s'être calmé et que la lueur de folie dans les yeux de son vis à vis semblait s'être calmé. Pas éteinte mais assagie comme muselée par la volonté du maître de potion.

Ses vêtements portaient quelques traces de déchirure et il pouvait sentir quelques légères coupures le démanger sur ses avant bras mais vu l'état de colère du potionniste cela aurait pu être pire. Preuve qu'il se contrôlait encore un minimum.

« Tu comptes rester là, planter, à me regarder détruire le mobilier ? Ma colère te sert de divertissement. » fit remarquer ironiquement Severus avec un sourire narquois, cherchant visiblement la confrontation.

« C'est une vision dons je me passerais bien et pas la peine de continuer sur ce registre, Rogue je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu de provocation. » Répondit Sirius ne pouvant cependant complètement contenir l'agacement dans sa voix.

Pas de sa faute si il réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand on le cherchait un peu et la relation qu'il avait toujours entretenu avec Severus avait toujours d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne fonctionner sur ce mode de provocation et il lui était difficile d'y résister. Sirius était même prêt à parier que si le professeur ne faisait pas un effort pour se maîtriser de son côté, il serait le premier à craquer et a dire ou faire des choses qu'ils regretteraient plus ou moins tous les deux par la suite.

Severus pinça les lèvres visiblement contrarié par la retenu dont il faisait preuve et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Comme s'il abandonnait, mais sans se résigner. Et l'idée traversa l'esprit de Sirius que peut être la voix de Ialon se faisait entendre aussi dans l'esprit de Severus et qu'elle lui demandait de faire quelque chose. Merlin seul savait quoi mais il avait la certitude que cette explication était proche de la vérité. Et si c'était bien le cas, il comprenait que tout comme lui, le maître de potion ne puisse résister à l'appel de la voix de la chimère.

_« Aide le. » _Murmurait en continue comme une douce litanie mélancolique le voix de la chimère résonnant en lui.

La détresse de Ialon était un choc pour l'animagus. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait avoir pu provoquer une telle réaction chez une créature si puissante et maîtresse d'elle même. Il n'osait pas se perdre en conjecture mais il savait que cela avait un lien avec l'attitude dévastatrice, peut être même auto destructrice, du professeur de potion.

D'un certain point de vue l'analyse de la situation de Sirius n'était pas complètement erronée, mais elle ne pouvait être complètement juste vu que l'animagus ignorait un élément essentiel. Il ne savait que Ialon et Severus étaient une seule et même personne. Il ne pouvait se douter que tous les deux partageaient plus que de triste souvenirs ou expériences. Il ne savait pas qu'ils partageaient une vie. Bien entendu comme les deux autres chimères, la personnalité sorcière était différentes de celles des chimères mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne. Tout cela n'était qu'une mesure de protection. La création de Golem leur permettait juste de pouvoir garder leur couverture active et de pouvoir continuer à agir en tant que Severus Rogue ou bien Neville Londubat.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas de voix dans l'esprit de Severus. Seulement une prise de conscience. Les bouleversements des dernières heures avaient eu raison de sa résistance. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de gérer les réaction impulsives et instinctive de Dénal. Mais les événements de Sainte Mangouste ajouté à aux découvertes faites par Dénal chez les vampires, cela s'était avérée trop.

Trop . Beaucoup trop. Même Ialon possédait des limites et là elles avaient été repoussé dans leur dernier retranchement et sans le soutien des autres Chimères et de Max, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu se contenir encore davantage. Raison pour laquelle il avait utiliser son golem comme soupape de sécurité et l'avait laisser exploser de rage à sa place. Même comme cela, il s'en était fallut de peu pour que sa fureur ne le consume. Car après tout celui que la présence de Tobias dérangeait le plus ce n'était pas tant Ialon que Severus.

Maintenant qu'il y voyait un peu plus claire et en lui, Severus se demandait pourquoi le peu de conscience qui lui était resté s'était tourné vers Black plutôt que vers quiconque d'autre. Peut être à cause du lien mentale qui existait déjà entre eux ? Peut être parce que l'animagus était le plus prêt et qu'il pouvait intervenir plus rapidement que les autres. En fait peu importait pourquoi, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son calme Severus savait que rien ne ferait plier l'ancien griffondor et qu'il ne pourrait éviter de s'expliquer. C'était clairement inscrit dans l'esprit têtu, pour ne pas dire obtus, de l'animagus et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit quand il sentit la consternation et le soulagement céder la place à l'inquiétude dans l'esprit de Sirius. Le maître de potion souriait car l'ironie de sa situation le frappait tout comme elle avait dû sonner Harry quand il s'était trouvé dans la même situation. Et il comprit pourquoi la première personne à recevoir leur confession s'avérait être celui qu'ils avaient considéré comme leur ennemi.

« Je te déteste, Black » Déclara Severus en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil après qu'il lui eut rendu , d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, un minimum son ancien aspect et que la tempête de confettis se calmait.

« Je te retourne le compliment. » répondit Sirius qui se demandait ou allait les conduire la conversation avec une telle entrée en matière, mais bien décidé à ne pas abandonner.

« Maintenant que ceci est établis, peux tu répondre franchement à une question pour le moins personnelle ? » Reprit le professeur en invitant l'animagus à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil jumeaux au sien auquel il avait rendu une assise rembourré et confortable.

« Je ne promet rien mais tu peux toujours poser ta question. Surtout si cela me permet de comprendre pourquoi tu as décidé de refaire la déco !» annonça Sirius en prenant place sans quitter le serpentard des yeux.

« As tu déjà souhaité pouvoir changer le passé ? Changé la nature même de la relation que tu entretenais avec quelqu'un pour la rendre meilleure ? »

« Franchement il n'y a pas un jour ou je regrette que cela ne soit pas possible. »Avoua Sirius sans hésiter, en plissant les yeux se demandant ou l'autre voulait en venir.

« Même si cette personne t'avait fait beaucoup de mal et qu'elle était morte par ta faute? » demanda Severus en serrant les poings.

« Peut-être » nuança Sirius en guise de réponse et devant le regard interrogateur et intrigué que lui accordait Severus, il crut bon de développer un peu pour éviter toute confusion. « Pour que je puisse effectivement comprendre la situation que tu me décris, il faudrait que tu sois mort et que d'une manière ou d'une autre je m'en estime responsable. »

L'aveu n'avait pas été difficile et la sincérité qui teintait sa voix ne pouvait être remis en cause. Severus ne s'y était pas attendu. Pas plus le sorcier que la chimère en lui n'avait imaginé que tout aurait pu être différent entre eux et qu'il aurait pu être important de changer la relation et les sentiments qui les liaient à l'animagus. Pas de son point de vu en tout cas, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi cela comptait autant pour l'ancien griffondor. Si Sirius adolescent avait pu faire fit de ses croyances et de ses préjugés, et de tout un tas d'autres paramètres qui n'avaient eut d'importance que pour lui à l'époque, tout aurait pu être différent et alors... Réalisant cela, il comprit que Sirius n'avait pas finit et il aurait presque pu finir sa phrase avant qu'il ne la prononce.

« Et puis il y a Régulus. » soupira Sirius.

Severus hocha lentement la tête, convaincu par les aveux de Sirius que celui-ci était à même de se faire une idée du dilemme qui le rongeait. Que le destin ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tour et que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à se décharger de son fardeau c'était bien l'animagus chien.

« Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi. » enchaîna Sirius en se secouant comme pour chasser toutes velléité de monopoliser la conversation. « Je sais aussi qu'on y peut plus rien et que les suppositions ne mènent à rien d'autre qu'à se torturer, alors tu va me cracher le morceau pour que je puisse te remettre les idées au clair et qu'on puisse avancer tous ensemble. »

« Ensemble ? Te voilà bien familier Black ! Ne me place pas dans le même panier que toi ! » Répondit Le professeur en haussant les épaules.

La réponses était froide et sèche, du pur Rogue ! Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre ses paroles n'aurait pas manqué de faire réagir au quart de tour l'animagus. D'ailleurs il ne se retenait qu'à grand renfort de marmonnement renfrogné de ne pas attraper son interlocuteur par le col pour lui faire ravaler ces mots.

Mais ce qui faisait la différence ne tenait qu'au fait qu'ils venaient de Rogue et que cela ressemblait tellement à leur conversation habituelle que Sirius ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur tellement il se sentait rassuré. Severus devait avoir retrouvé suffisamment de maîtrise de lui même pour le considérer comme il en avait toujours été entre eux et c'était bien. Légèrement insultant et désagréable mais bien. Dans l'ordre naturel des choses quoi.

Et puis il y avait la voix d'Ialon dans son esprit qui riait doucement, visiblement remise de sa frayeur elle aussi et qui les narguaient tous les deux pour leur attitude puéril.

_«Vous êtes deux grand nigauds ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre mais vos conversations me font un bien fou. Et ne crois pas que nous n'aborderons pas le sujet de ton frère un jour ou l'autre .»_

« Et si on en revenait à ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? » finit par soupirer Sirius pour ne pas donner une occasion à Severus de se défiler. Régulus pouvait attendre encore un peu et lui aussi. Il n'en était pas encore arrivé au point de non retour contrairement à Rogue qui donnait l'impression d'en avoir trop et sur le cœur et dans la tête pour le garder plus longtemps en lui.

« Mon père. » avoua Severus en fixant l'animagus droit dans les yeux. « Voilà ce qui m'a mis dans un état pareil."

**A suivre...**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57 :** Leçon d'histoire

Se trouver là n'avait rien de plaisant, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais Severus devait reconnaître que Sirius faisait plus que sa part d'effort pour se tenir tranquille sur sa chaise sans gesticule et pour lui accorder l'oreille attentive dont il avait besoin. Lui avait au moins l'avantage de pouvoir entendre les réactions mentales de son auditoire alors que l'animagus devait se baser sur les réactions de son visage, de son regard où du ton de sa voix pour se faire une idée du bouleversement que la présence de son père parmi les mentors des servants fantômes avait causé en lui. Ce qui connaissant les capacités d'observations de Sirius aurait pu s'avérer plus ardu, si l'animagus n'avait pas eut l'occasion de voir le masque d'impassibilité et de froideur qu'il affichait habituellement glisser et se briser sous la fureur que la présence de son père avait éveillé.

Il avait fallut reprendre aussi pas mal d'informations que tenait Severus pour acquises mais que Black ignorait pour lui permettre de comprendre le contexte dans lequel c'était présenté les deux âmes fantômes. Lui expliquer qui était exactement Millicent et Cédric et ce que leur engagements auprès des chimères avaient provoqué. Ils avaient fallut lui indiquer l'intervention des mentors et l'implication du Ciboire pour lui donner tous les paramètres nécessaire à la compréhension de la confession qu'allait lui faire le maître de potion à propos de la présence de son père. Car pour en parler convenablement, il était nécessaire de placer nettement le cadre dans lequel celui-ci était intervenue, avant d'expliquer ce qui avait fait sa vie jusqu'à la mort de son père.

Black avait à première vue réussi à digérer toutes ces informations sans trop de mal. Enfin il semblait quelque peu choqué et sonné par tout cela mais son cerveau ne saturait pas encore devant la sommes d'informations qu'il devait traiter. Il comprenait l'intervention de Millicent et Cédric, approuvait leur désir de vouloir se venger de Voldemort et n'y voyait aucune objection si cela leur permettait de pouvoir détruire le mage noir. Il avait dû mal à comprendre que leurs supérieurs ne soient pas du même avis, surtout si leur unique but était de récupérer l'âme de Voldemort afin de le juger.

L'animagus avait un peu plus de mal à envisager l'implication de la Coupe vivante dans tout cela. Pas qu'il douta de son existence ou de son pouvoir. Après avoir rencontré et reconnu l'existence des chimères plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Non, il ne voyait tout simplement pas le danger que cela pouvait représenter pour les hautes instances de l'au de là du voile. Severus s'aidant aussi de la voix mentale qui le liait à Sirius avait donc entrepris d' expliquer pourquoi les morts pouvaient s'offusquer du réveil du Ciboire.

Et puis cela faisait un bon dérivatif au professeur de potion pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le véritable but de cette conversation. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que reculer l'échéance, qu'il finirait pas aborder le fond du problème avec l'animagus qui n'était absolument pas dupe mais qui se montrant conciliant laissait le brun aller à son rythme.

Après tout ayant vu Severus en action sous le coup d'une véritable fureur, l'animagus ne voulait en aucun cas le provoquer et déclencher à nouveau le chaos. Le mobilier du bureau ou ils étaient toujours installé tous les deux portant encore les marques de ravages qu'avait causé la magie incontrôlé du maître de potion. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'y couperaient pas et qu'ils en viendraient à parler de sa relation avec son père. Des tords qu'il lui reprochait et des remords qu'éprouvait Severus vis à vis de Tobias Rogue.

Sirius se souvenait de quelques rumeurs au sujet de la famille de Severus. Il se rappelait le mépris que ces ragots avaient fait naître en lui vis à vis du professeur de potion. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu y accorder une once de vérité. Pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avait cherché à vérifier ce que disait la rumeur publique ? Pourquoi ? Leur jeunesse, leur immaturité n'excusait pas tout. Leur curiosité même maladroite était assez grande à l'époque pour les pousser à des actes imbéciles et dangereux alors pourquoi n'avaient ils pas été curieux et n'avaient ils pas chercher la vérité derrière la rumeur ? La vieille rancœur bien entretenu entre Griffondor et Serpentard ne pouvait justifier qu'ils aient accepter les racontars comme la vérité. Tout du moins Sirius voulait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas été bête à ce point !

« C'est une vieille légende datant d'avant la scission entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. L'obscurantisme et le fanatisme religieux commençaient à devenir monnaie courante et il a fallut qu'un clan Chimère intervienne pour protéger l'équilibre du monde. » Commença Severus en tirant l'animagus de son questionnement.

Le brun avait une partie de la réponse concernant les questions qui turlupinait l'animagus. Mais une partie seulement. Celle qui concernait son choix personnel à ne s'attacher et à ne dépendre de personne. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Et tout comme Sirius, il se demandait pourquoi. Il voyait bien une possibilité et une responsabilité qu'il aurait pu imputer à l'ancien directeur, mais il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître que lui pas plus que les maraudeurs n'avaient été capable de voir qu'on leur tendait un piège.

« Sans entrer dans le détail, ils durent sanctionner assez sévèrement les vampires de cette époque qui se montraient bien trop dominateur pour le bien des sorciers et des moldus. Le clan jugea qu'ils ne méritait plus de détenir le Ciboire et le pouvoir de celui-ci fût sceller et endormit. Bien que pratiquement immortel, il ne reste que peu de vampire se souvenant de cette époque. Les luttes de pouvoirs intestines qui ont suivit ont décimé beaucoup d'entre eux et ils ont fini par coupé les liens qui les retenaient aux sorciers pour se retirer et vivre entre eux pendant des siècles. Quand la scission des deux mondes, moldus et sorciers, s'est faites, les vampires ont refusé de couper les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec les moldus sous leur protection. » continua le maître de potion en mettant de côté ses interrogations concernant Dumbledore et ses années d'études sur lesquelles il reviendrait quand il serait prêt à parler de son père et de sa famille.

« Pas envie de perdre leur cheptel ! » fit remarquer avec ironie Sirius qui se tut rapidement sous le regard sombre que lui accorda le professeur de potion.

« A l'époque tu aurais eut raison de parler ainsi. Encore que même à l'époque certains chef de famille ne voyait plus leurs humains uniquement comme une source de nourriture et des êtres arriéré sans intelligence. Si il y a bien une chose que la longévité des vampires leur a permit s'est d'évoluer dans leur relation avec leur servant et certains ont rapidement saisit les avantages que cela pouvaient leur conférer. Cela t'étonnera peut être mais si le monde moldu progresse et voit ses technologies évoluer, c'est en partie grâce aux Vampires ! »

« Tu rigoles, hein ? » s'exclama Sirius les yeux écarquillé de surprise

_« Enfin Sirius, le touilleur de chaudron rigoler ? Quelle blague ! Il n'y a pas plus sérieux que ce type ! » _fit remarquer la chimère aîné et Sirius fût rassuré de l'entendre à nouveau avec le ton sarcastique qui lui était habituel.

« Non, pas le moins du monde. » répondit sèchement Severus d'une voix sifflante qui visiblement n'appréciait pas la remarque de la voix mentale, ce qui fit s'élargit largement le sourire de Sirius. « Bref, le temps a passé et lors d'un jugement pour leur comportement irréprochable les vampires se sont vu gratifié d'une récompense. Leurs chefs de clan ont eut la possibilité de choisir parmi leurs suivants, un humain dont ils appréciaient les qualités et le sang pour en faire leur intendant. Ils réclamèrent le retour du Ciboire mais le clan de l'époque leur conseilla de se montrer patient.»

« _Ce qu'ils firent bien entendu. Ils avaient déjà subit le courroux d'un clan et ils se souvenaient __parfaitement qu'ils ne survivraient pas à une nouvelle confrontation ! Bien évidemment il y eut au fils des siècles quelques individus dissidents que la menace n'effrayait pas et qui se permirent quelques actes de barbarie mais les chefs de clans ne laissèrent jamais la situation s'envenimer préférant trancher le problème à la base, plutôt que de tergiverser. C'est ainsi qu'ils mirent en place __le premier conseil des Clans » _Intervint une nouvelle voix mentale qui bien que légèrement ensommeillé se mêla à leur conversation comme si la personne à qui elle appartenait se trouvait dans la pièce avec eux, ce qui pourtant n'était pas le cas.

Sirius avait bien reconnut la voix de Dénal et il ne fût pas vraiment étonné de voir la gamin s'immiscer ainsi dans leur conversation. Celui-ci avait disparut assez tôt dans la matinée pour aller remplir une mission avec le Marcheur d'Ombre. Mission dont Black ignorait tout et il ne l'avait pas vu revenir. Par contre ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux fut l'apparition d'une expression de douceur et d'inquiétude sur le visage de Severus qui ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention pendant qu'il parlait mentalement avec Dénal et Ialon.

« _Est ce que je vous aurais réveillé ? J'en suis désolé... »_ S'excusait sincèrement le maître de potion.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, Severus. Le sommeil que m'ont imposé mes frères, pour calmer et endiguer ma vindicte s'est prolongé suffisamment pour que je retrouve mes esprits et mes capacités d'analyses. Quand à ton accès de colère, je peux partager ta vision des choses. »_

La réflexion concernant le sommeil dans lequel il avait été plongé confirma à Sirius que la plus jeune des chimères devait se trouver au Manoir. Il imaginait mal les puissantes créatures s'éloigner trop longtemps du Manoir et pouvoir en toutes sécurité dormir en dehors des murs de la demeure ancestrale des Prince. D'ailleurs, Severus semblait avoir un lien particulier avec les chimères. Était il possible qu'il existe un lien du sang entre eux ? A cette idée, Sirius se gratta le menton perplexe. Il n'était pas certain de sa théorie, surtout que la croyance populaire voulait que les Prince n'aient plus de descendants directes vivants, mais plus il y pensait plus il devinait que cela expliquait certain des comportements du potionniste qui ne lui semblait pas convenir à la personne froide qu'il croyait connaître, surtout quand cela concernait l'une des chimères.

L'explication fournit par la plus jeune des chimères sonnait comme étrangement familière à l'oreille de l'animagus, comme quand Severus faisait une remarque sarcastique sur le caractère emporté des grinffondor ! Ce qui était moins familier, c'était l'inquiétude qui avait percé dans la voix mentale du maître de potion et le ton contrit et affligé qu'il avait utilisé. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il s'en faisait la remarque comment était il possible qu'il l'ait entendu. Sirius ne se connaissait aucun talent pour la légimencie, alors comment cela s'avérait possible.

« C_ontent de l'entendre » _Répondit à son tour Ialon soulagé lui aussi d'après le ton de sa voix. « _Maintenant que nous avons tous les éléments en mains reconnaît qu'il aurait été un peu précipité d'aller accuser la Magie de manquement envers ses enfants ! »_

_« Oui. »_ reconnut Dénal non sans une certaine honte qui transparut dans les émotions de sa voix mentale comme un léger souffle glacé. « _Cependant elle reste coupable de négligence, n'est ce pas ? Elle a laissé faire trop de chose !»_

Sirius déglutit difficilement les sous entendu des propos des deux Chimères le mettaient plus que mal à l'aise et un rapide coup d'oeil à Severus lui indiqua que le serpentard avait un peu de mal à les entendre parler de la Magie de cette manière.

_« Peut être » _admit à contre cœur Ialon avant de soupirer. « _Mais je crois qu'on s'éloigne vraiment __du sujet de cette discussion et qu'il n'est pas bon de s'éparpiller de là sorte. _»

« _C'est vrai. Pardon pour mon intrusion, mais je peux rester ? » _quémanda Dénal d'un ton suppliant et ni Severus ni lui n'eurent du mal à imaginer la tête de chien battu qui devait se cacher derrière tout cela et soupirèrent de concert sachant qu'ils leur seraient impossible de résister à l'enfant.

Ialon sembla hésiter, mais fini également par soupirer en autorisant la jeune chimère à se joindre à eux. Sirius soupçonnait l'aîné du clan d'avoir accepter pour pouvoir continuer à garder un œil sur son jeune frère, plutôt que de le laisser désœuvrer. Ce qu'ignorait Sirius c'était la crainte qu'éprouvait Ialon devant la réaction de Dénal quand il commencerait à aborder le problème de son père. Il craignait véritablement que la jeune chimère change d'opinion à son propos quand elle saurait quel fils ingrat, il avait bien put être.

Dénal avait assuré qu'il ne se permettrait pas un tel jugement mais Severus avait dû mal à accepter de prendre le risque. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance et l'estime que lui vouait Harry et qui donnait du sens à ce qu'il était devenu. Il soupira. Il n'en était pas encore là et tant qu'il garderait le plus important à l'esprit il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne déçoive Harry plus qu'il n'avait été honteux de lui même quand il avait découvert la vérité. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de dire la vérité et de ne pas mentir ou cacher quelque chose, tant qu'il ne le ferait pas les réactions de Dénal restaient prévisible et gérable.

« Enfin bref si toi et le commun des sorciers n'en avez pas la moindre conscience, ce n'était pas le cas de Dumbledore et il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'emprise que semblait prendre les vampires sur le monde moldus. Il a réussi à faire croire à tout le monde que ses tentatives d'ouvertures sur le monde moldu étaient désintéressées et juste une évolution nécessaire pour le bien du monde sorcier mais il avait surtout pour objectif de ne pas laisser les vampires prendre trop de pouvoir et d'influence sur eux. » Expliqua Severus après un court temps de silence où tous avaient été plongé dans leur réflexions personnelle.

« Comment sais tu tout cela ? » S'étonna Sirius. « Comment peux tu être certain que Dumbledore complotait de la sorte... Et qu'est ce que le directeur vient faire la dedans !»

« _Severus a longtemps espionné Dumbledore pour mon compte. Bien entendu nous avions pas la moindre idée du degré d'implication de ce vieux fou dans les folies qui ce sont perpétué toutes ses années mais maintenant nous avons suffisamment de preuve et de recul pour mettre en évidence la main mise qu'il avait sur certains des dossiers les plus épineux. » _L'informa Ialon .

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, puisque Sirius ignorait que Severus et la chimère ne faisaient qu'un mais c'était l'explication la plus simple et la plus logique et surtout celle qui engendrerait le moins de remise en cause de la part de l'animagus. Par contre aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé que cela renforcerait la théorie de lien familial entre les chimères et Severus, dont était maintenant convaincu l'animagus. En soit ce n'était pas complètement faux et comme ni Dénal, ni Ialon n'étaient prêt à laisser l'animagus découvrir la vérité autant lui laisser imaginer ce qu'il voulait.

« Mais le Directeur n'était pas le seul à comploter contre les vampires. D'autres instances plus puissante et secrète manœuvraient dans l'ombre pour que le ciboire ne revienne jamais et que son pouvoir resta sceller. Ces énergumènes ont depuis des générations maintenu la pression pour éviter que la Coupe vivante ne gagne la place qui est la sienne. » Reprit Severus.

_« Il y a de cela deux jugements le clan chimère à libéré le Ciboire en invitant les Vampires à se mettre à sa recherche. Il aurait été trop facile de leur rendre la puissance caché du Ciboire sans qu'ils démontre leur détermination à le récupérer et les sacrifices qu'ils étaient prêt à consentir. » _Continua Ialon d'une voix sèche et froide qui avait tendance à se rafraîchir encore plus il parlait ce que Sirius n'aurait pas crut possible. « _Malheureusement les hautes instances de l'au de là du voile ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la récupération du Ciboire par les vampires alors ils ont tout fait pour que ceux ci ne puissent le retrouver. »_

« Vous poussez pas un peu, là ? » S'inquiéta l'animagus incrédule se demandant comment du père de Severus la conversation avait pu dériver si loin. Quel rapport pouvait il exister entre les morts et les vampires ? Et que viendrait faire la dedans le père de Severus qui si ses souvenirs étaient bon s'avérait être un moldu ?

« _Non, nous n'exagérons rien malheureusement . » _Lui assura Dénal. « _Nous n'avions jusqu'à récemment aucune idée de ce qui se cachait derrière tout cela. Mais après avoir rencontré les vampires et discuter avec eux, je sais que nous ne nous trompons pas ! Tout comme nous avons découvert pourquoi les... Comment les nommer pour faire court...Les Hauts morts ont tenu a ce que les vampires ne mettent pas la main sur le Ciboire. »_

« Pour ne pas qu'ils deviennent trop puissant ? Comme le craignait Dumbledore ? » Proposa l'animagus en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Pas exactement eux, les vampires. » _Répondit Ialon. « _Mais plutôt les moldus qui se trouvent à leur service. »_

« Pardon ! Cela dépasse l'entendement ! Déjà je reconnais que découvrir que certains moldus travaillant de concert avec les vampires connaissent l'existence du monde magique, me parait dangereux ! Mais si en plus vous dites que ce Ciboire leur conféreraient plus de puissance, je ne peux que comprendre... »

« T'emballe pas Black ! » Le coupa Severus avec un petit rire ironique. « La puissance que cela leur donnerait n'a rien avoir avec ce à quoi tu penses. Ces moldus ne vont certainement pas nous déclarer la guerre demain ! Mais vis à vis de l'au de là du voile c'est une menace qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre à la légère. Car selon les écrits des plus anciens jugements, _ceux qui ont bu au Ciboire voient leur âme purifier et unifier au moment du grand départ. _Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas au même endroit que le commun des mortels. »

« Je ne comprend pas... » Balbutia Sirius complètement déstabiliser.

« Une fois mort, ton âme passe de l'autre côté du voile. Peu importe que tu sois moldu ou sorcier c'est le trajet que ton âme doit suivre et ce qui se passe là bas reste une inconnus pour nous. C'est un peu diffèrent pour certaines créatures dont les vampires et les chimères. »

« Elles ne meurent pas ? » Questionna L'animagus en fronçant les sourcils dubitatif.

« Si comme tout dans l'ordre naturel des choses mais elles ne vont pas au même endroits et leurs vie ne s'écoule pas de la même manière que pour les simples mortels, elle est rallongé. Le Ciboire permettrait à certains humains de suivre la même voie. »

« Donc si je comprend bien, le pouvoir du Ciboire permettrait à des moldus d' aller dans cet _ailleurs_ ? »

« Des moldu et certainement des sorciers. Ce que les hauts morts ne peuvent accepter vu que de

leur point de vue cela brise la règle universelle qui nous dit tous égaux dans la mort. Ce privilège accordé par le Ciboire les dérange donc au plus haut point ! »

« Heu cela me paraît une bien maigre raison. » s'étonna Sirius tout en se massant le front pour chasser la migraine qui pointait sous son crâne.

« Effectivement mais nous ignorons beaucoup de chose sur le fonctionnement de l'au de là du voile et cela à peut être son importance ! » déclara Severus en haussant les épaules.

_« Il y a une autre donnée à pendre en compte. » _Intervint Dénal en soupirant tristement. « _Ce n'est pas le seul pouvoir du ciboire. Il est aussi expliqué que si ceux qui se sont abreuvé à la coupe vivante l'ont fait avec un cœur impur, leur âme sera évaporé dans le néant sans espoir de secours. »_

« Ce paramètre ajouté, on comprend pourquoi les hauts morts, comme vous les appeler, ne veulent pas que les vampires récupères le Ciboire. Ce serait un sacré coup pour eux si au lieux de traverser le voile les âmes étaient anéantis ! Tout comme si trop de monde trouvait grâce à ses yeux et était envoyé Merlin seul sait ou. » Reprit Sirius en tentant de résumé les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient parvenue. « En gros les Hauts morts craignent que le Ciboire ne leur pique leur boulot et leur nouvelles recrues... »

« _Peu importe leurs raisons, les Hauts morts se sont parjurer en intervenant dans les affaires des vivants et en empêchant les vampires de mette la main sur la Coupe vivante ! Sans compter les mensonges et les tromperie qu'ils ont osé utiliser pour manipuler les clans précédents et le notre !»_ conclue Ialon assez sèchement.

« Qu'ont ils fait ? » S'enquit Sirius et alors qu'il posait la question il se demanda s'il voulait vraiment savoir. Trop tard pour s'en inquiéter.

_« Ils voulaient nous influencer et nous détourner d'une quête qui me tient à cœur. »_ Répondit Dénal sur un ton a faire fondre les glaçons qui fit frissonner les deux sorciers.

« Ils ont envoyé mon père et d'autres en émissaire espérant que cela suffirait à nous convaincre qu'il y avait plus urgent à faire que de s'occuper du Ciboire. » Déclara Severus après s'être légèrement secoué pour chasser le frisson désagréable que la dernière phrase de Dénal avait placé sur leurs épaules

« J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient réussit. » fit remarquer narquoisement Sirius en faisant de même.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire et je ne crois pas que nous soyons les plus à plaindre dans ce revirement de situation. » Assura le maître de potion sur le même ton sarcastique.

_« Ils ont joué et perdu. A eux d'en accepter les conséquences. » _Déclara sans le moindre état d'âme Dénal. « _Non seulement nous allons rendre le Ciboire aux Vampires mais leurs émissaires vont se retourner contre eux et mener une révolution la bas, de l'autre côté du Voile qui je pense leur fera passer l'envie de se mêler des affaires du clan ! »_

« Parce que bien entendu, vous savez ou se trouve le Ciboire. » Lança Sirius même pas étonné.

« _Bien évidemment. » _Lui rétorqua avec assurance la plus jeune des chimères avec il l'aurait parié un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux.

_«_Alors ou peut on le trouver et a quoi ressemble... » Demanda -t-il par curiosité avant que Ialon ne l'interrompe d'une voix amusé où perçait un rire.

_« Non, Sirius pas quoi. Mais qui conviendrait mieux. »_

**A suivre...**

****_Il y a longtemps que je vous ne l'ais pas dit, alors je répare cette erreur maintenant: Merci encore et toujours à vous pour le soutien que vous apportez à votre manière à cette histoire. _


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58 :**Part d'Ombre, lien d' Ombre

« De qui ? » répéta complètement abasourdi Sirius, fixant le maître de potion avec une expression hésitant entre incrédulité, consternation et horreur.

« Oui, Black le Ciboire n'est pas un quelconque artefact mais bien une personne ce à quoi fait référence l'autre terme généralement employé pour le nommer soit la Coupe Vivante. » détailla Severus sur un ton professoral qui finit de convaincre l'animagus que tout ceci était bien réel.

« Rassure moi ce n'est pas toi ? » déclara le griffondor avec un mélange d'incrédulité et appréhension qui firent rire le maître de potion.

« Pourquoi crois tu qu'il pourrait s'agir de moi. » Demanda Severus se gardant bien de répondre histoire de torturer un peu son interlocuteur qui déglutit difficilement.

Bien évidemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Il n'aurait plus que manqué cela à son palmarès ! Ou pouvait bien être aller chercher Black une idée aussi tordu ! Et déplaisante à n'en pas douter. Être le Ciboire n' avait rien d'une sinécure et vu le destin tragique de tout ceux qui avait porté ce fardeau jusqu'à présent, Severus et les chimères n'avaient qu'un seul but le récupérer et le rendre aux Vampires pour que ceux ci s'occupent correctement de lui. Chose qui s'avérerait certainement compliqué. Pas impossible mais compliqué. D'ailleurs Ialon soupçonnait Dénal de se pencher sur la question avec détermination.

« Et bien c'est toi qui a dit que tout ceci avait un lien avec ton père. » Balbutia Sirius en se torturant les mains devant lui ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

Sirius voyait déjà son âme fondre au plus profond du vide sidéral que devait être le néant ou atterrissait les âmes ayant déçu le Ciboire. Pas que si Severus était le Ciboire, il put faire quoi que ce soit pour tenter de sauver son âme. Il avait dans l'idée que rien ne lui permettrait de se racheter aux yeux du potionniste. Il craignait simplement de ne pas avoir le temps de se racheter auprès de Harry. Et c'était ce qu'il était prêt à négocier avec l'ancien serpentard. Du temps pour faire quelque chose pour Harry. Quelque chose qui compterait aux yeux de l'adolescent.

« Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport. » Reprit Severus qui ne put s'empêcher de se délecter de voir son ancien ennemi si près de lui présenter des excuses ou ce qui s'en approchait dans le langage des griffondors.

« Si le Ciboire est bien une personne, il doit s'agir d'un truc héréditaire qui se transmet à chaque génération, comme un héritage magique ou quelque chose du genre... »

« Jusque là je te suis et ton raisonnement est plutôt correcte. » Admit en haussant les épaules Severus ne manquant pas le gloussements qui s'échappaient des deux chimères qui suivaient avec attention le raisonnement de l'animagus et s'en amusaient. Même si la partie des négociations que se proposait de mener Sirius réchauffait le cœur de la plus jeune des chimères. Même si son parrain s'imaginait encore bientôt mort, il n'avait pas choisit cette option d'emblée de jeu et c'était un sacré pas en avant.

Sirius lui perdu dans ses pensées qu'il essayait de clarifier ne faisait pas attention aux deux présences mentale qui riaient doucement, bien décidé à voir jusqu'où l'animagus s'enfoncerait avant de réaliser sa méprise.

« Tu as aussi dit que les Hauts morts avaient envoyé ton père pour détourner l'attention des Chimères du problème et ah ! Tu me fais marché ! » S'exclama Sirius en pointant de l'index le professeur qui haussa les épaules.

« Content que tu t'en aperçoive mais qu'est ce qui t' a fait changer d'avis ? » questionna Severus avec un sourire mi amusé mi déçu de ne pas avoir pu continuer plus longtemps à se jouer des certitudes de son vis à vis.

« Et bien tu as dit toi même que les âmes touchées par le Ciboire allait _ailleur_s. Donc si ton père avait été le Ciboire avant toi, les Hauts morts n'auraient pas pu se servir de lui, car étant lui même la source de ce pouvoir, il aurait été dans _cet ailleurs._ »

_« En fait, il aurait pu gagner l'au de là du voile car tant que son pouvoir n'est pas activé par la magie vampirique, le Ciboire ne peut exercer son pouvoir. » _Intervint Dénal en riant doucement. _« Mais tu as raison ce n'est pas Severus. Celui ci a déjà beaucoup de casquette mais pas celle là ! »_

« Qui alors ? » Demanda Sirius. « Et pourquoi les Hauts morts ont ils choisit le père de Severus ? »

Le maître de potion haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Il était arrivé que l'animagus l'appelle par son prénom en de rares occasions mais à ce qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir cela s'était rarement produit alors qu'il était présent physiquement dans la pièce et assez proche pour pouvoir l'entendre.

« _Il n'y avait pas que le père de Severus. Il y avait aussi la mère de Harry. Les parents de deux de nos servants les plus importants de notre clan. Les hauts morts avaient l'intention d'effectuer une sorte de chantage affectif sur nos servants pour les pousser à s'occuper de lord Voldemort avant tout autre choses. Une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyé pour de bon dans l'au de là, il leur semblait acquis que nous quitterions cette dimension pour Cié'Nog , sans pouvoir nous préoccuper du problème que causait le Ciboire. »_ Expliqua Ialon une fois que tous eurent retrouvé leur calme. « _Malheureusement pour eux, notre mission s'avère comporter plus d'une facette et nous assurer que le monde sorcier s'inscrit bien dans un processus de changement est un des éléments importants que nous n'avons aucune intention de négliger. Donc il va falloir que le Ciboire regagne la place qui est la sienne pour qu'une ère nouvelle voie le jour ! »_

Apprendre que Lily avait été présente et utilisée contre les chimères ne fit pas particulièrement plaisir à l'animagus que commençait à craindre que l'au de là du voile ne vaille peut être pas mieux que ce côté ci et cela avait quelque chose de décevant et de désagréable. Sirius avait plus d'une fois songer à la mort, pas forcement avec l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours mais il avait l'espoir qu'une fois mort toutes les intrigues qu'il laisserait derrière lui, serait belle et bien du passé et que quoi qu'il se passe de l'autre côté et ou qu'il aille, il aurait enfin une certaine forme de paix. Visiblement il était loin du compte et cette constatation ne lui remontait absolument pas le moral.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre depuis quelques jours, vous n'avez pas chaumé et votre présence se fait ressentir à tous les niveaux du gouvernement ainsi que dans certains aspects de notre quotidien et je crois que bien avant que vous ne repartiez le monde magique tel que nous le connaissions disparaîtra...Même si j'ignore encore ce qu'il en sortira. » reconnut Sirius dans un soupir las.

Oui le changement était nécessaire. Il s'en rendait compte mais cela lui faisait un peu peur. Comment être sûr que la nouvelle route sur laquelle s'engagerait la communauté sorcière serait la meilleure et celle qui leur réserverait un avenir moins obscure que celui qui se profilait s'ils continuaient à s'enliser dans leurs mauvaises habitudes ? Quelle place tenait le Lord sombre dans tout cela ?

D'après sa réponse la priorité immédiate de Sirius concernait le monde magique mais il savait que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre aurait des répercussion non négligeable sur le monde des morts alors plus rien ne semblait certain et acquis. Toutes les bases de ce qu'ils avaient pu croire immuable étaient en pleine mutation et l'avenir n'avait jamais été plus incertain qu'en ce moment. Surtout pour Sirius qui encaissait toutes ses révélations et qui commençaient à apercevoir leur conséquences probables.

Comme s'il avait perçu les doutes qui hantaient l'animagus, ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité, Dénal répondit franchement sur un ton maîtrisé et assuré qui ne laissait planer plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il adviendrait si les sorciers d'Angleterre décidait de se montrer trop obtus pour changer.

« _C'est la seule option qu'il vous reste. Si vous ne produisez pas cet effort, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous retirer la Bénédiction de la Magie. Peu importe que vous avanciez à tâtons, en commettant des erreurs, en reculant de deux pas pour mieux ensuite avancer de trois, l'important c'est de vous mettre en route et de progresser. »_

Sirius pâlit et malgré lui sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine pendant un court instant. C'était une chose de penser qu'il était possible que les Chimères leur retirent la Magie à l'issue du jugement, mais s'en était une autre que de l'entendre prononcer par la voix de la plus jeune des chimères avec autant de certitude que s'il avait annoncé que le soleil se lèverait demain. C'était plus qu'une probabilité. C'était même plus qu'une possibilité. Sirius pouvait sentir que les créatures y avaient déjà sérieusement pensé, et comment leur en vouloir quand on découvrait sur quelle base pourris évoluait le monde sorcier anglais.

Il soupira tout en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il se rendait bien compte que malgré toute leur bonne volonté, aucun ne lui avait révélé l'identité du Ciboire ni que Severus n'avait fait sa confession à propos de son père. Il savait que le fait que les Hauts morts se soient servit des parents de leurs principaux servants avaient plus que déranger les chimères et il trouvait lui aussi le procéder odieux, mais cela ne pouvait suffire à expliquer pourquoi le maître de potion semblait si perturbé.

Et apparemment malgré sa bonne volonté, Severus n'était pas prêt à se livrer. Et il pouvait comprendre et accepter qu'il ne soit pas la meilleure personne pour recevoir les confidences du potionniste sur ce sujet qui le torturait visiblement encore. Et les Chimères de leur côté ne semblaient pas disposées à révéler le nom de la personne qui abritait le pouvoir du Ciboire. Comme si les derniers événements les avaient rendu méfiantes et paranoïaques En y réfléchissant il était logique que les chimères soient un peu sur leur garde, surtout vu le danger qu'elles pouvaient représenter vis à vis des réactionnaires de tous bords qui ne verraient pas d'un bon œil leur suggestions de changement. Cependant Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un manque de confiance a son égard. Non, il aurait plutôt penché pour qu'elles veuillent protéger cette personne et la seule manière dont elles disposaient pour le moment était de garder le silence et cela il pouvait le comprendre et l'accepter.

Il avait lui même une part d'ombre et de regret qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et dont il n'avait fait par à personne. Même Ialon qui se trouvait là quand il avait découvert son héritage magique à Gringotts et accepter le titre et la responsabilité qui allait avec, en acceptant son état de Changeur. Même lui ignorait la profondeur de la blessure qu'il avait reçu en découvrant qu'il avait fait bien plus de mal à sa famille qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en se mettant sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il n'était pas près lui non plus à en parler et qu'il faudrait certainement du temps pour qu'il puisse prononcer le nom de son petit frère sans ressentir un profond sentiment de culpabilité et de trahison. Il soupira une nouvelle foi et se leva attirant l'attention du directeur de la maison serpentard.

« Pour le moment je crois que je sais tout ce que je dois savoir. » Expliqua-t-il devant le regard circonspect que lui lança le professeur et l'interrogation muette qu'il sentaient provenir des deux Chimères. « C'est assez pour mon petit cerveau de griffondor. »

« Tu abandonnes ? » Le nargua Severus mais rien qu'au ton de sa voix, Sirius devina que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment et que le brun se sentait plu tôt soulagé.

« On peut voir les choses comme cela. » concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à parler. Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas de ma famille, c'est encore trop tôt, ou peut être es ce déjà trop tard, mais ce n'est pas le moment. »

L'espace d'un instant il crut que Severus allait se moquer de lui et qu'ils allaient entamer une de leur sempiternelle dispute, mais le maître de potion ne fit que hocher la tête en se levant à son tour en lui tendant une main. Geste qui le surpris et auquel il répondit, tendant la main à son tour pour serrer celle de son vis à vis.

«Je ne croyais pas que tu serais le plus raisonnable de nous deux, Black, mais tu as raison. Je ne suis pas prêt et peut être que je ne le saurais jamais. Nous avons peut être passer l'âge pour que certaines de nos blessures puissent guérir. »

« _Tout de suite les grands mots, Severus ! » _intervint Dénal avec une légère moquerie dans le ton de la voix mais surtout un profond sentiment de confiance et d'assurance qui se propagea à l'animagus qui se sentit tout comme le potionniste entouré par un manteau de chaleur apaisante. « _C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment visiblement pour vous de vider votre sac. Je le regrette, mais même la magie semble prendre un malin plaisir vous faire garder le silence. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. Je n'approuve pas mais cela ne m'étonne pas outre mesure. Vous n'avez pas à vous en sentir coupable. Tout est pour le mieux. »_

« La magie ne veut pas qu'on parle ? » Répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Encore un truc nouveau qu'il allait devoir digérer et c'est à peine s'il osa demander une explication.

« _Votre part d'ombre. » _Lança la plus jeune chimère comme si cela devait suffire à leur fournir l'explication nécessaire mais L'animagus se sentait de nouveau perdu alors que Severus se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Lui semblait avoir compris à quoi faisait référence Dénal et il semblait trouver à y redire sans pour autant vouloir contre dire la chimère.

« C'est quoi cela encore ? » Marmonna l'animagus en levant les yeux au ciel. Il arrivait à sa limite concernant les subtilités du jeu auquel jouaient les chimères et duquel il ne comprenait pas vraiment les règles, qui lui semblait il, s'ajoutaient au fur et à mesure devant lui à chaque fois qu'il avançait un peu dans la compréhension de la situation pour le faire reculer ou l'acculer dans ses derniers retranchements.

_« C'est sur votre part d'ombre que s'appuie votre magie et votre détermination à vouloir protéger ceux qui sont sous votre protection. Si vous vous dévoilez, si vous la mettez à jour, vous perdrez quelque chose de précieux et la Magie sait qu'il n'est pas encore venu le temps pour vous de sortir de l'Ombre. » _Expliqua Ialon. « _Dénal a un peu de mal avec ce concept étant celui qui est à la lumière mais il sait que nous avons encore besoin de vous comme vous êtes... »_

Sirius sentit sa mâchoire tomber légèrement sous le coup de cette dernière révélation. Apprendre que sa magie reposait sur le côté sombre de sa personnalité ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela chez Severus mais lui n'avait jamais vu la situation sous cet angle et à bien y réfléchir, vu le passé de sa famille, il devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas faux. Loin de là même.

«_En fait c'est surtout que j'ai déjà pas mal de servant à mon actif et que je ne voudrais pas voler les jouets de Ialon ! » _rit la plus jeune des chimères avec une bonne dose d'espièglerie qui les fit tous sourire.

Le terme de jouet aurait pu les faire tiquer, mais la confiance et l'apaisement que leur communiquait la jeune créature étaient suffisant pour calmer leur crainte. Elle ne se moquait d'eux qu'avec ce qu'il fallait d'ironie pour ne pas se sentir insulter et suffisamment de sincérité pour qu'ils sentent la vérité dans ses paroles. Leurs magie n'appartenaient pas à celle du tout petit mais bien à celle de l'aîné du clan et il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir honteux. Vraiment pas de quoi.

Sirius en était arrivé à cette conclusion quand il y eut un nouveau bruit incongrue qui le sortit de ses pensées en le faisant sursauter ne s'attendant pas à se trouver face à Kreatur qui venait de, aller savoir comment, transplaner à l'intérieur du Manoir et qui se précipitait sur lui en baragouinant trop rapidement des mots hachés pour qu'il puisse les comprendre et en agitant dans ses grandes mains un objet qu'il identifia comme un vieux médaillon.

« Maître Sirius ! Kréatur est abjecte. Kréatur croyait le maître indigne de la maison Black et du secret qu'avait laisser Maître Regulus et pourtant Kréatur a essayé et essaye encore de remplir la mission de Maitre Regulus mais Kréatur n'a jamais réussi à détruire la chose qui dors la dedans alors Kréatur... »

« Stop ! » Hurla Sirius en mettant les paumes en avant ce qui eut pour effet de stopper l'elfe de maison dans son élan et dans son babillage incompréhensible. « Explique toi calmement. »

« E_t bien si je m'étais attendu à cela ! Ne bougez pas ! Et sous aucun prétexte vous ne touchez le médaillon que tient Kréatur ! » _s'exclama Dénal d'une voix de commandement qui les figea tous les deux dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, se demandant pour Sirius ce qui pouvait bien leur être tombé dessus de si terrible. « _Et toi, Kréatur cesse d'agiter cette horreur sous notre nez ! »_

_« Si j'avais osé imaginer que ces horreurs viendraient à nous aussi facilement... » _Marmonnait Ialon_. « Max ne va pas tarder à arriver en attendant , ne touchez à rien... Il est le seul capable de régler ce problème sans y laisser le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui reste !»_

« De quoi s'agit-il encore ? » bougonna Sirius en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. L'animagus était légèrement vexé que l'aîné du clan remette en doute sa santé mentale. Au moins avait il mis Severus dans le m^me sac que lui.

« C'est un Horcruxe du Seigneur des ténèbres. » siffla Severus en s'écartant au loin de l'elfe de maison qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en maintenant enfermé entre les deux paumes de ses mains le médaillon.

Sirius avait grandit dans une famille ou la magie noir n'était pas proscrites ni marqué du sceau de l'infamie et contrairement à ce qu'il avait crut plus jeune, la magie noire cela n'existait pas vraiment. Enfin disons plus tôt que la distinction entre deux sortilèges ne pouvait se résumer aussi simplement que noir ou blanc. Malheureusement cela il ne l'avait que découvert bien trop tardivement pour en discuter avec sa famille. Tout cela pour dire qu'il savait ce qu'était un horcruxe. Tout du moins théoriquement, car il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'en voir un auparavant et n'avait pas eut particulièrement l'intention d'en voir un un jour.

Et pour couronner le tout, il s'agissait d'un horcruxe de Voldemort. Sirius comprenait mieux alors ce qui avait poussé Dumbledore à croire que le Lord n'était pas complètement mort. Mais si son raisonnement était juste cela voulait aussi dire que le directeur avait su, avait toujours su que de tels abominations existaient, maintenant en vie le sorcier sombre et qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Impossible non ?

Sirius s'en trouvait là de ses réflexions quand le Marcheur d'Ombre entra, se dirigeant vers l'elfe de maison pour lui réclamer le médaillon, mais niant de la tête Kréatur fit un pas en arrière, protégeant le bijoux de ses mains et geignant d'une voix criarde.

« Non, non c'est un trésor de Maître Régulus pour redorer le blason de la maison Black. Ce n'est pas pour vous ! »

« _Je le savais que cette bestiole était étrange mais je n'avais pas imaginé que sa folie soit du à la présence de l'horcruxe et à son influence néfaste. » _soupira Ialon. « _Sirius tâche de le convaincre de nous donner le médaillon, nous devons détruire cette chose ! »_

L'animagus partageait unanimement cette vison des choses. Il fallait juste convaincre Kréatur que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour obéir aux ordres de son frère. Cela aurait pu s'avérer difficile si l'elfe de maison ne vouait pas une adoration sans borne à son frère et à l'honneur des Black. Honneur que lui même avait recommencer à laver aux yeux de l'elfe en s'associant avec les chimères plut tôt qu'en restant au côté de Dumbledore !

« Kréatur, donne le médaillon ! »Ordonna Sirius sans hésiter plus longtemps mais oubliant de préciser à qui le petit être devait remettre le médaillon

Obéissant l'elfe de maison esquiva les bras du Marcheur d'Ombre qui essayait de le saisir et tendit généreusement la main ou se trouvait l'horcruxe à Sirius qui déglutit difficilement. L'idée d'entrer en contact avec un fragment d'âme de Voldemort ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Rien qu'a l'idée, il sentait tous les poils de son corps se hérisser.

« Pas à moi, Kréatur. Donne le au Marcheur d'Ombre ! Lui, il saura comment faire pour terminer la mission que t'a confie Régulus. Et après tu pourras nous expliquer de quoi il retourne exactement ! » Déclara Sirius d'une voix fatiguée.

L'animagus se sentait très las et en même temps au porte de l'explosion. Tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre tournait, tourbillonnait dans sa tête et lui donnait la migraine. Entre le fait que l'enfance de Severus qui ne ressemblait certainement en rien à ce qu'il avait toujours crut, le Ciboire, le monde des morts, la possible implication de Dumbledore dans ces événements et là son elfe de maison qui débarquait avec un horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sirius était prêt à rendre son tablier. Cependant une question revenait aussi en boucle : Hary était il au courant de tout ?

Il soupira en se passant nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure. Harry était un des servants le plus influent et le plus puissant du clan. Il savait d'après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le professeur de potion que celui ci savait énormément de chose, pour ne pas dire pratiquement tout des informations que possédaient les Chimères ainsi que leur plan pour l'avenir. L'animagus avait du mal à imaginer qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour son filleul. Il n'imaginait pas les puissantes créatures cacher des informations à ceux qui avaient leur entière confiance et qui devaient se charger d'accomplir leur mission en leur nom. Non, jamais les créatures ne se comporteraient de la sorte, tout du moins pas avec Harry, Severus et Neville. Alors Harry devait tout savoir.

Pendant qu'ils essayait de voir la trame de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Kréatur s'était résigné après une dernière hésitation à tendre le médaillon à Max qui s'en saisit tout en faisant apparaître dans son autre main d'un simple mot d'invocation un poignard. Le manche en était finement orné de pierre précieuses éclairant le métal de reflet coloré de vert et de rouge. La lame tout comme le manche était en argent. Elle n'était pas droite mais ondulé et séparée en deux partie qui s'enroulait l'une autour de l'autre sur plus de quinze centimètre. Le Marcheur d'Ombre s'entailla le pouce en prononçant de nouveaux mots de pouvoir inconnu pour l'animagus avant de planter le dague sacrificiel dans le médaillon d'un mouvement vif.

Il y eut un bruit horrible entre hurlement et cri d'agonie. Le son dura quelques secondes qui leur parurent interminable les obligeant à se protéger les oreilles de leurs mains, même si cela ne fut pas vraiment efficace. Il y eut un éclat des plus sombre qui s'éleva du médaillon par le trou où la dague avait percé le métal. La forme noir qui s'en échappa s'étendit dans toute les directions comme si elle cherchait à s'échapper, mais le poignard la retenait et la maintenait fermement en contact avec le pendentif. Max répéta plusieurs fois à mi voix une incantation dans un langage inconnu de l'animagus alors que la chose noire se tordait et continuait de crier.

Un dernier long cri d'agonie de souffrance et de colère leur secoua une dernière fois les entrailles avant que la forme sombre ne se désagrège. L'air donna l'impression de se remplir d'une odeur de pourriture qui leur donna un haut le cœur contre lequel Severus et lui eurent beaucoup de mal à lutter alors que Max restait stoïque et se permettait même un sourire méprisant tout en faisant disparaître la dague et en rendant le médaillon intact à l'elfe qui le fixait avec ses grand yeux globuleux remplis de reconnaissance et d'effroi devant le pouvoir du Marcheur d'Ombre.

« Voilà c'est fait » Murmura Max en faisant disparaître l'entaille de son pouce d'un geste de l'autre main. « Un autre de moins. »

« Ah parce qu'il y en a d'autre ? » Souffla Sirius en avalant difficilement la boule d'angoisse que cette nouvelle faisait naître en lui.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire pâlir les jointures et se rentrer les ongles dans la chair de ses paumes mais ne détourna pas le regard de celui de Max bien décidé à tout savoir.

_« Au point ou j'en suis, autant aller toucher le fond de moi même avant qu'on m'y pousse. De toute manière plus rien ne peut me surprendre »_ Pensa Sirius déterminé.

**A suivre...**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59 :** Plan

« Oui » certifia le Marcheur d'Ombre d'un hochement de tête pour répondre à la question que venait de poser Sirius avec angoisse concernant l'existence d'autres horcruxes. « Nous ignorons combien exacement Voldemort en a fait en tout, mais nous en avons déjà détruit trois. »

« Trois ? Par Merlin, c'est pure folie ! » Marmonna l'animagus les yeux légèrement hagard.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans le salon, poussé par Ialon, il avait découvert de nombreuses choses, pas vraiment envisageable s'il s'en était tenu à ses propres conceptions du monde, mais il avait réussit à fournir l'effort intellectuel et émotionnel pour réfléchir à la situation comme là lui présentait les Chimères et Severus. Mais là il était à la limite de l'implosion.

Severus fit un geste rapide de la main à l'intention du Marcheur d'Ombre qui s'apprêtait à donner de plus ample détail. La conversation glissait selon lui sur une pente dangereuse où il était encore un peu tôt d'engager l'animagus. Il avait voulu se montrer discret mais Sirius avait bien vu sa tentative et fronça les sourcils, émettant un petit claquement de langue de rappel à l'ordre à l'intention du maître de potion qui détourna la tête en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. L'animagus eut un sourire en coin devant ce replis stratégique et l'attitude défensive du maître de potion qui aurait pu se traduire par « Ne viens pas te plaindre après, je t'aurais prévenue. » Mais Sirius lui était bien déterminé à envoyer son propre message, « Je suis peut être à deux doigts de tout péter mais je veux savoir », qui ne fit que se renfrogner le potionniste dans son fauteuil.

Sirius dans son fort intérieur se demandait comment et quand ils avaient développé cette forme de langage silencieux et basé sur l'attitude plus que sur des paroles mais tout aussi explicite et presque discret avant de réaliser que cela avait toujours fait partie de leurs échanges mais qu'il n'y avait jamais accordé la moindre importance auparavant. Sa prise de conscience était elle dû à l'acceptation de cette fameuse part d'Ombre qui rendait leur magie si semblable et qui les liaient à Ialon. Peut être. Sirius n'avait pas le temps de s'y attardé pour le moment mais il se promit d'y revenir plus tard.

_« Voilà bien un trait de caractère que vous partagez en tant que Griffondor. Pas un pour se montrer raisonnable et vous ne supportez pas de ne pas être informer. » _Soupira Ialon à l'unique attention de Dénal qui pouffa fort peu gracieusement.

_« Peut être mais rappelle moi qui veux que nous le tenions informé de nos moindre décisions ? »_ Minauda Dénal d'une voix doucereuse.

_« Moi mais c'est pour votre bien. » _reconnut Ialon avec juste un soupçon de mauvaise foi dans le ton de sa voix pour montrer que cet aveu lui coûtait, avant de préciser ce qu'il craignait pour l'animagus. « _Là dans ce cas précis, les révélations ne vont pas faire du bien à Sirius, car nous devrons tout lui dire y compris que Harry en était un aussi.»_

_« Effectivement, mais je crois qu'il a besoin de l' entendre. Il en a besoin pour se trouver un nouveau but et comme il sait déjà pas mal de chose d'après les recherches qu'il a effectué pour Dumbledore, je crois qu'il nous sera grandement utile. »_

_« Tu as certainement raison. » _Admit l'Awa du clan après quelques seconde de réflexion. _« On ne peut pas le laisser sur la touche alors qu'il pourrait s'avérer être d'une aide précieuse dans nos recherches et il a un bon flair, ce serait dommage de s'en passer »_

« Le poignard sacrificiel et le rituel que j'ai utilisé ne sont pas le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un horcruxe. Les deux précédents ont plus ou moins été éliminés par hasard. » Expliqua Max en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance au maître de potion qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Pour lui et comme Dénal venait de l'expliquer à Ialon maintenant que Sirius était au courant de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour en finir définitivement avec Voldemort, autant tout lui révéler sur ce qu'ils avaient déjà accompli concernant les fragments d'âmes dont le Lord sombre s'était détaché dans le but de devenir immortel. Il pourrait s'avérer être d'une aide précieuse car si Max se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Severus sur ce qui s'était passé au cours de l'année, Sirius et Rémus avaient été en mission pour Dumbledore afin de recueillir des informations sur certains objets particulier et il aurait mit sa main à couper que cela concernait les Horcruxes.

« Le premier a été éliminer alors que celui qui l'a fait ignorait ce qu'il était en train de détruire et pour cela, il a utiliser un croc de Basilic rempli de venin...Il a planté un croc dans un petit carnet maléfique... »

Sirius commença par froncer les sourcils plus fortement en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'était en train de suggérer le Marcheur d'Ombre. Cependant il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Max lui mente et il avait suffisamment rabâché cette histoire pour la connaître par coeur.

« Harry a...Oh ! Par l'enfer ! »

Sirius se leva d'un bond et commença à déambuler dans la pièce toujours ravagé par la magie de Severus. Il tentait de recoller les éléments qui avaient été mis à sa disposition depuis qu'il avait quitté Azkaban et la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas un simple carnet enchanté par de la magie noire qui avait manqué de peu de tuer son filleul lors de sa deuxième année, mais une des ces horreurs !

Bon sang et personne n'avait réalisé le danger que cela représentait ! Pourquoi personne n'avait compris de quoi il s'agissait ? Il avait dû mal à envisager que tout cela ait pu d'une quelconque manière échapper à Dumbledore et il avait encore quelques réticences à voir en l'ancien directeur quelqu'un de si sombre qu'il utiliserait un enfant pour sa propre ambition. Mais le voile que la confiance aveugle qu'il avait éprouvé envers Dumbledore avait déjà été bien malmené par ce qu'il soupçonnait sur l'enfance de Harry et qui s'était révélé exact, et il continuait à s'étioler sous les arguments des chimères. La migraine qu'il avait senti poindre éclatait maintenant sous son crâne lui donnant l'impression que mille tambours battaient au centre de son esprit. Et ce n'était pas finit.

« _Pour le second, c'est un peu plus compliqué mais à la formation du clan quand nous avons rassemblé nos premiers servants, nous nous sommes aperçu que l'un deux était un horcruxe et Quand je me suis rendu au square Grimaud , j'en ai eut la confirmation par Dumbledore. »_ Expliqua sereinement Dénal d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Ses propos n'étaient pas exactement la vérité mais ils n'étaient pas un mensonge non plus. Et cela restait la version la plus complète et la plus véridique tant qu'il ne déciderait pas de révéler à Sirius qui il était.

Sirius qui faisait les cents pas dans le salon marcha encore un moment en ressassant les paroles de la plus jeune des chimères. Premièrement le Lord avait crée un horcruxe sur un être vivant, ce qui déjà était un acte criminel impardonnable, mais l'idée qu'il est réussi sur un humain avait encore quelque chose de plus révoltant. Deuxièmement Dumbledore était au courant. Le directeur avait eut pendant toutes ses années un horcruxe a porté de main et n'avait rien fait, ni pour aider celui qui portait se fardeau, ni pour éliminer cette menace qui annonçait à elle seule que le Lord Sombre était encore vivant. Le voile derrière lequel il avait observé les actes du directeur toutes ces années se déchira définitivement devant lui à cette découverte. Les méthodes du vieux sorcier étaient peut être un peu moins expéditive que celle de Voldemort, mais elles se valaient dans l'horreur et la manipulation. Troisièmement Dénal s'était vu confirmé leur crainte quand il était venu au Square, mais la seule chose dont ils avait parler cette fois là, c'était...

A cet instant tout se figea en lui. Il arrêta de déambuler sans but dans le salon. Son esprit marqua un temps d'arrêt figé sur l'impossible conclusion à laquelle parvenait son raisonnement. Sa respiration et peut être même son cœur se stoppèrent car le choc était trop grand, la douleur top insupportable pour être accepté. Mais sa magie, elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle tourbillonna en lui puis à l'extérieur lui rappelant la tempête déclenché par Severus quelques minutes plut tôt et il comprit ce qui se cachait derrière la colère de l'ancien serpentard. Il compris mieux qu'avec des mots.

Il inspira alors fortement, fermant les yeux, expirant lentement avant de recommencer plusieurs fois avant que sa magie ne daigne regagner le calme nécessaire pour qu'il se sente assez maître de lui pour reprendre la conversation. Il avait vu Severus livrer ce combat plus tôt et avait admiré la force du professeur, mais maintenant qu'il partageait l'expérience, il sut ce qu'il en coûtait vraiment de devoir vivre avec une telle force en soi et grisant n'était pas vraiment le terme qu'il aurait choisit. Cela ressemblait plus à transporter un chaudron bouillant à bout de bras sans aucune protection et ou la moindre goutte renversée pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Irrémédiablement dangereuse. Et Severus vivait avec _ça _ en lui depuis des années. Même si le professeur ne lui avait pas narré ce qui l'avait conduit sur cette corde raide, Sirius savait maintenant le poids que cela représentait et la pointe de respect qu'il commençait à reconnaître envers le maître de potion, grandit de plusieurs échelons.

« Je vais les tuer. » furent les premières paroles qu'il prononça quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux fixant le regard sombre de Severus ou plus aucune émotion n'était visible.

Il allait tuer Voldemort pour avoir oser poser ses pattes sur Harry et avoir fait de lui le dépositaire d'une part de son âme corrompu et puis il allait tuer Dumbledore pour n'avoir rien tenté pour libérer Harry de ce fardeau et de l'avoir laisser souffrir. Pire pour l'avoir utiliser comme si l'enfant n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise.

« Prend un ticket, Black et attend ton tour ! » répondit le professeur avec un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire railleur.

Sirius loin de prendre la mouche, pour une fois, réussit à voir au de là du sarcasme et de l'ironie mordante. Un sourire identique naquit sur ses lèvres et c'est avec une certaine joie anticipé qu'il répondit.

« Pas besoin d'attendre si je peux aider. »

« Messieurs ne vous emballez pas. » Intervint avec amusement le marcheur d'Ombre la tête incliné sur le côté fixant Sirius avec dans son regard étrange un éclat qui fit frissonner l'animagus. Il avait presque oublié sa présence et la lueur qu'il apercevait lui rappelait combien montrer sa puissance magique à un marcheur d'Ombre pouvait s'avérer problématique, même si celui ci semblait se contrôler presque parfaitement.« Nos seigneurs ont d'autres projets pour ces deux là, et malheureusement pour vous et pour eux, une mort rapide et douce ne fait absolument pas partie de leur plan... »

« En quoi cela devrait il être une gêne ? » demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais parlé de « mort rapide et douce » et n'était certainement pas contre leur rendre leur monnaie de leur pièce.

« Parce qu'il va vous falloir vous montrer patient. » Répondit Max . « Cependant cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne peut pas s'amuser avant... »

Patient ! Patient ! Sirius eut envie de crier que cela avait trop duré qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient mérité le peu de compassion dont pouvait faire preuve les chimères à leur égard.

« _Qui parle de compassion, Sirius ? Dumbledore est enfermé dans son esprit et chaque fois qu'il pense à Harry son corps se convulse de souffrance et il n'en sortira que lorsque nous l'y autoriserons. Ce qui tu peux me croire n'arrivera pas de sitôt. »_ Lui révéla la voix mentale de Ialon avec un rien de satisfaction qui aurait pu sembler déplacé à tout autre. « Q_uand à Voldemort, nous allons nous attaquer à son cas et il finira par regretter de ne pas être mort et quand il suppliera pour que sa fin vienne enfin, nous lui offrirons une alternative digne de son arrogance et de sa cupidité. » _

La voix mentale de l'Awa du clan marqua une pause comme pour s'assurer que Sirius comprenait bien la situation où se trouvait les deux sorciers que l'on estimait être les plus puissant de ce siècle. L'animagus hocha la tête pour certifier qu'il comprenait et promettre tacitement qu'il ne ferait rien contre eux avant qu'on ne lui en donne l'ordre. Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient dans le collimateur des chimères et il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas s'en sentir satisfait.

_« De plus, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les laisser passer le voile. » _Reprit après cette court pause Ialon avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix et un zeste de solennité qui attira l'attention de Sirius. « _ Nos amis là bas vont entamer une révolution et nous n'avons pas le pouvoir d'y intervenir à notre guise. Leur envoyer un de ces deux là leur compliquerait bien trop la tâche et leur mettrait certainement des bâtons inutiles dans les roues. C'est pourquoi nous les maintiendrons ici aussi longtemps que nécessaires. Ce n'était pas dans notre plan initial mais c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour nos alliés dans l'au de là ! Ils nous feront savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre quand la situation là bas sera sous leur contrôle.»_

Sirius déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix mentale s'adresser à lui sur un ton aussi concis et précis. La fin de Dumbledore et de Voldemort semblait déjà établis aux yeux des chimères, comme si ces deux là n'étaient que du menu fretin et qu'ils ne valaient pas la boue sur leurs chaussures. Il y avait sûrement une part de vérité là dedans. Les chimères n'étaient pas la pour juger deux hommes aussi monstrueux soient ils. Non, elles devaient juger l'intégralité du monde magique et chose surprenante et pour le moins incongrus, elles avaient mené cette rébellion jusqu'au monde des morts.

Leur jugement ne s'arrêtait pas à l'Angleterre et il était présomptueux de penser que de les voir si intéressé par le sort de leur pays n'était dû qu'à leur amour pour lui ou pour ses habitants. Car il n'en était rien. Si elles étaient là et s'acharnaient à vouloir remuer la fange pour sortir les sorciers de leur marasme, c'était uniquement parce que la pourriture menaçait de le faire s'effondrer sans que rien ne puisse lui permettre de se relever.

Sirius le comprenait. Enfin. Il le comprenait viscéralement et il savait ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il voyait clairement la mission qu'il pourrait saisir a bras le corps pour aider les chimères dans leur mission et mieux il commençait à savoir comment il pourrait faire. Il ne voyait pas tout mais sa vison des choses était assez nette pour comprendre la dernière phrase de Max. Et il comptait bien s'amuser lui aussi.

* * *

Voldemort avait réunit tous ses partisans pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Il avait fini par calmer sa colère depuis la visite de Neville et avait préparé un plan. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre de temps. Pas avec la menace de ces créatures au dessus de son rêve de puissance et de conquête. Pas quant il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt d'obtenir le pouvoir absolue. Il lui avait fallut revoir l'intégralité de ses projets pour garantir sa victoire.

Et puis il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un étrange sentiment désagréable de manque, comme si quelqu'un avait réussit à trancher certains des liens qui le retenaient dans ce monde. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas envisageable car personne en dehors de lui ne connaissait l'existence de ces Horcruxes ! Personne même parmi ses plus fidèle suivant ne savait ce que représentaient réellement les objets qu'il leur avait transmit en leur demandant de veiller dessus !

Voldemort savait que malheureusement Lucius n'avait pas prit cette tâche aussi sérieusement que nécessaire. L'aristocrate avait payé pour cette négligence mais cela n'avait pas complètement satisfait le seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut être que ce manque qu'il ressentait ne provenait que de l'absence de cet unique Horcruxe. Cela lui semblait peu probable vu que cette impression loin de s'apaiser semblait s'accroître avec le temps. Il devait s'en assurer. Il devait réunir au moins pour un temps les objets contenant son âme et s'assurer qu'ils restent en sécurité. S'assurer que ceux qui en aurait la garde, cette fois, sache ce qu'ils leur en coûteraient si un seul de ses horcruxes venait à disparaître ! Raison supplémentaire pour laquelle il avait décidé de changer ses plans.

A son réveil dans le cimetière, il avait eut dans l'idée de commencer la conquête du monde magique de manière insidieuse, presque douce, histoire de limiter les erreurs qui lui avaient coûté cher par le passé. Il comprenait parfaitement que la précipitation ne le mènerait a rien et qu'il devait refréner son impatience s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins. A ses yeux cela avait eut deux intérêts qui s'étaient émoussée avec l'entrée des chimères dans l'équation.

Premièrement le ministère était déjà corrompu et il n'était vraiment pas difficile pour ses partisans de s'y infiltrer et de servir ainsi au sein même du cœur du gouvernement sa propagande diffamatoire envers Dumbledore et le fils Potter. Ne rien faire et rester dans l'ombre pour discréditer l'adolescent pendant que celui-ci criait au loup et que personne ne semblait le prendre au sérieux avaient été jubilatoire. Mais les chimères avaient donné un sacré coup de pied dans la fourmilière corrompu du ministère et certains administrateurs avaient à son plus grand dam retrouvé une partie de leur sens moral et de leur intégrité. Ce n'était pas aussi flagrant qu'à Gringotts, mais pour ses plans cela avait été un sacré coup dur. Mais tout n'avait pas été mauvais et la mise en touche de Dumbledore était un coup de pouce non négligeable dont il pourrait profiter. Voldemort ignorait ce qui avait mis le directeur hors courses, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savait depuis bien longtemps que le soit disant chef de la lumière était bien plus sombre et dévoré d'ambition et de pouvoir que ne le laissait croire son apparence de papy gâteau.

Et deuxièmement cela lui aurait fournit assez de temps pour organiser ses troupes et ses plans. Pas qu'il doutait de l'engagement de ses suivants mais leur rappeler sans cesse qui était au commande était nécessaire après une aussi longue absence. De plus ses rangs s'étaient clairsemés et il devait recruté de nouveaux hommes pour le servir et combattre tout ceux qui s'opposeraient à sa volonté. Bien gérer son temps était un facteur clef de la victoire final. Voldemort le savait et il avait pris son temps jusque là pour bien cerner la situation.

Il avait eut même suffisamment de temps pour rechercher les informations que Lucius et lui avaient récolté par le passé sur les chimères. Pas que les documents aient été conservé. Tout avait disparut après sa chute, mais il lui restait sa mémoire et celle de Lucius. Et si la sienne avait plutôt tendance à lui jouer des tours depuis son retour, il savait que Malfoy avait tout gardé quelque part dans la sienne et qu'il lui était facile d'y avoir accès.

Facile pour lui, et certainement douloureux pour son serviteur mais quand le Lord pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable et bien il ne s'en privait pas. Il s'était délecté tout autant des informations qu'il avait retrouvé que des cris de douleur de son subordonné. Il avait particulièrement apprécié de percer les défenses de l'esprit de l'aristocrate blond. Cela avait été assez grisant de le voir tenter de lui résister et se tordre de douleur devant lui. Briser la fierté toute arrogante du Sang pur avait été plus que satisfaisant. Jouissif.

Bien évidemment maintenant Malfoy n'était plus bon à grand chose, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour le Lord. Il avait pressé le cerveau de Lucius jusqu'à l'extrême et en avait soutiré tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile. D'ailleurs il avait été plus que surpris par la résistance obstinée dont avait fait preuve le blond, comme s'il avait pu espérer pouvoir garder les informations hors de sa portée. Ce qui avait surtout contribué à rendre l'expérience plus désagréable pour l'aristocrate avant qu'il ne cède finalement et ne lui dévoile ce qu'il désirait savoir à propos des Chimères et il n'avait pas été déçu loin de là par ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Lucius.

A l'heure actuelle, il avait rendu le blond au bon soin de Fenrir qui devait le maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce fameux concile à Gringotts ou Malfoy devait l'accompagner pour tenter de traiter une dernière fois avec les chimères, même si Voldemort ne se faisait que peu d'illusion sur le résultat que le Loup garou obtiendrait. Peu importait finalement car il savait comment se débarrasser du problème que poserait les Chimères. Ce ne serait pas simple, mais le Lord n'était pas du genre à refuser de relever un défi. Il aurait cependant un avantage : il connaissait leur point faible, la loi numéro vingt sept.

Vu les changements qu'il s'apprêtait à opérer dans ses propres plans, il s'était arrangé pour que la défection de l'aristocrate blond ne lui fasse pas défaut. Mais il n'avait que très peu de crainte à ce sujet. Il savait que la place de bras droit ne resterait pas vacante très longtemps et que ses serviteurs malgré l'aspect dangereux du poste ramperaient à ses pieds pour avoir le plaisir de l'occuper.

Cependant Voldemort ne voulait pas y mettre un incompétent. Malheureusement pour lui les candidatures à sa disposition à l'heure actuelle ne le satisfaisait pas, autre raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de bouleverser ses plans et d'attaquer sans tarder Azkaban pour sortir ses plus fidèles partisans de leur prison et peut être permettre aux Détraqueurs de quitter leur lien de servitude ministérielle. Le lord sombre ne les considérerait jamais comme des alliés mais comme arme de destruction massive, il estimait que ces créatures convenaient parfaitement et plus elles sèmeraient la terreur et le chaos plus cela lui permettrait d'acquérir de l'influence et du pouvoir sur ses ennemis.

Car Voldemort ne se laisserait pas berner par les paroles rempli de promesses de cet adolescent chétif qui avait osé le narguer et s'opposer à lui devant ses suivants. Il avait dit que les chimères ne tenteraient rien contre lui, personnellement. Mais il avait rassemblé suffisamment de renseignements pour se rendre compte que vu l'identité des servants du clan, ceux-ci ne le laisseraient pas mener sa révolution du monde magique sans opposer de résistance. Encore une raison pour cesser de se cacher et pour passer à l'action en premier.

Dans un affrontement celui qui avait l'initiative avait un avantage indéniable et avait plus de probabilité de remporter la victoire que celui qui devait se contenter de subir le premier assaut. Déstabilisé par la surprise, leurs opposants seraient désorganisé et n'auraient certainement pas le temps de riposter. Il avait donc décidé de frapper vite et fort. Sans pitié. Et il allait maintenant en avertir ses troupes.

« Mangemorts ! Si je vous ais rassemblé ce n'est pas pour un nouvelle réunion d'information, ni pour connaître l'état d'avancement de vos différentes missions. » commença le Lord en se levant de son siège et en arpentant les rangs silencieux de ses partisans dont les murmures s'étaient tu dès qu'il avait commencer à parler de cette étrange voix sifflante quand il était impatient.

Ses quelques mots suffirent à les rendre nerveux. La plus part d'entre eux n'avait pas franchement rencontré beaucoup de réussite dans leur mission. Hormis ceux qui avaient réussi à se frayer une position stable au sein du Ministère et Nott senior qui avait, on ne savait trop comment dans les rangs subalternes, réussit à récupérer la place de confiance jusque là occupé par Rogue, aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment en position pour argumenter les décisions de leur Seigneur et cela obscurcissait leur perspectives d'avenir proche. Beaucoup d'entre eux partient tâter le terrain chez des alliés potentiels s'étaient fait gentiment éconduire dans le meilleur des cas, chez les Vampires par exemple et dans le pire n'avait dû la vie sauve que dans la fuite. Certains déglutirent difficilement devant cette entrée en matière qui ne présageait rien de bon selon eux.

La place vide de Lucius et l'ascendance que semblait avoir gagné Greyback au sein des leur organisations ne satisfaisait pas vraiment les Sang purs de la vieille école mais aucun d'eux n'était assez fou pour en faire la remarque à haute voix.

« Il est temps de sortir de l'ombre et d'attaquer ! J'ai une vision précise et claire de la situation actuelle et nous devons porter une offensive décisive à nos ennemis, maintenant ! Pour pouvoir organiser nos attaques, il me faut un état major de confiance et des troupes fortes ! Je ne doute pas de votre loyauté mais je vous connais et vos compétences ne sont pas assez acéré pour la hauteur de la tâche que je veux entreprendre. J'ai besoin de ceux qui parmi mes fidèles ont la détermination, le pouvoir, de tout faire pour nous apporter la victoire...C'est pourquoi nous allons libérer les prisonnier d'Azkaban et lancé un raid sur le Chemin de traverse dans la foulé ! Nous allons terroriser et détruire nos ennemis. Pas de prisonnier, pas de pitié ! Ce soir nous allons semer la mort et le chaos !»

**A suivre...**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60 :** Victoire.

« Cela aurait pu être pire. » Soupira Kingsley en s'affalant dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

Sa robe de sorcier devait avoir connut des jours meilleures. Elle était déchirée et noircie à plusieurs endroit. Le grand auror grimaça de douleur quand il essaya de tendre le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir un inférieur de son bureau et en sortir une bouteille de whisky pur feu et trois verres. L'heure et le lieu n'étaient peut être pas approprié pour un remontant, mais après les événements de la nuit, il ne ressentait le besoin ainsi que l'envie de le partager avec ses collègues et amis.

« Et comment, d'après toi cela aurait il pu être pire ? » Demanda avec sarcasme Maugrey en claudiquant jusqu'à l'une deux deux chaises qui se tenaient devant le bureau de son ami, avant de s'y laisser tomber sans grâce mais avec un soupir de satisfaction et une grimace de douleur.

Lui aussi avait l'air miteux et débraillé. La fatigue marquait tout autant son visage que celle de l'auror et son œil magique s'agitait nerveusement dans son orbite encore en proie aux événements qui avaient perturbés leur soirée.

« Personne n'est mort. Des blessés plus ou moins grave, des bâtiments détruits, mais pas de mort et ça c'est déjà une victoire !» Fit remarquer Tonks en prenant la dernière chaise libre et en masquant fort peu gracieusement un bâillement derrière sa main. « Et plus personne n'osera remettre en doute la parole de Harry ! »

Tout comme les deux autres, elle semblait particulièrement exténuée et ses vêtements portaient eux aussi les traces de la bataille qu'ils avaient livré cette nuit et qui rentrerait certainement dans les annales de l'histoire du monde magique, comme le premier acte de guerre de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Car cette nuit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait refait parler de lui et il avait frapper fort ou tout du moins l'avait il tenté.

Voldemort venait de faire son grand retour et il ne serait plus possible au Ministère de le nier s'il voulait rester crédible. Ses troupes avaient attaqué Azkaban dans un premier temps, libérant les plus fidèles des suivants du Lord. Puis ils avaient tous déferlé comme une vague sombre sur le Chemin de traverse afin d'y célébrer leur libération et de rappeler au monde sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à craindre.

Parmi les attaquants il n'y avait pas eut que des mangemorts et les loups de Fenrir, il y avait aussi les détraqueurs qui s'étaient joints à la bataille. Mais si apparemment tout s'était déroulé selon la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Azkaban et qu'enfin il avait trouvé des créatures qui acceptaient de le suivre, tout avait tourné à l'aigre lors des affrontements sur l'allée commerçante du monde magique. Enfin cela dépendait du point de vue où l'on se plaçait et pour les trois personnes exténuées dans le bureau, la situation avait tourné à leur avantage et bien qu'inattendu et inespéré. Ce revirement de situation avait démontré à la population que le ministère n'était pas uniquement rempli d'incapable.

On était en fin de semaine et il faisait beau. De nombreuses personnes profitaient de cette fin de soirée pour se détendre en flânant sur l'avenue commerçante en famille, en amoureux, entre amis quand avaient transplané les partisans du Seigneurs sombre et que la marque avait envahis le ciel clair de cette soirée d'été. La foule paniquée avait été désemparée et les sorts impardonnables avaient commencé à pleuvoir sur toutes ces personnes que l'horreur avait comme paralysé avant qu'elles ne cherchent à fuir et à se mettre à l'abri ce qui avait été grandement compliqué par la présence des Détraqueurs. Coup de chance, dans la confusion, personne n'avait été tué dans l'opération. Mais si les aurors n'étaient pas intervenu avec promptitude le résultat aurait pu être bien différent.

« Peut être bien. » Maugréa Alastor en grimaçant de douleur avant de se tortiller sur sa chaise pour espérer trouver une position dans laquelle sa hanche ne le ferait pas trop souffrir. « Mais tous les criminels qui se trouvaient à Azkaban sont en liberté à présent. Inutile de vous rappeler, je crois, qui ils sont allez rejoindre !»

« Effectivement c'est inutile, Alastor. » Trancha Kingley en lui tendant un verre que le plus vieux saisit avec un grognement de remerciement, avant de tendre un autre verre à Tonks. « Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour Azkaban. Quand la nouvelle de l'attaque est tombée, nous avons paré un plus pressé. »

«A ce propos comment avez vous su qu'Azkaban ne serait que la phase visible de l'iceberg ? » Demanda Tonks en trempant légèrement ses lèvres dans son verre. Cela suffit à lui faire monter le feu aux joues et ses cheveux se teintèrent de rouge vif. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et l'alcool avait toujours eut tendance à influé sur ces capacités de metamorphomage. Elle reposa son verre, sachant qu'avec la fatigue de la nuit le mélange ne serait pas bon pour elle.

Car la désorganisation et la panique qui avait agité la foule n'avait pas duré longtemps. A peine les sorts des mangemorts avaient ils été lancé que les aurors avaient transplané à leur tour sur le Chemin de traverse et avaient riposté, protégeant ainsi la population. Loin de se faire dans la panique l'intervention des forces de l'ordre semblait marché à la baguette et avec efficacité. Alastor avait été lui même assez surpris de voir la rapidité et la coordination dont avait fait preuve ses anciens collègues. Chaque équipes d'aurors semblait savoir ou se rendre et quoi faire pour assurer la sécurité de la population. Agissant en binôme, soient ils protégeaient un périmètre définit, soit ils attaquaient avec vigueur les Mangmorts qui ne se privaient pas pour riposter.

« C'est un peu compliqué mais vous vous souvenez de la personne que les jumeaux Weasley ont présenté comme quelqu'un voyant l'invisible, quand nous avons discuté avec eux au Square ? »

Les deux autre hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Tonks ne se trouvait pas avec eux à ce moment mais Kingsley lui avait rapporter la conversation.

« Et bien cette personne a prévenu les jumeaux qu'il y aurait certainement une attaque au chemin de traverse ce soir. Les jumeaux ont avertis leur père et Arthur m'a prévenu. Bien évidemment je ne pouvais pas allez trouver le chef sur leurs seules allégations mais pour moi, elles étaient suffisantes pour prendre certaines initiatives. »

« Quelles genres d'initiatives ? » Demanda suspicieux FolOeil. Il connaissait bien le chef actuel des aurors et le savait peu enclin à baser ses actions sur l'intuition. L'homme était plutôt à fond dans les procédures et les protocoles, ce qui devaient le reconnaître en tout objectivité Maugrey avait porté ses fruits sur le terrain cette nuit.

Les aurors avaient agit avec les automatismes digne des vétérans alors que pour la plus part, il n'était encore que des gosses dans les jupes de leur mère lors de la dernière guerre. On aurait dit une de ces machines moldus bien huilé ou un des tours de passe passe que les enfant apprécie. Bien évidemment, il y avait eut quelques erreurs mais aucune ne c'était avéré catastrophique et il était certains qu'après cette épreuve du feu par un de ceux qui avait hésité, ne referaient la même bourde quand ils retourneraient sur le terrain. Non, étonnamment les troupes aurors bien que peu nombreuses étaient on ne peu plus prête et Alastor s'en sentait grandement soulagé et fier.

« Oh pas grand chose, j'ai laisser entendre à Srimgeours au briefing du soir que je trouvais nos hommes mous et manquant de réactivité et qu'il y avait un certain laissé aller dans les procédures d'urgences... Cela ne lui a pas particulièrement plu ! Ni à mes chers collègue bien entendu mais je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur !»

« Tu m'étonnes ! » S'exclama en riant le vieil auror en vidant son verre d'une traite, appréciant la chaleur qui se répandit dans son organisme quand l'alcool glissa dans son œsophage. « C'est donc pour cela que vous étiez tous prêt quand l'alarme à sonné. »

Il connaissait suffisamment bien le chef du département des aurors pour savoir que ce genre de réflexion ne seraient pas bien prise. Srimgeours souffrait d'un sacré manque de confiance en lui et il y remédiait en travaillant et en faisant travailler d'arrache-pied ses subordonnée afin de les maintenir à niveau et sous pression. Maugrey n'appréciait pas vraiment Scrimgeours mais il devait reconnaître que sa méthode avait porté ses fruits. Beaucoup avait critiqué sa manière de maintenir la pression sur ses troupes en temps de paix. Tout le monde n'avait pas bien vu l'enjeu de certains changements qu'avaient préconisé le chef des aurors en temps de paix, comme le fait de patrouiller en binôme, mais Alastor lui trouvait que pour une fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'à peu près compétent à un poste clef du Ministère, il n'allait pas critiquer le manque d'intuition et d'imagination de Scrimgeours. Car il savait bien que si le chef des aurors avaient dû mal à croire sans preuve tangible, il restait ouvert aux suggestions de ses principaux responsables d'équipes qui eux ne manquaient pas d'imagination.

« Oui » reconnut Kingsley en reposant son verre, vide maintenant, sur son bureau. « Il a mit tout le monde en alerte pour un exercice nocturne impromptu. Les gars n'ont pas vraiment été heureux de l'apprendre et je crois que ma côte de popularité est en chute libre mais je crois qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en plaint aujourd'hui ! Surtout que nous avons la preuve que l'entraînement et la pression qu'a exercé Scrimgeours toutes ces années nous a bien servit ce soir ! »

« C'est vrai que j'ai été surpris de l'organisation et de la réactivité de nos troupes. En bien, franchement. » Salua Alastor en hochant la tête. « Même si cela n'aurait pas été suffisant sans le renfort que tu nous as amené Tonks...Ou as tu bien pu trouver ces personnes. Et ou étais tu passé depuis deux jours ! »

« Ce n'était pas grand chose. Ils se sont tous porté volontaire et ont eut la bénédiction des Chimères pour se rendre sur les lieux avec moi, quand mon alarme s'est enclenchée. » Révéla la jeune femme en souriant ses yeux pétillants de malice. « Ne me dites pas que vous ne les avez pas reconnut ? »

« Et bien pas tous. » fit Kingsley en se passant une main sur son crâne chauve avec un sourire contrit. « Dans la cohue, ce fut assez difficile et je pense que nous étions tous un peu occupé pour y prêter attention.. »

Le grand auror avait pourtant crut apercevoir quelques têtes familière issue de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans le groupe qui avait transplané avec la jeune femme. A commencer par Sirius et Remus qui avait soutenu un groupe de jeunes aurors chargé de l'évacuation des civiles et qui s'étaient retrouvé en infériorité numérique devant un groupe de Mangemort déterminé à les exterminer. Il se souvenait de s'être fait une réflexion rapide à propos du risque que prenait l'animagus à se montrer ainsi à visage découvert alors qu'il était toujours recherché par le Ministère. Et puis il avait été pris pour cible et avait dû se concentrer sur autre chose pour s'en inquiéter davantage.

Il y avait aussi Severus en compagnie d'une créature magique qu'il n'aurait jamais penser croiser . Kingsley avait suffisamment lu d'ancien document pour reconnaître un Marcheur d'ombre quand il en voyait un. Et là manière dont celui ci s'occupait des détraqueurs aurait suffit à le confirmer s'il avait eut le moindre doute. Rien que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu le faisait frissonner. Les deux sorciers s'étaient battu côté à côté comme un seul homme, couvrant mutuellement leur arrières et avançant sereinement vers leurs ennemis.

Et puis il y avait eut ce couple, inconnue et pour le moins étrange. Ces deux là aussi faisaient une équipe dévastatrice et inébranlable. Comme le professeur et son équipier, l'homme et la femme se battaient ensemble et les regarder donnait le sentiment impressionnant d'assister à un étrange ballet. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage, voir de bestiale dans leur manière de se déplacer et de maîtriser leur opposant. Un court instant il avait crut halluciné quand l'homme avait changé de forme pour prendre celle d'un loup immense avant de se jeter sur un Mangemort d'un bond puissant pour lui saisir le poignet et le lui broyer entre ses mâchoires, le faisant lacher sa baguette.

Kingsley se souvenait avoir secoué la tête pour chasser l'image de la bête et quand il avait regardé de nouveau, il avait échangé un regard avec l'homme. Les yeux du sorcier luisait d'un éclat dorée quand celui ci hocha la tête et repartit sans plus attendre rejoindre la jeune femme qui luttait un peu plus loin contre un autre ennemi. Pas que la dame eut besoin d'aide. D'après ce qu'en voyait Kingsley, elle se débrouillait très bien.

Et la présence de tout ces combattants de haute volée l'intriguait. Il voulait savoir d'où sortait le Marcheur d'Ombre et le couple mais il savait aussi que son bureau au Ministère n'était peut être pas le lieu le plus approprié pour en parler. Enfin Tonks elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte vu son enthousiasme à expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Je vois » rit doucement Tonks. « Il y a trois jours j'ai accompagné Sirius, chez Rémus pour qu'il obtienne confirmation de celui-ci sur ce qu'il avait appris à propos des Chimères. Disons que pour faire simple, Rémus a confirmé. Il a même reconnut qu'il était en contact avec l'aîné du clan de Chimères depuis environ deux ans et qu'il avait découvert pas mal de chose sur les loups garou. La meute avait prévu de se présenter devant Ialon, l'aîné du clan pour le remercier et lui monter les progrès qu'ils avaient accomplis, Sirius et moi nous l'avons accompagné. »

Kingsley aurait bien aimé mettre un terme aux révélations de la jeune aurors mais il était curieux et étonné par ce qu'elle leur racontait. Déjà cela lui donnait un indice non négligeable sur ce qu'était l'homme qu'il avait vu changer de forme. Au début il avait pensé à un animagus illégal mais le pouvoir et l'animalité qui se dégageait du sorcier devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie de métamorphose. Ce qui soulevait une autre question: Comment il avait fait pour se transformer en dehors de la pleine lune ?

Il était perdu dans ses propres réflexions et n'en fut sortit que par l'exclamation incrédule de Maugrey qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé se laisser embringuer dans ce genre de conversation sans prendre quelque précautions.

« Tu es allé chez les Chimères ? » répéta abasourdi Alastor alors que son œil magique se fixait enfin sur la jeune femme qui hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Kingsley tressaillit en réalisant l'orientation que prenait la conversation. Pas un des deux autres n'avait apparemment réalisé que son bureau n'était peut être pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter des plans et des attentes des Chimères. Que Tonks se montre insouciante ne le surprenait pas mais que Maugrey se laisse embringuer malgré sa méfiance naturelle, lui en disait long sur la fatigue de son vieil ami et sur son degré de stupeur.

« En effet et là je me suis fait alpaguer par ma tante. Elle a dans la tête de me faire siéger au Magenmagot... » se renfrogna la jeune femme.

« Ta tante ? Oh par Merlin ! Non , tu ne veux quand même pas parler de Narcissa Malfoy ? Et elle veux que _toi_ tu sièges au Magenmagot !? »

« Tu devrais crier encore plus fort Alastor. Je ne suis pas sûr que Fudge t'ait entendu ! » Intervint sèchement Kingsley. « Je ne suis pas certain que mon bureau soit l'endroit le plus sûr pour parler de ces choses là. »

De son index droit il indiqua son oreille la tapotant doucement dans l'espoir de leur faire comprendre que parfois les murs avaient des oreilles, et que malheureusement le ministère n'était pas le lieu le plus à l'abri des écoutes clandestines. Maugrey fut le seul a rougir honteux et à incliner la tête avant de se ressaisir. Tonks, elle fit une moue dubitative qui fit soupirer le grand auror devant tant d'insouciance.

« Bref mes alliés se sont porté volontaire pour nous aider et avouez qu'ils ont fait une sacré différence ! » reprit la jeune femme en le mettant visiblement au défi de la faire taire avec un sourire ravie et des étoiles plein les yeux d'admiration pour ceux qui effectivement avaient permit aux forces de l'Ordre de prendre l'avantage.

« Tu peux le dire ! A eux six, ils ont renvoyé les mangemorts dans les robes de Vous Savez Qui et il ne va certainement pas apprécier... » ricana Maugrey qui avait eut lui aussi l'occasion de jeter un œil sur les renforts qui avait accompagné Tonks et qui avait été tout aussi surpris que son ami par les binômes hétéroclites mais efficaces qu'ils formaient.

« Malheureusement ils ne sont pas complètement passé inaperçue et leur présence ainsi que leur identité ne vont pas rester un secret bien longtemps. Scrimgeours a déjà eut quelques déclarations de certains de nos hommes et …. » Intervint Kingsley avec dans sa voix une inquiétude réelle envers ses précieux alliés.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour le couper et le rassurer mais elle fut interrompus dans son élan par des coups forts et dynamiques frappé à la porte du bureau. Kingsley fronça les sourcils et ne voyant aucune raison pour refuser à l'intrus d'entrer, il fit signe à Tonks d'aller ouvrir. La jeune femme hocha la tête et se leva pour ouvrir la porte et fut plus qu'étonnée de se retrouver face à un langue de plomb du département des mystères qui lui lançait un sourire charmeur.

« Excusez moi de m'inviter ici s'en mettre fait annoncé, mais il se trouve que je dois vous parler et que nous disposons de très peu de temps... » Déclara Funestar en se faufilant dans le bureau avec un sans gêne, habituel quand on connaissait le langue de plomb mais irritant et déplacé quand on ne savait pas à qui on avait à faire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des trois personnes dans le bureau et même si Tonks ne l'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté, elle savait qu'il fallait agir avec beaucoup de prudence avec ce genre d'individu.

«Et que peut on faire pour vous ? » S'enquit poliment Kingsley en regardant le langue de plomb s'installer sur la chaise libéré par sa collègue comme si celle ci n'attendait que lui.

« Pour le moment pas grand chose d'utile. » Répondit avec sérieux et aplomb Funestar en haussant les épaules ce qui fit grogner Maugrey et baragouiner dans son menton quelques mots acerbes pouvant se résumer à « alors pourquoi venir nous emmerder alors qu'on est crevé et certainement pas d'humeur à entendre vos théories fumeuses de bureaucrate planqué. »

« Désolé, alors mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous débarquez dans mon bureau... » Répondit de manière plus intelligible Kingsley en essayant de se montrer poli, tout au moins plus que Maugrey ce qui ne se révélait pas compliqué.

« Oh mais parce que c'est moi qui peut faire quelque chose pour vous. Bien entendu vous êtes libre de refuser ou d'accepter ma proposition mais sachez tout d'abord que Dolores Ombrage se dirige par ici et qu'elle a elle aussi une requête, enfin au moins une, au nom du ministre et que si nous ne prenons pas quelques précautions certaines informations pourraient vous échapper et la situation... »

« De quoi parlez vous ? Pourquoi la folle barrique du...» S'étonna Tonks avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure devant le regard noir que lui lancèrent ses deux collègues alors que Funestar éclatait de rire devant le sobriquet d'Ombrage.

« C'est exactement pour éviter ce genre de désagrément que je me permet de vous déranger. Je sais que la nuit a été difficile et que vous mériteriez d'aller vous reposer mais le ministre en a décidé autrement et je l'avoue c'est un peu de mon fait, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me mette dans les pattes sa, comment avez vous dit, folle barrique ! Nous nous utilisons un autre sobriquet qui...»

« Vu que nous sommes exténué et que selon vous nous manquons de temps, on ne pourrait pas avoir la version courte ? Sans fioriture et digressions déplaisantes? » Demanda avec sarcasme Alastor en fixant Funestar d'un œil assassin.

«Bien évidemment ! La version courte hein ? » ironisa le langue de plomb avant de reprendre d'un ton tranchant à faire frissonner les plus endurcit des criminels et des aurors. « Placez vous maintenant sous le sceau du secret absolu. »

Cet ordre prononcé d'une voix de commandement figea les trois aurors de stupéfaction et un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce.

« Là, je crois que c'est un peu trop concis. » soupira Kingsley en roulant des yeux en arrière, même si tous les trois avaient compris que Funestar ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était déterminé à les placer sous son contrôle, celui ci allait devoir s'expliquer sur les motivations qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte avant qu'ils n'obéissent bien gentiment.

«C'est vous qui aviez demandé la version courte. » S'offusqua le langue de plomb en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sur le ton d'un enfant pris en faute. Pourtant aucun des trois aurors ne se laissa tromper par la décontraction apparente de Funestar. « A la demande de Gringotts, j'ai été sélectionné pour assurer la sécurité et la représentation diplomatique du gouvernement anglais à Poudlard lors du concile que les Chimères organisent pour les délégations étrangères afin de les informer des orientations et des problèmes spécifique à leur pays qu'ils pourraient avoir à régler pendant que le clan est occupé avec nous. »

« Rien que ça ! » s'exclama Maugrey en fronçant les sourcils. « Je trouve que c'est bien beaucoup d'honneur qu'il vous font là. »

«Vous trouvez aussi, n'est ce pas ? »Répondit avec une certaine dose d'ironie et d'auto dérision le langue de plomb, mais aussi un rien de suffisance qui fit grincer les dents au vieil auror. « Bref j'ai carte blanche pour recruter mon équipe et je vous ais choisit pour vous occuper de la partie sécurité du truc. Côté diplomatie, je crois que Percy et moi arriverons à gérer avec l'aide de la délégation que nous adjoindra Gringotts. Cependant Fudge s'obstine à vouloir garder l'illusion d'un contrôle sur les événements et m'a adjoint la dondon en rose pour me surveiller et lui faire des rapports circonstanciés des événements qui marqueront ce concile et des décisions qui y seront prises même si cela ne regarde en rien notre gouvernement. »

Tonks gloussa et Funestar lui accorda un clin d'œil loin d'être discret. Elle ne connaissait pas l'expression, « dondon rose », mais devinait et savait qu'elle convenait parfaitement à Dolores Ombrage.

« Pourquoi nous ? » Interrogea Kingsley en fixant droit dans les yeux le langue de plomb.

« Faut il vraiment que je vous face un dessin ? » Répondit celui ci du tac au tac sans baisser les yeux, obligeant même l'auror à être le premier à détourner le regard.

Kingsley ignorait comment mais il était prêt à parier sa vie que le langue de plomb en savait autant qu'eux a propos des Chimères. Sachant que les fonctionnaires du Départements des mystères ne sortaient pratiquement jamais de leur antre mais qu'il s'y passait des choses qui dépassaient la compréhension et l'entendement du commun des sorciers, il arrivait sans peine à la conclusion que Funestar avait, dans une certaine mesure tout du moins, les mêmes intérêts qu'eux à cœur et qu'il ne venait pas en ennemis.

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas les moyens pour couper court à sa présence, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque et vous placer sous le sceau du secret absolu sera une mesure de sécurité qui nous épargnera bien des tracas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé de moyens plus efficace d'éviter toutes fuites éventuelles. » Reprit Funestar d'une voix posée moins tranchante et légèrement désabusée. « Ombrage en sera réduit à son rôle d'observateur et n'aura aucune influence sur le déroulement même des opérations là bas, mais si vous refusez de vous soumettre à mon autorité, elle pourrait obtenir des renseignements qu'ils seraient dérangeant de révéler trop tôt ou par inadvertance à un gouvernements qui à première vue ne n'a pas une vue objective de la situation et s'entête à nier l'évidence ! »

Les dernières paroles du langue de plomb devaient sans aucun doute faire référence à la force de persuasion qu'il avait fallut déployé pour convaincre le ministre que l'attaque de la nuit n'était pas uniquement le fait de Mangemorts mélancolique et désœuvrés mais bien un acte de guerre, prémisses de conflits plus sanglants.

« Nous ne pourrons rien révéler qui ne soit autorisé par vous ? A qui que ce soit sous peine de nous voir en subir les conséquences ? » conclue Maugrey que visiblement cette idée répugnait.

« Vu comme cela c'est un peu barbare comme procédé je l'admet mais...Je n'ai pas mieux et c'est une question capitale... »

« Moi cela me convient. » accepta Tonks en haussant les épaules devant les regards ahuris que lui accordèrent ses collègues. « D'après ce que j'ai pu en découvrir les Chimères disposent d'un dispositif similaire, a quelque chose près. Il s'appuie sur la Magie et c'est elle qui détermine si un sujet peu être abordé ou non. Par exemple si en ce moment même, je peux tenir ces propos devant vous c'est que la magie m'y autorise »

C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu révéler à ses collègues juste avant que le langue de plomb n'entre dans le bureau. Elle comprenait les motivations et le but de Funestar et ne voyait aucune objection à l'accepter surtout si la mission qu'il leur confiait avait une chance de la tenir à l'écart de sa tante et d'Augusta pendant quelques jours. Pas parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord et n'acceptait pas le projet que les deux femmes avaient à cœur de mener à son terme, mais bien parce qu'elle pressentait que cela changerait ses priorités et ses responsabilités et qu'elle voulait encore pouvoir être sur le terrain. Agir de manière concrète et défendre les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur à la pointe de sa baguette plutôt qu'avec des mots devant une bandes de vieux réactionnaires.

« Intéressant » Marmona Funestar en fixant la jeune femme avec un intérêt renouvelé. « Vous les avez donc rencontré vous aussi et apparemment elles vous ont livré certains de leurs secrets. »

« Vous aussi ? » Demanda Alastor suspicieux.

« Oui trop brièvement à mon avis, mais j'ai eut l'occasion de discuter avec l'une des chimères. Si cela peut vous convaincre de ma bonne foi, je pourrais vous en dire plus à un autre moment mais là, il faut faire vite. Percy n'arrivera pas à retarder Ombrage encore longtemps et je voudrais avoir réglé la question avant qu'elle ne débarque et... »

« Entendu Funestar. On va vous suivre sur ce coup là. Je ne pense pas que Gringotts vous aurait choisit si vous n'étiez pas intègre et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, votre implication dans les événements à venir doit faire partie du plan des Chimères. » Déclara Kingsley coupant court aux discours du langue de plomb qui soupira soulagé.

Maugrey hocha la tête en signe d'accord et sans plus attendre le sablier sur la poitrine du langue de plomb se mit à briller et une langue de feu d'un bleu froid et vif vint les frapper tous les trois au niveau de la gorge. La langue de feu s'enroula entour de leur gorge jusqu'à se resserrer pour finir par disparaître dans un claquement sec.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre confiance. » Les gratifia le Langue de plomb juste avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre à la volée devant une femmes assez petite de forte, très forte, carrure et vêtue d'un tailleur rose, derrière elle la dépassant d'un moins une bonne tête, Percy affichait une expression contrarié et ses yeux braqués sur le langue de plomb promettaient à l'autre qu'il se vengerait pour ce qu'il avait dû faire pour tenir Ombrage à l'écart. « Ah vous voilà ! Je viens d'arriver et nous n'attendions plus que vous, Dolores... »

« Votre assistant pensait que nous devions nous retrouvé dans votre bureau. Il m'a fait traverser le ministère en long et en large avant de se rappeler que vous aviez décidé que cette réunion d'information aurait lieu ici. » Déclara la femme en rose d'une voix fielleuse avant de reprendre en gloussant. « On se demande comment un tel incompétent a pu se faire une place auprès de vous, enfin vous ne l'avez certainement pas choisit pour son intelligence ni sa fortune. »

« Ma chère les raisons qui m'ont poussé à récupérer Percy, des mains de notre ministre, si compétent et infaillible lui même, vous resteront toujours obscures et je crains bien qu'il vous manque plus d'un organe pour les comprendre. » Répondit aimablement Funestar en souriant à la femme en rose.

Si un des trois aurors avaient eut des doutes sur la loyauté et les intérêts qu'auraient pu défendre le langue de plomb, cette entrée en matière finit de les rassurer. Non seulement sans en avoir l'air il clouait le bec à Ombrage mais il réussissait l'exploit de placer dans sa tirade une insulte envers Fudge tout en certifiant que Percy méritait l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Même si Tonks ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander en gloussant intérieurement à quel organe il pouvait bien faire référence.

Le langue de plomb ne pouvait pas avoir un sens de la répartie aussi incroyable et percutant associé à un sens de l'humour douteux, non ? A voir la tête rouge pivoine de Percy et le regard sombre et peu amène qu'il accorda à son supérieur, c'était pourtant un fait à prendre en compte.

**A suivre...**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 61 :** Objectifs

Tout était silencieux dans le manoir Prince. Bien que le jour soit déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures, tout semblait calme. La nuit avait été longue et difficile. Et tous étaient allé se coucher bien trop tôt et bien trop épuisé pour être frais et disponible en ce milieu de matinée. Même les chimères. Aucune des trois créatures ne se sentaient d'humeur à lutter contre le cocon de léthargie qui semblait s'être tisser sur la demeure ancestrale de la famille Prince, maintenant que la tension, la tristesse, la colère et l'adrénaline étaient retombées.

Par respect pour leurs servants qui avaient montré leur détermination à se battre contre Voldemort la nuit précédente, mais aussi parce que la nouvelle du décès d'Alice était tombée dans la soirée de la veille et que Neville après avoir tenter de faire bonne figure en tant qu'Alyd, avait fini par s'effondrer dans le nid et qu'il avait eut besoin du soutien de ses frères pour supporter le poids de son chagrin.

Tout comme lui, Augusta avait été anéantis par la nouvelle et n'avait trouvé qu'une petite once de réconfort dans les souvenirs qu'avait partagé avec elle, Neville à propos de sa dernière rencontre avec sa mère. Cela les avait aidé tous les deux mais cela n'enlevait rien à leur douleur de la savoir si loin d'eux maintenant. Même si tous les deux avaient fait l'impossible pour se préparer à ce chagrin, rien ne pouvait l'atténuer, rien ne pouvait le rendre supportable. Hormis le temps qui le rendrait moins vif sans pour autant refermer totalement la plaie.

Les Londubat avaient été touché par la sollicitude et le soutien que leur avait accordé sans restriction ni hésitation l'ensemble des personnes qui se trouvaient auprès d'eux. Pour la chimère dont le nom se traduisait par « ce qui est vivant », cela avait eut une importance capitale. Et dans leur tristesse à tous et leur souvenirs de sa mère, il avait vu plus qu'il ne s'était attendu à voir. Il avait sentit les liens entre les servants et leurs invités se resserrer et devenir plus solide que le meilleur des métaux moldus. Comme si finalement l'épreuve qu'il traversait faisait plus que les toucher, comme si chacun d'eux était concerné. Mais il n'analyserait la situation en ce sens que bien plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, il avait trop de peine pour saisir les conséquences de ce rapprochement.

Dans le nid, Alyd était recroquevillé sur lui même, ses larmes ayant finit de couler laissant des sillons rouge sur ses joues et le laissant épuiser. Dénal se tenait derrière lui sous sa forme animal et semblait monter la garde la tête posée sur l'épaule de son aîné, fixant la porte avec détermination et promettant intérieurement mille souffrance à l'impudent qui oserait déranger le repos de son frère.

Ialon qui était resté avec eux jusqu'à ce que l'alarme de l'attaque de Tonks ne se déclenche, se tenait sur sa droite, lui aussi allongé et à moitié somnolent. L'Awa du clan avait accompagné sous l'apparence de Severus leurs servants au chemin de traverse pour apporter leur soutien contre l'attaque des Mangemorts. Pas qu'il ait eut particulièrement envie d'y aller vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait la chimère aux mèches dorées, mais son devoir lui avait soufflé qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres aller se battre sans leur prêter mains forte et soutien. Sa magie bien que calmer pulsait encore en lui et il avait eut besoin d'utiliser ce trop plein d'énergie sur autre chose que le mobilier du Manoir. Comme le lui avait suggéré Sirius, les partisans de Voldemort feraient peut être des adversaires plus à son niveau que les fauteuils du bureau.

Effectivement l'animagus avait eut raison et la bataille avait été assez épique surtout quand ils avaient réalisé que des détraqueurs s'étaient plus ou moins invité à la fête. Il y avait longtemps qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle bataille mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient perdu ses anciens automatismes et les équipes qu'ils avaient constitué d'instinct étaient les plus efficaces et la victoire des forces de l'Ordre avait été totale.

D'ailleurs Severus et les autres avaient été surpris par l'organisation et l'efficacité dont avait fait preuve les troupes d'aurors. Pas qu'ils s'en plaignaient. Découvrir qu'il existait des personnes compétentes au Ministère était assez exotique mais plutôt réconfortant. Savoir que quelqu'un au sein du gouvernement avait encore la tête sur les épaules et une autorité suffisante pour que ses subordonnés fassent leur travail, étaient une très bonne chose. Ialon espérait que perdu dans les méandre de l'administration, il y ait encore quelques autres perles rares de cet acabit et que les changements politiques qu'allaient apporter leur concile les feraient sortir du rang et occuper les postes que leur compétences méritaient . Mais pour le moment il devait tous faire avec le gouvernement actuel et ce n'était pas très glorieux. Surtout après que Fudge est gelé les relations diplomatique en faisant son annonce à propos du clan dans la Gazette !

Bon cela allait certainement poser quelques problèmes. Des aurors compétents mettraient toute leur ardeur dans leur travail et ferait leur possible pour remplir leur mission de gardien de l'Ordre ce qui évidemment ne leur avait pas simplifié la tâche durant la bataille. Certainement pas avec Black dans leur rang et encore recherché pour son évasion d'Azkaban ! Sirius avait fait plus que sa part pour mettre les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire et qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'être arrêté par un jeune blanc bec trop zélé qu'il avait fallut stupéfixié pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Cela poserait certainement quelques soucis si la personne compétente qui dirigeait les opérations officiellement, n'avait pas l'esprit assez large et ouvert pour admettre que si l'animagus s'était battu contre les mangemorts, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il soit responsable des crimes dont on l'accusait.

Mais Sirius n'était pas leur seul problème. Max en était un autre et de plus grosse taille. Les Marcheurs d'Ombre n'étaient pas censé exister. Et vu la manière dont Max avait presque négligemment combattu les détraqueurs, comme si leur magie ne l'atteignait pas, il n'y avait que peu de doute à avoir concernant sa véritable nature.

Le point positif la dedans c'est que très peu d'individu devait savoir à quoi devaient réellement ressembler les Marcheurs d'Ombre. Pour la majorité des sorciers, les marcheurs n'étaient que des créatures de légendes dont on n'avait une image imprécise. Le point négatif étant que si quelqu'un devait être informé de leur existence réelle et du danger potentiel qu'ils pouvaient représenter, ce devait bien être les aurors !Et encore plus dramatique, des aurors compétents, ce dont ne semblait pas manquer les effectifs du Ministère. Aucun d'entre eux , cependant, n'avait tenté le même genre d'action héroïque qu'avec Black, ce qui avait éviter bien des désagréments à tout le monde, mais il n'en restait pas moins identifiable.

Et puis il y avait les loups garou. Très efficace contre leurs confrères et impressionnant de puissance brut lors des combats au corps à corps, Aïnara et Victor avaient apporté une aide non négligeable mais aussi quelque complication que Ialon ne se sentait pas de devoir expliquer à des aurors suspicieux et encore chargé de l'adrénaline de la bataille. Passe encore que les Loups garou ne soient pas tous à servir le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Après tout tous les sorciers n'étaient pas des mangemorts !

Mais comment expliquer leur transformation animale alors que la pleine lune était passée de quelques jours, sans y passer un temps fou ? Non, Ialon se sentait trop fatigué pour expliquer, surtout qu'en tant que Severus Rogue soupçonné d'être un mangemort lors de la première guerre, sa parole n'aurait pas suffit et qu'il aurait fallut tergiverser pendant des heures pour arriver à se faire comprendre et à convaincre les aurors de la vérité. De plus certains de leurs énnemis avaient pu s'enfuir et il ne doutait pas que le rapport qu'ils feraient à Voldemort, mentionneraient sa présence. Pas que cela le dérange outre mesure. Mais cela convaincrait certainement Le puissant mage noir qu'il avaient des adversaires, puissant et déterminé, et qu'il allait devoir faire avec. Voilà pourquoi il avait fait transplané tout le monde au Manoir bien avant que les aurors ne se ressaisissent et ne se décident à les interroger plus avant sur leurs présence et leurs motivations.

Narcissa, Draco et Harry se trouvaient dans le salon pour les accueillir, blême et nerveux. Ialon avait été surpris par la prévenance et la délicatesse dont avait fait preuve Sirius pour annoncer à sa cousine que non son mari ne se trouvait pas parmi leurs opposants. L'animagus avait même saisit la question muette qui avait traversé le regard gris du plus jeune et avait dans un sourire contrit et maladroit avoué que Lucius et lui s'étaient bien assez affronté par le passé pour se reconnaître sans que les présentations protocolaire des duels de sorcier soient nécessaires, ce que Narcissa avait confirmé en s'essuyant les yeux et en esquissant un sourire teinté de mélancolie.

_« On doit changer nos plans. »_ Murmura dans son esprit à voix basse Dénal pour ne pas déranger Alyd qui dormait toujours. « _Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort perdrait patience aussi tôt. Même si je peux comprendre pourquoi il a voulu prendre l'initiative du déclenchements des hostilités. »_

« _C'était un risque à courir, lourd de conséquences pour luivu la tournure des événements, mais tu as raison. » _répondit sur le même ton Ialon en s'allongeant sur le dos fixant le plafond du Nid tout en glissant une main dans la fourrure de la plus jeune des chimères pour apaiser la tension qui crépitait dans sa magie. _« Mais garde bien à l'esprit que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde... »_

_« Es ce une raison pour ne pas essayer ? »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes coupable si nous échouons. Nous feront de notre mieux, mais quand tu fais un choix parfois il y a des conséquences que tu n'avais pas envisager. Nous ne sommes pas devin... »_

_« Tu crois qu'un devin changerait quelque chose ? Tu crois que si nous connaissions le futur nous agirions différemment ? »_ demanda Dénal avec une pointe de curiosité et d'empressement qui fit froncer les sourcils à Ialon. Vouloir connaître l'avenir était plus que dangereux. Il le savait et l'avantage qu'on pouvait en tirer était bien faible par rapport au prix qu'on pouvait être amené à payer par la suite.

_« Je ne sais pas est la meilleure réponse que je puisse te donner pour être honnête. Voir l'avenir n'est pas un don facile et son utilisation correct reste un exercice compliqué. Il existe tellement de chemin possible... Et suivre les visions d'un autre n'a jamais ...»_

_« Je vois. Oublions cela pour le moment. »_Le coupa Dénal dans un soupir las. Connaître l'avenir à l'avance ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Il voulait juste se renseigner si cette option aurait pu leur apporter un outils utile. Vu les hésitations et l'inquiétude dans l'esprit de Ialon rien n'était moins sûr alors autant ne pas chercher plus avant pour le moment« _Il faut quand même que nous changions certaines de nos priorités. Ne serait ce que pour le Ciboire. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là bas ! Pas après que j'ai promis de le rendre aux Vampires ! Pas après ce que je sais de sa famille ! »_

_« J'en suis conscient, Dénal. Tout comme je pense que nous ne pouvons pas repousser plus longtemps la quête des autres horcruxes. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres sort de sa réserve, il va prendre quelques précautions et s'assurer que les horcruxes qu'il a créé sont en sécurité, ce qui va grandement réduire notre marge de manœuvre, surtout quand il réalisera que certains ont déjà disparut. Sirius et Max sont prêt à se mettre en chasse. Les recherches qu'ont effectué les maraudeurs pour le compte de Dumbledore sont assez complète et comporte pas mal de piste crédible et intéressantes et je pense que tu tiens toujours à le accompagner en tant que Harry ? »_

_« Oui »_ répondit sans hésiter la chimère aux mèches argents. « _Je crois que je sais comment les localiser à coup sûr grâce à un sortilège que j'ai découvert dans la pensine d'Augusta. Il sera donc inutile de demander à Cédric et Millicent d'espionner le Lord. Il serait plus avantageux de leur demander de détourner l'attention du Lord pour nous permettre de récupérer le père de Draco et ses amis. »_

_« Et comment compte tu faire cela ? »_ S'inquiéta Ialon dans un soupir las qui soutira un sourire moqueur au plus jeune. L'Awa savait que cette idée trottait dans la tête du plus jeune depuis un moment et que s'il n'en avait rien dit jusque là,c'était uniquement pour ne pas les mettre face au danger inutilement. Dénal envisageait que les serpentards pourraient leur être d'un quelconque utilité dans l'avenir. Il reconnaissait leur talent et leur compétences particulières mais cependant il n'était pas prêt à les laisser risquer leur vie sans pouvoir leur accorder un minimum de protection et de sécurité.

« _Je ne sais pas encore exactement. »_ reconnut la jeune chimère dans un soupir désabusé.

_« Et ou comptes tu les mettre à l'abri ? Faire disparaître des personnes aux nez et a la barbe du Seigneurs des Ténèbres passe encore, même si j'ignore comment faire mais les garder hors d'atteinte du ministère et les protéger de possible représailles, cela me paraît ardue. »_

_« Je n'y ais pas encore réfléchie, mais je sais qu'à nous trois, nous pouvons trouver une solution. » _Rétorqua sur de lui Dénal

_« Le plus simple c'est d'envoyer tout le monde à Poudlard. » _Marmonna d'une voix encore ensommeillé Alyd tout en se bouïnant contre le corps chaud et confortable de Dénal qui caressa de sa grosse tête la joue de l'adolescent en ronronnant. « _De plus il ne faut pas oublier que les hauts morts ne vont pas rester sans réagir_. _Rien ne nous garantie qu'ils ne rappelleront pas Cédric et Millicent de l'autre côté du voile, ou que malgré leur haine vis à vis de Voldemort ils ne décident pas de l'informer de nos plans concernant les horcruxes. »_

La conversation des deux autres même s'ils s'étaient arrangé pour ne pas le réveiller avait finit par le sortir de sa léthargie et il avait écouté avec soin avant de sortir son cerveau de l'engourdissement dû à la fatigue et au chagrin pour apporter sa propre réflexion sur leur plan à venir. Il partageait le point de vue de Dénal concernant la nécessité de revoir leur action et il savait aussi que Ialon avait raison de s'inquiéter de la volonté du plus jeune à vouloir sauver tout le monde.

_« Il serait mal avisé de leur part de faire une chose pareil. » _Déclara la plus jeune chimère en montrant les crocs.

«_ Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, cependant cela reste une possibilité même si je crois que vu la pagaille que vont semer nos parents à leur retour, ils aient bien d'autre chose à penser et à craindre que ce que nous pouvons bien décider dans le monde des vivants. » _Concéda Alyd d'une voix fatiguée et encore chargée de chagrin.

Dénal rangeant ses crocs caressa de nouveau la joue de son frère puis lécha doucement celle ci ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent châtain. Ialon de son côté se redressa et vint se caler contre le dos de la plus jeune des chimères gardant toujours une des ses mains enfouie dans la fourrure de celle ci.

« _Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire de plus en ce qui concerne l'au de là du voile. » _Leur assura l'aîné du clan avec une note de résolution triste au fond de sa voix.

_« Hormis leur faire confiance. »_ concéda Alyd dans un soupir. _« Même si c'est un peu compliqué à accepter. Nos parents sont les seuls à pouvoir agir la bas et à pouvoir nous éviter tout débordements incontrôlé. »_

_« Moi cela me va »_ Répondit Dénal en faisant rouler ses épaules. _« Ce n'est pas vraiment que je leur fais confiance, je ne les connais pas assez pour cela mais j'admets qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir le faire et mieux à vouloir le faire alors ils doivent être les plus qualifié pour briser les ambitions des Hauts morts ! »_

Il y eut un silence. Ni pesant ni gêné, juste un instant sans aucun autre bruit que celui de leur respiration à tout les trois. L'absence de bruit dans leur esprit aussi bien que dans la pièce aurait pu donner une impression de vide, de manque qu'il aurait été impossible à combler mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il reflétait plutôt un degré d'union supplémentaire entre eux, un renforcement de leur lien et de la Magie qu'ils partageaient. Moment solennel de partage avant un aveu qui même soufflé par leur lien mental parut aussi solide et limpide que le plus pur des diamants.

_« Je suis peut être le seul de nous trois à les connaître suffisamment pour leur faire confiance et ce même les yeux fermé. »_ Déclara Ialon en fermant les yeux avant de sentit à son tour une caresse rassurante se poser sur sa joue provenant de Dénal qui devait pour se faire se mettre dans une position vraiment acrobatique mais qui ne semblait pas le décider à lui épargner ce câlin ce qui le fit sourire et tourner la tête pour faciliter la tache au plus jeune dont le ronronnement s'intensifia avant de se stopper net et que la plus jeune des chimères dressent ses oreilles et en les laissant frétiller sous le coup d'une importante révélation.

« _Oh ! Je crois que je sais comment faire ! » _s'exclama Dénal s'attirant de suite l'attention des deux autres qui ne purent empêcher un léger frisson appréhension devant ce qu'ils percevaient des émotions de la chimères aux mèches argenté dont la glyphe sur le dos se mettait à scintiller d'une puissance renouvelé et impatiente.

«_ Comment faire quoi ? »_ Crut bon de demander Alyd en relevant suffisamment la tête du poitrail de l'animal pour plonger ses yeux dorée dans les vert de Dénal.

_« Comment faire pour sortir tout ce petit monde des mains de Voldemort et récupérer le ciboire ! »_ continua sur le même ton enjoué le tout petit.

_« Si ton plan implique une attaque frontale de leur lieu de retraite, tu peux oublier tout de suite ! »_ Lança d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion Ialon en resserrant son emprise sur la fourrure du dos de la chimère.

_«Non, rien de tout cela. » _Rit la plus jeune des créatures. « _Je me dis juste que le moral des troupes de Voldemorts doit être au plus bas après l'échec cuisant de cette nuit et la visite de Neville, alors pourquoi ne pas envoyer nos deux servants fantômes le miner encore un peu et en profiter pour rapatrier le ciboire après lui avoir expliquer ce qu'il est. »_

_« Tu veux lui révéler sa véritable nature alors qu'il se trouverait encore dans les griffes du Mage noir!C'est de la folie ! Imagine qu'il adhère aux principes de pensées de Voldemort ! » _Objecta la chimère aux mèches dorée avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur devant le regard sombre que lui accordèrent ses frères.

_« Comme si c'était possible et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Alyd. » _le réprimanda Dénal d'une voix douce. « _Je ne dis pas que si nous nous présentions comme des envoyé de la lumière, de Dumbledore, il nous sauterait dans les bras,mais ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire, car ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes, n'est ce pas ? _»

_« Même si je vois ce que tu veux dire, cela fait étrange dans ta bouche. »_Ricana Ialon avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. « _C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas des envoyés de la lumière au sens ou les sorciers l'entendent. Nous sommes les émissaires de la Magie, les juges de sa bénédiction. Nous jugeons de ce qu'ils font de ce don dans son ensemble et son intégrité et non en suivant leurs critères hypocrites. »_

_« Tu crois donc que lui offrir l'opportunité de rejoindre le clan cela suffira à le convaincre de se ranger à nos côtés. » _ Résuma Alyd légèrement dubitatif

_« Je l'espère et puis c'est déjà l'invitation que tu leur as envoyé en temps que Neville quand tu es intervenue dans leur QG. Cette offre ne sera que le moyen pour eux de répondre à notre seule et unique proposition d'alliance. Mais rassurez vous je compte prendre quelques informations avant de me lancer dans cette opération. Draco pourra et acceptera certainement de m'aider à mener à bien cette mission. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas mais je ne crois pas que cela me rassure. »_Marmonna Ialon en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était pourtant satisfait de voir que Dénal prenait enfin le temps de discuter de ses plans avec eux aussi farfelu soit il. Il pouvait toujours espérer lui remettre les pieds sur terre ou lui faire entendre raison et si lui n'y parvenait pas peut être que Draco y parviendrait et limiterait la casse dû à la manie d'improviser du griffondor.

_« Surtout après ce que vous avez fait à la section H. Je crois qu'à vous deux tout est possible. Et comment compte tu te rendres la bas ? »_ remarqua Alyd douchant légèrement l'optimisme de Ialon concernant la coopération entre Dénal et Draco.

Il savait comment les deux adolescents avaient gérer la situation là bas et il admettait qu'ils avaient agit avec plus de maîtrise et de maturité qu'il ne les en avaient crut capable. Cependant il savait que si leur colère n'avait pas été un temps soit peu canalisé par les résidents de la section H le résultat aurait pu être nettement plus explosif et moins artistique.

_« En me servant de la projection astrale. »_ Répondit Dénal avec dans le ton de sa voix mentale un sourire qui aurait du fendre son visage dune oreille à l'autre.

_« Rien que cela !et ou compte tu te réfugier cette fois ? Parce que je ne crois pas que tu saches exactement ou se cache le Seigneur des ténèbres et que cela risque de te prendre plus d'une nuit pour trouver!Et mon lit n'est pas a ta disposition ! » _bougonna Ialon qui s'imaginait voir le tout petit dans son lit plusieurs nuit d'affilé

_« Dit plutôt que tu as d'autre chose de prévu. » _Se moqua Dénal gentiment avant de reprendre pour expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire._ « Cela ne pendra pas tant de temps. Cédric et Millicent partiront en repérage et me serviront de guide. De part leur nature, ils peuvent utiliser le lien qui leur servirait à hanter Voldemort pour le tracer et le retrouver. Et si tu ne veux pas de moi, je crois que puisque Draco devra m'aider il acceptera... »_

Ialon allait interrompre la tirade de Dénal désapprouvant que le tout petit aille dormir dans le lit du blond. Si Dénal était bien trop grand pour venir dormir dans le lit de « ses parents », il n'était certes pas encore assez vieux pour partager celui d'un adolescent, en tout cas pas quand on avait assez de lit à disposition pour avoir chacun le sien. mais Alyd fut le plus rapide à réagir.

« _Je vois que ton plan tient la route mais je pense qu'un nid se prêterait mieux à ce genre d'exercice. »_

_« Ah bon ? » _S'étonna le tout petit avec une moue mi boudeuse mi contrarié qui fit sourire Alyd.

« _Oui le nid est un terrain neutre et ceux qui te veilleront, s'y sentiront plus à l'aise pour faire plus ample connaissance que la chambre de Draco ! Une chambre dans certaines condition, cela peut s'avérer intimidant _» Détailla la chimère avec un sourire en coin et des yeux pétillants d'un éclat qui suffisait presque à mettre de côté la tristesse et la douleur qui s'y tapissait encore. En découvrant la même lueur conspiratrice dans le regard de Dénal, Ialon se redressa en se demandant de quel plan, ces deux là pouvait parler. Car son intuition lui disait que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Voldemort.

_« C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Ne brûlons pas les étapes, c'est le meilleur moyen pour tout faire échouer »_ gloussa Dénal rapidement suivit par Alyd sous le regard consterné de Ialon qui soupira et préféra se rendormir plutôt que de chercher à comprendre ce que ces deux là mijotaient car il avait la très net impression que les deux griffondors avaient viré poufsouffle et il ne voulait absolument pas mettre les pieds dans ce genre de considération.

**A suivre...**

_Merci encore a vous tous pour votre soutien que ce soit par votre lecture assidue ou par vos commentaires. Sans vous l'histoire n'avancerait pas ou plus.  
_


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapitre 62 :**S'organiser en vue du Concile**  
**

« C'est évident pour chacun d'entre nous, mais je vais le dire à haute voix pour que cela s'imprime bien dans nos petits cerveaux et je vous engage à vous le répéter chaque matin quand vous ouvrirez un œil. Nous travaillons tous ensemble pour que ce sommet politique de la plus haute importance soit une réussite. Et nous sommes tous conscient que la conjecture actuelle ne va pas nous simplifier la tâche » Déclara Funestar en toisant l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la grande salle de Poudlard dont l'aménagement avait été modifié pour l'occasion.

Le langue de plomb se tenait sur l'estrade occupé habituellement par les professeurs, devant la table qu'ils occupaient normalement pour les repas et ou actuellement s'entassait une masse de dossiers et de document imposante.

Assise derrière lui et occupant le siège directorial, Minerva finissait une tasse de thé en affichant un air serein. Sur son épaule Fumseck lui permettait de voir la salle dans son intégralité et d'observer les différents intervenants qui allaient occuper son école dans les jours à venir. Quand la demande de Gringotts, lui était parvenue, elle n'avait pas hésité à accepter que ce concile se tienne dans Poudlard sachant parfaitement que les arguments présentés par les gobelins étaient vrai et ne laissaient place à aucune discussion. Rien que le fait que l'école de Sorcellerie soit un nid, information que très peu partageait avec elle et les gobelins, suffisait à justifier cette demande. Et le fait que l'école possédaient déjà d'impressionnante protections magique avant cela, devait être une sacré épine de moins pour ceux qui se chargeraient de la sécurité des festivités.

Oh bien sûr Poudlard avait quelque peu changer depuis que ceux qui se retrouvaient rassemblé là s'y était retrouvé pour la dernière fois. Et malgré le côté un peu sérieux et cérémonial que tentait de donner Funestar à cette réunion, elle éprouvait un plaisir enfantin à les surprendre et à examiner par les yeux du phœnix leur expression incrédule. Elle sourit derrière sa tasse reconnaissant que même pour les élèves qui reviendraient en septembre beaucoup de choses auraient changé. Elle reposa sa tasse désormais vide sur la table et continua d'écouter le langue de plomb.

« D'après les dernières estimations des gobelins, nos premiers invités devraient se présenter dans la matinée de demain. J'ignore qui et quand exactement mais nous devons nous tenir prêt et pour cela nous allons revoir les rôles et responsabilités de chacun afin que soyons tous au clair avec ce qu'il convient de faire ou non. »

Il y eut un toussotement fort peu discret sur la gauche de Minerva et elle ne put empêcher une moue de dédain d'étirer les traits de son visage. Au bout de la table, engoncée dans un tailleurs rose, Dolores Ombrage, visiblement stressée par le capharnaüm qui régnait devant elle, tentait d'attirer l'attention du langue de plomb qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'y intéresser pour le moment car il continua son discours sans tenir compte de cette interruption.

« L'autorité de chacun a été définit et voici un mémo qui vous récapitulera le fonctionnement que nous avons jugé le plus adapté à la situation. Cependant nous savons tous pertinemment que n'étant pas parfait, nous avons pu commettre des erreurs et peut être même avons nous oublié de prendre en compte certaines situations qui pour vous auraient une importance sommes toute plus capitale que nous y avions songé. Nous sommes donc ouvert à toutes vos remarques et réflexions et suggestions. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour prendre connaissance du document et nous en discuterons après. »

Le langue de plomb fit un signe de sa baguette et une petite partie de feuilles qui se trouvaient sur la table des professeurs se dirigea vers l'assemblé ou elles se distribuèrent d'elle même. Minerva par les yeux de Fumseck observa chacune des autres personnes présente profitant qu'elles étaient occupé pour se livrer à un examen consciencieux des personnes qui se trouvaient réunit sous son toit. Le document qui lui était destiné se posa devant elle, mais elle n'y accorda pas d'attention. Elle le connaissait déjà par cœur. En fait, elle l'avait rédigée en partie avec le langue de plomb et le lire une nouvelles fois ne lui apporterait rien alors que lire les réactions de ceux qui l'avaient pour la première fois en main lui en apprendrait plus sur chacun d'eux.

Mais avant, elle regarda Funestar regagner sa place et s'asseoir sur la chaise vide sur sa gauche entre elle et le jeune Percival Weasley. Si la voix et l'attitude corporelle du langue de plomb avait parut maîtrisé et ferme, elle savait la tension qui habitait le châtain rien qu'à la manière rigide et formelle qu'il utilisa pour s'asseoir comme si tous les regards étaient encore braqué sur lui alors qu'il devait le savoir, tous avaient les yeux braqués sur le document qu'il venait de leur remettre. Elle se permit un léger sourire en assistant à un discret échange de regard entre ses deux voisins et qui suffit à ce que Funestar se détendent un peu.

Sur sa droite assise à côté d'elle et seule autre personne dans la pièce à ne pas avoir les yeux fixé sur le parchemin, Mélissandre fixait son père avec fierté. La jeune fille en avait surpris plus d'un par sa présence et son identité, mais pour le moment personne ne s'était permis de commentaire et Minerva de tout façon était bien décidé à n'en laisser aucun filtré. Tous avait quelque part au fond de leur mémoire une part du récit tragique qu'avait été la vie de la jeune file et certainement personne ne s'expliquait sa présence, mais si même le langue de plomb avait pu mettre un mouchoir sur sa curiosité maladive la concernant, tous comprendrait qu'il ne valait mieux pas pousser trop loin la curiosité. Ni elle, ni Melissandre , ni son père n'avaient l'intention de raconter cette histoire et en faire une source de moquerie pour la feuille de chou du Ministère.

Enfin du moins elle l'espérait. Sans qu'elle eut a en faire la demande le regard de Fumseck s'orienta vers le bout de la table à gauche où Ombrage avait tendance à s'empourprer et à pousser des bruits d'effarement et d'exaspération qui firent glousser le langue de plomb ce qui lui valu un pichenette sur le dos de sa main de la part de son assistant.

« _Oui sa présence va nous compliquer la tâche et certainement que le danger d'un, comment Funestar a -t-il dit, un accident diplomatique sera à craindre de sa part. Mais il a raison aussi malheureusement sur le fait que nous ne pouvons pas nous en débarrasser sans créer plus de problème que nous ne pouvons en gérer à la fois. Au moins pouvons nous museler cette langue de vipère tant qu'elle sera ici.»_ Pensa la directrice de Poudlard avant que son attention ne se reporte sur la voisine de Melissandre qui se trouvait être Pomfresh.

L'apothicaire lisait avec beaucoup d'attention le mémo et à première vue ce qui avait été décidé semblait lui convenir. Enfin tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Minerva la voit se mordre la lèvre inférieur et soupirer avant que son regard ne se fasse vague et qu'elle tapote distraitement la table du bout des doigts. Visiblement Poppy aurait des questions, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il aurait été étonnant qu'ils réussissent à penser à tout en seulement douze heure pour préparer cette réunion !

En y repensant c'était de la folie ! Hier matin elle recevait la demande de Gringotts puis peu avant midi ce faisait annoncer Funestar et le jeune Weasley pour parler des modalités d'organisation du concile et maintenant après avoir passé la nuit à travailler d'arrache-pied sur ce document tous les acteurs choisis et réquisitionnés par le langue de plomb se retrouvaient ici pour une dernière et unique réunion d'information et la journée n'était pas finit ! Le déjeuner venait à peine de se terminer !

Elle soupira, regrettant que l'esprit tatillon du jeune Weasley les ait fait se coucher si tôt. La rédaction de ce mémo était son idée et il avait insister pour qu'ils utilisent cette manière de procédé alors que Funestar et elle aurait plutôt opté pour un long discours qui aurait détaillée chaque point et auquel finalement elle devait le reconnaître tout le monde aurait décroché au bout de quelques minutes. Alors que comme l'avait fait remarqué Percy, utiliser un document avait plus d'un avantage, dont celui d'impliquer leur auditoire et de leur donner une reconnaissance de leur responsabilité. Et puis il y avait le petit détail en plus qui avait fait briller d'étoiles admiratives le regard du langue de plomb quand le jeune homme roux avait donné son dernier argument. Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir de ce moment précis de la soirée de la veille ou Funestar avait compris et entrevue l'étendu de l'esprit retord de son assistant quand Percy suggéra une close de confidentialité un peu particulière.

Percy, cependant, n'était pas le seul Weasley à se trouver là et Minerva ne doutait pas que d'ici à la fin du Concile, d'autres Weasley se joignent à eux. Dans la salle en face d'elle, assis à l'une des quatre tables de Poudlard qui avaient été tournées de manière à faire face à celle des professeurs se tenait l'aîné des Weasley. Pour le moment le grand jeune homme était plongé dans sa lecture mais elle pouvait clairement l'entendre chuchoter avec le gobelin qui se tenait à sa droite en bout de table. Le gobelin hochait régulièrement la tête et griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin qu'il avait invoqué. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard savait que le jeune homme travaillait pour Gringotts, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les gobelins feraient un jour assez confiance à un sorcier pour lui confier leurs intérêts. Mais vu le degré de connivence qu'elle percevait au travers du regard du phœnix, elle ne pouvait nier que le gobelin et Bill étaient lié par autre chose qu'un simple relation de travail.

A la gauche de Bill se trouvait Alastor, Tonks et Kingsley. Minerva savait que les trois aurors avaient été réquisitionné pour assurer les défenses actives du château si par un mauvais concours de circonstances, la situation dégénérait aussi bien entre les délégations qu'à cause d'événements extérieurs inopportuns. Melissandre n'avait pas vraiment vu d'un bon œil cette intrusion dans sa tâche mais comme Funestar ignorait tout de son existence et des responsabilités de la jeune fille avant qu'elles ne lui soient présenté, il avait été assez facile de lui faire comprendre que personne ne doutait de ces compétences. Tout du moins pour le moment lui avait il avoué en toute sincérité. Et rien qu'avoir l'oeil magique de Maugrey braqué sur Melissandre, Minerva se doutait que le vieil auror ne se laisserait pas convaincre facilement des capacités de la fille de Rusard par de simple mot sur du papier. Melissandre avait apprécié la franchise du langue de plomb et avait assuré que si les aurors voulaient tester ses compétences, il n'y aurait aucun problème mais qu'elle se gardait le droit d'en faire de même, ce qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Funestar avant qu'il n'accepte le marché.

Après les trois aurors, curieusement se tenaient un petit groupe d'elfe de maison de Poudlard. Ceux ci ne se trouvaient absolument pas là pour servir les sorciers présents comme s'était mépris Ombrage à son arrivée dans la salle. Non, le groupe d'elfe, avec Dobby et un vieil elfe qui travaillait depuis une éternité à Poudlard, en tant que porte parole, assistaient à la réunion car leur rôle serait important pour l'organisation même du séjour des délégations étrangères dans l'école. Pour le moment ils étaient tous penché sur les documents qui leur avait été remis et marmonnaient ente eux avec une certaine excitation grandissante et plus d'une fois le vieil elfe fut obligé d'intervenir fermement pour éviter que dans leur excitations les autres ne se livrent à certains débordements auxquelles se livraient ceux de leur espèce quand une situation les laissaient perplexe. Et dans la situation présente, il y avait de quoi. Un sorcier venait de leur remettre un document écrit. Un document qui leur était destiné et qu'allez savoir comment, ils étaient capable de comprendre. Pas que l'un d'eux sache lire, mais c'était comme si en touchant le papier le message s'imprimait dans leur tête comme une voix et leur communiquait ce qu'ils devaient savoir. C'était un honneur pour les elfes et aucun ne se sentait certain de le mériter.

Le plan de table rien qu'en identifiant la personne qui se trouvait sur la gauche de Dobby aurait parut incongrus et farfelu à toute personne sensé et croyant possédé un minimum le sens de l'étiquette. Mais étonnamment, et Minerva reconnaissait qu'elle avait été plus que surprise, Narcissa Malfoy s'était installée avec sa grâce naturelle à côté de l'elfe de maison sans montrer le moindre signe de mépris. Elle avait même accordé le même signe de salue polie de la tête aux Elfes qu'aux autres personnes présentes. Il semblait pourtant à Minerva que quelque chose avait changé chez Narcissa. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre clairement le doigt dessus mais elle lui paraissait plus jeune, comme si on avait par un quelconque procédés éliminer certaines ride d'expression qui s'étaient installées au fils des années sur le visage de la femme qu'elle avait vu grandir dans les couloirs de l'école quelques années auparavant.

Personne ne s'était attendu à la trouver là. Elle ne faisait pas partie des personnes qu'avaient recruté Funestar mais avec son compagnon de gauche qui se trouvait être le dernier assis à table, elle avait été invité à se joindre à eux par une autorité supérieure dont ils se faisaient les représentants. Elle avait été choisit ainsi que Severus pour assister à cette réunion en tant que représentant des chimères et si quelqu'un avait eut le moindre doute la concernant, étrangement ce fut Dobby qui prit sa défense et certifia que Lady Malfoy avait tout comme eux sa place ici. Ils furent encore plus sidéré quand Tonks le confirma à son tour en soupirant quand la mère de Draco lui lança un sourire qui la jeune aurors le savait signifiait que sa tante remportait ce round sur elle. La jeune femme avait crut pouvoir échapper à l'emprise et au rôle que voulait lui faire tenir sa tante et Augusta au Magenmagot mais elle soupira et s'avoua vaincu d'un léger signe de tête de reddition ce qui étira gracieusement le sourire de Narcissa.

Debout derrière tout ce petit monde se tenait Rusard et Hagrid qui n'avait tous le deux qu'accordé que peu d'attention au bout de papier qu'ils avaient à la main. Le demi géant était complètement déboussolé par les changements qui étaient survenue en son absence. Il n'était pas partie plus de deux semaines, en mission pour le directeur et à son retour il avait eut le sentiment de s'être absenter plusieurs mois pour ne pas dire années. Minerva avait pris le temps d'expliquer les événements à Hagrid et celui ci avait beaucoup de mal à faire une croix sur Dumbledore. Et la nouvelle directrice ne lui en voulait pas pour cela, elle espérait juste qu'avec l'aide médicale de Poppy et le soutien du concierge et de sa fille, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard puisse tourner la page et accepter de voir la réalité aussi douloureux cela soit il.

Rusard lui depuis le retour de sa fille était un autre homme. Il n'était pas devenu aimable mais il faisait des efforts considérable pour se montrer plus civilisé. L'expression aigri et colérique de son visage s'effaçait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur sa fille ou que l'on faisait référence aux Chimère devant lui et a ce moment son aura brillait de fierte et de reconnaissance envers la petite chimère qui lui avait rendu son enfant.

« Voilà je pense que vous avez eut assez de temps pour prendre connaissance du document et vous faire une idée du travail que nous attendons de vous. » Reprit Funestar en se levant et en revenant sur le devant de l'estrade, s'attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. « Avant de débattre avec vous des questions et des problèmes que ce mémo a pu soulever, j'aimerais que vous fassiez deux petites choses afin de nous assurer de la confidentialité de tout ceci. »

Il fit une pause étudiée, en scrutant chacun des individus qui se tenaient devant lui avec un air sévère qui aurait pu paraître étrange sur le visage généralement enjoué du langue de plomb qui avait la réputation de se jouer de tout et de tous, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit de remarque et il reprit donc la parole avec un hochement de tête satisfait.

« Malheureusement je ne dispose pas de la puissance magique nécessaire pour vous placer tous sous le sceau du secret absolue. Certains d'entre vous s'y trouve déjà et d'autres ont accepté des responsabilité qui les places déjà sous une autorité supérieur qui protégera leurs connaissances, mais pour plus de sécurité et pour garantir le secret, nous avons décidé de pendre certaine précaution qui j'espère ne vous offenseront pas. »

Nouvelle pause ou Funstar continua d'étudier les réactions de son auditoire remarquant l'éclat de curiosité qui s'était allumé dans la plus par des regards et cela fut furtif mais il nota un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres de Narcissa Malfoy qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais elle inclina juste la tête l'invitant à continuer sous le regard exaspéré de Severus qui toussa dans sa main, brisant le lien visuel tenu qui avait relié la mère de Draco au langue de plomb.

« Pour faire simple ce mémo a été enchanté comme nous le faisons habituellement pour établir certain contrat magique demandant un engagement de la part des deux parties. Tout ce que vous avez a faire c'est à déposer une goutte de votre sang en bas du document en prononçant votre nom et ainsi vous serez lié par un enchantement de confidentialité. »

Ombrage eut un hoquet exaspéré. Apparemment l'idée de confidentialité ne lui plaisait pas. Bill échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec le gobelin avec un sourire assez fier en indiquant de la tête Percy a qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé et qui rougit en détournant les yeux. Narcissa et Severus eurent un simple hochement de tête appréciateur.

« Bien sûr vous pouvez refuser et dans ce cas, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter la salle afin que nous puissions continuer l'ordre du jour de cette réunion. » conclue le langue de plomb avec un regard en coin vers la femme en tailleur rose au bout de la table des professeurs mais celle ci ne dit et ne fit aucun geste qui laisserait penser qu'elle s'opposerait à cette mesure de sécurité.

Résigné Funestar haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à inviter son auditoire à signer le contrat sans perdre de temps quand un raclement de chaise fort peu discret ramena l'attention de tous le monde sur le devant de la scène. Narcissa venait de se lever droite, presque charismatique, les bouts de ses doigts reposant sur la table devant elle, un sourire doux contrastant avec l'éclat dur métallique de ses yeux gris.

« Un problème, madame Malfoy ? » S'enquit avec un rien d'inquiétude le langue de plomb.

« Oui effectivement, monsieur. Il y a un problème. » Répondit aimablement Narcissa en quittant sa place pour venir le rejoindre sur l'estrade. « Il y a un espion parmi nous. »

A cette déclaration ce fut la consternation puis la suspicion qui marquèrent tous les visages. Sauf celui de Severus qui s' éclaircie la voix avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Narcissa je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. Rien de mélodramatique. » soupira le maître de potion.

« Oui mais tu n'as pas interdit un peu de mise en scène et c'est plus efficace comme cela, non ? » Demanda la femme blonde en regardant tour à tour le langue de plomb et Severus comme pour leur soutirer leur approbation.

Vu le regard sombre que lui accordait Severus, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle puisse le convaincre. Contrairement au langue de plomb qui bien qu'encore inquiet semblait curieux de découvrir ce qu'elle voulait dire et comme Funestar aimait ce genre de jeu et que son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait savoir de quoi elle parlait, il décida d'entrer dans sa mise en scène théâtral.

« Un espion, madame ?! » s'exclama-t-il avec emphase, déclenchant un soupir las chez Severus qui abandonna l'idée de les raisonner et les laissa à leur petite représentation.

Maugrey lui avait été à deux pas de se lever en menaçant tout le monde de sa baguette mais la main apaisante de Tonks sur la sienne avait suffit à le ramener au calme.

« Oui monsieur, un espion et non le mot n'est pas trop fort pour l'individu qui se cache parmi nous en espérant en tirer le meilleur profit. » certifia tout aussi théâtralement Narcissa appréciant visiblement que Funestar accepte de _jouer_ avec elle au grand damne de Severus qui se disait finalement qu'un Black en valait bien un autre, même si les manières de Narcissa pouvaient paraître nettement plus civiliser que celle de son cousin.

« Excusez moi d'en douter, madame mais nous avons pris toutes les précautions pour éviter qu'un intrus ne se joigne à nous et nous avons pris soin de n'inviter que des personnes digne de confiance. »

« Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, monsieur. Les personnes ici présentes sont toute digne d'intérêt » Répondit assez narquoisement la femme blonde.

« Alors je ne vois personne parmi nous que vous pourriez accuser... » Tenta le langue de plomb en fronçant les sourcils.

« Exactement monsieur, vous ne voyez pas, mais moi si. » Le coupa poliment Narcissa. « Aucun d'entre vous ne peut pour le moment mais c'est quelque chose que je peux arranger pour vous. Enfin si vous me permettez de faire usage de magie. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse être mal interpréter. »

Funestar légèrement abasourdi se tourna vers Melissandre qui fit un léger signe de tête pour donner son accord, puis vers Minerva qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Entendu madame, si vous pensez que pour notre sécurité et pour le bien de notre mission cela s'avère nécessaire, je crois que vous pouvez procéder comme bon vous semble. »

« Merci de votre compréhension » Leur sourit la blonde. « Nymphadora, vient donc m'aider... »

« Combien de fois devrais je vous le répéter, ma tante, ne m'appelez pas comme cela ! » soupira de résignation la jeune auror tout en se levant pour rejoindre Narcissa sur l'estrade.

« Disons que c'est ta punition pour avoir tenter de m'échapper et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler Tonks » Déclara Narcissa amusé par le ton boudeur et un rien rancunier de sa nièce.

« Parce que c'est le nom de mon père ? » Questionna Tonks avec une pointe de colère.

« Exactement. » Répondit Narcissa d'un ton badin comme si elle n'avait pas vue la pente glissante vers laquelle dérapait la conversation, mais cependant elle préféra couper court en expliquant ses raisons. « En famille, on ne s'appelle pas par son patronyme, c'est irrespectueux et c'est une règle que nous étions d'accord pour appliquer, n'est ce pas ? »

Tonks rougit, maintenant que sa tante en faisait la remarque, il lui semblait que c'était un des points qu'Augusta et Narcissa avaient débattu quand elle était au n'y avait aucune insulte caché dans la remarque de sa tante. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, tout du moins sur ce chapitre, la jeune femme capitula d'un hochement de tête qui lui valut un sourire radieux de la part de Narcissa.

« Ceci étant régler, aide moi à localiser ce maudit cafard. La pièce est grande et si je sais qu'elle est là je n'arrive pas à la situer exactement. »

Tonks hocha la tête de nouveau et fronça les sourcils puis tourna sur elle même pour faire le tour de la pièce. Seul Narcissa et Funestar se trouvaient assez près de la jeune auror pour remarquer un changement sur son visage. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et ne semblait plus être ceux d'un être humain. On aurait plut tôt dit qu'elle avait le regard d'un oiseau de proie auquel rien n'échappait. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans une langue que le langue de plomb et Kingsley furent sidéré d'entendre et encore plus quand Narcissa réagit à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille comme si elle avait compris.

La femme blonde fit quelques pas gracieux en relevant le bas de sa robe pour descendre de l'estrade et se diriger vers un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Montre toi sous la forme qui est la tienne, usurpateur du don ! Pour la honte que tu jettes sur ceux qui s'en montre digne, au nom du sang qui est le mien, au nom de l'héritage que tu trahis, je te le retire à vie ! » Psalmodia Narcissa tout en laissant sa magie s'échapper de ses deux mains pour se diriger vers un tout petit point qui sembla grossir à vu d'œil.

Funestar et Kingsley étaient les seuls à connaître suffisamment les anciennes histoires et races magiques pour réaliser ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, enfin peut être pas quand ils virent Bill Weasley et le gobelin échanger un regard visiblement ravie par la tournure des événements. Tout comme eux, ces deux là semblaient avoir compris ce qui allait se passer et apparemment ils trouvaient cela assez amusant. Même si le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux était légèrement écœurant.

Plus le point grossissait, plus il semblait devenir une masse informe, plus un son désagréable et strident se mit à remplir la pièce. D'abord inhumain et ressemblant aux stridulations de certains insectes, plus la masse devenait humaine, plus les sons faisaient de même se changeant en cris de souffrance insoutenable, pour finir par laisser apparaître un visage familier que tous connaissait pour l'avoir au moins une fois croiser dans leur vie. Rita Skeeter tremblante et hagarde se tenait devant eux comme si elle avait reçu un doloris.

« Un animagus revelio aurait suffit » fit remarquer Severus.

Funestar ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer à cette remarque. Il n'avait pas penser qu'un animagus pourrait s'infiltrer dans la grande salle pour les écouter. Maintenant il se maudissait mentalement pour ne pas avoir envisager cette éventualité. Heureusement que Narcissa avait agit même si sa manière de procéder était des plus étonnante et définitive.

« _Oh bon sang ! Une malédiction de Changeur ! Par Merlin si un jour on m'avait dit que j'assisterais à ce genre de magie, j'aurais … » _Pensait le langue de plomb avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Peut être mais cela n'aurait pas été aussi définitif. Les gens de son espèce sont indigne du don ! Au moins maintenant elle ne nous fera plus honte.» Lança Narcissa en revenant s'asseoir à sa place sans plus se préoccuper de la femme qui gémissait. « Ne me dit pas que tu as pitié de ça... »

« Non bien entendu. » Assura le maître de potion avec mépris.

« Que fait on d'elle maintenant, ma tante ? » Demanda Tonks dont les yeux était redevenue normale en s'approchant de la journaliste frémissante et geignante avec une moue de dédain

« Ce que vous voulez, Dora, je m'en lave les mains. »

« Humhum » intervint Ombrage ne se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention. « La liberté de la presse est une donnée capitale pour notre ministre. Un gouvernement qui réprimerait le droit de parole de la presse serait une dictature. Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas nuire d'une quelconque manière à Mademoiselle Skeeter sans faire passer un très, très mauvais message de répression à nos concitoyens alors que nous traversons une époque troublé durant laquelle nous devons faire face ensemble. Les paroles de madame Malfoy ont très certainement dépassé sa pensée quand elle déclare : Les gens de son espèce sont indigne du don. Ce sont des mots pour le moins déplacés. De plus je dois mentionner que la magie utilisée par madame Malfoy ne me semble pas appartenir à une pratique autorisé. »

« Insinueriez vous que je pratique la magie noire ? » Demanda Narcissa en se relevant de sa chaise visiblement outrée. »

« Comme vous y aller fort ! » Minauda Ombrage. « Je ne vous accuse de rien et vous auriez tord de prendre la mouche pour si peu. Si ce n'est pas de la magie noire, je me demande bien ce que c'est ?»

« Dolorès. » Intervint sèchement Funestar exaspéré. « Fermez là ! »

« Pardon ! » S'outragea la femme en rose en donnant l'impression que ses joues tentaient d'atteindre la même teinte que ses vêtements. « Comment osez vous me parlez sur ce ton ! Dois je vous rappelez que j'agis sur ordre express du...»

« Et moi dois je vous rappelez que vous n'avez aucune autorité dans ces lieux ! Au mieux, vous êtes là à titre consultatif. Au pire vous êtes une épine dans notre pied, chargé par le ministère de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je me suis montré conciliant et patient, mais ne dépassez pas les limites de la bienséance, Madame. » Lança d'une voix grondante de colère le langue de plomb en s'avançant sur elle tout en la fixant de son regard ambré qui semblait luire d'un éclat vivant. « Les personnes rassemblées ici en dehors de vous et de madame Skeeter, le sont avec pour objectif commun d'assurer le bon déroulement du concile et si cela vous pose le moindre problème, c'est avec une joie non feinte que j'accepterais votre démission ! Par contre si vous désirez rester vous devez admettre que tous ici nous disposons d'un pouvoir décisionnelle auquel vous, vous devez vous soumettre ! »

« Ce n'est pas que le ministre attend de vous ! » Bafouilla la femme en rose en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise, visiblement surprise par la véhémente réprimande dont elle faisait l'expérience. « N'oubliez pas votre place... »

« Madame, Fudge sait parfaitement que j'accomplirais ma tâche comme bon me semble. Il a peut être crut que vous auriez la poigne nécessaire pour me convaincre d'agir autrement qu'en mon âme et conscience mais c'est un des nombreux points sur lequel il s'est plus que fourvoyer. Le choix vous appartient désormais et libre à vous d'agir comme bon vous semble. Vous restez et vous vous contentez d'observer ou vous partez accompagné de Madame Skeeter et d'un puissant sortilège d'oubliette et retournez à votre petite vie ministérielle bien ordonné !»

**A suivre...**

_Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Pour les anonymes, je tiens à rappeler que je réponds à chacun de vos commentaires sur le forum (l'adresse est dans mon profil). _

_Vous êtes nombreux à avoir découvert l'identité du Ciboire et bientôt les ambassadeurs étrangers vont faire leur entrée à Poudlard, le concile va pouvoir commencer. Entre autre chose attendu de votre part et quelques surprises , j'espère que la suite de cette histoire continuera à vous plaire et à vous faire rêver^^  
_

_Encore Merci a tous!  
_


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre 63 :** Détails

Bill ne fût pas mécontent quand la réunion fut terminée. Skeeter avait été évacuée par Hagrid et Rusard après que le langue de plomb ait lancé sur la journaliste un puissant sort d'oubliette et qu' Ombrage visiblement en rage, n'ait signé à contre cœur le contrat en leur assurant hypocritement se plier aux directives de Funestar, mais tous avaient comprit qu'elle n'abandonnait pas et espérait toujours rester afin de servir les intérêts du ministère et la politique de Fudge.

Point de vue indéfendable devant la majorité des personnes qui se trouvaient rassemblé à Poudlard et Ombrage s'en doutait certainement mais elle n'était pas décidé pour autant à abandonner la mission que lui avait confié le ministre. Cette femme au goût vestimentaire détestable était tout aussi têtu qu'un hypogriffe et malheureusement selon Bill, nettement moins capable de penser par elle même, sinon elle aurait compris qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en restant avec eux. Pas un des invités n'étaient dupe du fait qu'il avait fallut un complice pour permettre à Skeeter de s'inviter à la réunion et ils savaient tous qu'elle était leur suspect numéros un.

« _Bah, je crois savoir pourquoi Funestar la garde tout de même près de nous. Elle ne peut rien révéler sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur mais elle nous fournira, certainement contre son gré, des informations capitales sur les intentions du Ministère. C'est une opportunité qu'il doit avoir pris en compte.»_

Maintenant, l'aîné des Weasley se trouvait dans le salon de la petite suite qui lui avait été attribue dans le château et fixait par la fenêtre la vue que lui offrait celle ci sur la Forêt interdite, tout en méditant sur les personnes qu'il avait rencontré lors de la réunion et les tenants et aboutissants de sa mission ici. Il avait été agréablement surpris que Percy soit ici et qu'il assiste le Langue de Plomb qui chapeautait tout pour le moment. Son frère semblait avoir gagné en maturité et avoir perdu une partie des œillères qu'il s'était lui même posé. Oui même si Bill n'aurait jamais parié la dessus, travailler avec Funestar avait eut d'énorme bénéfice pour Percy. Et puis la présence du professeur Rogue et de Madame Malfoy avait été assez surprenante, surtout après la démonstration de magie à laquelle elle s'était livré en compagnie de Tonks !

Une fois le contrat magique signé, elle n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour expliquer la nature de cette magie. Il avait été légèrement embarrassé de devoir admettre qu'il n'avait aucune information sur les Changeurs et leur magie si particulière. Patiemment Narcissa lui avait expliqué ainsi qu'à tout ceux que cela avait pu intéresser de quoi il retournait et il avait été impressionné par les domaines que cette magie particulière rassemblait. Les Changeurs étaient à l'origine du don d'animagie, même si chez eux celui ci s'exprimait de manière différente et se trouvait être plus puissant. Mais ils étaient aussi doué pour la metamorphomagie, ce dont il savait Tonks particulièrement doué et Narcissa avoua avoir quelque peu modifier son visage pour diminuer certaines marques du temps qu'elle estimait disgracieuses. Mais leur magie la plus particulière concernait la capacité qu'ils avaient à créer des malédictions.

A regarder Narcissa lancer celle qu'elle avait crée pour Skeeter, on pouvait imaginé que c'était une chose facile à faire et ne demandant aucun effort. Mais c'était bien diffèrent quand on avait comme lui un lien avec l'énergie même des choses et il était parvenu à percevoir la concentration et la force qu'il fallait pour que les paroles prononcées se gorgent de pouvoir afin de les rendent actif. Il avait presque aperçu le motif que Narcissa avait tisser autours de Skeeter et en avait été impressionné. Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul parmi ceux qui écoutèrent son explication. Il doutait que quiconque en dehors de lui n'ait réaliser combien la combinaison entre mot, magie et intention demandait de concentration et d'équilibre mentale. Cela avait fini de le convaincre qu'il pouvait faire confiance à madame Malfoy.

Bien entendu Ombrage semblait, après avoir écouter le discours de la femme blonde, remplis de dédain et de mépris pour celle qu'elle avait cru une alliée potentielle avant qu'elle ne se livre à son étrange démonstration. Elle avait pincé les lèvres et s'était éloigné en marmonnant que son époux était à plaindre pour être marié à une créature aussi hideuse. Narcissa avait tiqué sous l'insulte mais la main ferme et rassurante de Severus sur son bras avait suffit à calmer la blonde qui avait finit par lancer à la grosse femme qui s'éloignait que la jalousie était un bien vilain défaut.

Et puis la réunion s'était poursuivit avec les questions qu'ils avaient à propos du mémo. Seule madame Pomfresh avait soulever un point qui n'avait pas été pris en compte par Funestar et la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Rien de bien grave mais cela aurait put s'avérer ennuyeux si l'infirmière n'avait pas soulevé le problème des spécificités des races qui allaient peut être venir en tant qu'ambassadeurs. Bill revoyait la femme qui veillait sur tous les enfants de l'école comme une véritable mère poule, argumenter sur l'importance de la prévenir rapidement de la nature magique des ambassadeurs afin qu'elle puisse se renseigner sur leur particularité physique ou physiologiques et ainsi au cas ou un problème de santé ou un accident surviendrait pouvoir intervenir sans que cela ne prenne le risque d'empirer l'état de son patient et déclencher un incident diplomatique. Funestar et Minerva avait légèrement rougit honteux de cet oublie et avait assuré à Pomfresh qu'elle serait informé des que les ambassadeurs viendraient à se faire connaître.

Bill détourna les yeux de la forêt pour examiner la pièce ou il se trouvait. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Poudlard possédait en son sein de telle suites luxueuses et confortable et parfaitement entretenue. Le salon dans lequel il se trouvait était chaleureux avec des tentures aux murs racontant une ancienne légende. La lumière déclinante du dehors faisait joué les couleurs des différents motifs couvrant les murs donnant l'impression que ceux ci étaient vivant. Le bureau, le canapé et les fauteuils qui meublaient le restant de la pièce était assez simple ce qui permettait de mettre encore plus en valeur la beauté des fresques de la tapisserie murale. Bill n'avait aucun doute que la délégation gobelins apprécierait leurs appartement. Scalbeck avait dû regagner Gringotts pour régler certain détails dû a sa future absence de la banque mais il reviendrait demain des la première heure en tant que diplomate pour servir les intérêts du peuple gobelin. Bill se sentait impatient et il avait hate de rencontrer les autres délégations.

Presque malgré lui son attention se tourna à nouveau vers la Forêt interdite et il soupira. Il savait bien ce qui l'attirait dans cette direction et il savait aussi qu'il était trop tôt pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas celui qui devait se rendre la bas, même si son lien avec la pierre cœur de Gringotts lui murmurait qu'une de ses consœurs se trouvait au cœur même de la forêt et que son gardien allait bientôt se présenter à eux. Parce que le gardien de la pierre-coeur de la Forêt devait parler pour toutes les créatures qui ne pourraient le faire. Soit parce qu'elles se refusaient à se rapprocher des humains, sorcier ou pas. Soit parce qu'elles ne pouvaient défendre leurs intérêts par elle même ne possédant pas les capacités et même parfois l'envie de communiquer avec les sorciers, n'ayant pas les mêmes impératifs qu'eux.

Il y eut un frappement sec à la porte du salon et bien qu'étonné, il accorda l'entrée à son ou ses visiteurs et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir entrer Percy, Funestar et Narcissa Malfoy.

« Désolé de vous déranger si rapidement, monsieur Weasley, mais il y a de petits aménagements que les chimères ont requis et qui demande votre avis. » commença le langue de plomb alors que Bill leur faisait signe de s'installer dans les fauteuils à leur disposition avec un sourire affable et curieux.

« Je pensais que nous avions abordé tous les points épineux, tout a l'heure. » Déclara-t-il en levant les sourcils confus de cette entrée en matière.

« Oh effectivement nous avons réglé tous les problèmes concernant le concile, mais le problème qui nous amène est plus une considération personnelle. » Répondit Funestar en haussant les épaules après s'être assis aux côté de Percy dans le canapé alors que Narcissa optait pour un confortable fauteuil en face des deux envoyés du ministère.

« Personnelle ? »

« Oui vous devez je pense vous aussi connaître la réputation de fouineur dont je suis affublé et mon incapacité à ne pas résister à un mystère quand il s'en présente un. C'est de notoriété publique et cela ne me dérange pas. » Expliqua le langue de plomb sur un ton autocritique.

« J'ai toujours trouvé votre manière d'appréhender les spécificités de votre travail quelque peu singulière. » Assura Narcissa en riant doucement derrière sa main. « Sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Madame, je crois qu'il a entendu bien pire. » soupira Percy en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Effectivement vous avez raison madame Malfoy » Reprit le langue de plomb avec un rien d'autosatisfaction. « Je n'aime pas limiter le champ de mes recherches et de mes réflexions a des schémas ou bien des protocoles tout tracé et rigide. Je crois à l'intuition et au hasard. Cependant certaines coïncidences tombent parfois trop bien pour qu'on n'y descelle pas la présence d'une intention à son origine. »

« Si vous le dite. » Intervint Bill se demandant où tout cela allait les conduire. « Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes propres compétences ou comme vous l'avez mentionné un peu plus tôt des considérations personnelles. »

« Moi non plus à vrai dire » Reconnut Percy. « Madame Malfoy et Funestar ne m'ont informé de rien et je suis un peu confus moi aussi de l'intérêt que nous porte les Chimères. »

« Il n'y a rien à craindre. » Tenta de les rassurer l'aristocrate blonde avec un sourire confiant et apaisant. « Il se trouve qu'en dehors de vous deux, d'autre membres de votre famille sont impliqué auprès des Chimères et devront intervenir d'ici peu. »

Bill se demanda qui pouvait bien être concerné mais Percy se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête. Apparemment son cadet avait une petite idée de qui il s'agissait et peut être du pourquoi. L'aîné de la fratrie décida donc d'avoir une petite conversation privé avec lui avant de le laisser quitter sa suite.

« Hors vu la conjecture actuelle, les chimères ont imaginé que vous travailleriez mieux si vous saviez le restant de votre famille en sécurité. » Continua Funestar sortant Bill de ses réflexions.

« Nous ne sommes certainement pas les seuls dans ce cas vu l'attaque qui a eut lieu au Chemin de Traverse et qui ne permet plus au Ministre de nier le retour de Vous savez qui! » Le coupa Bill alors que Percy hochait de la tête pour confirmer qu'il partageait l'opinion de son aîné.

Pas que l'un ou l'autre refusait l'offre que semblait leur faire les Chimères. Ils l'appréciaient à sa juste valeur mais ils ne voulaient pas se voir accorder un régime de faveur. Leur engagement auprès des chimères étaient dû à leur conviction et ils avaient pris seul leur décision. Aucun d'eux ne voulait donner l'impression de ne se plier aux directives des Chimères que pour la sécurité qu'elle pouvait leur offrir ainsi qu'à leur famille.

« Certainement. Seulement vous êtes les seuls dont la famille est implique aussi profondément dans les projets des Chimères. » argua Narcissa pour les rassurer.

Cela Bill voulait bien le croire, même s'il ignorait encore qui d'autre dans ses frères ou sa sœur pouvaient bien être impliqué. Sans compter que ses parents avaient toujours pris le risque de luter contre Voldemort et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas arrêté ! Mais il savait aussi que la famille Malfoy devait s'être engagé sans retenue et sans ménager les risques qui la menaçaient pour tenir sa place auprès des Chimères et il lui semblait injuste que Narcissa minimise leur engagements en ne se plaçant pas sur un pied d'égalité avec eux. Mais Percy fut plus rapide que lui pour en faire la remarque.

« Votre famille, même s'il s'agit de la notion élargit du sens du mot famille, semble bien impliqué elle aussi, madame. » fit remarquer poliment Percy, n'osant pas faire allusion au positionnement de Lucius et préférant faire mention tout du moins implicitement de Tonks.

« Je le reconnais et je n'ai pas dit que les chimères ne comptaient pas prendre quelques précautions à notre intention. » Répondit tout aussi affablement Narcissa avec une pointe d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux gris. Même si le point n'avait pas été abordé ouvertement tous savait que Lucius avait choisit de rester auprès du Seigneurs des Ténèbres pour détourner le courroux de celui ci et le fait qu'il ne soit pas intervenue ni dans l'attaque d'Azkaban, ni dans celle du chemin de traverse n'indiquait rien de bon.

« En fait nous sommes ici pour en discuter avec vous, parce que les ordres des chimères bien qu'étant simple et sans équivoque peuvent en eux même poser un problème. En gros, elles ont prévu de rassembler au plus près de Poudlard les membres de nos familles et de leur accordé leur protection et la sécurité d'un manoir. De plus vous avez raison en stipulant qu'elles comptent accorder cette protection à vos familles dans le sens très élargie du terme.» Reprit Funestar avec une certaine emphase théâtrale qui donnait un impact supplémentaire à ses dires, augmentant l'aspect dramatique de la question plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

« C'est généreux de leur part et je commence a effectivement voir le problème que tout ceci pourrait engendrer. » Marmonna Bill en s'asseyant à son tour dans un fauteuil faisant face la serpentarde. « Car elles envisagent certainement très sérieusement de les faire cohabiter ? Tous ensemble sous le même toit.»

Le briseur de sort de Gringotts avait encore en tête le fait que Funestar avait parler d'un manoir proche de l'école. Donc cela voulait dire que les chimères ne comptaient pas héberger leur famille au sein de Poudlard. Précaution qu'il approuvait. L'école allait déjà accueillir de nombreux sorciers ou créatures venant d'horizon diffèrent pas besoin de rajouter à leur charge de travail les inconvénients dû a la présence de leur famille et de ceux qu'ils considéraient depuis des siècles comme des ennemis héréditaire et inversement pour l'autre partie. Peut être les Chimères étaient elles assez folles pour compliquer une situation jusqu'à son paroxysme, mais elles ne l'étaient pas au point de la rendre explosive. Seulement combien de temps pourraient ils marcher sur la corde raide avant que la situation ne devienne ingérable ?

« C'est effectivement leur objectif. » Soupira Funestar. « N'allez pas croire qu'elles n'ont pas conscience de la difficulté que cela représente de faire cohabiter sous le même toit autant de personne d'horizon différents. »

« Oui. » gloussa avec amusement Narcissa. « N'allez pas les imaginer naïves au point de croire que tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes. »

« Si je comprend bien, nous devrions plutôt évoquer le fait qu'elles ont un esprit retord et un humour plus que tordu ? » demanda Bill en soupirant à son tour. « Et qu'elle s'attendent à ce que cela tourne mal ? »

« Effectivement avec cette approche nous sommes plus près de la vérité. Ceci étant dit, elles sont d'accord pour prendre certaines précautions pour éviter tout débordement intempestif. « Seulement si vous pouviez nous aider à gérer la situation , cela nous aiderait grandement. »

« Aucun problème. » Répondit Bill après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'oeil avec son frère qui avait discrètement acquiescé.

* * *

Ailleurs dans Poudlard, les trois aurors avaient eux aussi pris possession de leur chambre et s'étant mis d'accord pour se mettre à la tâche qui était la leur le plus rapidement possible, ils avaient laissé leurs valises pour regagner le grand hall. Funestar leur avait demandé de s'occuper de la sécurité extérieur laissant l'intérieur entre les mains de Melissandre, même si les deux groupes allaient collaborer.

Maugrey avait prit le temps de discuter avec la jeune fille et il avait été plus qu'agréablement surpris par les compétences et le travail qu'avait déjà accomplis la fille de Rusard depuis son retour dont ne savait ou. Comme les autres, il l'avait crut morte et bien que tout aussi curieux que ses compagnons il n'avait pas juger opportun de questionner Melissandre sur les raisons et les circonstances de son retour à la vie. Elle avait juste stipuler qu'elle ne pouvait quitter l'enceinte du château et si Maugrey avait décelé une légère pointe de regret amer, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait l'habitude au cours des interrogatoire de faire attention au ton que les personnes qu'il interrogeait utilisait pour lui répondre.

Les aurors et la jeune fille s'étaient mis d'accord pour se réunir une fois qu'ils auraient inspecter les barrières et protections extérieurs du château. Maugrey ignorait ce qu'il allait découvrir à propos des protections effectives de l'école mais il avait déjà commencer à énumérer dans sa tête ce qu'il faudrait renforcer ou créer si les protection n'étaient pas assez puissante. Il ne doutait pas si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, que Bill Weasley leur filerait un coup de main.

Il y réfléchissait encore tout en marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, croisant fantômes et elfes de maison qui semblaient tous très affairé. Pour la période estivale, l'école de sorcellerie ressemblait à une ruche en pleine effervescence. Il n'avait pas franchement été étonné par la présence d'une délégation d'elfe lors de la réunion organisé par le langue de plomb. Il avait même été surpris que Funestar ait pensé à les invités. Mais il en savait assez sur le langue de plomb pour savoir qu'il ne laissait rien au hasard et apparemment si quelque chose lui échappait, Percy le lui faisait remarquer avec professionnalisme.

De plus les elfes seraient ceux qui se retrouverait au plus près des ambassadeurs et qui devraient répondre à leur besoin. Le tenir informer de la nature même des diplomates et des spécificité que cela entraînait quand a la nourriture et leur installation, était un élément important garantissant la réussite de ce concile. Malheureusement tout comme Pomfresh l'avait fait remarquer personne ne savaient encore qui se présenterait et cela compliquait un peu les préparatifs que devaient faire les elfes et l'infirmière et il fallait donc se préparer à toute éventualité ce qui compliquait un peu les préparatifs dont était chargé les elfes et Pomfresh.

« Auror Kingsley ! » s'écria soudain une voix qui lui fit crisser les dents et se hérisser les poils de sa nuque.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de les invectiver. Dolorès Ombrage arrivait derrière eux en trottinant, légèrement essoufflée, comme si cela faisait un moment qu'elle leur courrait après. Maugrey soupira d'agacement se demandant pourquoi la sous secrétaire les poursuivait ainsi avec un empressement soudain qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Résigné il s'arrêta ainsi que les deux autres qui émirent en même temps un petit rire moqueur et échangèrent une conversation à mi voix qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au vieil auror.

« J'ai gagné Kingsley ! Tu me dois un galion ! » Fanfaronnait à voix basse Tonks tandis que sa chevelure se teintait d'un dégradé de rouge comme pour bien marqué sa joie.

« Tiens mais il s'en est fallut de peu ! » sourit l'autre auror en lui tendant la pièce brillante sans regret. « Tu aurais pu avoir pitié de moi, Alastor et continuer à faire la sourde oreille encore deux étages ! »

« Pardon ? » Questionna le vieil auror.

« Et bien concentré comme tu l'étais dans tes pensées, tu n'a certainement fait attention mais Ombrage nous poursuit depuis deux étages maintenant. Et nous avions parier que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte avant quatre étages pour moi et deux pour Tonks ! Et tu viens de lui faire gagner le paris »

« En même temps ce n'est pas moi qu'elle appelle avec désespoir, Kingsley ! » Nargua le plus vieux. « Alors tu aurais très bien pu te stopper et voir ce qu'elle veux au lieu de faire un paris stupide sur mon dos et enrichir Tonks qui n'en a absolument pas besoin ! »

« C'est vrai mais cela aurait été nettement moins drôle, avoue. » Crut bon de faire remarquer le grand auror à la peau sombre juste avant que Dolorès ne les rattrape, empêchant ainsi Maugrey de répondre.

« Madame Ombrage, je suis désolé mais nous étions plongé dans une conversation concernant notre mission et nous ne vous avons pas entendu. » Mentit Tonks avec une moue ennuyée et contrite si bien réussit que Maugrey se demanda à quel degré elle était dû à la métamorphomagie de la jeune femme. « J'espère que vous ne nous suiviez pas depuis trop longtemps ! »

« Non, non, rassurez vous » Balbutia Ombrage en tentant de retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. « Je suis ravie que vous preniez votre mission de protection à cœur et savoir que vous êtes déjà au travail me rassure, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler d'une mission officieuse de la plus haute importance ! »

« Ah ? » S'étonnèrent dans un bel ensemble Kingley et Maugrey.

« Oui et si nous pouvions en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes qui ont tendance à traîner dans les couloirs ces temps ci, cela m'arrangerait. Voyez vous le propos de cette mission porte atteinte à un haut dignitaire de notre gouvernement et il faut agir avec discrétion et rapidité. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les coupables s'en tirer à si bon compte. » Déclara la femme en rose en se tortillant les mains de gêne et en lançant de nombreux coup d'œil furtif autours d'elle.

« Entrons dans cette salle de classe et mettons un sort de silence pour assurer la confidentialité de cette mission » Proposa avec sérieux Kingsley s'attirant pour son jeu d'acteur l'admiration de ses collègues. Un des premier point sur lequel étaient tombé d'accord les aurors et Melissandre concernait les sorts d'intimité. Pas dans le désir simple d'espionner mais pour prévenir tout risque de complot, ils avaient décrété utile de mettre en place un contre sort automatique un peu particulier et peu usité qui enregistrait toutes conversations voulant être tenu secrète. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'allait en avertir Ombrage.

Une fois dans la pièce et le sortilège lancé, les trois aurors prirent place sur des chaises d'étudiants alors que la sous secrétaire erraient en faisant les cents pas ne sachant pas comment présenter sa requête.

« Cornélius m'avait demandé de vous soumettre cette mission avant que nous ne soyons coincé ici mais les circonstances et la surveillance constante dont je suis la victime, ne m'ont pas permit de vous aborder, mais je vous crois assez compétent pour régler ce problème qui met la vie de notre ministre en danger, même s'il nous eit impossible de sortir. »

« En danger ? » Répéta Maugrey en dardant son œil magique sur Ombrage qui hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Oui depuis quelque temps, notre très estimé ministre est la proie d'acte de vandalisme impardonnable ! Des crimes odieux ! Cependant les premières observations que monsieur le ministre a effectué lui même à ses risques et périls ne sont pas assez probantes pour qu'il déclenche une enquête officielle.»

« Je ne comprend pas. » S'étonna Tonks.

« Disons que le comportement des vandales est assez répugnant et révoltant mais que techniquement il est impossible d'identifier les coupables d'après les témoignages du ministre et de sa famille qui ont eux aussi malheureusement été témoins de ce genre de scène. »

« Crachez le morceaux ! » S'impatienta Maugrey qui pensait que tout cela finalement n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Dolorès sembla rougir d'embarras avant de se stopper et de baragouiner quelques mots incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels et ils durent lui demander de répéter plus distinctement ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son embarra jusqu'à' à ce qu'elle crie presque.

« Ces vauriens harcèlent et nargue de manière abjecte notre premier ministre! Et selon les observations qu'en a put faire Cornélius, ils ressembleraient à des loups garou mais en plus gros et en plus animale, mais ce n'est pas possible car il les a aperçu en dehors de la pleine lune et parfois même en pleine journée ! Ils semblent suivre le ministre des qu'il fait un pas hors du ministère ou des qu'il sort de chez lui! »

« Qu'entendez vous par harceler ? » Demanda Kingsley tout en faisant le lien avec l'étrange Loups qu'ils avaient croisé lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse.

Si cela s'avérait humainement possible Ombrage donna l'impression de rougir davantage et de manquer de s'asphyxier . Elle détourna le regard pas vraiment ravie de devoir expliquer par le détail ce que le ministre considérait comme un affront sans nom à son autorité.

« Et bien comment dire, d'après Cornélius ils le suivent mais ne semble se montrer que devant lui. A chaque fois qu'il demande à ceux qui l'accompagne de confirmer la présence d'un de ces animale et bien il n'y a rien, aucune trace. Il m'a demandé en personne d'observer et a regret j'ai dû lui dire que je ne voyais rien de suspect. Enfin jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Je n'ai pas vu l'individu ou le groupe responsable de cette insulte délibéré envers notre ministre mais j'en ai vu le résultat et il y a bien quelque chose qui menace Cornèlius et vous devez éliminer cette menace. »

« Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est bien plus que cela. » Déclara Tonks avec un sourire satisfait. Visiblement la jeune femme avait estimé que le jeu avait assez duré. Ses collègues savaient qu'elle connaissait les loups Garou capable de changer de forme en dehors de la pleine lune alors il était logique qu'elle en sache plus qu'eux sur les actions de ceux ci et le but qu'ils poursuivaient. « C'est une déclaration de guerre ! »

« De guerre ! » Répéta outré la sous secrétaire palissant tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait rougit. «Comment ce qu'ils ont fait pourrait être considérer comme telle, c'est insultant et dégradant mais... »

« Ils annoncent leurs intentions en marquant leur territoire. » Trancha sèchement Tonks mais Maugrey pu voir un éclat amusé dans le regard de sa collègue. Vu les termes qu'elle avait utilisé une image du loup qu'il avait vu au chemin de traverse marquant certains accès du ministère comme son territoire, manqua de le faire exploser de rire. Il ne dut sa retenue qu'a un discret coup de coude de Kinglsey qui les lèvres serré luttait lui aussi contre son hilarité.

« Ils vont attaquer le ministère ! Ils travaille pour Vous savez qui ! » Paniqua Ombrage en reprenant ses cents pas. « il faut prévenir Cornelius !

« Soyez pas ridicule, madame. Ils ne travaillent pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et leur déclaration de guerre ne s'adresse pas uniquement au Ministère, mais aussi à ceux de leur race qui se sont fourvoyer auprès d'un usurpateur ! » reprit Tonks avec dédain.

« Ils s'adressent aux autres loups ? » Demanda Kingsley curieux d'en savoir plus et sans plus se préoccuper d'Ombrage qui marmonnait dans son coin en se mordant les ongles avec nervosité.

« Oui c'est un peu particulier comme manière de faire, je l'admet mais aucun Loups Garou passant à proximité ne peu l'ignorer et le message est plus complexe que notre odorat humain nepeut le détecter, contrairement à celui de leur congénères...Bref une histoire d'odeur qu'eux perçoivent plus subtilement que nous. »

« Moi ce que j'en conclue, c'est qu'il y en a un dans le tas qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil pour que tu te sois intéressé à tout ça ! » finit par déclarer malicieusement Maugrey avec un sourire moqueur.

Pour toute réaction Tonks se mit àrougir, faisant concurrence à Ombrage quelques minutes plus tôt mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé un éclat vif et pétillant que ses deux collègues avaient crut à jamais perdu depuis les événements du quatre Privet Drive quand elle avait plongé dans la mémoire de Harry.

A suivre...

_Bien évidemment vous allez trouver que je radote mais votre soutien mérite que je me répète alors: Merci encore à tous de passer commenter ou tout simplement lire cette histoire!_


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 64 :** Evasion.

Alors que la nuit tombait et que Poudlard s'organisait pour recevoir les délégations étrangères, Lord Malfoy geignait de douleur et se réveillait d'un sommeil qui s'il n'avait pas été réparateur, lui avait permit au moins pour un temps de plonger dans l'oublie. Mais le réveil n'en était que plus douloureux et amer. Un simple coup d'oeil suffit à lui faire deviner qu'il avait regagné le cachot ou Greyback aimait le tenir enfermé en attendant que le maître ne vienne de nouveau pour le torturer. A moins que...

Sa mémoire tout comme son corps se rebellait devant la douleur que lui provoquait ce réveil inconfortable et il découvrit avec une certaine dose de regret et de honte mais plus certainement de soulagement que pour le moment il n'avait rien à craindre de la part du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, car il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Lucius s'il en avait eut la force se serait tapé lui même la tête contre les murs. Il n'avait pas résister à la légimencie agressive et aux sorts de torture du puissant mage noir et l'avait laisser percer les défenses de son esprit et il lui avait livrer le meilleur moyen de détruire les Chimères. La loi vingt sept, celle qui stipulait que les Chimères étaient plus fragile, qu'il était plus facile de les tuer si on les rassemblait toutes les trois dans un même lieu !

Rien que pour cela, Lucius souhaiterait mourir et d'autre chose que de remord et de honte. Le sentiment de trahison qu'il éprouvait, était insupportable, plus que la douleur physique qui l'immobilisait et le faisait geindre à la moindre de ses respirations. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui et c'était une expérience dont il se serait bien passer. Car il savait qu'il n'existait aucune chance pour qu'on lui pardonne cette faute et il ne le désirait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait continuer à ramper devant le Lord. Il ne voulait plus vendre ce qu'il restait de son âme et ce même s'il estimait qu'il était trop tard pour lui, pour espérer sauver ce qu'il lui en restait. Pour un serpentard comme lui ne plus se cacher, même de lui même, était aussi une expérience assez nouvelle et pour le manipulateur et l'homme d'affaire qu'il était cette honnêteté et ce constat sur sa situation aussi douloureux soit il avait comme un parfum de liberté qui l'exaltait plus qu'il ne l'abatait. Ou alors il état devenu fou. L'idée n'était pas plaisante mais elle n'était pas aussi désagréable et étrangère qu'il ne le souhaiterait

Il savait que sa situation était désespérée et qu'on ne le gardait en vie que pour le Concile de Gringotts, mais il n'avait plus d'espoir et en aucun cas il n' avait l'intention de jouer le jeu du Seigneurs des Ténèbres en aidant Greyback au cour des négociations qui auront lieu à la banque. Pire, il ne comptait plus s'en cacher et comptait bien cracher la la figure de cette face hideuse de serpent pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie. Un peu tard sûrement. Il revit un souvenir qui l'avait marqué quelque jour plus tôt. Il revit le corps de Millicent Bulstrode, une camarade de son fils, tombée sans un cri avec une expression calme et résignée sur les traits prometteurs de beauté de son visage encore jeune. Elle avait eut ce courage et en avait accepter le prix. Comme à chaque fois que ce souvenir revenait le hanter, il sentait une pointe de culpabilité lui percer le cœur. Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose ! S'il avait osé...

Lucius émit un petit rire rauque et sardonique qui se terminait en une quinte de toux douloureuse lui donnant l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Pathétique, voilà ce qu'il était ! Mais comme disait un dicton moldu, mieux vaut tard que jamais et il avait pu mettre sa famille à l'abri. Il avait entendu parler des exploits de son fils à Sainte Mangouste et si le dégoût qu'il avait de lui même en cet instant n'était pas si grand, il aurait pu sentir l'éclat brillant de fierté paternelle qui couvait encore au fond de son cœur. La vie de sa sœur allait connaître une amélioration notable et c'était en partie grâce à son fils. Même si d'après les rumeurs Potter et les Chimères n'étaient pas complètement étranger aux changements qui révolutionnaient l'hôpital sorcier. Car finalement la réforme amorcé dans la section H avait gagné tout l'établissement et même si la route était encore longue, Lucius avait confiance sur ce qu'il en ressortirait pour l'Hôpital.

Lucius tenta de se lever en s'appuyant sur le sol puis sur le mur qui lui faisait face avant de se retourner pour s'y adosser. Il faisait sombre dans le cachot et il en était presque reconnaissant cela lui évitait d'avoir à regarder le spectacle dégradant de sa déchéance physique. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que lui cela aurait peut être suffit pour être la petite goutte qui le ferait basculer dans la folie, définitivement.

Et Lucius savait qu'il était sur la frontière entre l'équilibre mentale et la démence. Son esprit fonctionnait encore et il était reconnaissant de cela mais il se rendait compte que ses raisonnements étaient bancals et qu'il réagissait plus aux émotions qu'habituellement. Il avait perdu le compte des sorts qui l'avaient frappé et il ignorait combien de temps il avait résister avant de craquer, mais il sentait qu'il suffirait de peu de chose pour le faire basculer dans la folie et même si Draco était en train de provoquer un changement notable dans la prise en charge des personnes démentes, il n'était pas particulièrement pressé d'en faire l'expérience personnellement.

Alors si se raccrocher à l'illusion que son aspect n'était pas aussi terrible que le laissait penser ses blessures et sa souffrance, pouvait le garder du bon côté de la santé mentale, il allait tout faire pour garder cette illusion. Non, ce n'était pas de lui que se dégageait cette odeur de crasse, de transpiration et de sang. Le froid qui ankylosait ses membres ne provenait absolument pas du fait que ses vêtements étaient déchirés, réduit en lambeau par les sorts de tortures. Tous ces désagréments étaient du au lieu où il se trouvait, ce cachot froid et insalubre où il était maintenu prisonnier. La déchéance ne l'atteignait pas et ne l'atteindrait pas.

Un bruit de pas le tira de ses sombres pensées, qui si il avait pu les observer avec un œil extérieur lui aurait certainement appris qu'il se trouvait plus près qu'il ne le craignait de sombrer dans la folie. Un grognement rageur lui fit deviner qui était son visiteur et il ne fut pas vraiment ravie de voir que Greyback avait décidé de lui rendre une petite visite tardive alors qu'il semblait de si méchante humeur et quelque peu éméché. Quoi que tout bien pesé, c'était peut être le meilleur moyen pour mettre un terme définitif à tout cela. Lucius réfléchit à cette idée et aux autres options qui s'offraient à lui et épuisé comme il l'était, il décida de s'en remettre au destin. Pas qu'il y croyait mais selon lui sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

« T'es vivant Malfoy ! J'espère bien que t'es vivant, sale pourriture nantis ! J'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un et le hasard fait que tu es le seul larbin dont je dispose pour évacuer ma frustration ! »

Rectification. La situation pouvait être pire. Greyback était non seulement en colère mais il était aussi ivre et apparemment d'après ce que le blond pu en voir quand celui ci entra dans sa cellule, il avait du subir lui aussi la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui aurait eut pour effet de rendre aigri et vindicatif le meilleur des hommes ce que n'était absolument pas Greyback. Était ce vraiment un problème, se demanda Lucius. Certainement pas. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Loup Garou, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne cède à ses pulsions et le tue. Ce ne serait sûrement pas une mort très propre mais cela serait rapide. Finalement que demander de plus.

« Bien, tu es vivant et en plus t'es réveillé. Parfait ! Cela va faire deux jours que tu te prélasses ici, planqué au frais de la princesse pendant que nous là haut, on paye les pots cassés ! » Lui lança Fenrir en le soulevant d'une main et en le plaquant contre le mur de pierre.

Lucius incapable de tenir seul debout avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon secouée par une enfant peu consciencieuse des jouets en sa possession. Ajouter à cela l'haleine fétide et aviné du loup Garou et vous comprendrez pourquoi l'aristocrate malgré toute sa bonne éducation eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un haut le cœur. Greyback ne dût, de ne pas se retrouver recouvert de sang et de bile, qu'au mouvement rapide qu'il fit pour repousser l'aristocrate au loin. Lucius s'effondra dans le coin de la pièce qu'il venait d'atteindre toussant et gémissant.

« T'es vraiment tombé bien bas, Malfoy ! Ce serait certainement plus charitable de ma part de te tuer maintenant. » Le nargua Greyback en s'approchant pour lui donner quelques violents coup de pieds dans les côtes.

Lucius aurait bien aimé répondre aux provocations du loup garou mais quand il tenta de sortir de sa gorge un son plus intelligible qu'un cris de douleur rien ne sortit et sa gorge le brûlât encore plus que lorsque que la bile acide fit le trajet à contre sens dans son œsophage.

« Mais rassure toi, ce n'est pas mon intention. » Sourit sadiquement Fenrir en s'accroupissant devant le corps du sang pur. « A moins bien sûr que tu ne me supplie, gentiment, d'abréger tes souffrances .»

Le loup garou saisit la chevelure autrefois parfaitement entretenue du blond et lui redressa la tête jusqu'à hauteur des yeux, tout en plantant le regard de Lucius dans le sien.

« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas, n'est ce pas ? » Rit Fenrir. « Tu as tellement hurler sous la torture que ta voix s'est brisée. Peut être rien d'irréversible si tu étais soigné. Seulement autant faire une croix sur cette idée tout de suite. Ma générosité à ton égard arrive à son terme. Je ne suis même pas sûr que te garder jusqu'au concile soit une bonne idée ! Et le Maître n'est pas loin d'en penser autant ! Tous le monde sait ce qu'a fait ton fils à Sainte Mangouste et avec qui. Et puis après les événements du Chemin de traverse. »

Fenrir relâcha Lucius qui s'écroula en retenant un soupir de soulagement en le voyant s'éloigner et grommeler un instant dans sa barbe tout en se relevant, visiblement irrité par les événements auxquels il venait de faire référence. Greyback paraissait ivre mais se remémorer l'attaque avait un certain effet dégrisant. La bataille du Chemin de travers ne devait pas s'être déroulé selon les attentes de Voldemort.

« On s'est prit un sacré raclée là bas ! Mais même si la défaite est rageante, il y a bien pire. » Lui expliqua le loup garou en commençant à montrer des signes de nervosité. « Il y avait des loups garou dans les rangs adverses. Des loups de la meute de Lupin. Tu te souviens de la petite conversation qu'on a eut tous le deux ici la première fois que tu t'es réveillé en étant mon hôte ? Et bien c'est confirmé. La meute de Lupin est plus puissante et dangereuse que je ne l'avais cru. Ils ont quelque chose et j'ignore quoi, qui attire les miens sous leur influence, qui les fait se remettre en question et douter de mon autorité, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ça commence à grogner dans mes rangs et mon autorité décroit à vu d'œil. Après cette nuit je m'attends à quelques désertions. Rien d'irrémédiable, mais je vais devoir me montrer plus sévère et couper quelque gorge pour y remettre bon ordre. Le Lord voulait être le premier à porter l'offensive, mais on s'est fait doubler sur ce coup. Du moins de mon point de vue. Leur odeur et leur aura animale étaient étouffante et ils ont clairement annoncé leur intention de reprendre le ministère. Ce qui franchement n'a pas réjouit Le lord, tu peux me croire. » Narra Fenrir tout en se massant l'épaule gauche qui apparemment le faisait souffrir.

Lucius écoutait avec toute l'attention dont il pouvait se passer pour lutter contre sa souffrance et l'inconscience. Il voulait connaître les derniers événements et la situation actuelle pour savoir qui menait les combats et s'il existait un espoir que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Pas qu'il croyait qu'il pourrait profiter de la paix mais il voulait être rassuré sur l'avenir qui attendait son fils.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ces bâtards savent se battre. »Renifla le loups en crachant par terre. « Mon autorité a souffert de cette défaite. La meute de Lupin a démontrer qu'ils étaient plus puissant et cela suffit à me rendre nerveux. Et puis je me suis souvenu que tu semblais en savoir plus long que tu n'en disais la dernière fois et apparemment, vu comme tu as été torturé par le Lord, je ne pense pas être le seul à le croire. Cependant si notre Maître a eut tout ce qu'il voulait, moi j'ignore encore tout ce que tu peux me dire à propos des pouvoirs étranges que possédaient les loups de Lupin ! »

Lucius aurait bien répondre d'un rire narquois et hautain, jugeant que Greyback décidément n'était qu'un idiot. Ne venait il pas lui même de lui révéler qu'il était dans l'incapacité de parler et qu'il ne comptait pas le soigner ? Vraiment la situation était ridicule !

« T'inquiète pas pour ta voix, si tu ne peux pas parler, tu devrais pouvoir l'écrire » Expliqua Fenrir devant l'étrange rictus qui déformait le visage de Lucius.

Il sortit de sa reste un parchemin et une plume avec un réservoir d'encre.

« Je reviens à l'aube, tu as intérêt à avoir noter tout ce que tu sais sur ce parchemin pour mon retour sinon je crois que ton fils deviendra le prochain Lord Malfoy. » Ricana le loups garou en quittant le cachot, laissant Lucius au bord de l'inconscience.

Lucius dans un ultime effort s'approcha du parchemin et à force de concentration et de volonté, il se saisit de la plume et réussit à la tremper dans le pot d'encre. Il faisait sombre et l'aristocrate ne voyait pas ce qu'il écrivait mais les mots qu'il avait décidé de coucher sur le papier n'était pas nombreux et même mal écrit, ils avaient encore tout leur sens. Il arriva au bout de sa tâche et soulagé, il s'écroula enfin cédant à l'inconscience et à l'oubli. En espérant ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Mais et bien qu'il ignora combien de temps, il était resté inconscient , il fut sortit de son sommeil par des bruits de pas et des voix qui marmonnaient dans son cachot. Malgré son esprit embrouillé et fatigué, il reconnaissait les voix et se demanda ce que pouvait faire les amis de son fils dans un lieu pareil. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se relever pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux sombre du jeune Zanbini.

« Allez, Monsieur Malfoy ! Faites un effort, on s'en va ! » Lui lança l'adolescent sur un ton presque désinvolte qui donna l'impression d'halluciner à Lucius.

Le père de Draco aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler, histoire de s'assurer que le métisse n'était pas devenu complètement fou, ou pire si finalement lui n'avait pas sombrer dans la folie mais ses cordes vocales douloureuses refusaient encore de prononcer autre chose que des couinements rauque vide de sens. Comme s'il avait comprit que l'adulte ne le suivrait pas sans qu'il lui explique un minimum la situation, Blaise émit un petit soupir et l'aida à se relever en passant un bras sous son épaule, tout en lui racontant les derniers événements.

« Ils sont tous soit torchés soit trop mal en point, ou mieux le deux à la fois, pour assurer une sécurité efficace. » Raconta Blaise en le portant jusqu'au couloir ou Pansy faisait le guet. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas vraiment apprécié la défaite et il a punit ceux qu'il en estimait responsable. C'est à dire tous ceux qui ont participé à la bataille, ce qui fait une grande partie de ses troupes. Puis il a tout de même tenu à fêter le retour de ses partisans enfermé à Azkaban ! Enfin on pense plutôt qu'il a reçu de bonnes nouvelles de leur part, surtout de Bellatrix Lestrange. Vu l'ambiance, on sait dit que ce serait peut être notre seule occasion de se tirer d'ici. »

Lucius écoutait l'ami de son fils lui raconter ce à quoi il avait échappé tout en essayant d'avancer sans être un complet poids mort pour l'adolescent. Pansy qui avait fait le guet devant la porte de sa cellule, maintenant devant eux, ouvrait la marche et faisait le guet à chaque croisement, baguette en main prête à intervenir, ce qu'elle fit plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne gagne une des chambre du premier étage ou d'autre enfants les attendaient. S'il avait été en meilleur état, Lucius aurait certainement été surpris par les capacités et la détermination de la jeune fille qui lançait ses sortilèges sans le moindre état d'âme.

Apparemment la seule jeune fille du groupe ne craignait pas que ceux qu'elle avait stupefixié donne ou ne déclenche l'alarme s'ils étaient découvert et il découvrit rapidement pourquoi de la bouche de Blaise qui semblait décidément très bavard.

« Ils sont tous saouls ! On s'est arrangé pour doper le vin et le rendre plus enivrant et assoupissant que d'habitude. Quand on a appris que malgré la défaite, _l'autre_ voulait quand même faire le fête, on a drogué le vin, tout le vin et l'alcool du Manoir, avec une potion de notre invention. La préparer n'a pas été chose facile mais Théo a pu récupérer les ingrédients quand il était obligé de rendre visite à son père au Laboratoire. Pas un qui n'ait refuser de boire un verre au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et vu la dose qu'on à placer dans le vin, c'est largement suffisant! Enfin même si pour Greyback, il en a fallut un peu plus...Mais au moins il nous a permit de vous trouver. Au fait sympa le petit mot que vous avez laissé à son intention. J'aurais jamais imaginer qu'un lord comme vous aurait un langage aussi fleuri ! En tout cas pas à en croire la description que Draco nous avait fait de vous !»

Lucius avait l'impression que son cerveau allait éclater et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Tout son corps menaçait de tomber en lambeau. Blaise l'avait aidé à s'affaler sur le canapé le plus confortable de la pièce et il avait de là où il était une vue d'ensemble sur les personnes qui s'y trouvaient rassemblé.

En dehors de Blaise et Pansy, il y avait un autre adolescent d'environs leur âge et qui devait être si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le jeune Nott. Il était assis très pâle dans un fauteuil lui faisant face et semblait particulièrement fatigué et pâle. A ses pieds se trouvaient deux petits garçons beaucoup plus jeune et ressemblant à Blaise. Sûrement ses petits frères. Les deux petit garçons étaient effrayé, mais ils se tenaient sagement attendant visiblement la suite des opérations.

« On a nous aussi entendu les rumeurs concernant Draco. Ça et la visite ue nous à rendu Neville, cela nous a fait gamberger et revoir notre position.» continuait de narrer Blaise en surveillant la porte de la chambre, sa baguette en main, ce qui fit regretter à Lucius de ne pouvoir rien faire n'ayant pas la sienne et ne pouvant en aucun cas la récupérer, vu que c'était le Lord en personne qui la lui avait confisqué et qu'il avait dû la mettre à l'abri.« On a été un peu surpris de le savoir en compagnie de Potter et des Chimères, mais si celui ci à enfin ouvert les yeux sur les manipulations du directeur, sa compagnie doit être plus agréable, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Lucius hocha doucement la tête pour montrer son accord. Il n'était pas capable pour le moment de mettre en doute le raisonnement du jeune serpentard et de toutes façon, il n'aurait jamais pu en discuter donc autant éviter de perdre du temps. Ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité. Du moins pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas quitté les limites du manoir. Ce qui vu son état si les enfants comptaient l'emmener, prendrait longtemps. Peut être trop longtemps. Le plus judicieux aurait été de le laisser pour faire diversion mais il doutait que les amis de son fils l'aient sortit du cachot uniquement dans ce but. Et Lucius n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

« Tenez ! Avalez ! » Lui ordonna Pansy en lui tendant plusieurs flacons de potion, contenant lui sembla-t-il la même substance au reflet argenté. « Ce n'est pas grand chose mais vous devriez vous sentir mieux pour un temps. Nous n'avions pas le niveau suffisant, ni le temps, pour faire des potions de guérison mais avec le sang de Théo on a pu confectionner une mixture pour calmer la douleur et vous redonner un peu d'énergie. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils et retira la main qu'il avait tendu machinalement vers la potion. Es ce que la jeune fille était bien en train de suggérer qu'ils avaient utiliser le sang de leur camarade pour réaliser leurs potions, toutes leurs potions, y compris celles qu'ils avaient mis dans le vin ? Et que cela avait eut un effet dopant dessus ? Il devait avoir mal compris. Il ne pouvait pas, oh par Merlin , faites qu'il se trompe !

Devant sa réaction qui leur parut étrange, Pansy se recula retirant sa main, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la saisissant par le poignet encore tendu vers lui, il attrapa une des fioles scrutant avec une certaine avidité le contenu de la fiole.

Avoir l'esprit en ébullition dû aux conséquence de la torture et du stress de sa situation et les nombreuses questions torturant sa capacité de raisonnement, ne l'empêchait pas de voir que malgré toutes les raisons qu'il aurait eut de ne pas boire ce qu'on lui tendait, accepter était la meilleure chance qu'ils avaient de s'en sortir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se souvenait de cette vieille légende qu'il avait apprise au cours des recherches qu'ils avait fait des années auparavant pour Voldemort. Il ignorait pourquoi elle resurgissait maintenant de sa mémoire alors qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle jusqu'à ce jour, jusqu'à cet instant ou Pansy lui avait expliqué comment ils l'avaient confectionné. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait empêcher de voir la vérité sur le jeune Nott jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme si penser qu'il était possible que le garçon soit autre chose qu'un simple sorcier avait été bloqué jusqu'à présent.

Et s'il ne se trompait pas, si au cours de la fouille de ses souvenirs, Voldemort avait pu y avoir accès alors il devenait plus qu'urgent de sortir le gamin d'ici. Avant que le Lord ne réalise le moyen de pression formidable qu'il avait à sa disposition pour convaincre les Vampires de le rallier. Car il n'existait qu'une seule explication qui justifierait que le sang du jeune Nott soit aussi puissant et si la légendes disait vrai, les Vampires seraient prêt à marchander avec n'importe qui leur apportant le Ciboire. Mais Lucius se rassura rapidement sur cette question, Le lord était obnubilé par les chimères, et non par le Ciboire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il sache, mais il était vraiment urgent de sortir d'ici, avant que le Lord sombre ne réalise l'atout qui se trouvait dans sa manche.

Cependant boire cette potion comportait un risque. Un danger non négligeable pour la survie de son âme. Il porta d'une main tremblante le flacon devant ses yeux et fixa le liquide argenté. Puis son regard se porta sur les enfants. Des enfants qui avaient fait un choix difficile que lui même avait rejeté il y avait bien des années. Des enfants qui représenteraient l'avenir et qu'il ne pouvait abandonner. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, dévissa le couvercle et avala le contenu dans une grande gorgé. Si sauver les amis de son fils était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire, alors il acceptait le défi.

_« C'est pour eux que je la bois. Pour leur donner une chance de sortir d'ici. J'étais prêt à mourir tout seul dans mon cachot en me morfondant mais mourir pour leur donner une chance, aussi maigre soit elle, d'être libre est un cadeau que je ne peux laisser échapper en mon âme et conscience. Peut importe si quand il apprendra la vérité sur ce qu'il est, il me juge indigne de son don. Peu importe...Tant qu'il peut vivre avec les autres. Chacun de ses enfants méritent une vie meilleure et je la leur offrirais. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant, mais je ne fuirais pas cette fois. »_

Pansy rassurée en le voyant avaler la première lui tendit la deuxième, mais il fit non de la tête tout en fixant avec reconnaissance le jeune Nott, inclinant lentement la tête devant le jeune homme ui échangea avec les deux autres adolescent un regard étonné. Aucun d'entre eux ne vit le lien fragile et magique qui sembla lier la magie de Théodore à celle de Lucius.

« Une suffira merci. » Réussit-il à articuler d'une voix rauque et fragile en grimaçant et en se redressant pour se mettre debout. « On devrait y aller maintenant. »

« Oui. Il faut gagner le hall d'entré. » Déclara Blaise en faisant signe à ses frères de se lever et de le rejoindre alors que Pansy soutenait Théo qui semblait véritablement exténué.

Lucius serra les poings. L'enfant n'aurait pas dû subir tout cela. Bien évidemment la potion faisait plus que son effet. Et bien qu'il savait qu'il en payerait le prix, ses blessures ne lui causait plus aucune douleur et ne handicapait plus. Elles étaient toujours là et l'incommodaient pour respirer et se déplacer mais au moins elles ne le gênaient plus autant. De plus une énergie nouvelle semblait irradier dans toutes les cellules de son corps et il avait l'impression que sa fatigue avait reflué au plus profond de son être. Il espérait juste que l'effet durerait assez longtemps pour leur permettre de s'enfuir ou dans le pire des cas, lui permettre de protéger les gosses pendant qu'il leur ordonnerait de partir sans lui.

Arriver jusqu'en bas et atteindre la porte d'entrée ne fût pas si compliquer. En tout cas pas plus que son évasion du cachot, sauf que celui qui se trouvait en première ligne et ouvrait la marche était Blaise qui démontrait la même détermination que Pansy quelques minutes auparavant à régler les problèmes qui se présenteraient sans une once d'hésitation ou remord. Lucius lui fermait la marche. Étant le seul sans baguette, il avait un net désavantage mais il avait convaincu les enfants que si on les attaquait par derrière autant que ce soit sur lui qui tombe sous les sorts des partisans du Lord plutôt que sur eux et que dans cette situation, ils devraient fuir sans se retourner. Ils avaient acquiescé, pas vraiment satisfait par ce plan, mais sachant parfaitement que c'était leur seule chance. Leur plan était simple et risqué mais c'était leure meilleure chance de réussite. Courir jusqu'au limite des protections du Manoir et avec l'aide de Lucius. Transplaner le plus loin possible en espérant passer inaperçu.

Franchir la porte ne fût pas plus compliqué même si Blaise dû stupéfixier son père qui visiblement commençait à émerger des effets de la potions mélangé au vin. Et si lui commençait à s'en libérer les autres n'allait pas tarder à en faire autant.

Mais encore fallait il courir jusqu'au limite des protections magique du Manoir et atteindre le portail. Ce n'était pas gagner, même si les adolescents et lui courraient de toutes leur forces en tirant les plus jeunes qui trébuchaient dans la nuit, même si personne ne s'était encore vraiment interposé entre eux et la liberté, Lucius savait qu'ils allaient manqué de temps. Ils n'y arriveraient pas comme cela. Il fallait encore aller plus vite.

« Stop ! » hurla-t-il. « Pansy laisse moi porter Théo et toi et Blaise prenez chacun un des plus petits dans vos bras. Gardez tous les trois votre baguette à la main et lancez un sortilège de bouclier sur nous régulièrement et courrez sans vous retourner.

Il n'y eut même pas une hésitation et les adolescents obéirent à ses ordres avant de se remettre à courir. Derrière eux un cris de rage et de fureur claqua comme le tonnerre. Puis la voix magiquement amplifiée du Lors leur parvint et elle ne leur promettait rien de bon. En tout cas rien qui ne les fit ralentir et se détourner de leur objectif.

« Malfoy ! Sale vermine ! Traître ! Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ! Et je prendrais un malin plaisir à torturer et tuer sous tes yeux ces malheureux cloportes qui tentent de s'échapper avec toi ! »

Inconsciemment Lucius resserra sa prise sur le garçon dans ses bras. Le lord pouvait bien s'égosiller autant qu'il le voulait, il ne leur mettrait pas la main dessus. Pas sur les enfants. Et certainement pas sur lui vivant. Il releva la tête et aperçu le portail qui devait se trouver à une cinquantaine de mètres. Ils y étaient presque. Presque. Encore un petit effort.

Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètre. Blaise et Pansy qui se trouvaient devant lui venait de franchir la limite du domaine, ils avaient tout juste ralentis pour regarder dans sa direction. Et il vit la stupeur et l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de la jeune fille et un cris inarticulé dans la bouche de Blaise alors qu'il allait franchir le portail.

Trop tard. Un poids s'abattit sur son dos le plaquant au sol. Un grognement et une respiration saccadé aux effluves putride de chair en décomposition, lui confirma l'identité de celui qui l'écrasait. Greyback et les siens avaient été les plus rapide. Lucius pouvait entendre d'autre respiration haletante autours d'eux et commencer à l'encercler. Et comme il ne se servait que rarement de magie pour attaquer leur proie, le bouclier n'avait servit a rien. Dans sa chute, Lucius avait lâché le jeune Nott qui avait roulé jusque de l'autre côté du portail. Il se redressa bien décidé à venir à son secours mais Lucius dans un ultime effort l'exhorta rejoindre les autres.

« Sauvez vous ! »

« Trop tard, Malfoy ! » se réjouit Greyback en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un loup se pourléchant les babines d'avoir réussit à attraper sa proie. « La chasse à été bonne mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et tes petits lapins peuvent courir aussi loin qu'ils le souhaitent, mes loups finiront par les attraper. »

« Je ne crois pas ! » Hurla Lucius en se débattant pour se libérer de l'emprise du Loup. La surprise et l'énergie que lui avait donné la potion furent amplement suffisant pour lui permettre d'échapper à Greyback et ce fut à peine s'il sentit les griffures que lui infligèrent les ongles acérés du Loup Garou.

Mais au lieu de chercher à rejoindre les enfants, Lucius s'accrocha ou portail dont il referma les portes en laissant sa magie s'écouler dans celle des barrières de protection du manoir. Lucius avait des connaissances en matière de magie. Il savait qu'avoir une baguette n'était pas la seule manière de pratiquer celle ci. Et même si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était terriblement dangereux, il espérait au moins gagner suffisamment de temps pour que les enfants s'éloignent. Il ferma les yeux et commença à répéter une vielle formule qu'il avait apprise, il y avait des années et qu'il n'aurait jamais crut devoir utiliser dans de pareil condition. Mais il était près à tout pour augmenter les chances de survie des adolescents, même à sacrifier sa vie et sa magie pour forcer les barrières de protections à lui obéir. C'était le but qu'il voulait atteindre, convaincre les défenses magiques que le meilleurs moyens de protéger était d'empêcher quiconque de sortir.

« Que fais tu pauvre fou ! » S'énerva Fenrir en se précipitant sur lui pour lui faire lâcher prise quand il vit des éclairs de puissance parcourir le portail puis s'étendre au protection qui entourait le domaine, mais il fut repousser par l'énergie du blond.

Et par la forme fantomatique qui sembla provenir de nulle par et qui le fit reculer d'un pas avant qu'il ne trébuche terrifier et ne s'affale sur le sol. Le fantôme, ou non pas vraiment un fantôme cela ressemblait plus à ce que les sorciers appelaient un patronus le regardait menaçant. Un patronus qui avait la forme d'un loup gigantesque et dont le hurlement figea le restant de sa meute venu l'aider à se relever. Même Voldemort sembla inquiet devant cette forme de magie.

Et puis il y eut un hurlement provenant d'un peu plus loin auquel sembla répondre le loup brumeux et lumineux qui s'interposait entre eux et Lucius. Puis quand il s'arrêta il y eut un craquement sourd et il n'y eut plus personne devant eux. Plus de Lucius. Plus de Loups. Plus rien.

**A suivre...**

_Merci pour votre soutien!_

_Il est fort possible que la mise à jour de la semaine prochaine soit retardée. J'en suis désolée et j'espère pouvoir poster même en retard^^  
_

_Merci encore!  
_


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre 65 :** Sauvetage

« _Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui devait arriver. » _bougonna Dénal en tentant de se redresser mais en retombant lourdement dans les coussins du Nid.

Il se sentait sonné et exténué, mais il savait que la situation était pressante et qu'il devait s'occuper des personnes qui venaient d'apparaître dans le Nid et que les sensations désagréable d'un transplanage d'urgence ne devaient pas aider à se faire une idée précise de ce qui leur était tombé dessus quelques instant plus tôt. Il réalisa à la manière dont son corps réagissait qu'il avait gardé sa forme animale et en était soulager car quatre pattes s'avéraient être plus stable que deux. Il secoua la tête pour essayer d'enlever la brume et la torpeur qui s'installait dans son cerveau, menaçant de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« _Je sais, mais avec toi dans l'équation, je me doutais bien que quelque chose allait se produire. »_ Lui répondit la voix mentale d'Ialon alors qu'il se sentait attrapé par la peau du cou et transporté un peu plus loin pour finir entre les pattes de son aîné qui se mit en devoir de l'inspecter sous toute les coutures pour voir s'il se portait bien.

« _Ah parce que toi, tu avais pensé qu'un truc pareil était possible ?_ » Demanda Dénal sur un ton hésitant entre irritation et incrédulité, mais ou perçait aussi la satisfaction d'être le centre d'attention de l'aîné du clan et de recevoir ses marques d'affection.

_« Franchement, non mais je me tenais en alerte au cas ou. » _Reconnue Ialon

Satisfait de son examen, Ialon accorda une grande léchouille baveuse au Tout Petit qui ronronnait de plaisir avant de reporter son regard sur les personnes qui petit à petit semblaient reprendre connaissance autour de lui. Il avait été convenue que Dénal aidé de Draco, Angus et des deux servants fantômes tentent d'entrer en contact avec les serpentards amis de Draco afin de leur faire part de la véritable nature de Théodore Nott et leur permettre de s'enfuir du Manoir où siégeais Voldemort, si telle était leur envie. Sauf que apparemment les adolescents avaient décidé d'agir de leur propre initiative et à leur risque et périls tout en embringuant dans leur fuite le père du blond qui était dans un sale état.

Ce résumé succinct expliquait à lui tout seul pourquoi le Nid se trouvait donc envahit par des sorciers pour le moins chamboulés par les terribles expériences qu'ils venaient de subir et par un couple de Fantôme encore dubitatif de l'exploit auquel ils venaient tous d'assister. Le Nid étant plongé dans la pénombre aucunes des personnes présentes n'étaient capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Hormis deux paire d'yeux animales qui scrutaient leurs invités surprises de loin et dont il émanait une étrange aura de puissance. Encore sous le choc, les adolescents si courageux se serraient les uns contre les autres ne comprenant pas ce qui leur était arrivé et s'attendant au pire. Lucius Malfoy étendu de tout son long gémissait de douleur et d'épuisement renforçant l'ambiance sombre et lugubre du lieu aux yeux des enfants.

« _Surtout que cette fois et j'espère que tu seras d'accord avec moi, ce n'est pas ma faute. »_ assura Dénal en se tournant vers le monticule de coussin d'où l'avait extirpé l'Awa du clan et où on pouvait distingué un amas informe qui commençait à remuer..

Draco et Angus se trouvaient au milieu des coussins confortables et il fallut encore quelques instants avant que l'un d'eux ne retrouve entièrement conscience. Draco était allongé contre le flan du jeune loup garou qui avait sa forme animale et qui avait à première vue plus de mal que le sorcier à reprendre pied dans la réalité. La magie qu'ils avaient instinctivement déployé tous les deux pour intervenir dans le but de sauver Lucius avait été un peu trop puissante pour eux et Draco avait l'impression d'avoir abusé du whisky pur feu cent ans d'âge que son père avait l'habitude de garder dans la cave du manoir familial. Raison pour laquelle les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent loin d'être digne d'un héritier de l'aristocratie sorcière.

« C'était quoi ce bordel ! » Maugréa le serpentard en dodelinant de la tête avant de la saisir avec ses deux mains. « Oh ma tête ! »

Dénal partageait cette vision pour le moins juste de la situation dans laquelle ils avaient atterris quelques instants plus tôt et pour bien comprendre, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs en les partageant avec ses deux frères qui avaient déjà assisté aux événement en même temps que lui .Mais ce petit rembobinage arrière était nécessaire pour comprendre comment un tel acte de magie avait été possible. Car même pour les chimères la manière dont Angus et Draco avaient agit, avait quelque chose de miraculeux, voir d'impossible, que leur curiosité s'était éveillé.

Dénal se revoyait entrer dans le Nid avec ses deux amis et les inviter à s'installer confortablement. Draco semblait soucieux. La plus jeune chimère ne leur avait pas encore expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles ils le conduisaient dans le nid. Et depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds au Manoir, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était invité à entrer dans le cœur de la demeure des chimères et cela en dehors de le laisser perplexe l'inquiétait.

Angus quand à lui ne montrait qu'un peu d'inquiétude, entrant lui aussi pour la première fois dans le Nid, mais il se dégageait surtout de lui une grande curiosité qui rendait le blond encore plus nerveux. Le Loup garou ressemblait trop à un griffondor en mal d'action avec ces yeux brillants et son sourire ravie pour que le serpentard soit rassuré. Il savait aussi que les plans de Dénal bien que surveillé et approuvé par les deux autres chimères avaient quelque peu tendance à dépasser les attentes de leur concepteur et l'enthousiasme avec lequel Angus semblait se précipiter dedans ne satisfaisait pas le blond. Pas qu'il soit inquiet pour le jeune loup Garou. Non, juste qu'il avait suffisamment de mal à gérer les actions impulsives de Harry pour y ajouter le soutien d'une autre tête tout aussi brûlée !

Puis alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur les coussin et que la plus jeune des Chimères ait allumé une lumière magique pour les éclairer, Cédric et Millicent les avaient rejoint. La curiosité d'Angus était grimpé en flèche ainsi que l'inquiétude de Draco qui s'était tendu en voyant les deux fantômes virevolter autour d'eux. Le blond se doutait que Dénal ne les avait pas seulement rassemblé pour papoter, mais la présence des deux fantômes renforçait ses craintes et il commençait à craindre le pire.

« Qu'est ce que tu manigances ? » avait il fini par demander à la jeune chimère qui lui avait sourit énigmatiquement avant de prendre la parole.

Angus s'était assis en tailleur sur les coussins, tout en examinant le décors de la pièce maintenant éclairé par la lumière magique qui fluctuait tout en dessinant des ombres mouvants sur les murs. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en entendant la première question du jeune aristocrate blond. Il avait été étonné de la complicité entre la plus jeune des chimères et le serpentard. Même si Draco se montrait toujours respectueux, il n'hésitait jamais à révéler le fond de sa pensée à la chimère et ce même parfois en des termes peu flatteur.

« Tu sais que ton ami Théodore est le Ciboire et que je me suis engagé à le ramener auprès des Vampires ? »

Dénal et les autres chimères avaient avertit leurs servants des découvertes qu'ils avaient faites chez les Vampires et les avaient aussi informé de leur intention de le rendre aux créatures magiques. Quand il avait appris que son camarade de serpentard, qui Draco avait eut plus d'une fois au cours de l'année passée l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, souffrait d'une maladie qui ne répondait à aucun traitement, et qu'il était le Ciboire et que les Hauts morts avaient tout fait pour que personne ne le comprenne, le blond avait faillit faire un infarctus rien que pour aller dire sa façon de penser à ceux qu'il considérait comme des abrutis

« Oui et Oh ! C'est ce que tu veux que nous fassions ! Non, mais cela ne va pas bien ! » S'emporta Draco en se levant d'un bond.

« Pourquoi tu sembles fâché que Dénal veuille aider ton ami ? » Demanda Angus en écarquillant les yeux visiblement étonné par la réaction du blond.

« Là n'est pas le problème ! Si j'étais sûr qu'aller chercher Théo et les autres, parce que je suis sûr qu'il veut sauver aussi les autres, était un plan qui ne représentait aucun risque pour lui » Expliqua Draco en insistant bien sur le « lui » en désignant Dénal d'un mouvement de tête bref et précis « Et par extension pour nous, je serais le premier à me lancer, mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions réaliser un tel exploit au nez et à la barde du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans sans... »

« Du calme » Tenta de le rassurer Dénal en posant une main sur son bras et en le tirant vers le bas pour l'obliger à s'asseoir ce que consenti à faire Draco sans trop opposer de résistance. « Écoute notre plan avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux et de nous faire une crise cardiaque dû à l'inquiétude. Nous n'allons pas nous rendre en personne dans le manoir ou se cache les mangemorts. Ialon et Alyd n'auraient jamais autorisé un tel plan.»

« Heureux de voir qu'il y en a encore qui ont la tête sur les épaules, mais comment comptes tu faire alors ? » soupira le blond attendant la suite des explications pour décider s'il devait plier ou continuer à objecter pour leur bien à tous. Bien que le fait que les deux aînés du clan semblaient autorisé ce plan, le rassurait légèrement, il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque.

_« Comme la fois où nous avons emmener Dénal à Poudlard, un voyage astral. »_ Intervint Millicent.

« Et c'est sans risque ça ? Parce que si je me souviens bien de la réaction de Ialon à ton retour de Poudlard, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était enchanté ! » Déclara le blond avec suspicion.

« Sans risque peut être pas complètement mais c'est le moyen le plus rapide et le moins risqué pour trouver leur quartier général et le moyen le plus discret pour contacter tes amis sans attirer l'attention de tous . » Reconnu Dénal en haussant les épaules.

« Et comment comptes tu les ramener ? » Insista Draco qui apparemment n'était pas décidé à les laisser tenter l'expérience sans s'assurer que la plus jeune des chimères ait pensé à tous les détails de son plan avant de se jeter la tête la première dans un repère de mangemort.

_« Un portoloin pour Poudlard. Enfin en quelque sorte !»_ Répondit Milicent d'un ton évasif.

« Vous pouvez emmener ce genre d'objet avec vous ? » questionna Draco dubitatif. « Et cela veut dire quoi _en quelque sorte _? »

« Non, il sera fabriqué sur place. Nous avons l'autorisation de quelqu'un à Poudlard pour réaliser ce transfert. » Expliqua Dénal avec sérieux. « Melissandre et mon lien même avec Poudlard, nous donnerons suffisamment de marge de manœuvre pour réussir à les extirper de là bas et à les ramener sans les désarticuler...Enfin j'espère vu que cela n'a pas été tenté depuis des siècles. »

« Et bien en voilà une joyeuse perspectives ! » Ironisa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Enfin bref c'est tellement rocambolesque comme plan, que cela ne peu venir que de toi et qu'en plus cela à de grande chance de marcher ! »

« Content que tu sois si optimiste, Draco. » Soupira sarcastiquement Dénal avant d'être interrompu par Angus qui était un peu perdu et qui ne voyait pas en quoi sa présence pouvait être utile.

« Et pourquoi tu as besoin de nous ? » Demanda Angus.

Il n'y connaissait rien et magie et les paroles que venaient d'échanger Dénal, Millicent et Draco auraient pu être en chinois que cela n'aurait rien changé pour lui, il n'avait pas compris de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait sentit la tension et appréhension qui émanaient de la chimères ainsi que l'inquiétude grandissante de Draco plus le plan leur était exposé mais il avait dû mal à sentir le danger tant leur conversation lui échappait. Et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lutter efficacement contre toutes menaces si il était incapable d'identifier le danger.

« Vous serez mon point d'ancrage dans la réalité. » Lui expliqua la jeune chimère avec un sourire confiant. « Un voyage astral même pour une chimère cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et comme nous ignorons la distance que nous allons devoir parcourir, il va nous en falloir un sacré paquet. »

« Et nous en possédons suffisamment, Draco et moi ? » S'étonna le loup garou, un peu déçu de découvrir qu'il ne serait pas en première ligne, mais comprenant qu'assurer les arrières de la chimères était une mission tout aussi importante que d'aller sur le terrain. « Pas que je doute de ton choix ou de tes arguments. Seulement je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous ? Ma connaissance en magie et ma force n'ont rien d'extraordinaire... »

« Évidemment que tu n'y connais rien ! » s'exclama Draco avec un légère pointe de mépris.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, Cédric avec un petit sourire en coin intervint pour la première fois alors que Millicent riait doucement visiblement complice.

« Parce que toi bien évidemment tu t'y connais, Malfoy ? » demanda le fantôme du poufsouffle avec un rien de moquerie

Draco rougit tout en détournant la tête et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en marmonnant que si on lui expliquait lui serait capable de comprendre mais pas Angus.

« Du calme. Comme je le disais, cela va me coûter beaucoup d'énergie et je vais avoir besoin de chaleur et de votre protection pour ne pas me perdre. En dehors de mes frères et de Max vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'apporter ce qu'il faut pour réussir.» Reprit le tout petit en faisant une moue enfantine et désarmante comme s'il était à deux doigts de pleurer. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas me refuser le réconfort de votre présence, non ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'offusquèrent en même temps les deux adolescents avant que l'expression de Dénal ne change du tout au tout pour se faire plus machiavélique et que Millicent tendent un pouce pointé vers le haut dans sa direction.

Draco et Angus comprirent qu'ils s'étaient laissés avoir par la chimère mais ils se contentèrent de soupirer. Tergiverser ne les mènerait nul part et aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de refuser la mission qu'il leur confiait. Draco qui connaissait bien l'histoire de Dénal, malgré toutes ses réticences et son inquiétude vis à vis de ce plan farfelu, savait que Dénal n'accordait véritablement sa confiance qu'a très peu et si la chimère l'estimait au point de mettre sa vie entre ses mains, il n'allait pas manquer à cet honneur, ni faire la fine bouche parce qu'il devait partager avec un loup-garou anciennement moldu et totalement ignare en matière de magie.

Quand à Angus, bien qu'il ne sache pas grand chose de l'histoire de Dénal, il ignorait même encore à cet instant que Harry et lui ne faisaient qu'un en réalité, il se laissait guider par son instinct animale qui ne l'avait jamais trahis depuis qu'il était entré dans la meute d'Aïnara. De plus sa meute s'était engagé à servir le clan et il ne pouvait envisager de refuser quelque chose à l'enfant qui malgré son jeune âge semblait en savoir beaucoup sur ce monde que lui ne faisait encore que découvrir.

Aucun d'eux n'osa imaginer que Dénal avait une autre raison de les pousser à se côtoyer. Qui aurait été assez fou pour imaginer que la plus jeune des chimères avait remarqué l'intérêt que portait le blond à l'autre jeune homme. Dénal était le seul à connaître suffisamment Draco, en dehors de sa mère, pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière les piques glaciales que le serpentard lançait à Angus à chacune de leur rencontre. En temps que Harry, il avait assez pratiqué la communication malfoyenne pour en reconnaître les limites et les défauts.

Et s'il ne se trompait pas en lisant entre les lignes, Dénal était prêt à parier que Draco n'était pas aussi contrarié par la présence du Loup qu'il ne le laissait croire. Les piques assassines du blond étaient autant de perche tendu en direction d'Angus pour établir une relation que de véritable conversations badines auraient put l'être entre personne civilisées. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Draco avait encore une certaine immaturité dans la façon dont il gérait ses relations sociales, surtout celles impliquant autre chose que sa raison. Dénal savait qu'il tenait là une occasion de faire avancer les choses et ne comptait pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

Surtout après que Alyd lui ait confirmé que le jeune Loup était un partie plutôt intéressé et que les remarques qui auraient pu s'avérer blessante pour lui ne faisait que titiller son instinct de chasseur et que Draco faisait une proie tout à fait honorable aux yeux du jeune loup et qu'il comptait bien s'attaquer lui même à la tâche de le conquérir et de le convaincre de sa valeur avant de céder en quoi que ce soit devant le blond.

Dénal avait hâte d'être le témoin de la courre que se livrerait les deux jeunes hommes sachant pertinemment que les premières étapes n'auraient certainement rien de romantique. En tout cas n'aurait rien à voir avec les scènes que l'on pouvait lire dans certains romans de gare. Apparemment vu la tête des deux fantômes, il n'était pas le seul à entendre le son de la cloche de départ et tous semblaient impatient de découvrir qui prendrait finalement le dessus.

« Ceci étant réglé » sourit Dénal à l'intention des deux vivants. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Installez vous le plus confortablement possible dans les coussins et assez prêt l'un de l'autre pour vous toucher. »

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Crut tout de même bon de demander Draco avec une moue réussissant à masquer un sourire sous une expression de répulsion légère.

Dénal et Milicent lui lancèrent un regard noir qui le fit soupirer avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le côté confortablement dans les coussins alors qu'Angus faisait de même à côté de lui. Puis la chimère se transforma pour prendre son aspect animale et se cala entre eux. Sans les écraser, tout du moins il essaya et essuya quelques récriminations de la part du blond à qui il tournait le dos. Si bien que Dénal ne sut jamais si vraiment il lui en voulait de l'écraser ou bien si Draco objectait juste pour la forme ou pour la simple raison qu'avec lui entre eux, avec sa taille imposante, il était impossible au blond de voir Angus qui se trouvait allongé de l'autre côté. Le loup garou lui fut plus conciliant , même s'il renifla la chimère au niveau du museau la faisant rire mentalement alors qu'une sorte de grondement sourd sortait de sa gueule et qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un ronronement.

« _Libre à vous d'occuper le temps que je serais partie comme il vous plaira, mais en aucun cas vous ne devez vous séparer, compris ? » _Recommanda la jeune chimère.

« Oui » acceptèrent dans un bel ensemble les deux adolescents.

Draco posa sa main libre, l'autre étant replié sous sa tête, sur le poitrail imposant de la chimère et ne fut pas surpris d'y rencontre celle d'Angus qui devait avoir opté pour la même position que lui. Dénal lui ronronnait sous leur caresse et fit signe aux deux fantômes qu'il était près à partir, ce qu'ils firent sans plus attendre. Dénal était rassuré, il sentait le lien naissant entre Draco et Angus se renforcer et s'enrichir à chacun de leur contact. Le futur de leur relation ainsi que sa nature profonde n'était pas encore définitif mais il n'appartenait plus qu'à eux de le faire évoluer.

Dénal sortit de ses souvenirs pour fixer le sorcier blond et le grand loup qui gémissaient doucement à ses côtés. Il ignorait ce que ces deux là s'étaient dit en son absence. Il avait perçu le bruit d'une conversation à mi voix pendant qu'ils avaient chercher et remonter la piste les menant à Voldemort, mais il lui aurait fallut plus de concentration qu'il n'en avait pour pouvoir entendre et comprendre ce qui se passait au Nid et ce qui se passait autours de lui dans le froid voyage astral qu'il faisait en compagnie des deux fantômes. Tout ce dont il était certain c'est que cela n'allait pas si mal, et même plutôt bien s'il en croyait les émotions émanant de Draco. Dénal sourit doucement fixant toujours ses deux amis tout en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs des événements de la nuit.

Et puis ils avaient fini par atteindre le manoir où se cachait Voldemort et ses troupes. Et là rien ne les avait préparé au spectacle qui se déroula devant eux. Dénal et les fantômes s'attendaient à arriver et à trouver le château endormit. Passer les défenses magiques et autres protections mis en place autours du Manoir qu'occupaient les mangemorts, n'était pas la chose la plus compliquer à surmonter. C'était un des avantages du voyage astral : leurs seules présences spirituelles, même détectée, ne déclencheraient pas l'alerte car elle ne serait pas considéré comme une menace par les différents sortilèges mis en place par celui qui se prétendait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Ils avaient escompté pouvoir trouver et avertir Théo et les autres amis de Draco avant le matin et leur faire parvenir un portoloin pour Poudlard avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse donner l'alarme. Malheureusement leur beau plan optimiste tomba à l'eau au moment où ils apparurent dans le manoir, moment où Blaise s'opposait à son père devant la porte principale et que sans une once d'hésitation, il le stupéfixait permettant aux autres de sortir avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée.

« Q_u'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ! »_ s'exclama la chimère avant de s'élancer à la suite des fuyards en croisant les doigts pour que les mangemorts qui le poursuivraient ne les rattrape pas avant qu'ils ne puissent agir.

« _Je l'ignore, mais on ne peut pas les laisser se faire reprendre. »_ Lui répondit Cédric en s'élançant lui aussi à la poursuite des serpentards et de Lucius.

Dénal et les deux fantômes avaient été surpris de voir que le père de Draco s'étaient joint aux amis de son fils pour apparemment défier le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Pour le peu qu'ils avaient pu en voir, l'aristocrate semblait en mauvais état, mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas ralentir les adolescents. Les trois spectres auraient voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider les fuyards mais ils réalisèrent assez rapidement qu'aucun des sorciers qu'ils suivaient ne semblaient les avoir remarqué et que leur magie ne pouvait pas les atteindre.

Impuissants, ils assistèrent au moment ou Lucius demanda à Blaise et Pansy de prendre les plus jeunes dans leur bras alors que lui se chargeait de Théodore Nott qui semblait très pâle. Les fugitifs reprirent leur courses effrénée alors que retentissait la voix amplifié magiquement de Voldemort. La menace dans la voix du mage noir suffit à redonner de l'énergie aux évadés qui accélèrent alors que derrière eux s'élançaient leurs poursuivants.

« _Pourquoi ne nous voient-ils pas ! Nous sommes juste à côté d'eux ! Nous pourrions les aider !»_ Tempêtait Dénal en essayant d'attirer l'attention des sorciers qui continuaient leur fuite éperdue.

« _Je ne sais pas ! C'est comme si quelque chose les empêchait de nous voir » _Expliqua Millicent en agitant une main devant le visage de Pansy qui n'eut aucune réaction.

« _Il est possible que les Hauts morts aient fait quelque chose qui nous empêche de les contacter... »_réfléchis à haute voix Cédric en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrarié par la tournure des évènements.

_« Comme quoi ? »_ S'enquit Dénal

_« S'ils savaient qui était le Ciboire, ils devaient aussi savoir où il se trouvait et avec qui. Les Hauts morts devaient se douter qu'il ne serait pas facile pour nous d'enter en contact avec eux et ils ont dû arriver à la même conclusion que nous et considérez que le voyage astral était notre meilleure option, donc ils ont fait en sorte que nous soyons dans l'incapacité de communiquer avec eux ! »_

_« Une idée de comment on peu défaire ce qui a été fait ? »_ Questionna la chimère d'un ton impatient.

_« Non, parce que nous ignorons comment il s'y sont pris et tenter de lever ce genre de sort à l'aveugle peut s'avérer bien pire que de ne rien faire. »_ répondit d'une voix navré le jeune homme avant de préciser, histoire de ne pas leur faire perdre tout espoir._« Espèrons que ce ne soit qu'un sortilège de zone lié au Manoir. » _

_« En quoi cela nous serait utile ? »_ demanda Millicent avec angoisse. Elle enrageait de se trouver si impuissante devant la détresse et le danger auquel était exposé ses amis.

_« Et bien une fois en dehors des limites des protections nous devrions pouvoir être visible et les conduire en sécurité. »_

_« Je n'aime pas ça. » _Marmonna Dénal entre ses dents d'une voix tranchante.

Rester impuissant à regarder les adolescents et le père de son ami courir à en perdre haleine pour sauver leur vie sans pouvoir intervenir, lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Une des choses qu'il refusait depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage magique, c'était bien de se sentir impuissant dans une situation qui mettait la vie d'autres personnes en danger. Il enrageait contre les Hauts morts et contre la magie. Car selon lui, elle avait dû autorisé le sortilège qui les empêchait d'agir. Et si la situation tournait mal, il doutait de pouvoir lui pardonner ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison.

Et puis il y avait aussi le lien encore ouvert avec Draco qui lui faisait ressentir l'inquiétude de son ami à propos de Lucius et ses amis. Quand il avait compris que quelque chose allait de travers, Draco avait inconsciemment renforcé le lien qui l'unissait à la jeune chimère et par inadvertance ou par un étrange caprice du destin, il avait emmener l'esprit d'Angus avec lui. Ni le loup ni le serpentard ne voyaient ce qu'il se passait mais ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir par la magie le danger auquel s'exposait les fuyards et le péril que cela risquait de causer pour Dénal et ses compagnons. Draco aurait voulu avoir la force de dire à la chimère aux mèches argenté de rentrer sans se préoccuper de son père et de ses amis. Il savait qu'il aurait été plus sage de le convaincre de revenir, d'abandonner, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il se sentait déchiré et serrait les poings de colère et de rage de ne pouvoir agir comme son devoir le lui dictait.

_« Tu n'as pas à te torturer Draco. Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne me ferais revenir ! »_ Lui assura Dénal avec beaucoup de douceur. « _Et je ferais l'impossible pour les sauver et les ramener. »_

Et le jeune sorcier savait que c'était la vérité, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir de ne pas être utile. De ne pouvoir faire que regarder. Tout comme Dénal, il ne supportait pas de rester impuissant. Et l'idée que la jeune chimère se mette en danger lui était tous aussi insupportable que l'idée de perdre son père et il avait la désagréable intuition que c'était soit l'un soit l'autre qui se sortirait de là sans trop de dommage.

Angus comprenait combien l'inaction pouvait peser sur les épaules des deux jeunes gens. Lui aussi se sentait inutile de ne pouvoir agir pour venir en aide à ces courageuses personnes qui tentaient de fuir pour changer de vie. Tout comme le blond et la chimère il n'avait pas envie de les abandonner. De plus l'engagement de son clan auprès des chimères lui insufflait l'envie de porter assistance à la jeune chimère. Il devait la protéger.

« _Ils ont atteint la grille ! »_ S'exclama Millicent d'une voix victorieuse avant que son cris de joie ne s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Lucius venait de tomber, attraper par Greyback. Théodore avait roulé jusque de l'autre côté des protections. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Lucius se redressa repoussant fermement son agresseur pour se saisir de la grille et commencer une incantation. Dénal reconnut le sortilège pour l'avoir vu dans la pensine d'Augusta. Il savait ce qu'envisageait de faire le père de Draco et pourquoi. Il comprenait mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se sacrifier ! Lucius laissait sa magie renforcer les défenses du Manoir pour les convaincre que la meilleure manière de protéger ce qui était à l'intérieur était d'empêcher ceux qui se trouvait dans les limites des protections de sortir ! Et pour arriver à ce but, il était prêt à mourir.

Dénal se précipita vers la grille pour ajouter sa puissance à celle du père de Draco et ainsi espérer lui sauver la vie. Comme il avait passé les limites de la protection, il espérait que Lucius pourrait le voir et l'entendre. Si Lucius pouvait saisir sa main, aussi immatériel soit elle, dans ce bain d'énergie magique en fusion qu'était devenu les barrières de protection du Manoir de Voldemort, Dénal avait l'espoir de le sauver et de leur permettre de s'échapper.

_« Monsieur Malfoy ! »_ hurla-t-il cherchant à taton la main de l'aristocrate. _« Attrapez ma main!N'abandonnez pas maintenant ! Il est encore possible de vous sauver ! »_

_« Les enfants ? »_ lui parvint le murmure fatigué de la voix de l'adulte.

« _Ils sont hors de danger, Monsieur. Ils vous attendent un peu plus loin. Faites un tout petit dernier effort pour prendre ma main et nous... »_

_« Non...Je ne mérite pas d'être sauver... » _Marmonna la voix résignée de Lucius avant de relever les yeux pour croiser pour la première fois le regard de son interlocuteur qui il le sentait, l'aidait à tenir et à terminer son incantation. Il plongea dans les yeux vert de l'enfant, car celui qui le soutenait n'était qu'un jeune enfant et il sut qu'il devait être honnête devant l'être qui lui faisait face et qui il le sentait voyait son âme. _« J'ai commis bien trop d'erreur et la dernière n'était pas des moindre. J'ai goûté à la coupe vivante... »_

Dénal serra les lèvres et pris le temps d'inspirer profondément avant de répondre sans jamais détourner le regard du gris argenté qui lui rappelait celui de Draco qui ne perdait rien de la conversation et qui aurait bien lui même sermonner son père quand à ses envies de suicide inapproprié quand à l'honneur de leur famille et a leur ligne de conduite. Draco qui sentait bien le danger auquel s'exposait la chimère pour sauver son père et qui aurait tout donné pour que celui ci se montre raisonnable et cesse de résister car il savait que des deux les plus âgé n'était pas le plus têtu et que Dénal n'accepterait jamais de le laisser mourir alors qu'il était possible de le sauver.

_« Je ne vous laisserais pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, Monsieur Malfoy » _déclara Dénal en saisissant la main du lord pour l'attirer à lui. A bout de force, Lucius n'opposa pas de résistance mais dans son regard Dénal y lu une incrédulité sans borne. _« Vous dites avoir commis trop d'erreur ? Je suis d'accord mais vous ne méritez pas encore de mourir en héros ! Vous avez encore beaucoup de chose à faire pour mériter de mourir la conscience tranquille ! Et si ce choix à un jour été le votre, ce n'est plus à vous maintenant de décider quand vous devez mourir !»_

Évidemment Lucius savait que l'enfant avait raison. Aussi héroïque que cela puisse paraître, mourir ici ne lui laisserait aucune chance de rédemption et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir sans payer pour ses erreurs et prendre le risque que celles ci retombent sur son fils et ne détruise la réputation de sa famille. De plus s'il croyait en la légende du Ciboire, le gamin avait raison. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider quand mourir et s'il avait eut un jour ce choix, il se l'était lui même enlevé dès qu'il avait posé ces lèvres sur la potion réaliser à partir du sang de Théodore.

« _Bien, maintenant partons ! »_ Fit le gamin en le tirant par la main pour le sortir du tourbillon d'énergie.

Dénal se sentait épuisé et il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'échapper de là. Lui et Lucius se trouvait encore du mauvais côté de la barrière.

« _Laisse moi t'aider, mon enfant. » _Lui parvint une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toute et même s'il lui en voulait il donna son accord à l'avatar de la magie pour agir comme elle l'entendait car dans sa voix, il avait entendu plus que des mots. Une prière, une supplique lui demandant de l'autoriser à se racheter elle aussi.

_«Entendu mais nous devrons parler plus tard. »._

_« Il en sera selon la volonté du juge. »_ Marmonna la magie avant que sa présence ne disparaisse.

Leur conversation n'avait pas durer longtemps. A croire que le temps dans ce maelström d'énergie magique passait plus vite que dans la réalité. Les adolescents de serpentards assistaient figés par l'horreur au sacrifice du père de leur ami quand Greyback tenta une dernière fois de faire lâcher prise à Lucius, mais il fut arrêter par un loup gigantesque et fantomatique qui rua dans sa direction. Une voix grondante et caverneuse les tira de leur stupéfaction. A côté d'eux se tenait un autre loup lumineux.

_« Accrochez vous a mon dos »_ Commanda la voix de l'énorme animale.

Abasourdis, ils obéirent alors que le loup ressemblant à un immense patronnus hurlait à l'intention de son congénère qui s'interposait entre Lucius et les loups garou qui semblaient eux aussi hésiter sur la conduite à tenir face à cette étrange créature. Il y eut un éclair et ils disparurent de la vue des mangemorts, pour réapparaître dans le Nid.

Dénal revint a l'instant présent, toujours épuisé et couvé du regard par Ialon, alors que la porte du Nid s'ouvrait lui faisant réaliser qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de quelques minutes depuis leur retour.

« _Tu penses donc que c'est la magie elle même qui a autorisé Draco et Angus à vous rejoindre sous cette forme pour le moins étrange ? Et à vous sortir de là ? » _Demanda Alyd en entrant dans le Nid accompagné des autres servants pour venir en aide aux nouveaux arrivants et pour soigner Lucius.

_« Oui » _Répondit Dénal. _« Reste à savoir ce qu'elle leur a fait et pourquoi elle est intervenue, elle qui ne souhaitait pas le faire. »_

**A suivre...**

****_Désolée pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^Merci encore A bientôt!  
_


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 66 :** Pêche aux informations.

Même en ayant grandit dans le monde magique, il y avait parfois des événements qui dépassaient l'entendement et la capacité de raisonnement d'un simple adolescent qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir mener une petite vie tranquille. Du moins c'était la conclusion à laquelle parvenait Ron en ouvrant les yeux ce matin là. Pas qu'il ait vraiment rêver d'avoir une vie tranquille, sinon il n'aurait jamais continuer à fréquenter Harry Potter après la fin de leur premier année, mais il y avait des limites à ce que pouvait accepter un adolescent avant de se rebeller. Et apparemment il venait de toucher le fond.

Il posa son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du jour qui pénétrait dans la pièce ou il était par de grandes fenêtres plus haute que lui et presque aussi large, tout ne se remémorant les changements qui les avaient conduit ici sa famille et lui. L'éveil de ces créatures magiques, les Chimères, avait vraiment bouleversé son univers et il avait dû mal à accepter de voir ses repères changer et évoluer du fait de ce qu'il considérait être des animaux. Il avait conscience que ses réactions manquaient d'objectivité et de réflexion mais personne n'avait encore dit que les Griffondor étaient des gens de raison.

Il s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami et n'était pas sûr que celui ci lui adressa de nouveau la parole s'ils se croisaient à nouveau à propos des chimères entre autre. Ron en était triste mais il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il avait tord et pire il ne sentait pas capable de pardonner à Harry d'avoir laissé ce monstre le torturer sans intervenir. Car ce qu'il avait ressentit, quand la chimère l'avait attaqué dans sa propre maison, devant sa famille, devant Hermione, la fille avec qui il voudrait bien être plus qu'ami, était une douleur sans nom, une torture qui ne pouvait provenir que de quelque chose de mauvais.

Et puis il ne pouvait pardonner à son ami de lui avoir cacher qu'il était une créature magique. Harry avait eut beau tenter de se justifier en arguant qu'il ne l'avait découvert que récemment, Ron ne pouvait lui pardonner ce qu'il jugeait comme la pire des tromperies. Harry avait du sang qui n'était pas humain dans ses veines et il aurait dû en être informé et en avertir son entourage afin d'éviter tout risque. Risque de quoi ? Ron ne savait pas vraiment, mais il croyait fermement que posséder du sang de créature pouvait s'avérer dangereux, donc chaque hybrides auraient dû avoir un signe distinctif informant ceux qui les côtoyaient de leurs origines.

Et puis il y avait leur diffèrent concernant le directeur. Du jour au lendemain, Harry avait remis en doute tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait pour lui et tout ce qu'il leur avait appris, accusant même le vieux sorcier d'être le plus vil manipulateur que la terre ait porté ! Pire que Le Lord sombre ! Pire que le plus dangereux des criminels et cela Ron ne pouvait l'accepter ! C'était un mensonge bien trop gros pour être avalé par le rouquin. Et prouvait la duplicité et l'ingratitude des créatures magiques et des hybrides, qui n'hésitait pas à cracher sur ceux qui leur avait tendu la main et les avait soutenu jusque là. Harry ne manquait pas de toupet en accusant le directeur de trahison et de manipulation sans aucunes preuves !

Il s'étira dans son lit et se redressa doucement pour examiner la pièce où il se trouvait. Une chambre immense et assez luxueuse par rapport à la sienne au Terrier. Le changement de décors en lui même ne le gênait pas. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à se réveiller un jour dans un endroit si confortable et respirant le luxe et savoir qu'il pouvait en profiter à sa guise, tout du moins jusqu'à la rentrée, avait quelque chose de grisant. Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire accepter la situation et il se demandait encore ce qui avait pu pousser ses parents à accepter de venir dans cette demeure sans opposer plus de résistance.

Il avait suffit que la veille, Bill et Percy, ayant l'air de s'entendre comme larron en foire, ce qui avait déjà choqué le restant de la fratrie présente, tout en rehaussant la fierté de leurs parents, débarquent sans se faire annoncer au Terrier pour leur ordonner de plier bagages pour qu'ils émigrent sans aucune explication, dans ce luxueux manoir qui se trouvait dans les environs de Poudlard.

Pour qui se prenaient ces maudites créatures magique pour leur imposer leur volonté et les obliger à venir se cacher ici ? Et pour quelles raisons ses frères et ses parents avaient si facilement accepter leur satané requête et avaient accepté de déménager ici ? Le cadre avait beau être superbe, il n'en restait pas moins que Ron avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de l'endroit. Comme si on voulait surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Pas qu'on lui ait d'une quelconque manière interdit de sortir du manoir mais Bill avait été assez clair et ferme sur le fait qu'ils, lui et le restant de la famille qui se trouvaient au Manoir, ne pouvaient pas quitter les lieux sans en avertir un des elfes de maison de la demeure.

Quand il avait fait par de ses doutes à Hermione, elle l'avait traité de paranoïaque et avait levé les yeux au ciel, arguant que leur déménagement n'était dû qu'à assurer leur sécurité au vu du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seule, Ginny avait tout comme lui trouvé louche que les chimères s'intéressent autant à leur famille. Ron cherchait depuis qu'il était arrivé la veille ou se situait le piège mais n'avait encore rien trouvé de probant.

Mais le pire dans tout cela n'était pas tant le fait de devoir se plier aux exigences des chimères mais bien le fait qu'ils allaient devoir partager la maison avec d'autres invités. Et malheureusement pour Ron, il n'envisageait pas d'un œil serein de devoir vivre sous le même toit qu'un groupe de mangemorts aussi repentit soient ils ! Enfin d'après les instructions pour le moins douteuses qu'ils avaient reçu des créatures magiques, mais rien ne prouvait aux yeux du plus jeune des garçons Weasley que cela s'avérait vrai.

Bien évidemment, il ne remettait pas en doute la parole de ses frères aînés quand ils certifiaient qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des serpentards et qu'il devait se montrer assez civilisé pour ne pas se livrer à l'habituelle guerre d'usure que se livraient les adolescents au cour de l'année scolaire dans l'enceinte de l'école. Heureusement ils avaient été les premiers à arrivé et avait pu s'installer ou bon leur semblait. Bill avait dit ignorer quand arriveraient les autres hôtes mais cela ne devrait pas tarder et il comptait bien profiter de ce temps pour se familiariser avec la maison pour plus de sécurité. Il doutait seulement des intérêts qui poussaient les Chimères à se préoccuper de leur sécurité.

Ron soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc immense nimbé d'un épais brouillard matinal. La vue comme quand il était arrivé la veille au soir lui paraissait familière. Et elle l'était forcement vu que cette demeure se trouvait sur les terres de Poudlard. Il s'était demandé comment personne n'avait pu remarqué cette énorme baraque avant et Percy avait expliqué à son père que la maison était placé sous un sort particulier de fidelitas et qu'il était impossible de se rendre compte de sa présence si les chimères ne l'autorisaient pas. Conclusion même Poudlard était tombé sous la coupe des chimères et cela ne plaisait pas vraiment aux jeune roux.

Bon il avait dans l'idée qu'il fallait voir le bon côté de la situation et en tirer tous avantages stratégiques pour atteindre son objectif. Tactique qu'il appliquait à chacune de ses parties d'échec et qui faisait sa force. Pour trouver des renseignements, Poudlard était sûrement le meilleur endroit. Et personne ne leur avait interdit de se rendre au château donc il était décidé à s'y rendre avec Hermione et Ginny. Car Ron n'avait pas abandonner l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il était arrivé à la fille du concierge de l'école et il comptait bien réunir toutes les informations qu'elle aurait pu recueillir concernant l'immortalité.

Il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre Hermione à l'accompagner surtout s'il précisait que c'était pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et qu'il avait besoin de son aide. La jeune fille serait évidemment étonnée de le voir proposer de se rendre là-bas mais il savait qu'elle était aussi curieuse que lui à propos de la fille de Rusard et donc qu'elle ne serait pas difficile à convaincre. Et puis au pire s'il ne trouvait rien à la bibliothèque, ils pourrait toujours demandé à Hagrid ou Dumbledore ce qu'ils savaient de cette étrange affaire qui avait dû faire parler d'elle en son temps.

Quand à Ginny, elle était bizarre par moment. Elle avait de drôle de saute d'humeur qui la rendait irritable et susceptible, en conséquence de quoi vivre avec elle se révélait éprouvant pour leur nerf à tous, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer son instabilité. Ron doutait que le simple fait d'avoir été quasiment ignoré par Harry quand il était venu leur rendre visite au Terrier suffise à expliquer l'humeur changeante et explosive de sa sœur mais il était inquiet et déterminé à garder un œil sur elle. Elle les accompagnerait certainement pour échapper à sa mère qui s'inquiétait aussi et la couvait un peu trop. La curiosité infaillible de sa sœur et l'esprit d'analyse de Hermione serait des atouts non négligeable pour lui permettre d'avancer dans son enquête.

Un sourire satisfait étira les traits de son visage et Ron se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer avant de descendre déjeuner. Il était encore tôt mais il savait que les deux jeunes filles seraient réveillée, car ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient des adeptes de la grasse matinée contrairement à lui et que lorsqu'elles avaient quelque chose en tête rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Hermione devait avoir déjà mis dans son emploi du temps de se rendre à l'école pour y étudier et Ginny pour y recueillir des informations quand à ce qui se tramait dans le coin et essayer de voir si Harry ne se trouvait pas dans les parages afin de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Ron tout comme Hermione, avait tenté en vain de faire comprendre à sa sœur que Harry ne s'intéressait pas à elle comme elle l'aurait souhaité mais aucune de leurs paroles ne l'atteignaient quand il était mention du survivant. Raison supplémentaire pour Ron d'en vouloir à son ami. Il se souvenait de l'histoire que lui avait raconté le directeur à propos de la fille de Rusard. Celle-ci avait voulu devenir immortelle pour pouvoir vivre son amour avec un hybride dont la longévité était plus grande que celle des sorciers ! Et il voulait à tout prix éviter que sa sœur n'en vienne aux mêmes extrémités pour quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas !

Quant il prenait assez de recul, Ron reconnaissait que Harry n'avait rien fait pour charmer ou provoquer les sentiments amoureux qu'éprouvait Ginny envers lui. Il pouvait même reconnaître que son camarade n'avait jamais rien fait pour les encourager. Avec beaucoup de réticences, il arrivait même à penser que le comportement de sa sœur n'était pas correct vis à vis de Harry. Mais rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas sous l'influence de son charme d'Hybride et que bien qu'ayant l'air innocent, son ancien meilleur amis n'était pas responsable des troubles de l'humeur de Ginny. Tout aurait été plus simple si il avait su à quel type de créature était apparenté Harry, mais personne n'avait pu lui donner beaucoup de détail. Encore une bonne raison pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Il soupira en entrant dans la salle à manger ou était servit le petit déjeuner et ou de délicieuses odeurs de nourriture lui firent oublier pendant un instant ses préoccupations. Comme il l'avait escompter sa sœur et Hermione se trouvaient là. Elles avaient lui sembla-t-il bientôt finit leur repas.

« Salut les filles ! » Lança-t-il en s'installant à table non loin de la jeune fille au cheveux châtain.

« Salut Ron ! Bien dormi ? » demanda Hermione en reposant la tasse de thé qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres.

« Salut frangin ! » Fit Ginny en souriant devant l'air gourmand qu'affichait Ron devant l'amoncellement de nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table et qui rappelait les petit déjeuners pantagruélique de Poudlard.

« J'avais dans l'idée que nous pourrions nous rendre à Poudlard, ce matin. » Commença Ron tout en remplissant son assiette et la tasse qui se trouvait devant lui.

« C'est ce que nous avions l'intention de faire Ginny et moi. Personne ne nous à dit grand chose sur le pourquoi de ce déménagement, mais nous trouverons certainement des réponses là-bas et comme personne ne nous a interdit de nous y rendre... » Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules tout en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais. » Rigola doucement Ron en mordant avec appétit dans une tartine de pain grillé qu'il avait recouvert de beurre et de confiture. En si grosse quantité que la marmelade se sauvait par les trous de sa tranche de pain, dégoulinant sur son menton et la table.

« Et puis Harry se trouve peut être lui aussi à l'école ! » s'exclama Ginny des étoiles plein les yeux ce qui fit soupirer de manière désabusé Hermione alors que Ron arrêtait son geste au moment ou il allait de nouveau mordre dans sa tartine provoquant ainsi une nouvelle chute de confiture sur la table.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ce traître, Gin. »

« Parle pour toi, mais moi j'ai hâte de pouvoir lui parler. Tu te l'ais accaparé lors de sa visite au Terrier mais je compte bien l'avoir pour moi tout seule si j'arrive à lui mettre le grappin dessus... »

« On verra bien si on le croise. » grogna Ron en mordant dans sa tartine avec rage.

Il savait que lorsque sa sœur parlait de cette manière et avec cet étrange éclat dans les yeux, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. A croire que des qu'il était question de Harry, elle devenait incapable de se servir de son cerveau correctement. Tout du moins la version de la visite de Harry qu'elle donnait tendait à le démontrer, car la réalité ne correspondait en rien à son récit et il n'avait jamais pu lui en faire démordre. Lui n'avait aucune hâte à se retrouver face à son ancien meilleur ami, mais si le destin lui jouait ce tour, il espérait que cela ouvrirait les yeux de Ginny sur la véritable nature de Harry.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de déjeuner, ce qui pris un certain temps vu la capacité de son estomac, il accompagna les deux jeunes filles vers le hall du manoir. Croisant dans un des couloirs un elfes de maison, ils l'avertirent de leur décision de se rendre à Poudlard. Sur le trajet vers la porte principale, les deux jeunes filles lui avaient appris que ses parents étaient déjà debout et vaquaient à leur occupations. Et que les jumeaux avaient eux aussi quitté le manoir assez tôt sans avertir personne de leurs intention, hormis les elfes de maison, ce qui avait confirmé à Hermione qu'il ne leur était pas interdit de sortir.

Le soleil brillait agréablement en ce jour d'août et annonçait une journée chaude. Ron regarda avec une certaine envie le lac noire qui s'étendait sur la droite du Manoir et mais réprima un léger frisson. L'eau à son souvenir du court séjour qu'il avait effectué dedans au cour de l'année scolaire ne lui avait pas parut accueillante et loin de lui l'idée de vouloir y remettre les pieds de ci tôt. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Hermione qui le tira par la manche de son t-shirt en tendant l'autre main vers une ombre qui se déplaçait devant eux.

« Ce ne serait pas Hagrid ? » Demanda la jeune fille châtain.

« Peut être, allons voir ! » fit il avant de s'élancer en direction de la personne qui marchait dans la même direction qu'eux à quelque centaines de pas en avant.

Ron éleva une rapide prière au maître du hasard qui venait de placer sur leur chemin, la personne la plus malléable qu'il connaissait et celle de qui ils arriveraient à sous tirer toutes les informations qu'ils désiraient sans se donner trop de peine. Il ignorait si les dieux existaient vraiment mais il ne comptait pas laisser passer cette aubaine. Depuis leur première année, Lui Harry et Hermione savaient qu'il était facile de faire parler le demi géant et de lui faire dire ce qu'il avait promit de garder secret. Plus d'une fois ils avait eut recours à son aide plus ou moins volontaire pour obtenir des informations et Ron ne comptait pas se priver de tirer les vers du nez de Hagrid.

« Hagrid ! » Hurla-t-il rapidement imiter par ses deux compagnes alors qu'ils rattrapaient le demi géant qui se tourna dans leur direction et s'arrêta un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, bonjour les enfants ! Bill et Percy m'ont dit que vous veniez d'arrivé au Manoir ! Tout se passe bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Les salua de sa voix grave et imposante Hagrid.

« Oui tout va bien, même si personne ne nous a dit pourquoi il fallait absolument venir ici. » Attaqua d'entrer de jeu Ron en prenant une mine renfrognée.

« Vous serez plus en sécurité ici qu'au Terrier surtout maintenant que Vous savez qui est passé à l'attaque ! » Répondit Hagrid avant de se mordre les lèvres devant les regards ébahis qui lui lancèrent les trois adolescents.

« La Gazette n'en a pas parlé... » commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ordre du gouvernement pour ne pas paniquer la population, mais la rumeur répandu par tout ceux qui se trouvaient là ce jour là, commence à gagner tellement d'ampleur que Fudge va devoir changer son fusil d'épaule. La gazette publiera certainement bientôt un article à ce sujet, enfin si Skeeter arrive à se remettre de ses émotions ou si un autre journaliste accepté de s'en occuper...» continua Hagrid en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin, avant de tenter de changer de sujet de conversation après s'être rendu compte qu'il parlait trop « Ou allez vous comme cela tous les trois de si bon matin ? »

Ron et Hermione avaient écouté attentivement le demi géant ce qui leur avait confirmé que celui-ci en savait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître et qu'il ne serait pas plus compliqué que d'habitude de le faire parler. Les mauvaises décisions du gouvernements de Fudge ne les passionnaient pas tant que cela. Quand au malheur de Skeeter, ils auraient bien aimé avoir les détails croustillant, ayant une dent contre la journaliste, surtout Hermione, mais ce n'était pas l'important pour le moment.

Ron voulait des renseignement sur la fille de Rusard et comme Hagrid était un des plus vieux membres du personnel qu'il connaissait et qui accepterait de lâcher quelques informations autant commencer par là. Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête dans sa direction, montrant qu'elle était du même avis que lui et alors qu'il allait se lancer, Ginny l'interrompit.

« A Poudlard pour voir si Harry s'y trouve ! » S'exclama Ginny avant que les deux autres ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

« Et bien vous risquez d'être déçu car il n'y était pas ce matin quand je suis passé pour guider les premiers ambassadeurs...Mince, j'aurais pas dû dire cela... »fit le demi géant en se grattant l'arrière de la tête visiblement gêné.

« Quels ambassadeurs ? » demanda Hermione des étoiles plein les yeux. Ron poussa un léger soupir d'exaspération. Voilà que sa comparse se laissait distraire par d'autre centre d'intérêt ! Ce n'était pas bon !

Ginny elle affichait une moue boudeuse et déçu. Elle paraissait même complètement démoralisée depuis que le gardien des clefs de Poudlard leur avait dit que Harry n'était pas là. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il n'était pas certain que son enquête progresse avec ces deux là !

« Je ne peux pas en parler. La directrice serait vraiment fâché si je devais manqué à ma parole. Sans oublier la gardienne des murs et le langue de plomb. Oublier ce que j'ai dit... » Répondit sèchement Hagrid d'un ton déterminé tout en se remettant à marcher.

Plus que les paroles, le ton de la voix de Hagrid fit tiquer Hermione et Ron. C'était bien la première fois qu'il leur parlait d'un ton sans réplique et intransigeant. Tout dans son attitude démontrait qu'il ne parlerait pas des ambassadeurs. Pas que cela intéressa le moins du monde Ron mais le fait restait étonnant. La curiosité de Hermione, elle par contre semblait atisé et Ron comprit qu'elle avait un nouvel os à ronger qu'elle n'était pas prête à lâcher de ci tôt. Aussi préféra-t-il faire rebondir la conversation sur ce que venait de dire Hagrid et qui lui paraissait tout aussi étrange que cette histoire d'ambassadeur.

« La directrice ? Mais depuis quand Dumbledore n'est il plus le directeur ? » questionna Ron en fronçant des sourcils.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est tombé gravement malade et il a du partir se reposer dans sa famille. Le professeur MacGonagall a pris sa relève» Les informa Hagrid content que la conversation ne soit plus centré sur les ambassadeurs mais ne réalisant pas qu'il continuait à livrer des informations aux adolescents et que ceux ci les estimaient d'une importance capitale.

Pour eux, il était inconcevable que le directeur ait quitté Poudlard de son plein gré, aussi malade soit il, alors que la menace du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, faisait rage au dessus de leur tête tel une épée de Damoclès. Et pour Ron, les seuls responsable possible de la disparition de Dumbledore du théâtre des opérations, ne pouvait être que les Chimères ! Depuis que ses maudites créatures s'étaient réveillé, le monde avait commencé à devenir fou.

Il ignorait qui Hagrid nommait la gardienne des murs, mais il avait une petite idée de l'identité du langue de plomb à laquelle le demi géant avait fait allusion. Pas étonnant maintenant selon lui que Percy et Bill donnent l'impression de s'entendre, puisqu'aller savoir comment, ces deux là se retrouvaient à servir les intérêts des chimères ! Ron se souvenait parfaitement de l'attrait que semblait éprouver le langue de plomb vis à vis de celles qui s'étaient présenté en même temps que Harry au Terrier. L'homme, pour Merlin seul savait quelle raison, devait avoir trahis son engagement envers le gouvernement de Fudge pour s'allier aux Créatures qui tentaient de révolutionner le monde magique selon leur volonté ! Encore un traitre au service de ses foutu créatures !

« J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore pourra guérir mais en attendant je pense que le professeur MacGonagall fera une très bonne directrice ! » déclara Hermione poliment, mais Ron la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle allait tenter de ramener la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait et cela l'agaçait.

« C'est aussi mon opinion ! » sourit Hagrid. « Elle et la gardienne des murs ont apporté déjà quelques changements qui permettent à l'école de retrouver un fonctionnement optimal... »

La dernière phrase de Hagrid sonnait même à l'oreille de Ron comme légèrement déplacé dans la bouche du demi géant. Comme une leçon parfaitement apprise et récitée.

« Qui est la gardienne des murs ? » S'enquit la jeune fille châtain.

« Je ne peux pas en parler en dehors des murs de Poudlard. » Répondit fermement Hagrid perdant l'espace d'un court instant toute sa bonhomie, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plutôt à propos des ambassadeurs, ce qui fit se demander aux adolescents s'il n'éxistait pas un lien entre ces deux éléments.

Les trois adolescents furent stupéfait par son changement de ton et d'attitude et tacitement ils décidèrent de ne pas creuser le sujet pour le moment. Ron lui était bien décidé à obtenir plus d'information sur le Professeur Dumbledore et la fille de Rusard, alors que Hermione était plutôt intéressée par les changements qu'avaient pu apporter MacGonagall en tant que directrice, histoire de savoir ou elle mettrait les pieds à la rentrée prochaine et par ses fameux ambassadeurs.

« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de discuter avec nous, Hagrid, nous allons vous laisser et continuer vers Poudlard pour nous rendre à la bibliothèque. Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'un tel puits de connaissance à proximité... » fit aimablement Hermione en souriant.

« Parle pour toi » bougonna Ginny en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Si Harry n'est pas là bas, je ne vois aucun intérêt à me rendre à l'école ! »

Ron suivit l'échange entre les deux jeunes filles qui se lancèrent des regards noirs. Hermione avait fait preuve de patience envers Ginny depuis la visite de Harry au Terrier, mais l'intellectuelle de leur ancien trio avait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'attitude de groupie en mal d'amour de sa sœur. Il vit une flamme de colère s'allumer dans le regard de Hermione et su que la tempête allait éclater. Hagrid avait du remarquer lui aussi le côté explosif de la situation et sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur.

«Si tu n'a rien d'autre de prévu, pourquoi ne m'accompagnerais tu pas chez le professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis certain que de voir que ses élèves pensent encore à lui sera d'un grand réconfort ! Il ne reçoit que peu de visite et il se fatigue très vite, mais je suis sût qu'il appréciera... »

« Hum pourquoi pas » Minauda Ginny. « Est ce qu'il faut aller loin, parce qu'apparemment on a pas le droit de trop s'éloigner... »

« Non, non il suffit de descendre à Pré au lard ! Cela ne durera qu'une heure ou deux et je suis certain que cela soulagera Abelforth . Le pauvre veille son frère jour et nuit sans personne pour le soutenir... »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ron pour revoir sa stratégie et l'adapter à la situation. Rencontrer Dumbledore était peut être le moyen le plus rapide d'obtenir les informations qu'il désirait tant sur les événements passés concernant la fille de Rusard. Le directeur lui avait déjà donné un certain nombre de renseignements. Il devait tout savoir de cette histoire ! Peut être accepterait il de leur parler. Sa décision prise, il reprit la parole.

« C'est une excellente idée ! Nous n'avons rien d'urgent à faire à Poudlard. Nous pourrons y aller plus tard mais si le professeur Dumbledore est malade, nous devons lui montrer que nous pensons à lui et lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement. Il a tellement fait pour nous !»

Ginny haussa négligemment les épaules, se rangeant visiblement à son argumentation, même s'il doutait qu'elle fut réellement motivée à rendre visite aux vieux sorcier, mais au moins cela lui offrait une alternative à devoir accompagner Hermione à l'école. Car la jeune fille châtain secoua doucement et négativement la tête.

« Peut être une prochaine fois » Répondit Hermione. « Mais il faut vraiment que j'aille à la bibliothèque. »

Excuse tout à fait crédible pour qui connaissait un tant soit peu la jeune griffondor, mais Ron savait que sa camarade avait aussi et surtout l'intention de fouiner dans l'enceinte de l'école pour découvrir tout ce qui l'intriguait dans les paroles de Hagrid.

« Comme tu le souhaites, Hermione. » Répondit-il en se mettant en marche avec sa sœur et le demi géant.

Inutile d'insister quand cela pouvait s'avérer être bénéfique pour lui et lui épargner bien des recherches. Laisser Hermione à Poudlard pendant qu'eux rendaient visite au directeur était le moyen le plus rapide de rassembler un maximum de renseignement sur ce qu'il se préparait ici. Hermione ne résisterait pas à l'envie de partager et d'étaler les connaissances qu'elle aurait rassemblé devant eux, alors autant lui laisser se faire plaisir. Et éléments non négligeable cela évitait que les deux jeunes filles ne lui prennent la tête à propos de Harry.

Ron soupira. Même absent son ancien meilleur ami occupait la majorité des conversations auxquelles il participait. Comme si le monde tournait, encore et toujours, uniquement autour de Harry et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

**A suivre...**

_Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous attendiez, mais j'aime toujours vous prendre a contre pied et il fallait bien que je ramène un peu Ron et les autres sur le devant de la scène pour la suite de l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez des nouvelles des Serpentards et de Lucius incessamment sous peu. Je n'oublie pas non plus le Concile (dés la semaine prochaine vous retrouverez certains invités^^) Merci encore pour votre soutien ! **  
**_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, a sa manière, et ne vous déçoive pas trop!^^  
_


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 67 :** Hermione à Poudlard.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard contrarié à Ron et Ginny qui suivaient Hagrid en direction de Pré au lard, Hermione se détourna sans regret et reprit sa marche en direction de Poudlard. La jeune fille savait parfaitement que Ron attendrait d'elle qu'elle revienne avec des informations concernant les changements qui avaient eut lieu à l'école et sur la fille de Rusard. Elle se doutait que le rouquin n'avait pas seulement l'intention de prendre des nouvelles de l'ancien directeur et qu'il comptait bien lui parler de l'enquête qu'il menait à propos de la jeune fille morte assez mystérieusement à l'école. Il lui laissait la corvée de la recherche à la bibliothèque qui n'avait jamais été et ne serait sans doute jamais l'endroit de prédilection de Ron à Poudlard. Dans le fond, cela ne la gênait pas de se retrouver seule pour faire ses recherches. Au moins le temps qu'elle passerait à la bibliothèque, personne ne pousserait des sourires à fendre les pierres à ses côtés.

Elle ne comprenait pas trop l'aversion que portait Ron aux créatures magiques. Elle savait intellectuellement les ravages que pouvaient causer le racisme et en avait quelques exemple aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Personnellement dans sa propre histoire de vie, elle avait quelques expériences lié aux rejets et à la jalousie que lui avait créer sa soif de connaissance et elle se souvenait parfaitement que lors de leur premier année, Ron était l'un des plus prompt à faire des jugements hâtifs. Elle regrettait seulement qu'en grandissant et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble avec Harry, le roux n'est pas fait preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit. Peut être n'était il pas encore trop tard. Enfin elle l'espèrait.

Elle arriva devant l'immense château qui se dressait droit dans le ciel et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'à première vue l'école était resté la même. Elle avait eut peur quand Hagrid avait parler de changement et elle avait bien vu la lueur de colère qui s'était allumé dans le regard de Ron. Tout comme elle, il avait du faire le lien avec l'apparition du Clan de Chimère et leur attribuer les changements qui étaient survenue à l'école. Hermione n' éprouvait pas les mêmes craintes et ressentiments envers les créatures magique que Ron. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas subit le courroux de l'une d'elle, et elle ne voyait pas d'un mauvais œil l'idée de réformer le monde sorcier qui parfois lui donnait l'impression d'être archaïque et de s'être stoppé au Moyen âge ! L'activiste féministe dans la jeune née moldu était plus que prête à monter en première ligne pour faire évoluer les mentalités.

Elle se rappelait la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Draco au Terrier et elle avait été plus que surprise de découvrir que finalement même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tous les domaines que leur discussion avait abordés, ils partageaient cependant le même avis sur les différents secteurs qu'il fallait nécessairement réformer pour assainir les bases de la société magique. L'éducation, la justice, la gestion de l'intégration des nés moldus et tout un tas de domaines secondaires mais important comme les secteurs de recherches et développement technique et scientifique qui pourraient apporter beaucoup à la communauté sorcière.

Bon, Hermione ne se leurrait pas et reconnaissait que pour bousculer les habitudes et les coutumes des sorciers, il faudrait certainement plusieurs dizaine d'année. Mais elle savait que la conjoncture actuelle était idéal pour lancer la machine et elle voulait en faire partie. Elle voulait être une des pionnière de cette nouvelle ère. Contrairement à Ron qui semblait décider à renâcler de toutes ses forces contre ses changements. Il ne serait certainement pas le seul, mais cela ne suffisait pas à entamer son enthousiasme. Elle était décidé à faire entrer son nom dans l'histoire et tant par ambition personnelle que part pure idéologie, elle voulait défendre la réforme et participer à la réorganisation du monde sorcier. Alors que visiblement Ron était décidé à faire entrer son nom dans l'histoire comme celui d'un réactionnaire aux idées étriqué qui voyait dans le progrès un danger. Si c'était bien là le chemin qu'il comptait entreprendre, et bien il irait seul !

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé et débordant d'énergie qu'elle entra dans le grand hall de Poudlard, dont la porte principale était ouverte, pour se retrouver face à face avec un étrange attroupement de personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver là.

Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu et elle s'attira toutes sortes de regard de la part du groupe qui se tenait regroupé près d'une table et de chaises placés au milieu du hall. Elle n'en reconnaissait que trois pour les avoir côtoyer assez régulièrement et ce furent ces trois là qui se dirigèrent vers elle alors que les autres reprenaient leur discussion comme si son entrée n'avait rien interrompu. Elle avait crut reconnaître le frère aîné de Ron dans le groupe ainsi qu'un gobelin et un elfe de maison de l'école, mais elle ne savait pas qui était la jeune femme blonde qui jusque là s'était tenu près de Minerva MacGonagall et qui lui accorda un discret salut de la tête acceuillant et un sourire amusé.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je m'attendais à votre visite plus tôt ! Auriez vous été retenu ? » Lui lança le professeur Rogue dans un mouvement ample de sa cape noire alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, affichant lui aussi une sorte de sourire mi moqueur mi contrarié.

« Ne lui en voulez pas pour vous avoir fait perdre un paris futile et enfantin, Severus » Le réprimanda doucement le professeur, non la directrice, MacGonagall tout en caressant Fumeseck qui se tenait sur son épaule. « Je me demande même comment vous avez pu vous laisser embringuer dans cette histoire. A votre âge...»

Hermione rougit ne sachant quoi répondre. La directrice ne venait elle pas de sous entendre que Rogue avait fait un paris ? A son sujet ? Et qu'il avait perdu ? Étais ce uniquement pour cela que le ton de sa voix, nettement moins froid que celui de ses souvenirs, lui avait parut amer plus que colérique ?

« Peu importe ! » s'exclama Tonks en tendant la main vers le maître de potion qui après un soupir y déposa une pièce de couleur argenté. « Nous n'avions pas parié sur le motif de sa visite, juste sur l'heure à laquelle Hermione viendrait et j'ai gagné ! »

« A cinq minutes près, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter... » Marmonna le sévère professeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire et en voyant sa mine dépitée, elle crut bon de lui fournir une explication sur les causes de son retard..

« Nous avons croisé Hagrid sur le chemin et nous avons discuté avec lui... »

« Nous ? Auriez vous une telle conscience de vous même que vous utilisez le « nous » de majesté, mademoiselle Granger ? » ironisa Severus avec malice ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rougeur sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Etait ce là les changement qu'avait apporté la directrice à l'école ? Elle avait trouvé le moyen de révéler le sens de l'humour, particulier soit dit en passant, du professeur de potion ? C'était assez surprenant et évidemment un tour de force car la jeune fille avait dû mal à imaginer que l'austère maître de potion ait pu posséder le sens de l'humour avant de l'entendre.

« Non, monsieur, c'est qu'alors j'étais accompagné de Ron et Ginny. Nous venions pour savoir si nous pouvions nous rendre à la bibliothèque... Afin de faire quelques recherches.»

Les adultes présent échangèrent un regard sous entendu et la moue ironique sur le visage du professeur de potion s'élargit. Visiblement il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que les deux Weasley aient choisit la première excuse pour fuir loin de la bibliothèque.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient » finit par déclarer la directrice avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. « Mais je vous demanderais de ne pas vous aventurer seule dans les autres couloirs du château. Poudlard a été choisit pour accueillir les délégations étrangères en vue d'un concile et nos invités n'ont pas à subir votre présence ou votre curiosité. Si par hasard, vous deviez croiser certains de ces ambassadeurs, j'attends de vous une parfaite politesse et courtoisie. Si un problème devait se poser, vous devriez nous en informer le plus rapidement possible. Est ce entendu, mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Oui professeur enfin je veux dire madame le directrice. » Bafouilla Hermione saisissant bien l'avertissement dans les mots de la femme qui la fixait de ses yeux vide. Apparemment l'ambiance n'était plus à la plaisanterie

Hermione avait réussit à cacher sa stupeur et sa panique en voyant le regard privé de lumière de celle qui avait été sa directrice de maison. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pour la rendre aveugle alors que rien ne le laissait présager quelques semaines auparavant. Elle savait que pour les protéger, on leur avait caché de nombreuses choses depuis le début des vacances mais elle n'osait pas croire que Vous savez qui ait osé attaqué Poudlard et que la maladie de Dumbledore et l'aveuglement de Minerva soit le prix à payer. Mais quelles autres explication auraient put convenir ?

Elle pouvait presqu' entendre la voix sarcastique de Ron lui susurrer que tout devait être la faute des Chimères. Mais pour elle, cela n'avait pas de sens. Quel motif aurait eut les créatures magiques pour s'en prendre ainsi aux professeur les plus puissant et les plus respecté de toute la communauté sorcière ? Aucune preuves en sa possession pour le moment ne venait étayer l'une ou l'autre de ses suppositions. Hermione avait beau être intelligente avancer des théories à tâtons sans preuve tangible n'était pas un comportement adéquat ni suffisant selon elle pour en faire une vérité. Tout ce dont elle était certaine c'était qu'on leur cachait trop de chose et que la situation était pire qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Elle déglutit difficilement, ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question et essayer d'obtenir des réponses quand à la possibilité d'une guerre imminente ou sur l'implication des Chimères, mais Tonks l'en empêcha en parlant la première.

« Avant de te laisser partir, peux tu nous dire ou sont passé Ginny et Ron ? » Demanda Tonks sur un ton professionnel, tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Tous nos invités ne sont pas encore arrivé mais nous avons déjà renforcé les protections magiques, il serait dommage que ces deux là les déclenchent par inadvertance... »

« Il sont allé à Pré au lard avec Hagrid pour présenter leur vœux de prompt rétablissement au professeur Dumbledore ! » Répondit Hermione à l'affût de la réaction des adultes à cette annonce.

Elle remarqua de suite l'expression contrarié qui déforma le visage des trois adultes présents. Le silence se fit plus froid et plus pesant. Elle resta stupéfaite. Les deux professeurs et l'auror semblaient vraiment contrarié que les deux Weasley aient accompagné Hagrid et que tous les trois soient du même avis était loin d'être rassurant selon Hermione. De plus étonnement aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait demandé sur quoi portait ses recherches. D'après elle logiquement, si ils avaient été dans un état normal, au moins l'un des trois auraient dû lui demander le sujet de ses recherches. Mais cela ne semblait pas les préoccuper, contrairement au fait que Ron et Ginny aient accompagné Hagrid chez Dumbledore.

En même temps, si aucun d'entre eux ne lui posait la question elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre le risque de le leur dire et de se voir interdire de mener son enquête, car sérieusement elle doutait qu'on lui laisse chercher des informations sur l'immortalité ou sur la fille de rusard sans lui mettre des baguettes dans les roues.

« Maugrey est allé voir Abelforth. Il agira en conséquence. Hagrid sait ou sont les protections, il y a peu de risque qu'ils fassent un mauvais pas en sa compagnie. » finit par dire Tonks après un soupir résigné. Rogue et MacGonagall hochèrent la tête de concert, comme s'ils reconnaissaient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

« Bien. Pep's ! » appela Minerva avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à l'intention de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la visite des deux jeunes Weasley à l'ancien Directeur semblait perturbé ses professeurs et l'auror mais qui ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet sans paraître trop curieuse.

Il y eut un pop dû au transplanage fort peu discret d'un elfe de maison qui apparut devant la directrice.

« Pep's, tu va conduire Miss Granger à la bibliothèque et quand elle en émettra le souhait tu la raccompagnera au Manoir. Tu veilleras sur elle, le temps qu'elle passera avec nous » Ordonna Minerva à la petite créature qui se fendit d'une profonde courbette.

« Pep's obéira, madame la directrice. Sans faute. » Répondit l'elfe de maison.

« Je peux me débrouiller seule... » Tenta de s'opposer Hermione. Elle savait ou se trouvait la bibliothèque et ne voulait déranger personne. Surtout si Poudlard recevait des ambassadeurs, l'elfe de maison avait certainement autre chose à faire que de lui servir de guide. Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à son service. Elle n'avait pas été élevé dans cette perspective et elle préférait garder son autonomie.

« Nous savons tous que vous connaissez le chemin de la bibliothèque, miss, mais il serait dommage que soit à l'allée soit au retour vous ne preniez pas le chemin le plus court » Ironisa Severus avec une moue qui sur un tout autre visage aurait put être associé à un sourire mais sur le sien, avait pour Hermione quelque chose de surprenant et de jamais vu qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux comme des soucoupes, ce qui lui valu un soupir et un roulement d'yeux dans leurs orbites de la part du professeur de potion.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête suivant l'elfe de maison qui la tirait gentiment par la main pour la conduire alors que les trois adultes retournait auprès des autres pour reprendre leur activité quel quelle soit.

Madame Pinse la sorcière qui gérait la bibliothèque au cour de l'année scolaire, était en vacance et Hermione se retrouvait donc assez libre pour mener ses recherches comme elle le voulait. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas accès au livre de la réserve mais elle espérait bien ne pas avoir besoin de cela pour trouver une piste sur les sujets qui intéressaient. Elle sortit une feuille de papier de son jean.

Prévoyante, elle avait fait une liste des sujets dont elle voulait avoir des éclaircissements. A commencer par cette histoire d'immortalité dont Ron lui avait parlé à propos de la fille de Rusard. Elle était d'accord avec lui quand il disait que cela leur fournirait peut être une indication sur le comment Vous savez qui, n'était pas définitivement mort quinze ans auparavant. Elle voulait aussi faire une recherche sur les différents créature magiques, histoire de savoir ce que pouvait bien être Harry. Lors de sa discussion avec Draco et la chimère, elle avait bien appris quelques bride d'information mais rien de tangible et elle comptait bien les remplacer par des certitudes. Elle se mit donc en quête de différents livres regroupant différentes formes de magie qui pourrait l'éclairer sur comment une âme pouvait rester de ce côté de l'au de là, et sur les créatures magiques.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait passe le nez plongé dans des livres plus passionnant les uns que les autres. Et même si elle n'avait pas appris encore grand chose de constructif sur la manière dont avait pu s'y prendre Voldemort pour se rendre immortel, elle avait au moins découvert qu'il était possible d'y parvenir car plusieurs des ouvrages qu'elle avait compulser en avait fait mention sans donner le moindre détail ou indication sur la marche à suivre et tous s'était accordé pour dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte destructeur de la plus sombre des magies noires ! Ce qui lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos. Un seul mot revenait assez souvent et semblait être une piste solide : Horcruxe.

Elle avait aussi trouvé une sorte de dictionnaire regroupant toutes les créatures magiques existantes, mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que le livre n'était pas complet et qu'il semblait être sous un puissant charme empêchant tout lecteur d'avoir accès à certaines informations. Vu la taille du livre, elle s'était attendu à une table des matières d'au moins trois pages, mais elle en faisait à peine une et il n'y était fait références qu'aux créatures magiques les plus communes et les plus inoffensives. C'était à peine si il y était fait référence aux Vélanes, dont Hermione connaissait au moins l'existence de certains hybrides pour en avoir rencontré une lors de l'année passée. Elle avait jeté un sort de traçage de signature magique, sort qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître et encore moins maîtriser mais Hermione en ces temps troublés prenait certaines liberté avec le règlement, pour identifier celui qui était à l'origine de cette enchantement et ne fût pas vraiment surprise de découvrir que le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait derrière ce puissant sortilège. Depuis leur dernière conversation avec Harry, elle avait de pus en plus de doute quand aux intentions réelles du vieux sorcier vis à vis de son ami. Mais elle n'aimait pas se pencher sur la question. Une part d'elle même regrettait cette attitude, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce qu'elle découvrirait si elle creusait la question. Donc pour le moment, elle fermait les yeux, en espérant ne pas être obligé de les ouvrir. Elle en avait conscience et la part d'elle qui se rebellait contre son laissé allée et son manque de conviction la torturait chaque jours davantage.

Bref elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle était plongée dans ses recherches quand des voix la tirèrent de ses réflexions et recherches. Des voix jeunes de garçons et de fille qui conversaient ensemble en riant et en se dirigeant vers elle. Dérangé par le bruit, Hermione releva la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongé depuis un moment pour se retrouver face à une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir de ci-tôt et certainement pas accompagné de personne de son âge.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la championne de Beaubaton se montrer devant elle si peu de temps après qu'elle vienne juste de penser à l'ascendance Vélane de la jeune fille. Autre point qu'elle nota dans un coins de son esprit, fut qu'elle avait compris sans peine la conversations des autres adolescents, alors que ceux ci se croyant seuls avaient dû converser dans leur langue maternelle, et devaient être tous français. Hermione compris rapidement que _Quelqu'un _avait dû enchanté Poudlard pour que les ambassadeurs puissent se comprendre et se parler sans que la barrière de la langue n'interfère entre eux. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir qui avait pratiqué cet enchantement et l'interroger sur sa complexité.

Apparemment vu l'éclat de surprise qui traversa le regard de Fleur qui marchait au centre du groupe dans sa direction, celle ci ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver là non plus. Mais elle fut la première à se reprendre, faisant rougir Hermione pour son impolitesse à la fixer comme si elle venait de croiser une idole. Hermione secoua doucement là tête pour échapper à l'étrange aura de suggestion qui se dégageait de son interlocutrice qui la salua avec son accent français à coupé au couteau.

« Ermione ! Si j'avais su que tu étais ici dans l'enceinte de l'école, je serais partit à ta recherche ! » S'exclama Fleur Delacours en serrant le jeune fille contre elle pour la saluer et l'embrasser sur les deux joues suivant la tradition française.

Hermione rougit davantage se souvenant parfaitement de la jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit devant la championne française au cour de l'année scolaire. Elle avait été jalouse du charisme et de la beauté de la jeune femme et presque tout autant de son intelligence et de sa force et malgré tous les préjugée dont était bourré Ron à propos des créatures magiques, il n'avait pas plus résister qu'un autre au pouvoir d'attraction des Vélanes.

Oh ! Il s'en était défendu et avait certainement regretté de s'être montré si faible, à moins qu'une part de son animosité envers les créatures magiques, ne vienne du fait qu'il ait été repoussé sans ménagement par Fleur ? Possible. Hermione se souvint d'une phrase qu'elle avait entendu dans un feuilleton que sa mère aimait regarder quand elle ne travaillait pas : il n'y a parfois qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine. L'image de Ginny se superposa un instant à cette phrase. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi son esprit faisait ce genre d'association maintenant puis soupira alors que la française la relâchait, toujours souriante.

« Bonjour Fleur. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à te revoir si vite. » sourit elle en fixant les autres adolescents légèrement plus âgé qu'elle qui entourait la championne de Beaubâton.

Il y avait deux garçons et deux jeune filles qui semblaient sympathique à première vue et qui la regardait avec une bonne dose de curiosité et un certain intérêt qui interpella la sorcière anglaise.

« C'est une des amis que tu t'aies faite l'année dernière, Fleur ? » Demanda une des deux adolescentes, une blonde aux cheveux si clair qu'elle aurait pu rivaliser avec Malfoy, mais au lieu d'être lisse, ils ondulaient joyeusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un peu plus petite que Hermione, elle devait levé légèrement la tête pour planter son regard pervenche dans celui de la plus jeune qui rougit d'être le centre d'intérêt de ses yeux ou brillait de petite paillette dorée qui l'informèrent que la jeune fille n'était pas complètement humaine. Même si ses connaissances en créature magique n'étaient pas suffisante pour lui permettre de reconnaître la véritable nature de la française.

« Oui, Ysaure. Laissez moi vous présentez Mademoiselle Hermione Granger la sorcière la plus prometteuse de sa génération ! » reprit Fleur en passant un bras par dessus les épaules de la jeune fille qui rougit davantage autant de honte que de gêne au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pensé de la française par le passé.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Hermione. Tu ne vois pas d'offense à ce que je t'appelle par ton prénom mais si Fleur te considère comme une amie, alors je suis certain que nous arriverons à nous entendre... » Déclara un garçon aux cheveux châtain et souple avec un regard noisette rieur et séducteur alors qu'un étrange tatouage, une sorte de lézard d'après ce que la sorcière anglaise put en voir, glissa de son front à son cou pour disparaître sous le t-shirt que portait le garçon.

« François ! Arrête ton charme ! Les français et leur réputation de séducteur, c'est démodé et surfait ! » Intervint la dernière jeune fille du groupe en frappant légèrement de bras du châtain qui eut un petit sourire contrit. « N'écoute pas ce beau parleur, Hermione. Je suis Sibel d'Ancours et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

La jeune fille lui tendit la main et Hermione fut soulagée de la saisir et de ne pas avoir à saluer tout ce petit monde à la mode française. Elle aurait vraiment été embarrassée ! Sibel était une rousse à la chevelure encore plus flamboyante que celle des Weasley et dont le regard gris étonnamment clair donnait une impression de refléter l'âme de la personne qu'elle fixait.

Le dernier garçon fit de même tendant sa main à l'anglaise avec un sourire tout aussi charmeur que celui de son ami au grand dam des jeunes filles qui poussèrent un soupir de résignation en le voyant entré à son tour dans le jeu de la séduction.

« Ce n'est en rien de la séduction, Sibel, mais les règles élémentaires de la politesse selon les convenance de notre beau pays. Un homme doit se montrer galant envers les femmes en toutes occasions. » Répondit le brun en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Hermione qui craignait d'avoir atteint un degré de rouge jamais encore recensé sur les joues d'un être humain devant autant de simagrées. « Je me présente à mon tour, miss, je suis Aurèle Boissière. »

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faite. » Intervint Fleur. « J'aimerais bien que tu me donnes des nouvelles de Harry ! Nous sommes arrivé ce matin et je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de me renseigner à son sujet. J'avoue que je m'inquiète un peu avec les dernières rumeurs qui nous sont parvenues... »

« Il faut dire que les événements se sont précipitées et que la dame ne s'attendait pas à cette convocation avant la fin du Concile de Gringotts pour lequel nous nous préparions. » Continua Ysaure en s'asseyant à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque alors que les autres en faisaient autant. « Sans vouloir te vexer, Hermione, votre ministre fait vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

« Vous êtes les fameux ambassadeurs accueillit par Hagrid ce matin ! » S'exclama Hermione les regardant tour à tour avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Nous sommes une partie de la délégations française et les premiers à avoir montré le bout de notre nez, mais d'autres ne vont pas tarder. » Reconnut Sibel en jetant un œil sur les livres que consultait Hermione avant leur arrivé. Elle fronça les sourcils, paraissant contrarié mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Cependant Hermione eut la nette sensation que l'air autour d'eux c'était refroidis et que quelque chose semblaient contrarié les français.

« Il faut dire que nous étions prêt attendant juste la convocation pour ce voyage. Enfin pour le concile de Gringotts, car nous devions y représenter les intérêts des races magique qui ce sont exilé de votre pays. Malheureusement, votre ministre à quelque peut perturbé le cour normal des choses et nous voilà à Poudlard pour connaître le jugement des chimère pour notre pays. » énonça François en haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes là pour les Chimères ? Elles sont ici ? » Balbutia Hermione. « Le jugement concernant votre pays ? Je ne comprend pas ... »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » s'étonna Fleur avant de reprendre sur la défensive. « Que fait tu ici alors, en dehors de recherche interdite ? Et tu ne m'as pas répondu ou se trouve Harry ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu Harry de tout l'été en dehors de la fois ou il est venu au Terrier, chez Ron. Il était accompagné d'une chimère et apparemment celles-ci l'ont prise avec elles comme servant. Les créatures magique n'auraient pas apprécié le traitement que donnait sa famille à Harry et elles aurait été le chercher pour lui révéler son véritable héritage. Harry serait une créature magique, mais j'ignore laquelle. Ron n'a pas vraiment bien pris la nouvelle. Ils se sont battu et leur amitié n'y a pas résister visiblement. De plus Ron pense qu'il y a un lien entre la mésaventure qui est arrivé à la fille du concierge de l'école et la résurrection de Voldemort. Il est déterminé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire à ce sujet alors que Harry lui décidé de suivre les directives des Chimères se concentre sur une autre tâche dont je ne sais rien. Donc je fais des recherches pour savoir si c'est possible et pour savoir ce qui est dans les faits arrivé à la fille de Rusard. » Déballa Hermione en se frottant les mains l'une sur l'autre essayant au mieux de résumé les événements.

Elle avait parler d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. Comme si dévoiler la situation à une ou plusieurs oreilles neutre et ignorantes des derniers événements pouvait lui apporter un éclaircissement. Une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle espérait juste que sa concision n'empêcherait pas les français de comprendre la situation. Elle s'étonnait tout de même d'avoir parler aussi franchement. Elle regarda attentivement chaque adolescents qui lui faisaient face, cherchant celui qui pouvait avoir fait quelque chose qui l'aurait poussé à parler. Elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais elle fut incapable de trouver quoi. Cependant le regard petillant et le sourire satisfait qu'affichait Ysaure ne lui échappa aucunement. Hermione soupir, elle ignorait peut être encore comment mais ou moins elle savait qui.

« En quoi le fait que Harry soit une créature magique est un problème pour Ron ? » Demanda froidement Fleur. La championne de Beaubaton se souvenait de la jalousie, de l'envie et de tout un tas d'autres sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait ressentit à l'égard du jeune rouquin les rares fois où elle l'avait côtoyer. Elle se souvenait même de sa demande pathétique de l'accompagner au bal. « Est il de ceux qui prône la pureté du sang ? »

« Je ne saurais le dire. » Marmona Hermione avec précaution et réticence . « Je crois surtout qu'il craint que l'histoire de la fille de Rusard ne se reproduise. D'après ce que Dumbledore, lui a dit, elle aurait été séduite par un hybride et... »

« C'est idiot ! Comment le professeur Dumbledore pourrait répandre des mensonges aussi fallacieux ! Il sait que les chose ne se passe pas comme cela pour la plus part des créatures magiques ! Aucun de nous ne joue avec les sentiments des sorciers ! » S'emporta Fleur en bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Attend, Fleur... » La coupa Sibel en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son amie. « La fille du concierge ? Tu veux parler de Melissandre ? »

« Melissandre, la belle blonde qui nous a accueillit ce matin et qui s'est présenté comme étant la gardienne des murs ? » Insista François en posant son menton sur la paume de sa main avec un air rêveur ce qui lui valut une tape sur le derrière de sa tête de la part d'Ysaure.

« Impossible elle est morte ! » S'écria Hermione. « Ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Intervint Sibel son regard gris translucide se faisant plus métallique.

« Elle aurait donc réussit. Elle aurait accompli cette magie qui permet d'être immortel ! » Interrogea Hermione incrédule.

« Je ne pense pas non plus. Maintenant que je peux faire le lien entre ce que tu dis et ce que j'ai vu ce matin, je comprend mieux certaines choses. » Dit Sibel en soupirant tristement. « Mais ce n'est pas à moi de révéler la vérité. Cependant si tu veux plus de détail, je crois que tu sais à qui demander maintenant. A toi, pour toi, elle répondra peut être, mais tu devras faire attention à ce que tu demandes, car plus d'un c'est déjà brûlé en montrant trop de curiosité. Comprends tu ?»

Hermione resta bouche bée. Pas qu'elle comprenait la portée véritable des paroles de Sibel. Pas qu'elle eut consciences des répercussions possible que cela auraient ou pourraient engendrer sur sa vie et celle de bien d'autre. Mais rien que le fait que la fille de Rusard fut encore vivante et capable de lui donner son histoire chamboulait son esprit et sa capacité de penser, alors oui elle savait à qui s'adresser, mais elle allait prendre son temps et se calmer avant de se précipiter. Et elle n'en parlerait à Ron que lorsqu'elle serait sûr de là ou elle mettait les pieds. Il s'avérerait trop dangereux de laisser Ron se mêler à tout cela sans prendre quelques précautions. La jeune sorcière anglaise fini par acquiescer.

« Ce qui explique aussi un des points qui nous ennuyait quand nous avons transplané ce matin. » Reprit Aurèle en dégageant ses yeux d'un bleu limpide de mèche brune rebelles qui s'échinait à se poser devant ses yeux. « L'ancien directeur de Poudlard ne semble pas être l'exemple de tolérance qu'il donnait en public. Son éviction par les Chimères commence à prendre du sens. »

Hermione à cette révélation tressaillit légèrement et puis elle se souvint de la réaction de ses professeurs quand elle leur avait dit que Ron et Ginny avait accompagné Hagrid voir l'ancien directeur. Elle déglutit difficilement. Si Aurèle avait raison, si le directeur n'était pas aussi « bon » qu'il semblait l'être, quel but poursuivait il ? Et ses amis étaient il en danger ?

Au fond d'elle, la part de son esprit qui faisait de la résistance depuis si longtemps sentit qu'elle touchait au but. Que bientôt Hermione ouvrirait les yeux.

**A suivre ...**

_Comme il faut bien que je finisse de faire mes courses de Noël, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire la mise à jour à l'heure habituelle alors je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient a ce que je l'avance un peu^^_

_Merci encore pour votre soutien a tous!  
_

_En espérant que vous passiez un agréablement entre ses lignes!  
_


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapitre 68 :** Confession Magique

« _Je voudrais avoir une discussion avec vous. » _Déclara Dénal en scrutant son corps endormit en dessous de lui.

Il se trouvait dans le Nid et malgré que le début de la matinée soit déjà bien dépassé, il était revenu s'y allongé dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer l'avatar de la magie pour lui parler. De plus vu les événements de la nuit, il manquait de sommeil et comptait bien trouver le temps pour une petite sieste avant de retourner à ses obligations, disons pour être plus honnête que Ialon et Alyd avaient insisté pour qu'il dorme avant de se replonger dans la pensine et surtout avant de faire leur première apparition publique à Poudlard. Enfin si l'avatar de la Magie voulait bien se montrer et répondre à ses questions.

Les récents événements l'avaient conduit à se poser des questions quand à l'implication même de la Magie dans les exactions des Hauts morts. Leur liberté d'action dans le monde des vivants, lui paraissait louche et il soupçonnait l'avatar de savoir comment cela avait été rendu possible et peut être d'en être plus ou moins responsable. Raison pour laquelle il se tenait là attendant qu'elle daigne apparaître devant lui et accepte de lui donner une quelconque explication sur ce qu'il soupçonnait.

«T_u pourrais y mettre les formes et demander plus poliment. C'est tout de même la Magie que tu tente de convoquer. » _Intervint une voix familière sur sa droite et Dénal poussa un soupir résigné.

A côté de lui, assis sur son arrière train, les oreilles dressées bien hauts, une loup brumeux le fixait avec dans son regard un éclat tout aussi familier que le ton de la voix. Allongé tout contre l'autre un loup identique au premier, la gueule ouverte et la langue pendante, le regardait aussi avec une lueur amusée. Les deux loups étaient l'autre raison pour laquelle il attendait patiemment que la Magie vienne à sa rencontre.

Pas qu'il déplora leur intervention lors du sauvetage de Lucius et des serpentards, sans leur intervention cela aurait pu devenir pire que cela n'avait été, mais il ne comprenait pas, tout comme ses frères et Augusta comment cela avait été rendu possible. Alors forcement, il en avait conclu que si quelqu'un devait bien savoir, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la Magie, elle même et il s'inquiétait de savoir ce que cela aurait pour conséquences sur ses amis. Et à vrai dire cela l'inquiétait plus que de savoir comment l'avatar de la magie avait pu laisser les morts agir à leur guise vis à vis du Ciboire.

«E_n fait ce qui t'ennuie, c'est que maintenant tu ne pourras plus jamais nous échapper ! »_ Reprit le loup assis en commençant à se nettoyer une patte d'un air complètement dégagé, qui finit par rappeler à Dénal que peu importe son apparence, Draco resterait égal à lui même. L'idée en elle même avait quelque chose de rassurant « _ J'aime bien cette idée, moi, de pouvoir toujours te coller au train... »_

_« Ton langage perd de son formalisme, sous cette apparence. »_ ironisa Dénal en arquant les sourcils. « _Attention à ne pas devenir grossier ! »_

Cependant il devait admettre que la réflexion de Draco était vrai. Pas au sens premier des termes employés, mais bien parce qu'il craignait qu'à cause de lui ses amis, qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille, seraient très certainement en danger et que quelque part, dans un coin tordu de son cerveau de Griffondor comme aimait si gentiment à lui rappeler le blond, il s'en voulait de les confronter à un danger menaçant leur vie.

_« Je ne fais qu'utiliser des mots que tu sera à même de comprendre. »_ Répondit Draco en s'allongeant visiblement satisfait de son apparence, tout en gardant ses oreilles tournés vers la jeune Chimère. Il connaissait suffisamment les méandres tortueux de l'esprit de Harry pour suivre le cour de ses pensées sans se tromper.

« _A moi aussi cette idée me convient. » _Les interrompit Angus en remuant doucement des oreilles dans la direction de Dénal, visiblement amusé et satisfait lui aussi par la tournure des événements. « _D'après ce que j'en sais maintenant, il est évident que tu as une incroyable capacité à t'attirer des ennuies et à vouloir les résoudre tout seul, donc je partage l'enthousiasme de Draco. »_

Effectivement rien qu'à les regarder, il se dégageait des deux loups une aura de satisfaction et de jubilation qui laissait craindre le pire à la jeune Chimère. Satisfaction qui semblait plus palpable chez Draco car le blond avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait son opinion sur la capacité de Harry à se mettre en danger et qui tout comme lui voulait maintenir la chimère en vie, même malgré elle. Dénal aurait bien répliquer, mais la lueur qu'il percevait dans le regard des deux loups suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne changeraient d'opinion à ce propos et qu'il se fatiguerait à rien en s'obstinant.

De plus l'étrange transformation qu'avait subit les deux jeunes hommes, avait permit à Angus d'accéder à la mémoire de Draco et de connaître tous les secret que gardait le blond. Apprendre l'identité des chimères n'avait pas étonné le Loup-Garou plus que cela. Mais découvrir le passé de Harry et même de Draco avait incité Angus à devenir plus protecteur envers eux, ce qui expliquait entre autre chose pourquoi le loup brumeux qu'était Draco ne tentait pas de quitter les pattes du Loup-Garou, ou il se sentait très bien d'ailleurs.

Dénal ignorait ce qui leur était arrivé mais il pouvait sentir que le lien les unissant n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait déjà pu observer dans les relations sociale moldus ou sorcières et cela le rendait curieux. Cela avait été rapide et jamais la chimère n'aurait cru possible que Draco accorde autant de confiance et de crédit à un autre individu aussi rapidement, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ces deux là partageaient plus que n'importe qui de sa connaissance. Sans compter la satisfaction qui suintait du blond devant l'attention que lui accordait le Loup-Garou avec affection.

En d'autre circonstance, Dénal aurait été plus que satisfait de voir que son plan pour le rapprochement de ces deux là avait plus que bien fonctionné, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ce que cela aurait comme répercussion sur eux. D'ailleurs le résultat était au de là de ses espérances et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas envisager que leur relation devienne aussi fusionnelle en si peu de temps.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris quand les deux loups était intervenue pour venir tous les chercher et les ramener au Manoir, n'était pas encore un terme assez fort pour décrire son ressentie. Le soulagement, l'émerveillement et la crainte qu'il soit à arriver quelque chose de grave à ses deux amis, c'était tout cela qu'il avait éprouvé en une seconde qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Et il ne doutait pas de l'intervention de la Magie car il sentait l'aura de son pouvoir dans la nouvelle capacité des deux garçons. Et après s'être montrer patient, il avait décrété que le changements de forme de Draco et Angus était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase et qu'il était temps que l'entité représentant la Magie jouent carte sur table.

Il ne voulait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il savait qu'elle était responsable, qu'elle avait permis les exactions des Hauts morts et qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans le changement qui avait eut lieu chez le blond et le Loup-Garou, il voulait juste entendre pourquoi elle avait agit de la sorte. Pourquoi elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à compliquer la situation !

Après en avoir discuté avec ses frères, il ne voulait pas la juger sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer sur ce qu'elle avait laissé les Hauts-morts faire. Tout comme Alyd et Ialon, il gardait l'espoir que la Magie ait eu une raison d'agir de la sorte aussi bien avec les hauts morts, qu'avec Draco et Angus. Une motivation qui à ses yeux, aurait pu justifier de trahir les intérêts de ses enfants dans un cas et de jouer avec l'existence de deux d'entre eux dans l'autre cas. Car ce qu'elle avait permit aux Hauts morts de réaliser, avait plus que spolié ses enfants. Que ce soient les Vampires, ou les sorciers. Tout aurait pu être diffèrent depuis au moins trois générations si la magie n'avait pas autorisé les hauts morts à agir contre le Ciboire.

_« Tu devrais arrêter de te ronger les sangs en ce qui nous concerne. »_ Finit par déclarer Angus en lisant l'inquiétude et la colère dans le regard vert de la jeune chimère.

Dénal, préférant ne pas se lancer dans ce genre de discussion où il savait qu'il n'aurai pas le dernier mot, préféra rester concentré sur ses propres pensées, ce qui lui valut deux petits rires moqueur. Le brun aux mèches argenté était assez lucide pour se rendre compte que tout n'aurait pas été parfait.

Il savait que rien ne serait jamais parfait, mais il aimait à croire qu'en soutenant un idéal de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, on pouvait au moins s'en rapprocher suffisamment pour le rendre plus réel. Cela pouvait paraître un peu naïf et cela l'était certainement, mais rien ne disait que c'était faux. Et ce n'était pas certaines réalités désagréable d'ordre politique ou de sensibilité froissé, d'orgueil malmené qui allait le faire changer d'opinion. Il s'était choisit une ligne de conduite et il s'y tiendrait. Tout comme il avait accepté que ses frères suivent les leur et apparemment comme il devrait accepter que Draco et Angus suivent la leur, même si cela les mettaient en danger.

« _Pourquoi m'invoquer si tu as déjà arrêter ta décision ? Tu sais déjà tout !» _Fit une voix calme alors qu'apparaissait devant lui la forme lumineuse de l'avatar de la magie qu'il avait déjà rencontré quelques jours auparavant.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur première rencontre. Pas physiquement en tout cas. Son aspect mouvant et lumineux semblait être le même et être emplie de la même puissance que ce qu'il avait ressentit à son contact lors de leur première discussion. Pourtant quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, ou plus précisément quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu la première fois, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Quelque chose dans la manière qu'avait la lumière de jouer sur les contours de la silhouette de la femme d'âge mûr qui lui faisait face. Quelque chose qui ternissait la clarté opalescente et translucide de l'avatar de la Magie. Il fut surprit de ce changement qui aurait pu passer inaperçu, s'il n'avait pas tout fait pour être à l'écoute de ce que pourrait lui révéler la Magie. S'il n'avait pas pris la précaution d'ouvrir tous ses sens magique, tout ce qui pourrait le renseigner sur la véritable implication de la magie dans tout cela, il serait certainement passé à coté de ce changement.

Les deux loups de Brume à côté de lui ne bougèrent pas se contentant d'orienter leurs oreilles vers l'apparition lumineuse, mais il senti que ses deux amis se tenaient prêt à intervenir. Pour le défendre, même contre la Magie, elle même,si cela s'avérait nécessaire et Dénal secoua lentement la tête en soupirant. A lui de ne pas commettre de faux pas ou cela coûterait chère à ses deux entêtés.

«_ Oseriez vous nier votre implications dans cet imbroglio infernal ?_ » demanda fraîchement la jeune chimère en haussant les sourcils, décidé à tester le niveau de mauvaise foi dont pouvait faire preuve l'avatar.

La Magie ne semblait pas mal à l'aise face à sa franchise et son attaque directe. Et Dénal n'aurait su dire si elle n'avait pas attendu ce moment car il avait l'impression malgré le ressentiment et l'avertissement qui perçait dans la voix de la Magie, qu'elle était soulagé et fier de lui, ainsi que de Draco et Angus sur lesquels son regard incandescent s'était posé et dans lequel il avait perçu un éclat de fierté et d'amour.

« _Non, bien évidemment je ne compte pas me parjurer, mais vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour juger de mes actes, ni de ceux des Hauts Morts. »_

Dénal plissa des yeux, au moins elle savait reconnaître ses fautes et ses tords même si elle cherchait à tergiverser sur leur prérogatives. Il pointa un index accusateur vers l'avatar.

«_ Peut être pour les Hauts morts »_ concéda-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux, à proprement parler il se moquait des Hauts-Morts. Il savait que des personnes plus qualifié que lui allait leur rabattre leur caquet et pour le moment cela lui suffisait. « _Mais vous, lors de notre première rencontre, vous avez accepté de vous plier à notre décision et de nous aider._ _Si je me souviens bien de cette première rencontre vous avez accepter de vous plier à la décision du Clan. Étais ce des mensonges ?_»

La lumière qui entourait l'avatar de la magie vacillât et trembla quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne semble à nouveau se condenser quand elle reprit la parole pour lui répondre. Dans les yeux incandescent qui se figèrent sur lui, il perçut encore cet éclat de fierté et d'amour à son intention. Il fit une moue boudeuse ne sachant pas ou voulait en venir l'entité magique puisqu'elle n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de nier son implication.

« _Ce n'était pas des mensonges, j'accepte que vous décidiez de mon avenir mais pas que vous jugiez mon passé. » _rétorqua froidement la voix vibrante de colère de l'avatar, créant comme un vent de tempête entre eux.

Dans le silence qui avait suivit les paroles de l'entité représentant la Magie, un sourd grondement d'avertissement s'échappa des deux créatures de brumes à l'intention de l'avatar qui eut comme un soupir.

Mais Dénal remarqua sans mal que le vent, bien que puissant n'avait pas la fureur d'une rage incontrôlé. Il était même hésitant, un peu comme la lumière qui émanait du corps opalescent qui lui faisait face. Comme s'il existait une contradiction entre les mots qu'elle prononçait et les sentiments réelles de la magie, ce que confirmait l'éclat d'amour maternel qu'il percevait toujours dans son regard. Il pouvait commencer à deviner le combat que menait l'avatar entre deux part d'elle même.

_« C'est un peu contradictoire ! Comment prendre une décision sur ce qui influera votre existence futur, si nous ne devons pas nous baser sur vos décisions antérieures ! Auriez vous peur de faire face à vos erreurs ? »_ Répondit il alors en essayant de montrer qu'il avait compris le combat intérieur qui divisait l'entité magique.

_« Tu es vraiment d'une insolence sans borne, Dénal. »_ Fut la réponse que lui donna la Magie avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui donna l'impression que son message était passé et il décida donc de repartir à l'assaut.

_« Ne venez pas me reprocher d'être ce que je suis. Vous moins qu'une autre avez le droit de poser une opinion sur moi. »_ Répliqua-t-il sèchement alors que les deux loup se levèrent continuant à gronder sourdement.

_« Ah tient, comme c'est surprenant. Quand les rôles sont inversé, je vois que tu partages mon point de vue et que tu voudrais qu'on te laisse tranquille. »_ Répliqua sur un ton plus moqueur et moins empli de colère la Magie.

_« Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi mesquine. Et si je n'avais pas été à bonne école, quand à mener une conversation avec de grand manipulateur, vous arriveriez peut être à vos fins. »_ Ironisa à son tour Dénal en faisant une grimace, comme s'il avait goûté quelque chose d'amer, qui déstabilisa à nouveau l'entité magique. « _ Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai eut d'excellent professeur et ayant appris des meilleurs, votre piètre tentative pour détourner la question ou me pousser à la colère ne mènera à rien. »_

Le grondement provenant des deux loups se stoppa net et celui qui était Draco s'assit sur son arrière train tout en remuant de la queue et les oreilles frétillantes de haut en bas alors que l'autre loup lui donnait un coup de museau amical avec un coup de langue.

« _Angus, souviens toi de ce jour ! Dénal vient de me faire un double compliment des plus élogieux. »_

_« Ah parce que pour toi, être considérer comme un grand manipulateur est un compliment ? »_ questionna Angus sarcastique.

_« Bien évidemment. » _Répondit Draco sans tenir compte de la pointe de moquerie dans la voix de son compagnon.

Durant ce petit interlude, l'avatar et Dénal avait continué de se scruter du regard, essayant au mieux de jauger l'autre.

_« Tu as bien grandi. »_ soupira l'Avatar avec une bonne dose de fierté dans sa voix ou commençait à percer une notre de capitulation. « _Et vous aussi. »_

Elle avait sourit aux deux loup brumeux et le vent magique qui soufflait jusqu'à présent s'apaisa lentement pour ne devenir qu'une brise caressante avant de totalement disparaître.

_« C'est ce que l'on attend de moi pour que je puisse tenir ma place dans le clan. Auriez vous oublié qui je suis ? »_ questionna-t-il en arquant les sourcils tout en lui rendant un sourire identique au sien.

Il avait vu une nouvelle fois la lumière de la Magie vaciller et dans le regard incandescent de celle qui lui faisait face, le retour du combat qu'il avait entre aperçu quelques instants plus tôt. Il plissa les yeux se concentrant sur ce qui se dégageait de l'entité magique et sentit enfin ce qui la tourmentait. Ce qu'elle essayait de défendre bec et ongle. De façon maladroite et sans grande réussite pour le moment , mais il se surprit à sourire tendrement à l'avatar ce qui fini de la déstabiliser.

La Magie avait peur de perdre l'estime et l'amour que lui portait le clan et leurs servants si elle reconnaissait ouvertement ses fautes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se relever après l' abandon de ceux qu'elle chérissait comme ses enfants.

_« Je ne crois pas que ton arrogance me le laissera oublier. » _ Marmonna l'entité avec ce qui aurait pu être un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux, mais qui s'avérait rempli de douceur et d'amour maternel.

_« Prenez cela pour de l'arrogance ou de l'orgueil mal placé, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je suis celui qui met à la Lumière. Ce n'est pas seulement un nom pour faire jolie ! Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! C'est ma fonction. Mon rôle. Et je n'ai aucune crainte à me tenir devant vous et à mettre tous vos sales petits secrets au grand jour ! »_ Insista -t-il alors pour la pousser dans ses dernier retranchements.

Parce qu'il savait le prix que l'on payait à se sentir coupable de tout, et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la magie se fourvoyer sur ce chemin qui ne lui amènerait rien de bon. Elle s'était déjà avancer bien loin et il ne savait pas si il était encore possible de l'aider mais il ne l'abandonnerais pas. Pas celle qui lui avait donner la chance de pouvoir changer. Pas celle qui avait permit qu'il change et évolue. Il ne la laisserait pas se noyer dans ses doutes et ses remords.

_« Tu me déteste tant que cela mon enfant ? »_ Demanda timidement l'avatar sans plus aucune colère mais une tristesse sans fond.

_« Jamais. Jamais, je ne pourrais vous détester. »_ Lança Dénal d'une voix douce et conciliante mais ferme. « _Je veux vous soutenir et vous aider à avancer et à ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. »_

_« Mes erreurs sont nombreuses et tu les connais déjà toutes. » _déclara L'entité sur un ton résigné et amer qui permit à Dénal de mesurer l'aigreur qui empoisonnait l'esprit de la Magie et il se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté lors de leur première conversation.

Et la réponse lui vint aussi clair et limpide que l'eau d'un torrent dévalant les montagnes. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt, il n'avait pas encore assez « grandi » pour voir la détresse de celle qu'il avait imaginé infaillible et sans tâche. Il était alors trop tourné ver lui même, à se reconstruire pour voir ce qui la détruisait elle, à petit feu. Lors de leur première entrevue, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour se détacher de son soutien pour voir plus loin que sa propre souffrance et sa propre histoire.

Mais aujourd'hui, avec l'expérience, qu'il avait acquise en tant que chimère, avec la maturité et l'épanouissement de sa personnalité au contact de personne qui le soutenaient et l'aimaient, il avait appris suffisamment sur lui même et la vie pour apprendre à écouter et être là. Il devait juste trouver les mots qui en convaincraient la Magie.

_« Peut être mais si vous ne vous livrez pas à cet exercice de confession comment voulez vous que je comprenne votre démarche, vos choix. Il me semble comprendre que votre colère n'est que l'expression de votre crainte à nous voir déçu par votre attitude. A nous voir ne plus vous aimer comme un enfant peut aimer un parent. Et je ne vous mentirais pas en niant que nous ne sommes pas perplexe et perdu face aux découvertes que nous venons de faire. » _Expliqua d'une voix douce Dénal en s'approchant lentement de l'avatar avant de la saisir dans une puissante étreinte qui l'étonna et la figea._ « Cependant si vous nous donniez votre ressentie et votre vécu personnel de la situation, nous pourrions mieux comprendre et sans parler d'accepter, ils nous seraient possible de faire taire notre propre rancœur. Je sais que vous avez été seule, bien trop souvent et bien trop longtemps et je peux comprendre qu'un peu de considération est pu vous tourner la tête. »_

_« Tu vois, tu sais déjà tout. » _rit doucement mais amèrement la Magie en baissant les yeux honteuse.

_« Je veux l'entendre avec vos mots, Mère et j'aimerais aussi que vous m'expliquiez le cadeau que vous avez fait à Draco et Angus ? Ils sont assez imbuvable depuis et je ne suis pas certains qu'ils le méritaient»_ déclara Dénal en décochant un clin d'œil aux deux loup qui se contentèrent de rouler des épaules dans un bel ensemble.

Le rire fatigué et blasé de la Magie s'arrêta net quand elle entendit le mot « Mère » dans la bouche de la plus jeune des chimères. C'était la première fois que Dénal l'appelait ainsi. Et il y avait si longtemps qu'aucun de ses enfants ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus à quand cela remontait. Malgré elle, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La jeune chimère savait ses fautes et pourtant, Dénal ne la repoussait pas. Elle pouvait même deviner derrière la voix impérative de l'enfant qui lui ordonnait de s'expliquer, la prière de son enfant la suppliant de reconnaître ses erreurs pour qu'il puisse définitivement la pardonner et qu'ils passent ensemble à autre choses.

Ses larmes se cristallisèrent rapidement en de petite pierres lumineuses aux reflet très légèrement bleuté que Dénal recueilli dans le creux de ses paumes tout en admirant leur éclat. Il ignorait quoi faire de cet étrange présent. Il voulu les rendre à leur propriétaire, mais la Magie se contenta de secouer doucement la tête avec un fin sourire triste.

_« Garde les pour le moment, mon enfant. Les larmes versées ne peuvent pas plus revenir en arrière que l'eau des fleuves et des rivières. »_

Dénal sentit que ce qui rongeait et détruisait la lumière de l'avatar, commençait petit à petit à reflué lentement. Le poison qui insidieusement avait rampé dans son cœur s'effaçait et même si les plaies étaient encore à vif et bien visible, il était clair que les paroles de la jeune chimère avaient été comme un baume de guérison apaisant et qu'une nouvelle fois, il avait su touché l'entité au plus profond de son être par son obstination et son désir d'aider ses amis. La fierté qui luisait dans les yeux incandescent de l'entité magique suffisait à lui démontrer qu'elle acceptait de lui révéler ce qui l'avait conduite à laisser les Hauts-morts agir.

«_ Je vais t'expliquer la teneur du cadeau que j'ai fais à tes amis, mais avant cela, puisque tu veux vraiment l'entendre, je vais te le dire sans me chercher d'excuse, ce qui m'a conduit à ce que tu considère comme une trahison. _ Commença de narrer l'avatar en s'asseyant et en faisant signe à Dénal d'en faire autant car le récit serait certainement long.

Les deux loup brumeux vinrent se placer de chaque côté de la jeune chimère et s'installèrent confortablement autours de lui. Eux aussi voulait entendre cette histoire et découvrir ce que leur transformation leur apporterait.

_« Le problème devait couver depuis longtemps et je n'y avais pas prêter plus attention que cela mais les sorciers après qu'ils est été choisit par un clan pour être le peuple gardien et protecteurs de mes enfants ont commencer à prendre le pas sur leur frères créatures magique. S'estimant supérieur et me considérant comme une force à leur seul service, ils sont commencé à se détourner des règles primordiales. Ils ne voyait en mon don, qu'un outils qui les rendaient supérieurs et c'est je crois ce qui m'a fait le plus mal. Il ne croyait plus en moi, seulement en eux et en leur pouvoir. Si le problème avait surgit brusquement, il aurait été plus rapide pour moi et pour les clans qui vous ont précédé, de mettre un terme à tout cela. Malheureusement cela c'est fait petit à petit de manière insidieuse, comme la gangrène s'installe dans une plaie ou qu'un poison lent vous tue à petit feu. Quand j'ai pris conscience de cela, il était déjà bien trop tard pour y remédier et un clan a du prendre une décision draconienne pour tenter de minimiser les dégâts et donner un avertissement à toutes les nations magiques sorcières. Ce Clan de chimère n'a pas agit de gaîté de cœur et à l'époque je pensais aussi que c'était la meilleure des solutions. »_

L'avatar se tut un instant et dans ses yeux, les trois adolescents pouvaient lire encore la douleur lié à ses événements. Comme elle lavait dit, cela semblait la ronger de l'intérieur. Dénal eut un frisson. Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite du récit et il commençait à comprendre quel piège avait tendu les Hauts-Morts à la Magie et une part de lui regrettait finalement de ne pas pouvoir aller leur dire leur quatre vérité dans le blanc des yeux. Car il avait un avantage sur Draco et Angus, ils avait lu certains livres des jugements précédents et selon les conseils avisé d'Augusta, il se rappelait avoir lu celui au qu'elle faisait référence l'avatar.

_« Qu'ont il fait ? » _Demanda Draco brisant le silence qui s'éternisait et qui pesait un peu plus à chaque seconde sur leur nerf à tous.

_« Ils ont détruit le Berceau de la Magie du Levant. » _Révéla la magie en serrant le poings. Son aura de lumière se mettant de nouveau à luire autour d'elle comme pour illustrer le sentiment de peine et de souffrance qu'elle ressentait toujours quand elle pensait à cet événement.

_« Détruit ?! »_ Répéta Draco les yeux écarquillé d'horreur.

Parmi eux seul Angus ne se représentait pas bien les conséquences d'un tel acte mais vu le frisson que ressentirent Dénal et Draco aux paroles de la magie, il su qu'il n'aimerait pas et qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître les détails.

« _Oui, détruit. Plus personne là bas ne voulait croire en moi. Plus personne n'avait de respect pour les créatures qui se réclamaient être de mes enfants. Et certains pour se protéger se sont cacher, dans les ombres, dans les forêts. D'autres ont nié mon existence, rejetant le don de ma présence, allant dans le pire des cas jusqu'à se mutiler pour nier leur ascendance. Quand à ceux qui ont tenté de résister, ils ont fini par être massacré et chassé comme de vulgaire nuisance. Beaucoup on réussit à fuir à Cié-Nog. Alors quand un clan s'est éveillé et qu'ils ont vu les dégâts et la souffrance que cela occasionnait, ils ont scellé et détruit la source de ma présence dans leur pays. »_

«_ Il n'y a donc plus aucun sorcier, plus aucune créature magique là bas ?_ » Demanda Angus pour qui cela semblait la logique la plus évidente de ce qu'il avait compris des paroles de l'Avatar.

« _Non pas exactement, car tout ce qui vie porte une part de mon pouvoir en lui et qu'il reste une pierre cœur caché au plus profond d'un de leur lieu saint, le dernier qu'il respecte encore. Seulement là bas, très peu peuvent exprimer leur pouvoir et leur réelle capacité et pour la plus part je n'existe pas. Tant qu'ils ne croiront pas en moi, leur pouvoir restera incomplet et fluctuant. Disons pour faire simple que ce sont des moldus plus sensible que les autres._»

_« Des cacmols ? _» Proposa Draco.

« _Non, car c'est une erreur que de considérer ceux que vous appelez cracmols, comme sans pouvoir. En vérité, leur capacité magique est juste scellée pour gagner en puissance et être transmise à la génération suivante de manière plus concentré. Contrairement à ce que pensent les anciennes lignées sorcières, les mariages consanguins n'ont jamais enrichi un san_g. »

_« Encore un cliché qui tombe! »_ S'exclama Dénal avec un sourire en coin à l'intention du blond dont les oreilles frétillèrent vers l'arrière de gène et de résignation face à l'attitude de la jeune chimère qui ne manquerait pour rien au monde, de lui rappeler et de lui faire payer les préjugés de son éducation sang pur, mais ce qui chagrinait le plus Draco finalement c'était qu'il savait ne recevoir aucun soutien de la part d'Angus qui partageait l'opinion de la jeune chimère à ce propos.

_« Le souvenirs de la destruction du berceau du levant est resté très présent dans la mémoire des jugements. »_Reprit l'avatar pour recentrer la conversation sur ce qu'elle voulait révéler. « _ Chacune des Chimères apparue par la suite, connaissait ma peine. Aucune d'entre elles n'ont put se montrer assez ferme pour sévir aussi durement qu'il aurait été nécessaire, en voyant la blessure que m'avait infligé la perte du Berceau. En conséquence de quoi les sorciers n'ont pas radicalement revu leur manière de voir le monde magique et mon rôle dans tout cela et le poison à continuer à ronger ma confiance en eux. C'est à ce moment que les Haut morts ont commencer à me murmurer qu'eux croyaient en moi. Qu'eux savaient que j'existais et qu'ils connaissaient les sacrifices que j'avais consentie pour mes enfants. Qu'eux aussi avaient été mes enfants et qu'ils partageaient ma souffrance de voir leur frères se montrer si ingrats. Et je les ais écouter. Je me suis laisser convaincre que sceller le pouvoir du Ciboire était la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai été faible. Je les ais écouté et un clan qui heureusement avait de bonne raison de le faire à sceller le pouvoir du Ciboire. Les vampires de l'époque étaient vindicatifs et belliqueux et ne supportaient pas ce que leur imposait les sorciers. Il fallait prendre les mesures approprié pour éviter une nouvelle guerre sanglante et j'ai laissé le Ciboire être scellée. Malheureusement quand il fut reconnut par un plan que les vampires méritaient le retour du Ciboire, j'ai fait la sourde oreille. Je me suis laissée influencer par les Hauts morts et leur belles paroles alors que les sorciers continuaient leurs exactions et s'éloignait de moi de plus en plus. Et cela aurait encore pu durer très longtemps, si un clan n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plat et décider de tout changer.»_

_« Là je crois que vous faites allusion à nous. » _Intervint Dénal en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air de défi et d'autosuffisance qui fit ricaner les deux loups.

_« En effet. »_ Reconnut la magie avec un sourire indulgent. «_ Il y avait si longtemps qu'un clan ne m'avait pas bousculé et pris à partie que je me suis mis sur la défensive et que je me suis replié sur moi même. Parce que j'avais honte et que je craignais que vous ne m'aimiez plus. Parce que vous m'ouvriez les yeux sur mes erreurs et que je voyais que vous étiez en colère contre moi. Et puis quand Lucius a voulu se sacrifier pour permettre aux enfants de survivre et que tu as tout fait pour le sauver, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Lors de notre première encontre, je t'ai dit que j'accepterais votre sentence et que même si vous décidiez de ma fin, je l'accepterais. Je n'ai pas changer d'avis. Je promet d'accepter votre jugement mais j'ai décidé d'essayer de réparer mes erreurs. Que si c'était mes derniers instants, je ne les vivrais pas dans la honte et la peur, mais dans l'amour des enfants qui me restent et qui me sont fidèles ! Que je leur donnerait toutes les chances de se sortir de ce marasme où ils se sont enlisé et de réaliser leur rêves. »_

L'entité magique marqua une pause. Elle passa une main diaphane sur la chevelure brune de la chimère qui leva les yeux vers elle. Les deux loups gémirent doucement et elle caressa la fourrure brumeuse de leur dos.

« _Mes enfants se sont peut être montré ingrats, mais j'ai préféré leur tourner le dos et voilà ou cela nous à mené. Mais il y a toujours de l'espoir. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui se bat et qui mérite qu'on se batte à ses côtés. C'est ce que j'ai compris lors de l'évasion de vos amis. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous aider. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait le cadeau d'un pouvoir oublié à tes amis, Dénal. Un pouvoir puissant, provenant du Berceau du Levant et qui leur permettra de réaliser leur souhait. Celui qui faisait vibrer leur magie et leur vie la nuit dernière sur un même rythme et pour lequel ils auraient tout sacrifier._»

_« Était ce vraiment utile ? » _soupira la jeune chimère sur un ton résigné sachant pertinemment la réponse unanime qui ne tarda pas à fuser des trois voix qui l'entouraient.

_« Oui. »_

_« Oui et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je sais le destin que tu as choisis. Même si je comprend pourquoi je ne peux me résigner à te laisser seule sur ce chemin. »_ Reprit la magie tout en souriant quand Dénal détourna la tête en bougonnant visiblement gêné de l'attention et de l'amour qui l'entourait à présent et qui semblait provenir de plus en plus de personne.

Il savait à quoi faisait allusion la magie. Il avait déjà eut plusieurs fois un petit aperçu de ce qui se préparait. Il ne doutait pas que la Magie savait ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ou pour être plus juste _à laisser se produire_. Tout comme ses frères qui avaient l'intuition qu'il se tramait quelque chose sans qu'ils puissent rien y faire. Elle devait aussi savoir pour la conversation qu'il avait eut à propos des devins avec Ialon. Et si elle avait jugé nécessaire de lui associer Draco et Angus dans cette épreuve, qui était il pour refuser cette chance, cette opportunité de se sauver sans avoir à en porter le choix et le prix.

«_ D'accord _» finit-il par dire en levant les yeux au ciel d'une voix lente laissant le mot traîné sur sa langue. « _Vous avez cependant oublié un petit détails..._ »

_« Ah et lequel ? »_

«_ Que sont ils devenus? _»

« _Des Inugami, mais cela n'a pas grand chose avoir avec les textes parlant de sacrifices de chien, même si ce sont bien des messager et des protecteurs au service d'un maître...Toi en occurrence ! »_Répondit l'avatar dans un rire cristallin devant la mine dépitée mais résignée de la jeune chimère et l'air plus que satisfait et conspirateur des deux Loups. « _Je vais vous expliquer plus en détail... »_

**A suivre...**

****_Avec un peu d'avance, je vous souhaite à tous de passer de bonnes fêtes!  
_


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapitre 69 : **Fierté

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Lucius fut assez surpris de voir un plafond. Tout a fait banal et assez haut. Il avait encore le souvenir du cachot ou il avait passer ses derniers jours. Et puis il réalisa que la pièce ou il se trouvait était plus lumineuse et bien mieux aéré que sa cellule qui sentait le renfermée et l'eau croupie. Il se souvint alors des événements de la nuit alors que son corps se rappelait lui .

Même si tout bien considéré, il était en meilleur forme que ce qu'il aurait imaginé après avoir dans un premier temps été torturé par Voldemort et dans un deuxième temps avoir baigné dans un tel maelström d'énergie magique lors de leur tentative d'évasion. Et encore il ne tenait pas compte du fait qu'il avait bu une potion concocté à partir du sang du Ciboire ! Sa survie tenait du miracle et il ne savait pas qui il devait remercier. Il se souvenait de l'enfant aux yeux vert vif qui lui avait tendu la main. Il se souvenait sans mal aussi du sermon que lui avait fait le garçon, le poussant une fois de plus à prendre ses responsabilités et à accepter de vivre avec les nouveaux choix qui se présenteraient à lui.

Il se rappelait aussi la présence brumeuse du loup qui l'avait protéger ainsi que le gamin de Greyback, mais il était incapable de dire ce que pouvait bien être cette créature et ce même en cherchant parmi toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquise dans le cadre des recherches qu'il avait effectué pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien à sa connaissance ne pouvait exister qui ressembla de près ou de loin à cette créature et il était fasciné par l'aura de prestance qui s'en dégageait.

Il tenta de se redresser dans le lit qu'il occupait pour se faire une idée de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Mais la douleur qui lui vrilla le cerveau quand il tenta seulement de relever la tête de son oreiller le convainquit sans mal de rester sans bouger. Lucius avait l'impression que non seulement sa tête mais que tout son organisme le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas remuer un seul de ses orteils sans que cela déclenche une douleur aiguë sur tout le trajet de l'influx nerveux jusqu'à sa tête.

En tenant compte de tout ses souvenirs de la nuit passée, avoir mal était une moindre chose et surtout la preuve irréfutable qu'il était encore vivant, ce qui était bien plus qu'il ne s'était attendu et avait espérer lors de leur fuite du Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il referma les yeux et soupira. D'après le peu qu'il avait pu voir de la pièce, il se trouvait dans un manoir. Lucius n'avait pas beaucoup étudier l'architecture sorcière mais aucune maison particulière n'avait de plafond aussi haut et de telles arabesques baroques aux encadrements des fenêtres qu'il pouvait voir en tournant légèrement les yeux sur sa droite.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et referme, le froissement du tissus d'une robe qui se rapprochait de là ou il était allongé cela suffisait à lui faire ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et à tourner la tête vers les personnes qui venaient d'arriver à son chevet.

« Ah Lucius, vous voilà réveillé ! » S'exclama une voix qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille et ou le soulagement chassa l'inquiétude quand son regard croisa celui de sa femme. « A quoi avez vous pu penser pour vous lancer dans une opération aussi hasardeuse ! »

Sa femme s'assit délicatement sur le lit, à son chevet et lui saisit une main après s'être penchée pour l'embrasser. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, gardant sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui retombait sur son visage. Lucius la fixait comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait de son visage. Elle lui apparaissait plus belle que jamais. Il avait eut si peur de ne pas la revoir, de ne plus pouvoir la toucher, la sentir qu'il en aurait pleurer de joie à la savoir si proche de lui.

Une autre femme se tenait de l'autre côté de son lit et s'activait à l'aide de sa baguette sur lui ou sur diverses flacons. Il fallut un léger temps d'adaptation pour que Lucius reconnaisse la personne qui le soignait.

Pas que Madame Pomfresh ait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière entrevue, mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose de clairement diffèrent. Elle lui paressait comme plus jeune, plus reposé , comme si elle avait pu d'une manière ou d'une autre se décharger d'une part du fardeau qu'elle avait porté pendant bien trop d'années. Lucius bien que très fatigué et douloureux, était assez éveillé pour ne pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes d'analyses qui lui permettaient de tirer le meilleur partie d'une situation et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien avec la destitution de Dumbledore dont il avait eut connaissance au Ministère et par les rumeurs qui courraient au sein des Mangemorts. Il n'était pas impossible que l'infirmière ait eut à faire des choses plus ou moins contraire à son éthique sous les directives de Dumbledore et que maintenant que celui ci se trouvait congédié, Pomfresh pouvait enfin agir comme elle l'entendait et s'en retrouvait finalement soulagée et satisfaite. Lucius nota d'en discuter à l'occasion avec la femme, histoire de voir si une alliance ne pourrait pas lui apporter quelque chose.

« Que ce serait peut être notre seule chance » Répondit il contrit de l'angoisse qui perçait encore cependant dans la voix de Narcissa.

Lui fut soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait de nouveau parler et que sa voix bien que fatigué et lasse, lui sembla normale. Il aurait bien demander à l'infirmière de l'école de lui livrer un diagnostique complet de sa santé mais il ignorait ce qu'elle savait et ne voulait pas commettre d'impair en parlant de la potion qu'il avait bu juste avant de s'évader. Pomfresh s'affairait toujours sur lui avec professionnalisme et un sourire encourageant quand Narcissa reprit la parole

« Effectivement, dans votre situation, je pense que vous avez eu raison mais il n'empêche que vous avez pris bien trop de risque inconsidéré. » Reconnut sa femme sur un ton plus ferme et il devina que sous son ton angoissé, vibrait une dose de colère dirigé à son égard qu'il ne comprenait pas et n'estimait pas mérité. Aussi fut-il assez surpris quand elle reprit sur un ton plus sec. « Ni Draco ni moi, n'avons apprécié vos idées suicidaires et votre entêtement. »

Devant le regard noir que lui lança sa femme, il déglutit difficilement. Il n'était pas particulièrement fièr des pensée négatives qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lors de leur folle entreprise d'évasion. Mais sans l'aide et l'intervention des puissantes créatures magiques, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que sa fin était toute tracé. Quand à ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'entêtement...Il se demandait comment elle aurait bien pu être au courant de ses, comment dire cela sans être trop péjoratif envers soi-même, ses hésitations ?

« Vos hésitations à saisir la main de Dénal aurait pu nous coûter bien plus que votre existence et je ne suis pas certaine que nous aurions pu vous pardonner, que vous ayez survécu ou que vous soyez finalement mort à ce moment. »

Lucius regarda sa femme avec des yeux ronds. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réaction de la part de son épouse, mais pas à des reproches. Il avait imaginé, surtout s'il y avait eut du public, des larmes, quelques cris, encore des pleurs, peut être lui aurait elle demander de ne plus partir, de ne plus la laisser, mais pas qu'elle lui reproche de s'être sentit indigne d'être sauvé ! D'ailleurs comment aurait elle pu savoir ce qui le rongeait à ce moment là ? Qui aurait pu lui dire ? C'était impossible, Narcissa ne pouvait pas savoir.

Elle avait prononcer plusieurs fois un prénom qui lui était inconnu et rien qu'à la manière dont elle en parlait, Lucius savait que cette personne, ce Dénal, avait une grande importance pour sa femme et certainement pour son fils. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, il pouvait déduire que Dénal était l'enfant qui était intervenu pour lui porter secours, mais pourquoi aurait il été raconter leur conversation à sa femme et à son fils ?

D'ailleurs Lucius se sentait triste que son fils ne soit pas présent et il commençait à craindre que ses choix aient finalement eut raison de l'amour que lui portait Draco et il sentit son cœur manqué un battement à cette perspective.

« Encore que par amour pour vous, j'aurais certainement pu vous pardonner, mais ne croyez pas que votre fils en aurait fait autant. » Continua sa femme avec véhémence ce qui eut pour effet de confirmer ses craintes quand au motif de l'absence de Draco et il serra sa main libre sur la couverture pour maîtriser sa souffrance devant ce constat.

« Narcissa, je ne comprend pas ce que vous me reprocher ? » tenta-t-il d'articuler mais il s'arrêta devant les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux gris de sa femme alors que Pomfresh émettait un petit reniflement de dédain tout en se détournant pour prendre un flacon contenant un liquide vert, avant de le lui tendre avec un geste péremptoire de la tête pour l'inciter à boire.

« Ne jouez pas au idiot, Lucius. Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarquez je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Depuis quand un Malfoy est il indigne de quoi que ce soit ?! »

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec la potion à l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il venait d'avaler et qui épaisse et gluante n'était pas des plus appétissante à boire. Il voulu se redresser pour recracher mais l'infirmière le repoussa d'un seul doigt et lui intima de la tête de tout prendre ce qu'il fit non sans grimacer.

Mais cela n'avait finalement que peu d'importance, par rapport aux paroles de Narcissa. Il était intrigué qu'elle en sache autant sur les événements qui s'était déroulé dans le parc du Manoir du Lord. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu l'informer et pire il devait bien admettre que sa façon de présenter les choses était exacte ! Depuis quand un Malfoy s'estimait indigne de quelque chose ? Il rougit et détourna la tête.

« Pour le moment j'en ai fini avec vous, Lucius. » Intervint vivement Pomfresh pour la première fois. « Vos blessures sont en voie de guérison et il vous faudra beaucoup de repos, mais votre vie n'est pus en danger. Je repasserais plus tard pour vérifier et je compte sur vous pour prendre votre traitement sans faire l'enfant ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'y veillerais personnellement. » Reprit Narcissa en souriant à l'infirmière qui lui rendit son sourire et qui commença à s'éloigner. « Merci encore pour votre aide et les soins que vous avez apporté à mon époux et aux enfants. »

« Ce n'était que mon devoir. Je vais retourner à Poudlard. Le travail m'attend là bas. Apparemment une nouvelle délégation vient d'arriver et ils auraient quelques besoins spécifiques qui nécessitent mes compétences»

« Pouvez vous m'excuser auprès des autres pour mon absence et mon départ précipité. Si il le faut, je... » reprit nerveusement Narcissa et Lucius remarqua qu'elle semblait vraiment peiné, comme si la tâche qu'elle avait dû abandonner pour se retrouver à son chevet, était importante pour elle. Et il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire rien n'avait jamais compté plus pour sa femme que son maris et son fils. En tout cas pas depuis qu'elle avait du faire une croix sur certains membres de sa famille, comme Androméda et Sirius.

« Ne vous occupez pas de cela, Narcissa. Tout le monde comprendra et puis vous ne serrez pas absente longtemps car je crois savoir que les Chimères ont décidé de transférer tout le monde au Manoir dans la soirée. Je crois qu'elles prévoient de faire leur entrée au dîner. Croisons les doigts pour que tous nos invités soient là.»

Narcissa se contenta de hocher positivement la tête alors que l'infirmière, après un dernier salut, s'éclipsait de la chambre de Lucius qui ne comprenait pas grand chose de leur conversation. Devant son air perdu et toujours quelque peu honteux de son attitude passé, Narcissa soupira profondément et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres le ramenant à la réalité.

« Nous devons parler de beaucoup chose, Lucius. Et puisque selon Pomfresh qui a passé la nuit à vous soigner, vous êtes en assez bon état pour écouter et comprendre même si vous n'avez pas encore la force de vous lever, je vais vous faire un résumé de ce qui nous ait arrivé depuis que nous avons débarqué à Gringotts. D'autres viendront après moi pour vous parler et vous informer de certains changements dans votre condition, mais ils ont eut la délicatesse de me laisser entamer les révélations. »

« Draco viendra plus tard ? » Lança Lucius tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il redoutait tout ce que sa femme avait à lui dire mais l'absence de son fils était une douleur plus vive que les craintes qu'il avait concernant ce qu'elle lui dévoilerait. La possibilité que Draco l'ait renié lui donnait l'impression de verser de l'acide sur ses blessures et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Comme si elle avait sentit son angoisse, Narcissa caressa tendrement sa joue et lui sourit.

« Ne soyez pas sot ! Bien évidemment que Draco va venir vous voir. Il n'a pas pu se libérer pour être présent maintenant dû à des obligations et des engagements qu'il a personnellement pris à l'égard des chimères. Vous comprendrez, après mon récit, que vu la dette que nous avons à l'égard du Tout petit, notre fils est un homme de bien et de devoir comme nous rêvions de le voir grandir. »

Les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusque là. Celles qu'il ne voulait pas verser sur lui même à se savoir encore en vie, à savoir que sa femme malgré sa colère devant le danger auquel il s'était exposé, lui était rendu toujours aussi belle et aimante. Celles là même qui avaient manqué de lui briser le cœur quand il avait imaginé que son fils le rejetait. Elles coulèrent toutes malgré lui, inondant ses joues, baignant la main de Narcissa toujours posée sur sa peau. Et il ne pleurait même pas pour tout cela. Cela aurait pu être assez pour faire pleurer n'importe qui mais ce qui l'avait ému au de là de toute sa résistance, c'était de savoir que son fils était un homme meilleur que lui et il ne pleurait pas de peine mais d'une joie qu'il n'avait jamais crut possible de ressentir un jour.

Narcissa le laissa pleurer quelques instants puis lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle retapa les oreillers derrière lui et l'installa confortablement en ajoutant de nombreux coussins en position demi assise afin qu'il soit mieux installé pour écouter son récit. Elle lui proposa même une tasse de thé qu'il regarda un instant avec suspicion se demandant si une potion n'avait pas été mélangé avec le liquide transparent et ambré qui la remplissait.

Connaissant Narcissa, elle devait avoir très certainement mis quelque chose dedans pour son bien et selon les conseils de l'infirmière. Lucius se résigna finalement à prendre la tasse sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Heureusement pour lui, la boisson même si légèrement amer malgré la pointe de miel qui y avait été ajouté n'avait pas mauvais goût et il la sirota tranquillement en écoutant sa femme.

Il savait que Narcissa et Draco avaient rejoint les servants des Chimères. Augusta le lui avait fait comprendre au Ministère. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre, c'était les événements de Gringotts concernant le rituel qui avait activé l'héritage magique ancestrale de sa femme et son fils. Apprendre que la noble famille Black avait du sang de créature magique fut assez stupéfiant. Découvrir que celui ci avait été activé chez sa femme et son fils le sidéra. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait pousser sa femme à accepter le rituel et il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir agit de la sorte. Mais étant habitué à analyser et à interpréter les données qu'on lui fournissait rapidement pour en tirer le meilleur partit, il comprit ce que d'autre avait mis plus de temps à réaliser, le monde magique telle qu'il le connaissait était bâti sur des fondations mensongères.

Et la suprématie du sang était une belle gageure ! Il se massa doucement le front en grimaçant. Pas évident d'admettre tout cela d'emblée, mais le récit de sa femme ne lui permettait pas de douter. De plus il arrivait aussi à la conclusion que le but des chimères était de provoquer des changements. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle un Malfoy ne pouvait pas résister, c'était bien un défi politique. Surtout de si grande envergure.

« Encore une tasse de thé ? » Lui demanda Narcissa interrompant pour la première fois son monologue en voyant la grimace de douleur qu'il arborait.

« Qu'avez vous mis dedans ? » rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac en grimaçant.

« Ce n'est qu'une infusion à base de plante pour limiter la migraine. Il me semblait bien que vous en auriez besoin. » Répondit Narcissa en roulant des yeux devant la moue boudeuse de son époux

« Alors volontiers, très chère car je sens que votre récit n'est pas encore fini, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non effectivement, nous n'avons pas encore atteint le nœud du problème. » Lui sourit sa femme en lui tendant à nouveau sa tasse pleine.

Et il se mit à boire tranquillement sa tasse en écoutant sans l'interrompre la suite du récit de Narcissa. Il devina assez rapidement qu'elle omettait certaines informations. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour percevoir les infimes hésitations dans sa voix quand elle butait sur les mots afin de ne pas lui révéler certains éléments. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, notant cependant intérieurement les sujets qu'elle n'osait abordé dans leur totalité. Comme l'identité des chimères ou son implication dans le concile qui se préparait à Poudlard.

Lucius devinait pourquoi elle se montrait si secrète même avec lui et loin de s'en fâcher, il était fier de voir sa femme s'en tenir aux règles de sécurité qui avaient dû lui être imposer afin de conserver le secret sur cette réunion de la plus haute importance. Il était même satisfait que son épouse ait pu se faire une place de choix dans le comité organisateur du concile et en y réfléchissant deux secondes, il savait que lui personnellement avait ou aurait d'autre chose à faire que de se pencher sur cette question particulière. Savoir qu'il avait un allié possible dans la place pourrait lui être utile pour plus tard. Encore faudrait-il que Narcissa ne se montra point trop têtu, ce qui malheureusement était un trait de caractère qui avait tendance à s'affirmer chez elle quand le sujet lui tenait à cœur. Même lui doutait d'être capable de la faire changer d'opinion quand elle avait quelque chose en tête.

Narcissa parla longuement aussi de Draco et de ce qu'avait fait leur fils en son absence. Avoir la confirmation que son héritier fricotait bien avec Potter le fit légèrement crisper les lèvres mais devant le regard réprobateur de sa femme il ne fit aucune remarque. Et il comprit rapidement pourquoi son épouse tenait l'adolescent brun en si haute estime et il fut rassurer de se voir confirmer que Potter ne suivait plus aveuglément Dumbledore. Le récit qu'elle lui fit de l'opération qu'avait mené son fils et Potter à Sainte Mangouste, lui rappela qu'il avait toujours secrètement voulu changer les conditions de vie de sa sœur. Par lâcheté, par peur de perdre son statut et plein d'autre raison qui n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour améliorer les conditions de vie de sa sœur et cela l'avait toujours miné au fond de lui. Il soupira. Le monde était en train de changer. Il était en plein bouleversement et s' il n'y prenait pas garde il se ferait emporter par le cours des événements sans rien maîtriser. Sauf qu'un Malfoy ne se laissait pas mener comme un mouton ! Un Malfoy était de ceux qui menaient les luttes et guidait les autres. Sa décision était donc prise et même s'il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, il allait apporter sa pierre à la restructuration du Monde magique.

Elle lui apprit aussi qu'il se trouvait au Manoir des Chimères et que d'autres se trouvait là pour le moment, même si tous ne tarderait pas à quitter les lieux pour se rendre à Poudlard qui deviendrait pour un temps le nouveau quartier générale des Chimères. La présence de Severus parmi les servants ne le surpris pas plus que cela. Il fit la moue en apprenant celle de Sirius Black, mais fut vraiment étonné quand Narcissa lui parla de la meute de Loup Garou. Enfin après réflexion, si Black était dans les parages, il devait être logique d'y voir Lupin mais tout une meute, même si Narcissa avait préciser qu'elle n'était pas bien grande, cela l'avait quelque peu abasourdis surtout quand elle lui confirma qu'ils suivaient tous les anciens préceptes des meutes. Ce qui, quand comme lui, on avait fréquenter les manières de celle de Greyback donnait l'impression de passer du coq à l'âne !

« Je crois vous avoir fait part de l'essentiel. » Termina Narcissa en se levant de son lit.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment allaient les enfants ? »

« Mieux que vous Lucius. Même si leur arrivé les a un peu choqué, ils se reposent dans les chambres qui leur ont été attribué. Seul le jeune Nott a été convoqué par l'Awa du clan tout à l'heure, afin qu'il soit avertis de sa véritable nature.»

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de notre arrivée... » Demanda Lucius espérant orienter la conversation sur autre chose que le statut du jeune Nott. Il ne voulait pas déjà aborder le sujet avec sa femme. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Même si d'après ce qu'elle avait pu dire un peu plutôt, il était sûr qu'elle savait qu'il avait bu une potion contenant le sang du garçon et que tout comme lui elle en mesurait les conséquences.

« Vous avez transplané dans le Nid. Privilège assez rare et imprévu dans votre cas. Les pauvres petits se sont retrouvé dans le noir observé par le regard imposant et animal des Chimères, je crois que les enfants étaient à deux doigts de la crise de nerf, ce qui vu ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, était plus qu'excusable. » Répondit en riant doucement Narcissa avant qu'un léger frappement à la porte ne l'arrête et qu'elle ne soupire.

« Mon temps impartie vient de se terminer. » souffla t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux. « Il y a temps de chose que j'aurais aimé encore vous dire et il y en a encore tant d'autres que j'aurais aimé entendre de votre part, Lucius, mais avant cela vous devez régler certaines petites choses avec vos prochains visiteurs. »

Elle se releva et lui sourit avant de s'éloigner pour ouvrir la porte sur le jeune Nott et étrangement il était accompagné par la matriarche des Londubat se qui fit froncer les sourcils à Lucius qui s'il s'était attendu à devoir parler à Théodore, ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Augusta.

« Merci de m'avoir laisser quelques instants avec mon époux. Je vous le laisse à présent. Lucius, n'oubliez pas Draco et moi, nous vous aimons ! »

Et elle sortit laissant Lucius quelques peu abasourdi par la scène que venait de leur jouer sa femme. Il était gêné qu'elle ait pu prononcé ses paroles devant des témoins et il ne savait pas si le rouge qui teintait ses joues était dû à la honte ou à la colère pour ce manque de convenance.

« C'était la moindre des choses, Narcissa et cela nous aura permit d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour révéler à Théodore le secret de son sang. » déclara Augusta tout en refermant la porte derrière sa femme avant de se tourner vers lui et de sourire moqueuse en voyant son air gêné. « Ne le prenez pas mal, Lucius, elle ne fait qu'énoncer un fait. »

« Fait que je connais et dont il n'est pas nécessaire de faire l'apologie en publique. »

« Et que vous avez tendance à oublier, si j'en crois les événements de cette nuit. » Insista la vieille femme en prenant place sur une chaise non loin de son lit et en invitant l'adolescent blond à en faire de même.

Lucius grommela dans son menton quelques propos incohérents sur la solidarité féminine avant de se lancer dans une observation plus minutieuse de l'ami de son fils. Théo bien qu'encore fatigué et marqué par ce qu'il avait dû endurer au cours des derniers jours, lui sembla plus reposer et plus serein. A n'en pas douter découvrir la vérité sur le mal qui le rongeait devait y être pour beaucoup, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait autre chose et il était bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il retournait.

« Avez vous vu Draco ? » Demanda le jeune Nott tout en prenant place à côté de la vieille femme.

« Non pas encore. D'après Narcissa, il aurait quelques petites choses à régler avant de pouvoir me rendre visite. »

Le petit blond sembla déçu de sa réponse mais se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. Lucius aurait bien abordé avec lui le fond du problème qui les liait l'un à l'autre mais la présence de la vieille sorcière le dérangeait et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler sa vie privée devant la douairière.

« Votre fils viendra après nous et effectivement il est occupé à l'heure actuelle à régler les conséquences des événements de la nuit dernière. » Leur confirma Augusta avec un sourire qui tout en se voulant rassurant avait quelque chose de prédateur qui les retint de demander davantage de détails. Pour le moment et à Augusta du moins.

Mais ni Lucius, ni Théo ne comptaient laisser le blond s'en sortir sans une compète explication sur ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si urgent à faire. Parce que cela devait être plus que grave pour qu'il n'ait pas rendu visite à son père, allant contre toute son éducation d'héritier de la famille. Lucius eut un petit soupir d'exaspération, se souvenant que la plus part des principes dans lesquels il avait été élevé et qu'il avait transmis à son fils se basaient sur du faux.

« A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous avez en toute connaissance de cause bu la potion créée à partir du sang de Théodore, n'est ce pas ? » Attaqua d'entrée Augusta qui avait bien remarqué que sa présence mettait mal à l'aise Lucius et que celui ci ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec elle.

Il déglutit difficilement devant le regard acéré qu'elle lui accorda, hochant la tête pour admettre qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait bu. Il se demanda aussi si la vieille femme n'avait pas été répartit à Griffondor dans son jeune temps pour attaquer un problème aussi épineux si franchement.

« Bien. Je sais aussi que vous avez des connaissances concernant les chimères. Certainement plus qu'aucun autre sorcier. Mais visiblement ces connaissances ne se limitent pas uniquement à elles ?»

Il acquiesça de nouveau se demandant ou la vieille femme voulait en venir quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait avoué sous la torture. La loi 27 ! Il devait avertir le plus rapidement possible les chimères de la menace qu'il avait fait pesé sur elles, contre son gré. Vu la démonstration qu'il avait eut de leur pouvoir et de leur détermination, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de passer pour un traître auprès des créatures. Malheureusement Augusta levant un index, lui intima le silence avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est ce que je me trompe, si j'avance que ces connaissances vous sont plus accessibles depuis, disons, quelques jours, comme si un voile se levait dans votre esprit quand vous voulez obtenir un renseignement de votre mémoire ? Des éléments que vous ignoriez savoir ou qui vous étaient étranger s'inscrivent dans votre esprit quand vous le sollicitez sur un sujet précis ?»

En y réfléchissant, Augusta avait raison, reconnut-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas prêter attention avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il devait admettre que depuis la première fois qu'il avait eut la lettre de Greyback entre les mains, sa mémoire semblait mieux fonctionné. Comme si tout avait été scellé et que petit à petit tout lui revenait en mémoire.

« Oui. » Admit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence introspectif. « Et vous avez une explication pour ce phénomène, je présume, d'où votre présence ici ? »

« Exactement, mon cher, mais ne soyez pas pressé et faisons les choses dans l'ordre, voulez vous ? Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'en tenir, vous devez régler certains détails avec le jeune Nott. Dans un premier temps. Par la suite vous et moi aurons une discussion sur vos nouvelles responsabilités. » Révéla la vieille sorcière en souriant plus franchement sans aucune once d'ironie.

Lucius sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine devant le regard franc et lumineux que lui accordait la grand mère de Neville sans sourciller. Il connaissait le veille femme et sa réputation de femme de fer. Il avait dans l'idée que Narcissa et elle avaient déjà lancé leur propre révolution et il ne souhaitait pas se trouver du côté adverse. Il ignorait encore ce qu'elle voulait exactement de lui et il n'arrivait pas à décider si cela serait un bien ou un mal. Tout ce qu'il comprenait à l'instant, c'était que d'un manière ou d'une autre, il était lié magiquement à partir de maintenant à la douairière de la famille Londubat.

Bien que son taux d'énergie magique soit au plus bas, il pouvait sentir sa magie pulser en lui et autours de lui au même rythme que celle de la vieille femme. C'était déstabilisant mais certainement pas autant que de savoir que votre vie était entre les mains d'un gamin de seize ans , amis de votre fils et que vous connaissiez à peine.

« Il a été convenue avec mes Seigneurs que je serais le témoin de moralité neutre de votre entretien. Raison pour laquelle nous réglerons notre affaire, après celle qui vous concerne tous les deux. » Reprit la sorcière en les regardant tour à tour droit dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris le degré officiel que prenait leur conversation. « Êtes vous prêts ? »

« Oui madame. » fut le premier à répondre Théodore en serrant les poings sur ses cuisses et en baissant légèrement la tête quelque peu gêné par la situation.

« Oui. » Répondit enfin Lucius aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait espérant redonner ainsi à l'adolescent suffisamment de confiance en lui pour qu'il le fixe à nouveau sans peur et sans honte.

Théodore se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, lança un regard en coin à la vieille sorcière qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Il soupira et releva son menton, regardant Lucius mais ne pouvant fixer son regard dans celui du père de son ami.

« Tout d'abord, je dois vous avertir que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les obligations dû à mon statut. C'est tout nouveau pour moi et j'ignorais ce que cela impliquait de laisser mon sang dans une potion. Si j'avais eut la moindre idée des conséquences que cela aurait pour vous, je n'aurais jamais accepter de vous en donner une. Cependant je suis conscient qu'il nous aurait été alors impossible de nous échapper. »

« Je partage votre analyse de la situation et je vous certifie que j'ai bien bu cette potion en connaissance de cause ! » Répéta Lucius pour en convaincre le gamin qui grimaça, visiblement pas complètement convaincu.

« Pourquoi ? C'était vous condamner à mort ! Pire, puisque votre âme aurait été réduite au néant ! Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? »

Visiblement la personne qui avait expliqué au jeune homme ce qu'il était réellement, n'avait pas hésité et lui avait parlé franchement de ce qui relevait de sa responsabilité. Lucius ne doutait pas que c'était la meilleure solution, il regrettait simplement que l'ami de son fils culpabilise à son sujet alors qu'il avait agit en toute connaissance de cause.

« Si par mon sacrifice, je pouvais vous permettre de vous échapper, était la seule pensée cohérente qui me soutenait à ce moment. »

« C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Théodore serrant encore plus les poings et croisant à nouveau le regard de Lucius et se retenant visiblement de ne pas bondir de sa chaise. « Et parfaitement égoïste comme comportement ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire, jeune homme, même si Narcissa et la jeune chimère y ont mis plus de forme. »

« Vous imaginiez peut être que je vous laisserais mourir ? Ou que je souhaiterais votre mort une fois en sécurité? Comme celle de tous ceux qui ont goûté à une potion crée grâce à mon sang ? Imaginez vous le carnage, si je lançais cette malédiction ! ?»

Lucius pâlit. En buvant il savait ce que cela impliquerait mais il n'avait pas réaliser que cela n'impliquait pas que lui. Enfermé comme il l'avait été dans un cachot, il n'avait pas vraiment eut à se préoccuper de qui avait pris la place de Severus pour fournir les Mangemorts en différents potions. Et maintenant il commençait tout juste à comprendre le massacre que se serait si effectivement Théodore lançait le pouvoir de dévastation du Ciboire.

Quelqu'un d'aigri et poussé dans ses derniers retranchements aurait certainement trouvé que c'était un moyen efficace et définitif de se débarrasser du Lord sombre. Lucius aurait mentit s'il avait nié que cette idée ne lui avait pas parut sûre et attirante. Son esprit cependant avait rapidement échafaudée les avantages et les inconvénients de ce plan. Et parce qu'il savait aller plus loin que les premières évidences, il savait que cette idée aussi plaisante soit elle, avait un prix. Un incommensurable prix moral qu'il ne voulait pas voir un adolescent de seize ans porter seul.

En un sortilège Théodore Nott pouvait mettre fin à la guerre. Théodore pouvait anéantir l'ennemie, car il savait tout comme Lucius que tous les suivants du Lord et peut être même le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même, avaient bu une potion contenant son sang et qu'il avait le pouvoir de les détruire. De les tuer. De les envoyer au néant ! Un massacre unilatéral dont le garçon serait le seul responsable et qui malgré ses souffrances, ne pouvaient envisager de tuer ses parents et ceux de ses amis et parfois même ses propres camarades de sang froid ?

Peut être pas mettre un terme à l'existence de Voldemort tant qu'il lui resterait des horcruxes. Lucius fronça les sourcils d'où lui venait cette information ? Il avait le sentiment d'avoir toujours su pour l'existence de ses fragments d'âmes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Comme s'il était capable d'assembler enfin les pièces d'un puzzle qui jusque là était resté inachevé et qui maintenant lui apparaissait clairement. Il regarda Augusta qui se contenta de hocher la tête et de l'invité à se concentrer sur Théodore ce qu'il fit en notant dans un coins de son esprit de reparler de cela ainsi que de la loi 27 avec la vieille femme qui lui semblait occupée une place particulière au sein du Clan des chimères.

« Excusez mon jugement hâtif, je n'avais pas pris connaissance de l'ampleur de la situation. » soupira-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Théo.

« Je ne souhaite la mort de personne. » Déclara l'adolescent. « L'Awa du clan que j'ai rencontré m'a assuré que ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait de moi et cela m'a soulagé. Il a même précisé que les vampires préféreraient régler cela d'un autre manière, mais que j'aurais le temps d'en discuter avec eux plus tard... »

« Je suis du même avis, même si je crains que les Vampires ne voient pas d'un bon œil le traitement qui a été le votre jusque là et qu'eux n'aient pas vos scrupules à mettre un terme à certaines existences qu'ils jugeront nuisible. »

« Tant qu'ils ne les tueront pas, je ne suis pas contre un peu de souffrance. Loin de moi l'idée de les laisser s'en tirer sans qu'ils payent » Reprit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

« Je partage votre point de vue. » Marmonna Lucius sachant pertinemment qu'il était parfois plus cruel de laisser vivre et souffrir plutôt que de tuer rapidement.

«Bien vous voilà parvenu à un accord donc ? » Intervint Augusta en claquant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

« Un accord ? » Répéta Lucius surpris.

« Oui » Répondit le jeune Nott sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Lucius. « Même si cela ne s'est pas fait dans les règles et dans l'ordre, je crois que nous sommes parvenue à un accord. »

« De quoi parlez vous ? »

« Et bien, pour faire simple Lucius, je crois que vous êtes le premier a qui Théodore reconnaît la légitimité. » Résuma Augusta avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Pardon ! C'est... » Balbutia Lucius.

_C'est impossible_ allait être ses premières paroles mais tout comme il avait su que la malédiction du Ciboire ne tuerait pas définitivement le Lord à cause des Horcruxes, il savait que ce n'était pas les mots les plus adaptés à la situation et surtout à l'honneur que lui faisait le jeune Nott. Effectivement maintenant que sa mémoire s'activait, il savait que comme l'avait dit Théodore, rien ne s'était déroulé dans le bon sens.

Selon la tradition dans un premier temps, il aurait du présenter lui, Lucius, une requête puis faire ses preuves et enfin goûter à la Coupe vivante. Là autant dire qu'ils avaient tout fait à l'envers ! Et ce n'était pas rien de le dire puisque Lucius n'avait même pas demandé à être choisit. Mais il comprenait l'honneur qui lui était fait et comme le lui avait si bien fait remarquer sa femme qui était il pour le refuser ! ? Un Malfoy n'a pas à refuser les honneurs , il doit juste s'en montrer digne et fier.

« C'est un honneur que de vous apporter mon expérience et mon soutien. » furent finalement les paroles qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors que Théodore souriait et qu'Augusta riait elle plus franchement.

« Lucius, mon ami, ceci étant réglé passons au dernier points qui concerne votre nouveau statut. » Lui ordonna la vieille sorcière d'une voix claire ou chevrotait encore un reste de rire.

Lucius en la regardant droit dans les yeux fut pris d'un effroyable doute. Il avait la très nette impression de s'être fait manipuler par la vielle femme et d'avoir surmonter une épreuve qu'il ignorait passer. Elle l'avait laisse se débrouiller avec le gamin pour analyser ses réactions et vérifier quelques chose qu'elle était encore la seule à savoir.

Impossible qu'un esprit aussi retord, soit sortit de Griffondor ! La matriarche du Clan Londubat cachait bien son jeu, mais il était impossible selon lui qu'elle soit une rouge et or.

« Donnez moi votre main »

Machinalement il la tendit. Elle s'en saisit et remonta sa manche révélant la marque des ténèbres.

Elle eut une mou de dégoût mais ne dit rien . Elle demanda à Théodore de l'aider à remonter la propre manche de sa robe ce qui révéla un tatouage bien diffèrent mais qui avait une signification dans l'esprit de Lucius dont la mémoire s'était mise à travailler à vitesse ultra rapide lui donnant l'impression d'être bombardé d'image et d'émotion qui ne lui appartenait pas. Bien trop! Bien trop vite! Assommé par tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit il n'essaya même pas de se débattre et laissa Augusta agir à sa guise.

Mais quand elle relâcha son étreinte, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne sut à propos de ce clan de Chimère qu'il ne partagea.

« Vous serez mon héritier, Lucius. Tout ce que je sais, vous le découvrirez bientôt. Vous serez le prochain Gardien de la Tradition orale. Pour établir le lien, je ne vous ais transférée que ce qui concerne ce clan, car c'était le plus urgent pour vous. »

« Merci pour cette considération, Madame. Ma tête va explosé... »

« Reprendriez vous du thé ? » suggera la vieille femme avec un sourire entendu

« Volontiers. » répondit Lucius avec un sourire crispé en voyant que sur son bras se trouvait toujours la marque des Ténèbres, il avait espéré y découvrir le même tatouage que celui d'Augusta.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cette marque infâme finira par disparaître si vous continuer à vous montrez à la hauteur de nos espérances. » Lui assura Augusta en lui tendant une tasse de thé qu'elle avait pris soin de réchauffer.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius fit confiance à la paroles qui lui était donné et il se promit de tout faire pour mériter d'être digne de ce nouvelle honneur qu'on lui accordait et qui lui permettrait de laver son nom. Et surtout de se montrer digne de son fils.

**A suivre...**

_Voila le dernier chapitre de l'année, le ton est un peu different mais j'espère que vous aurez passé un agréable moment entre ses lignes! Merci encore pour votre soutien et à tous! Tous mes meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle années! A bientôt!_**  
**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapitre 70 : **Promenade dans les bois

« Et après ? » Demanda Angus avec une voix chargée d'impatience.

Le jeune loup-Garou marchait dans la Forêt interdite en compagnie de Dénal et Draco. Il ignorait pourquoi la plus jeune des chimères avait voulu se rendre dans ces bois, avant de gagner Poudlard, mais l'idée ne lui semblait pas particulièrement bonne vue ce que son flair lui disait sur le danger qui rodait entre les hauts arbres de cette forêt. Il ignorait à qui appartenait les odeurs, mais il émanait de la plus par d'entre elle une impression de danger. Angus ne lui avait pas demander, trop occupé qu'il était pour le moment à écouter Draco lui narrer comment c'était déroulé son entrevue avec son père juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent à l'orée du bois.

« Après quoi ? » Questionna le sorcier blond avec un sourire joueur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Angus.

Le loup soupira. Visiblement Draco envisageait de le laisser mariné et envisageait sérieusement de jouer avec ses nerfs concernant ce qui s'était passé entre Lucius et lui. Pas qu' Angus soit particulièrement anxieux de savoir comment le père de Draco avait pu réagir en découvrant que son fils, son unique héritier, avait trouvé le moyen de se lier à un loup-Garou d'origine moldu. Il savait que même si cela ne convenait pas à son futur beau père, celui ci n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir convaincre Draco qu'il faisait une erreur. Donc cela ne l'inquiétait pas, mais il voulait savoir si la teneur de leur conversation, n'avait pas blessé son promis.

Promis. Un vieux terme pour indiquer un fiancé. Terme, qui dans la société moldu avait perdu de son sens mais qui dans les vieilles traditions des meutes que suivait son clan, avait un sens fort et auquel Angus voulait croire. Pas exactement qu'il soit du genre romantique et fleur bleu, mais pour lui, il était important de respecter les traditions quand elles mettaient en valeur des sentiments. Surtout quand ils étaient aussi fort que ceux qu'il éprouvait envers le blond et que la Magie de part le cadeau qu'elle leur avait fait, en les transformant en Inugami, n'avait fait que révéler et renforcer.

« Et bien dit nous ce qu'il sait passé après que tu ais dit à ton père tout ce que tu avais fait et ce que tu était devenu ! »

« Pourquoi veux tu que je te raconte, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment cela c'est terminé entre mon père et moi puisque tu étais là ! »

« Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Draco ! Évidemment que je sais comment cela c'est passé. Vu le lien que nous partageons et sa puissance, il serait navrant que je ne le sache pas ! Je tiens juste à ce que tu m'assures que tu n'a été blessé en rien et j'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche, alors tu va me répondre avant que je me décide à te faire cracher le morceau ! »

Draco rougit. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes qui se montrait aussi directe et franche. Même avec ses amis, il avait l'habitude de parler par sous entendu, plus ou moins équivoque. D'ailleurs, il était même prêt à parier que quelque part la franchise d'Angus avait étonné Dénal. Ce qui lui fut rapidement confirmé quand il croisa les yeux écarquillés de la jeune chimère.

En les voyant partager le même air ahuris, Angus ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton de professeur s'adressant à de jeunes enfants pour une leçon de moral.

« Le lien, la magie, qui nous unit c'est bien et c'est un élément important de notre relation qui nous a permit d'évoluer plus vite. C'est une part importante de notre relation. Je l'admet, mais il y a des choses qui ont besoin d'être dite pour être comprise. Et même parfois répété pour être définitivement admise . Je sais par le lien ce que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre, mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour le rendre visible et vivant à mes yeux. J'ai grandi dans un univers au tout cela tient du rêve. Même si je ne renie rien, je sais que rien ne vaut les mots. Alors, mon petit loup, je t'aime et attend toi a ce que je te le dise, te le répète et te le prouve chaque jour !Et je compte bien que tu en fasse autant ! »

Angus eut au moins le décence, selon Draco tout du moins, de rougir à la fin de sa tirade, démontrant ainsi que derrière ses grandes et belles paroles, il se sentait un peu gêné de dire cela devant témoin. Enfin si on pouvait appeler témoins les animaux et autres créatures qui vagabondaient à leurs occupations dans la forêt interdite, tout en surveillant les intrus qui avaient pénétré son territoire. Et Dénal qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire dans l'esprit d'Angus et Draco , était en partie responsable de l'évolution rapide et irrémédiable de leur relation.

« Ok j'ai compris le message. » sourit Draco avec au fond de ses yeux gris un je ne sais quoi de satisfaction et de prédateur en chasse qui firent déglutir de travers le jeune loup. « Je t'aime aussi sac à puces ! Mais mon éducation à moi est tout autre alors ne t'attend pas à de grandes effusions en publique...En privé, je ne dit pas.»

Draco voulait apparemment jouer, et Angus n'était pas décidé à lui laissé remporté la manche sans lui opposer un minimum de résistance et le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. A la plus grande joie discrète de Dénal qui suivait leur échange verbale avec intérêt.

« T'inquiète Draco les effusions en publique, c'est mon rayon ! » Reprit Angus en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Oui hum bref passons. » Marmonna le blond . « Pour en revenir à mon père et à la conversation que nous avons eut, une fois qu'il a eut compris la nature de notre relation, il n'a pas vraiment été heureux car il avait peur pour moi et je peux le comprendre. Il a tenté de me dissuader de certaines choses, comme de venir ici avec vous deux, mais je lui ai démontrer que je savais les dangers qui pouvaient croiser ma route et que j'étais prêt à les affronter et que mieux encore je ne serait pas seul pour le faire et qu'il devais bien se rendre compte que têtu comme il est Dénal viendrait ici avec ou sans nous et qu'il valait mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui. Sans les bouleversements que le clan Chimères a déjà amorcé , il aurait été certainement moins compréhensif en ce qui concerne notre lien à proprement parler. En fait il se berce sûrement encore d'illusion quand à ce que doit être un gendre idéal, mais il a beaucoup changé et les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je pense qu'il comprend la chance que j'ai à t'avoir pour promis. »

« En même temps » Ironisa Dénal. « Je ne suis pas certain que Lucius soit pressé de voir Angus te prouver son amour en publique ! »

Ce qui lui valu une légère pichenette derrière la tête de la part de Draco alors que le loup lui faisait un clin d'oeil complice.

«Ce genre d'argument n'est pas de ton âge, gamin ! » bougonna le blond. « Bref mon père a beaucoup à faire pour le clan et je crois qu'il va avoir d'autres chats à fouetter que de porter un trop grand intérêt à ma vie sentimental. Il a parle à Ialon et aux autres servants de ce qu'il savait sur les horcruxes et sur les révélations qu'il a fait sous la torture à Vous savez qui ! On ne peut pas vraiment affirmer que les révélations qu'il a faite est réjouie nos amis, mais au moins nous sommes informés. »

« Sirius, Rémus, Max et Harry sont parti se renseigner sur les horcruxes restant. En recoupant leurs informations sur les objets qui aurait pu en abriter un avec celles que nous a donné ton père, ils vont mener à bien leur mission de destruction. » confia Dénal tout en continuant à progresser dans le sous bois, toujours suivit par les deux autres.

« Et pour cette fameuse règle 27 ? » Demanda Angus.

« Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire contre cette règle. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour limiter les informations qui pourrait circuler concernant notre localisation mais il ne va pas falloir réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'à un moment donnée, nous serons tous forcement réunis ici, à Poudlard et que ce sera leur seule opportunité de nous attaquer. » Déclara Dénal.

« Super, une bataille rangé dans Poudlard ! Tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé ! » s'exclama Draco non sans une bonne dose d'ironie.

Puis le serpentard pila net manquant de peu de se faire percuter par Angus qui ne vit qu'au dernier moment qu'il s'était arrêté. Draco fixait la jeune chimère qui continuait sa progression dans les bois, sans s'être rendu compte que son ami avait stoppé. Ce dont doutait franchement le blond. Non seulement car Dénal et eux avait un lien magique particulier depuis qu'ils étaient Inugami, mais aussi parce que celui ci n'avait pas réagit à sa remarque sarcastique, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu' l'intuition qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit n'était pas loin d'être la vérité. Il serra les poings avant de reprendre la parole tout en se remettant à marcher d'un pas plus que rageur derrière la jeune chimères espérant la rattraper pour lui soutirer une explication, qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir leur donner facilement. Il était clait dans l'esprit de Draco que Dénal en faisant comme si de rien n'était, refusait de l'ecouter à propos de ce que venait de lui souffler son intuition.

« Dénal ! Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que vous envisager sérieusement de provoquer ?! » hurla-t-il en se rapprochant de Dénal qui se retourna vers eux avec un petit sourire contrit. « C'est de la folie ! »

« Et bien, disons que le plan final manque encore de détail mais dans les grandes ligens c'est bien ce que nous envisageons de faire. » Avoua la plus jeune des chimère en tentant un sourire charmeur qui ne rencontra que le regard froid et métallique de l'héritier des Malfoy.

Bien que n'ayant pas tout suivi du raisonnement de son promis, Angus instinctivement se rangeait à son avis. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement pourquoi Draco était si faché, hormis qu'il avait déjà eut la preuve que lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie des Chimères, le blond avait un élan protecteur plus fort même que l'instinct de survie de celles ci. Il n'en avait eut la démonstration qu'avec Dénal mais il sentait que cela était vrai envers les deux autres.

En dehors du fait que ni lui ni Draco n'adhérait au sens, poussé à l'extrême, du sacrifice dont pouvait faire preuve les créatures magiques, il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait les Chimères à ne comptez que sur elles même et leur manie de ne pas demander d'aide. Pas qu'elles refusaient le soutien de ceux qui les servaient ou qu'elles minimisent le rôle de leur partenaire dans le jugement. Seulement elles se contentaient, et c'était valable pour les trois, de ce que les autres voulaient bien leur donner, sans jamais rien réclamer, alors qu'elles auraient été en droit d'exiger des sorciers qu'ils leur obéissent.

Angus savait pourtant combien elles auraient été en droit d'ordonner que les choses changent et d'imposer que ces changements se fassent dans la direction qu'elles le souhaitaient. Mais elles n'en faisaient rien ! Pire elles laissaient chacun agir à sa guise et en fonction de ses valeurs. Laisser la responsabilité de la révolution du monde magique aux êtres qui le constituaient n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi mais cela ne leur facilitait pas la tâche et ne leur avait apporter que des complications.

« Arrête tout de suite tes regards de Flereurs battu, tu n'obtiendra rien de nous cette fois par ce stratagème ! C'est de votre vie qu'on parle , bon sang ! » S'impatienta Draco devant l'expression candide de Dénal qui se renfrogna. « Je croyais que tu avais appris la leçon, triple andouille ! »

« Puisque tu veux absolument en discuter maintenant et si sérieusement. » Répondit la jeune chimère en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en se stoppant dans une petite clairière. « Allons y mais ne vient pas te plaindre après si la réponse ne te satisfait pas ! »

« Oh là-dessus je ne me fais aucune illusion. » Répliqua tout aussi sèchement le blond avec un air tout aussi buté que celui de Dénal ce qui fit soupirer Angus. «Je sais pertinemment que votre projet ne va pas me plaire ! »

Le loup garou ignorait ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici, mais il lui sembla évident que cela leur prendrait plus de temps et qu'il seraient peut être en retard pour le rendez vous que leur avait fixé les autres à Poudlard.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Dénal un rien interloqué.

« Parce qu'il vous met en danger » Répondit Draco sans hésiter ni changer de ton.

« Les probabilités penchent cependant en notre faveur et nous avons tenu compte de nombreux facteurs et variable pour mettre ce plan en place. » Lâcha Dénal en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il réfléchissait et qu'il devait plus ou moins s'entretenir avec les deux autres chimères.

« Les proba quoi ? » Demanda Draco en levant les sourcils.

« C'est une notion de mathématique moldu » intervint Angus.

« Mathématiques ? » Répéta Draco avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se souvenait avoir déjà entendu parler de cette matière avec Hermione pendant que Harry s'expliquait avec Ron au Terrier. Elle lui avait fait par de sa similarité avec une certaine forme de magie, l'arythmancie« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en arythmancie, toi ? Tu n'a suivit aucun cour à Poudlard à ce sujet ? »

« J'ai appris les bases dans la pensine d'Augsuta. » reconnut Dénal en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu passais trop de temps la-dedans. » Marmonna Draco dans un soupir. « Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'on ne peut pas tout contrôler et que cette forme de magie reste source d'erreur possible. Tout comme la divination... »

« Je sais. J'ai déjà eut une conversation avec Ialon a ce propos. Raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. »

« Je croyais que nous venions pour rencontrer le représentant des créatures magiques qui ne sont pas représenté au sein du système politique sorcier parce que considérée comme des inférieurs ou des animaux ? »

Autours d'eux il y eut alors un brouhaha de bruit divers. Cris, froissement d'ailes, bruissement de feuilles, galop de sabot et bien d'autre indéfinissable tant la cacophonie régna. La forêt qui avait parut calme, comme endormit jusque là, occupé à les surveiller silencieusement, semblait s'être réveillée aux dernières paroles de l'héritier des Malfoy, provoquant un chaos assourdissant.

« Enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre la première fois que tu as parlé de venir faire un petit tour dans les bois. » continua le blond tout en scrutant les environs, méfiant de ce qui pourrait sortir des sous bois.

Angus semblait lui aussi sur la défensive et seul Dénal affichait un air serein presque amusé. La jeune chimère s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une voix moqueuse accompagne de léger applaudissement le fit avant lui.

« Bravo Malfoy ! Quelle magnifique arrivée ! » fit une voix sortant d'un peu plus loin devant eux, quelque part plus profondément dans la forêt.

« On voit qu'il a de l'éducation, le futur lord, il sait y faire avec les mots, n'est ce pas Georges ? »

«Comme tu dis, Fred. Encore que je me demande comment réagirait sa langue si _elle_ n'avait pas interdit à quiconque de faire le moindre mal à ces trois là. »

Les jumeaux Weasley venaient apparaître à l'autre bout de la clairière, affichant toujours le même air moqueur et farceur que leur avait connu Dénal. Même si pour eux, il n'était qu'un gamin inconnu accompagné de Draco et d'un autre garçon tout aussi inconnu que lui.

« Au cas ou ton éducation ne l'ait pas mentionné, Malfoy, il est très impoli d'insulter ses hôtes sur le seuil de leur maison. » Reprit celui qui devait être Georges.

Draco, légèrement honteux et comprenant parfaitement que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprété, se reprit rapidement. Une joute d'esprit avec les jumeaux cela ne se refusait pas et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre, tout en reconnaissant ces tords.

« Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser . Il n'était nullement dans mes intentions d'offenser qui que ce soit. Il est évident que je manque du vocabulaire adéquat pour définir nos hôtes alors si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de combler cette lacune, je vous en serait grée. »

Les deux Weasley le fixèrent à leur tour légèrement abasourdi avant d'échanger un court mais incisif regard entre eux.

« Un point pour toi, Malfoy. » S'inclina respectueusement Fred « Elle a dit que tu ne nous décevrais pas, mais là... »

« Tu dépasse nos espérances les plus optimistes et nous seront ravie de partager avec toi nos connaissances » termina Georges à la place de son frère. « Venez, elle nous attend au cœur de la Forêt. Et si tu nous présentais tes copains ? Je ne me souviens pas les avoir déjà vu à Poudlard ! »

Suivant les jumeaux, ils se remirent en route, s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les profondeurs de la forêt qui était redevenu silencieuse. Comme si tout ce qui visait en son sein, écoutait la conversation entre les quatre adolescents.

« Et pour une bonne raison, aucun d'eux n'y a encore mis les pieds. » Répondit Draco. Il connaissait les règles de sécurité et était bien décidé à les appliqué à la lettre. Pas par manque de confiance, envers les jumeaux mais parce qu'on était jamais certain de qui pouvait écouter une conversation, surtout quand elle se déroulait à l'extérieur. Hors de question de donner trop de détail sur l'identité de Dénal, du moins tant que celui ci ne donnerait pas de contre ordre. Pour Angus la vérité suffirait. « Dénal n'a que onze ans et Angus est un loup garou anciennement moldu. »

« Malfoy ! Je suis choqué ! » S'exclama théâtralement l'un des jumeaux. Draco aurait bien eut du mal à l'identifier car en marchant les deux adolescents avaient plusieurs fois échangé de position et il avait perdu le fils. Angus à coté de lui soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, puis aussi discrètement que possible, le loup posa son index sur son nez et fit mine de renifler.

Draco hocha la tête tout en roulant des yeux en arrière devant le cinéma des Weasley mais aussi devant l'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux de son promis.

«Comment un héritier sang pur peut il fréquenter, une créature aussi inférieur !? » continua l'autre frère alors que le flair de Draco identifia comme étant Fred. Il ne les identifiait pas à leur odeur, mais plus à l'aura de leur magie que leur sens d'Inugami percevait plus facilement encore que ceux des Loup-Garou. Il ne la voyait pas mais chaque aura magique avait une odeur particulière et personnelle. Impossible a usurper et à copier.

« Vous savez certainement aussi bien que moi que ce ne sont que des foutaises, alors ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! A moins que vous partagiez les idées de votre frère sur les créatures magique ? » déclara Draco avec désinvolture. « Ce qui me semble contraire à votre présence dans cette endroit et au rôle que vous remplissez auprès de celle qui vous a envoyé nous chercher pour nous guider. Je n'ai peut être pas son véritable titre en tête, mais je sais que si elle est la gardienne de la pierre cœur de la Forêt, alors toutes les créatures qui vivent ici sont sous sa protection et si vous êtes à son service, je vous vois mal considérer ses suivants comme de vulgaires bêtes ! »

« Non, bien évidemment, nous ne partageons pas l'avis de Ron. » Avoua Georges sur un ton plus triste et résigné. « C'est un idiot, borné. D'ailleurs autant vous le dire tout de suite, il ne voit pas d'un très bon œil de partager le manoir avec des serpentards. »

« Le contraire m'aurait franchement étonné. » Marmonnèrent presque en même temps Draco et Dénal.

« Tu as déjà rencontré notre petit frère, gamin ? »

« Pas moi en personne, mon grand frère et si je me souviens bien Ron n'a apparemment pas apprécié cette rencontre. » répondit Dénal en souriant aux jumeaux.

Les deux Weasley stoppèrent dans un bel ensemble, fixant le plus jeune de leur groupe avec incrédulité.

« Malfoy... »

« Je pense qu'au point ou nous en somme vous pouvez m'appeler Draco. Et je crois que la réponse à votre question est oui. Elle ne vous a pas dit qui vous veniez accueillir... »

« Non, elle aime réserver des surprises et j'avoue que là elle fait fort...Elle nous a dit d'aller chercher celui qui veux des certitudes plus que des réponses et les deux loups qui l'escortent. » Répondit Georges en soupirant. « Ce qui soulève plus de question... »

« Effectivement, mais que diriez vous d'en discuter quand nous serons arrivé à destination ? » Demanda le blond.

« Oui de toute façon nous sommes bientôt arrivé. » Reprit Fred en faisant un petit mouvement de tête pour leur indiquer leur prochaine direction.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant près de dix minutes avant d'arrivée dans une clairière ou s'élevait d'anciennes ruines . Peu importait ce qu'avait été dans un lointain passé l'édifice qui s'était élevé à cette endroit, il n'en restait pratiquement plus rien. Le peu de mur qui restait en vestige ne s'élevait pas plus haut que la taille et tous étaient tissée de verdure dû aux plantes qui poussaient au travers. Cependant il était impossible de les éviter ou de passer par dessus pour aller au plus court et atteindre le centre. Si on voulait gagner le cœur de ce qui avait du être une forteresse par le passé, il fallait emprunter un chemin sinueux qui n'était pas sans rappeler un dédale bien conçu pour perdre les visiteurs mal intentionnés. Heureusement pour eux, les jumeaux semblaient connaître le chemin par cœur et ils les guidèrent sans hésitation jusqu'au centre de ce qui avait dû être des siècles auparavant une salle d'apparat.

« Je n'aurais imaginé qu'il existait un endroit pareil au cœur de la forêt ! » S'étonna Draco en regardant partout autour de lui tout en faisant comme Dénal un tour sur lui même.

Au centre ne se trouvait qu'un arbre très diffèrent de ses congénères qui l'entourait. Rien que son tronc interpellait par sa forme. On aurait dit un tressage complexe de bois qui à la lumière du soleil se paraît de reflets scintillant. Son feuillage d'argent faisait baissé les yeux. Dénal resta un moment à contempler l'arbre la tête incliné sur le côté droit et un sourire satisfait éclairait son visage.

« Nous non plus à vrai dire » acquiesça un des jumeaux pendant qu'Angus se penchait sur les pierres en elles mêmes pour mieux les examiner.

Le loups garou n'avait pas perdu sa passion pour les vieilles pierre et les vieux édifices et celui qui avait du s'élever à cette endroit avait du être magnifique. Sous les plantes, il pouvait deviner que certaines des pierres avaient été travaillé, quasi sculpté de manière indépendante et ajusté les unes aux autres pour former une sorte de fresque qu'il aurait été impossible de reconstituer dans son ensemble vu l'état de délabrement du bâtiment et une part de lui le regrettait.

Ils entendirent tous une voix cristalline qui leur parvint comme assourdie, comme si la personne qui chantait le faisait d'en dessous d'eux ou de l'intérieur d'une grotte. Les deux loups et la chimères cherchèrent pendant quelques secondes l'origine de cette voix si ensorcelante sous l'œil moqueur des jumeaux qui eux savaient visiblement d'où provenait la mélodie chanté.

Et puis le tronc de l'arbre sembla commencer à se désolidariser pour s'ouvrir et laisser apparaître une jeune fille pas très grande, pieds nus, vêtu d'une robe simple à manche courtes et d'un pantacourt en toile de couleur orangé ce qui jurait avec le haut de sa tenu qui se trouvait être un dégradé de vert. A son cou un collier fait de feuille, de glands et autres éléments qu'il était possible de trouver dans la forêt. Ses cheveux, d'un blond étrangement clair mais pas blanc comme ceux de Draco. On aurait plutôt pensé que de fin fils d'argent scintillait dans sa chevelure. Deux grand yeux bleu clair vif et joyeux se posèrent sur eux. La voix enchanteresse cessa son chant envoûtant sans pour autant arrêter sa mélodie.

« Bienvenue, vous êtes en bon endroit pour transformer vos doutes en certitudes. » Les salua la jeune fille avant que Draco ne l'interrompe en se frappant le front de la paume de la main.

« Oh par Merlin ! Ne manquait plus que Loufoqua pour que le tableau soit complet ! »

« Tu la connais, Draco ? » S'étonna Dénal.

« Dit donc, mon pote, qu'est ce qu'on a dit sur le fait de ne pas insulter les gens sur le seuil de leur maison ? » firent dans un ensemble parfait les jumeaux tout en accordant au blond une double pichenette bien synchronisé sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« Désolé...Oui, elle est d'un an plus jeune que moi mais elle est à Poudlard ! Luna Lovegood. »

« Ah c'est toi Luna ! Neville m'a parlé de toi... » S'exclama Dénal en souriant des mésaventures du blond. Par contre il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu la jeune fille dans les couloirs ou même dans la grande salle à Poudlard.

« Le parjure avait main mise la dessus aussi. » annonça rêveusement la jeune fille en fixant la jeune chimère comme si elle avait suivit ses pensées. « Même si parfois cela ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité ! »

Lancé dans le vide et n'ayant aucun rapport avec la conversation précédente sa phrase pouvait paraître hors de sens mais les adolescents avait tous pris l'habitude des échanges par l'esprit pour comprendre que cela s'adressait à l'un d'eux en particulier. Pas difficile par contre de comprendre à qui elle faisait référence. Ainsi Dumbledore s'arrangeait pour que certains de ses élèves n'aient pas de contact. Dans quel but ?

« Pour empêcher certaines alliances. » continua Luna en finissant de sortir de l'arbre qui se referma derrière elle.

Elle caressa l'écorce d'un geste lent et doux avec sur les traits de son visage toujours la même expression de douceur et de rêverie.

«Bien des choses auraient été autre si le premier chemin avait été suivit. » déclara Luna en s'approchant de Dénal qui la fixait avec un grand intérêt. « Mais la magie a fermé les yeux et le premier chemin s'est perdu dans les ténèbres et l'oubli. »

« La magie ne veut plus se contenter de regarder sans lutter. » Corrigea instantanément Dénal.

Draco et Angus vinrent se placer à ces côtés alors que les jumeaux faisaient de même avec la jeune fille. A son promis qui ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes et à qui la conversation paraissait complètement abstraite, Draco ne fit qu'un léger signe pour l'encourager à rester vigilant et écouter. Même sans comprendre, ils devaient tous deux agir pour le bien de la jeune chimère. Angus acquieça.

« Pour ça, à vous, à toi, merci, même si cela aurait pu être trop tard. » admit Luna sans se départir de son sourire en voyant comment s'était rassemblé les quatre autres autours d'eux. Et combien, elle pouvait le sentir dans leur aura, chacun était déterminé à protéger celui qu'il servait.

Dénal en avait lui aussi conscience et quelque part cela le dérangeait toujours. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse tenir suffisamment à son existence pour désirer la protéger lui paraissait encore saugrenue.

« Mais il n'en ait rien. »Assura Dénal en serrant les poings.

Luna eut un sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avait déjà eut la vision de cette rencontre. Elle aurait presque pu parler à la place de Dénal. Elle était celle qui voyait l'invisible. Celle qui percevait le monde et les personnes au de là de toutes les apparences. Mais elle ne pouvait que voir. Jamais elle ne pourrait agir pour changer le monde. C'était une contrepartie bien lourde surtout quand on savait qu'il fallait changer quelque chose mais qu'on ne trouvait personne pour le faire. Elle était la gardienne de la pierre cœur qui se situait au centre même de la Forêt. Sous leur pied dans une caverne dont l'entrée était gardé par l'arbre majestueux qui se tenait à présent derrière elle.

Elle avait vu leur rencontre. Elle avait vu les multiples choix qui allaient en découlé. Elle avait rit, pleurer, hurlé, souffert et exulté de joie au cours de ces différentes visions. Elle savait mais le choix finale ne lui appartenait pas. Et pas non plus uniquement à la jeune chimère qui s'était présenté devant elle en ce jour pour faire des réponses qu'il attendait des certitudes. Car comme l 'avait voulu les chimères, tout ne dépendrait que des sorciers pour l'avenir du monde magique.

Et pour le reste, tout dépendrait des choix que chacun ferait à un moment déterminant de sa vie et qui déciderait de la ligne de conduite de chacun jusqu'à sa fin. Certains avaient déjà choisit. Comme les deux loups qui se tenait de part et d'autres de la jeune chimère. Et d'autres voyaient le moment de ce choix approcher, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Même la magie avait eut à faire face à ses erreurs et à faire un choix.

« Je peux te montrer ce que tu veux. » finit elle par déclarer. « Mais tout à un prix. »

« C'est pourquoi je suis venu et j'attends de savoir ce que tu veux en échange. » Lança Dénal au plus grand soulagement de Draco qui se voyait déjà devoir tergiverser avec son ami pour que celui-ci ne fonce pas bille en tête.

« Emprunte un chemin, qui me permet d'avoir un époux et un enfant. » demanda Luna sans quitter la chimère des yeux.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Dénal tout aussi incrédule que les quatre autres garçons qui les entouraient. C'était bien des préoccupations de fille, vouloir une famille. Bien que Dénal pouvait comprendre et saisir pourquoi cela pouvait être important.

« Oui, ce n'est pas compliqué, n'est ce pas ? » rit Luna derrière sa main, mais la lueur dans ses yeux bleu indiquait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse.

« Heu...Qui veux tu ? »

« En cet instant qui importe peu, mais je veux qu'il y ait un époux pour moi à la fin du jugement et que je puisse porter son enfant! »

« Les visions que tu as eut ne te montre pas... »Tenta Dénal avec précaution ne voulant pas vexer ou blesser la jeune fille.

« Parfois mais jamais elles ne montrent d'enfant et plus que tout je veux un enfant. »

« Plus qu'un maris ? » Demanda en précision Dénal.

Luna sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle fronça des yeux se mordilla la langue. Ses yeux perdirent leur clarté et se firent plus noire que la nuit la plus sombre. Elle cligna ensuite plusieurs fois des yeux alors que ceux ci semblait reprendre une teinte plus naturelle.

« C'est entendu. Un enfant bien à moi » sa voix quand elle prononça ses mots n'avait pas perdu de sa détermination, elle leur parut cependant chargée d'émotions et sur le point de se briser sous le coup de ce qu'elle avait vu, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle venait d'avoir eut une vision. Un chemin comme elle disait, qui ne lui était jamais apparut auparavant et que les paroles de Dénal venait de rendre accessible. Elle respira à fond une ou deux fois pour se reprendre. « Plus qu'un époux, un enfant sera ma rétribution, pour avoir accepter de te montrer les chemins des possibles et leur conséquences qui s'offrent à toi »

**A suivre...**

_Tous mes meilleurs vœux à vous en ce début d'année! Je sens que je risque de vous décevoir mais étant hospitalisée la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais pas mettre à jour et comme j'ignore quand je vais ressortir et dans quel état, je préfère voir large et vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura certainement pas de mise à jour dans les 15 jour (ce qui repousse au 24 Janvier) Merci de votre compréhension! A bientôt!_


	71. Chapter 71

Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience! Tout étant rentré dans l'ordre, les mises à jours vont reprendre leur rythme **!  
**

Merci encore et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 71 :**Apprendre à se connaître

Peu après cette discussion Luna invita Dénal à l'accompagner dans la caverne qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds et qui abritait la pierre cœur dont elle avait la garde. C'était à cet endroit qu'elle comptait lui montrer ce qu'il était venu chercher et malgré toute l'insistance dont Draco et Angus avaient pu faire preuve, la jeune fille n'avait absolument pas accéder à leur requête d'accompagner la jeune chimère dans les entrailles de l'Arbre.

Aucun de leurs arguments n'avait fait mouche et persuadé la serdaigle que leur présence était nécessaire pour éviter que la fâcheuse tendance du Tout petit à s'enferrer dans les ennuies ne face tourner leur entretien en une catastrophe aux répercutions imprévisible. Pas que Luna ait fait la sourde oreille en refusant de les écouter. Non, elle les avaient laissé l'un après l'autre tenter de la convaincre que leur présence était indispensable, sous les soupirs exagérés et légèrement agacés de Dénal qui les bras croisés sur la poitrine, s'était demandé jusqu'où les deux loups étaient capable de pousser les argumentations pour la faire céder. Mais rien n'y fit et elle dû même les menacer avant qu'ils ne consentent l'un et l'autre à laisser la jeune chimère s'enfoncer seul au centre de la terre.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient assisté à toute la scène avec une certaine admiration pour le blond et son compagnon pour oser tenir tête à ces deux là. D'expérience, ils savaient que Luna bien que donnant l'impression d'être du genre rêveur et tête en l'air, était quelqu'un de réfléchis qui n'agissait jamais sans avoir pris en compte un ensemble d'information dont l'origine et la nature même parfois pouvait surprendre. Peut être à cause de ce qu'elle était, celle qui voit l'invisible. Son don de devin n'était pas erratique comme celui de leur professeur de divination. Elle le tenait d'un lointain héritage magique qui s'exprimait rarement, même au sein de sa famille, à un tel niveau que celui qu'il avait atteint chez elle. Peut être à cause de son statut de gardienne de la pierre cœur de la Forêt interdite. Cela devait certainement jouer. Elle était celle qui avait sous sa responsabilité en Angleterre le plus grand nombre d'individu de race différentes à protéger. Et parmi eux très peu qui puissent défendre eux même leurs intérêts car considéré comme des bêtes par la plus part des sorciers. Maintenir un équilibre constant entre proies et prédateurs était une des taches sous sa responsabilité et pour en avoir été témoins, les deux Weasley savaient que le jeune fille se débrouillait mieux que bien dans ce genre d'exercice. Raison pour laquelle ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'avoir un jour le dernier mot avec elle.

Alors se montrer patiente envers les deux loups, d'ailleurs les jumeaux se demandaient pourquoi Luna désignait Draco sous ce nom, passait encore pour Angus, mais ils ne voyaient rien d'un loup en Draco, était gérable et sans réelle difficultés pour la frêle jeune fille qui avait déjà plus d'une fois négocier avec les accromentula et les sombrals. Mais celui qui avait eut l'argument pour les convaincre, c'était avérer être Dénal qui finit par sortir de sa bouderie en leur disant qu'il voulait éviter que ses deux amis soient influencé par ce qu'ils allaient voir s' ils l'accompagnaient. Devant la moue dubitative de Draco, il avait sourit tout en développant un peu son argument.

« Pour ma part, j'ai déjà eu quelques flashes de ce qui nous attend et je veux juste savoir si je ne me trompe pas de chemin. Je ne veux pas changer d'option, juste confirmer que ce que je sais déjà est le mieux que l'on puisse attendre dans notre situation. Si vous, vous aviez accès à ses images et qu'elles ne vous plaisaient pas, vous pourriez décidé d'intervenir et ce ne serait pas bon... »

Là avec une explication pareil, les Weasley avaient douté que la jeune chimère n'obtienne pas le résultat inverse à celui réellement souhaité. Et vu le bougonnement grognon qui s'échappa de Draco, il n'était pas loin d'avoir raison. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la jeune chimère reprenne la parole en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération devant l'attitude de Draco et Angus qui ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

« Certains événements doivent se produire. Mais avec le cadeau que vient de vous faire la Magie, il ne vous sera pas impossible de remédier à certaines conséquences fâcheuses qui paraissaient inévitable jusque là ! Mais si c'est ce que vous souhaitez vraiment, vous pourrez y remédier d'une manière ou d'une autre et c'est en cela que je ne veux pas que vous soyez influencé par ce que vous pourriez voir en bas. »

« Le respect de notre libre arbitre ? C'est de cela dont il s'agit. Ignorant que nous sommes, tu veux nous laisser dans le flou pour qu'au moment opportun, nous soyons libre de notre choix ? »

« Si on veut, car je ne suis pas naïf au point de penser que votre décision concernant certaines petites choses ne soient pas déjà prise et irrévocable. »

« Tu me décevrais si tu en doutais. » Fit le blond en décochant une claque amicale dans le dos de l'enfant ce qui le fit trébucher vers l'avant. « Car le cadeau que la Magie nous a fait, tu le sais, nous ramènera toujours à toi ! Ou que tu sois. Et si je juge que tu fais une bêtise, peu importe laquelle et peu importe ce que cela t'aura coûté, même de l'autre côté du voile, nous viendrions te chercher , Angus et moi histoire de te faire comprendre notre point de vue! »

«Par la peau des fesses et ce autant de fois que cela s'avérera nécessaire. » avait précisé Angus en hochant la tête pour marquer son accord avec la déclaration de son promis.

« Génial ! » Ironisa Dénal en souriant à ses deux camarades. « Rappelez moi de remercier une fois de plus la Magie pour cet inestimable présent. »

La curiosité des jumeaux était plus qu'émoustillé par cette conversation. Et tous les deux devaient se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas poser de question alors que Luna leur adressait un regard d'avertissement qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement et qu'ils avaient appris à craindre.

Ensuite comme Draco et Angus n'avaient plus aucune objection, Dénal avait suivit Luna dans les entrailles de l'Arbre et la porte dans l'écorce s'était refermée derrière eux.

Les jumeaux Weasley, appréciaient de pouvoir enfin satisfaire leur curiosité loin des regards désapprobateurs de la jeune fille. Vue la quantité faramineuse de question concernant le blond de serpentard et son ami, ils avaient un peu de peine à déterminer par quoi commencer. Comme la chimère et la jeune fille en avaient certainement pour un moment, ils proposèrent à leurs invités de s'installer autours d'un petit feu et de faire plus ample connaissance. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, n'étant absolument pas décidé à gagner Poudlard sans Dénal, les deux loups avaient accepté attendant que l'un des deux rouquins ne se décide à les interroger.

« Bon on ne va pas tourner autours du pot pendant encore longtemps et puisqu'il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, nous tenons à te présenter nos excuses Malfoy... » Déclara Fred en se passant une main derrière la tête.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'appeler Draco ? » soupira le blond. « Quand à vos excuses, je les accepte à conditions que vous acceptiez les miennes. »

« Marché conclu, Draco. » Répondit Georges en lui tendant la main en signe de paix.

Draco s'en saisit et la serra pour montrer son accord.

« Ceci étant réglé, je dois reconnaître que je suis assez surpris par la relation que tu entretiens avec la chimère. Tu le connaissais avant l'éveil de son héritage ? » Reprit Fred avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? » Questionna Draco en écarquillant les yeux. A la place des jumeaux ce n'était pas la première question qu'il aurait posé, mais qui savait vraiment comment fonctionnait le cerveau des griffondors.

« Et bien disons que si je ne savais pas que tu étais fils unique, j'aurais l'impression que vous êtes frère. Tu te comporte avec lui comme un grand frère poule. »Développa Fred. « Et en grand frère protecteur, nous avons de l'expérience. »

« Et franchement vu ce qu'on savait de toi, on ne t'imaginait pas comme cela. » Renchérit Georges. « Donc on a pensé que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps et qu'il était issue d'une des vieilles famille sang pur mais on n'arrive pas à déterminer laquelle... »

« Luna ne vous a pas dit qui il était avant son héritage ? » demanda Draco surpris

« Non, elle a refusé de nous donner les identités des chimères. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé mais elle nous a affirmé que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se transmettait oralement. Que si nous devions savoir, cela devait venir du plus profond de nous même. D'une sorte de quête intérieur que nous aurions accompli par nous même et sur nous même. » Répondit Fred sur un ton désabusé.

Draco hocha la tête affirmativement pour montrer son accord alors qu'Angus prenait la parole. Lui aussi était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la relation qu'entretenait les jumeaux et l'adolescente.

« Elle doit avoir raison et j'ajouterais que cette révélation se fait quand vous y êtes prêt. Pas avant. Même si moi j'aurais dit que Draco se comporte plus comme une mère poule. »

« Hey ! » réfuta Draco en lui frappant le bras d'une pichenette. « Être le grand frère de ce petit démon me suffit ! De plus la place de mère est déjà bien occupé ! Tu te souviens des simagrées qu'a du faire Dénal avant que Ialon ne se décide à le lâcher ce matin ? »

« En effet. » rigola Angus en se tenant les côtes aux souvenirs de la scène qu'ils avait vu à leur réveil dans le nid.

Pas très frais lui même suite à leur accès au pouvoir des Inugami, il avait été à deux doigts de se rouler par terre de rire en voyant la jeune chimère sous sa forme animale tenter de se dégager de l'étreinte de L'awa du clan, lui aussi sous sa forme animale, qui ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher Dénal tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas de nouveau inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

« Enfin pour vous répondre, je ne peux pas dire que je le connaissais avant. Mais il n'y a pas un jour ou je ne le regrette pas... »

Les jumeaux n'avait pas besoin de véritaserum pour savoir que le blond ne leur mentait pas. Le ton de sa voix, l'éclat de métal en fusion qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux, étaient amplement suffisant pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas et que le sujet était douloureux alors ils changèrent l'orientation de la conversation. Ils étaient curieux mais ils savaient que parfois mieux valait ne pas insister.

« Et vous comment avez vous rencontrez la gardienne de la pierre cœur de cette forêt ? » Demanda Angus.

« Et bien disons que l'année dernière, alors que tout le monde semblait plongé dans le tournoi, on a eut pas mal de temps libre qu'on a passé à explorer les environs et aux cours de l'une de nos escapades, on est tombé sur Luna... » commença de raconter Fred avec un petit sourire rêveur.

« Elle dansait et virevoltait les pieds nus au milieu d'une clairière non loin du lac. Un spectacle unique et merveilleux qui avait somme toute l'air un peu dingue car elle donnait aussi l'impression de parler toute seule. »

« Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas ? » Devina Angus alors que Draco confirmait d'un hochement de tête.

« Je ne la connais que de vue et par les rumeurs qui me sont parvenu du dortoir des Serdaigles, mais Luna est particulière pour sa maison. »

« Quel doux euphémisme. Ils la considèrent comme une folle et une erreur. » s'énerva Fred qui semblait le plus sanguin des deux Weasley. « Son pouvoir de devin lui permet de voir ce qui est invisible à nous yeux et cela lui donne une autre vison des choses et des gens. Quand nous l'avons rencontré, elle nous a expliqué qu'elle dansait pour les sombrals. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda le loup garou avec curiosité.

« Ce sont les créatures qui tirent les carrioles le jour de la rentrée. » Expliqua Georges tout en lançant un regard vers le blond pour surveiller sa réaction, mais Draco ne dit rien et hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles du roux.

« Tu savais pour les sombrals, Draco ? » Intervint Fred.

« Oui, mon père me l'avait expliqué, même si personnellement je ne les ais jamais vu. Et vous ? »

« Nous non plus, mais nous avons vérifié auprès de Hagrid et il nous a expliqué ce qu'était exactement ces créatures et à partir de là on a commencé à veiller sur Luna. Les autres élèves n'ont pas vraiment apprécié au début de perdre leur tête de turc mais ils ont vite compris qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à nous deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous conduisent ici et nous propose de l'aider dans sa tâche de gardienne. Elle nous a expliqué que les choses allaient changer, sans nous donner de détails. Elle nous a juste demandé si nous voulions la suivre et nous avons accepter. » Continua d'expliquer Georges.

«A vous maintenant ! Sans vouloir être indiscret, tous les deux vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » Questionna Fred avec enthousiasme

« Non, pas vraiment quelque jours. » répondit Angus. « Nous avons été présenté grâce aux chimères .J'appartiens à une meute qui suis les anciens préceptes et quand le clan s'est réunit, nous sommes venu leur jurer allégeances. C'est là que nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois.»

«Tu connais certainement les deux loups garou qui sont intervenu sur le Chemin de traverse alors ? » Questionna Georges un brin admiratif.

« Oui il s'agit de ma chef de meute et de son époux. D'après le rapport qu'on nous a fait sur l'incident, c'est vous qui avez avertit les aurors ? »

« On s'est juste contenté de transmettre un message de Luna à notre père et nous l'avons encourager à prévenir les autorités. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Nous aurions préféré être au cœur de l'action. »

« Très griffondors comme réaction. » Intervint sur un ton moqueur Draco.

« Telle est notre nature, c'est vrai. » Reconnut Georges en haussant les épaules

« Mais auriez vous les capacités pour être sur un champ de bataille sans n'être que de la chair à canon ? » Continua le blond sur le même ton quoi qu'un peu plus hautain.

« Certainement plus que toi, petit serpent ! » répondit Fred sur un ton de défi. Visiblement le sujet était sensible. « Notre tactique ne serait pas d'aller nous planquer aux premiers signes de danger mais d'aller au devant de l'ennemi pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire... »

« Et blablabla. Que des belles paroles, si tu veux mon avis ! » répliqua Draco sur le même ton, mais avec une pointe amer qui fit tiquer les deux Weasley. « Ce n'est pas avec ce qu'on nous apprend à l'école que vous pouvez vous considérer comme apte à réagir en cas de danger...et franchement, j'ai dû mal à croire que vos parents vous aient expliqué les effets des sortilèges impardonnables ! »

« On pourrait presque croire que tu parles en connaissance de cause ? » fit remarquer Georges en plissant les yeux en posant une main sur le bras de son frère pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne prononce des paroles qu'il regretterait.

« Je n'ai ni cette audace ni cette présomption, même si mes parents m'ont effectivement expliqué les effets des Impardonnable de manière moins succincte que nos manuels ce que j'espère c'est être capable de réagir et non de rester figer par la peur à regarder les autres mourir autour de moi. » Marmonna Draco à peine assez haut pour se faire comprendre. « Je ne veux pas me battre, en tout cas pas pour tuer, seulement protéger ceux qui me sont cher. »

Angus posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son promis afin de l'attirer contre lui et de lui permettre de s'appuyer contre lui. Il savait que la connaissance de Draco sur certains des Impardonnables n'était pas seulement théorique. Il savait aussi que son promis ne dévoilerait pas cette information aux deux Weasley car la blessure était encore à vif dans son souvenir. Il sentit Draco prendre appuie contre lui et se fondre dans son étreinte qu'il resserra.

Georges comprenait le point de vue de Draco et même si aller au combat pour se battre ne lé dérangeait pas, il acceptait qu'il exista des personnes partageant l'opinion du blond. Fred lui semblait plus obtus et bien déterminé a faire comprendre aux deux autres que son point de vue était le seul acceptable.

« Comme vous on comprend ce que c'est que d'être laisser en arrière et on ne le supporte pas plus que vous. Mais contrairement à vous, on a déjà été confronté à des choix douloureux dont les répercussions, nous ont définitivement marqués. » commença Angus en affermissant sa prise sur les épaules de Draco.

« Comment peut tu estimer que nos épreuves ont été moins éprouvante que les vôtres... » S'emporta Fred en se libérant de l'emprise de son frère qui tenta de le retenir sans y parvenir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis ! » Coupa fermement Angus en s'interposant entre les Weasley et Draco qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne plus suivre la conversation.

Le blond se moquait un peu de cette conversation. Pas parce qu'elle n'était pas importante ou parce qu'il avait décidé de bouder cette tête de mule de Fred Weasley qui pouvait apparemment se montrer aussi sourd et obtus que son cadet. Pas non plus parce qu'il avait déjà eut cette conversation avec Harry et Neville et qu'il savait pertinemment comment cela allait se terminer. Il avait réussit tout comme Harry ce jour la à dépasser l'enfantin combat pour décider qui avait le plus de mérite entre le griffondor et lui, ce jour la, grâce à Neville, et il ne doutait pas qu'Angus réussirait à faire de même avec les jumeaux.

Mais tout simplement parce que quelque chose attirait son attention ailleurs. Comme un son indéfini qui faisait frémir les oreilles de la créatures magique qu'il était devenu. Tout son attention était tournée vers ce bruit qui se rapprochait et qui sentait la magie à plein nez. Même s'il lui était impossible de reconnaître la signature du sortilège, ou du rituel utilisé. Il écoutait tous les sens en alerte, cherchant à déterminer l'origine du son. Il cherchait du regard ce qui pouvait provoquer ce son qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un sifflements. Il savait qu' Angus tout comme lui avait ressentit la même chose et que lui aussi ignorait de quoi il pouvait bien retourner. Cependant son compagnon était bien décidé à en finir avec les Weasley avant de s'attaquer à cet autre problème.

« Vous n'avez jamais fait de choix qui engageait toute votre vie ! Tout ce que vous êtes, toutes vos croyances et valeur ! Parce que si vous l'aviez fait, vous sauriez qui sont les chimères qui sont les première à avoir accepté ce choix. C'est bien parlé que de s'engager à lutter et a se dire capable de le faire, mais êtes vous prêt à le faire si cela signifie abandonner tout ce que vous êtes ? Ou aspiriez à devenir ? » assura sèchement Angus en les pointant du doigt.

« Je ne comprend pas... » fit George en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco ne suivait pratiquement plus la conversation. Concentrant tout son attention pour déterminer ce qui se déplaçait dans leur direction et qui semblait se diriger droit vers eux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne réalisa pas mais en réponse à sa sollicitation inconsciente sa magie se mit en devoir de lui faciliter la tâche. Sans qu'aucun des trois autres ne le remarquent tant ils étaient occupé à se bouffer le nez, il améliora ses sens grâce au pouvoir héréditaire des changeurs et quand cela s'avéra insuffisant pour déceler l'origine du bruit, instinctivement, le pouvoir des Inugami vint se joindre en renfort.

«Te laisse pas embobiner , Georges...Comme si on pouvait faire ce genre de sacrifice... »Nargua Fred avec un rictus moqueur

« Oh mais on peut ! Et même qu' on peu se sentir bien mieux par la suite. Je suis même prêt à parier que vous avez déjà fait un bon bout de chemin dans cette direction d'ailleurs en acceptant de soutenir Luna dans sa tâche de gardienne. Je paris aussi pour que Luna, ait elle aussi fait ce choix et ce sans éprouver le moindre regret !»

« J'ai dû mal à croire qu'un serpentard aussi retord que Draco ait pu faire ce genre de chose. Complètement altruiste » se moqua Fred avec un rire dédaigneux qui fit grogner Angus

« Je vois que les vieux préceptes ont la vie dur et sont bien ancré chez les lions. Mais les serpents ont au moins l'avantage de réfléchir à tout ce qu'une nouvelle situation peut leur apporter. Et quand ils découvrent que leur monde n'est que mensonge et tromperie, que tout ce en quoi ils croyaient être vrai n'est qu'une illusion, ils ont pas besoin de foncer dessus pour en faire la démonstration ! » reprit Angus un peu plus froidement n'aimant pas l'insulte sous entendu allant contre de son promis.

« Angus. » l'interpella Draco avec un sourire affectueux qui fit chaviré le cœur du loup et qui surprit les deux Weasley. « Angus, je ne crois pas que le choixpeau t'aurait répartit chez les serpents...Même si ton analyse de la situation me convient.»

Fred aurait bien répliqué que même si cela s'avérait vrai pour le blond, cela ne pouvait être généraliser à tout les serpentard, mais il ne pu jamais ouvrir la bouche le premier. Déjà parce que son jumeau à nouveau le retenait et tentait de le bâillonner avec la paume de sa main avec un soupir mi amusé mis exaspéré. George ne comprenait pas la soudaine colère de son frère et voulait le ramener à une attitude moins fermé, mais il n'en eut pas le temps non plus Parce que Draco reprit la parole sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une.

« Quelque chose arrive. » Lança le blond en fixant le ciel au travers des feuillages.

Les deux Weasley et Angus cherchèrent des yeux ce qui avait attiré l'attention du serpentard, mais ils n'étaient pas capable de voir quoique ce soit. Enfin Angus sentait bien une légère source de pouvoir qui se déplaçait mais il était incapable de cerner précisément de quoi il s'agissait.

«Tu dis n'importe quoi Malfoy... » bougonna Fred tout en se libérant de la prise de Georges qui rit devant la mine boudeuse de son frère. L'attitude colérique de son frère lui paraissait disproportionnée et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère prenait si facilement la mouche. Habituellement même si Fred restait le plus impulsif, il pouvait discuter sans monter sur ses grands chevaux. Il devait essayer de lui faire entendre raison et de le ramener à un meilleur état d'esprit

« Arrête de te montrer aussi borné, Fred ! Si tu écoutais, tu comprendrais que Angus n'a pas tord. Concernant cette histoire de choix ! Tu fonce bille en tête et tu oublie de raisonner tout cela parce que tu ne peux pas oublier que Draco est un serpentard et que _quelqu'un _nous a inculquer la haine viscérale de tout ce qui vient de cette maison. » Soupira entre deux rire Georges que visiblement l'entêtement de son jumeau amusait.

« Et toi je trouve que tu prend plutôt bien tout cela. » S'étonnna Angus.

« Moi ? J'ai toujours été le plus sournois de nous deux. » reconnut dans un haussement d'épaule Georges. « C'est moi qui le premier est réussi à exprimer mes doutes concernant Dumbledore et... »

« Arrête de te lancer des fleurs, Georges ! » Menaça du poing Fred en l'agitant sous le nez de son jumeau qui rigolait toujours pour essayer de désamorcer la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de son jumeau et qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Et qui semblait gagner en intensité malgré ses efforts.

« Et vous arrêtez de m'ignorez ! » Lança Draco. « Quelque chose d'énorme approche et je crois que cela vient droit sur nous... Et vous aurez l'air malin quand cela nous tombera sur le coin de la figure !»

« Et à ton avis, de quoi s'agit -il ? » Demanda Angus en se rapprochant du blond qui fixait toujours le ciel avec des yeux étrangement brillant. « Heu...Draco qu'as tu fais à tes yeux ? »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna le blond sans détourner le regard du ciel.

« Et bien disons qu'il me semble diffèrent de d'habitude, on dirait qu'ils luisent et si cela était possible je dirais qu'ils ressemble à ceux d'un rapace. » Résuma Angus.

Draco fronça les sourcils détournant pour la première fois ses yeux du ciel, puis il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents en laissant errer son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait avec sur son visage si impassible habituellement une joie enfantine. Le monde avait pris une tout autre apparence et il n'avait pas réaliser qu'il ne le voyait plus normalement. Les arbres, le sol tout lui apparaissait plus nettement et plus brillant que jamais auparavant.

« Je crois que je viens de coupler les capacité héréditaires des changeurs à celles des Inugami... »S'extasia-t-il en continuant de laisser son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait

« Rien que cela ! » s'exclama Angus en sifflant d'admiration alors que les deux Weasley les fixaient ahuris et secouant la tête fortement comme pour reprendre leurs esprits. « Il me semble bien que la Magie a dit qu'un truc dans le genre était possible. »

Draco regarda Angus au travers de son nouveau regard et ne fût pas vraiment surpris de le voir sous sa forme de loup brumeux. Curieux il se tourna vers les deux Weasley. Georges lui apparut entouré d'un halo de lumière doré vive et chaude, alors que l'aura qui entourait Fred semblait emprisonné d'un filet de couleur sombre et gluant qui ternissait l'éclat de son aura. L'énergie doré qui arrivait à filtrer au travers de tout cela cherchait à se libérer et à atteindre celle de son jumeau.

« Qu'est ce que cela ? » S'exclama le blond en faisant un pas vers le rouquin avant de reculer.

Apparemment il n'avait pas améliorer que ses yeux et son odorat sensible ne lui permettait d'approcher Fred de plus prêt. Le filet gluant qui recouvrait l'aura du garçon puait la chair avariée. Alors que le blond se demandait ce que pouvait être cette chose immonde contre laquelle l'énergie doré du rouquin semblait lutter, une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui fournit l'indication qui lui était nécessaire. Comme elle le leur avait promis le matin même la Magie les aidait à développer et maîtriser leur pouvoir d'Inugami.

« _Excellent mon enfant ! Tu progresse rapidement...Ce que tu vois est un sort de compulsion. Celui ci oblige à accepter certains préjugés imposés par Dumbledore comme étant des vérités. Ce garçon lutte contre depuis quelque temps déjà mais il empêche aussi inconsciemment qu'elle ne contamine son frère. »_

« De quoi tu parle Draco ? » S'inquiéta Angus en voyant le mouvement de recul que faisait son promis. Les rouquins eux échangèrent un regard dubitatif tout en fronçant les yeux curieux devant l'étrange aspect qu'avait pris le regard du blond.

_« Vous voulez dire que Fred ne pense pas vraiment tout ce qu'il vient de dire ? Et qu'il a d'une manière ou d'une autre accepter de porter ce fardeau pour en protéger son frère ? » _questionna Draco tout en faisant un signe de la main pour demander le silence, histoire qu'il se concentre plus facilement sur la leçon que lui donnait la Magie.

Angus qui n'aimait pas vraiment le silence dans lequel s'était plongé son promis se décida à le rejoindre par la pensée et fut assez étonné d'entendre la Magie expliquer la situation au blond.

_« Oui. Je ne pensais pas que le directeur avait été jusqu'à utiliser ce genre de sortilège contre des enfants ! Poudlard a dû se nettoyer de lui même mais il est fort possible que certains de ces pièges restent ancré dans ceux qui ont été contaminé, surtout s'ils ignorent l'être. Il se peut qu'il s'active en réponse à certains stimuli et le préféré de Dumbledore était la rivalité entre Serpentard et griffondors. Son comportement a commencé à se dégradé quand vous y avez fait allusion. »_

_« Comment on lui retire ce truc immonde ? » _Demanda Draco qui avait perçu l'arrivée d'Angus et qui était heureux du soutien que lui apportait son compagnon.

_«Je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Tu va devoir faire ta première malédiction. »_

_« Mais je ne veux pas maudire Fred ! » _Draco secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête sous le regard de plus en plus perplexe des jumeaux. « _Il n'est pas responsable de la situation et il protège son frère ! Pourquoi devrait il être punit ?! »_

_«C'est le seul moyen pour le guérir .» _ assura la Magie d'un ton ferme mais doux. _« Une malédiction peut s'avérer être un don si elle est faite avec la bonne intention. » _

Draco soupira et sentit la présence rassurante d'Angus à ses côtés, comme si son promis l'étreignait pour le réconforter. Il aurait pu se vexer de l'intrusion du loup-garou dans son esprit mais il sentait l'inquiétude d'Angus et il ne pouvait nier apprécier de se sentir si important aux yeux du garçon.

_« Et pour ceux qui souffrirait de la même compulsion ? Draco va devoir tous les maudire ? »_ demanda Angus qui imaginait bien que plus d'un étudiant à Poudlard pouvait être sous l'emprise de cette saleté dont maintenant il pouvait sentir l'odeur pestilentielle.

_« Non, je m'occuperais des autres. » _Déclara la magie.

_« Pourquoi ne pas vous occupez de Fred, dans ce cas ? »_ s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux garçons.

_« Car cela aura un impact sur l'avenir. Par la malédiction, tu va créer un lien avec ce jeune sorcier qui vous sera utile plus tard. »_ Expliqua la Magie sans hésiter mais sans entrer dans le détail.

Draco comme on le lui avait appris, mit bout à bout les informations qu'il avait. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il nécessaire dans passer par là, il comprenait que la Magie préparait quelque chose qui aurait son importance dans l'avenir. Mais que tout comme Dénal, elle ne leur laisserait pas l'occasion d'en découvrir plus que nécessaire pour le moment.

_« J'ai l'étrange impression que vous complotez quelque chose dans notre dos et que vous vous servez de nous. » _déclara Draco plongé dans une profonde réflexion._ « Et je me doute que tout comme Dénal vous ne nous donnerez aucun détail sur ce que vous complotez. Cependant si vous pouvez me certifier que vous n'agissez que dans l'intérêt de Dénal et de ce fameux choix qu'Angus et moi devrons faire, Merlin seul sait quand, je vous promet de faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver Fred. »_

_« C'est ce que je fais. Je prépare le chemin pour que ce que vous souhaitez soit possible et que le chemin du retour vous soit ouvert. »_ Répondit énigmatiquement la magie avec un sourire chaleureux dans sa voix qui réchauffa le cœur des deux Inugami.

Et ce fut suffisant pour convaincre Draco. Il savait que la Magie tentait vraiment de se racheter et qu'elle ferait tout pour aider les Chimères à changer le monde mais aussi pour protéger le clan qui la servait tout autant qu'il la défiait et l'aimait.

« Bien alors au travail ! » s'écria Draco à haute voix faisant sursauter les deux rouquins et ricaner Angus.

_« Une dernière chose, Draco. »_Intervint la magie avec un rire cristallin

_« Oui ? »_

_« Ce qui se rapproche de vous et qui est encore invisible aux autres n'est pas dangereux. Ce n'est qu'un ambassadeur de dernière minute sur qui je fonde pas mal d'espoir. Je compte sur vous pour le guider et l'accepter comme un frère. _»

**A suivre...**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapitre 72 :**Malédiction

Après cette dernière phrase pour le moins énigmatique, Draco sentit que la présence de la Magie se faisait moins imposante dans son esprit. Elle était toujours là et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son aide pour trouver les bons mots pour la malédiction qui délivrerait Fred du sort de compulsion qui le contrôlait des qu'il était question de rivalité entre griffondors et serpentard. Il ne se souvenait pas que lors de leur conversation au Terrier quand il avait accompagné Harry, Fred se soit montré aussi agressif et il en déduisit que de revenir à Poudlard avait dû d'une manière ou d'une autre renforcer le sortilège.

La Magie avait assuré que Poudlard s'était nettoyé de l'influence de l'ancien directeur et il la croyait. D'après ce qu'il avait appris par Dénal, les elfes et les fantômes de Poudlard avaient sentit qu'un grand nettoyage s'imposait dés que le clan avait été reformé et ils n'avaient pas attendu d'autorisation des Chimères pour se mettre au travail. Mais personne n'avait imaginé que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, avait poussé le vice jusqu'à marquer des enfants avec des sortilèges de compulsion qui s'ancraient sur leur magie pour attiser les haines entre maisons ! C'était criminel ! Impardonnable ! Draco aurait mille fois préféré maudire Dumbledore que Fred !

Fred n'avait fait qu'endosser le sort pour en protéger son frère. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait consciemment, Draco par ses sens modifié par la magie des Changeurs et des Inugami, pouvait voir qu'il luttait pour limiter le contrôle du sort sur son jumeau et empêcher qu'il ne contamine davantage Georges ! Fred ne méritait pas d'être maudit pour son action ! Et pourtant Draco n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait le libérer de l'influence de Dumbledore définitivement, il devait lancé sa première malédiction sur le rouquin.

Tout cela parce que la Magie voulait qu'il exista un lien entre lui et Fred. Un lien qui leur serait soit disant nécessaire pour plus tard. Nécessaire pour aider Dénal et Draco savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour venir en aide à la plus jeune des chimères. Il soupira puis sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il tourna la tête vers Angus qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Le soutien du Loup-garou chassa ses dernières hésitations.

_« De combien de temps disposons nous avant que votre ambassadeurs ne débarque ? »_ Demanda Draco à l'avatar de la Magie.

«S_uffisamment je pense pour que tu lances ta malédiction et libère Fred avant son arrivée. Enfin si tu ne perds pas trop de temps à réfléchir ! » _Répondit elle doucement.

« Ok. Mettons nous au travail alors. » Lança t-il à haute voix.

« Tu te répètes, Draco. » Lui répondit moqueur Georges en riant. «Alors c'est quoi ce bruit que tu es le seul à entendre. »

« Je le perçois moi aussi, mais il est plus urgent de résoudre le problème que nous avons ici » Certifia Angus en s'avançant vers Fred mais tout comme Draco, il marqua un arrêt et fronça le nez. « C'est immonde ce que cela peut puer ! »

« Angus, aurais tu associer tes sens de loup-garou avec la magie des Inugami ? » questionna Draco avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

« Je crois bien » fit Angus en haussant les épaules et en reculant à bonne distance de Fred. « Il faut vraiment le débarrasser de ça ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » Reprit le blond. « Tu as raison occupons nous de Fred avant tout autre chose, cela nous permettra de pouvoir respirer à nouveau »

« Que mijotez vous ? » Demanda Georges en s'interposant entre eux et son frère qui restait légèrement abasourdi par les mouvements de recul dont avaient fait preuve les deux autres à son égard.

La colère qui l'avait animé jusque là, c'était légèrement calmé devant leur attitude pour le moins étrange et inexplicable. Il était clair que la curiosité naturel des jumeaux prenait souvent le pas sur leurs autres qualité et dans ce cas c'était une bonne chose.

« Il se trouve que Fred est sous l'influence d'un sortilège de compulsion lancé par Dumbledore ! » Déclara Draco en soupirant théatralement ce qui n'était pas s'en rappeler le savoir faire de sa mère.

« Impossible ! » S'écrièrent en même temps les deux Weasley.

« Nous avons échappé à son influence ! Nous savons le mal qu'il a fait à Harry et nous avons fait de notre mieux pour l'aider... » déclara ensuite Georges en serrant les poings, déterminé.

« Et Luna ne nous aurait jamais fait confiance si nous avions montré le moindre signe d'allégeance au vieux fou. » continua Fred avec véhémence.

«Là n'est pas le problème, je suis convaincu que vous êtes libre de son influence et que vous ne vous laisserez plus prendre aux pièges de son air de vieux papy ! Mais il reste néanmoins, un sort qui paralyse l'esprit d'analyse de Fred des qu'on aborde le sujet de la confiance entre maison. » Les rassura Draco en levant les paumes vers eux en signe d'apaisement.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » Se récria Fred alors que Georges fronçait les sourcils. « Dumbledore n'aurait pas osé utiliser ce genre de sortilège sur des enfants ! Ce sont des sorts interdits ! »

« Il n'a eut aucun scrupule ! Vous ignorez réellement le poids de ses crimes ! Harry est l'une de ses victimes mais ce n'est ni le premier ni le dernier ! J'en suis à me demander si tous les enfants qui sont allé à Poudlard sous son règne ne sont pas tous des victimes ! Quand on sait que le type de sort qu'il a posé sur toi, peut être rangé dans la même famille que l'Impèrium et qu'il l'a peu être utilisé sur l'ensemble des enfants scolarisés, alors on réalise que ce soit disant défenseur de la lumière n'est qu'un parjure et un manipulateur ! »

« Il n'est pas si machiavélique ! » tenta Fred d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et Draco crut apercevoir au fond de ses yeux vert le feux d'une lutte intérieure. «A t'entendre, il ne voudrait pas mieux que Tu sais qui ! »

Par la magie qui amplifiait son propre regard, il pouvait voir l'énergie magique doré de Fred pulser de plus en plus fortement sous l'épais filet verdâtre qui l'empoisonnait. Il voyait combien la volonté de la magie de l'adolescent n'était pas brisée et voulait se libérer. Même si l'esprit de Fred semblait complètement plié à l'influence du sortilège, son essence magique luttait farouchement pour retrouver sa liberté.

Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, Draco ne pouvait accepter de le punir pour son courage. Il voulait l'aider. C'était l'intention qu'il choisissait de mettre dans les paroles de sa malédiction.

« J'ai pourtant bien l'impression qu'ils disent vrai, Fred. » Déclara finalement Georges en soupirant et en se rapprochant de son jumeau.

Georges posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son frère. Fred ne tenta pas de se dégager comme précédemment, mais il sursauta et Georges raffermit sa prise ne lui permettant pas de s'éloigner de lui.

« Je pensais que ce qui te poussait à parler de la sorte, n'était qu'une manière de pousser la blague un peu plus loin et enfin de découvrir plus d'élément sur les chimères et ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Savoir pourquoi Draco avait pu lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin et pourquoi nous nous avions échoué. Mais plus tu insistais plus il me semblait certain que quelque chose d'autre se cachait la dessous. Même si j'avais du mal à le croire, j'ai fini par craindre que tu ne cherches les hostilités plutôt que des réponses, et cela m'a parut louche. Sachant déjà ce que le vieux directeur à fait subir à Harry toute ses années, rien que parce qu'il le suspectait d'être une créature magique, est un argument suffisant pour faire pencher la balance du côté des conclusions de Draco.

Draco posa son regard sur l'autre Weasley et tout comme il avait vu l'essence même de la magie de Fed, il put voir celle de Georges pulser autour du rouquin. Si semblable à celle de son jumeau, elle avait la même clarté, la même brillance et le même éclat fougueux et indomptée. Elle irradiait de lumière et semblait toujours chercher à atteindre celle de Fred. La lumière que dégageait les jumeaux, lui était familière et il savait pourquoi. Il comprenait mieux l'allusion de la magie quand au lien qui se créait entre lui et Fred après qu'il est lancé sa malédiction.

_« Quand vous serez décidé à arrêter de manigancer dans notre dos, faites moi signe. »_ Marmonna-t-il à l'intention de la Magie dans son esprit et il n'eut pour réponse qu'un rire cristallin qui résonna en cascade dans sa tête. « _Je suis certain que Dénal ignore que ces deux là sont à lui. »_

_« Pas besoin de le lui révéler pour le moment. Il le saura quand cela sera nécessaire. »_ Lui chuchota l'esprit de la magie avec une pointe d'amusement

_« Je vous fais confiance encore sur ce coup là. » _ soupira Draco en se concentrant sur les deux Weasley

Si la lumière de la magie des jumeaux lui semblait si familière, c'était parce qu'il reconnaissait la sienne dans la leur et que tout comme lui, ils étaient lié à la plus jeune des chimères. Dont la signification du nom prenait une nouvelle fois tout son sens. Celui qui met à la lumière. Celui qui révèle la vérité. Draco su alors qu'il devait tenir compte de cet élément dans sa malédiction. Le lien qui unissait ces deux là était fort et en les regardant il compris ce qu'il devait dire pour faire de sa malédiction un inestimable don et pour que le lien que la Magie espérait voir se créer entre lui et eux, voit le jour.

Raison pour laquelle sans perdre plus de temps, il inspira profondément, puis relâcha lentement sa respiration tout en fermant les yeux. Aucun des deux Weasley n'avait bougé ni parlé depuis la déclaration de Georges. Angus lui non plus n'avait rien dit, même si rien dans la conversation et le cheminement des pensées de Draco ne lui avait échappé. Il sentit que son promis était prêt à prononcer les mots de sa première malédiction et il lui apporta tout le soutien qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à tisser une puissante magie au travers de ces paroles. Avec une dose importante de concentration, Draco imagina tout d'abord les mots. Puis il les lia entre eux avec des filaments de sa propre magie, leur donnant plus de force et de vie. Quand tout lui sembla à sa place, il reprit la parole.

« A présent, j'ai vu celui que tu es vraiment et parce que tu ne peux plus te dissimuler, tu ne pourras plus mentir. Parce que tu ne peux plus mentir, tu verra toujours la vérité. Parce que tu verra toujours la vérité, ta magie à partir de maintenant l'éclairera. Et parce que ta magie toujours vers la vérité te guidera, ta magie des cet instant et pour le restant de ta vie restera pure et unifié. » Prononça Draco sans hésitation d'une voix profonde et grave.

Il vit le filet nauséabond, se désagréger et tomber en poussière alors qu'une brise légère emportait les cendres au loin. Le sort tout juste détruit, l'essence magique de Fred éclata autours de lui, enfin libre. Sa lumière et sa puissance gagnant en éclat aveuglant presque le blond qui dû mettre sa main en visière pour continuer de les observer alors que la magie de Fred fusionnait avec celle de Georges, retrouvant ainsi sa véritable puissance et son véritable éclat qui se fit encore plus soutenu, obligeant le serpentard à détournée les yeux.

Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de doute dans son cœur ou de son esprit, il n'y avait de doute quand à la portée du cadeau qu'il venait de faire aux deux Griffondors. Sa malédiction était plus que parfaite et il perçu la satisfaction et la fierté qu'en ressentait la Magie. Enfin cadeau cela dépendrait certainement du point de vue selon lequel on se plaçait et il avait hâte de voir comment réagirait les jumeaux en découvrant la porté de ses paroles et les conséquences que cela aurait pour eux deux.

Et oui pour les deux ! Car même s'il avait parler au singulier, il savait que la malédiction qu'il avait tisser, toucherait les jumeaux. La fusion de leur magie à la fin de sa malédiction, lui avait suffit comme preuve et il se demandait comment cela apparaîtrait à l'usage et ce que ces deux là feraient d'une telle puissance.

Satisfait de lui, il fixait les deux griffondors qui le regardaient avec des yeux agrandis entre étonnement et horreur. Draco eut un rictus moqueur. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les deux Weasley éprouvaient ces deux émotions particulière. L'étonnement car ils devaient ignorer qu'il était un Changeur et qu'il possédait donc la capacité de lancer des malédictions. Maintenant, comme il l'avait annoncé dans sa malédiction, ils en avaient pris conscience.

Et l'horreur parce que justement à cause de sa malédiction, ils commençait à réaliser dans quel guêpier, il les avait entraîner. Draco savait avoir tisser une puissante malédiction et il comprenait parfaitement que ne plus pouvoir mentir pouvait être assez contraignant et présenter un certain désavantage, mais il ne doutait pas que les jumeaux avec leur caractère facétieux trouveraient une quelconque solution.

Cependant il fut quelque peu déstabiliser par les larmes qui coulèrent sur les joues de Fred quand il pris effectivement conscience qu'il avait été sous l'influence d'un sort aussi horrible et le blond de serpentard ne fut pas vraiment préparé à recevoir et à accepter le soulagement et la reconnaissance que lui vouèrent dans un regard si semblable les deux garçons. Il recula d'un pas en rougissant se retrouvant dans l'étreinte rassurante d'Angus qui rigolait doucement des réactions des trois autres. Il y eut un court silence embarrassé avant que Fred ayant essuyé ses yeux et ses joues dans le revers de sa manche ne le brise.

« Georges, je crois qu'on embarrasse Draco. » finit par déclarer Fred en prenant un ton moralisateur que ne collait vraiment pas avec le sourire taille xxl qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Non ! » Tenta de se récrier Draco en rougissant davantage si c'était humainement possible.

A ce moment il vit les yeux des deux Weasley luire d'un éclat blanc, donnant à l'expression amusé de leur visage un écho métallique et figé qui le fit frissonner, avant que George ne reprenne la parole en agitant l'index en signe de négation.

« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Draco. »

Draco préféra cacher sa tête dans le torse d'Angus plutôt que de répondre et de s'enfoncer davantage dans le jeu des jumeaux qui en grand farceur qu'ils étaient commençaient à échafauder des plans pour se servir de leur nouvelle capacité au mieux de leur esprit joueur. Les deux roux éclatèrent de rire devant la réaction du blond qui marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible contre la poitrine du Loup-garou qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire lui aussi des déboires de son promis.

« Plaisanterie mis à part, nous te devons beaucoup Draco. Je ne savais pas que je subissais ce sortilège mais maintenant que j'en suis libéré je me rend compte que mes propos n'étaient pas respectueux et je m'excuse... » Reprit Fred avec sincérité.

«Accepté ! » Le coupa Draco qui n'avait aucune envie de le voir se répandre davantage en excuses. Comme sa malédiction était une réussite, le lien forgé entre eux était tout ce qu'il avait de plus réelle et solide et il lui transmettait les sentiments des jumeaux avec une grande nettété.

Il en était tout aussi surpris que les jumeaux mais sachant que cela poursuivait un but qui lui échappait encore et que cela devait entre autre l'aider à veiller sur Dénal, il ne comptait pas refuser les implications que cela causeraient. Ni tout aide extérieur. Lui n'était pas assez fou pour penser pouvoir sauver le monde rien qu'à la force de ses petits bras.

« Il vous faudra un peu de temps pour maîtriser la malédiction. » Continua Draco. « Et surtout pour encaisser les révélations que cela va vous apporter mais j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous saurez vous montrez digne de la tâche qui se révélera être la votre. »

« Tu sais à quoi on doit s'attendre ? » Questionna Georges.

« Pas dans le détails. Seulement que tant que vous chercherez des réponses, vous les trouverez et vous serez capable de voir la vérité, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être. » Résuma Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Et pour les autres ? Fred n'est certainement pas le seul... » Intervint Georges s'inquiétant pour ses camarades et pour ses frères et sœur.

Il était possible que les deux plus jeune membres de sa famille soient sous l'influence d'un sort de ce genre ce qui expliquerait leurs réactions pour le moins étrange. Draco avait suivit le même raisonnement et bien qu'il savait qu'il manquait tout autant d'impartialité que d'éléments pouvant le prouver, il doutait que cela soit le cas pour les deux plus jeunes Weasley. Il sentait l'espoir chez les deux rouquins et il ne voulaient pas leur ôter cette lueur, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter et il savait que les jumeaux s'occuperaient de ce problème comme il le méritait aussi douloureux que cela se révélera.

« La Magie a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait... » Soupira t-il avant de s'interrompre. Il avait bien l'intention de leur fournir plus d'explication sur le pourquoi il avait utilisé sa magie de Changeur sur eux mais un bruit strident ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Il fronça les sourcils et leva la tête au ciel en même temps qu'Angus. Le bruit qui avait attiré son attention quelques minutes auparavant était devenu plus fort et la présence écrasante d'un puissante magie se fit sentir. L'air donna l'impression de se mettre à vibrer.

« Je crois que notre invité ne va pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez » déclara-t-il les mâchoires serrées sous la douleur que lui provoquait le bruit qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes.

« C'est le fameux bruit que tu entendais tout à l'heure ? » Questionna Fred en se mettant lui aussi à scruter le ciel. Apparemment, les jumeaux étaient capable maintenant de l'entendre eux aussi ou alors il était devenu si audible qu'il n'échappait plus à personnes.

Vu le silence qui se fit dans la forêt donnant l'impression que tous les habitants s'étaient figé dans l'expectative de voir ce qui allait arriver, Draco conclu que le son était devenu si fort que tout le monde pouvait le percevoir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » S'inquiéta Georges en tentant de se boucher les oreilles.

« Un ambassadeur que la Magie a tenu elle même à convoquer pour le concile des nations magiques qui va se tenir à Poudlard. » Déclara Draco qui espérait que le dit invité savait voler ou que la chute serait douloureuse pour l'infortuné.

Sa déclaration eut pour effet de permettre aux jumeaux de tester un autre aspect de sa malédiction. Ils avaient découvert ce qu'il se passait quand on leur mentait, mais là dans ce cas précis, ils expérimentaient plutôt ce qui se passait quand on leur donnait une vérité qui leur paraissait plus qu'improbable et le picotement désagréable que cela déclencha dans leur corps les obligea bien rapidement à revoir leur opinion. Ils eurent l'intuition que leur entêtement ne leur apporterait que plus d'inconfort, voir peut être de la souffrance et il n'était pas fou au point de vouloir le vérifier là tout de suite. Aussi rocambolesque que semblait être la déclaration de Draco, ils devaient l'accepter pour la vérité. Dans un bel ensemble, ils haussèrent les épaules et se remirent à scruter le ciel.

« Là ! » s'exclama Angus en pointant du doigt une zone nuageuse d'où s'échappait des éclairs.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'on pouvait observer dans un orage. Les éclairs et le crépitement se condensaient autours d'un point précis jusqu'à ce que le ciel donne l'impression de se déchirer et qu'une masse énorme s'engouffre dans la faille pour tomber droit sur eux. Il y eut comme un cris alors que la chose énorme et blanche qui était sortit du ciel continuait sa chute vers la clairière sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais cela va s'écraser sur nous ! » Cria Draco pour couvrir le bruit.

Il réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour trouver un moyen de stopper la créature énorme qui fonçait droit sur eux à une vitesse de plus en plus vertigineuse. Il entendit les jumeaux lancer un sort pour tenter de ralentir la chute mais la masse qui leur arrivait dessus était bien trop puissante. Même en rassemblant toutes leur énergie, il n'avaient réussi qu'à ralentir l'inévitable.

Et puis dans un pop sonore, l'immense créature blanche et poilu disparut pour ne laisser que deux silhouettes chuter sans aucune retenue vers eux. L'une d'elle semblait être celle d'un être humain. Elle tendit le bras dans le but d'attraper l'autre plus petite et plus ronde et qui ressemblait vu du sol à une sphère un peu cabossé. Au prix d'un effort miraculeux, la main se saisit de la boule et la ramena contre son torse pour la serrer contre lui.

« On réessaye ! » Ordonna Fred en agitant de nouveaux sa baguette pour ralentir la chute.

Draco se joignit à eux, sentant que la masse qu'il devait freiner résister à leur tentative mais réussissant pourtant à lui faire perdre de la vitesse. Mais malheureusement pas encore suffisamment pour éviter à leur étrange invité de percuter le sol à une trop grande vitesse pour qu'il espère s'en sortir. Tout comme les jumeaux il envoya sortilèges sur sortilèges s'acharnant à vouloir faire baisser la vitesse de ce qui tombait. Il maudissait intérieurement la Magie pour ne pas avoir fait voyager son ambassadeur dans de meilleurs conditions.

« _Vous allez y arriver, Draco. N'ait crainte. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Ma présence est assez faible dans son pays et j'ai du forcé un peu les choses pour le faire venir. » _L'encouragea l'avatar.

Concentré comme il l'était sur sa tache, le blond ne prit pas le temps de répondre, notant seulement dans un coin de son esprit que quoi que soit l'individu qui leur tombait dessus, celui ci ne devait pas se douter où il allait mettre les pieds et il n'était pas certains de vouloir remercier l'avatar pour leur confier un moldu supplémentaire à éduquer alors que le monde magique était en plein chaos.

_« Ce n'est pas vraiment un moldu, Draco. Il sait qu'il dispose de capacités qui le rendent différent des autres qu'il côtoie habituellement. Il est un de ceux qui malgré la destruction du berceau du Levant ont gardé une sensibilité à ma présence. Pour faciliter les choses, je vais à Angus, aux jumeaux et à toi, vous faire un dernier cadeau, celui de comprendre toutes langues et langages. »_

Draco approuva estimant que si l'ambassadeur venait de si loin, pouvoir se comprendre sans devoir affronter la barrière de la langue était un don précieux. Encore fallait il que le dit ambassadeur ne se fracasse pas la tête sur les branches des grand arbres de la Forêt interdite !

A eux trois, ils avaient ralentit de beaucoup la chute, mais il ne l'avait pas arrêté et le corps continuait de tomber. Il sentit Angus prendre sa décision et s'élancer à son tour en se servant de la puissance physique et de son agilité que lui conférait son état de loup-garou combiné aux pouvoirs des Inugami. Il le vit s'élancer de branche en branche comme le plus habile et rapide des acrobates pour atteindre la cime d'un arbre juste avant que le corps tombant du ciel ne vienne s'y empaler. Angus se saisit de l'individu et après un saut qui fit rater un battement de cœur au blond d'inquiétude. Le loup redescendit en portant son fardeau jusqu'au sol en zigzagant entre les branches sous le regard ébahis et admiratif des jumeaux.

« Sacré démonstration, vieux ! » s'extasia Georges en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos du loup-garou qui eut un sourire satisfait et qui relâcha la prise qu'il exerçait sur l'ambassadeur, qui tituba légèrement quand il reposa sur ses jambes flageolantes.

« Si vous ne l'aviez pas ralentit je n'aurais pas put l'attraper. » fit remarquer Angus qui sentait bien par le lien que le blond était presque aussi stupéfait que les jumeaux et que ses émotions se teintait légèrement de contrariété.

« Recommence une élucubration pareil et je me charge de t'en faire passer l'envie ! » Grommela Draco en posant son index sur la poitrine du châtain en martelant chaque syllabe.

Angus eut un petit sourire contrit et se massa l'arrière du crâne d'une main visiblement gêné. Draco soupira et reporta son attention sur l'ambassadeur qui à première vu ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui ou les jumeaux et qui tenait une boule étrange et vivante dans ses bras. Même si le garçon avait une allure frêle et qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon léger et une chemisette blanche, Draco était certain que le tremblement qui l'agitait de la tête au pied était dû à son état de choc et non au froid. Il les regardait avec méfiance se cachant derrière les mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient si clair qu'on aurait pu les croire gris. Ses yeux d'un vert clair étonnant n'était pas sans leur rappeler à tous ceux de Harry. L'expression de son regard semblait hésiter entre terreur et curiosité. Il serrait l'étrange boule dans ses bras et en y regardant de plus prêt Draco crut reconnaître en cette forme aux couleurs étrange, un chat. Le chat le plus moche et bizarre que la terre ait porté mais un chat tout de même auquel le garçon s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait ou comme s'il voulait protéger le chat.

Les jumeaux fixaient eux aussi le nouveau avec curiosité et son animal avec encore plus d'intérêt. L'animal lui leur lançait un regard courroucé qui n'avait rien d'encourageant comme s'il les mettait au défi de faire quoique ce soit contre lui et son maître. Draco aurait bien demandé conseil à la Magie pour désamorcer la situation mais il ne sentait plus sa présence. Il soupira. Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas partit. Il commençait à suffisamment connaître les chimères et l'avatar pour savoir comment fonctionnait leur raisonnement et ce nouveau défi ne lui faisait pas peur.

« On ne te veux pas de mal. » commenta Draco en écartant les mains paumes en avant. « Si on avait voulu te faire du mal, je n'aurais pas laissé ce grand dadais jouer les acrobates pour te retenir ! On t'aurais tout simplement regarder t'encastrer dans le sol de la Forêt en prenant les paris sur la profondeur à laquelle tu te serait enfoncé ! »

« Draco, je trouve que tes manières manquent de sophistications pour un Sang pur ! » Crut bon de faire remarquer Fred en souriant. « Bien que l'idée des paris soit assez bien trouvé ! »

« C'est certain Fred ! M'étonnerais que ta bonne éducation t'oblige à insulter les gens en guise de premier salut ! » Renchérit Georges. « Au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas la bonne formule est : Bonjour, je m'appelle Georges et voici mon frère Fred. Nous sommes ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

« En même temps s'il ne comprend pas notre langue... » Reprit l'autre rouquin en fronçant le sourcils tout en regardant le garçon en penchant la tête d'un coté puis de l'autre.

Cette remarque rappela à Draco le dernier message que lui avait fait la Magie et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'indiquer, le garçon fut le premier à répondre.

« J'ai compris. » Annonça le garçon d'un voix douce avant de s'incliner devant eux « Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuies... »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Natsume ! Attend un peu que j'attrape ce fourbe de Misuzu ! Il va me payer ce coup en traître... » Déclara une voix assez comique et qui semblait provenir du chat.

« Tu n'a pas à t'excuser. J'ai comme l'impression que tu ignores ou tu es et pourquoi tu as été envoyé par ici ? Es ce que je me trompe ? » Demanda Draco.

« Et bien... » commença avec hésitation le jeune garçon les regardant tour à tour avec une expression confuse et angoissé qui leur rappela à nouveau Harry.

Visiblement la garçon était complètement perdu, ce qui après une telle chute était excusable. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le mettait sur la défensive et qui leur disait clairement qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance.

« Ou a-t-il bien pu nous envoyé !? Les odeurs dans cette forêt ne me sont pas familière. On ne devrait pas rester ici, Natsume. C'est un endroit dangereux, remplis de créature puissante contre lesquelles je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir... »

« Il n'y a rien à craindre des créatures qui habitent dans la forêt tant que vous rester avec nous dans ses ruines. » Informa Georges sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de répondre au chat comme si il était habituel pour lui d'avoir une conversation avec un animal.

« Vous avez compris ce qu'a dit Maitre Griffou ? » S'étonna Natsume en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Oh bon sang ! Je savais que les explications seraient pour nous ! » soupira Draco en se pinçant l'arrête du nez sentant déjà poindre le début d'une migraine devant la masse d'informations qu'il allait devoir fournir pour faire comprendre la situation à Natsume.

**A suivre...**

_Voila qui répond à votre question sur l'identité de l'ambassadeur. J'espère que vous ne serrez pas trop déçu ou surpris négativement. Aussi incongrus que cela puisse vous sembler, j'ai une bonne raison (enfin je crois d'après mon esprit tordu^^) Peu importe maintenant la potion est brasée, il faut la boire!^^  
_

_Au cas ou je tiens à préciser que je ne possède pas non plus Natsume et Madara (mon chat est moins moche^^) et que je ne fais que les emprunter.  
_

_J'ai aussi modifier le deuxième paragraphe en espérant qu'il soit plus clair, si ce n'est pas le cas faite moi signe^^ Je corrigerais de nouveau!  
_

_Merci encore à vous tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires!  
_


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapitre 73 :** Visions

Alors qu'au dessus, Draco et les jumeaux étaient en train d'enterrer la hache de guerre, Luna avait conduit Dénal auprès de la pierre cœur dont elle était la gardienne. Au cœur de l'arbre, elle lui fit emprunter un escalier en colimaçon pour se retrouver dans une grotte dont les parois étaient décoré de runes antiques pulsant de pouvoir. Au centre, il y avait une énorme gemme couverte, elle aussi de rune.

Luna l'invita d'un geste de la main à la suivre vers la pierre. La jeune fille marchait en sautillant donnant l'impression que ses pieds ne faisaient qu'effleurer le sol. Dénal se surprit à penser que la jeune fille ne marchait pas, qu'elle flottait dans l'air, qu'elle virevoltait. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle se mit à rire et à tourner sur elle même plusieurs fois.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait crut, il ne fait pas sombre ici. La lumière qui se dégageait autant des murs que de la pierre suffisait à éclairer l'endroit. L'endroit bien que fermé et situé sous la terre n'avait rien d'effrayant ou de lugubre. L'espace de la grotte était chaleureux et Dénal perçut comme une musique clair et limpide qui émanait des runes des murs. Comme un chant. Un chant que ne cessait de fredonner Luna.

« Bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire ! Bienvenue au cœur de l'Arbre des possibles ! Tu aimes ? » questionna Luna tout en continuant à danser autour de la gemme sans le quitter des yeux. Sa voix chantante et claire lui confirmant ainsi qu'elle modulait sa voix pour la rendre plus apaisante.

« C'est un endroit magnifique et j'ignorais qu'il exista encore des lieux comme celui ci à notre époque. » Répondit Dénal en hochant la tête sans arrêter de scruter les parois et la gemme, hésitant à se rapprocher davantage.

Il se tenait encore à quelques mètre de la pierre mais pouvait sentir sans peine le pouvoir qui émanait de celle ci. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans la pensine d'Augusta à propos des gemmes cœur, il agissait avec précaution pour ne pas rompre l'équilibre de puissance qui régnait au centre de la pierre. Si la stabilité du pouvoir de la pierre venait à être rompu, non seulement les barrières protégeant le monde sorcier des moldus risqueraient de s'effondrer, mais bien d'autres choses risqueraient d'être complètement chamboulé, à commencer par le climat. Autant rester sur ses gardes quand on s'approchait d'une telle puissance.

« Les sanctuaires des pierre cœur sont bien gardé et très peu connaissent leur existence. Ce sont les plus anciens vestiges de l'ancienne puissance des êtres magiques. Les pierres cœurs sont plus vieille que nous et leur rôle n'a pas toujours été de nous protéger du monde moldu. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Elles servent aussi à aller à Cie'Nog et ce sont les dernières relique enfermant des lois primordiales de la magie. »

« Je vois que tu as pris le temps de te renseigner. » Lui sourit Luna en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Tu as bien changé, Harry. »

Dénal ne fut pas vraiment étonné que la jeune fille connaisse son identité. Vu son don, il était fort possible qu'elle est eut des visions de lui et qu'elle en ait toujours. Et que celles ci lui aient montré qui il était et peut être ce qui l 'attendait dans le futur. Lui mais aussi tout ceux qui s'étaient engagé à suivre les chimères et le chemin de changements qu'elles avaient imposé au monde magique d'emprunter. Il jugeait inutile de l'inciter au secret et à la discrétion, car si la jeune fille avait dû vendre la mèche sur leur secret cela se serait fait bien avant. Pas plus qu'il ne voyait de raison de lui cacher ses motivations et ses aspirations.

Par contre, cette petite phrase suffit à lui révéler que si lui ne connaissait pas Luna à Poudlard. De son côté, elle savait qui il était. Qui dans le monde magique ne connaissait pas Harry Potter ? Dumbledore avait peut être agit pour contrôler les relations entres élèves, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les ragots. Et il avait fait suffisamment partie des messes basse de l'école pour savoir que peu importait leur année tous les élèves reconnaîtraient Harry s'ils le croisaient.

« Je ne veux pas agir à la légère et me précipiter. Plus je connaîtrais de chose, plus je serais prêt à réagir. Les sorciers, du moins une partie de ceux qui auront l'influence nécessaire, se sont mis en route pour changer leur société ! Nous devons soutenir leurs efforts jusqu'à l'heure du jugement. Il leur incombe d'agir mais il est de notre responsabilité de veiller à ce qu'ils se prennent correctement en main. »

« C'est pour cela que tu es venu ? » Demanda Luna en inclinant la tête sur l'autre coté laissant son regard limpide se fixer dans le sien.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Admit Dénal en baissant les yeux et en se passant une main contrite derrière la tête. «Ce n'est pas pour les sorciers que je suis là mais pour savoir si mes actions et leurs répercutions sont juste. Si ce que je fais est le mieux... »

«Le mieux ? » Répéta Luna avec un rien de colère et de mépris ce qui surpris la jeune chimère qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de mal. Elle continua sur un ton acide et Dénal n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir cracher sur le sol à ses pieds. Sa voix mélodieuse devenait dissonante sous le coup de sa colère. « Le mieux ? Aurais tu l'intention de reprendre le flambeau du parjure ? »

Dénal avait remarqué que Luna n'appelait Dumbledore que par ces mots, le parjure. Il ne pouvait nier la justesse de ses paroles. Restait seulement à déterminer en quoi sa demande ressemblait de près ou de loin celle de l'ancien directeur. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas en quoi ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait avoir vexé la jeune fille.

« Le mieux et ce qui est nécessaire sont deux chose différentes. » Précisa Luna dans un soupir exaspéré. «Tu a grandis mais pas encore assez et je sais maintenant pourquoi tu te tiens là ! J'espère juste que tu auras la force de comprendre. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire ou répondre quoi que ce soit, elle tendit sa main dans sa direction et sortant d'un mur derrière elle, un éclair de pouvoir provenant d'une rune vint heurter Dénal qui n'eut ni le temps de se protéger ni le temps d'esquiver. Il serra les dents pour éviter de hurler de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Mais il ne heurta jamais celui ci car Luna le fit léviter jusqu'à elle et s'asseyant à même le sol, elle prit la jeune chimère dans ses bras de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur ses genoux.

« Du moment ou tu es entré dans la forêt ceci était inévitable. La leçon sera dur, douloureuse, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ceux qui te suivent ne le font pas uniquement pour leur avenir ou apaiser le courroux de notre mère. Il faut que tu comprennes combien tu es aimé. Que tu le comprennes comme les trois blessures de ton héritage, dans ton cœur, dans ton corps et dans ton esprit. Va maintenant, je veille. »

* * *

Harry marchait dans un couloir assez lumineux quand il se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils. La personne qui marchait à sa droite fit encore un pas puis se tourna vers lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Effectivement oui quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas rien de le dire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là, ni de qui était la personne à ses côtés. Si le décors lui semblait légèrement familier, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris clair ne lui rappelait personne de sa connaissance. Il fut frapper par le vert si particulier du regard de son interlocuteur et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce devait être l'impression que ressentait les gens la première fois qu'ils croisaient son propre regard, ce qui était assez troublant. Fronçant davantage les yeux, il reporta son attention sur les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait tout en fixant l'inconnu et l'étrange animal qu'il tenait dans les bras et qui semblait tout aussi perplexe que son propriétaire.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être rendu avec Draco et Angus dans la forêt interdite et qu'ils y avaient rencontré Luna et les jumeaux Weasley. Il soupira. Luna lui avait fait quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi et dans quel but mais où qu'il soit, cela devait être à cause de la jeune fille et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Sentant le regard inquiet de l'autre garçon dont il ignorait l'identité, il soupira de nouveau et pris sur lui de continuer comme si de rien était.

« Juste un frisson, comme une mauvaise impression de déjà vu, comme diraient nos amis français. Rien de grave. Ou en étions nous ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant que son compagnon se laisserait prendre au jeu.

Le garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui ne parut pas convaincue mais n'insista pas. Tout comme le chat qu'il portait dans ses bras et à côté duquel Pattenrond le chat de Hermione passait pour un prix de beauté. D'ou Harry savait que la bête étrange était un chat, mystère.

« Tu m'expliquais que passer la soirée ici serait certainement plus agréable pour moi que de rester à Poudlard. Qu'il y avait ici des gens de notre âge, que je devais rencontrer... » Expliqua l'adolescent alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur marche dans le couloir.

Au moins cela lui donnait un repère dans le temps et un indice sur le garçon. Celui ci devait être un ambassadeur pour le concile se tenant à Poudlard. Comme Harry à l'heure actuelle était sensé se trouver avec Sirius, Rémus,Max et Lucius pour mettre en commun leur connaissance sur les Horcruxes, alors forcément Luna l'avait envoyé dans le futur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir lu que c'était possible. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas eut le temps de tout lire et apprendre sur ce que la magie était capable ou non de faire mais il lui semblait intuitivement que ce n'était pas ça.

Du moins pas exactement. Il se concentra sur le pouvoir qu'avait dit détenir la jeune fille et compris que si elle ne l'avait pas envoyé dans le futur, elle avait cependant bien envoyé sa conscience quelque part et que s'il se fiait à son instinct, il ne parvenait qu'à une seule explication : elle l'avait envoyé dans une des différentes visions de l'avenir qu'elle avait vu. Allez savoir comment et dans quel but !

Tant qu'il en était à suivre son instinct, Dénal doutait que se soit dans le but de lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Il se souvenait que la jeune fille avait été mise passablement en colère par certaines de ses paroles dont il n'avait pas vu l'offense. Elle ne semblait pas opposer de résistance à partager avec lui des informations que ses visions auraient pu lui fournir sur l'avenir. Elle avait même lui semblât-il accepter de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait alors il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la contrarier.

« Ah oui je me souviens. » fini-t-il par déclarer décidé à entrer dans le jeu. En même temps , il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Même s'il avait eut l'envie de prononcer d'autres mots ou de changer d'attitude, il sentit que cela lui serait impossible. Malgré sa volonté, comme un automate, il répondrait ce que le scénario avait prévu pour lui.« Je l'admet c'est aussi une excuse de ma part pour échapper à l'ambiance protocolaire de l'école. Draco et Angus sont déjà là... »

Une porte derrière eux s'ouvrit en coup de vent, interrompant leur conversation et les faisant se retourner. Puis tout se passa très vite, une ombre à la chevelure rousse se rua sur eux. Bousculant le compagnon de Harry, elle se dirigea droit sur le jeune brun et le percuta de plein fouet l'entraînant dans sa course pour finir par les faire chuter tous les deux. L'agresseur avait gardé le dessus sur Harry et celui ci eut à peine le temps de voir le visage de son adversaire que celui ci lui plantait un poignard dans la poitrine. Il ne vit bientôt plus rien. Il entendit des hurlements indistinct et puis plus rien.

* * *

Harry marchait dans un couloir assez lumineux quand il se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils. La personne qui marchait à sa droite fit encore un pas puis se tourna vers lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ah non ! Cela n'allait pas recommencer! A quoi pouvait bien jouer Luna ! Il se souvenait avoir déjà vecu la scène qui allait suivre et comme un rôle d'acteur bien appris tout se déroula une deuxième fois comme la première. Puis une troisième, une quatrième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Dénal à bout de nerf n'interpelle directement la jeune fille.

_« Luna ! A quoi joue tu ? »_ s'exclama la jeune chimère au bord de l'exaspération. Il avait utilisé sa voix mentale pour contacter la jeune fille car pour avoir essayer au cours de l'une des visions, il lui était bien impossible de prononcer d'autres paroles que celles prévue par le scripte.

Tout se figea autour de lui comme quand Dudley mettait ses DVD en pause, histoire d'aller chercher un en-cas dans la cuisine sans rien manquer de l'action du film. Plus rien ne bougeait ni ne s'animait autour de lui. Son interlocuteur et le chat énorme qu'il portait le regardait avec cette lueur d'inquiétude figées dans le regard.

_« C'est énervant, n'est ce pas ? De voir ce produire sa mort sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. »_ lui répondit la jeune fille sur un ton indifférent.

«_ Extrêmement alors pourquoi... »_Reconnut Dénal en serrant les poings et en tentant de garder son calme.

_« Parce que c'est une vision qui ne change plus, alors elle se produira. Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est ce pas ? Tu le sais depuis longtemps et tes frères s'en doutent depuis peu. C'est quelque chose que tu as accepté. _»

«_ Elle n'est pas immuable. Mon assassin est différent... »_ Voulu corriger pour plus de précision Dénal sur un ton badin et ne préférant pas confirmer à la jeune fille qu'il savait effectivement depuis longtemps maintenant que cette fin était possible pour lui.

«_ Parce que ce choix ne t'appartiens pas. Qui plantera ce couteau est encore un choix à venir mais le résulta sera le même. Harry mourra à cet instant. Tu le sais._»

«_ Oui !_ » Reconnut Dénal avec exaspération. « _ Alors pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? _»

Dénal le savait. Il le savait depuis son combat avec Ron au Terrier. Quand fatigués, ils avaient enfin arrêté de se taper dessus, Dénal avait eut un flash de l'avenir et il l'avait accepté. Cela concernait ce moment. Et puis une autre fois encore cette vision s'était rappelé à lui et l'avatar de la Magie lui avait demandé si c'était bien ce qu'il voulait et il avait réaffirmé son choix. Depuis qu'il avait accepté son héritage, il ne se reconnaissait plus en Harry. Il avait longtemps hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire de cette part de lui même qui même s' il l'acceptait, le faisait souffrir et lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été. Peut être le laisser traverser le voile était la meilleur solution ?

«_ Pour être sur que tu comprennes à quoi tu renonces. Harry ,selon le chemin du parjure, devait être sacrifié et tu fais de même. Tu suis le même chemin ! Je ne trouve pas que ce chemin soit le bon._» Répondit Luna. « _Harry mérite plus que cela et je sais que je ne suis pas la seul à le croire. »_

« _Tu viens de dire qu'il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit ? Que cela arriverait ? _»

_« Oui évidemment, mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela est bon. Je tenais à te le dire et je ne serais certainement pas la seule à te faire cette remarque. Mon pouvoir ne me permet pas de voir au de là du voile, mais je sais que cela ne s'arrête pas de l'autre côté. Mais effectivement, on y peut plus rien, c'était et se sera la blessure du corps !_»

Il y eut un temps de silence puis la présence de Luna disparut et la vision reprit son cours jusqu'à la mort de Harry. Encore une fois.

* * *

Dénal se sentait mal. Vraiment mal comme lorsqu'il se trouvait à Privet drive. Comme dans les pires jours sombres de son enfance. Comme lorsque la faim et la douleur lui tiraillaient le ventre. Il avait toujours espéré ne plus jamais se sentir de la sorte, ne plus avoir à se sentir aussi faible et impuissant mais en cet instant, il se sentait aussi abandonné et démuni que dans les pire moments de sa vie. Et pire que tout, il ignorait pourquoi. Tout comme lors de l'autre vision, il venait atterrir dans celle-ci et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait autours de lui.

Il était accroupis au sol serrant de ses bras ses jambes comme pour se rendre le plus petit possible. Sa seule certitude était qu'il avait mal. Horriblement mal et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cependant la douleur lui coupait presque autant la respiration qu'elle l'empêchait de penser convenablement. Il aurait voulu appeler Luna, la supplier de le sortir de là, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Devant lui quelqu'un se tenait les bras tendu en croix visiblement pour s'interposer entre lui et quelqu'un qui devait se trouver en face d'eux et qu'il lui était impossible de voir de sa position. Quelqu'un venant de derrière lui se pencha et l'enserra dans une étreinte douce et ferme. Il entendit une voix inquiète lui parler et il lui fallut un moment avant que les paroles rassurantes ne l'atteignent. Il connaissait cette voix. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion de l'entendre à Poudlard et il se demanda l'espace d'un court instant pourquoi Théodore Nott prenait la peine de prendre soin de lui. Le serpentard le cala confortablement dans ses bras et le berça alors que la personne qui faisait bouclier entre eux et l'agresseur continuait sans faiblir et que des bruits de pas précipité résonnaient tout autour d'eux.

Dénal ne comprenait pas cette vision et autant il avait pu se préparer à la précédente autant celle ci le laissait perplexe et quelque part terrifié. Il finit par relever la tête et reconnut le garçon qui le protégeait. C'était le même que dans la vision précédente. Le garçon à la chevelure grise se tenait bras écarté bien décidé à ne pas céder devant la menace qui restait invisible aux yeux de la jeune chimère.

Théodore continuait à lui parler doucement pour le rassurer et quand il se décida enfin à regarder l'adolescent de Serpentard, celui ci lui sourit et resserra son emprise visiblement soulagé qu'il reprenne ses esprits, bien qu'il afficha un air confus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien ! Nous ne la laisserons pas s'en prendre à toi ! » Lui assura le blond en l'aidant à se relever et en le soutenant, en le gardant contre lui. Puis il s'adressa à l'autre adolescent qui ne détourna pas son attention de la menace qui se trouvait toujours devant eux. « Jolie bouclier ! J'ignorais que ce genre de chose était possible. Il faudra me dire comment tu as fait un tel prodige. »

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. » Répondit le garçon avec un certain embarras qui fit sourire Théodore.

« Nott ! » S'écria une voix de femme suraiguë faisant crisser les dents des trois garçons. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un héritier d'une de nos grandes familles s'accoquine avec des hybrides. Un noble sang pur de votre rang devrait savoir que ces nuisances sont une...»

« Madame Ombrage, je crois que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. » Répondit Théodore en s'interposant lui aussi entre la femme et Dénal. « Et si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a dit ce n'est pourtant pas faute de vous avoir donner les avertissements nécessaires. N'est ce pas messieurs dames ? »

« Effectivement » Intervint la voix posée mais déterminé de Fleur. « Vous avez enfreint la plus importante des règles qui prévalait lors de ce concile. Vous avez osé vous attaquer à une chimère et c'est un acte impardonnable et par lâcheté pour compléter votre crime, vous vous en êtes pris à un enfant ! Ceci en dit long sur la qualité de votre âme, Madame. »

Denal toujours tremblant et accroché à la robe de sorcier de Théodore risqua un regard en direction de la femme qui apparemment l'avait agressé et vers les autres qui se trouvaient là. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la femme qui s'en était prise à lui. Vêtue d'un tailleur de laine rose, aussi large que haute et agitant nerveusement sa baguette devant elle, cette femme empourpré d'embarras et de colère fixait la championne de Beaubâton avec colère. La française n'était pas seule. Autours d'elle se tenait d'autres adolescents et parmi eux, Dénal fut assez surpris de reconnaître Hermione.

Sa camarade était très pâle et ses yeux étaient rouge comme si elle avait pleuré. Il réalisa alors qu'il connaissait aussi les deux autres adolescents qui se tenaient près d'elle pour les avoir déjà vu dans les couloirs de l'école, mais aussi pour avoir contribuer à les sauver du manoir de Lord Voldemort. Blaise et Pansy se tenaient à côté de son amie et il remarqua qu'eux aussi semblait inquiet. Pas uniquement à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque chose d'autre leur causait un grand souci et les événements qui venaient de se produire n'avait pas arranger l'angoisse qui les étreignait.

« Ne me prenez pas de si haut, jeune fille. Vous êtes ici en Angleterre et vous n'avez aucune autorité. Peu importe comment vous traiter les hybrides en France ! Ici, ils ne nous apportent rien et les créatures magique doivent se soumettre à nos lois ! » Déclara la femme avec dédain en fixant les adolescents qui restaient des inconnus pour Dénal.

La jeune chimères pouvait sentir que certains d'entre eux n'était pas de simple sorcier. En fait aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être considérer comme un simple humain à part entière. Même celui qui portait cet étrange tatouage de lézard sur le visage et chez qui la magie ne s'exprimait pas comme chez le commun des sorciers.

« C'est vous qui êtes dans l'erreur. » Intervint de nouveau Théodore. « Et de cela aussi on vous avait prévenue, mais bornée comme vous l'êtes, vous n'avez pas tenu compte de tous ses avertissements. Vous vous estimiez supérieure et investit du pouvoir de l'autorité du ministère, mais ici, le ministère n'est rien ! Le monde sorcier anglais n'est rien ! Seul compte l'avenir du monde magique dans son intégralité et nous, nous tous ici présent sommes les représentants choisit par la Magie pour décider de ce que nous feront de celui ci. Et si il y a bien un point sur lequel nous sommes tous d'accord, même si nous ignorons encore comment agir pour rendre cette règle effective, c'est sur le fait que plus aucun enfant n'aura à souffrir pour l'ambition ou pour le plus grand bien. »

Denal assistait à tout cela sans comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas les personnes qui prenait sa défense. Pas seulement sa défense mais celle de tous les enfants à venir. De tous ceux qui pourrait avoir à souffrir des ambitieux, des égoïstes, des jaloux. Tous ceux qui auraient pu faire les frais de la politique et de la cruauté des ambitieux peu scrupuleux. C'était une bonne chose estima Dénal. Il approuvait cette idée. Il la comprenait et la soutiendrait de toutes ses forces mais cela ne l'éclairait pas sur le pourquoi ils étaient intervenue pour lui. Ça il ne comprenait pas.

« _Espèce d'idiot »_ Lui souffla la voix de Luna. « _Eux te connaissent et cela est suffisant pour qu'ils prennent leur décision. Eux on plus en commun avec toi que tu ne l'imagines. Eux sont la blessure de l'Esprit. »_

Dénal aurait bien voulut objecter et s'offusquer, mais il fut soufflé par la force des sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il pouvait sentir la haine de la femme reflue sous la vague d'amour que lui portait toutes les personnes présentes. Peu importait qu'il ne les connaissait pas, pas encore tout du moins, il l'aimait et l'appréciait au point de ne pas vouloir le perdre et de se battre pour lui.

* * *

Quand Dénal ouvrit les yeux cette fois ci, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était particulièrement fatigué et las. Il faisait si sombre que malgré sa vison amélioré de chimère, il ne voyait pas à plus de deux pas autours de lui. Les sensations de tissus chaud et soyeux sur sa joue, lui permirent de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans un Nid. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur ce qui aurait suffit à le laisser se rendormir s'il n'avait pas senti qu'il n'était pas seul.

Allongé tout contre lui un corps plus grand le maintenait dans une étreinte rassurante et ferme. Une main caressait lentement sa tête et ses cheveux pour descendre le long de son dos. Inlassablement sans s'arrêter la main apaisante descendait pour revenir et recommencer son lent mouvement apaisant. Dénal en aurait soupiré de bonheur s'il n'avait pas perçu le bruit d'une conversation à voix basse, ainsi que la tension palpable qui émanait des voix non loin de lui.

Il n'eut aucun mal à identifier les deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui. Déjà par le lien qui unissait les trois chimères, il savait que la main qui le câlinait appartenait à Ialon. Et par le même lien , il savait que Alyd se trouvait ailleurs, occupé à réglé une affaire urgente qui réclamait toute son attention. L'autre personne qui devait être assise juste derrière l'Awa du clan devait être Max. Dénal en aurait mis sa main à coupé parce qu'il savait que jamais Ialon ne se serait laisser aller devant personne d'autre que le marcheur d'Ombre. Au bruit saccadé de la respiration de son aîné, Dénal pouvait dire que celui ci pleurait.

Ialon semblait en proie à un doute profond qui le rongeait. Dénal voulait s'éveiller davantage. Il voulait savoir, questionner son aîné pour l'aider à trouver une solution. Il ne voulait pas que Ialon soit malheureux.

_« Reste tranquille ! Et si tu veux vraiment comprendre et l'aider ! Écoute bien avec ton cœur et tu comprendras. » _Lui souffla de nouveau la voix de Luna.

Max était en train de parler essayant en vain apparemment de rassurer la chimère sur la situation.

« Draco et Angus vont le ramener. Alyd et les jumeaux prépare le chemin de retour. Ombrage ne nous posera plus de problème, vu ce qu'il en reste. Tout ira mieux quand il aura retrouvé son équilibre. »

« J'aurais dû m'y opposer. Dés que j'ai eut des soupçon j'aurais dû... » s'auto-flagellait Ialon

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Comme nous la dit, juré même, Luna, c'était sa décision. »

« Je sais bien mais je m'en veux de n'avoir rien tenté pour l'empêcher de commettre cette folie ! Je ne suis peut être pas celui qu'il faut...Un vrai père... »

« Ne dis pas cela. Tu es celui qu'il lui faut. »Assura avec fermeté le Marcheur d'Ombre

« Un parent devrait pouvoir protéger son enfant... »

« Ce n'est pas toujours possible, Ialon. Tu le sais. Ce qui compte c'est qu'un parent aime et montre son amour à son enfant. »

« Je...Je m'y suis peut être mal pris. Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas comment gérer ces choses là. Mon père et ma mère ne m'ont pas vraiment montré l'exemple et... »

« Je sais, Amour. Tout comme je sais, que tu as fais ce qu'il fallait et que tu continuera à le faire. »

« Alors pourquoi prend il toujours autant de risque ? Pourquoi ne voit il pas que cela me tu de le voir souffrir ? »

«Dénal n'a pas eut non plus d'exemple d'amour filial dans sa courte existence. Il croit faire au mieux. » annonça Max dans un soupir.

Le dernier mot de la phrase résonna dans l'esprit embrumé de la plus jeune des chimères. Mieux voila le mot réalisât-il qui avait déclencher la colère de Luna. La jeune fille de serdaigle ne voulait pas qu'il agissent pour le mieux. Et vu ce que les visions lui avait montré, vu ce que Luna avait voulu lui montré plus précisément, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle détestait dans cette idée d'agir pour le mieux. Il commençait à comprendre la pente glissante sur laquelle il s'était avancé.

Et même si elle ne lui avait pas montré différentes visions de ce qui c'était passé avec les adolescents, il était prêt à parier qu'il existait des versions de la scène ou il n'était pas sauvé à temps par ces camarades. Ses visions devaient exister et il se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille ne les lui avait pas imposé !

Tout comme il devait exister des visions alternatives de celle ci. Des versions ou Ialon était encore plus anéantis par ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait presque envie de demander à la jeune fille blonde si elle ne lui avait pas montré les visions les plus optimistes qu'elle avait eut, pour ne pas trop le déstabiliser ou le pousser à bout. Si c'était la cas il devrais la remercier, parce que celles qu'il avait vu étaient bien assez chargé en émotions pour lui.

_« J'ai choisit en mon âme et conscience. »_ Lui répondit Luna d'une voix douce. «_ Je n'agis pas pour le mieux. J'agis selon mes principes. Ta vie en vaux une autre et le chemin du sacrifice est une offense à l'amour que te porte ceux qui t'aime. Eux sont la blessure du coeur _»

« Je déteste cela ! A ce rythme , il... » déclara Ialon avant de se mordre la lèvres inférieurs pour étouffer un sanglot et resserrer son étreinte sur le corps de Dénal. « Je n'y survivrais pas. »

« Je sais. » fut la réponse de Max alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser L' Awa.

La jeune chimère voulu réagir, se faire entendre et les supplier, mais tout devint flou et les ténèbres se refermèrent une nouvelle foi sur lui.

* * *

Dénal ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans un océan d'azur limpide. Il soupira de soulagement. Il était de retour dans la grotte sous la forêt interdite. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Luna. Il n'était pas trop tard. Il pouvait encore changer le cour du chemin qu'il emprunterait.

Il se redressa souriant à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit. Il s'assit en tailleurs en face d'elle et après avoir une nouvelle fois inspirer à fond, il posa la dernière question qui l'ennuyait.

« Seul la première vision est immuable, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, il est trop tard pour sauver ce corps. Le chemin est déjà bien trop avancé. »

« Et pour les deux autres visions? » demanda-t-il avec un rien appréhension.

« Ce que tu as vu est le plus probable à l'heure actuelle. Je ne t'ai montré qu'un seul chemin à chaque fois pour te faire comprendre le danger ou te conduisait ton abnégation obstiné, mais il reste possible que tout soit diffèrent. »

« Ou pas ? »

« Ou pas. » confirma Luna avec un sourire énigmatique.

**A suivre...**

****_Un peu étrange ce chapitre? Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu^^ Merci encore pour votre soutien à tous!  
_


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapitre 74 :** Festin d'introduction

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire en entrant ce soir là dans la grande salle de Poudlard était que les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. Tant dans la disposition des tables que par les décorations qu'ils avaient apportées aux murs et aux tables. Aux murs, de précieuse tentures donnait un air chaleureux à la pièce et le plafond s'était paré d'un magnifique ciel étoilé ou scintillaient toutes une myriade d'étoiles. Des lustres suspendus par magie et à bonne hauteur finissait de donner à l'éclairage de la grande salle à manger, un aspect chaleureux et conviviale.

Et tout cela étonnamment, selon Percy, avec un goût et un raffinement des plus remarquable. Les couleurs choisies par les elfes de maison accentuait le côté festif et cérémonieux que Funestar avait voulu donner à ce premier dîner. Une première que le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu lors de sa scolarité, chaque table était ornée d'une nappe unie qui n'était pas sans rappeler les couleur des maisons de Poudlard ,du rouge au vert, chatoyant et irisé de reflet accentuant l'effet de fluidité du tissus. Sur chaque table la nappe était de couleur différente donnant l'illusion d'un arc en ciel tant le dégradé de nuance des couleurs choisie se mariait bien ensemble pour donner l'illusion d'une continuité. Les serviettes étaient disposés en éventail dans les verres. Leur couleurs unis elle aussi étaient assortie à celle de la nappe mais dans un ton plus soutenu et foncé.

Pour ce premier repas officiel durant lequel les ambassadeurs seraient pour la première fois mis en présence les uns avec les autres, Funestar et la directrice avaient voulu faire les choses en grand et n'avaient pas hésité à mettre les petits plats dans les grands. L'agencement des tables avait été un casse tête. Impossible de laisser les tables comme elles étaient séparé habituellement. Pour la bonne marche du concile, il fallait que les différents ambassadeurs puissent se voir et interagirent les uns avec les autres sans sentir la moindre barrière entre eux. Ils firent donc un immense cercle qui occupa le cœur de la pièce. Ne voulant pas que les accompagnateurs des ambassadeurs, que leur rôle soit purement administratif ou concerne la sécurité de l'ambassadeur, se sentent exclue et mis à l'écart de ce dîner d'introduction, il leur avait fallut compter large. Très large. Sans oublier les aurors et le personnel de l'école qui se trouvait et qui participait à l'organisation du concile.

En fait ce dîner marquerait l'ouverture du concile et d'après le message que leur avait fait parvenir Severus, les chimères comptaient bien faire leur entrée au cours du dîner ce qui ajoutait une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules des organisateurs surtout qu'elles avaient demandé à ce que leur présence reste un secret pour le moment et que le professeur de potion n'avait pas précisé quand exactement les chimères comptaient arriver. Ce qui avait tendance à rendre nerveux le langue de Plomb.

Percy soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à Funestar qui était plongé en pleine discussion avec un elfe de maison à propos du repas lui sembla-t-il. A première vu le calme et l'enthousiasme mesuré dont faisait preuve le langue de Plomb pouvait donner l'impression qu'il était parfaitement détendu. Illusion bien entendu maintenue par le masque affable que le châtain avait réussi à garder toute la journée, apposé sur son visage alors que les délégations étrangères faisaient leur entrée à Poudlard et que les complications commençaient à s'accumuler les unes après les autres. Chaque point avait été soigneusement étudié et des solutions avaient été proposées et ce à la plus grande satisfactions des ambassadeurs et de leur suite.

Prenant pitié du pauvre elfe qui malgré sa patience devait s'interroger sur la santé mental du sorcier lui faisant face et qui lui demandait pour la cinquantième fois en moins de dix minutes si tout était prêt dans les cuisines, Percy attira l'attention du langue de Plomb en lui demandant de venir le rejoindre devant l'entrée de la grande salle. Sans perdre de temps le langue de Plomb s'approcha toujours souriant, l'elfe en profitant pour disparaître sans un bruit.

« Je me demande comment vous faites pour sourire de cette manière depuis ce matin...Et comment faite vous pour que votre expression reste crédible et sincère ? » questionna le jeune Weasley admiratif de l'attitude professionnel de son supérieur.

« Question d'habitude, mon cher. Les rond de jambes cela me connaît au ministère et même si ma langue est acéré je sais quand me taire. Quand à l'expression sincère, c'est parce que je le suis tout simplement. Ce concile est un événements historique qui rentrera dans les annales de notre histoire et je ne tiens pas à y laisser une mauvaise trace de ma personne. Es tu prêt toi aussi à entrer dans l'histoire ? » Lui répondit le langue de Plomb en l'observant d'un regard critique et évaluateur.

Visiblement ce qu'il voyait le satisfaisait et Percy se racla la gorge pour cacher sa gêne et préféra orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Tout est prêt et disposé comme vous le souhaitiez. Chaque chaise porte un sort d'identification ainsi personne ne pourra commettre d'impair. Le nom et les qualités de chaque convives devraient être visible au dessus de leur tête le temps que tout le monde se souviennes de l'identité de chacun. Pour ce qui est de la barrière de la langue, nous avons eut déjà l'occasion de vérifier que les sortilèges de traduction sont en place et efficace. »

« Bien, je pense que les invités ne vont pas tarder à descendre, j'ai demandé à ce que des rafraîchissements soient proposé en attendant que tout le monde ne soit présent et installé. Je devrais peut être m'assurer que la consigne est bien passé. » continua Funestar en hochant la tête sans vraiment détourner son attention de l'allure de Percy avec un regard satisfait.

« Ne vous en faîte pas ! Les elfes savent ce qu'ils ont a faire et votre attitude risquent de les rendre nerveux. » soupira le rouquin de plus en plus embarrassé.

« Peut être oui. » Marmonna le langue de plomb tout en jetant un coup d'oeil sceptique à sa robe de sorcier et en arrangeant les plies.

« Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour m'avoir fournit cette robe de cérémonie. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé que ce genre de vêtement serait utile un jour et je ne disposait de rien de présentable pour une tel occasion. Et je n'avais pas le temps d'aller faire les boutiques. » Termina-t-il avec une grimace à l'idée de faire du shopping.

Percy n'avait vraiment pas pensé avoir besoin d'une robe de cérémonie. Il n'avait pas prévu que Funestar voudrait qu'il assiste à ce dîner. Au grand dam du langue de plomb, le jeune Weasley se voyait toujours comme un petit secrétaire du ministère. Comme un simple gratte papier subalterne, mais Funestar avait une tout autre image du roux et il comptait bien mettre à jour l'homme de pouvoir qui se trouvait derrière le regard embarrassé que lui accordait Percy a cet instant. De plus même si avec son salaire, il avait pu refaire une petite partie de sa garde robe pour s'accorder au standing du ministère, le jeune homme n'avait pas estimer devoir sacrifier une part de son salaire pour l'achat d'une robe de cérémonie luxueuse. Il n'y avait donc rien de convenable dans son armoire pour une soirée comme celle-ci. Heureusement Funestar avait apparemment tenu compte de cette possibilité et lui en avait fourni une. Et pas n'importe quoi et qui par le plus grand des hasards s'accordait parfaitement à celle que portait le langue de Plomb.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, Percy ! Penser à toute les éventualités et les nécessites est l'apanage des grands hommes et comme souvent une tête ne suffit pas pour penser à tout, ils ont une deuxième tête qui pense à ce genre de détail pour eux. »

« Vraiment ? » rit le jeune roux. « Je crois que vous vous moquez monsieur, je ne suis pas important à ce point... »

« Pas encore, pas encore Percy mais je compte bien y remédier. » Répondit énigmatiquement le langue de Plomb faisant rougir le jeune homme.

« Arrêtez de le taquiner, Funestar . Tout ce que vous y gagnerez c'est à le rendre nerveux. Pire peut être à le faire fuir et ce n'est certainement pas ce que vous voulez, n'est ce pas ? » Les interrompit la voix amusée de Minerva MacGonagall

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers la directrice qui venait de faire son entrée au bras de Mélissandre. Fumseck sur l'épaule de la directrice émis une trille joyeuse qui chassa l'embarra qu'éprouvèrent les deux hommes aux sous entendu de la vieille femme. Elle émit un petit rire et marmonna quelques mots au phœnix que seule Mélissandre put entendre et qui étira les lèvres de la jeune fille d'un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Toutes les deux portaient des tenues de cérémonies sorcières aux armoiries de l'école. La robe de Minerva avait une coupe un peu plus austère que cela de la fille de Rusard mais leurs robes les mettaient toutes les deux magnifiquement en valeur et en soulignant leur beauté naturelle.

« Si vous promettez de cesser de vous moquer de moi et de rire à nos dépend, madame, je m'engage à me tenir correctement et à éviter tout mauvais esprit au cour de ce dîner. » Déclara Funestar avec une légère inclinaison du buste en direction des deux femmes.

« Je promet sans hésiter, mon cher ami, même si je ne parierais pas que vous réussissiez à garder votre mauvais esprit de côté tout au long de ce repas. » Continua Minerva sur le même ton.

« Je crois que vous avez raison. Je ne pourrais certainement pas m'empêcher de fouiner et de mettre mon nez partout au cour de cette soirée, mais je me garderais autant que faire ce peut de me montrer trop curieux et discourtois. »

« J'ai confiance Funestar. Je sais que vous avez conscience de l'importance de cette réunion tant sur la plan politique que sur le plan des relations internationales et sur les possible débouchés économiques que cela offrira à notre pays. Après tout vous êtes, Percy et vous les seuls représentants fiable du Ministre et de notre gouvernement. »

« Nous en avons parfaitement conscience, madame et si vous saviez comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir museler Ombrage ou la tenir à l'écart du dîner. Je n'aurais pas imaginer qu'elle continue à s'accrocher ainsi après que nous ayons démasqué Skeeter. »

« Elle doit avoir compris qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici et qu'elle n'y a aucun ami et pourtant elle s'accroche comme une moule à son rocher. » Marmonna avec aigreur Melissandre.

« Très jolie métaphore, Melissandre mais ne perdez pas de vue que pour elle défendre les intérêts de Fudge passe par un certain nombre de sacrifice. Elle se croit investit d'une mission et tant que cela sera le cas, elle ne lâchera pas. »

« Au moins nous l'avons sous contrôle pour le moment. » Assura Percy qui savait le souci qu'Ombrage causait dans les plans bien huilé du langue de Plomb.

« Gardons un œil sur elle et veillons à ce qu'elle ne manque de respect à personne. Je lui ais rappelé que tous ici avait un statut différent et supérieur au sien. » soupira Funestar. « Mais je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper qu'elle ait tenu compte de cette information. »

« Je la garderais à l'oeil et si elle fait le moindre écart, je la musellerais. » Décréta Melissandre sans trace d'hésitation et avec une pointe d'anticipation qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les intention réelle de la fille du concierge quand à la manière dont elle réglerais le problème.

Funestar hocha la tête tout comme Percy et Minerva. Un silence complice s'installa entre eux quelques secondes jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités suivants qui se trouvèrent être Bill et la délégation gobeline au complet. Connaissant l'engouement des gobelins pour la ponctualité, il n'était pas étonnant que ceux ci se montre pile à l'heure et arrivent les premiers. En dehors de Bill et du hiérarche Scalbeck, la délégation se composait de trois autres gobelins de rang inférieur et chargé du secrétariat, mais aussi de la protection de leur hiérarche.

Le groupe s'avança pour accueillir leurs premiers invité avec les égards qui leur étaient dû et leur salutations, tout comme celles auxquelles ils avaient eut le droit en arrivant à Poudlard, firent plus que bonne impression sur les gobelins qui appréciaient par dessus tout le côté protocolaire et officielle que cela conférait à leur accueil. Et point non négligeable de leur point de vue, cela annonçait aussi que les sorciers leur accordaient le respect qui leur était dû en tant que nation du monde magique. Au moins ces sorciers là n'avaient pas complètement perdu leur sens de l'honneur et quelque part cela rassurait les gobelins qu'il exista encore des personnes d'honneur et digne de respect parmi les sorciers anglais. En même temps ils n'étaient pas surpris. Ils savait tous que parmi les sorciers se trouvaient un frère de Bill et ils avaient espérer que le cadet ait les même qualité que l'aîné et visiblement ils n'avaient pas été déçu.

« Des rafraîchissements vont vous être serait pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble des convives nous retrouve pour le repas. » Déclara Funestar en invitant d'un geste ample de la main à s'installer, alors qu'un elfe apparaissait avec un plateau chargé de verre bien rempli.

« Délicate attention, monsieur, surtout que nous le savons tous, les français ne sont pas vraiment familier avec la notion de ponctualité. » rit doucement Scalbeck ce qui donnait à son visage une expression pour le moins étrange.

« Déjà à nous critiquer, Vieux Radin ? » S'exclama la voix musicale de la Dame Vouivre avec une note amusée.

Tous levèrent les yeux pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. La délégation française au complet se tenait devant eux et tous avait revêtu leur plus belle tenue de cérémonie. La dame qui dirigeait le groupe de Français portait une simple robe unis moulant parfaitement son corps. Le lamé vert dont elle était faite donnait l'impression d'une seconde peau et ressemblait à la peau d'un reptile. Comme bijou, elle portait son escarboucle qui luisait de mille feux sous les lustres de la grande salle. En tant qu'héritier, Fleur et ses amis portaient tous des tenues adaptées à la famille qu'ils représentaient. Si les deux garçons portaient un costume à col mao de couleur sombre, seul Aurèle portait par dessus une robe sorcière d'un bleu lumineux ou une cascade était stylisé dans le dos. François n'en portait pas et son tatouage apparaissait à la base de son col. Les trois jeune filles portaient des robes de soirée dons les ton dégradés étaient assortie à celles des robes sorcières qu'elles portaient. Verte pour Ysaure, grise pour Sibel et Dorée pour Fleur.

Tous se saluèrent rapidement d'un signe de la tête avant que le hiérarche ne réponde sur le même ton amusé à la dame.

« Ne le prenez pas mal,mon amie. Mais c'est presque un fait établis de manière historique. »

« Peut être » Minauda la vouivre. « Vous remarquerez alors combien nous sommes prêt à faire un effort. »

« Je pense plutôt que vous connaissant, madame vous avez une petite idée derrière la tête. » Répondit le gobelin en affichant une expression qu'il ne prenait généralement que lorsqu'il se trouvait à régler une affaire lié aux intérêts de la banque.

« Vous me connaissez fort bien mon ami » souligna la Femme avec un petit hochement de tête alors que sa voix se faisait plus suave et qu'elle fixait Bill. « Je voulais juste une confirmation et peut être trouverons nous le temps d'avoir une petite discussion en tête à tête, vous et moi, monsieur... »

« Weasley, madame, William Arthur Weasley et j'en serais enchanté mais je crois tout de même préférable d'attendre que nous soyons tous réunis pour avoir le genre de conversation que vous envisager. »

« Oh ! Un autre doit nous rejoindre ? » Demanda La dame en fronçant le sourcils.

« Oui et il me semble impolie de tenir cette conversation alors que nous sommes si prêt de son sanctuaire. »

« Effectivement, pardonnez mon impulsivité mais nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de nous retrouver et j'ai peur que dans les jours à venir nous manquions de temps pour discuter de nos particularités. » S'excusa la femme en comprenant que Bill faisait allusion à la forêt qui bordait Poudlard. Elle avait bien sentit depuis son arrivée, la présence d'une pierre cœur.

« Sans vouloir me montrer impoli » Intervint Funestar avec une pointe de curiosité qui n'échappa à personne. « J'aimerais que soit vous nous donniez plus de détails sur le sujet de votre conversation, soit que vous vous concentriez sur un sujet que nous pourrions tous aborder. »

« On reconnaît le diplomate en vous, Funestar ! » Rit doucement la vouivre. « Mais je comprends et donc nous allons parler de banalité pour le moment même si je crois que vous savez de quoi nous voulons nous entretenir. »

« C'est fort possible, madame » Répondit le langue de plomb en haussant les épaules. « Mais je ne suis pas du genre à étaler toutes mes cartes d'entrée de jeux. »

« C'est certain ! Un esprit retord comme le votre prend le temps de tout calculé à l'avance. » Lança une voix grave alors que de nouveaux ambassadeurs faisaient leur entrée dans la grande salle.

Funestar eut un petit soupir crispé en voyant l'homme de grande taille vêtu d'une riche robe de sorcier mordoré s'avancer vers lui avec dans son regard aussi noir que la nuit une lueur d'intérêt qui l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise.

« Seigneur Shallassan, ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour me peindre de manière aussi catégorique. » S'exclama Funestar en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Mais ce n'est que la vérité et pas un des ambassadeurs qui vous connaît n'en doutera, vieil fripouille. » reprit le grand homme à la peau sombre en donnant une tape amical commensurable dans le dos du langue de Plomb qui trébucha en avant.

Percy se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas la familiarité qu'il sentait présente entre son supérieur et l'ambassadeur, tant dans leurs gestes que dans leur paroles. A l'arrivée de la délégation du monde magique d'Afrique, représentant le berceau du zenith, il avait bien remarqué la complicité entre Funestar et ce seigneur. Et pour être honnête avec lui même il avait du reconnaître la pointe de jalousie qui avait aiguillonné son cœur, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider si cette jalousie était personnelle ou professionnelle. En même temps, Percy savait qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids, en face d'un mage élémentaliste. Un des derniers et un des gardiens de la magie des origines. Et cela ne concernait pas simplement le niveau de puissance ou de connaissance. Non l'homme était beau charismatique et il dégageait une aura de sagesse avec lesquelles le jeune Weasley ne se sentait pas de lutter.

Percy sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face à son frère aîné qui lui souriait et lui indiqua de la tête l'un des membres de la délégation accompagnant Shallassan et qui semblait aux prises avec les mêmes sentiments que lui mais concernant la proximité de Funestar avec l'ambassadeur. Il sourit à son tour hochant la tête. Il vit le dernier membre de la délégation, un homme qui ressemblait au Seigneur Shallassan tenté la même approche que venait de faire Bill avec lui mais le jeune homme brun au teint olive se dégagea d'un mouvement colérique de l'épaule avec un certain dédain.

Percy soupira. Ce type serait peut être une source de souci. Il devrait le garder à l'oeil et surveiller que son comportement n'ait pas de fâcheuse conséquences sur le déroulement du Concile. Il remarqua que Melissandre avait plissé des yeux et fixait le jeune homme avec intensité mais que la fille de Rusard n'était pas la seule à l'observer. Une des françaises, Sibel si sa mémoire des noms ne lui jouait pas de tour, observait tous les convives et leurs interactions. Il réalisa que dans ce genre d'événements observer les attitudes et les comportement instinctifs de chacun pouvait en dire long sur les personnes qui se trouvaient réunit et pourrait leur fournir les bases sur lesquels appuyer leur argumentation pour les convaincre de soutenir leur décision.

La conversation avait continuer entre Funestar et l'élémentaliste à laquelle s'était jointe le hierarche, pendant que La dame et Minerva discutaient de leur côté d'un tout autre sujet . Bill avait apparemment entreprit de lier connaissance avec les autres membres de la délégations française. Un elfe de maison passa entre eux avec un plateau de rafraîchissement. Percy se choisit un verre d'une boisson sans alcool et s'intéressa à la conversation de son frère et des adolescents.

« Alors si vous me permettez cette curiosité, mais sachant que vous êtes des Weasley, j'aimerais que vous me donniez des nouvelles de Harry » Demanda Fleur quand les présentations furent faites en jetant un regard en biais à Percy. « J'ai fait sa connaissance l'année dernière lors du tournois et je sais que le Ministère n'est pas tendre avec lui... »

« Malheureusement personnellement je ne sais pas grand chose. Hormis le fait qu'il se trouve auprès des Chimères et qu'apparemment il serait un de leur servant. » Répondit Bill à mi voix.

« C'est déjà plus que ce qu'a pu me dire Hermione tout à l'heure! » soupira la jeune fille. « S' il est en leur compagnie je pense que tout va bien pour lui. Elles l'aideront »

« Vous en semblez convaincu ? » questionna Percy qui lui avait bien vu de ses yeux combien les chimères tenait à Harry. L'image de la punition infligé à Ron au Terrier était encore très net dans son esprit. Mais il se demandait comment la française qui finalement n'avait encore pas vu les chimères pouvaient se montrer si sur d'elle.

« Ce qui a été infligé à Harry est inadmissible et les chimères ne laisseront pas ceci passer. » assura Fleur.

« Comment savez vous ? » Questionna Percy qui n'avait réaliser le calvaire qu'avait été l'enfance de Harry que tardivement et encore peut être n'aurait il rien vu si les jumeaux ne lui avait pas tout expliqué ce fameux jour au Terrier. Lui qui avait crut accomplir ses devoirs de préfet comme il fallait était tombé de très haut et encore une fois il se demandait comment il aurait fait pour continuer à avancer si Funestar ne lui avait pas secouer les puces en lui assurant que l'important était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire à partir de maintenant. Il était trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit pour Harry mais maintenant qu'il savait, Percy mettait un point d'honneur àce que cela ne se reproduise pas.

« Ne croyez pas avoir l'exclusivité concernant les enfants né de moldu qui subissent des maltraitance dans leur famille quand leur magie se révèlent. La nature humaine est ainsi et la bêtise dans laquelle elle baigne chez certain ne s'arrête pas au frontière. Malheureusement. » répondit François alors que son lézard rampait sur sa joue droite pour disparaître de l'autre côté de son visage.

Au ton employé par l'adolescent, Percy comprit que le garçon parlait en connaissance de cause. Funestar lui ayant fait la leçon sur tous les ambassadeurs, il savait que François appartenait à une confrérie qui n'existait qu'en France et qu'il était facile à identifier grâce à leur tatouage. Contrairement aux anglais qui dénigrait leur cracmol et les considérait au mieux comme des inférieurs, les français avaient accordé aux leurs un statut particulier et leur rôle était tout aussi important et influent que celui des sang pur français. L'un des devoirs de la confrérie de la Salamandre était de veiller sur les enfants montrant des signes d'éveil à la magie. Mais ils avaient bien d'autres devoirs et surtout plus de contact avec les personnes moldu influentes de leur pays.

« Je n'ai pas cette prétention mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous pouvez être certains que Harry a été maltraité... » Insista Percy.

« Et bien Fleur nous a beaucoup parler de lui. » Intervint à son tour Sibel . « Et François et moi savons assez bien reconnaître les signes de maltraitance que la plus part du commun tant à ne pas voir ou accepter de voir. »

Percy fixa la jeune fille. D'après ce que lui avait dit le langue de plomb, il s'agissait d'une sang pur dont la famille avait de grande disposition pour la magie mentale. Le regard gris qu'elle posa sur lui le fit frissonner mais il lui sourit en hochant la tête.

« Je pense que les échanges que nous aurons au cours du concile nous apporterons beaucoup et que nous y trouverons tous un bénéfice. » Lança Ysaure en souriant affablement histoire de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Je partage cette vision des choses. » Assura Bill. « On a toujours à apprendre des autres. »

« Enfin...Quand on veut bien y mettre un peu de bonne volonté... » Marmonna Aurèle en tournant la tête vers les portes ou venait d'arriver Dolorès Ombrage accompagné des trois aurors.

Elle portait un tailleur rouge carmin qui devaient la serrer aux entournures. Sa robe du Magenmagot aussi sombre que la nuit faisait ressortir le rouge vif de sa tenue et la rapetissait davantage qu'il n'était nécessaire. Les aurors autours d'elle portaient pour Maugrey et Kingsley des costumes simple sur la robe officielle des aurors du ministère avec leurs décorations. Quand à Tonks qui avait elle aussi sa robe d'auror portait en dessous une robe de soirée en lamé noir. Pour l'occasion elle avait coloré ses cheveux en brun avec quelques mèches rouge, doré et argent comme pour rappeler les couleurs des Chimères.

Ombrage s'avança et s'immisça dans la conversation du groupe qui se trouvait près de Minerva et qui en plus de la Dame vouivre et Melissandre, comptait maintenant Scalbeck et l'homme ressemblant à Shallassan.

« Bien évidemment nous avons tous nos moutons noirs, même si à première vu vous avez réussi à laisser les votre à la maison. » Plaisanta Bill.

« Détrompez vous ! Si on en croit certains membres conservateurs de notre gouvernement, nous sommes tous des moutons noirs et notre place n'était pas ici. Ils craignent vraiment que nous n'ayons pas le comportement souhaité. » Minauda Sibel avec ironie.

« Le concile nous dira s'ils avaient tord ou raison. En attendant mon opinion est qu'il est impossible que d'aussi belles demoiselles ne soient pas à la hauteur de leur tache. » Répondit Bill du tac au tac ce qui fit sourire et légèrement rougir les trois jeune filles.

« Aurèle. »

« Oui, François ? »

« Rappelle moi qui nous faisait la leçon ce matin quand à nos méthodes de séduction dépassée ? Parce que je crois que ces dames sont en train de céder du terrain face à un compliment si bien tourné qu'il aurait pu sortir de ma bouche. »

« Ce doit être le charme de l'inconnu, l'étranger à l'accent charmeur. » Répondit Aurèle avec un clin d'œil à Bill dont le sourire s'agrandit mais il dû garder sa réplique car une nouvelle délégation faisait son entrée.

Les ambassadeurs du berceau du couchant, représentant le continent américain aussi bien du nord que du sud n'étaient tout comme les élémentalistes, que trois. Deux femmes et un homme. Percy quand ils les avaient accueillit quelques heures plutôt avait été assez surpris par leur franchise et leur assurance. Il lui avait donnée l'impression d'arrivé comme en pays conquis et cela ne lui avait pas particulièrement plu. La plus jeunes des ambassadeurs devait avoir l'âge de Bill et l'autre femme devait avoir celui de sa mère . Toutes les deux portaient des robes de soirée très décolleté sans aucune robe sorcière ce qui d'après ce qu'avait compris Percy n'était qu'un simple pied de nez aux traditions réactionnaires des vieilles nations magique.

La plus jeune arborait un tatouage mais loin de ressembler à celui de François, le tatouage tribal runique qui ornait tout le bras droit de la jeune femme scintillait de pouvoir. Et cette effronté capricieuse avait fait caprice sur caprice depuis son arrivée et malheureusement pour eux, elle était le leader de sa délégation et suivant les consignes de Funestar tous s'était plie en quatre pour répondre à ses exigences qui étaient aller d'avoir toujours une corbeille de fruit frais dans sa suite à parfumer l'eau de son bain avec des sels de bain provenant d'une grande parfumerie française. Bref Morgan Estrella Vanquish était une enquiquineuse et l'autre femme dont Percy avait oublié le nom ne valait pas mieux abondant toujours dans le sens de sa supérieur.

Quand à l'homme, il était assez difficile de lui donner un âge, mais sa chevelure blanche disait clairement qu'il était le plus âgé du groupe. Il était très effacé par rapport aux deux femmes et n'avait pas décroché plus de deux mots depuis son arrivée. Funestar en les voyant avait légèrement tiqué. Le langue de plomb les connaissait et il avait avoué à Percy quand ils avait eut un petit moment de libre dans l'après midi, ne pas être en très bon terme avec eux. Enfin tout du moins avec les deux femmes.

La délégation n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la grande salle, avec toujours pour les deux femmes cette attitude de conquérant qui faisait crisser les dents de Percy, qu'entrèrent à sa suite, les derniers ambassadeurs. Les vampires et leurs intendants firent une entrée plus que remarqué dans la grande salle qui se retrouva plongé dans un profond silence consterné.

Si Les organisateurs savaient qui devait se présenter au dîner, ils avaient gardé l'identité des autres convives secrètes ce qui expliquait pourquoi découvrir que les vampires étaient venu eux aussi stupéfiait l'ensemble des convives. Car depuis plus de deux siècles, les vampires ne se mêlaient plus des histoires du monde magique. C'était un peu comme s'ils avaient coupé les ponts avec les sorciers. Alors les voir rassemblé avec eux dans la même pièce assurait à chacun des participants que ce concile marquerait l'histoire et que les accords qui pourraient en découler feraient non seulement avancer leur carrière et leur apporterait renommée et gloire, mais rentreraient dans les annales et qu'on en reparlerait certainement pendant des siècles.

« Et bien quel charmant accueil ! » s'exclama le plus jeune des vampires. «Notre beauté vous laissent sans voix ? »

« Tug, cesse tes enfantillage. » Marmonna la femme vampire en lui marchant discrètement sur la pointe du pied tout en s'avançant au bras de son intendant vers Minerva.

« Excusez nous pour ce retard, j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas fait attendre plus que les convenances ne l'exige. » S'adressa-t-elle à la directrice qui lui sourit.

Apparemment si la délégation du berceau du couchant jouait la carte de la modernité faisant fit des convenance et de la politesse, les vampires quand à eux semblaient prêts à respecter les règles des mondanités.

«Il n'y a rien à excuser, madame. Vous n'êtes pas en retard. Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vous prierais de bien vouloir tous gagner votre place afin que le dîner puisse commencer et que nous puissions faire connaissance. » répondit Minerva après un léger hochement de tête pour la vampire blonde qui le lui rendit avec un sourire satisfait.

**A suivre...**

_Disons que ce chapitre sert d'introduction a beaucoup de chose et que j'ai du pour le rendre digeste le couper en deux, donc la semaine prochaine vous assisterez à la suite de ce banquet qui marque l'entrée en scène de tous les ambassadeurs et des possibles interactions entre eux! J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous passerez un agréable moment dans ce chapitre! bien evidemment pour ce qui se passera probablement après comptez sur moi pour vous surprendre et tenter de vous prendre a contre pied^^  
_

_Merci encore et toujours pour votre soutien et vos encouragements!_


	75. Chapter 75

_Bonjour^^ J'ai fais un petit oubli la semaine dernière et je m'en excuse. Il s'avère qu'on m'a gentiment demandé de faire un petit récapitulatif de l'histoire et ds personnages. Pour le résumé, qui serait pourtant bien utile je le reconnait après plus de 70 chapitre, j'ai essayé mais rien de convenable n'ait ressorti alors je me suis attaqué à une sorte de who's who, pour vous permettre de vous y retrouver. Il est en cour de réalisation sur le forum. Cela prendra un peu de temps mais j'espère le finir avant la fin de l'histoire^^ Merci de votre soutien et de votre patience!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 75 :** Dîner de gala.

Comme l'avait souhaité la directrice, les convives se dirigèrent vers la table et s'y installèrent aux places que les elfes de maison qui avaient été attaché à leur service pour le temps de leur séjour leur indiquèrent tout en courbette et en salutation ce qui donnait un bruit de fond cacophonique qui ne cessa que lorsque tout le monde fut installé.

Puis comme si le silence avait été le signal, les plats apparurent sur les tables s'adaptant aux goûts et aux particularité de chacun, même si du côté de la délégation venant du nouveau continent on hésita pas à faire remarqué, tout du moins les deux femmes que tout était mieux de l'autre côté de l'océan ce qui eut pour effet de mettre sur la plus part des visages, un sourire crispé qui ne disparut pas vraiment et ce malgré les conversations qui commencèrent entre voisins de table.

Percy se trouvait être assis à côté de la délégation gobeline à sa droite et Ombrage à sa gauche. Pas que la compagnie de l'envoyée de Fudge lui plaise tant que cela mais Funestar avait jugé plus sécuritaire de garder un œil sur elle en l'encadrant de personne qui la connaissait et qui étaient suffisamment informé à son sujet pour ne pas subir son influence. Même si le langue de Plomb doutait sérieusement que Dolores puisse se montrer suffisamment éloquente et diplomates pour rivaliser avec les différents ambassadeurs.

« Les autres membres du personnel de Poudlard ne se joignent pas à nous ? » Lui demanda le hierarche sur un ton de conversation.

Tous les ambassadeurs avaient rencontré les membres du personnel qui se trouvaient dans l'enceinte de l'école, lors de leur arrivée ou bien au cour du temps qu'ils avaient eut libre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

«Disons qu'aucun d'entre eux ne considèrent ce genre de mondanité comme d'une importance capitale dans l'exercice de leur fonction donc ils ont préféré décliner l'invitation et continuer à vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. » Expliqua en souriant Percy qui se souvenait parfaitement de l'air embarrassé et empourpré qu'avait pris Hagrid et Rusard et le vieil elfe de maison quand Funestar leur avait remis leurs invitations. Arguant qu'il devait veiller sur la bonne marche du repas, l'elfe avait rapidement décliner l'invitation, estimant que les jeunes elfes seraient perdu et incapable de bien se tenir sans lui.

Le deux hommes n'avaient apparemment aucune envie de se joindre à cette soirée mais ne voyait pas d'excuse pour refuser jusqu'à ce que le langue de Plomb ne tendent la sienne à madame Pomfresh qui lui avait rit au nez en lui disant qu'elle avait bien assez de travail avec autant d'invité aux origines particulières dans les murs de l'école pour perdre son temps en palabres politiques auquelles elle ne comprenait rien et n'était pas disposé à faire d'effort. Funestar l'avait regardé stupéfait ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter l'hilarité de la femme qui lui avait rendu son papier avant de lui tourner le dos pour regagner son infirmerie.

Il n'avait pas fallut plus de temps pour les deux autres de comprendre que c'était un excellent argument qui marcherait tout aussi bien pour eux. Ils avaient donc dans un bel ensemble remis leur invitation dans les mains du langue de Plomb qui avait écouté abasourdi les deux gardiens de l'école lui retourner les arguments de l'infirmière sur un ton gêné et légèrement emprunté, avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent chacun de leur côté dans les profondeurs du château pour veiller à leurs responsabilités.

Percy comprenait leurs réticences et il acceptait leur choix. Il regrettait cependant leur absence qui lui donnait l'impression d'un goût d'inachevé. Il savait que les personnes qui se trouvaient rassemblé ici était et se considéraient comme l'élite de la société sorcière mondial et que des personnes comme Hagrid et le concierge auraient eut toute les peines du monde à s'intégrer à cette assemblée. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient eut leur place parmi eux et que à un moment leur présence manquerait.

Percy n'était pas modeste. Même si ce n'était encore qu'à une place subalterne, il savait appartenir à cette élite et il en était fier. Il avait travailler dur et sacrifier beaucoup de lui même ainsi que certaines des valeurs qu'avaient voulu lui inculquer ses parents, pour gagner la place qui avait été la sienne au Ministère. Il était fier de son parcours et même s' il réalisait avoir fait des erreurs, il savait qu'il ne voudrait rien y changer. Et grâce à sa rencontre avec Funestar, il avait encore comprit et progresser dans sa connaissance du monde politique et économique. Il avait retenu un point important de tous ce qu'il avait découvert : Le monde magique ne pouvait plus se laisser diriger par une élite aristocratique institutionnelle. Enfin pas uniquement.

« J'aurais pensé que le professeur Rogue aurait été des nôtres ? Ainsi que peut être Madame Malfoy qui semblait très impliqué dans la préparation du concile.» Le coupa dans sa rêverie Scalbeck sur un ton si innocent qu'il en oublia le cours de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le gobelin et sur là ou il voulait en venir.

En même temps avec les oreilles d'Ombrage qui n'étaient pas loin, il devait faire attention à ne pas dire quelque chose de compromettant, au moins savait elle que le professeur de potion et la mère de Draco étaient des leur puisqu'elle les avait vu lors de la réunion de préparation.

« Il avait accepter de venir mais un empêchement de dernière minutes à dû l'obliger à revoir ses obligations pour la soirée. » Répondit Percy. Ne sachant où voulait en venir le gobelin il préférait en dire le moins possible tout en restant proche de la vérité. « Quand à Madame Malfoy, des affaires de famille ont dû l'obliger à s'absenter. »

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi le maître de potion n'avait pas montrer le bout de son nez. Il savait aussi que celui ci ne tarderait pas à arriver quand les chimères jugeraient opportun de faire leur propre entrée. Le professeur en tant que l'un des principaux servants du clan feraient son entrée officielle avec les autres membres du clan. Quand à Narcissa, elle ne ferait pas d'apparition ce soir car elle resterait auprès de son maris qui avait encore besoin de soin et de surveillance. Découvrir que Lucius Malfoy avait en quelque sorte retourné sa veste pour se ranger et soutenir le clan chimères n'avait pas étonné Percy et Funestar. Tous les deux savaient que le patriarche Malfoy avait assez de bon sens pour comprendre ce que l'apparition d'un clan impliquait. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas admiré son courage quand Poppy leur avait fait le récit succinct de son évasion et la manière dont il avait atterris dans un Nid. Sans oublier que Lucius n'avait pas hésiter à divulguer tout ce qu'il savait sur les plans du Lord sombre.

« Rien de trop grave pour eux, j'espère ? » Demanda le gobelin toujours sur le même ton concerné qui allumait tous les signaux d'alarme dans l'esprit de Percy. Comme si le hiérarche savait quelque chose d'important que lui ignorait et que d'une certaine manière, il attendait que le jeune homme lui confirme quelque chose, sans avoir l'air de chercher quoi que ce soit de précis.

« Non, rassurez vous, rien de grave. Je pense même que le professeur Rogue prendra le temps de venir saluer ses connaissances des son retour. » Lança Percy en restant évasif. « Si vous souhaitez lui faire passer un message, je suis sûr que l'elfe de maison qui a été dépêché à votre service pourra le lui faire parvenir promptement. »

« Pour moi non plus, il n'y a pas urgence, surtout si vous assurez que ce qui le retient n'est pas trop grave. » Lui répondit Le gobelin avec un petit air satisfait qui ne fit que confirmer à Percy que le gobelin lui cachait quelque chose et que cela concernait bien son ancien professeur vu qu'il n'avait pas relancé la conversation sur la mère de Draco. «Savoir qu'il nous rejoindra bientôt suffit à me rassurer. »

Percy releva la tête et osa un regard en biais à son frère qui était à l'autre bout de la délégation gobeline et qui semblait en pleine conversations avec Fleurs Delacours et d'autres représentants français. N'ayant à attendre aucun secours dans cette direction, il tourna la tête vers Funestar qui se trouvait plus loin sur sa gauche, lui aussi en pleine discussion avec le maître élémentaliste Shallassan. Il roula des yeux en arrière et soupira. Pas de soutien possible de ce côté ci non plus, de plus son supérieur se trouvait trop éloigné de lui pour qu'il puisse attirer son attention sans se faire remarquer.

« Je peux comprendre que vous vous inquiétiez pour la femme d'un chef d'une riche famille sang pur, et à vrai dire son absence m'intrigue moi aussi, mais il me semble que Rogue n'est qu'un sang mêlé dont la fortune est pour le moins douteuse. » Intervint alors avec son élégance caractéristique Ombrage quand il s'agissait de médire sur les intérêts de quelqu'un qui ne servaient pas ceux de Fudge.

« En quoi sa fortune serait plus douteuse que celle d'un autre, madame ? » questionna d'une voix grinçante le gobelin ce qui attira de nombreux regard dans leur direction.

Et là Percy sentit que la joute verbale ne faisait que commencer et que malheureusement pour lui il se trouvait au milieu.

« Et bien nous savons tous ici que dans son jeune temps, Severus Rogue a commis quelques erreurs de jugement que dans sa grande mansuétude le ministère a pardonné. Il n'a cependant jamais expliqué d'où lui venait l'argent de sa voûte... » continua Ombrage en souriant et en continuant lentement à manger appréciant que les regards se soient tourné vers eux et que plus ou moins un membre de chaque délégations écoutait ce qu'elle disait et qui pourrait influencer leur avis.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le contenu de sa voûte familiale, vous concerne madame. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer comment vous avez eut ces informations ! » Rétorqua Scalbeck alors qu'un léger murmure commençait à monter en bruit de fond.

« Et bien j'ai relu il n'y a pas très longtemps le compte rendu de son jugement. Pour lequel je vous le rappelle vous aviez fournit les pièces administratives concernant ses possessions et autres richesses ! Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, moi, malgré ce que vous pouvez sous entendre. » continua Ombrage avec satisfaction en voyant le gobelin plisser les yeux et reposer son couvert visiblement exaspéré.

Percy sentit plus qu'il ne comprit qu'il devait intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le gobelin était aussi en colère pour quelques vieux bout de papier que plus personne hormis Ombrage ne devait lire, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser la conversation s'envenimer. Peut être que ses papiers n'auraient jamais dû quitter l'enceinte de la banque ?

Mais s'il se souvenait bien des accords passé à l'époque entre le ministère et les gobelins, la banque s'était engagé à fournir les pièces administratives nécessaires pour aider à démasquer les mangemorts et tous ceux qui avait pu aider à financer la première guerre. Cependant il n'avait pas autorisé le ministère à s'emparer des revenu d'origine douteuse que leur enquête avait mis à jour. La pilule avait eut du mal à passer du côté sorcier mais vu que les gobelins ne céderaient pas, il avait été décidé que les sommes provenant d'activité illicites seraient gardé _en quarantaine _dans une voûte spécifique et aiderait à la reconstruction.

Était il possible que tout ne se soit pas passé aussi honnêtement ? Des fonds avaient ils été détourné ? Par qui pourquoi ? Et pour en faire quoi ?

Il avait crut dans un premier temps que le but de sa collègue était de simplement discréditer son professeur mais apparemment ce n'était pas son unique but. Il commençait à voir ce qu'elle voulait faire et il devait y mettre un terme maintenant parce que pour le peu qu'il connaissait son ancien professeur, il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il ait pu de près ou de loin participer à ce genre de magouille ! Rogue n'avait rien d'un arnaqueur de la haute finance ! C'était complètement idiot de vouloir l'accuser de ce crime !

Il se souvint alors d'une rumeurs qui commençait à circuler dans les couloirs du Ministère juste avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard et il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vu l'attaque venir. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ombrage s'échinait maladroitement à vouloir accuser Rogue de ces malversations. Le plan était bancal et idiot mais il pouvait marché, ou du moins plonger dans le doute les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas Rogue.

Mais si beaucoup d'ambassadeurs ne devaient pas connaître le professeur, tous connaissaient suffisamment les gobelins et leur intégrité pour que cela ne suffisent pas à nuire à leur réputation, tout du moins pas sans preuve tangible alors où voulait elle en venir...

Mais oui ! Rogue était un servant du clan. Un des plus puissant, tout comme Harry et si Ombrage arrivait à faire douter les ambassadeurs de l'intégrité du professeur peut être seraient ils enclin à en faire autant des chimères ! Percy ne voyait que cette explication pour pousser Ombrage à se comporter de la sorte dés le premier soir alors qu'elle avait déjà eut des avertissements et qu'elle n'avait aucune preuves réelles de ses accusations. Elle ne disposait que de peu de temps ne sachant quand Rogue allait revenir, elle devait lancer ces rumeurs avant.

« Madame ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit pour régler vos litiges avec la banque. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. « De plus si vous avez entreprit de tenter de nuire à la réputation de ceux qui agissent pour le bien de notre nation, je vais devoir vous sermonner sur la place qui est la votre. Une fois encore !»

La rumeur disait que Fudge avait vu ses comptes personnels gelés par l'administration de la banque et qu'il avait eut quelques ennuies avec certains marchands et fournisseurs du Chemin de traverse sans oublier sa femme et le restant de sa famille qui avaient une très net tendance à vivre à ses crochets. Apparemment la banque opérait un audit de certains comptes pour simple vérification, et étrangement les deux principaux concerné se trouvaient être Fudge et Skeeter.

Pur hasard s'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient ceux à l'origine de quelques remarques calomnieuses dans la gazette des sorciers quelques jours auparavant. Apparemment Ombrage avait dans l'intention de pousser le gobelin à perdre son calme afin de le discréditer aux yeux des autres ambassadeurs, mais aussi à détourner de possible accusation de corruption et de malversation du ministre, tant pis si certains gobelins qui avaient été leurs complices dans les faits, y perdaient peut être jusqu'à la vie, car on ne lésinait pas avec le profit et la parole donné chez ses créatures.

« Et a quel titre jeune homme ? » Ironisa Ombrage en gloussant. « Je suis encore votre supérieure. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit gratte papier. »

Percy se mordit la lèvre inférieur et serra les poings sur la table. Les murmures autours d'eux allaient crescendos et il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas détourner la tête de comment l'appelait Funestar déjà...La dondon rose, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de chercher du soutien auprès du langue de Plomb. Mais il voulait régler cette situation tout seul.

Effectivement il n'était qu'un petit gratte papier. Effectivement comme d'autre subalterne ici sa place n'était peut être pas là. Il n'avait peut être rien à faire assis là, à la table des maîtres comme on aurait pu dire dans l'ancien temps. Mais il était là et il ne comptait pas faire de la simple figuration. Trop de gens sensés et capable s'était effacé au profit d'autre nettement moins bien intelligent mais bien mieux né et cela n'avait pas fait grand bien à la société sorcière !

Il était là et il voulait et savait comment faire pour tenir sa place. Hagrid, Rusard et Pomfresh avaient peut être raison en refusant de se tenir là, parce qu'eux avaient un autre devoir que le sien. Ils avaient leurs obligations et les remplissaient s'en avoir à en rougir et qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient comment naviguer dans les eaux troubles de la politiques.

Lui, Perceval Weasley avait choisit de se tenir là et d'agir pour que la voix de tous se fasse enfin entendre au Ministère ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était qu'un secrétaire que sa parole ne valait pas celle d'un autre. Il se revit un instant plutôt discuter avec Funestar qui semblait voir en lui un homme qu'il n'était pas encore mais dés cet instant Percy réussit à se voir comme le langue de Plomb le voyait et il aimait ça. Aussi dur que cet idéal soit à atteindre, il n'abandonnerais pas. En tout cas pas devant cette femme.

« Le simple titre d'enfant de la magie suffira ici pour vous rabattre votre caquet, madame. » Déclara finalement Percy en se levant lentement de sa chaise en fixant la mégère avec plus d'ironie que de colère et dans son esprit il eut l'image des jumeaux qui passa furtivement. « Je ne cautionnerais pas vos tentatives maladroites pour provoquer la discorde entres les ambassadeurs. »

Percy n'avait pas conscience du silence qui s'était abattue sur la grande salle. Pas plus qu'il n'avait conscience de l'aura de pouvoir qui émanait de lui et de sa magie et qui fascinait l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Ombrage déglutit difficilement mais elle n'était pas décidé à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce gamin qui pour elle n'était qu'un arriviste ambitieux.

« Votre insubordination est inqualifiable ! Et votre accusation est sans fondement! » éructa-t-elle en prenant une teinte rouge vive qui ne seyait toujours pas avec sa tenue. Moqueuse avec une moue entre dégoût et dédain elle reprit la parole essayant de retourner son argument contre lui « Enfant de la magie ? Quel scoop vous avez là ! Ne savez vous pas que c'est ce que nous sommes tous ? »

« Je le sais. C'est ce que nous sommes tous et c'est ce qui nous place tous sur un pied d'égalité ici. Et c'est le seul titre qui compte quand on veut parler de l'avenir du monde sorcier dans son intégralité. Peu m'importe que vous soyez plus influente que moi. Peu m'importe que votre pouvoir que votre naissance ou que votre puissance soit supérieur ou inférieur aux miens, car nous avons été choisit pour construire le monde sorcier de demain ! Tous ici nous avons quelque chose à apporter, à dire, à défendre, à bâtir. Ensemble et parce que nous venons d'horizons différents et que nos expériences font de nous des êtres uniques, nous savons quel défi cela représente et que nous entendre ne se fera pas sans heurt ! Cela ne veut pourtant pas dire que ce concile est voué à l'échec, parce que nous sommes avant tout des enfants de la magie et qu'aucun de nous ne veut la voir disparaître ! Tous nous avons à cœur de trouver des solutions et de progresser ensemble , pas dans le but d'uniformiser notre monde, mais pour que chaque différence, chaque voix ait une chance de se faire entendre dans le respect!»

Percy reprit sa respiration après cette longue tirade, les yeux toujours fixé sur Ombrage qui étouffait sous le camouflet douloureux qu'était le discours spontané du jeune homme. Elle émit un espèce de bruit de gorge et s'apprêtait à répondre à cet insolent garnement quand un raclement de chaise et un bruit lent et répétitif coupa le silence. Rapidement sous l'air consterné d'Ombrage mais aussi de Percy qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux incrédule et rougissant d'embarras devant les ambassadeurs qui un par un se levèrent et applaudir les paroles de Percy.

La première a se lever avait été Clara, l'intendante d'un des trois vampire, suivit dans la foulé par le mage élémentaliste qui devait être le frère de Shallassan d'après ce que le jeune Weasley avait pu apercevoir de son identité grâce au charme d'identification de sa chaise.

Fleur et les héritiers suivirent et les autres intendants en firent de même alors que Melissandre et Funestar se joignaient à l'ovation. Scalbeck et le plus vieux membre de la délégation du nouveau continent se tenaient aussi debout et comme les autres frappaient dans leurs mains au rythme lent et régulier qui donnait l'impression d'entendre un seul et même battement. Ce qui était le premier signe d'unité qui inaugurait ce concile.

Percy quelque peut confus déglutit difficilement ne sachant quoi faire dans une situation pareil et commençant à trouver que cela s'éternisait un peu trop. Ombrage quand à elle eut un dernier étranglement avant de passer d'un rouge cramoisie à une pâleur maladive qui fit enfin, au plus grand soulagement de Percy, réagir Tonks qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'envoyé du ministère et qui rompit l'enchantement dans lequel semblait avoir été plongé la grande salle.

Melissandre s'apprêtait à quitter sa place pour venir rejoindre l'auror mais un sourire et un simple hochement de tête de la part de Tonks suffirent à la convaincre de laisser la sorcière s'occuper de régler la situation. Cependant tout le monde nota que la gardienne des murs de l'école fixait l'envoyée du Ministère avec dans les yeux le feu brulant de la colère.

« Holala ! Madame vous ne me paraissez vraiment pas au mieux de votre forme ! On dirait que vous allez vous trouver mal ! Vous devriez vous rendre à l'infirmerie, avant de tomber la tête la première dans votre assiette ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en saisissant Ombrage sous le bras et en l'obligeant à se lever pour la suivre.

Ombrage tenta bien de résister ne voulant pas céder du terrain ni laisser Percy s'en tirer à si bon compte mais quand Kingsley vint aider sa collègue à l'évacuer de la table elle ne tenta pas de résister et tenta une sortie des plus digne.

Tout le monde avait cesser d'applaudir et avait repris sa place comme si de rien n'était et Percy crut remarquer qu'il y avait plus d'un des invités qui cachaient assez mal leur gloussement amusé derrière leur main, même Fumseck sur l'épaule de Minerva semblait hilare.

Quand les deux aurors revinrent quelques instants plus tard, affichant tous les deux le même air satisfait, la curiosité des convives remonta en flèches. Les deux compère avaient l'expression d'un chat qui vient de mettre les moustaches dans le pot de crème sans se faire prendre et tous auraient bien aimé savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'Ombrage, ce qui bien évidemment n'échappa aucunement aux deux aurors et Tonks avant de s'asseoir, pris son verre et le tendit devant elle.

« Mesdames, messieurs, si je puis me permettre de vous interrompre une nouvelle fois au cour de votre repas, je tenais à vous informer que Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard a pris en charge cette chère Dolores et comment dire il semblerait que la pauvre femme souffre de surmenage. Certains esprits n'ont pas la capacité d'appréhender le progrès et les changements aussi vite qu'il le faudrait et il leur faut un temps d'adaptation plus long, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle finira pas s'en remettre. »

_Ou pas_, pensèrent dans un bel ensemble la majorité des convives, mais aucun n'en fit la remarque à haute voix sachant pertinent que l'avenir d'Ombrage ne concernait pas le concile. Enfin tant qu'elle ne ferait rien pour nuire à son bon fonctionnement. Certains des ambassadeurs se demandaient si elle oserait pousser plus loin et d'autre s'en moquait royalement. Mais pas uns n'était vraiment inquiet et ne voyait en elle une menace. Pas après cette tentative ridicule de manipulation qui ne les avait pas convaincu.

Tous les ambassadeurs présents savaient et maîtrisaient les ficelles de la diplomatie et de la manipulation à des fins politiques et tous étaient d'accord pour admettre qu'Ombrage n'avait aucun talent dans le domaine et tous avaient été plus ou moins fasciné et touché par le talent d'orateur de Percy et par l'aura qui l'avait dégagé durant son discours. S'il fallait compter avec lui en plus de Funestar pour défendre les intérêts de l'Angleterre sorcière alors peut être que ceux qui avaient crut que celle-ci serait une proie facile, s'en mordraient bientôt les doigts. Quand aux autres, découvrir que leur allié n'était pas aussi mal en point que la rumeurs internationale le laissait paraître et qu'il y avait des hommes politiques de valeur encore en poste, devraient les rassurer.

« Souhaitons lui un prompt rétablissement ! » Termina Tonks en levant son verre avec un charmant sourire.

Elle fut imiter par tous les autres invité et même si plus d'un visage affichait un sourire des plus ironique. Puis elle se rassit et le repas reprit son cour. Les plats s'enchaînant les uns derrières les autres sans qu'aucun incident ne vienne perturber le festin, tout du moins jusqu'au dessert. Les elfes venaient de faire disparaître les plats et les assiettes sales pour les remplacer par des propres alors que sur les tables apparaissaient les différentes sucreries et friandises prévu pour clore ce festin.

Percy devait reconnaître que les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassé pour la qualité et la variété des plats et les desserts ne dépareillaient pas. Il y avait tout un assortiment de pâtisseries d'origine diverses toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Il entendit Tonks soupirer à côté de lui et marmonner à mi voix que si elle avait su , elle aurait moins mangé avant. Les yeux de la jeune auror pétillaient devant les desserts, mais ce n'était pas le seul regard qui semblait fasciné.

Donc ils étaient tous là à admirer les plats qui se trouvaient devant eux quand les portes de la grandes salle s'ouvrirent dans un grincement familier et toutes les têtes se tournèrent s'étendant à voir reparaître Ombrage mais la stupeur s'inscrivit sur tous les visages quand au lieu de l'envoyé du Ministère, ils se trouvèrent face à un groupe d'adolescents qui s'avancèrent vers eux. En rang par deux, ils avancèrent vers la table avant de se stopper et de se séparer pour délimiter un couloir de passage entre eux, comme pour faire une haie d'honneur à ceux qui le suivaient.

Percy reconnut certains des adolescents. Pas compliqué de reconnaître les deux rouquins qui ouvraient la marche et qui souriaient de toutes leur dents avec cette lueur amusée qui n'avait jamais rassuré Percy dans leur regard. Percy ne s'était pas attendu à voir ses frères ce soir. Même s'il avait eut l'impression que les jumeaux tramaient quelque chose, il n'aurait jamais parié qu'ils étaient en lien avec les chimères. En même temps ces deux là avait le chic pour se faire remarquer, alors finalement peut être que ce n'était pas aussi surprenant.

Derrière les jumeaux, il reconnut Draco Malfoy. Percy savait que le blond servait les chimères et il avait eut vent de ce que lui et Harry avait fait à Sainte Mangouste. Il n'était donc pas surpris de le savoir là. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon châtain qui faisait face au serpentard, mais il reconnut sans peine les deux suivants : Harry et Neville !

Les deux garçons de griffondor se faisaient face et fermaient la procession pour les adolescents. Car même si les deux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière Harry et Neville était des adolescents, ce n'était pas ce qui les caractérisaient le plus. Fantôme aurait mieux convenu. Percy fut choqué de voir le spectre de Cédric. Il n'était pas sortit de Poudlard depuis trop de temps pour ne pas se souvenir du joueur de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Il savait que le jeune homme était mort dans le cimetière , mais le voir ainsi rendait la chose encore plus vrai. En face de lui il eut un peu plus de mal à reconnaître la seule présence féminine dans cette haie d'honneur, mais il réussit à rassembler suffisamment ses souvenirs du temps de l'école, pour identifier Millicent . Il ne savait pas comment et pourquoi la jeune serpentarde était morte mais il se doutait que le Lord sombre en soit responsable.

Derrière eux venaient des sorciers plus âge mais tout aussi facilement identifiable. Ils allaient par paire comme les jeunes hommes. Percy se surpris à rendre grâce à Merlin pour avoir fait évacuer Ombrage avant cette arrivée en fanfare de Sirius Black qui se trouvait encore être un fugitif. Rémus Lupin marchait à côté de lui et ils étaient suivit par un couple que Percy ne connaissait pas, mais il entendit des murmures de la part des trois aurors et compris qu'il s'agissait de loup garou et pas des moindres mais de ceux qui avait combattu au Chemin de traverse.

Derrière eux venait Severus Rogue et une créature magique comme Percy n'en avait jamais vu mais d'après ce qu'il en savait, il ne se tromperait pas beaucoup en disant que l'homme était un marcheur d'Ombre. Ce qui provoqua plus que de la stupéfaction chez les convives qui semblèrent retrouver l'usage de la parole quand Max et Severus s'arrêtèrent et les toisèrent avec indifférence.

Cela faisait déjà pas mal de monde en plus et du beau monde, mais Percy savait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Tant que les chimères n'auraient pas pointé le bout de leur nez, les surprises pouvaient se succéder les unes derrières les autres et il ignorait combien de tension pouvait encore supporter l'assemblé avant d'exploser.

Ils attendaient tous ce moment avec impatience. Ils étaient tous là pour les rencontrer. Il n'était pas étonnant alors que tous se focalisent sur les créatures magique en espérant pouvoir leur faire plus que bonne impression et ce dés les premiers instants ou les créatures se montreraient. La tension était palpable et continuait de grimper en flèche quand un jeune fille entra en sautillant traversant la haie d'honneur avec un sourire ravie avant de s'incliner dans une parfaite révérence. Quand elle se releva, elle tendit ses mains aux jumeaux qui s'en saisirent et après avoir saluer l'assemblé à leur tour, ils la conduisirent jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs qui se trouvait vide pour le moment alors qu'une voix forte et provenant de partout et nulle part à la fois annonçait l'identité de la jeune fille et des jumeaux.

« Luna Lovegood, Gardienne de la Forêt Interdite et ambassadeurs des créatures qui y ont trouvé refuge, accompagné de ses servants Fred et Georges Weasley. »

Tous les trois resaluèrent l'assemblée qui les avait suivit des yeux lors de leur déplacement. Comprenant qu'une autre personne allait entré, tous les ambassadeurs fixèrent la porte pour voir un adolescent blond au teint pâle et marqué s'avancer. Percy reconnut l'héritier de la famille Nott. Il avait l'air plus fatigué et mal en point que dans son souvenir mais le garçon s'avança vers eux avec la prestance et l'élégance d'un héritier que l'éducation avait préparé à ce genre de mise en scène. Il s'inclina respectueusement, tout comme Draco et son voisin et ensemble ils rejoignirent la jeune fille et les jumeaux sur l'estrade alors que la voix immatérielle reprenait.

« Théodore Nott, Coupe Vivante, accompagné de Draco Malfoy et Angus Tagert servants du clan chimère. »

Il saluèrent à leur tour même si l'annonce de leur identité causa un peu plus d'émoi que celui de Luna et de jumeaux. Grâce à Funestar, surtout quand il avait compris que les vampires participeraient d'une manière ou d'une autre au concile, Percy avait lu tout ce qu'il avait pu à leur sujet et il savait l'importance que le ciboire, ou coupe vivante avait pour eux et il pouvait comprendre leur impatience en le découvrant si prêt d'eux. Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'immortel, il ne firent rien pour déranger le bon ordre de la cérémonie à laquelle ils assistaient.

Un autre adolescent se présenta timidement et s'avança en serrant contre lui quelque chose ressemblant de loin à un animal énorme. Le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise et son regard confus et perdu ne s'attardait sur rien . La bête dans ses bras, elle fixait tout le monde avec une lueur de défi. Il marcha jusqu'à Harry et Neville qui lui souriant de manière encourageante. Il s'inclina profondément devant l'assemble et partit rejoindre les autres sur l'estrade en compagnie des deux griffondors.

« Takashi Natsume, Ambassadeurs du Berceau du Levant, accompagné de Madara son garde du corps et de Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, servants du clan chimère. »

Là aussi l'assemblé sembla perdre de son sang froid. Il était établis depuis des siècles, son existence se perdant dans les mythes et les légendes anciennes, que le berceau du Levant avait été détruit. Le murmure qui s'éleva à cette annonce mis un peu plus de temps que le précèdent à se calmer. Tout le monde se penchant pour apercevoir non seulement l'ambassadeur mais aussi le jeune Potter qui était une légende et qui attirait la curiosité de tous les convives, mais le silence revint rapidement quand le prochain invité fit son entrée.

L'invitée qui se présenta ensuite attira aussi l'attention. Après les adolescents, cette femme d'un âge avancé qui avançait d'un pas altier encadré par ses deux accompagnateurs, marquait comme une transition entre ceux qui avait fait leur entrée et ceux qui viendrait ensuite.

« Lady Augusta Londubat, matriarche de la famille Londubat et gardienne de la tradition orale, accompagné de Cédric Diggory et Millicent Bustrode servant fantôme du clan chimère. »

Parmi les sorciers étranger, tous avait plus au moins entendu parler de cette femme au caractère trempé et tous avaient au moins une fois entendu l'histoire tragique de sa famille. Découvrir qu'elle occupait un poste si important dans le clan en sidéra plus d'un. Et le murmure reprit sur son passage alors qu'elle gagnait l'estrade encadré des deux fantômes qui créaient eux aussi la curiosité.

Un homme à l'allure charismatique se présenta après la matriarche. Il n'était pas évident de lui donner un âge au premier regard. Il s'avança vers eux avec souplesse et ses yeux semblèrent atteindre chacun au plus profond de leur être. Il s'inclina légèrement tout comme Rémus et Sirius qui l'encadraient.

« Ialon, celui qui est dans l'ombre, Awa du clan chimère, accompagné par Sirius Black, Patriarche des Changeurs et Rémus Lupin, Gardien des traditions et du savoir de la meute d' Aïnara Janckowitsh. »

La première chimère venait de faire son apparition et si tous furent impressionné par son allure et sa prestance, tout le monde fut aussi sidérée par les titres de ses deux accompagnateurs. Selon la rumeur la meute dont parlait la voix était l'une de celle qui était retourné aux anciens préceptes des loup garou, ce qui vu ce qu'était devenu ces créatures magique était un retour aux sources nécessaire pour assurer la survie de leur race et de leur mode de vie. Quand aux Changeurs, seul les plus érudits des ambassadeurs avaient une notion de ce peuple disparut depuis fort longtemps et dont les capacité magiques avaient toujours fasciné les chercheurs.

Les trois hommes montèrent sur l'estrade et se postèrent entre les adolescents. La voix sans tenir compte des murmures et de l'excitation qui montait dans la pièce se préparait à accueillir la personne suivante. Et ce fut un adolescent tout aussi charismatique que la première chimère qui fit son entrée, s'inclinant légèrement et souplement devant eux alors que le couple qui lui servait d'escorte en faisait autant.

« Alyd, celui qui est vivant, accompagné d'Aïnara Janckowitsh, chef de meute et Victor Matson Janckowitsh son époux. »

Tout comme leurs prédécesseurs, ils saluèrent les convives et montèrent sur l'estrade ou ils saluèrent une deuxième fois l'assemblée qui ne cessait plus de murmurer et dont l'excitation semblait à son comble. Les invités ne savaient plus au donner de la tête. Ils savaient tous que ce concile avait tous ce qu'il fallait pour rentrer dans l'histoire mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient préparé à croiser autant de personne capable de les surprendre.

« Dénal, celui qui est à la lumière, accompagné de Severus Rogue et Max, marcheur d'Ombre et tout deux servants du clan chimère. » déclara finalement la voix alors qu'entrait à son tour dans la grande salle un garçon d'environ une dizaine d'année.

Il avança tout aussi sûr et maître de lui que ses frères, encadré par ses deux garde du corps. Il inclina majestueusement la tête et le buste devant les convives et leur sourit en se redressant. Puis comme les autres, il gagna l'estrade ou il s'inclina à nouveau.

« Ainsi se présente devant vous les derniers invités au Concile. Ainsi est enfin complet le cercle des négociations et des décisions. Ainsi pourront commencer les discussions et les délibérations concernant l'avenir de chacun de vos pays. Ainsi que celles qui feront votre unité sur le plan internationale. » déclara la voix avant qu'une silhouette constitué uniquement d'énergie magique pure n'apparaisse au centre de l'estrade sous le regard incrédule de la plus part des convives. « Je crois en vous, mes enfants et m'en remet à vous pour l'avenir. »

Et aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la Magie s'en retourna au néant laissant les sorciers complètement désarçonné par cette vision.

Dénal choisit ce moment pour s'avancer en tendant les bras devant lui un sourire des plus éclatant aux lèvres, remontant jusqu'au plus profond de ses yeux.

« Bienvenue parmi nous. Bienvenue dans mon Nid ! J'espère que comme nous tous ici vous aurez à cœur de travailler ensemble pour sauver notre communauté qui je pense vous en avez tous conscience, est bien mal en point. »

**A suivre...**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapitre 76 :** Rupture

Dans le Manoir qui se trouvait non loin de Poudlard et qui servait de refuge aux Weasley et aux serpentards, l'ambiance au cour du dîner avait été assez électrique. Si les adultes avaient fait un effort pour faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et discuter de manière civiliser, les adolescents eux étaient resté sur leur réserve à se regarder en chien de faïence et en échangeant des regards peu amène. Mais pas un n'avait osé déclenché les hostilités alors qu'un regard et des oreilles adultes pouvaient les entendre et les réprimander.

Ron et Ginny avaient été quelques peu récalcitrant quand à se rendre dans la salle à manger pour partager leur repas avec les serpentards. Molly avait dû menacer ses enfants des pires punitions pour les convaincre de venir manger et de se tenir comme il fallait. Elle les avait sermonné sur le fait qu'elle et Arthur n'avaient pas élevé des ingrats et des orgueilleux susceptible et sans aucun savoir vivre en société. Hermione quand à elle bien qu'appréhendant légèrement de devoir partager la même table que les adolescents de serpentard, n'avait pas objecter et s'était montré assez civilisé pour s'asseoir à côté de Pansy et échanger avec la jeune fille quelques banalités.

Du coté des serpents, ou on avait l'habitude de se genre de mondanité et pour qui porter un masque en société était une seconde nature, s'installer à table au milieu d'une famille de Griffondor, ne sembla pas poser le moindre problème. Ils apprécièrent même le mal que c'était donné Molly en cuisine et les efforts que faisaient les parents Weasley et Hermione pour les intégrer à leur conversation. Blaise veillait sur ses deux petits frères avec une attention qui réchauffait le cœur de la mère de famille.

Tout comme cela interpellait aussi Narcissa qui regrettait parfois que la vie ne lui ait pas permit d'avoir plus d'un enfant. Elle était seule à table car l'état de santé de Lucius ne lui permettait pas encore de se lever. Elle avait apprécié que les parents Weasley se soient enquis de la santé de son époux et que personne ne posa de question ni à elle ni aux enfants sur les événements qui les avaient conduit à trouver refuge ici. Pas qu'elle n'aurait pas fournit d'explication sur l'évasion de son époux et des adolescents mais les événements étaient encore trop frais dans l'esprit des enfants pour qu'ils puissent en parler sans se laisser emporter par leurs émotions.

Les amis de son fils avaient pu discuter avec Draco avant que celui ci n'accompagne Dénal dans la forêt interdite. Cette conversations avaient rassuré les serpentards sur l'avenir qui les attendaient et sur ce que les chimères pouvaient attendre d'eux. Quand Draco leur avait assuré que le clan n'attendait rien de particulier d'eux, qu'ils étaient libre de tout engagement ou dette, Blaise et Pansy avaient été quelque peu abasourdi.

Eux qui avaient été élevé selon le principe qu'il ne fallait jamais agir pour rien et toujours essayer de rendre les autres redevable, avaient tout de suite vu la dette qu'ils avaient à l'encontre de ceux qui les avaient sauvé. Les convaincre qu'il n'en était rien, avait été un peu difficile et compliqué. C'était un peu a qui se montrerait le plus têtu. Heureusement qu'à ce jeu là, Draco avait un peu plus d'entraînement que ses amis même si le prince de serpentard avait dû céder sur un point sur lequel Blaise et Pansy s'était plus que montré intransigeant.

Ils avaient accepté la protection et la vie que leur permettait de vivre les chimères dans une relative sécurité dans ce Manoir mais en échange, ils voulaient se rendre utile pour le clan. Peu importait la tache qu'on leur confierait, ils voulaient apporter leur soutien et leur compétence. Draco avait soupirer et finit par admettre que leur aide serait certainement la bienvenue vu la petite révolution qu'ils comptaient mener et il leur avait conseiller de voir avec sa mère afin de voir ou ils pourraient intervenir dans ses plans.

Narcissa avait été plus que ravie de trouver des alliés et elle savait pertinemment quelles taches elle allait leur confier. Pansy les aiderait pour changer le statut de la femme dans la société sorcière. La jeune fille avait été enchantée Quand à Blaise, elle lui avait donner les notes que Draco avait prise à la suite de sa conversation avec Alyd et Hermione au Terrier et qui contenait des pistes de remaniement que les jeunes gens avaient eut dans l'idée de révolutionner en priorité. Draco n'avait pas tellement de temps à y consacrer maintenant mais il n'avait pas abandonner son projet et avait besoin que quelqu'un se pencha sur la question et réunisse de la documentation.

En voyant Hermione qui malgré ses réticences et leur passif, acceptait de leur parler et d'échanger son point de vue avec eux, Blaise pensa qu'il pouvait lui demander si elle était intéressé par le projet de Draco et comme elle y avait déjà un peu participer et qu'elle avait semblé enthousiaste, il estimait qu'elle pourrait s'avérer utile et qu'ainsi ce projet avancerait plus vite.

Aller affronter les griffondors dans le salon ou ils s'étaient retranché en cette soirée , ne lui disait pas grand chose, mais il savait que s'il repoussait au lendemain, il ne trouverait jamais le courage de faire le premier pas. Pansy quand il lui avait parlé de ses plans, avait décidé de l'accompagné pour lui donner un peu de courage mais elle lui avait fait aussi clairement comprendre qu'elle ne dirait ou ne ferait rien pour encourager l'amélioration de leur relation. La jeune fille estimait qu'ils avait fait suffisamment d'effort contrairement aux Griffons et que si ceux ci voulaient que leurs relation s'améliorent, ils devaient y mettre du leur.

Trop content de ne pas devoir se jeter dans la fosse aux lions tout seul, Blaise lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait son raisonnement mais qu'il voulait au moins savoir si Hermione était prête à faire cette effort ou si elle ne valait pas mieux que les deux plus jeunes Weasley.

Ce fut donc après avoir couché ses petits frères et laissé sous la garde d'un elfe de maison qui s'était porté volontaire pour veiller sur le sommeil des deux petits, ce que Blaise avait apprécié et accepté avec soulagement,qu' ils se retrouvèrent à marcher en direction du salon ou se trouvait les trois griffons. Narcissa était allé rejoindre Lucius dans leur chambre. Monsieur et Madame Weasley s'occupaient paisiblement dans un des salons du rez de chaussée bien décidé à attendre le retour des jumeaux qui même s'ils étaient des invités de dernière minutes au festin de Poudlard, devaient revenir dormir dans leur chambre au Manoir.

La porte du salon était ouverte et bien avant de se tenir prêt à y entrer les deux adolescents purent entendre les cris qu'échangeaient les griffondors. Impossible d'appeler argumentations les vociférations qui sortaient de la pièce. Apparemment et allez savoir Merlin pourquoi les deux Weasley ne cessaient de hurler sur la née moldu. Hermione était la seule à ne pas crier. Sa voix conciliante mais ferme répondait du tac au tac aux deux Weasley sans se laisser démonter par les hurlements et la colère des deux Weasley.

« Non. » Trancha fermement la voix de la jeune fille.

« Hermione ! Mais que faut il faire pour que tu ouvres les yeux sur ce que sont en train de faire ces maudites créatures ! » S'écria avec force Ron en tapant du poings sur la table qui se trouvait entre lui et son amie.

« Elles ont dû lui laver le cerveau ! » Cracha Ginny.

« Vous dites n'importe quoi. Les chimères n'étaient même pas à l'école quand j'y suis allé. Je n'ai fait que parler avec Fleur et des amis à elle. » Répondit La jeune fille calmement.

« La plus part des sorciers français ont du sang de créature ! Les hybrides sont monnaies courante là bas ! » S'exclama avec mépris Ginny.

« Peut être mais leur pays est aussi plus sain que le notre ! »

« Pardon ?! Hermione, je n'aurais jamais crut possible qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi se laisserait embrigader par leur idées loufoques d'étranger ! »

« Ah parce qu'en plus d'être réactionnaire et borné, tu es raciste ?! »S'étonna avec ironie Hermione.

Le bruit sec de la gifle retentis et le silence choqué qui s'en suivit parut rendre l'atmosphère de la dispute entre les griffondor encore plus pesante et irréversible. Blaise et Pansy ne savaient pas sur quoi exactement portait le différents entres les trois autres adolescents mais d'un rapide échange de regard, ils savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à laisser Hermione seule pour affronter Ron. Pas que la jeune fille eut verbalement besoin de soutien pour soutenir ses idées face à son camarades, mais si le garçon en venait aux mains avec la jeune fille, ils ne voulaient pas rester là à se contenter de regarder.

Pas après avoir lutter pour récupérer leur liberté et échapper aux traitements que leurs parents utilisaient soit disant pour les éduquer. Pas alors que Hermione semblait défendre les chimères et les créatures magique a qui ils devaient tant. Pas quand Weasley se comportait comme un abrutit !

Hermione avait posé sa main sur sa joue et tentait de refouler les larmes qui lui était monté aux yeux sous l'impact du coup. Elle regardait figé d'horreur Ron qui semblait tout aussi choqué qu'elle par son geste mais qui ne semblait pas pourtant décidé à s'excuser.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne connaît pas sa place ! » Déclara Ginny avec un sourire mauvais qui les tira tous les deux de leur torpeur pour la regarder avec un mélange de sentiment complexe.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Ron s'en voulait d'avoir frapper son amie, mais une part plus grande de lui même s'accordait avec Ginny. La fautive dans l'histoire c'était la jeune fille pas lui. Elle s'était montré insultante à son endroit et il n'avait fait que se défendre, réagir face à son attaque verbale. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'échinait à vouloir croire les mensonges que lui avaient raconté les Français à propos des hybrides et de la fille de Rusard. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Melissandre était encore en vie. Impossible qu'elle soit celle qui avait la fonction de Gardienne des murs de l'école. Cela ne pouvait pas être la même personne.

Hermione essuya ses yeux dans le revers de sa manche, refusant de répondre à Ginny et serrant les poings. Elle n'avait pas rencontré Melissandre malgré le conseil que lui avait donné les français. Apparemment la gardienne des murs de Poudlard était très occupé par l'arrivée et l'installation des ambassadeurs. L'elfe de maison qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au grand hall de l'école, ne lui avait pas permit de s'écarter du chemin le plus rapide et le plus sûr et cela ne lui avait pas permit d'apercevoir qui que ce soit.

Cependant elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Fleur et les héritiers lui auraient mentit ! Rien dans leur discours ne lui avait parut douteux. L'intérêt que portait les français à Harry lui avait semblé sincère. Ils avaient tous répondu à ses questions sans hésiter ou tergiverser. Elle avait beaucoup appris d'eux et elle savait que sa décision de ne pas tout révéler à Ron et Ginny était la bonne décision, surtout en voyant leur réaction sur le seul sujet qu'elle était prête à partager avec eux.

« Écoute Hermione, étant née de moldu, tu ignores le danger que peuvent représenter ces créatures. Pour toi ce n'est qu'un intéressant sujet d'étude mais elles sont une menaces... » Tenta Ron d'un ton moralisateur qui n'eut pas l'effet qu'il escomptait.

Loin de calmer la colère de la jeune fille, ces dernières paroles semblèrent donner de l'eau à son moulin pour réfuter ses arguments.

« Les fait que mes parents soit d'origine moldu, n'a rien a voir avec ce que je peux penser des chimères ! Si je tiens compte des personnes qui sont prêtes à suivre ces créatures, il est indéniable qu'elle sont plus ouverte d'esprit que toi ! Elles accueillent tous ceux qui veulent améliorer le monde magique !Tous ceux qui sont prêt à mettre la main dans la boue pour en retirer ce qui peut être encore sauver et trancher ce qui est pourris ! Tu peux ne pas être d'accord , mais trouve de vrai arguments, pas seulement une succession de vieux cliché ! Apprend à penser par toi même ! »

«Tu ne vas pas cautionner ce qu'ils ont fait au directeur ! » S'énerva Ginny voyant que les paroles de Hermione déstabilisait son frère et le faisait douter.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les deux derniers de la famille Weasley lui avaient raconté comment c'était passé leur visité à Dumbledore. Enfin cela ne pouvait pas être considérer comme une visite, vue que Maugrey avait stoppé les deux adolescents dans la salle de la taverne que tenait le frère de l'ancien directeur. Mais ils étaient resté suffisamment longtemps pour entendre les cris d'agonie et de souffrance. Ils avaient sentit leurs cœurs se soulever et leur esprit vaciller dans l'ambiance lugubre du pub ou plus personne ne venait.

Abelforth ne semblait pas offusqué par ce manque à gagner et il était apparemment résigné à vivre au milieu de ses cris déchirants. Aucun sort de silence ne marchait, pas plus que les sort de soin et même si Pomfresh continuait de venir pour lui administrer des potions, rien ne semblait vraiment efficace pour arrêter la souffrance du directeur.

Bien évidemment la jeune fille ne pouvait pas adhérer à ce genre de comportement qu'elle associait tout comme les deux autres à de la torture. Mais elle gardait à l'esprit qu'il était possible qu'il y ait une raison derrière tout cela et elle n'était pas bien certaine de vouloir la connaître. Parce que tant qu'elle l'ignorait, elle pouvait éprouver une certaine pitié pour celui qui les avait pris sous son aile depuis le début de leur scolarité.

Hermione savait que la vérité une fois révéler ne lui permettrait pas de garder de la pitié pour l'homme qui avait agit comme une sorte de guide. Elle ne voulait pas et elle commençait à prendre conscience que c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas chercher à rencontrer Melissandre envers et contre tout. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'école pour échapper à la vigilance de l'elfe et causer un remue ménage qui lui aurait permit d'attirer l'attention de la gardienne des murs de Pourdlard.

Elle savait que ce qui était arrivé à la fille de Rusard avait eut lieux quand Dumbledore se trouvait déjà en charge de l'école ! Et quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, elle avait du mal à croire que cela ait pu se passer sous le nez du directeur sans que celui ci soit au courant. Elle n'était pas prête, pas encore, mais elle ne se laisserait cependant pas leurrer davantage.

Blaise en avait suffisamment entendu. Draco leur avait fait un rapide résumé des changements qui était survenu à Poudlard et du pourquoi de tous ces bouleversements. Pansy et lui avaient été choqué et sonné de découvrir les exactions que l'ancien directeur avait commis sur certains de leur camarades et sur l'ensemble des enfants qui avaient été placé sous sa responsabilité. Apprendre que Potter et Théodore avaient été tous les deux des victimes des manigances du vieux fou les avaient perturbé presque tout autant que découvrir l'amitié sincère entre Potter et Draco qui transpirait des paroles de leur ami, rien que dans la manière dont il parlait du griffondor.

Les deux serpentards avaient eut peu de temps pour analyser et digérer les informations dont les avait assommer Draco et Angus, mais ils savaient tous les deux que Draco ne leur mentirait pas. En tout cas, pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important et aux répercussions si grave pour eux comme pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière.

Alors même s'ils rechignaient à se porter au secours de la griffondor, il ne pouvait pas la laisser affronter les deux autres sans y apporter leur petit grain de sel. Surtout si cela lui permettait de leur clouer le bec et peut être pour une fois comme le leur avait suggérer Hermione apprendraient-ils a penser par eux même !

« C'est une sentence amplement mérité face à ses crimes ! » S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans le salon avec Pansy.

Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de Hermione qui les regarda légèrement éberlué de se retrouver entourées et soutenue par deux serpentards. La tension grimpa en flèche entre les deux Weasley et les deux autres adolescents.

« De quoi je me mêle ! Vous ne savez même pas de quoi nous parlons ! Ne ramenez pas vos gros sabots dans une conversation qui ne vous concerne pas ! » Hurla Ron visiblement furieux.

« Si tu voulais discuter en privé Weasley, apprend à fermer tes portes ! Et j'aurai crut qu'en temps que meilleur ami du survivant, tu aurais compris en quoi ce jugement envers l'ancien directeur était plus que nécessaire et mérité ! » Répondit sur le même ton Blaise.

Il n'avait pas eut l'intention de s'attaquer si vivement à Ron mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Dés que le griffondor avait ouvert la bouche, il avait fallut qu'il le pousse à bout. Habituellement Blaise aimait bien les joutes verbales et les remarques sarcastiques qu'il échangeait avec les autres élèves et les griffondors en particulier. Il trouvait cela divertissant d'une certaine manière, mais là il avait énormément de mal à garder sous contrôle la colère et l'agacement que lui inspirait les deux rouquins.

Était ce parce qu'il savait grâce à Draco que ces deux là avait eut une loyauté des plus douteuse vis à vis de Potter ? Ou bien parce que ils médisaient sur ceux a qui lui et Pansy devaient tant ? Il l'ignorait et tentait l'impossible pour combattre le sentiments de fureur qui pulsait dans sa poitrine et sous son crâne. A la manière dont Pansy tenait fermement sa baguette, il sut qu'elle aussi luttait pour garder son self contrôle.

Vu leur situation, s'attaquer aux enfants Weasley ne serait pas une bonne idée, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait. Aucun des deux serpentard ne devait être le premier à lancer les hostilités. Personne ne croirait qu'ils étaient innocent si les choses tournaient mal. Et si Madame Malfoy leur accordait le bénéfice du doute, il y avait peu de chance pour que les parents des deux roux en fassent autant. Hermione témoignerait peut être en leur faveur mais il ne voulait pas parier sa vie la dessus. Car la jeune née moldu semblait elle aussi perplexe de les voir prendre sa défense.

« Personne ne mérite un tel traitement ! Vous parlez sans savoir ! Nous nous l'avons entendu et les cris qu'il poussait étaient horrible. » Insista Ron.

« Les chimères ont su voir ce que tu as refusé d'affronter, Weasley. Ton meilleur ami était maltraité dans sa famille et personne n'y a jamais rien fait... »

« En quoi cela à un rapport avec Dumbledore ? C'est Harry qui a choisit de se taire ! C'est Harry qui a laissé tout cela continuer ! »

«Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Ron ? » hoqueta de stupeur Hermione. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses penser que c'est de la responsabilité de Harry ! Il était une victime... »

« Une victime?Laisse moi rire ! » Pouffa méchamment Ron avec un rictus mauvais. « Si cela se trouve la créature en lui a adoré et n'attendais que ce genre de traitement. Les hybrides et les créatures magiques sont si primitives et manipuler par leur instinct que cela devait être naturel et désiré pour lui ! »

Hermione et les deux serpentards pâlirent devant ce qu'insinuait avec méchanceté le roux. Même Ginny le regarda un peu stupéfié par les paroles de son frère.

Pour elle, Harry restait le chevalier à conquérir et les seules fautives dans cette histoire étaient les chimères qui avaient détourné le jeune sorcier d'elle. Elle ne partageait donc pas l'opinion de son frère concernant les maltraitance dont avait été victime Harry dans son enfance et elle acceptait qu'il soit une créature magique. A ses yeux cela ne le rendait que plus mystérieux et attirant. Sans oublier que d'après tous les romans à l'eau de rose, sorcier ou moldu qu'elle avait pu lire, le héros avait toujours un coté mystérieux et torturé que seul l'héroïne arrivait à voir et à guérir. Elle était persuadé que c'était ce rôle qu'elle devait tenir auprès de Harry et pour cela elle devait le voir afin de le séduire et de lui montrer qu'elle était la seule digne de passer sa vie à ses côtés.

Elle avait été tout aussi traumatisé que Ron par leur petite visite à Dumbledore. Et effectivement même s'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait cru rendre son petit déjeuner quand les cris d'agonie du vieux sorcier les avaient frappé de plein fouet. Elle n'avait pas insister plus que cela pour voir le directeur. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment mettre une expression sur un visage qui pouvait hurler de la sorte. En fait elle aurait bien fait plus rapidement machine arrière que Ron. Elle avait sentit quelque chose dans la taverne. Un contact qui n'était pas s'en lui rappeler celui qu'elle avait eut lors de sa première année avec le souvenir de Voldemort. Cependant ce n'était pas complètement identique et s'il n'y avait pas eut ces cris de souffrance, elle aurait bien chercher avec curiosité ce qui avait pu tenter de pénétrer sous son crâne sans son autorisation. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un frisson ou d'un tour de son imagination, le contact avait reflué de son esprit et elle crut avoir rêver.

Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Ron lui parle d'une impression similaire et que lui associait à Dumbledore. Comme si le directeur malgré son état de santé déplorable et son incapacité à communiquer, cherchait à établir un contact avec quelqu'un d'autre que ceux que Ron considéraient comme des geôliers. Comme si Dumbledore ne voulait pas mourir avant de révéler un message important.

C'était quand ils en avaient fait par à Hermione que celle ci était monté sur ses grand chevaux et avait refusé de les accompagne de nouveau à la taverne. Hermione refusait de s'approcher de l'ancien directeur car les français lui avaient fait comprendre, lui avait lavé la cervelle plutôt, que Dumbledore était responsable des mauvais traitements subit par Harry et du destin tragique de la fille de Rusard ! Comme si c'était seulement envisageable ! Et comment des français auraient pu en connaître plus qu'eux sur Harry et les agissement de Dumbledore ? Impossible.

« Tu es abjecte, Ron ! Comment oses tu sous entendre une chose pareille ! » Déclara Hermione en reculant d'un pas. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre le roux qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et elle.

« Au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas Weasley, nous sommes tous des enfants de la Magie. Créatures sorciers, tous nous avons reçu sa bénédiction... » commença Pansy les poings serré et maintenant toujours sa baguette devant elle.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de Sang-pur, ex futur mangemort, qui ont fuit lâchement quand ils ont sentit que le vent tournait ! » Cracha Ron avec rage tout en pointant lui aussi sa baguette vers les trois autres.

Les insultes firent frémirent et rugirent intérieurement les deux serpentards. Hermione aurait voulu les défendre. Elle aurait voulu leur apporter son soutien car même si elle ignorait ce qui avait poussé les adolescents à se rebeller contre leurs parents et leur éducation, elle savait qu'en aucun cas ils n'avait fait preuve de lâcheté, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient agit dans l'unique but de se mettre du côté des gagnants. Hermione était assez intelligente pour se rendre compte que dans la situation actuelle, tout était encore possible. La guerre n'était pas encore gagnée. Elle venait à peine de commencer .

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre le malaise qui lui soulevait l'estomac quand elle tentait de soutenir les deux serpentards. Elle luttait contre la nausée et le sentiment de culpabilité et de honte qui l'étreignait quand elle essayait de se convaincre que son adversaire dans ce salon n'était pas Blaise ou Pansy mais Ron.

« Pense ce que tu veux, Weasley. Je ne m'abaisse pas à répondre au arriviste arrogant qui se croit supérieur aux autres. » Lâcha avec sarcasme Blaise tout en accordant au rouquin une œillade assassine.

Visiblement à bout de patience, Ron ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sortilège mais il n'eut pas le temps dans prononcer la première syllabe que sa voix libéra un cri de douleur qui se prolongea en un long râle. Il s'effondra sur le sol hurlant avant de se tendre comme un arc et de convulser Les quatre autres dans la pièce n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qui arrivait au roux qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à hurler et à se tortiller sur le sol, réduit à un même état de souffrance.

Ils leur sembla que cette souffrance, cette torture, dura une éternité avant qu'alerté par les cris, les parents des roux et Narcissa Malfoy ne pénètrent dans le salon avant de se figer devant l'horreur du spectacle qu'ils découvrirent. Molly se précipita vers ses enfants et tenta de calmer les mouvements convulsif de Ron alors qu'Arthur essayait d'en faire de même avec Ginny mais rien ne marcha et malgré toute la poigne qu'ils purent mettre pour tenter de contenir les mouvements désordonnés de leurs enfants, rien ne fut assez fort pour les apaiser. Narcissa avait essayer de son côté en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, une solution plus radical et avait lancé un prétrificus totalus sur les trois autres adolescents.

Le sortilège fut efficace et il figea les jeunes gens, évitant ainsi qu'ils ne se fassent mal ou que leur cerveau subisse des dégâts important du aux spasmes dont ils étaient agité. Malheureusement elle savait que ce sort n'était qu'une solution temporaire qui ne pouvait être maintenu trop longtemps. Elle appela donc un des elfes de maison qui travaillait dans le Manoir pour lui demander d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh à Poudlard. La créature agita sa tête et partit dans un pop retentissant.

Molly ayant vu que le charme de pétrification marchait et permettait de protéger les enfants se décida à imiter la mère de Draco et immobilisa ses enfants. Arthur avait hocher la tête en accord avec elle aussi quand elle avait envoyé l'elfe chercher l'infirmière. Le silence qui s'installa dans le salon était chargé d'inquiétude. Aucun des trois adultes ne comprenait ce qui était arrivé. Molly échangea un regard avec son maris ou planait un doute et une interrogation. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le traitement qu'avait infligé la chimère à Ron au Terrier quand celui ci avait dépassé les bornes. Elle craignait que ceci est un rapport quelconque avec ce qui était arrivé ce jour là.

« Installons les sur les canapés en attendant l'arrivée de Poppy. » Déclara Narcissa tout en joignant le geste à la parole en utilisant un sortilège pour soulever les corps des deux serpentards puis de Hermione.

Arthur de nouveau hocha la tête et fit de même avec ses enfants, transformant les fauteuils en sofa plus large et accueillant pour Ron et Ginny.

« Tu crois que c'est pareil qu'à la maison ? » questionna d'une voix inquiète Molly tout en dégageant les mèches de cheveux du visage de sa fille.

« Je l'ignore, Molly. A première vu, je dirais que cela y ressemble mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela aurait touché tous les enfants en même temps. Même en supposant que des mots aient été échangé ici et qu'ils aient dépasse les limites du tolérable, pourquoi les avoir tous punit ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire que tous les cinq aient pu être d'accord sur un sujet de conversation. Sans vouloir offenser personne. » Déclara Arthur d'une voix ferme en fixant Narcissa.

« Je partage votre opinion. Vu comme ils étaient disposé dans le salon à notre arrivée, il est indéniable qu'ils devaient se disputer. Tous les trois contre vos deux enfants. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. Et je crois que mes enfants n'ont pas encore compris l'importance de la présence des Chimères pour l'avenir de notre société. » Continua le père de Ron en soupirant. « J'ignore pourquoi ils se montrent aussi borné... »

Il y eut un nouveau bruit de transplanage et l'elfe réapparut avec l'infirmière de l'école qui après un rapide regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce se dirigea vers Hermione qui se trouvait être la plus près et lui lança un sort de diagnostic.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Exactement les même symptômes que m'ont fait parvenir les médicomage de Sainte Mangouste ! » Marmonna la femme tout en répétant l'opération sur les autres adolescents en obtenant sur un parchemin qu'elle étudiait avec concentration les indications sur leur état de santé.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a d'autre ? » S'exclama Molly ne sachant pas si cette nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise.

« Oui malheureusement. Sainte Mangouste a déclenché une alerte sanitaire, il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Des parents ont commencé à affluer affolés avec leurs enfants souffrant des mêmes désagréments que ces cinq là. Et pas seulement des enfants de famille Sang pur. De nombreux élèves née de moldu sont arrivé aux urgences. Tant et ci bien que les aurors ont du être réquisitionné pour vérifier que certains malades ne passeraient pas à la trappe parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'entrer en contact rapidement avec le personnel soignant sorcier compètent. » Expliqua Pomfresh tout en sortant de sa trousse qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle, un attirail de potion. « Il semblerait que ce phénomène touche la plus grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Il y a divers degré d'atteinte de cette étrange épidémie et cela semble correspondre non seulement aux nombre d'année passé à Poudlard, mais aussi être en lien avec la maison à laquelle appartiennent les enfants. »

« C'est insensée ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Narcissa et Molly.

Toutes les deux en tant que mère de famille avait été confronté à toutes les maladies infantiles que pouvait attraper un enfant et rien ne correspondait avec les affirmations de l'infirmière.

« Aucune maladie ne présente un tel tableau clinique et pourquoi l'appartenance à telle ou telle maison devrait avoir un rapport ?. » enchaîna Narcissa qui commençait à se faire du souci pour Draco.

« Effectivement aucune maladie ne corresponds. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'une réaction à un désenvoutement de haut niveau . » confirma Poppy en faisant apparaître cinq verres et en commençant à répartir à l'intérieur de ceux ci différentes mixtures qui se trouvaient dans les fioles qu'elle avait apporté. « Cela peut paraître complètement fou mais c'est la seule conclusion logique. Les plus haute sommité de Sainte Mangouste sont arrivé à cette conclusion eux aussi. Quelqu'un à libéré brutalement les enfants de sorts puissants.»

« Vous avez parlez de différents niveaux d'atteinte ? » intervint Arthur d'une voix chevrotante sentant déjà instinctivement qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite des révélations mais sachant qu'il devait tous entendre la réponse de l'infirmière. Elle les invita à prendre chacun un verre et à le faire prendre aux adolescents. Cela ne les guérirait pas mais au moins cela soulagerait leur souffrance et leur éviterait de convulser.

« Étrangement, les première et deuxième années semblent mieux s'en remettre. Ainsi que les élèves de septième année, surtout s'ils sont des maison Serpentard et Serdaigle. Les enfants né de moldu sont un peu plus délicat à diagnostiquer. Il semblerait que leur appartenance à l'une ou l'autre des maisons joue un rôle plus conséquent dans la maladie, contrairement aux enfants issus de vieilles familles sorcières. Malheureusement tous les enfants entre la troisième et la sixième année sont plus touché et c'est encore plus vrai chez les poufsouffles et les griffondors. D'après nos premières estimations, les cas les plus graves se trouvent parmi ces deux maisons. »

« Oh par Merlin mais c'est horrible ! Qui a put faire cela ! ? Qui a osé s'en prendre à des enfants d'une manière aussi ignoble... » Pleura Molly

« Il n'y a qu'un seul nom possible. Dumbledore. » Cracha Narcissa avec rage. Elle croyait ne pas pouvoir éprouver plus de haine envers le vieux sorcier après avoir entendu le récit de l'enfance de Harry. Elle croyait impossible de le détester davantage en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait à Melissandre et ce qu'il avait comploter contre le jeune Nott.

Mais elle s'était trompée et en pensant à toutes ces mères qui devaient en ce moment même être rongé d'inquiétude pour leur enfant, ces mères qui devaient prier Merlin ou peu importe qui pour que leurs enfants guérissent, elle n'avait qu'une seul envie c'était que la torture du vieux sénile ne s'arrête jamais et qu'elle ne cesse de le tourmenter pour l'éternité.

Narcissa lu l'incrédulité dans le regard de Molly rapidement remplacé par une colère sans limite. Cette rage n'était pas diriger contre elle. Molly savait que Narcissa avait raison et qu'un seul individu avait le pouvoir de lancer un tel sort tant par la puissance que cela exigeait que par ce qu'il avait eut à y gagner. Et en dehors de la colère qu'elle éprouvait, Molly se sentait malade. Malade d'avoir pu croire en la parole de cette homme. Salit pour avoir soutenu et aider cette homme à réaliser son ambition. Et trahit.

« Oui. » confirma cependant Pomfresh sur un ton neutre. « Dumbledore est le seul à avoir eut l'opportunité et le pouvoir suffisant pour lancé un tel envoûtement sur les enfants. »

« Mais quel genre de de sortilège était ce ? » S'inquiéta Arthur.

« Un sortilège de compulsion obligeant les élèves des différentes maisons à continuer les quereller entre maisons. » annoncèrent en se complétant Fred et Georges à leur entrée dans la pièce et en regardant tristement les cinq adolescents.

« Et vous vous allez bien ? Et vos frères... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman. Nous allons très bien. Tout comme votre fils, Madame Malfoy et tous les adolescents qui se trouvent à Poudlard. Il semblerait que certains statuts de créature magique atténue les effets de cette maladie. Nous ne sommes pas affecté car Draco nous à libéré de ce sortilège cet après midi. » » Les rassura Fred en lançant un sourire confiant au trois adultes.

Narcissa leur sourit à son tour soulagé. Même si elle avait eut l'intuition que Draco ne pouvait plus subir l'influence de ce sort depuis qu'il s'était engagé auprès des Chimères, elle avait eut un doute et se sentait mieux de savoir son fils hors de danger.

« La Magie avait dit qu'elle se chargerait de régler ce problème mais je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse aussi vite. » Continua Georges en soupirant après s'être approché de ses petits frères et sœur.

« Comment Draco vous en a-t-il libéré ? » Demanda Poppy sur un ton professionnel espérant pouvoir trouver un moyen de soulager toutes les autres victimes.

« Et quand tu parle de la Magie, tu veux dire... » Intervint leur père assez confusément, et n'arrivant pas à croire possible que ses fils aient rencontré une incarnation vivante de la Magie.

« Draco s'est servit de ses pouvoirs héréditaire de Changeur pour nous maudire. » Expliqua Fred en regardant l'infirmière qui soupira et secoua la tête, comprenant bien qu'il était impossible de demander d'agir de la même manière avec chaque élève de l'école.

« Nous n'avons pas personnellement rencontré l'avatar de la Magie. » Expliqua Georges à son père. « Mais grâce à la malédiction de Draco nous pouvons plus facilement sentir sa présence. Et il ne fait aucun doute que ce qui vient de se produire porte sa marque. »

« Que va-t-il leur arrivé ? » Demanda Molly dont les larmes coulaient à présent sans discontinuer sur les joues raviné de son visage.

La détresse de leur mère fut un coup au cœur pour les jumeaux. Elle venait de prendre dix ans en quelques minutes et son désespoir était si tangible qu'il les blessait de par sa profondeur et sa justesse. Une émotion aussi vrai que cela là réagissait énormément avec la malédiction et ils sentaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu que quelque chose venait de se briser chez leur mère.

« Tout dépendra d'eux. Tout les enfants qui ont durement été exposé à ce sort pendant longtemps et qui n'ont pas résister d'une manière ou d'une autre à son influence vont tomber dans une sorte de coma qui devrait être réparateur. » finit par avouer Fred.

« Devrait ? » Répéta Arthur.

« Oui, personne ne sait les dégâts psychiques qu'a pu causer un tel sortilège et le dés-envoûtement à été aussi une terrible épreuve. » Révéla Georges tout en hésitant à aller jusqu'au bout. « Il se pourrait que les séquelles soit irrémédiable. »

« Et la Magie ?! Elle ne peut pas intervenir à nouveau... » Tenta Molly alors qu' Arthur la prenait dans ses bras pour lui apporter le soutien de sa présence, redoutant d'entendre la réponse qui tomba comme un couperet.

« Non, malheureusement. » Marmonna Georges en fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ! » S'écria Molly en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Arthur resserra son étreinte autours des épaules de sa femme et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son propre cri de frustration.

« Parce qu'elle ne peut agir que sur le sort qui à été lancé. Elle n'a de pouvoir que sur ce qui est magique. Elle ne peut réparer ce qui a été détruit. Elle a déjà limité les dégâts aux maximum, tu peux me croire, Maman, mais elle ne peut pas faire plus ! Seul leur volonté peut leur permettre de s'en sortir. » Leur expliqua Fred en venant saisir la main de son frère pour lui apporter son soutien.

Il y eut un court temps de silence, puis Molly essuya ses yeux dans son mouchoir. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte d'Arthur pour s'approcher des canapés où était installé ses plus jeunes enfants

« Alors Ron et Ginny guériront. Tous mes enfants sont plus têtu les uns que les autres. » Déclara Molly en reprenant légèrement contenance et en s'installant près des deux rouquins qui semblaient à présent dormir paisiblement et profondément.

**A suivre...**

_Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien sur cette histoire que vous soyez simple lecteur ou commentateur! Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que ce chapitre n'est pas ce que vous attendiez, cependant je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise ^^  
_

_Sinon je tenais à vous annoncer qu**'Hlo** s'est portée volontaire pour corriger le début de l'histoire. Vu le travail que cela représente je tiens à la remercier encore et si vous avez le temps et que vous êtes curieux, allez jeter un oeil^^ 5 chapitres sont déjà passé entre ses mains et j'espère que même si cela prendra du temps elle ne se découragera pas pour autant et acceptera de continuer^^_

_Une dernière information, sur le forum je travaille toujours le listing et le pense bête demandé mais c'est long (c'est qu'ils sont si nombreux^^ je dois être maso^^ pour gérer une histoire avec autant de perso) donc merci de votre patience!_

_Merci encore!_


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapitre 77 :** Chasseurs.

« Je regrette de devoir quitter Poudlard sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour les élèves que la Magie vient de libérer du sort de compulsion. » Marmonna Harry après un soupir résigné.

« C'est toi qui veut nous accompagner, dans cette chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry ! Moi je préférerais effectivement que tu restes ici ! » Lui répondit Sirius, tout en enfilant une robe de sorcier qui ressemblait à celle des aurors en un peu plus perfectionné.

Même si elle était plus légère et plus résistante de par les protections qu'avait posé dessus Ialon et Max qui étaient les plus doué dans ce domaine. Elle avait aussi des poches intérieures contenant tout un arsenal de potion aussi bien pour se défendre, se cacher, se soigner, ou même pour créer une diversion. Harry portait la même ainsi que Max qui était le dernier à les accompagner dans cette expédition. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de couleur ou de motif défini. A première vue, on l'aurait vue d'un brun sombre, mais elle avait un charme particulier qui une fois activée permettait de se fondre dans le décors, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable quand on voulait progresser sans se faire remarquer.

Accroché à leur ceinture, ils avaient tous les trois un étuis contenant une dague spécialement enchanté par le Marcheur d'Ombre pour détruire les horcruxes. La garde de chaque arme était gravé de rune de puissance. Sur le manche brillaient des pierres précieuses, un mélange de diamants et de saphirs. La lame en elle même était ondulé et longue de bien quinze centimètre. Dessus était écrit une incantation qui libérait le sortilège capable de détruire l'objet maudit quand elle l'atteindrait.

Il avait fallut beaucoup de discussion pour limiter le nombre de personne composant ce groupe d'intervention, aux trois personnes présentes actuellement dans le grand hall de l'école et Harry avait dû surtout s'imposer pour que tous lui accorde le droit de venir. Même Ialon et Alyd s'ils comprenaient ses motivations, auraient préféré qu'il reste dans les parages où ils auraient pu garder un œil sur lui. Le golem n'était pas à l'abri du danger et avec les attaques des Mangemorts qui avaient reprit, Harry avait comme une cible gravé sur son front. Cependant aucun de leurs arguments n'avaient put le convaincre que sa place ne se trouvait pas parmi ceux qui s'étaient porté volontaire pour détruire les autres Horcuxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après cela, il avait fallut convaincre, Draco, Angus et d'autres que leur présence n'était pas nécessaire même si tout le monde semblait se croire indispensable pour régler le problème des horcruxes. Le seul argument qui fit lâcher la question au Serpentard et à son promis fut quand ils eurent la certitude que c'était bien le golem qui partait en chasse et non pas la plus jeune des Chimères sous son ancienne apparence.

Ce qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Dénal devant tant de sollicitude. Bien évidement, Dénal était connecté à son golem et il n'ignorait rien de ce qui se passerait dans le groupe d'intervention. Mais s'il arrivait que le golem par la plus grande des malchances soit détruit, la partie de lui qui s'y trouvait reviendrait automatiquement auprès de l'esprit de Dénal. Tout ceux qui ignorait que Harry et Dénal étaient une seule et même personne, pourraient croire à la mort de Harry mais aucun de ceux qui savaient ne se laisseraient leurrer et serait soulager que la chimère soit sagement resté à Poudlard. Harry était un peu gêner de laisser croire à son parrain qu'il se mettait en danger en les accompagnant, celui ci ignorant toujours la vérité.

« Je dis juste que cela m'ennuie de ne rien pouvoir faire pour eux. » Répondit l'adolescent en se mettant à marcher en direction des grandes portes rapidement suivit par les deux adultes. « D'après le dernier rapport que Pomfresh nous à fait, Ron et Ginny sont parmi les plus mal en point. Malgré leur attitude, qui peut s'expliquer en partie par la présence du sort, je m'inquiète pour eux. »

« En partie. » Répéta Max et devant l'air ahuris de Sirius et le froncement de sourcil de Harry, il précisa. « Le sort de compulsion explique comme tu l'as dit en partie leur attitude. Je crois que malheureusement pour eux que Dumbledore a su voir une faille dans leur esprit et qu'il s'y ait installé. Renforçant certains aspect négatif de leur personnalité. »

Harry soupira. L'explication de Max se tenait. Elle n'avait rien de très réjouissante mais il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit exact. Aux dernières nouvelles, Ron et Ginny étaient toujours dans le coma alors que Hermione et les amis de Draco commençaient à donner des signes de réveil. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour et deux nuits depuis que la magie avait levé la malédiction, la plus part des élèves de troisième année toutes maisons confondu s'étaient réveillé. Comme presque tous les serpentards et Serdaigles de quatrième et cinquième année. Les sixièmes années semblait être les plus touché peu importait leur maison et leur origine.

« Oui c'est logique . » Reconnut Harry. « Il était prêt à tout pour me garder sous son contrôle, même à manipuler mes amis et à les retourner contre moi si je devenais gênant. »

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour eux Harry. » finit par déclarer Max d'un ton d'évidence qui pinça le cœur du griffondor

Le brun acquiesça lentement de la tête alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois en directions des limites des barrières magiques de l'école pour transplaner. Il savait que rester, en dehors de le protéger, n'apporterait rien de bon aux deux malades. Il était sûrement la dernière personne que Ron voulait voir à son chevet et s'inquiéter pour lui.

Quand à Ginny. Harry grimaça. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le regard que lui lançait la plus jeune des Weasley. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi exactement mais cela lui donnait des frissons. Il avait pourtant l'habitude maintenant de gérer l'admiration aveugle que lui vouait certains sorciers, ou sorcières, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il lisait dans l'expression du visage de Ginny. Il ne savait pas ce que cela était mais n'était pas spécialement pressé de le découvrir. Quand il en avait un peu parler avec Sirius, celui ci avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Harry lui n'en était pas convaincu.

Ils avancèrent en silence un moment, chacun dans son coin ressassant des insultes et des prières de tortures toutes allant contre l'ancien directeur. Mais ils avaient une tâche importante à accomplir et ils devaient rester concentré. La chasse aux Horcruxes n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait pratiquer en dilettante.

Grâce à Lucius et avec les éléments que Sirius et Rémus avaient recueillit en enquêtant pour Dumbledore, ils avaient put rassembler suffisamment d'informations et d'éléments pour découvrir quels objets ou bien créatures avaient pu être sous l'influence d'une part abandonnée de l'âme du mage noir. Ils avaient put localiser les différents Horcruxes et avaient décidé de détruire dans un premier temps ceux qui se trouvait hors de leurs atteintes sans cependant prendre trop de risque. Il en restait quatre à détruire.

Ils savaient que l'un d'eux était caché à Poudlard. Personne de mal intentionné ne pouvant s'en emparer, ils avaient donc décidé de s'occuper en priorité de ceux se trouvant à l'extérieur avec l'objectif de les détruire avant que le seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait l 'idée de les récupérer.

A Poudlard, ils devaient mettre la main sur le diadème de Serdaigle mais hormis les légendes et quelques rumeurs tout le monde ignorait où le bijoux était caché dans les murs de l'école. Rémus qui restait sur place, pour négocier avec Aïnara et Victor la future place des loups garou dans les différents pays qui étaient représenté au concile, leur assura qu'il mènerait son enquête et que s'il trouvait quelque chose, il les préviendrait. Mélissandre lui avait promit son aide.

Nagini le serpent qui ne quittait que rarement le Sombre Lord ,en était un lui aussi, mais il était périlleux voir suicidaire de penser pouvoir l'atteindre. Donc ne restait de disponible et d'urgent selon leurs estimations, la coupe que le Lord avait demandé à Bellatrix de cacher et la bague qui selon leurs recoupements sur le passé de Voldemort et les indices qu'ils avaient regroupé au cours des deux dernières années devait se trouver dans le fameux cimetière ou le Lord avait repris forme humaine. Harry n'était pas particulièrement pressé d'y retourner. Il se souvenait en détail de ce qu'il s'y était passé et n'avait aucun hâte à revoir l'endroit ou Cédric était mort et ou il avait bien faillit y passer lui aussi.

Principale raison pour laquelle, ils avaient décidé dans un premier temps de se rendre là ou Bellatrix avait pu cacher la coupe de Poufsouffle en espérant qu'elle y serait en sécurité et ce même s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas eu d'hésitation quand il avait fallut définir l'endroit qui conviendrait le mieux. Rapidement la banque de Gringotts s'était imposé. Avec les voûtes familiale et le goût des gobelins pour la protection des richesses que contenait ceux ci, il n'était pas compliqué d'en conclure que la cousine de Sirius n'avait pu la mettre que dans sa voûte.

L'ennuyeux dans tout cela bien évidemment c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'introduire dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Les gobelins étaient redevenu stricte, depuis la formation du clan chimère,sur les mesures de protections des biens individuels et sur la justesse et la régularité des transactions de compte à compte. Ce qui était une bonne chose en soit mais leur avait quelque peu compliquer la tâche pour trouver une solution légal, ou du moins qui ne leur mettrait pas l'administration de la banque à dos !

Heureusement pour eux, le hiérarche extérieur Scalbeck n'avait pas tergiverser trop longtemps pour leur accorder une aide qui si tout se déroulait bien leur éviterait de franchir les limites de la légalité avec les administrateurs de la banque. Cependant en tout honnêteté, les trois sorcier avaient admis devant lui que si par un quelconque coup du sort, il ne pouvait s'emparer simplement de la coupe, ils utiliseraient tous les moyens disponible à leur disposition.

Scalbeck avait vivement fait entendre son mécontentement et Harry avait ainsi enrichit son vocabulaire d'insulte, mais il n'avait rien objecter et les avaient même avertit d'être prêt à en payer le prix. Sirius, Max et Harry avaient juré et prêter le serment qu'avait demandé le gobelin en contre partie des informations qu'il allait leur donner afin de contourner la loi. Ce serment les empêcheraient de révéler ce qu'il allait leur dire à qui que ce soit et leur imposerait de ne pouvoir utiliser la vieille règle complètement tombé dans l'oubli qui allait les autoriser à entrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix, uniquement pour le bien d'autrui et non à des fins personnel.

Une fois les exigences de Scalbeck satisfaite, celui ci leur avait parler de la loi qui se nommait d'un tire long et barbare : Droit de regard du patriarche familiale en cas de menace d'un membre de la famille contre celle ci. Cette règle donnait droit au chef de famille de regarder dans les voûtes des autres membres de la famille afin de s'assurer que rien qu'elle ne contenait ne pouvait nuire ou porter préjudice au nom de la famille. Petit bémol cela ne leur donnerait accès qu'au coffre personnel de la cousine de Sirius et pas a celui qu'elle avait en commun avec son époux.

Narcissa et Sirius qui était ceux qui connaissaient le mieux Bellatrix avait certifié qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir mis ailleurs que dans sa voûte de famille, l'objet précieux que lui avait remis en personne le Lord. Fier et Orgueilleux comme était les Black, elle ne pouvait pas avoir partagé la responsabilité de la coupe avec son époux.

Donc en ce matin ensoleillée d'Août, ils avaient tous les trois rendez vous à Poudlard avec l'intendant Wereck sur recommandation de Scalbeck et étrangement de Bill Weasley.

Enfin cela n'avait parut curieux qu'à Sirius. Les deux autres étant parfaitement au courant du rôle que remplissait l'aîné des Weasley auprès de la banque et de la Magie. Mais l'animagus n'avait pas posé de question estimant qu'il y avait plus urgent que de s'interroger sur le pourquoi comme un bon Griffondor qu'il était. Il aurait bien le temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard.

Après avoir transplané sur le chemin de Traverse, ils descendirent l'avenue peu fréquenté à cette heure matinale ou les commerce commençait à peine à ouvrir. Ils prirent cependant quelques précautions pour passer inaperçu jusqu'à leur entrée dans la banque. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour que les journalistes de la Gazette de sorcier ou les envoyés du ministère, ne tentent de les retenir pour leur soutirer des informations.

Sans encombre, ils pénétrèrent dans la banque et se présentèrent au premier guichet ou un gobelin les accueillit avec leur amabilité légendaire. Accueil qui se réchauffa quelque peut quand il mentionnèrent avoir rendez vous avec l'intendant de la banque et qu'ils montrèrent leur lettre de recommandation. Le guichetier descendit de sa chaise et les invita à le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Les trois sorciers suivirent le gobelin au travers des méandres des couloirs de Gringotts, jusqu'au bureau de L'intendant Wereck. Harry observait avec curiosité tout ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de se rendre dans cette partie de la banque et admirait le travail des décorations qui ornaient les murs. Les tapisseries étaient si belle qu'on les aurait crut animé d'un vie propre.

Le gobelin frappa à la porte d'un bureau et après leur avoir demander de patienter quelques instants entra dans la pièce pour les annoncer. Il revint assez rapidement pour les guider vers Wereck qui se leva de son fauteuil et vint leur serrer la main.

« Merci de nous recevoir, Intendant Wereck. » Déclara Sirius qui se souvenait de cet endroit.

Il était déjà venu dans ce bureau quand il avait dû aider Narcissa et Draco. Si à l'époque on lui avait dit, qu'il partagerait un objectif commun avec la famille Malfoy, il aurait envoyé l'individu à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire examiner, mais il devait reconnaître que les trois Malfoy avaient plus que démontré leur bonne foi et leur engagement envers le clan chimère.

« C'est moi qui suis ravie de pouvoir vous aider même si ce que vous nous demandez, n'est pas conventionnel. » Répondit l'intendant après avoir serré la main de Max et les avoir inviter à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui se trouvaient non loin de son bureau.

« Le hiérarche Scalbeck nous a expliqué la procédure et je pense qu'il vous ait informé sur notre détermination... » continua Sirius en fronçant légèrement les yeux.

« Bien évidemment. Nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous apprécions les menaces et l'épée de Damoclès que vous posez sur nous, mais nous comprenons cependant que cela soit nécessaire pour le bien du monde sorcier. »

« Nous savons nous aussi que vous faites le maximum de concession pour nous aider à parvenir à un accord. » Intervint à son tour Harry en souriant à l'intendant.

Sirius fut assez surprit de voir la réaction du gobelin au propos de Harry. Non seulement l'intendant parut soulagé, mais Sirius était près à parier avoir vu les joues du gobelin se teinté de rouge sous le compliment de son filleul. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il y avait un éclat supplémentaire dans les yeux de la créature, un éclat de reconnaissance et de fierté. Autant dire que jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un gobelin affiché ce genre d'expression devant un sorcier. Encore moins devant un adolescent qui n'avait du mettre les pieds dans la banque qu'un nombre réduit de fois. Et plus étrange encore, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel gobelin, Wereck était l'équivalent du directeur et du plus haut responsable de la banque et il ne se laissait pas impressionner si rapidement par les paroles d'un sorcier aussi sincère que soit celui ci.

Mais tout comme ses questions à propos de Bill Weasley, il mit tout ce la de côté quand Wereck reprit la parole.

«Nous partons donc sur de bonne base, pour établir un bon contrat et nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet des à présent si vous le souhaitez. »

«Bien entendu, nous vous écoutons. » Répondit Sirius avec tout le formalisme dont il était capable ce qui fit sourire Harry et Max.

« Donc il a été établis de part votre naissance et votre sang que vous étiez le patriarche de la maison Black. Nous avons procédé aux vérifications d'usages lors de votre première visite après votre libération non conventionnelle d'Azkaban. » Reprit Wereck en consultant des parchemins qui se trouvait devant lui. « Malheureusement à l'époque vous avez refusé de demander la bénédiction de vos ancêtres vous permettant d'accéder à tous les pouvoirs d'un chef de famille. Ce n'était pas un problème en soit à l'époque vu que cette procédure était tombé dans l'oublie et n'était plus pratiqué par les grandes familles sorcières. Mais dans le cas présent, nous ne pouvons exécuter votre demande d'accéder au coffre de votre cousine qu'à la seule condition que vous ayez été admit par vos ancêtre pour occuper cette fonction de plein droit. »

L'animagus lâcha intérieurement toute une bordée de juron, en maudissant sa malchance qui semblait le poursuivre et en se demandât comment il allait pouvoir expliquer la situation au gobelin.

« D_is lui simplement la vérité et puis un peu de nerf que diable ! Tu ne va pas te défiler ! T'es un griffondor, nom d'un chien !»_ L'invectiva la petite voix qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici et qui s'avérait être celle de l'Awa du clan chimère.

« Je comprend. » Répondit Sirius en grimaçant sous les remarques de Ialon. « Malheureusement aucun de mes ancêtres ne me donnera cette bénédiction ! »

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda le gobelin surpris alors qu'Harry et Max échangeaient un regard inquiet. L'idée de passer au plan B ne les enchantaient pas, appréciant vraiment les efforts des gobelins pour respecter les lois primordiales de la Magie.

« Tout simplement par ce que je me suis toujours rebellé contre les principes et les coutumes de la famille Black. Même si j'ai désormais ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, il n'en reste pas moins que je ne partage pas leur point de vue ! »

« Cela va donc poser problème. Cependant il faut pourtant que vous gagner leur confiance. Le rituel en lui même ne prend pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est la procédure et nous nous sommes engagé à suivre les règles. Nous ne pouvons faire d'exception aussi juste que soit votre cause, aussi bien fondé que soit votre demande, si vous n'avez pas les pleins pouvoirs sur la famille Black nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. » Expliqua le gobelin d'un ton triste mais ferme.

« Je peux essayer de les convaincre. Si je ne tente pas l'impossible, je risque de le regretter et je ne veux pas laisser passer une opportunité que tout se passe bien entre vous et nous. » Décida Sirius après un court temps de silence ou il avait peser le pour et le contre.

« _Bien dit ! Une attitude digne d'un futur chef de famille. Avec ça on arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi ! »_

Sirius aurait bien demandé à la chimère d'arrêter de se moquer de lui mais l'entendre plaisanter à ses dépend le soulageait. C'était assez curieux comme réaction mais pourtant vrai et il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui avait manqué un peu les remarques sarcastiques de l'aînée des chimères. A le voir, Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé que l'Awa puisse parler de manière aussi franche et dans un style si fleuri, mais une fois sa surprise passée, il devait admettre qu'il appréciait que l'aîné du clan le traite comme un vieil ami.

« Bien » Répondit Wereck en regardant l'animagus avec reconnaissance et admiration.«Nous allons vous faire boire une potion qui vous mettra directement en contact avec les anciens maître de la maison Black. Vous allez perdre connaissance et au réveil vous aurez certainement plus qu'une migraine mais si vous réussissez l'anneau du chef de famille se placera à votre majeur droit et nous pourrons continuer. »

«Entendu » fit Sirius légèrement tendu.

Harry posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son parrain et lui lança un regard confiant qui permit à l'animagus de se détendre légèrement.

« Installez vous confortablement dans le canapé. Je vais chercher la potion. » Déclara Wereck en sortant de son bureau alors que Sirius se levait du fauteuil ou il était assis pour aller s'asseoir sur le sofa qui occupait le fond de la pièce.

Harry et Max le suivirent et s'installèrent l'un sur l'accoudoir ou Sirius reposa sa tête, alors que l'autre prenait place à l'opposé. Le jeune sorcier qui se retrouvait avec la tête de son parrain sur les genoux lui accorda un nouveau sourire confiant qui réchauffa le cœur de l'animagus. Celui ci n'était pas vraiment ravie de devoir affronter ses ancêtres mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. L'idée de cambrioler la banque était une alternative qu'il refusait d'envisager tant qu'il existait une possibilité de faire autrement. Sirius devait beaucoup aux gobelins depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Sans eux il n'aurait jamais pu récupérer les pouvoirs des Changeurs. Il leur devait bien cette réunion de famille aussi déplaisante soit elle pour lui.

Wereck revint avec la potion et la lui tendit. Il s'en saisit d'une main légèrement tremblante. Sirius soupira et avala le contenu du flacon d'une traite en grimaçant car le goût comme pour toutes potions , était particulièrement infect. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelque seconde puis il se sentit étrangement las et compris qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le sommeil qui le prenait. Il entendit comme provenant de très loin et comme étouffé par des murs imposants la voix de l'intendant qui marmonnait une incantation dans une langue gutturale qui devait être sa langue maternelle d'après les souvenirs qu'en avait l'animagus.

_« J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'accompagner, mais l'au de là du voile m'est interdit. Je sais cependant que tu n'a rien à craindre et que tu sauras remplir ta mission haut la main. » _Lui murmura dans son esprit la voix de Ialon et Sirius fut vraiment surpris mais heureux de sentir la confiance que plaçait la chimère en lui.

Il eut le sentiment d'être léger et de flotter. Puis rapidement il eut la sensation d'être aspiré, comme quand on utilisait un portoloin. Aucun de ses sens ne fonctionnait durant cet étrange voyage ou il eut vraiment l'impression d'être retourné dans tous les sens. Quand ce fût fini et bien qu'il se sente encore désorienté par ce transport non conventionnel, il examina la pièce ou il se trouvait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil auparavant.

Devant et tout au tour de lui, il y avait des murs en pierre et aucune porte ou ouverture. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un grimoire sur un support en bois ouvragé qui n'était pas s'en rappeler à Sirius le blason de sa famille. Même si les sculptures dans le bois étaient quelque peu différentes de celui qui ornait la tapisserie familial.

Sur le socle, il y avait bien les deux chiens, deux lévriers rampants et le bouclier, mais pas de chevron. Les deux animaux se faisaient face de chaque côté de l'écu. L'épée était bien présente aussi mais elle se situait au dessus du bouclier, à plat et la pointe dirigé vers la droite. Il n'y avait pas les deux étoiles, mais trois lunes représentant chacune un moment précise du cycle lunaire. Les premier et le dernier quartier et la pleine lune. Il comprit que la présence de la lune faisait référence aux Changeurs. Pas qu'ils subissait l'influence de l'astre nocturne mais parce qu'elle changeait tout comme eux de forme.

Quand à la devise familiale, elle aussi se trouvait être différente. Sirius fronça les yeux en s'approchant du lutrin ou elle était inscrite encadrant le grimoire qui se trouvait ouvert sur le support. L'animagus fixait les mots cherchant à comprendre ce qu'impliquait les différences entre ce qu'il avait toujours connu et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à l'heure actuelle. Il était écrit dans le bois vernis : « Toujours pur et droit. »

Dans ce qu'il avait retenu de l'histoire familiale, « toujours pur » était la devise des Black depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. D'où sortait ce « droit » ? Et est ce que la devise avait bien le sens qu'on lui avait enseigné ou avait elle été détourné au fils des siècles ? Ce qui ne serait pas vraiment étonnant quand on savait les dérives qu'avaient imposées les sorciers aux règles primordiales de la magie. Il soupira, ignorant si toutes ses différences entre la réalité et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, était un bon point en sa faveur ou non.

« T'inquiète pas, grand frère. C'est plutôt un bon signe pour toi. » Déclara une voix provenant de derrière lui et qui même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, lui était impossible d'oublier.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de se retrouver face à Régulus, son petit frère. Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la laissa béer sentant toutes les questions qu'ils avaient toujours voulu poser à son frère se presser dans sa gorge prête à l'étouffer. Régulus devant sa tête se mit à rire d'un son clair et cristallin qui Sirius s'en aperçu tout de suite, lui avait manqué. Son petit frère n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Comme je suis celui qui était le dernier chef de famille nommé et reconnu, c'est à moi qu'incombe la tâche de te tester. Mais rassure toi cela ne sera qu'une formalité et je sais que le temps t'es compté. »

« Une formalité ? Mais j'ai commis tant d'erreurs ! J'ai tant de question à te poser, tant de chose à me faire pardonner où à éclaircir avec toi, Père et mère. Pas que j'aurais changé d'opinion pour Le lord sombre, mais vous n'aviez pas tord sur tout et j'ai vraiment été un ingrat et un adolescent stupide qui s'est laissé embrigadé par un vieux fous et... Je sais ce que tu as fait et pourquoi tu es mort ...»

« Du calme, Sirius » riait encore Régulus en regardant son frère avec indulgence. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir commis des erreurs. Tout comme toi j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux et par faire ce qui était juste. C'est ce que nous a appris ce grimoire qui est la mémoire de l'histoire de notre famille.»

Regulus tapotait du bout des doigts le livre imposant qui se trouvait sur le pupitre ouvert à une page vierge. Sirius s'en approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil et put lire le récit des dernière minutes qu'il venait de vivre et le début de sa conversation avec son frère.

« LesBlack a leur mort passent tous par cette pièce et lisent le grimoire et plus d'un est tombé des nues en lisant les faits qui y sont relaté. Père et Mère entre autre. Si tu savais la colère qui a secoué notre mère quand elle a compris que les coutumes sang pur auxquelles elle avait crut toute sa vie n'étaient que mensonge ! »

« J'imagine et excuse moi mais mes oreilles sont plutôt satisfaite d'avoir échappé à cela. »

A nouveau, Régulus sourit avant de reprendre avec toujours autant de sérieux.

« Moi aussi j'ai commis des erreurs et même si j'ai essayé de réparer les plus importantes de mon vivant, je sais que cela ne peut être suffisant. »

« Le médaillon ? »

« Oui même si je n'ai pas eut le temps de le détruire mais tu t'en ais occupé ? »

« Pas personnellement. C'est Max, un marcheur d'Ombre qui s'en est chargé. Kréatur avait gardé cette chose en attendant de trouver quelqu'un qu'il estimerait digne d'accomplir la tâche que tu n'avais pas pu terminer ! Si seulement j'avais... »

« Le passé est révolu, Sirius. On y peut rien changé et ce n'est pas pour parler de cela que nous sommes là mais pour parler de l'avenir de la famille Black. Tu as déjà démontrer que tu étais digne d'être le patriarche des Black. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de particulier... »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu as d'abord accepté ton héritage de Changeur. Tu es le premier depuis des générations à qui cet héritage est proposé ! J'ignore ce qui a convaincu les gobelins de te le proposer mais quand l'héritage t'a accepté, il a révélé la vrai nature et devise des Black. Toujours pur et droit ! Cela ne veut pas dire défendre le sang sorcier contre tout métissage. Non, cela veut tout simplement dire qu'en tout occasion un black doit se montrer honnête et franc. Je ne t'explique pas le remue ménage que cela à causer quand nos ancêtre se sont aperçu de ce changement.»

« Pas très serpentard cette devise. » fit remarquer Sirius un rien goguenard

« Cela peut se discuter. » Répondit Régulus en haussant des épaules. « Et puis je crois que ton implication avec les Chimères t'a ouvert les yeux sur les manigances de Dumbledore. Ce vieux sénile ne vaut pas mieux que le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qui t'a permit de gagner le respect de Kréatur et de nos ancêtres les plus réticents.»

« A un moment, quand il a commencé à me montrer un peu de considération, je me suis demandé si ce vieil elfe n'avait pas complètement perdu la carte. »

« Kréatur n'a jamais apprécié que les black s'humilient en servant un sorcier qu'il jugeait indigne. Il n'aimait pas non plus notre allégeance envers Tu sais qui mais il n'en disait trop rien pour éviter de se faire punir. A ton retour, il a observé des changements qui ont attiré son attention et quand il a compris que tu étais en contact avec les chimères, il a su que tu redorerais la blason de notre famille. Raison pour laquelle il t'a donné le médaillon et qu'il se mettrait en quatre pour toi. »

« Tu sais que si je suis là c'est pour entrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix ? Cette folle dingue suit le Lord sombre et elle cache à l'intérieur de sa voûte un des horcruxes. »

« Oui, on m'en a touché deux mots. » Reconnut Régulus en hochant la tête avec sérieux.

Sirius se souvint des deux fantômes qu'il avait vu à Poudlard et qui accompagnait Augusta Londubat. Les deux adolescents devait avoir avertit son frère de leur plan.

« Tu n'y voit aucune objection ? »

« Non aucune. Cependant il faut que je t'avertisse de quelque petite chose. La situation de ce côté ci du voile est assez chaotique. Les chimères qui normalement n'ont aucun pouvoir ou autorité sur ce qui se passe ici, ont comme qui dirait semé la zizanie. »

« Je n'en suis pas franchement surpris même si je me demande comment elles ont bien pu faire ? » reprit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

Il commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait les chimères et il n'était pas vraiment étonnée de les voir se mêler de chose qui normalement leur était impossible.

« Disons qu'elles ont mis les pieds dans la fourmilière et l'ont bien remué. Les choses bougent ici et l'équilibre entre les forces est assez instable ! Mes alliée ne savent pas vraiment ce que nos adversaires préparent mais cela ne sent pas bon ! »

« En quoi cela me concerne ? Je ne suis pas mort ?! »S'étonna Sirius en sentant un frisson désagréable lui secouer l'échine. Il avait la réponse à cette question. En lui mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'arrivait pas franchir les dernières résistances présentes dans son esprit pour comprendre en quoi ce message était important pour lui et le touchait de près. Comme s'il n'était pas près à entendre la vérité. Il soupira alors que Régulus se moquait gentiment de lui.

« Évidemment que non, imbécile, mais nous pensons qu'ils trament quelques chose contres les chimères et cela te concerne nettement plus que moi. Transmet le message à qui de droit. »

Sirius comprit alors que ce qu'il refusait de voir était connu de son petit frère et que celui ci l'encourageait à sa manière à ouvrir les yeux. Mais sur quoi ? Chassant ses interrogations auxquels il avait l'intuition que Régulus ne répondrait pas, il recentra la conversation sur une autre avec laquelle il espérait avoir plus de succès.

« Pourquoi les deux fantômes qui vous servent auprès du clan ne peuvent pas le faire ? » questionna l'aîné des Black en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils ont été banni de ton côté du voile, pour trahison. Il n'y a que toi pour transmettre ce message.»

« C'est la guerre de votre côté ? » S'inquiéta Sirius

« D'une certaine manière, mais cela ne ressemble pas aux affrontements que tu connais. Rien dans l'au de là du voile n'est comparable à ce qui se passe dans le monde des vivants. T'inquiète pas pour nous, on gère assez bien la situation. Je t'ai retenu bien assez longtemps, mon frère. Il faut que tu reparte ! Mais avant pose ta main sur le grimoire et déclame la devise de notre famille. »

Sirius obéit posant sa main droite sur les pages du grimoire ouvertes devant lui

« Toujours pur et droit ! » Résonna la voix de l'animagus dans le silence de la salle. A son majeur apparut une chevalière représentant le nouveaux blason de sa famille.

Il sentit que la bague se liait à sa magie et que l'opération se déroulait sans heurt et naturellement. Il sentit à nouveau la même sensation que celle qui l'avait conduit dans cette endroit, recommencer, signal d'un départ imminent. Il tendit la main vers Régulus qui lui sourit en tendant sa main à son tour pour le toucher .

« On se reverra ? Il y a encore tellement de chose que je veux te dire. » Demanda Sirius.

« Certainement. A un moment ou à un autre. Ici ou au de là du voile, j'attendrais ta visité avec impatience Sirius ! »

«A bientôt alors Régulus. »

**A suivre...**

_Bien que cela va certainement vous donnez l'impression que je radote, je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos encouragements! L'histoire suit son cours et avance encore d'un pas, peut être pas celui que vous attendiez, mais important tout de même^^_

_Merci et A bientôt!_


	78. Chapter 78

**Edit Mars 2013:**Merci a Alexorah pour son travail de correction sur ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 78 :** La coupe de Poufsouffle.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux la première sensation qui tira Sirius du sommeil où il avait été plongé par la potion fût le cheminement de la larme unique qui, s'échappant de son œil droit, roulait le long de sa joue. Puis il sentit une main se poser doucement sur sa peau et essuyer la goutte salée, il ouvrit alors les yeux pour tomber dans le regard vert profond de son filleul. Harry était toujours assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé dans le bureau de Wereck et la tête de l'animagus reposait toujours sur ses cuisses.

L'espace d'une seconde, qui donna l'impression à Sirius de durer une éternité, il cru se noyer dans cet océan vert et limpide. Et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, tout ce qu'il avait refusé de voir, de comprendre pris place en cet instant. Écarquillant les yeux, incrédule, il ne réalisa pas que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il tendit une main vers le visage souriant et légèrement inquiet d'Harry, s'arrêtant à mi chemin quand il vit briller la chevalière à son doigt.

Il avait obtenu la bénédiction de ses ancêtres. De son frère ! Il se redressa d'un bond, la voix de Ialon lui parvenant dans sa tête alors qu'Harry le soutenait et l'obligeait à se rasseoir de nouveau.

« _Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un plat. Tu as réussis ! » _

Malgré les mots durs et le ton légèrement ironique, Sirius pouvait aussi entendre le soulagement et la fierté dans la voix de la chimère qui si ce qu'il venait de comprendre était juste, ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Et tout comme la vérité venait de le percuter pour Harry, elle l'atteint en plein cœur en réalisant la dette qu'il avait envers celui qui dans l'ombre toutes ces années l'avait aidé et soutenu.

« Oh par Merlin » Gémit il en se tenant la tête entre les mains, se rendant compte des répercussions que ses découvertes engendraient. Sirius commençait à voir dans quel engrenage, il avait mis les pieds. Harry était l'identité sorcière de la plus jeune des chimères et il le menait sur le champ de bataille. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde avait objecté et tenté de les accompagner.

« Tiens, Sirius. Bois cette potion cela te soulageras de ta migraine. » fit Harry en lui tendant un flacon de potion dont il se saisit avec avidité pour la vider d'un trait se moquant du goût désagréable qui se répandit dans sa gorge, espérant qu'elle neutraliserait aussi l'activité de son cerveau. Et qu'elle l'empêcherait de penser à la taille de la dette qu'il avait envers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une nuisance, Severus Rogue.

Son cerveau était à deux doigt de la surcharge, voir de l'implosion ! Tout se mettait en place dans son esprit. Il comprenait la méfiance et la colère des chimères vis à vis de son attitude quand il avait débarqué au Manoir. Il acceptait tout cela mais ne pouvait comprendre comment malgré tout elles avaient pu lui accorder leur confiance et une certaine forme de pardon. Comment Severus avait-il fait pour passer outre son attitude immature, pour lui pardonner et lui donner un nombre incalculable de seconde chance, qu'il était loin de mériter ! Car il considérait que cette dernière deuxième chance que les chimères lui avait accordé, lui demandant de vivre et de lutter pour soutenir Harry au lieu de chercher à tout prix à mourir pour lui, était une forme de pardon. Et il doutait de le mériter.

« _Pitié, Black ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, alors cesse tes jérémiades ! On a déjà réglé cette question. »_

Sirius aurait bien dit sa façon de voir les choses à la voix mentale de Ialon qu'il savait maintenant être aussi celle de Severus, mais il savait que la chimère avait raison. Il inspira profondément et releva la tête vers les trois personnes qui le fixait avec inquiétude et un rien d'appréhension dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

« Ok ok. » Marmonna-t-il en respirant une nouvelle fois très profondément et en souriant à l'adolescent. « J'ai obtenu la bénédiction de mes ancêtres et j'ai aussi un message pour les chimères. Regulus a dit que quelque chose se tramait de l'autre coté du voile. Il ignore quoi mais cela semblait le préoccuper. »

« Regulus ? » Demanda Harry avec une expression surprise tout à fait crédible qui fit soupirer l'animagus.

« Mon petit frère qui avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts et d'après ce que nous a dit Kreattur quand nous avons détruit le médaillon, qui a changé de camp peu de temps avant de se faire assassiner par Tu sais qui. » Résuma Sirius avec une pointe de fierté. « Mais inutile de faire l'innocent ou de jouer la comédie plus longtemps, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu sais qui il est et que Severus t'en a déjà parlé. »

Sirius dans sa tirade avait juste hésité quelques secondes sur la manière dont il devait nommer le professeur de potion, enfin Ialon. Tout cela lui paraissait affreusement compliqué et il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à celui à qui il devait tant. Car quoi qu'on en dise, les gryffondors n'étaient pas que des têtes brûlées bornées, ils étaient tout aussi capables de loyauté et après qu'on leur ait fait la leçon suffisamment longtemps, d'intégrer la notion de reconnaissance de la valeur des autres, même si ceux ci étaient de vrai serpentard. Il avait certainement fallut plus de temps que la moyenne à Sirius pour apprendre cette leçon mais il n'était pas disposé à la démentir.

Harry hocha la tête avec un léger sourire toujours teinté d'inquiétude. Severus, après la destruction de l'horcruxe dans le médaillon, leur avait parlé de Regulus Black. Il se réjouissait que son parrain ait enfin compris qui il était mais il craignait que celui ci ne le repousse ou ne lui en veuille pour lui avoir caché la vérité. Ce fut pourquoi il fut pris de court quand il se retrouva serré dans une forte étreinte.

« Je serais de ton côté, toujours. » Marmonna Sirius sur un ton ferme et déterminé à l'oreille du garçon qui finit par lui rendre son étreinte et par s'agripper à lui. « Je sais que la route est encore longue pour que tu puisses m'accorder ton respect et ta confiance mais je n'abandonnerais pas avant d'y parvenir et même après... »

« Après ? »

« Après je continuerais pour que tu puisses être fier de moi. Aussi longtemps que l'on me prêtera vie, je la mettrais aux services des idéaux défendu par le clan. Avec l'aide de la magie et de toutes les âmes de bonne volonté, je changerais ce monde pour le rendre meilleur ! »

La bague à sa main droite se mit à scintiller d'un feu nouveau qui se répandit tout le long de son corps jusqu'à l'englober entièrement et Harry finit par être intégré dans le dôme doré qui, à son contact, se teinta d'argent avant de disparaître en une petite pluie de paillettes irisées de mille couleurs.

« Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi et que plus jamais les Black ne faiblissent devant leur serment. » répondit Harry d'une voix emplie de puissance qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Dénal.

La bague cessa alors de briller et Wereck et Max qui s'étaient tenu à l'écart jusque là s'approchèrent à leur tour. Le gobelin fixait les deux sorciers avec respect et admiration.

« Grâce vous soit rendue pour avoir permit à une créature aussi peu digne que moi, d'assister à une allégeance aussi bien formulée. » déclara l'intendant en se courbant devant eux.

« Tu as rendu l'éclat et l'honneur à la devise de ta famille. » fit Max à son tour avec une expression de joie et de respect qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir chez le Marcheur d'Ombre. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ialon résonne à nouveau dans sa tête. Un rien moqueuse et émue mais aussi résonnant d'un éclat de fierté.

_« L'honneur et la devise d'une famille sont un bien précieux pour les marcheurs d'Ombre. Bien plus que leur vie. Je suis ravi de t'accueillir dans le cercle de nos servants et parmi ceux qui me sont liés, Sirius. »_

« Merci pour vos congratulations, mais je n'ai encore rien fait d'extraordinaire. Je ne fais que commencer... » déclara-t-il avec un sourire heureux mais qui laissait présager qu'il pensait déjà aux tours qu'il allait bien pouvoir jouer. Aussi bien à ses alliés, il n'était pas un maraudeur pour rien, qu'à ses ennemis pour qui l'addition serait certainement plus salée.

_« A ce propos quand vous aurez fini avec votre petite chasse, j'ai dans l'idée que tu serais d'accord pour rendre une petite visite à la famille d'Harry. J'aimerais m'amuser un peu. Alyd a eut l'occasion de jouer avec eux et j'aimerais assez apporter mon grain de sel dans leur vie !»_

Le sourire sur le visage de Sirius se fit machiavélique, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour transformer la vie de ces foutu moldus en cauchemar. L'idée d'aller leur rendre une petite visite ne lui déplaisait absolument pas. En voyant Harry froncer les sourcils, il changea pour un sourire plus innocent qui ne trompa personne, mais avant que le brun ne pose son veto sur les plans de vengeance des deux adultes, Wereck leur rappela pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici.

« Maintenant plus rien ne s'oppose à ce que vous fassiez votre demande. Tout est en règle selon les lois primordiales de la magie et vous pouvez demander à consulter tous les coffres des membres de votre famille si vous estimez que l'un deux à des raisons d'y cacher des éléments pouvant nuire à l'honneur (et à) de la famille dont vous êtes le patriarche. »

« Bien, puisque c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus ... » Répondit Sirius en se levant d'un bond avant de reprendre d'une voix formelle et autoritaire mais respectueuse. « Intendant Wereck, j'ai de grands doutes quand à l'intégrité et l'allégeance d'un des membres de la famille Balck et en tant que patriarche gardien de notre honneur et de notre devise, j'aimerais m'en assurer en vérifiant que le coffre de ma parente, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, ne contient rien qui puisse porter préjudice à la famille Black ! »

« C'est une accusation grave, Lord Black. » Répondit le gobelin d'un ton tout aussi formel en inclinant la tête appréciant le sérieux et l'application avec laquelle Sirius faisait sa demande respectant ainsi le protocole. « Et pour vous assurer que la banque ne complote pas contre vous et votre famille, nous vous autorisons à vérifier le contenu des coffres des parents vous causant des soucis. Au cas ou vous trouveriez quelque chose l'incriminant, sachez que nous ignorons ce que renferme la voûte !»

« Il n'est pas dans mon intention de vous tenir rigueur des erreurs d'un membre de ma maisonnée. » Déclara Sirius en souriant au gobelin tout en se demandant comment il pouvait connaître aussi bien ce discours protocolaire rarement usité entre un gobelin et un sorcier mais cela lui semblait tout aussi naturel que de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. La bague à son doigt scintillait encore et il sut que cela venait de là. « Vous n'avez fait que remplir votre devoir en protégeant des richesses que l'on vous a confié avec tout le professionnalisme qui vous caractérise. Je regrette seulement que si quelque chose d'incriminant venait à être trouvé, vous vous en sentiez coupable. »

« Merci pour votre mansuétude et je vais vous conduire personnellement au coffre que vous souhaitez examiner, une fois que vous aurez signé les formalités administratives. Si vous voulez bien vous approcher du bureau et prendre la peine d'apposer votre sceau familial... »

Wereck se leva et commença à arranger des papiers sur son bureau pour y trouver celui qui l'intéressait. Sirius lui fit un hochement de tête, se leva à son tour et s'approcha du bureau pour signer les papier en y apposant la chevalière qui scintillât à son doigt avant d'imprimer sur le parchemin le blason de la famille black.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Les invita ensuite Wereck en quittant son bureau.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants avant de gagner les wagons de transports qui les conduiraient jusqu'à la voûte de Bellatrix. Après quelques looping et sensations fortes sur les rails dont la disposition farfelue pouvait retourner les estomacs les plus solides, ils descendirent du wagon pour gagner le coffre.

Devant la porte scellée, Wereck fut le premier à toucher les protections qui la gardaient et il demanda à Sirius de présenter sa chevalière dans une petite niche qu'il avait fait apparaître après avoir marmonné une incantation en langue gobeline. Sirius sentit une magie inconnue entrer en contact avec sa main et la propre source de pouvoir que renfermait sa bague de famille. Il ne prononça aucun mot, attendant seulement que la porte du coffre s'ouvre, ce qu'elle fit dans un grincement sinistre, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité.

« Vous pouvez accéder au contenu du coffre et procéder à votre vérification, Lord Black. » déclara Wereck en faisant une petite courbette devant Sirius qui retira sa main de l'étrange serrure tout en rendant son salut au gobelin.

« Merci pour votre aide, Intendant Wereck. La noble maison des Black n'oubliera pas le service que vous lui rendez. » Commenta l'animagus tout en faisant un pas pour gagner l'intérieur de la voûte suivit par Max et Harry.

Sirius ne fût pas vraiment surpris par le bric à brac que contenait le coffre de sa cousine. Il y avait pas mal d'or et d'objets précieux d'origine et d'utilité disparates mais tout cela lui importait peu. La seule chose qu'il cherchait était, d'après ce que leur avait dit Lucius, la coupe de Poufsouffle. Malheureusement aucun d'eux ne savait exactement à quoi ressemblait l'artefact et l'endroit était assez bien garnit en coupes et objets pouvant entrer dans la même catégorie.

Il soupira, imaginant le travail et le temps que cela allait leur prendre d'examiner tous les objets de la voûte. De plus il connaissait suffisamment bien sa cousine pour savoir qu'elle avait dû mettre des sortilèges sur la coupe pour la protéger de toute convoitise. Les gobelins avaient beau assurer que leur banque était le lieu le plus sûr du monde magique, une femme aussi paranoïaque et dérangée que Bellatrix ne pouvait pas avoir laissé sans défense le cadeau du Seigneur noir qui devait avoir une grande valeur à ses yeux.

« Évidemment, le plus dur reste à faire. » soupira-t-il en s'avançant dans le coffre en examinant tous les objets qui passaient dans son champ de vision à la recherche d'un indice quelconque qui pourrait leur permettre d'identifier le trésor de la maison du blaireau.

« Ne te plaint pas. Tout se passe pour le mieux et tu vas nous attirer les ennuis à râler dans ta barbe. » Lança Max légèrement moqueur en examinant lui aussi le contenu du coffre.

Il pouvait sentir la magie qui circulait dans les objets entassés dans le coffre et sa faim réagissait à la puissance qui s'en dégageait. Pas que cela lui paraissait plus appétissant que la magie des êtres vivants et de sa proie en particulier, mais la puissance de certains des artefacts suffisait à lui ouvrir l'appétit.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver la coupe dans ce fatras ? » Demanda Harry en faisant un tour sur lui même.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Intervint Wereck qui se tenait sur le seuil de la voûte sans y entrer. « Si Lord Black estime qu'un objet représente une menace pour sa famille, il n'a qu'à en nommer les caractéristiques principales et il le verra apparaître en surbrillance par rapport aux autres. »

« Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est les protections qu'à bien pu mettre cette folle de Bellatrix pour protéger ses objets. » Reprit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, commençant à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire comme mots clés pour identifier un objet dont il ignorait tout.

« Je pourrais désactiver les protections sans le moindre souci » Lança Max en haussant les épaules. « Mais cela attirera forcement son attention, nous risquons de la voir débarquer et je ne crois pas que la banque soit le meilleur endroit pour une bataille rangée ... »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure reconnaissant que les galeries et l'espace libre restreint de la banque ne leur permettrait pas une autonomie de mouvement suffisante en cas d'attaque. Surtout quand on avait en face de soi des fous qui n'auraient plus rien à perdre. Sirius était lui aussi parvenu à cette conclusion, mais tout comme Harry, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

« On va faire simple. » finit par déclarer l'animagus après un temps de silence. « Dans un premier temps on localise la coupe puis Max, tu neutralises les protections si possible uniquement sur elle et on détruit l'horcruxe qui s'y trouve, en espérant avoir suffisamment de temps pour sortir de là avant que ma chère folle de cousine ne s'amène. Es ce que cela vous convient ? »

Max eut une petite moue dubitative mais hocha positivement la tête, rapidement suivit par Harry qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux et qui était d'accord pour faire au plus simple et au plus vite. Sirius ayant reçu l'aval de ses compagnons se mit donc au travail. Il hésita encore quelques secondes pour choisir les termes les plus adaptés et fini par conclure qu'un seulement devait suffire à faire apparaître la coupe maudite. Il inspira profondément et se plaça au centre de la voûte.

« Je cherche un objet pouvant apporter le discrédit sur la maison des black et causer sa perte de par les lois primordiales de la magie qu'en temps que chef de famille, je m'engage à suivre. Il s'agit d'une coupe, maudite, renfermant un horcruxe. » Déclara Sirius en laissant filtrer sa magie.

Sa voix résonna dans l'immense coffre alors que la magie qu'il avait libéré se rependait petit à petit dans tout l'espace libre, effleurant chaque objet comme un voile de brouillard au petit matin. L'énergie flotta un moment se glissant sur les pièces rares qui faisaient la richesse de Bellatrix et puis au bout d'un court instant, elle commença à se condenser sur une des étagère qui se trouvait au fond de la voûte. Le voile de brume se resserra autour de l'objet qui se trouvait en hauteur et hors de portée de bras pour le faire briller d'un éclat blanc.

« Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé ! » s'exclama satisfait l'animagus en fixant avec curiosité et appréhension la coupe dorée qui se trouvait là.

Elle avait à peu près la même taille que le trophée du tournoi des trois sorciers. Avec les deux anses qui l'ornaient de chaque côté elle y ressemblait vraiment à s'y méprendre. Harry se demanda même si le trophée n'était pas qu'une simple copie de ce trésor mythique.

« A moi de jouer, maintenant. » Déclara Max en s'approchant de l'étagère.

Il se lança un sort de lévitation et attendit d'être à la bonne hauteur pour scanner l'objet à la recherche de possibles systèmes de protection magique et ne fut pas déçu de découvrir que la cousine de Sirius n'avait pas lésiné sur les sortilèges et autres charmes pour éviter que quiconque ne s'empare de la coupe. Cependant aussi complexe que soit les sorts que Bellatrix avait posé pour enchanter la coupe, il n'était pas difficile pour lui d'en venir à bout. Cela serait un peu plus long que ce qu'il avait espéré, mais pas impossible surtout s'il restait concentré et agissait avec prudence.

Max commença à marmonner une incantation dans une langue qui leur était inconnue. Plus Max parlait plus les lumières dans le coffre qui s'étaient allumée magiquement à leur entrée, se mirent à vaciller jusqu'au moment ou finalement elles s'éteignirent les plongeant dans les ténèbres. Dans l'ombre, il traça de ses deux index un entrelacs de runes anciennes qui formèrent comme une puissante lame d'ombre encore plus sombre que l'obscurité dans laquelle il les avaient plongé.

Malgré l'absence de lumière qui aurait gêné le commun des mortels ou des sorciers pour voir ce que faisait le marcheur d'Ombre, ni Harry ni Sirius ne furent incapable de voir le moment ou Max lança ses lames de ténèbres runique à l'assaut des protections de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Instinctivement Sirius avait fait appel à ses dons de Changeurs pour gagner une vision nocturne alors que Dénal lui avait juste fait en sorte lors de la confection de son golem que sa vue soit améliorée et lui permettre de voir en toute circonstance.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que les lames runiques ne viennent à bout des résistances des protections et quand Max arrêta sa magie et que la lumière revint, il tenait déjà dans sa main la dague qu'il avait enchanté pour détruire les horcruxes. A peine eut il planté l'arme dedans que comme la première fois, un cri affreux s'éleva dans l'air leur vrillant les tympans et les faisant frissonner autant d'horreur que de dégoût.

Comme pour le médaillon, une ombre sinueuse et fantomatique quitta la coupe comme pour échapper à la douleur que causait la présence du poignard dans l'artefact où Max la maintenait enfoncée jusqu'à la garde, mettant toute sa force pour le garder en place. Le long cri d'agonie horrible dura une éternité leur sembla-t-il, résonnant et se répercutant sur toutes les parois des cavernes qui abritaient les voûtes sorcières. Pas une des personnes présentes dans la banque à cet instant ne put échapper à ce son désagréable et strident qui les figea tous de peur.

L'ombre rampa pour s'échapper mais elle ne trouva aucune échappatoire et finit comme celle du médaillon par disparaître dans un dernier sifflement strident de douleur. Quand le silence revint et que la brume noire se désagrégea, Max retira son poignard de la coupe et redescendit.

« Et un de plus, reste trois. » conclut il en souriant et en venant prendre dans ses bras Harry qui semblait très pâle. « Tu veux continuer ? C'est vraiment éprouvant pour toi. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu... »

« Ça va aller. » soupira Harry dans l'étreinte du marcheur d'Ombre, tout en resserrant son emprise sur le dos de Max. « Le plus dur c'est de savoir que j'avais ce genre de truc en moi et qu'_Il_ le savait et qu'_Il_ n'a rien fait. »

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings de colère. Il se souvenait des révélations qui avait suivit la destruction de l'horcruxe du médaillon. Et il comprenait parfaitement la colère et le sentiment d'injustice que ressentait son filleul. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il savait la véritable nature de la créature magique qu'était Harry. Il éprouvait la même fureur vis à vis de Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur avait su que Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de Harry un horcruxe et pourtant il n'avait rien tenté pour sauver le garçon. Il avait gardé l'information secrète, cherchant à tout prix à faire de l'enfant une arme et une cible placé en première ligne pour lutter contre le puissant mage noir mais n'avait pas agit, jamais ,dans le bien de l'enfant. Et Sirius avait en quelque sorte participé à tout cela. Tout comme beaucoup d'autres personnes qui avaient crut en la parole du vieux sorcier et qui lui avaient fait confiance croyant que le vieux sorcier prenait à cœur les intérêts et la protection de l'enfant.

Sirius s'en voulait et il s'en voudrait certainement toute sa vie pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de la confiance qu'avait placés en lui James et Lily en le choisissant pour parrain de leur enfant. Cependant il avait dépassé cette culpabilité et ne restait qu'une profonde colère pulsant contre le directeur et toutes ses manigances. Il s'avança et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son filleul pour lui montrer qu'il était là maintenant et qu'il le soutiendrait toujours ce dont le remercia Harry en lui souriant doucement et en posant une main par dessus celle de son parrain.

« Vous devriez quitter les lieux, surtout si comme vous le craignez votre cousine ne soit lié d'une quelconque manière aux protections qu'elle avait placé sur la coupe. » Les interrompit Werreck en leur faisant signe de quitter la voûte.

« Oui vous avez raison. » Répondit Sirius en sortant du coffre accompagné des deux autres, Harry se tenant toujours contre le Marcheur d'Ombre qui avait passé un bras par dessus les épaules du jeune homme. « Merci encore Intendant Wereck pour m'avoir permis de régler cette histoire avec la célérité et la discrétion nécessaire. »

« C'est un honneur pour la banque que de servir des sorciers aussi respectueux et confiant en nos capacités. »

« L'honneur est partagé. » Répliqua Sirius alors que tous les quatre remontaient dans le wagon.

Plus un mot ne fût échangé le temps que dura le trajet qui ne fut pas plus long que l'aller. Ils descendaient de leur moyen de transport quand des bruits de voix et de talons, qui claquaient sur le sol de la banque, ne résonnent non loin d'eux. Sirius grimaça. Il reconnaîtrait entre mille cette voix criarde et aiguë qui lui rappelait celle de sa mère. Apparemment Bellatrix se rendait à sa voûte et elle n'était pas d 'humeur joviale. Ce qui ne changeait guerre, se fit sarcastiquement la remarque l'animagus en prenant le temps de réfléchir s'il préférait une Bellatrix furieuse ou au naturel. Il soupira de dépit. Cela avait finalement que peu d'importance. Étant folle, elle restait invivable quelque soit son état d'esprit.

Apparemment la mangemorte vociférait après le gobelin en lui ordonnant de presser le pas car elle devait de tout urgence récupérer un objet dans sa voûte et que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son précieux trésor, elle le changerait en descente de lit. Le gobelin terrorisé avançait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible derrière la sorcière.

« Elle a été rapide sur ce coup là! » Lança Sirius en cherchant un endroit où se cacher ne désirant pas attirer l'attention de sa cousine sur eux. « Elle va nous voir, elle comprendra qu'on a fait quelque chose et cela va tourner au carnage ! »

« Du calme. » L'exhorta Max en les collant tous les trois contre la parois du mur alors que Wereck restait devant eux sentant déjà que la situation était quasi hors de contrôle. « Restez contre le mur dans les ombres, je vais nous camoufler. »

Ils obéirent, retenant leur respiration instinctivement quand la silhouette de Bellatrix apparut au coin d'un tunnel pour se diriger vers un wagon sans les remarquer ou tenir compte de leur présence. Wereck surpris de s'en tirer à si bon compte se retourna pour voir que les sorciers avaient disparus et qu'il se tenait seul, ce qui n'avait pas dû attirer l'attention de la sorcière. Quoi de plus normal qu'un gobelin dans les couloirs de Gringotts ! Vu comment elle traitait celui qui la suivait, elle n'avait aucun respect ou considération pour eux et dans ce cas précis l'intendant n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Max ne leva son camouflage d'Ombre que lorsque le wagon se mit en marche. Sirius la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire narquois et satisfait. Elle allait avoir une surprise. Elle mais aussi le Lord sombre quand il comprendrait que son horcruxe était détruit et qu'il redevenait mortel petit à petit.

**A suivre...**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre^^ Oui je sais qu'il est plus petit mais je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine, avec la suite de la chasse et une surprise de taille. comment cela je vous met l'eau à la bouche? Ce doit être mon côté sadique qui ressort vu que la fin de ce chapitre ne laisse pas grand suspense^^ _

_Sirius a enfin et définitivement ouvert les yeux. Pas trop tôt^^ _

_Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien! A la semaine prochaine!_


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapitre 79 : **Batailles décisives

Bien qu'ils auraient pu se douter de ce qui les attendaient, Sirius, Max et Harry furent une fraction de seconde prit au dépourvu quand les sorts de magie noire se précipitèrent vers eux sans aucune sommation. Pas qu'ils s'étaient attendu à ce que les mangemorts se montrent courtois et un rien civilisé, mais ils n'avaient pas envisager qu'un tel comité d'accueil les attendrait dans le vieux cimetière ou Lucius était convaincu que se trouvait le prochain horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'après leurs recherches et leurs informations, il devait s'agir d'une ancienne bague de famille ayant appartenu au Gaunt dont Voldemort revendiquait en partie l'ascendance.

Harry quand ils avaient émis l'hypothèse que l'objet devait être enterré par sécurité avec le dernier de ses propriétaires, s'était souvenue du nom sur la tombe ou il avait été attaché la nuit du retour de Lord noir. Il devait donc s'agir de ce cimetière particulier. Il ne leur avait pas fallut longtemps pour le localiser et pour décider qu'ils s'y rendraient après en avoir terminé avec celui de la banque. Ils auraient dû certainement se douter en voyant Bellatrix à Gringotts que Voldemort enverrait ses plus fidèles serviteurs pour lui ramener les objets maudits avant que qui que se soit ne découvre leur existence. A ses yeux rien ne devait avoir plus de valeur que ses Horcruxes seuls garantie de son immortalité.

Bref ils auraient dû s'attendre à l'accueil explosif qui leur fût réservé des qu'ils apparurent dans le cimetière. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où se cacher hormis quelques tombes dont les pierres tenaient encore miraculeusement debout mais qui ne le resteraient certainement pas longtemps vu la puissance des sorts qui se mirent à les percuter dans un bruit assourdissant de déflagration alors que des voix motivées par la haine et la peur hurlaient des sortilèges tous plus sombre les uns que les autres.

Heureusement les deux adultes du groupe avaient quelques réflexes de survie. Sirius en tant qu'ancien auror n'avait pas perdu la main, quand à Max bien qu'il regretta l'absence d'ombre qui aurait pu soutenir sa magie et dans lesquelles il aurait pu utiliser toutes ses capacités, il avait l'habitude du danger et savait y réagir instinctivement. Si Harry de son côté n'avait pas les même instincts qu'eux, il avait de bon réflexe en tant qu'attrapeur et une très bonne intuition, donc réalisant que quelque chose clochait, il se laissa glisser et rouler au sol jusqu'à se mettre à couvert derrière une des tombes.

Sirius en avait fait autant tout en sortant sa baguette et en commençant à riposter. Il aurait bien voulu garder un œil sur son filleul mais leurs adversaires ne lui laissaient aucun répit et quand il essayait de sortir de sa cachette pour rejoindre Harry, qui se trouvait à moins de 5 mètres, il se voyait pris pour cible et maintenu sur place.

Max se tenait à gauche de Harry et de là ou il était Sirius ne distinguait que la silhouette du marcheur d'Ombre. Il pouvait cependant l'entendre lancé des sortilèges dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et par moment il voyait un éclat métallique fendre l'air à une vitesse fulgurante. Généralement il s'en suivait un cris de douleur et le bruit plus ou moins confus d'un corps qui s'effondre dans d'atroce souffrance. Les rares fois ou les couteaux de lancé de Max manquèrent leur cible, ils revinrent comme un boomerang dans les mains du Marcheur d'ombre qui attendait alors la prochaine occasion de toucher sa cible.

Sirius ne savait pas combien ils étaient en face, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'en laisser un seul partir vivant. Un seul qui s'échappait et c'était l'horcruxe qui risquait de retourner dans les mains de son maître. Et cette option n'était pas envisageable. Détruire l'artefact une fois qu'il serait en possession de Voldemort ne serait pas irréalisable mais cela compliquerait sérieusement les choses.

L'espace d'un instant, il douta. Peut être était il déjà trop tard. Peut être les mangemorts avaient ils déjà récupérer la bague ? Ceux là s'amusaient juste avec eux, permettant à l'un d'eux de prévenir le Lord.

« S_oit pas défaitiste. Tu vois le trou et la pelle deux rangé sur ta droite »_ Lui demanda la voix mentale de Harry.

Sirius en l'entendant ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Il ne s'était pas encore fait totalement à l'idée que le fils de James était l'une des Chimères. Une des plus puissante créature magique. Une de celles qui devaient décider de l'avenir du monde magique. Mais même s'il avait encore un peu de mal avec tout cela, il était décidé à faire l'impossible pour l'aider et le soutenir comme il l'avait promis, raison pour laquelle après avoir lancé un sort que n'aurait pas renié ses ancêtres ,sur un mangemorts qui se montrait un peu trop entreprenant, il osa un regard dans la direction indiqué et repéra sans difficulté la tombe en question.

« _Ce doit être celle là et comme tu le vois, ils n'ont pas encore atteint le cercueil. Nous devons les forcer à battre en retraite ou à se rendre avant de nous emparer de l'horcruxe. »_

Ou a tous les tuer. Sirius s'en rendait bien compte et il grimaça en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Tout comme leurs adversaires qui préféraient certainement une mort rapide sur le champ de bataille plutôt qu'une agonie de torture s'ils rentraient bredouille auprès de Voldemort. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour les états d'âme. Cette bataille ne devait pas s'éterniser.

Si la victoire leur prenait trop de temps, il n'était pas impossible que des renforts ne transplannent de part et d'autre, transformant cette échauffourée en bataille rangé. Et franchement le lieu ne se configurait absolument pas bien pour ce genre d'affrontement sans que cela finalement ne se termine pas en massacre. S'il voulait avoir une chance d'éviter cela, il fallait agir vite. Comme le faisait Max dont un des couteau venait à nouveau de se planter dans le dos d'un de leurs ennemis qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir.

Même Harry devait avoir analysé la situation et ne voir que cette option. L'adolescent brun avait lui aussi sortit sa baguette et lançait des sorts d'entraves qui faisait frissonner l'animagus. Il aurait préférée ignorer que son filleul connaissait une magie aussi sombre et capable de causer autant de dommage et de douleur. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple sort de ligotage ou de stupéfiction. Non, Harry utilisait un sortilège s'approchant de celui du « brise os » et visait les jambes ou le bras de baguette de ses ennemis, qui s'effondraient dans un cris de douleur quand leurs os s'effritaient sans causer la moindre lésions visible.

Dans un monde parfait, Harry n'aurait pas eut à connaître ses sortilèges. Dans un monde idéal, Harry n'aurait pas eut à se tenir là, ni même à vivre une enfance privé de toute affection. Mais le monde étant ce qu'il était, ce qu'ils en avaient tous fait, un garçon de seize ans se tenait la au milieu d'adulte sur un champ de bataille et avec froideur et maîtrise et réduisait ses adversaires en pièce. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier de vivre dans un monde pareil. Dans un monde qui avait sacrifié génération après générations ses enfants pour acquérir ou conserver un pouvoir illusoire et de plus en plus perverti. Vraiment pas de quoi être fier.

Cependant Sirius éprouvait une grande fierté à côtoyer l'adolescent qui luttait pour ses convictions et pour leur permettre de rendre le monde magique meilleur. Ce garçon qui n'abandonnait jamais et qui savait se montrer plus têtu et borné que ses deux parents réunis. Un adolescent prêt à tracer son chemin et à avancer dans la vie malgré la peur de l'inconnu et bien décider à ne pas marchander avec sa conscience. Oui il y avait de quoi être fier de partager ce combat avec lui. Étrangement et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait crut, cette fierté n'avait rien de ce qu'un père peu ressentir pour son enfant.

Sirius se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ce titre. Il avait dû l'accepter et en faire son deuil et cela n'avait pas été si douloureux. Pas quand il avait pris la juste mesure de celui qui remplissait ce rôle auprès de Harry. Il était difficile de rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme Severus quand on le connaissait. Ce qui expliquait certainement à quel point le jeune homme était têtu , si le garçon avait non seulement hérité ce trait de caractère de ses parents mais aussi du maître de Potion, remarqua ironiquement Sirius tout en esquivant plusieurs sortilèges et en répondant violemment à ses agresseurs. Il parvint à en avoir un avant qu'un sort de découpe ne le frappe à l'épaule l'obligeant à pratiquer un roulé boulé d'urgence pour se mettre à couvert non loin de Harry et de Max.

_« Reste concentré sale cabot ! Pas le moment de divaguer ! »_Marmonna la voix mentale de Ialon dans laquelle perçait un rien d'inquiétude.

Heureusement la blessure n'était pas trop grave même si invalidante. Le sortilège n'avait fait que lui frôler le bras. S'étant rapproché des deux autres, il pouvait voir que Harry et Max n'étaient pas en meilleur état que lui. Le marcheur d'Ombre s'en sortait un peu mieux. Il avait des écorchures un peu partout malgré la protection de sa cape et ne montrait que peu de signe de fatigue.

Harry lui avait une plaie à l'arcade sourcilière droite, souvenir d'un sort d'explosion qui avait fait sauté la pierre tombale derrière laquelle il s'était caché. Pour éviter que le saignement ne l'affaiblisse et ne le gêne le garçon avait saisit une des potions de sa cape et avait apposé un baume sur sa plaie. Il tendit d'ailleurs le reste du flacon à Sirius qui se mit à appliquer la pommade sur sa blessure. Tous les deux étaient essoufflé et avaient de la peine à récupérer.

« A votre avis, il en reste combien ? » Demanda Sirius en redonnant la potion à Harry qui la rangea dans sa cape.

« D'après mon estimation, il n'en reste que deux ou trois de capable de nous attaquer. » Assura Max.

« Cela commence à faire long. Si l'un d'eux arrive à nous échapper... »

« Ceux qui sont à terre sont trop occupé à gémir de douleur pour penser à s'enfuir, surtout sachant ce qui les attend. Je crois qu'il préfère être envoyé à Azkaban que d'affronter la colère de Voldemort. Quand ils ne sont pas tout simplement assommé ou mort. » fit remarqué Harry. « De plus si Bellatrix revient avant qu'en on ait fini, le lord risque de se douter de quelque chose et nous risquons de voir débarquer un nouveau contingent de Mangemort et je doute que nous puissions soutenir un nouvel assaut. »

« Tu as raison. Il faut donc en finir rapidement. » approuva Sirius en soupirant. « Ils se sont retrancher vers la tombe qu'ils ont commencé à creuser. Comment les dénicher sans y laisser la peau ? »

« S'il faisait nuit, j'aurais bien une petite idée, mais là en plein jours, les ombres sont trop petite pour être d'une quelconque utilité. » Déclara Max avec déception.

« Et cela ne va pas s'arranger plus on se rapprochera de midi. Et si on essayait de marchander ? » Tenta Harry

« Marchander ? » Répéta Max dubitatif

« On passe un accord avec eux, du genre on vous laisse partir et vous nous laisser l'horcruxe. Ce sont peut être des mangemorts mai je ne pense pas qu'ils soient stupide. Si on leur offre une porte de sortie honorable, ils accepteront peut être de nous le laisser. »

« On ne va pas ergoter ici sur leur niveau d'intelligence mais quelle offre pourrait on leur faire qui aurait une valeur suffisante à leur yeux pour abandonner? »

« La vie contre l'assurance que s'ils nous laissent détruire l'horcruxe, ils seront bientôt de nouveau libre. » Lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules

« Tu crois qu'il vont accepter ce marché ? Certains sont convaincu que le seigneur noir est le seul espoir pour le monde sorcier. » fit Sirius doutant que cela soit suffisant.

« On peut toujours essayer et voir ce qu'ils décideront. S'ils refusent on les neutralise et à nous l'horcruxe. Pendant que je leur parle vous pouvez essayer de vous rapprocher pour les prendre à revers. » Insista Harry en grimaçant quand un nouveau sort s'écrasa contre la pierre tombale qui leur servait de dernier rempart.

« Cela me va comme plan. » conclue Max.

« Oui, moi aussi, même si plus j'y pense plus je me rend compte que tu fréquentes un peu trop les serpentards pour échafauder un plan pareil. » Répliqua Sirius en soupirant mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry rit doucement acceptant la remarque pour ce qu'elle était. Puis il hurla une demande de cessé le feu qui mit quelques seconde avant d'atteindre leurs adversaire. La trêve accepté, l'adolescent sortit de sa cachette, protéger par un bouclier magique et s'avança jusqu'à porté de voix pour mieux dialoguer avec les mangemorts. Il s'était avancé de manière à permettre à Max de se servir de son ombre pour s'approcher et de contourner le groupe d'ennemi en se servant des ombres qui bien que peu nombreuse lui permettrait au moins de prendre par surprise le flan gauche des hommes alliés au Seigneur sombre. Sirius lui devait de son côté tenter une approche par le flan droit et même s'il ne disposait pas des même capacités que le Marcheur d'ombre, le fait d'être un changeur lui permit en utilisant le don d'animagus de se faufiler au plus près tout en prenant l'apparence d'un chat, nettement plus discrète dans ce cas que celle qu'il prenait habituellement.

« Vous êtes en très mauvaise position, messieurs et il n'y a pas d'issue pour vous à moins de vous rendre. » commença Harry d'une voix ferme et assuré.

« C'est toi qui le dit, Potter mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez en meilleur position ! Nous sommes à égalité et nous avons un avantage certain vu qu'aucun de nous n'est un gamin ! Nous connaissons plus de sort de bataille que toi ! » Répondit une voix d'homme qui frôlait l'hystérie.

« Évidemment si vous le prenez comme cela. » concéda Harry avec un sourire moqueur. « Cependant peut être avez vous assistez à la visite de courtoisie de mon camarade Neville Londubat à votre maître ? Vous devriez être capable alors de comprendre que l'image que vous avez de moi est pour le moins désuète depuis que j'ai été pris sous la tutelle du clan.»

Évidemment les trois mangemorts avaient été dans l'assemblée ce jour là. Ils avaient bien vu que la puissance du gamin Londubat qui avait résister à la magie que le Lord avait déchaîné sur lui, était sans rapport avec celle qu'on lui attribuait dans la rumeurs publique. Et si Potter que l'on disait déjà plus doué et puissant que l'autre adolescent, avait subit le même entraînement, alors peut être...

« Peu importe ! Tu restes un gamin... » s'emporta celui qui avait parlé jusque là.

Caché comme ils l'étaient, Harry ne vit pas que les deux autres partageaient un avis plus contrasté et qu'ils hésitaient vraiment. Si Potter était si puissant, si le Clan chimère était vraiment là pour changer le monde sorcier, peut être était il temps de changer leur fusil d'épaule. Si cette trêve était la seule, l'unique et dernière, chance de pouvoir être du côté des vainqueurs ?

«Boucle là ! » intervint une nouvelle voix. « Que proposes tu Potter ? » Demanda le nouveau venu après quelques bruits de dispute étouffés entre les trois suivants du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

«Vous vous rendez, on vous laisse la vie sauve et vous allez faire un petit séjour en prison en contre partie vous nous laissez détruire l'horcruxe et nous vous certifions que vous n'aurez pas à souffrir de la colère de votre maître vis à vis de votre échec, car nous allons nous occuper de lui sans tarder. »

« Te voilà bien présomptueux, garçon ! Le maître est plus puissant que toi et il te tuera comme la pauvre mouche que tu es... » Cracha le deuxième mangemort sur un ton de défi mais dans sa voix on pouvait sentir aussi une hésitation. Une brèche dans laquelle Harry décida de s'engouffrer.

« Vous avez la mémoire courte. Il a déjà essayer de me tuer et il a échoué ! Croyez vous vraiment qu'il y parviendra cette fois ? Êtes vous prêt à parier votre vie la dessus ? Voulez vous vraiment mourir pour un fou ? »

« Le Lord va sauver notre monde ! » Cracha le premier mangemort !

« Oh non il ne fait que le faire sombrer davantage. Si c'est vraiment l'intérêt du monde magique qui vous pousse à la révolte et au combat, vous auriez comprit l'importance de vous allier au Clan de Chimère ! » fini par dire Harry avec un rire moqueur qui s'avéra agaçant pour les trois derniers mangemorts.

L'un deux sortit de sa retraite baguette brandit vers l'avant un sort sur le bout des lèvres, mais avant que la première syllabe ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, le plus impardonnable des sorts et le plus définitif le toucha par derrière lancé par l'un de ses partenaires. L'homme s'effondra raide mort sans avoir pu identifier lequel de ses deux allié venaient de le trahir.

« Sage décision » fit remarquer la voix de Max qui pointait sa baguette en direction des deux derniers ennemis créant un instant de panique chez les deux derniers mangemorts quand ils le virent sortir des ombres sur leur droite alors que Sirius faisait de même de l'autre côté avec un air légèrement vexé.

« Hey, c'est ma réplique ! » Lança l'animagus avant d'encourager d'un signe de tête les deux derniers mangemorts à déposer leur baguette et à se mettre à genoux les mains derrière la tête.

« Attend ! Au lieu de rester assis à nous regarder creuser, vous aller attraper ses pelles et vous mettre au travail. » Ordonna Harry avec un sourire affable en tendant un des outils à un de leur prisonnier.

« Excellente idée ! » S'exclama l'animagus en riant.

« Je vais aller prévenir les autorité. Il faut bien quelqu'un vienne faire le ménage par ici. Une petite apparition de ma part dans le bureau du chef des aurors devraient suffire à créer un élan ménager chez les représentants de l'ordre. » Annonça Max juste avant de disparaître.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour remplir cette mission et pour revenir leur annoncer que les aurors n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Temps qui avait été amplement suffisant pour les deux mangemorts pour atteindre le cercueil et en sortir la bague. Suivant le rituel que leur avait appris Max, Sirius sortit sa dague et s'occupa rapidement de l'horcruxe. Seuls les deux mangemorts qui ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre durant cette opérations furent plus que perturbé par le cris d'agonie et de haine pure qui se dégagea de la forme noire qui tenta de s'échapper mais finit comme ces consœurs par disparaître dans le néant.

* * *

«_ Écoute moi, s'il te plaît ! Entend ma voix ! Ne te laisse pas manipuler et influencer par le pouvoir de ses créatures. Tu es notre dernier espoir. »_

Ron avait le sentiment de flotter. D'être plus léger et de ne pas sentir le poids de son corps, comme s' il en avait été délester. Il n'avait plus mal. Il se souvenait avoir éprouvé une douleur horrible qui aurait traversé tout son être. Il avait eut l'impression que son corps et son esprit avaient été déchiré en de nombreux petits morceaux. Broyé littéralement. Il avait eut la sensation d'être brûler de la tête au pied dans une fournaise et maintenant plus rien. Le vide total. Aucun de ses sens ne semblait fonctionner et si cela aurait dû l'inquiéter, pour le moment il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécié le calme et la sérénité qui émanait de cet endroit qui ne lui était en rien familier mais qui le rassurait comme quand il se réfugiait enfant dans l'étreinte de sa mère pour être consoler. C'était chaud et apaisant. Il avait l'impression que jamais auparavant il ne s'était sentit aussi bien et aussi entier, mais plus important en paix avec lui même.

Il ignorait ou il se trouvait mais ce lieu, lui donnait le sentiment de l'affranchir de tout ce qu'il était, de toutes les règles qu'on lui avait imposé et de toutes celles qui avait contribué à faire de lui celui qu'il était. C'était un peu comme une renaissance et encore ce terme ne convenait pas. Ron ne se sentait et ne s'était jamais sentit mort. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été lavé dans une des machines moldu qui leur servait à laver leur linge. C'était une expérience nouvelle et il aurait dû trouver cela effrayant. Il doutait que passer dans ce genre de machine soit plaisant vu la manière et la vitesse à laquelle le tambour tournait sur lui même. Mais en aucun cas il ne se sentait en danger ou inquiet de ce qui allait suivre, parce que quelque chose allait forcement arriver, il le sentait. C'était même tout l'inverse, il éprouvait une certaine impatience quand à ce qui allait se produire. Et bien que son esprit semble chamboulé, tout en lui semblait avoir retrouvé sa vrai place et sa juste valeur.

Déroutante sensation car le jeune homme n'avait pas eut l'impression de s'être perdu. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement fier de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans son existence mais il avait toujours agit en son âme et conscience en tentant d'agir pour le mieux et selon les valeurs que lui avaient apprit ses parents. Honnêtement ce n'était pas de sa faute cette dispute ridicule avec Harry puis avec Hermione.

Bon d'accord, Harry n'avait pas complètement tord et en y réfléchissant deux secondes, peut être que Hermione n'avait pas entièrement faux non plus. Il se souvenait s'être fâché avec son meilleur ami et Hermione mais il ne se rappelait pas vraiment du motif de cette bagarre entre eux. Il chercha à se rafraîchir la mémoire, mais ce lieu n'invitait pas vraiment à l'introspection. Comme si une fois rendu dans cet espace si accueillant et chaleureux tout ce qui comptait c'était l'oublie et peut être un forme de pardon.

Mais de quoi aurait il dû se faire pardonner ? Il ne voyait pas et cela l'empêchait d'apprécier complètement la sérénité du lieu ou il se trouvait. Cela et un étrange bruit de fond qui parasitait le silence de son esprit.

Seul ombre au tableau, le léger murmure d'une voix qui perturbait le calme de ce lieu. Elle dérangeait l'ordre des choses. Elle n'aurais pas dû être là. Et même si elle lui était familière, il savait instinctivement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Rien n'aurait dû pouvoir l'atteindre ici, au cœur de son esprit. Mais elle était là suppliante, insistante, dérangeante. Ron aurait voulu qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

« _Ron ! Ne fuit pas ! Tu es le dernier espoir du mon de sorcier ! Écoute ma voix !Ta famille est en danger. Ils ont besoin de toi ! »_

Ron l'entendait mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Il avait reconnut son interlocuteur. Tout élève de Poudlard aurait reconnu sans mal la voix d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Non , se rappela le jeune roux , l'ancien directeur. Il avait été démis de ses fonctions. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'il savait des événements qui avaient pu conduire à cette décision. Il savait que le directeur était malade. Il avait même essayé d'aller le voir pour lui parler et lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec les chimères et Harry.

D'après le directeur sa famille était en danger. Mais cela ne pouvait venir de Harry. Son meilleur ami, même s'ils s'étaient disputé, appréciait et aimait ses frères et ses parents. Les chimères étaient une énigme pour lui. Il savait qu'elles étaient de puissante créature magique et qu'il avait fait les frais de leur courroux, parce qu' il avait des idées bien arrêté sur la place que devait occupé les créatures magiques et les Hybrides par rapport aux sorciers.

Soudainement au milieu de sa pensée ce fut comme s'il fut traversé par la foudre. Il aurait bien hurler de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce fut à peine si son corps s'arqua sous la puissance de l'énergie qui le torturait. La douleur, elle était belle et bien présente et si il avait pu pleurer, il n'aurait pas pu lutter contre les larmes. Mais il en était incapable. Cette souffrance lui permit cependant de comprendre ou était son erreur et il réalisa pourquoi il se sentait si bien.

Et même si il en éprouva un certain soulagement, celui ci fut vite remplacer par de la honte, de la culpabilité et par de la peur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été sali, utilisé souillé de la pire des manières. Brisé et guidé sur un chemin qui au lieu de le faire grandir et le rendre meilleur avait fait de lui un être abjecte et si mesquin qu'il en aurait vomit. Comment avait il pu se laisser manipuler de la sorte ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Il avait tout perdu. Tout !

Il sortit lentement de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait pour voir exactement ou il se trouvait. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester sagement ici à attendre que d'autres règlent la situation à sa place. Et même si tout n'était pas entièrement sa faute, il ne pouvait pas s'en laver les mains sans tenter de trouver un moyen pour se racheter, se faire pardonner. L'espace vide ou il se trouvait n'était pas constituer uniquement de ténèbres. Cela ressemblait plus à un ciel étoilé ou de nombreux point lumineux brillaient d'un éclat rassurant au milieu de sombre ténèbres.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il tendit le bras et la main vers l'une de ses étoiles et réussit après un effort pour s'étirer davantage à toucher l'éclat lumineux qui libéra une douce chaleur et un souvenir de son enfance passa devant ses yeux. Un simple jeu avec ses frères, échange de rire et de joie sous l'œil bienveillant de leur mère. Mais comme si ce simple contact avait fragilisé le souvenir les ténèbres se refermèrent autours de l'éclat lumineux jusqu'à en éteindre la phosphorescence.

Ron aurait voulu crier d'impuissance, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas. Il avait trouvé la force de voir mais pas encore celle de s'opposer à ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour repousser l'obscurité qui le détruisait de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps. Il avait même ignorer jusqu'à cet instant qu'un mal aussi insidieux et destructeur le rongeait.

« _Ron, il est trop tard pour te préoccuper de cela. Si tu veux sauver ta famille... »_

Non ! Non, hurlait de tout son cœur et de tout son esprit le rouquin. Non il ne croirait plus en cette voix qui n'avait fait que lui mentir et le guider sur un chemin de trahison.

L'espace d'un court instant, il eut le sentiment que les ténèbres se rétractait autours de quelque chose , comme si sa petite rébellion mettait en danger quelque chose qu'elles voulaient, devaient protéger. Il se força à regarder plus attentivement ce qui se trouvait au centre de la zone sombre et crut desceller un espace plus dense et plus obscure. Il n'était pas plus grosse que les étoiles qui brillaient ça et là dans ce ciel étrange. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda de quel couleur devait être le ciel quand il n'était pas recouvert de ténèbres. L'image d'un ciel crépusculaire lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit et il aima beaucoup le mélange des couleurs que peignait ce tableau de coucher de soleil alors que les premières étoiles se mettaient à scintiller. Il garda cette image précieusement et se sentit plus fort et toujours aussi serein.

Envolé la peur et la honte. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qui avait été dit ou fait. Il avait peut être définitivement perdu certaine chose, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour abandonner. Il lutterait pour regagner sa liberté !

Il tendit la main vers le cœur de l'obscurité qui lui faisait face. Il savait ce qu'il allait y voir. Il savait que cela allait lui faire mal. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à le ramener dans la réalité, que cela ne suffirait pas à lui faire regagner tout ce qu'il avait perdu, mais ce serait un nouveau point de départ. Un renaissance. Une vrai cette fois et une qu'il mériterait parce qu'enfin, à nouveau, il ferait quelque chose par lui même. Il ignorait qui il devait remercier pour cette libération, pour enfin de nouveau devenir libre de penser par lui même et non plus seulement à partir des préceptes absurdes que lui avait inculquer Dumbledore.

Quand il toucha le centre des ténèbres, un cris de douleur s'échappa enfin de ses lèvres et les convulsions le reprirent mais il ne lâcha pas. Peu importait la douleur et les émotions contradictoires que faisaient naître en lui cette expérience, il en accepterait le prix et donnerait même sa vie.

Et envoyant toute la force et la puissance de sa détermination dans le cœur d'ombre qui lui rongeait le sien et l'esprit, il vit comment tout avait commencé pour lui. Comment il était entré dans ce cercle vicieux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« _Monsieur le directeur, je vous en pire ! Il ne faut pas que Harry retourne là-bas ! Il ne le dira peut être pas lui même mais je sais qu'ils ne le traitent pas bien...Pire qu'ils se servent de lui comme d'un elfe et qu'il ne mange pas à sa faim... » _suppliait un jeune Ron d'environ treize ans debout dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

C'était juste après que Harry ait sauvé Ginny lors de leur deuxième année. Ron qui s'inquiétait pour son ami, son frère, celui qui avait sauvé sa petite sœur, avait pris son courage à deux mains pour demander au directeur de ne pas renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley. Il n'avait parlé de sa démarche à personne. Il avait juste voulu payer la dette qu'il estimait devoir à Harry. Affronter le directeur n'avait pas été aussi difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que celui ci le frappe d'un sort informulé inconnu de l'enfant et le regarde avec une certaine pitié.

Ron ignorait combien de temps, il était resté ainsi à se fixer l'un l'autre droit dans les yeux, le vieux sorcier marmonnant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le gamin qu'il était. Il ne savait pas ce que le vieux sorcier lui avait fait à cet instant. Il se rappelait juste avoir été le premier à baisser les yeux quand le directeur avait enfin relâcher son emprise et il s'était secoué se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Le directeur avait alors posé ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder de nouveau et lui avait sourit en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait, comme si Ron venait juste d'arriver. Comme si ce qu'il avait bien pu dire avant n'avait pas eut d'importance. Ron désorienté à l'époque n'avait rien trouvé à dire et était repartit non sans avoir eut le droit à un bonbon.

Maintenant Ron se rendait compte des conséquences de ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore et rien n'aurait pu le dégoutter davantage de lui même et du vieux fou. Ron n'était pas parfait. C'était un jeune garçon qui entrait à peine dans l'âge ingrat. Il avait ses défauts et ne maîtrisait pas son caractère entier et borné. Ce qui aurait pu être adoucit par les épreuves de la vie et l'amitié, avaient été exacerbé par l'intervention du vieux sorcier. Pire que tout chaque année celui-ci renforçait son emprise sur le garçon en lui enfonçant dans le crâne des croyances idiotes et des histoires qui n'avaient plus rien avoir avec les faits réels dont elles étaient issues. Ron n'avait pas eut conscience d'être manipulé. Le directeur s'était juste débrouillé pour que les défauts naturels du garçon se développent plus aisément que ses qualités.

Ron n'avait rien contre les hybrides. Il avait vraiment voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à Melissandre. Il avait voulu comprendre si cette histoire d'horcruxe était vraiment possible. Il avait voulu aider à sauver le monde magique. Il aurait tout fait pour soutenir et permettre à Harry de lutter contre Voldemort et finalement à cause d'un vieux fou, il avait fait tout l'inverse !

Mais il n'était peut être pas trop tard ! Quelqu'un l'avait délivrer de tous les sorts de contrainte qui empêchait son esprit de travailler correctement. Quelqu'un l'avait lavé et il était redevenu le seul maître de son âme et de son esprit. Bien évidemment cela n'effaçait en rien ses défaut ! Et certainement que cela ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'il n'avait pas été lui même depuis des années, mais cela lui donnait une chance de pouvoir défendre son cas et de réparer. Il ne pouvait en attendre plus ! A lui de montrer qu'il était digne du courage de sa maison et qu'il pouvait se battre pour gagner sa place et leur respect.

Il ne savait pas à qui il devait de pouvoir saisir cette deuxième chance mais il ne manquerait pas de remercier qui de droit à la première occasion. Mais avant tout il devait se débarrasser de lui même des vestiges de ténèbres qui pourrissaient dans son âme. Il devait rejeter le dernier lien qui liait son esprit à celui de Dumbledore. Il devait trancher net et sans remord ce fils qui l'empêchait d'être libre. Vu ce que le vieux sorcier lui avait fait, il n'éprouvait plus aucune pitié ou compassion envers l'ancien directeur. Il savait que la voix qu'il entendait encore et qui le suppliait toujours venait du léger contact que lui et Ginny avaient sentit quand ils avaient tenté d'aller le voir.

Il inspira profondément et repoussa la sphère de ténèbres la comprimant entre les deux paumes de ses mains. Les ténèbres commencèrent à se rétracter et à lutter s'enroulant autours de lui, cherchant à l'étouffer, mais Ron ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. La lutte fut longue et ardu, mais le jeune homme roux démontra une forte volonté, prouvant qu'un défaut pouvait devenir une arme de qualité quand on savait s'en servir.

Ron ne connaissait pas les points positifs de son caractère. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de se pencher dessus, mais il connaissait ses défauts et il savait s'en servir pour parvenir à ses fins. Borné, inflexible, étroit d'esprit, certainement que ces mots pouvaient le qualifier mais il se servit de la force, de la détermination et de la solidité de ses convictions pour repousser loin de lui le cœur de ténèbres qui fini par disparaître, le laissant las et épuisé mais satisfait et toujours serein.

Le ciel autours de lui apparut comme il aurait toujours dû être. Comme au crépuscule d'un soleil couchant d'été. Il se laissa bercer par cette vision enchanteresse avant que le souvenir de sa sœur ne le tire de sa torpeur. Il était trop tôt pour se reposer sur ses lauriers. Ginny etait en danger. Non, pire Ginny était un danger. Un réel danger pour Harry ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille ! Il fallait...Mais épuisé, il retomba dans une inconscience bienfaitrice oubliant tout.

**A suivre...**

_Il me semble, mais je peux me tromper, que certains parmi vous vont me maudire, mais tant pis cela fait parti des risques du métier, rappelez vous seulement qu'un auteur en mauvais état à toutes les peines du monde a écrire et rester concentré^^ Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien!_

_A bientôt! _


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapitre 80 :** L'héritage de Ialon**  
**

Alors que les chasseurs d'horcruxes se mettaient en route, Dénal ouvrait doucement les yeux. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres quand il réalisa ou il se trouvait. La veille après le dîner, il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de temps pour examiner son nid. Fatigué comme il était et vu l'heure tardive à laquelle les ambassadeurs sous l'insistance de Ialon les avaient enfin laissé regagner les lieux qui leur étaient réservé, Dénal avait été satisfait de trouver des coussins aussi confortable que ceux du Manoir Prince, dans lesquels il s'était laissé aller sous les soupirs des deux autres chimères.

Maintenant et sachant que personne ne viendrait les déranger dans le nid sans absolue nécessite, il s'étira en observant l'architecture et la décoration de la pièce. Il n'aurait jamais crut possible que Poudlard abrite un tel endroit. Il doutait même de savoir ou se positionnait le nid par rapport aux autres lieux de l'école qu'il connaissait. Il doutait être au niveau des cachots, vu la vue magnifique qui s'offraient à lui sur la foret interdite, par les hautes fenêtres vitrées qui occupaient quasiment tout le mur situé sur sa gauche.

Sur celui de droite, ce qui ne l'étonna pas une seconde, se trouvait une immense bibliothèque mural qui s'étendait sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, rejoignant ainsi les fenêtres. Chaque étagères étaient lourdement pourvu en ouvrages anciens. Ne restait que le mur en face de lui, ou se trouvait la porte donnant accès au nid et qui était fermée pour le moment. Sur sa droite, il y avait également un présentoir en bois finement sculpté, représentant les quatre animaux désignant les maisons de l'école et ou reposait la pensine que lui avait confié Augusta.

Dénal se redressa des coussins moelleux et s'apprêtait à se lever quand une voix sortant d'un amoncellement de coussin sur sa droite attira son attention.

« Où comptes tu aller ? » Demanda sévèrement Ialon en le faisant retomber dans un éclat de rire au milieu des cousins.

« Manger ! » S'écria Dénal entre deux éclats de rire.

« Tu sais que si tu sorts d'ici les autres vont s'empresser de se jeter sur toi pour tenter de faire bonne impression. »

« Oui, je m'en rends compte mais on ne peut pas rester cacher ici. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on est ici et je suis partisan de la théorie qui assure que voir les gens manger donne de bonnes indications sur leur caractère. »

« Fumeuse cette théorie ! » se moqua Ialon en serrant le garçon contre lui et en le chatouillant ce qui déclencha de nouveaux éclats de rire

« Pas à mon avis. Si tu prends le temps d'y réfléchir, tu verras que tout sommet politique ou discussions importante, comportent des repas officiels, aussi bien chez les moldu que chez les sorciers. » Réussi à affirmer le plus jeune entre deux rires.

« Rappelle moi de te tenir à l'écart de Funestar. » fit remarquer ironiquement Ialon en libérant la plus jeune des chimères qui cependant ne s'écarta pas de suite de l'étreinte rassurante de son aîné. « Je trouve qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Dénal savait que la mission de Sirius, Max et Harry inquiétait et contrariait l'Awa et qu'en conséquence celui ci allait certainement se montrer plus protecteur à son encontre et peut être un rien irritable. La chimère aux mèches d'argent ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Lui aussi espérait que tout se passerait bien pour les trois chasseurs. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le seul point d'inquiétude de ses aînés.

Dénal savait que pour changer ce qui pouvait l'être dans les visions que lui avait montré Luna, il devait leur en parler. Dénal se souvenait parfaitement du désespoir et de l'angoisse qu'il avait vu dans le regard de l'Awa du clan . Il ne voulait pas que cette vision se réalisent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait autant affaiblis après la mort de son golem. D'après ce qu'il en savait, il n'aurait pas du être aussi mal après la disparition de ce qui n'était qu'une sorte de poupée qu'il manipulait à distance tout en lui conférant les traits de caractère que l'on pouvait attendre de Harry.

Si le golem disparaissait ou était détruit, l'énergie et les intentions qu'il envoyait à Harry, stopperaient d'elles même. Cela serait certainement douloureux. Un peu comme une amputation. Il sentirait la perte mais cela ne l'affecterait pas physiquement. Peut être plus moralement vu que la connexion était plus psychique que physique.

Alors pourquoi dans les visions de Luna était il si faible ? Il devait en discuter avec ses aînés pour qu'il l'aide à y voir plus clair, des fois qu'eux aient une explication mais aussi pour les rassurer et leur dire qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Quoi qu'il arriverait, il ne se laisserait pas aller au désespoir surtout s'il savait qu'ils l'attendaient.

« Ou est Alyd ? » Demanda-t-il préférant entrer dans le vif du sujet le plus rapidement possible avant de se mettre à trop cogiter et hésiter.

« Il est déjà parti dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Je crois qu'il voulait garder quelques personnes sous surveillance. » Répondit Ialon en se redressant en constatant la mine sérieuse qui marquait les traits de Dénal. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pas pour le moment, mais j'aurais voulu que l'on puisse parler tous les trois de ce que Luna m'a montré dans la forêt. » soupira Dénal. « On verra cela plus tard... »

« _Pas besoin de repousser cette discussion. Si tu te sens prêt, je peux parfaitement suivre la conversation tout en veillant au grain sur nos invités. Ils ne seront pas nombreux à venir prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Seuls les plus jeunes se le permettront. Les autres attendront pour se montrer d'être parfaitement opérationnels.»_ Répondit sur un ton apaisant et encourageant Alyd par le lien mental qu'ils maintenaient toujours tous les trois ouverts. «_Nous savons que ce que tu as vu t'a bouleversé. Nous attendrons le temps que tu jugera nécessaire pour que tu te confie à nous mais si tu te sens prêt, je ne te laisserais pas repousser ce que tu as à nous dire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard ! »_

« Hé ! Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse pour fuir cette conversation ! » S'écria Dénal en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bien évidemment. » répondit Ialon en levant les yeux au plafond qui se trouvait être la réplique de celui de la grande salle et qui en ce matin d'été s'illuminait d'un bleu profond et sans nuage. « Tu te contente de considérer qu'il y a plus urgent à faire et que tu passes en second, ce qui est faux. »

« Je sais, enfin...Je commence à le comprendre. » soupira Dénal en baissant les yeux toute colère envolée. « C'est la leçon la plus importante que m'a montré Luna. Dumbledore à tout fait pour que s'imprime en moi, autant dans ma façon de penser que dans ma chair, l'esprit de sacrifice. Même si en étant devenu une chimère, j'ai su m'affranchir de certaines de ses manœuvres, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est la seule manière de fonctionner dont je peux me servir comme modèle. De cela aussi j'ai pris conscience très récemment »

« C'est déjà une bonne chose si elle a réussi à te faire comprendre cela. » Acquiesça

Ialon en reprenant Dénal contre lui pour lui assurer son soutien.

« _Je suis d'accord. Même si je suis étonné que tu ais pensé encore à te sacrifier. »_

« En fait, ce n'est pas ce que je croyais faire. Disons que ce que je voulais sacrifier, je ne pensais pas le perdre vraiment. Enfin je crois... »

« Là, il va falloir que tu nous donnes plus de détail. » Lui marmonna l'aîné des chimères dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Et bien disons que depuis quelque temps déjà, j'ai eut des visions pas très plaisante concernant l'avenir de Harry et j'ai en quelque sorte validé ces choix. Tant et si bien que maintenant, il est impossible de faire marche arrière. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution et celle qui aurait le moins de conséquences sur le jugement que nous devons rendre, tout en sauvant un maximum de monde. Celle qui permettrait d'ouvrir les yeux à un certain nombre de sorcier ...»

_« Quitte à y laisser une part de toi même ? » _ S'exclama Alyd sur un ton contrarié. « Q_u'est ce qui a bien pu te convaincre que c'était une bonne solution ? »_

« Mais logiquement si le golem est détruit, la part de nous qui l'investit revient sans encombre dans son occupant originel, non ? » questionna Dénal

« En théorie, oui, mais avec toi... » argua Ialon en resserrant son étreinte. « Le golem n'est qu'une extension de nous même, un outils, une protection pour garder notre identité secrète et pouvoir continuer à agir comme nous le faisions avant. »

_« Sauf que Dénal ne voulait pas redevenir Harry. »_ Marmonna Alyd plus pour lui même que pour les deux autres.

Dénal sursauta en entendant cette phrase. Un peu comme s'il venait de découvrir la dernière pièce manquante d'un puzzle, qu'il l'avait cherché partout pour finalement la retrouver sous son nez, comme si il n'avait pas voulu la voir. Comme s'il avait occulté ce problème pour ne pas avoir à se pencher dessus. Comme si tant qu'il ne le voyait pas, il n'avait pas à s'en soucier et que tout allait pour le mieux. Ce qui il s'en rendait parfaitement compte, n'était absolument pas le cas !

La jeune chimère pouvait sentit la présence rassurante de ses frères dans son esprit se faire plus puissante et rassurante. Il y avait aussi une pointe d'inquiétude et de culpabilité pour ne pas s'être rendu compte du problème plus tôt, mais ils se tenaient là, prêt à l'aider, à le soutenir, à le guider pour comprendre ce qui le poussait à ne pas accepter celui qu'il avait été.

« N_ous avons tous fermé les yeux sur ce problème et je le regrette petit frère mais cela expliquerait pourquoi tu serais affaiblis si ton golem était détruit. La part de toi qu'il est, ne peut revenir que là ou il a de la place. Et ne pas l'accepter, ne t'aidera en rien. » _Expliqua doucement Alyd.

« Accepter Harry, je croyais l'avoir fait. » Répondit lentement Dénal.

« J'avais la même impression » admit Ialon en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous les deux faisaient référence à la discussion que le brun avait eut avec Draco au Manoir Prince. Cela n'avait pas été un moment facile et agréable mais ils avaient espéré tous le deux que cela avait permit à Dénal de dépasser les événements de son enfance pour se reconstruire. Alyd devait avoir suivit leur raisonnement car il reprit la parole gardant toujours ce ton doux mais résigné.

« _Cette conversation à été utile et elle l'a permit de faire la paix avec celui que tu étais, mais ce n'était qu'une étape de la guérison . Je crois que tu as gardé une distance pour te préserver certainement .»_

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Denal.

« _De ce que tu as vécu. » _Insista Alyd. « _Tu as accepté la présence de Harry, mais tu n'a jamais admit que ce qui lui était arrivé, c'est à toi que cela l'était. C'est ce que je veux dire par distance. »_

Dénal savait, non il sentait plus instinctivement, que son frère avait raison, mais une part de lui lutait encore pour ne pas se pencher sur la question. Il voulait faire l'effort nécessaire pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir tout son corps frémir de crainte à l'idée d'écouter son aîné. Les tremblements cessèrent quand à nouveau l'étreinte de Ialon se resserra autours de lui.

L'Awa du clan commençait à comprendre et même si leur expérience n'était pas vraiment comparable, cela lui rappelait ce que lui même avait vécu. Il soupira caressant dans un geste apaisant le dos du tout petit qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus contre lui. Il savait maintenant à qu'elle distance Alyd faisait référence et pour avoir traversé la même épreuve, il savait que Dénal était prêt à s'y confronter si de lui même il avait abordé la question. Cela remontait à plusieurs année pour lui et pourtant il se souvenait encore de chaque instant.

« Il va falloir que tu le dises et que tu en sois convaincu Dénal. » Reprit Ialon en continuant à rassurer par des gestes lents et enveloppant le garçon qui terrorisé refusait de voir ce que les deux autres attendait de lui.

« Non ! Non, non » répéta en litanie angoissée le tout petit.

Les deux autres voyaient pourtant bien qu'il tentait de lutter contre sa peur, qu'il tentait de faire cet effort pour eux parce qu'ils le soutenaient et que depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage, ils avaient toujours été là et qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Dénal se rendait compte aussi qu'il devait en passer par cette épreuve s'il voulait que la part de lui attaché au golem retrouve sa place quand celui ci sera détruit.

Dans le cas contraire, il se retrouverait grandement affaiblis et les visions que Luna lui avait montré risquait de se réaliser. Il s'accrocha aux vêtements de Ialon s'agrippant à sa présence pour s'extirper de sa douleur. Il ne voulait pas que la vision qu'il avait eut de Ialon et Max se réalise. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de tant de tristesse chez son aîné. Dans la vision, il avait bien vu la résignation de l'Awa et il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber et l'abandonner après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé.

« Nous sommes là. Nous ne te quitterons pas. Tu sais que c'est la vérité. C'est peut être difficile à entendre mais Draco et bien d'autre connaissent ton identité et pas un ne s'est détourné. Pas un qui ne t'ai abandonné. Tous le savent, mais il faut que tu le dises et il faut que tu l'acceptes » l'encouragea Ialon tout en décidant qu'il était temps de partager avec ses jeunes frères comment lui même avait reçu son héritage.

Il redoutait un peu ce moment, mais si cela permettrait au tout petit de faire le pas supplémentaire qui le guiderait vers la guérison, il n'avait pas à hésiter.

« Tu te souviens combien j'ai été en colère quand vous avez rencontré le fantôme de mon père ? » Demanda-t-il.

Dénal acquiesça contre sa poitrine et il pouvait sentir qu'Alyd écoutait lui aussi très attentivement en prenant soin de leur envoyer des ondes de magie rassurantes et apaisantes. Poudlard semblait répondre à leur besoin de calme et de sérénité. L'air dans la pièce se réchauffa et un doux chant mélodieux se mit à remplir l'espace. Seule la voix de l'Awa troublait le chant.

« Et tu sais que j'ai commis pas mal d'erreur dans ma vie ? » continua L'Awa tristement. « Des choses dont il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Des actes qu'un homme bien ne se permettrait tout début pour faire face, j'ai moi aussi mit mes erreurs passée dérièrre cette fameuse distance. Séparant les actes de Severus de ceux d'Ialon.»

Dénal répondit comme à la première question se contentant d'un geste, sans relâcher son emprise sur l'homme qui lui faisait face de peur qu'il s'éloigne.

« Des geste pour lequel tu aurais le droit de m'en vouloir et pas seulement toi. Je pourrais continuer à me cacher derrière l'identité de Severus et lui laisser la responsabilité de mes actes, mais il n'en est pas moins vrai que c'était moi. J'ai été très tenté de le faire, de laisser à Severus le poids de mes fautes, mais grâce au soutien de Max et Pomfresh, j'ai pu faire la paix avec moi même...»

Dénal cessa de se cacher et releva la tête pour objecter mais Ialon affichant un sourire triste lui posa lentement un doigt devant les lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester. Si l'enfant l'interrompait maintenant, il n'aurait pas le courage de leur révéler son histoire. Le garçon soupira et se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

« Mon enfance n'a rien eut de très agréable, même si pendant quelques temps tout se passa sans trop de problème mais j'étais trop petit et les souvenirs de cette époque son flou dans ma mémoire. Mes parents s'étaient marié contre l'avis des parents de ma mère. Pour eux mon père, un artiste peintre moldu sans aucune renommée ou fortune ne méritait pas leur fille unique. Jeunes et insouciants, mes parents pensaient avec optimisme pouvoir venir à bout de toutes les épreuves. Quand je suis né, la situation n'était pas dramatique financièrement mais mon père avait dû abandonner son rêve et trouver un emploi plus stable dans une usine pour assurer notre quotidien. Je crois que c'est à partir de là que tout a dérapé. »

Ialon marqua une pause. Ce récit finalement était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et les souvenirs qui remontaient dans sa mémoire, n'avaient pas perdu leur éclat douloureux et angoissant.

« Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails sordides, mais mon père s'est de plus en plus aigrit. Il a commencé à boire et à se disputer avec ma mère. Celle-ci faisait de son mieux pour gérer le quotidien avec le salaire de mon père mais cela se faisait de plus en plus chiche. Mon père refusait qu'elle utilise la magie qui aurait pu les faire remarquer dans le monde moldu et il n'acceptait pas non plus qu'elle puisse travailler. Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'une femme puisse travailler. L'homme devait être capable de subvenir au besoin de sa famille. Et puis il y eut la fois de trop. »

Nouvelle pose pendant laquelle, il s'allongea de nouveau dans les coussins gardant Dénal contre lui, fermement maintenu par un de ses bras alors que l'autre se repliait devant ses yeux.

« Je devais avoir dix ans. Je venais de rencontrer Lily et nous avions découvert tous les deux que nous étions des sorciers. Si ma mère en fut enchantée, mon père ne fit dans un premier temps que plonger davantage dans la boisson. Et puis il y eut la fois de trop, celle qui dépassa les limites que ma mère arrivait à supporter. Juste avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard. J'ai oublié l'incident qui causa le début de l'altercation mais mon père finit par lever la main sur nous. Fortement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ma mère ne le quitte pour retourner chez ses parents qui l'accueillirent à bras ouvert. »

A nouveau, il marqua une pause, soupirant profondément et resserrant son emprise sur l'enfant qui écoutait son récit avec beaucoup d'intérêt, s'il en croyait le hoquet de stupeur et de terreur qu'avait eut le garçon quand il avait avoué que Tobias les avait battu lui et sa mère.

« Pour moi ce fut une autre paire de manche. Mon grand père avait des idées pro sang pur et mon éducation laissait à désirer selon lui. Il me conseilla vivement de m'appliquer au cours de l'année scolaire ainsi il verrait si j'étais digne de porter son nom. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour remplir cet objectif et gagner en influence et en puissance magique pendant les cinq premières années que je passais à l'école. Tout en essayant de préserver mon amitié avec Lily ce qui n'était pas évident entre mes amis de serpentard et les maraudeurs. Mais avec le soutien de ma mère qui veillait sur moi et qui m'aimait, j'ai pu avoir une vie assez tranquille. L'été juste avant que je ne passe en cinquième année, l'un de mes camarades trouva avisé de révéler à mon grand père que j'entretenais une amitié équivoque avec une griffondor née de moldu. Mon grand père décida d'y mettre un terme définitif et pour me dresser, comme il l'a si bien dit lui même à l'époque, il m' inculqua les règles d'éducation sang pur dont ma mère jusque là avait réussi à me protéger. Heureusement pour moi, ma puissance magique était bien assez grande pour satisfaire son égo et me dispenser de l'éducation au Doloris. Mon caractère cependant devait être corrigé. Je ne montrais pas selon lui assez de considération et de respect à ceux qui m'était supérieur de part la naissance. Et puis juste avant de repartir pour Poudlard, il m'annonça que je devais cesser toute relation avec Lily, sinon il ferait comprendre à cette mijaurée ce qu'il en coûtait à vouloir s'élever au dessus de sa position. »

Ialon retira son bras de devant ses yeux quand il sentit Dénal bouger contre lui pour se rapprocher de son visage. Il plongea alors dans l'océan vert du regard de la jeune chimère et se rendit compte quand la petite main fraîche de celui ci toucha la peau de sa joue qu'il pleurait silencieusement.

« Briser mon amitié avec ta mère à été ma première mort. Celle de L'esprit. Perdu et confus, je me suis rapproché des autres élèves de ma maison et j'ai été remarqué par Le lord qui à l'époque commençait à faire parler de lui et à rassembler des partisans. »

Ialon marqua une pause se mordant les lèvres. Il n'avait pas beaucoup donnée de détails. Il n'avait pas expliqué la manière dont il avait rompu les liens d'amitié qui le liait à Lily. Il aurait voulu mais il avait déjà si mal rien que d'y repenser et il craignait de faire souffrir le tout petit plus que nécessaire. A nouveau une caresse sur sa joue l'obligea à regarder le garçon qui inclinant la tête sur la coté curieux de son silence et de la peur qu'il voyait sur le visage de son aîné, lui accorda un sourire confiant et rassurant gardant sa main sur la joue humide.

«J''aurais aimé pourvoir... Enfin avoir la force et le courage de vous raconter comment j'ai fini par décourager l'amitié sincère que me vouait ta mère mais c'est vraiment un souvenir trop difficile. Même maintenant. »

« Alors continue. Je sais la douleur lié aux morts de l'héritage et je me rend compte que cela à dû être un moment atroce de ton existence. Je n'en demande pas plus. » Lui assura Dénal.

« Merci. » répondit l'Awa en posant une main sur celle du tout petit avant de reprendre son récit. « Je travaillais d'arrache-pied pour contenter les attentes de mon grand-père qui même s'il ne le faisait pas publiquement, soutenait le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Ma mère elle avait bien comprit que quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, elle n'aimait pas vraiment celui que je devenais. Elle a un soir d'été de ma sixième année, tenté de s'en expliquer avec son père et c'est là que le second acte à commencé. Normalement j'aurais dû me trouver dans ma chambre, mais j'avais eut faim et j'étais descendu discrètement me chercher un fruit dans la cuisine. Ce fut ainsi que j'écoutais leur altercation à mon sujet et à propos de quelque chose que venait de découvrir ma mère et qui l'avait plongé dans un colère noir. Apparemment depuis quelques années, mon père nous écrivait et mon grand père détournait les lettres. Ma mère était de constitution fragile et la vie de privation qu'elle avait mené chez les moldu n'avait rien fait pour arranger sa santé. Elle était souvent malade et se fatiguait rapidement. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère dans un tel état de rage et je crois que mon grand père non plus vu l'expression de son visage, mais il ne céda pourtant sur aucun des points que ma mère défendait. Elle lui demanda à voir les lettres, il refusa. Elle lui demanda de me laisser avoir les amis que je voulais et il assura que pour mon avenir il valait mieux que je ne fréquente pas des inférieurs. Elle lui exprima ses doutes concernant les amis qu'il m'avait choisit et les doctrines du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'eut de cesse de la traiter de fille ingrate. A partir de là, la santé de ma mère se dégrada de jour en jour.»

Ialon marqua une nouvelle pause pour chasser les images un peu trop vive de ce souvenir. Il soupira resserrant son étreinte autours de Dénal qu'il avait conscience dans un coin de son esprit, de serrer de plus en plus fort au point de certainement rendre la situation inconfortable pour le tout petit mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le relâcher. Et comme Dénal ne montrait aucun signe de nervosité ou d'inconfort, il ne luttait pas contre cet instinct de protection.

« Ils ne m'ont pas vu, cette nuit là. Moi tout ce que j'en ai retenu dans un premier temps c'est que mon père venait encore semer la zizanie dans ma vie. Et puis la santé de ma mére à continuer de se dégrader, jusqu'au moi de février de l'année suivante. Mon grand père a envoyé un elfe pour me ramener à la maison en pleine période de cour, ce qui était déjà une importante dérogation à ses habitudes. Dés mon arrivée, il m'a avertit que ma mère était à l'agonie et qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Que je devais lui faire mes adieux avant d'être renvoyé à l'école car on avait pas besoin que je reste pour gâcher le peu de temps qu'il restait à ma mère. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vieux que ce jour là. Il semblait avoir pris plus de dix ans et son regard hanté me fit craindre le pire plus que ses paroles. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre de ma mère, elle était allongé plus pâle que les draps de son lit. Plus maigre que dans mon souvenir et son regard... Seul son regard était encore vif et démontrait un peu de vie, dans ce corps qui l'avait trahis et qui l'abandonnait à présent. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout dire. » l'interrompit pour la première fois Dénal en resserrant sa propre étreinte sur son aîné ce qui fit tristement sourire Ialon. « Je sais combien il est difficile de confesser de telles épreuves et... »

« C'est nécessaire pour deux chose que je commence à comprendre maintenant, Dénal. » Assura Ialon et avant que le garçon ne le coupe à nouveau il continua. « C'est nécessaire, non seulement pour toi, pour que tu comprennes que tu dois accepté ce qui t'ai arrivé et ne plus mettre de distance entre toi et Harry. Mais c'est important pour moi, car si j'ai pris conscience de mes actes et que j'ai accepté le poids de mes erreurs, je sais que je ne me suis pas pardonné et que je ne pourrais peut être jamais le faire. En tout cas pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de vous pour y parvenir. »

« Il n'y a rien que tu n'ai fait que nous n'ayons pas déjà pardonné. » Répondit Dénal sans hésitation alors qu'une onde rassurante et réconfortante provenant d'Alyd les entourait chaleureusement pour les assurer qu'il pensait de même.

« Je sais mais pour ma propre guérison, j'ai besoin de le dire. Tout comme pour la tienne, tu dois arriver à nous dire que l'enfance de Harry c'est aussi la tienne. Cela peut paraître bien peu à dire mais c'est une étape nécessaire pour que si ton golem en vient à être détruit, la part de toi qui l'occupe puisse revenir sans encombre et sans t'affaiblir. »

« Je comprend, mais c'est trop dur. Cela fait trop mal. » Marmonna honteux Dénal en cachant son visage dans le torse de Ialon qui soupira, comprenant ce sentiment ambiguë.

« Je sais, mais nous sommes là, tous et nous t'y aiderons. » L'encouragea l'Awa avant de reprendre son propre récit. « Ma mère m' a annoncé sans détour et sans peur qu'elle allait mourir, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à le faire sans me parler sérieusement. Ce fut là qu'elle me parla des lettres de mon père et qu'elle me montra la dernière qu'elle avait réussi à intercepter avant mon grand père. Dedans, il écrivait qu'il abandonnait, qu'il avait fait plus que l'impossible pour nous rejoindre et se faire pardonner mais qu'il laissait tomber pour passer à autre chose comme nous avions dû le faire puisque nous restions sourd à ses lettres. Ma mère paraissait si anéantis par le contenu de cette missive, comme si cet homme qui nous avait traité en moins que rien, méritait qu'elle s'intéresse encore à lui. Pour moi à l'époque, il était tout autant responsable de mes malheurs et de ceux de ma mère que mon grand père. Il pouvait bien aller se faire pendre, que cela ne m'aurait pas déranger. La voir si triste et affligé parce qu'il lui broyait une nouvelle fois le cœur, me mettait en colère. Même si je tentais de ne pas le lui montrer. En retournant à Poudlard quelques temps plus tard, je me plongeais désespérément dans les études, sachant que la prochaine fois que je rentrerais au Manoir, ma mère n'y serait pas. Mes grands parents refusant que je reste pour la veiller et l'accompagner, comme si je n'avais pas ma place auprès d'elle. Ce fut à cette période que je commençais à me faire repérer du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mes talents en potions et mon aversion pour les moldus, mais aussi pour mon caractère taciturne et ma puissance magique. »

Ialon marqua une nouvelle pause, prenant le temps de respirer profondément plusieurs fois avant de continuer sur un ton las ou perçait une immense tristesse.

« Quand elle est morte, j'ai ressenti la deuxième mort, qui fut pour moi celle du cœur. J'avais l'impression que tout était vain et que le monde était vraiment pourris et que rien ne valait la peine. Heureusement dans un certain sens, le malaise que je fis ce jour là, me valut un séjour chez Pomfresh. Elle remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose de particulier avec moi. Elle ignorait quoi mais elle voulait m'aider et me protéger. C'est là aussi que je fis la connaissance de Max et c'est grâce à eux que je ne perdis pas complètement pied. Pendant deux années, il ne se passa pas grand chose de nouveaux dans ma vie. Enfin si on pouvait appeler cela vivre. Je me laissais plutôt porter par un vent destructeur au service de ce fou qu'était Voldemort. Mes grand parents moururent à leur tour. Ils ne s'étaient pas remis du décès de ma mère et je finit par hériter de leur richesse mais pas de leur nom. Jusqu'au bout mon grand-père préféra mettre un terme à la lignée des Prince plutôt que de me laisser prendre son nom pour abandonner celui de mon père que grâce à lui entre autre, j'avais appris à détester. Et puis il y eut la dernière mort. »

Ialon se redressa et s'étira lentement accordant à Dénal qui se trouvait toujours contre lui un sourire las.

« Voldemort trouvait que je ne m'investissais pas assez lors des attaques. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Je préférais protéger mes arrières et ceux de mes compagnons plus qu'étriper des moldus sans défense ou des nés de moldu. Mais cela ne lui convenait pas. Il refusait qu'un lâche puisse se cacher dans ses rangs, c'est pourquoi il mit au point spécialement pour moi un stratagème qui lui assurerait ma loyauté. Il a enlevé mon père et m'a conseillé de le torturer. Si je n'obéissais pas, nous subirions tous les deux la torture que j'aurais dû lui infliger. »

Dénal à cette révélation hoqueta de terreur et la présence d'Alyd se figea dans leur esprit visiblement stupéfie par les propos de leur aîné.

« Malheureusement pour son plan, même si je n'ai pas hérité du nom de ma mère, j'ai tout de même récupérer les lettres que Tobias avaient envoyé pendant près de dix ans à notre intention et que nous n'avions jamais eut. Mon grand père, les avait caché dans sa voûte. J'ignore pourquoi, il ne les avait pas brûler ou détruites et peu m'importait sur le moment. Je les avais toutes lu et j'avais compris comment la folie et l'obstination d'un homme avait gâché plus d'une vie. Contrairement à ce que ma mére et moi avions cru, Tobias avait commencé à écrire à peine un mois après notre départ. Il reconnaissait ses torts et nous demandait de lui pardonner. Il avait même supplier dans certaines lettres d'accepter au moins de le rencontrer pour que je puisse connaître mon père autrement quand ivrogne. Je n'avais cependant pas trouvé le courage de le contacter, me souvenant que dans sa dernière lettre, il voulait tourner la page. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer après avoir donné l'impression de l'avoir fuit toutes ses années. Et ce jour là, il se tenait devant moi, hagard ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui voulait et pourquoi on l'avait arraché à sa vie pour le mener dans cette salle rempli de fous sanguinaires et de son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix ans. »

Ialon marqua une nouvelle pause libérant un rire hystérique entre larme et sanglot. Sa voix se bloquant par moment dans sa gorge quant il reprit enfin son récit les mains sur son visage.

« Il se tenait là debout, légèrement blessé à la tempe lors de son enlèvement. Ses vêtement quelques peu abîmés, plus petit et usé par la vie que dans mon souvenirs. Mais dans ses yeux, les mêmes que les miens, je pouvais voir les émotions se mélanger et lutter pour prendre le dessus. La peur se mêlant à la colère. La fierté que je lui inspirais à la crainte que je ne cède aux désirs de ce fou. La résignation avec la rage de se battre jusqu'au bout. Même contre moi, mais aussi pour moi pour nous sortir de là. Il ne réalisait pas que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, mais moi j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Cependant je ne puis me résoudre à plier et à le torturer. Ce qui nous valu à tous les deux une des séances de torture les plus longues et des plus douloureuses auquel j'ai pu participer. »

Ialon marqua un nouvel arrêt dans son histoire tous en enlevant ses mains de son visage sous la douce incitation de Dénal qui tout comme Alyd continuait à lui envoyer des ondes de réconfort et de tendresse. Il était inutile de leur raconter de vive voix ce qui était arrivé par la suite. Ses souvenirs étaient si vivace dans sa mémoire qu'ils défilaient accessible à ses frères sans qu'il puisse censurer sa douleur et l'horreur de leur situation. Cependant Ialon voulait aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche et dire à haute voix, avec ses propres mots l'agonie qu'avait été cette torture qui avait provoqué la dernière mort, celle du corps et qui avait révélé son héritage.

« A la fin, j'avais si mal que respirer était devenu une torture supplémentaire s'ajoutant aux sorts que lançait Voldemort. Il avait renvoyé la plus part de ses sous-fifres quand il compris que ni moi, ni mon père ne céderions. Il restait seul pour nous regarder agonir à ses pieds avec un plaisir pervers qui me fit comprendre que si je sortais vivant de cette épreuve, je ferais tout pour mettre fin à ses rêves de grandeur. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui poussait mon père à résister. Je n'ai pas pu discuter avec lui de tout ce qui nous avait séparer. Je n'ai jamais pu lui parler de ma mère, qu'elle avait continuer de l'aimer malgré tout. Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de lui dire toute la colère que j'avais à son encontre pour n'avoir pas été à la hauteur, pour ne pas avoir été le père que j'aurais tant voulu avoir. Nous n'avons pas eut le temps ni l'opportunité d'apprendre à nous connaître. Mon père à finit par crier grâce. Par supplier qu'on l'achève. »

Dénal mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir le cris d'horreur qui montait du plus profond de sa gorge. Il savait ce que cela faisait de souffrir au point de souhaiter que tout s'arrête. Il se souvenait des nuits d'agonie dans son placard ou après le passage de son oncle, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pour que sa chair tiraillée de plaie et son esprit révulsé par l'horreur et la douleur, cessent de l'atteindre. Il s'en souvenait. Il sentait encore dans son corps les marques et les souillures laissées par ses expériences traumatisantes. Et ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage de Chimère, commença à prendre forme dans son esprit. Mais il retint encore sa voix pour laisser celle de Ialon finir son récit.

« Le Seigneur noir, à croire qu'il s'était lassé de ce petit jeu au bout de quatre heure, y a vu une bonne manière de briser ma volonté et de tester mon propre désir de survie et mon goût du sacrifice. Il m'a tendu une dague, m'ordonnant de l'achever rapidement et ainsi j'aurais la vie sauve. Si je refusais, il nous tuerait tous les deux. Voldemort a utilisé sa voix la plus séductrice pour me convaincre que je ne voulais pas mourir pour un moldu responsable de mon malheur. Pour un homme qui n'avait rien fait pour moi. Qui n'avait fait que nous faire souffrir ma mère et moi, me murmurant à l'oreille combien ma vie avait été pathétique auprès de mes grand parents et qu'il en était le seul fautif ! Une part de moi était parfaitement d'accord avec lui et même si j'en avais honte, je n'étais pas assez lucide pour réaliser l'erreur que cela pouvait être et que je me laissais manipuler. J'ai attrapé la dague et j'ai commencé à avancer vers lui »

Ialon ferma les yeux ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Larmes que jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait réussit à verser sur ce moment de sa vie. Impossible de faire preuve de temps de sensiblerie devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis il avait bien trop honte et bien trop de colère vis à vis de son père qui le poussait à commettre cet acte terrible, pour pleurer sur leur sort à tout deux.

« Mais à deux pas de lui, j'ai hésité. Je ne pouvais pas et mon père l'a lu dans mon regard, alors avant que Voldemort ne s'en aperçoive à son tour et ne nous tue tous les deux, il a fait comme s'il cherchait à s'emparer de la dague et nous avons lutter quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'empale dessus. Il est mort dans mes bras. Son sang maculant mes mains. Sous le rire dément du Lord. Moi, je me suis écroulé vaincu par la douleur et par la porté de l'acte que je venais de faire. Comme promis le lord m'a laissé en vie mais il m'a envoyé croupir dans un cachot. Sans le soutien de Max, qui parvenait à se faufiler dans les ombres et grâce aux soins de Pomfresh qu'il m'apporta, je pus survivre et mon héritage pris possession de moi. Quand Voldemort me laissa sortir, bien qu'il fut surpris de me voir vivant, il me mit au travail. Je retournais au Manoir et m'installait dans le Nid. Max, Pomfresh et moi nous décidâmes qu'il fallait que je contact Dumbledore . Ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui mais ne pouvait pas ouvertement me mettre en garde contre lui. Nous étions tous lucide à l'époque qu'il représentait notre seul espoir de défaire Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'attaque à vos familles ce soir d'Halloween. Vous connaissez la suite. »

Dénal hocha la tête. Oui Alyd et lui savaient ce qu'il était advenu par la suite. Pas un sorcier qui ignora ce qu'il advint en cette soirée du trente et un octobre et la manière dont un petit enfant mis fin au règne de terreur du plus puissant mage noir.

« Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre et maîtriser mon pouvoir et mes obligations en tant que chimère. Je ne suis pas certain que j'y serais parvenu sans l'aide de Poppy et Max. Il m'a fallut comprendre le sacrifice de mon père et l'accepter. Intégrer que mon père m'aimait à sa manière, maladroitement, mais qu'il aimait son fils, Severus et que j'étais ce fils. Ce fut long, mais je crois que je peux enfin l'accepter sans me sentir en colère contre lui et que je peux enfin reconnaître que à ma manière je l'aimais. Je suis Séverus Rogue, fils de Tobias Rogue et Eileen Prince.»

« Tout comme ma mère s'est sacrifié pour moi . Tout comme je dois reconnaître et accepté que l'enfant battu et abusé de Privet Drive c'est moi, Harry. Que Harry c'est une part de moi dont je ne peut me défaire parce que s'en elle je ne voudrais pas mieux que Voldemort ! »

A peine eut il prononcer ses mots qu'il sentit un lien briller et chauffer sur la toile de son esprit. Il reconnut sans peine le fils jusque là ténu qui le liait à son golem. Il sentit le lien se renforcer et il perçu le moment ou la part de lui qu'il avait rejeté trouva à nouveau sa place dans son esprit et pour la véritable première fois il vit le monde par les yeux de son golem sans pourtant perdre le fils de ce qui se passait dans son nid à Poudlard .

C'était ahurissant, grisant et inattendu d'autant plus que Harry plongeait son regard dans celui de Sirius au moment ou celui-ci ouvrait les yeux à Gringotts après avoir bu la potion. Il vit la révélation dans l'esprit de son parrain. Il vit le choc, rapidement remplacé par l'engagement, inconditionnel, de son parrain à ses côtés ainsi que le respect que ressentait Sirius vis à vis des autres chimères dont l'identité apparaissait aussi clairement dans son esprit.

Alors malgré la tristesse dû au récit de Ialon, il sourit partageant avec son aîné les émotions qui leur parvenait de Sirius ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre l'awa qui se mit doucement à sourire à son tour rassuré par la tournure que prenait les événements.

**A suivre...**

_Merci encore et toujours a vous tous pour votre soutien Pour ceux qui se pose la question, a vue de nez et selon mon inspiration capricieuse, qui a des idées de découpage de plus en plus loufoque, j'estime le nombre de chapitre restant entre 10 et 20. ^^_

_je dois aussi vous avertir qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à jour le semaine prochaine car je ne serais pas chez moi, mais en vacances^^ Désolée pour le désagrément, mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre la deuxième semaine d'avril!_

_Merci encore et a bientôt!_


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapitre 81 :** Derniers Atouts

A l'intérieur du Manoir qui servait de quartier générale aux suivants de Lord Voldemort, il régnait un silence quasi surnaturel. Comme si chaque habitant des lieux se retenait de respirer pour ne pas attirer l'attention du maître de maison. Enfin tous ceux qui en était encore capable, parce qu'après les événements de la matinée, il restait très peu de mangemort capable de le faire par eux même sans le soutien de soin approprié pour les maintenir en vie. Et les gens compétents commençaient à manquer dans les rangs des suivants du Seigneur sombre.

Pour un peu le lord commencerait à regretter les trahisons de Rogue et de Malfoy. Il reconnaissait que ces deux là, malgré leur loyauté défaillante, étaient dans leur domaine respectif des gens de génie. Le maître de potion n'avait pas son pareil pour lui fournir les meilleurs des potions et ce quelque soient leur utilité, mais il était aussi assez fin observateur et même si Voldemort n'avait jamais vraiment pu s'assurer que l'homme lui était fidèle, il avait été assez fort pour ne rien faire qui éveillerait ses soupçons avant de déserter pour rejoindre les chimères.

Quand à Malfoy, personne ne l'égalait dans le domaine de la politique et de la manipulation. Le blond avait un autre point fort qui avait bien servit le lord tout au long de leur collaboration, c'était le goût de Lucius pour la recherche. Peu importait le sujet, Lucius adorait se plonger dans les vieux ouvrage et avaient une facilité à retenir leur contenu qui l'avait toujours surprise et dont il avait fait un atout. Raison pour laquelle il avait refréner son envie meurtrière au maximum envers l'aristocrate. Il était toujours possible que Lucius possède une information qui aurait pu s'avérer utile. Grâce à lui, il avait appris beaucoup sur les chimères. Certainement plus que ne l'auraient souhaité les créatures et même si le blond avait le courage de leur avouer ce qu'il lui avait appris concernant leur point faible, cela ne changerais rien au fait qu'il le connaissait. Et vu la situation actuelle, il était peut être temps de s'en servir et d'aller leur clouer le bec définitivement.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs du Manoir. La salle de réunion était quasiment vide. Ne restait présent que le lord assis sur son trône le regard vague, comme perdu dans ses pensées, ainsi que Naguini, son serpent qui ne le quittait jamais et qui était l'un de ses précieux horcruxes. Le serpent rampait à ses pieds en fixant la silhouette sanglante couchée au pied de son maître et dont le seul léger mouvement de la poitrine confirmait que la femme à qui elle appartenait était encore en vie. L'odeur du sang et de peur qui émanait de la sorcière excitait les sens de l'animal qui voyait en elle une proie offerte et appétissante. Cependant l'animal n'aurait jamais tenté de la dévorer tant que son maître ne lui en donnerait pas l'autorisation.

Voldemort réalisait quelque part au fond de sa folie, que réduire l'effectif de ses troupes à l'aube d'une bataille n'était pas le plus sûr moyen pour s'assurer la victoire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Devant l'incompétence et les excuses minables de ses sous fifres, il ne pouvait contenir sa rage et se devait de les punir à la hauteur de leur crime.

Voilà que même Bellatrix trahissait sa confiance et osait revenir la bouche en cœur avec la coupe de Poufsouffle, comme il lui avait demandé. Mais cette folle inutile n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de horcruxe dans l'objet qu'elle lui avait tendu avec un sourire d'adoration et de confiance qui avait vite cédé place à une grimace d'agonie profonde quand il avait relâché une partie de son courroux sur elle et qu'il avait pu admirer son corps décharné et cependant encore voluptueux se tordre et se cabrer comme un cheval sauvage sous les assauts de son attaque. Le spectacle qu'elle lui avait offert lui aurait presque fait oublié qu'un des horcruxes qu'il avait pris tant de soin à créer venait d'être détruit.

Presque seulement. Il lui faudrait bien plus qu'un corps soumis et agonisant accompagné de quelques cris suraiguë dû à une douleur insupportable pour lui faire perdre de vu que quelqu'un savait et s'attaquait à son assurance vie. Quelqu'un avait découvert l'existence des objets qu'il avaient maudit en y attachant un morceau de son âme et qui lui assurait le maintien de son lien avec la vie. Non , la torture de Bellatrix n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il éprouvait vis à vis du danger et de la peur dans lequel il était plonger depuis qu'il avait la confirmation qu'on s'en prenait à ses Horcruxes.

Dans un sanglot déchirant et d'une voix rauque, elle lui avait raconté sa visite à Gringotts et rien dans son récit n'avait pu le mettre sur la piste des responsables de la disparition de son horcruxe. Il y avait bien les alarmes qui étaient entré en action quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'entre dans la banque, mais elle n'avait vu ni croiser personne en se rendant à sa voûte et de toute façon les gobelins n'auraient jamais laissé un autre qu'elle avoir accès à son coffre. Voldemort savait qu'avec l'apparition du clan chimère, le banquiers avaient revu leur protocole de manière drastique afin de respecter les vieilles règles et rien dans celles-ci n'autorisait un tiers à visiter une voûte qui n'était pas la sienne. A moins que... Le lord avait sur le bout de la langue une loi qui contre disait la précédente mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Si Lucius avait été là, il aurait pu aller s'amuser à le torturer pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais Malfoy l'avait trahis et il devait se contenter de sa mémoire défaillante et des explications de plus en plus confuses de Bellatrix.

Elle assurait n'avoir croisé sur sa route que des gobelins et d'après ce qu'il avait vu en s'introduisant dans son esprit, elle n'avait pas mentit. Il l'avait vu malmené le gobelin qui l'avait accompagné et ramener la coupe sans jamais remarquer que l'objet n'était plus exactement le même que celui qu'il lui avait confié quelques années auparavant. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à la forme gémissante devant lui. S'était il tromper en lui confiant un de ses précieux trésor ? Pas un de ses mangemorts ne semblaient être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Car comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le groupe qu'il avait envoyé au cimetière pour récupérer la bague qu'il avait lui même enterrée dans la tombe de son ancêtre, tardait à revenir. Ces abrutis avaient intérêt à revenir avec l'anneau et rapidement ! Mais plus le temps passait et plus le lord doutait que ses mangemorts ne reviennent avec son horcruxe.

Si tout s'était bien passé, ils auraient déjà dû être de retour. La part de lui qui restait sensé ne doutait pas que les mangemorts du cimetière préféreraient la mort sur le champ de bataille plutôt que de revenir la tête basse devant lui pour avouer leur échec et leur incompétence. Mais la partie de lui qui était au commande et qui ne s'exprimait que dans l'excès de la folie, refusait qu'il exista une force capable de s'opposer à lui. Il osait croire que pas même les chimères ne pouvaient contrarier ses plans.

Personne n'aurait dû être capable de s'opposer à lui. Dumbledore était sur la touche, réduit à l'état de vieux gâteux, pour ne pas dire de grabataire agonisant. Potter n'était qu'un gamin sans appuie vu la chasse que lui avait fait le ministère. Quand à l'Ordre du Phoenix sans son leader ce n'était qu'un ramassis de sorciers trouillards qui se réfugiait derrière un gamin à peine en âge de se raser. Bref il avait eut un véritable boulevard devant lui pour enfin parvenir à ses fins.

Enfin tout cela c'était sans compter sur les chimères. Dans un premiers temps, elles avaient dit vouloir rester à l'écart de ses projets mais elles n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher leurs servants de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et il était même convaincu maintenant qu'elles avaient trouvé un moyen de les rendre plus fort au point de permettre à ceux qui s'opposaient ouvertement à lui de devenir assez fort pour détruire ses horcruxes. C'était inadmissible !

« _Il a l'air passablement contrarié. »_ Murmura une voix qui sans lui être inconnue ne lui était pas familière. Le ton était plus amusé et détaché que n'aurait dû l'être une voix de mangemort.

Le lord se releva d'un bond de son trône, aux aguets cherchant l'origine de la voix alors que Naguini tout comme lui se mettait sur la défensive.

« _Lestrange à l'air vraiment mal en point » _fit une autre voix plus masculine mais qui lui était totalement étrangère.

« _Tu ne vas tout de même pas plaindre cette folle ! »_ Reprit la première voix sur un ton agacé. « _Je te croyais guéris de ta compassion maladive de Poufsouffle ! »_

Le lord plissa des yeux pour chercher l'origine des voix. Il ne voyait personne dans la pièce avec lui mais il savait que cela ne voulait pas dire que quelqu'un ne se trouvait pas là. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour distinguer les formes brumeuses de deux esprits qui se tenaient de chaque côté de Bellatrix, visiblement penchés sur elle et examinant avec attention l'agonie de sa mangemorte.

_« Je me soigne, Millicent, mais avoue qu'il pourrait au moins l'achevé, histoire de nous épargner ce spectacle dégradant. »_

Cette voix appartenait à un jeune homme dont le visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Quand il se tourna vers lui, le lord reconnu le garçon qui avait accompagné Potter dans le cimetière et qui était mort ce jour là . Sa compagne aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître était la fille Bulstrode qu'il avait lui même tué quelques jours auparavant. Il se souvenait de sa voix, car jamais avant elle personne ne s'était opposé à lui aussi franchement. Aussi désespérément avait il pensé sur le moment. Elle l'avait provoqué et poussé dans ses derniers retranchements pour le forcer à la tuer rapidement. Il avait lu dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, en tout cas pas autant que de souffrir. Et il n'avait pas pu résister à la lueur de défi qui avait brûlé dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance le sort fatal se privant ainsi lui même du plaisir de la briser et de la faire plier. Mais il n'avait pas supporter qu'elle le défi ainsi sous les regards de ses suivants.

«_Effectivement vu sous cet angle. » _répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. « _Mais c'est tout de même Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme la plus folle qui ait jamais foulé cette terre. Souffrir ce qu'elle à infligé à d'autre ne lui fera pas de mal »_

_« Si c'est à ce point, il faudrait peut être attendre que le calme revienne de l'autre côté du voile, avant de la laisser traverser. » _suggéra Cédric avec une moue dubitative à laquelle sa camarade répondit par un hochement de tête. « N_os mentors ont suffisamment de problème pour en rajouter. »_

« Que faites vous là ? » Lança le Lord d'un ton rageur en les pointant de sa baguette. « Éloignez vous d'elle ! »

Pas que le lord tenait particulièrement à garder une incompétente comme Bellatrix dans son entourage, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser ces deux là agir à leur guise et faire comme s'il n'était pas là, sous son propre toit et pire sous son propre nez.

« _Nous_ ? » Minauda Millicent. « _ Nous sommes ici en tant que messager._ _Et nous menacer ne sert à rien, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié nous sommes déjà mort. Et vous ne nous faite pas peur. »_

Voldemort n'aimait pas l'insolence, encore moins quand elle venait d'être qu'il considérait comme inférieur et inutile pour sa cause. Hors de question que des âmes errantes ne fassent la loi sous son toit. Il pointa sa baguette sur eux et lança un sort qui les traversa, faisant éclater la jeune serpentarde de rire.

« _C'est dingue d'être aussi obstiné devant une évidence que tout sorcier de cinq ans connaît et accepte. Les fantômes ne peuvent être atteint par les sorts, aussi puissant soient ils. »_ Lança narquoisement la jeune fille avec un air de maîtresse d'école ce qui fit enrager davantage le lord.

« _Nous devons vous informer que les hommes que vous aviez envoyé au cimetière ont soit été tué soit été fait prisonnier par les aurors. La bague de Gaunt a été déterrée et l'horcruxe qui s'y trouvait à été détruit , tout comme celui qui se trouvait dans cette coupe. » _Dévoila Cédric en souriant à son amie.

« Vous croyez peut être avoir déjà gagner ? Vous croyez peut être m'avoir mis sur la touche comme le vieux fou ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je ne m'arrêterais qu'une fois dans la tombe et vous ne m'y avez pas encore jeté ! » hurla Voldemort blanc de rage.

Sa magie se mit à tourbillonner dans la pièce faisant se lever un vent puissant qui souleva les rares meubles, surtout des chaises, qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, ainsi que le corps brisé de Bellatrix qui fut ballotté comme une poupée de chiffon. Mais sur les deux esprits cela n'eut aucun effet hormis faire sourire le jeune homme alors que Millicent riait de plus belle.

« _Nous savons qu'il existe encore deux horcruxes. Le problème du diadème de Serdaigle sera rapidement réglé, vu qu'il se trouve à Poudlard et que l'accès à l'école vous reste interdit contrairement à nos alliés qui s'y promènent librement. Quand au dernier, à Naguini, il est évident que détruire votre animal sera une tâche plus difficile mais pas impossible. » _Reprit Cédric d'une voix ferme et précise qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la détermination qu'ils mettraient tous à détruire tout ce qui rattachait le lord à la vie.

Voldemort marqua un temps d'arrêt, essayant d'analyser le plus sereinement possible la situation, ce qui lui demanda un effort concéquent vu l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout ce que lui révélait les fantômes étaient préoccupant, peut être même inquiétant et démontrait que sa position n'était pas aussi stable qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Mais il avait encore des atouts, bien caché et qu'il avait escompter gardé dans sa manche avant d'en avoir une nécessite absolu.

« Je vois que vous avez toute les raisons d'être fier de vous ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Mais moi aussi je connais le point faible de vos maîtres et avec votre arrogance vous venez de me confirmer leur position. »

« _Savoir ou sont les chimère et comment les blesser ne vous sera d'aucune utilité si vous ne pouvez pas les approcher. » _Ironisa Millicent en penchant délicatement la tête sur un côté une moue interrogative apparaissant sur son visage.

« Vous regretterez certainement sous peu de me sous estimer. » Répondit la mage noir en serrant sa baguette fermement et luttant contre l'envie de lancer un sort à la jeune fille, risquant de se ridiculiser à nouveau.

« _Oh mais il n'est pas question de sous estimer qui que ce soit. » _Intervint de nouveau le jeune homme avec pour la première fois un ton ironique et amusé qui fit grincer les dents du mage noir. « _C'est juste que les fous mégalomanes dans votre genre ont tendance à se vanter et à dévoiler leur plan quand on les caresse dans le sens du poils. »_

Là les deux fantômes dépassaient les limites du supportable pour le lord et bien que se soit inutile, il laissa sa colère éclater lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges en direction des deux esprits. Les murs et les chaises toujours volantes, se mirent à exploser autour d'eux. Bellatrix inconsciente et toujours ballottée fut percuter par plus d'un débris et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Pas un cris. Pas un gémissement. Le bruit dans la pièce était assourdissant et pour les autres fidèle du mage noir qui avait pu se trouver dans la demeure, cette explosion de pouvoir était le signe qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se présenter devant le lord sans une bonne raison.

« _Millicent, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour Bellatrix Lestrange. De plus, il ne nous dira rien de plus, malheureusement. »_

_« Je crois aussi, du moins pour le moment, peut être reviendrons nous plus tard. Dommage pour Lestrange, j'espère qu'elle ne causera pas trop d'ennui de l'autre côté. Même si je pense que nos alliés là bas sont assez fort pour la mettre au pas. Partons, nous avons rempli notre mission et nous en savons plus que nous n'en espérions. » _ décida la jeune fille en lançant un dernier regard narquois à l'homme.

Ils disparurent sans lui laisser le temps de s'y opposer. Comme ils étaient venu, et comme si il ne leur inspirait aucune crainte, ils quittèrent le manoir. Il fallut quelques minutes encore avant que le lord ne retrouve un minimum de contrôle sur sa magie et sa colère. Quand il y parvint enfin, il était à bout de souffle et la pièce était complètement saccagé et méconnaissable. Tout comme le corps sans vie de Bellatrix.

Mais de tout cela, le Lord n'en avait rien à faire. Ses ennemis étaient puissant. Et même si cela le contrariait un peu, celai pimentait le défi qu'ils venait de lui lancer et qu'il allait relever. La partie allait être serré et il serait certainement obligé d'utiliser les cartes maîtresses qu'il avait gardé secrètes. Ses ennemis pensaient que Naguini était le dernier horcruxe à sa disposition en dehors du diadème et c'était une erreur qu'il paieraient très chèrement .

Lui même n'avait pris conscience de la présence de cet horcruxe que très récemment. Il avait voulu récupérer sa puissance et mener sa guerre, pour ne pas avoir à utiliser cet option. Espérant la garder comme un dernier recours, mais maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cet horcruxe était particulier et n'était pas vraiment ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il avait crée précédemment. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un écho d'un ancien horcruxe. Une empreinte qui s'était incrusté dans un porteur improbable. Découvrir à quoi il s'était attaché lui avait permit de comprendre qu'il possédait là une arme redoutable et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jubiler devant ses découvertes.

Plus sa propre puissance revenait, plus il sentait qu'il gagnait en influence sur lui. Ne sachant pas dans un premier temps comment utiliser au mieux cet atout, il s'était contenter de renforcer sa présence au sein de cet esprit. Désormais il savait que cette chose était une arme, apporté sur un plateau d'agent, dont il ne devait pas hésiter à se servir. Voldemort regrettait presque de ne pas se trouver là quand son agent frapperait. Il aurait tant aimé voir la tête de ses ennemis quant ils connaîtraient l'identité du traître.

De plus, ils ignoraient que Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à avoir jouer avec la magie de contrainte. Il avait appris ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit et la manière dont tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient fini à Sainte Mangouste. Il avait parfaitement identifié ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction. Et même si le fait que le directeur, sensé défendre le bien et la justice, ait utilisé un tel sortilège sombre, l'avait étonné, il n'était pas si surpris des méthodes du vieil homme. Dumbledore était un ambitieux qui voulait garder la main mise sur le monde magique dont il tirait les ficelles depuis bien trop lontemps. Fudge n'était qu'un pantin qui ne voyait rien.

Mais lui avait pris plus de précaution pour protéger son agent double. C'était là son deuxième atout. Quelqu'un qui pourrait agir en son nom contre les chimères les affaiblissant avant qu'il n'entre dans Poudlard pour les achever ! Bien évidemment, le traitre et son agent seraient les première victimes à tomber après leurs actes, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle et perdre quelques pions était un sacrifice négligeable pour la victoire. Même la perte de cet écho de Horcruxe ne serait pas un grande perte si il pouvait porter un coup décisif à ses adversaires.

Sûr de son plan qui s'échafaudait au fur et à mesure dans son esprit, il se mit à rire. Un rire à vous glacer les sangs qui résonna dans tout le manoir. Il avait encore quelques détails à mettre en place mais tout allait aller très vite. Si vite que les chimères ne comprendraient pas ce qu'il leur tomberait sur la tête. Sa victoire serait alors totale.

**A suivre...**

_Merci a tous pour votre soutien et votre patience pendant mes vacances. je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous plaise tout en laissant votre imagination travailler et remettre les éléments dans l'ordre pour trouver ou je compte aboutir après tout cela. Merci encore et toujours!  
_


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapitre 82 : ** Début prometteur

«Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons dû apporter quelques modifications au protocole universel de notre action dans ce monde. Suites aux actes intempestifs et prématurés du ministre de la magie anglais et des révélations qu'il a fait par la presse, nous avons décidé de vous réunir afin que vous puissiez corriger les actions de vos gouvernements qui dérangent le bon ordre du monde magique. » Déclara Alyd d'une voix claire et forte afin que chacun des ambassadeurs présent dans la salle puisse l'écouter sans effort.

Il se tenait debout sur la partie habituellement réservé aux professeurs dans la grande salle et fixait l'assemblée avec bienveillance. Derrière lui, assis et opinant affirmativement de la tête à intervalle régulier, autant pour approuver ses paroles que pour saluer les ambassadeurs qui leur faisaient face, Ialon et Dénal souriaient détendu. La conversation du matin leur avait fait énormément de bien à tous les deux et cela se ressentait dans leur magie et leur aura qui semblait plus stable et plus apaisée. Non loin d'eux sur leur droite derrière un bureau, Augusta et Minerva attendaient la fin du discours d'Alyd pour lancer véritablement le premier débat de la journée, qui ne verrait sa première pause qu'à midi pour le déjeuner.

Devant Alyd, les différentes délégations étaient installée sur de longue table rectangulaire disposé en demi cercle, permettant à tous les participants de pouvoir se voir mais aussi de voir l'estrade ou se trouvait les chimères. En partant de la gauche de la chimère aux mèches dorées, il y avait les ambassadeurs gobelins, puis les vampires qui avaient accueillit au sein de leur groupe Théodore Nott. Le serpentard avait eut le temps de discuter avec les vampires et leurs intendants. Ceux ci l'avaient plus que bien reçu, augmentant considérablement le respect et l'allégeance que pouvait montrer les créatures vis à vis des Chimères. Même Ilona, la femme vampire qui avait été la moins réceptive à la présence de Dénal au Château du Serment de Sang, se montrait affable et enjouée même si il aurait fallut un microscope pour pouvoir en saisir l'expression sur les traits de son visage de marbre.

Venait ensuite le groupe de Français qui s'avérait être le plus conséquent, mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu craindre, pas le moins discipliné. A leur gauche, il y avait la délégations des Amériques puis celle des élémentalistes dont le plus jeune émissaire semblait s'être encore plus renfrogné que lors du dîner de la veille. Peut être c'était il fait remonté les bretelles pour son atitude au diner qui n'avait pas été exemplaire ou quelque chose d'autre le contrariait. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait penser la véritable cause de son expression rancunière et tous ceux qui y était un temps soit peu sensible avait décidé de le garder à l'œil. Puis venait Percy et Funestar qui eux formaient la plus petite délégation. Ombrage ayant été porté pâle par Pomfresh qui la gardait encore dans l'infirmerie

On aurait pu penser que Natsume aurait pu être le représentant de celle qui compterait le moins de membre mais étrangement et sans que le garçon en ait saisit le motif, Draco, Angus et Luna s'étaient joint à lui et Maitre Griffou. Pas que l'adolescent aux cheveux gris s'en plaigne. Il était même plutôt satisfait de cette aide et des informations que pourraient lui apporter les trois autres mais il doutait qu'un groupe comme le leur composé uniquement d'adolescent puisse se faire entendre en face de groupe plus expérimenter et plus âgé. Il avait passé le temps qu'il avait eut de libre à se promener dans l'enceinte du château en compagnie de Draco et Anguset il avait rencontré des personnes, comme le père de Melissandre, qui travaillait dans cette étrange école mais préfrait rester à l'écart de la politique.

Le dernier groupe était composé de Rémus, d'Aïnara et Victor. Un peu étonné de devoir tenir un rôle dans ce concile internationale. Dans un premier temps parce que les loups garou n'avaient aucune influence politique que se soit ici au ailleurs. Et aussi parce que les gobelins ne les avaient pas officiellement déclarer comme élu de la Magie. Le titre restait accordé à Greyback pour le moment et à moins d'un changement dont ils n'auraient pas été prévenu, du genre Greyback se retirant de sa position pour cause de mort prématurée, ils avaient dû mal à envisager qu'ils avaient une place à tenir dans ce concile. En tout cas pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas légitimé leur position.

« Car même si les règles ont un peu été bousculé, il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes là pour remplir le rôle que nous à confié la Magie et que cela concerne l'ensemble du monde magique. A savoir juger si le monde magique est encore digne de recevoir la bénédiction de la magie ou si ce dont doit s'éteindre. Vous rassemblez en un seul et même endroit était le plus simple et le plus pratique pour nous permettre de répondre aux exigences de notre tâche dans le temps qui nous est impartie. Cependant nous connaissons les particularités de vos nations et nous respectons votre différence. Notre but n'est pas d'uniformiser le monde magique mais de pointer avec vous les points qui méritent d'être améliorer afin que vous ne tombiez pas dans le même piège que vos frères anglais. »

Parmi les ambassadeurs il y eut un murmure et certains s'agitèrent sur leur chaise. En fait les vampires et les gobelins restèrent sagement en place sans montrer aucun signe de réaction face à ce discours. Parmi les sorciers seul, Natsume resta de marbre se demandant en quoi cela pouvait bien le concerner. Question qu'il se posait depuis la veille quand il avait atterrit dans cette étrange forêt. Draco et Angus lui avait bien fait un résumé rapide de la situation ou se trouvait le monde sorcier et qui était les chimères, mais il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec lui.

Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que la magie existait et que tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis son arrivée en fanfare, n'était pas dû à un rêve ou il aurait été plongé à cause du pouvoir d'un yokai. Il avait eut plus d'une fois l'occasion au cour de son existence, d'être confronter à des choses surnaturelles pour prendre avec philosophie, le fait de partager son petit déjeuner avec un vampire, un loup garou et un fantôme. C'était même légèrement rassurant de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul à pouvoir faire des choses et à voir des choses que les autres, les moldus comme les appelaient ses nouveaux amis, ne pouvaient pas appréhender, mais de là à reconnaître avoir une responsabilité quelconque dans ce monde vis à vis des créatures qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer jusqu'à présent, il y avait un pas à franchir et Natsume ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le faire.

Dans sa vie quotidienne, il commençait à peine à trouver un équilibre entre les yokai et sa vie d'adolescent. Il avait enfin trouvé une famille qui l'acceptait et l'aimait. Même si les Fujiwara ignoraient tout de son étrange capacité et qu'il faisait l'impossible pour les tenir à l'écart afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas plus que nécessaire à son propos. Il avait aussi des amis et des personnes importantes sur qui il apprenait à pouvoir compter et pour qui il déplacerait des montagnes. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir hérité d'obligation supplémentaire que celle de s'occuper du livre des amis.

Et c'était pourtant l'impression qu'il avait depuis qu'on l'avait présenté comme un ambassadeur et que tous les autres le regardaient comme une bête de foire. Ce genre de regard il pouvait faire avec. Il avait l'habitude. Ce qui l'ennuyait c'était d'avoir été désigné pour prendre des décisions. Il estimait avoir déjà bien assez à faire avec sa propre vie, pour accepter cette responsabilité.

Il releva la tête fixant les trois chimères et soupira. Dénal lui accorda un regard et un sourire confiant et il soupira. Qui pouvait résister à un tel regard ? Qui pouvait rester de marbre quand cet enfant donnait l'impression de voir jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme ? Certainement pas lui et il avait réaliser avec un certain amusement que même maître Griffou semblait être sous le charme de la plus jeune des chimères. Il soupira résigné à remplir sa tâche du mieux qu'il pourrait, comme il avait toujours agit, en son âme et conscience, quand les événements relevaient de l'extraordinaire.

«Nous espérons que vous serez tous capable de vous écouter les uns les autres et d'accepter vos différences et d'avoir à cœur de progresser ensemble. Pour permettre un bon fonctionnement et un déroulement équitable des débats, nous allons demandé à chacun de faire une rapide présentation des particularités de chaque gouvernement. Après cela nous vous informerons des points à améliorer et vous pourrez comptez sur l'expérience des autres pour vous aider à trouver des solutions mais il n'appartiendra qu'à vous de décider de ce que vous souhaiter pour votre pays. Soyez sûr qu'aucun chemin n'est meilleur et plus rapide qu'un autre. L'important étant que vous avanciez vers les objectifs qui vous restent propres. C'est sûr ces paroles qui j'espère guideront votre pensés que je vais conclure ce petit discours d'introduction et déclarer cette première cession du concile ouverte. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Alyd regagna sa place sous le regard de tous les ambassadeurs. Augusta et Minerva, par l'intermédiaire de Fumesck qui ne quittait que rarement son épaule, observaient les réactions des ambassadeurs afin de déterminer qui serait le premier à ouvrir les débats. Elles ne comptaient pas infligé cette charge à Natsume sachant que cela le mettrait immanquablement en position d'infériorité par rapport aux autres nations. Idem pour les Loup-Garou.

Les élémentalistes et les américains risquaient de poser quelques difficultés et n'étaient pas prêt apparemment à entrer dans la discussion en jouant le jeu. Rien qu'avoir l'air peu amène du secrétaire de Shallassan et les petits sourires supérieurs des deux femmes de la délégation américaine, il était certain que commencer par eux engendrerait des difficultés supplémentaire et risquerait de braquer les autres nations. Commencer par les vampires ne seraient pas non plus très judicieux, car même s'ils avaient eut le temps de discuter avec Théo, ils avaient fait à peine connaissance et le jeune homme avait encore beaucoup à découvrir sur ses futurs responsabilités. Il était donc nécessaire de lui laisser un peu plus de temps.

Hors de question de commencer par Percy et Funestar. Si l'ordre des choses avait été respecté, ils auraient effectivement débuter le concile et expliquer à l'assemblée ce que les chimères avaient fait pour leur pays mais le jugement n'étant pas encore rendu et tout étant encore à faire, il n'était pas judicieux de commencer par eux.

Ce qui finalement ne laissait que les français ou les gobelins. Elles eurent le même sourire de connivence alors que la matriarche du clan Londubat se levait et pour demander aux gobelins de désigner parmi eux un déléguée qui leur présenterait la position de la banque. Leur donner la priorité était une façon de les remercier et de leur accorder l'importance que méritait ce peuple qui dés le retour du clan chimère avait prêté allégeance et qui s'était de suite engagé sur la voie du changement et de la lutte contre la corruption.

Les français auraient pu aussi tout aussi bien assuré l'ouverture des débats. Même si cela aurait créer quelques tension envers les autres nations sorcières, qui trouvait à redire sur le gouvernement sorcier français dirigé par une créature magique qui donnait l'impression d'être un despote éclairé, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'ulcéré les gouvernements plus républicains.

Les gobelins étaient un choix neutre qui permettrait d'ouvrir les discussions sans prendre le risque d'un accident diplomatique. De plus tous avait à faire avec eux. Hormis Natsume, tous avait eut à faire aux gobelins qui peut importe le pays géraient les patrimoines magique. D'ailleurs c'était un des problème majeur que rencontrait les gobelins. Les sorciers de tous les horizons avaient tendance à les considérer comme de simple banquier et cela commençait à les déranger.

Après quelques mots échangé à mi voix entre les membres de sa délégations, Scalbeck se leva et se plaça sur l'estrade après un salut à l'intention des chimères devant lesquelles il s'inclina bien bas, il se retourna vers les autres ambassadeurs. Il inclina plus légèrement la tête et s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer sa présentation de la nation gobeline et de leur aspirations.

« La nation gobeline fait partie intégrante du monde magique et du monde sorcier. Nous avons notre propre langue et notre propre gouvernement, notre territoire et nos lois. Cependant pour les sorciers et ce quelque soit leurs origines, nous ne sommes que des banquiers, un chaînons nécessaire de leur économie mais très peu nous reconnaissent une valeur en tant que peuple. Sans nier que cela ne nous a pas été utile par le passé de n'être considérée que comme des subalterne, nous aimerions être considéré un peu plus comme un peuple qui prend à cœur de protéger votre patrimoine et vos richesses. » Déclara Scalbeck avec la concision et la franchise adopté par les gobelins depuis l'apparition du clan. Il ne comptait pas perdre de temps en tentant de minimiser les responsabilités de chacun dans leur doléances, ni renier la corruption qui s'était installé dans les différents rouages de la banque et ce quelque soit le pays concerné.

Les autres ambassadeurs semblèrent un peu surpris par la demande de considérer les gobelins non seulement comme des banquiers mais aussi comme une race à part entière. Seuls les vampires semblaient s'accorder sur cette demande et montraient leur appréciation d'un hochement de tête.

« Les changements, souhaités par le clan et le retours aux règles primordiale de la magie, se sont rependu petit à petit au sein de nos succursales dans le monde entier. Certaines chose qu'il était possible de faire jusqu'à pèsent et qui était admise par l'usage, sont de nouveaux interdite. Cependant nous avons réaliser qu'un retour stricte au règlement antérieur ne correspondait plus ni à nos attentes ni à nos besoins. » continua Scalbeck avant que la plus jeune des femmes de la délégation américaines ne lève sa baguette en lui faisant émettre un petite couleur jaune qui attira l'attention de tous.

Scalbeck fronça les yeux mais fit poliment un signe à la jeune femme de prendre la parole, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif et rapide en direction des chimères. Le petit sourire amusé sur leurs visages ne lui échappa pas et le gobelin sentit sa curiosité monter en flèche quand à ce qu'avait à dire Morgan Estrella Vanquish .

« Comme personne ne nous a interdit d'intervenir, je pense qu'il est donc possible d'interrompre les présentations si besoin est . » Déclara Morgan d'une voix posée et mélodieuse. Personne ne se décidant à lui interdire de continuer, elle reprit. « Nous avons effectivement remarqué que les Gobelins étaient revenu à un système économique archaïque qui avait fais ses preuves sur le vieux continent. C'est un des points que nous devions abordé car de ce fait notre économie dans le nouveau monde est mise à mal. De nombreux accords qui permettaient à notre économie de se développer ont périclité alors qu'ils étaient bon et absolument pas issu d'un quelconque corruption. Nous comprenons la nécessité d'une reforme afin de limiter la corruption et le risque de malversation. Nous sommes tout a fait près à apporter notre concours et notre expérience dans ce domaine. »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, Madame. » fit Dénal en se levant de son fauteuil pour rejoindre Scalbeck qui hésitait entre jeté un sortilège cuisant à la jeune femme ou lui éclater de rire au nez pour sa suffisance et son effronterie.

Le hiérarche était bien content que Dénal s'occupe de rabattre son caquais à cette péronnelle. En même temps, en écoutant Dénal, il ne pouvait que constater que la chimère n'intervenait pas sur le fond des propos de la jeune femme, mais plus sur la forme de son discours. Comme si une part des idées contenue dans son propos n'étaient pas entièrement mauvaise. Il fit une grimace devant admettre qu'il devait y avoir une raison à cela et réfléchis à ce qu'il savait des accords dont elle avait fait mention.

« Votre tentative d'ingérence dans les affaires des gobelins ne sera pas cautionner ni permise. Il est fort possible que le monde sorcier auquel vous appartenez soient plus sain que bien d'autre mais il ne se trouve pas au dessus d'eux quoi que vous en pensiez. » continuait Dénal affable.

« Je ne fais que ce que vous avez conseillé. Prendre part à la discussion en proposant des solutions. » Déclara avec aplomb et un sourire charmeur Morgan. « Nos accords fonctionnent et notre économie est des plus saine et des plus dynamique ! Intégrer des sorciers compétents au sein de la banque ne ferait qu'enrichir..»

« Vous imposer de la sorte ne vous mènera à rien de bon. Je ne doute pas que les accords dont vous parlez puissent avoir un intérêt pour les deux partie mais je ne vous laisserais pas les imposer. Si vous pensez que nous sommes incapable de voir vos intentions vous vous trompez ! Il est clair que vous avez dans la tête de vous imposer comme exemple à suivre pour les autres nations et il est aussi clair que vous avez confiance en votre suprématie. »

Morgan eut l'espace d'un court instant une expression outré sur les traits de son visage. Puis elle serra la mâchoire et les poings pour ne pas risquer de faire le moindre geste inconsidérée.

« Ce n'est pas un défaut en soi, je le reconnais. » Continuait Dénal avec un soupir résigné qui résonna un peu trop fort dans la salle pour ne pas être feint. « Croire en son pays et en son peuple n'est pas un défaut qui mérité d'être corrigé. Contrairement à celui de se croire au dessus des autres et de vouloir leur imposer votre point de vue. J'espère juste qu'une nation aussi jeune que la votre, qui ne possède pas une histoire aussi riche que celles des autres saura écouter ses aînés avec humilité. »

Morgan rougit de honte, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle avait été trop loin et qu'elle avait fait le jeu des Chimères en dévoilant son jeu ci tôt. Son objectif était bien de s'arranger pour que l'influence de son pays s'étende sur la totalité des gouvernements magiques. Un peu comme le faisait les moldus de son pays d'origine. Elle avait toujours envié la suprématie de ses compatriotes sur les autres pays. Bien évidemment aucun autre gouvernements moldu n'était près à le reconnaître mais il était indéniable que les États-Unis participaient à l'élaboration d'une cohésion internationale et malgré tous leurs efforts les autres gouvernements n'étaient pas assez fort et soudé pour s'opposer à leur position.

C'était son rêve et l'objectif qu'elle avait cherché à atteindre dés qu'elle avait été choisit pour mener la délégation du Berceau du couchant. Elle avait espérer ainsi entrer dans l'histoire comme celle ayant imposé la vision du monde magique selon la philosophie de son pays. Mais elle avait été trop vite. Elle avait vu une occasion et l'avait saisit sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation. Sans voir que cette perche tendue n'était qu'un piège diplomatique, afin de permettre aux chimères de poser définitivement le cadre des débats.

Si elle avait pu imaginer que les créatures se contenteraient de faire acte de présence, elle devait revoir sa copie. Aucune des trois créatures ne laisserait l'un d'entre eux dépasser les limites qu'elles avaient fixé. Morgan soupira et s'inclina poliment devant Dénal avant de se rasseoir. Elle avait perdu cette passe et reconnaissait son erreur. Une mains se posa sur son épaule alors que Scalbeck reprenait son discours sur les attentes de Gobelins.

« Ne prenez pas ombrage, madame. » Lui murmura sa voisine d'un ton rassurant.

« Rassurez vous. Je me déçois un peu moi même d'être tombé dans un piège si grossier mais je retiendrais la leçon. »

« Je ne considère pas ceci comme un échec et je ne pense pas que vous devriez le faire. En fait, je suis prêt à parier que pas un autre ambassadeur ayant l'expérience de ce genre de débat ne vous tiennent rigueur de votre intervention. » Marmonna le vieil homme à l'opposé de la table.

Morgan étonnée par le sourire engageant et les paroles rassurante du vieux sorcier, le regarda fixement cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver de positif dans la manière dont la chimères l'avait ridiculisé.

« Vous nous avez appris deux choses essentielles, Morgan et a vrai dire j'ai parié avec la Dame Vouivre sur qui parmi nous, nous permettrait de mettre en évidence ces deux points précis. Bien évidemment j'avais parié sur vous. Pas seulement par chauvinisme, mais je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous ne laisseriez passer aucune opportunité. »

Morgan rougit. Elle était incapable de déterminé si c'était de honte ou de gêne, tout comme elle ne savait pas comment prendre les paroles du vieux sorciers. Le maître des arts anciens était avare en compliments mais étrangement, elle avait l'impression que s'en était un ce qu'il confirma d'un simple hochement de tête.

Pour les deux choses essentielles qu'elle avait mis en évidence, elle savait qu'il faisait référence à la place que comptait tenir les chimères. Grâce à elle, tous savaient qu'elles ne se contenteraient pas de faire de la figuration.

Quand aux deuxièmes point, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour comprendre de quoi il retournait mais écoutant à nouveau le discours du Gobelin, elle fit rapidement le rapprochement. Jamais la chimère n'avait dit que son idée était déplacé ou mauvaise. Sa manière de faire et de vouloir s'imposer était discutable mais pas le fond de son discours. Elle en avait la preuve dans la manière dont le gobelin finissant son intervention, assura qu'il s'informerait concernant ces accords et que peut être inciter les Sorciers à prendre en charge leur investissement, voir peut être ouvrir leur économie au marché boursier moldu, comme l'avait suggéré un des vampires, Léon, si sa mémoire était bonne, pourrait permettre à la relations entre gobelins et sorcier d'évoluer.

Ce qui en soit serait une avancé considérable. Un progrès pour la société sorcière ! Une petite révolution dans l'économie à laquelle elle pourrait être fier d'avoir contribuer. Morgan sourit. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et le concile ne faisait que commencer, mais elle apporterait sa pierre à l'édifice et ferait la fierté de son pays.

Raison pour laquelle quand la vieille femme, annonça que c'était le tour de sa délégation se monter sur l'estrade, elle releva la tête et s'avança. Elle fit une impeccable révérence devant les chimères et oubliant le discours qu'elle avait préparé avec soin pendant des heures la veille, elle laissa parler son cœur.

**A suivre... **

_Parce que d'après moi on ne le dit jamais assez et qu'il est important cependant de l'entendre: Merci a tous pour le soutien que vous apportez à cette fiction quelque soit la forme qu'il prend. Si on m'avait dit qu'elle serait aussi longue et aussi aimé je crois que j'aurais demandé une expertise médicale^^Bref merci encore en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise tout autant que les précédents!_

_A bientôt!_


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapitre 83 : ** Infirmerie Poudlard

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant vivement comme sous le coup d'une grande surprise. Elle reprit petit à petit conscience et réalisa que sa bouche était ouverte comme si elle avait crier. Elle la referma dans un claquement sec de mâchoire et tenta de se redresser dans le lit ou elle se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu. Mais son élan pour bouger fut vite stopper par la douleur qui irradiait de partout dans son corps. Pas un endroit qui ne lui causait pas une intolérable souffrance. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil tout en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mais même réfléchir lui était douloureux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune prodige de Griffondor ne pouvait pas compter sur son esprit de réflexion et sa mémoire pour comprendre sa situation, tant se concentrer lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau était piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphant. C'était comme si sa tête allait éclater. Elle respira plusieurs fois profondément cherchant à remettre ses idées en place et chassant l'angoisse qu'elle sentait monté en elle. Une peur irrationnelle et un sentiment incommensurable de trahison. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé mais elle avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle et que paradoxalement elle était plus libre, plus vivante que jamais.

Gardant la tête sur l'oreiller, elle la tourna sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche, et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule à être allongé dans un lit dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. L'image de Poudlard lui revint de suite en tête. Examinant un peu mieux les tableaux sur les murs et le plafond, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait effectivement dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Dans le lit de droite, elle pouvait apercevoir une autre forme allongée sans pouvoir l'identifier. De même dans le lit de gauche mais tout comme elle, la personne couchée semblait s'agiter et être sur le point de se réveiller. Elle reconnut alors Pansy Parkinson.

Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant comment elle avait bien pu atterrir à l'infirmerie en compagnie de la jeune fille de Serpentard. L'image de Ron et Ginny passa furtivement dans son esprit. Des souvenirs d'une dispute lui revinrent petit à petit en mémoire. Elle se rappela la gifle cuisante que lui avait donné Ron. Elle se souvint des mots durs et des insultes qu'avaient lancé les deux plus jeunes Weasley à son encontre, contre Harry et contre les serpentards. Blaise et Pansy étaient intervenue dans leur conversation et lui avait prêté mains forte pour faire face à Ron et Ginny.

Hermione ignorait pourquoi les deux vert et argent étaient intervenu en sa faveur. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, non d'ailleurs elle se souvenait malgré sa surprise d'avoir apprécié l'aide des deux autres et ce malgré l'étrange sentiment d'aversion qui la poussait à détester les deux serpentards. Elle regarda Pansy dont les yeux commençaient à papillonner doucement et s'aperçut qu'elle ne ressentait plus cette méfiance instinctive envers la jeune fille.

La grimace concentré sur son visage s'accentua. Hermione se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait dans ce raisonnement. Pourquoi ne ressentait elle aucune méfiance envers la serpentarde ? Elle éprouvait juste de la curiosité mais plus aucune animosité. Mais si cela avait été instinctif, elle aurait dû ressentir encore ce petit malaise qui la mettait en alerte, mais là plus rien. Il n'y avait plus aucune colère entre elle et l'autre jeune fille.

L'image de Ron et Ginny s'effondrant et se tordant de douleur devant eux lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle se remémora avoir elle aussi sentit une forte douleur avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Malgré la migraine carabiné qui lui vrillait la tête et les entrailles lui donnant la nausée, elle chercha dans sa mémoire plus de détail sur ce qu'elle avait ressentis et sur ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Retenant difficilement les hauts le cœur qui agitait son estomac, elle rassembla les éléments qu'elle avait à sa disposition et fini rapidement par comprendre que quelqu'un de puissant leur avait fait quelque chose à tous les quatre. Quelques chose qui avait été douloureux mais aussi libérateur. Elle supposa aussi que la répulsion instinctive entre Griffondor et Serpentard ne devait pas être si naturelle qu'on le leur avait fait croire. Donc il était logique d' envisager que par un quelconque procédé magique, quelqu'un ait brisé se qui les obligeait à se détester.

Mais pourquoi avait on intérêt à les faire se détester ? Et qui pouvait y trouver un bénéfice ? Sans oublier qui les en avait délivrer et pourquoi ?

« Granger ? » fit Pansy d'une voix cassée mais sans aucune morne ou colère ce qui confirma à Hermione sa théorie.

« Parkinson. » Salua tout aussi poliment la jeune née moldu en souriant doucement à son interlocutrice qui lui rendit son sourire avant de réaliser l'étrangeté de leur situation. « Si tu te sens aussi mal que moi, je te conseille d'éviter de bouger. »

« Merci du conseil. » Marmonna la serpentarde en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione se disait que sa camarade devait suivre son propre cheminement de pensées pour comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de l'école à côté d'elle.

Hermione la laissa à ses réflexions. Sentant que la nausée refluait, elle tenta pour le seconde fois de se redresser dans son lit afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se passait autour d'eux et peut être trouver un indice sur depuis combien de temps elle était évanouie.

Bougeant lentement et avec précaution sous le regard intrigué de Pansy, elle examina la pièce ou elles se trouvaient. En plus du lit à la gauche de celui de Hermione, qui devait être occupé par Blaise, il y en avait deux autres qui étaient occupés.

Dans celui qui se trouvait le plus loin d'eux mais proche de la porte, il y avait une personne qui semblait profondément dormir. De son lit, la jeune fille ne voyait qu'une chevelure rousse s'étaler sur l'oreiller. Ginny ou Ron mais sans se rapprocher, elle était incapable de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

L'autre lit occupé était placé tout près du bureau de Madame Pomfresh et semblait avoir été isolé des autres. Il était impossible de voir derrière les paravents qui se trouvait derrière. Mais Hermione remarqua la présence de l'infirmière de l'école qui allait et venait autour du lit.

Pomfresh ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur avec son ou sa patiente. Bien qu' elle ne puisse entendre la conversation, l'expression fermée sur le visage de la soignante suffisait à lui faire comprendre que la personne caché par les paravents devait se montrer récalcitrante. La voix de Pansy qui semblait avoir finit son introspection la détourna de ce qui se passait un peu plus loin.

« Par Merlin ! C'est vraiment horrible ! Pousser des enfants à se détester ! Nous manipuler de la sorte...C'est... »

Hermione hocha la tête comprenant ce que Pansy n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec des mots. Elle comprenait et elle éprouvait exactement les mêmes sentiments. Pansy se recroquevilla sur elle même s'enroulant dans ses draps pour se protéger.

« Même mes parents n'ont pas poussé l'éducation sang pur jusque là. » Marmonna la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

« Tu as une idée de qui peut être le responsable de tout cela. » Demanda Hermione qui avait bien une petite idée mais ne se sentait pas prête à l'énoncer.

« Pas besoin de réfléchir trop pour découvrir qui avait intérêt à nous contrôler ! Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, il ne me viens qu'un nom à l'esprit. Dumbledore. »

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle ne pouvait que partager l'analyse de Pansy.

« Tu es d'accord ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. « Tu ne cries pas au crime alors que je viens d'accuser le mentor de la lumière d'acte impardonnable ? »

« Je suis de ton avis. Il est le seul avoir eut le pouvoir, la possibilité et surtout l'utilité de tous nous manipuler et de nous pousser à nous haïr. Je ne connais pas encore son but mais si cela peut te rassurer, je suis plus que convaincue qu'il n'existe aucun motif valable pour assujettir une personne à la volonté d'une autre. » répondit Hermione en serrant les poings sur sa couverture. « Nous pouvons ne pas partager le même point de vue, nous pouvons nous opposer pour nos idées, mais il nous appartient de le faire librement et non parce qu'un vieux fou nous y pousse ! »

«Jolie discours. Tu es sûr que le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé de maison dans ton cas. » Ironisa en souriant Pansy.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle fréquentait Poudlard, Hermione sentit que l'ironie de la serpentarde était tout sauf insultante. Amusante, légèrement moqueuse mais rien qu'une amie n'aurait put dire pour la taquiner. Elle rit doucement et soupira soulagée. On les avait libéré et à partir de maintenant les relations entre maison pourraient repartir sur de bonne base. Ce qui vu les changements déjà apporté par MacGonagall au sein de l'école, ne ferait qu'améliorer les conditions d'apprentissage de tous les écoliers et les préparaient mieux à la vie active.

« Pansy ? » grommela la voix de Blaise dans le lit d'à côté. « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Et Avec Granger en plus ! Est ce que mon super fantasme vient de se réaliser ? »

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que Pansy se redressant sur un coude lui fit un petit signe de se décaler, avant d'attraper son oreiller et de le lancer sur son camarade qui poussa un cris contrarié quand l'objet volant heurta son crâne.

« Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Blaise ! Et sert toi de ton cerveau ! » Grommela Pansy en grimaçant sous la douleur déclenché par l'effort.

« Aie ma tête ! » Répondit le garçon en enlevant le coussin et en tentant de se redresser mais abandonnant vite l'idée vu la souffrance qui lui déchira les membres quand il tenta son mouvement. « Me rappelle pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous le Magicobus ! »

Hermione leur fit un résumé succinct de ce dont elle se souvenait. Blaise fut du même avis que les des jeunes filles concernant l'implication de l'ancien directeur. Elle était encore en train de parler, tout en s'étonnant encore de ne plus ressentir aucune animosité envers ses deux camarades, quand la silhouette rousse dans le lit proche de la porte si mit à s'arque bouter sur son lit et qu'une lumière rouge se mit à pulser silencieusement tout autours du lit.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, même si aucun son ne leur parvenait, même si elle ne pouvait distinguer l'identité de la personne qui convulsait dans le lit, elle savait que cela devait s'avérer douloureux.

Rapidement Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers son patient et intervint rapidement avec son professionnalisme et sa maîtrise habituelle. Il lui fallut cependant le soutien de potion et de puissant sortilège pour arriver à calmer la personne qui donnait l'impression de se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Blaise et Pansy, tout comme la griffondor, observaient la scène avec inquiétude. Le peut de temps qu'ils étaient resté au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avait vu leurs parents être soumis au doloris. Eux même avait dû subir ce sort bien trop de fois pour ne pas comparer ce qui se passait sous leur regard impuissant avec cette triste expérience. Ils ne souhaitaient un tel traitement à personne, même pas à leur pire ennemis.

« J'espère que le vieux fou paiera pour ses crimes. Même Weasley ne mérite pas un sort pareil ! » Marmonna Blaise.

« Comment tu sais qu'il s'agit de Ron ? » S'étonna Hermione craignant que le serpentard n'ai vu juste. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, elle ne pouvait admettre que la souffrance, la torture à laquelle semblait soumise le patient de Pomfresh, était mérité et encore moins que c'était Ron qui la subissait.

« Il me semble qu'il était plus atteint que nous. Plus sous l'emprise du vieux fou que n'importe qui d'autre à l'école. Même sa sœur semblait plus capable de recul que lui, même si je suis désolé de l'avouer aussi franchement, sans prendre de gant, elle a un truc de flippant , elle aussi. »

Hermione pris le temps de réfléchir quelques instants. Concernant Ron, le raisonnement du serpentard se tenait. Trop bien au goût de Hermione, mais elle ne trouvait aucun argument qui puisse le réfuter. Elle se mordit plus durement les lèvres, serrant les poings. Ron était véritablement sous l'emprise de Dumbledore et l'en libéré devait être plus difficile.

Pour ce qui était de Ginny, elle aussi avait remarqué que le jeune fille avait comme qui dirait une obsession pour Harry et elle doutait que cela soit du fait du directeur. Par contre comme le laissait sous entendre Blaise, il était fort possible que ce sentiment exclusif ne soit pas naturel. Ne voyant pas le jeune fille dans l'infirmerie, à moins que ce ne soit elle derrière ce paravent, elle tenta de rassemblé tous les éléments qu'elle avait pu observé depuis son arrivée au square. Mais sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'elle dû mettre un terme à ses réflexions.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se lever et aller vers Ron pour l'aider mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui faire confiance . Même si son comportement était régenté par les conditionnements de Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait seulement tirer une croix dessus et faire comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé. A moins de se lancer un oubliette, chose qu'elle ne ferait pas. Ou de le faire sur Ron, chose qu'elle n'autoriserait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait important que Ron prenne conscience de ses erreurs et des blessures qu'ils avaient infligé à son entourage de par son attitude buté et xénophobe. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il prendrait conscience de ses erreurs et changerait.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'elle fut la seule à pouvoir identifier pour l'avoir déjà vu quand elle était venu la veille. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler avec la jeune femme que les Français lui avait présenté comme étant Mélissandre, la fille de Rusard. C'était un des mystères qu'elle devait résoudre ! Un secret qui lui permettrait de comprendre le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort.

Mais la jeune femme se dirigea vers Madame Pomfresh et seuls les jumeaux se rapprochèrent d'eux en souriant tristement. Ils prirent place sur des chaises entre les lit des deux jeunes filles et les saluèrent d'un signe de tête compatissant avant de leur demander comment ils se sentaient.

« Bien enfin mieux que d'autre apparemment. » fut le premier à répondre Blaise en indiquant de la tête le lit au près duquel était l'infirmière et Mélissandre.

« Les serpentards ont une sorte d'immunité. Apparemment le fait de ne pas croire en Dumbledore, ne permet pas au sort de s'implanter profondément dans l'âme. » Expliqua Fred en hochant la tête. « Ron malheureusement... »

« Est un enfant impressionnable qui a toujours été en quête de reconnaissance. Une proie plus que facile pour l'ancien directeur. » continua Georges en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Ancien directeur ? » Répété Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Personne ne vous l'a dit ? Dumbledore a été démis de ses fonctions par Poudlard, elle même et c'est Minerva MacGonnagal qui a pris la relève.

Blaise haussa les épaules. Draco avait peut être fait allusion à quelque chose dans ce goût là mais il avait oublié.

« Les plus touché sont les élèves des cinquième et sixième années. Serpentard est, toutes classe confondues, la moins touché des maisons. Ensuite vient Serdaigle. Pour poufsouffle et Griffondor c'est là que se trouve les cas les plus grave. Mais Ron est sûrement celui qui est le plus atteint. » Leur expliqua Fred.

« Et Harry ? » S'exclama Hermione. « Vous avez des nouvelles et les autres... »

« Draco ! » S'inquiétèrent aussitôt les deux serpentards. « Théo ! »

« Harry et Draco vont bien. Le fait d'être suivant des Chimères les a libéré de l'influence du directeur, il y a déjà quelques temps. Neville aussi est sauf. Pour Théodore, la révélation de sa véritable nature l'a délivrer du peu d'influence que pouvait avoir le vieux fou sur lui. Tous les autres sont à Sainte Mangouste pour y être soigné, mais tout comme vous ils se remettent doucement. »

« Ou est Ginny ? » Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils quand elle vit les jumeaux échangé un regard inquiet et mitigé.

« Qu'est ce que vous nous cacher sur Théo ? » S'enquit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils qui avait bien remarquer l'hésitation dans la voix du roux quand il avait parler de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de raconter les secrets de votre ami. Il vous rendra certainement visite quand le concile sera ajourné pour aujourd'hui. Tout comme Draco et les autres. Quand à Ginny, elle est plongé dans un profond sommeil et son état n'est pas aussi alarmant que celui de Ron, alors nos parents ont décidé de la garder avec eux au Manoir, vu que son état est stable et ne nécessite aucun soin particulier. » Répondit Fred.

« Tu crois vraiment que Harry viendra ? On a pas vraiment été des amis digne de confiance... » Marmonna Hermione honteuse en baissant la tête.

«Il viendra. » Assura Georges en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il ne pourra résister à sa nature profonde qui le pousse à donner une seconde chance à tout le monde. S'en est presque maladif avec lui. »

« Même à ceux qui ont été obligé de prendre la marque ? » siffla avec colère Blaise en relevant la manche gauche de son pyjama pour trouver son avant bras vierge de tout souillure.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ne pu retenir l'exclamation de joie pure qui explosa dans son esprit quand il réalisa l'absence de tatouage noir sur sa peau. Pansy, après un regard extasié sur son propre bras, en fit autant et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle réalisa que sa peau à elle aussi était vierge.

« Oui, avec tout le monde. A toi de voir maintenant ce que tu voudras faire de cette deuxième chance. » Répliqua avec assurance et compassion Fred. « C'est la Magie elle même qui est intervenu pour vous libérer tous. Elle vous a non seulement libéré des chaînes imposées par le directeur, mais elle a aussi lavé l'affront qui avait été fait à votre liberté. Elle a lavé la marque des ténèbres pour que vous ne soyez pas jugé sur quelque chose qu'on vous à imposé. Elle veut tout comme les chimères que vous grandissiez et avanciez en prenant vos responsabilités. »

Blaise releva la tête pendant le discours du roux et le fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque trace de tromperie ou de mensonge , mais il ne trouva rien. Rien hormis l'assurance que George croyait ce qu'il disait dur comme fer. S'il le lui avait demandé, le serpentard était sûr que Georges aurait jurer sur sa vie et sa magie qu'il ne disait que la vérité. Et aussi fou que cela puisse lui paraître, Blaise voulait y croire.

Perdu au milieu de ses réflexions, il ne vit pas l'attaque suivante venir. Pansy avait piqué l'oreiller du lit libre à côté d'elle et lui avait lancé en pleine tête.

« Arrête de tergiverser, Blaise ! Tu va te faire du mal, à réfléchir autant ! » Lui lança la jeune fille qui le connaissait si bien avec un sourire rayonnant. « Quelle preuve te faut il de plus ? »

Elle levait bien haut son bras gauche dénudé, la main ouverte vers le plafond, comme pour attraper le ciel et les étoiles. Hermione se disait qu'elle aimait bien la manière de penser de Pansy et qu'elle aurait pu être amie. Non , elle pouvait encore l'être. Elles pouvaient maintenant, si elles le décidaient toutes les deux, choisir de repartir à zéro. L'image de Draco et Harry au Terrier lui revint alors en mémoire et elle respira profondément en tendant une main amicale vers la jeune fille.

« Recommençons à zéro. Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je suis Hermione Granger. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis Pansy Parkinson. » Sourit la jeune fille de serpentard en lui serrant amicalement la main. « Et le bouffon derrière toi c'est Blaise Zanbini ! »

« Hey Pansy ! Ne parle pas de moi en des termes aussi peu flatteurs. » s'offusqua le garçon avant de sourire, tout comme les jumeaux qui lui tendirent une main chacun qu'il saisit. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais me mettre à agir en griffondor ou en poufsouffle ! »

« J'espère bien. » Ricana Pansy. « J'ose à peine imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner. »

« Mademoiselle, il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation. Vous semblez avoir les qualités nécessaire pour nous aider à développer le sens de l'humour et de la blague au sein de cette noble institution qu'est Poudlard, mais aussi dans le monde sorcier dans son ensemble. » déclara Fred les yeux pétillants alors que Georges hochait la tête.

Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent se demandant si leur association n'était pas un peu risqué pour les murs des l'école. A la manière dont Pansy rougit et finit par étirer le sourire qui flottait sur son visage depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'absence de Marque, ils déglutirent difficilement et secouèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble ce qui déclencha l'hilarité chez les trois autres.

Un rire cristallin se joignit aux leur. Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui se rapprochait de leur coin après avoir laissé Pomfresh s'occuper de Ron. Le jeune homme semblait s'être calmer et se reposait toujours inconscient.

« Sachez que si vous arrivez à mettre au point une blague nécessitant la participation de chaque maison, Poudlard vous sera reconnaissante de cette preuve d'unité. » Leur dit Melissandre quand elle retrouva de son sérieux.

« Vraiment ? » Lancèrent en même temps les trois conspirateurs.

« Oui » Promit Melissandre. Son regard brillant de joie et d'anticipation.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ont besoin d'encouragements ? » Soupira Blaise qui se demandait qui était cette femme et pourquoi elle parlait au nom de l'école, comme si le bâtiment était vivant.

« Non, tout comme je ne crois pas qu'ils aient de tout manière besoin de ma permission, mais je pense que cela serait un bon moyen d'apaiser les esprits. Le fait que tous les élèves de l'école soient tombé malade en même temps ne nous fait pas bonne presse. Le ministère et La gazette du sorcier tentent de faire pression sur l'opinion publique. Ce qui n'est pas loin de réussir. Les parents sont assez inquiet et furieux de ce qu'ils ont découverts. »

« Ils veulent des responsables ? » Lança Hermione.

« Oui, et ce n'est pas que l'idée de voir la tête de Dumbledore au bout d'une pique me dérange, mais cela ne résoudrait rien. Les parents ne font plus confiance en l'équipe enseignante qui se trouvait en place. » Admit Melissandre

« Mais ils ne sont pas responsables. »S'exclama Georges.

«Fudge veut reprendre le contrôle de Poudlard et il estime qu'il tient là une occasion en or. De plus il ne reconnaît pas l'autorité des chimères et les rendre responsable publiquement de l'état des enfants alors qu'elles occupent Poudlard, peut lui permettre de faire pencher la balance de l'opinion publique dans son sens et ainsi conduire les sorciers à leur perte. »

« Comment cela ? » S'étonna Pansy.

« Si les sorciers ne respectent pas les Chimères, s'ils décident de s'opposer au clan alors Les chimères n'auront d'autre alternative que de nous retirer le don. »

« Fudge est un abruti ! » Lâcha Fred avec colère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui mais un abruti influent, malheureusement. » Soupira Melissandre. « Si personne ne vient s'opposer à lui sur ce terrain là, les sorciers crédules n'auront que sa version et il réussira à leur faire croire que le clan est reponsable. »

« N'y a -t-il rien que nous puissions faire ? » Demanda Hermione. « Ce problème ne peut être laissé de côté et il me semble que les chimères ont déjà bien d'autre sujets de préoccupations pour s'embarrasser de discussion stériles avec un être aussi obtus que monsieur le ministre. Je ne crois pas que vous vous êtes jointe à nous dans le seul but de nous faire la conversation. Chacun ici œuvre pour que le monde sorcier change, pour qu'il évolue en mieux et se libère de sa gangrène. Je sais qui vous êtes et je crois que vous voulez nous demander d'intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre pour régler ce problème. Malheureusement je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire à notre niveau pour clouer le bec au ministre. »

« Peu nous importe Fudge dans la situation qui nous préoccupe. Il nous faut juste convaincre les parents que ce qui est arrivé est une bonne chose. Je pense que vous pouvez le faire. Vous pouvez convaincre vos camarades et leur parents que les guerres intestines entre les maisons de Poudlard sont inutile. Vous pouvez remplir cette mission car vous savez ce que leurs enfants ont éprouvé. Vous pouvez leur faire comprendre que les changements apporté par les chimères sont nécessaire et même sils peuvent paraître radicaux, ils n'ont rien de dangereux ou nocif. » Expliqua Melissandre en souriant à la jeune griffondor qui rougit.

« Intéressant programme que celui là. » Marmonna Blaise en se frottant le menton visiblement concentré.

Pansy et les jumeaux hochèrent la tête pensif eux aussi. Hermione, elle semblait déjà faire fonctionner les rouages de son cerveau pour établir un plan réalisable.

« Il faudrait que nous allions à Sainte Mangouste et il faudrait que des journalistes sorcier qui ne sont pas à la botte du ministère s'y trouve aussi afin de témoigner de notre intervention auprès de l'opinion publique qui ne se trouverait pas à l'hôpital. » annonça Hermione après un temps de réflexion dans un profond silence.

« Oui et bien évidemment nous devrions apparaître tous ensemble comme une équipe unie avec un discours assuré et bien rodé. » continua Blaise alors que Hermione opinait de la tête. « Il ne faut pas que notre discours paraisse décousue ou contradictoire, nous devons tous parler d'une même voix et notre unité doit être visible... »

« C'est pourquoi nous devrions nous y rendre en uniforme de l'école, tout en portant les couleurs de nos maisons. Hors de question de nier ce que nous sommes mais il faut démontrer que les maisons de Poudlard malgré leur différence sont capable de travailler ensemble vers un objectif commun. »Surenchérit Hermione les yeux brillants

« Montrer notre unité sans cracher sur nos différence convaincra nos camarades que ce qu'ils viennent de traverser est une épreuve libératrice qui ne les rendra que plus fort ! » Termina le serpentard avec un sourire satisfait

« Et comment comptez vous agir pour vous montrer unie alors que depuis plus de cinq longues années vous vous prenez le bec pour des peccadilles? » demanda Melissandre narquoisement.

« Nous sommes l'avenir du monde sorcier ! Nous sommes ceux qui prendront demain les décisions et nous devons des maintenant montrer que nous ne laisseront pas mourir la magie, que nous ne laisseront plus les puissants nous manipuler sous prétextes qu'ils pensent savoir mieux que nous ce qui est bon et bien, ou pire ce qui est mieux pour notre société. » Déclara Blaise. « Nous sommes l'avenir et nous feront entendre notre voix ! »

« Bien dit ! C'est ce que nous répéterons à nos camarades et à leur parents. » Assura Georges en tapant amicalement la cuisse du serpentard.

« Avec vous l'avenir promet d'être intéressant. » sourit Melissandre dans un rire clair.

« Avec un discours pareil, vous allez renversé Fudge ! Cela fera une épine de moins dans les pattes du clan ! » S'éleva une voix familière qui le fit tous se retourner vers les grandes portes de l'infirmerie.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione ses yeux se remplissant de larmes .

La jeune fille oubliant sa douleur, s'élança de son lit pour se précipiter dans les bras du brun et l'étreindre en sanglotant.

**A suivre...**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapitre 84 :** Divergences d'opinion

« Mon pays a été bâti sur le principe que toutes les minorités avaient leur place et que nos différences faisaient notre force. Bien que nous soyons une nation jeune ne possédant pas le même glorieux passé que vous, nous avons déjà eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de montrer notre unité face à l'adversité. » Déclarait Morgan d'une voix claire et posée qui ne laissait en rien supposé que son discours était improvisé et bien loin de celui qu'elle avait mis des heures à améliorer la nuit précédente.

Personne ne lui reprocha l'insolence et l'arrogance qui pointaient encore par moment leur bout de nez dans sa manière de s'exprimer. Il était dans sa nature exubérante et franche de dire les choses comme elle les voyait et les sentait plutôt que de ménager les susceptibilités de chacun. De plus elle était jeune et commençait sa carrière dans la diplomatie. Il n'y avait rien, plus rien de condescendant dans son attitude et le reste finirait par disparaître avec la pratique.

Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux réactions que suscitaient son discours dans les rangs des autres ambassadeurs. Tout du moins tant qu'elle ne sentirait pas d'aura hostile. Mais même les gobelins qui avaient été quelque peu agacé par son intervention lors de leur intervention se montrait à l'écoute et acquiesçait parfois en reconnaissant la justesse de son propos. Il n'y avait vraiment que le secrétaire de la délégations des élémentalistes qui la regardai avec agacement et un air outré. Comme si elle l'avait trahis. Intérieurement elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme mais si l'image qu'elle avait donné, lui avait laisser espérer, seul Merlin savait quoi et qu'il s'était apparemment trompé, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même !

« Vous connaissez je pense, pour certains d'entre vous bien mieux que moi ces événements, vu que pour ma part je n'étais pas née. Et vous savez que c'est notre capacité à faire front tous ensemble qui nous a permit de relever les grands défis de notre passé. Cependant il serait malhonnêtes de nier tous les problèmes que nous rencontrons en tant de paix. Nous avons la mauvaise habitude de retomber dans nos travers de xénophobie quand aucune menace ne vient survoler notre pays et mettre en danger notre liberté. Malgré nos efforts pour accorder la même place à tous, il est indéniable que même chez nous il y a de la ségrégation et que dans certains domaines la parité n'est pas un droit qui s'exerce aussi bien que nous le laissons entendre. »

Elle marqua une pause et fit quelques pas sur l'estrade, avant de faire face de nouveau aux ambassadeurs qui l'écoutaient avec autant d'attention qu'au début de son discours si ce n'est plus. Les plus expérimentés parmi eux se rendaient compte que son discours était une improvisation, mais aucun n'avait parié qu'elle oserait leur dévoiler un des problèmes majeurs qui touchait son gouvernement et qu'elle accepterait que le concile les aide elle et les autres représentants à trouver une piste de solution, de discussion pour que le Berceau du Couchant reste un pays de liberté.

« Notre gouvernement républicain a atteint ses limites et a bien y regarder plus personne n'y prend ses responsabilités, ni n'assume ses fonctions avec la force nécessaire pour les changements qui sont nécessaire pour maintenir l'équilibre entre les minorités qui le compose. Nous n'en somme pas encore réduit à un immobilisme économique ou sociale mais c'est le risque à venir. Si plus aucune décision n'est prise, si le gouvernement est paralysé à chaque réforme qu'il préconise, comment éviter la chute de notre système ? Comment aller vers l'avenir ? »

Elle se tourna vers les chimères et fit une révérence.

« Je sais bien qu'il est présomptueux de clamer aussi fort et aussi haut l'amour pour sa patrie quand le monde magique dans son ensemble est en danger et soumis à votre jugement, mais j'aime ma nation et aussi dur cela soit il j'accepterais d'entendre vos remarques et vos suggestions. Je m'engage à les prendre en compte et a les comprendre pour voir si elles conviennent afin de nous aider à faire un pas de plus dans la direction de notre idéal. »

Morgan au cour de son discours osa relever les yeux vers les chimères et manqua de s'étrangler quand elle vit leur sourire éblouissant. Même l'Awa qui paraissait le plus distant des trois, lui accorda un signe de tête satisfait alors que la plus jeune des chimères lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Elle se releva regagnant sa place à la table de sa délégation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand le vieux maître se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras sous l'air consterné de la dernière des membres de leur délégation qui ne dit pas un mot avant de lui sourire en soupirant et secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche et de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Morgan respira profondément réalisant que sa franchise et son discours étaient non seulement ce que les chimères avaient attendu. Comme si elles savaient la véritable situation de son pays. Comme si elles n'ignoraient rien de leurs problèmes et difficultés. Mais que son discours était aussi ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à son pays, parce qu'un prenant conscience et en déclarant publiquement le problème, elle confirmait non seulement son existence mais annonçait aussi l'urgence d'y apporter une solution.

Elle commençait à mieux comprendre aussi comment allait se dérouler le concile et en eut la confirmation quand Minerva demanda à la délégation française d'envoyé son interlocuteur. Comme clairement énoncé dans le discours d'introduction, c'était à eux de trouver des solutions à eux de se remuer les méninges pour changer les choses. La menace que faisait peser sur eux le jugement des chimères n'était pas tant qu'ils prennent des décisions qui pourraient s'avérer mauvaise ou désastreuse pour l'avenir. Non, pour ce clan là tout se résumait à choisir de changer, d'évoluer en acceptant le risque d'erreur ou bien rester sur ses positions et de continuer à se leurrer sur la véritable nature de la Magie.

Pas que les français soit disposé à s'opposer aux Chimère. Morgan savait très bien que la dame Vouivre et les cinq héritiers étaient entièrement dévoué au clan. Seulement le système politique français comme il était à l'heure actuelle, était le plus ancien à cette table ronde avec celui de l'Angleterre et il n'était un secret pour aucun des ambassadeurs que les deux gouvernements arrivaient au bout de leur durer de fonctionnement. Le système français avait beau être plus sain que l'anglais, il n'en restait pas moins que la colère grondait dans l'un comme dans l'autre pays.

Morgan devait cependant reconnaître que le système parlementaire ou de monarchie parlementaire avait de nombreux point positif et qu'ils avaient fait leur preuve. Elle regarda la dame Vouivre se lever et se diriger sur l'estrade ou elle les salua tous avec une prestance et une assurance dû à l'expérience qui laissa la jeune femme pantoise d'admiration..

« Ce n'est pas le premier concile auquel je suis conviée. Parmi nous, je crois être celle qui a le plus d'expérience vis à vis de ce genre de réunion. »

Morgan haussa les sourcils. Elle avait imaginé que les vampires étaient ceux qui se trouvaient être les plus âgé mais visiblement elle s'était trompé.

« Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que je dois faire le discours d'introduction sur la manière dont mon pays à évoluer depuis le dernier concile. Et j'aurais aimé que pour ma dernière intervention mon rapport soit plus positif et encourageant que les précédents mais il n'en ait malheureusement rien. »

Contrairement à son discours qui s'était fait dans un silence attentif, il y eut des chuchotements quand tous eurent intégré les paroles de la dame qui les fixa avec un sourire indulgent. Seuls les chimères qui se tenaient toujours derrière elle, ne montrèrent aucun singe de réaction. Morgan tourna la tête vers la table des autres français et fût assez surprise de voir qu'apparemment la dame n'avait pas prévenu les siens de ce qu'elle allait dire. La vouivre avait elle, elle aussi, changer son discours à la dernière minute, ou bien avait elle préparé cette entrée en matière incisive pour attirer l'attention sur elle ? Difficile à croire.

Comme Morgan l'avait fait un peu plutôt, la jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait à la table de l'ambassadeur du Berceau du Levant, leva sa baguette et laissa des étincelles de lumière s'en échapper. »

La dame cacha son étonnement derrière un sourire et hocha la tête invitant la jeune fille à parler. Morgan se demandait pourquoi la blonde voulait intervenir maintenant. La dame n'avait encore rien dit qui nécessita leur intervention. La question de sa succession ne les regardait pas, alors pourquoi... A moins que...

Histoire de vérifier son intuition, elle se tourna vers le seul humain assit à la délégation gobeline, qui avait croisé les bras sus son torse et levé les yeux aux ciel puis quand il avait vu Luna se lever pour parler, il avait eut un petit sourire. Morgan ainsi que d'autre ambassadeurs, avait bien sentit qu'il existait un lien entre ces trois là, mais personne n'avait eut la curiosité de leur poser la question directement. Même si lors de la première soirée qu'ils avaient tous passé à Poudlard, la dame Vouivre avait parut très intéressée par le jeune homme.

« C'est un peu prématuré comme entrée en matière. Même si je comprends votre intention, votre successeur n'étant pas encore désigné, il est indécent de placer une telle pression sur les épaules de vos compatriotes. Je n'apporterais donc pas mon soutien à votre désir de désigner un autre orateur que vous pour cette présentation. » Déclara Luna d'une voix sans appel. « Maintenant que vous êtes sur l'estrade, vous y resterez ! »

« Prise à votre propre piège, madame. » Se moqua sans mauvaise intention le vieux maître de sa délégation en se mettant debout alors que la dame haussait les épaules. « Et n'ayant jamais eut l'occasion de vous entendre lors d'un concile, je vous en voudrais vraiment de nous priver de cette chance. »

« De même pour nous » intervint Ilona en se levant à son tour. « Mais si le cœur vous en dit pour équilibrer la balance, je pense que vous devriez demander à vos cinq héritiers qui eux désigneraient pour vous seconder dans ces discussions. Votre successeur n'étant pas définit à l'heure actuelle, en nommer un vous même en intérim, pourrait compliqué une situation politique que nous savons tous ici très tendu dans votre pays. »

La dame vouivre contrairement à la réaction que Morgan pensait prévisible après que tant de personnes influente soient intervenu pour contrer ses projets, fit quelques chose qui la surprit encore plus et à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle sourit. Mais d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Jamais elle n'avait vu un sourire marquer autant de reconnaissance et de respect pour ceux qui venaient de l'obliger à aller jusqu'au bout de ses responsabilités. Puis elle fit une révérence et l'espace d'un instant ce ne fut plus une femme qui s'inclinait dignement devant eux mais un étrange serpent avec une pierre précieuse rayonnant sur le haut de sa tête.

L'animal mythique se tourna ensuite vers les chimères et s'inclina tout aussi respectueusement. Alyd fut celui qui intervint cette fois. Il se leva et posa lentement une main sur la haut du crane de la Vouivre et lui murmura des mots qu'elle fut seul à entendre avant qu'un éclat doré ne les englobe tous les deux. Quand le phénomène s'arrêta la femme magnifique avait refait son apparition. Elle fit face de nouveau aux ambassadeurs qui s'était réinstallé et attendait qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Il est bon de savoir que la sagesse domine toujours ce concile et que les membres élu pour y siéger ont à cœur le meilleur pour leur compagnon de voyage. Je suivrais donc votre conseil et demanderait aux héritiers : qui parmi eux pourra m'aider à compléter cette présentation. »

La dame Vouivre fixait les cinq jeunes gens de sa délégation dont les émotions dû à l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire étaient encore bien visible sur leur visage. Morgan fut loin d'envier la place de la Vouivre car a voir leur détermination, pas un n'allait la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte sans leur fournir plus d'explication sur sa fin prochaine. Cependant ils réagirent rapidement et marmonnèrent entre eux pendant quelques minutes.

Instants que Morgan décida d'utiliser pour comprendre pourquoi son maître, la femme vampire et la jeune fille blonde était intervenu si tôt dans l'intervention de la Vouivre. Le vieux sorcier ne se fit pas prier pour lui expliquer afin qu'elle ait toutes les réponse et comprennent le pourquoi.

« Tu as dit toi même que notre gouvernement républicain, bien qu'encore jeune, touchait ses limites. Et bien imagine combien il doit être difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi vieux qu'elle de reconnaître que son temps est finit. Tu as eut le courage et l'audace de l'admettre, elle ne pouvait pas par principe et par fierté se montrer moins courageuse et déterminé que toi. Cependant lui laisser cette porte de sortie c'est lui laisser reconnaître sa défaite, hors l'œuvre de sa vie n'en est pas un ! Et nous les plus vieux membres de ce concile ou des délégations d'ambassadeurs, nous le savons et refusons que le travail d'une si longue vie à servir son pays soit dénigrer. Tu peu penser que la monarchie parlementaire est un système désuet qui ne convient plus et qui entrave le progrès du monde, mais tu ne peux nier qu'il a fait ses preuves et que malgré ses limites et des erreurs, il a guidé le peuple sorcier français sans faillir. Comme le veut leur devise. »

« Possible. » Répondit Morgan avant de corriger tout en levant les yeux au ciel devant le regard noir que lui accorda le vieil homme. « Certainement. Elle a bien du courage et je ne nie pas l'importance de sa tache mais alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser se retirer avec les honneurs ? »

« Trop facile de quitter le navire avant d'atteindre le port. » Répondit son maître avec un sourire indulgent. « Un dicton moldu veut que le capitaine soit le dernier à quitter le navire quand celui-ci coule. Nous ne pouvons cautionner une démission par respect pour son travail mais aussi pour éviter que le situation en France ne s'aggrave. Après tant d'année à dépendre de sa force et de son courage, les français seraient perdu et ne feraient certainement pas confiance à un successeur intérimaire. Elle doit tenir son poste tant que son successeur n'a pas été désigné. Et t'inquiète je pense qu'elle le savait parfaitement. A mon avis c'est juste une manière de nous tester.»

« Encore ?! » S'exclama Morgan.

« Oui. Maintenant nous savons que tous nous agirons en soutien pour nos collègues et non plus pour en soutirer un intérêt . »

« Économiquement il aurait pu être intéressant à court terme que le gouvernement français soit affaiblis. » Déclara la femme qui lui servait aussi bien de mentor que de chaperon. « Mais sur le long terme,l'instabilité crée serait catastrophique sans compter qu'effectivement la dame Vouivre a rempli plus que son devoir au fils des ans et même si je ne partage pas la même philosophie politique, je ne peux que m'incliner devant sa force. Vous disiez que l'immobilisme nous guettait, Morgan. C'est vrai je le crains mais en France sous son règne, cela n'a jamais été un risque. La Dame a toujours réussi à faire pencher les débats pour obtenir une réponse et une action devant les difficultés qui ont secoué son pays. Choix pas toujours judicieux mais au moins ont ils toujours continuer d'avancer. Ce qui je pense vous l'avez compris est important et semble être le meilleur choix pour être dans les bonnes grâces des chimères. »

Morgan fixa sa compatriote avec effarement. Généralement elle ne parlait pas autant en publique et gardait ses leçons de politique et de diplomatie pour une leçon privé. Mais en voyant le regard brillant que son mentor féminin accordait à la Vouivre, elle reconnut l'admiration et le respect qui animait sa compagne pour la Dame.

Elle réfléchissait encore à tout ceci quand un des garçons de la délégation se leva et gagna l'estrade. Il salua respectueusement les ambassadeurs et puis les chimères. Morgan fut assez étonné par le choix qu'avait opérée les français. Elle aurait imaginé que leur choix se serait porter plus sur l'une des sorcières qui elle le savait avait plus ou moins toutes en elle du sang de créature magique. De plus si elle avait dû choisir entre les deux garçons, elle n'aurait pas choisit celui ci qui semblait quelconque. Châtain avec un regard noisette, rien n'attirait le regard sur cet adolescent, hormis peut être le tatouage qui se promenait librement sur son corps. Le lézard pour le moment s'était posé sur son visage en travers au niveau de ses yeux donnant l'impression que le français portait un masque, puis il disparut dans son col de chemise.

« François sera donc celui qui m'aidera. » annonça la dame Vouivre en accueillant le garçon avec un grand sourire sans s'offusquer du regard sombre que lui accorda le garçon et qui disait clairement qu'il attendait des explications des qu'ils auraient un instant.

« Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je prend cette place à laquelle, allez savoir pourquoi, mes amis m'ont choisit à l'unanimité. Cependant et même si j'ai quelques doutes quand à mes capacités à tenir ce rôle, je sais que leur confiance et leur soutien je ne trahirais pas ! Avant de me lancer dans les problèmes de mon pays, je crois qu'il faut que je nous présente un peu mieux que cela. A nous cinq nous sommes les héritiers des plus puissantes congrégations magique vivant en France. Et si a première vue nous sommes tous sorcier, je sais que la plus part d'entre vous savent déjà que nous avons tous notre petite particularité qui nous rend unique. »

Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers Morgan avec un sourire charmeur alors que le lézard refaisait son apparition pour glisser comme un collier autours de son cou.

« En France aussi les créatures magiques sont plutôt bien intégré et nous connaissons le même problème concernant les interaction parfois difficile entre communauté. Le gouvernement actuel ayant bien remarqué que la dame semblait s'affaiblir, tente de plus en plus de tirer la couverture à lui. Ils veulent le pouvoir et commencent à se disputer les restes, tel des charognards. »

« Un peu de respect pour tes aîné, François. » Fit juste remarquer la dame d'un ton neutre.

« Quand ils le mériteront, ma dame » répliqua du tac au tac l'adolescent. « Tous les cinq nous avons été élevé et éduqué pour tenir notre place au sein du conseil et remplir les objectifs imposé par nos pairs. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point. Jusqu'à ce que nous réalisions la pente savonneuse ou cela nous entraînait. »

Morgan se retint de pouffer derrière sa main. L'adolescent utilisait des expressions étranges et un vocabulaire familier qui n'avait rien des termes diplomatiques qui habituellement transpiraient à chaque ligne d'un discours comme celui-la. Elle n'était pas la seule visiblement à le trouver amusant vu les gloussements qui venait de la table du Berceau du Levant ou elle pouvait voir que seul le jeune japonnais était gêné de voir tout le monde se tourner vers eux devant le rire fort peu discret du garçon blond qui ne fit pas mine de s'excuser pour l'interruption. Le français ne s'en offusqua pas et sourit à l'anglais qui lui rendit avec un signe de tête.

« Bref nous avons ouvert les yeux. Pour cela remercions le gouvernement anglais et sa déchéance !Cela à commencer à déplaire à nos pairs mais nous étions déjà choisit pour tenir notre place et bien décidé à faire entendre notre voix. Nous manquons encore d'expérience c'est certain, mais le pouvoir que l'on va avoir entre nos mains, nous ne sommes pas disposé à le galvauder ! Alors nous nous sommes mis d'accord et nous avons commencer à prendre position même contre notre propre famille. A notre tour nous avons choisit de voter pour que les décisions qui devaient être prise rapidement le soient et que La dame n'ait plus à intervenir pour des questions sans importances mais qui pouvait améliorer le fonctionnement de notre gouvernement. Autant vous le dire, aucun héritier n'avait osé le faire avant nous. Et encore plus incroyable aucun n'avait fait bloc comme nous l'avons fait. Ce qui je ne vous le cache pas nous vaux l'animosité des plus réfractaires aux changements. »

Il y eut des nouveaux rires qui détendirent l'atmosphère avant que François ne continue son discours.

« Ne croyez pas que mon intervention se veut moralisatrice. Je n'avais même pas envisager possible de me retrouver ici à parler devant vous et ce jusqu'à il y a dix minutes. A vrai dire j'en avais même jamais rêver. Je veux juste vous faire comprendre que le monde politique sorcier français est au bord d'un rupture et que nous avançons en plein brouillard. Nous avançons aveugle et sourd en priant pour agir de notre mieux dans l'intérêt de notre nation, tout en cherchant un moyen de limiter les erreurs »

Morgan ne pu résister à l'envie d'intervenir. Comme la première fois elle leva sa baguette. Quand le français lui fit un sourire charmeur pour l'encourager à parler, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Nous avons plus en commun que je ne l'imaginais dans un premier temps et je pense que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre sur les limites de nos gouvernements. Je commence à comprendre que nous devons tous changer mais si aucun système n'est infaillible. Si tout finit par être corrompu par le temps, sur quoi nous appuyer pour bâtir l'avenir ? »

« Sur la seule chose qui ne nous a jamais fait défaut jusque là. Sur la seule force qui fait de nous bien que nous soyons diffèrent, des frères ! » Répondit avec simplicité et respect la dame vouivre.

Morgan et François la regardèrent légèrement décontenancé par sa réponse. Quand soudain rompant le silence qui venait à peine de s'installer, il y eut un bruit de chaise qui se recule précipitamment et un sort partie en direction de l'adolescent français qui ne pu l'esquiver.

Une voix furibonde éclatait en insulte et vocifération colérique et haineuse. Tout le monde se tourna interloqué vers la table des élementalistes ou le jeune secrétaire continuait de pointer sa baguette vers le français qui plia doucement les genoux , mais ne tenta pas de se dérober.

« C'est une insulte impardonnable ! Comment ce misérable sang de bourbe pourrait être mon frère !Les sorciers sont peut être tombé si bas qu'il ne font plus la différence entre un vulgaire cailloux et une étoile, mais nous les élémentalistes sommes encore capable de voir ou se trouve la vrai puissance ! » hurlait le jeune homme en augmentant la puissance de son sortilège.

François avait estimer que tant que ce malade le viserait, il pourrait protéger les autres de son accès de folie. Il devait le faire, cela faisait partie de sa mission. Il devait protéger ses camarades, la dame et le chimères de l'acte de folie du secrétaire. Il n'était pas l'héritier de la Salamandre pour rien. L'autre avait beau l'insulter de sang de bourbe, il savait que son pays était le seul à permettre aux gens comme lui de comprendre la force qu'ils avaient en eux. Peut importait qu'il soir cracmol ou sang de bourbe, ceux de la salamandre savait se défendre contre la magie et ce n'était pas avec cette puissance dérisoire que ce sorcier de pacotille allait lui faire manquer à sa mission. Sans faillir était la devise de son pays et tout comme Fleur l'avait fait avant lui, il mettrait tout son pouvoir à son service.

Le temps lui parut long même s'il ne s'écoula que quelques dizaines de secondes, mais il tint bon et fut soulager quand le sort se stoppa. Transpirant et haletant il essaya de se relever mais ne put y parvenir sans aide. Il fut alors soutenu par deux personnes placées de part et d'autre de lui. L'une étant la dame et l'autre étant la chimère aux mèches dorée. Il chercha des yeux son agresseur et le vit stupefixie à terre et maîtrisé par le langue de Plomb et le frère de Shalassan alors que l'ambassadeur n'accordait à son secrétaire qu'un regard blessé et profondément déçu.

Les portes de la grandes salle s'ouvrirent alors avec fracas sur les aurors. Melissandre était occupé à une autre tâche et ne pouvait se libérer comme elle le souhaitait sans inquiéter ses interlocuteurs, elle avait donc demander à Maugrey et aux autres qui patrouillaient dans le parc, d'intervenir à sa place et de placer l'individu sous bonne garde.

« Je suis profondément désolé pour cette agression qui je peux vous l'assurer ne représente pas du tout l'opinion du Berceau que nous représentons. Malheureusement nos erreurs nous rattrapée et j'aurais le temps dans ma présentation de vous en parler. Si l'Angleterre n'avait pas été choisit pour sa situation pour voir apparaître un clan, je sais que c'est chez nous que celui ci aurait vu le jour. De tous les pays nous sommes celui qui a perdu le chemin de l'équilibre à cause de notre arrogance. »

«Nous allons stopper les débats pour la mâtiné. » annonça L'Awa du clan d'une voix calme et froide. « Les aurors et Mélissandre vont se charger de votre secrétaire et je crois devoir vous informer que vous ne le reverrez pas pendant le restant du concile. Nous le considérons comme une menace pour notre sécurité à tous. »

« Je comprends. » Murmura abattu le maître élémentaliste.

« Wow ! » S'extasiait Dénal non loin détaillant de la tête au pied le français qui assis sur une chaise tentait de retrouver son souffle. « Tu n'as subit aucun dommage ! Je suis vraiment impressionné par la puissance des sceaux de la Salamandre ! »

«Tu connais mon ordre ? » s'étonna François

« Abruti sans cervelle c'est une chimère ! Elle en connaît certainement plus que toi sur les risques que tu viens de prendre. » S'enerva la Française rousse en donnant une pichenette derrière la tête de son ami qui poussa un petit gémissement plaintif.

Denal fit un clin d'œil au châtain qui lui répondit d'un petit sourire contrit.

« Au fait quelqu'un sait de qui ou quoi voulait parler la dame ? » Demanda Morgan soulagée que tout le monde aille bien et que le secrétaire antipathique soit grillé définitivement de ses fréquentations même si elle était curieuse de savoir comment une esprit aussi jeune pouvait posséder autant d'arrogance et de dédain pour ses semblables.

« La Magie. » annonça timidement le jeune japonnais toujours entouré et protéger par le couple anglais et la blonde qui acquiesçait tous les trois à sa déclaration. « C'est ce qui vous unit, vous rend plus fort ! »

« Exact ! » répondit Dénal puis s'adressant à l'Adolescent au cheveux blanc. « Tu fais partie de ce monde toi aussi. Même si tu n'y crois pas encore complètement, tu as ta place parmi nous. »

**A suivre...**

_Ce chapitre a bien faillit ne pas voir le jour. J'ai longtemps hésité à vous donner le détails des discussions politique du concile. Parce ce que c'est barbant la politique et que je n'y connais pas grand chose et que je craignais de tourner en rond sans pouvoir accorder la place que chaque pays méritait. Bref j'avais fais une croix dessus. J'avais cependant un doute en lisant vos commentaires et ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais il a suffit d'un seul commentaire pour faire pencher la balance dans le sens inverse. Et ce chapitre est né en trois petits jours et il s'est intercalé de lui même à cette place._

_Il a fallut quelques remaniements vis à vis de la fin mais voila. Ne sachant pas si je peux mettre son nom mais sachant que la personne se reconnaitra, je tenais encore a la remercier^^_

_Merci aussi à vous tous pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, vos alertes et vos visites!_

_A bientôt!_


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapitre 85 :** Avant dispersion

« Du calme, Hermione. Tout va bien. » Ne cessait de répéter Harry en caressant le haut de la tête de la jeune fille.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer et de gémir, tout en serrant le jeune homme contre elle. Elle regrettait tellement. Jusque à ce moment, elle avait réussit à garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle avait crut analyser le plus objectivement possible ses actions et ses paroles vis à vis de son meilleur ami. Elle croyait vraiment avoir fait le mieux pour ses amis, mais elle avait compris en voyant le brun qu'elle n'avait pas uniquement subit les sorts de contrainte de Dumbledore vis à vis de ses relations avec les autres maisons de Poudlard, mais que d'une certaine manière ceux ci avaient aussi influé sur sa manière d'être avec Harry. De la pire des façons. Elle avait sincèrement crut agir en son âme et conscience pour le bien du brun et finalement elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait que contribué à affaiblir le garçon. Qu'elle n'avait pas agit comme l'ami qu'elle prétendait être et c'était ce qui venait de mettre à bout sa résistance

Ses sanglots se changèrent en un cris de rage et elle serra les poings sur la cape de son camarade comme si elle craignait de le voir s'éloigner. Dire que tous le monde dans la pièce fut choqué par la réaction explosive et émotive de la jeune griffondor était amoindrir la stupéfaction qu'éprouvait les autres adolescents. Seul Harry au milieu de tout cela semblait comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille qui continuait à hurler sa colère et sa frustration en s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Pomfresh s'approcha baguette levée prête à intervenir mais un simple signe de tête de Harry et le fin sourire qui ornait son visage la stoppèrent. L'infirmière craignait que tous ses événements conduisent la jeune fille à une crise d'hystérie et qu'elle n'en vienne à faire quelque chose de dangereux pour elle même.

« Inutile de l'endormir. Hermione a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez mais je tiens à ce qu'elle se rallonge et vous relâche suffisamment pour que je puisse vous soigner. » Répondit l'infirmière d'un ton résigné sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait faire changer d'avis le jeune homme.

Harry acquiesça et passa un bras sous les genoux flageolant de sa camarade pour la reconduire dans son lit. Hermione venait de s'arrêter de crier dès qu'elle avait entendu dans le brouillard qu'était devenu son esprit que Harry était blessé. Elle s'était légèrement écarté et avait vu au milieu du rideau de ses larmes, les nombreuses égratignures qui dessinaient des lignes rouge sur le visage de son camarade. Elle avait relâché sa prise et avait rougit quand elle compris la manière dont il la menait à son lit.

Elle avait encore du mal à retrouver le cours normale de sa réflexion et un seul mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit et même si elle était incapable de l'exprimer oralement pour le moment, les petits rouages de son cerveau habitué à travailler sous pression recommençait peut à petit à fonctionner et elle cherchait un moyen de trouver comment obtenir ce que son cœur et son esprit réclamait, à corps et à cris.

La manière dont Pomfresh s'était adressée à Harry n'avait échappé à personne, ni la manière dont elle se décala pour le laisser passer. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard qui bien que légèrement ahuri donna l'impression qu'il savait pourquoi l'infirmière se comportait avec autant de déférence envers Harry. Le brun soupira. La malédiction de Draco devait leur avoir permit de découvrir la vérité sur son identité.

Blaise et Pansy eux restait le plus silencieux possible observant tout et essayant de ne pas s'attirer la colère de qui que se soit en osant regarder de travers le survivant. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient certains que le premier à leur voler dans les plumes s'ils osaient , serait Draco.

Et puis parce que l'adolescent de Griffondor n'était pas entré seul dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Il étaient accompagné de Sirius Black, que tout le monde connaissait au moins de nom et dont la réputation n'était plus à faire et d'un inconnu dont l'apparence physique suffisait à mettre sur la défensive tout sang pur ayant un minimum d'éducation tant l'homme malgré sa taille transpirait le pouvoir des ombres. Et détail non négligeable, il était le seul des trois à n'avoir aucune blessure apparente, ce qui finissait de les renseigner sur sa puissance. Les serpentards ignoraient d'où revenait le survivant et son escorte mais ils doutaient qu'il s'agisse d'emplette au Chemin de traverse.

Ils ne quittaient pas des yeux le brun qui délicatement déposa Hermione sur le lit qu'elle avait occupé jusque là. La jeune fille ne fit aucune histoire et relâcha Harry, ce qui permit à Pomfresh de commencer à le soigner. Lui ainsi que Sirius.

« On peut savoir d'où vous revenez ? » demanda Georges curieux et assez téméraire pour oser posé la question alors que la vérité concernant l'identité de Harry dansait devant ses yeux et ceux de Fred comme un feu d'artifice multicolore.

« Pour faire simple disons que pendant que les chimères s'occupent de l'aspect politique internationale, nous nous réglons quelques affaires de politique intérieur sans passer par la case diplomatique. Le message que nous venons d'envoyer à Voldemort à le mérite d'être clair et sans aucune équivoque. » annonça Sirius avec un grand sourire et fier de lui.

Puis il prit une mine contrarié et lança un regard d'excuse contrite à l'intention de son filleul qui le rassura d'un hochement de tête et l'animagus chien soupira de contentement rasséréné de ne pas avoir pour une fois parler plus vite que son ombre et dévoilé des informations que Harry aurait préféré garder secrète.

«Vous vous êtes attaqué au Seigneurs des Ténèbres ? » s'exclama Blaise confus et inquiet.

« Oui, enfin pas directement. » concéda Harry après avoir avalé une potion sous l'insistance de l'infirmière qui avait attendu devant lui les bras croisés jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide. « Nous avons découvert pourquoi son esprit restait coincé dans ce monde et pourquoi il avait réussit à ressusciter. »

« C'est à cela que nous nous sommes attaqué en priorité. » annonça Max qui refusa d'un geste élégant de la main la potion que lui tendait Pomfresh. Elle tenta de l'intimidé mais ne récolta qu'un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux alors que le Marcheur d'Ombre s'installait dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie, disparaissant pratiquement de leur champ de vision à tous. « Aux objets qui le maintiennent en vie. »

« Deux de moins ! » s'exclama avec soulagement Sirius en grimaçant quand Poppy déposa un baume cicatrisant sur ses blessures.

« C'est notre mission pour le clan et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre à notre arrivé vous aussi vous vous préparer à remplir ce que le clan attend de vous. » Intervint de nouveau Harry avec un certain respect pour les trois occupants des lits.

Tout le monde compris qu'il ne voulait pas leur en dire plus à ce sujet pour le moment. Pas par manque de confiance. Même les serpentards avaient compris en le voyant si à l'aise parmi eux que Harry les traitait comme des alliées. Peut être pas encore comme des amis mais certainement pas comme des gens dont il fallait se méfier. Non, Blaise ne reconnaissait dans son attitude qu'une manière très serpentarde de s'informer avant de livrer ses propres secrets.

Il échangea un discret regard avec Pansy qui devait être arrivé aux même conclusion que lui et qui hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son camarade masculin qui roula des yeux au plafond.

« Mélissandre nous a fait comprendre que nous étions les seuls capable de ramener l'opinion publique du côté des chimères. Hermione et Blaise ont commencé à établir un plan. Ils en était même à décidé de comment démettre Fudge de ses fonctions. »

« Vaste programme ! » sourit Harry avec un clin d'oeil encourageant qui fit rougir Pansy.

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas là. » Déclara Hermione d'un voix ferme et décidé qui soutira un sourire à Harry. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à son amie pour refaire surface. « Je m'arrangerais pour que le prochain ministre juge Dumbledore pour les actes odieux dont il est coupable. Agonir de sa maladie dans une chambre d'auberge est encore une fin trop douce pour le mal qu'il nous a fait ! »

«Tu veux la tête de Dumbledore ?! » S'extasia Blaise avec incrédulité. Imaginant difficilement un griffondors avoir des intentions aussi extrémiste et pire être prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour les concrétiser

« Oui. » Répondit Hermione sans hésiter. Elle réfléchissait déjà au meilleur moyen d'atteindre cet objectif. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille la suite de la conversation, concentré comme elle était sur son analyse.

« Ambitieux, ma chère, mais je pense que tu as raison. » La soutint Pansy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Hermione. « Nous pouvons rassembler assez de preuve pour l'incriminer et démontrer sa culpabilité dans cette affaire. Il serait dommage de lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Imaginons que sa maladie soit finalement curable... »

« De cela je peux vous rassurer. » intervint Pomfresh. « La maladie dont souffre Dumbledore est incurable et maintenant que ses sorts de contrainte ont été levé, je peux dire qu'il va rapidement perdre les derniers repères qui lui restait. »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Fred .

« Le mal incurable dont il souffre est une puissante malédiction qui l'affaiblis magiquement et physiquement. Utilisant sa magie pour le ronger de l'intérieur en lui causant d'affreuse souffrances. Tant que ses sorts étaient actifs, il avait aussi minime soit elle une porte de sortie car une partie de sa magie s'évacuait pour alimenter ses sortilèges, mais maintenant qu'ils ont tous été levé, elle n'a plus aucune porte de sortie. C'est de toute sa puissance magique qu'il va se consumer»

« Sa souffrance va donc empirer... » marmonna Blaise qui imaginait bien qu'il existait bien d'autre manière de mourir et beaucoup qui soit moins douloureuse.

« Exactement et pour ce qu'en j'en sais grâce aux soins que je lui apporte, il ne lui reste pas tant de temps que cela devant lui. »

« Vous soignez Dumbledore ! » S'écrièrent dans un bel ensemble Georges et Pansy avec inquiétude.

« Oui mais comme je l'ai dit cela ne sert plus à grand chose. Disons qu'il s'agit de soin palliatif comme dirais les moldus» Reconnut l'infirmière en levant les épaules.

« Pouvez vous ralentir le processus de dégénérescence. » Demanda froidement Hermione, fixant l'infirmière droit dans les yeux.

« Je pourrais. » admit Pomfresh après un rapide regard échangé avec Max et Sirius. Seul Harry avait intercepté l'échange et ne dit rien.

« Excellent ! » s'extasia Hermione en battant des mains comme une petite fille.

« Hermione je crois que tu pète un câble et que tu devrais te reposer... Tu fais un peu peur !» Tenta Fred alors que Blaise hochait la tête pour marquer son assentiment.

« Mais non. Ce que je veux c'est qu'il sache qu'il a tout perdu. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'éteindre en se convainquant qu'il a toujours agit pour le bien ou en martyr et que finalement si le monde magique est sauvé c'est grâce à lui. Je veux qu'il sache que rien dans ses plans n'a aboutit. Je veux qu'il voit le monde sorcier comme nous le créeront et pas comme il aurait souhaité qu'il soit. Je veux qu'il meure la honte et la culpabilité lui rongeant les entrailles et pas seulement sa magie ! » finit Hermione les yeux fixé sur chacun d'eux à tour de rôle avec une détermination et un ardeur qui faisait luire ses yeux noisette d'un éclat vif.

« Je peux faire cela. » finit par déclarer Sirius qui reconnaissait la lueur dans le regard de la jeune fille. Cela pouvait passer pour de la folie, mais lui savait que c'était plus vital que cela. Qu'il fallait aller au bout de cette idée pour que la génération qui avait été trahis et bafoué par le directeur se libère définitivement de ce sentiment de chaîne. La malédiction d 'Alyd qui touchait le directeur avait vengé Harry des souffrances et des mensonges que lui avait infligé le vieux sorciers, mais personne n'avait encore jugé Dumbledore pour ce qu'il avait fait à tout les autres enfants. Et parce que finalement lui même avait été trahis par le vieux sorcier, il comprenait et pouvait lancé à son tour une malédiction sur l'ancien directeur. « Je peux faire en sorte que Dumbledore reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour voir le monde que vous bâtirez. »

« Je croyais que vous étiez déjà bien occupé ? » questionna Melissandre en fonçant des sourcils.

L'espace d'un fraction de seconde qui passa inaperçue aux yeux des serpentard et de Hermione tout sembla se figer. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui fronça les sourcils à son tour puis ferma les yeux un court instant. La tension dans l'infirmerie était monté d'un cran mais seul les jumeaux le perçurent. Ils virent aussi quand tout revint sous contrôle alors que Harry secouait lentement la tête et que les adultes reprenaient une lente respiration que personne n'avait conscience d'avoir retenu. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Un événement imprévu au concile qui avait faillit leur coûter cher mais tout semblait être de nouveau normal. Harry hocha la tête de nouveau encourageant Sirius à répondre à Melissandre.

« La chasse est bientôt fini et je n'aime pas rester les bras croisés. La politique et moi vaut mieux pas y penser » répliqua Sirius. « J'ai un compte personnel moi aussi à régler avec Dumbledore et on m'a demandé d'intervenir auprès d'autre individu qui méritent d'être punit pour ce qu'ils sont fait. Je pense que mes alliés dans cette histoire se joindront à moi pour cela aussi. »

« Bien évidemment que tu peux compter sur nous pour cela. » résonna la voix douce et charmeuse de Max que tout le monde avait oublié dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie.

«Tu peux leur faire confiance, Hermione ! » Lui assura Harry en posant une main sur celle de la jeune fille. « Tu viens juste de leur fournir un motif et une occasion de s'en prendre à Dumbledore. Ils se montreront digne de cette tâche. »

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami et le calme et la sérénité qu'elle trouva au fond de ses pupilles vertes, suffit à adoucir la lueur implacable qui s'était allumé dans les siens.

« Bien. Alors nous nous occuperons du Ministère et de l'opinion publique. » assura Hermione en hochant positivement la tête, acceptant de faire confiance aux adultes pour régler le cas de Dumbledore.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent alors sur un groupe conséquents qui s'invita auprès du lit des trois adolescents donnant l'impression que l'infirmerie rétrécissait à vu d'oeil.

« C'est une véritable invasion, ma parole ! » Bougonna légèrement Pomfresh en les regardant entrer. Plus pour la forme ue pour vraiment montrer son désaccord.

Elle examina chaque nouveau venu de son regard d'aigle auquel n'échappait rien de l'état de ceux qu'elle considérée comme ses protégées. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour chacun des enfants qui se trouvait là. Alors elle s'était promis qu'elle ne laisserait plus rien passer. Ils étaient tous un peu pale, comme sous le choc. Elle fit venir à elle plusieurs potion et les tendit a chaque adolescent qui s'en saisirent avec reconnaissance et curiosité. Draco tenta bien de refuser mais un regard noir d'Angus et Harry suffit à lui faire ravaler sa fierté sous le sourire moqueur de Théo.

« C'est un peu ça, madame mais nous voulions nous assurer de la santé de nos camarades de nos propres yeux et nous ne resterons qu'un court instant. » annonça Draco en souriant à l'infirmière. « Le concile vient de marquer une pause pour le déjeuner et nous avons décidé de venir voir comment se portaient nos camarades. »

Cette fois tous saisirent dans le ton de la voix du blond, que quelque chose était arrivé. Un imrpévue qui avait dû mettre à mal le bon débrouillement des discussion. Draco ne se décidant pas à entrer dans plus de détail, aucun d'entre eux n'osa insister pour le moment.

« Nous ne dérangerons aucun de vos autres patients et nous ne resteront pas longtemps. » Promit Harry avec lui aussi un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir l'infirmière. « Entre Melissandre et Max le nombre de sortilège de sécurité et d'intimité qui nous entourent doit dépasser ce que l'on peu trouver sur les demeures des plus grandes familles sang pur. »

« Je confirme » assura Draco. « Même si vous ne en êtes pas rendu compte, il a fallut que nous montions non seulement patte blanche pour ouvrir la porte de votre antre mais aussi pour nous approcher des lits ou vous tenez votre conciliabule. Melissandre et Max sont au petit soin pour Harry et aucun d'entre eux ne laissera passer quelqu'un qui peut représenter une menace. »

« De cela, je ne doute pas, monsieur Malfoy mais vos amis ont besoin de se reposer, surtout s'ils doivent partir rapidement en guerre contre le ministère ! Alors je vous prierais de ne pas …. »

« Vous avez donc accepté ? » S'extasia Draco en fixant avec joie et fierté ses deux camarades de Serpentards et Hermione. « Faites attention tout de même, Fudge n'est pas complètement sans ressource... »

« Modère ton enthousiasme, Draco on dirait un griffondor ! » soupira Théo qui échangea un salut rapide avec ses deux camarades de classes qui lui répondirent d'un signe de la main pour la jeune fille et d'un clin d'œil pour Blaise.

« Et toi,Théo à trop fréquenter les vampires tu va finir avec un balai... » Rétorqua Draco avec une moue moqueuse qui fit sourire son camarade qui lui accorda avec dédain une pichennette à l'arrière du crâne..

« T'inquiète Draco. Hermione et Blaise ont déjà un plan et avec les jumeaux ont réfléchis à un moyen d'humilier le ministre de manière définitive. » Déclara Pansy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en faisant un clin d'œil aux jumeaux.

« Pansy depuis quand tu fais des plans sur la comète avec les jumeaux ? » Demanda Blaise sur un ton étonné et peu assuré. « Et Théo c'est quoi cette histoire avec les vampires ? »

Pansy haussa les yeux au ciel, Théo haussa les épaules avec un sourire énigmatique alors qu'Angus s'approchait de Harry et après l'avoir discrètement renifler pris la parole, empêchant la jeune fille et le serpentard blond de répondre.

«La mission a été un peu plus dangereuse que prévu ? » Demanda-t-il posant une main sur une égratignure du front du brun, attirant soudainement l'attention de tous les nouveaux arrivants sur Harry.

Draco et lui entouraient le brun de Griffondor comme une garde rapproché. Sirius, depuis qu'il avait réalisé la véritable identité de son filleul, comprenait un peu mieux l'amitié qui unissait Harry à Draco et qui l'avait un peu choqué lors de son arrivé au manoir Prince. Et à bien y regarder, il pensait que les deux garçons avaient été gagnant dans l'amélioration de leur relation.

Théo s'était rapproché du lit occupé par Pansy afin de s'asseoir au pied de celui ci. Dans le groupe, Luna et Natsume étaient les deux seuls à ne pas avoir pris la parole. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été entraîné malgré eux à la suite de Draco et Angus. Ce qui connaissant le couple ne devait pas loin d'être la vérité.

Harry aurait presque eut pitié pour le pauvre japonnais de devoir supporter ces deux là au cours du concile. Surtout vu comment c'était terminé la session du matin. Connaissant les deux loups, ils avaient dû vouloir mettre un maximum de distance entre le garçon que la magie leur avait confié et l'agresseur du français. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Luna, la jeune fille derrière son air rêveur était capable de se défendre face aux manipulations des deux inugamis et de quiconque aurait de mauvaises intentions à son égard.

« Rien de grave ! » sourit Harry mais il vit bien l'inquiétude dans leurs regards à tous et d'une certaine manière il en fut satisfait et soulagé.

Il élargit son sourire pour les rassurer. Cela le soulageait et lui faisait du bien paradoxalement de sentir la sincérité de leur inquiétude à son égard. Par le passé, il avait eut plus d'une occasion de ce croire seul et désarmé. Voir abandonné, maintenant il avait la preuve qu'il n'en était rien et il sentait que cela le rendait plus fort.

Luna qui se tenait un peu en retrait à côté de Natsume, pâlit légèrement en plongeant son regard dans le sien et il lui fit un petit sourire triste. Harry soupira. Il savait bien que rien ne pouvait changé dans la vision de la jeune fille concernant sa mort. Il savait bien depuis le malaise dû à la levée des sorts de contrainte de Dumbledore qu'il lui restait que peu de temps. Mais il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort car ce qui l'attendait n'était pas la mort.

Il avait parler avec ses aînés. Il avaient réunifié son esprit et même si le golem mourrait, lui en tant que chimère ne serait pas aussi affaiblis par la suite. Il ressentait pourtant toujours un malaise, surtout depuis que Sirius leur avait rapporté l'avertissement de Régulus.

Cédric et Millicent avaient été envoyé pour découvrir si Voldemort n'avait pas encore quelques atouts bien caché. Les deux fantômes n'étaient pas encore revenu. Rien d'inquiétant encore puisque depuis qu'il avaient été confiné dans le monde des vivants, se déplacer leur demandait plus d'énergie que lorsqu'ils étaient libre et possédaient toute leur puissance astrale. Ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir et selon leurs informations, il serait encore peut être temps de prévenir toute catastrophe.

Cependant il réalisa que c'était la première fois et peut être l'unique, qu'il serait entouré de ses amis. Des anciens comme des nouveaux. Qu'il tenait là l'unique chance de leur parler de la confiance qu'il avait pour eux.

Il n'était pas sensé connaître Luna sous l'apparence de Harry. La jeune fille un an plus jeune que lui et dans la maison de Serdaigle était une élève qui méritait d'être connu et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder plus de temps. Il ne connaissait pas Natsume comme il l'aurait voulu mais savait qu'il deviendrait amis avant que ses yeux ne se referme définitivement. Il savait que le jeune garçon aurait une décision important à prendre, que la magie attendait beaucoup de lui. Peut être un peu plus que ce qu'elle attendait des autres adolescents, même si la mission de tous les élèves de Poudlard avait son importance.

Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser partit sans leur parler. Une occasion pareil ne se représenterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas les quitter, les laisser sans leur dire combien il était fier d'eux et que même séparer tant qu'ils œuvreraient dans un même but, leur cœur ne ferait qu'un, leur magie serait unifié et ils seraient tous plus fort que leurs ennemis ou opposants.

« Ce petit discours est certainement la seule occasion que j'aurai de vous dire à tous combien votre aide, votre engagement et votre soutien sont primordial et combien j'ai confiance en chacun de vous. » Commença Harry en prenant le temps de les regarder tous dans les yeux. Il parla d'une voix douce et ferme sans artifice comptant seulement faire passer dans sa voix sa foi inébranlable en eux.

Tous écoutait avec attention. Pas un qui n'osa détourner les yeux quand le regard vert de Harry plongea dans le leur semblant les sonder au plus profond de leur être. Les jumeaux furent les seuls à froncer les sourcils, comprenant grâce à leur don sur la vérité que quelque chose d'important se cachait derrière ce discours. Ils ouvrirent la bouche dans un bel ensemble mais une main fraîche et tremblante posée sur leurs épaules les retint de dire un mot. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Luna que personne n'avait vu bouger et se placer derrière eux. La peine bien visible dans les yeux bleu de celle qu'ils avaient promit de protéger leur confirma leur crainte. Mais loin de se laisser abattre et écoutant toujours le discours de Harry, ils comprirent qu'il y aurait peut être quelque chose à faire. Ils sourirent, le cadeau de la magie et de Draco était vraiment quelque chose de précieux et d'inestimable.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Vous connaissez vos objectifs et je sais que vous ferez l'impossible pour les atteindre. Tout comme, je m'engage à en faire de même au cour de ma propre mission. Peu importe les distances, tant que notre détermination ne faiblira pas, nous ferons front ensemble ! Nous mènerons le monde magique sur un nouveau chemin. Un chemin que nul autre n'aura emprunter auparavant mais qui montera à tous l'avenir que nous voulons bâtir ! »

Un mouvement furtif attira l'attention des jumeaux. Draco sans quitter Harry des yeux avait saisit la main d'Angus et dans le regard des deux garçons, ils perçurent la même crainte mais aussi la même intention que tout ne finirait pas comme le craignait Luna et Harry . En tout cas pas tant qu'eux aurait leur mot à dire et même sans cela !

Fred et Georges décidèrent en cet instant qu'ils apporteraient toutes leur aide aux deux Inugami. Foi de Weasley, ils n'abandonneraient pas !

**A suivre...**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapitre 86 : ** Éléments

Kingsley et Maugrey avaient traîné le secrétaire dans une des anciennes oubliettes du château, où ils étaient certains que personne ne se mêlerait de l'interrogatoire qu'ils comptaient bien faire subir à l'individu qui avait osé s'attaquer de manière directe à un des ambassadeurs français. Aucun d'eux n'avait assisté à la scène et ils se demandaient d'après les témoignages comment le garçon avait réussi à s'en sortir sans plus de dommage que ce qu'ils avaient pu rapidement observer avant que la Dame Vouivre, sous l'excuse de se rafraîchir avant le repas, n'évacue tout son petit monde vers leurs appartements.

Kingsley avait reconnut le tatouage du garçon et n'ayant uniquement entendu parler de l'Ordre de la Salamandre que dans des rapports confidentiels du ministère et de vieux manuscrits qui n' intéressaient plus personne, hormis lui, il aurait bien aimé discuter avec l'adolescent au lieu de devoir interroger le secrétaire fanatique de la délégation des élémentalistes. Mais sachant très bien ou se trouvait son devoir et sa responsabilité vis à vis de la sécurité du concile, il soupira en espérant avoir l'occasion de parler au garçon un peu plus tard. C'était un occasion qui ne se présenterait pas de ci-tôt et il n'était pas disposé à ne pas saisir la moindre occasion qui pourrait lui permettre d'assouvir sa soif de connaissance sans pour autant négliger son devoir.

Donc pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur l'abruti que Funestar et le frère du maître élémentaliste avaient maîtrisé. Les aurors avaient été surpris par la réactivité du langue de plomb ainsi que par celle de l'ambassadeur. Presque tout autant que par la manière dont le français avait maintenu l'attaque concentré sur lui. Pas que l'un d'entre eux ne s'en plaignent, non c'était seulement qu'ils réalisaient que contrairement à leur crainte, il existait encore dans le monde magique des gens puissants qui se préoccupaient du bien être des autres et n'étaient absolument pas en quête de pouvoir et de puissance. C'était rassurant.

Maugrey et lui venaient de déposer leur fardeau dans le cachot et d'en ressortir pour discuter comment mener cet interrogatoire quand, Melissandre vint les rejoindre, apparaissant à leur côté comme si elle venait de traverser le mur.

« Désolée de ne pas avoir pu gérer cela plus efficacement. » S'excusa la jeune femme.

« Nous savons que vous étiez occupé ailleurs et puis personne ne pouvait prévoir que ce fanatique attaquerait à ce moment précis. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas bien compris pourquoi il avait craqué... » Déclara Maugrey de sa voix bourru en hochant la tête de haut en bas et en chassant les excuses de la jeune femme d'un revers de la main.

« D'après les témoins, il n'a pas aimé quand La dame Vouivre a déclaré que nous étions tous frère. » annonça Tonks en haussant les épaules en souriant à Melissandre. « Je crois qu'il a un petit soucis avec la pureté du sang. »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Maugrey. « Nous savons tous que Tu Sais Qui recrute mais rien ne laissait penser qu'il soit allez si loin pour trouver des partisans et que pourrait lui apporter ce freluquet ? »

« Bien plus que vous ne le pensez. » Déclara une voix douce mais tranchante sortant de la pénombre et laissant apparaître la femme de la délégation des Vampires en compagnie de son intendant.

Pour l'interrogatoire en toute tranquillité apparemment il pouvait repasser, mais d'un autre côté ni Kingsley, ni ses collègues n'allaient se plaindre si pour une raison qui leur échappait, les vampires décidaient de leur apporter leur aide. Aucun d'eux ne voyait de motif pour les en empêcher.

« Dame Ilona , peut on faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Demanda respectueusement Kingsley fasciné par la femme d'allure fière et aristocratique qui dégageait une aura de pouvoir impressionnante.

« C'est à moi de vous poser cette question. » Répondit Ilona en souriant légèrement. « A moins que vous ne connaissiez suffisamment les pouvoirs que maîtrisent les élémentalistes, je peux vous expliquer pourquoi ils font une cible de choix pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« A vrai dire, a part, le contrôle qu'ils exercent sur les éléments naturels, nous ignorons beaucoup de chose sur leur spécificité. »

« Que savez vous exactement de leur hiérarchisation ? » questionna la vampire en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pas grand chose. Mais pourquoi vous portez volontaire pour cette tâche ? » Demanda Tonks en plissant des yeux. « L'un des deux autres membres de la délégations aurait pu nous éclairer et nous donner les réponses pour traiter... »

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Aucun d'eux ne peut vous parler des secrets de leur pouvoir sans prendre le risque de trahir leur serment et le pacte qui les lient à l'élément qui obéit à leur magie. Il perdrait alors leur affinité avec cet élément et une bonne partie de leur compétence magique, ce qui ferait d'eux des êtres diminués comme amputé d'une part d'eux même.» Explique Ilona en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son épaule. « De par ma fonction, au château du Serment de Sang, je suis la plus qualifiée pour vous parler de leur spécificité. »

« Pourquoi feriez vous cela ? » Demanda Melissandre.

« L'ambassadeur va donc se sacrifier ? Sacrifier sa magie au cours du concile, pour nous révéler ce qui, même d'après lui, pousse son pays sur le chemin de la décadence ? » Extrapola Tonks légèrement horrifie.

« Non, l'ambassadeur ne fera pas cela. Rassurez vous. Il y a une différence entre le fonctionnement politique décadent de leur berceau et l'ordre naturel des choses que représente la hiérarchisation des éléments. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous faire un cours mais pour vous aider à savoir ce que manigance cet individu. Quand à mes motivations, bien qu'elles ne vous regardent pas, je dirais que c'est ce que je peux faire pour servir le clan et que je ne compte pas me défiler. » Avoua Ilona sur un ton froid mais qui ne semblait pas être dirigé contre eux, peut être plus contre elle même.

Son intendant se rapprocha et posa seulement une main sur l'épaule de la femme vampire qui vint la couvrir d'une des siennes, avant de reprendre.

« Nous devons beaucoup au clan. Lors de notre première entrevue avec la plus jeune des chimères, je n'ai pas cru en sa parole. Pas autant que je l'aurais dû et pourtant il a tenu sa promesse et nous as rendu notre bien le plus précieux. De part ma fonction politique au sein de notre gouvernement, j'entretiens plus de relation que mes confrères avec les délégations extérieurs qui nous rendent visite en quête d'accord commerciaux ou politiques. C'est même moi qui ait reçu les émissaires de Voldemort et qui leur ait refusé tout pour parler. Mon attitude envers Dénal n'a pas vraiment été digne et personnellement, je veux me racheter même si rien ne comblera la dette que nous avons vis à vis du clan. De plus, je connais à présent votre histoire » finit elle en fixant Melissandre.

« Vous n'êtes en rien responsable... » balbutia Melissandre un rien étonné par l'intérêt que lui portait la vampire.

« Peut être ou pas. Il est trop tard pour y remédier, mais je veux pouvoir vous être utile, à vous, pour le peu de temps que nous partagerons, pour rendre hommage à votre courage et votre abnégation et vous assurer que nous savons quel ciboire vous auriez put être. Tout comme votre mère et ceux et celles qui ont porté ce fardeau tout ce temps sans notre soutien. »

Melissandre rougit et détourna les yeux sentant les larmes remonter à la surface. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration. Elle n'avait pas imaginer que les vampires feraient le lien entre elle et Théo et qu'ils apprendraient son histoire. Et mieux encore qu'il reconnaîtrait sa valeur. Ainsi que celle de tout ceux qui avait porté ce que longtemps sa famille avait considéré comme une malédiction

« Merci. » fut le seul mot qui trouva son chemin de son cœur à ses lèvres tant les émotions submergeaient la fille de Rusard à cet instant.

« Nous vous sommes redevable à vous et votre famille pour l'éternité. Je n'ai que le regret d'avoir été moi même prisonnière de mes peurs et de ma colère vis à vis des sorciers. Trop prisonnière de mes préjugés pour ne pas avoir accepté plus rapidement quand mes frères réclamaient que nous nous ouvrions de nouveau au monde magique. Tout aurait pu alors être différent. »

Melissandre releva la tête et séchant ses larmes du bout de ses doigts, elle sourit ses yeux retrouvant un pétillement de joie et de vie qui s'était éteint il y a bien des années. Son pouvoir, qui lui prêtait vie et la liait définitivement à l'école, pulsait autours d'elle d'un éclat vif et doré.

« Non, peu importe ce qui aurait pu être. Tout va changer, maintenant et nous ne laisserons plus tout cela se reproduire. »

« Il en sera fait selon la volonté de la Coupe Vivante. » Salua Ilona d'une révérence qui aurait pu paraître déplacé dans les cachots lugubre de Poudlard si la lumière irradiant de Melissandre ne l'avait pas sublimée de mille feux avant de se fondre dans les murs du château.

Il eut un temps de silence, le temps que la lumière disparaisse totalement. Tous subjugué par le déploiement de force et de reconnaissance qui émanait de Melissandre, pour des paroles qu'elle venait juste de comprendre, elle attendait depuis son éveil. Encore un cadeau que lui accordait les chimères qu'elle se promit encore une fois de protéger et de servir.

« Bon maintenant occupons nous de notre invité. » Lança Maugrey en reniflant. Visiblement le vieil auror était ému mais ne comptait pas se laisser aller pour ne pas s'attirer les railleries de ses collègues. Peine perdu quand on voyait l'échange de clin d'œil lourd en sous entendu qu'échangèrent Tonks et Kingsley. « Que pouvez vous donc nous dire qui nous permettra d'interroger le jeune arrogant sans le fermer comme une huître. »

« Et bien, vu le peu que j'ai vu du gamin, il est inutile d'hésiter et d'y aller par quatre chemin. Des questions simples et directes sont les seules auxquelles vous pouvez espérer obtenir une réponse et encore plus si vous le stressez suffisamment pour lui faire perdre son contrôle. »Expliqua Ilona d'un ton professoral, ayant l'habitude d'être écouté attentivement et qui ne se répétera pas. « Mais dans un premier temps vous devez comprendre la hiérarchisation des éléments. On a trop souvent coutume de ne prendre en compte que quatre éléments, mais il y en à plus."

« Combien? » s'étonna Tonks.

« Douze majeurs et un nombre incalculable de mineur et de combinaison possible entre les différents éléments. »

« Tant que cela! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Tonks et Maugrey alors que Kingsley hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il avait lu dans l'un de ses vieux manuscrits qu'aux quatre éléments les plus connu, il fallait ajouter deux autres qu'on avait tendance à oublier: la lumière et les ténèbres.

Cependant, il fallait prendre aussi en compte que toutes force qui crée ou donne à son contraire. Qu'un feu peut aussi bien brûler que réchauffer. Que la pluie peut être bienfaitrice comme destructrice et ainsi de suite pour chacun des éléments. Ce qui ne faisait pas six éléments majeur mais douze. Chaque élémentaliste ayant une affinité particulière avec au moins une des facettes de la magie élémentaire.

« Oui, mais il est très rare qu'un sorcier puissent maîtriser plus d'un élément. S'il se donne la peine de se lancer dans une étude longue et laborieuse de son propre noyau magique. Les élémentalistes eux ont une facilité quasi innée à jongler avec deux éléments majeur et quelques mineurs. Ce qui donne un certains nombres de combinaison qui rend unique chacun d'entre eux. » reprit la femme vampire en leur souriant avec indulgence. « Par exemple notre anarchiste est un élémentaire qui utilise en éléments majeurs les ténèbres et l'air , chacun dans leur aspect disons négatif avec étonnamment un élément mineur en lien avec la terre dans son aspect positif. »

« Comment pouvez vous savoir tout cela? » Questionna Mélissandre à son tour, attentive aux informations que leur donnait la femme Vampire.

« Rassurez vous je ne fais pas dans la divination, c'est juste que c'est écrit sur leur robe. » Rit doucement Ilona en se cachant derrière la paume de sa main. « Les couleur et les arabesques dans le bas de sa robe, ainsi que celle sur ses manches sont autant d'indices ou d'identification que votre baguette. Il suffit juste de pouvoir les décrypter. »

« Entendu mais en quoi cela va nous aider de savoir tout cela? » S'impatienta Maugrey qui était plus pour passer directement à l'interrogatoire plutôt que de continuer à tergiverser.

« Et bien pour faire simple, messieurs, aucun de vous ne peut l'interroger. » répondit avec assurance la femme vampire. « Tout du moins si vous essayé, vous n'arriverez à rien. »

« Pourquoi? » Maugréa Fol 'oeil que la nouvelle n'enchantait pas.

« Même si vous, vous n'avez pas accès a votre affinité avec les éléments, lui peu voir auquel vous êtes affilié et il sait donc que vous ne représentez pas un danger pour lui à cause de la hiérarchie entre les éléments. D'après ce que j'ai pu moi même traduire de vos auras, je dirais que vous appartenez tous les deux à l'élément lumière avec l'aspect négatif. mon analyse n'est pas aussi fine que le serait la sienne, mais c'est suffisant pour déterminé que vous ne lui feriez pas peur vu que votre élément dans la roue des éléments est dominé par le sien. »

« Cela jouerait vraiment contre nous? » Demanda Maugrey dubitatif.

« Avec ce genre de mentalité fanatique, oui. il vous prendra de haut quelque soit vos menaces et ce genre d'individu ne craint pas de mourir pour sa cause surtout si possible, en entraînant malheureusement un maximum de personne avec lui »

« Qui voulez vous que nous envoyons alors? »

« Cette demoiselle devrait faire amplement l'affaire. » Indiqua Ilona en pointant Tonks du bout du doigt. « Votre aura est assez complexe et je ne comprend pas bien tous ce qu'elle révèle, mais il est certain que votre élément dominant est la lumière dans son aspect qui construit et en vous débrouillant bien, vous pourrez assez facilement lui faire avouer ce qu'il manigance et pour le compte de qui. »

« Vous ne croyez donc pas non plus à un simple accès de colère? » Releva Kingsley en soulevant un sourcil.

« Sincèrement, non. Je pense plutôt qu'il est ici pour accomplir quelque chose et que tout doit être en place maintenant. son acte fou et inconsidéré au concile tout à l'heure devait juste lui offrir une porte de sortie. Logiquement vous auriez dû l'envoyer au bureau des aurors pour l'interroger. C'est votre protocole habituel, n'est ce pas? »

Les trois aurors hochèrent la tête de haut en bas pour marquer leur accord.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui ne sache pas comment fonctionne le ministère anglais » se moqua Ilona sans grande méchanceté « Donc il pariait la dessus pour être évacué de Poudlard assez rapidement et peut être rendre compte à son employeur de la réussite de sa mission. »

« Possible mais nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de le sortir d'ici avant la fin du concile. » Assura Mélissandre.

« Oui et cela jouera peut être en notre faveur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu exactement, mais sachant qu'il ne pourra y échapper et s'il n'est pas aussi embrigader que ne le laisse imaginer son petit discours de tout à l'heure, on peut peut être lui faire lâcher le morceau sur ce qu'il prépare. » approuva Maugrey

« Il semblait attaché à son ambassadeur, je ne crois pas qu'il ait prévu quelque chose qui puisse mettre celui ci en danger." Fit observer Tonks.

« En effet maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai qu'il semble attaché à Schallassan et il est envisageable que son plan ne prévoit pas d'attaque d'envergure mais une seule cible, mais qui? »

« Quand à cela , il me semble que c'est à moi de le découvrir. » Declara Tonks avant de s'engager dans le cachot ou l'attendait le prisonnier.

« Si vous pouviez aussi nous dégotez comment et qui le paye, ce ne serait pas du superflu! » demanda Melissandre alors que la porte se refermait sur la jeune auror qui leur accorda un clin d'œil complice.

Melssandre utilisa le lien qui la reliait à Poudlard pour rendre le mur devant eux invisible et leur permettre de suivre l'interrogatoire et de commenter les réactions du secrétaire face au question de Tonks. Elle s'arrangea aussi pour qu'ils puissent les entendre. Tout cela bien sûr sans que le secrétaire se doute qu'il étaient observé et sous surveillance.

« Pratique. » Fit observer Maugrey avec un sifflement admiratif.

« Il me semble que les moldus utilisent un système similaire. » Annonça kingsley.

« Oui » reconnut la femme vampire. « Si seulement nous pouvions communiquer avec votre collègue, ce serait parfait. Nous pourrions l'aider à trouver les questions qui feront mouche et qui déclencheront des réactions pouvant nous conduire sur une piste. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. »sourit Melissandre. « Si vous voulez lui parler, touchez le mur invisible devant vous et elle sera la seule à vous entendre. »

« Là c'est parfait. Il faudrait convaincre Scrimgeour que ce genre de salle d'interrogatoire pourrait nous êtres plus qu'utile! » s'exclama Kingsley en souriant la la jeune fille qui rougit.

« Bon courage dans cette quête, mon ami! » marmonna Maugrey. « Le grand patron n'aime rien moins que sa routine et sortir des sentiers battu le paralyse et le rend incapable de prendre la moindre décision. »

« Avoue que c'est un excellent système et l'idée de pouvoir prendre en compte le comportement et les réactions d'un suspect au cour d'interrogatoire est une excellente idée. » Insista l'autre auror.

« Je l'admet et je suis d'accord avec le principe, mais Scrimgeour ne se laisseras pas facilement convaincre! »

« Messieurs, si nous en revenions à nos moutons. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre patron, je crois qu'il va devoir modifier certaines de ses conceptions assez rapidement s'il ne veux pas se faire balayer par la nouvelle vague de politicien qui va leur tomber dessus. » Déclara Melissandre avec un sourire qui les fit tous frissonner.

Sachant très bien quelle mission, elle avait été remplir pour le clan dans la matinée, ils sentirent tous les deux leur sourire s'agrandirent puis prendre le même accent satisfait. Ilona soupira intérieurement en se répétant que les sorciers étaient de grands enfants mais elle devait admettre qu'elle aurait bien aimé, elle aussi, assister à la montée de cette nouvelle vague politique et des changements que cela allait engendrer pour la société sorcière.

**A suivre...**

_Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir qu'effectivement, je m'étais fourvoyée. Il y a pein de détail et question que je n'avais pas pris en compte dans mon estimation du nombre de chapitre restant donc celle-ci était largement en dessous! Mais nous sommes quand même dans la dernière ligne droite^^  
_

_Merci pour votre soutien et vos encouragements! _


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapitre 87** : Fantômes

Alors que Tonks s'apprêtait à interroger le secrétaire et que les ambassadeurs et leurs hôtes se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la grande salle pour y partager le repas de midi, quelqu'un qui avait laissé traîner ses oreilles avait appris quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Non seulement le peu qu'elle avait pu saisir de la conversation la mettait mal à l'aise mais en plus elle ne savait quoi faire pour avouer ses fautes. Elle maudissait le hasard pour l'avoir mis sur la route de Sirius Black qui malgré les années n'avait absolument pas perdue sa verve et qui avait expliqué par le détail à Rémus Lupin à quoi il avait occupé sa matinée.

Foutu malchance qui l'avait placé là à ce moment et obligé d'entendre que le maraudeur avait en compagnie de son filleul et du Marcheur d'Ombre, détruit des Horcruxes du Seigneurs des ténèbres. Pas que cela lui importe ni qu'elle ait à cœur les intérêts du lord sombre. Non c'était autre chose qui l'ennuyait.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, ils savaient qu'il existait un horcruxe dans l'enceinte du château et ils allaient certainement se mettre en quête de le trouver pour le détruire. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils finiraient pas mettre la main dessus. Surtout si Melissandre et les chimères s' en mêlaient. Une chance pour elle que chacun d'entre eux soient occupé ailleurs avec d'autres problèmes plus urgent. Elle pouvait encore décidé quoi faire. Les laisser chercher ou bien avouer enfin la vérité et mettre à jour sa plus grande honte et son mensonge. Mais aussi l'aide plus ou moins volontaire qu'elle avait donné au lord pour accomplir son rituel et placé son horcruxe dans un objet appartenant à sa maison.

La dame grise, car c'était bien elle, hésitait sur la meilleur conduite à adopter. Elle avait pendant si longtemps porter le poids de sa faute et la culpabilité d'avoir fournit au puissant mage noir, un des objets qui l'avait rendu immortel, qu'elle craignait d'affronter la réaction des autres et la honte qui risquait de rejaillir sur sa famille et sa maison.

Et dire que tout cela avait été rendu possible que parce qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine immature et jalouse ! Jalouse de sa mère, de sa beauté et de son intelligence. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour maudit ou son destin avait basculé et maintenant avec le recul des années, pour ne pas dire des siècles, elle savait qu'elle s'était comporté comme une gamine pourries et gâtée qui ne savait pas sa chance d'avoir ses parents auprès d'elle. Au fils du temps, à cause de sa condition de fantôme, elle en avait vu passer des générations d'enfants qui n'avaient pas eut sa chance. Et elle avait fini par comprendre.

Puis était arrivé ce charmeur et beau parleur de Tom Jedusor qui allez savoir comment savait ce qu'elle avait fait et lui réclamait de lui indiquer ou elle avait cacher le diadème de sa mère sous peine de tout révéler et de jeter la honte sur la maison Serdaigle. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait en faire. Depuis sa mort, elle n'avait pas osé retoucher au diadème. Depuis sa mort ce bijoux qu'elle avait tant convoité, elle l'avait laissé croupir dans la cachette qu'elle lui avait trouvé. Elle ne pouvait plus posé son regard sur lui sans éprouver une honte incommensurable ! Elle aurait voulu qu'il disparaisse de la surface du monde. Ce que lui avait promit Jedusor. Il avait assuré avoir l'intention de s'en emparer pour le détruire et elle l'avait cru ! Avant de rapidement déchanter quand elle compris bien trop tard ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avec.

Et toutes ses années avaient été encore pire que les précédentes. Parce que non seulement elle savait qu' il était là, qu'il existait toujours, mais désormais il était encore plus corrompus que ce qu'elle avait cru possible. Maintenant le diadème de sa mère portait une part de l'âme déchirée de Voldemort. Elle avait été fantôme assez longtemps pour savoir que déchirer son âme était un crime impardonnable pour les morts. Elle avait cru qu'ils interviendrait pour mettre fin à ce cauchemars, mais les Hauts morts n'avaient rien fait ! Ils s'étaient contenté d'observer, comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Oh bien sûr il y avait des lois qui régissaient les interactions entre les deux mondes et les morts n'avaient aucune autorité pour agir dans le monde des vivants et inversement, mais elle avait vécu assez longtemps en tant que revenante, pour savoir que les Hauts morts intervenaient plus que ne le leur permettait les lois. Et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Hormis les chimères.

La dame grise savait qu'elle devait révéler ce qu'elle savait et permettre ainsi de détruire le diadème de sa mère. En théorie tout du moins, en pratique elle avait peur. Peur qu'on lui tienne rigueur de n'avoir pas parlé toutes ces années. Peur du discrédit qui s'abattrait sur sa maison. Elle avait bien vu la manière dont était traité les élevés de la maison serpentard et ne voulait pas que les enfants de sa maison subissent le contre coup de sa couardise et de sa bassesse. Alors elle ruminait faisant les cent pas dans les couloirs du château, cherchant le courage de parler à quelqu'un. A une personne qui ne la jugerait pas et qui pourrait comprendre son silence.

Elle désespérait de trouver quand son regard tomba sur une des élèves de sa maison qui sautillait dans le couloir devant elle en se dirigeant gaiement vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Elle connaissait la jeune fille un peu rêveuse mais intelligente et vive. Même si les autres membres de sa maison, avait beaucoup de mal à la reconnaître comme l'une des leur vu qu'elle partait souvent dans des délires qu'elle devait bien être la seule à comprendre, la Dame Grise savait que Luna était plus que ne le laissait supposer les apparences. Elle ignorait si la jeune blonde allait la croire et bien vouloir accepter d'entendre sa confession mais elle ne voyait pas à qui d'autre s'adresser.

Sa décision prise, elle s'avança silencieusement vers Luna qui ne l'avait apparemment pas encore remarqué. La dame grise cherchait comment aborder l'adolescente et trouver les bons mots quand la blonde se retourna vers elle avec un sourire engageant. Cependant elle ne la regardait pas. Elle donnait l'impression de regarder quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière elle. La dame grise grimaça. Jamais elle ne s'était fait à cette sensation qui vous rappelait que vous n'aviez aucune consistance. Comme si on voyait à travers vous. Comme si vous n'étiez pas là.

« Ah vous voilà ! » S'exclama Luna avec un sourire avenant pour les personnes qu'elle fixait avec un rien d'espièglerie dans ses yeux. « Harry et les autres commençaient à se faire du souci »

La dame par curiosité se tourna pour voir à qui s'adressait la jeune fille, avant de pousser un hoquet de surprise et de marmonner dans son menton que l'humour de la blonde était vraiment particulier.

« Pour les fantômes, c'est d'une grande impolitesse ce que tu viens de faire, Lovegood »rigolait avec amusement Millicent alors que Cédric hochait la tête pour montrer son approbation mais son sourire amusé démentait un peu le sérieux qu'il voulait exprimer.

« Ah bon ? »

« Ne joue pas au ingénue avec moi. Je sais que tu le sais très bien. » Assura Millicent.

« Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je savais, enfin j'avais vu que je vous rencontrerais ici et que nous devrions discuter mais je n'avais pas vu que vous seriez là, Dame Grise. » Répliqua Luna avec innocence.

« Comme tu n'en démordra pas, on va faire comme si on te croyais. » soupira Millicent. « Tu peux nous dire ou sont ils tous passé ? On a des informations concernant les derniers développement du côté de l'autre timbré. »

« Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot, n'est ce pas ? »

Le fantôme rattaché à la maison de Serdaigle écoutait les deux adolescentes sans oser s'imposer dans la conversation. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire mais les laisser discuter, lui laissait le temps de préparer ce qu'elle avait à dire et de faire traîner les choses avant de mettre définitivement à mal l'honneur de sa maison.

« Oui, mais la perte des horcruxes l'a comme qui dirait poussé à dévoiler ses intentions et je crois qu'il va s'en prendre directement aux chimères. » Expliqua Cedric.

« Vous savez comment ? » questionna Luna alors que son regard se faisait vague.

« Non. Il n'était pas d'humeur à nous dévoiler les détails de son plan même si je crois que notre petite visite va un peu précipiter les choses. Il n'a me semble t-il pas apprécier nous voir débarquer en pleine crise de folie. » Narra Cédric

« Et toi tu sais quelque chose ? » Demanda Millicent.

Les deux suivants fantômes avaient été avertis par les chimères du pouvoirs et des responsabilités de Luna. Ils savaient que son don de prédiction ne lui permettait pas de parler directement de ce qu'elle voyait mais le peu qu'elle pourrait leur révéler pourrait certainement faire la différence. Ils avaient été mis au courant par Dénal de l'avertissement de Régulus et de leur bannissement sur terre. Si ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté du voile les inquiétait, ils ne s'en faisaient pas vraiment pour leur errance terrestre rendu obligatoire pour le moment. Ils auraient apprécié que cela ait moins de répercussion sur leurs capacités d'être astrale, mais sachant tous les deux qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, ils étaient déjà satisfait de pouvoir continuer à se déplacer et agir à leur guise au lieu d'être bloqué dans un lieu à hanter pour l'éternité. Comme le faisait la Dame Grise.

« Non enfin disons que j'avais vu certaines choses mais maintenant toutes mes visions sont emplie de brouillard, de brume opaque. Même celle que je fais depuis des années. Elles sont toutes teintées de flou sauf une. » Annonça tristement Luna en se passant une main sur le front pour le masser lentement en geste concentrique du bout des doigts. « Mais pas besoin de vision pour additionner deux plus deux. »

« Que veux tu dire ? » S'étonna Cédric.

« Et bien il y a eu un petit incident au conseil tout à l'heure. Rien de grave, rassurez vous, mais le secrétaire de la délégation élémentaliste a attaqué un ambassadeur français. »

« Et ça c'est rien de grave selon toi ? » S'écria Millicent les poings sur les hanches.

« Oui » Répondit Luna en haussant les épaules. « Le français appartient à l'Ordre de la Salamandre. Il aurait été plus grave et lourd de conséquence si cet idiot s'était attaqué directement aux Chimères, puisqu'elle était toutes les trois présentes et donc plus vulnérable. »

Les deux servants hochèrent la tête en accord avec les paroles de la blonde. Il aurait été catastrophique si le secrétaire avait attaqué et touché une des chimères. Les répercussions d'un tel acte aurait mis un terme définitif à l'espoir que pouvait avoir les sorciers de tous pays à voir leur situation s'améliorer. Tout aurait été finit.

« Mais le français ne lui en à pas laisser l'occasion.» Les rassura Luna. « Je me demande comment il a fait mais il a réussi à maintenir l'attaque sur lui ! »

« Qu'est ce que l'Ordre de la Salamandre ? » questionna Millicent.

« L'oOrdre de la Salamandre est une des plus anciennes société secrètes française. » Intervint pour la première fois la Dame grise qui avait jusque là écouté sans se mêler de la conversation, cherchant à reculer le moment ou elle devrait confesser ce qu'elle cachait depuis tant d'année. « J'ignorais qu'il existait encore. »

« C'est le mieux pour une société secrète, non ? » Minauda Luna en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Oui certainement, mais que sont ils et que font ils ? » Précisa Cédric qui ne connaissait pas non plus cet ordre.

« Et bien disons, que les français sont très attaché à leur patrimoine culturel. Il n'existe pas une seule région de ce pays qui depuis des siècles et des siècles ne possèdent pas son lot de légendes et de lieux soient disant magique ou hanté. » Reprit la Dame Grise. « Les français sont fier de leur histoires et de leurs contes et légendes. Ils les entretiennent bien mieux que nous et aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier. Il y a plusieurs siècle, alors que la magie ne se cachait pas encore des moldus et que tous vivaient dans une certaine harmonie, L'ordre de la Salamandre est né, regroupant des passionnés et des conteurs chargé de garder et de conserver vivant l'histoire de ces lieux de légendes. Quand la séparation entre les moldus et les sorciers est devenu inévitable, les membres de la Salamandre qui n'étaient pas sorcier, ont prêté un serment inviolable jurant sur leur vie et leur descendance d'assurer la continuité de leur tâche et de protéger les contes et légendes de leur patrimoine.»

« Wow ! Pourquoi nous n'avons pas cela chez nous ? » S'exclama Millicent que l'idée emballait visiblement.

« Les français ont toujours, enfin en majorité, été plus tolérant que nous vis à vis de la pureté du sang. Chez eux, les créatures magiques et les cracmols ont un statut plus reconnu que chez nous. » Intervint Luna. « Même si je ne connais pas exactement de quoi sont capable les membres de la Salamandre, il serait dangereux et ridicule de les prendre pour de simple moldu. »

« L'ambassadeur est un moldu ? » releva Millicent en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. » Rétorqua un peu sèchement Luna. « Pour faire ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure, il faut non seulement une bonne dose de courage et un rien d'inconscience, mais aussi une maîtrise de soi et une résistance magique très élevé, alors non je ne crois pas que le terme de moldu lui convienne. »

« Monte pas sur tes grand chevaux, Lovegood. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'insulter qui que se soit. » répliqua Millicent en roulant des yeux. « Je veux juste comprendre. Et depuis que je suis morte, si il y a bien un précepte que l'on a tenté de m'inculquer qui me fait bondir c'est bien celui de la pureté du sang. Ton ambassadeur français n'est pas le seul a avoir un passé moldu et tous font preuve d'un grand courage, alors non mon intention n'est pas de l'insulter.»

Luna pencha la tête lentement d'un côte puis de l'autre en fixant la jeune fille de serpentard avant de sourire. Millicent, elle pensait autant à l'ambassadeur du Berceau du levant qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais surtout à Angus. Elle avait peine à croire que le garçon avait été moldu. La force qu'il avait démontrer avec Draco pour secourir leurs amis et monsieur Malfoy du manoir ou se cachait le Lord sombre, l'avait plus qu'impressionné. Elle savait que sans eux tout aurait pu se terminer plus mal.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. » Finit pas dire Luna dans un sourire.

« En effet. » Reconnut la serpentarde. « Revenons en à cette attaque, tu crois que ce type travaille pour Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Possible. C'est un élémentaliste. Très peu parmi nous savent comment fonctionne exactement la magie élémentaire. Il a très bien pu faire quelque chose qui soit passé inaperçu mais qui se révélera dangereux à un moment donné. » Reprit la blonde de serdaigle.

« Il va donc falloir que nous gardions les yeux ouverts. » dit Cédric.

« C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire. Les aurors s'occupent d'interroger le secrétaire, histoire de lui faire cracher le morceau mais il n'est pas certains qu'ils en tire quelque chose. » Expliqua Luna.

«Nous allons faire notre rapport aux Chimères et ensuite nous proposerons à Melissandre notre aide. Elle a de grand pouvoir au sein de Poudlard mais elle aura peut être besoin d'aide pour gérer les éléments extérieurs et garder un œil sur tout le monde. » Déclara Cédric.

« Excellente idée ! » s'enthousiasma Luna avant de se tourner vers la Dame grise qui s'était de nouveau faite silencieuse. « A vous madame, de quoi vouliez vous m'entretenir ? » questionna Luna avec un regard espiègle.

La Dame grise si elle en avait été capable aurait poussé un soupir à rendre l'âme. Elle n'avait plus de porte de sortie et devait donc déballer son sac et révéler sa plus grande honte.

« Il y a un horcruxe dans l'enceinte de l'école et je sais ou il est caché. » Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Faites pas cette tête, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! » Assura Millicent.

« C'est le diadème de ma mère, Lady Serdaigle. »

« Je croyais le bijou disparut depuis la nuit des temps ? On parlait de légende tout a l'heure. Je crois que le diadème de Serdaigle est la quête légendaire qui a fait rêver plus d'une personne au cours de l'histoire de Poudlard ! » siffla Millicent. « Et comment l'autre fou a réussit à mettre la main dessus ? »

« Tom Jedusor a compris que j'étais celle qui l'avait volé et caché loin d'ici pour que ma mère ne puisse jamais le retrouver. » Répondit La Dame grise et Luna était certaine que si les fantômes pouvaient rougir de honte , c'était exactement ce qu'était en train de faire la femme en face d'elle.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez commis un tel acte ? » Demanda Cédric.

« Pourquoi elle l'a volé ou pourquoi elle à laisse Tom s'en emparé ? » Questionna Luna les yeux pétillant non plus seulement d'espièglerie mais aussi d'un léger mépris pour cette femme qui elle le comprenait avait du ressentiment envers sa propre mère. Chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre et à accepter, elle qui comme tant d'autre aurait tout donné pour avoir sa mère prés d'elle.

« Et bien pour que les choses soient clair, les deux. » Imposa Millicent.

La Dame grise savait que sa confession ne serait pas chose facile et son orgueil tentait de se rebeller fasse au dédain que les autres fantômes et la jeune fille lui montraient, mais elle savait qu'elle devait la vérité. Pour une fois, elle devait faire face à ses erreurs, elle qui avait toujours refusé de le faire même après sa mort.

« Être la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, était loin d'être facile et même si je sais que ma mère m'aimait, j'avais vraiment le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances et qu'elle faisait toujours tout mieux que je ne pourrais jamais. C'est pas jalousie que j'ai volé le diadème et que je l'ai caché, espérant que personne ne le retrouverait. Je n'avais pas du tout planifier que cela lui briserait le cœur... »

« On comprend mieux pourquoi vous êtes un fantômes attaché à Poudlard ! Avec la montagne de remord et de culpabilité que vous charrier même la mort n'a pu vous soulager. Mais sincèrement la plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, c'est votre mère... » Marmonna Millicent.

« Quand j'ai compris, il était trop tard et j'avais toujours bien trop honte pour avouer mes fautes. Reconnaître mes actes et leur porté c'était admettre ma responsabilité dans le chagrin et la mort de ma mère. »

« Vous aviez votre part de responsabilité. » assura Cédric sur un ton sévère.

« Oui, mais je n'étais qu'une enfant gâtée qui ne comprenait pas sa chance. Mes années d'errance dans le château m'ont appris plus que le temps de mon existence. Cependant j'ai longtemps pensé que si le diadème disparaissait vraiment, définitivement, alors je pourrais me sentir libre. »

« C'est à ce moment qu'intervient Tom Jedusor ? » Demanda Cédric.

« Oui. Il avait compris qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait. Il m'a convaincu qu'il allait détruire le diadème et que je n'aurais pu à porter le poids de ma culpabilité et de ma honte, mais il m'a mentit ! Il s'en est servit pour créer un Horcruxe et maintenant le diadème qui faisait la fierté et la renommée de ma mère est souillé et corrompu, par ma faute une nouvelle fois ! »

« Et bien quand vous vous plantez, c'est dans les grande largeur ! » affirma Millicent incrédule.

« Vous savez que nous allons détruire l'horcruxe mais que devons nous faire du diadème ? » Questionna Luna sur un ton neutre.

La Dame grise ferme les yeux et fit un triste sourire.

« Rendez la à ma mère. Placez le sur la tête de sa statue et elle récupérera enfin ce qui lui appartiens de toute éternité. » Déclara le fantôme.

Luna ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle fronça les sourcils tendant les mains vers la Dame grise. Elle eut ensuite un léger étourdissement. Elle s'appuya sur un des mur qui se trouvait proche d'elle.

« Luna, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Millicent ne remarquant pas qu'elle venait d'appeler la jeune fille par son prénom pour la première fois. « Tu veux qu'on aille chercher quelqu'un, parce que si tu fais un malaise là, maintenant, aucun de nous ne va pouvoir t'aider... »

« Ça va passer. Juste une vision et je commence vraiment à avoir faim. » Expliqua Luna sans entrer dans le détail. Tout comme les autres visions celle ci était flou mais elle en retenait une seule information : La Dame grise devrait être là quand on placerait le diadème sur la tête de la statue de sa mère.

Et Luna s'assurerait qu'il en soit ainsi.

**A suivre...**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapitre 88 :** Interrogatoire

En voyant entrer la jeune femme, qui a ce qu'il supposait, était chargé de l'interroger, sa première réaction fut de penser que les aurors l'avaient sous estimé. A première vue, elle n'avait rien de remarquable et il était presque insultant pour lui qu'ils aient pu imaginer qu'il se livrerait à elle ou bien qu'elle arriverait à le faire parler. Il lui lança son regard le plus méprisant et le plus hautain ne répondant que d'une moue boudeuse à ses salutations.

« Vous ne vous rappelez certainement pas de moi, mais je suis une des aurors du Ministère anglais chargé d'assurer la sécurité au sein du concile. Je m'appelle Tonks. »

Il l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur, gardant le silence bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche et à lui compliquer la vie autant que possible. Ce qu'il pensait arriver à faire devant un tel adversaire sans trop de difficulté. La jeune femme ne semblait pas être plus âgée que lui et ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans ce genre d'interrogatoire alors que lui avait subit une entraînement très poussé dans la manière de tirer le meilleur partie d'une situation aussi désespérée soit elle. Peut être ses collègues l'avaient-ils choisit pour qu'elle acquière de l'expérience dans ce domaine et peut être si les choses tournaient mal alors ceux-ci interviendraient. Même si son plan ne se déroulait pas exactement selon ses prévisions, il était certain de bien s'amuser au dépend des aurors anglais.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, vu sa véritable mission, il se souvenait parfaitement d'elle et de ses collègues. Il avait bien fallut qu'il connaisse et sache apprécier le danger que représentait ceux qui se trouveraient à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas pu mener une enquête approfondi avant de partir mais il avait rassemblé assez d'informations sur les sorciers anglais influents et leurs proches pour reconnaître les trois aurors et savoir que selon la rumeurs, ils étaient à la solde de Dumbledore.

Il avait rapidement compris en constatant l'absence du puissant directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, que certaines des informations qu'il avait, étaient plus que périmées. Mais cela ne l'avait pas inquiète. Savoir que le directeur de l'école ne serait pas dans ses pattes, lui avait hôté un poids, un stress important. Car tous les élémentaliste savaient que Dumbledore s'y connaissait en magie élémentaire pour repérer cette magie si particulière. Il n'aurait jamais pu mettre son plan aussi facilement à exécution avec lui dans les parages. Les personnes qui avaient validé son ordre de mission, lui avait enseigné la crainte de la puissance et de l'intelligence de l'ancien directeur. Raison pour laquelle il restait méfiant vis à vis des chimères qui d'après les rumeurs et ce qu'il avait pu comprendre avaient leur part de responsabilité dans la chute du vieil homme.

Bien évidemment la présence des vampires et leur suspicion l'avait obligé à agir tout en finesse. Pas un parmi ses maître qui y crut possible que ces maudites créatures sortent de leur réserve pour se mêler aux commun des sorciers. Il avait donc dû composer avec une situation plus chaotique que celle que leur sources de renseignements n'avaient dépeintes. Il s'était promit à son retour de porter à l'intention de ses supérieur un blâme mérité selon lui aux différentes sources d'informations qui finalement leur avait vendu de fausses donnée qui avait faillit mettre sa mission en danger.

« Pourriez vous pour la procédure, déclinez votre identité et vos fonctions ? » continuait la jeune femme en le fixant droit dans les yeux visiblement pas impressionnée par son attitude hostile et méprisante.

Ne voyant aucune objection à lui donner ces informations qui ne lui fourniraient pas de renseignements compromettants, il décida de lui répondre. Cela faisait partie des seuls renseignement qu'il pouvait sciemment révéler sans trahir sa mission et les intérêts supérieurs qu'il poursuivait.

« Alejandro Nivarese, mage élémentaliste du premier cercle et secrétaire particulier de l'ambassadeur Shallassan. »

« Savez vous pourquoi vous avez été arrêtez et placez sous surveillance dans ce cachot ? » questionna la jeune femme sur un ton professionnel.

« Pas vraiment. »Minauda-t-il avec ironie.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Tonks dont les yeux se plissèrent.

S'il devait servir de mise en situation pour évaluer les compétences de cette débutante, autant s'amuser un peu. Cela ne mangerait pas de pain et lui ferait gagner un temps précieux. Raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de jouer avec les nerfs de l'auror. Rien dans les termes de sa mission ne lui interdisait de jouer un peu. Tout ce qui lui était interdit était l'échec et pour le moment sa mission ne craignait rien.

De plus il avait par acquis de conscience, commencé à analyser l'aura de la jeune femme et ce qu'il en devinait pour le moment ne lui paraissait pas inquiétant. Il avait vu l'élément de la lumière briller fortement, mais n'avait pas put encore déterminer à quel aspect, elle était associée. Si cela venait à être le négatif, cela s'avérerait tout bénéfice pour lui. Étant Ténèbres dans son aspect créateur, il avait toutes les chances de prendre l'ascendant sur elle, s'il s'y prenait correctement et sans fausse modestie, Alejandro était assez fier de ses capacités à tirer le meilleur avantage d'une situation.

Il avait aussi perçu qu'elle n'était pas issu d'une ligné de sang pur. Il y avait dans sa magie la marque spécifique liée au né de moldu mais de manière dilué comme si cela provenait de la génération d'avant. Il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût en prenant cette découverte pour un affront supplémentaire. Les sorciers anglais manquaient cruellement d'éducation si pour l'interroger, lui, ils osaient envoyer quelqu'un avec un aussi mauvais pedigree ou alors était ce fait exprès pour qu'il réagisse de manière aussi disproportionné qu'il ne l'avait fait au concile. N'avaient ils pas réalisé qu'il était plus fort que ce qu'il semblait ? Croyaient ils vraiment que son geste n'était que le fruit de la colère ? Étaient ils si bête pour ne pas reconnaître une mise en scène ? Ses professeurs eux n'auraient pas manqué de le voir et l'aurait certainement sévèrement punit pour avoir utiliser une méthode aussi pataude et manquant de finesse.

« Vous ne reconnaissez pas les faits qui vous sont reprochés ? » reformula la femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas ce que l'on me reproche. Personne ne m'en a informé. Je suis même à deux doigts de trouver cette manière de procéder complètement arbitraire et contraire à tous mes droits. »

Malheureusement pour eux il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'ils le pensaient. Son coup d'éclat lors du discours des Français étaient un acte réfléchis. Grossier, manquant d'élégance, mais réfléchit. Il s'était trituré les méninges une bonne partie de la nuit pour trouver un moyen de déclencher les hostilités et de se faire expulser de Poudlard avant qu'on puisse le soupçonner d'être responsable des événements à venir.

Car même s'il attendait le signal de son commanditaire pour mettre à exécution son plan, il ne comptait pas être sur les lieux quand les choses échapperaient à tout contrôle. Il était peut être téméraire et croyait suffisamment en sa cause pour se porter volontaire pour cette mission, mais il n'était pas fou au point de rester au cœur du chaos qu'il allait engendrer de manière indirecte si il avait la possibilité de s'offrir une porte de sortie.

Heureusement pour lui, tout était tombé à point pratiquement en même temps. Le signal discret mais inimitable de son commanditaire ainsi que l'intervention du français et de sa langue bien trop pendu pour être honnête. Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion et attaqué sans sommation, feignant un accès de folie.

Alejandro devait pourtant admettre qu'il avait été plus que surpris par la résistance dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme. Il avait été aussi étonné de la manière dont il avait réussi à maintenir son sortilège sur lui l'empêchant d'attaquer la Dame Vouivre pour avoir oser dire des insanités plus grosses qu'elle !

Alejandro était vraiment écœuré qu'on puisse croire qu'ils étaient tous frères. C'était impossible insultant et immoral. Les élémentalistes étaient les mages les plus puissants et les plus complets du monde magique. Ils étaient l'élite et tous de sang pur ! Tous irréprochable ! En aucun cas, ils ne pouvaient être assimilé au commun des sorciers et certainement pas à l'engeance issue du monde moldu qui polluait l'ensemble des mondes sorcier populaire.

Son berceau était une zone protégée ou seul ceux se montrant digne et les familles les plus méritantes, accédaient à la connaissance et aux pouvoirs des mages élémentaires, alors que les autres sorciers, restaient dans leur médiocrité, s'y vautrant allègrement. Les élus étant de moins en moins nombreux, certains révolutionnaires avant-gardiste étaient venu à douter du bien fondé de leur société d'élite, interdisant le métissage et avaient commencé à changer leur fusil d'épaule parlant d'autorisé tout mariage s'il était le fruit d'un consentement libre.

Une idée décadente et absurde selon Alejandro qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cette ouverture tant dans les mœurs que dans les privilèges accordés à ceux qui lui restait bien inférieur. Ainsi des tensions étaient apparut au sein du conseils des familles, semant le désordre et la discorde dans la paix qu'était le monde magique de son berceau. Certains inférieurs, sorciers ou créatures, avaient voulu s'élever au dessus de leur conditions avec l'autorisation et le soutien de certains des Sages.

Malheureusement, il se trouvait que son maître, celui a qui il devait d'avoir reçu l'enseignement des mages élémentaires, celui qu'il admirait, celui qui comptait plus pour lui que son propre père, étaient l'un des porte paroles de cette révolution. Un point de vue que Shallassan avait essayé de lui faire comprendre et partager, mais Alejandro si il avait fait profil bas et avait écouté consciencieusement, ne comprenait pas ces théories sur l'appauvrissement du sang à cause de la consanguinité et ne voyait pas l'intérêt du métissage..

« Vous niez avoir agressé un ambassadeur ? » Reprit Tonks sur un ton mesuré.

« Bien évidemment non. » Reconnu Alejandro avec ironie. « Je sais encore ce que j'ai fais mais je ne vois rien de mal à remettre un individu à sa véritable place quand la situation l'exige. »

« Sa véritable place ? » répéta l'auror avec sur le visage une expression marquant sa perplexité.

« Faut-il vraiment que je vous explique ? » Demanda Alejandro sous entendant clairement dans le ton de sa voix : êtes vous si stupide que vous ne comprenez pas ?

« Faites donc Monsieur, il me tarde de connaître vos arguments. » Répondit Tonks avec un petit sourire en coin qui le fit tiquer.

Elle semblait sur d'elle et gardait un ton maîtrisé. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le cœur du problème. L'interrogatoire n'avait pourtant été qu'un échange de banalité alors pourquoi était elle aussi calme. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même alors qu'il énonçait les choses de manière à la faire réagir. Elle n'était absolument pas déstabilisée et ce n'était pas normal.

Il opta donc avant de lui répondre pour pousser plus avant l'analyse de l'aura de l'auror et fut assez surpris de ne pas pouvoir parvenir à ses fins. Il lui était impossible de dépasser l'aura de lumière qui pulsait à l'avant plan du pouvoir de la jeune femme comme si elle se servait de cette aspect de sa magie pour cacher le reste de sa personne à ses yeux. Ce qui automatiquement le mit sur la défensive.

Il n'était pas possible que l'aspect de son élément lumière soit négatif. Elle ne pouvait être que créatif ce qui se révélait pas bon pour lui. Son élément selon la roue, était inférieur au sien. Même si lui maîtrisait complètement son potentiel élémentaire et qu'elle ignorait même posséder une once de ce pouvoir, elle aurait le dessus sur lui. Il était de notoriété publique que les magies indomptées étaient plus forte et imprévisible que celle qui était maîtrisé. Il devait revoir son jugement et sa stratégie.

Il accorda un regard acéré et légèrement admiratif à l'auror qui semblait attendre patiemment qu'il se décide à parler. Il se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Vous savez parfaitement mes arguments. » Répondit il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se reculant dans une position de retrait. « Et je ne vous fournirais pas d'éléments à charge. »

« Ce qui tend à démontrer que votre acte de folie allant contre l'ambassadeur était un acte réfléchis et non plus une impulsion du moment » conclu posément Tonks d'un ton détendu en penchant la tête sur un côté.

Alejandro sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Les anglais ne l'avait pas sous estimé mais lui, lui avait été à deux doigts de faire la plus grosse erreurs de sa vie en sous estimant cette femme qui avec son air ingénue le manipulait et le poussait dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait sans encore utiliser toutes les ficelles à sa disposition pour lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il cachait sur sa mission.

Fini de jouer les idiots ! Si cette femme estimait avoir les capacités pour jouer dans la cour des grands, il allait la faire entrer par la grande porte et la renvoyer à sa juste place. Il allait l'écraser ! Aussi doué soit elle, elle restait une fille de né moldu et lui un sang pur !

« Reste à déterminer pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez ressenti le besoin de faire cette esclandre en plein concile ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de jeter le déshonneur et le discrédit sur votre délégation, sur votre maître ? » reprit Tonks en utilisant toujours une voix douce et posée, presque calmante.

Il n'y avait aucune urgence dans le ton de sa voix, aucune curiosité ni impatience. Juste un calme impressionnant de maîtrise. Rien qui ne puisse permettre à Alejandro de percer à jours les inquiétudes de ses adversaires. Si ses ennemis avaient compris que son esclandre au concile n'était qu'une diversion, pourquoi restait elle aussi calme ? Logiquement dans sa voix, il aurait dû pouvoir sentir l'urgence et l'impatience de découvrir tout ce que cela cachait, mais il ne sentait rien dans l'air qui entourait l'auror qui puisse se rapprocher de cette analyse.

« Et pour qui vous travaillez si comme nous le pensons on vous a envoyé ici pour remplir une mission particulière ? » Termina la jeune femme dans une attitude maternelle qui le révoltait et lui donnait la nausée.

Son lien avec la magie des Ténèbres se révoltait en face la puissance de cette lumière créatrice qui tentait de l'envelopper et de le corrompre. Tout son être luttait pour échapper à l'emprise de la magie de l'auror qui le cernait et qui lui donnait le sentiment que l'espace autour de lui se réduisait de plus en plus. Tonks lui donnait l'impression de dévoiler enfin l'étendu de son aura, non seulement pour cacher ses atouts mais aussi pour le submergé et lui faire perdre ses repères. Chose qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à réussir s'il ne se ressaisissait pas.

Il avait imaginer que la jeune femme n'était pas à la hauteur. Il avait crut pourvoir prendre l'ascendant sur elle et la mener ou il voulait, mais il l'avait dangereusement sous estimé. Non seulement cette femme avait suffisamment d'expérience pour l'interroger, mais elle avait aussi une maîtrise et une assurance qui la rendait menaçante. Du rôle de chat qu'il avait crut endosser, il se retrouvait souris et n'appréciait pas vraiment ce retournement de situation.

« Vos questions resteront sans réponse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer cette discussion. »siffla-t-il sur la défensive.

Sa meilleurs défense était de se taire et de croiser les doigts pour que la jeune femme se lasse et laisse tomber. Il devait jouer la montre. Le temps jouait pour lui et même s'il avait souhaité se trouver ailleurs quand les événements déraperaient, il ne prendrait pas le risque de saboter sa mission, certainement pas pour se protéger et se mettre en sécurité. Ce qu'il devait accomplir était trop important et déciderait de l'avenir du monde magique, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher juste pour sauver son existence ! Il savait en acceptant cette mission qu'il devait être prêt à tout sacrifier et il l'était, avec fierté !

L'auror ne semblât pas surprise par sa décision haussant juste les épaules avec toujours ce même sourire qui lui donnait envie de la frapper pour le voir disparaître.

« Peu importe. J'ai tout le temps nécessaire devant moi. »

Il ne sentit aucun mensonge dans sa voix, pire du ton qu'elle utilisait en permanence perçait une assurance qui le mettait presque autant mal à l'aise que son aura de lumière. Il ignorait ce qui avait transformé cette sorcière pour qu'elle possède une aura si impressionnante, mais cela lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait baigné entièrement dans une source de lumière pure.

Dans le silence qui suivit, il se concentra sur son aura afin d'en découvrir les secrets et de peut être percer le bouclier lumineux qui la protégeait de tout part. Il envisageait enfin que ce qu'il avait vu en premier lieu du lien de l'auror aux éléments n'avait été qu'un subterfuge pour lui masquer quelque chose d'important. Une femme avec une telle puissance ne pouvait pas n'être que la sorcière insignifiante qu'elle paraissait être aux premiers abords.

Il lui fallut toutes sa maîtrise et sa concentration dans un silence de plomb, pour mettre en évidence deux nouveau point qui finirent aussi bien de le révulser que de le sidérer. La jeune femme n'était pas seulement une sorcière de sang mêlé, elle était aussi une créature magique et pas n'importe laquelle ! Un changeur ! Une de ses créatures de légendes qui pouvait non seulement jeté une malédiction mais aussi pouvait modifier leur apparence. Il comprenait mieux la relation de la jeune fille à la magie créatrice de la lumière.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, elle était lié à l'élément Terre et ce dans ses deux aspects. Rien que cela se révélait être assez rare et remarquable pour faire d'elle un potentiel élémentaliste de talent et craint. Il était si rare de rencontrer un mage maîtrisant un éléments dans ses deux aspects ! De voir le côté destructeur et créateur d'un élément si parfaitement équilibré. Et cette découverte le rendait faible en face de cette femme. Aucun de ses propres éléments ne pouvaient s'opposer à un élément aussi pur et équilibré.

Il se mordit la lèvre, la fusillant du regard alors qu'elle lui accordait un sourire compatissant qui lui hérissa tous les poils du corps et lui donna des sueurs froides. Elle était dangereuse. Elle pouvait mettre à mal sa mission. En restant sur ses positions, il lui donnait la possibilité de l'acculer. De nouveau il devait revoir sa stratégie. Faire le tour de ses options fut assez rapide. Il ne lui restait pas énormément de choix. Il n'avait pas à hésiter.

Alejandro soupira et inclina la tête en signe de soumission écartant les bras pour reconnaître sa défaite.

« Je pense qu'on vous a avertis sur le meilleur moyen de lutter à armes égal avec un mage élémentaliste et contrairement à ce que je croyais possible, vous possédez la force nécessaire pour vous retrouver face à moi sans vous humilier. » Déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit tiquer Tonks.

Alejandro sentit son sourire s'agrandir devant cette réaction incontrôlée mais il resta cependant sur ses grades. La jeune femme se reprenait déjà et lançait un regard scrutateur dans sa direction. Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il changeait à nouveau de méthode, ni l'objectif qu'il poursuivait. Il savoura cette petite victoire. La seule qu'il aurait certainement sur l'auror.

« Il est possible que certains ambassadeurs nous aient permit de comprendre comment traiter avec vous. Votre acte peut être interpréter comme une attaque visant à déstabiliser l'entente et la paix entre les délégations. Tous, y compris votre ambassadeurs, tiennent à assurer aux chimères et aux autres ambassadeurs, que la paix reste la priorité de chacun d'eux ! » Répondit posément Tonks en plissant les yeux, tentant de discerner le but poursuivit par le secrétaire.

« Bien évidemment. Tous ces moutons se contentent de suivre le troupeau sans se préoccuper de ce qui est réellement bon pour notre société. » Répondit Alejandro avec suffisance.

« C'est une insulte gratuite et sans fondement. Tous les ambassadeurs ont à cœur de défendre leur propres intérêts ! Il m'avait semblé que vous aviez un certain respect pour votre ambassadeur, pourquoi jeté le discrédit et l'opprobre sur lui et les autres ? »

« S'il est vrai que j'ai longtemps admiré mon maître du temps de mon apprentissage. J'ai depuis gagné mon autonomie de pensé et je sais qu'il se trompe. L'avenir du monde sorcier ne se trouve absolument pas dans l'ouverture de notre savoir aux inférieurs ! C'est une erreur que de donner libre accès à nos secrets ! »

« Vous croyez vraiment avoir gagné en liberté de penser ? A tenir ce genre de propos, vous donner l'impression de rabâcher des idées d'un autre... »

« Ah et qui ? » rit doucement Alejandro. « Si vous croyez que je sers les intérêts d'un simple sorcier sombre, vous vous trompez. Si vous osez croire que Personne dans le monde magique ne partage ses idéaux et n'ait prêt à se battre pour sa liberté vous vous tromper. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez rassemblé les couards et les faibles, pour une soit disant alliance qui décidera de l'avenir du monde magique que nous ne sommes pas prêt de notre côté à vous faire comprendre la douleur que c'est de s'opposer à l'ordre naturel des choses ! »

Une fois sa diatribe fini, il reprit son souffle. Son plan arrêté, sa décision prise, il n'avait pas à hésiter et il avait lâché le fond de sa pensée sans prendre plus de gant.

« Mon maître expliquera certainement les divergences d'opinion qui secouent notre Berceau. Mais il ignore que déjà bien des nôtres ont décidé de passer à l'action plutôt que de rester à palabrer tout en restant assis alors que nos coutumes et notre art de vivre sont mis en danger ! »

« Certain d'entre vous ce sont allié avec Le lord ? » Demand Tonks en serrant les poings.

Pour la première fois, il sentit une certaine peur dans la voix de la jeune femme. Pas peur pour elle même mais plus pour ces camarades et collègues qui allaient se retrouver confronter à des mages élémentaliste sans savoir comment prendre le dessus sur eux.

« Allié, oui. Le mot convient. Nous n'avons pas été bête au point d'accepté de nous soumettre à sa volonté. Nous lui avons montré comment utilisé ses propres compétences élémentaires et nous faisons cause commune avec la sienne. Comme il a fait sienne notre propre vision des choses. »

« Croyez vous vraiment suffire pour faire la différence ? » Reprit l'auror en retrouvant un peu de sa maîtrise même s'il pouvait toujours sentir une certaine impatience bouillir dans le ton de sa voix. « Croyez vous avoir une chance de gagner alors que vous ne faites que vous accrocher à des idées d'un autre temps ? »

« C'est ce que je crois. »

« La réponse viendra alors en temps et en heure sur le champ de bataille ! »

« Certainement, dommage que ni vous ni moi, ne soyons là pour admirer le résultat. » Déclara Alejandro avec un dernier sourire avant de concentrer son aura autour de lui et de mêler la magie des trois éléments qu'il maîtrisait.

Il aurait voulu ne pas en arriver là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer son combat mais la femme qui se trouvait devant lui était une menace bien trop importante pour qu'il la laisse en vie. Cette sorcière portait en elle un futur qui ne devait pas voir le jour. C'était ce que son instinct lui hurlait depuis qu'il avait découvert son lien à la Terre et sa nature de changeur. Si personne ne l'arrêtait cette femme donnerait la vie et parmi ses descendants, il naîtrait la prochaine génération de chimère, ces créatures qui semaient le chaos et la zizanie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Pour l'avenir du monde sorcier tel qu'il le souhaitait elle devait mourir, même s'il devait y laisser sa propre vie.

Voilà pourquoi il cherchait à rompre de lui même l'équilibre des contrats qui le liait à ses éléments. Ce n'était pas une chose facile à réaliser, mais il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout Voilà pourquoi il allait mourir sans regret. Il poussa un hurlement. Autant de rage, de douleur que de satisfaction, mais tout se stoppa et se figea, le laissant abasourdi et pantois.

Une autre femme se tenait devant l'auror, bras écartés et pulsant d'une énergie tout aussi pure que celle qui émanait de Tonks. Les murs, en faite chaque pierre, luisaient de la même lumière lui donnant l'impression que la femme ne faisait qu'un avec le château.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à mourir, fais le en homme et pas comme un lâche ! » tonna la voix de Melissandre.

Alejandro resta pétrifié devant cette femme dont l'aura étrange se confondait avec celle du château comme si elles s'appartenaient l'une l'autre. Cette créature devant lui était tout aussi dangereuse que la sorcière dont elle avait pris la défense et à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une abomination supplémentaire à éliminer.

« Tu viens de sciemment trahir la confiance de ta magie. De trahir le don de notre mère. Puisque tu le rejettes, puisque tu le refuse, je te délie de tes contrats avec les éléments. » Lança Tonks sur un ton qui le fit frissonner.

Ces paroles ne pouvaient être qu'une malédiction. Il venait de se faire maudire et sans pouvoir lutter il sentit la magie élémentaire le quitter. Il hurla de rage pure s'écroulant au sol devant le vide et le sentiment d'abandon qui envahissait son âme. Il avait l'impression qu'on déchirait son esprit et son corps et cette douleur était insupportable ! Il était près à mourir, à se sacrifier mais pas à vivre avec cette douleur, pas à vivre avec cette honte et ce sentiment de perte.

Alors il se releva d'un bond pour se jeter sur les deux femmes sans plus réfléchir à la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour les éliminer. Mélissandre fut cependant la plus rapide et bien avant qu'ils ne puissent les atteindre, il s'écroula mort à leur pied.

**A suivre...**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapitre 89 :** Pause déjeuner

Impressionnant était le seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Natsume depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans cet endroit pour le moins étrange. Tant la forêt que le château lui paraissaient démesuré et grandiose. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel au cours de son existence et jamais il n'aurait crut possible de pouvoir le faire un jour. Pas qu'il n'est pas l'habitude de composer avec les créatures et les événements étranges. Non seulement, il n'avait pas pour habitude que le surnaturel soit la norme. Il avait toujours tenté de séparer au mieux sa vie de tous les jours d'avec les moments ou il devaient côtoyer les Yokai.

Tout ici semblait fantastique et faire partie du quotidien. Et pour lui qui avait toujours dû faire face seul aux actions peu conventionnelles des Yokai et aux répercussions sur sa propre vie, découvrir un monde nouveau ou les créatures magique et les humains pouvaient vivre en harmonie avait quelque chose d'incroyable.

Un autre mot revenait aussi régulièrement, Fascinant. La magie tout comme les personnes qu'il avait rencontré l'avait tous stupéfié et émerveillé. Le plus comique là dedans pour lui était le fait que même Maitre Griffou semblait sidéré par ce monde étrange et par ceux qui y circulaient. Le Yokai qui se réclamait être son garde du corps passait le plus clair de son temps à fureter dans le château en marmonnant dans sa moustache des paroles plus ou moins compréhensible quand aux possibilité qui s'offraient à lui dans ce monde. Le gros chat de terre cuit avait rapidement compris comme se faire obéïr des elfes de maison et il affichait depuis un air de parfait contentement car il avait ainsi à disposition une source de nourriture et d'alcool intarissable, même s'il avait dû se montrer persuasif pour que les étrange créature aux yeux larmoyant lui fournissent une dose de son nectar favori en quantité plus conséquente que celle qu'ils servaient habituellement. Cependant Natsume connaissait suffisamment bien Madara pour voir qu'il observait et analysait tout ce qui se passait devant eux et tentait lui aussi de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient été envoyé là. Cette question étant la seule à laquelle leurs hôtes n'avaient pas pu ou voulu répondre.

Bien évidemment tout n'était pas aussi rose et fantastique qu'il avait pu le croire et espérer. Quand Draco et Angus avaient commencé à lui parlé du monde magique ou il était tombé, Aucun des deux adolescents ne lui avaient caché ou mentit sur les difficultés de peur pays. Ils lui avaient parlé de la discrimination, de la corruption et du retour du mage noir qui menaçait la paix. Ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré et il s'était inquiété de savoir ou il avait mis les pieds et ou tout cela allait le conduire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait eut un rôle à jouer ici.

Draco bien qu'altier et fier était un garçon qui avait la tête sur les épaules et qui s'impliquait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Angus était un garçon simple à coté du blond mais tout aussi vif et impliqué dans ce qui se passait autours de lui. Puis il avait rencontré Luna et la plus jeune des chimères. Autant la jeune fille lui avait parut d'un tempérament rêveur et un peu fragile, sentiment qu'il avait très vite réévaluer en la voyant interagir avec les jumeaux roux espiègle qui formaient apparemment sa garde rapproché. Autant la chimère était resté indéchiffrable et énigmatique, lui rappelant certaines des sensations qu'il éprouvait quand il rencontrait pour la première fois un puissant Yokai. D'ailleurs Madara s'était un peu hérissé quant la jeune créature c'était approché sentant que Dénal pouvait lui faire concurrence. Le gros chat ne s'était calmé que lorsque le plus jeune avait assuré qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à Natsume et qu'il n'était pas intéressé par le livre des amis qu'avait laisse en héritage sa grand mère à l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc et qui contenait les noms de Yokai qu'elle avait rassemblé au cour de sa jeunesse.

Tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré ensuite, l'avaient accueillit comme un ami, presque comme une vieille connaissance et sa timidité instinctive avait été un peu mi à mal par leur comportement chaleureux et protecteur, mais il ne s'en offusquait pas. Il appréciait même de trouver pour une fois des créatures qui ne lui soient pas au premier abord hostiles ou qui n'attendent rien de particulier de lui. Les adolescents français avaient une joie de vivre et une sincérité désarmante qui l'avait tout autant déstabilisé que charmé lors du petit déjeuner. Il avait un peu discuté avec celui qui possédait le même tatouage que Natori mais n'avait pas osé abordé avec lui les inquiétudes qu'il avait concernant les révélations qu'on lui avait faite à propos du dit tatouage. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, il était possible que si le lézard n'allait jamais sur la jambe gauche de l'exorciste, c'était parce qu'il la perdrait un jour. Depuis qu'il le savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'acteur. Peut être que le français pourrait mieux le renseigner et lui apporter des réponses. Enfin encore faudrait-il qu'il trouve le courage de lui poser la question.

De plus, quand il avait compris qu'il allait rester coincé quelques jours ici, Draco et les autres avaient trouvé une solution pour avertir sa famille et éviter qu'il ne inquiète. Il ignorait exactement comment ils avaient fait pour le mettre en contact avec Tanuma puis avec les Fujiwara mais il avait put avec son ami se trouver et se confectionner un alibi crédible pour son absence qui empêcherait le couple de s'inquiéter. Le fait que cette absence ne devait durer que le temps d'un week-end arrangeait bien leurs affaires.

Tanuma avait bien parut inquiet et quelques peu surpris quand pour quelques heures il était apparut en compagnie de Alyd, la chimère adolescente dans son salon sans crier gare. L'inquiétude concerné qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son ami lui avait apporté autant de réconfort que de culpabilité mais il avait vite rassuré son camarade et celui ci avait finit par le laisser partir en promettant de ne pas trop se mettre la rate au court bouillon. Il avait même admit regretter de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner ce qui avait fait sourire non seulement Natsume mais aussi Alyd qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Les discussions de la matinée lui avait permit de se faire une idée plus précise de ce qu'était le monde magique et de comment fonctionnait la magie qui liait indéniablement chaque personnes présentes au sein du château. Ce qu'il avait entendu de la part des gobelins, de la délégations américaine et des français, lui avait bien fait comprendre que le monde magiue etait tout aussi complexe que le monde moldu comme l'appelait ses nouveaux amis. Que la magie ne simplifiait pas toujours les choses et que tout n'était jamais noir ou blanc mais prenait plutôt la teinte d' un nombre incommensurable de gris ! Il avait aussi bien perçut qu'il appartenait à chaque communauté de choisir les changements qu'elles pensaient nécessaire avec le soutien des autres.

Cela lui avait aussi permit de réfléchir au pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux et même s'il avait commencé à apercevoir l'objectif que poursuivaient la magie puisque selon ce qu'on lui avait révéler, c'était elle qui avait décidé de sa présence au concile, il avait dû mal à croire qu'il avait un rôle d'importance à jouer. La magie chez lui cela n'existait pas. Il était incapable de faire la moindre sorcellerie et n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'être. Son seul don sortant de l'ordinaire concernait les Yokai. A lui tout seul, enfin avec maitre Griffou, il ne formait pas une autorité compétente pour se tenir parmi ses gens et décidé... décidé de quoi en faite ? Le berceau du levant n'éxistait plus !

Il se demandait pourquoi la magie si elle voulait vraiment quelqu'un de compétent politiquement et de puissant, n'avait pas fait appel à Natori ou bien au clan Matoba.

Il grimaça rien qu'à cette idée et reposa sa fourchette avec dégoût. Comme tous les ambassadeurs et beaucoup des personnes présentes au château, il étaient dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Les repas avait à peine commencé et il y avait quelque place de libre car tout le monde n'était pas arrivé. Les chimères avaient cependant autorisé les convives présent à commencer. Autours de lui tout le monde discutait avec ces voisins de manière courtoise. Il pris son verre et bu quelques gorgée d'eau tout en reprenant le cours de ses pensées.

L'idée que la magie aurait pu choisir le clan Matoba lui donnait la nausée. Vu comment ceux-ci traitaient les yokai et même parfois les exorcistes sous leur coupe, il doutait que ce qui résulterait de cette rencontre s'avère de bonne augure. Par contre Natori aurait pu mieux convenir. L'acteur exorciste savait non seulement charmé les foules mais il avait une approche du monde surnaturelle qui était plus acceptable selon Natsume. Pas parfaite loin de là mais nettement plus acceptable que celle des Matoba. Lui n'était rien. Même pas un exorciste alors pourquoi avait il été choisit ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Natsume ? » Lui demanda poliment Angus qui était assis à sa droite alors que maître griffou s'empiffrait sur sa gauche.

« Rien de grave. » assura-t-il en souriant doucement. « Je m'interroge toujours sur le pourquoi j'ai été invité et sur ce que ma présence pourra bien apporter. »

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? » Demanda Harry qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de maître Griffou.

« Si depuis les discours de ce matin et le tien, tout se précise mais je ne suis pas certains d'être celui qui convienne. D'être à la hauteur » Reconnut Natsume avec un petit sourire.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il se sentait impressionné par le garçon brun dont les yeux ressemblait étrangement au sien. Il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques minutes auparavant mais il s'était tout de suite sentit en confiance, fait assez rare en lui même pour attirer son attention. Il avait attentivement écouté le discours de l'adolescent dans l'infirmerie et il avait sentit son cœur se réchauffer et s'apaiser sous les mots d'encouragement du brun.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais douter ? » reprit Angus alors que Draco se penchait vers eux pour mieux entendre leur conversation.

Le blond se trouvait de l'autre côté d'Angus et ne semblait pas décidé à se retrouver à l'écart ce qui fit doucement s'agrandir le sourire de Natsume. Draco était assez sur protecteur envers Harry et Angus. Il l'avait bien sentit à l'infirmerie et il devait être l'un des rare à avoir remarqué la manière dont le châtain et l'aristocrate semblait veiller de loin sur le brun qui faisait celui qui ne voyait rien.

« Je ne suis pas le représentant d'une communauté. Ce n'est pas un peuple ou un gouvernement qui m'a choisit... Et je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magique comme les vôtres»

« Tu doutes de la décision de la Magie ? » S'étonna Draco un peu fort attirant sur eux les regards des autres convives ce qui fit rougir Natsume d'embarras.

« Faut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. » déclara Maître Griffou en mâchonnant un os de poulet avec application. « La Magie cela n'existait pas pour lui jusqu'à hier...Pour mon non plus d'ailleurs et j'avoue que j'arrivais très bien à m'en passer »

« Cela ne te perturbe pas, toi ! » esclaffa Harry en lui déposant une nouvelle cuisse de poulet dans son assiette ce qui alluma des étoiles dans les yeux du chat qui se rua dessus.

« Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. » admit le gros chat en s'attaquant à sa nouvelle proie. « Et puis une opportunité d'acquérir du pouvoir cela ne se refuse pas. »

« Si il n'y a que cela, ce n'est pas grave ! » Le rassura François. « Puisque c'est toi qui a dit que ce qui nous unissait c'est la magie, tu dois bien la voir, la sentir, maintenant, non ? Tu ne peux pas être si sourd ou aveugle à sa présence. Même moi j'arrive à sentir la force qui nous entoure »

Le français tout comme le reste de ses amis étaient assis en face d'eux. Ils avaient suivit le début de la conversation et apparemment ils comptaient bien comme les anglais le convaincre qu'il avait sa place et qu'il serait à la hauteur.

« Oui » reconnut a voix basse Natsume toujours embarrassé d'être le centre d'attention des convives. « Bien évidemment, maintenant, je sais qu'elle existe mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Je crois » fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire rêveur. « Que nous nous sommes tous posé la question au moins une fois. Mais la réponse a cette question est unique pour chacun et tu es le seul à pouvoir décider si celle que tu te trouve te conviens. »

« Cela ne m'éclaire pas beaucoup » Marmonna Natsume en se renfrognant un peu

Harry et d'autres se mirent à rire franchement.

«La Magie propose mais c'est la responsabilité de chacun de décider de ce qu'il va faire du don qu'elle offre. Tu dit ne pas avoir de magie en toi, mais c'est faux. Tout ce qui vit porte en lui la magie. Elle ne s'exprime pas toujours et parfois il faut beaucoup travailler pour développer ne serais ce qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle peut offrir . » Lui expliqua gentiment Ysaure en lui souriant gentiment.

« Un don reste une opportunité. Si tu décide de le laisser en friche sans regret alors tant mieux pour toi. Si tu décide de travailler pour l'apprivoiser, l'améliorer, le rendre plus fort et le comprendre, tu prend juste un autre chemin pas meilleur pas pire. » continua Fleur alors que le calme revenait autours de la table.

« Cela je l'ai compris. Mais comment croire que ma décision ne mettra pas en danger ceux qui s'engageront à me suivre ? » déclara Natsume. « Je fais et continuerais à faire des efforts pour protéger ce qui compte à mes yeux mais pourquoi devrais je imposer mes décisions à d'autres voir a mon pays en entier... »

« Parce qu'il faut un chef, un guide et que tu possèdes les capacités d'être ce leader. » annonça fortement pour se faire entendre Megan qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la table et qui ne perdait pas une miette elle aussi de la conversation. « Si c'est la peur de l'échec et les responsabilités qui te font peur tu n'a qu'à t'entourer de personnes en qui tu as confiance et qui te soutiendront et t'aideront à échapper aux écueils qui pourraient se placer sur ton chemin. »

« Je ne veux pas leur imposer cela. »

« Alors t'es qu'un crétin ! Et visiblement tu n'a plus rien a faire ici, vu que ta décision semble déjà prise !» répondit du tac au tac la jeune femme ce qui fit s'empourpre l'adolescent alors qu'Harry posait une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je n'ai rien décidé. » S'empourpra Natsume en se redressant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Elle est peut être trop directe mais elle n'a pas tord. » Reprit Harry. « Tu sais pourquoi la magie ta convoqué, n'est ce pas ? »

Natsume se mordit la lèvre inférieur et tenta de détourné le regard de celui du brun si identique au sien , mais il ne pu résister à la force et à la sagesse qu'il lisait dans les orbes vertes.

« Oui » déclara-t-il sans hésitation.

« Dit le. Annonce le à tous avec fierté. » L'encouragea Harry avec un sourire franc et en pressant un peu plus son épaule pour lui assurer son soutien. « Tu n'a pas à en avoir honte, ni a te sentir inférieur. »

Natsume se redressa instinctivement. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire les autres qu'il avait honte d'avoir été choisit. Bon il se sentait un peu inférieur vis à vis des sorciers vu qu'il ne possédait pas à proprement parlé de don pour la magie, mais il n'avait pas honte.

« La Magie veut faire renaître le Berceau du Levant et elle me demande d'être le premier né de cette nouvelle génération. » Avoua Natsume les yeux toujours plongé dans ceux de Harry qui lui accorda un sourire confiant et rassuré.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient tût autours de la table pour écouter les paroles échangées entre les deux adolescents. Déjà l'intervention musclé de Megan avait quelque peu jeté un froid et fait hausser les yeux du vieux sorcier de sa délégations mais la réponse que venait de donner Natsume avait finit de les sidérer tous. Pas qu'ils n'y attendaient pas ou tout du moins à quelque chose dans le genre.

D'une certaine manière des que le garçon avait été annoncé comme ambassadeurs du Berceau du Levant, ils avaient tous établis le but de sa présence mais ils ne croyaient pas que l'adolescent comprendrait vraiment tout ce que cela impliquerait et ils réalisaient qu'ils s'était tous tromper. C'était bien parce qu'il avait conscience des responsabilités et des devoirs qu'ils lui incomberaient en tant que premier née, qu'il hésitait, ne se sentant visiblement pas capable de remplir cette tache.

Ses doutes et interrogations ne venaient pas du fait qu'il doutait de la Magie mais plutôt qu'il doutait de lui même ce que semblait avoir compris Megan puisqu'elle lui avait suggéré, assez crûment de se trouver des gens pour l'aider à gérer tout cela, mais le garçon ne se voyait pas choisir cette vie pour d'autres. Il ne voulait pas imposé sa volonté et obligé ses amis, et surtout des inconnus, à le suivre sur une voie qu'il aurait été le seul à choisir.

« Pour toi, que déciderais tu ? » Intervint alors Dénal en se levant de sa chaise et en s'avançant vers celle ou était assis Natsume. « Si ce choix n'impliquait que toi, que déciderais tu ? »

La voix de la plus jeune des chimères était claire et envoûtante. Elle leur communiquait à tous un sentiment de sérénité et de plénitude qui leur fit comprendre que le moment qui se déroulait devant eux était solennel. Que tout se déciderait selon les réponses que donneraient l'adolescent à Dénal. Tous les ambassadeurs prêtèrent l'oreille et tendirent leur magie instinctivement pour vérifier ce que leur intuition leur soufflait. Bien qu'invisible la Magie se trouvait là et elle aussi suivait l'échange entre la chimère et le jeune japonnais. Bien qu'invisible, ils pouvaient tous sentir son impatience qui répondait à la leur.

Pour la première fois, le jeune japonnais remarqua que les yeux de la jeune chimère ressemblait étrangement à ceux de son voisin de table dont la main sur son épaule se resserra pour lui assurer son soutien et sa présence. La Magie sourit sentant que celui qu'elle avait élu s'éveillait lentement et qu'il commençait à percevoir non seulement de manière intuitive , les liens d'énergie qui se tissait entre les gens a partir du moment qu'ils se rencontraient. Bientôt l'adolescent verrait au sens propre du terme ce qui habituellement restait invisible au yeux du commun des humains. Il lui tardait que ce jour vienne, car alors elle pourrait lui parler. Elle pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi lui et pas un autre. Il lui faudrait encore attendre mais elle était rassuré à présent. Elle savait que ce jour viendrait.

Natsume sentit une autre main se poser sur son épaule libre et su sans se détourner de la chimère qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Angus. Il pouvait sentir dans ce contact non seulement le jeune loup mais aussi Draco. Quelque chose de lourd et d'assez rond vint se poser sur ses genoux et toujours sans baisser les yeux, il su que maître Griffou venait lui aussi de s'installer sur ses cuisses pour lui montrer son soutien et il comprit que peu importe ce qu'il répondrait il ne serait pas seul.

Il avait eut longtemps cette impression ce sentiment d'être en toujours en trop là ou il était. Il n'y avait eut que chez le Fujiwara qu'il avait commencer à trouver sa place. Sa vie avait trouvé un nouvel équilibre et il aimait ça. Il aimait son quotidien et les rencontre qu'il faisait. Il appréciait tout autant ses amis humains que Yokai.

« Pour moi, je voudrais continuer ma vie comme elle est. Je voudrais pouvoir continuer à vivre en équilibre entre le monde des humains et des Yokai. Continuer à aider les uns comme les autres à grandir et a mûrir moi même à leur contact. Comme l'a dit Megan, à titre personnel, faire des erreurs et les responsabilité cela ne m'effraie pas. Les erreurs je peux m'excuser et tout faire pour réparer et me faire pardonner et ce même ci cela prend une vie entière. Les responsabilités je les gère déjà parce que je suis un des rares à pouvoirs voir et communiquer avec les Yokai et a faire l'effort de vouloir les comprendre et les aider! Je ne peux pas leur tourner le dos et faire comme si ils n'existaient pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais. »

« Et si tu devais en choisir d'autre ? Si tu devais désigner les autres premiers né que ferais tu ? Comment t'y prendrais tu ? » Questionna Dénal en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec un sourire lumineux.

« Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. » Avoua Natsume avec un petit sourire timide. « Et je ne suis pas certain d'être qualifié pour déterminer qui doit recevoir à nouveau la bénédiction de la Magie. »

« Alors comment ferais tu ? Comment choisirais tu ceux qui doivent t'épauler ? » Insista Alyd en se levant à son tour et en venant se placer à côté de son jeune frère.

Natsume soupira et inspira profondément, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la réponse sous le nez et de ne pas la voir. Cela devait être important pour que les chimères insistent autant. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que se mélangeait dans sa tête le discours de Harry à l'infirmerie et cette question qui le turlupinait depuis son arrivée : Pourquoi moi ?

_« Ce petit discours est certainement la seule occasion que j'aurai de vous dire à tous combien votre aide, votre engagement et votre soutien sont primordial et combien j'ai confiance en chacun de vous. » _ Avait dit Harry

Natsume savait que le destin du brun était lourd. Vu ce qu'il commençait à percevoir des liens qui unissaient tous ceux qui se trouvaient rassemblé là, il admirait vraiment l'adolescent brun pour la manière dont il se comportait et la manière dont il prenait soin des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il se sentait proche du brun. Peut être parce qu'il était un guide pour les sorcier qui gravitaient autours de lui. Peut être parce que comme Megan l'avait dit, il devait lui aussi être un guide, un repère pour ceux qui décideraient de suivre la voix ou il s'engageait. Tout devint alors clair dans son esprit et un éclatant sourire étira les traits de son visage.

« Je ne les choisirais pas. » finit par répondre Natsume sortant la plus part des convives de leur sidération pour les faire hoqueter d'inquiétude devant sa déclaration leur faisant craindre que finalement le garçon refuse le cadeau que la Magie était prête à lui donner.

Tous les ambassadeurs le regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, ce qui fit rire maître Griffou qui lui connaissait assez l'adolescent pour comprendre ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« Tout comme j'ai été choisit par la magie, je la laisserais me mener à ceux qu'elle estimera digne de son présent. Et je les aiderais à faire leur propre choix. Je suis peut être le premier né du renouveau du Berceau du Levant, mais je ne suis qu'un de ses enfants, ce n'est pas à moi de déterminer qui est digne de sa bénédiction. C'est à vous que ce devoir appartient, non ? »

Natsume fixait avec confiance les chimères qui le lui rendirent en s'inclinant légèrement vers lui.

**A suivre...**

_Navrée de devoir vous annoncer une absence de mise à jour pendant deux semaines. Cela couvait depuis un moment si vous avez jeté un oeil à mon profil ou sur le forum mais la je ne peux pas faire autrement. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements!_

_Bon courage à ceux qui entrent dans la périodes des examens!_

_****__Merci encore et toujours!_


	90. Chapter 90

_Désolée pour cette interruption qui au lieu de 15 jours aura duré près de trois semaines. Merci à tous pour votre soutien, votre patience et vos encouragements. Je croise les doigts pour que ceux qui ont traversé ou traversent encore une période d'examen voient le résultat de leurs efforts aboutir et leur ouvrir les portes vers l'avenir qu'ils souhaitent. (Oui je suis d'humeur lyrique^^) _

___En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment entre ces lignes, bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Chapitre 90 :** Repas mouvementé

« Oui, c'est bien à nous que ce devoir revient . » Répondit Ialon en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre ses frères devant Natsume dont les joues se tintèrent de gêne d'être sous les regards pénétrants et insistants des trois chimères. « C'est rare que nous ayons l'opportunité d'utiliser ce devoir. Et encore plus rare de l'utiliser pour accorder la bénédiction plutôt que pour la reprendre. »

« C'est pourquoi ta confiance et ta réponse, nous ont convaincu que la Magie ne se trompait pas. Qu' avec tes doutes et tes interrogations, tu étais le choix idéal pour être le premier né du renouveau du Berceau du Levant. » Continua Alyd. « Même si l'avenir te semble incertain, nous savons que tu agiras selon les souhaits de notre mère. »

« C'est pourquoi nous t'accordons sa bénédiction. » Déclara Dénal en mettant les mains en coupe devant lui où brillait un feu lumineux éclatant qui leur fit fermer à tous les yeux l'espace de quelques instants. « Comme tu places ta confiance et tes espoirs en notre mère pour qu'elle te guide sur la voie où tu viens de t'engager en toute connaissance de cause, je te remet en son nom ses larmes pour qu'elles puissent te mener vers ceux qui pourront t'épauler, te soutenir, te guider pour le bien être de la future communauté que tu va créer en son nom. »

Un silence quasi religieux régnait dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Tous avaient le sentiment d'assister à un événement exceptionnel et unique que très peu avait eut l'occasion de voir au cours d'une vie. Rien que l'aspect solennel que donnait les voix calme et chargées de pouvoir des chimères conférait un caractère sacré à leur discours. Et si cela n'avait pas suffit, tous pouvait sentir la présence de l'avatar de la magie se faire de plus en plus présent dans la salle. Comme s'ils étaient tous enfin capable de sentir qu'elle avait toujours été là. Invisible.

A peine perceptible, cependant tous sentaient qu'elle ne les avait jamais quitté et que seuls eux sourd et aveugle avaient petit à petit fermé leur cœur à sa présence. Cette révélation faisait battre le cœur de tous les ambassadeurs un peu plus vite et finissait de convaincre ceux qui en doutaient encore que la magie était bien plus qu'un outils entre les mains d'élu privilégié. Non, c'était nettement plus. Beaucoup plus. Tellement que s'en était indescriptible tout en restant rassurant comme l'étreinte d'une mère.

Natsume n'avait pas encore fait un geste pour réceptionner dans ses mains les larmes qu'avaient versé la Magie quand elle avait confessé à Dénal ses peurs et ses erreurs. Lui aussi profitait de l'instant de cette prise de conscience. Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait été privé pendant de longues années, de l'étreinte d'une mère, il savourait avec révérence ce sentiment de partage et d'union. Puis lentement, presque cérémonieusement, il leva les mains et Dénal laissa les larmes, transformé en pierre précieuses tomber dans les paumes de Natsume qui se mit à scintiller du même feu que les gemmes. Son corps entier se recouvrait de cette énergie, donnant l'impression qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur même du corps de l'adolescent.

« Reçois l'espoir et le travail de plus d'une vie au service de notre mère. » Annonça Dénal alors qu'il recouvrait de ses mains celles de Natsume qui ferma lentement les yeux alors que le rayonnement lumineux du pouvoir des larmes disparaissait petit à petit.

Natsume émut plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible de l'être par toutes les émotions qu'il éprouvait et qu'il sentait émaner de tous les autres présents dans la salle, sentit que de ses propres yeux débordaient de larmes. Non, de tristesse et pas vraiment de joie, mais plutôt de satisfaction devant une état d'équilibre autant mental que physique qu'il venait d'atteindre et qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné être capable d'atteindre en si peu de temps. Comme s'il était enfin entier, complet et que tout lui était possible.

Le jeune japonais aurait bien voulu trouver les mots pour pouvoirs exprimer son sentiments de gratitude envers les chimères et la magie, mais il n'en connaissait aucun. Aucun d'assez fort. Aucun qui ne fasse le tour de tout son ressenti. Même un discours n'aurait fait que pâle figure en comparaison de la chaleur qui l'habitait. Il ouvrit les yeux et accorda à tous un regard brillant et un sourire à faire pâlir la beauté des étoiles elles même. Il entrouvrit les lèvres prêt à parler malgré la sensation de nœud dans sa gorge et la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit suite à cette cérémonie pour le moins étrange et inattendu.

« Laisse toi et aux autres ambassadeurs, le temps de te remettre de tes émotions. » Le rassura Dénal en le serrant dans ses bras au niveau de la taille. « Ce n'est que le début... »

Il remarqua alors le premier changement que venait de lui apporter la bénédiction venant de lui être faite. S'il avait eut l'intuition des liens unissant les diverses personnes se trouvant dans la pièce avec lui, il était désormais capable de les voir. Et rien que cela était un spectacle fabuleux. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi correspondait les couleurs ni les différentes formes que prenaient les liens mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que si beaucoup d'entre eux se ressemblaient et avaient des points commun, il y a avait toujours une différences qui rendait chaque relation unique et incomparable.

Même la lumière que dégageait ces fils d'énergie magique n'avait pas tout à fait le même éclat de l'un à l'autre des convives. Au sein d'une même famille, comme il pouvait le constater entre Bill et son frère Percy. L'éclat se ressemblait mais il restait propre à chaque individu. Même entre chimère qui a n'en pas douté possédait l'éclat lumineux le plus pur, il pouvait distingué une légère différence.

Il aurait pu rester des heures à regarder les liens et à en chercher le sens et l'importance qu'ils avaient dans les relations qu'entretenaient les personnes présentes, mais reprenant ses esprits, il sortit de sa contemplation et sourit à la plus jeune des chimères.

« Oui, le commencement. » Reconnu Natsume embarrassé entre les larmes magiques dans ses mains et l'étreinte de la plus jeune des chimères qui à cet instant était assez forte pour lui bloquer la respiration mais il ne se sentait pas le courage ni l'envie de repousser l'étreinte du petit garçon.

«Nous savons que tu as encore beaucoup de question et que la bénédiction que tu viens de recevoir va en éveiller d'autres. Je pense parler au nom de tous ici en t'assurant que nous sommes prêt à y répondre selon nos compétences. » Continua Alyd en posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur celle de son jeune frère pour qu'il relâche un peu son emprise et lui permette de respirer..

« Ce sera un honneur pour nous. » Assura le plus vieux des sorciers de la délégation américaines alors que les autres hochaient la tête et murmuraient leur assentiment.

« Pour commencer, il pourrait être utile que tu discute avec Max et le concierge de Poudlard. Connaissant les dons que la bénédiction vient de renforcer et de te conférer, tu auras ainsi de bonne base. » Expliqua Ialon. « Pour toutes autres questions, je pense que nous sommes tous capable de t'aider alors n'hésite pas. »

« Je suis devenu comme vous ? Un sorcier ? » Demanda Natsume avec une petite pointe d'excitation et de crainte dans le ton de sa voix qui perça suffisamment pour faire sourire l'Awa du clan.

« Pas exactement comme nous. Tu reste unique en temps que premier né du Berceau du Levant. Tu es aussi unique par les capacités que tu possédais déjà et qui ont influencé le développement de tes dons. A ce que j'en sais, tes dons existants se sont renforcé et d'autres sont venu s'ajouter en complément. Tu les découvrira rapidement. » Expliqua Alyd

« Je vais devoir utiliser une baguette ? » questionna Natsume que l'idée ennuyait un peu. Il avait déjà le livre des amis sur lequel veiller, s'il fallait qu'il se promène en plus avec une baguette de bois, il ne voyait pas comment l'expliquer à son entourage sans passer pour plus originale que ses amis ne pensaient qu'il n'était déjà.

« Non je ne crois pas. Avant de quoi te servais tu ? » Le questionna l'Awa avec douceur.

« Avant ? » Répéta Natsume surpris. Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'avant ? Il n'avait jamais fait de magie auparavant !

« Oui pour faire les exorcismes. » Précisa Ialon en souriant amusé par les grimaces et les émotions qui se lisaient sur le visage de l'adolescent japonnais.

Celle qui revenait le plus souvent depuis qu'il avait reçu les larmes, était l'étonnement, suivie de près par l'embarra, la curiosité et l'émerveillement.

« Oh et bien je me servais du nom écrit dans le livre des amis que j'ai hérité de ma grand mère et de mon souffle ou de sceau avec l'aide de Natori, un ami exorciste qui m'a montré quelques techniques qu'ils utilisent dans sa famille depuis des générations. » Expliqua Natsume en cherchant dans sa mémoire tous les détails qu'il se remémorait sur la manière dont il s'était servit du livre des amis ou des sceaux que lui avait enseigné l'acteur exorciste.

« Je pense que ta compétence avec les sceaux est resté intacte, peut être même plus puissante et efficace. Raison pour laquelle je t'ai suggéré de parler avec Max et Monsieur Rusard le concierge qui sont ceux qui les maîtrisent le mieux ici. Pour ce qui est de la magie lié au souffle, peut être que Shallassan saura te conseiller. » Énuméra Ialon en se tournant vers les différents professeurs suggérés.

Rusard qui se tenait debout non loin de la porte et qui avait suivit le déroulement du repas de loin comme il le faisait lors de l'année scolaire, se dandinait nerveusement, plus rouge que jamais auparavant. Il semblait prêt à parler pour refuser mais devant le regard que lui accorda la chimère puis l'adolescent, il rougit davantage et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Max se fit un simple hochement de tête et d'une petite révérence pour stipuler son accord. Shallassan et son frère eux échangèrent un regard et un petit discours silencieux avant que le cadet de l'ambassadeur ne se lève et s'incline respectueusement.

« Si cela vous convient, je serais celui qui sera le plus à même de vous instruire dans l'art de la magie du souffle et la maîtrise des mots. » déclara l'homme en portant sa main droite sur son cœur. « S'il s'avère que vous ayez des compétences nécessaire peut être qu'un professeur en sortilège pour compléter votre formation. »

« Merci de bien vouloir partager vos connaissances avec moi. » Répondit Natsume en s'inclinant comme c'était la coutume dans son pays pour montrer sa reconnaissance et son respect pour ceux qui deviendraient ses professeurs. « Cela me semble déjà beaucoup à apprendre, nous aviserons sur le tas pour décider si des cours supplémentaires de sortilège sont nécessaire. »

« Le plaisir et l'honneur sont pour nous » Répondirent dans un bel ensemble Max et l'élémentaliste alors que Rusard semblait marmonner quelques mots dans sa barbe, toujours aussi carmin que la plus belle des tomates, ce qui fit sourire les convives d'indulgence.

« Te voilà avec du travail par dessus la tête, mon pauvre Natsume ! » S'exclama Harry sur un ton de plaisanterie qui brisa l'ambiance solennel faisant rire tous les convives. « J'espère que tu auras le temps de te reposer... »

« Je trouverais le temps. » sourit l'adolescent alors que les chimères retournaient s'asseoir et que tout le monde retournait à son repas.

Natsume fut le dernier à retourner s'asseoir et à manger de nouveau quelques peu perturbé par la vision permanente des liens. C'était comme s'il avait sous les yeux un feu d'artifice permanents. Il releva à peine la tête quand la grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Luna en compagnie des fantômes.

Alors que Rusard refermait la porte derrière eux, la jeune fille de Serdaigle s'approcha de la table et s'installa non loin de Harry et Natsume mais en face d'eux, tandis que les fantômes naviguaient non loin en saluant les convives. Une fois assise, Luna fixa les deux garçons puis elle eut une petite moue contrarié.

« Oh ! J'ai manqué ton choix ! » S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton contrarié. « J'aurais tellement voulu être là et... »

« Tu ne l'avais pas vu ? » Questionna Harry quelque peu perplexe.

Natsume tiqua légèrement dans la manière familière mais respectueuse dont l'adolescent brun parlait à la jeune fille. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se fréquentait à l'école avant de se retrouver ici à ce jour. Bien évidemment, il semblait logique vu que tout le monde semblait connaître Harry qu'elle sache qui il était mais comment lui aurait pu savoir qui elle était et quels étaient ses dons sans en avoir jamais discuté avec elle. Il savait que la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à parler de son don de voyance aux premiers venus, aussi célèbre soit il, alors comment ses deux là se connaissaient et comment pouvaient ils être si complice ?

Les chimères, Draco ou Angus , n'importe qui d'autres au courant en fait, auraient pu parler au jeune homme des capacités de la jeune fille mais instinctivement, Natsume savait, sentait au fond de lui que l'explication n'était pas là. Qu'il fallait chercher ailleurs et qu'il pouvait par lui même trouver la réponse à cette relation. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'un lien provenant de Harry était en surbrillance. Il émettait une lumière blanche et rouge d'un même éclat pur. Le lien ressemblait à une corde solidement tressé ou les brins rouges s'unissaient et se fondaient parfaitement entre les liens blancs.

En suivant la solide corde, il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver Dénal à l'autre bout. Ce qui suffisait à expliquer comment Harry avait bien pu en apprendre autant sur la jeune blonde. La jeune chimère avait dû le lui révéler, mais toujours en suivant son intuition, il eut le sentiment que ce n'était qu'une partie de l'explication.

« Si bien sûr que si, mais je ne savais pas que cela arriverait maintenant. La vision était si belle et clair auparavant que j'avais hâte d'y assister !» Répondit Luna en haussant les épaules résignée. « L'important c'est que tout ce soit passé dans le respect de ta volonté et celle de la magie. »

Et elle se servit à manger, laissant les deux garçons attendre une explication sur son dernier propos qui ne viendrait apparemment jamais, vu qu'elle commença à manger sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

Ils échangèrent un regard circonspect avant de rire doucement dans un bel ensemble s'attirant un regard amusé et joueur de la part de la jeune fille.

Après avoir observé les liens de Harry, Natsume tourna son attention sur Luna et fut assez désemparé quand il vit que tous ses lien étaient troubles. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha à comprendre pourquoi les liens qui reliaient la jeune fille aux autres, à tous les autres lui paraissaient aussi peu net. Aucun n'était fragile et aucun n'avait perdu l'éclat de sa lumière mais tous semblait entouré d'un halo brumeux.

« Pourquoi tu dis auparavant ? Tu n'a plus de vison ? » Interrogea Harry visiblement décidé à relancer la conversation et à obtenir des réponses.

« Si mais elles sont entouré de brume. Toutes sauf une. » Répondit Luna en plongeant son regard clair dans celui de Harry qui se tendit légèrement avant de lentement hocher la tête en signe muet de compréhension.

Natsume de son côté sous les vapeurs lumineuses réussi à voir chez Luna, le seul lien qui brillait et restait net alors que tous les autres s'évaporait de plus en plus dans la brume et il ne fût pas vraiment surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un lien menant au jeune sorcier brun, mais il repéra un tout petit brin de magie qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ce lien était diffèrent de celui qui le liait personnellement à la jeune fille et contrairement à la branche principale auquel il appartenait, ce brin fragile était tout aussi vaporeux que les autres encerclant la jeune fille.

_« Il y a des choses qui doivent être. Le changement, ce qui peut être changé, ce qui doit être changé ne peut être fait qu'après.»_ Murmura une voix à son oreille mais pas seulement à la sienne vu le sursaut que firent Harry et Luna. « _Tout reste à venir et ce qui paraissait si certain d'arriver ne l'est déjà plus. »_

« Contradictoire que tout cela. » Marmonna Luna.

« Pas vraiment. » soupira Harry. « C'est juste la confirmation que nos actions même si elles peuvent pas changer le déroulements de certains actes, ont pour le moins influencé sur ce qui s'en suivra. C'est pour cela que en dehors de ce qui est certain de se produire, tu ne vois rien. Pour ne pas influencer ceux qui ont décidé de changer la donne. »

« C'est idiot, puisque ceux qui veulent modifié le futur ont agit dans un seul but. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » déclara Luna en le pointant de la fourchette ce qui de nouveau attira l'attention de tous le monde sur eux.

« En es tu complètement sûr ? Crois tu vraiment que nous soyons les seuls à faire des plans pour atteindre notre objectif ? » demanda Harry et Natsume le vit serrer les poings sur la table.

Il ignorait de quoi parlait les deux jeunes gens mais il sentait que c'était important et que d'une manière ou d'une autre il aurait son rôle à jouer la dedans. Il avait compris d'après ce que lui avait dit Draco et Angus qu'une guerre se préparait. Harry devait y faire référence.

« Non, bien évidemment, je sais que d'autre complote pour nous contrecarrer » soupira la jeune fille en secouant négativement la tête. « Heureusement cependant nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux à décider d'agir. »

Elle releva la tête et fit signe à la Dame grise qui attendait non loin de la place où Minerva était en train de se restaurer. Vu la mine que faisait la directrice, les deux sorciers comprirent que la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la fantôme de la maison Serdaigle l'avait quelque peu surprise et contrarié.

« Madame, maintenant que vous avez pris votre responsabilité envers la directrice, il faudrait révéler ce que vous savez à Harry qui est celui qui détruira l'objet de votre honte. » Déclara Luna en reposant ses couverts et en saisissant une pomme qui se trouvait non loin dans une panière.

« Je sais ou se trouve l'horcruxe que vous cherchez. » Fit la Dame Grise.

Natsume sentit le brun à côté de lui se détendre et sourire au fantôme. L'esprit quand à lui semblait particulièrement stressé. Le japonnais ignorait comment il pouvait le sentir mais il aurait pu parier sa vie dessus tellement il sentait que la dame grise appréhendait de parler.

« Excellent ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Dite moi où que nous nous en occupions rapidement. »

Si Harry s'en était aperçu, il n'en fit aucune remarque et accorda au fantôme un sourire heureux et satisfait qui la décrispa un peu alors que Luna souriait lentement visiblement ravie de la tournure des événements.

« Ici. A Poudlard ! » Répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux de honte.

« Oui nous nous en doutions mais ou exactement. »

« La salle sur demande. »

« J'ai arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard dans tous les sens mais je ne me souviens pas qu'une salle ait pu porter un nom aussi étrange. » Marmonna Harry.

« C'est une salle un peu particulière. Je vous y conduirais » Assura la Dame grise.

« Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, allons y tout de suite et sur le chemin vous nous expliquerez les circonstances qui font que vous ayez connaissance de son existence. » fit le sorcier brun en se levant rapidement suivit par Max et Sirius qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la discussion.

« Allez vous amusez les garçons. Je vous attendrais à la tour de Serdaigle avec Natsume. » Leur fit Luna alors que les trois sorciers et le fantôme sans plus de cérémonie s éloignaient vers les portes.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent Harry en se retournant légèrement stupéfait et Natsume abasourdi se demandant en quoi sa présence serait nécessaire.

« Surprise ! » Minauda Luna faisant sourire plus d'un des convives alors que les deux garçons soufflaient longuement, résigné.

Harry allait quitter la grande salle quand les aurors, Ilona et Melissandre entrèrent. Vu l'air renfrogné et sérieux qu'affichaient tous leur visages, les trois sorciers stoppèrent et attendirent de voir ce qu'ils allaient dire. Tous le monde savait qu'ils étaient en train d'interroger le secrétaire.

Et comme tous, ils voulaient savoir ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Vu leur mine sombre et contrarié cela ne semblait pas de bon augure.

Sans s'arrêter, ils se dirigèrent vers Shallassan et son frère. Bien avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ouvre la bouche, le plus âgé se leva secouant tristement la tête et serrant les poings. Natsume vit alors un des liens qui partaient de l' élémentaliste se désagréger lentement et tomber en une sorte de poussière. Il comprit , tout comme semblait l'avoir fait l'ambassadeur, bien avant que Maugrey n'ouvre la bouche, que ce qu'il allait leur annoncer serait source d'un grande tristesse.

De tristesse mais aussi de gâchis. De culpabilité, de honte. De colère et de rage.

« Monsieur l'ambassadeur, je suis navré de vous annoncer que votre secrétaire a tenté de s'attaquer aux personnes chargées de son interrogatoire et que nous avons dû agir avec toutes la fermeté nécessaire pour éviter qu'il ne nuise à la bonne marche de la paix et de ce concile. »

« Il est mort. » fit d'une voix atone Shallassan.

« Oui. » confirma Melissandre. « Soyez assuré que si j'avais pu faire autrement... »

« Avez vous pu apprendre les motivations qui l'ont conduit à un acte aussi stupide ? »L'interrompit Shallassan en lui faisant comprendre d'un léger signe de tête qu'il comprenait.

« Oui. » Répondit Tonks à son tour. « Votre disciple ne partageait pas votre point de vue sur l'ouverture que vous préconisez pour assurer que le don des éléments ne disparaisse pas. Il était un fervent défenseur de vos traditions et de votre élitisme. D'après ce qu'il a révélé, plus d'un membre haut placé de votre gouvernement, partage cette opinion et si son acte au cour de la session de ce matin peut paraître fou, il n'était qu'une éléments d'un plan plus élaboré. »

« Savez vous de quoi il retourne exactement ? « Demanda Ialon en se levant de sa chaise pour rejoindre les aurors.

« Pas dans le détail malheureusement. » soupira Kingsley.

« Il a pourtant laissé échapper que certains élémentalistes avaient conclu un accord avec Vous savez qui. » Annonça Maugrey. « Il est impératif que nous prévenions Scrimgeours de ce danger potentiel. »

« Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est ce pas ? » Insita Ialon les yeux plissé.

«Non en effet. » Reconnut Ilona. « Nous n'avons aucune certitude. Il ne nous a pas révéler grand chose sur sa véritable mission. Mais il est a peu près certain qu'il voulait s'éloigner de Poudlard pour se mettre a l'abri. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Le temps que tout le monde digère ce que signifiait exactement les paroles de la femme vampires.

« Il aurait posé une sorte de piège magique? C'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Déclara Alyd.

« Oui. » Admit Ilona avec dureté.

**A suivre...**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapitre 91**** :** Faire front ensemble

La découverte des aurors et de la femme vampire avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée. Savoir que le secrétaire avait posé un piège quelque part dans l'école, pour tous les éliminer en même temps, les rendaient nerveux. Malheureusement le secrétaire était mort avant d'avoir pu leur fournir des précisions sur le stratagème qu'il avait mis en place. Tout était donc possible et envisageable ce qui représentait un nombre considérable de possibilité et très peu de temps pour toutes les vérifier.

« Je vais faire une analyse poussée des bâtiments de l'école mais cela va demander un peu de temps. » décréta Melissandre. « J'espère arriver à découvrir s'il a pu atteindre la structure de l'école avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

«Nous allons vous prêter main forte ! » proposa Cédric après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec Millicent et la Dame grise qui acquiescèrent.

« L'ensemble des fantômes de Poudlard est à votre service, madame. » Assura Elena en s'inclinant élégamment devant Mélissandre avant de s'évaporer avec les deux servants fantômes pour sonder les murs de l'école.

« Limite toi aux endroits ou il a été et ou il à été repéré. Si cela ne mène à rien, tu élargiras le champ des recherches. » Lui conseilla Ialon en approuvant sa décision et sa rapidité de réaction.

« Cela ne marchera qui si le piège est magique et enfreint l'intégrité magique du château, malheureusement rien ne nous prouve qu'il n'a pas utilisé un autre moyen. » soupira Minerva en se levant de table, guidé par Fumseck.

En tant que directrice elle ne comptait pas rester là, à ne rien tenter alors qu'un fanatique venait de poser un piège dangereux dans les murs de son école. La situation politique n'était déjà pas en leur faveur après ce qu'il était arrivé aux enfants alors si quelque chose de grave arrivait à l'une des délégations étrangère, il était à craindre pour l'avenir même de l'institution que représentait Poudlard.

« Que faire s'il a décidé d'employer un autre type de piège et comment le trouver ? Et Le désamorcer ? » S'inquiéta Clara en se rapprochant instinctivement de Monsieur Léon.

« Si nous savions au moins avec précision l'objectif qu'il poursuivait. » Murmura Alyd comme s'il réfléchissait plus pour lui même. « Nous pourrions réduire le champ des recherches. »

« Es ce qu'il est toujours resté en votre compagnie ? A portée de main ou d'oreille ou bien a-t-il échappé à votre vigilance à un moment donné ? » Demanda Aurèle aux deux élémentalistes qui étaient resté silencieux jusque là.

« Il est toujours resté dans mon champ de vision mais cela ne veut rien dire. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait pu placer son piège sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en aperçoive. » Déclara le frère de l'ambassadeur dans un soupir résigné et désabusé où perçait un rien de colère allant contre le secrétaire qui par ses actes, jetait le discrédit et la honte sur leur peuple.

« Comment aurait il pu accomplir un tel exploit sous nos yeux ? » S'étonna Megan sur un ton dubitatif. « Je n'ai remarqué aucun mécanisme suspect sur lui. »

« Parce qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Le système de sécurité qui a été mis en place sur l'école est excellent et rien d'hostile n'aurait pu être introduit. Surtout pas accompagné d'une intention de nuire. » Expliqua Shallassan. « Ne doutez pas que vous avez mis en place le meilleur système possible. Mais si nous tenons compte du fait que le piège peut être autre chose qu'un mécanisme à retardement, alors il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que sa voix. Et malheureusement je pense que le compte à rebours est déjà enclenché !»

« Comment une chose pareille aurait elle été possible ? » S'inquiéta Bill.

« Vous ne tenez pas compte d'un type de piège magique largement utilisé par le passé mais qui à notre époque est tombé en désuétude. Cependant chez nous, son enseignement est encore inculqué chez certaines minorités réfractaires au changement. Et si effectivement Alejandro faisait partie du groupe de fanatique auquel je pense, il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait appris ce sortilège et qu'il l'ait utilisé. » Reprit l'homme en serrant les poings de rage et d'impuissance.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Questionna Draco en fronçant les sourcils. L'explication que venait de donner élémentaliste lui semblait posséder quelque chose de familier mais il n'osait croire que d'autre que le vieux fou s'amusait avec l'esprit des autres.

« Il existe une branche de la magie de l'esprit qui permet d'influencer un esprit faible. » annonça Shallassan en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Associé à la magie de l'air, cette forme de magie peut être très dangereuse. »

« Oui, malheureusement nous avons connaissance de cette forme de magie de l'esprit. Dumbledore a plus qu'amplement exploité cette branche de la magie. » Reconnût Minerva avec un certain dégoût notable quand elle prononça le nom de l'ancien directeur. « Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? »

Tous les anglais savaient ce que l'ancien directeur avait fait aux élèves de Poudlard. Tous savaient les conséquences que cela avait eut sur les enfants et adolescents qui se trouvaient pour la plus part d'entre eux à sainte Mangouste. Il n'était donc pas difficile pour eux de comprendre comment s'y était pris Alejandro.

« C'est pourtant simple, Alejandro a dû trouver quelqu'un dont l'esprit était compatible avec l'objectif de sa mission et il lui a imposé d'agir pour devenir son instrument en utilisant son lien avec l'élément air. » déclara Shallassan.

« Un mélange entre l'imperium et la suggestion. » Demanda pour confirmation Alyd en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Comme si Dumbledore ne suffisait pas d'autres illuminés semblaient avoir eut dans l'idée d'utiliser la magie d'une très mauvaise manière.

« Oui, un truc comme cela. » Acquiesça le frère de l'ambassadeur, impressionné comme beaucoup d'autres parmi les ambassadeurs par le regard sombre de la chimère aux cheveux doré.

« Cela peut être n'importe qui ? » Questionna à son tour Angus avec inquiétude.

L'idée que l'on puisse lui imposer de faire du mal à l'une des personnes présentes dans la salle le révulsait et lui donnait un sentiment d'impuissance qui l'angoissait. Il sentit la main de Draco se poser dans une des siennes et il sentit par leur lien que le blond était convaincu que leur esprit était loin d'être assez faible pour permettre ce genre d'intrusion. Angus se sentit soulager et rassuré mais en observant chaque visage des personnes qui les entouraient, il devina que tous avaient cette crainte et que très peu parmi eux avaient suffisamment de force et de soutien pour ne pas douter d'eux même.

« Pour peu que vous l'ayez approché, oui cela peut être n'importe qui. » Confirma Shallassan. « Même moi. »

Il y avait très peu de chance pour que le secrétaire ait eut à sa disposition assez de pouvoir pour imposer son sortilège à une chimère ou à l'un de leur servant. Il était tout aussi improbable qu'il est eut l'opportunité de s'introduire dans les esprits des Vampires ou des gobelins dont la natures les poussaient instinctivement à la méfiance.

« Et comment fait ton pour désarmer cette bombe à retardement ? La personne piégée sait elle qu'elle est une menace ?» Les interrogea Harry en revenant vers la table suivit de Sirius et Max que la tournure des événements inquiétaient tout autant que les autres.

Sirius resta à proximité de son filleul alors que Max se portait à la hauteur d'Ialon et Dénal. Il posa une main sur les deux chimères les serrant plus près de lui. Dénal s'accrocha à sa taille. Pas vraiment à cause de la peur mais pour rassurer le Marcheurs d'Ombre. L'Awa du clan posa une de ses mains sur celle de son amant et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Les deux chimères voulaient rassurer Max et lui assurer que le danger était loin et qu'ils ne craignaient rien.

Harry posté à côté d'Angus, posa lui aussi une main rassurante sur l'épaule du loup-garou qui sentit toute sa peur refluer. Déjà le soutien de Draco lui avait apporté beaucoup et avec la présence du brun, il sentait que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un danger. Ils allaient le trouver et le désamorcer avant que cela ne devienne trop dangereux.

« Impossible. Le seul moyen de lutter contre ce genre de danger est de neutraliser celui qui doit agir et qui n'a aucunement conscience de se faire manipuler. Cependant il faut qu'Alejandro ait vu une faille où s'engouffrer chez la personne visée et que nous mettions nous aussi le doigt dessus pour espérer défaire la manipulation » expliqua le cadet des élémentalistes.

«Neutraliser ? Nous ne savons même pas de qui il s'agit. » Se renfrogna Percy en se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

Percy se sentait dépassé par les événements. Cette menace qui pesait sur eux tous, allait bientôt les pousser à se méfier les uns des autres et ne manquerait pas de faire échouer le concile. Rien que l'idée d'un tel complot pouvait suffire à nuire à l'équilibre de la paix internationale. Alors une vrai menace tangible aurait des répercussions dommageable sur leurs interactions à venir. Tout ce travail accomplis pour rien ! Non Percy refusait de se laisser diriger par la peur. Il serra les poings et secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

« Je ne crois pas que l'individu choisi pour jouer les kamikazes soit parmi nous. »Intervint Funestar avec un aplomb qui surprit tous les convives.

Le langue de Plomb s'était rapproché de Percy et lui sourit avec confiance alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui interloqué.

« Comment en être certain ? » S'inquiéta Scalbeck dans un soupir las.

« Si le but poursuivit par le secrétaire était bien de mettre à mal les relations internationales entre nos délégations, il aurait eut déjà plusieurs fois l'occasion idéal au cour de la matinée d'agir. » Reprit Funestar.

« Il cherchait à s'éloigner avant de déclencher son piège. Il ne comptait pas dans un premier temps subir les retombée de son statagème » Rappela Tonks. « Il attendait apparemment un signal qu'il a reçu peu de temps avant d'agresser l'ambassadeur français. »

« Peut être mais il est facile de déterminer qu'aucun de nous n'est le piège, puisque tout est réuni pour que son objectif soit atteint et qu'aucun de nous ne perd les pédales pour se mettre à faire un carnage ! » Raisonna le langue de plomb avec assurance.

Il y eut un court instant de silence pendant lequel tout le monde pris le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Funestar. Percy se sentit soulagé et rendit un sourire confiant à son partenaire.

« Bien, si on part de ce principe, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde en dehors de nous qu'il a put approcher et qu'il a pu transformer plus ou moins consciemment en danger. » fit Ialon convaincu par le raisonnement de Funestar.

« Je suis d'accord. » Admit Funestar avec un sourire sadique. « Et j'aimerais bien régler ce petit problème si vous le permettez. Depuis le temps que cela me démange ! »

« Je vous assisterais. » déclara Melissandre avec détermination. « Je n'aime pas voir des nuisibles circuler librement dans le château. »

Il y eut alors un bruit de chaise qui se renverse alors que Luna se levait d'un bon. Son regard vague et les rides de concentration qui déformèrent les traits de son visage, firent craindre le pire aux ambassadeurs qui reculèrent d'un pas et pointèrent leur baguette vers la jeune fille.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! C'est bien elle, le piège ! » S'exclama Luna alors que son visage n'exprimait plus qu'une profonde surprise et un sentiment, incongrue vu la situation, de joie. « Elle a disparu ! Elle n'est plus là ! »

Elle sautilla de joie quelques instants sous les regards étonnés des autres ambassadeurs qui ne comprenaient pas de quoi la jeune fille blonde parlait et ce qui l'excitait autant.

« De quoi tu parle, Lovegood ? » L'invectiva Draco d'un ton ferme pour essayer de ramener la jeune fille sur terre alors qu'elle donnait encore plus l'impression qu'habituellement d'avoir la tête dans les nuages et de rêvasser les yeux ouverts.

« Pendant un court instant, j'ai eut une vision. J'ai pu passer outre la brume et j'ai vu quelque chose de différent ! Une vision que je n'avais jamais vue avant...Bien différente de celle que je faisais ! » Expliqua Luna en battant des mains joyeusement.

« Très heureux de l'apprendre mais tu peux être plus précise ? » continua Draco.

« Non. » soupira théâtralement la jeune fille. « La brume est revenu et je ne vois plus. Mais tout sera diffèrent si vous la neutraliser. »

« C'est ennuyeux que tu ne puisses clairement parler de tes visons. » Marmonna Harry avec un rien d'ironie qui fit sourire la jeune fille qui en dehors des chimères fut certainement la seule à comprendre pourquoi contre tout attente, il trouvait bien qu'elle ne puisse leur dévoiler le contenu de ses visions.

Tout comme ses frères et Funestar, il avait réussi à établir l'identité de la seule personne qui pouvait s'être laissé influencer par le secrétaire. Il pensait même avoir deviné quelle vision de Luna avait disparu pour changer du tout au tout. Il s'agissait très certainement de celle où il se faisait agresser sous l'apparence de Dénal par Ombrage dans un couloir de l'école. Il ne savait pas qu'elle vision avait remplacé celle qu'il avait vue et ne chercherait pas à le découvrir

Cependant il en était soulagé. Parce que ce qu'il avait vu dans la grotte dans la forêt interdite ne se réaliserait pas entièrement. Parce que les autres n'avaient pas à savoir le contenu exact de la vision puisque celle ci ne se réaliserait pas. S'ils avaient su, il n'était pas convaincu qu'ils n'auraient pas jugé Ombrage à partir de fait qu'elle n'avait pas accomplis et n'accomplirait jamais vu qu'ils allaient intervenir avant. Pour eux, sans savoir, il était encore possible de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Même si à voir l'éclat déterminé dans les yeux de Funestar et Melissandre, il n'aurait pour rien au monde échangé sa place avec celle d'Ombrage. Pour eux, même si elle avait eut des propos et une attitude insultante, elle n'avait encore rien fait d'irréparable. Ombrage pouvait encore être sauvée.

Et surtout parce que cela leur épargnerais à tous une épreuve difficile. Cela ne lui éviterait pas de mourir en tant que golem, mais au moins la situation en tant que Dénal ne serait pas aussi précaire sans cette menace. Natsume et Théo n'auraient pas à se mettre en danger pour l'aider. Hermione, Fleur et les autres n'auraient pas à être témoins de sa détresse et de sa souffrance. Et enfin cela aurait aussi une influence, qu'il souhaitait bénéfique de tout son cœur, sur la manière dont Max et Ialon réagirait après la disparition de son golem.

« On peut connaître l'identité de la personne que vous soupçonnez ? » S'enquit Megan curieuse. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et attendait patiemment que l'un des anglais appartenant à la délégation du Ministère se décide à parler.

Elle se moquait un peu d'avoir des détails concernant les visions de la jeune fille blonde. Elle avait été élevée avec l'idée qu'il appartenait à chacun de construire son destin et n'avait jamais vraiment adhérer aux arts divinatoires. Contrairement au langue de Plomb visiblement vu l'intérêt qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Il me semble qu'au cour du dîner de présentation, pour le temps qu'elle a pu y être présente, ma collègue, Dolores Ombrage partageait certaines idées qui ont dû plaire à un esprit aussi rétrograde que votre secrétaire. » déclara Funestar qui jetait de temps en temps à Luna un regard intéressé avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre d'un léger coup de coude de Percy.

Tous prirent quelques secondes pour se remémorer le dîner et les images de leur souvenir leur montrèrent qu'effectivement à un moment, assez bref, Ombrage avait bien échangé quelques banalités avec Alejandro. Vu les idées énoncées à haute voix par l'envoyée du Ministre, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait fait une proie facile pour le secrétaire. Cette femme avait l'esprit étroit et ne semblait pour sortir des sentiers battus.

« Si je me souviens bien, ils sont effectivement échangés quelques mots. » Confirma le cadet des élémentalistes. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous accompagner pour essayer de corriger les bêtises arrogantes d'Alejandro. »

« Je croyais qu'on devait neutraliser le piège pour le désamorcé ? » Demanda François en levant un sourcil. Pour lui, neutraliser n'était qu'un terme diplomatique pour tuer.

« Neutraliser ne signifie pas forcement tuer. Il est possible de nettoyer un esprit corrompu si on a à disposition une puissance suffisante. » Précisa Ysaure qui parmi les français était celle qui s'y connaissait le mieux en magie de l'esprit.

« C'est sans danger ni effet secondaire ? » S'informa Percy avec réticence. Pas vraiment qu'il s'inquiétait pour Ombrage mais il avait d'autres paramètres à entrer en ligne de compte et il n'était pas certains que les méthodes préconisées pour nettoyer l'esprit de sa supérieure en tiennent compte.

« Et bien c'est assez stressant et déstabilisant pour la personne piéger mais c'est sa seule chance de ne pas mettre à exécution le piège et d'espérer survivre. » Expliqua Shallassan. « Mais si vous le voulez on peut la tuer... »

« Cela nous ôterait une épine du pied. » Marmonna Funestar avant de se recevoir un nouveau coup de coude de la part de Percy et de reprendre après une grimace. « Mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons le droit de la tuer sans essayer de la sauver. De plus politiquement parlant, vu le peu d'amour qu'inspire notre petit groupe au gouvernement anglais, il serait malvenu de s'en prendre ouvertement à leur représentante directe.»

« Nous prendrons les précautions qui s'imposent et si elle ne change toujours pas d'attitude, je la neutraliserais définitivement. » assura Melissandre sans la moindre hésitation ce qui en fit frémir plus d'un. Il était clair que la jeune femme utilisait bien le verbe neutraliser dans le sens ou le jeune français l'avait compris.

Ilona qui l'avait vu en action fasse au secrétaire se demandait ce qui avait bien pu rendre la jeune femme aussi implacable. Melissandre n'était pas uniquement déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour le bon déroulement du concile et la sécurité des chimères. Elle possédait une volonté inébranlable à prendre sur elle la responsabilité des actes que la moral reprouverait. Surtout la morale sorcière.

En tant que vampire, elle n'avait eut aucun état d'âme à voir Alejandro disparaître en un tas de cendre fumant et n'aurait certainement pas plus de regret s'il advenait qu'Ombrage doive subir le même sort. La femme vampire ne doutait pas que Melissandre accomplirait cette tache avec le même détachement et la même célérité que ce qu'elle avait fait pour le secrétaire. Elle remarqua que Léon et Tugdual semblaient partager son opinion et qu'il approuvait l'attitude de celle qui aurait pu être le ciboire.

« Enfin tant que Fudge est au pouvoir et qu'il a l'impression de nous gouverner, laissons-lui cette illusion. De toute façon je sais qu'elle arrive bientôt à son terme. » Déclara Dénal avec soulagement.

Natsume n'avait rien dit, mais il avait observé comme à son habitude. Non, seulement il avait prêté attention aux réactions de chacun, mais il avait aussi noté et identifier les différentes interactions entre les personnes présentes. Le don qui s'éveillait en lui et qui lui permettait de voir les liens unissant les personnes dans son entourage lui avait permit d'avoir une meilleur analyse de la situation.

Il ne doutait pas que chaque ambassadeur prendrait le temps de repasser cette conversation au calme pour méditer comme avait fonctionné la dynamique du groupe qu'ils avaient formé. Lui n'avait juste pas besoin d'attendre pour se rendre compte et apprécier la manière dont tout ceci avait été géré. En douceur mais fermement, la main invisible des chimères avait guidé leur raisonnement, renforçant leur lien d'unité.

Il serra un peu plus maître Griffou qu'il avait plus ou moins consciemment pris dans ses bras quand la mauvaise nouvelle était tombée. Personne n'avait vu ce qui pour lui avait une importance capitale dans le déroulement de la conversation et qui avait conduit à ce que la panique ne s'emparent pas des personnes présentes. Natsume était surpris, agréablement surpris. A aucun moment, les ambassadeurs n'avaient cédé à la facilité. Ils avaient été inquiets. Ils avaient douté mais aucun n'avait décrété qu'il était plus simple de se reposer sur l'entité qu'il appelait Magie et dont il percevait de mieux en mieux la présence parmi eux. Tous avaient cherché ensemble ce qui pouvait poser problème et avait cherché des solutions.

Natsume n'était pas complètement dupe et il sentait que les ambassadeurs quand ils prendraient le temps d'y réfléchir, découvriraient sans mal que les chimères les avaient un peu aiguillé et aidé. Cependant sans jamais prendre les décisions à leur place ou leur ordonner quoi que ce soit. Tous les ambassadeurs avaient travaillé ensemble. Ils avaient fait face à la menace et au danger ensemble. Il pouvait voir les liens entre les différents membres des délégations se resserrer et la confiance se renforcer. Il percevait aussi que la Magie, elle même était fière de ses enfants et de la manière dont ils envisageaient de traiter cette crise.

« Pendant que vous vaquer à vos petites affaires, nous allons reprendre le concile et écouter les informations qu'on à nous fournir les ambassadeurs qui n'ont pas parler ce matin. Tout ceci ne doit pas nous faire perdre de vu notre objectif premier. » Continua Alyd avec un sourire engageant.

Les ambassadeurs hochèrent la tête se pliant à la volonté des chimères. Shallassan eut un petit sourire triste mais rassurant à l'intention de son cadet pour l'encourager à suivre Funestar et Mélissandre. Le langue de Plomb lui s'était penché à l'oreille de Percy pour lui demander de rester au concile pour y tenir le rôle de représentant du gouvernement anglais. Percy avait ouvert la bouche pour hoqueter ne se sentant pas capable de tenir ce rôle seul. Cependant, il savait qu'il était impossible de faire autrement et serrant les poings, il avait acquiescé.

« Malgré la peur que nous éprouvons, malgré nos doutes et nos interrogations, je suis content de la manière dont cette crise à été réglé et j'ai confiance en vous pour mener la suite à bien dans le respect des intérêts et des droits de chacun. Vous avez encore notre confiance et notre soutien » Assura Ialon avec fierté.

Tous les ambassadeurs sentirent l'atmosphère se détendre et un poids invisible quitter leurs épaules. Poids qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient sentit se poser sur eux, en dehors de Natsume. Les chimères ne jugeaient pas les actions d'un seul comme suffisante pour leur retirer leur confiance. Bien qu'elles aient été directement menacée et mise en danger, bien que l'attentat aurait dû les toucher de prêt, elles étaient encore décidées à leur laisser une chance de bâtir un avenir diffèrent. Et cela ne se refusait pas.

**A suivre...**

_Vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai manqué à l'appel la semaine dernière?^^ Malheureusement pour une question d'organisation entièrement dépendante de ma volonté, jusqu'à changement de programme, les mise à jour ne se feront que tous les 15 jours. Ce qui me permettra, je croise les doigts, pour tenir un rythme régulier tout l'été sans vous faire faux bon.  
_

_Merci pour votre soutien, votre patience et votre compréhension!_


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapitre 92 :**** Interrogations ministrérielles**

« Comment en sommes nous arrivé là ? » Soupira Scrimgeour en se massant le front de la paume de la main.

Amélia Bones n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Et tout comme le chef des aurors, elle était encore bien trop choquée par les derniers événements pour se faire une idée exacte de la situation dans la quelle se trouvait le gouvernement. Tout comme lui, elle pensait que le bourbier où le gouvernement s'enlisait devenait si malodorant que l'odeur en imprégnait ses vêtements.

« Pas la moindre idée. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais nous ne pouvons rester à ne rien faire. »

« Bien évidemment. » ironisa-t-il sur un ton méprisant. « Suis je bête la date des prochaines élections approche et il est temps de vous mettre en campagne. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui vu leur différence de taille donnait un spectacle assez comique pour ceux qui intéressaient à eux et dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient cure. Rufus essaya un court instant de soutenir l'assaut mais fut le premier à détourner le regard alors qu'un sourire triomphant venait orner celle d'Amélia.

Amélia Bones était une des rares femmes de la société sorcière à mené une carrière avec succès. Certains de ses détracteurs diront que ce vieux cheval y a sacrifié sa féminité, mais il était indéniable qu'elle remplissait ses fonction au sein du département de justice magique aussi bienq ue n'importe lequel des ses collègues masculin. Peut être même mieux vu qu'elle dirigeait maintenant ce département du ministère et que la justice ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée que sous sa poigne de fer.

Non seulement elle était compétente et travailleuse, voir perfectionniste, mais elle savait s'entourer et choisir des collaborateurs qui s'ils ne partageaient pas toujours ses points de vues et ses prises de position politique, partageait avec elle le sens du travail bien fait et du respect des lois. Collaborateurs dont faisait partie Rufus Scrimgeour en tant que chef du département des aurors. Il avait fallut un temps d'adaptation pour que l'ancien auror accepte de travailler sous la direction d'une femme et il était loin de partager les même opinions politiques que sa supérieure. Elle était bien trop avide de changements et de bouleversements pour que son goût prononcé pour les choses carré et ordonné y retrouve son compte. Mais il faisait des efforts.

Quand elle avait pris son poste, elle lui avait rapidement fait remarquer le laissé aller ou s'enlisait ses troupes. Personne parmi le commun des sorciers ne le savait mais ils avaient alors dans le plus grand secret organisé une mise en situation grandeur nature et le résultat était loin d'être en faveur des aurors. Ce que personne ne savait en dehors des deux principaux instigateurs, c'était le pari qu'ils avaient fait quand aux résultats et le gage du perdant. Cela remontait à plus de dix ans et Rufus en avait encore des sueurs froides.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que tandis qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans les lois et leur application, lui se chargeait de former des troupes plus à même de réagir en cas de nécessité. Bien sûr, tout cela sans informer le ministre qui leur avait délégué tout pouvoir à ce sujet, un peu comme s'il s'en lavait les mains selon Amélia qui à mesure que les élections se rapprochaient, se posait en adversaire du ministre en fonction, contrairement à Rufus qui soutenait encore Fudge.

Même si vu les derniers éclairages de la situation, Rufus commençait à douter de la politique mené par celui qui lui avait permis d'accéder à son poste actuel. Les décisions que prenait Fudge, étaient de moins en moins adaptées à la situation réelle. Vu la tête des gens qu'ils croisaient, il était impossible de se leurrer sur l'animosité que ressentait la population sorcière envers leur gouvernement.

« En effet, les élections s'approchent, mais je ne suis pas ignoble au point de poignarder un homme à terre, Rufus. » Contra Amélia. « Je vais lui laisser une chance de trouver une solution pour regagner la confiance de tous ces gens. »

Elle fit un mouvement ample du bras embrassant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le grand hall de Sainte Mangouste. Il y avait un monde fou. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude et ce la s'expliquait certainement par tous les enfants qui avait été hospitalisé dans la nuit d'avant et qui selon les dernières informations avaient été tous malade car _on_ les avait libéré des sortilèges d'emprise que le directeur de Poudlard avait posé sur eux. Qui et comment restait un mystère à l'heure actuelle. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et tous attendaient une version officielle.

Beaucoup de parents se trouvaient là avec leurs enfants encore pour la plus part en chemise d'hôpital. Tous avaient voulu être présent à cette conférence car il avait été annoncé que le ministre viendrait apporter non seulement des réponses mais aussi expliquer les mesures qu'allait prendre la justice et le gouvernement pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise pas. Raison pour laquelle Amélia et Rufus se trouvaient là à attendre que tout soit mis en place pour que Fudge commence son discours.

Autour d'eux, ce n'était que bruit de murmure et de rumeurs plus loufoque les unes que les autres. Le personnel de l'hôpital sorcier semblait débordé, fatigué et blasé. La surcharge de travail devant l'affluence presque instantané de tous les élèves de Poudlard avait quelques peu entamé leur moral et leurs motivations surtout que parmi eux se trouvaient aussi des parents et des proches d'enfants hospitalisés. Le rassurant dans tout cela étant que les patients se remettaient tous petit à petit et que pour la plus part d'entre eux hormis une grosse fatigue, ils ne garderaient aucune séquelle. Merlin soit loué !

Amélia avait eu vent de l'incident qui avait eut lieu quelque temps auparavant à Sainte Mangouste et qui avait déjà causé de grand chamboulement au sein de l'établissement hospitalier. Les réformes mises en place dans la section H avaient déjà porté quelques fruits. Les résultats s'avéraient positif, du moins sur le court terme. Cela n'avait pas fait plaisir à tout le monde et elle savait que les réformes rencontraient de l'opposition mais cela n'arrêtait pas le mouvement de changement qui s'était mis en place et elle espérait bien pouvoir entamer le même genre d'action au sein du cœur politique du ministère. Alors oui, Rufus Scrimgeour pouvaient la trouver opportuniste, elle s'en moquait ! Elle avait l'occasion de ramener un peu d'ordre dans le gouvernement, elle saisirait sa chance et advienne que pourra !

Son seul regret, ne pas avoir été avertit de l'existence des chimères assez tôt pour les rencontrer, ou pour éviter que Fudge ne commette impair sur impair dans la manière de traiter avec ses créatures. Elle n'avait appris la nouvelle que dans la Gazette quand le ministre avait annoncé qu'elles étaient une menace bien plus grande que le soit disant retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Elle avait manqué en lisant l'article de s'étrangler avec ses scones et son thé. Déjà parce qu'il était clairement dit dans l'article que le gouvernement niait le retour de Vous savez qui, alors que l'incident du cimetière était une preuve suffisante selon elle pour au moins ouvrir une enquête, ce qu'elle avait discrètement encouragé Rufus à faire. Mais l'article présentait les créatures magiques comme un danger plus réel et que le gouvernement allait s'en charger rapidement.

Bon à ce moment, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les Chimères et avait dû faire comme le ministre. C'est à dire descendre au département des Mystère et essayer de tirer quelques choses des langues de Plomb. Elle avait été étonnamment surprise quand celle à qui elle s'était adressée lui avait non seulement donnée toutes les informations nécessaires pour comprendre la situation et le rôle des Chimères. Ce qui lui avait valut de pousser une bordé de juron qui avait fait rougir et sourire son interlocutrice qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que la chef du département de Justice possède un vocabulaire aussi imagé et ordurier.

Quand elle avait demandé à la langue de Plomb pourquoi elle se montrait si loquace, celle ci avait haussé les épaules et répondu que c'était les consignes de son supérieur. Toutes personnes se présentant avec des questions sur les chimères, devait être renseigné le plus justement et le plus sincèrement possible. Amélia avait alors émit l'idée de rencontrer le dit supérieur mais malheureusement Funestar était indisponible, travaillant sur un dossier urgent pour le ministre en personne. Elle avait bien compris que Funestar devait travailler pour Fudge sur les chimères et pour l'espérait-elle, limiter les bourdes du ministre.

Elle avait bien compris que l'annonce qu'il avait fait dans la Gazette avait été prématuré et que le protocole qui régissait l'intervention des créatures allaient se retrouver perturbé. Elle ignorait les conséquences que cela aurait mais croisait les doigts pour que rien de catastrophique ne leur tombe sur le nez en plus. Et voilà que tous les élèves de Poudlard faisaient un gros malaise quasi en même temps ! A croire que le monde devenait fou !

Sans oublier, Voldemort ! L'enquête et l'attaque d'Azkaban et du chemin de Traverse était suffisamment de preuve irréfutable du retour du Lord et des dangers qui planaient sur le monde magique anglais ! Et cet entêté de Fudge qui ne faisait rien ! Heureusement que Scrimgeour et ses hommes étaient préparé au pire et qu'ils avaient été informé, peu lui importait comment, de l'attaque. Ils avaient pu ainsi limiter les pertes et les dégâts.

Bien évidemment elle avait eut vent de l'aide d'un groupe pour le moins étrange qui avait joint leur force aux aurors pour repousser les mangemorts. Des noms avaient été prononcé, murmuré à voix si basse qu'elle aurait pu croire avoir rêvé les entendre mais elle savait. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que ceux qui s'étaient battu ce jour-là et dont on lui taisait les noms, avaient permis de vraiment faire la différence et de remporter une victoire sur les troupes du Lord. Scrimgeour était bien évidemment au courant. Et c'était un accord tacite entre eux de ne pas évoquer les participants qui ont apporté leur aide. En tout cas pas tant que ceux-ci se montreraient disposé à lutter contre le mage noir !

A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Si par sa présence dans leur rang, Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban, faisait la différence et permettait de sauver des vies, elle ne ferait pas la fine bouche pour lui refuser d'aller au front ! Elle se poserait cependant la question sur les motivations qui poussaient le soit disant traître qui avait trahit les Potter, un soit disant mangemort de la pire espèce, à lutter contre ses petits camarades et les désirs de son maître ? Quelque chose clochait dans ce raisonnement et elle n'aimait pas quand la justice n'était pas aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche.

Sans oublier bien évidemment, ces étranges loups effrayant qui avaient repoussé les plus sanguinaires sorciers au service de vous savez qui. Un sourire effleura les traits tiré de son visage ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son collègue. La dernière rumeur au sein du ministère voulait que Fudge ait eu non seulement quelques ennuies avec les gobelins mais que de très gros chiens aient pris pour habitude de venir se soulager sur les porte de sa maison et du ministère qu'il empruntait. On disait gros chiens mais tout le monde pensait Loup-garou. C'était inquiétant d'imaginer que certains pouvaient se transformer en dehors de la pleine lune mais contrairement à toute attente les loups ne semblaient pas animés d'intention belliqueuse, même s'il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle ils s'ingéniaient à uriner si près du ministre. Marquer leur territoire ? Elle pouffa de rire dans sa main et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit le regard noir que lui accordaient Rufus mais aussi l'étonnement et la pointe de colère qui teintait le regard de ceux qui se trouvaient proche d'eux.

Cette réunion n'était peut être pas un enterrement, mais apparemment il y était mal venue de rire. Amélia soupira. Ses personnes étaient inquiètes et attendaient qu'on leur apporte des solutions pas qu'on rigole en leur donnant l'impression de se moquer de leur détresse. Elle reprit son sérieux saluant ceux qui se tournaient vers elle d'un léger signe de tête qu'ils lui rendirent plus ou moins gracieusement.

Alors que les derniers préparatifs avaient lieu sur l'estrade où Fudge ferait son intervention, elle remarqua un peu à l'écart un groupe d'adolescent qui veillait sur de plus jeunes sans le moindre signe de la présence de leurs parents. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître en ces jeunes gens des héritiers de famille sang pur. Pour la majorité du groupe qui devait compter une vingtaine d'adolescent entre quatorze et dix-sept ans, il devait s'agir de Serpentards ou de Serdaigle. Il était inadmissible que les jeune gens se retrouvent seuls pour affronter une telle épreuve. Pour elle, il était criminel qu'aucun de leurs géniteurs n'aient fait le déplacement pour s'occuper d'eux. Inadmissible et impardonnable. Pour le peu qu'elle réussi à identifier, elle sut que leurs parents étaient soupçonné d'appartenir aux suivants du Lord, mais les enfants n'avaient pas à être puni pour les choix douteux que faisait leurs parents et ils méritaient tant qu'il n'avait rien fait de contraire à la loi d'être traité comme tout autre. Et il méritait que quelqu'un parle pour eux. Elle s'avança donc d'un pas décidé vers les jeunes gens suivit par Rufus.

« En quête de voix ? » demanda-t-il caustique. « Permettez-moi juste de vous avertir qu'aucun d'eux n'a encore le droit de vote. Leurs parents étant tous encore en vie aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Ces enfant sont tout autant des victimes que les autres. Mes intentions ne sont pas aussi veules que vous voulez le laisser penser »

« Libre à vous de vous cacher derrière cette excuse, Amélia mais je ne suis pas naïf au point de penser que votre instinct maternelle se soit éveillé devant leur minois innocent. »

« Ma nièce fait partie des victimes et je compatis à la douleur des parents. »

« Oui je vous l'accorde, mais pourquoi accorder de votre soutien à ceux là en particulier ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont seuls et sans défense devant tout un ramassis de politicien pleurnichard qui les accuseraient de la misère du monde si cela pouvait... »

« N'ayez pas de mot qui puisse dépasser votre pensée. » la prévint Rufus en la retenant par le coude. « N'oubliez pas que vous êtes un des ces politiciens... Pour eux, tout du moins. Même si leur parents ne sont pas là, ils les ont éduqué dans la lignée de leurs idéaux et ils savent comment tirer le meilleur partie d'une situation. »

« Je n'oublie pas. J'espère juste pouvoir faire la différence en faisant ce qui doit être. »

« Les enfants ne sont pas sourds et vous parlez comme des pies ! » Fit remarquer une voix provenant du groupe d'adolescent.

Amélia et Rufus se tournèrent pour mieux observer le groupe et ils remarquèrent qu'une femme plus âgée se tenait assise au milieu d'eux. Les élèves l'encerclaient comme pour la protéger ou la cacher. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de noter quelque chose de familier dans l'apparence physique de la femme et dans son maintien. Blonde assez grande, avec un port altier, ses vêtements bien que de bonne facture semblait démodé.

« Mais l'intention est louable. Cependant je pense pouvoir palier à l'absence de leur parents. » Continua la femme avec un sourire enfantin alors qu'elle chassait de la main un plie imaginaire sur sa robe.

« Êtes vous apparenté à l'un de ses enfants ? »

« Non. Mon neveu apparemment ne se trouve pas ici. Il est très fort et très puissant mon neveu. Cette maladie n'a pas dû l'atteindre. Tout comme elle n'a pas atteint son ami qui l'accompagnait. J'ai vérifié. Ils ne sont pas là, cela doit vouloir dire qu'ils sont en bonne santé ! Croyez moi ce n'est pas une maladie qui aura raison de la volonté d'un Malfoy ! »

Malfoy ? A bien y regarder, cette femme avait quelques traits commun avec Lucius Malfoy. Mais qui pouvait-elle être ?

« Mademoiselle Malfoy est venu nous retrouver dans la salle ou nous étions soigné pour nous dire que nous ne pouvions manquer le spectacle qui allait avoir lieu dans le grand Hall. » commença d'expliquer un élève parmi les plus âgés. « Elle a dit que nous devions assister à cette fête. Que jamais il n'y avait eu autant de fête à Sainte Mangouste et qu'il ne fallait pas les manquer. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse qualifier de fête une intervention du ministre. »

« Je me moque de ce que peut bien faire le ministre. » fit Eurydice en haussant les épaules. « La fête commencera bientôt ! Et à ma manière, je dois aider ! »

« Savez-vous de quoi elle parle ? » Demanda Amélia aux élèves.

« Et bien, sans vouloir vous offenser, mademoiselle Malfoy. » Reprit le plus âgé des étudiants en se courbant respectueusement devant la femme qui rougit en marmonnant quelques mots rappelant qu'elle autorisait les enfants à l'appeler par son prénom. « Il semblerait qu' Eurydice vive ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître le fonctionnement du service où elle se trouve et depuis la réforme, il lui ait possible de visiter les autres ailes de l'hôpital. »

« Elle fugue ? »

« Pas vraiment puisqu'elle retourne toujours dans sa chambre. Apparemment elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'entrée quand les premiers enfants sont arrivés. Ce qu'elle nous a raconté est un peu nébuleux, mais elle a dit avoir vu la Magie à l'œuvre sur eux et que celle-ci l'a chargé d'une mission. »

« Logique vu qu'ils étaient tous sous le coup d'un désenvoûtement. » Tenta Rufus avec un sifflement de dédain.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Elle a dit avoir vu la Magie. Pas une énergie ou la lumière rémanente d'un sort, mais bel et bien une entité vivante. » Expliqua une serdaigle sur un ton où perçait une pointe de curiosité tout autant que de doute.

« Elle a dit que le feu d'artifice de la section H allait recommencer, mais à un autre niveau cette fois. Que cela ne toucherait pas uniquement l'hôpital mais tout le gouvernement sorcier et qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas voir cela. »

« Il ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit que cette femme ne se trouvait pas là pour des cors aux pieds ? » Demanda Rufus sarcastique.

Eurydice au lieu de se vexer, rigola de cette métaphore qui bien que ne la présentant pas sous son meilleur jour, n'était cependant pas ce qu'elle avait entendu de pire. Depuis la révolution à la section où elle se trouvait depuis de si nombreuses années, elle avait senti les choses s'améliorer pour elle et pour les autres pensionnaires.

Bien évidemment, aucun miracle ne s'était produit. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé et ne retrouverait jamais les capacités qu'elle avait perdues. Mais elle avait cependant ressentie un mieux dans sa manière d'être et dans la maîtrise de sa magie. Et rien que cela était un présent inestimable que les remarques blessantes de personnes obtus, comme devait l'être le chef des aurors, ne gâcheraient jamais.

« Bien évidemment, cela nous a effleuré. Surtout quand un infirmier est venu la chercher pour la raccompagner dans sa chambre, mais…. »

« Mais quoi ? » encouragea doucement Amélia.

« Elle a dit que nous avions le choix de la croire ou pas, qu'elle n'avait pas de preuve, que les preuves les plus irréfutables de l'intervention d'une entité magique qui ne nous voulait que du bien étaient en nous »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut suffire à suivre une inconnue à moitié folle… »

« Rufus ! » S'offusqua Amélia.

« Ne me dites pas que vous adhérez à ce genre de discours sans queue ni tête ! Si c'est le cas, dites adieu aux élections ! Les fous ne votent pas ! Et les gens du commun votent rarement pour les illuminés ! »

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. » Intervint sèchement un des élèves de serpentard resté silencieux jusque là. « Avec votre étroitesse d'esprit, je suis certain que vous nous avez tous catalogué comme enfant de Mangemort et futur partisan de vous savez qui ? Ce que vous ignorez, monsieur, c'est que le Lord a fait marquer tous les héritiers des familles qui le suivent cet été ! Et qu'entre la mort et le port de cette marque immonde le choix à été des plus simples. »

« Vous admettez servir Vous savez qui en notre présence ? » Tonna Rufus en se faisant menaçant.

« Non, je vous narre juste les faits comme ils se sont produit, comme je les ais vécu. Comme nous les avons vécus. » Répondit en tremblant l'adolescent sans pour autant reculer devant le charisme du chef des aurors. « Mais, monsieur, quand après son départ, j'ai osé regarder mon bras, il était vierge de toute marque. »

Et pour preuve il tendit ses deux avant bras devant lui. Amélia et Rufus constatèrent alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace. Les autres adolescents en firent autant. Tous sans la moindre trace de la marque des ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas un sujet dont on peu plaisanter, mon garçon. » Tenta Amélia ne sachant pas si elle devait vraiment croire que l'adolescent et ses compagnons avaient été t marqués comme ils le prétendaient ou s'il s'agissait juste de fabulation d'adolescents en mal de considération.

« Je suis prêt à vous donner mes souvenirs. » Assura le garçon

« Pardon ? » S'exclamèrent ensemble Amélia et Rufus.

« Mes souvenirs ou à prendre du véritaserum si vous le jugez nécessaire mais si Eurydice dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important ici, je la crois et j'y assisterais. »

Devant cette déclaration enflammée, Eurydice applaudit fortement. L'adolescent rougie de confusion et de gêne quand ses camarades suivirent et qu'un concert d'applaudissement pris le pas sur tout autre conversation dans le grand hall de sainte Mangouste.

Rufus allait répondre quand Amélia le retint d'une main posé sur son poignet lui indiquant une cheminée qui venait de s'allumer. Fudge allait faire son entrée.

**A suivre…**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapitre 93 :**** Opposition au sein du ministère  
**

« Mes chers concitoyens, mes amis. Nous vivons une terrible épreuve. » Commença Fudge dès qu'il eut traversé la foule et atteint l'estrade d'où il dominait l'assemblée.

A l'instant où la cheminée annonçant son arrivée imminente s'était allumé, toutes les conversations et les murmures s'étaient tût. Un peu surpris par un tel accueil, il avait traversé le hall de Sainte Mangouste en saluant de ci de là les personnes qu'il reconnaissait tout en affichant un visage sérieux tout a fait digne d'à-propos vu la situation ou se trouvait les personnes devant lui. Il était accompagné d'un nouveau secrétaire et de Rita Sketeers.

Pour les personnes rassemblées dans le hall, il était un peu étrange que le ministre arrive en compagnie de la journaliste. Pas qu'ils mettaient en doute le bien fondée de sa présence, mais elle aurait dû se trouver parmi eux, plu tôt que dans l'entourage direct de Fudge. Tout comme certains avaient pu remarquer la présence de monsieur Lovegood. Bien évidemment lui avait sa fille à Poudlard et Sketeer n'avait aucun enfant ni même de neveux ou nièces qui auraient pu justifier sa présence, mais de part son métier, tout le monde aurait compris pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Enfin avec eux à attendre des nouvelles et non à suivre le ministre comme un petit chien apeuré.

Il était évident à la regarder qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Plus pâle et plus tremblante et craintive, elle jetait sur la foule un regard hagard et méfiant. Le moindre petit bruit, le plus léger frôlement la faisait sursauter de manière disproportionnée. Ceux qui dans la cohue devant l'estrade l'a connaissait se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour la rendre aussi fébrile et mal à l'aise.

« Nos enfants sont notre bien le plus précieux et les graines de notre avenir. L'attaque qui leur a été porté est un coup dur pour l'ensemble de notre communauté et je suis venu vous assurer que les coupables seront châtiés ! Nous ne laisserons pas un tel crime impuni. » Déclara avec véhémence Fudge en laissant son regard errer sur la foule.

« Qui parle d'attaque ? Les enfants n'ont pas été attaqués, ils ont été libérés. Tout comme nous. » Marmonna une voix dont il fut difficile de déterminer l'origine tant elle semblait rebondir sur les murs et résonner dans le grand hall.

Fudge tourna la tête vers le lieu d'où il pensait que la voix provenait mais ne trouva qu'un groupe de parents et d'adolescents interloqués. Il balaya de nouveau du regard l'assemblée et remarqua dans un autre coin un peu à l'écart, la présence de Rufus et d'Amélia. Si la directrice du département de justice magique affichait un air impassible qui lui était familier, il remarqua que le chef des aurors avait une expression un peu renfrognée qu'il n'arborait généralement que lorsqu'il était contrarié. Il les salua d'un signe de tête qu'ils lui rendirent obligeamment.

Il fut cependant étonné dans un premier temps de les trouver en compagnie de jeunes gens dont les familles étaient plus ou moins soupçonnées d'appartenir aux familles les plus sombres et les plus enclines à suivre le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Enfin si celui-ci était de retour, ce qui n'était pas encore unanimement prouvé, selon son point de vue.

Bien évidemment le ministre avait lu les différents rapports d'enquêtes et reçu plusieurs analyses de la situation provenant des aurors et d'Amélia mais il refusait toujours de croire que le lord avait pu revenir. Il avait cependant accepté de faire certaines concessions concernant la sécurité et les risques d'attaques et il ne pouvait que s'en sentir fier et satisfait quand il voyait les aurors patrouiller au milieu de la foule devant lui, tous les sens en alerte et professionnel.

Mais tout cela ne lui disait pas d'où venait cette voix, féminine à n'en pas douter, qui se permettait d'intervenir dans son discours avec un sans gêne qui risquait de remettre en cause son autorité. Chose qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser dans un moment pareil. Il avait bien pressenti dès qu'il avait appris l'apparition des chimères que celles ci seraient une cause importante d'ennuis et il ne s'était pas tromper. Il avait craint que d'une manière ou d'une autre ces créatures ne remettent en cause sa politique et ses desseins pour l'avenir du monde magique et il avait eu raison.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Foi de Fudge ! Il était le ministre de la magie ! Il était celui qui dirigeait le monde magique anglais. Il était celui qui prenait les décisions et il n'allait certainement pas laisser des créatures magiques lui dicter sa conduite. Encore moins une voix anonyme perdue dans la foule qui se permettait des commentaires déplacés quand à la manière dont il comptait gérer la situation présente.

« On voit bien dans l'interprétation erronée des faits, qui se cache derrière un discours aussi bancal. » continua la voix avec un rien d'ironie sarcastique qui fit sourire la foule alors que les regards se tournaient vers la journaliste qui pâlit avant de prendre une teinte carmine honteuse en cherchant du regard comment se cacher de la moquerie qu'elle devinait dans celui des parents.

Fudge serra les poings et garda un sourire crispé sur son visage mais tous dans l'assistance pouvait voir qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser sa colère de se voir interrompu et si élégamment remis en place. Non seulement lui, mais aussi Sketeers ce qui mettait à mal le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour s'attirer la sympathie et le soutien des parents inquiets pour leur progéniture. Après un soupir exaspéré, il reprit son discours là où il s'était arrêté sans tenir compte de la voix.

« Nous enquêtons et nos investigations ont déjà apporté quelques éléments de preuves qui nous permettrons de mettre à jour le complot qui non seulement vise vos enfants, mais l'ensemble de notre communauté ! » Déclara le ministre avec autant de fougue que le lui permettait le rire musical qui s'éleva.

Se concentrant et maîtrisant davantage sa voix, tout comme l'expression de son visage pour ne pas que sa colère explose devant les parents qui n'avait pas besoin en ce moment d'un dirigeant incapable de se contrôler, il augmenta la porté de sa voix d'un léger sort à l'aide de sa baguette et continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui mes chers concitoyens, ce n'est pas seulement une attaque contre notre avenir, représenté par vos enfants ! C'est aussi un acte de vandalisme allant contre notre présent et le monde comme nous le connaissons ! Et notre ennemi n'est pas le lord comme on a tenté de vous le faire croire ! Ne laissez pas votre attention être détourné par des manipulations plus terrible les unes que les autres ! Le lord n'est pas de retour, mais la menace est bien présente. »

« Comment expliquer l'attaque du chemin de Traverse ? » Questionna une autre voix masculine cette fois et qui s'identifia dans la foule en levant un bras.

Apparemment l'homme n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question vu le murmure qui commença à s'élever de la foule. Il observa et écouta les rumeurs qui lui parvenait de la foule et osa un regard en direction de ses deux subordonnés qui le fixaient avec un sourire en coin pour Amélia et un air consterné pour Rufus. Le ministre savait que tous les deux malgré leur divergences d'opinion soutenaient la possibilité du retour de Vous savez qui. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas enjoint ces deux chefs de département à la retrouver sur l'estrade. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait été capable de feindre le soutient sur cette question épineuse et il avait besoin pour convaincre les foules que le gouvernement montre un visage fort et unit à ce moment précis.

« Je comprends votre crainte et je puis vous affirmer avec certitude que rien dans notre enquête suite à l'attaque du Chemin de traverse ne prouve de manière irréfutable le retour de Vous savez qui. Mais, mes chers concitoyens, malheureusement cela ne veut pas dire que personne ne cherche à faire tomber l'ordre établis ! Malheureusement cela ne veut pas dire qu'un ennemi puissant ne tente pas de corrompre la confiance que vous avez placé en nous, vos dirigeants, pour guider le monde magique vers le chaos ! »

Il marqua alors une pause, plus ou moins théâtrale et grandiloquente, jetant un regard acéré sur la foule. Il attendit que quelqu'un se manifeste mais ni la voix ni quiconque dans la foule ne chercha à intervenir. Il ne manqua pourtant pas les regards qui se dirigèrent vers le chef du département des aurors et vers Amélia. Tous les deux affichaient ouvertement leur doute quand à cette théorie, mais Fudge s'y attendait. Sans perdre de temps, pour ne pas donner l'occasion à l'un ou l'autre de prendre la parole et de mettre à mal son plan, il reprit donc son discours sur un ton satisfait et enflammé.

« Cette attaque contre le chemin de Traverse était une diversion. Une tactique infâme de manipulation dont le seul but était de vous convaincre que non seulement Vous savez qui était de retour mais aussi qu'il y avait des gens qui luttaient contre lui et ses partisans. Mais en fait tout était orchestré par les maîtres de ceux qui ont soit disant porté assistance aux aurors ce jour là ! Et tout cela dans le but de s'attirer votre sympathie ! De vous leurrer ! De vous faire perdre confiance en nous, votre gouvernement ! Mais nous veillons sur vous, mes cher concitoyens et nous ne nous laisserons pas leurrer et embobiner par ces créatures qui ne visent que la prise de contrôle total sur le monde sorcier afin de vous couler dans un moule qui sera...»

Il commençait à s'agiter sur son estrade levant les poings et scandant chacune de ses paroles pour convaincre son auditoire qui le fixait plus ou moins sous le choc de ces révélations et plutôt surpris par la véhémence et la fougue dont il faisait preuve. Amélia de son côté arrivait au bout de sa résistance passive. Elle avait voulu donner une chance au ministre de, pour une fois, faire ce qu'il fallait pour la bien de la nation, mais Fudge à n'en pas douter, venait une fois de plus de prendre la mauvaise option.

Pire, vu le degré de fragilité dans lequel se trouvait son auditoire, il risquait de les convaincre que les chimères représentaient bien un danger. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à dénigrer les Juges de la bénédiction magique. Pas si elle voulait sauver ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle voulu prendre la parole faisant un pas en avant mais Eurydice Malfoy fut une fois de plus la plus rapide.

C'était elle qui avait déjà interrompu le ministre. Amélia et Rufus avaient été surpris que la sorcière malgré son handicap, dont ils ignoraient tout, mais comme l'avait si élégamment dit Rufus ne pouvait se trouver là pour des cors aux pieds, puisse prendre la parole et exprimer aussi clairement ses idées et ainsi s'opposer au ministre. Et puis elle avait sentit une aura particulière entouré Eurydice. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit auparavant mais qui irradiait de la femme toujours entouré de son escorte d'adolescents qui souriaient des remarques de la jeune femme.

« J'ai toujours admiré cette étrange capacité qu'on les politiciens à paraître si convaincu par les mensonges qu'ils racontent. » annonça Eurydice avant de partir d'un rire cristallin qui comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait pris la parole résonna sur les murs du grands Hall.

« Madame, ayez l'obligeance de vous montrer. » Répondit agacé Fudge. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser des plaisantins se moquer de moi impunément sous le couvert de l'anonymat ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que la rumeur prétend, monsieur le ministre. » Minauda Eurydice d'un ton boudeur. « A ce qu'il paraît vous avez quelques ennuies d'hygiène de porte. »

Comme tout ce qui se voulait confidentiel au Ministère, tout le monde avait entendu parler de l'étrange fait divers auquel était confronté le ministre. Presque tout le monde savait que des loups venaient régulièrement se soulager sous ses fenêtres et portes. Certains avaient même participé à répandre la rumeur et par un coup de chance certains avaient vue de leur propre yeux, les créatures se soulager mais personne n'avait tenté quoique se soit pour le arrêter. Les loups étaient si gros et imposant qu'il était plus sage de se tenir à distance de peur de se faire remarquer. On murmurait aussi que certains employés avaient comme encouragé les créatures et que la seule réaction des loups avaient été un étrange rictus, babines retroussées, tous crocs dehors, assez effrayant en soi mais pas du tout agressif. Un sourire sauvage et carnassier.

« Madame peu importe qui vous êtes, la calomnie est puni et vous perturbez l'ordre publique. Pour ces raisons je vais devoir demander aux aurors présents d'intervenir et de vous arrêter. Ceci est une réunion de crise grave et votre attitude n'est pas digne... » Tempêta Fudge en inclinant la tête vers les aurors qu'il avait repéré dans la foule puis vers Rufus.

Amélia jeta un regard inquiet vers son collègue. Rufus se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux plissé et ne quittait pas le ministre des yeux. Il réfléchissait. Non ce n'était pas cela. Il se livrait à un véritable combat intérieur. Entre ce qu'il avait toujours cru et ce qu'il savait juste. Entre sa loyauté et ses espoirs d'avenir. Entre le carcan de sa routine et les changements qu'il savait nécessaire. Elle voulait l'aider à faire pencher la balance du côté qu'elle estimait le meilleur, mais une main douce et fraîche posée sur son bras la détourna du chef des aurors. Eurydice lui sourit tout en secouant négativement la tête.

« Le confronter à lui-même est le seul moyen pour déterminer la véritable nature d'un homme. » Déclara à voix haute la sorcière tout en se redressant pour faire fasse à Fudge. « Pas la peine de vous agiter et brasser de l'air pour rien, monsieur, je suis ici. »

Amélia soupira. Elle comprenait que les paroles d' Eurydice concernaient aussi bien Rufus que Fudge. Elle sentait aussi que leur choix ne devait pas être influencé, que ce qui se jouait à cet instant marquerait un tournant dans l'histoire du monde magique. Tout comme elle sentait au plus profond d'elle même qu' Eurydice n'était pas seule. La femme qui lui faisait face était plus que ce qu'elle paraissait. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de la présence qui accompagnait la jeune femme mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait non seulement lui faire confiance mais aussi la suivre sans crainte.

Fudge fût un peu plus agacé mais aussi embarrassé quand la femme sortie du rang et qu'il réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas de deux de ses plus proches et puissants collaborateurs. Il savait qu'Amélia n'était pas une de ses partisanes, mais il aurait cru que Rufus se serait montré plus avisé. Il fit un singe encourageant le chef des aurors et ses subordonnés à arrêter et neutraliser cette femme. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea.

Fudge serra un peu plus les poings, regardant avec colère ses forces de l'ordre refuser de lui obéir à un moment pareil. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en inquiéter bien avant, comme le lui avait suggéré Ombrage. Mais il n'avait pas voulu s'inquiéter pour si peu. Maintenant il le regrettait.

Maintenant qu'il voyait la loyauté de Rufus vaciller, il regrettait d'avoir laissé à l'homme autant de liberté, il regrettait de l'avoir laissé diriger ses hommes par la discipline, la droiture et l'exemple. Jamais il n'aurait dû les laisser s'attacher à leur supérieur et à son intransigeance. Cela allait très certainement se retourner contre lui. Maintenant. Au pire moment.

« Arrêtez là ! » Ordonna le ministre sèchement mais aucun aurors ne bougea.

« Elle n'a enfreint aucune loi, monsieur le ministre. » Intervint alors Rufus en faisant un pas en avant se plaçant entre Fudge et Eurydice. « Ceci est une réunion publique. Madame est dans son droit de citoyen quand elle exprime son opinion et sa réserve quand aux propos que vous tenez tant qu'elle ne menace personne verbalement ou physiquement. »

« Ses propos portent atteinte à mon autorité. » S'insurgea Fudge.

« Je reconnais que je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais il me semble que c'est le propre des réunions publiques, non ? Amélia ? »

Amélia sourit.

« Bien évidemment. Il n'y là aucun motif valable d'arrestation. Aucune de nos lois n'interdit de s'exprimer au cours d'une réunion publique. Nous ne sommes pas ce genre d'instance politique qui réprime les contestataires sans prendre la peine de les écouter ! »

Fudge les foudroya tous les deux du regard. Il fulminait. Deux des plus puissants membres de son administration le poignardait dans le dos, devant un bel échantillon de population et les élections s'approchant, il allait s'avérer difficile de redresser la barre. A moins que…

« Mes chers amis, la situation est encore plus désespérée que je ne le pensais. Ces maudites créatures ont semble-t-il déjà réussi à pervertir certains des plus hauts fonctionnaires du ministère. »

« Là par contre. » fit remarquer Amélia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Il y a diffamation et propos injurieux, il serait donc possible que nous portions plainte. »

Il y eut quelques rires crispés dans la foule.

« Si vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre petit jeu, madame Bones. Vous vous trompez. » S'écria Fudge en colère et le rouge lui montant au visage dans une teinte de plus en plus prononcée. « Vous avez toujours fait partit de l'opposition et vous n'avez jamais été en force pour espérer remporter les prochaines élections. Pour combler ce manque, vous avez très certainement passé un accord avec ses créatures ! Vendu votre âme pour récupèrer le pouvoir ! »

« Continuez sur ce ton, monsieur le ministre et je ne me priverais pas de porter plainte ! » rétorqua Amélia en campant sur ses positions. « Je ne nierais pas que si j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer et de négocier avec les chimères, je l'aurais saisit et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je n'aurais pas hésité à les rencontrer et à entamer les discussions avec elles. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elles ont invité à représenter les sorciers ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie reçu une lettre de Gringotts me convoquant pour une réunion de la plus haute importance pour l'avenir du monde sorcier ! Ce n'est pas moi, et nous le savons tous les deux qui aurait dû assumer cette responsabilité »

Les murmures prirent un peu plus d'ampleur dans l'assistance. Tout le monde avait compris les différents sous entendu qui se cachaient derrières les paroles des deux opposants. Les regards allant de l'un à l'autre, cherchaient une réponse et à déterminer lequel des deux politiciens s'approchaient le plus de la vérité.

« Nous nous éloignons du sujet du débat de ce soir. » Tenta Fudge les mâchoires serrées et tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour nos querelles. Nos administrés ont besoin de nous et nous leur devons de les aider à obtenir justice ! »

« Pas tant que cela, monsieur. » Répliqua Amélia. « Il est indéniable que nous traversons une situation de crise mémorable et que c'est à nous, responsable politique d'assuré à nos concitoyens que nous apporterons des solutions et des réponses. Cependant ce n'est pas en choisissant un bouc émissaire que nous accomplirons la mission qui est la notre. Vous nous avez demandé d'enquêter et nous l'avons fait, mais tout comme pour l'attaque du Chemin de traverse, vous avez décidé de ne pas tenir compte de nos conclusions et c'est là monsieur le ministre une erreur qui risque de vous coûter chère ! »

« Ca ! C'est envoyé. » Lança Eurydice en tapant des mains comme un enfant. Elle devait être la seule dans le grand hall à trouver que le duel entre Fudge et Amélia avait quelque chose d'amusant.

« Concernant nos enfants, que concluait votre enquête ? » Voulurent savoir plusieurs parents en se détournant du ministre pour se concentrer sur eux.

« D'après les informations que nous avons pu recueillir auprès des équipes de soins et des divers témoignages qu'ont pu nous faire les enfants qui étaient en état de nous répondre, il nous est clairement apparu que le malaise généralisé qui avait touché les enfants scolarisés à Poudlard, étaient du à un désenvoutement massif. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas trouvé suffisamment de preuves et d'informations concrètes pour déterminer avec précision l'origine et la nature des sortilèges de compulsion ou de manipulation qui se trouvait sur les enfants. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à déterminer qui pouvait bien avoir intérêt à manipuler ainsi les enfants. » Déclara Rufus sans aucune hésitation et suffisamment fort pour que tout l'entendent.

« Ce qui confirme l'implication des chimères ! » S'exclama avec un rien d'hystérie Sketeer. « Elles sont à Poudlard ! En ce moment même, elles complotent contre nous dans le but de nous asservirent et …. »

« Le problème venait bien de l'école, mais grâce à l'action des chimères et de leurs servants, les coupables ont été démasqué et vos enfants libérés ! » Tonna une voix assourdissante qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

La lumière du grand Hall se tamisa d'elle-même et bientôt en ombre mouvante sur chacun des murs apparurent les silhouettes des quatre totems animaliers des maisons de Poudlard. Un griffon sombre partie du plafond jusqu'au mur sud ou il sembla se poser tout en se parant d'or et de lumière. Remontant du sol et rampant jusqu'au mur nord, un énorme serpent fait d'ombre dans un premier temps se lova sur lui-même alors que ses écailles se paraient d'argent. Un aigle magnifique plana un moment au dessus du plafond et vint se poster sur le mur ouest. Son plumage prenant des teintes d'un bronze étincelant et patiné. Le dernier totem, un immense blaireau vint se faufiler entre les trois autres pour finir sa course sur le mur est. Sa fourrure resta d'un ébène profond sur un fond d'un jaune lumineux qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant.

Tous les spectateurs restèrent abasourdis devant un spectacle aussi grandiose, surtout quand dans un bruit assourdissant les quatre animaux mythiques se mirent à pousser leurs cris, finissant de sidérer l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Eurydice bâtit plus fort des mains. C'était encore plus beau que les feux d'artifice de la section H et elle avait hâte de voir la suite. La magie lui avait promit un beau spectacle et pour le moment, elle tenait sa promesse.

**A suivre…**


	94. Chapter 94

_Ce fut épique mais je crois que je vais arriver à tenir le délai pour cette semaine. Avec quelques heures de retard je le conçois et m'en excuse mais techniquement on est encore jeudi^^Pas pour longtemps^^ Bref j'espère pouvoir rester dans les rails pour la prochaine mise à jour mais ce n'est pas gagné malheureusement.  
_

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 94**** :** Preuve d'unité

« Là, il va falloir qu'on m'explique. » Marmonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils tout en se redressant les mains sur les hanches.

« Et bien ce n'est pas que je refuse de te répondre mais je crois qu'il va me falloir des explications à moi aussi. » S'étonnait Blaise tout en se relevant lui aussi du sol carrelé ou ils avaient atterrit en compagnie des jumeaux et de Pansy.

Tout comme eux les trois autres se relevaient, légèrement hagard par leur voyage. Comme il en avait été convenue quelques heures plutôt, ils avaient utilisés la cheminée de l'infirmerie de l'école pour gagner Sainte Mangouste. Ils avaient passés un peu de temps avant de venir, devant des plateaux de nourritures que des elfes de maisons leur avaient gracieusement apporté, à améliorer leur plan. L'objectif premier de leur visite à Sainte Mangouste étaient de rassurer leur camarades sur l'épreuve qu'il venait de vivre mais aussi de les convaincre que l'on pouvait faire confiance à l'équipe de professeurs qui se trouvait en fonction à Poudlard . Dans un deuxième temps, si la première phase se déroulait bien, ils avaient prévu de leur parler des chimères et de ce que leur présence impliquait.

Donc logiquement, ils auraient dû arriver dans le grand hall de l'hôpital plutôt que dans une salle déserte et étroite ou s'entassait du matériel hospitalier.

« Quelqu'un à dû modifier notre trajet. » fit Fred en haussant les épaules et en vérifiant le contenu du sac qui se trouvait sur son épaules alors que Georges en faisait autant de son côté tout en hochant affirmativement la tête.

« Pas difficile de deviner son identité quand on sait combien ce type de manœuvre est assez compliqué. Voir impossible » Continua-t-il en échangeant un sourire de connivence avec son frère.

« Parlez pour vous les gars. Moi je ne pige pas ce qu'on fait dans ce placard ! » Répliqua Pansy en défroissant son uniforme avec de large geste de la paume de la main.

Comme Hermione et Blaise l'avaient suggéré, ils avaient tous revêtu leur uniforme n'affichant de diffèrent que les couleurs de leur maison respective. Les sacs sans fond sur le dos des jumeaux contenaient leurs dernières créations en matière de blague. Celles qu'ils avaient jugé les plus utiles pour attirer l'attention de leur camarades.

« Ce n'est pas difficile de trouver l'identité de la personne qui nous a détourné. Par contre je me demande dans quel but ? » Reprit Fred en se tapotant le menton de l'index.

« C'est pour cela que je demande des explications. » soupira Hermione sur un ton exapèré. « Que l'avatar de la Magie ait cru bon de devoir nous faire atterrir ici sans nous en informer passe encore. Mais qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de nous donner les informations qui nous permettraient de comprendre pourquoi elle intervient dans nos plans, je trouve cela un peu cavalier... »

« Oh, vraiment l'avatar de la Magie » gloussa Pansy avant de se stopper net devant l'air convaincue qu'avait tous ses compagnons y compris Blaise. « Soyez sérieux !Pas que je remette en doute son existence, c'est juste que franchement si elle est capable de s'incarner, vous ne croyez pas qu'elle aurait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de nous ? Au cas ou vous auriez oublié, à Poudlard se trouve rassemblé les délégations des nations sorcières et qu'elles sont censées décidé de notre avenir. Si elle est quelque part, c'est là-bas. »

« Dans un certain sens, tu as raison. » Reconnut Hermione en lui accordant un petit sourire. « Cependant les ambassadeurs sont sous la juridictions des chimères et je ne pense pas qu'elles permettraient à la magie de mettre son grain de sel dans les discussions politiques qui sont en cour là-bas. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Pansy qui voyait bien qu'elle était la seule dans le groupe à douter de l'intervention de l'avatar de la magie en leur faveur.

« Déjà parce qu'elle est intervenu directement sur ce coup là. Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est elle qui nous a libéré des sortilèges sous lesquels nous maintenait Dumbledore. » Expliqua patiemment la jeune fille de griffondor.

Quand elle prononça le nom de l'ancien directeur sa voix prit une intonation froide et détaché qui fit frissonner ses camarades. Un éclat vif brillait dans son regard et tous savait qu'a ce niveau ce n'était plus de la colère mais bien de la haine qui brûlait dans les yeux chocolat de Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre luttant pour refluer ce sentiment. Respirant profondément elle reprit la parole et continua son explication.

« Elle n'est cependant jamais intervenue dans les affaires de politiques étrangère entre nations sorcières. C'est elle qui a fait le choix de libérer les enfants de la compulsion et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez. C'est elle qui voulait faire quelque chose pour nous. Elle ne fais pas de politique. Et elle ne peut cautionner le fait d'être utilisé pour qu'un fou puisse contrôler les masses. » Expliqua Hermione d'une voix posée mais rageuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

« Si elle t'écoute, j'espère qu'elle apprécie ta manière de présenter les choses. » Ironisa Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas forcement les termes que j'aurais utilisé mais le fond est vrai. » Fit l'avatar de la magie en apparaissant devant eux dans un halo de lumière bleuté. «Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas de politique mais plutôt que je choisis mes combats. Qu'on me laisse choisir et agir selon mes propres convictions»

En dehors des jumeaux, les trois adolescents fixèrent l'avatar de la Magie avec étonnement et fascination. Il y avait un pas entre reconnaître intellectuellement son existence et se retrouver face à face avec l'incarnation de cette force qui pulsait dans leur veine, tout comme le sang circulait dans leurs artères. Ils pouvaient tous sentir le lien solide et intime qui les unissait à l'apparition.

Ils auraient eut beaucoup de question à poser, beaucoup d'interrogation, à commencer par savoir pourquoi elle avait laissé la situation s'envenimer de la sorte, mais ils surent instinctivement qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qui devaient s'en préoccuper. Les dernières paroles que l'avatar avait plus murmurer dans un simple aveu le démontrait assez clairement. Si La Magie prenait enfin part aux événements, c'est qu'elle avait d'une certaine manière reçu l'aval des chimères. Peu importait finalement pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait jusque là. L'accuser de toutes leur difficulté ou refuser de l'écouter, n'apporterait rien de bon. Si elle voulait leur apporter son aide, aucun parmi eux n'était assez fou pour la refuser et lui tourner le dos.

« Pourquoi nous avoir détourné de notre destination alors ? » Demanda de but en blanc Fred.

« J'ai juste changé votre point d'atterrissage pour que vous soyez préparé à ce qui vous attend. »

« Pourquoi je sens comme une entourloupe là-dessous ? » fit remarquer Blaise en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Vous aviez émis l'hypothèse que Fudge tenterait de se servir de cet incident pour reprendre le contrôle sur la population sorcière. Et bien c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il va venir faire un discours pour convaincre les parents de lui confier les rennes de Poudlard et par la même occasion les pousser à se rebeller contre les chimères. »

« Oh non, ce serait catastrophique ! » S'exclama Hermione en écarquillant les yeux comme des soucoupes et en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce ou il se trouvait.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. » soupira théâtralement l'avatar de la magie. «C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ici pour que vous puissiez réajuster votre plan de bataille. »

« De combien de temps disposons nous ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Pas de beaucoup malheureusement mais je me suis arrangé pour que des alliés nous fassent gagner un peu de temps. »

« On peut savoir qui ? » S'étonna Pansy qui regardait l'apparition devant eux avec émerveillement.

« Depuis la petite révolution qui a eu lieu ici il y a quelques jours, certains pensionnaires de la section H de l'hôpital ont pu retrouver une certaine autonomie. Ce qui m'a permit pour certain de réparer le lien que chaque sorcier entretien avec moi. Le temps continuera lentement de les soigner et de les ramener à un équilibre plus serein. Il y avait cependant parmi eux, une personne bien décidée à prendre les choses en mains et à ne pas se contenter d'attendre...Une caractéristique génétique sûrement... » Expliqua l'avatar de la magie avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Généquoi ? » Demanda Pansy qui depuis que l'apparition se tenait devant eux n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard et fixait l'avatar en clignant des yeux d'incrédulité.

« Une science moldu. » Répondit évasivement Hermione. « Peut on vraiment affronter à nous cinq le ministère ? »

« Le choix vous appartient. Mais votre détermination dans l'infirmerie semblait sans faille. » fit remarquer l'avatar en fixant chacun d'entre eux droit dans les yeux. « Et je vous soutiendrais, ainsi que les personnes qui choisiront de vous suivre, mais c'est à vous de choisir si vous vous lancez dans cette aventure. »

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Dans un bel ensemble Pansy et les jumeaux eurent le même mouvement d'épaule et accordèrent à Hermione et Blaise le même hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire satisfait et sincère. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Blaise émettait un petit son de gorge entre rire et grognement.

« Comme si l'un de nous voulait reculer maintenant ! » Lança Blaise. « S'opposer en publique au Ministre arrive peut être un peu trop tôt à mon goût. Ma carrière politique n'a pas encore commencer et je m'apprête certainement à la saborder mais si nous ne voulons pas que nos paroles ne soient que des mots lancés dans le vent, c'est maintenant qu'il faut frapper les esprits et marquer les mémoires ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Blaise. » Confirma Hermione. « Je pensais que nous aurions le temps de nous préparer avant de tenter de révolutionner le ministère mais nous devons nous faire connaître et affirmer nos opinions dès maintenant et la situation nous offre la meilleure des opportunités pour le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de lui tourner le dos sans le regretter même si pour cela nous devons griller nos ambitions politiques. »

« Soyez pas si pessimiste ! Espèce de bilieux ! » Les invectiva avec un gloussement Pansy. « Ridiculiser le ministre actuel ne grillera pas vos chances d'avenir politique ! Si nous parvenons à nos objectifs les sorciers comprendront enfin qu'ils ne sont pas juste un troupeau de mouton. Qu'ils peuvent penser par eux même et qu'ils ne sont pas juste bon à brosser dans le sens du poils avant les élections ! »

« Comme tu le dis si bien Pansy, Si...si nous réussissons... » Tenta Blaise.

« Parce que tu comptes échouer toi ? Avec le soutien de l'avatar de la Magie ? Celui des jumeaux ? le mien ? Et celui de Hermione ? » continua la jeune fille avec véhémence

« Et je le répète j'ai d'autres allié présent sur place qui vont vous soutenir. » Assura l'avatar de la Magie. « Vous ne les connaissez pas mais je sais que l'on peut compter sur eux. »

« Vous avez un plan ? » demanda Georges à l'avatar avec un éclat d'intérêt malicieux brillant dans son regard.

« Bien évidemment. » sourit l'avatar en lui rendant le même regard. « Cela va demander un peu de temps à mettre en place et tout reposera sur vos épaules une fois que l'opération sera lancé. »

« Je crois que c'est le temps justement qui nous manque... » soutint Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mes alliés vont nous en faire gagner un peu, ce qui vous permettra de vous mettre en place et de faire une entrée mémorable et remarquable. »

« Un peu d'esbroufe et de mise en scène pour capter l'attention du public, il n'y a rien de tel pour garantir le succès d'une représentation. » Assura Fred avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

« Si vous nous expliquiez votre plan, qu'on puisse s'y mettre ? » Demanda Hermione en soupirant devant l'enthousiasme grandissant et communicatif des jumeaux et de Pansy qui la rendait nerveuse. Pas à cause de la peur ou de l'inquiétude, non elle se sentait plutôt impatiente elle aussi de franchir le pas et d'aller rabattre son caquet à Fudge.

Attentifs et impatients, ils avaient alors attentivement écouté les directives de la Magie. Le plus difficile dans le plan de l'avatar fut de se faufiler dans la foule sans se faire repérer. Première étape qui fût grandement simplifié par les interventions de la jeune femme qui osait interrompre le discours du Ministre. Grâce aux jumeaux qui les avait équipé d'objets moldu détournée et sophistiqué par la magie, ils pouvaient communiquer les uns avec les autres malgré la distance.

Les deux Weasley avaient réussi à ensorceler des écouteurs et des talkies-walkies pour les rendre discrets et utilisable avec la magie. Quand ils avaient sortie l'appareillage de leur sac sans fond, cela ressemblait à l'avis des autres à un bricolage de bric et de broc un peu volumineux et imposant. Mais une fois que L'avatar de la Magie ayant trouvé l'idée excellente avait mis son grain de sel dans cet un équipement, ils s'était tous trouvé affublé d'un objet infiniment plus fonctionnel et solide. Au lieu d'un énorme talkies-walkies affublé d' écouteurs, le tout relie par un fils à la solidité douteuses, ils se retrouvèrent avec une oreillette qui s'adaptait parfaitement à leur conduit auditif et était ainsi quasiment invisible avec une sorte de collier caché par leur robe d'uniforme ou en appuyant sur le pendentif il pouvait murmurer à l'intention des autres et échanger des informations sans se faire remarquer.

Ce dispositif leur facilita la tâche pour se faire discret dans la foule et gagner les point stratégique que l'avatar leur avait assigner pour que leur entrer en scène soit à la hauteur d'une représentation qu'elle dirigeait en personne. Ce n'était pas le seul gadget que possédait les jumeaux dans leur sac et les amélioration qu'elle y avait apporté les rendait encore plus impressionnant, fonctionnel et utile.

« Je me demande qui peut bien être cette femme qui parle à Fudge de manière aussi franche. » Marmonna Blaise par l'intermédiaire de son collier aux autres. « Elle a un petit quelque chose de familier, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

L'avatar de la Magie à leur grande surprise gloussa mais se garda bien de leur donner l'identité de la jeune femme blonde qui sortant du rang venait de s'avancer vers le ministre.

« Moi ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que Madame Bones et Scrimgeour soient auprès de nos camarades de serpentard. » S'étonna Pansy depuis sa position. « Et apparemment sans intention de leur nuire. »

«Tous le monde n'est peut être pas complètement irrécupérable au Ministère. » soupira Hermione depuis son emplacement dans la foule. « Ce qui est une bonne chose en soi »

« Évidemment. » Répondirent en chœur les deux Weasley avant que Georges ne développe un peu le fond de leur pensé. « Mais il reste étonnant que le chef des aurors se montrent aussi conciliant avec ce qu'il doit considérer comme de la graine de mangemort. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser les gars, hein ? » Continua Fred. « Mais il n'est pas connu au ministère pour son ouverture d'esprit... »

« Je suis d'accord » reprit Blaise alors que le ministre ordonnait qu'on arrête Eurydice pour les propos qu'elle tenait et que Rufus et Amélia affrontaient Fudge pour la défendre. « Mais on dit qu'il reste droit et impartial et si Madame Bones et lui font un tandem redoutable ce n'est pas uniquement pour épater la galerie ! »

Rien dans ce qui suivi dans l'échange entre Amélia et Cornelius ne leur échappa et il durent faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise d'eux même pour ne pas intervenir devant les accusations du ministre concernant les chimères. Hermione admirait la manière dont la femme de tête qu'était madame Bones gérait au vitriol ses remarques acerbes et ses attaques envers le ministre qui de plus en plus déstabilisé perdait du terrain dans le cœur de son auditoire. D'ailleurs le résultat ne tarda pas à se faire sentir vu que des parents osèrent s'adresser à eux plutôt qu'au ministre pour connaître les conclusions de l'enquête.

« Tenez vous prêt cela va être à vous. » susurra la magie dans leurs oreilles.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'un autre signal. Quand Skeeter à moitié hystérique éclata d'une voix apeurée contre les manipulations et le danger que représentaient les chimères, Ils sortirent un autre gadget des jumeaux amélioré par la magie et Blaise s'adressa à l'ensemble des sorciers rassemblées.

« Le problème venait bien de l'école, mais grâce à l'action des chimères et de leurs servants, les coupables ont été démasqué et vos enfants libérés ! » Tonna sa voix faisant sursauter tous le monde.

A peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'ils firent rouler à même le sol, une petite sphère qui libéra un puissant sortilège d'illusion donnant l'impression que les quatre totems animaliers de Poudlard étaient vivant et bien présent dans le Hall de sainte Mangouste. Il y eut quelques exclamation de surprise et quelques mouvements de recul, mais tout le monde continua de fixer fasciné les magnifique représentation qui se tenait majestueusement devant eux et qui maintenant poussait dans un bruit assourdissant leur cris de ralliement. Au milieu de cette cacophonie, seule la jeune femme blonde qui était intervenue pour mettre à mal l'argumentation de Fudge, applaudissait à tout rompre avec dans les yeux un éclat amusé et émerveillé.

Rufus avait fait signe à ses hommes. Tous les auror avaient sortit leur baguette et se tenait prêt à intervenir. Étrangement pas un ne s'était rapproché du ministre pour lui servir de garde du corps. Le chef des aurors s'était placé entre Amélia et tout danger potentiel, lui donnant un portoloin d'urgence et insistant pour qu'elle l'active mais elle ne semblait pas décidé à le faire surtout en voyant la réaction d'Eurydice. Amélia secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire désarmant qui fit grincer les dents du chef du département des aurors.

« Nous sommes ici pour vous apporter la vérité. Nous sommes ici pour réclamer justice. Nous sommes ici pour que vous puissiez comprendre et faire vos propre choix. » Annonça Hermione d'une voix aussi forte que celle de Blaise.

Parmi les élèves de Poudlard présent, la stupeur laissa place à des murmures fébriles. Certains avaient reconnu les voix de leur camarades. Et aussi saugrenue que puisse leur paraître l'idée que la meilleure élève de griffondors puisse s'allier avec un camarade de serpentard, il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux qu'Hermione et Blaise se trouvaient là et qu'ils avaient des réponses quant aux derniers événements et qu'ils faisaient front ensemble.

« Montrez vous ! » Ordonna Scrimgeour. « Pas que votre approche ne soit pas théâtral mais j'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai à faire et vous cacher ne vous amènera rien de bon ! »

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que la jeune fille de griffondor faisait un pas en avant, sortant d'un coin du grand hall ou elle était caché parmi la foule pour s'avancer vers l'estrade ou elle monta alors que les murmures s'amplifiaient autours d'elle. Les aurors dirigèrent leur baguette vers elle, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait le temps de prononcer une seule parole le griffon sur le mur poussa un cris et vint se poser à côté d'elle, manquant au passage de faire trébucher le ministre quand il recula pour ne pas se faire écraser par l'imposant animal qui le regardait trop méchamment à son goût.

« Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous cacher. Nous avons bien l'intention de défendre nos intérêt dans la lumière. De réclamer qu'on nous rende justice. A nous et à tout nos camarades dans le plus grand respect des lois du monde magique. » Reprit Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur le cou du griffon qui ne cessait de darder Fudge de son regard acéré.

Eurydice continuait à applaudir. Elle appréciait vraiment le spectacle et laissa échapper une exclamation de joie ravie quand sortant du coin opposé à celui ou s'était trouvé Hermione, Blaise quitta les ténèbres pour se rendre lui aussi sur l'estrade. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il soit rejoint par le serpent immense qui représentait sa maison. Les totem de Poudlards n'étaient pas de simple illusion. L'avatar de la Magie les avianet rendu aussi vivant et réaliste que possible.

« Que pourrait connaître une enfant de nos lois ! » Tenta Fudge en pointant la jeune fille d'un doigt tremblant.

« Nous sommes ici, je le répète pour demander justice. » Répéta Hermione d'une voix clair et sincère sans accorder la moindre attention au ministre. «Nous avons tous été trompé et utilisé. Nous avons tous été manipulé pour permettre à un seul homme qui se croyait tout permis de garder l'illusion de sa grandeur et de son pouvoir. Vos enfants tout comme nous n'ont été que les pions d'un jeu qui les dépassaient ! »

Fudge commença à s'empourprer et a ouvrir et fermer la bouche ulcéré devant les propos de la jeune fille.

« Rassurez vous, monsieur le ministre. Ce n'est pas vous le principal concerné par cette histoire, même si vous n'avez rien fait pour l'améliorer. » L'avertit Blaise avec un rictus moqueur.

« Comment osez vous ! » S'insurgea Fudge.

« Vous avez été l'un des premiers à être informé que cet homme était un danger pour l'avenir du monde magique. Un des premiers à pouvoir agir pour changer les choses et qu'avez vous fait monsieur ? » continua Blaise acerbe. « Rien. Rien hormis vous rendre à Poudlard pour essayer d'en prendre le contrôle. But que vous poursuivez encore maintenant ! »

Fudge s'empourpra et eut quelques mots incompréhensibles tant ils s'étouffaient dans sa gorge. Blaise lui accorda un sourire méprisant avant de se retourner vers l'assemblée et de reprendre la parole.

«Pour ceux qui exercent le pouvoir, il est difficile de rester sur le droit chemin. Un homme était prêt à tout pour mener le monde comme il l'entendait, certain de savoir mieux que quiconque ce qui était le mieux pour le monde sorcier. Il se cachait derrière l'intention de lutter pour le bien et son désir de sauver le plus de monde mais il s'est perdu en chemin et la pente sur laquelle il s'est laissé glisser l'a menée bien loin de ses idéaux et à sa perte. »

« Il aurait très bien pu continuer encore longtemps. Il avait suffisamment de pouvoir et d'influence pour garder sous sa coupe l'avenir du monde magique, mais grâce à l'intervention des chimères, la vérité à éclater. Et l'homme qui agissait pour le bien à révéler sa véritable nature. » Expliqua Hermione. « Et Dumbledore est tombé du piédestal d'ou nous l'admirions. »

Il y eut un brouhaha de murmure à cette révélation. Personne dans l'assemblée des sorciers ne se doutait de l'identité de celui qui était responsable de la situation actuelle. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé que les responsable s'avérerait être le directeur de Pourdlard.

« Les chimères ont appris ce qu'il manigançait et ont neutralisé le directeur. Malheureusement personne n'avait imaginé qu'il avait été aussi loin, qu'il avait envoûté la plus part d'entre nous pour que nos rivalité et nos rancœurs entre maison rendent l'atmosphère de plus en plus tendu entre nous. » continua Hermione passant outre le bruits des conversations.

« C'est une lourde accusation que vous portez là, mademoiselle. » intervint Amélia en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait dû mal à croire que le directeur de Poudlard ait pu être l'homme abjecte que les deux adolescents venaient de décrire. Non pas qu'elle remettait en doute l'intérêt que portait Dumbledore à la défense et la protection du monde magique mais elle doutait qu'un homme qu'elle avait toujours cru intègre ait pu mérité ce genre d'accusation.

Apparemment vu les murmures incrédule qui parcourait l'auditoire, elle n'était pas la seule à en douter. Même si en observant rapidement la salle elle compris que seuls les parents semblaient vraiment surpris et incrédule. Les élèves présent eux affichaient tous un air concentré et inquiet mais sur aucun de leur visage, elle ne pouvait lire le même doute que sur ceux des adultes. Et aucune de leurs expression n'exprimaient le doute ou l'hésitation mais petit à petit elle vit s'étendre sur la marée des visages des adolescent le même sentiment de trahison. Elle se tourna vers le serpentard le plus proche d'elle et il haussa les épaules en réponses à sa question muette.

« A serpentard, on s'est toujours méfie du directeur. Et puis je ne sais pas comment les choses se passait à Poudlard à votre époque,mais la rivalité entre maison est vraiment poussé à son comble en ce moment. Alors rien que de voir ses deux là se tenir si proche l'un de l'autre, c'est déjà une preuve en soi que quelque chose pourrissait nos relations à l'école dans un but obscure. »

« Vous exagérez... » tenta Rufus mais il fut interrompu par Blaise qui reprit la parole

« Nous savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas une accusation que l'on peu porter à la légère et nous ne sommes pas venu sans preuve. »

Il fit un léger signe de tête dans la foule et sortant du coin ou ils étaient resté caché jusqu'à présent, les jumeaux et Pansy installèrent un dernier appareil pour le moins étrange et qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu. On aurait dit une gigantesque pensine surmonté d'une pyramide en cristal inversé. Les jumeaux avait inventé cette étrange machine pour imiter en mieux selon eux les vidéo que réalisait les moldus et pouvoir les partager avec leur proche, comme ils partageaient leur photos et leur films de vacances. Jamais ils n'avait eut l'intention de s'en servi pour montrer ce qui allait suivre. A vrai dire l'avatar de la Magie ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait mit à l'intérieur. Elle leur avait juste confirmer que si cela ne convainquait pas l'ensemble des sorciers de la culpabilité de Dumbledore, il y avait du souci à se faire quand à l'avenir du monde magique.

Pansy prononça la formule qui mit en route la machine, tapant légèrement sur la surface de la pensine de sa baguette. Un fin filament lumineux et blanc s'éleva en direction de ce qui s'avéra être un prisme qui donna l'impression de se remplir au fur et à mesure que le fils blanc entrait dans la pyramide. Une image fut projeté tout autours d'eux comme si il se trouvait au milieu du souvenir. Hermione ne se rapelait pas d'avoir déjà eut même au cinéma cette impression d'immersion totale et d'avoir le sentiment de se trouver réellement dans le souvenir. Le décors ne la surpris pas davantage. Le bureau du directeur. Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonné de la personne qui s'y trouvait en compagnie du directeur. Elle ne put cependant retenir un soupir las. Pourquoi fallait il que cela tombe toujours sur Harry ?

Mais alors que les images se succédaient, comme toutes les personnes qui regardaient incrédules les souvenirs défilées les uns après les autres, elle se rendit compte que malheureusement dans cette histoire il ne s'agissait pas que de Harry. Et que tous ou presque était concerné.

**A suivre...**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapitre 95 : **Ombrage**  
**

Ombrage fixait ses visiteurs avec mépris et nervosité. Assise dans son lit les couvertures remontées jusqu'à la taille, elle lissait son dessus de lit avec des geste lents et précis cherchant à faire disparaître des plis inexistant. Elle se entait en position d'infériorité et n'appréciait pas vraiment de se retrouver dans une telle situation en chemise de nuit et sans baguette. Pas qu'elle aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit. Elle maudissait l'infirmière de l'école responsable de cet état de fait et lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit même pas sourciller la femme.

Quand elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plutôt, elle avait bien tenté de faire valoir ses droits à quitter l'infirmerie, surtout qu'elle ne soufrait d'aucune affection où incapacité qui aurait justifier qu'elle se trouve là. Malheureusement pour elle, Pomfresh ne partageait pas son point de vue et par mesure préventive avait refuser de lui rendre ses vêtements et sa baguette. Quand elle avait insister, menaçant la femme de toute les représailles possible au nom du Ministère, l'infirmière n'avait fait que laisser passer l'orage en lui accordant un sourire et une empathie toute professionnelle. Ce qui avait fait enrager Dolores davantage et n'avait pas aidé à lui faire passer la résistance passive de Pomfresh.

Dolores savait que la mission que lui avait confié Cornélius nécessitait qu'elle assiste aux débats du concile. Comment aurait elle pu du fond de son lit, négocier des accords avec les autres ambassadeurs ? Elle avait déjà dû faire de nombreuses concessions vis à vis des ultimatums que lui avait imposé Funestar mais elle n'était pas décidée à abandonner la partie. Elle avait bien compris que des changements se profilaient à l'horizon et elle devait s'assurer que la direction prise à la fin de ce concile, s'intègrerait à la politique de Fudge.

Elle avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur le langue de plomb pour mener l'affaire comme le souhaitait le ministre et si elle avait eu des doutes, Funestar lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne soutiendrait pas la politique de Cornélius. C'était déjà un gros problème mais pas le plus ingérable. Enfin pas tant qu'elle avait pu croire avoir le contrôle sur le langue de plomb. Malheureusement elle avait dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'en était rien.

Mais le plus troublant pour elle et qu'elle considérait vraiment comme un problème gênant était la nature même des autres ambassadeurs. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps la veille au soir pour réaliser que la plus part des convives étaient lié a des créatures magiques. Elle avait eu une moue de dédain en réalisant que les gouvernements étrangers étaient tous infiltré par des êtres au sang impur. Pas qu'elle défendait les positions du Lord sombre mais elle estimait cependant que les sorciers issus des grandes familles étaient plus à même de diriger le monde que des animaux, ce qu'étaient les créatures magiques selon sa classification personnelle.

Alors se retrouver à la même table que les vampires, la dame vouivre, les gobelins, sur un pied d'égalité pour négocier l'avenir du monde magique l'avait un peu rendu aigre et amer. Seuls les délégations américaine et des élémentalistes avaient à ses yeux la valeurs nécessaire pour discuter lors de ce concile. Bien évidemment, elle était assez diplomate et tenait suffisamment à la vie pour ne pas dévoiler haut et fort sa position devant les vampires qui lui semblaient être les prédateurs les plus dangereux de l'assemblée.

Et elle n'avait pas encore vu les chimères. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se confronter à ces créatures qui lui semblaient plus sauvage encore que les buveurs de sang, mais elle savait que sa mission nécessiterait qu'elle face un effort pour se montrer à l'écoute des juges et que même si leurs ordres ne lui plaisaient pas, elle devrait s'y plier. Tout du moins tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouver comment les amadouer et les attirer dans ses filets. Elle ne doutait pas de ses compétences et était prête à tout pour découvrir leur point faible.

En fait cela avait été son objectif principal avant que le diner ne commence. Ça et tâter le terrain dans les deux délégations composées uniquement de sorciers pour y desceller des alliées potentiels. Elle n'avait pas pu approcher les ambassadeurs eux même, mais ce qu'elle avait perçu du secrétaire des élémentalistes lui avait donné bon espoir de trouver du soutien de ce côté là.

Malheureusement pour elle et pour la suite de son plan, son caractère lui avait joué un mauvais tour et elle avait réagit plus vite que la situation diplomatique n'aurait dû l'exiger. Tout cela par la faute de cet arriviste de Weasley ! Le gamin depuis que Funestar l'avait pris sous son aile avait gagné en insolence et en sans gêne. Comment avait il oser lui parler sur ce ton ! En public par dessus le marché ! Et pire que tout il avait remporter les soutien des convives !

Ses poings se serrèrent de rage sur son dessus de lit et un éclat de colère sombre traversa son regard qu'elle n'avait pas détourné de ses visiteurs. Ils s'étaient présenté dans l'infirmerie juste après le départ des adolescents bruyant qui pour une raison qui lui était inconnu avaient occupé toute la matinée des lits voisins du sien et qui avaient fait énormément de bruit pour des convalescents. Le bruit de leur bavardage avait été si entêtant et désagréable qu'elle avait soupiré de soulagement quand Pomfresh avait apporté un paravent et insonorisé son lit.

Il ne restait qu'un garçon qui semblait dormir profondément et à voir le chevelure rousse qui dépassait des draps, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un des enfants de Weasley. Elle ignorait pourquoi il se trouvait là mais elle avait assez entendu les cris déchirant qui sortaient de sa gorge à intervalle régulier pour vraiment apprécier le silence qui régnait depuis que l'infirmière l'avait coupé du reste de l'infirmerie. Elle avait bien eu une pointe de regret quand elle avait vu entrer le jeune Potter et qu'elle l'avait discuter de manière civilisé avec l'héritier Malfoy. Mais cela était resté fugace. Elle doutait que des adolescents de cet âge est des conversations qui méritât qu'une femme dans sa position s'y intéressa.

Bref tout cela pour dire que l'infirmerie était pratiquement vide maintenant et qu'elle ne comprenait pas le soudain intérêt pour sa personne qu'elle pouvait lire dans les expressions des quatre individus qui faisaient le pied de grue au bout de son lit. Funestar et le seul autre homme de ce petit groupe, le frère de l'ambassadeur élémentaliste si ces souvenirs étaient bon, la regardaient comme si elle était une bête curieuse. Quand aux deux femmes qui les accompagnaient, Pomfresh et Melissandre qui selon une improbable et impossible rumeur était la fille de Rusard, la détaillait en quête de quelque chose qui ne devait pas être physique mais qui donnait l'impression à Dolores d'être fouillée de l'intérieur ce qui était particulièrement désagréable.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps dura cet examen silencieux, mais elle trouva que cela avait assez duré. Elle agrippa ces couvertures pour les remonter contre elle et leur dire sa façon de penser quand Funestar la devança.

« On arrivera à rien comme cela. » Déclara-t-il aux autres en secouant la tête.

« Je crois bien que vous avez raison. » soupira le frère de l'ambassadeur de la délégation des élémentalistes en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Si nous avions eut plus de détail sur ce qu'il a fait nous saurions où chercher et quoi. » Continua Pomfresh en joignant son soupir à ceux de l'étranger.

« Si vous aviez l'amabilité de me dire de quoi il retourne, je pourrais peut être vous aider. » déclara Ombrage au travers de ses mâchoires serrées.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces quatre là se tenaient devant son lit avec un air aussi concerné et inquiet mais elle avait comme l'intuition que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. Être le centre de l'attention de Funestar n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu expérimenter. Ombrage pour cela éprouvait les même sentiments que le commun des sorciers vis à vis des langues de plombs, moins on avait a faire avec eux mieux on se portait. Quand aux trois autres, elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour se faire un avis précis sur leur motivation, mais elle n'appréciait pas la lueur dure qu'elle voyait briller dans le regard de Melissandre.

« Malheureusement la situation est assez instable et nous ne voudrions pas faire plus de mal que de bien en vous inquiétant, au risque de déclencher un stress qui pourrait se montrer pour vous autant que pour nous, source d'un profond désagrément. » Lui dévoila le langue de Plomb alors qu'elle ouvrait et refermait alternativement la bouche de stupeur.

« On reconnaît bien là votre talent pour l'éloquence, Funestar mais je ne pense pas que Dolores ait un meilleur aperçu de sa situation. » ricana Pomfresh en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis se tournant vers l'envoyée du ministère elle se campa les mains sur les hanches et fixa la femme . « Ma chère, il se trouve qu'on vous a piégé. Et par là, je sous entend que le secrétaire de la délégation des élémentalistes vous a jeté un sortilège capable de non seulement vous faire commettre des actes dangereux mais qui mettent aussi votre vie dans la balance. »

« Piégè ? » Répéta Ombrage en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle essaya de se souvenir des paroles qu'elle avait échange avec le secrétaire juste avant que le dîner ne commence. Ils avaient échangé quelques banalité et politesse. Rien de plus.

« Là ! » s'exclama élémentaliste. « La faille qui lui a permit de lancer son sort. »

Ombrage avait sursauté quand il avait quasiment hurlé. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler mais elle devina assez facilement qu'il avait dû utiliser une capacité proche de la légilimencie pour avoir accès à son esprit. Ce qui était un acte de violation des se droits fondamentaux.

« De quel droit osez vous vous insinuer aussi sournoisement dans mon esprit sans mon autorisation ! » S'emporta-t-elle. « Et vous le laisser faire ! Vous savez pourtant combien le respect de la vie privée de chacun est un droit inaliénable. »

« Bien évidemment nous le savons. Et comme vous avez manqué pas mal des derniers événements je vous pardonnerais de ne pas avoir pris en compte la situation actuelle dans son ensemble. Mais cela reste valable uniquement dans uns situation de paix. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas, malheureusement. Nous sommes à deux doigts de l'incident diplomatique majeur et manque de bol total pour vous vous, vous trouvez être à présent le nœud du problème. » Répliqua Funestar d'un ton mordant et ironique qui n'arrangea en rien la colère de Dolores.

« Incident diplomatique majeur ? » Répéta Ombrage en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Elle reprit cependant rapidement contenance et répondit sur le même ton que le langue de plomb. « Vous avez fait une erreur, Funestar ? Vous croire supérieur et affublé d'une mission quasi divine , vous a fait prendre vos désirs pour la réalité ? Avez vous enfin compris vers quel chaos vous dirigiez le monde magique ? »

« Même si le danger est bien présent, je n'y suis pour pas grand chose. » Soupira le langue de plomb en haussant les épaules.

« Pouvez vous faire quelque chose pour désamorcer le piège. » Demanda Melissandre à l'ambassadeur sans s'occuper des deux autres qui continuaient comme de rien leur joute verbale. Elle était assez étonnée que le langue de plomb malgré sa gouaille et sa maîtrise de lui même ne réagisse pas plus violemment aux accusations de sa collègue.

« Malheureusement c'est une compulsion qui ne se déclenchera que sous certaines conditions et je n'ai pas réussi à entendre tous les mots qu'Alejandro a prononcé. Tout ce dont je suis certains c'est qu'il y a un mot de passe et des conditions d'activation. » Répondit le frère de Schallassan. « Autant le mot de passe peut être facile à trouver autant réunir toutes les conditions d'activations pourraient prendre plus de temps que nous en disposons pour être sûr d'avoir entièrement détruit le piège. »

« Et bien on ne pourra pas dire que nous ne lui avons pas laissé sa chance. » Fit Melissandre sur un ton résigné qui fit frissonner Ombrage. « Mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de la laisser libre si le moindre doute persiste. »

Même Ombrage perçu la menace sous les mots de la jeunes femmes et elle pâlit en la fixant avec horreur et terreur.

« On en est pas encore là. » temporisa Pomfresh en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa collègue. « Si on peut déterminer le mot de passe et découvrir la nature du piège on pourrait certainement prendre des contres mesures sans arriver à des extrémités définitives. »

Ombrage déglutit difficilement. Elle retirait tous ce qu'elle avait bien pu médire sur l'infirmière depuis son réveil. Cette femme était son seul véritable allié dans cette pièce et si les autres l'écoutaient elle lui devrait certainement la vie.

« Et puis il me reste de l'Argonel. Et calculer la dose nécessaire pour neutraliser un noyau magique est du niveau de tout médicaux mages digne de ce nom. » continua Pomfresh en gardant toujours le même ton de compassion professionnel.

« Vous n'êtes pas médico- mage . » crut bon de faire remarquer Melissandre avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah oui tient maintenant que vous le faite remarquer ! » s'amusa Pomfresh sur le même ton que sa collègue. « Trève de plaisanterie, tout apothicaire le sait aussi parfaitement et c'est en partie à cause de cela que j'ai été expatrié. »

« Expatrié ? » Répéta Ombrage en se demandant si finalement elle ne se passerait pas d'un allié comme l'infirmière.

« Une vielle histoire sans importance et qui ne vous regarde pas. » Trancha Pomfresh. « Dans votre situation, il y a plus urgent, vous ne pensez pas ? Au cas ou vous auriez un doute, votre vie dépendra de votre capacité à vous montrer conciliante et votre collaboration autant nécessaire qu'apprécie peut vous épargner bien des souffrances.

« Je tiens à vous signaler que pas un parmi vous ne m'a expliquer vraiment ce que vous me reprochiez ! » S'empourpra Ombrage commençant à perdre patience.

« Et bien pour résumer, vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sort qui fait de vous un piège ambulant. Votre compte à rebours est enclenché et il nous reste que peu de temps pour trouver comment vous sauver. » Expliqua Funestar avec un rien d'autosatisfaction quand Dolores pâli encore plus prenant une teinte cireuse.

« Le secrétaire de notre délégation vous a charmé pour qu'une fois certains critères rassemblés vous fassiez quelque chose qui mettrait un terme au concile en créant d'important dommage. » continua l'élémentaliste en la scrutant à la recherche d'indice.

Dolores avait vraiment l'impression que le regard perçant de l'homme la disséquait vivante et elle n'appréciait pas le frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait.

« Nous n'avons échangé que des banalités et nous avons partagé notre impatience quand à rencontrer les soient disant créatures qui pensent possible de diriger notre monde. » Annonça Ombrage en se repassa encore une fois ses souvenirs de la veille.

L'élémentaliste, elle en eut l'impression, avait replonger avec elle dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait et bien que l'idée la dérangeait de savoir que cet étranger se baladait sous son crâne, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de s'y opposer.

« Tout comme lui vous ne semblez pas porter les chimères dans votre cœur. » Ironisa avec sarcasme Pomfresh.

Rien ne changea dans l'atitude d'Ombrage. Elle même ne se sentait pas différente de la seconde d'avant pour tant à la manière dont sursauta l'étranger, elle sur qu'il avait trouver quelque chose.

« Je crois que le mot de passe est en lien avec les chimères. La mission en elle même est en lien avec elles. Je ne crois pas qu'il visait le concile en particulier mais bien les juges. » Expliqua l'élémentaliste en fronçant les yeux.

« Cela paraît logique. » fit Funestar en haussant les épaules. « S'en prendre aux chimères auraient des conséquences lourdes sur tellement de domaine que rien que cette évocation me donne la migraine. »

« Mais blesser ou attaquer une chimère est un acte de folie pur, non ? » déclara Melissandre. « Vous les avez vu comme moi, vous avez ressenti leur puissance et leur maîtrise... »

« Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les créatures magique c'est qu'elle ont toutes un point faible. » Marmonna Ombrage. « Leur nature est ainsi faite. »

« Elle a raison. » Admit Pomfresh. « J'en connaît assez sur les créatures magiques pour savoir qu'elles ont effectivement toutes un talon d'Achille. »

« Raison pour laquelle, elles nous restent inférieur. Les sorciers sont les seuls véritables enfants de la magie digne de régner sur le monde magique. Nous n'avons aucun point faible et nous sommes assez nombreux et puissant pour... » Raconta Ombrage dédaigneuse.

« Un mot de plus, madame et je fais ce qui me démange depuis que je sais que vous êtes une menace. » Lança Mélissandre.

« A ce que je sache je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon opinion librement... »

« Bien évidemment Dolores, vous êtes libre d'exprimer votre opinion mais je vous croyais suffisamment à même de comprendre que votre vie repose entre nos mains pour cesser de jouer avec nos nerfs en nous imposant votre manière de penser étroite et archaïque. » soupira Funestar de manière théâtral avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de sa collègue qui se recula n'appréciant pas la proximité que s'autorisait le langue de plomb. « Au moins cela nous confirme que vous aviez beaucoup de point commun avec le secrétaire et je compense à penser que vos esprits se ressemblent bien trop pour que nous puissions vous désamorcer. »

« Vous compter donc me tuer ? Alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

«Tout de suite les grands mots. » Reprit le langue de plomb avec un petit sourire. « L'argonel suffira peut être... »

« Ce poison qui va dévorer ma magie ! Me transformer en cracmol ou pire en moldu ! Jamais ! Vous êtes tous complètement fou ! Rien ne me prouve que tout ce que vous dite contienne une part de vérité ! Rien ne me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un coup monté pour m'empêcher de remplir ma mission. Vous dépassez les bornes ! Je vais de ce pas avertir le ministre de votre insubordination et de votre mutinerie ! »

Melissandre était à deux doigts de libérer sa magie et celle du château contre Ombrage. Elle se savait capable de le faire. Sans remord ni regret, pourtant elle hésitait. Les doutes qu'elle avait, venaient des paroles de Harry, de l'attitude de retrait des chimères dans la manière dont elles étaient intervenue quand la femme vampire avait révéler la menace. Il aurait été si simple pour elles d'intervenir et de prendre les décisions à leur place. D'éliminer Ombrage sans plus d'état d'âme qu'elle n'en avait elle même. Alors pourquoi tout cela ?

Si elle avait appris quelque chose depuis sa résurrection, c'était que les chimères ne faisaient pas rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Non pas en retour. Elle n'attendaient pas que les sorciers fassent quelques choses pour elles. Elles désiraient par contre plus que tout que les sorciers prennent conscience des conséquences de leurs choix et de leurs implications. Comme si elles voulaient leur apprendre à penser sur le long terme et non plus dans l'urgence du moment ou dans l'optique de faire un profit à court terme.

Tuer était rapide et définitif. Simple et radical. Pas sans conséquence mais d'une facilité déconcertante pour celui qui y était prêt et déterminé. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer et les chimères devaient le savoir tout autant qu'elle. Elle ne pensait pas non plus que leur but était de lui faire la morale. Elles avaient fait preuve de leur côté d'un manque de compassion évident envers Dumbledore vu le sort qu'elle lui avait réservé et elle ne parlait même pas du sort des moldus qui avaient élevé le jeune Potter. Non et à bien y regarder la sanction était certainement même pire que la mort. Alors si le but de tout cela était en partie de les pousser à grandir et a prendre une décision qui changerait les choses, que pouvaient ils bien faire ?

« Vous ne quitterez pas ce lit.» L'interrompit froidement Melissandre. « Vous tuez serait plus sûr, plus simple et si facile. Mais ce n'est pas ce que font les gens civilisés et malgré tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, nous sommes des gens civilisés tout comme les chimères. Vous avez raison aussi, vous n'avez encore rien fait de mal qui justifierait qu'on prenne des sanctions contre vous. Vous donner de l'argonel serait aussi une solution de facilité et croyez moi si nous le décidons ni rien ni personne ne pourrait nous empêcher de vous l'administrer. »

Elle regarda Pomfresh et les deux sorciers qui ne voyaient apparemment pas ou elle voulait en venir. Elle savait qu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle ne faillirait pas à la mission qu'elle s'était donnée de veiller sur les chimères tant qu'elles seraient dans Poudlard. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'elle avait trouvé la solution. Oh elle ne doutait pas qu'elle avait été un peu aidé dans sa réflexion et savait pertinemment que les chimères avaient plus ou moins guidé sa main enfin sa réflexion. Il ne restait plus qu'a savoir si elle en avait les capacités. Comme pour l'en assuré, elle sentit la magie du château répondre instinctivement à sa demande.

« A l'exemple des chimères, nous ne choisissons pas le chemin de la facilité. L'épreuve est difficile et le chemin est long mais c'est ainsi que nous apprenons et changeons. Alors au lieu de vous punir pour un crime que vous ne commettrez pas, car pas un parmi nous ne vous laissera libre de vos actes, autant vous envoyez quelque part ailleurs. Dans un lieu qui vous mettra à l'épreuve. Ou votre survie ne dépendra que de vous. Un lieu duquel pour revenir, il vous faudra un long chemin et un mérite qui ne sera que le votre. Tout comme si vous échouez, la responsabilité vous en incombera. »

Pomfresh émit un petit hoquet de surprise quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur trois invités qu'elle n'attendait pas plus que Funestar et le frère de Schallassan. Ils s'avancèrent vers le lit d'Ombrage.

« Que faites vous là ? » Demanda le langue de plomb abasourdie.

« C'est moi qui leur est demandé de venir pour m'aider. » Intervint Melissandre. « Merci de bien vouloir m'aider à régler ce problème. »

« Le plaisir est pour nous. » Marmonna la vouivre avec un sourire.

Elle était accompagné de Bill et Luna. Si l'ainé des Weasley paraissait légèrement contrarié, Luna elle sautilla jusqu'au devant du lit. Mélissandre soupira. Bien évidemment la jeune fille de Serdaigle savait qu'on en arriverait là.

**A suivre...**

_Voila pour cette semaine. J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous. Moi je part en vacance! ^^ Donc je suis au regret de vous annoncer que j'ignore la prochaine date de mise à jour. Je n'entrerais pas dans des détails dont vous n'avez que faire et me contenterais de vous assurer que au plus tard tout devrait rentré dans l'ordre d'ici Octobre (peut être fin septembre mais rien n'est moins sûr)_

_Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien!_

_A bientôt!_


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapitre 96 :** Diadème de Serdaigle

« Avouez que sans Mangemorts pour nous distraire, récupérer et détruire cet Horcruxe fut une promenade de santé ! » S'exclama Sirius en ressortant avec Harry et Max de la salle sur demande.

Harry sourit et fixa le diadème de Serdaigle qu'il avait à la main. Sirius avait raison. Sans adversaire pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, cette mission avait été assez simple. Plus longue et plus ennuyeuse qu'il ne l'aurait crut possible mais sans réelle danger ce qui lui allait très bien.

Le plus fastidieux avait été de trouver la couronne cachée au milieu de tous le bric-à-brac que contenait la salle. Les trois explorateurs qu'ils étaient devenus, avaient rapidement compris que cette configuration de la salle avait dû servir depuis l'origine même de sa création à entasser divers objets que leurs propriétaires voulaient garder à l'abri de toute curiosité mal placé.

Cela leur avait pris plus de temps que prévu et ce même avec l'aide d'Héléna. Le fantôme de la dame grise les avait aidé à chercher le bijou de sa mère et était même resté avec eux quand Max avait détruit le fragment de l'âme de Voldemort . Malgré son esprit désincarné, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant le cris d'agonie de l' horcruxe et s'était sentit plus que soulagé quand il s'était éteint.

« Tu as raison, Sirius même si j'aurais préféré ne pas passer l'après midi à patauger dans ce bazar. » Répondit l'adolescent brun en souriant.

« Nous n'en avons pas encore fini. » Leur rappela Max alors que Héléna hochait la tête pour marquer son assentiment. « Nous devons rapporter le diadème à ton amie Luna. »

« Je me demande ce qu'elle compte en faire. » questionna Sirius avec impatience et curiosité.

« Pas la moindre idée. » Répondit évasivement Harry tout en continuant de traverser les couloirs en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles où ils avaient rendez vous.

« On va faire semblant de te croire. » soupira Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le spectacle et la surprise. » fit Harry en lui accordant un clin d'œil espiègle.

« Évidemment. » Rétorqua Sirius amusé.

« Moi, ce qui me préoccupe plus gravement, c'est de savoir si la question du piège magique a pu être régler sans problème. » Lança la dame grise.

Pendant les recherches, elle avait eut tout le loisir de se rapprocher des trois individus qui l'accompagnaient pour ne plus se sentir honteuse devant eux. Elle avait compris qu'ils ne lui tenaient pas rancune pour son comportement et cela l'avait grandement soulagé. Elle avait ainsi pu commencer à reprendre confiance en elle et à avancer acceptant enfin de prendre ses responsabilités. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'envoyée du ministère fasse des dégâts irréversible à Poudlard et à ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Elle connaissait leurs but et leur mission et souhaitait faire l'impossible pour leur venir en aide.

« De cela je crois que nous pouvons parler. » Reconnut Harry avec un sourire malicieux. « Cela aussi d'ailleurs Luna l'avait vu venir. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Et bien je crois que n'arrivant pas à faire entendre raison à Ombrage, Mélissandre a décidé d'opter pour une solution drastique et que pour cela elle a demandé l'aide des gardiens des sources de pouvoir. »

Max eut un hoquet et pâlit. Harry se tourna vers lui avec toujours le même sourire malicieux.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a été envoyée là bas ? » Balbutia le marcheur d'ombre.

Son élocution chancelante, rare chez les personnes de son espèce et de sa qualité, marquait essentiellement sa surprise et une certaine forme de joie anticipée.

« C'est pourtant le cas. » assura Harry en renforçant sa réponse par un vif mouvement de tête positif. « Les gardiens sont les seuls de notre côté à pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Contrairement à vous, aucun sorciers ou créatures de ce côté-ci ne peut se promener librement vers Cié-Nog. »

« Je regrette de ne pas me trouver là-bas pour voir l'accueil que va lui réserver lady Faé » Reprit Max songeur tout en ne pouvant éviter à un sourire carnassier de se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas le plus incroyable. » Minauda un peu plus l'adolescent brun. « D'après ce que j'ai compris Pomfresh s'est porté volontaire pour l'accompagner... »

« Vraiment ? » Hoqueta le marcheur d'ombre en fonçant les sourcils avant de soupirer soulagé. « Je ne crois pas que cela posera de problème particulier. Il y a bien longtemps que Lady Faé a pardonné à l'apothicaire, les libertés dont elle a fait usage par le passé. »

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux depuis tout à l'heure...Je n'aime pas trop vos messes basses. » S'offusqua Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne connais pas les détails du passé de Pomfresh, mais je sais qu'elle est en fait en exil. » Déclara Harry avant que Sirius ne se mette à bouder. « Elle vient du même endroit que Max. Un autre monde ou se sont exilé beaucoup de créatures magiques par le passé.

Sirius aurait pu s'étonner des connaissances de Harry tant sur les événements qui étaient survenu à Poudlard alors qu'eux cherchaient l'horcruxe que de ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre à propos de l'infirmière de l'école. Mais connaissant la véritable identité des chimères et sachant que celles-ci les avaient toujours tous à l'œil pour mener à bien leur mission de juge, il était donc logique que Harry soit au courant de bien plus de chose qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

« Je ne crois pas que je puisse raconter ce que je sais sans prendre le risque de trahir sa confiance et vu ce qu'elle a fait pour ma proie toutes ses années, je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Alors si tu veux en savoir plus, il faudra lui demander... » Enchaîna Max avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Ce qui risque de ne pas être possible dans l'immédiat vu qu'elle ne se trouve plus ici, n'est ce pas ? Ironisa Sirius en plissant des yeux et en dardant un index accusateur dans leur direction. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment m'assurer que Pomfresh pourra revenir. Je lui dois beaucoup et je n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. »

D'après ce que venait de dire Max et Harry, Poppy était partit avec Ombrage et rien que cela lui donnait des sueurs froides. Merlin seul savait de quoi cette femme fourbe pouvait bien être capable et il ne voulait pas que la femme qui les avait aidé tant de fois en cours de leur scolarité se retrouve en danger.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. » assura d'une voix mutine Luna les faisant sursauter.

Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu ouvrir le portrait de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle les invita d'un petit signe de la main à la suivre ce qu'ils firent des qu'ils furent remis de leurs émotions.

« Pour que tout soit à sa place, il fallait aussi que cette vielle plaie soit réparée. » Reprit énigmatiquement la jeune fille en sautillant dans le couloir qui le conduisit devant la statue de la mère d'Hélena « Je n'avais pas cru possible de le faire ci tôt, mais les événements ont changé. Les visions se sont brouillée et de nombreux choix ont changé ce que je croyais immuable, mais tout va pour le mieux. »

« Tu as retrouvé ton don ? » Demanda Harry avec une pointe de curiosité.

« Non, tout est encore flou, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas forcement un mauvais signe. »Avoua Luna en venant s'asseoir dans une banquette de l'autre côté de l'immense statue et où se trouvait Natsume.

Le jeune homme leur fit un petit sourire timide. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le japonnais se demandait toujours en quoi sa présence était nécessaire. Il avait cru pouvoir échapper à la blonde quand celle ci avait quitté le concile avec le roux qui travaillait avec les gobelins et la dame qui dirigeait le clan français mais il avait vite déchanté quand il l'avait vu l'attendre patiemment devant les portes de la grande salle. Il avait bien tenter de supplier du regard Draco et Angus de l'accompagner mais les deux garçons, même si Angus avait été plus sensible à sa détresse, s'étaient retirer en prétextant devoir discuter avec les parents du blond.

Il salua les nouveaux venu d'un hochement de tête polie. Vu l'air satisfait qu'ils arboraient tous il pouvait en conclure que leur mission était un succès. Maitre Griffou fit à son tour son apparition plus rond encore si c'était possible donnant l'impression de rouler plus que d'avancer.

« Maître où étais tu passé ? » S'exclama l'adolescent en se levant pour aller ramasser l'immonde chat qui souriait d'un rictus satisfait et presque effrayant.

Natsume l'avait vu disparaître dans les couloirs de l'école quand il avait refusé de passer tout l'après midi à écouter des informations qui ne le concernait en rien. Le Yokaï était décidé à fouiner un peu partout et à découvrir les secrets de l'endroit où ils trouvaient. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été détourné de son objectif par une odeur délicieuse et qu'il avait fini par atterrir dans les cuisines de l'école de Magie. Autant dire que son arrivé avait fini par causer pas mal de tracas et de remue ménage dans le domaine des elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Bref, il avait dû d'abord éviter quelques jets d'objets non identifié et quelques quolibets assez dépréciateurs, même s'il avait déjà entendu pire de la bouche de créature plus laide que lui. A bout de patience, il avait alors repris son apparence première ce qui avait plus que largement figé de stupeur et de peur les elfes de maison.

Avec l'intervention et Dobby et d'un autre elfe plus âgé le calme était revenu et pour se faire pardonner les petites créatures difformes avaient proposé de lui présenté des plats tous plus exotique les un que les autres pour le grand yokaï. Il ne s'était pas privé de se remplir la panse d'où sa difficulté à marcher et une certaine sensation de lourdeur, mais il n'allait certainement pas avouer à Natsume qu'il avait passé son temps à se baffrer.

« A première vue je dirais qu'il a trouver les cuisines. » Rit Sirius.

« C'est un endroit qui mérite d'être visiter. » Répondit Maître Griffou avec un air satisfait qui soutira un soupir exaspéré à Natsume.

« Je vais me faire un lumbago à porter un poids pareil ! » Répliqua le japonnais en reposant sans ménagement le chat par terre.

Celui ci émit une petite protestation et tenta d'amadouer son ami par un regard charmeur mais l'adolescent resta de marbre et croisant les bras sur son torse retourna s'asseoir.

« Un peu d'exercice te fera le plus grand bien, Maître. » Déclara le jeune homme alors que le gros chat se dandinait pour le rejoindre.

« Un chat bien nourrit est un chat plein d'énergie. » Fit Luna de sa voix la plus énigmatique. « Un garde du corps bien nourrit est un gardien des plus efficace. »

« Bien évidemment Luna encore faut il que le garde du corps puisse se déplacer seul et bouger sans avoir besoin d'un palan ! » ironisa Sirius ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de maître Griffou.

Le chat, si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, tenta vainement de lui prouver qu'il était encore capable de mouvement gracieux et d'attaque rapide et furtive ce qui se termina par un roulé boulé des plus spectaculaire et hilarant.

Ils rirent tous devant la déconvenue du yokaï. Pourtant Natsume sentit dans le lien qui le reliait à Luna et Harry une certaine inquiétude. Il remarqua rapidement que le Marcheur d'ombre et Sirius, malgré leur hilarité, n'était pas complètement dupe et qu'eux aussi se demandaient ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien leur cacher mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête négativement comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées. Puis elle releva la tête vers eux, souriante comme si toute son angoisse avait disparut. Ce qui Natsume le savait n'était pas le cas mais suffit à rassurer les sorciers.

« Si on commençait ? » questionna la jeune fille en fixant le fantôme de sa maison qui n'avait plus rien dit jusque là et qui fixait à intervalle régulier la statue de sa mère au milieu de la salle.

Héléna même si elle avait fait commencer à s'ouvrir à Harry et aux deux autres restait facilement impressionné et intimidé par les autres. Son passé ne devait pas lui faciliter la tache et Natsume percevait assez bien l'état d'esprit du fantôme. Malgré ses progrès, celle ci craignait encore et certainement toujours qu'on lui reproche son manque de discernement et son silence toutes ses années. Chaque nouveau visage la mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'à Poudlard en ce moment, elle se retrouvait confronter à de nombreuses personnalités influentes et qui contrairement à elle avaient choisit d'assumer leur choix et de corriger leur erreurs bien plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

Il lui sourit gentiment pour l'encourager mais ne sachant pas non plus ce qui se préparait, il n'osa faire plus de peur de lui donner de faux espoir. Il ne pensait pas que Luna lui voulait dû mal mais il sentait que la jeune sorcière blonde était déterminé et qu'elle se montrerait intransigeante.

« Si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu nous a réunis ici, ce serait un bon point de départ... » Reprit Sirius.

« Vous ne savez pas ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Je crois avoir une petite idée mais dans ce cas ne manque-t-il pas quelqu'un ? » Répondit Harry.

« Pas la moindre idée de ce que tu manigances, Luna. » avoua Sirius rapidement suivit par les hochements de tête des autres reconnaissant qu'ils ignoraient eux aussi ce qu'elle préparait.

« Moi ? Mais je ne prépare pas grand chose. Et Harry tu vas trop vite et trop loin si tu penses qu'il manque quelqu'un. C'est la dernière épreuve d'une mère à sa fille. Le choix n'a pas encore été fait et je ne peux pas te laisser l'influencer. Il faut laisser les choses se faire à leur rythme. »

« Entendu Luna. » soupira le jeune sorcier brun en venant s'asseoir à côté de Natsume. « Puisque nous ne serons que spectateur autant nous installer confortablement. »

Sirius et Max échangèrent un regard puis dans un bel ensemble haussèrent les épaules et s'installèrent sur un autre canapé qui se trouvait non loin de la cheminée.

« Tu as confiance, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Luna au brun.

Harry eut un sourire radieux fixant dans un premier temps la dame grise avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Sans hésitation, Luna. »

« Bien. Si tu voulais bien me donner le diadème. » demanda la blonde alors que Harry lui tendait la parure. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Luna se tourna vers la dame grise tenant religieusement le diadème de lady Serdaigle dans ses mains mais ne quittant pas le fantôme des yeux. Comme attiré par le regard translucide de la sorcière, Héléna se rapprocha de l'adolescente ne pouvant s'empêcher dans un geste nerveux de lisser le devant de sa robe. Elle avait le souvenir qu'elle faisait ce geste de son vivant quand elle se sentait devenir nerveuse et que ses mains devenaient moites. Aujourd'hui dans sa condition c'était inutile, mais un peu comme un automatisme, elle ne pouvait arrêter son geste attendant que Luna reprenne la parole.

« Dans un premier temps je vous dois des excuses. » déclara la jeune fille en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Héléna qui ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette entrée en matière. « Après que vous nous ayez narré votre histoire et vos erreurs, je vous ais jugé et mes remarques ont été quelques peu acerbe. »

Helena s'apprêtait à protester, mais Luna la stoppa d'un léger mouvement de tête de dénégation.

« Je n'en avais aucun droit. » reprit Luna. « C'est une des travers fréquent de l'humanité, juger les autres d'après nos propres critères et notre expérience. Comprenez bien que pour moi qui est perdu ma mère jeune, le comportement que vous avez eut envers la votre était inconcevable pour ne pas dire impardonnable et je ne suis pas sûre même en ce moment de pouvoir vous comprendre. »

« Peut être mais il n'en reste pas moins que mon attitude vous a coûté beaucoup au sein de la maison Serdaigle. Si j'avais su me montrer digne de ma position de fantôme de la maison de ma mère, j'aurais agit pour que votre intégration dans sa maison se fasse dans de meilleurs conditions. »

« Oui vous avez raison et de cela, je crois que j'aurais pu vous être reconnaissante. De plus il n'est pas trop tard encore pour y remédier. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement votre faute n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses... » S'empourpra le fantôme chose qu'aucun des spectateurs n'auraient cru possible avant d'en être le témoin.

« Moi non plus. Je sais cependant que tous les fantômes des quatre maisons de Poudlard se sont au fils des années éloignés de leur responsabilité. Savez vous pourquoi ? »

« Personne ne nous écoutait. »

Luna se contenta de hocher la tête et invita Héléna à continuer son récit.

« Au fils du temps c'est comme si nous avions fait partit du mobilier. Plus personne ne nous considérait et ne nous voyait. Les premières années quand ils arrivaient, s'extasiaient et étaient fascinés, mais ils finissaient par ne plus nous voir à force d'habitude. Pareil pour les enseignants. Nous étions chargé d'aidé les directeurs de maisons mais entré dans leur routine, ils finissaient par ne plus compter sur nous. Le seul avec qui nous avons gardé un lien est le directeur. Tous les directeurs avaient besoin d'information sur ce qui se passait dans l'école et qui échappait à leur surveillance alors comme les portraits, nous sommes devenu des outils pour le directeur. »

Héléna marqua une pause et s'approcha de la statue de sa mère posant une main évanescente sur la pierre froide.

« Nous savions tous que nous faisions fausse route, mais nous n'avions personne pour nous guider. Personne pour nous ramener sur le droit chemin et nous nous sommes sentit abandonné et trahis Cela va vous paraître idiot mais j'ai regretté souvent de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier. Je suis même souvent venu me réfugier ici tard dans la nuit, pour fixer le visage de marbre de ma mère à la recherche de réponse. Mais je n'ai jamais rien …. »

« Sûrement parce que vous n'étiez pas prête à entendre, mais les réponses se trouvaient bien là » Intervint de nouveau Luna. « Pas dans la pierre mais dans le souvenir que vous avez de votre mère. De l'exemple qu'elle a fait de sa vie. Elle aussi ,soyez en assuré, a fait des erreurs et elle a eut pas mal de regret. Et sa plus grande tristesse est certainement de n'avoir jamais pu se réconcilier avec vous et... »

« Je veux bien le croire mais il est bien trop tard maintenant. »

« Si il y a une chose que nous pouvons tous confirmer dans cette salle, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. » Assura Luna en les englobant tous d'un large geste de la main. « Si vous voulez vraiment trouver des réponses et changer, vous en avez la possibilité. Prenez le diadème de votre mère et rendez le lui ! »

« Tout aide sera apporté à celui qui garde l'espoir et la foi. » Déclara Harry avec un sourire confiant.

« Si je m 'attendais à t'entendre citer le vieux fou, Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius en écarquillant les yeux

« Non. Ce n'est pas lui le dépositaire de cette phrase. Il l'a peut être utilisé à tores et à travers mais c'est une des maximes des fondateurs et plus particulièrement de Lady Serdaigle et lord Griffondor. J'ai la clef qu'elle avait choisit pour fournir son soutien dans mes mains. Lui avait choisit son épée mais lady Serdaigle savait que certains problèmes ne pouvaient se résoudre par les armes alors elle avait choisit d'utiliser la couronne pour aider ceux qui en aurait besoin. » Expliqua Luna.

Sirius aurait bien demandé comment la blonde pouvait bien savoir tout cela. Devant le regard que lui lancèrent Harry et la jeune fille il referma la bouche avant de poser sa question. Le pourquoi du comment n'était pas important pour le moment et il se dit que si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec la capacité de la blonde à voir l'avenir il n'était pas pressé d'avoir les explications. Il déglutit donc et se concentra sur la suite de la discussion.

« Pendant tous ce temps...Tout ce temps je détenais...Je savais où était l'aide que nous cherchions. »

« Oui, mais vous n'auriez pas pu l'utiliser tant qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'horcruxe. » avertit Max.

« C'est moi qui encore une fois me suis laissé aveugler et qui lui est donné le diadème pour qu'il pratique son horrible sortilège dessus ! » Déclara Héléna en fermant les poings de rage.

« Tout cela nous le savons que comptez vous faire maintenant ? » La coupa sèchement Luna qui ne désirait pas que le fantôme reparte dans sa mélancolie et son apathie.

« Maintenant ? » Répéta La dame grise.

Elle soupira. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de révéler ce qu'elle savait elle avait fait bien plus de chose qu'en cent ans d'errance. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut à prendre ses propres décisions. Elle s'était laissé guider et entraîner par les motivations des sorciers et la nécessité de détruire l'horcruxe. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'arriverait le moment où on lui rendrait les rennes de son existence et qu'elle devrait faire face à ses choix. Elle eut peur un instant de ne pas être à la hauteur. Douter était devenu une seconde nature pour elle depuis qu'elle avait compris toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'elle avait prise tant dans sa vie que dans sa mort.

« Oui maintenant. » Déclara Luna. « C'est le dernier obstacle à surmonter. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles le fantôme réfléchis puis elle tendit ses mains tremblantes vers la jeune fille blonde qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est prendre la responsabilité de l'héritage de ma mère et d'agir pour que nous en tant que fantôme des quatre maisons reprenions le rôle que nous nous sommes engagé à tenir. Contrairement à ce que nous pensions, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Les Chimères, la directrice, Melissandre ont apporté un certain renouveau au sein de Poudlard et c'est à nous de continuer leur œuvre et leur travail afin de faire de Poudlard la meilleure des écoles et l'endroit que voulait bâtir ma mère et les autres fondateurs. »

Luna eut un sourire éclatant en remettant le diadème dans les paumes translucide de Héléna. A peine avait elle lâché le bijou qu'un éclat de lumière vive remplie de magie les enveloppa toutes les deux. Une douce aura de chaleur et de magie qui ne fut pas sans leur rappeler fugacement une étreinte maternelle.

Héléna s'éleva du sol gardant toujours grâce à la magie le diadème dans ses mains et se plaça au niveau du visage de sa mère. Le faux diadème présent sur la tête de la statue disparut dans un éclat de paillette lumineuse. Avec respect et précaution elle déposa le diadème original sur la tête de la statue de lady Rowena Serdaigle.

« Pardon mère d'avoir été une fille si ingrate et immature. » Marmonna le fantôme

Si elle l'avait pu, Héléna aurait pleurer toute les larmes de son corps sur tout ce gâchis. Mais de part son état les larmes étaient un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre. Cependant la magie des lieux ne pouvait rester insensible à son repentir. L'aura chaleureuse l'entoura à nouveau et une voix oublié résonna dans les murs de pierre qui se souvenait encore de l'époque ou celle à qui elle appartenait avait donné vie et arpenter ces couloirs.

_« Bienvenue chez toi, Héléna. Bienvenue à la maison ma fille. »_

La dame grise se laissa bercer par cette aura rassurante. Un silence solennelle et respectueux s'installa l'espace de quelques instants. Puis Harry soupira avant de prendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas la fin à laquelle je m'attendais. » déclara-t-il étonné.

« Est ce mal ? » Demanda avec inquiétude le fantôme alors que Luna lançait un regard froid vers le brun qui s'empressa de lever les mains pour la rassurer.

« Non, loin de là. » Assura-t-il. « Tout est pour le mieux. »

« Que fait on maintenant, si on en a fini ici ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Je crois qu'il ne se passera plus rien ce soir alors Natsume et moi on va aller dîner au manoir. Draco et Angus doivent nous y attendre. » annonça le sorcier brun tout en se levant et en tendant la main vers le japonnais.

Ne se voyant pas rester au milieu des ambassadeurs ou passer la soirée seul, Natsume s'en saisit en acquiesçant.

« Et nous ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oh je suis sûre que tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper. » Assura Harry.

**A suivre...**

_Me revoilà^^ Merci pour votre soutien et votre patience._


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapitre 97 :** Changements

Il était tard. Bien plus tard que Hermione ne l'aurait imaginé quand ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Le soir commençait à descendre sur le parc. Elle pouvait le voir par les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Les événements de Sainte Mangouste avaient eut des lourdes conséquences et le film étrange que leur avait montré la Magie avait fait plus que donner un coup de pied dans une fourmilière.

Amélia Bones et le chef des aurors les avaient gardé pour les interroger et prendre rapidement les décisions qui s'imposaient face à ce que la Magie leur avait montré. Il avait été clair pour tout le monde et ce même avant que la projection ne prenne fin, que Fudge ne pouvait pas continuer à occuper son poste. Jamais les parents, témoins de tout se déballage navrant et avilissant, n'accepterait qu'un des responsables de ce carnage puisse continuer à occuper son poste en toute impunité.

Il était injuste d'accuser Fudge d'être responsable de tout cela mais il n'en restait pas moins coupable d'incompétence et de n'avoir rien vue, ni rien fait. Mais ni Amélia, ni la Magie n'allait tenter de lui trouver des excuses alors que cela allait leur ouvrir les portes du changement. La situation demandait qu'on prenne des décisions rapide et ferme. Il fallait montrer un haut degré de réactivité pour redonner confiance aux sorciers dans le système qui avait tendance à s'effondrer devant leur yeux incrédule et ébahis.

Si Amélia avait eut quelques scrupules à couper l'herbe sous le pied à Fudge, elle n'en avait jamais laisser rien paraître sur les traits de son visage et Hermione avait été très admirative de la manière dont cette femme à poigne avait mener les choses. Mieux que cela, la jeune femme avait été d'accord avec chaque décision prise. Elle avait bien anticipé certaines des décisions qu'un tel remue ménage allait engendré et avait été plus que satisfaite de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas tromper. Et comme Amélia était une femme de talent et d'expérience, elle avait aussi pris des initiatives que la jeune fille de Griffondor n'avait pas envisager. Cependant elle avait dû admettre que chaque action entreprise dans l'urgence par Amélia était les meilleures à prendre dans la situation actuelle.

A commencer par officialiser la destitution de Fudge. Tout dû moins lui recommander de rester chez lui et de se faire oublier, en glissant sournoisement une remarque comme quoi cela ne devrait pas s'avérer chose trop difficile pour lui vu son talent pour rester assis à ne rien faire quand son gouvernement part à vau l'eau. Elle avait signifier qu'étant le deuxième membre du gouvernement et la seule a voir l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre l'intérim le temps d'organiser de nouvelle élection elle assumerait son rôle le temps nécessaire.

Elle avait ensuite ordonner à Rufus de diligenter deux enquêtes qui devaient être traiter toutes affaires cessante, a savoir découvrir les manquements de Fudge vis à vis de sa fonction et d'autre part réunir les noms et les témoignages de toutes les personnes décidé à porter plainte contre Dumbledore afin de le faire passer devant le tribunal de ses paires et de le accorder la sanction qu'il mérite.

Hermione se serait déjà satisfaite de cela. C'était selon elle, les décisions à prendre dans l'immédiat. Mais Amélia avait été plus loin. Elle s'était tourné vers eux, les adolescents et leur avait demandé quand il pensaient que Funestar et Percy pourrait rejoindre le gouvernement provisoire et se mettre au travail avec eux. Blaise avait répondu qu'il restait encore de nombreuse chose à arranger à Poudlard et qu'il ne pouvait pas donner de date précise mais qu'il était tout à fait disposer à donner un message aux intéressés. Amélia avait hoché la tête et avait demander au Serpentard d'assurer les deux fonctionnaires qu'ils étaient maintenant mandaté au nom du gouvernement provisoire de crise dans leur fonction auprès des chimères et qu'elle attendait d'eux qu'ils continuent leur mission comme il l'avait fait jusque là. Et que si ils pouvait trouver un moyen de la tenir au courrant des progrès qui était fait la bas, elle apprécierait. Les jumeaux avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour caser une de leur invention. Expérimentale avait ils précisé qui devrait permettre les communication, sécurisé avaient ils insisté enfin si Melissandre autorisait son fonctionnement au sein de l'école.

Puis elle avait assuré à la population que le gouvernement qu'elle allait dirigée provisoirement n'allait pas continuer la politique de l'autruche du précèdent en affirmant que le danger représenté par le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas réelle. Elle avait chargé Rufus et ses aurors à travailler d'arrache pied à assurer la sécurité de leur concitoyen en instaurant un couvre feu. Cette décision n'allait pas la rendre populaire et même risquerait de lui coûter chère lors des prochaines élections mais Amélia savait qu'elle devait prendre des décisions tranchées et fermes pour montrer qu'elle ne dirigerait pas le monde sorcier comme son prédécesseur. Elle devait asseoir vite et bien son autorité pour limiter le nombre de contestataires.

Les sorciers devaient prendre conscience qu'elle prenait les rennes et que la crise qui s'annonçait serait certainement sans précédent raison pour laquelle elle ne flancherait pas de la ligne de conduite qui avait été la sienne depuis son arrivé à la justice. Rufus n'avait pu résister à la tentation de lui faire quelque remarque acerbe concerant son ambition mais il s'était montré assez malin pour ne le faire qu'avec discrétion et par sous entendu qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Elle avait même trouver son attitude rassurante, vu que lui non plus malgré la pression qu'elle mettait sur lui et sur ses hommes ne changeait d'attitude et comptait bien remplir les mission que lui conférait ses supérieures.

Hermione avait été assez surprise quand Amélia Bones avait demandé à Pansy et Blaise si ils savaient ou se trouvait Lord Malfoy. Devant leur regard suspicieux, la ministre par interim avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait expliqué que pour faire l'unanimité en période de crise, il lui fallait un peu de soutien de l'opposition qui ne manquerait pas de se rappeler à leur bon souvenirs quand les choses auront retrouver leur place et qu'elle ne comptait pas laisser l'opportunité au père de Draco de la traiter de dictateur en jupon parce qu'elle n'avait pas inclus son aristocrate personne dans son gouvernement provisoire. Hermione se demanda comment la politicienne avait pu savoir que Lord Malfoy était du bon côté malgré certaines idées rétrograde, mais elle n'avait pas osé poser la question. Pansy et Blaise avait fini par lui dire qu'il se trouvaient à Poudlard ou pas loin et qu'ils pourraient l'avertir tout comme ils avertiraient Percy et Funestar.

Scrimgeour s'était alors incrusté dans la conversation demandant si ou moins un des aurors qui s'étaient volontairement détaché auprès des ambassadeurs ne pourraient pas être informé de la situation et si l'un d'eux pouvait pas la même occasion lui faire un rapport circonstancié de la situation au sein de l'école, il en serait ravie. Les jumeaux Weasley avait pouffé de rire devant le sérieux du chef des auros et avaient certifié pourvoir porté l'ordre a qui de droit.

Maintenant qu'ils se tenaient tous le cinq sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, Hermione se sentait comme paralysé. Elle ne pouvait quitté ses yeux du lit dans lequel etait allongé Ron. Les autres discutaient vivement autour d'elle avec Melissandre. Interrogeant la jeune femme sur les événements qu'ils avaient manqué et sur l'absence de Pomfresh. Elle n'entra pas dans les détails mais rien qu'au ton de sa voix ils surent tous qu'une catastrophe avait été évité de peu et que pour régler définitivement cette affaire l'infirmière avait conduit Ombrage dans un endroit d'où si elle voulait revenir, l'envoyée du ministère allait devoir traverser bien des épreuves. Puis ce fut à Melissandre de leur demandé ce qui s'était passé à Sainte Mangouste et elle ne fût pas déçu par le récit, quasi épique, que lui firent les jumeaux et Pansy sous les soupirs désabusé de Blaise.

Hermione elle restait silencieuse, fixant le lit de son ami, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Tous s'inquiètait car tout comme elle ils avaient vu l'étrange film que la magie avait passé à toutes les personnes présentes dans le grand Hall de Sainte Mangouste. Et même si cela n'expliquait pas tout, mais si cela ne suffisait pas à effacer l'ardoise tant que Ron n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux et exprimé son propre ressentie vis à vis de ce que le directeur lui avait fait, ils savaient tous que le roux en avait supporté plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait crut capable d'encaisser.

Mais les deux serpentards ne le connaissait pas assez pour avoir quelque chose à lui pardonner. Les jumeaux, ses frères savaient que même s'il restait un parfait crétin, ils ne pourraient le laisser tomber et finirait par tourner la page. Seule restait Hermione, son amie, profondément blessée par l'attitude de Ron. Hermione qui se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu rien fait. Une fois de plus. Mais aussi une jeune fille un peu perdu qui ne savait que croire à propos de celui qui après Harry avait été la plus proche d'elle.

« Je crois que nous allons porter les messages qu'on nous a confié » finit par dire Fred en tirant son frère vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Oui on repassera plus tard pour voir comment va Ron. On te laisse lui remettre les pendule à l'heure en premier, Hermione. » Lança George en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui eut un triste sourire.

« On va y aller nous aussi. »Déclara Blaise sur un ton manquant de conviction.

Hermione détourna enfin son regard de Ron et lui sourire tristement.

« Tout va bien se passer. » assura-t-elle.

« Je l'espère parce que si ce ... »commença Blaise en serrant les mâchoires.

« Crétin le mot que tu cherches Blaise est Cretin. » Lui souffla George en hochant la tête tout comme Fred. « Faut être sacrément crétin pour ne pas avoir réaliser qu'il ne servait à rien d'aller voir le vieux fou au bout de sa quoi...Troisième tentatives. »

« Quatrième » Précisa Pansy. « Enfin peut importe, ce que Blaise veut te dire c'est que peu importe comment cela va se passer, cette conversation avec...Ron, nous sommes là si tu as besoin. »

La jeune fille de Serpentard avait à peine marqué une hésitation en appelant le plus jeune des garçons Weasley par son prénom et de plus elle n'avait mis aucune intonation de mépris ou de dégoût dans sa voix.

Hermione laissa le sourire triste de son visage s'éclairé d'un peu de joie et de réconfort. Elle savait qu'ils étaient et seraient là pour elle en cas de besoin tout comme elle serait là pour eux. Mais elle sentait aussi que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait réglé et affronter seule.

« Enfin conversation, c'est vite dit. Tant qu'il ne se réveille pas... » continua Pansy.

« D'après Pomfresh son état est stationnaire depuis ce matin et il devait se réveiller d'ici peu. Tout comme votre sœur d'ailleurs. »

« Cool ! » s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble les jumeaux. « Encore une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Percy ! »

« Je vais attendre. » décida Hermione avec résolution.

« Je croyais que madame Bones avait chargé Blaise et moi de parler au langue de plomb et à votre frère. »

« Oh soit pas tatillon, Pansy. Il y a un bail qu'on a pas fait mariner Percy dans son chaudron, on peut vous accompagner. » fit Georges en papillonnant des cils.

« Je vais rester avec Hermione. Tu peux partir tranquille Blaise. » assura avec un sourire en coin Melissandre alors que les quatre passaient la porte.

Pansy était en pleine chamaillerie avec les jumeaux et elles les entendirent encore un moment après que la porte se soit refermé sur eux. Hermione prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit occupé par Ron. Le garçon semblait dormir paisiblement.

Les traits de son visage était détendu et même si son teint paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude il ne paraissait pas alarmant. Les lent et régulier mouvement de sa cage thoracique démontrait que le sommeil de son ami était paisible. Rien en apparence ne laissait penser que ron faisait autre chose qu'un petit somme. Pourtant...Hermione doutait que cela soit aussi simple.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait retenu depuis que les chimères étaient apparut et avait bousculer les choses, c'était que tout était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil. Ce qu'avait en quelque sorte confirmer le film composé de souvenirs que la Magie leur avait passé à sainte Mangouste.

Plongée dans ses pensée se fût à peine si elle remarque Melissandre s'installer en face d'elle de l'autre côté du lit. Hermione était bien trop profondément enfoncé dans ses réflexions pour voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle voulait tellement trouver une logique, une raison, une explication à tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus en moins d'une semaine, qu'elle s'était coupé de l'extérieur pour faire le tris dans les informations en sa possession. Et le tableau qui avait commencé à se peindre devant elle, malgré sa trame complexe l'inquiétait.

Premier élément d'inquiétude, pourquoi Ron et Ginny étaient ils encore endormi alors que tout les autres élèves allaient bien mieux . D'après ce qu'elle avait appris certains avaient même été délivrer de la marque que leur avait imposé le Seigneurs des ténèbres. Pas tous mais tout de même la plus grande majorité de ceux qui avait été marqué récemment parmi ses camarades et c'était un soulagement. Pour ceux qui n'avait put s'en défaire, elle n'éprouvait qu'un mélange de pitié et de mépris amer. S'ils était assez stupide pour se laisser convaincre de suivre un psychopathe des plus instable et de ne pas ouvrir les yeux sur l'avenir qu'ils se préparaient, elle n'allaient pas les plaindre.

Alors pourquoi une magie aussi puissante avait elle été incapable de réveiller ses deux là ? Elle avait eut, pour Ron tout du moins, un début de réponse dans le film. Tout comme Harry, Ron faisait partie des enfants qu'elle avait vu entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Elle avait vu le directeur utiliser ses sortilèges de persuasion et de manipulation sur le roux. Elle avait vu la manière abjecte dont il avait joué avec les souvenirs et les sentiments du garçon. Elle avait assisté tout aussi impuissante que les autres à la transformations lente et irrémédiable de son meilleur amie en cet adolescent à l'esprit étroit et rancunier qu'elle avait côtoyer ses derniers jours.

Dire qu'elle avait presque été soulagé quand elle s'était vu elle aussi entré dans le bureau était un euphémisme. Une part d'elle était effectivement soulagé. Non parce que savoir qu'elle aussi , même si c'était à un degré moindre, avait subit le même sort que ses camarades, leur donnait un point commun, une blessure commune qui les unirait bien plus sûrement que n'importe quel serment. Mais parce qu'au fond d'elle même, elle savait d'instinct qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était en train de devenir sous l'influence du directeur. La fille arrogante, moralisatrice qui traitait les autres en inférieur car moins porté sur les études qu'elle, lui tapait sur les nerf. Ce n'tait pas ce qu'elle voulait être. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle deviendrait ! Grâce à l'invention de la magie qui l'avait comme lavé et rendu à son esprit son autonomie.

Hermione cependant se rendait compte que le directeur n'avait fait qu'exacerber chez chacun des défauts et des failles de caractère qui existait déjà. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait eut plus de mal avec les serpentards. Ceux-ci affichaient sans honte leur mauvais coté et en avait fait une force ce qui les avaient protéger de l'influence du directeur.

Alors Hermione se demandais pourquoi il fallait autant de temps aux deux Weasley pour se réveiller.

Le deuxième point qui l'inquiétait était plus personnelle. Elle ignorait comment se comporter vis à vis de Ron. Une part d'elle aurait voulu pour effacer tout ce qui s'était dit entre eux de désagréable Elle aurait voulu pour oublier la gifle et les mots durs qu'avaient eu le garçon à son égard. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir affirmer que leur relation pourrait reprendre comme avant. Avant qu'elle ne soit totalement pervertie par les actions désastreuses du directeur mais elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que c'était possible. Alors elle aurait aimé avoir la certitude qu'elle était suffisamment forte et mature pour accepter Ron comme il était. Comme il serait à son réveil plutôt que d vouloir qu'il se conforme à l'image qu'elle avait du lui ou qu'elle attendait de lui.

Hermione savait que l'épreuve que venait de traverser Ron était plus grave et avait certainement causé plus de dégât chez lui que chez n'importe qui d'autre. A part Ginny peut être. Elle secoua la tête chassant de son esprit les pensées confuses et inquiète qui concernait la jeune fille. Pas qu'elle ne jugea important la manière dont l'intervention de la magie avait touché spécifiquement la jeune fille mais elle voulait tout d'abord s'occuper d'éclaircir la situation de Ron avant de se pencher sur le problème épineux de Ginny.

« Tu es bien pensive. » La fit sursauter la voix mélodieuse et claire de Melissandre en face d'elle. « Je croyais que tu voulais lui parler ? »

Hermione fixa la gardienne des murs de Poudlard. Elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'avec Ron et Ginny ils avaient eut l'intention d'enquêter sur elle. Elle avait bien compris que Melissandre était la fille de Rusard, celle qui était sois disant décédée dans d'étrange circonstance quelques années auparavant. Elle avait encore en mémoire la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec les ambassadeurs français. Sibel lui avait assuré que Melissandre si elle lui en faisait la demande lui révélerait son histoire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger. Elle était encore trop confuse pour écouter avec attention le récit que pourrait lui faire la jeune femme.

« Si ma présence te dérange, je peux m'éloigner... » fit Melissandre en entamant le mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela. Vous pouvez rester. » assura Hermione avec un sourire rassurant. « C'est juste que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis et que je ne sais pas par quel bout attaquer le problème. »

Hermione soupira se passant une main lasse sur son visage. Sa mère lui disait que parfois réfléchir à voix haute pouvait aider à démêler les choses qui semblaient confuses dans sa tête. Et puis tout comme certaine théorie moldu, Melissandre avait l'air de soutenir que Ron dans son état actuel pouvait l'entendre. Elle aurait voulu en avoir la certitude avant de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il m'entend ? »demanda-t-elle cependant timidement.

« Oui. » Répondit sans hésitation Melissandre. « Je sais qu'il peut entendre chaque mot, ressentir chaque émotions. Il ne s'en souviendra pas consciemment et certaines choses devront sûrement être redite de vive voix pour être comprise et accepté mais l'essentiel de ce que tu pourras lui dire se gravera en lui de manière indélébile. Tout ce que tu lui dira maintenant va aider à lui montrer le chemin du retour. »

« Même si je ne crois pas que notre relation puisse et doive revenir à ce qu'elle était avant ? » questionna timidement la jeune fille.

Malgré elle Hermione se sentait intimidé par Melissandre. Si elle avait commencé à admirer le caractère et la détermination de la femme politique qu'était Amélia Bones, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un respect quasi instinctif pour la fille de Rusard et pas à cause de l'histoire sordide qui courrait à propos de sa mort.

« C'est mon avis, oui. » Assura Melissandre. « Par le passé je me suis montré aussi faible et manipulable que ton ami. J'ai fait des choses bien pire qu'il n'en a eut l'occasion et j'en ai payé un prix incommensurable. Bref pendant une bonne partie du temps que j'ai passé enchaîné ici, mon père même si il ne pouvait ni ne voulait vraiment franchir la porte de ma prison, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de descendre dans les cachots pour me parler. Et même si je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je te certifie sur ce qui m'est le plus précieux que je pouvais l'entendre.»

Hermione bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé demandé à entendre l'histoire de Melissandre ne pouvait qu'écouter ce que lui révélait la gardienne des murs. Bien évidemment Melissandre ne lui raconterait pas tout et Hermione n'était pas si curieuse pour l'interroger sur ce qu'elle tairait. Elle écoutait parce qu'elle savait que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face pouvait l'aider. Même si elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de si terrible qu'elle jugea elle même pire que ce qu'avait fait Ron.

Comme si sa question avait clairement transparut sur son visage, elle vit Melissandre soupiré et se résigner à lui en dire un peu plus.

« Sais-tu ce que sont les Horcuxes ? »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir lu quelque chose à ce propos lors de sa visite à la bibliothèque. Elle avait donc une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait mais elle ignorait tout les détails qui rendait leur création si monstrueuse. Et elle ne le découvrirait peut être jamais car à peine Melissandre avait elle posé cette question, que Ron se mit à s'agiter furieusement dans son lit.

Le dos de l'adolescent s'arquait puis se détendait tout aussi brusquement. Ses mains et les traits de son visage se crispaient horriblement et douloureusement avant de se détendre et de se mettre à trembler avant que de nouveau une crispation ne le fasse se tendre comme un arc. Aucun son ne sortait de la mâchoire serré de l'adolescent. Hermione avait pourtant l'impression que la douleur devait être insupportable rien qu'en voyant la sueur et la manière dont Ron secouait furieusement la tête comme pour échapper à quelque chose qu'il était le seul a voir.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » S'inquièta Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Rapidement Melissandre se pencha sur la garçon pour essayer de contenir les convulsions et les tremblement de l'adolescent mais rien ne semblait pour le retenir. Pas plus la force physique que les sort d'immobilisation ne semblait avoir d'effet.

« Madame Pomfresh n'a pas laisser de consigne si quelque chose de similaire se produisait. » demanda Hermione au bord des larmes.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle pensait qu'une telle crise était à craindre. On dirait qu'il cherche à se réveiller. »

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose alors ? » Demanda la jeune fille de Griffondor avec espoir.

« Je n'en suis pas convaincue. » Répondit Melissandre en fronçant les sourcils avant de se retourner vivement vers une personne qui venait de les rejoindre sans bruit. « Savez vous ce qui se prépare ici ? »

Hermione se retourna à son tour et fût plus qu'étonner de voir la dame grise au pied du lit de Ron. Le fantôme semblait différent. Elle n'aurait pas su dire en quoi mais le fantôme de la maison Serdaigle semblait plus en paix qu'elle ne s'en souvenait. Pas que Hermione ait eut beaucoup de rapport avec les fantômes des quatre maison mais 'aura que dégageait la dame grise semblait avoir gagné quelque chose d'apaisant qui lui permit de se détendre. Elle remarqua que cela semblait agir aussi sur Ron.

« Ce jeune homme était vraiment plongé profondément dans les ténèbres. Prisonnier d'une toile que le directeur avait tissé autours de lui bien plus drastiquement que sur les autres. » Répondit Héléna. « Il a avec l'aide de la Magie, réussi à s'en libérer et il veut transmettre un message. »

« Comment savez vous tout cela ? » fit Hermione en regardant le roux qui semblait s'être calmé même si les tremblements continuaient encore donnant l'impression que le garçon grelottait dans son lit.

« C'est ce que dit la magie qui s'échappe de lui. » Résuma Héléna.

« Son aura ? » Demanda Melissandre.

« Non, sa magie. Mais elle ne sait pas comment sortir pour transmettre son message, ce qui provoque les convulsions. C'est dangereux pour sa santé. Les manipulations dont il a été victime ont corrompu son intégrité tant magique que psychologique. Libéré de tout cela, il ne sait pas comment réagir. »

« Pourquoi nous n'avons pas subit ce genre de chose nous ? » Questionna Hermione en serrant les poings.

« C'est son épreuve vis à vis de la Magie. » Déclara d'une voix neutre Héléna. « Elle vous a seulement délivrer et ramener. Lui doit faire le chemin de son retour seul.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi imposerait elle cela à Ron ? » S'emporta Hermione de plus en plus à bout de patience.

« Pour qu'il puisse se pardonner. » Répondirent en même temps les deux femme sans échanger le moindre regard, gardant leurs yeux fixé sur le jeune homme roux qui en sueur continuait de se tortiller dans son lit.

« Et il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse faire pour l'aider ? » Lança la jeune fille avec défi.

« Parle lui. Guide le. Nos voix à nous sont inconnue pour lui, il ne nous suivra pas mais toi... » Lui conseilla Melissandre tout en gardant un air contrarié.

Hermione à la manière dont la gardienne des murs fixait par alternance la dame grise eut l'impression qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de secret la dessous qu'on ne lui disait pas. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de se pencher sur la question mais elle avait plus urgent à faire.

Elle respira plusieurs fois profondément et se saisit d'une des mains de Ron qui sembla dans un premier temps vouloir se dérober à la pression qu'elle exerçait mais qu'elle maintint fermement. Il n'y avait pas trente six manière de faire entendre raison à un griffondor. Hermione le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Il suffisait de leur proposer un défi. De réveiller leur bravoure et leur esprit combatif pour qu'il charge sans plus réfléchir. Avec ron parvenir à un tel résultat nétait pas insurmontable pour la jeune fille. Elle savait sur quel bouton appuyé pour provoquer son camarade et elle avait bien l'intention de le stimuler suffisamment pour qu'il se sorte de là.

« Ronald Weasley, cesse immédiatement de faire l'enfant ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ta tête. Cela fait un sacré moment d'ailleurs que je ne te comprends plus. Et Harry non plus. »

Quand elle prononça le nom du brun, elle sentit comme une petite décharge dans sa main maintenant toujours celle de Ron dans sa paume. Elle plissa les yeux se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence ou si Ron avait effectivement réagit au nom de leur ami. Bien décidé à le découvrir elle reprit la parole.

« Mais tu nous dois une explication et ce n'est pas en restant là à bailler aux corneilles que tu va enfin commencer à payer pour les mauvais moments que tu nous à fait passer ! »

Le souvenir de la gifle qu'il lui avait mise lui revint en mémoire et cette fois elle sentit comme un courant froid remonter le long de son bras. Un peu comme si elle avait laisse sa main trop longtemps sous un robinet d'eau froide. L'impression laissé était désagréable, différente de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de la décharge quand elle avait parlé de Harry.

«La Magie exige peut être beaucoup de toi en ce moment, mais ce ne sera pas grand chose par rapport à ce que je te réserve avec Harry ! »

A nouveau la décharge, même si elle s'y était attendu, la fit sursauter.

**A suivre...**


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapitre 98 :** Compte à rebours (partie 1)

« Avez vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve votre frère au moins ? » Demanda Pansy après qu'ils soient tous sortie de l'infirmerie et que leur petite querelle se soit terminé par un ex aequo tacite.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard dubitatif et haussèrent les épaules reconnaissant leur ignorance. La seule jeune fille du groupe soupira.

« On ne va tout de même pas tourner en rond dans l'école en attendant de lui tomber dessus. »

« Tu sais peut être où il est toi ? Ou bien les aurors ? » questionna Fred sur un ton innocent.

« Si je vous demande, c'est bien que j'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Répondit sans se démonter la jeune fille en leur accordant un regard noir.

« Le plus intelligent aurait été demander à Mélissandre. » Déclara Blaise sortant de son silence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hermione et la gardienne des murs. » Je vais aller lui demander... »

« Hors de question. » Le stoppa Pansy en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son camarade pour le retenir. « Tu n'iras pas mettre ton grain de sel dans cette histoire, Blaise. Hermione doit régler cela entre quatre yeux avec le rouquin. »

« Mais Pansy... »

« Elle a raison et tu le sais. » Assura Georges en passant ses mains derrières sa nuque. « Hermione doit mettre certaines choses au clair avec Ron et ta présence la rendrait plus nerveuse que nécessaire. »

« Je veux juste l'aider. » Insista Blaise

« Et bien la meilleure aide que tu puisses lui donner, c'est lui montrer que tu as confiance. » Trancha Pansy tout en reprenant sa marche dans les couloirs d'un pas décidé. « Cesse de faire l'enfant et conduit toi en homme ! Tu ne lui as même pas dit tu l'aimais alors ne te poses pas en maître à penser. Je ne crois pas que la demoiselle apprécierait, n'est ce pas les gars? »

« Dans le mille, ma jolie ! » S'exclama Fred imaginant la réaction de leur camarade de Griffondor si Blaise se mettait à vouloir la surveiller et ce même avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Le serpentard s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Georges le poussa en avant l'obligeant à marcher dans la direction prise par Pansy qui disparaissait dans un coin du couloir.

« On a une mission à remplir, pour le courrier du cœur on verra plus tard ! » Déclara le roux.

Blaise soupira et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine se mit à avancer en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne comprit mais qui se rapprochait d'un truc du genre :

« J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter et puis qui a dit que j'aimais Hermione ? Je m'inquiète moi c'est tout. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en cherchant un moyen de retrouver ceux à qui ils devaient délivrer leur message quand ils croisèrent au détour d'un escalier qui faisait des siennes, Luna qui chantonnait joyeusement en marchant vers eux.

« Ah ! Lovegood, tu vas peut être pouvoir nous renseigner. » L'interpella Pansy.

« Luna. » Déclara la blonde de serdaigle en souriant à la serpentarde qui écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, ce qui mena la blonde à préciser sa pensée. « Mes amis m'appelle Luna. »

Pansy bouche bée la regardait comme si des ailes lui étaient apparu dans le dos, ce qui fit glousser la blonde alors que les joues de la fille de serpentard prenait une teinte rouge.

« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Demandèrent en chœur les jumeaux amusé par la gène et la stupéfaction de leur camarade vert et argent.

«Tout va bien de mon côté. »assura Luna en souriant de plus belle. « Mais je peux certainement vous aider. »

« Tu sais où se trouve Percy et le langue de plomb ? Ainsi que les aurors ? » Demanda Fred. « On revient de Sainte Mangouste et on a des choses à leur dire. »

« Oui bien évidemment. » répondit Luna avec sérieux. « Ils sont rassemblé dans le bureau de la directrice, allons y... »

« Pourquoi sont ils la bas ? » Demanda Blaise sortant de nouveau de son apathie. A croire que lorsque le sujet de conversation n'avait pas de lien direct avec Hermione ou que sa curiosité n'était pas piqué au vif, il se moquait de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autours de lui.

Tout comme les autres, il avait perçu dans le ton employé par la jeune fille que quelque chose d'important était arrivé pendant leur absence. Et il voulait savoir quoi.

« Un membre de la délégation du ministère à été envoyé à Cie'Nog, pour y parfaire son éducation. » leur transmit à mi voix Luna avec un air de conspirateur et un sourire en coin qui les firent frissonner.

Ils échangèrent quelques regards perdu se demandant à qui elle faisait référence et ou pouvait bien se trouver Cié'Nog. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps quand ils se souvinrent du récit que leur avait fait Melissandre.

« C'est où et c'est quoi Cie'nog ? » demanda Blaise pour obtenir des précisions

« C'est un autre monde, un lieu à l'écart de notre dimension où beaucoup de créatures magique ont trouvé un refuge quand les sorciers ont commencé à les persécuter et à prendre leurs obligations envers la magie comme la preuve de leur supériorité. »

« Comme c'est bien dit. » Ironisa sans méchanceté Pansy. « Dépêchons nous avant qu'ils ne décident d'aller ailleurs. Nous devons aussi retourner au manoir et parler à Monsieur Malfoy des derniers rebondissements politiques. »

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent et suivirent les deux jeunes filles jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

Pomfresh marchait la tête haute. Les regards des courtisans de la cour de Lady Faé ne l' atteignaient pas. Elle savait que son exil était mérité pour le crime qu'on lui reprochait, mais elle sentait que la reine des lieux l'accueillait avec bienveillance et c'était tout ce qui lui importait sur le moment. Il y avait déjà eut des jaloux et il y en aurait toujours tout autant que des flagorneurs mais elle avait toujours su que Lady Faé avait suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour voir clair dans leur jeu et elle ne doutait pas que les années aient renforcé et affiné son caractère comme la pointe acéré d'une épée.

D'après ce que Max lui avait confié, lors de ses rares visites au fils du temps, Pomfresh avait été soulagé de constater que son intuition à propos de la reine de Cie'Nog se soit confirmé. L'expression une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours reflétait parfaitement l'intransigeance et la droiture de celle qui dirigeait cette dimension et qui avait donc le contrôle sur toutes les races magiques qui y avaient trouvé refuge.

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'admirer la grande salle du château qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis tant d'année. Lumineuse grâce à ces grandes fenêtres et ses murs en marbre blanc, vaste sans pour autant être froide grâce aux torches et aux braseros qui brûlaient en alternance sur chacun des piliers traversant la salle d'audience. Les tapis et les tentures rouges et jaunes brodé respectivement d'argent et émeraude rendait la pièce malgré sa taille accueillante et apaisante.

Alors que tout le monde s'écartait devant elle et Ombrage pour les laisser arriver devant le trône qui se situait sur l'estrade au bout de la salle dans une nef surélevé d'où il était facile de surveiller l'ensemble des convives, Pomfresh sentit pour la première fois un sentiment d'appréhension la frapper. Cependant le regard clair et l'expression souveraine que lui accorda Lady Faé, Pomfresh su qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

La Femme, si un seul mot pouvait qualifier la créature qui se tenait devant elles et ses sujets, ce ne pouvait être que celui là. Avec une majuscule comme si la perfection féminine s'était incarné dans une créature vivante. L'infirmière entendit Ombrage hoqueter à côté d'elle et déglutir difficilement. L'envoyée du ministère avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à ne pas rester stoïque devant le reine de Cie'Nog.

Tant mieux ! Pensa-t-elle soulagée en espérant que cela leur épargnerait des ennuis inutiles. Elle devait savoir que devant elle se tenait une puissante créature magique, comme tant d'autre autours d'elle et qu'il n'était pas judicieux de laisser aller sa langue à des propos déplacés si elle ne voulait pas perdre sa tête.

Lady Faé ne pouvait être qu'une Velane au sang le plus pur. Sa beauté éblouissante mis en évidence par sa robe évanescente et ses bijoux d'or fin simple émanait d'elle plus efficacement qu'une aura magique.

Arrivé au bas de l'estrade, Pomfresh s'agenouilla sur une des marches et baissa la tête pour saluer sa souveraine.

« Grâce soit rendu à votre majesté pour accepter de nous recevoir sans délai. » La salua l'apothicaire sans quitter le tapis des yeux.

« Je suis ravie de vous revoir parmi les vôtres, Apothicaire. » Répondit d'une voix mélodieuse Lady Faé avec un fin sourire. « Vous nous avez manqué. »

« Je me devais de payer ma dette envers vous. » Déclara Pomfresh en redressant la tête pour croiser le regard lagon de la reine qui continuait de lui sourire sagement.

« Chose dont vous vous êtes parfaitement acquitté. « Annonça Lady Faé en s'adressant à l'ensemble de sa cour d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute. « Sentez vous libre de revenir parmi nous quand vous le souhaitez. Votre place est à nos côtés. »

« Merci votre grâce. » Répondit Pomfresh soulagée. « Je crois que l'on a encore besoin de moi à l'école mais je reviendrais. »

«Nous attendrons ce jour avec impatience. » fit la reine avec un petit salut gracieux de la tête puis elle tourna son attention sur Ombrage qui n'avait pas bougé comme statufiée. « Et si vous nous expliquiez comment nous allons pouvoir régler votre petit problème ? »

« Un élémentaliste à piéger l'esprit de cette sorcière pour atteindre les Chimères. » Déclara Pomfresh en hochant la tête. « Il aurait été dangereux de la laisser en leur présence dans le nid. »

« Les sorcier sont toujours aussi présomptueux. Croire qu'un piège de la sorte suffirait à atteindre une chimère. » S'exclama un homme brun non loin de la souveraine.

« En temps normal, vous auriez raison, monsieur, mais connaissant leur lâcheté, ils n'auraient pas hésité à prendre pour cible la plus jeune et la plus fragile des chimères. Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui a beaucoup trop souffert pour qu'il n'en reste pas des séquelles. Nous ne voulons pas prendre ce risque.»

Pomfresh ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'homme par le passé mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne fallait pas le traiter avec un minimum de respect et de déférence. Surtout qu'il se trouvait sur l'estrade à deux pas de Lady Faé ce qui en disait long sur la confiance qu'avait la souveraine en lui. Il ne devait pas être humain lui non plus vu l'aura de pouvoir qui se dégageait de lui. Mais il maîtrisait suffisamment ses pouvoirs pour qu'il soit impossible d'identifier sa race.

« D'après les rapports de Max, nous savons que l'enfant est fort et qu'il va grandir. » dit un personnage étrange en qui Pomfresh reconnut le représentant de la délégation des Morph.

Lui n'avait pas pris le temps de cacher son apparence et pour Ombrage loin d'être habitué à ce genre de personne s'était vraiment la dernière preuve qui lui fallait pour réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans son monde. L'homme enfin plutôt la forme mouvante gélatineuse et iridescente qui parlait s'avança d'un pas vers l'estrade, donnant l'impression de ramper sur le sol.

« Grandir ? » Répéta Pomfresh oubliant Ombrage et la manière dont la femme s'était tendu derrière elle à l'approche du doyen des Morph.

C'est à peine d'ailleurs si Poppy remarqua la main de Dolores qui s'agrippa au dos de sa robe. Elle se demandait où voulait en venir le vieux sage.

« Oui grandir. » Certifia Lady Faé. « C'est lui qui a choisit sa propre route et nous ne pouvons que l'admirer pour cela. Quand le temps viendra nous lui rendrons honneur pour le chemin qu'il aura parcourut. »

« Vous me faites craindre le pire » Marmonna Pomfresh.

« Le danger est encore devant lui mais il triomphera. » assura lady Faé.

« Je dois y retourner. » Fit l'infirmière en se relevant avec plus de précipitation que ne l'autorisait normalement le protocle.

« Oui, mais avant nous devons en finir avec votre invité. » Insista Lady Faé.

Pomfresh serra les poings. La reine avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas leur laisser Ombrage comme on dépose un paquet de linge sale ou un chien au bord d'une route. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser même sous le prétexte que quelque chose allait se produire dans le monde magique et qu'elle craignait pour ceux qu'elle aimait et avait protéger tout au long de son exil.

« Oui votre majesté » soupira-t-elle. « Si l'épreuve est nécessaire, même pour les chimères. Même pour les créatures qui se battent pour leur survie des leur naissances, alors c'est ce que doit apprendre cette sorcière. Elle doit découvrir l'humilié de servir et le dévouement. Elle doit apprendre le sens du mot sacrifice et découvrir que même les plus gâté ne peuvent considérer comme acquis les privilèges de leur naissances. »

« Elle est un peu vieille pour une telle leçon , non ? » Demanda une voix criarde venant de la gauche de l'estrade.

Ombrage poussa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant l'horrible créature qui se tenait sur un perchoir au milieu de la cour. La créature avait le buste d'une femme mais le reste de son corps était celui d'un gros oiseaux sombre aux serres crochus qui s'enfonçait dans le bois sombre de son perchoir, tenu par un homme fort et vêtu luxueusement même si son habit était surtout fait pour mettre en valeur son physique plus qu'avenant.

Pomfresh sourit. Elle connaissait la harpie qui venait de prendre la parole. Des qu'elle avait compris la destination que Melissandre désirait faire prendre à Ombrage, elle avait envisager que la vieille harpie saisirait cette opportunité. La question pouvait paraître dénue d'intérêt mais si telle avait été réellement le cas, Hargone la mère du clan harpie, serait resté silencieuse. Mais Pomfresh savait que la vielle femme ne pourrait résister à ce défi. Raison pour laquelle elle avait tourné son petit discours de cette manière. Discours qu'elle préparait depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Poudlard quelques heures plutôt.

« L'échec ou la réussite ne dépendront que d'elle et de ceux qui voudront bien s'investir auprès d'elle. » Déclara Lady Faé avec un petit sourire en coin . « Quand à la durée peu nous importe s'l lui faut le reste de sa vie. »

Visiblement elle aussi savait où allait finir Ombrage.

Ron avait l'impression de se débattre depuis une éternité. Depuis tellement longtemps qu'il se trouvait au de là de l'épuisement. Au de là de la fatigue. Et il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'arracher aux sortilèges de compulsion et d'obéissance du directeur, il luttait pour refaire surface. Pour se réveiller. Pour prévenir à Harry du danger qui le menaçait et pour éviter à Ginny de commettre un acte qui scellerait son destin.

Il lui semblait ne pas avoir progresser depuis qu'il avait réussit à se débarrasser de la présence encombrante du directeur. Il ne savait pas dans quelle direction avancer, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait trouver un chemin à prendre. Il n'y avait rien où il se trouvait. Rien. Même pas les ténèbres.

Il ne pouvait se fier à aucun de ses sens. Ils semblaient tous lui faire défaut et sa magie ne lui parvenait pas, ou plus. Il ignorait pourquoi mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait réellement conscience qu'il était perdu.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Hors de question. Il se souvenait très bien de l'image qu'avait de lui Hermione et Harry et il ne pouvait pas les laisser croire que cela avait été vraiment lui. Il devait sortir de là pour leur montrer, leur dire qu'il était leur amis.

Ron savait qu'on ne le croirait pas sur parole. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'une part de lui avait fait exacerbé par l'influence que Dumbledore avait eut sur lui, ne reflétait pas ce qu'il était ni ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu faire.

En pensant à tout ce temps perdu, il sentait monter en lui en sentiment de rage non seulement envers l'ancien directeur, mais aussi envers lui même. Il avait vraiment été le roi des idiots. Une tête brûle qui fonçait sans réfléchir. Pourquoi n'avait il pas compris tout seul qu'il était inutile de chercher un quelconque soutien pour Harry auprès du directeur ? Pourquoi c'était il obstiné à chercher des conseils et une solutions auprès de Dumbledore alors qu'il était plus que visible des le départ, des la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce foutu bureau, que le vieil homme ne se préoccupait absolument pas de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Harrry dans sa famille ou des dangers qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin tout au long de leur scolarité !

Avait il eu foi en cet homme à ce point ? Avait il été aveugle et stupide au point de se laisser berner et manipuler sans jamais réaliser l'erreur incommensurable qu'il faisait en suivant les ordres du directeur ? Malheureusement la réponse, il la connaissait parfaitement.

Tout comme il connaissait la réponse à celle qui pouvait se résumer à pourquoi s'était il laisser faire sans résistance ? Dans un premier temps parce que Dumbledore avait su appuyer aux bons endroits pour le faire réagir et puis à sa plus grande honte, parce que c'était plus facile de s'en remettre à un adulte. De laisser un adulte prendre la responsabilité de ce qu'il faisait ou disait plutôt que d'assumer la part sombre de ses sentiments.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas eut la chance de parler à ses amis à sa famille pour leur demander pardon et de lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Alors rassemblant encore une fois toute son énergie et sa volonté, il se lança dans la bataille pour se sortir de ce labyrinthe.

Le temps n'avait pas plus d'importance que le reste dans cet espace. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il luttait mais après encore quelques tentatives infructueuses, il perçu comme une vibration qui lui sembla familière. Il se concentra dessus ainsi que sur l'origine possible de cette onde qui perçait enfin le carcan de solitude dans lequel il se trouvait.

Au début il ne reconnut pas cette sensation pour ce qu'elle était. Mais plus il s'y accrochait plus il se laissait bercer et attirer par elle plus il perçut les modulation familière d'un voix. Ensuite bien que ne comprenant pas les mots, ne pouvant leur donner du sens, il reconnut les intonations et les inflexions propres à Hermione. La jeune fille lui parlait !

Enfin il percevait quelque chose de l'extérieur. Il en fut soulager et sentit l'euphorie le gagner. Il s'accrocha à sa voix, puis à sa présence et les mots retrouvèrent leur sens. Elle parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne percevait pas encore qui.

Il mobilisa à nouveau toute sa volonté et réussi à entendre la conversation de Hermione avec une inconnue qui lui parlait des horcruxes ! Il devait se réveiller. Il devait leur dire ce qu'il savait à ce propos. Il devait lui dire, l'avertir qu'un terrible danger dont il ne se méfierait certainement pas planait au dessus de Harry. Qui en dehors de lui pouvait avoir fait le lien ?

_« Personne »_ lui murmura une voix de femme.

Ron crut qu'il allait hurler de rage. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix mais elle semblait au courant alors pourquoi n'intervenait elle pas ? Pourquoi n'allait elle pas empêcher Harry de mourir !

« _C'est chose impossible. »_ Assura la voix d'une voix chaude et apaisante.

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Ron hurlait de toute son âme. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour Harry. Son ami avait déjà bien trop souffert. Il n'avait jamais pu profiter d'un jour de paix. Il n'avait même pas eut le soutien d'amis de confiance et si pour cela Ron se haïssait et ne se pardonnerait jamais, il croyait fermement qu'il était encore possible d'accorder à Harry une vie heureuse méritée.

« _C'est quelque chose qu'il a accepté et que tu dois aussi... »_

Non ! Ron ne se résignerait pas. Il ne laisserais plus personne lui dicter sa conduite. Même si son intuition lui criait qu'il se révoltait contre la Magie, elle même. Peu lui importait. Elle pouvait bien le punir comme elle voulait ! Le transformer en moldu ou en scrout à pétard, il affronterait chaque jour de sa vie, chacune de ses erreurs en les regardant en face, sans se mentir ou se cacher et si cela lui coûtait son confort ou sa raison cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était son choix. Sa décision.

Alors il tenta de faire abstraction de la présence imposante de la Magie à proximité de lui. L'aura qui se dégageait d'elle n'était pas menaçante, juste un rien contrarié et amusé. Ce qui aurait pu le vexer s'il n'avait pas eut mieux à faire. Il s'accrocha à la voix de Hermione et tenta de communiquer avec elle. A chaque fois qu'elle prononça le nom de Harry, il lança vers elle un peu de sa volonté en espérant qu'elle atteindrait la jeune fille.

Il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. Il ignorait s'il avait établis un réel contact avec la jeune fille . En tout cas pas avant qu'elle ne le désarçonne avec le souvenir de la gifle qu'il lui avait donné. Il se senti coupable et misérable mais chassa vite ses pensées pour ne pas briser le lien ténu qui le reliait à la jeune fille.

Et si la Magie décidait que ce jour serait son dernier, alors il mettrait tout en œuvre pour faire passer son message. Il ferait l'impossible, l'impensable et l'improbable, pour avertir Hermione afin qu'elle protège Harry.

« _Je devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude de traiter avec les gens têtu de ta famille. Es ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Protéger Harry ?»_

Quelle question stupide ! Bien évidemment que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien fait pour se faire pardonner. Et il n'arriverait à rien si Harry mourrait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se comporter comme un ami digne de confiance si le brun perdait la vie. Comment continuer à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience sans aucun espoir de réparer, de tourner la page ?

_« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, j'ai une mission pour toi. »_ Proposa la Magie alors qu'un éclair lumineux d'argent pur déchirait l'espace clos ou se trouvait Ron pour le mener ou il désirait se rendre et ou sa présence pourrait faire la différence.

**A suivre...**


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapitre 99 :** Mise en place

« En gros ce que vous voulez dire c'est que Amélia Bones a pris la tête d'un gouvernement provisoire soutenu par Scrimgeours et qu'elle nous demande de continuer notre mission ici et d'assurer à tous les participants que leur gouvernement va remettre de l'ordre et gérer nos problèmes comme il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps ? C'est bien cela ? » Résuma avec incrédulité Funestar les yeux écarquillé comme des soucoupes en fixant les adolescents qui étaient arrivé quelques instants plus tôt dans le bureau de Minerva.

« Oui c'est bien cela. » assura Pansy en hochant fermement la tête de haut en bas.

Il y avait des habitudes dont il était difficile de se séparer. L'éducation sang pur, et d'enfant de mangemort par dessus le marché, lui imposait d'en dire le moins possible au langue de plomb pour ne pas lui laisser découvrir une faille ou lui lâcher des informations qu'elle aurait voulu garder pour elle. Blaise était certainement dans le même cas qu'elle, mais son camarade avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs et ce malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

« Et que Scrimgeours et elle nous font confiance pour continuer notre mission ici comme nous l'entendons. » Reprit Schakelbot avec un sourire satisfait et les grommellement de Maugrey. « Qu'ils nous soutiennent ? »

« Oui » Répondit sincèrement Pansy retenant un soupir d'exaspération vis à vis de son éducation. Bien évidemment ce qui était valable pour le Langue de plomb, l'était aussi pour les aurors.

« On devrait peut être leur communiquer les informations des derniers événements. » Intervint pour la première fois Percy. « Savoir qu' Ombrage est « ailleurs » les rassurera et ils doivent savoir qu'il risquent de se retrouver face à des élémentaliste dans les rangs des Mangemorts. »

« La cheminée de se bureau est directement lié à celle du bureau du Ministre. Vous pouvez l'utiliser comme bon vous semble. » Proposa Minerva. « Malgré l'heure tardive, je ne pense pas qu'Amélia soit rentré chez elle. Vu le travail qu'elle a devant elle, elle est sûrement déjà en train de faire du tri au ministère ! »

Les jumeaux eux taquinaient les frères aîné qui soupirait en se laissant faire. Percy savait qu'il était inutile et épuisant de leur demander d'arrêter. Il essayait donc tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation avec le sérieux nécessaire à la situation.

« Percy a pris du grade. Qu'en dit tu Georges ? »

« J'en dis qu'on devrait faire attention, Fred. Avoir un homme aussi influent dans sa manche peut s'avérer fort utile pour nos projets d'avenir. »

«Tout à fait mon cher. Percy , j'espère que tu n'oubliera pas la famille quand tu sera ministre. »

« C'est pas encore demain la veille. » Marmonna Percy s'en se rende compte dans un premier temps que dans le silence qui comme par hasard s'était invité à ce moment précis, tout le monde entendit sa réflexion.

« Content que tu commence à te faire à cette idée, Percy. » Lui fit Funestar en lui tapant l'épaule et dont le regard étincelait d'enthousiasme.

« Oui nous aussi. » assurèrent les garçons roux en riant.

« Bon, si vous n'avez pas besoin de nous plus longtemps, nous allons retourner au Manoir. Il se trouve que nous avons d'autres messages à délivrer et qu'ils sont important. » Trancha sérieusement Pansy qui se demandait si elle n'était pas la seule à garder la tête sur les épaules dans leur petit groupe.

« Vous ne voulez pas dîner avec nous et rentrer après ? » Proposa Minerva.

« Non, merci madame la directrice. Il se fait tard et j'aimerais en finir rapidement pour aller me coucher et avec ses trois là en guise de boulet, c'est pas encore gagné... »

« Hey ! » s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble les trois garçons.

« A qui devez vous encore transmettre des messages ? » S'enquit Funestar avec curiosité.

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, monsieur. » répondit Pansy avec un reniflement de dédain.

« N'embêtez pas les enfants, Funestar. » le morigéna Minerva.

Pansy grimaça mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être appelé « enfant ». Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour pouvoir se tenir là sans la moindre honte droite et fier comme tout serpentard qui se respecte. Mais elle comprenait aussi le désir de la directrice de vouloir les préserver. Un peu De cela même si c'était un peu tard, elle lui était reconnaissante.

« Loin de moi cette idée, madame. C'est juste de la curiosité professionnelle. » Tenta de l'amadouer le langue de plomb.

« Seriez vous trop fatigué pour utiliser votre cerveau et comprendre pas vous même a qui est destiné le message suivant d'Amélia. » se moqua Minerva.

« Madame ! » S'offusqua théâtralement le langue de plomb. « Je tenais juste à ce qu'on m'apporte une confirmation de mon intuition. »

« Et bien contentez vous de votre flaire légendaire, mon cher et laisser les enfants travailler à leur manières. La journée à été longue et éprouvant pour tout le monde et Merlin seul sait ce que nous réserve demain, alors pour aujourd'hui mettons tout cela de côté et tachons de passer une agréable soirée. »

* * *

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Tugdual en entrant dans la salon commun qui permettait à chaque chambre de leur suite de communiquer.

Le vampire était accompagné comme les deux autres par son intendant et fixait Théo qui semblait les attendre nerveusement assis dans le canapé. Devant lui sur une table basse se trouvait trois verre en cristal rempli d'un liquide sombre et carmin. Personne dans la salle ne doutait de la nature du contenu des verres mais il s'inquiétaient plutôt de savoir ce que comptait en faire le ciboire.

Théodore avait été silencieux et discret depuis que les vampires lui avait expliqué en plus de ce que lui avait raconté Augusta le rôle et les devoirs de la coupe vivante. Même quand Monsieur Léon et Clara avait pris la parole devant les autres délégations et le chimères, ils n'avaient fait qu'écouter attentivement. Ilona avait craint que les différentes expériences traversé par le garçon n'est causé plus de dommage irréversible en lui que ce qu'ils avaient estimé dans un premier temps. Elle en avait discuté aussi discrètement que possible avec les deux autres vampires. Tugdual s'inquiétait lui aussi mais il n'avait pas assez fréquenté de sorcier extérieur au clan pour se faire une opinion. Le seul à avoir une expérience suffisante dans ce domaine était Léon et il restait sur la réserve, ne voulant émettre un jugement trop hâtif avant de laisser suffisamment de temps à l'adolescent pour comprendre ce qu'il était réellement et qu'aucun d'eux ne le trahirait. Comme l'avait fait ses propres parents.

« Ma décision. » Répondit laconiquement Théo.

« Je ne comprends pas... » Reprit Tug en fronçant les sourcils mais prenant soin d'utiliser un ton doux et déferent qu'il n'utilisait pratiquement jamais avec une autre que le patriarche des clans.

« Si vous les permettez. » Fit Clara en faisant un pas en avant tout en inclinant la tête en direction des trois vampires et du jeune sorcier.

Ilona tiqua légèrement. Elle avait toujours du mal avec les libertés que s'autorisait la femme intendante de Léon devant les autres vampires. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son aîné supportait cette arrogance qui lui faisait prendre la parole au milieu d'eux comme si sa parole avait autant de valuer que la leur. Léon ne lui avait il pas appris sa place ? Enfin elle savait que Tug et Léon ne partageaient pas cette manière de voir la place de leur intendant. Elle respectait la tradition mais les deux autre avait des vue plus libertaires pour ne pas dire Libertine dans le cas de Tug.

Cependant elle savait qu'elle devait faire des efforts pour ouvrir son cœur et son esprit. Que le monde avait besoin de changer et d'évoluer pour continuer son ascension. Elle l'admettait difficilement parfois mais elle le reconnaissait intellectuellement et surtout ne voulait plus être celle qui freinerait l'évolution de leur société. Raison pour laquelle comme les deux autres vampires elle donna son accord pour que Clara continue ce qu'elle souhaitait leur révéler. Comme Théo lui accorda aussi un petit signe de tête la femme s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole.

« Vous avez décidé qu'il était nécessaire de nous faire boire votre sang, pour nous permettre d'accomplir notre tache ici en tant qu'intendant. Vous nous avez reconnu comme méritant cette attention, même si je ne comprends pas vos critères sélectif, je sais qu'il y a autre chose et je me demande pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux pas me battre. Je ne veux pas me venger. Je veux juste vivre. » Déclara Théo en les regardant tous tour à tour droit dans les yeux ou brillait un mélange déstabilisant de détermination et de tristesse qui les avaient fait tous promettre intérieurement que ceux qui en étaient responsable périraient dans une douloureuse et lente agonie. « Mais votre nature et l'affront qu'il m'a été fait, vous ne pouvez en tant que vampire l'accepter, vous ne pouvez vous résigner après tout ce que j'ai traversé . Moi mais aussi ma tante. Vous voulez faire couler le sang de mes ennemis. »

Ilona reconnut que l'analyse de l'adolescent était bonne. Oui tous ceux qui avait fait souffrir la coupe vivante méritait d'être punit. Il méritait une mort lente et douloureuse. Ainsi pourrait s'apaiser la soif de vengeance qui courrait dans leur veine. En dehors de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à tous ceux qui auraient dû les rejoindre et renforcer le pouvoir de leurs intendants, il y avait le fait qu'on avait tenté de les utiliser eux, les fier vampires comme de simple marionnette et qu'on avait tenté de les manipuler pour les mener à leur perte.

« Je peux comprendre votre souhait d'avoir la vie que vous espériez, tout comme je peux comprendre le désir de vengeance de nos seigneurs. » Reprit Clara. « Mais rien ne presse, nous avons le temps. »

« Pas autant que vous le pensez. » soupira Théo. « Et même si je me trompe, je veux que vous soyez prêt, que vous ayez toutes les cartes en mains pour agir à votre guise en toutes sécurité. Que je ne veuille pas me battre ou monter en première ligne, ne veut pas dire que je ne soutien pas votre action. Je ... »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que le temps nous ait compté ? » Demanda Léon.

« C'est plus un intuition qu'autre chose. » Avoua Théo. « Je ne sais même pas si je peux me fier à cette désagréable impression qui me tord les entrailles depuis la fin de l'après midi. Je me fait certainement des idées, mais je préfère être prudent pour ne pas perdre ce que j'ai bien à moi maintenant. »

« Nous ? » fit Tug en se pointant de l'index puis en montrant l'ensemble des êtres présent dans le salon.

Théo s'empressa d'acquiescer s'empourprant légèrement de gêne et détournant le regard.

« Je sais que mon sang renforcera vos intendants et vous même par la même occasion comme jamais aucune potion crée par mon père ne pourra le faire avec aucun autre être vivant. Et comme je me doute que Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas rester les bras croisé en regardant Potter détruire les choses immondes qu'il a crée pour se garder en vie, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à attaquer. Et Merlin seul sait qui en dehors de ses mangemorts, il a trouvé et réussi à convaincre de le rejoindre ! »

« Je partage ton opinion sur ce point. » Intervint Ilona. « On peut être certains qu'il aura des mages élémentalistes dans ses troupes et peut être d'autres alliés. Mais il n'y a pas que cela, n'est ce pas ?

« Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'ai comme l'impression que les chimères savent qu'il va se passer quelque chose et que cela les rend fébriles. » Déclara Théo. « C'est encore moins précis que ce qui concerne Le lord sombre, mais c'est aussi fort et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que cela peut être. »

« Des que la réunion à été fini, elles ont regagner leur nid. J'ai trouvé cela étrange moi aussi mais vu les menaces qui pesait encore à cause de la présence d'Ombrage, je me suis juste dit que deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. »

« Peut être » fit Théo en haussant les épaules.

« Ou pas. » fit Clara en tendant une main verre un des verre rapidement imité sans hésitation par les deux autres intendants. « Nous respecterons votre volonté et nous ferons l'impossible pour nous montrer digne de votre confiance. »

Elle leva son verre comme les deux autres en direction de Théo puis de son vampire et bu d'une traite le contenu du verre sans éprouver le moindre dégoût ou la plus petite crainte. Elle comprenait le désir de Théo de les voir partir au combat le plus sereinement et de le plus préparé qu'il soit possible de l'être. Elle se rendait compte aussi que le jeune sorcier, n'avait pas tord. La disparition des chimères cachait quelque chose.

* * *

« Mon temps touche donc à sa fin. » Déclara Mélissandre.

Ce n'était pas un question. Juste un constat, quelque peu dépitée mais ou dans le ton ne brillait aucun regret. La fille de Rusard s'estimerait bien ingrate si elle n'appréciait pas à sa juste valeur le présent que lui avait fait les chimères en lui permettant de vivre ses quelques jours.

Elle avait toujours su que cela finirait. Elle avait accueillit chaque nouveau jour comme un cadeau et une opportunité de plus de servir au mieux celles à qui elle devait tant. Elle voulait cependant exposer une dernière requête et croisait les doigts pour que la Dame grise lui accorde ce dernier souhait sans le dénigrer. Sa dernière volonté serait de pouvoir dire adieu à son père. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire correctement la première fois.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » S'étonna Héléna.

Toutes les deux se tenaient un peu à l'écart de Hermione qui continuait à discuter avec Ron. Enfin plutôt elle continuait son long monologue avec l'endormi qui de là où le fantôme et la gardienne des murs se trouvaient n'avaient pour le moment toujours pas eut de réaction où de signe de réveille. Elles savaient toutes les deux que l'avatar de la Magie s'occupait du garçon et que la mission que comptait confier la Magie à l'adolescent roux seraient capitale pour l'avenir.

« Vous voulez que je vous rende les rennes de Poudlard. Le poste qui m'a été attribué avait été créer pour les fantômes des quatre maisons à la base ... » fit Mélissandre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. » L'interrompit Héléna en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. « Enfin vous avez raison, c'est bien à nous que ce devoir avait été confié, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous reprendre la vie que les chimères vous ont rendu. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Mélissandre.

« Vous avez certainement remarquez que depuis ce matin les chimères se montrent discrètes. » déclara Héléna avant de reprendre quand Melissandre acquiesça de la tête. « Je suis convaincue qu'il va se passer dans les heures à venir des événements terrible. Les chimères ont tout fait pour nous mener à ce moment dans les meilleurs conditions possible. Et même si elles n'ont pas pu tout régler ou bien prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour nous éviter le pire, nos propres choix ont fait et feront que nous sommes prêt à réagir et à donner le meilleur de nous même. Vivants comme morts, nous auront tous notre place à tenir. N'oubliez pas qu'un ennemi au moins se tient à l'extérieur . »

« Je le sais et croyez bien que si je pouvais sortir d'ici, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour éliminer cette menace. » Assura Melissandre en serrant les poings.

« Je n'ignore pas combien vous sentir impuissante dans ses murs peut vous insupporter. Mais l'ennemi que vous connaissez n'est peut être pas le seul que nous devrons affronter avant la fin de ce jour. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Qui pourrait être assez fou pour s'en prendre aux chimères ? »

« C'est de cela que je suis venu vous entretenir. Vous avertir d'un danger réel mais dont personne n'a encore pris conscience en dehors des chimères. J'aurais pu, non dû comme les autres fantômes de l'école, prendre conscience du danger qui nous menaçait mais il aura fallu d'abord que certaines de mes propres blessures guérissent pour que je puisse comprendre l'ampleur de la menace et que je fasse mon choix. Choix que tous les fantômes de Poudlard ont fait. Unanimement . »

« Vous me faites peur. De quoi parlez vous ? » Demanda Mélissandre en sentant un frisson d'appréhension remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Avant d'entre dans le détail, je dois vous informer que vous aurez une décision difficile à prendre, mais vous pourrez certainement contribuer à faire la différence. Comme tant d'autre qui savent ou ignorent encore que ce qu'ils feront, penseront, aura une grande influence sur la balances des événements à venir. »

« J'aimerais que vous cessiez de parler par énigme. Si vous avez raison et qu'une telle menace se trouvent au dessus de nos tête, nous n'avons pas le temps pour jouer aux devinettes. Qui est ce nouvel ennemis ? »

« Il y a un conflit au de là du voile. »

« Pardon ? » hoqueta Mélissandre

« Par deux fois l'équilibre à été rompu. La première fois par Dénal quand il vous a délivrer et la deuxième par Alyd quand il a convaincu les mentors des servants fantômes du clan de s'élever contre les règles établis dans l'au de là.De plus en prenant position pour la coupe vivante, les chimères se sont mises à dos les hauts Morts et ceux ci ne comptent pas regarder les intendants des vampires leur échapper sans rien faire. » Révéla Héléna. « Mais il est plus que probable que le jeune Théodore remplisse sont devoir en tant que Ciboire. Face à la menace de Voldemort, il voudra aider les vampires. »

«Bien évidemment qu'il fera ce qu'il pensent devoir faire pour protéger les siens. Et pour cela je ne les laisserait pas le punir ou s'en prendre à lui ! Je sais de quelle cruauté et de quelle manipulation sont capable les hauts Morts pour atteindre leur but. Je ne les laisserait pas s'en prendre à Théodore. »

« C'est bien parce que vous avez fait une part du voyage de l'autre côté du voile que nous nous adressons à vous. Contrairement à nous qui avons toujours été de ce côté ci de la frontière de par notre nature de fantôme, vous avez pu errer entre les limites de nos deux mondes quand vous étiez scellé dans les murs de l'école. »

« Oui, j'ai eu cette chance. » Répondit Mélissandre acerbe.

« C'est bien pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous pour nous montrer comment défendre ce côté ci de la frontière. »

Melissandre se frotta le front comme pour chasser la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez sous son crâne. La période qu'elle avait passé enferme dans les limbes et les murs de l'école restait un souvenirs flou et désagréable qu'elle n'aimait pas se remémorer. Mais elle sentait la sincérité et l'inquiétude dans la voix de la dame grise.

« Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose qui puisse être utile. »

« Je suis persuadée du contraire. » assura avec conviction la dame grise. « Mais il faut cependant que vous sachiez les dangers qui vous attendent si vous traversez de nouveau la frontière alors que vous n'êtes pas... »

« Pas morte, c'est cela ? » termina Mélissandre dans un soupir. « On en revient à ma première idée. Mon temps touche à sa fin. Peu importe si on me donne le choix je me battrais pour que les changements et les espoirs que les chimères ont apporté, ne soient pas vains. »

« Ne vous emballez pas. » rit doucement Héléna. « Vous ne serez pas celle qui franchira la frontière. Nous auront juste besoin de vous pour nous guider. Bien évidemment cela sera éprouvant pour vous, mais c'est nous, fantôme de Poudlard qui protégeront la frontière contre tour intrusion malvenue. »

« Comment atteindrez vous la frontière ? Oh ! » s'exclama Mélissandre alors que son esprit finissait d'analyser toutes les données qu'elle avait en sa possession.

« Oui, oh. » Fit Héléna en haussant les épaules.

Aussi dingue que cela puisse lui sembler, la fille de Rusard devait bien admettre que c'était la seule manière d'atteindre la frontière sans attirer l'attention des hauts Morts. C'était dingue et farfelu mais pas impossible. C'était même plus que probable et si les haut morts attendaient cette opportunité pour frapper pour quoi ne pas saisir leur chance au moment précis ou leurs adversaire croiraient leur porter un coup fatal.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment ou la frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui de l'au de là du voile se touchait assez pour devenir tangible. Le moment ou le voile se déchirait pour laisser passer une âme de l'autre côté. Attendre qu'une vie s'éteigne pouvait seulement s'avérer long.

« Quand ? » demanda fébrilement Mélissandre désireuse de connaître les détails.

« Bientôt. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Mélissandre sachant déjà à l'expression qui déforma les traits de la dame grise qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

**A suivre...**


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapitre 100 :** Compte à rebours (2ième partie)**  
**

« Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici, comme cela avec elle. » supplia Ombrage en s'accrochant à la robe de Pomfresh qui émit un son dédaigneux avant de se dégager.

L'audience auprès de Lady Faé était terminée et ayant été congédiée les deux sorcières étaient revenue dans le hall. La cours et la reine avaient encore d'autres sujets à traiter mais comme cela ne concernait en rien les deux femmes, elles avaient été escorté jusqu'à un petit salon ou la mère du clan de Harpie devrait les rejoindre afin de guider l'ex-employé de Fudge vers ses nouvelles fonctions. Pomfresh, elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Les sous entendus émis par Lady Faé ne lui disaient rien de bon et elle désirait ardemment rentrer pour veiller sur les garnements qu'elle avait vu grandir au sein de l'école de sorcellerie.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda l'apothicaire en haussant un sourcil.

L'infirmière de Poudlard vint s'asseoir dans un canapé moelleux alors que la fonctionnaire faisait les cent pas en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens, signe d'une grande nervosité.

« Ces gens et moi n'avons rien en commun. Il va nous être impossible de vivre ... »

Pomfresh éclata d'un rire franc et clair qui fit sursauter de surprise son interlocutrice. Il était indéniable que la sorcière n'avait pas beaucoup de point commun à première vu avec les Harpies. A part peut être une langue bien pendu et acérée qui pouvait se montrer insidieuse et blessante quand elle repérait une faille dans la carapace de leurs adversaires. Elles partageaient aussi le plaisir pervers de voir la douleur et les blessures que leur mots plus certainement que leur coup portaient à leurs adversaires. Elle s'en délectaient de la même manière.

« Et bien vous allez devoir faire des efforts, Dolores, parce qu'il est hors de question que vous reveniez avec moi et que le conseil à trancher, vous allez suivre la mère du clan Harpie et la servir comme elle le souhaite en tentant de contrôler vos a-priori si vous voulez survivre. » finit- elle par répondre quand elle eut retrouvé son sérieux.

« Mais enfin les sorciers ne peuvent se soumettre à l'autorité de ce genre de créature. Nous leur sommes bien... »

« Je vois que vous avez décidé de mettre un terme toute seule à votre existence. » l'interrompit-elle plus sèchement exaspéré par la légèreté avec laquelle Ombrage parlait dans sa situation et malgré l'angoisse qui devait lui nouer les entrailles. « c'est ce qui arrivera si vous n'apprenez pas des maintenant à maîtriser votre langue et n'espérez pas franchir cette porte en vie si vous terminez votre phrase à haute voix ! »

« Non, que racontez vous » S'offusqua Ombrage en rougissant de honte et de colère.

« A continuer à parler comme vous le faites vous allez provoquer la colère de vos hôtes et croyez moi très peu auront la patience de vous accorder une seconde chance. »

« Peu m'importe l'opinion de ces créatures... »

« Oh mais je ne parlais pas des créatures magiques. » La coupa rapidement Pomfresh en haussant les épaules. « Pas que les harpie ou les autres soient connu pour leur patience, mais je pensais plutôt aux sorciers qui vivent ici. Aucun d'eux n'acceptera que vous parliez avec légèreté de ceux qui cohabitent avec eux dans un esprit de symbiose que vous ne pouvez imaginer. »

« Il y a des sorciers ici ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas envoyé auprès d'eux ? »

« Aucun de nos clans, ne voudrait de vous. » Lança Pomfresh avec mépris. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien évidemment. »

« Vous êtes une sorcière d'ici, mais je croyais... » Balbutia Ombrage en palissant.

« Vous êtes un peu lente d'esprit, non ? » Ricana Pomfresh.

« Je ne vous permet pas de porter un jugement sur mon intelligence. »

« Alors ayez la bonté de ne pas faire à autrui ce que vous n'acceptez pas que l'on vous fasse, très cher ! » S'emporta l'apothicaire en serrant les poings sur ses cuisses. « Oui, je suis née ici. J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans la petite ville qui se trouve au pied du palais. Mon talent pour la guérison et la maîtrise des substances dangereuses et de leur interaction potentiellement utile pour soigner les personnes qui venaient me consulter, m'a permit de gagner le titre d'Apothicaire. »

«Alors pourquoi étiez vous chez nous. » voulu savoir Ombrage

« J'ai été banni. »Avoua d'un ton sec Poppy en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

« Vous êtes une criminelle ?! » S'insurgea Dolores en la montrant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Si on tient compte de vos critères certainement, mais je n'éprouve aucune honte, aucune culpabilité ou regret pour ce que j'ai fait. S'il le fallait je le referais. Autant de fois que nécessaire. J'ai même déjà recommencé. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'idée de mon exécution ne vous dérangeait pas. » Marmonna avec mépris Ombrage en gardant ses distances avec l'infirmière qui à cet instant lui faisait presque aussi peu que la harpie.

« Je ne peux pas nier le contraire. Si vous tenez à tout savoir, c'est pour éliminer tout un groupe de sorcier renégat que j'ai été condamné à l'exil. Quand le prédécesseur de Lady Faé est mort, son entourage à eut des doutes sur les causes de son décès et ils ont fait appel à mes compétences pour savoir les causes réelles de sa mort. Mon enquête à été longue et minutieuse mais j'ai réussi à découvrir qu'un terrible complot se tramait contre notre nouvelle souveraine. Malheureusement nous manquions de preuve et de temps. Quand nous avons commencé à resserrer le filet autours d'eux, ils n'ont pas hésiter à se retourner contre nous et nos familles. Quand les menaces et l' intimidations ne suffisaient pas ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des moyens plus radicaux. »

Pomfresh marqua une pause. Ses yeux vagues revoyaient les bons comme les mauvais moments de cette vie qui lui semblait être si ancienne que certaines des blessures qu'elle avait crut garder à vif toute son existence, s'étaient quelque peu cicatrisées pour ne laisser qu'une fine ligne inscrite sur son cœur. Elle n'avait pas oublié mais leur souvenirs lui faisaient moins mal. La douleur était toujours là mais elle ne la paralysait plus.

Elle n'était pas prête cependant à raconter les personnes qu'elle avait aimé et perdu à Ombrage. La sorcière n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails. Elle ne comprendrait pas de toutes façon. En l'état actuel, Dolores était incapable de comprendre alors autant s'épargner des souvenirs douloureux et ne rester que sur l'essentiel.

« Les conspirateurs les plus hauts placé allaient s'en tirer en toute impunité et rien ne pourrait les empêcher de recommencer. Je me suis donc infiltré assez haut dans leur réseau et alors qu'ils se réunissait pour préparer un de leur complot visant Lady Faé, j'ai mélanger un produit toxique à leur boisson et ils sont tous mort. »

Nouveau silence. Lourd et tendu. Méfiant même dans le cas de Dolores.

« Vous connaissez l'argonel ? » demanda Pomfresh sur un on innocent.

Ombrage secoua négativement la tête en la regardant les yeux exorbité d'horreur. Le nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« C'est une drogue puissante qui anesthésie la douleur. Enfin dans son utilisation médical. Dans un tout autre domaine d'application c'est un poison qui s'attaque au noyau magique jusqu'à sa destruction totale. Il n'existe aucun remède. Le noyau magique s'effondre petit à petit sur lui même laissant le sorcier brisé et démunie. Si il est tout a fait possible de vivre dans notre dimensions sans magie, ce n'est pas le cas ici. Quand leur noyau s'est éteint, tous les conspirateurs ont fini par rendre l'âme. »

* * *

« J'aime pas ça. » Marmonna Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour dégagé les mèches qui retombaient devant ces yeux.

« Nous non plus, mais ce n'est pas pour autant u'on casse les oreilles de tout le monde en radotant la même phrase. » Grogna Severus.

L'animagus ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer une réplique bien sentit au maître de potion mais se retint finalement. Severus bien évidemment avait raison. Mais Sirius avait vraiment un problème quand il s'agissait de rester sans rien faire. Rester là attendre que les événements arrivent ce n'était pas pour lui. Cela lui rappelait trop la période de sa vie où il avait été enfermé à Azkaban et ou le monde avait tourné sans lui.

Après avoir quitté la tour de Serdaigle, Sirius avait suivit Max qui avait regagné le nid des chimères. Enfin, contrairement au Marcheur d'Ombre, il n'avait pas pu franchir la porte menant au sanctuaire des chimères mais il savait que les trois créatures s'y trouvaient. Elle avaient regagné le cœur de Poudlard des que la réunion des ambassadeurs s'étaient terminé. Severus, Neville et Augsuta se trouvaient déjà dans le petit salon adjacent au nid, dernière pièce ou les sorciers pouvaient entrer.

«Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui épargner cette épreuve ? » Demanda-t-il pour la dixième fois en moins de dix minutes ce qui eut comme effet d'élimer encore le peu de patience dont disposait le mettre de potion.

«Tu crois qu'on serait là à se tourner les pouces s'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire pour limiter les dégâts ? » soupira avec sarcasme le maître de potion.

« Ma question est stupide, je le sais bien mais... » s'excusa Sirius en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. « Il a déjà tellement traverser d'épreuve que... »

« Plus rie ne peut être fait avant que les événements ne se produisent. « Assura Neville d'un ton aussi las et fatigué que celui du professeur de potion. « Mais nous avons pris toutes les précautions pour que tout se déroule pour le mieux après. »

« On ne peut jamais tout prévoir. » Déclara Sirius se faisant l'avocat du diable. « Régulus avait l'air de craindre que les Hauts -morts ne tentent quelque chose contre les chimères. Comme si on avait pas assez de soucis avec l'autre dingue qui se veut immortel. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourraient se servir ce cet événements contre Dénal ? »

« C'est ce qui pourrait se produire de pire. » Admit Severus en fermant les yeux avant de se pinser l'arrête du nez. « nous ne pourrion pas intervenir si les hauts Morts s'en mêlent. »

« Nous, non » Reconnut Neville. « Cependant la situation ne serait pas perdu. Tout dépendrait des choix que feront ceux qui pourront intervenir si le pire se produit. »

«Tu leur fait confiance ? » Demanda l'animagus plus pour tenter de se rassurer et de s'en convaincre que pour émettre un doute.

Neville acquiesça tout comme Severus.

« Vous me confirmez qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire. » Insista l'animagus en se relevant d'un bond de sa chaise surprenant l'adolescent alors que Severus serrait les poings se demandant si frapper black ne serait pas plus efficace pour lui faire rentrer certaine notion dans son crâne obtus.

« Combien de fois, il faudra te le dire. » Gronda le maîte de ption en se levant à son tour et en marchant de long en large dans le salon.

« Oui, Sirius. Ton lien a Dénal sera sûrement solliciter mais il n'y a rien que tu puisse concrètement faire si les Hauts Morts s'en mêlent. » Reconnut Neville en fronçant les sourcils se demandant ce que préparait l'animagus.

Si Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un griffondors usé de sa tête pour titres des conclusions sur une situation, Neville avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que Sirius n'était pas en train de se contenter d'user leur nerf. Non, il y avait plus derrière tout cela et il commençait à s'inquièter de ce que pourrait préparer le parrain de Harry.

« Et Severus ? »

« Quoi moi ? » Hoqueta le brun en arrêtant ses allées et venues.

« Et bien est ce que tu pourrais te dégager de tes obligations ici pour m'accompagner. Ou bien devrais tu intervenir dans ce truc qui se prépare et qui rien que d'y penser me retourne les sens. »

Le maître de potion tiqua, commençant à envisager que les réflexions usantes de l'animagus avaient un but. Objectifs encore obscure pour lui mais qui visiblement prenait du sens pour Neville vue le sourire carnassier qui déforma les traits du plus jeunes.

« Je crois que Severus pourra se dégager du temps libre. » Annonça Le golem d'Alyd. « L'important c'est que Ialon reste ici. Pour le reste, il est encore assez libre. »

« Bien alors nous allons remplir une mission que ma confié Hermione et qui mérite qu'on s'y intéresse avant que le Seigneurs des ténèbres ne nous coupe l'herbe sous le pied. »

« Je n'irais nulle part tant que tu ne m'aura pas expliqué de quoi il retourne. » Bougonna Severus plus pour la forme que par réelle souci d'opposition.

« Dumbledore. Le parjure. J'ai promis à Hermione d'intervenir pour qu'il puisse vivre jusqu'à son procès. Il faut aussi qu'il soit capable de comprendre les accusations et de se défendre, hors Pomfresh le soigne à coup d'argonel. »

Severus grimaça. Il connaissait les effets de ce poison. Il savait aussi dans quels cauchemar le vieux sorcier était soumis et il doutait que l'ancien directeur est encore toutes ses capacités de raison. Mais il savait que le procès publique pour les actes de barbarie dont etait coupable Dumbledore etait nécessaire. Tout comme il était nécessaire que le parjure comme l'appelait Sirius, n'inspire pas la pitié à ceux qui serait chargé de le juger. Ce qui serait compromit si le vieux sorcier apparaissait démunit et diminué.

« Donc toi et moi on va aller lui rendre une petite visite. » Termina Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse.

* * *

Voldemort assis sur son trône dans la salle d'audience fixait ses troupes. S'il n'avait dû compter que sur ses adeptes, il n'aurait pas été bien loin. Entre ceux qui s'étaient fait prendre dans le cimetière ou lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Ceux qui avaient périt sous le coup de sa colère après les différents échecs et revers de fortune qu'avaient connu ses plans. Ils ne lui restait que peu de dévoué serviteur et certainement pas les plus capable. Non, seulement les plus servile, les plus couard. Rien qui ne ressembla de prêt où de loin à une troupe d'élite.

Il avait dû à ce constat déplorable, retenir la rage et l'écœurement que lui inspirait les sorciers sang pur rampant devant lui. Il aurait bien envoyé tout ce tas de bon à rien rejoindre Bellatrix. Il lui arrivait de regretter le sort funeste de la femme qui malgré son esprit défaillant était capable de se battre et de lutter à arme égal avec les aurors pas comme les cloportes qui tremblaient devant lui en priant pour que leur vessie ne les lâche pas.

Mais heureusement le Lord avait des alliés. De fort et puissant sorciers qui tout comme lui pensait que le monde magique devait être réformer. Il savait que ses nouveaux amis n'agissait pas pour soutenir sa cause. Ils poursuivaient leur propre but et tant que les deux iraient dans la même direction, il savait pouvoir compter sur eux. Cependant pas un parmi eux ne pliaient devant lui ni ne consentaient à accepter son autorité.

Il n'appréciait pas de devoir traiter sur un pied d'égalité avec eux mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix si il voulait gagner la guerre. Les élémentalistes radicaux qui avaient décidé d'unir leur forces aux siennes avaient pour la plus part une haute opinion d'eux même et il était particulièrement difficile de les faire travailler en collaborations avec les sorciers anglais qu'ils considéraient tous comme des inférieurs.

Sans compter les Loups-garou de la meute de Fenrir qui pour les sorciers élémentalistes n'étaient que des chiens dont on avaient manqué l'éducation et qui si on n'y prêtait pas attention risquait de mordre la mains de leur maître. Le Lord ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de pensée ainsi. Il partageait cet avis et depuis que la positions des sorciers sang pur s'était affaiblis dans ses troupes, il faisait très attention à Greyback. Celui-ci semblait décidé à se faire une place plus importante qu'il n'aurait dû dans la chaîne de commandement.

Le lord aurait voulu que des vampires se joignent à sa croisade pour changer le monde sorcier et étendre sa suprématie sur le monde sorcier. Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'avaient pas reçu de réponses positive ou encourageante de la part du château du serment de sang. A l'heure actuelle, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion et savait qu'il lui avait tourné le dos. Les élémentalistes le lui avaient confirmé quand leurs propres espions et contacts parmi les buveurs de sang, avaient affirmé qu'une délégation vampire avaient été envoyé à Poudlard.

Les chimères ! Une sacrée épine dans son pied. Il avait espérer qu'elles se rangeraient de son côté. Qu'elle comprendrait son désir de nettoyer de fond en comble le monde sorcier pour éradiquer les faibles. Mais elles lui avaient tourné le dos sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt comme si il n'était qu'un problème secondaire qui pouvait attendre.

A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de se mettre en avant, d'attirer l'attention sur le combat qu'il menait, ces créatures s'étaient mise en travers de ses projets lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. L'attaque du chemin de traverse aurait dû lui apporter une victoire écrasante, mais par l'intervention des servants du clan, ses troupes avaient du rentrer la tête basse. Non contente de cette victoires, elle avaient récupérer ceux qui parmi ces suivants étaient les plus compétents et les plus capable. Severus. Lucius.

Mais grâce à Malfoy il avait appris de choses importante concernant les chimères et il avait ajusté ses plan en conséquences. La colère qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait compris que les servants du clan chimères s'était mis en quête des Horcruxes pour les détruire alors qu'il tentait de les récupérer , l'avait aveuglé et rendu à moitié fou quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne lui restait que Naguini. C'était sa dernière garantie de ne pas mourir définitivement. Le serpents ne le quitterait pas. Il resterait dans son champ de vision et si l'un de ses prétentieux sorcier aux services du clan ou du ministère, décidait d'éliminer le reptile, il faudrait d'abord qu'il l'affronte lui.

Et il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi nombreux que cela dans le camp adverse à vouloir tenter leur chance contre lui le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'ancien directeur aurait peut être essayer de l'éliminer. Le vieil homme était puissant . Il savait se battre et avait l'expérience des duel. Malheureusement pour lui, son propre camp s'était retourné contre lui et l'avait muselé. Pas que Lord Voldemort éprouva la moindre pitié pour ce qui était arrivé au directeur de Poudlard. Non, en fait, il approuvait la punition et espérait qu'elle durerait une éternité.

Potter devait être le seul à vouloir tenter sa chance, programmé comme il l'a été par Dumbldedore pour être le sacrifice ultime des forces du biens. Le gamin n'était pas vraiment une menace. Même entrainé par les chimères et soutenu par ses amis, il n'avait aucune expérience des duels et serait donc un bien piètre adversaire pour lui. Cependant il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire de ces véritables ennemis, les chimères.

Il devait se débarrasser de l'adolescent avant d'attaquer. Avant de lancer son attaque sur Poudlard et pour cela il avait fait appel à un allié plus qu'improbable. Là encore il se demandait comment il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt la fine connexion que son esprit entretenait avec cet individu. Un peu comme si celle-ci avait été masque par autre chose. Maintenant que plus rien ne venait parasiter ce lien, il le sentait vibrer et réagir a ses pensées. Peut être que le lien d'esprit qu'il avait eut avec Potter avait masqué celui là bien plus fragile et plus petit. Peut être que les manipulations de Dumbledore sur l'esprit des élèves avaient eut des répercussions sur ce lien. Le lui avait masqué mais maintenant il voyait et il savait exactement comment poussé sa marionnette à agir. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Ginny Weasley qui avait laissé son esprit se faire corrompre par son horcruxe laisse dans son journal intime. Ginny Weasley, sa petit poupée vaudou qui avait déjà presque permit la mort du survivant, allait cette fois éliminer le garçon qui a survécu. La petite était si facile à manipuler. Son esprit depuis cette première expérience avait gardé des traces de son passage et il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup d'effort au mage noir pour la convaincre que le seul moyen pour elle et Harry de vivre heureux et ensemble serait de mourir, comme les amants maudit de cette pièce de théâtre moldu qu'elle adorait. Discuter et pervertir le peu de raison qu'il restait à la jeune fille était un des plaisir de Voldemort alors qu'il attendait le signal de l'espion des élémentalistes pour passer à l'action.

L'espion des élémentalistes avaient accomplis sa mission et apparemment avec succès. Même si sa flamme s'était éteinte peu de temps après qu'ils ait reçu son message confirmant que tout était en place. Voldemort ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait manigancé mais il savait que cela devait affaiblir les chimères. Et vu qu'elle était plus vulnérable quand elles étaient toutes les trois réunis au même endroit, il espérait que cela serait suffisant pour simplifier la suite de son plan et lui assurer la victoire.

Il avait maintenu par le lien Ginny dans un sommeil profond mais à présent il était temps qu'elle entre en action. Temps qu'elle tue Potter. Et si le plan des élémentalistes marchaient comme prévu, les chimères ne pourront rien faire pour s'opposer à leur attaque contre Poudlard et la guerre bien que sanglante serait certainement rapide et brève. Et la victoire sienne.

**A suivre...**

_Voilà le chapitre de la semaine avec un peu d'avance car demain et dans les jours à venir je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me conecter mais je vous répondrais des que j'aurais une possibilité.^^_


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapitre 101**** :** Ginny

Ginny ne savait pas ou elle était. Elle ignorait la vérité sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était coupé du monde réelle tout comme Ron. Tout avait perdu de son sens quand elle s'était écroulée en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et les deux serpentards. Mais là ou son frère avait montré sa volonté de s'en sortir et de réparer ses erreurs, elle ne faisait qu'attendre.

Attendre parce que c'était ce que faisait les héroïnes. En tout cas dans tous les romans qu'elle avaient lu. Aussi forte et déterminée soit elle l'héroïne avait besoin des bras puissants du héros pour se sortir des pires situation ou traquenard que le destin mettait sur son chemin. Elles attendaient en supportant leur situation que le héros vienne et les sauve. Et le preux chevalier sur son fier destrier arrivait toujours à temps pour sauver la belle princesse. C'était la seule idée qui lui permettait de tenir bon dans l'océan de ténèbres qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était légèrement impatiente que son prince ne vienne la délivrer. C'était déjà arrivé une fois et Harry ne la laisserais pas tomber.

Elle avait essayé de l'appeler, mais aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait concentré toute sa volonté pour atteindre celui que son cœur appelait de tout ses vœux mais dans un premier temps, il ne se passa rien. Puis vinrent à elle des petits éclats d'étoiles brillant qui se mirent à étinceler autours d'elle, rendant les ténèbres encore plus sombre et plus inhospitalière..

Par curiosité, elle en toucha une et malgré les pointes acéré du diamant lumineux qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qui lui donnait transperçait la peau, elle s'accrocha au souvenir que lui montrait l'étoile. Sa première encontre avec Harry. Sur le quai de la gare alors que le petit garçon brunet chétif cherchait comment se rendre sur la voie neuf trois quart. Elle ignorait encore qui il était mais son image était resté gravé dans son esprit.

Ginny grisée par les émotions qui émanaient des étoiles lumineuses malgré la douleur que provoquait leurs pointes, chercha à attraper toutes les étoiles qui brillaient faiblement dans les ténèbres où elle errait. A chaque fois qu'elle en attrapait une, des souvenirs lui revenaient et cette fois la magie de Dumbledore ne pouvait empêcher la vérité d'éclore. Ginny récupérait aussi les souvenirs que l'ancien directeur lui avait enlevé.

Elle n'avait jamais douté que le meilleur ami de son frère était celui qui lui était destiné. Comme tous les enfants sorciers, elle avait entendu ses parents faire le récit de l'exploit de jeune Potter alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et comment il avait détruit le mage noir. Elle admirait sa force et son courage. L'été après la première année de Ron, elle lui avait fait raconter un nombre incalculable de fois le récit de leurs aventures. Elle avait rêver pouvoir, elle aussi, mener une aventure palpitante auprès de son héros.

Et son souhait avait été en quelque sorte exhaussé lors de sa première année. Bien évidemment, elle avait eu peur quand elle avait compris que ce qui se passait dans l'école avait un lien avec le journal qu'elle tenait et qui lui répondait. Être la cadette et la seule fille d'une fratrie aussi connue que récrié au sein de l'école avait des avantages et des inconvénients qu'une gamine de onze ans venant de quitter le cocon familiale pour la première fois avait bien du mal à gérer.

Et elle avait apprécié pouvoir compter sur les conseils du journal. Au moins pendant un temps. Tout le temps en faite qu'il passa pour tenter de l'amadouer et de l'apprivoiser. Ce qu'il parvint à faire sans grande difficulté. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir gagner un ami rien qu'à elle. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et qui ne lui venait pas de ses frères. Et puis les phrases qui la réconfortait et l'aidait à s'intégrer à Poudlard n'avait rien de dangereuse. Du moins dans un premier temps.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé que celui qui se faisait appeler Tom était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il cherchait un moyen de se venger de Harry et de se libérer. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il l'aidait à faire des blagues innocentes comme les jumeaux. Cette excuse n'avait pas fonctionner longtemps.

Surtout après qu'elle se soit réveillée dans le jardin de Hagrid, les mains couvertes du sang des coqs qu'elle venait d'égorger. Elle s'était enfuie sans demander son reste luttant contre la nausée et le sentiment d'entendre une voix satisfaite rire et se moquer d'elle au fond de son esprit. Elle avait tout fait pour se débarrasser du journal. En croisant les doigts que faire disparaître le journal serait suffisant mais le lien entre elle et Tom était devenu fort et elle ne savait pas comment se protéger de l'influence de Tom. A vrai dire, une partie d'elle malgré le danger ne voulait pas se séparer de celui qui avait été le premier à se soucier d'elle. Le premier à l'accepter et l'aider.

Ginny n'était pas bête. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien toute seule. Il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour essayer d'en parler à Dumbledore. Elle avait bien essayer d'en parler à ses frères mais pas un n'avait eu une minute à lui accorder pour ce qu'ils considéraient comme des enfantillages de petite fille gâtée qui vient de quitter sa maman pour la première fois et qui vient pleurnicher dans leurs jambes. Ils avaient torts. Ce n'étaient pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle leur en avait voulu de la prendre de haut. Elle leur en avait voulu de la traiter de la sorte et elle se souvenait encore des mots que lui avait murmurer Tom a cette occasion.

« _Pour eux, tu n'es qu'une gamine inutile. La petite dernière. La chouchou de papa et maman. Mais tu vaux bien mieux que cela. Tu es bien plus que cela et avec mon aide, tu peux obtenir tout ce que tu souhaites. »_

Ginny avait été à deux doigts de se laisser séduire mais elle avait fait un effort de volonté pour échapper à l'influence de Tom. L'assurance que Harry n'apprécierait pas de la voir s'allier avec le responsable de son enfance malheureuse suffisait à l'époque pour qu'elle ne se laisse plus aussi facilement manipuler. Elle déchaîna toute sa volonté et sa détermination pour lutter contre l'influence de Tom. Ce qui aurait pu être une grande victoire si cela ne l'avait pas quasiment jeté dans les bras d'un autre danger encore plus fourbe. Dumbledore.

Contrairement à la version officielle, elle avait avertit le directeur de ce qui se tramait. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Les étoiles qu'elle tenait à présent dans ses mains ensanglantées lui montraient ce qui avait été caché jusque là. Cette vérité que le directeur avait tronquée pour servir ses intérêts.

Elle lui avait avoué être à l'origine de l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre des secrets et ce même si elle ignorait où et comment elle avait fait. Malgré son manque de preuve, le directeur l'avait cru parce qu'elle lui avait montré le journal. Il avait même plongé dans son esprit et avait rencontré la présence de Tom et le lien qui le reliait à la gamine qu'elle était.

Mais le directeur avait d'autre plan en tête que de mettre fin à son calvaire. C'est à partir de ce jour qu'il avait commencer avec elle. Qu'il avait renforcer les sorts de manipulation et de soumission qu'il activait sur tous les élèves. Et Ginny s'était sentit devenir autant la marionnette de Dumbledore que de Tom. Bien évidemment à l'époque elle n'en avait pas conscience. La part d'elle même qui aurait pu se rebeller était une flamme vacillante par rapport à l'influence grandissante que prenait ses deux sorciers dans son esprit.

Sa vie avait reprit comme de rien accompagné par un Tom en colère de devoir faire le jeu du vieux fou et de devoir en quelque sorte la partager avec Dumbledore. Ce qui avait renforcé la volonté du fantôme se trouvant dans le journal à éliminer Harry. Car le petit brun était l'atout,l'arme à forger du directeur et si Dumbledore le laissait agir à sa guise c'était uniquement dans le but d'offrir une bataille épique à son soldat. Pour qu'il acquiert de l'expérience et se renforce au combat. Pour qu'avant l'affrontement final, il est déjà expérimenter la victoire et la douleur qui l'accompagne. Mais cela aussi, à l'époque, elle l'ignorait car le vieux fou avait pris la peine de couper la connexion entre elle et le morceau d'âme du mage noir.

Couper n'était pas le terme qui décrivait le mieux cette interruption de lien. On aurait plutôt dit que la transmission entre eux ne passait plus que dans un sens. De Voldemort vers elle, mais le lien, la relation entre eux existait toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait plus communiquer avec Tom même si elle était encore capable d'entendre sa voix sa voix et de subir son influence, enfin jusqu'à ce que Harry ne vienne la délivrer.

Avant de s'évanouir et de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle avait vu et entendu la conversation entre Harry et celui qui était encore sous l'apparence de Tom Riddle. Elle avait aussi vue le début du combat de son sauveur contre la basilic. Mais contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'avait pas reprit connaissance après la destruction du journal.

Non, elle avait assister à la fin de la bataille, vu le basilic convulsé avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas bien comprit, c'était pourquoi elle avait l'impression de voir la scène par les yeux de Tom. Pourquoi quand Harry avait enfoncé le croc du serpent dans le livre, Tom avait crié de douleur et avait commencé à disparaître.

Mais a ce moment cela n'avait pas eut vraiment de sens pour elle car elle avait ressentit la douleur de Tom comme la sienne. Elle avait hurlé avec lui. Sentit tout comme lui que son âme se déchirait. Instinctivement, elle avait chercher un point auquel se raccrocher et avait croiser le regard émeraude du brun. Elle avait lu sa souffrance dû à ses blessures, sa résignation à cause du poison, sa satisfaction du devoir accomplis parce qu'il aurait éliminer la menace qui planait sur l'école.

Ginny serra un peu plus ce souvenir contre sa poitrine oubliant la douleur. Elle se souvenait que regardant Harry toutes ses peurs s'étaient apaisé. Une seule pensée avait réussi à lui apporte une sérénité qu'elle avait crut impossible dans ce tumulte. Harry allait mourir. Tout comme elle. Ils allaient mourir ensemble. Ils allaient être ensemble pour l'éternité. Et c'était son souhait le plus cher alors il n'y avait pas de raison de chercher à s'échapper à un destin qui satisferait son rêve.

Elle avait voulu pouvoir dire à Harry qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était pas seul et que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant pour eux. Elle avait alors par un effort de volonté réussi à regagner son corps. Emportant sans le savoir un reste de la présence de Tom qui vint prendre place à côté de la flamme vacillante de sa volonté.

Et puis finalement ils s'en était sortie vivant. Harry parce que Fumseck avait versé des larmes pour le guérir du poison. Et elle...Et elle parce que le lien avec Tom avait fusionner avec sa volonté lui permettant de se stabiliser dans son corps.

Bien évidemment cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait retrouvé sa liberté. Dumbledore l'avait examiné et surveiller dans les jours qui suivirent leur retour de la chambre des secret. Il savait pertinemment que Tom était toujours là , bien que faible et réduit au silence. Le directeur avait alors tout fait pour que personne ne remarque ce qui perdurait de l'influence de Tom dans son esprit. Sa magie scella beaucoup de fissure et de lézarde dans la personnalité de Ginny. Mais la seule chose contre le directeur ne pouvait la guérir c'était son obsession pour Harry et son désir de mourir avec lui. Le jeune garçon était devenu le centre de l'existence de la gamine et les années n'y changeront rien.

« Ce chemin est mauvais pour toi. » Intervint une voix de femme avec une intonation grave qui frappa Ginny presque aussi rudement qu'une gifle.

Pas que la femme soit en colère. Si elle l'était ce n'était pas uniquement contre elle. L'inquiétude et la pitié, se disputait dans le ton de cette voix désincarnée qui semblait provenir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Peut être un rien de regret. Mais Ginny n'en avait cure. Elle serrait contre elle les souvenirs de son enfance, rempli de ses illusions sur sa relation avec Harry.

« Si tu continue, tu va te détruire. » Insista la voix.

« Peu importe si je suis avec Harry. »

Une autre voix se fit entendre. Douce, charmeuse, sifflante une voix qui lui rappelait le Tom du journal. Lui rappelant son ami.

« Harry et toi devez être ensemble. Même si c'est dans la mort. C'est votre seul espoir pour être heureux. »

« Ne l'écoute pas. » Intervint sèchement la voix de la femme avec détermination.

« Oui nous devons être ensemble. » Répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire alors qu'un étrange dôme de lumière noire l'entourait la coupant de la voix de l'avatar de la magie, mais pas de celle de Voldemort, grâce au lien établis lors de sa première année.

Tom avait dormit jusque là. Autant pour refaire ses forces que pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore sur lui. Mais depuis que la magie avait libéré les enfants de l'influence du directeur. Il avait sentit son énergie revenir en force. Il avait sentit que le restant de son âme était de retour et qu'il cherchait un moyen de s'assurer la victoire sur le jeune Potter.

Il avait alors signaler sa présence. Il avait communiquer à celui qui était lui, tout ce qu'il savait de l'esprit fragile de la jeune fille. Et un plan n'avait pas tarder à voir le jour. Amener la dernière des Weasley à tuer le sauveur du monde magique ne serait pas si compliqué si le lord trouvait les bons boutons dans l'esprit de la jeune Weasley. Ce qui s'avérait plus facile qu'il ne l'imaginait vu les dégâts causé à son esprit par les manipulations de Dumbledore et sa fascination pour le jeune brun.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que personne ne vous laissera être ensemble. Même la magie semble contre votre amour, mais tu sais qu'il t'attend, n'est ce pas, Ginny ? »

« Oui. Oui il m'attend tout comme je l'attend et quand il sera là nous seront ensemble pour l'éternité. Nous nous apporterons la délivrance.»

« Tu sais quoi faire pour cela, n'est ce pas Ginny. »

« Oui. Mourir ensemble est la seule manière qui nous permettra d'être réuni pour l'éternité. Comme ses amants moldu qu'on dit maudit. »

«Alors réveille toi, il arrive. Il vient te voir, te sauver. Il a besoin de toi !»

La sphère de ténèbres se rétracta et disparut ne laissant que l'avatar de la magie qui laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« J'aurais essayé, Harry. Mais on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. »

Et Ginny ouvrit le yeux. Brusquement. Reprenant enfin pied dans la réalité, comme un plongeur en apné refait surface après une descente dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Personne ne vit la teinte rouge qui les traversa et qui disparut rapidement alors qu'un gémissement de douleur sortait de ses lèvres attirant l'attention de ses parents qui étaient resté à ses côtés et discutaient un peu à l'écart de son lit. Elle ne reconnut pas dans un premier temps la chambre ou elle se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer les derniers événements.

Secondes pendant lesquelles sa mère et son père laissèrent aller leur joie de la voir se réveiller. Ils la serrèrent dans leur bras l'embrassant, lui assurant que tout irait bien mieux maintenant. Elle écouta leurs paroles de réconforts, avala les potions qu'ils lui présentèrent en lui disant que cela la soulagerait. Elle écouta le récit de ce qui c'était passée. Sentant son cœur trépigner d'impatience et de bonheur quand le nom de son héros franchit parfois les lèvres de sa mère ou de son père. Elle comprit d'après leur récit que Harry n'avait pas perdu conscience comme eux, car les chimères avaient protégé leur servants.

Ses parents la rassurèrent sur le sort de ses camarades et de ses frères. Mais elle ne les écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Une autre voix murmurait bien trop fort dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse en détourner son attention. Une voix qui s'était tu pendant toutes ces années. Pendant tous ce temps ou l'influence de l'ancien directeur avait maintenu son emprise sur elle et sur Tom.

Mais maintenant, à nouveau, elle percevait la présence de celui qui l'avait guidé dans ses premiers pas à Poudlard, et elle se sentait bien. Bien mieux en tout cas que lorsqu'elle devait obéir au directeur. Tout comme ses parents, Tom lui assurait que tout irait bien mais il répétait aussi que Harry serait bientôt à elle. Ginny leur sourit doucement en hochant la tête. Il lui faudrait être encore patiente et attendre que Harry ne se rapproche mais il devait être aussi impatient qu'elle de la rejoindre. Il ne tarderait pas. Il viendrait dès qu'on lui aura transmit la nouvelle. Il se précipiterait à son chevet et ainsi tout deux pourrait accomplir leur destin. Plus personne ne pourrait les séparer.

Tout irait pour le mieux. Harry et elle seraient réuni pour l'éternité.

**A suivre...**

_Désolée pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même^^_


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapitre 102 :** Point de rupture

Le temps semblait avoir arrêté son cours. A présent que tout touchait à sa fin, Harry voyait ce qui se passait autours de lui comme si tout était figé et que lentement il se détachait de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'être écoulé plus de quelques secondes depuis l'accident, il observait la scène qui se déroulait au dessus de lui comme s'il regardait un tableau dans une galerie d'art. Un tableau vivant ou les acteurs semblaient aussi figé dans leur peur et leur folie que leurs homologues de peinture. Et au milieu de tout cela, Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'arrivait pas à nommer le sentiment qu'il éprouvait. Ce n'était pas lié à la stupeur ou la surprise. En aucun cas, car il savait. Il savait pertinemment ce qui venait de se produire. Exactement ce que lui avait montré Luna dans sa vision quelques jours auparavant.

Il revenait au Manoir en compagnie de Natsume et de son chat incongrue quand le sentiment de « dèjà vue » l'avait de nouveau stoppé dans ce couloir où ils avançaient. Comme la première fois, il avait sentit l'inquiétude de son nouvel ami et avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer mais avoir l'éclair de peur et de souffrance qui brûla dans les yeux vert si semblable au sien, Harry su que rien ne pouvait préparer quiconque à un tel spectacle.

Comme dans la vision de la jeune fille de Serdaigle, il n'avait rien pu faire contre la furie rousse qui s'était abattue sur lui avec la violence d'un ouragan et le tranchant aiguisé d'une lame qui lui perfora sans hésitation le torse. A seulement quelques centimètres de là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Et comme si une fois n'avait pas suffit la jeune fille avec une force incroyable issu de sa furie, avait planté encore et encore son arme dans son torse, lâchant un rire hystérique au milieu d'un flot de parole insensé et répétitif. Natsume une fois sa stupeur passée, avait tenté d'éloigner Ginny mais elle s'était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, et avait d'un mouvements vif de l'épaule dégagé le jeune homme violemment contre le mur en hurlant que personne ne pourrait se mettre entre elle et Harry.

Harry aurait voulu pourvoir se libérer et aider Natsume. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le golem qui l'était, n'avait pas d'organe à l'endroit où la jeune fille s'était acharné à le frapper. Il avait seulement un noyau magique qui battait au même rythme que celui de son véritable cœur qui se trouvait à Poudlard dans les appartements réservés aux chimères et qui vivait tout comme lui les événements du moment. Harry savait qu'il ne mourrait pas. Il savait que la douleur physique qu'il ressentait disparaîtrait dés qu'il aurait rejoint son véritable corps.

L'enveloppe du golem allait se désagréger mais l'énergie et les sentiments qu'il avait mis à l'intérieur de celui-ci, allaient tous revenir à la place qui avait toujours été la leur, en lui. En Dénal.

Et même si dans un premier temps, il avait eu la tentation de laisser cette partie de lui disparaître dans le néant. Même si repenser à sa vie avant de devenir chimère lui laissait un goût amer et douloureux dans la bouche, il ne voulait plus se séparer de cette part de lui qu'il avait eut beaucoup de mal à gérer. Il se reconstruirait et comprenait qu'il ne pouvait le faire en niant cette part de lui. Il sentait que son énergie le quittait déjà pour regagner son véritable domaine avec une certaine impatience et un empressement proche de l'excitation. Tout cela sans pouvoir définir exactement le sentiment qui dominait dans son ressentie.

Il n'éprouvait pas non plus de colère ou de ressentiment envers Ginny qui au dessus de lui le regardait avec un regard fou. Il avait dû mal à reconnaître dans ce regard où ne régnait que pure folie la jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir. La sœur de son meilleur ami. La petite fille au regard doux et timide qu'il avait croisé pour la première fois sur le quai de la gare de Londres. Comment aurait il pu voir l'innocente enfant dans celle qui le torturait en riant hystérique et satisfaite de le voir s'éteindre devant elle.

Perdue dans son délire, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de sang sur le coupe papier qu'elle avait récupéré, seul Merlin savait où, et utilisé comme arme. Si elle avait eut encore un peu de rationalité, elle aurait vu que le corps qui se désagrégeait sous elle n'était pas fait de chair et de sang mais de terre et de magie. Harry avait dû mal à se concentrer sur les paroles décousues et rapide que lui lançaient la jeune fille d'une voix qui plus d'une fois menaça de se briser sous le poids de la pression des sentiments qu'elle libérait.

Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas non plus de la crainte où de la peur pour ce qui adviendrait une fois que son esprit aurait regagné sa place dans son corps d'origine. Une part de lui s'inquiétait bien un peu de ce que pourrait faire Ginny à son ami quand elle réaliserait qu'il avait disparut. Le jeune japonnais se remettait de ses émotions protégé par le chat qui avait repris sa forme d'origine. Leurs voix lui parvenaient de manière assourdie mais il comprenait la volonté de Natsume à ce que le yokai aille le libéré de la jeune fille rousse. Tout comme il comprenait, la volonté de maitre Griffou a resté prêt de son ami pour le protéger lui car le grand yokai blanc sentait bien par ses pouvoirs qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour lui et qu'il était donc inutile de s'inquiéter de son sort et que la jeune fille restait une menace.

Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il ressentait quand il se senti tirer vers l'arrière et happer par un tourbillon d'émotion qui lui donna l'impression d'être ivre. L'excitation et l'empressement le submergèrent et il comprit que même s'il appréhendait ce qui allait advenir par la suite, le seul sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur et maintenait son esprit cohérent n'était autre que l'acceptation. Ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Ainsi qu'un profond soulagement. Les blessures qu'il avait cru incurable laissé par son enfance commençait à se refermer et même s'il en resterait une trace indélébile sur son âme et elles ne l'empêcheraient plus d'avancer. Il lui avait fallut tout ce temps et des nombreuses nouvelles épreuves pour commencer ce lent travail de guérison. Mais il commençait enfin à porter ses fruits. Avec le soutien de tous, il avait fait le travail nécessaire pour arriver à panser ses plaie et éviter qu'elles ne s'enveniment davantage. Ce moment aussi fugace d'exceptionnel et unique marquait le début de sa guérison.

Oui, il pouvait revenir dans ce corps qui était le sien et qui n'attendait que lui. Il pouvait devenir sans peur et sans honte la chimère qui devait apporter la lumière au monde sorcier. Il pouvait y parvenir grâce au soutien de ses amis, de ceux qui formaient maintenant sa famille. Après cette épreuves, il savait que les ténèbres et la culpabilité qu'il avait pu ressentir et qui l'avait paralyser ne pourrait plus le priver d'être celui qui donne l'espoir.

Il se sentait partir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer Natusme et ne pas le laisser seul mais il sentait l'attraction se faire plus pressante et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y résister. Il se tourna vers le garçon au cheveux blanc qui eut un faible sourire et se contenta de hocher la tête. Natsume devait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait et Harry savait que sa capacité à voir les liens magiques devait le rassurer sur son sort et il apprécia que le garçon l'encourage à continuer sa route.

Cependant il pouvait tout de même faire quelque chose pour empêcher que la plus jeune des Weasley ne commette un acte encore plus irréfléchis et fou. Il devait juste gagner encore un peu de temps. Temps qui avait reprit son cour et il pouvait sentir que plusieurs personnes se rapprochaient et aideraient Natsume à faire face.

Sur cette dernière pensée, le golem se désagrégea. Un noyau lumineux s'éleva devant les yeux de Ginny qui fut aveuglée par l'éclat lumineux qui s'en dégageait. Elle lâcha dans un cris de douleur et de rage, son coupe papier et se recula du tas de terre sur lequel elle se trouvait avec un cri horrifié. Le regard hagard et toujours emprunt de folie, elle leva les yeux sur le japonnais cherchant une réponse à des questions qu'elle était incapable de poser à haute voix. Puis elle fixa ses mains qui tremblaient et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Une lueur de raison sembla percer le brouillard de sa folie et elle tenta de récupérer son arme.

Au moment où elle levait la main pour se saisir du coupe papier un double rayon de magie fusa dans sa direction. Lucius et Arthur qui furent les premiers à arriver sur les lieux du drame, sans se concerter lancèrent un stupefix sur la jeune fille qui s'écroula raide et figé pour un bon moment.

Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'oeil rapide à la situation tentant d'analyser et de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Ils allaient interroger le garçon qui semblait encore en état de parler et qui ne cessait de fixer un noyau de lumière chatoyant. Depuis qu'ils avaient neutralisé Ginny, le noyau donnait l'impression de danser devant les yeux du jeune japonais qui n'en détournait pas son attention tout en souriant malgré son air las.

Quand ils s'approchèrent du jeune adolescent, la sphère lumineuse commença à s'élever dans les airs et à s'éloigner. Contre tout attente, une main ténébreuse sortit de nulle part s'en empara et se referma sur le noyau cachant ainsi l'éclat lumineux de celui-ci. Aux seules oreilles de Natsume et maître Griffou, éclata alors un rire tout aussi démentiel que celui de la jeune fille rousse quelques instants plutôt. L'adolescent tendi une main pour essayer d'attraper et retenir le nyau mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Natsume bondit alors dans la direction de la main fantomatique et s'accrocha à elle, luttant contre pour libérer le noyau. A ceux qui arrivèrent par la suite, il donna l'impression d'un pantin désarticulé secoué dans les airs par un marionnettiste peu soigneux. Aussi douloureux que cela pouvait être pour le jeune japonnais d'être ballotté contre les murs, il ne lâchait pas ce à quoi il s'accrochait. Il fut bientôt rejoint dans sa lutte par le grand yokai blanc qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci mordit sauvagement la main qui se rétracta sous l'assaut mais semblait tout aussi déterminée à ne pas lâcher sa prise.

Arthur et Lucius pointaient leur baguettes dans la direction du garçon sans oser le moindre geste de peur de toucher la mauvaise personne. Aucun d'entre eux ne voyait ce qui agressait le garçon et pourquoi celui-ci défendait avec autant de force et d'énergie le noyau magique.

Natsume entendit clairement une voix de femme les maudire tous les deux avant qu'elle ne prononce un sort dirigé contre maître Griffou et lui. Dans leur position, il était impossible pour eux d'éviter le sortilège, ou de s'en protéger mais il ne laisserait pas cette créature, éloigner Harry. Il concentra toutes ses forces et son pouvoir magique nouvellement activé pour s'attacher à la présence de Harry. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le retenir plus longtemps mais il n'était pas décidé à l'abandonner. Il rassembla tout son pouvoir toute sa volonté, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sauver ce morceau d'une âme qu'il savait si comparable à la sienne. Il sentit le pouvoir de maître Griffou se joindre à la sienne et renforcer le lien qu'il tentait de maintenir avec Harry.

Quand le sort les frappa, maître Griffou et lui, il su qu'il avait réussi. La connexion était établis et peut importe l'endroit où cette femme de ténèbres comptait conduite Harry, il pourrait le retrouver et le rejoindre et le sortir de là. Ils furent repoussé sans ménagements. Le yokai s'enroula autour du jeune humain pour amortir le choc de la chute et reprit sous l'œil sidéré des spectateurs de la scène son apparence de chat. Natsume quand à lui serrait dans sa main une petite boule de cristal limpide à mille facette. Il la fixait avec un air épuisé mais ravie.

* * *

Ron trouvait que l'avatar de la magie avait de drôle d'idée. Elle ne lui avait pas explicitement donner les tenants et les aboutissants de la mission qu'elle souhaitait le voir remplir. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle le menait à quelqu'un qui allait avoir besoin de son aide, de sa présence et que le choix de soutenir cette personne serait le sien et ferait pencher la balance de l'équilibre du monde de manière significative.

Il lui avait fallut errer dans l'obscurité et avancer à tâtons en suivant le seul lien ténu et phosphorescent que l'avatar de la magie lui avait donner pour lui servi de guide. Quand il avait saisit le fils, il avait éprouvé une sensation familière qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps lui sembla-t-il. Comme si il avait déjà côtoyer la personne vers laquelle, il se dirigeait pourtant en voyant le gamin recroquevillé sur lui même qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du lien, il avait douté.

Douter non seulement des intentions de l'avatar de la magie à son égard, mais aussi de ce qu'il pourrait bien apporter à la jeune chimère. Car même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, l'énergie qui émanait du garçon accroupis devant lui, ne pouvait être qu'une chimère. Il soupira et continua à progresser vers l'enfant. Il avait promis de tout faire pour aider Harry. Et si cela demandait qu'il approche une chimère et qu'il passe en jugement devant elle, il ne reculerait pas.

Il appréhendait de devoir faire face à la créature. Vu son expérience douloureuse lors de sa première rencontre avec l'une d'elle, il ne doutait pas que celle-ci soit non seulement informé de son comportement quelque peu déplacé mais aussi qu'il ait des reproches à lui faire vis à vis de l'ami qu'il avait été pour Harry. Ron ne niait pas qu'il aurait pu et dû faire plus pour son ami, mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était les préjugées qui lui avait inculqué Dumbledore envers les créatures magiques qui remontaient comme un reflux acide de bile dans sa gorge. Il soupira se frottant le haut de la tête avec vigueur attirant sur lui l'attention de la jeune chimère qui eut une expression étonnée et légèrement décontenancé en le voyant là.

Comme le gamin brun s'était tournée vers lui, Ron pouvait voir ce qui jusqu'à présent avait attiré le regard de la jeune chimère. Il y avait un trou dans le sol. Une lumière en émanait et après deux pas hésitant Ron pu voir que le trou semblait rempli de quelque chose ressemblant à de l'eau. Mais le gamin ne se reflétait pas sur la surface du liquide qui ondulait doucement. L'image que Ron découvrit dans l'eau le figea quelques instants de stupeur et de peur.

L'étrange bassin lui montrait un couloir où Harry et un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, avançaient tout en discutant insouciants, jusqu'à ce que le drame ne se produise devant leurs yeux. Ron tendit la main dans un geste vain pour empêcher sa sœur de commettre l'irréparable. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et vit avec horreur le moment fatidique où Ginny planta avec détermination et folie son arme dans le torse de Harry et ce qui s'en suivit.

« Pourquoi aucun de vous n'est intervenue ? » Demanda avec colère Ron en se tournant vers la jeune chimère qui avait reprit sa contemplation du trou sans plus se préoccuper de sa présence. « Je croyais que vous aviez pris Harry sous votre protection ! »

« Harry savait que cela se terminerait comme cela pour lui. Il l'avait accepté. » Répondit la gamin sans détourner le regard du couloir ou la vie continuait sou cour.

« Non ! »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna le gamin en relevant son regard d'un vert intense vers lui, faisant reculer Ron devant l'intensité des émotions qui y brûlaient.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissant les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se mettre à dos la jeune chimère. Il devait maîtriser sa colère et la convaincre que Harry ne pouvait pas s'être résigner et qu'il fallait l'aider.

« Connais-tu seulement Harry ? Toi qui soit disant était son meilleur ami, tu ignorerais que Dumbledore prévoyait de faire de lui un sacrifié sur l'autel de la guerre et de la victoire pour le bien ? »

« Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune excuse pour le comportement que j'ai eu. Et je ne me cacherais certainement pas derrière les manipulations du directeur car les failles sur lesquelles il a construit les fondations du pouvoirs qu'il exerçait sur moi, sont les miennes et que je suis loin d'être parfait. » Déclara Ron d'une voix ferme.

Il leva la main paume en avant pour empêcher que la jeune chimère ne l'interrompe avant qu'il n'est déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et tant pis si cela lui valait une haine farouche de la part de la créature.

« Harry méritait mieux comme ami et comme soutien dans notre monde. J'ai non seulement manqué à mon devoir d'ami mais aussi à celui de frère. Harry fait partie de notre famille. Je savais que Ginny n'allait pas bien mais je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point sa folie risquait de la conduire à commettre l'irréparable avant la levée des sorts que Dumbledore avaient posé sur nous. J'ai tout fait pour me réveiller et avertir quelqu'un mais apparemment une nouvelle fois j'ai échoué. Et c'est inadmissible. »

Il marque une pause fixant dans un premier temps le corps sans vie de Harry qui commençait à se désagréger puis la jeune chimère qui se doutant que le roux n'en avait pas finit attendait avec un petit sourire en coin la suite du discours qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Dénal se demandait si Ron avait compris que Harry n'avait pas un corps de chair. Que ce qu'il croyait être son camarades n'était qu'un golem. Mais les paroles que prononça le roux le détrompèrent.

« Je ne pourrais pas me réveiller et vivre en sachant que je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. »

« Tu va me menacer de te suicider pour que j'intervienne ? C'est égoïste comme réaction et certainement pas le meilleur moyen de rendre hommage au courage de Harry. »

« Appelez cela comme vous le voulez, peu importe. Supplique, prière, chantage peu me chaud ! Mais soyez sûr que Harry vivra. Même s'il faut pour cela que j'aille chercher son âme de l'autre côté du voile moi-même ! »

« Tu mourrais pour aller le chercher ? Pas à cause de la peur de vivre avec le poids de cette culpabilité que je sens pourtant bien présente dans ton cœur ? » Demanda Dénal en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Ron qui même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte donnait l'impression de briller comme un éclat d'ambre touché par les rayon du soleil.

« Je ne l'abandonnerais plus ! Il n'y a rien que je ne sacrifierais pour qu'il est la vie qu'il souhaite ! Vous pouvez bien me tuer ou me punir pour l'éternité pour mon impertinence, rien ne m'empêchera de tenir ma parole ! Mon esprit est à nouveau libre et à moi, je ferais ce qui me semble juste, tant pis si cela va allant contre de toutes les lois des hommes et de la nature. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir ! »

« Et Ginny ? Ne voudrais tu pas que nous la sauvions aussi ?»

Ron ferma les yeux l'espace d'un court instant serrant les poings. Il sentit le lien que lui avait confié l'avatar de la magie lui réchauffer les doigts. Pour qui le prenait la chimère ! Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les sauver tous les deux, malheureusement il se rendait compte que les blessures dans l'esprit de sa sœur devaient être plus grave que ce qu'il avait subit lui même. Lui n'ayant jamais fait face à un vestige de l'âme de Voldemort. Il regarda sa sœur dans le trou qui rampait à reculons sur un tas de ce qui semblait être de la terre alors qu'une lumière l'aveuglait

« Bien évidemment que si mais je ne sais pas s'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver chez elle. »

« Personne n'avait mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Les manipulations sur son esprit par Dumbledore ont masqué beaucoup des dommages laissé par l'horcruxe. »

« Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Ginny et …...Si vous ne vouliez pas sauver Harry vous auriez pu me laisser me réveiller et tenter ma chance ! J'aurais pu empêcher cela. Éviter à Ginny d'agir. Elle finira par ce détester quand elle réalisera la portée de ses actes. Et éviter à Harry de mourir...»

Ron regardait toujours dans le trou ne comprenant pas ou avait disparut le corps de son ami et pourquoi une boule lumineuse s'en prenait à sa sœur avant de s'approcher de l'autre garçon comme pour chercher à communiquer avec lui. Il ne restait rien de Harry. Hormis peut être un tas qui pouvait être de la terre ou de la cendre. Ron fronça les sourcils alors que les éléments se précipitait à l'étage inférieur.

« Que se passe t-il là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune chimère tout en sentant le lien dans sa main s'agiter et irradié de plus en plus..

« Harry n'est pas mort, Ron. » déclara d'une voix douce la jeune chimère mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire davantage son visage se crispa de douleur et il porta sa main à son cœur. En proie à une vive douleur.

Ron s'approcha de la jeune chimère inquiet par la souffrance qu'éprouvait le gamin. Comme il avait continuer à regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du trou, il avait vu que le moment où la jeune chimère s'était sentit mal avait coïncidé avec celui ou quelque chose avait attrapé la boule lumineuse pour l'attirer dans les ténèbres. Il vit aussi le garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas aider d'une étrange créature sauter sur la main et tenter de libérer la boule magique.

Il réalisa aussi que le lien qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici avait gagné en chaleur. Il pouvait même la sentir pulser sous ses doigts. Si la lumière qui l'avait conduit à la chimère avait été faible, maintenant elle battait sur un rythme effréné, devenant de plus en plus visible. Et le lien qui lui avait parut fragile. Ce lien qui lui avait parut presque irréelle semblait animé d'une vie propre dans sa paume. Il vit non seulement que le lien le connectait à la jeune chimère mais aussi qu'il y en avait bien d'autres qui partaient de la jeune créature dans de nombreuses directions. Dont deux vers le noyau lumineux et une vers l'adolescent qui se débattait avec la main apparue des ténèbres. Il réalisa alors qu'il se tenait au centre d'une immense toile d'araignée, au cœur même du cœur de la chimère. Et si celle ci semblait souffrir autant c'était parce qu'on tentait de lui arracher une part d'elle même. Le petit noyau.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit. Son ami n'était pas mort. Son ami, peu importait pourquoi et comment, ne se trouvait pas quelque part dans le manoir en compagnie de sa sœur, mais ici. Ici près de lui et la part de lui qui était là bas et qui d'une manière ou d'une autre aurait dû revenir ici lui souffla la magie, ne pourrait pas le faire car quelque chose s'en prenait à elle. Quelque chose de trop puissant pour que le jeune japonnais puisse en venir à bout tout seul.

« Et ça cela fait aussi partit de votre plan... »Maugréa le roux avec un soupir las.

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Dénal crispé par la douleur. « Je ne pensais pas que les Hauts morts oseraient franchir le voile pour nous attaquer. Aussi directement. »

« Et ça change quoi pour toi ? »

« Cela va m'affaiblir plus que je ne l'aurais cru ... J'avais enfin sentit mon esprit apaisé et réunifié. Tu sais faire face à mes actes et a ce que j'ai subit pendant ma jeunesse m'a quelque peu marqué et j'ai tout d'abord refuser d'accepter cette part de moi. Malgré toute l'aide et le soutien des autres, j'ai eut énormément de mal à ne pas rejeter ce que Harry avait vécu. Enfin aujourd'hui j'ai fait ce pas qui me permettait d'accepter mes blessures et de les voir pour ce qu'elles étaient. C'est un moment important pour moi et ils sont entrain de me briser de l'intérieur. De réduire à néant tous mes efforts et ceux de ceux qui m'ont épauler.»

« Je vois. On peut faire quelque chose pour éviter le pire ? »

« D'ici on ne peut rien... » commença la chimère sur un ton las en s'épongeant le front pour éliminer la sueur qui en perlait.

«Tu te moques de moi, Harry ! Si c'est ça la mission de la Magie et sa punition pour la manière dont j'ai agit toutes ses années c'est trop cher payer. Je ne passerais pas cinq minutes de plus à te regarder souffrir. Je refuse de rester sans rien faire ! »

« T'emballe pas si vite. » Ironisa Dénal en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les mots de Ron il n'avait pas espéré les entendre, mais savoir que son ami se tenait vraiment là auprès de lui pour enfin tenir sa place le réconfortait et le rassurait sur ce qui pourrait advenir.

« Natsume fait tout ce qu'il peut pour maintenir le lien entre le noyau , lui et moi actif , s'il y parvient, il aura besoin d'aide pour alimenter en énergie ce lien sans y laisser sa vie. »

Ron jeta un regard à l'adolescent qui après un dernier vol plané avait lâché prise sur la main qui disparut à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Il repéra pourtant la petite boule aux milles facette qu'il tenait précieusement dans ses mains.

« Ok je m'en occupe. »

« Et comment tu comptes faire ! ?» S'inquiéta Dénal en écarquillant les yeux. « Natsume a réussie à maintenir le lien ouvert mais les Hauts-morts ont quand même emporté ce que j'avais laissé de moi dans mon golem. Alimenter le lien et aller me chercher ne sont pas des promenades de santé ! Tu ne pourras le faire seul ! »

« Réconfortant comme discours ! Mais rassure toi, je ne compte pas agir seul ! Je vais te montrer qu'il y a énormément de monde qui sont prêts à tout pour que tu vives ! » Déclara Ron en saisissant le lien qui le reliait à Harry.

Il concentra toute son énergie magique et sa volonté sur ce lien, non pour l'alimenter mais pour faire apparaître sa propre toile. Ses propres liens avec les autres et les faire entrer en résonance avec celles de Harry. Il ne sélectionna que les liens qui pourrait lui être utiles dans son entreprise et sans tenir compte de ses propres sentiments et aversion envers ceux vers qui il focalisait sa volonté. Ron avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était peut être pas le sorcier le plus alin et le plus intelligent de sa génération, mais il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait lui enlevé, c'était sa détermination et une nouvelle fois il fit appel à toute sa témérité pour atteindre ceux qui pourrait lui fournir l'aide nécessaire pour la survie de Harry.

Dénal regardait incrédule celui qui était son ami connecté sa propre toile à la sienne et ouvrir les liens de communication. Il savait que le roux mettait sa vie en danger en faisant une telle chose. C'était un acte qui non seulement mettait sa vie en jeu mais aussi sa santé mentale et son esprit, mais il ne voyait aucun doute aucune hésitation aucun regret dans le regard chaud et ambré du rouquin, il su que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne l'arrêterait parce que se trouver ici et donner sa vie était pour Ron un acte de rédemption librement choisit.

« T'inquiète pas » Marmonna Ron entre ses dents. « J'ai bien compris que tu refusais que je meure pour toi, alors je survivrais. J'ai encore plein de chose à faire pour réparer mes erreurs et je n'abdiquerais pas avant d'avoir tout tenter. Tu n'es que la premier étape d'un long chemin. »

« Tu auras du mal à atteindre ton objectif, si tu t'épuises ici ! » Lui répondit Harry ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Autant de peine devant le travail titanesque que faisait Ron pour lui, que de soulagement d'avoir retrouver son premier ami du monde sorcier, son frère

« T'inquiète, je vais bientôt... » Ron marqua une pause et ferma les yeux alors que sa toile se mettait à battre au même rythme que celle de Dénal. « Je vais convaincre les autres de venir nous aider. Quand à aller te chercher, je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Ceux qui sont là pour cela, sont déjà en route ! Ça va aller, Harry. »

**A suivre...**

_Désolée pour le retard mais le site bug^^ bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous:)  
_


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapitre 103 :** Black opération

« Je ne comprends pas. » balbutia avec difficulté le vieux sorcier en regardant ses visiteurs avec incrédulité.

Contre tout attente et toutes les règles de bienséance, Sirius éclata de rire. Il se plia même en deux croisant les bras sur sa poitrine ne cherchant en aucun cas à retenir le ton moqueur de son éclatant rire qui arrivait à soutirer à Severus un léger haussement du coin des lèvres. Max quand à lui restait stoïque appuyé contre le mur de la chambre du vieux sorcier et n'accordant à l'ancien directeur qu'un regard sombre et pénétrant qui avait fait déglutir difficilement le pauvre homme quand il avait réalisé être le point de mire du ressentiment du marcheur d'ombre.

Du point de vue de Dumbledore, ouvrir les yeux après des heures et des heures de souffrance pour trouver Severus et Sirius, ensemble et à première vu affichant une expression concernée à son sujet avait de quoi déconcerté. De plus les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcé, son cerveau encore engourdi par la douleur, ne pouvait les comprendre et encore moins les accepter. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour analyser la situation et comprendre pourquoi ces trois là se trouvaient à son chevet.

Du point de vue des trois visiteurs qui connaissaient suffisamment les méthodes du directeur, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le vieux sorcier tente sa chance avec eux pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Seulement aucun parmi eux n'était prêt à le laisser se bercer d'illusion et ne lui permettrait pas de penser qu'il était capable de les détourner de la voie qu'ils avaient tous choisit librement.

Une fois décidé, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à leur petit groupe hétéroclite pour gagner Pré-au-Lard et se présenter à la taverne, La tête de Sanglier. L'accueil que leur avait réservé Abelforth n'avait rien eut d'amical mais tous les trois avaient suffisamment côtoyé le personnage pour savoir que le cadet était loin d'avoir le caractère jovial et son aîné et que son air revêche n'était nullement un reproche. Le barman leur avait demandé s'ils étaient venu pour chercher son frère dont l'état de santé ne faisait qu'empirer et qui avait réussit par ses cris à faire fuir la moitié de la clientèle de la taverne. Il avait bien tenté de mettre des sorts de silence et d'intimité mais aucun sortilège n'avait semblé tenir face à la puissance vocal libéré par la douleur de l'ancien directeur.

« A croire que la Magie, elle même, ne veut pas qu'on l'empêche de crier et d'être entendu. » Avait ajouté Abelforth en haussant les épaules. « Pas que cela me dérange personnellement, mais je voudrais arriver à tenir mon commerce. »

Pas un des trois compères en entendant les cris d'agonie qui résonnaient depuis l'étage dans toute la demeure, ne doutèrent de la parole d'Abelforth. Ils ne furent pas surpris du manque de pitié ou de colère du cadet vis à vis du sort réservé à Albus. Tous les trois savaient que les relations entre les deux Dumbeldore n'étaient pas au beau fixe et qu'il devait exister un secret de famille, dont on ne pouvait tirer aucune fierté, certainement, là-dessous. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait accabler le cadet en lui demandant le pourquoi du comment de l'animosité qu'il éprouvait pour son aîné. Tant Sirius que Severus savaient que les affaires de familles étaient le plus douloureuses et les plus compliquer à résoudre.

De plus, Sirius et les deux autres savaient que le vieux directeur avait déjà bien assez de crime à son actif pour recevoir le baiser des détraqueurs et vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, aucun d'eux n'estimait nécessaire de l'accabler davantage en remuant de vieilles blessures qui ne les regardait pas vraiment. Si Abelforth désirait régler son diffèrent avec son frère, il pourrait le faire quand il se sentirait prêt et quand il en aurait envie. Surtout si Sirius arrivait à lui rendre un semblant de raison avec sa malédiction.

En fait, bien évidemment qu'ils étaient là pour l'accabler et pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne le sauverait de la sentence qui l'attendait. Mais ils savaient qu'il était inutile de creuser plus profond une tombe qui était déjà bien assez grande pour y accueillir un homme accompagné des cendres de son ambition et de son ego, aussi sur-dimensionné soit il.

Voilà pourquoi ils avaient rapidement expliqué à Abelforth, que malheureusement ils n'étaient pas là pour emmener l'ancien directeur mais pour discuter avec lui de certains point et s'assurer que le vieil homme tiendrait jusqu'à son procès. Abelforth avait eut l'air de douter qu'un tel miracle soit possible mais ils les avaient conduit à la chambre et les avait laissé seuls avec le moribond.

Puis supportant avec difficulté de se retrouver si proche des cris déchirant et des gémissement de douleur d'Albus, surtout associé aux remarques de Max sur la magie pourrissante qui empestait l'air et lui donnait la nausée, Sirius avait, rapidement et avec brio et maîtrise, sous la supervision de Ialon qui guidait ses pas au travers de son golem, réalisé la malédiction nécessaire permettant à l'ancien directeur de ne plus ressentir la douleur. Comme pour chaque malédiction, il avait longuement réfléchie aux mots qu'il voulait utiliser. A la manière dont il voulait qu'ils s'articulent les uns autours des autres et à la magie qu'ils devaient véhiculer. Pour appuyer la force de sa malédiction, il avait saisit la main du vieillard quand il avait prononcé les mots qui scelleraient le destin de l'ancien directeur. Alors qu'il avait parler d'une voix calme et maîtrisé, sa magie s'était libéré pour glisser de sa main à celle du vieux directeur y dessinant sur le dessus une marque indélébile. Une marque de honte qui monterait à tous la trahison de l'ancien directeur. Car cette rune ne pouvait se traduire que part le terme de félon.

Et ils avaient attendu patiemment que le vieillard reprenne conscience pour l'informer de sa situation. Sirius trépigna et marcha de long en large avec impatience. Il avait hâte de découvrir la tête du vieux fou quand il réaliserait qu'il avait tout perdu. Mais à cela s'ajoutait aussi l'inquiétude quand à ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Ialon les tenait informé des événements et aucun d'eux n'ignorait que tout ne s'était pas passé comme les chimères l'espérait. Un petit grain de sable était venu dérailler la chaîne des événements. Pas un parmi eux qui eut imaginé que les hauts Morts briseraient toutes les règles pour récupérer Harry. Restait à savoir dans quel but ils avaient agit.

En fait peu importait leurs raisons, Sirius rien qu'a la manière dont les épaules de Max et de Severus s'étaient contractées en apprenant les derniers bouleversements, avait compris que les hauts morts avaient dépassé les bornes et qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper au retour de bâton. Il regrettait juste de n'avoir rien à faire pour le moment pour les aider. Il savait que d'autres agissaient et que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ici avait aussi de l'importance. Raison pour laquelle il n'était pas en train de transplaner ou de courir en direction de l'école. Il s'en trouvait là dans ses réflexions quand le directeur commença à papillonner des yeux.

Et avoir les yeux injecté et sang et exorbité qui semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite après qu'il se soit réveillé, l'animagus ne doutait plus que ce moment aurait un goût de satisfaction pour toutes les victimes du directeur. Parce qu'il comptait bien montrer, à tout ceux qui en ferait la demande et en éprouverait le besoin, la déchéance du vieux sorcier ainsi que l'expression de son visage quand il réaliserait qu'il avait tout perdu. Tout perdu en dehors de la vie et qu'il n'était pas celui qui déciderait s'il devait continuer à vivre ou bien mourir.

« Un peu de sérieux, Sirius. » Intervint finalement Severus en soupirant. « Si vous pouviez nous expliquer plus clairement ce que vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur, nous nous ferons un devoir de vous apporter des éclaircissements. »

« Un devoir et un plaisir. » appuya Sirius en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis fatigué et confus. Je ne me souviens pas des derniers événements. » Commença Dumbledore en faisant abstraction de l'attitude de moqueuse et désinvolte de Sirius. Il devait gagner du temps et soutirer un maximum d'information à ces deux là. Il savait comment les manipuler. Il le faisait depuis si longtemps « Je me sens faible, comme si j'avais été malade mais... »

« De quoi vous rappelez vous exactement ? » Demanda Severus coupant court le discours d'Albus ce qui fit sursauter le vieux monsieur peu habitué a se voir remis à sa place aussi fraîchement.

« Et bien je dirais que nous étions tous au Square et que nous échangions les dernières informations quand à l'avenir de Harry quand Maugrey et les autres sont revenu pour nous dire qu'il avait été enlevé par vos maîtres si je me souviens bien, Severus. » Expliqua lentement et de manière haché le directeur en lançant un regard accusateur et moralisateur au maître de potion qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Ça commence à faire quelques jours que ses événements se sont déroulé. Depuis bien d'autre chose se sont passé et il est inutile de feindre les amnésiques » Lança Max de l'endroit ou il se trouvait et en fronçant le nez.

Le marcheur d'Ombre marmonna dans sa barbe à propos de l'odeur de charogne qui semblait avoir envahit la pièce depuis que le vieillard avait ouvert les yeux et commencer à parler.

« Il ne faut pas porter d'accusation à la légère... » tenta de se défendre Dumbledore.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le marcheur d'Ombre. Il avait dû tolérer sa présence au sein de Poudlard à cause de Pomfresh et cela lui avait compliqué la tache dans certain de ses plans. Sans lui, Melissandre n'aurait pas eut de crise de conscience et aurait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé sans tergiverser.

« Oh, je pense que vous me connaissez depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de me livrer à ce genre de distraction. » Rétorqua Max. « Vous avez parfaitement compris la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, vous essayez juste de trouver une porte de sortie honorable. Malheureusement pour vous, il n'y en a aucune. »

« Si vous avez dans l'idée de tenter de gagner du temps sachez que cela n'est pas forcement dans votre intérêt. » Assura Sirius ensuite. « La mal dont vous souffriez n'est pas guérie. Personne ne pourrait vous libérer de la malédiction que vous a lancé la chimère. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est vous accordé un répit. Un peu de temps pour que vous puissiez voir le monde comme il renaîtra quand les juges rendront leur jugement. Pour que vous puissiez regarder de vos yeux incrédules, les enfants que vous avez manipulé et bridé se lever et agir librement pour que le monde, leur monde, soit meilleur que celui que vous souhaitiez les voir bâtir en spoliant leurs rêves. »

« Vous répondrez de vos actes devant une cour de justice. La magie, elle même à libérer les élèves que vous mainteniez sous votre emprise. Et pas un parmi eux qui ne crie vengeance pour vos manipulations abusives et dépassement de vos prérogatives. » Asséna durement Severus.

« Comment pouvez vous me juger ? Je cherchais des solutions et des réponses pour contrer le retour de Vous savez qui ! »

« En laissant Melissandre devenir un horcruxe ? En vous laissant manipuler par les Hauts-morts pour que Théodore Nott ne puisse lui succéder et obtenir son titre de Ciboire ? En faisant de la vie de Harry un enfer pour que le gamin sous plus facilement impressionnable et redevable envers vous pour boire chacune de vos paroles comme la vérité pure ? Et pour tout ceux que vous avez influencer, museler, perverti pour satisfaire votre ambition ? Comme Ginny Weasley !» énuméra Severus d'un ton froid et plat alors que dans son regard sombre dansaient les flammes d'une colère de plus en plus mal contenue.

Dumbledore pâlit. Il aurait pu croire que Severus bluffait, prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai. C'est ce dont il aurait voulu se convaincre et les convaincre mais s'ils étaient au courant pour Ginny. S'ils savaient qu'il était coupable de ne pas avoir soigner correctement la jeune fille après qu'elle eut été au contact de l'horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors il y avait vraiment très peu de chance pour qu'ils puissent le croire. Mais cela voulait dire aussi que le lien de la jeune fille avec Voldemort était à nouveau ouvert et qu'il ne manquerait pas de l'utiliser pour leur porter un coup fatal. Il pouvait peut être encore leur faire comprendre qu'un danger les menaçait tous et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les protéger.

« C'est vous pauvre fou qui ne réalisez par les conséquences de vos actes ! Rendre le ciboire aux Vampires, c'est prendre le risque de les voir gagner en puissance et en influence au de là de l'acceptable et leur laisser la porte ouverte à la suprématie et pas seulement sur le monde sorcier mais aussi sur le monde moldu. Melissandre était condamnée et je n'ai fait que lui donné une chance de pouvoir se sauver...Quand à Ginny, l'avoir libérée est une erreur qui risque de nous coûter... »

« Balivernes ! Ne nous prenez pas pour des imbéciles ! Toutes les excuses que vous pourrez évoquer ne pardonneront pas les conséquences désastreuses que votre politique à faillit causer au monde sorcier. Cachez vous derrière si vous le voulez mais personne ne vous suivra sur cette voie là. Personne. » Trancha Sirius en posant une main ferme sur le bras du maître de potion qui avait commencer à s'avancer et ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à l'ancien directeur.

_« Pas le moment de craquer. Ma malédiction ne tiendra pas si une deuxième chimère, lui en balance une. Aussi mérité soit elle. _» Transmit l'animagus à la petite voix qui le hantait sachant parfaitement que le message serait compris.

« _Je sais mais il arrive à me faire sortir de mes gonds. » _Répondit Ialon alors qu'il sentait les muscles de Severus se détendre sous sa main. « _ Vouloir nous faire culpabiliser pour avoir libérer Ginny alors que lui.. .Lui, c'est servit d'elle dans l'espoir d'avoir un pouvoir quelconque sur le Lord ! »_

_« Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme qui se raccroche à des illusions perdu. » _continua mentalement Sirius.

_« Aucune pitié pour ce fou, ou je te botte les fesses. » _Répondit sèchement la voix de Ialon que les derniers événements avec Harry semblait avoir rendu à fleur de peau ce que l'animagus pouvait comprendre. Lui même ne se sentait pas d'humeur à badiner avec le vieux sénile.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Sirius éclata de nouveau de rire à l'image qui s'était imprimé dans sa tête. Il n'avait aucun mal à se voir poursuivit par la chimère pour qu'elle lui donne la correction qu'il méritait. Dumbledore sursauta et s'éloigna instinctivement de l'animagus qui lui semblait instable à rire dans le vide toutes les cinq minutes.

« De toute façon, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Votre crédibilité est au plus bas. L'avatar de la magie lui même est intervenu pour libérer les enfants et Fudge à été viré du ministère. Minerva à pris la direction de l'école et vous n'avez pas idée des changements que cela à suffit à susciter. De plus même si grâce à Sirius vous avez l'impression que votre santé s'est amélioré il n'en ait rien. » Déclara Severus en donnant une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête de l'animagus qui se calma instantanément.

« La bonne nouvelle pour vous c'est que vous n'aurez plus besoin d'Argonel. La mauvaise s'est que la quantité que vous avez ingurgité ces derniers jours est suffisante pour détruire votre noyau et ronger toute trace de magie dans votre corps, mais cela ne vous tuera pas. »

« Que m'avez vous fait ? Comment avez vous chasser la douleur alors que Pomfresh n'y parvenait pas ? Et ma magie ? » Paniqua le vieux sorcier en réalisant véritablement pour la première fois la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il n'était plus directeur. Il avait perdu tous les appuies et les pions qu'il avait patiemment placé pour s'assurer la victoire. Il ne savait pas qui occupait la place de Fudge mais d'après ce qu'avait suggéré Severus, il doutait de pouvoir compter sur du soutien de sa part. Il n'avait plus d'influence sur les élèves de Poudlard et il imaginait bien qu'il devait être la dernière personne que les parents voudraient voir s'approcher de leur rejeton maintenant que toute la communauté sorcière savait ce qu'il avait osé faire. A voir la tête de Max, il était inutile d'espérer l'exil à Cie'Nog. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain de vouloir allez dans ce monde ou l'équilibre et l'égalité régnait entre les différentes races magiques. Il avait donc effectivement perdu toute sa puissance et son charisme de chef de la lumière. Harry avait dû reprendre son flambeau.

Dumbledrore serra les dents et se tendit dans le lit, attendant la vague de douleur fulgurante qui le traversait a chaque fois qu'il pensait au jeune griffondor mais il ne sentit rien. Aucune douleur. Il leva devant ses yeux une vieille main ridé et tremblante, sans réussir à maîtriser les soubresauts nerveux de ses doigts. Il ne lui restait que sa vieille carcasse et il sentait bien que la souffrance dans laquelle il avait évolué ces derniers jours ne l'avait pas épargné.

« Une petite malédiction. » Répondit Sirius avec un haussement d 'épaule. « Je n'ai pas levé la malédiction que vous a lancé la chimère. Je vous en ais donné une autre qui neutralise la souffrance que génère la malédiction de la chimère et l'argonel en détruisant votre noyau. Quand à votre magie...La drogue a presque tout détruit.»

« Non ! » hurla Dumbledore.

«Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous croire. Vous finirez bien par vous en rendre compte tout seul. Le but de tout ceci était de nous assurer que vous pourrez comparaître devant la cour de justice sans être trop diminuer et ainsi réaliser votre déchéance. » continua Sirius sans tenir compte des cris que poussaient le vieux sorcier. « Je crois que j'ai atteint mon objectif et je pense qu'Hermione sera satisfaite du résultat, n'est ce pas les gars. »

« Je pense aussi. » reconnut Max avec un sourire en coin.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, prêt à s'éloigner et à quitter la chambre quand Dumbledore tendit son bras décharné dans sa direction et le retint par le poignet.

« Non, pitié ! Ne me laissez pas finir comme cela ! Je ne peux pas vivre...Pas comme cela...Par pitié, mettez un terme à tout ceci. Délivrez moi ! Tuez moi ! »

« Vous n'avez donc aucune fierté ? Aucun amour propre ? » Cracha Severus en se libérant d'un geste brusque. « Pitié, dites vous. Pitié suppliez vous. A aucun moment vous n'avez demandé ce que vous pouviez faire pour vous repentir. A aucun moment vous n'avez montré de regret pour vos actes. »

« Severus » avertis Sirius mais le maître de potion leva la main dans sa direction.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien qui priverais les victimes de sa folie d'un procès comme la réclamer, mademoiselle Granger. Mais je suis assez satisfait de constater que vous n'avez pas un once de courage en vous. Pas une once de la force morale de Harry qui après les sévices subit dans son enfance à continuer à affronter le mal. Pas une miette de l'abnégation et de la persévérance de Rusard et Minerva qui ont souffert sous votre emprise mais qui ont garde en eux la flamme d'un espoir de renouveau. Pas l'ombre de la détermination de Ronald Weasley qui après avoir accepté ses erreurs pour ce qu'elles sont, n'abandonne pas son espoir de vivre pour changer. Il n'y a rien en vous qui mérite qu'on vous accorde une seconde chance. »

Severus marqua un temps de silence, fermant un instant les paupières avant de plonger son regard dans celui du plus âgé. Sirius déglutit difficilement. Il reconnaissait la puissance que dégageait Severus à cet instant pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Il était clair que Ialon avait un message à adresser à l'ancien directeur et qu'il se servait de son golem pour le lui transmettre.

« Si pour vous vivre en cracmol est plus douloureux que de mourir alors je suis d'autant plus satisfait de vous voir ramper pour une délivrance qui ne viendra pas. Et je m'assurerais pour que tous le sache le jour de votre jugement !»

Max s'était détaché du mur et était venu enlacé Severus, attiré par la magie de Ialon qui suintait du corps du golem. Il pencha sa tête dans le cou du maître de potion pour respirer plus profondément le parfum envoûtant qui était seul capable de calmer sa faim. Quand il releva la tête, il souriait et Severus semblait s'être apaisé sous le regard plus que choqué et terrifié du vieux directeur.

« Et si votre plan était uniquement de rejoindre l'au-de-là du voile, pour aller magouiller avec les Hauts Morts, sachez qu'ils ont bien d'autre chat à fouetter en ce moment. » déclara le marcheur d'ombre

Sirius allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Abelforth.

« Vous avez fini ? » Demanda le tenancier de la taverne.

« Presque. » Répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air inquiet du barman.

« Et bien vous devriez vous dépêcher, parce ce qu'il se passe de drôle de chose dehors ! » Déclara l'homme en s'apprêtant à ressortir avant qu'Albus ne l'interpelle.

« Mon frère, aide moi... »

« Trop tard, grand frère. Trop tard. Tu ne nous as jamais écouté. Tu n'en a toujours fait qu'à ta tête. Tu as toujours tout su mieux que tout le monde. Pourtant...Pourtant si cela était vrai, tu aurais dû savoir... Savoir que tout se paie un jour. Tu peux garder la chambre et tu aura le gîte et le couvert ici autant que nécessaire mais c'est tout. »

« Pitié Abelforth je ne pourrais pas vivre... »

« Vous ne l'aiderez pas à se suicider, ni ne le laisserez attenter à sa vie ? » Questionna Severus les yeux encore brillant du pouvoir d'Ialon.

« Je l'ai pas fait quand il hurlait à la mort et qu'il faisait fuir les clients. C'est pas maintenant qu'il a l'air d'aller mieux que je vais le faire. » Répondit le barman en se grattant la barbe. « Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne fasse rien d'idiot avant son procès. Parce que tous ces gens ont droit de se confronter à lui mais après je m'en lave les mains. »

« Entendu. » Fit Severus en tendant la main au barman qui s'en saisit sous le regard choqué d'Albus.

« Ceci étant réglé, vous en avez fini ici ? » reprit ensuite Abelforth.

« Oui. » firent en chœur Max et Sirius.

« Bien parce que je crois que dehors les troupes du Lord se rassemblent pour donner l'assaut à l'école. » Déclara toujours sur le même ton de conversation Abelforth.

**A suivre...**

_Désolée pour mon absence j'espère pouvoir reprendre les mises à jour sur un rythme régulier, mais je ne peux rien assurer. Merci encore a vous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu! A bientôt:)_


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapitre 104 :** Appel au secours

Dés que Ginny eut asséner son premier coup dans la poitrine de Harry, le monde sembla se figer pour Draco et Angus. Ils ne purent ni bouger, ni penser pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité. Comme si le temps avait suspendue son vol. Il semblait que toutes choses se soient stoppé dans l'attente de quelque chose. Et eux aussi attendaient, figé, le souffle coupé, dans l'expectative. Draco dans la partie de son cerveau qui était encore capable de fonctionner avait l'intime conviction que la Magie n'était pas étrangère à leur situation. Il la maudissait fortement intérieurement tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer.

Mais quand ils sentirent la partie de Harry qui faisait du golem de terre et de magie une représentation véritable et unique de leur ami quitter son enveloppe de boue pour regagner sa place d'origine dans l'esprit de Dénal, ils comprirent l'objectif et furent soulager du dénouement. Il leur sembla alors que l'aiguille du temps reprenait sa course. Le temps d'un seul battement de cœur, ils éprouvèrent un profond sentiment de soulagement et de quiétude comme si enfin tout allait être à sa place, avant que tout ne se fige à nouveau. Un grain de sable imprévu venait de se glisser dans la machine bien huilé du destin orchestré par la Magie. Un grognement sourd et hargneux s'échappa de leur gorge. Mais cette fois Draco ne pu accusé l'avatar de la Magie d'être responsable de la tournure des événements car il sentait que tout comme eux elle était déstabilisé et en colère. Il ne chercha pas à déterminer comment il pouvait en être certain. Vu ce qui se passait pour Harry ces questions étaient plus que secondaire.

Ils sentirent et vécurent impuissant le combat que livra Harry contre la main fantomatique qui le tirait vers l'au-de là. Ils assistèrent toujours paralysé et prisonnier du temps qui ne s'écoulait plus pour eux, à la lutte inégale de Natsume contre le fantôme. Ils furent soulager quand le garçon réussi l'exploit inimaginable de renforcer le lien qui l'unissait à Harry et ainsi permettre de pouvoir le suivre et le pister peu importe l'endroit où le spectre comptait emmener leur camarade. Ils pouvaient voir le lien maintenu par le jeune japonnais. Ils pouvaient sentir la piste chaude et attirante de l'esprit de Harry renforcée par le soutien de Natsume. Un nouveau grognement d'anticipation leur échappa. Il était clair dans leur esprit que leur objectif maintenant serait de ramener Harry. Coûte que coûte.

Si bien que lorsqu'ils furent libéré, ils se précipitèrent vers le couloir où se trouvait le jeune japonnais. Ni Draco ni Angus ne réalisèrent qu'ils avaient pris leur apparences d'Inugami. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre et choquer non seulement Arthur qui n'avait pas eut l'honneur de les voir sous cette forme mais aussi maître Griffou qui dans sa longue vie, bien qu'ayant eut l'occasion de rencontrer, voir même se se confronter, à des Inugami, ne s'attendait pas à en voir deux surgir devant lui avec un rictus aussi déterminé qu'effrayant.

Seul Lucius ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir les deux adolescents sous cette forme. Il fut même quelque peu rassuré par la présence des deux loup de magie. Il ignorait ce qui c'était passé exactement mais il savait que la situation était grave et dépassait ses compétences. Il ignorait ce qu'il convenait de faire et espérait que les deux loup aient une meilleure appréciation de la situation et leur donne des directives claires.

_« Comment va Natsume ? » _Demanda le grand loup qui devait être Draco au yokai blanc qui avait toujours son apparence de grand démon et qui les fixait avec défiance tout en resserrant sa prise autours de l'adolescent inconscient.

« Pas trop mal pour le moment. Il est surtout sonné mais il va rapidement s'épuiser. Ce genre de chose n'est pas dans ses cordes habituellement. » Répondit le yokai. « Vous l'avez vraiment changé et je ne suis pas convaincu d'aimer cela. »

Le ton du yokai était tout sauf amical et la manière dont il faisait ressortir ses crocs valaient tous les avertissements. Mais cela n'impressionna aucun des deux Inugamis.

« _On va retourner à Poudlard auprès de chimères. Au chœur du nid, Natsume aura accès à plus d'énergie et de force et sera mieux protéger qu'ici. » _Déclara Draco.

_« De plus pour ramener Harry on va avoir besoin d'aide. » _Continua Angus en se tournant vers Lucius et Arthur. « _Vous allez tous venir avec nous. Nous devons rassembler nos forces pour le cas ou Voldemort décide de profiter de la situation pour nous attaquer. »_

« Pourquoi prendrait il ce risque maintenant ? Et qu'est il arrivé à Harry ? » Questionna Arthur qui semblait encore sous le choc.

« Le Lord_ est persuadé que Ginny a tué Harry pour lui. Dumbledore éliminé depuis longtemps de l'équation, il va s'imaginer être en position de force. Il ne laissera pas passer cette occasion en or, selon lui, pour prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier en une seule attaque éclair. » _Répondit Draco en reniflant de loin la jeune fille et en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Pour lui la jeune fille sentait aussi mauvais que de la viande avariée. Il était même convaincu que sous sa forme humaine, il n'aurait pas pu retenir la nausée qui lui soulevait le cœur. Ce n'était pas tant son corps qui sentait la pourriture mais son esprit et sa magie. Il échangea un regard avec Angus et le grand yokai qui émirent le même grognement, lui confirmant qu'eux non plus n'aimaient pas l'odeur dégagée par la jeune fille. Pas un parmi eux pensait qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour la ramener à un état plus stable.

« Ginny n'est pas une mangemorte ! » s'emporta le père de la jeune fille en se penchant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, visiblement décidé à la protéger d'eux.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que nous disons, monsieur. » _Intervint d'une voix posée et rassurante Angus. « _Je sais que vous méritez des éclaircissements sur les derniers événements mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Pour sauver Harry, nous devons agir rapidement. La distance entre lui et nous s'agrandit et épuise Natsume. Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner des explications détaillées mais d'autre le feront quand nous seront en sécurité. »_

Arthur fixa sa fille puis les loups. Même s'il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux Ginny planté le coupe papier dans le corps de Harry, il avait eut le temps d'apercevoir dans le regard de sa cadette une lueur de folie qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ou réfuter. Il n'avait par contre, même s'il n'avait pas comprit ce que tentait de faire le jeune garçon étranger, pas manquer le combat qu'il avait livré contre cette chose invisible qui avait emporté ce qui semblait être un noyau brillant de magie. Là aussi il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait et plus que la colère et son impuissance vis à vis des actes possible de sa fille, il se sentait dépassé et perdu. Prêt à s'écrouler.

_« ALLO ?! » _hurla alors une voix mentale les faisant tous sursauter.

Les deux loups et le yokai baissèrent les oreilles suite à cette agression. Dans un geste identique Lucius et Arthur portèrent leurs mains à leur crâne au niveau de leurs oreilles même si le geste était inutile. Se boucher les oreilles n'allait certainement pas éviter à cette voix mentale de hurler à leur en faire griller les neurones.

« _Allo, y a quelqu'un ? » _reprit la voix un ton plus bas mais qui leur donnait pourtant l'impression qu'une beuglante venait de s'ouvrir devant leurs conduits auditif. «_ Bon j'espère que quelqu'un m'entend parce que le temps presse et que j'ai pas de temps à perdre. La situation est grave. Urgente même. »_

Il y eut une nouvelle pause puis la voix revint légèrement penaude et nettement moins forte. Draco ricana et Angus eut un drôle de rictus qui pouvait d'apparenté à un sourire.

« _Désolé Hermione mais les discours, surtout mentaux et moi cela fait plutôt deux et j'avoue que je ne maîtrise pas vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire. Pourquoi je le fais ? Mais parce que je suis_ _le seul à pouvoir le faire ! ….Enfin pour le moment. Je n'arriverais jamais à soutenir Harry tout seul...Hermione là je crois que c'est toi qui hurle. Et si tu m'interromps tout le temps comment veux tu que je t'explique._»

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, encore plus en état de choc si c'était seulement possible. Cette voix mentale ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Ron. Mais c'était impossible. Son fils était dans le coma suite à la libération de l'influence de Dumbledore. Et même si son état s'améliorait, jamais Ronald n'avait montré assez de puissance et de connaissance pour réaliser l'exploit de parler mentalement. Encore plus incroyable, son garçon semblait être en conversation avec Hermione, mais lui l'entendait comme si son fils s'adressait à lui et non à la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous capable de l'entendre et si Arthur en avait douté la réflexion suivante du grand loup qui semblait diriger les opérations, il ne put que se faire à cette idée.

« _La subtilité et la délicatesse d'un hypogryphe chez un apothicaire, Weasley ! » _

_« Malfoy ? Que faites vous encore là ? Je croyais que vous étiez déjà parti en chasse ? Vous n'avez pas plus de temps à perdre que moi ! »_

_« Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, ni comment le faire, Weasley. » _Menaça doucereusement Draco avant de se stopper interloquer par la réponse qui ne tarda pas à provenir de Ronald

_« Oui oui désolé... »_Ron marque une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre dans un soupir las. « _ Oui Hermione je viens de m'excuser auprès de Malfoy. Non Zanbini ce n'est pas de l'ironie...Ah mais comment tu fais pour gérer toutes ces voix c'est un enfer !»_

_« Les personnes sensés ne cherchent pas comme toi à établir une communication mentale avec autant de monde à la fois en forçant toutes les règles du genre avec la force d'un ouragan. » _Intervint alors la voix mentale apaisante et amusé de Dénal.

Cependant Draco et Angus furent les seuls à capter plus que la jeune chimère ne voulait en laisser paraître. Ils entendirent la lassitude et la douleur sourde qui émanait de Dénal. Draco aurait voulu tout comme Angus prendre des nouvelles de la petite chimère mais Ron qui devait lui aussi savoir que Dénal n'était pas au mieux de sa forme reprit la parole.

Dans le couloir interloquée et déstabilisée, venait d'arriver Molly et Narcissa. Les deux mère de famille manquèrent de défaillir en voyant l'état de leur progéniture. L'inquiétude se lisait sur les traits pâle de leur visage et apparemment pour l'une comme pour l'autre entendre la voix de Ron dans leur esprit n'aidait en rien à se sentir mieux.

_« S'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez plus avant que je n'ai fini de vous parler de ma requête. Vous imaginez bien que maintenir une telle connexion est largement au dessus de mes capacités mais je tiendrais le temps de vous faire passer un message de la plus haute importance. Harry a été enlevé par les Hauts Morts dans le but d'affaiblir les chimères. Heureusement pour lui, l'ambassadeur du berceau du levant s'est interposé et a réussi à maintenir le lien actif. Harry n'est pas encore mort. Il peut encore être ramener parmi nous, mais cela va demander une énergie phénoménale qu'aucun de nous seul ne possède. Cependant à nous tous réunit, on peut y arriver. Rien ne vous y oblige mais je vous prie de bien vouloir nous aider. Aidez nous à ramener Harry. »_

Il y eut un court instant de silence incertain et quelque peu solennel. Ron ne savait peut être pas maîtriser toute les règles d'un discours pour motiver les foules mais il savait communiquer ses émotions et son souhait tout comme sa détermination à aider Harry.

Draco admettait avec un peu de difficulté et de mauvaise foi que le roux s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il n'avait pas révéler l'identité de Harry en tant que chimère. Tout le monde ne le savait pas encore et il aurait été prématuré de le crier sur les toits. Il n'avait pas non plus prononcer le nom de Natsume ce qui était une preuve de sa vigilance supplémentaire. Si Ginny reprenait connaissance et était informé de la mission de soutien et de secours pour Harry, elle ne pourrait cependant pas fournir volontairement des information qui mettrait en péril leur plan à Voldemort. Car elle ignorait qui se trouvait être Natsume. Cependant, Draco doutait que la jeune fille ne se réveille avant le retour de Harry. Ron avait dit l'essentiel avec assez de passion et de fougue pour galvaniser les personnes qui se sentaient proche de Harry.

«_Pour permettre à Harry de revenir, il faut maintenir le lien. C'est assez simple comme manœuvre. Il vous suffit de déployer un peu de votre magie en direction de l'ambassadeur en mettant à l'intérieur tous vos sentiments et votre envie de revoir Harry parmi nous. Une fois que vous serez lié à l'ambassadeur la magie opérera d'elle même et enverra grâce à lui l'énergie à Harry. Comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est un choix qui ne regarde que vous et je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour vous demander une telle chose, mais pour Harry, j'espère que vous prendrez la meilleure des décisions. S'il vous plaît, sauvez le !»_

A nouveau ce fut le silence. Il ne se passa rien pendant presque une minute puis une douce aura de lumière coloré se mit à scintiller autours de Natsume. Il irradiait de l'adolescent une douce chaleur et il commença à grimacer et à cligner des yeux. Peu importait qui avait été le premier ou la première à répondre à l'appel du roux. L'important était qu'ils étaient nombreux. De plus en plus nombreux à en croire l'intensité grandissante de l'aura de puissance qui émanait du jeune japonnais. Le phénomène ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter

Après une grimace de douleur et avoir porté sa main à son front, Natsume sourit en fixant les deux loups.

« Cela va être à vous de jouer. » Marmonna le garçon. « Le lien ne se détériorera pas. Toutes les personnes qui nourrissent le lien de leur sentiment et de leur magie veulent le revoir. »

_« Nous sommes prêt » _Répondit Draco alors qu'Angus hochait la tête. « _Et même s'il faut le ramener par le fond de culotte, nous allons le tirer de là! »_

«_ Désolé de vous interrompre » _Lança la voix mentale de Ron visiblement soulagé. D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait dû savoir que son appel avait été entendu et que les amis de Harry faisaient ce qu'il leur avait demandé« _Sirius veut que je vous avertisse. Des mangemorts se rassemblent à Pré au Lard. Et Malfoy? Malfoy, tu m'entends toujours ? »_

« _Faudrait que je sois mort pour ne pas t'entendre, l'épouvantail » _Répliqua avec ironie Draco. « _Je sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé mais je crois qu'on est plus que je ne pensais à t'entendre et à suivre ton conseil si j'en crois ce que je vois._ »

Ce que confirma Natsume d'un hochement de tête admiratif et intrigué. Les petites touches de magie qui se joignaient toujours plus nombreuse à l'aura de l'adolescent ne cessaient d'arriver et de grossir le flux d'énergie. Certaines venaient d'assez loin.

_« Mais si un affrontement se prépare, je crois que tu va être un atout pour la coordination de nos forces et j'espère que tu sera à la hauteur. _» Termina Draco dans un petit rire

_« Occupe toi de tes fesses, la fouine ! Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Melissandre. Elle dit qu'elle vous conduira à l'entre deux monde et qu'avec un peu de chance vous y récupérerez Harry. Elle a dit aussi de vous dire que Poudlard vous laissera tous transplaner à l'intérieur dans les cinq prochaines minutes alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher.»_

« _Entendu, Weasley. On va faire comme cela» _Assura Draco après avoir reçu de toutes les personnes présentes un simple hochement de tête pour montrer leur accord et leur détermination.

**A suivre...**


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapitre 105 :** Traverser les limbes

Dés que tous le monde eut transplané à Poudlard, Draco et Angus ne perdirent pas une seconde et se dirigèrent vers les cachots où les attendait Melissandre. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la moindre idée d'où se trouvait exactement leur point de rendez vous avec la jeune femme, ils n'eurent aucun mal à la retrouver grâce à Poudlard qui semblait leur baliser le chemin. La magie suintait des murs éclairant les couloirs d'une aura lumineuse permettant aux deux loups de courir à vive allure dans les couloirs de plus en plus sombre et tortueux des sous sols de l'école sans prendre le moindre risque d'en percuter un dans leur course effrénée.

En arrivant devant la porte du cachot les deux Inugami eurent la même grimace de dégoût. Les vestiges nauséabonds de la magie perverti qui avait emprisonné l'âme de Melissandre restant toujours présent dans l'air, le rendait aussi puant qu'un charnier pour eux qui possédaient un sens olfactif développé et sensible à la magie. Ils furent même impressionné par les effluves de magie sombre qui émanait encore de l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent avec méfiance.

Melissandre se tenait là mais elle n'était pas seule. Les fantômes des quatre maisons de Poudlard se trouvait à ses côtés ainsi que d'autres dont Millicent et Cédric. Ce rassemblement pour le moins inattendu surpris les deux jeunes gens.

« Nous allons vous accompagner » annonça Millicent avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse pendre la parole.

_« Pourquoi ? Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seul... _» Assura Draco de sa voix mentale, hésitant entre irritation et inquiétude. Hors de question que ses amis prennent des risques qu'il jugeait inutile, ou qu'ils les ralentissent.

« On en doute pas, Draco. C'est juste qu'on se demande si les dégâts de l'autre coté du voile ne sont pas plus important qu'on ne l'imagine. » Répliqua sur le même ton sa camarade avec un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux. « Loin de nous l'idée de se mettre en travers de votre route. Il se trouve seulement qu'en tant que fantôme cela fait partit de nos devoirs et responsabilités que de veiller à l'étanchéité du Voile.»

« Même si pour le moment, il n'y a pas eut de répercussion directe sur le monde, des vivants, nous pensons que l'entre deux monde est instable. La frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts n'est pas une simple ligne tracé sur une carte. » Expliqua Melissandre attirant l'attention de tous. « Bien évidemment pour la plus part le passage de l'un à l'autre se fait rapidement sans transition, mais nous craignons que pour permettre l'enlèvement de l'âme de Harry, les hauts morts n'aient rendu l'espace de la frontière qu'on nomme aussi les limbes, trop perméable aux esprits. Aux mauvais esprits. »

_« Qu'entendez vous par mauvais ? »_ Demanda Angus qui préférait se lancer à la poursuite de Harry en connaissant tous les risques et obstacles qui pourraient les retenir et les empêcher de retrouver l'âme du jeune brun.

« L'espace entre les deux monde est un lieu qui permet aux âmes en transit de décider de leur nouveau chemin. Le voyage comme l'a dit Melissandre parait généralement instantané. L'âme quitte le corps traverse les limbes et se retrouve devant la grille du non retour. Jusqu'à ce portail, il est encore possible d'y faire demi tour pour revenir et devenir comme nous des fantômes si on en éprouve le besoin. Sauf que ce lieu est fait pour limiter le passage des âmes mal-intentionnée. Ces âmes ne peuvent choisir une autre voie et son généralement expédié rapidement de l'autre coté de la frontière, ou on s'occupe de leur sort. » Développa Héléna en ne pouvant réprimer un frisson en pensant à ce qui attendait certaines âmes de l'autre côté du Voile.

Angus, s'il n'avait pas été quelque peu pressé par le temps aurait bien demandé quelques explications détaillées sur cette sélection qui lui semblait partial et quelque peu injuste. Selon lui, il était tout à fait probable qu'une âme quelque soit le mal qu'on lui attribue de son vivant puisse vouloir se racheter. Alors pourquoi les priverait on de la possibilité de revenir à l'état de fantôme. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur ces considérations pour le moment et comme si elle avait suivit son raisonnement et ses interrogations, Héléna lui sourit et prit la parole.

« C'est une explication simpliste des lois de l'au de là du voile. Pour que vous compreniez les faits et les règles comme elles sont établis. Bien évidemment il y a des exceptions mais rentrer dans le détail serait fastidieux et inutile pour la tâche que vous devez accomplir. » énonça la fantôme de la maison serdaigle.

Angus aurait voulu montrer son acquiescement mais il se voyait mal hocher la tête et fut assez surpris quand il sentit ses oreilles s'agiter ce qui agrandit le sourire de la dame grise qui lui sembla-t-il compris son intention dans ce geste.

_« Et pourquoi venir chercher Harry à-t-il rendu ce lieu plus perméable à ceux qui ne pouvaient le traverser avant ? » _Voulu savoir Draco qui ne se laissait pas détourner de son objectif et considérait cette conversation comme un retard inutile. Harry ne possédait pas une mauvaise âme et ne pouvait selon toute logique créer un tel déséquilibre.

« Parce qu'ils ont autorisé le passage d'une âme damnée pour récupérer Harry. » Intervint Helena avant d'être interrompu par Millicent.

« C'est ta tante Bellatrix qui est venu chercher, Harry. Et nous craignons que cela ait suffit à déséquilibrer les limbes pour permettre à d'autres esprits noir de franchir à nouveau le Voile. Avoue que ta tante est complètement cinglée ! »

_« Super ! »_ Ironisa Draco. Il n'avait pas imaginer que les hauts morts irait se servir de sa tante à l'esprit plus que dérangé pour venir enlever l'âme de Harry. En même temps, après quelques secondes de réflexion, ils n'avaient pas dû avoir à la convaincre beaucoup pour lui confier cette mission. Il était prêt à parié que Bellatrix avait jubilé rien qu'à l'idée de voler son âme à l'ennemi de son maître.

« Donc vous allez ramener Harry. Nous nous occuperons de tout obstacle qui déciderait de se mettre en travers de votre route. Puis nous renforcerons la grille de ce côté ci et nous nous assurerons qu'aucun mauvais esprit ne traverse. » Résuma Melissandre.

_« Vous aussi ? Mais...Comment ? _» s'étonna Angus en fixant la jeune femme qui eut un triste sourire. Pour lui, elle était vivante et il ne comprenait pas comment elle pourrait les accompagner.

« Je ne suis en vie que parce que Poudlard me prête sa force et sa magie. C'est la magie, cadeau de Dénal qui me tient en vie entre les murs de l'école. Il y a bien longtemps que je suis morte. Le temps que j'ai eu depuis ma délivrance de ce cachot est un cadeau inestimable, mais je n'ai aucun regret d'y renoncer si c'est pour protéger l'avenir. »

Il y eut un temps de silence assez pesant pendant que les deux inugamis analysaient les paroles de la jeune femme qui les fixait avec nostalgie mais sans regret.

«_ Renoncer ? Pfff_ » fit Draco avec un sourire carnassier qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui. « _ Vous n'avez pas intérêt à renoncer ! Aucun de vous n'a intérêt de faire un seul pas dans les limbes avec l'idée ou l'envie de renoncer ! On ne va pas sauver ce foutu griffon pour qu'il se jette à nouveau dans les ennuies pour vous sauver quand il saura ce que vous avez fait pour lui ! »_

Il marqua une pause s'asseyant sur son arrière train. Sa queue balayant la poussière derrière lui et ses babines se retroussant encore davantage, montrant des crocs de belle taille. Une aura puissante et déterminée irradiait de Draco et rapidement une force similaire se joignit à elle en provenance d'Angus.

« _Alors oui, vous venez ! Oui, vous nous épaulez puisque c'est votre choix et qu'il est possible que votre présence nous aide à progresser rapidement, mais en aucun cas vous ne renoncez ! Si vous voulez jouer aux martyrs, restez ici et sortez au devant des mangemorts qui se rassemblent devant nos murs, explosez devant eux et emmener un maximum d'entre eux !_ » Termina-t-il les yeux luisant de magie.

A nouveau il y eut un silence. Encore plus lourd et pesant que le précèdent. Les fantômes présents se demandant si les deux loups de magie n'avaient pas perdu la tête ou le sens des priorités.

« Draco, mon héros ! » s'exclama Millicent en se jetant au cou du loup et brisant ainsi le silence.

La réaction du fantôme de la serpentarde faisait perdre son coté solennel et menaçant à la déclaration de l'Inugami mais elle était si spontanée et sincère que le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir.

_« Je suis sérieux, Milli... » _Tenta de reprendre Draco avant que le rire de sa camarade rapidement accompagné par celui de Cédric ne résonne dans le cachot chassant l'impression d'oppression dégagé par la magie noire.

« On sait bien Malfoy que tu penses chaque mot que tu dis. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose de comique dans le fait de dire à des morts de ne pas renoncer à leur existence. » déclara Cédric en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers Melissandre. « Comme si notre existence avait de l'importance et comptait peu importe notre forme, n'est ce pas ? »

« Vous être peut être prête à renoncer à votre existence, mais je ne pense pas que Poudlard vous laissera faire. Elle aussi doit se reconstruire après des années et des années de silence. Dénal dont elle est le nid, lui à fait cadeau de votre lien et je ne crois pas qu'elle y renonce. Tout comme notre chère chimère. » Assura Millicent en relâchant son étreinte autours du cou du loup et en fixant tous les autres fantômes présent. « Cédric et moi on est encore de jeune et inexpérimenté fantôme et certaines pratiques sont encore pour nous des mystères. Nos mentors ont fait au mieux avec le temps qu'on leur a accordé. On a certainement encore beaucoup à apprendre mais votre manière d'appréhender ce voyage ne nous plaisait pas...Sauf qu'on avait aucune solution de rechange et aucun argument pour vous convaincre, alors on était presque arrivé à la conclusion que c'était le mieux à faire, mais Draco a su trouver les mots et . ..»

Melissandre et le fantômes fixaient les deux jeunes gens et les deux loups avec incrédulité. Eux qui étaient prêt à sacrifier toutes leur énergie spirituelle et leur magie pour ouvrir le passage vers l'au de là du Voile et assurer l'imperméabilité des limbes, étaient plus que touché par les paroles du jeune Malfoy et de Millicent.

« Vos paroles sont un réconfort et un soutien incommensurable, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour réfléchir à un autre plan... » commença Melissandre émue alors que la porte du cachot s'ouvrait dans un grincement sinistre.

« Pourquoi chercher alors que je sais comment faire sans que vous ne preniez plus de risque que nécessaire ? » questionna la voix mélodieuse et claire de Luna qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce comme si elle était la dernière personne attendue dans cette étrange réunion.

_« Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ? On perd un temps... » _Maugréa Draco alors que Millicent se précipitait vers sa nouvelle amie avec l'intention de la serrer dans ses bras pour son intervention.

Se souvenant cependant que contrairement à Draco sous sa forme de loup, Luna n'était pas faite d'énergie magique et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas la toucher, Millicent s'arrêta à quelque pas refermant les poings déçu de ne pouvoir étreindre son amie.

« Des mots doivent être dit et des choses faites pour que je puisse intervenir. Tu le sais. » rit doucement la jeune fille blonde en s'avançant dans la pièce. « Un temps pour chaque chose et chaque chose en son temps. »

Une aura de magie se déploya de Luna jusqu'à entrer en contact avec chaque fantôme présent dans la pièce. Il était peut être impossible à un esprit d'étreindre un être de chair mais il était possible à la magie de toucher l'énergie dégagé par les esprits. Et Millicent, comme tous les autres eut bientôt le sentiment d'être étreint par deux bras dans une embrasse rassurante et apaisante.

Draco marmonna encore dans sa barbe quelques paroles incompréhensibles à propos du sans gène des voyants et de leur manque de formalisme ce qui ne sembla soutirer à Luna qu'un sourire plus heureux et satisfait qui fit détourner le regard à l'inugami.

« Et si nous commencions ? » Reprit la jeune fille de Serdaigle.

* * *

Harry avait cessé de se débattre. Pas parce qu'il avait renoncé, ni parce qu'il imaginait qu'il n'avait aucun chance de maîtriser son agresseur. Non. Il avait arrêté car il avait compris que maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il avait mieux à faire que de lutter contre l'inévitable. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, autant aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche et rencontré les Hauts-morts, leur dire leur quatre vérité et peut être changer ce qui devait l'être ici aussi. Ce n'était pas son rôle, sa mission, mais il n'avait rien demandé et c'était eux qui était venu le trouver. Il allait leur en donner pour leur compte.

De plus, il savait que Natsume avait réussi à maintenir le lien avec lui actif et s'il se concentrait dessus quelques secondes, il pouvait sentir la partie de sa conscience qui était Dénal lutter pour ne pas sombrer à cause de son absence. Le jeune ambassadeur avait pris énormément de risque pour lui et Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez pour l'aide qu'il lui apportait. Le garçon et lui se se connaissaient pas depuis plus de deux jours et pourtant Natsume s'était mis en danger pour lui sans hésiter. Il pouvait sentir le soutien que lui apportait ses frères mais aussi Ron et le jeune japonnais et à travers eux, tous ceux qui croyaient en lui et ne voulaient que son bien.

Ron avait réussit un exploit formidable et même s'il avait été un peu gauche et pataud dans sa manière de procéder, il n'en avait pas moins touché un nombre important de personne. Très important. Harry n'avait pas crut possible qu'autant de personne tienne sincèrement à lui. C'était pourtant bien le cas et même s'il en voulait encore à Ron pour ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux et lutter plus fortement contre les compulsions de l'ancien directeur, il sentait que le jeune roux n'avait qu'une parole et qu'il était effectivement prêt à prendre tous les risques pour l'aider. Harry savait aussi que Ron ne considérait pas sa dette comme payé.

Objectivement, Harry aurait pu admettre que son action et son soutien expiait en grande partie son manquement vu l'influence qu'exerçait sur lui Dumbledore, mais ce qu'il avait convaincue de la sincérité et de la réelle contrition du roux était bien son désir de tout faire pour continuer à se racheter. De ne plus jamais considérée une amitié comme acquise et comme un dû mais de travailler chaque jours pour que la confiance revienne.

Sentir le soutien et l'amour de tous ceux qui avaient répondu à L'appel de Ron avait donc permit au jeune sorcier de faire le point sur sa situation et il avait rapidement conclu qu'il devrait attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Ce qui cependant ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait se tourner les pouces en suivant l'esprit complètement fou de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La sorcière le tirait sans ménagement par le poignet peu décidé à le lâcher ou à lui laisser trop de liberté de mouvement. Par moment, elle le regardait et laissait échapper un rire de démente qui Harry en était sûr, aurait donné la chair de poule à n'importe qui. Elle ne lui faisait cependant pas peur. Elle avançait dans l'étrange brouillard qui les entourait d'un pas ferme et soutenu comme si elle savait parfaitement où elle devait se rendre.

Harry lui ne distinguait rien dans la brume blanche et épaisse qui les entourait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le monde des vivants. Il n'y avait rien ici. Aucun son, aucune odeur, aucune autre présence que la leur. Un espace vide empli de volute de fumée blanche. Cela aurait pu paraître contradictoire et impossible qu'une espace vide soit plein, mais c'était pourtant l'impression désagréable que laissait cette endroit. Un lieu ou on ne désirait pas s'attarder. Ni lui, ni sa geôlière.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ce qui semblait être les limbes, plus le brouillard donnait l'impression de s'épaissir. Il fallut qu'ils marchent un certain temps, que Harry ne pu qualifier de court ou de long, ayant perdu la notion du temps qui passe, avant qu'il ne remarque les premier trous dans la brume. Bellatrix semblait se diriger vers l'un d'eux.

« Ils t'attendent avec impatience de l'autre côté petit Potter. Tes maîtres ont fait plus d'une chose qui leur a déplut et c'est sur toi qu'ils ont décidé de faire peser leur courroux. Tu n'ai décidément pas nez sous une bonne étoile ! » ricana la mangemorte en le traînant plus fortement vers le trou dans la brume.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait emmené qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Et le ton qu'elle utilisait le fit frissonner. Même si elle ne lui faisait pas peur, la jubilation malsaine et folle qui transperçait sa voix donnait la chair de poule à l'adolescent.

« Le maître n'aura plus de problème maintenant que tu es là. La victoire lui est acquise. Et le sort qui t'attend de l'autre côté de ce trou n'a rien d'enviable, petit Potter. »

Maintenant que Bellatrix avait commencé à parler, elle semblait intarissable. Hystérique même.

« Je vais adorer les regarder te torturer. Ton âme se désagréger petit à petit, ronger par... »

« Les fantasmes délirant d'une dégénérée consanguine ne m'intéressent pas. » coupa froidement Harry. «Ne croyez pas que ceux à qui vous me menez apprécient de voir le monde des vivants tomber entre les mains de votre maître, qui a leur yeux enfreint l'un des grand principes sur lequel est fondé leur pouvoir. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Que sais tu sur l'au de là du voile que j'ignore ? Tu n'es qu'un sang mêlé. Ta connaissance de la magie et du voile est inexistante et... »

«Vous avez toujours été un pion. Vous n'avez jamais réfléchis par vous-même. Vous ne savez pas raisonner de manière saine et c'est pour cela que vous êtes morte. Vous êtes revenu ramper auprès du Lord après le désastre de Gringotts alors que n'importe qui ayant une once d'intelligence aurait compris le sort qui vous y attendait. Certains de vos camarades mangemorts ont eu l'intelligence de suivre leur instinct de conservation lors de notre affrontement dans le cimetière. »

« Au moins je suis restée loyale à mes convictions. » S'emporta Bellatrix en tirant plus fort sur son poignet pour lui faire franchir le trou. « Mourir pour mourir autant ne pas le faire en lâche. Quel sort attend les traîtres si ce n'est la mort ? »

« Ils paieront pour leurs crimes mais tous n'en mourront pas. » assura Harry avec détermination.

« Te voilà bien présomptueux d'en décider, petit Potter. Même si tu n'étais pas mort, crois tu que ton avis aurait fait pencher la balance sur la question ? » ricana la mangemorte.

« Ceux qui feront preuve d'un repentir sincère et dont les crimes pourront être expier par le travail ne seront pas exécuter. Le monde magique est exsangue de part la politique menée au cour des derniers siècles. Tuer un grand nombre de sorcier ne permettra pas à ce pays de se relever. »

Bellatrix éclata alors d'un rire de crécerelle qui écorcha les oreilles de Harry qui serra les mâchoires et lui lança un regard noir.

« Pauvre petit Potter ! Même mort, tu regardes le monde au travers un prisme déformant. Ce ne sont pas tes beaux idéaux qui vont changé quelque chose à la pourriture qui gangrène le monde magique ! Pour en finir avec une telle infection, il faut trancher dans le vif. »

« Peut être, mais je ne suis pas le seul à croire en ces idéaux.. »

« C'est la guerre qui attend les vivants Potter. Une guerre longue et sanglante. Tu devrais me remercier d'être venu chercher ton âme et de t'épargner les désillusions qui ne vont pas manquer de briser les rêves de tes alliés. Ils seront incapable de venir à bout des forces du Lord. Ils souffriront et maudiront ton nom pour l'espoir dont tu avais nourrit leur fantasme. La réalité, elle se chargera de les briser !»

« La guerre sera douloureuse mais elle sera brève. Et vous perdrez. »

« Tu es bien sûr de toi. » S'étonna Bellatrix arrêtant pour la première fois leur progression alors qu'il venait de franchir le trou pour atteindre un nouvel espace qui semblait moins oppressant à Harry sans pour autant être rassurant.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant un signe de faiblesse et d'inconfort dans le regard vert de Harry mais ne trouva rien. Rien qu'une assurance profonde bâti sur une détermination sans faille. Harry sentit la poigne de la cousine de Sirius vaciller sur son poignet mais il ne tenta aucun mouvements pour se libérer. Il resta là à rendre regard pour regard à la sorcière.

« Contrairement à vous, je ne me contente pas d'obéir en embrassant la poussière sur les chaussures d'un fou arrogant. Je ne sers personne. Je n'ai pas de maître comme vous dites si bien. Les chimères connaissent tout de moi et jamais elles ne demanderont de notre part un comportement servile. Bien au contraire, elles attendent de nous que nous prenions position et que nous défendions nos opinions dans le respect de l'autre. Et que de notre capacité à échanger naisse des accords capable de nous permettre de vivre les uns avec les autres. »

« Utopie. »

« Peut être. Certainement même. Mais c'est bien pour cela qu'elles reviendront, encore et encore. Tant que nous nous égarerons, tant que nous douterons, elles viendront pour nous aider. Nous n'avons pas à être parfait. Nous avons juste à continuer d'avancer. »

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Bellatrix le tira de nouveau vers l'avant l'obligeant à marcher sur un rythme plus soutenu. Elle semblait plongée dans ses réflexions et Harry se demandait s'il était possible que ses paroles aient touché quelque chose en la sorcière. Quelque chose qui n'était pas corrompu par la vie qu'elle avait mené. A la regarder, il en doutait. Elle avait toujours la même expression sombre et folle sur les traits de son visage. Mais il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, de manière infime mais c'était là et il devait tenter sa chance. La pousser plus loin.

« Les hauts morts ne feront rien pour aider Voldemort. » déclara-t-il finalement alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher dans les volutes blanches qui se faisaient moins présentes et moins oppressante.

« Avoir précipité ta mort est bien suffisant pour aider le Lord. » Assura Bellatrix.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » soupira Harry. Il prit soin aussi de prendre un ton doux et apaisant comme celui d'un père ou d'un professeur. « Je ne suis pas mort. »

« Le dénie ne te sied pas, Potter. » Répondit Bellatrix déstabilisée par la tournure de la conversation et hésitant à continuer à écouter les divagations de son prisonnier.

« Je ne suis pas mort. » Insista Harry en haussant les épaules. « Si les hauts morts vous ont envoyé me chercher, c'est pour avoir une monnaie d'échange. Comme je vous l'ais déjà dit, ils ne s'allieront pas avec Voldemort, car ils considèrent que ce qu'il a fait pour gagner son immortalité est un crime impardonnable. Créer un horcruxe en déchirant son âme est un acte abominable à leurs yeux. »

« Contre quoi voudrait il t'échanger ? »

« Contre Le Ciboire. La Coupe vivante est une injure à leur puissance, tout autant que les horcruxes même si c'est pour une raison différentes. »

« Cette histoire de Coupe n'est qu'une légende inventé par les vampires pour attirer des moldus à leur services ! » cracha la sorcière.

« Non, le ciboire existe et les chimères l'ont rendu aux Vampires. Ce que les Hauts morts n'apprécient pas. Mais ils font fausses routes s'ils imaginent réussir à arriver à leur fin en utilisant de tel procédés.»

**A suivre...**

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais grâce à votre soutien cette histoire dépasse les deux milles commentaires...Oui je sais je suis un peu en retard pour en faire la remarque mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! Donc Merci encore et toujours à vous pour vos encouragements et votre soutien!_


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapitre 106:** Âmes mises à nue

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. » finit pas déclarer Bellatrix en le tirant fortement vers l'avant tout en accélérant le pas.

« Rien ne vous oblige à me croire, mais pas plus que vous, je n'ai, dans la situation que nous partageons, d'intérêt à vous mentir. » Assura Harry. « Coincé ici pour le moment avec aucune possibilité de retour, autant jouer carte sur table. »

La sorcière ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Harry avait le sentiment qu'elle ruminait les paroles qu'il lui avait dite et qu'elle cherchait à déterminer le faux du vrai. Il eut un petit rictus de victoire qui échappa totalement à sa geôlière. Si effectivement, elle se mettait à réfléchir, à penser par elle même, il n'était peut être pas sans espoir d'en tirer quelque chose de positif. Il la laissa donc perdue dans ses pensées, attendant qu'elle reprenne leur conversation.

Il connaissait suffisamment la manière de penser des serpentards et des Black qu'il pouvait presque suivre le cheminement des réflexions de la cousine de Sirius. Il lui faudrait encore quelques secondes avant de commencer à l'interroger sur ses motivations, cherchant le piège ou la faille dans les arguments qu'Harry utiliserait pour se justifier.

Harry, en attendant que Bellatrix soit prête pour le second round, se demandait à quel point le lieu où ils se trouvaient en ce moment pouvait influencer les capacités de raisonnement de la sorcière et par la même occasion les siennes. Plus il s'enfonçait dans le brouillard, plus il avait l'impression de voir des choses qui lui avait échappé. Comme si son âme détachée du superflue pouvait enfin se concentrer sur ce qui comptait vraiment.

Il aurait dû en vouloir à Bellatrix Lestrange pour ce qu'elle avait fait de terrible au cour de son existence. Il aurait dû se sentir en colère pour la manière dont elle l'avait conduit ici. Il aurait dû, oui, mais il ne ressentait rien de cela. Enfin, pour être honnête, il avait éprouver tout cela plus tôt. Au début de leur errance. Mais en s'enfonçant dans le brouillard, c'était comme s'il abandonnait ce ressentiment. Comme si ce sentiment n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était assez perturbant mais inévitable et il se demandait pourquoi.

Quand à Bellatrix, il ignorait ce qui se passait exactement dans son esprit mais elle devait éprouver les même choses que lui. Son âme devait d'une manière ou d'une autre réagir à la magie des lieux. Comment nommer autrement ce phénomène étrange qui apaisait et dégrisait son esprit pour lui permettre de comprendre la situation dans son ensemble. Et plus seulement dans son individualité. Il n'excusait pas les actes de Bellatrix. Il ne les pardonnait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne compatissait avec ses regrets et ses remords enfin si elle en exprimait. Cependant il pouvait appréhender la situation avec un détachement qui lui permettait de comprendre certaines de ses motivations.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Bellatrix en le lâchant alors qu'ils allaient franchir un nouveau nuage de volutes de brouillard et passer par un trou un peu plus large que le premier qu'ils avaient traversé.

« Pardon ? » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire contrit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait occulté la présence de la sorcière.

« Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? » Répéta la sorcière en se tournant vers lui. « Pourquoi tout me semble si facile ici ? Si limpide. Pourquoi ce que j'ai fait de pire dans ma vie me reviens en pleine figure ici et maintenant sans que j'en éprouve la moindre honte, gêne ou jubilation malsaine. Juste une vision plus complète et compréhensive. »

« Jubilation malsaine ? » ricana Harry alors que Bellatrix rougissait de honte.

« Ne va pas croire que je regrette. Il fallait agir pour sauver le monde magique de la décrépitude. J'ai cru sincèrement qu'_Il_ serait la solution. J'ai fait ce que je pensais devoir faire pour le bien de ce que je voulais défendre. Je voulais...De plus, je voulais défendre les valeurs de ma famille et de celle de mon époux. Je me suis égarée et mon séjour à Azkaban n'a pas arrangé le manque d'équilibre de mon esprit. Alors pourquoi maintenant ici avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau rationnelle ?»

« Et tu me traite d'idéaliste ! Tu es pas mal dans ton genre. » S'exclama Harry tutoyant la sorcière pour la première fois. Une familiarité qui les surprit tous les deux et qu' Harry mit sur le compte de l'étrange atmosphère des limbes.

« Comment peut on avoir cette discussion sans nous sauter à la gorge ? » soupira la sorcière en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je crois que c'est en rapport avec le lieu où nous nous trouvons. »

« De quoi tu parles ? J'ai déjà fait ce voyage une première fois et ….. »

Elle marqua une pause, se stoppant net dans son mouvement, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Elle plissa les yeux regardant partout aux alentours comme si elle réalisait enfin le lieu où ils étaient.

« C'est diffèrent de mon premier voyage. » Marmonna-t-elle, légèrement confuse. « La première fois traverser les limbes m'a parut instantané. Je n'ai pratiquement pas de souvenir de ce brouillard même si je me rappelle bien la grille et la gare. Pourquoi cela est il aussi long cette fois ? »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Mais pour tes autres questions, je crois que si nous pouvons avoir cette discussion c'est uniquement parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre nous devons en passer par là. »

Ce n'était pas l'exact vérité. Il commençait à avoir une intuition de pourquoi le voyage dans les limbes était diffèrent. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les chimères traversaient le Voile à leur mort mais elles n'allaient pas au même endroit que les âmes des mortels qu'ils soient sorciers ou non. Il était donc possible que sa présence influe sur les limbes. Il ne savait pas si sa théorie était la bonne. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'étudier ce phénomène dans la pensine d'Augusta Longdubat, mais il sentait au fond de lui que c'était au moins une partie de la réponse.

« En passer par là ? La mort t'a rendu fou Potter ? »

« Je me suis mal exprimé, désolé. » répliqua Harry avec une pointe de mépris.« Ce que je veux dire c'est que le fait d'être à deux pour faire ce trajet doit changer les choses. »

« Tu n'es pas aussi important que cela ! »

« Je ne parle pas de moi mais de nous. » Insista Harry qui avait de plus en plus l'impression que tenir une conversation avec Bellatrix tenait de vouloir caresser un oursin.

« Il n'y a pas de nous, petit Potter. »

« Et bien si. A partir du moment où tu as accepté de venir me chercher pour me traîner devant les Haut morts, il y a eut un nous. Et de cela découle le fait que les limbes nous mettent à l'épreuve. Les Hauts morts auraient-ils oublié de te prévenir ? »

Bellatrix, Harry en était convaincu, aurait certainement rougit si elle avait encore posséder un corps. Mais elle se contenta de détourner le regard fixant le sol toujours recouvert de brume blanche. Harry reconnaissait intérieurement qu'il ne jouait pas vraiment franc jeu avec la sorcière mais vu son passif, il n'avait aucun remord à la manipuler pour lui ouvrir les yeux et la ramener à un peu de raison.

« Ils n'ont pas dit grand chose. » finit par marmonner la femme avec une moue boudeuse. « Seulement que si je ne voulais pas passer l'éternité enfermée, il fallait que je te ramène à eux. Hors de question que je sois de nouveau enfermée. Et certainement pas pour l'éternité ! »

« Ça il aurait fallut y penser avant. » Remarqua avec sarcasme Harry en faisant rouler ses yeux au ciel.

« Peut être mais je n'imaginais pas que cela se passerait comme cela. Je croyais...J'avais foi en ce que nous voulions faire pour préserver notre monde. Le seigneur des ténèbres était si charismatique. Son discours ressemblait tant à l'idéal de ma famille . »

« Corrompu. » L'interrompit Harry de manière franche et tranchante. « L'idéal corrompu de ta famille. Je sais de source sûr que ta famille n'a pas pour valeur morale celles défendues par Voldemort. »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Bellatrix doutant que le garçon en face d'elle ait vraiment plus de connaissance qu'elle vis à vis de l'histoire des Black.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait côtoyé Sirius, qui soit dit en passant avait été renié par sa propre mère, qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire connaître mieux qu'elle les valeurs de la famille Black. Elle avait baigné dedans dès son premier cris de naissance. Ses parents et sa famille lui avaient inculqué durement et fermement les préceptes vieux comme la magie qui régissaient la famille Black et qui ne devaient à aucun prix disparaître. Sirius lui avait tous rejeté, alors comment le gamin aurait pu en savoir plus qu'elle ?

« Les Black sont bien une des plus vieilles familles de sorcier que le monde magique anglais peut compter mais au fils du temps, ils ont perdu de vu les règles primordiales qui régissaient leur clan. Si non comment expliquer leur dégoût pour les créatures magiques alors qu'à l'aube de l'air de la barrière avec les moldus, ils ont accepté de se lier avec une des races magiques les plus puissantes et ainsi ils ont pu permettre aux représentants de cette race qui désiraient rester dans notre dimension de le faire ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Balbutia Bellatrix en le regardant avec effarement.

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » ironisa Harry. « Tes ancêtres ont lié leur destin à ceux des Morph, permettant à leur descendant d'accéder aux pouvoirs des changeurs. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi folle de ton vivant, tu aurais vite compris que ton cousin, ta sœur, ta nièce et ton neveu ont accès à ce pouvoir. Si tu avais reconnu Sirius comme chef de famille, tu aurais eut peut être toi aussi la chance de voir ce pouvoir se développer en toi. »

« Tu mens ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. » soupira Harry. « Mais je comprends que tu ne puisses me croire sur parole alors continuons à avancer. Il y a là-bas, là ou tu veux m'emmener, bien plus de personnes qui pourront te convaincre et que tu seras plus encline à croire. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venu le chercher, ce ne fut pas elle qui mena la marche mais lui. Il passa devant tirant sur le poignet de la jeune femme qui complètement abasourdie et ahurie par les révélations du garçons ne savait plus que croire ni que penser.

Ce deuxième voyage dans les limbes finissait de mettre à mal ses repères. Ceux auxquels elle s'était désespérément accroché de son vivant et même dans son trépas. Chose encore plus étrange, elle sentait que sa raison sa capacité de penser, de réfléchir se faisait plus claire et limpide. Comme si son âme était remise à neuf. Dépouillée du superflu. Lavée. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé la première fois. Non, quand elle était décédée, le voyage jusqu'à la dernière frontière lui avait parut instantané. Et là il lui semblait que le chemin à parcourir était interminable.

Et les questions se percutaient dans sa tête à un rythme effréné, se bousculant sans ordres précis et revenant sans cesse à l'assaut ne lui laissant aucun répit. Se pouvait il que le petit Potter ait raison ? Que le fait qu'ils soient là tous les deux ait changé quelque chose à ce voyage ?

De plus, il avait dit ne pas être mort, mais c'était impossible ! Elle avait attendu dans l'entre monde tout en surveillant sa proie pour ne pas manquer le meilleur moment pour agir. Quand elle avait vu la fille rousse frappée le corps de l'adolescent et l'âme de celui-ci s'élever doucement, elle avait su qu'il était temps de déchirer le voile pour attraper sa victime et la conduire où il était attendu. Donc il était forcement mort, non ?

Elle aurait aimé en être convaincu. Elle aimerait en avoir la certitude. Mais ce foutu gamin n'ayant jamais rien fait comme on l'attendait de lui, pouvait encore lui réserver bien des surprises. Il survit à un Avada. Il ressort vivant d'un grand nombre de confrontation avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il se fait sentir comme une épine dans le pied de ceux qui voudrait l'influencer, le manipuler. Et comble de l'ironie comme il le dit si bien, il n'a aucun intérêt à lui mentir maintenant.

Bellatrix voudrait presque encore être folle et irrationnelle. Parce que si elle l'était les paroles de Potter aurait moins d'impact sur elle. Intérieurement elle maudit ce passage dans les limbes qui lui permet de regarder sa vie et ses actes avec un regard rationnel et par dessus tout elle maudit Potter pour mettre le bout de sa baguette là ou cela fait mal. Elle le maudit pour lui montrer la vérité et pour allumer quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir éteint depuis longtemps dans son cœur et dans son âme : L'espoir. L'espoir que le monde sorcier puisse encore être sauvé et se relever de ses cendres. Que malgré ses erreurs, sa folie et ses actions auto destructrices, il reste un espoir.

Elle le remercie cependant d'être là pour lui mettre la tête dans le chaudron et d'une certaine manière la guider. Quand cette pensée pénètres son esprit et que Bellatrix la comprend et se l'approprie comme étant vraiment la sienne, elle à un petit sourire où plus rien de sa démence passée ne ressort. Elle réalise que la garçon est en train de les conduire à la dernière frontière. Elle soupire se laissant mener et bien décidé à écouter les réponses que pourrait lui fournir le garçon.

« Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas mort ? » demanda-t-elle finalement poussé par la curiosité.

« Pas entièrement en tout cas. » Répondit Harry. « Par contre, je ne pense pas que les Hauts morts aient conscience de ce que je suis. Sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de me laisser entrer sur leur territoire. »

« Ce que tu es ? » Répéta Bellatrix incrédule.

« Oui... » Répondit Harry avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de secouer la tête négativement de droite à gauche. « Il est bien trop tôt pour que je me confie à toi à ce propos. Je ne te dirais rien de plus pour le moment. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'en soutirerait rien de plus sur le sujet, Bellatrix hocha la tête et rebondit sur une autre des questions qui la turlupinait.

« On dirait que les Hauts-morts ne t'effraient pas. Je pourrais même presque croire que tu veux les défier sur leur propre terrain. »

Harry ricana et tira un peu plus fort sur le poignet de la sorcière qui avait à présent une moue boudeuse d'enfant jalouse.

« Je n'ai rien demandé personnellement. C'est eux qui sont venu me chercher. Il est normal que je réponde à leur invitation, non ? »

« Si tu le dis, mais je ne crois pas que te mettre à dos les dirigeants de l'au de là du voile soit des plus intelligents. » Bougonna Bellatrix en se laissant guider par l'adolescent.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

« Va pas te faire de fausses idées, petit Potter ! » S'emporta Bellatrix. « Je ne me préoccupe aucune ment de ton sort. Cependant comme je suis celle qui va t'apporter à eux, je ne voudrais pas que tu les mettes en colère et qu'ils se sentent obligé de me faire payer ton insolence. »

« Tu le supportais bien de la part de l'autre psychopathe ? » S'étonna Harry.

Il y eut un temps de silence que finit par rompre la sorcière dans un marmonnement bougon.

« C'est fini. Je ne laisserais plus personne me punir de cette façon. »

« Bien. Très bonne résolution ma chère. » L'encouragea Harry avec aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix.

Depuis que Bellatrix avait arraché l'âme de Harry au monde des vivants, ils avaient avancé et traversé au moins trois trous dans le brouillard blanc qui les encerclait. Après en avoir traversé un dernier, ils se retrouvèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un filet gigantesque et une grille immense. D'une couleur gris métallique la structure s'étendait à l'infini en hauteur.

Bellatrix se sentit soulagée. Elle arrivait à la fin de sa mission. Elle se souvenait de ce lieu. Elle n'avait qu'à faire traverser la grille à Harry pour gagner la grande gare de triage des âmes ou les Hauts-morts avaient dit l'attendre. Malheureusement pour elle, la sérénité qu'elle avait éprouvé la première fois qu'elle était venu dans ces lieux était loin d'être toujours d'actualité. De part et d'autre de la grille, il y avait une agitation et une effervescence qui la surprirent.

Du côté des limbes, elle pouvait voir des silhouettes fantomatiques surveiller les abords de la grille et empêcher des auras noires de traverser. De l'autre côté du voile, elle pouvait non seulement voir des âmes noires tenter de traverser la grille. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait sentir une opposition et une tension palpable. Elle pouvait voir au loin comme une aurore boréale ondoyante qui se mouvait comme pour marquer un changement dans un rapport de force. Elle avait suffisamment assisté et participé à des duels pour savoir que l'affrontement qui se déroulait au loin était titanesque.

Instinctivement, elle tira Harry vers elle et le plaça dans son dos. Il était son billet d'entrée pour une vie meilleure, enfin une meilleure fin. Hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose avant qu'elle ne le laisse à ceux qui l'avaient envoyé remplir cette mission. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle ne laisserait pas sa seule et unique chance lui glisser entre les doigts.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... » Murmura Harry derrière elle.

« Chut » intima-t-elle. « Rien ne ressemble à ce que j'ai vu la première fois... On va tenter de se faufiler sans attirer leur attention.»

« Çà va pas être possible. » soupira Harry en se décalant pour mieux observer la situation. «Ils vont me passer un de ces savons ! »

Au moins il avait une réponse quant à sa question concernant ce qui perturbait leur voyage dans les limbes. Vu l'identité des fantômes se trouvant devant eux et qui devaient être venu le chercher, il ne doutait plus que sa présence ait d'une manière ou d'une autre influencé le pouvoir des limbes. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas si grave, vu que dans son idée de départ, il comptait bien bouleverser un peu les choses de ce côté du voile. Et si en plus, il parvenait à raisonner Bellatrix. C'était tout bénéfice.

« De quoi tu parles, Potter ? » Questionna Bellatrix.

Mais avant que le garçon ne puisse lui répondre, elle sentit quelque chose les percuter à grande vitesse et les faire tomber. Elle la première. Sur le dos, elle était écrasé sur le sol toujours brumeux, Harry reposant contre elle dos contre sa poitrine et avec un immense loup qui les dominait tous les deux. L'animal avait la gueule grande ouverte d'où on pouvait deviner sans peine des crocs plus qu'impressionnant et une langue rappeuse qui vint humidifier le visage du brun qui émit un gloussement soulagé.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ?! Cela fait des heures qu'on t'attend et qu'on se fait du mauvais sang ? » Hurla le loup avant de plonger son museau dans le cou de l'adolescent pour le humer et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

La voix de l'animal magique leur parvenait sans peine et il était possible de saisir toutes les nuances d'émotions qui la traversèrent. La colère, le soulagement et le bonheur quand l'animal fut rassurer sur la santé, si on pouvait parler ainsi d'une âme. Enfin surtout de celle de Harry, parce que la bête ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'elle. Pas que Bellatrix aille s'en plaindre aux vues de la taille des crocs et de la puissance magique que dégageait l'animal.

« Heu... » fut la seule réponse qui franchit les lèvres de Harry

Un deuxième loup apparut et s'assit sur son arrière train non loin d'eux avec un rictus moqueur.

« Tu es incorrigible, Potter. Même dans les limbes, il faut que tu tentes de sauver tout le monde. On aurait dû se douter que tu ne ferais rien comme tout le monde ici non plus ! Enfin, cependant si on m'avait dit que tu prendrais le temps de sauver l'âme de ma tante Bellatrix, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru avant de le voir et j'avoue que même comme cela, cela reste assez.. . Perturbant.»

Harry sembla embarrassé mais se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que le premier loup se dégageait pour leur permettre de se relever. Ce que fit le jeune sorcier avant de prendre les deux animaux par le cou et d'enfouir son visage dans leur fourrure. Bellatrix soulagée du poids de l'adolescent se redressa et observa l'étrange tableau sous ses yeux.

« Comment avez vous fait pour venir si rapidement ? » Demanda Harry, soulagé par la présence de Draco et Angus.

Il ignorait comment il pourrait retourner dans le monde des vivants et craignait fortement de devoir errer pour l'éternité de ce côté où de l'autre côté de l'au de là. Il avait confiance en ses amis et il savait qu'ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour le ramener et maintenir le lien qui rendrait ce voyage retour possible. Il pouvait sentir que le lien maintenu actif par Natsume n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance. Mais la solitude lui pesait et devoir affronter cette épreuve tout seul le décourageait. Maintenant il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire seul. Draco et Angus seraient là avec lui. Comme ils l'avaient promit. Comme seule leur nature d'Inugami le leur permettait.

« Je sais pas trop » fit le deuxième loup. « Si tu veux des détails tu demandera à Lovegood et aux fantômes. On est arrivé il y a quelques temps et vu ce qui se passé de l'autre côté de la grille, on craignait qu'il ne soit trop tard, que tu sois déjà passé de l'autre côté. Heureusement mon oncle est venu nous informer que, tu n'avais pas encore traversé. »

La voix du loup semblait familière à Bellatrix mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier.

« Que se passe t-il là bas ? » demanda t elle avec appréhension fixant les deux loups avec méfiance.

La magie pure qui émanait d'eux était suffocante et oppressante. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas incommoder Harry qui n'était pas décider à lâcher les deux énormes bêtes qui semblaient eux aussi satisfait d'avoir l'adolescent accroché à leur fourrure.

« C'est la guerre. » Répondit Angus.

« Pardon ? » firent en même temps Harry et la sorcière.

« La guerre. » Répéta Draco. « Mon oncle sert de messager pour les dissidents. Les fantômes quand à eux assurent l'imperméabilité de la grille et empêche les âmes noires de franchir la frontière pour fuir et gagner le monde tangible. »

« C'est une belle pagaille, quoi. Et sans vouloir te démoraliser, Harry il semblerait que cela est un rapport directe avec l'annonce de ton arrivée dans l'au de là. » Leur annonça Angus.

« Pourquoi je n'en suis même pas surpris ? » Soupira le sorcier brun avant de se remettre en marche avec les deux loups.

Bellatrix resta figée sur place un instant se demandant ce quelle devait faire. Elle n'avait pas envisager que l'au de là du voile puisse devenir si instable, qu'une guerre s'y déclenche. Et tout cela à cause du garçon qui avait survécu ? Mais qui était vraiment Harry Potter ?

**A suivre...**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapitre 107: Révolution  
**

Angus et Draco guidèrent Harry vers un petit groupe de silhouettes qui se tenait non loin de la grille et qui se trouvait être en plein débat si on en jugeait d'après les éclats de voix qu'échangeaient les différentes personnes constituant cet attroupement. Le petit sorcier brun n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les personnes qui se tenaient là et qui ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de leurs présences. Il était surpris de voir autant de fantômes provenant de Poudlard mais rassuré par la prèsence de Melissandre, Cédric et Millicent

Pour Bellatrix, par contre, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. En retrait pas rapport à Harry et aux deux loups, elle restait méfiante et il fallut attendre qu'elle aperçoive le seul qui parmi eux les âmes se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grille et ne s'exclame pour que l'attention de tous se tourne vers eux.

« Régulus ! » fit la sorcière en se précipitant vers son cousin, s'accrochant au parois de la grille avec autant d'espoir que d'incrédulité.

Elle était visiblement bouleversé de le voir et si le trajet dans les limbes avec Harry avait permis à la sorcière de laver un peu les tourments de son âme, il suffisait de voir l'expression de joie pure qui illumina ses traits pour comprendre que la fidèle mangemorte avait laissé place à l'enfant qu'avait pu être la sorcière. Bellatrix savait que son cousin tout comme elle avait suivit le Lord. Elle n'avait jamais compris les circonstances de sa mort et une part d'elle n'avait jamais voulu admettre les rumeurs qui accusait Régulus de trahison envers la cause.

« Bella, j'aimerais te dire que c'est un plaisir de te revoir dans ces circonstances mais j'avoue que mon opinion est assez mitigé sur la question, vu que j'ignore ce que tu sais sur les circonstances de ma mort. » Répondit avec un petit sourire contrit Régulus, coupant franchement l'élan de joie enfantine de la sorcière qui raffermit sa prise sur la parois de la grille.

Bellatrix ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait déduire des paroles de Régulus. Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieur pour ne pas déverser d'un seul coup toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avec sa raison, elle avait redécouvert un sentiment qu'elle avait rejeté dans sa folie et ce n'etait pas le plus agréable à gérer. La peur.

Elle avait peur des révélations que lui ferait Régulus. Elle craignait vraiment de découvrir que toutes sa vie elle n'avait été qu'un pantin dans les mains d'un fou. Peur que tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battu à en perdre la raison ne soit que des illusions.

« Ah Potter on a faillit attendre ! » s'exclama Millicent en venant donner à Harry une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne. « J'imagine assez bien que tu ignores combien il peut être épuisant de retenir ces deux là de dévaster tout sur leur passage pour te retrouver... »

Elle avait indiqué d'un geste du menton les deux loups qui encadraient le sorcier brun et qui ne semblaient absolument pas offensés par les paroles de la jeune fille. Ce qui suffisait amplement à Harry pour réaliser que la serpentarde n'exagérait en rien la difficulté que les fantômes avaient eut à contenir les deux loups.

Les fantômes rirent de l'attitude de la jeune sorcière et commencèrent à échanger quelques anecdotes sur les difficultés qu'ils avaient éprouvé à garder les deux loups de ce côté-ci de la frontière.

« Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps avant d'arriver ici, mais... » Tenta de s'expliquer Harry dans le brouhaha des discussions.

« Monsieur n'a pas résisté à la tentation de secourir ma tante. » L'interrompit Draco avec un ton si narquois que le petit sourire contrit que Harry affichait se fit encore plus penaud.

Cette déclaration eut le mérite de faire taire toutes les personnes qui conversaient jusque là amicalement et pour que tous les regards se tournent vers Bellatrix. Celle-ci se redressa et carra ses épaules, prête à se défendre et à parer tout attaque. Mais même si les autres esprits restèrent sur la défensive, pas un ne fit preuve d'un quelconque mécontentement. Juste un peu de méfiance et de curiosité. Le tout saupoudré d'un bonne dose de résignation, comme si finalement ils se faisait à l'idée qu'Harry n'aurait pas agit autrement. Peu importait qu'elle soit une folle sanguinaire de son vivant. Elle aurait très bien pu être la plus altriuste de sorciere pas un qui ne doutait que le petit Potter aurait tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses egarements.

« Et ? » Questionna Millicent en penchant la tête sur la droite.

Du groupe, en dehors de Draco, elle devait être la seule à connaître la sorcière. Régulus l'avait bien connu dans son enfance et avant son décès mais à l'époque même si son esprit démontrait déjà des signes d'instabilité, elle n'était pas aussi folle et perturbée qu'au moment ou Millicent avait du la cotoyer.

Son sejour à Azkaban n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses. Tout comme la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres récompensait ses fidèles suivants. Le doloris n'étant pas connu pour aider à l'équilibre mental. Millicent devait bien être la seule à connaître le degré de folie de la sorcière et à en avoir fait les frais.

« Traverser les limbes, nous a permis de discuter de certaines choses. » Raconta Harry. « Mais elle doute de ma parole et je n'ai pas vraiment d'argument qui pourrait la convaincre. D'après elle notre manière de penser n'est pas assez radicale. »

« Avoue plutôt que tu n'a pas voulu tout lui dévoiler. » Reprit Draco avec un sourire narquois. « Ce qui prouve que mes leçons commencent à payer sur ton caractère emporté et irréfléchis de griffondor. Et je reconnais sans mal l'influence de serpentard dans ton plan. La leçon sera bien plus percutante si c'est quelqu'un en qui elle a eut confiance qui lui fait ces révélations.»

Règulus acquiesça comme pour donner raison à l'Inugami. Il se doutait que se serait à lui d'apporter des réponse à sa cousine mais il n'avait pas le temps pour le moment. Il avait plus urgent à régler mais il ne se déroberait pas et tout comme il avait apporté des réponses à Sirius, il révélerait la véritable histoire de la famille Black à Bellatrix.

« Libre à toi d'imaginer ce que tu veux, Draco. » Répondit du tac au tac Harry avec un sourire amusé avant de continuer avec plus de sérieux. « Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'en est il de la situation ici ? En dehors du fait que ce soit la guerre de l'autre côté de cette grille. »

Bellatrix fixait incrédule le loup qui se trouvait être son neveu. Est ce que Draco était mort lui aussi ? Pourquoi avait il cette forme de loup qui transpirait la magie ? Et une magie puissante et pure comme elle n'en avait jamais vu dans sa vie ? Sans oublier tous les autres fantômes qui gravitaient maintenant autour d'eux comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. La fille qui avait frappé l'arrière du crâne de Potter lui disait bien quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître.

Et que faisait il là à écouter Potter comme si le gamin était leur chef ? Comme si peut importait ce qu'ils déciderait de faire, seul Potter pouvait les pousser à agir, ou non. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle véhémence chez les partisans du Lord. Peut être par ce que la relation entre Potter et les fantômes n'étaient pas établis sur la peur mais sur la confiance et le respect.

« Quand nous avons appris ce que manigançaient les Hauts-morts à ton sujet, ils nous a semblé qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Notre résistance passive et nos idées gagnaient en popularité parmi les nouveaux morts et même parmi certains anciens dont nous avions l' appuis. » commença d'expliquer Regulus. « L'idée qu'ils puissent t'utiliser pour faire chanter les chimères afin qu'elles leur livrent le Ciboire à, comme dirait les moldus, mis le feu aux poudres. »

Bellatrix écoutait attentivement les révélations de son cousin. Le récit qu'il faisait reflétait assez bien ce que lui avait dit Harry. Comme si l'adolescent avait bien cerné les intentions des hauts-morts. Comme s'il avait un coup d'avance sur eux. Non, pas seulement un coup, mais bien plus parce que si les hauts-morts avaient crut l'isoler et le rendre vulnérable en l'attirant ici, ils avaient fait une terrible erreur car elle voyait bien que la présence du jeune brun permettait aux esprits présent de se souder et de s'unir. Harry ne faisait pourtant rien de particulier mais son charisme galvanisait les âmes présente comme jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Pas de la même manière dont l'aurait fait le Seigneur des ténèbres. Loin de là. Pas en utilisant les même armes et les mêmes arguments mais le résultat était là. Le charisme et la présence du jeune Potter fédéraient les forces qui se joignaient à lui. Elle serra les poings. Elle réalisait que le garçon avait une force et une détermination qui dépassait ce qu'elle était capable d'appréhender, mais surtout elle réalisait que ce qu'elle prenait pour une utopie avait de grande chance de se réaliser. Que là où le lord avait échoué parce qu'il s'était perdu dans sa folie et dans sa soif de grandeur et de pouvoir, l'entraînant à sa suite, Potter pouvait réussir. C'était déstabilisant. Trop.

Trop pour une âme comme Bellatrix qui commençait à peine à retrouver son équilibre et sa capacité à raisonner sainement. Pas une partie d'elle qui regrettait d'avoir voulu lutter pour changer son monde et le protéger même si maintenant elle se rendait compte de sa propre folie et de ses erreurs. Elle regarda ses mains transparentes. Tremblante, elle fixait ses paumes vides. Sa vie n'avait pas servit les buts qu'elle avait choisit de défendre. Sa vie n'avait servi à rien. Et en prendre conscience était bien pire que d'accepter les horreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre.

« C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes rassemblé à la gare de triage et que nous avons commencé à manifester notre mécontentement. » continuait Regulus sur un ton professoral. « Il n'a pas fallut longtemps avant que les hauts-morts ne répliquent en tentant de nous disperser. Malheureusement pour eux. »

Bellatrix écoutait toujours la conversation, même si personne ne semblait prêter attention à elle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin de son existence d'un côte ou de l'autre du voile, elle se moquait de ne pas être de ceux qui décidaient. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepte que son existence fut vaine et que sa mort ne servirait pas sa cause. Se découvrir inutile lui semblait être une condamnation bien plus terrible que tout. Tout aussi insupportable que l'idée d'être à nouveau enfermée. Elle aurait voulu hurlé.

« Que c'est il passé ? » Demanda Harry les sourcils froncé.

« Et bien la situation à quelque peu dérapé et échappé tant à notre contrôle qu'au leur. D'après les plus anciens, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une révolte soulève l'au de là du voile, mais c'est bien la première fois que les manifestants sont aussi puissant et écrase les hauts-morts. Tous les hauts-morts »

« Cela à bien dû déjà arrivé. » Marmonna Harry qui cherchait dans sa mémoire s'il n'avait pas lu quelque chose à ce propos dans la pensine d'Augsuta ou les grimoires du nid.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le monde de l'au de là du voile ne dépendait pas de la juridiction des chimères. D'ailleurs après leur mort, elles ne venaient pas de ce côté de la grille et ne connaissait pas ce monde. Leurs âmes retournaient à la Magie, retrouvait leur place dans le flux originelle de la création jusqu'à ce que la nécessite de leur retour se fasse sentir. Alors elles renaissaient et reprenait leur mission activant leur héritage enfouie dans le code génétique des descendants choisi pour prendre la relève.

Il y avait ainsi eut déjà auparavant des Chimères dans la famille de Severus et c'était aussi au contact d'un flux de magie pure que Harry avait su que Remus et Tonks aurait dans leurs descendants la prochaine incarnation de sa chimère.

Conclusion de tout cela il n'avait que peu d'information sur ce qui se passait ici et comment les choses se déroulait normalement. Il ne trouvait rien d'autre dans ce qu'il avait lu et étudié qui aurait pu lui donner plus d'explications sur le phénomène dont parlait Règulus. Alors si le petit frère de Sirius lui affirmait que justement rien ne se passait normalement il devait se fier à lui et tenter de comprendre ce qui pouvait perturber l'ordre des choses.

« Non » Reprit Régulus en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Généralement, quand une révolte débute c'est qu'il est temps qu'un ou bien deux hauts-morts cèdent leur place à du sang neuf, si je peux me permettre l'expression . »

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait l'idée. Serait-il possible que comme pour les limbes sa présence influe plus qu'il ne l'avait crut possible ce qu'il se passait ici ? Avait il le droit de passer les grilles comme il en avait eut l'intention pour régler ses comptes avec les Hauts-morts quitte à mettre à mal les fondements même de ce qui régissait le monde derrière cette grille ?

Et puis il y avait le problème de Bellatrix. Il avait bien vu que pour la sorcière les révélations étaient bien trop dérangeantes pour ne pas représenter un danger. Millicent qui n'avait pas cessé de garder un œil sur la sorcière lui fit un signe de tête et il lui sourit. Il n'aimait pas vraiment passer le relais à la jeune sorcière. Il fut cependant rassurer quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille de serpentard. Et Cédric lui renvoya le même sourire alors que sa prise se resserrait sur la jeune sorcière.

Harry ne savait pas comment Millicent comptait gérer la situation mais il fut rassurer qu'elle ne s'en occupe pas seule. Cédric et Règulus, car Harry avait comprit à la manière dont le frère de Sirius soutenait le regard perdu de sa cousine qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, ne seraient certainement pas de trop pour éclaircir les pensées de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux dire que les révoltes permettent de changer de politique en remplaçants certaines membres des hauts-morts par de nouveaux ? » reformula Draco en inclinant sa tête de loup sur le côté.

« Exactement et de ce que j'en sais la plus importante révolte avant aujourd'hui a demandé le renouvellement de la moitié du conseil des hauts-morts soit soixante quatre sièges. » Annonça Régulus dans un soupir las et résigné.

« Et là ? Dans la situation actuelle ? » Demanda Melissandre.

« A ce que j'en sais, nous nous affrontons pour le centième siège. »Répondit Régulus. « Et ce n'est pas fini. Nous allons vers un changement radicale de tous les sièges. »

Bellatrix ne suivait plus la conversation. Elle se perdait dans les méandre tordu de son esprit. Elle sentait le bénéfice que le voyage dans les limbes avec Harry lui avait apporter, lui glisser entre les doigts. Et tout cela à cause de cette simple idée que sa vie n'avait eut aucune utilité. Tout comme sa mort. Et tout comme la mission que lui avait confié les hauts-morts. Ils n'existaient plus et n'avaient plus aucun pouvoirs. Sa dernière mission sans être un échec ne lui apporterait rien. Tout était vain.

« En fait le plus gros de l'affrontement est fini. Vous dirigez déjà le conseil. Vous pouvez dés à présent imposer vos réformes et vos espoirs pour l'au de là du voile, alors pourquoi...» Demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi continuer ? » termina à sa place Régulus.

Harry hocha la tête positivement, suivit par Melissandre et d'autres fantômes qui visiblement voulaient eux aussi savoir.

Non. Non. Se révolta silencieusement l'âme de la sorcière tout en s'accrochant à la grille avec l'énergie du désespoir. Non. Non. Elle ne laisserait pas son esprit se perdre à nouveau. Elle avait assez payer chèrement sa folie. Elle y avait tout sacrifié. Tout perdu mais là maintenant qu'elle avait crut en la parole de l'enfant qui était censé venir à bout de son maître. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu et goûté à l'espoir que Potter puisse sauver le monde magique, elle n'allait pas tout laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Elle savait qu'elle avait commis plus d'un crime impardonnable. Conduire l'âme de Harry ici n'était sûrement pas un des moindre et elle était prête à en payer le prix !

Elle releva la tête, prête à interrompre la conversation pour intervenir et couper court aux digressions de Règulus qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire ses révélations aux comptes gouttes. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche car elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille fantôme qui se tenait non loin de Harry et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Comment avait elle oublié le visage de cette enfant qui droite et fiere avait osé dire non au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une enfants qu'elle avait vu mourir. Cependant loin de mettre à mal sa résolution, Bellatrix se dit que si elle arrivait à discuter avec Millicent comme elle l'avait fait avec Potter alors elle pourrait peut être se raccrocher définitivement à quelque chose. Pas qu'elle comptait lui présenter des excuses. Des excuses n'aurait pas été les bien venu. Pas plus que des regrets. Bellatrix ignorait ce qu'elle devait dire. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas.

« La guerre ne se passe pas exactement comme dans le monde des vivants. Il n'y a pas d'arme et d'affrontements sanglant. Après tout nous n'avons plus de corps. Nos batailles ne ressemblent pas à ce que vous avez pu vivre ou lire de celles du monde des vivants. » Expliqua Règulus. « Nous n'avons pas de corps, tous ce que nous pouvons engager dans la bataille c'est notre âme, l'essence même de ce que nous sommes. Les éclairs de puissances que vous voyez s'affronter au loin derrière moi, sont le reflet de l'opposition entre notre volonté et celle des Hauts morts. »

Bellatrix lâcha la grille et s'avança vers les deux fantômes qui semblaient être les plus jeune parmi ceux qui se trouvaient de ce côté du voile. La plus part des autres soit s'occupaient des âmes noires qui tentaient de passer la dernière frontière du voile, soit ils suivaient avec intérêt la conversation entre Régulus et Potter. Quand elle fut devant eux, elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quels mots en sortiraient. Mais la question ne se posa même pas vu que Millicent fut la première à parler.

« Vous n'avez pas vécu en vain. Pas plus que vous n'êtes morte en vain. » Murmura juste assez fort la jeune fille pour que Bellatrix l'entende. « Bien évidemment le souvenir que vous avez laissé dans le monde des vivants n'est pas des plus réconfortants et de ceux dont on peut être fière. Mais ici tout est encore possible. A vous de choisir. »

Bellatrix réalisa que la jeune fille avait dû penser elle aussi que la sacrifice de sa vie n'avait été qu'un acte inutile. Et peut être d'une grande lâcheté. Cependant a voir la main du garçon sur son épaule et la manière dont elle s'appuyait sur elle, Bellatrix sût que cette idée était du passé pour la jeune fille.

« Je ne mérite... » Commença Bellatrix en serrant les poings.

«Ttt!Ttt ! » La stoppa Millicent en secouant son index devant le nez de la sorcière. « Oubliez tout de suite ce que vous allez dire ensuite. Mes amis m'ont appris que ce genre de phrase n'est que mensonge et hypocrisie. Vous ne pouvez décider de ce que vous méritez ou pas. Les seuls à pouvoir en décider sont les autres. La seule réponse acceptable quand on vous accorde une deuxième chance, est merci et je ne vous décevrais pas. Après il faut juste tenir sa parole. »

« Mais... » tenta de nouveau Bellatrix.

« Oui je sais vous partez de très très bas et de très très loin mais ce n'est pas impossible. Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, il n'y a rien d'impossible et d'insurmontable. Ici vous avez l'éternité. Ici vous pouvez tout reprendre à zero. Maintenant faites ce que je vous demande. »

Devant le silence interloqué et l'air ahurie de Bellatrix, Millicent croisa les bras sur la poitrine et et soupira.

« Je pensais que les règles de politesse étaient les bases de l'éducation Sang Pur , enfin si on met de côté l'aspect pédant et méprisant »

« C'est à celui qui écrasera l'autre ? » Ironisa Draco tout en accordant un regard en coin à la conversation entre sa tante et son amie.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait là-bas mais il se tenait prêt à intervenir. Régulus et Harry suivait eux aussi l'échange mais avec plus ce confiance. Harry trouvait un petit côté amusant en comparant la situation de Bellatrix et celui de l'au de là du voile. Chacun des deux partie devant faire fasse à ses crimes et erreurs et se retrouvant face à un choix cornélien et drastique. Seul eux avait la réponse. Seul eux pouvaient décider de comment avancer dans l'éternité à partir de maintenant.

« Un peu enfantin comme résumé mais c'est exactement cela. » Grimaça Règulus. « Nous n'étions pas tellement plus nombreux que les hauts-morts et leurs partisans. Seulement notre détermination et notre volonté de changer les règles les a submergé. Nous les avons pris par surprise aussi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous soyons aussi fort. Mais ce n'est pas dû à la chance, ni à un coup du hasard si nous sommes si fort et si déterminé. »

Régulus se tourna vers Harry et planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Alice, Lily et Tobias sont ceux qui mène notre révolution et qui ont su convaincre ceux qui nous suivent que le changement devait avoir lieu maintenant. Ce sont eux qui se trouvent en première ligne pour affronter les Hauts morts et ils seront certainement les premiers à être choisit pour les remplacer. Je ne peux pas croire à une coïncidence. »

Harry plissa des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait depuis le décès d'Alice que la mère de Neville avait bien assez de volonté pour faire ce qu'elle avait promit à son enfant. Alice s'était engagé à changer les choses de ce côté du Voile pour pouvoir peu importe le moyen communiquer encore avec son fils. Lui faire sentir combien elle était fière de lui et combien elle l'aimait. Il avait assisté de loin à l'entretien entre la mère et le fils et même à une partie de l'échange qu'elle avait eut avec sa propre mère et le père de Severus. Il savait que rien n'aurait pu la détourner de son objectif. Mais jamais dans son souvenirs, aucunes des chimères n'avaient guidé les pas d'Alice ou des deux autres. Ils les avaient encouragé, soutenu, espérant avoir la chance de les revoir mais ils n'avaient à aucun moment tenté de les influencer comme elles le faisaient avec les vivants.

« A vrai dire, moi non plus. » Admit Harry « Mais si nous avons notre part de responsabilité, il serait faux de nous accorder un quelconque crédit sur ce qui se passe ici. L'au de là du voile n'est pas sous notre juridiction. Je n'ai aucune autorité au de là de cette grille et c'est en mon nom propre que je comptais m'expliquer avec les Hauts morts, pas à cause de ma nature et de mon devoir. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas ! » s'exclama en riant Règulus. « Nous l'avons bien comprit mais il reste cependant indéniable que quelqu'un avait dans l'idée de provoquer tout cela et que d'une manière ou d'une autre il ou elle à provoqué les événements pour nous conduire où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Il y a des informations que je ne vous ait pas donner car elles ne concerne que notre côté du voile et cela explique cependant pourquoi les hauts-morts voulaient qu'on leur livre le ciboire. »

Bellatrix regardait toujours fixement la jeune fille de serpentard avec incrédulité et un rien d'angoisse. Le temps passait et elle voyait bien que son interlocutrice s'impatientait mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de s'engager comme la jeune fille le souhaitait. Cela semblait si simple de la manière dont Millicent présentait les choses. Si simple, si limpide, si facile mais...

« Et si tu déballais tout ton sac au lieu de faire des cachotteries. » bougonna Draco que le long discours de son oncle commençait à impatienter.

Il avait retrouver Harry et voulait repartir. Pour lui, ils avait bien assez traîné de ce côté -ci. La guerre de l'autre côté lui importait peu. Il y en avait une qui l'attendait aux Portes de Poudlard et il voulait mettre Harry et Angus en sécurité.

« Je veux juste vous expliquer pourquoi nous allons devoir pousser jusqu'à renverser tous les hauts-morts pour que vous compreniez qui ici tire les ficelles. » Temporisa Règulus avec un sourire narquois devant l'impatience du loup. « Nous devons écraser les hauts-morts parce que leurs intentions envers l'au de là du voile ne respecte pas la seule règle établis et ce depuis l'éternité. »

Bellatrix ferma les yeux, chassant les doutes qui envahissait son esprit. S'accrochant à la voix de Harry qui l'avait guidé dans les limbes. Le mensonge n'avait pas sa place ici. Tous était sur un pied d'égalité.

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre. » Marmonna Harry en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux. « Les hauts-morts n'ont pas fait mieux que les sorciers et ils en payent le prix aujourd'hui. Ils se sont cru plus malin que la force qui leur accorde sa bénédiction et ce crime ne restera pas impuni. Nos parents et vous même je pense, n'êtes que les messagers de cette force. Ceux qu'elle a choisit pour rétablir l'équilibre. Même si l'annonce de ma venue à mis le feu au poudre, il n'est pas nécessaire que je franchisse la grille, car vous avez la situation en main et qu'il est inutile que je marche sur vos plate bande c'est bien cela ? »

« C'est ce que je pense. » Répondit Règulus. « Il n'est pas temps pour toi de _la_ rencontrer. Tu as encore de nombreuse chose à accomplir. »

« Alors arrête de nous tenir la jambe et laisse nous partir ! » S'énerva Draco en se mettant en position d'attaque près à bondir.

« Oh mais je vais te laisser partir, Draco, mais comme te l'a dit une gentille demoiselle de Serdaigle, chaque chose en son temps. Tant que tout n'est pas dit et mis en place, nous nous trouvons tous prisonniers des fils de notre destin. Quand vous partirez ne dépend pas de vous.»

« Qui doit en décider ? » Demanda Angus tout en donnant un coup de museau à son partenaire pour le calmer.

Mais il n'eut jamais de réponse à cette question. Enfin personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre car Bellatrix se racla la gorge attirant leur attention. Ensuite, même si cela s'avérait inutile, Bellatrix inspira profondément plusieurs fois puis elle s'inclina dans une profonde révérence devant Millicent.

« Merci pour votre confiance et votre leçon »

Quand Millicent acquiesça pour accepter ses paroles, Bellatrix se tourna vers Harry et s'inclina de nouveau avec toute la grâce que pouvait lui conférer son éducation.

« Merci de m'accorder la chance de permettre à mon âme d'évoluer. De ne pas la condamner. »

Harry sourit et se pencha légèrement en avant pour la saluer. Alors elle fit demi tour et s'inclina devant Régulus .

« Si vous vouliez bien m'accorder votre soutien pour aider mon âme à se relever, j'en serais fort honorée mon cousin. »

« L'honneur sera pour moi, ma cousine. » Répondit en la saluant d'une inclinaison du buste le frère de Sirius.

Il y eut alors un éclair lumineux qui irradia de Bellatrix et alors qu'elle se redressait, elle se retrouva du même côté de la grille que Regulus. Et avant que d'autres paroles soient échangé, la brume envahis l'espace, tourbillonnante et enveloppante. Comme si elle avait pris vie, Harry la sentit s'enrouler autours de lui et des autres pour les soulever et les emporter.

Le contact aurait pu être froid mais il était rassurant et tout aussi apaisant que celui d'une caresse d'une brise d'été. Harry n'essaya pas de lutter ou de résister. Il savait que tout avait été dit et que ce qui se passerait dans l'au de là ne le concernait plus. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire de l'autre côté. Et il comptait bien apprécier ce voyage de retour confortable et rassurant.

Il crut entendre un rire cristallin dans le lointain. Comme le tintement de multiple clochette. Même si il y avait une légère ressemblance, ce rire n'était pas celui de l'avatar de la magie. C'était une présence différente qu'il sentait dans la brume qui l' enveloppait . Une présence qu'il connaissait. Comme s' il lui appartenait. Et il su. Il su qui avait programmé le changement dans le monde de l'au delà. Qui régnait la bas. Puis il perdit toutes capacités de réflexion et ce laissa bercer par le flot des émotions des amis qui l'avait soutenu grâce à Ron et Natsume.

**A suivre...**


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapitre 108: ** La voie du recommencement

« Mère, vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement ? » Soupira mi exaspérée, mi résigné l'avatar de la magie.

Un rire ressemblant à un tintement de clochette retentit dans l'espace vide et lumineux ou se tenait la Magie. L'amusement et la sérénité qui en émanait berça l'avatar, chassant au loin ses récriminations.

« Je n'ai fais que suivre ton exemple, ma fille. » Répondit une voix claire et chantante qui empli tout l'espace qui se trouvait devant l'avatar.

« C'est bien la première fois que vous vous appuyez sur moi. » fit remarquer la Magie avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

« Je dois bien le reconnaître mais la situation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Il fallait agir rapidement. »Répondit la voix sans que le reste de la personne à qui elle appartenait ne soit visible. « Et la manière dont tu as réglé la crise qui régnait parmi tes enfants m'a parut être la plus à même de venir à bout des difficulté des miens. »

« Je comprends, cependant si l'envie vous prend d'utiliser à nouveau mes messagers, je vous prierais de m'en avertir auparavant. » Tenta de négocier La Magie.

« Tu sais bien que tes protégés sont aussi les miens. » Sermonna doucement la voix désincarnée dont il émanait cependant un charisme puissant mais rassurant et apaisant.

« Bien évidemment mais pourquoi leur compliquer la tache en leur ajoutant un fardeau supplémentaire alors que vous pouvez choisir vos propres émissaires. Surtout pour agir dans le seul domaine où aucun de vos enfants n'a autorité . L'au de là du voile ne dépend que de votre juridiction. Vous nous l'avez assez répété.»

« Vraiment ? » Minauda la voix. C'est ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Oui, un fardeau bien lourd sur les épaules de Dénal. Heureusement que vous avez chosit vos propres émissaires, même si vous y avez mis le temps et que vous avez laisser la situation se dégrader au de là du raisonnable. » Maugréa la Magie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air boudeur. « Pourquoi Harry devait-il mourir ? Vous auriez pu guider vos émissaires sans sa présence.»

« Enfant es tu aussi naïve ? Et ne me reproche pas de partager avec toi ce trait de caractère qui nous permet d'avoir une foi aveugle en nos créatures ! Tu n'as pas non plus agit des que le besoin s'en ait fait ressentir et la situation de tes enfants étaient tout aussi périlleuse que celle des miens. De plus je sais que tu as _joué_ avec ceux de mes enfants qui pensaient pouvoir se passer de mon autorité sur l'au de là du Voile.»

La moue boudeuse sur le visage de l'avatar se fit encore plus prononcée avant que le rire ne tinte une nouvelle fois dans l'espace qui l'entourait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre ni de s'offusquer davantage des remarques de celle qui prenait un malin plaisir à la narguer. L'avatar de la Magie savait qu'elle avait _joué_ avec le feu en passant ses accords avec les Hauts-morts. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte que cela n'échapperait pas à celle qu'elle appelait mère mais qui était bien plus que cela.

D'ailleurs, _elle_ n'avait pas besoin de lui faire la moral plus avant, la Magie savait qu'elle avait commis une lourde erreur ce jour là. Même Dénal lui en avait voulu pour avoir accepté le marché avec l'au de là du Voile.

L'embêtant de son point de vue, étant qu'elle n'avait pas su voir les objectifs poursuivit à long terme par les hauts-morts. Si seulement, elle avait pu deviner ce qu'ils complotaient jamais elle n'aurait accepté leuraccord. Elle soupira. Mais si elle n'avait pas accepté leur marché, elle n'aurait jamais pu agir comme elle l'avait fait pour sauver et éveiller les Juges. Le clan chimère n'aurait jamais pu se former. Et qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver au monde si cela avait été le cas.

L'avatar se demanda intérieurement si l'autre entité était consciente de tout cela. Elle lui aurait bien demandé si c'était pour cette raison, parce qu'elle avait su ce qui était en jeu, que l'autre entité n'avait rien dit quand la Magie avait outrepassée ses droits et qu'elle avait fait ce pacte avec les Hauts-morts. Peut être. Certainement d'ailleurs. Pourtant elle devait bien savoir les conséquences que cela aurait. Elle devait avoir parfaitement conscience de ce que prévoyait de faire les Hauts-morts.

Impossible que cela est pu lui échapper. Comment les plans futiles et démesurée des Hauts-morts auraient ils pu échapper celle qui régnait sur le début et la fin de toute chose ? Elle était le commencement, la fin et le recommencement. Un cycle éternel. Il n'existait pas de mot pour la définir ni dans le langage des hommes ni dans les langues magiques. Elle était un flux divin ininterrompu de création et de destruction, de fin et de renaissance. Elle était la vie, la mort et bien plus que ne pouvait l'imaginer les hommes. Mère de toutes chose. Destin tissant et mêlant les âmes. Dernière compagne et promesse d'un renouveau.

Pas moyen que cette haute entité qui ne pouvait être nommée et dont l'avatar de la Magie lui même était né, puisse ignoré ce que ces sujets soumis à l'éternité avait fomenter. Impossible que cela est échapper à sa conscience omnisciente. Alors elle devait avoir un autre objectif en tête. Restait juste à deviner lequel.

« Ce n'est pas pour eux que sa mort était une étape nécessaire mais pour lui. » fit la voix désincarnée en la tirant de ses pensées.

« Pour lui ? » Répéta l'avatar en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pensais que Harry avait réussi à reconsolider son âme et à apprivoiser son passé. »

« C'est en partie vrai, ma fille. Mais cela n'aurait pas suffit à le rendre complet. En atteignant l'au de là du voile, en traversant les limbes en compagnie de Bellatrix, tout en se nourrissant du lien établis par Natsume et Ronald, Harry a pu sentir dans le plus profond de son âme, l'amour que lui portait ceux qui ont répondu à l'appel. » Expliqua la voix désincarnée avec une grande douceur. « Après son éveil seul, Dénal a reçu de l'amour. De la part des autres chimères et de ceux qu'il a fédéré autours de lui. Jamais le garçon n'a laissé Harry recevoir cette force. Et pourtant c'est bien Harry qui en avait le plus besoin ! Comment deux éléments peuvent ils se lier et s'unir si l'un d'eux est mal équilibré ? »

« Vous voulez dire que sans cela, la fusion entre Harry et Dénal aurait été un échec ? »

« Non, pas un échec. Juste incomplete et cela aurait définitivement privé le garçon de la capacité d'aimer. Avoue que cela aurait été dommage. »

« Quand vous dites « aimer », vous faites références à... »

« Construire une relation de couple. » souffla la voix dans le creux de l'oreille de l'avatar qui frissonna

« Oh ! Dois je m'inquiéter de votre désir de jouer les marieuses dans cette histoire ? » se moqua gentiment l'avatar en levant les yeux au ciel.

A nouveau le rire s'étira dans l'espace comme un chant d'oiseau.

« Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Rassure toi, le garçon saura faire son chemin tout seul maintenant. » annonça la voix désincarnée avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. « De plus mes émissaires avaient besoin d'un peu de motivation. La venue de Harry a vraiment fait explosé le chaudron !»

« Alice n'en manquait pas. » Lança la Magie

« Elle non, c'est certain. » Ricana la voix désincarnée. « Mais les autres ont toujours été plus frileux. Même si je peux comprendre qu'avoir tout sacrifié de leur vivant, les ait un peu refroidit quand à leur manière de s'engager dans une cause qui peu sembler perdu d'avance. »

« Lily et Tobias n'ont pas eut une existence facile. Je peux concevoir qu'ils aient préféré y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se lancer dans cette révolution abracadabrante. »

« Heureusement pour moi, qu'Alice et Régulus ont su trouvé les mots pour les motiver. »

« Au de là de tout espérance quand on voit ce à quoi ils ont aboutis. Je n'aurais pas crut possible qu'ils renverseraient tous les sièges des anciens hauts-morts en aussi peu de temps. »

« Le temps, ici n'a pas lieu d'être. » Rappela la voix désincarnée sur un ton professoral. « Quant à moi j'avais toute confiance en leur capacité. Il fallait qu'ils prennent totalement le pouvoir. »

« Que sont devenu ceux qui ont perdu leur poste ? » Demanda l'avatar de la magie par curiosité plus que pas compassion.

« Ils sont allée au néant. » Répondit pour une première fois l'entité sans la moindre trace d'amusement dans la voix. « Ils n'existent plus et non plus aucune chance de renaître. Je trouve la sentence adapté, pas toi ? »

La Magie déglutit difficilement. Oui la sentence était adapté. Après tout, les hauts-morts avaient eut l'intention de diriger l'au de là du voile pour l'éternité en asservissant les morts et en les empêchant de retournée au flux de la création. Ce qui aurait à longue échéance créer un déséquilibre entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts et mis à mal l'équilibre du cycle éternel. Tout cela parce que les haut-morts étaient devenu fanatique et assoiffés de pouvoir et qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre de sujet au profit de la réincarnation. Voilà pourquoi il désirait neutraliser le Ciboire.

Parce que tout comme les chimères, les moldus et même les rares sorciers ayant bu à sa coupe s' ils en étaient reconnu digne ne passait pas par leur juridiction. Non, ces élus passaient directement devant le flux de la création et y plongeaient pour attendre leur renaissance. Chose que ne pouvait tolérer les haut-morts. Eux qui se pensaient les seuls capable de diriger l'au de là du voile.

Alors oui, les priver de renaissance, était une sentence adapté.

« Ah ma prochaine visite approche. » s'exclama la voix désincarnée sortant une nouvelle fois l'avatar de la Magie de ses réflexions. « Elle aura su trouver rapidement son chemin. Reste s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu lui accordes à nouveau ta bénédiction.»

Dans l'espace lumineux et vide, une ombre s'avançait. L'avatar de la Magie connaissait ses enfants et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la silhouette qui venait vers elle, marchant fièrement, la tête droite. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser éclater, par l'exclamation d'un juron déplacé, sa considération et le culot dont faisait preuve tant l'entité que la femme, la sorcière qui se présentait devant elles. Mais comme l'avait dit la voix plutôt, le temps n'avait pas sa place ici et si Bellatrix avait trouvé le chemin jusqu'ici, c'était parce qu'elle devait si trouver.

« Que manigancez vous ? » Marmonna la Magie à l'intention de l'entité en fronçant les sourcils.

« Juste faire ce pourquoi je suis la plus douée et par la même occasion aider un jeune garçon à tenir une promesse. » Répondit la voix sur un ton enjouée.

L'avatar pouvait presque l'imaginer en train de batte des mains d'enthousiasme en sautillant sur place comme une gamine surexcitée.

« A toi de commencer. » L'encouragea la voix. « Je n'interviendrais que si tu donnes ta bénédiction. Dans le cas contraire, elle devra attendre qu'une nouvelle occasion se présente pour elle, mais j'espère qu'elle...Oui elle aura retenu la leçon. »

Bellatrix était maintenant assez proche pour que son regard plonge dans celui de l'avatar, qui se doutait que la petite hésitation qui avait pointé dans la voix désincarnée avant d'être chassée par les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé, l'avait été grâce au regard d'une clarté saisissante qui se posa sur elle.

La sorcière était maintenant toute proche et La voix se tu pour ne pas interférer et profiter de cette rencontre qui déciderait du destin de l'âme de Bellatrix.

« Est ce à vous que je dois d'être ici ? » Demanda la sorcière sur un ton ou se mêlait anxiété et excitation.

« Peut être tout dépend ce que tu cherches. » Lui répondit l'avatar avec un sourire amusé.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici. Les autres n'ont pas été des plus explicite quand à ce qui se passerait si je franchissait le pilier de lumière. Ils espéraient même que je leur rapporte des informations. Régulus... »

« Il t'a montre le livre de votre famille ? As tu lu tout ce qui avait été caché et oublié ? » L'interrompit la Magie voulant savoir si la sorcière avait bien tout saisit sur la véritable histoire de sa famille.

Bellatrix acquiesça en rougissant légèrement de gêne. Les souvenirs des derniers événements remontant malgré elle et défilant dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Remarquant qu'elle ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de l'étrange femme qui se trouvait dans le pilier, Bellatrix fut convaincu que tout comme elle, la femme dont elle ignorait l'identité, voyait avec elle ce qui lui était arrivé.

Guidé par Régulus, elle avait lu tout le contenu du grimoire de la famille Black. Elle en avait pleurer de rage en découvrant que les valeurs de sa famille n'étaient bâtit que sur des mensonges et des erreurs. Que la haine de la différence qu'on avait patiemment insufflé dans chaque fibre de son être n'était pas ce qui faisait la fierté des Black. Que si la magie s'appauvrissait ce n'était pas à cause de la présence des enfants nés de moldu. Que de nombreux don fait par la magie s'était perdu car les sorciers s'étaient mis des œillères et avaient fait le choix d'abandonner certains talent au détriment d'autres. Que la magie loin d'être noire ou blanche, était plus à l'image d'un arc en ciel. Et elle avait compris que sans l'apport de sang neuf, sans les enfants sang mêlé ou né de moldu, la magie risquait de disparaître.

Elle avait cru être rester une éternité dans la salle de sa famille à s'instruire et digérer toutes les informations. Mais quand elle était retourné vers la gare de triage en compagnie de Régulus qui l'avait aidé à encaisser la vérité, elle avait bien vu que le temps ne s'écoulait pas comme dans le monde des vivants. Son cousin lui avait expliqué avec un sourire narquois que tous les arrivants avaient un peu de mal avec l'absence de notion de temps. Même si la règle s'appliquait déjà de l'autre côté de la grille, ce n'était vraiment palpable qu'une fois la grille franchis. Il lui avait même certifié que c'était encore plus palpable quand on s'éloignait de la gare de triage.

Ceux qui avait remplacé les Hauts morts se tenaient toujours sur le parvis de la gare et était en pleine réorganisation. Alice Longdubat semblait mener les débat d'une main ferme et pas une des lois qu'elle estimait désuète et aberrante ne pouvait passer par dessus son regard d'aigle. Pas qu' Alice est décidé de tout régenter toute seule. Non, elle avait le soutien de ceux qui avait combattu à ses cotés mais elle était une des rares à s'être remis du choc de la révolution. Certainement parce qu'elle n'était pas morte depuis longtemps. Beaucoup des partisans semblaient encore en état de choc et bouleversé par leur victoire.

Bellatrix s'était demandée comment réagirait Alice, Lily et bien d'autre en la voyant se promener librement parmi eux. La réponse n'avait pas tardé quand elle s'était approchée en compagnie de Régulus. Dans tous les regards, elle avait vu de la suspicion et de la méfiance. Mais pas de haine, peut être un peu de ressentiment. De regret. Mais aucune haine.

Avant que quiconque ne rompe le silence pour lui lancer des accusations, elle s'était incliné devant tous dans une révérence respectueuse. Et comme elle l'avait fait devant Harry, Millicent et Régulus elle resta ainsi quand elle déclara :

« Je connais le poids de mes fautes et j'accepterais la sentence que vous jugerez nécessaire. »

« Ca tombe mal ! » avait soupiré Alice en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « De plus, ce n'est pas à nous de juger du poids de tes fautes dans le monde des vivants. »

« Mais ... »

« Oh ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te mettre une bonne raclé mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes en pleine réorganisation... » Continua Alice sans tenir compte de la micro interruption de Bellatrix qui releva la tête ahurie. « De plus tu n'as à ma connaissance commis aucune crime de ce côté ci du voile, alors... »

« J'ai arraché l'âme de Harry au monde des vivants et je l'ai conduit jusqu'ici ! »

« Excuse moi, Black mais je sais à quoi ressemble mon fils et je ne le vois pas parmi nous. » Intervint la voix froide de Lily avant de se radoucir. « Mon fils a peut être voyager dans les limbes en ta compagnie, ce que je n'ai aucun mal à admettre quand je réalise a quel point tu as changé, mais il n'a pas franchis la dernière frontière. Tu n'a donc enfreint aucune règle. »

Ce fut à peine que Bellatrix remarqua que Lily l'avait nommée par son nom de jeune fille et no pas son nom d'épouse. Es ce que cela signifiait quelque chose ? Bellatrix n'en était pas certaine, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer. Espérer que cette toute petite distinction leur permettrait de pouvoir communiquer sans haine et colère.

« Mais il est mort ! »

« Peut être. L'espace d'un battement de cœur certainement, mais il n'est pas ici. Il est repartit et sa vie va rependre. Et je crois qu'il sera, tout comme ceux qui l'ont accompagné dans son voyage, bien plus fort et plus résistant qu'avant. » concéda Lily en haussant les épaules. « La question étant réglé excuse nous mais nous avons du travail. »

Et sans tenir compte davantage de la présence de la sorcière, Lily se retourna pour débattre d'un point dont elle discutait avec Tobias et d'autres avant son arrivée. Mais Bellatrix ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Non ! » s'exclama avec colère Bellatrix.

« Quoi non ? » S'étonnèrent dans un bel ensemble Lily et Alice. « Tu n'es pas satisfaite de ton sort ? »

« Vous devez me punir pour mes actes. » Insista Bellatrix en serrant les poings. « Je ne peux pas rester là sans avoir à payer pour mes fautes. Je refuse votre compassion, votre pardon et votre indifférence. Je veux briser les chaînes que j'ai apposé à mon âme et pour cela vous devez me dire ce que je dois faire. »

« Tu n'es donc pas satisfaite. » soupira Alice en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Tobias qui fixait son regard sombre dans celui de la sorcière qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner devant la profondeur de ce regard anthracite. « Briser les chaînes de ton âmes ? »

Bellatrix ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre avait hoché la tête avec véhémence sans détournée le regard.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Avait demandé Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Elle connaissait maintenant suffisamment le père de Severus pour savoir qu'il avait un plan et que vu le sourire en coin qui étira les lèvres de Tobias, ce qu'il prévoyait ne serait pas une simple mission de tout repos.

« Et bien puisque les précédents dirigeant de l'au de là du voile ont coupé les pont avec le pilier de lumière et qu'ils ont tous disparut, il n'y a plus personne pour nous dire de quoi il s'agit et pourquoi il voulait s'en débarrasser. Même les plus vieilles âmes ne savent pas ou ont oublié au vue de leur éternité ce qui pouvait bien les effrayer là-bas. Peut être Bellatrix pourrait elle aller voir ce qui se cache dans le pilier et trouver un moyen de nous informer sur ce que nous devons savoir. »

« C'est vrai que cela nous enlèverait une sacré épines du pied. » Marmonna Alice. « Les Haut-morts ont tellement fait circuler de fausses rumeurs et d'informations fausses sur ce pilier que nous ne savons pas ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Il doit pourtant bien servir à quelque chose. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Tobias. » Assura Régulus. « Rien dans le livre des Black ne parlent de cette endroit. Ceux a qui j'en ai parlé dans les plus anciens de l'au de là du voile n'ont que des brides d'informations décousues et contradictoires. Il est pourtant important de savoir si ce pilier est vraiment une menace ou si c'est quelque chose que nous devons réintégrer dans notre conception de ce qui nous attend ici. »

« Je suis partante. » Assura Bellatrix. « Je vais aller voir et je découvrirais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce pilier même si j'ignore où il est est . »

« Et qui nous dit que tu reviendras ? Qui nous dit que tu ne nous trahiras au profit de Merlin sait quoi ? » S'opposa Lily.

« Je n'ai que ma parole. » Reconnu Bellatrix en tendant ses mains vide devant l'autre jeune femme. « C'est bien peu je sais et ce n'est certainement pas suffisant pour vous, mais que pourrais je vous offrir de plus pour vous convaincre ? »

Il y eut un court temps de silence. Lily ferma les yeux avant de s'approcher de Bellatrix.

« Rien. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses donner qui est suffisamment de valeur pour que je te fasse confiance. Même tes actes et ta parole ne suffiront pas à effacer ton ardoise. Ici le temps n'existe pas. Pour l'éternité tu auras à supporter notre rancœur, alors accepte le mieux que l'on puisse t'offrir notre indifférence et laisse nous à notre mission. »

« Non » Rétorqua une nouvelle fois Bellatrix en tapant du talon sur le sol.

« Têtu comme un Black » ricana Regulus en s'attirant un regard sombre de la part des deux femmes.

« Non ! » Répéta Bellatrix. « J'accepte que vous ne me pardonniez jamais. J'accepte votre mépris, mais pas votre indifférence ! Cette mission je l'accomplirai et si cela ne suffit pas j'en accepterais autant qu'il faudra pour qu'au moins quand je parlerai j'ai le droit à la même attention que les autres. Ma parole c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Elle n'a peut être jamais valu grand chose de mon vivant mais je vais en faire mon credo pour l'éternité. De ma bouche ne sortira que la vérité. C'est la leçon que m'a apprise ton fils, Lily Evans Potter ! Ce qui m'a sorti de la folie et guider vers la raison alors j'en fais mon bien le plus précieux. Tu peux douter de moi, de mes motivations, mais à partir de maintenant et pour l'éternité, ma parole sera irrévocable. »

A peine avait elle fini de parler qu'elle s'était mise à briller d'un éclat argenter qui avait pulser pendant un instant tout autours d'elle avant de gagner en ampleur et de finir par exploser dans un éclair aveuglant.

« Et ben ça alors ! » S'exclama Alice les yeux exorbité comme tous les autres. « Une autre objection Lily ? »

« Non. » Marmonna Lily avec un petit sourire doux et attendris.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? » Demanda Bellatrix qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette étrange manifestations semblait avoir mis tout le monde d'accord.

« Je crois que Lily s'est fait taper sur les doigts par son fils. » Se moqua Régulus en cachant un rire derrière sa main ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de le femme rousse.

« Comment est ce possible ? Comment la magie de Harry peut elle nous atteindre ? Et pourquoi... » S'emballa Bellatrix qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la magie de Harry avait en quelque sorte pris sa défense.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris qui étaient nos enfants, n'est ce pas ? » Lui demanda Alice souriante de fierté.

« Non, même si je me doute bien pour avoir survécu à son assassinat et à son voyage dans les limbes que Harry n'est pas un simple humain ou sorcier. »

« Nos enfant sont les chimères. Émissaires de la Magies parmi les vivants et juges de sa bénédiction. » Affirma Tobias avec fierté.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Bellatrix qui remettait en ordre dans sa mémoire toutes les révélations que lui avait fait Harry. Et elle comprit que l'espoir de changements pour le monde sorcier qu'elle avait eut en l'entendant parler dans les limbes, était déjà une réalité en marche. « Et donc comment sa magie peut elle être active ici ? »

« Je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre son énergie t'a influencé pendant votre voyage dans les limbes et donc il en restait une trace résiduelle sur toi. La magie a réagit à tes paroles et à tes émotions. » Expliqua Régulus après quelques secondes de réflexions.

« Mon fils est la chimère qui met dans la lumière. Je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment conscience du cadeau qu'il t'a fait mais au vu de ce qui vient de se passer nous n'avons plus le droit de douter de ton engagement et de ta parole. » Déclara Lily sur un ton neutre avant de lui indiquer de la main de la suivre à l'intérieur de la gare.

Elles marchèrent vers l'un des trains qui se trouvait à l'extrême droite de la gare et qui ne portait aucun signe distinctif. Les autres avaient suivit silencieux.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, il te conduira au pilier de lumière. J'ignore ce qui t'y attend et si tu pourras revenir ou nous faire parvenir des informations, mais j'espère que tu trouvera des réponses ! » Reprit la jeune femme rousse en ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole. » Assura Bellatrix en montant dans le train. « Je trouverais un moyen pour vous informer de ce que je trouverais. »

« Sans regret Bella ? » questionna Régulus

« Sans regret, cousin ! »

« Alors adieu ! » fit le petit frère de Sirius en lui adressant un dernier clin d'oeil complice qu'elle ne comprit pas

Et Régulus avait refermé la porte du compartiment et le train était partit des qu'elle eut claquer, ne permettant pas à la sorcière de demander à son cousin plus d'explication. Bellatrix avait ouvert la fenêtre et s'était penché pour les regarder alors que le train s'éloignait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils n'étaient tous plus que des petits points à l'horizon quand elle referma la fenêtre.

Le voyage lui avait parut long et rapide à la fois. Plus elle s'approchait de sa destination plus elle sentait l'excitation et l'appréhension grimper en flèche. Dés qu'elle était descendu du train, elle avait vu le pilier de lumière blanche et s'était diriger vers lui.

Voilà comment elle était arrivé là. Devant cette femme qui lui était inconnu et qui pourtant lui donnait l'impression de peser son âme. Et pas seulement au sens littéral du terme. Non, Bellatrix devant elle avait vraiment, viscéralement l'impression que son âme était soupesé. Presque malgré elle, elle retrouva un tic qu'elle avait dans son enfance et que sa mère et sa tante avait tenté drastiquement de lui faire perdre : elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre attrapant le devant de sa robe et la serrant dans ses poings.

« Dénal me surprendra toujours. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il prendrait soin de toi. » déclara l'avatar de la magie avec un sourire heureux.

« Si c'est de Harry que vous parler, j'avoue que je ne croyais pas mérité ce qu'il m'a offert mais comme me l'a dit Millicent, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Je dois juste accepter et chérir ce cadeau à sa juste valeur et remercier Harry et les autres pour leur don inestimable. »

« Tu comptes donc remplir ta mission pour les émissaires de l'au de là du voile ? » questionna la Magie en inclinant la tête sur le côté, libérant pour la première fois la sorcière de l'emprise de son regard.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai qu'une parole. » Assura Bellatrix.

« Cela va cependant s'avérer bien difficile à faire. » Minauda la Magie en se tapant le menton de l'index.

« Je trouverais un moyen. » Assura de nouveau Bellatrix d'un ton ferme.

« Peut être bien, oui. » Répondit L'avatar avec un sourire encourageant. « Laisse moi tout d'abord te raconter ou tu te trouves et ce qui t'attend. Tu es sur le chemin de la renaissance. Du renouveau. Le cycle de la vie ne s'arrête pas à la mort. C'est une étape. Quand une âme est prête, elle monte dans le train que tu as pris et gagne ce pilier. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, lui est offert une possibilité de renaître. De revenir parmi les vivants et de vivre à nouveau la vie d'un être de chair et de sang. Cependant tous souvenirs antérieur est effacé et la personne qu'elle a été n'existe plus. L'âme redeviens aussi vierge qu'a son premier jour. Avant d'être purifier cependant, elle se voit offrir un souhait. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour entreprendre ce voyage. » Se récria Bellatrix, outrée qu'on puisse lui accorder de vivre une vie nouvelle après celle qu'elle venait de quitter. « Mais je transmettrais les informations que vous me donné à qui de droit et je ne doute pas que vous aurez bientôt de la visite! »

L'avatar de la Magie éclata de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » Se renfrogna Bellatrix.

« Il est impossible de repartir d'ici. Le train ne va que dans un sens. Et pour que tu comprennes bien, seules une âme prête peut monter dans le train et atteindre le pilier. Seules les âmes sans aucun regrets peuvent entrer dans le pilier et avancer vers la vie. »

_« Sans regret, Bella ? »_ La frappèrent comme un coup de poing les paroles de Régulus juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte du compartiment.

« Ah ! L'imbécile ! Il savait ! Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur ce malotrus, je lui … » s'écria Bellatrix en faisant les cents pas devant l'avatar de la Magie qui riait sous cape. « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n' a rien dit aux autres ? Oh...il compte leur faire croire que je l'ai contacté et que j'ai rempli ma mission mais que je ne pouvais pas revenir...que je me suis réincarnée... »

« Pas réincarnée. Renaissance est plus juste. Vu que tu n'aura aucun souvenir. » Crut bon de préciser la Magie. « Très Serpentard comme plan, non ? Je vais finir pas croire que Mère appartient à cette maison. »

La Magie avait marmonnée les dernier mots plus pour elle même que pour Bellatrix qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas lui prêter plus d'attention que cela tant elle etait occupé à tempêter et jurer contre Réglulus.

« Il n'arrivera pas à les convaincre sans preuves. » Assura Bellatrix quand elle eut retrouvé son calme. « Le livre ! Le livre des Black sera sa preuve ! »

« Ravie de voir que ta capacité de réflexion est revenu à un niveau plus qu'honorable, jeune fille. » sourit à pleine dent la magie. « Ton histoire prendra place comme un fait marquant dans l'histoire des Black. Tu sera la première depuis des lustres à franchir le pilier ce qui sera inscrit sur le livre et permettra à ton cousin de convaincre les autres. »

« Il avait tout prévu. Le petit saligaud !» Bellatrix émue ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer. « Encore un qui me fait un cadeau que je ne pensais pas mériter. Encore une dette que je ne pourrais plus rembourser. »

« Peut être mais comme on te l'a déjà dit, tu as juste à dire merci et chérir cette vie. » Lui annonça l'avatar de la Magie en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière. « Il est temps de partir maintenant. Il est temps de nommer ton souhait. »

« Mon souhait ? Mais je n'ai aucun souhait. Depuis ma mort, j'ai tellement reçu qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse souhaiter. Peu importe ou, quand et à qui vous m'enverrez, je …. »

« Cherche bien, il y a bien quelque chose... » Reprit doucement la magie. « Je sens quelque chose en toi. Une petite étincelle qui ne demanda qu' à éclore timidement »

Bellatrix ouvrit des yeux rond étonnée que la femme dont elle ignorait toujours tout, puisse sentir quelque chose au fond de son âme et qui lui semblait inaccessible. Il s'écoula encore un silence apaisant durant lequel Bellatrix chercha à saisir en elle ce souhait qui lui échappait. Et quand elle le tint, elle soupira de satisfaction avant de l'énoncer.

« Je ne veux pas être seule. Si ce n'est pas trop demander, si ce n'est pas un souhait au de là du raisonnable, j'aimerais partager cette renaissance. »

La Magie sourit et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Ton souhait sera exhaussé. L'enfant attendu dont la vie aurait pu être éphémère aura grâce à toi, l'existence qu'il mérite et par un doux retour des choses cette bénédiction se posera sur toi aussi. Et parce qu'il me plaît, à nouveau je t'accorde ma bénédiction. »

La Magie embrassa le front de Bellatrix. Une aura lumineuse commença alors à partir en halo lumineux autour de l'âme de la sorcière. Cette lumière se mélangea à celle du pilier au fur et à mesure que l'image de Bellatix disparaissait pour ne laisser qu'un petit noyau d' énergie concentré, qu'une main, sortie du nulle part, fine, élégante, puissante et maternelle, vint saisir pour l'emmener vers son nouveau voyage.

**A suivre...**

_Puisqu'on ne le dit jamais assez et qu'on aime se l'entendre répété sans se lasser : Merci pour votre soutien :)_


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapitre 109: **Champion**  
**

Cela faisait beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Et malgré l'heure tardive et plus qu'avancé de la nuit toutes les personnes présentes ou presque au château se trouvaient rassemblé dans la grande salle. Ne manquait que Ialon et Dénal qui devait se trouver dans le nid de la plus jeune des chimères. Suite aux événements qui était survenue au Manoir, la plus jeune des chimères était très ébranlé et accablé. Ne voulant pas afficher son état de faiblesse devant tout le monde, Dénal s'était réfugié dans son nid au cœur de l'école ou Ialon veillait sur lui. Manquait aussi Ron et Natsume qui étaient tous les deux à l'infirmerie et qui grâce à la toile de communication qu'avait crée le roux, pouvaient d'une manière surprenante assisté à la réunion qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Natsume écoutait et sentait l'angoisse monté chez toutes les personnes réunit dans la grande salle, mais il pouvait aussi percevoir leur détermination farouche à affronter le danger qui se présentait devant eux.

Manquait aussi ceux qui étaient parti chercher l'âme de Harry. Toutes les personnes présente dans la salle espéraient que la mission des fantômes et des deux inugamis, serait couronnée de succès et qu'ils ramèneraient bientôt Harry parmi eux. Même Molly et Arthur se tenaient là et bien qu'inquiet pour Ginny et perdu quand aux actes de leur seule fille, ils n'en restaient pas moins déterminer à participer à l'affrontement qui se préparait. Ginny avait été isolé dans un salle de l'infirmerie et Pomfresh tout juste revenu de Cie'Nog avait maintenu la jeune fille dans un état de stase se rapprochant plus d'un profond comas que d'un sommeil réparateur. L'infirmière avait eut beaucoup de peine à annoncer à ses vieux amis qu'il était impossible dans l'état actuel de leur connaissance de pouvoir soigner Ginny. Il était bien trop tard pour refermer les brèches qu'avait causé Dumbledore et Voldemort dans l'esprit de la jeune fille pour lui permettre de mener une vie normale. Pomfresh avait évoqué les solutions qui s'offraient à eux, sachant pertinemment que les choix qu'elle proposait n'en était pas et n'était certainement pas bien vécu par les deux parents.

Comment accepter de laisser son enfant mourir pouvait être acceptable ? Parce que s'ils ne la réveillaient pas, c'était ce qui finirait pas arriver. Comment accepter de la voir vivre enfermée entre quatre murs sans espoir de guérison pouvait être une solution plus acceptable si c'était pour ne lire dans son regard que folie ? Pour la voir vivre dans un monde ou aucun d'eux n'avait de place, ou seul la folie régnait en maître ? Ni Arthur, ni Molly n'avait voulu trancher. Pas avec la menace de l'attaque imminente au dessus de leur tête.

Tous les visages étaient marqué par une appréhension suite à l'annonce du rassemblement des troupes de Mangemorts dans le village de Pré au lard et les environs de l'école. A cause de cela le silence régnait dans la grande salle. Pas un chuchotis, pas un bruit. Tous se tenaient là attendant que la seule chimère qui se trouvait parmi eux prenne la parole et leur dise quoi faire.

Alyd soupira. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé être celui qui, parmi eux, serait le chef de guerre. Et malgré les encouragements de ses frères, il se demandait comment être à la hauteur de sa tache. Pas qu'il douta de la détermination des personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Pas qu'il douta de leur courage et de leur force. Juste qu'il ne savait pas comment leur parler pour les envoyer à ce qui pourrait très bien être leur fin. Il était la chimère lié au flux même de la vie. A l'énergie. Il comprenait que c'était à lui de donner la force aux combattants. A lui de les galvaniser pour les faire se lancer dans la dernière bataille. Mais parce qu'il était lié à tout ce qui vit, il ne voulait pas sacrifier leur existence dans un combat perdu d'avance.

Alyd ne doutait pas de leur capacité. Il savait que tous pouvaient se battre, même les plus jeunes avaient des atouts dans leur manche pour opposer assez de résistance à l'ennemi et permettre de faire la différence. Il avait confiance en toutes les personnes réunie dans la grande salle pour aller au bout de leur engagement et de leur idéal. Ce qu'il refusait c'était de devenir un chef de guerre et de trahir sa nature. Sa nature qui poussait à la vie et non à la mort.

« _Ce qui explique certainement pourquoi tu n'as jamais été dans le collimateur du vieux. » _fit la voix de Ron dans son esprit._ « Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, si tu veux mon avis, mais la cela vous nous poser un sacré handicap, donc tu devrais désigner un champion. »_

_« Pardon ? » _S'exclama Alyd.

_« Même si cela me désole de l'admettre, je dois reconnaître que Ronald a raison. »_ Intervint Ialon. _« Nous n'avons jamais eut l'intention de nous mêler directement à cette guerre. La manière dont les sorciers régleront ce conflit, est une des données qui appuiera notre jugement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en mêler si nous voulons... »_

_« Du blabla que tout cela. » _ Hoqueta Ron. « _Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, votre camp vous l'avez choisit depuis longtemps. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vu le rassemblement hétéroclite qui se trouve dans la grande salle vous n'aviez pas d'idée derrière la tête. »_

Dénal rit doucement. Il se trouvait toujours à côté de Ron non loin de sa toile de communication et bien qu'affaibli par l'absence de Harry, il était encore capable de suivre les événements. Il sentait que plus le temps passait moins il avait de force et il se sentait gagner par une étrange léthargie accueillante et à laquelle il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister.

« _Ron a encore raison. Ne nous leurrons pas ! Nous avons tout fait pour que les sorciers se prennent en mains et nous leur avons offert les opportunité pour changer ! Si nous étions resté sagement assis à attendre que cela passe, autant dire que le monde magique était condamné. Nous avons effectivement choisi notre camp et nous avons rassemblé tous ceux qui ont bien voulu nous suivre ! »_

_« Alors nous allons prendre les commandes de ce derniers c_ombats ?_ Les diriger sur le champ de bataille et les regarder se sacrifier sans intervenir ? »_ Lâcha Alyd, tout en laissant son regard errer sur les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui et que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir.

_« Non. »_ assura Ialon. _« Nous continuerons de les soutenir mais les décisions, ce sont eux qui doivent les prendre. C'est leur avenir. Leur monde. Leur responsabilité. »_

_«Voilà pourquoi tu dois choisir un champion, Alyd » _encouragea Dénal.

_« Et vite, parce que le temps presse et que des décisions doivent être prise rapidement. » _Le poussa Ron.

Le jeune roux voyait bien que Dénal s'affaiblissait et il aurait voulu régler ce problème avec la chimère dorée pour pouvoir trouver un moyen d'aider Dénal. Il sentait bien par les liens que les autres chimères s'inquiétaient pour la santé de la plus jeune. Mais lui seul était au première loge, dans l'esprit de Dénal, pour assister à sa lente extinction.

Alyd soupira de nouveau mais de soulagement cette fois. Cette solution lui convenait et ne lui donnait pas le sentiment de se dégager de ses propres responsabilités tout en lui laissant l'impression de pouvoir veiller sur ceux qu'il avait appris à connaître et a apprécier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a déterminer qui pourrait être le champion. Le chef qui mènerait les défenseurs de Poudlard.

_« Pas seulement de Poudlard. »_ rectifia Ron._ « Voldemort compte sur une victoire éclair et sans contestation possible. Il a testé les défenses du ministère lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse. Il a donc établis son plan de bataille pour mener deux affrontements de front sachant que nous serions incapable de tenir sur deux zones de combat. Surtout s'il mène des attaques surprises »_

_« Comment tu sais cela ? » _Questionna Dénal qui n'en revenait pas de l'analyse donnée par son ami roux. Pas qu'elle soit fausse, non justement, elle avait de grande chance d'être pertinente ce qui n'augurait pas grand chose de bon pour l'avenir. « _Tu étais sous l'influence du parjure pendant l'attaque du chemin de traverse, comment peux tu en saisir les tenant et les aboutissants alors que ton esprit analytique était des plus perturbé... »_

_« Mon esprit était peut être perturbé, merci bien pour le qualificatif, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! »_ Reprit Ron légèrement exaspéré. « _ De plus, grâce à la toile de communication j'ai accès a beaucoup d'informations que transmette tous ceux qui sont connecté à la toile. Je ne tire que les conclusions qui s'imposent après avoir recoupé toutes ces informations._ »

_«Draco avait donc raison. Tu va tenir un rôle clé dans cette guerre éclair.» _sourit Dénal alors que le roux rougissait de gène et un peu de colère d'apporter la preuve que le serpentard avait vu juste.

_« Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. » _Assura Ron en se renfrognant._ « Pas besoin de la fouine pour savoir ce que j'ai a faire. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas, Ron. Mais si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre, je pourrais peut être me concentrer suffisamment pour décider qui je dois choisir. » _Intervint Alyd sur un ton amusé.

La jeune chimère regarda l'ensemble des personnes devant lui. Cela faisait énormément de monde. Entre les différentes délégation, les elfes de maison et le personnel de l'école et les invitée du manoir, la salle était pratiquement aussi rempli qu'au moment des repas en période scolaire. Et au milieu de tout cela, il devait trouver la personne qui aurait le charisme et le courage d'assumer le rôle de chef de guerre. Il soupira devant l'ampleur de la tache. Pas que les personnes devant lui n'avait pas pour la plus part les qualités pour combattre ou diriger les troupes. Mais ce qu'il leur manquait c'était le pouvoir de fédérer les différents groupes. De les mettre sur un pied d'égalité pour les faire travailler ensemble en usant au mieux des capacités spécifiques de chacun.

Quelqu'un avait déjà tenu ce type de propos ici même. Quelqu'un avait déjà commencer à parler d'égalité. Alyd cherchait dans sa mémoire l'identité de la personne qui avait fait preuve de lucidité et d'intuition. Son regard en croisa un autre et tout lui revint en mémoire. Même si aucune des chimères n'avaient été présente à ce moment, elles avaient appris tous les événements passé à Poudlard avant leur entrée en scène et Alyd savait maintenant que la seule personne capable de tenir la place de chef de guerre ne pouvait être que celle qui avait prononcé ce discours.

_« C'est ce que nous sommes tous et c'est ce qui nous place tous sur un pied d'égalité ici. Et c'est le seul titre qui compte quand on veut parler de l'avenir du monde sorcier dans son intégralité. Peu m'importe que vous soyez plus influente que moi. Peu m'importe que votre pouvoir que votre naissance ou que votre puissance soit supérieur ou inférieur aux miens, car nous avons été choisi pour construire le monde sorcier de demain ! Tous ici nous avons quelque chose à apporter, à dire, à défendre, à bâtir. Ensemble et parce que nous venons d'horizons différents et que nos expériences font de nous des êtres uniques, nous savons quel défi cela représente et que nous entendre ne se fera pas sans heurt ! Cela ne veut pourtant pas dire que ce concile est voué à l'échec, parce que nous sommes avant tout des enfants de la magie et qu'aucun de nous ne veut la voir disparaître ! Tous nous avons à cœur de trouver des solutions et de progresser ensemble , pas dans le but d'uniformiser notre monde, mais pour que chaque différence, chaque voix ait une chance de se faire entendre dans le respect!»_

Alyd sourit oui cela ne pouvait être que lui. Même si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se retrouverait seul. Il connaissait suffisamment l'individu pour savoir que son élu saurait s'entourer des personnes qui parmi les combattants aguerris qui se trouvait rassemblé ici, pour en faire les généraux de son armée.

La chimère se leva donc et dans un silence solennel s'avança vers l'élu. Il ne manqua pas le petit sourire qui s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de certains alors qu'il s'approchait du sorcier encore inconscient de ce qui allait lui tomber sur les épaules. Le sourire d'Alyd s'agrandit et il se sentit rassuré. Si ces personnes validaient son choix. Si elles s'étaient attendu à ce qu'il choisisse ce chef de guerre, il y avait peu de risque qu'il se soit tromper.

Il s'approcha de sa victime et lui saisit la main pour le tirer sur l'estrade ou se trouvait la table des professeurs. Derrière lui le sorcier marchait incrédule et se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la chimère mais il fut encore plus sidéré quand se retournant après être arrivé sur l'estrade la chimère le lâcha pour s'incliner du buste devant lui et que tous les autres dans la salle sur une invitation muette de ceux qui avait deviné, mettaient tous un genoux à terre devant lui.

« Percival Weasley, vous mènerez les troupes pour défendre les valeurs qui vous soutienne et font de vous un élu de la Magie. » Déclara Alyd en se redressant alors que Percy devenait plus pâle qu'un linceul et qu'il titubait légèrement en encaissant cette annonce pour le moins saugrenu de son point de vue.

Il fixa la chimère la bouche ouverte. Une fois la stupéfaction passé, Percy déglutit difficilement et tenta de parler mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il dû cacher le gargouillement incompréhensible qui en sortit par une toux alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte carmine autant dû à la gène qu'à la colère de se retrouver à cette place alors que selon lui, il n'avait pas les qualifications requises pour tenir ce rôle.

Cependant il avait confiance dans le jugement des Chimères. S'il n'était pas s'agit de lui, il aurait complètement adhéré à l'idée de choisir un chef de guerre capable de tous les fédérer. Il aurait même suivit ce chef sans hésitation. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il laissa son regard errer sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la grande salle, cherchant inconsciemment du regard celui du Langue de Plomb qui releva la tête dans sa direction et lui envoya un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire des plus satisfait. Percy soupira.

Percy aurait pu refuser. Il aurait pu mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Une chose qu'il avait appris avec Funestar c'était qu'il avait besoin de briller, d'être sous les projecteurs pour se sentir fort. Oh ce n'était pas vraiment une qualité et maintenant qu'il en avait conscience, il devrait apprendre à éviter les pièges du narcissisme, mais c'était ce qu'il était.

«Vous êtes tous fou. » Marmonna Percy avant de réaliser qu'il avait parler un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité et que tous l'avait entendu.

Il rougit tout en se passant une main derrière le crane. Il soupira profondément et se tourna vers Alyd.

« C'est une lourde responsabilité, mais j'accepte de tenir le rôle que vous me confier. Cependant comme je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que vous allez me laisser entrer dans l'arène sans un quelconque soutien et au vu de mes compétence de guerrier, je compte bien que certains parmi vous prenne aussi des responsabilités et m'aide sur le plan stratégique. » Déclara Percy en se tournant ensuite vers l'assemblée.

« Si ce n'est que cela, pas de problème. » S'exclama en riant Morgan alors que tous les présents se relevaient. « Moi qui craignait que tu nous renvoie dans nos pays ! »

« Cette idée m'a en effet effleuré et je pense que si certains parmi vous veulent se retirer et ne pas prendre partie dans ce conflit, il est encore temps de vous offrir une porte de sortie. »

« Et manquer la fête quand elle commence à devenir intéressante, hors de question pour ma part ! » Assura l'américaine.

« Vous n'avez aucune obligation à vous lancer dans cette guerre à nos côté. » Insista Percy d'une voix ferme et sérieuse car il trouvait que la jeune femme prenait la question à la légère. « On pourrait même vous reprocher une ingérence illégitime... »

« Peut être bien, oui mais ce n'est pas comme cela que nous voyons les choses. Ce n'est pas uniquement le gouvernement anglais que votre mage noire et ses accolythe sont en train d'attaquer. C'est le concile en lui même ! Le clan chimère ! » Expliqua Aurèle alors que Morgan acquiesçait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Fuir serait peut êtes le plus sécuritaire à court terme, mais si nous voulons vraiment aller au bout de la démarche qui est la notre en temps qu'ambassadeur et enfant de la magie, nous ne pouvons vous tourner le dos. » Argua à son tour Théo.

« Ne nous occupons pas des répercussions que ceux qui tenteront de nous discréditer ne manqueront pas de lever contre nous. Nous ne pouvons pas en tenir compte, si nous voulons agir en notre âme et conscience. » Ajouta Scalbeck.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tous vous choisissez librement, alors nous allons commencer notre premier conseil de guerre. Mais si l'un d'entre vous à le moindre doute, il peut partir. Il suffit d'en faire la demande. » répéta Percy.

A nouveau il y eut un silence mais nettement moins lourds et chargé d'angoisse. Pas un qui ne bougea pour demander à partir.

« Bien. Mettons nous au travail et tachons d'utiliser les compétences de chacun au mieux pour que cette bataille soit la première et la dernière. » Finit par déclarer Percy. « Je vais désigner ceux qui avec moi mettront au point la meilleure des stratégies. Je conseille aux autres de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. La nuit est déjà bien entamée et si notre ennemi à deux noises de jugeote, il attaquera sûrement juste avant l'aube. »

**A suivre...**


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapitre 110 :**

Comme l'avait conseillé Percy, Max quitta rapidement la grande salle. Il n'avait pas été désigné par le jeune sorcier comme une des personnes dont il désirait le concours pour établir la stratégie de défense et de riposte. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Cet affrontement ne le concernait pas.

Il n'appartenait pas à cette dimension et seule comptait la sécurité de sa proie et de sa famille. Pas qu'il se défilerait et refuserait de se battre aux côtés des sorciers qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier depuis son retour dans cette dimension mais il avait plus urgent à faire. Avant de quitter la grande salle, Max s'était assuré d'avertir Percy et les autres qu'il pouvait compter sur lui mais qu'il devait se rendre auprès des chimères sans plus attendre.

Il n'aimait pas la déprime dans laquelle s'enfonçait sa proie sans donner signe de lutter. Comme si depuis que Dénal s'était effondré suite à l'attaque contre l'âme de Harry, il perdait pied. Ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité. Ce qui même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître terrifiait le Marcheur d'Ombre.

Bien évidemment il aurait fallut une loupe magique ou un microscope moldu surpuissant pour le voir. Max était un maître dans l'art de caché ses sentiments et il maîtrisait plus que trop bien la compétence « Devoir avant tout ». Tout comme sa proie. Ialon s'était refermé comme une huître suite à l'agression de Harry. L'Awa du clan inquiet pour la santé de Dénal s'était enfermé dans le nid au cœur de Poudlard avec la plus jeune des chimères, comme pour la garder loin de tout ce qui pourrait l'agresser. Pour la protéger de tout et de tous.

Ce repli sur lui-même avait tendance à donner un goût amer à la magie de sa proie et Max préférait quand elle était plus acidulé et sucré. Il était reconnaissant à Luna d'avoir permit à Dénal de comprendre l'importance de sauvegarder son existence et de ne pas agir pour le plus grand bien en acceptant le sacrifice définitif d'une part de lui-même. Sans les révélations de Luna, Max était convaincu que Dénal aurait laisser l'âme de Harry de l'autre côté du Voile. Ce qui n'aurait pas été une bonne chose. Définitivement.

Max quitta donc la grande salle sans regret et s'enfonça dans le cœur de Poudlard pour gagner le nid du tout petit. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait que l'air se chargeait de magie. Cela devenait oppressant et désagréable. Il reconnaissait le parfum de celle de sa proie mais elle n'avait pas réveillé sa faim. Et cela ne pouvait s'expliquer que d'une seule manière. Ialon s'était fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas le bienêtre et la survie de Dénal.

Max savait que Ialon faisait l'impossible pour cacher sa détresse aux deux autres chimères. Sa proie avait toujours agit de cette manière. C'était dans la nature même de son être de cacher dans l'ombre ses craintes et ses blessures pour permettre aux autres de briller plus vivement et sereinement. Cela faisait partie de ce qui rendait sa magie unique et lui donnait une saveur enivrante au goût du Marcheur d'Ombre. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser craindre le pire et se perdre lui même.

A pas de loup, il entra dans le nid et se dirigea vers l'amoncellement de coussin au milieu de la pièce. Ialon se trouvait là allongé dans les coussins, tenant fermement contre lui le corps inanimé et pâle de la jeune chimère. Sa main libre passant lentement dans la chevelure du garçon avant de glisser dans son dos. Le mouvement était lent et précis. Répété inlassablement depuis des heures que l'incident avait eut lieu. Le visage de l'Awa ne quittait pas celui de Dénal qui bien que très pâle semblait dormir profondément.

Max s'avança lentement avec précaution quand le regard de sa proie se fixa sur lui avec une intensité qui le fit frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronter à ce genre d'expression sur le visage d'Ialon. Même sa mère, dans son souvenir, n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi farouche quand ce qu'elle avait estimé être un intrus, était entré dans leur tente. Mais c'était bien ce qu'exprimait le regard de la chimère en face de lui. Un seul et unique avertissement avant l'attaque mortel pour défendre son enfant.

Il prit soin de se faire le moins menaçant possible pour s'approcher de son compagnon. Le regard sombre ne le quitta pas quand il vint s'asseoir juste devant les deux chimères. Il devait se faire reconnaître de la chimère avant que celle-ci ne perde patience et ne se décide à éliminer ce qu'elle considérait comme une menace pour le tout petit. Peu importait qu'il soit son compagnon. Peu importait leur lien, si Max faisait le moindre mouvement pouvant être mal interprété par Ialon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Max n'avait jamais eut à traiter ce genre de situation auparavant. Il était un solitaire. Il avait toujours vécu séparé de sa proie à causes des restrictions imposées par Lady Faé. Il n'avait pas pu fondé de famille avant ce jour où le tout petit les avait choisit, eux, pour parents. Ce matin là, il avait plaisanté sur le fait que Ialon serait la meilleure _mère_, mais à le voir montrer les crocs à son approche, Max comprenait que ce n'était pas qu'une plaisanterie. Et que temps que l'Awa ne serait pas rassuré sur la santé de Dénal, il ne ferait confiance à personne pour prendre soin de l'enfant.

Max ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il éprouvait même une certaine fierté de propriétaire devant la férocité de sa proie à défendre leur enfant. Il était lui-même prêt à refouler quiconque tenterait d'entrer dans le nid sans y avoir été convié. Depuis qu'il voyait l'état de faiblesse physique de Dénal, il sentait que la colère et l'inquiétude qu'il avait réussi à canaliser depuis l'annonce de l'agression, commençait à le submerger. On avait osé faire du mal à son enfant.

Il regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir attraper les coupables et leur faire subir mille souffrances pour cet affront. Il se sentait un peu inutile et appréhendait de lire dans le regard de sa proie, du dégoût et du mépris. Il avait peur que son incapacité à les venger, le prive de sa proie. Il craignait vraiment que la chimère se détourne de lui parce qu'il ne pouvait chasser et lui apporter les carcasses des coupables de la souffrance de leur enfant. C'était son rôle en tant que père et parce que les agresseurs se trouvait au de là du voile, il ne pouvait réclamer sa vengeance.

« _Je suis si impressionnant que cela ? » _Demanda posément la voix d'Ialon dans son esprit avec un rien d'amusement qui fit renifler Max de dédain. « _Et ne sois pas idiot. Je sais bien que tu es le plus frustré de nous deux de ne pouvoir chasser les responsables de son état ! »_

_« Une vrai bête sauvage sur le point de faire un carnage. » _Répondit-il de la même manière.

Max devait reconnaître que sa proie avait raison. Il était vraiment frustré de ne pouvoir venger dans le sang et la douleur les blessures infligées au tout petit. Ialon ne lui en voulait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire et il pouvait même sentir que l'Awa lui était reconnaissant de sa présence et du réconfort qu'il lui apportait.

_« Tant mieux. »_ Répondit l'Awa satisfait. « _Je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres voit Dénal aussi affaiblis. »_

Max eut un soupir soulagé, comprenant qu'une partie de ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une mise en scène pour refouler ceux qui parmi les sorciers tenteraient de s'infiltrer trop prêt de la jeune chimère. Mais c'était en partie une mise en scène. Lui seul pouvait voir et attraper l'éclat de peur qui luisait faiblement dans le regard de l'aîné du clan.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà tenté une approche ? » Demanda Max à voix haute, connaissant cependant déjà la réponse à cette question.

« Non, personne en dehors de toi. » Répliqua Ialon en reposant son regard sur le visage de Dénal et en reprenant le mouvement de sa main sur la tête et le dos de l'enfant.

« Je pense être, en dehors d'Alyd, le seul à pouvoir me permettre de venir jusque là. » fit remarquer Max en souriant tendrement à sa proie. « En dehors du fait que maintenant les sorciers ont d'autres choses plus importante à gérer. »

« Ils ont bien retenu la leçon et savent comment gérer les choses. »

« Cela ne va pas se faire sans mal. » fit le Marcheur d'Ombre en se glissant dans le dos de la chimère pour lui proposer de s'appuyer contre lui.

« Tu es venu pour me sermonner ? » Rétorqua sèchement Ialon sur la défensive en résistant à l'étreinte de Max

« Non, pas vraiment. Juste pour veiller avec toi et attendre le réveil de Dénal. » Répondit en insistant pour attirer l'Awa contre lui. « Comme un père attend le retour de son enfant. »

Après ces dernières paroles, détendu, Ialon se laissa aller contre le torse du Marcheur d'ombre. Un silence apaisé s'installa quelques secondes entre eux avant que l'angoisse ne revienne torturé le plus âgé.

« Et s'il ne revenait pas... » Marmonna Ialon exprimant pour la première fois les craintes qui lui rongeaient le cœur malgré toute sa maîtrise et sa détermination à croire et attendre le retour de la petite chimère.

« Pardon ? » Hoqueta Max ne sachant exactement ce qui le choquait le plus. Que Ialon exprime à voix haute ses craintes. Ou qu'il existait vraiment un risque que l'enfant ne revienne pas.

« Si Harry ne voulait pas revenir. Il aurait toutes les raisons du mondes de rester la bas. » Expliqua Ialon en continuant le mouvement de sa main dans les cheveux de la plus jeune des chimères « Il a tellement souffert et traversé d'épreuve plus terrible les unes que les autres que l'autre côté du Voile pourrait lui paraître plus sécurisant... Depuis son héritage, il a toujours eut du mal à se voir comme un. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que... »

« Luna nous a dit que tout irait bien. Que Draco, Angus et les fantômes le ramèneraient. » Assura Max en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de la chimère pour lui communiquer son soutien.

« Je sais bien mais j'ai vraiment peur de le perdre. Si Harry ne revient pas, Dénal finira par disparaître... »

« _C'est vrai ça ? » _s'exclama une voix interrompant Ialon dans la confession de ses craintes sur ce qui le rongeait le plus. Rompant ainsi le charme de la conversation et le laissé aller dans lequel Ialon montrait enfin son inquiétude et son besoin de réconfort.

_« La discrétion ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort, n'est ce pas Ron ? » _Rit doucement Dénal.

Même si le ton était enjoué, il était clair pour les deux parents, que la plus jeune des chimères était épuisé et qu'elle ne pourrait tenir ainsi encore longtemps. Même avec le soutien que lui transmettait Ron et Natsume, il deviendrait bientôt impossible au tout petit de continuer à communiquer avec eux. Il s'épuisait de plus en plus et bientôt n'aurait plus la force de leur parler. Et aucun des deux adulte n'envisageait sereinement ce qui se passerait quand la présence dans leur esprit se ferait inerte. Se tairait d'épuisement. Ferait silence pour l'éternité.

_« Ah parce que tu es là toi aussi ? Et depuis quand vous écoutez ? »_ S'impatienta Ialon qui bougonna quelques mots incompréhensible sur le sans gêne des plus jeunes.

Presque malgré lui suite à l'intrusion de Ron et malgré l'épuisement de Dénal, il avait retrouvé son masque impassible et maître de lui. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Dénal. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer l'angoisse qui montait en lui quand il pensait à l'issue possible de cette longue attente.

«_ Depuis tout le temps._ » Répondit Ron sans hésiter. « _Natsume est là lui aussi mais c'est un grand timide alors il ose pas vous poser les questions qui nous brûlent les lèvres depuis qu_'_on vous écoute._ »

« _Ron _! » Retenti la voix outrée du jeune japonais.

_« Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut être ? »_

«_ Bien évidemment, Ron mais si tu avais pu fermer ton clapet encore quelque minutes, on aurait eu droit à une belle scène de réconfort amoureux... _» Soupira Dénal.

Max soupira. Ialon n'était pas le seul a se cacher derrière un masque de sérénité apparente. Dénal faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa fatigue et sa souffrance et même s'il savait qu'il était impossible qu'il convainc qui que ce soit qu'il allait bien, il ne voulait pas leur donner l'impression de se lamenter sur son sort.

_«Tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc tout guimauve auquel j'ai envie d'assister. _» Grommela Ron . _« J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir la tête qui va éclater alors si c'est pour laisser en plus y ajouter des images mentale dont je me passerais... »_

Ron s'interrompit de lui même se rendant compte que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interpréter. Vu le changement dans les émotions qui émanaient de ses interlocuteurs, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu leur déplaire dans sa phrase. Il jura un peu se maudissant de ne pas avoir appris à tenir sa langue, mais ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait les hérisser.

_« Quoi ? »_ Demanda-t-il perplexe. « _J'ai déjà dû mal à imaginer que mes parents ont une vie sexuelle, alors j'ai pas besoin que vous veniez me distraire avec votre mode câlin et mamours pour illustrer ce que peuvent faire des adultes dans le noir »_

_« Ah ! ce n'est que cela ! » _Soupira Dénal soulagé. _« Moi j'aime bien le mode câlin et mamours. »_

La petite chimère avait cru, et il n'était pas le seul, que Ron faisait preuve d'homophobie mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qui le dérangeait dans la relation entre Ialon et Max c'était le fait qu'ils étaient deux adultes et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce que les _grands_ pouvaient bien faire dans le noir, dans un espace qui ne se prêtait pas qu'au sommeil.

Ce n'était pas très mature comme réaction mais venant de Ron ce n'était si surprenant et c'était toujours mieux que le rejet. Tous pouvaient comprendre qu'il pouvait s'avérer difficile d'envisager sereinement d'assister à une scène privée, surtout si elle impliquait ses parents, ou ceux de son meilleur ami.

_« Ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer les voyeurs. »_ Avertit Ialon à l'intention du tout petit.

_« Bah ce n'est pas comme si Luna ne m'avait pas montré une scène quasi identique à celle-ci. »_ Répondit Dénal avant de reprendre après ce qui sembla être un court temps de réflexion_ «Enfin l'interruption de Ron en moins et quelques larmes en plus, mais je trouve la réalité bien mieux que la vision. _»

_« Content de l'apprendre. »_ Marmonna l'Awa sur un ton légèrement bougon.

_« Harry est déjà sur le chemin du retour. » _le rassura Dénal en envoyant vers eux une vague de chaleur apaisante et reconnaissante. _« Tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre. »_

La scène qu'il avait eut dans la vision de Luna avait été bien pire, mais il était inutile d'entrer dans le détail. Dans la prémonition de Luna, Dénal s'était vraiment sentit inutile devant la détresse de Ialon et il avait espéré qu'il arriverait à la changer. A changer l'avenir pour que Ialon et Max n'est pas à supporter les conséquences de ses choix. .Mais le révéler à Ialon n'aurait rien apporté de bon et était franchement inutile puisque Harry et les autres étaient sur le chemin du retour. Il était parvenu à changer son propre avenir. Cela relevait du miracle.

Dénal savait qu'il n'avait pas fait cela tout seul. Il ne comptait plus les personnes qui avaient rendu cela possible mais il les remerciait toutes du fond de son cœur. Luna pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Draco et Angus pour être venu le chercher avec les fantômes. Ron et Natsume qui avait permis que son âme continue à vivre malgré son déchirement. Et tous les autres qui ont nourrit le lien. Et puis il savait que la Magie et l'autre entité qu'il ne pouvait nommé ne trouvant aucun mot pour le faire , avaient elles aussi participé à leur façon à son sauvetage et il leur en était plus que reconnaissant.

_« Percy n'a pas besoin de toi, Ron ? »_ Intervint pour la première fois Max sentant que le sujet était clos et qu'il valait mieux détourner la conversation pour ne pas retomber sur une pente savonneuse où aucun d'eux ne voulait s'aventurer.

Harry revenait et bientôt il retrouverait sa place auprès de Dénal. C'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Savoir que Harry revenait avait apaisé Ialon et Max sentait à la manière dont le torse de la chimère s'était détendu pour s'appuyer contre lui que l'Awa était plus que soulagé de l'apprendre.

_« Pas avant que les hostilités ne commencent. Il a réunit son état major et ils tentent de contacter le ministère pour prévenir les aurors d'une attaque probable sur le chemin de traverse. »_ Exposa Ron. _« Il m'a dit d'aller me reposer mais il oublie que je suis dans un lit de l'infirmerie donc le repos... »_

_« Cela veut dire que tu comptes te maintenir dans la toile de communication même après le retour de Harry ? »_ demanda Natsume avec une pointe d'inquiétude pour le roux.

_« Oui. »_ Répliqua sans hésitation Ron. _« Pouvoir communiquer et transmettre rapidement les ordres des manœuvres, sera un des éléments clé de la victoire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous priver de ce moyen de communication sûr et rapide. »_

_« C'est dangereux pour toi. » _Temporisa Dénal qui ne voulait pas que Ron prenne trop de risque inconsidéré.

_« Pas plus que maintenant. »_ Assura Ron d'une voix ferme.

_« Tu as dit que tu avais l'impression que ton crâne allait exploser. Entendre toutes les pensées de ceux qui se sont connecté à la toile n'est pas bon pour toi. » _Insista Dénal qui ne souhaitait pas que son ami, malgré son désir de se racheter une conduite, souffre plus que nécessaire.

_« Vrai mais cela ne va pas me faire arrêter. » _déclara Ron et dans le ton de sa voix perçait toute la force de sa résolution._ « Je serais un boulet sur le champ de bataille. Et malgré tout, je sais que si je me réveillais, les gens resteront méfiant à mon égard. Ce que je comprend même si cela fait mal. Mais d'ici, de la toile, de la place où la magie m'a conduite pour aider, je sais que je peux être plus qu'utile »_

_« Il y aura forcement des conséquences. » _Tenta de le refréner Natsume.

_« J'en doute pas mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire reculer. » _Répondit du tac au tac Ron.

_« Vraiment un griffondor stupidement borné. _» soupira Ialon avec cependant bien caché dans le fond de sa voix une pointe d'admiration pour l'abnégation du jeune Weasley.

_« Et fier de l'être, monsieur. » _affirma Ron avec un sourire dans la voix.

_« Bien alors je ne vois pas de raison pour moi de me retirer et de te reprendre mon soutien. »_ Conclue Natsume. « T_out comme toi, je serais certainement une plaie sur le champ de bataille. Je ne maîtrise aucun sort et l'idée de me transformer en chair à canon ne m'enchante guère ! »_

_«Bienvenue à bord ! » _répondit Ron avec enthousiasme.

_« Et que comptes tu faire exactement ? » _S'inquiéta Ialon en soupirant résigné à devoir gérer les deux adolescents. «_ Tu viens à peine de découvrir tes pouvoirs et tu n'as reçu aucun entraînement , que crois tu pouvoir faire ?_ »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut assez éloquent pour lui. Tout comme pour Max qui ne pu se retenir de pouffer devant la mine dépité de la chimère. Enfin cela c'était avant qu'une nouvelle voix ne se joigne à la conversation.

_« Natsume et moi on s'occupera des liens spirituel. Il scellera et je trancherais les liens des pactes passés entre vos ennemis et les éléments._ _Ce qui les rendra un peu moins dangereux, mais ne fera pas d'eux des proies inoffensives !_»

_« Maitre griffou ! » _s'exclama Natsume.

_« Idiot que tu es, si je te laissais seul, tu ferais encore une fois n'importe quoi. »_ reprit la voix du gros chat qui accompagnait le japonnais. _« Vous inquiétez pas, le gamin a quelques notions d'exorcisme et maintenant qu'il peut voir les liens cela va lui être plus facile pour les sceller._ »

_« Je préviens Percy immédiatement. Ils étaient justement en train de se demander comment neutraliser les élémentalistes. »_ annonça Ron partagé entre le soulagement et l'angoisse de savoir que son nouvel ami allait se retrouver en première ligne.

_« Et bien le problème est à présent réglé. » _Termina maître Griffou.

**A suivre...**


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapitre 111 :** Angoissante attente

Percy regardait les ténèbres qui recouvraient le monde devant lui. Dans le lointain à l'est, il pouvait commencer à deviner l'aube grisâtre qui marquerait le début de cette longue et éprouvante journée. Vu la bataille qui se profilait à l'horizon, il ne doutait pas que ce nouveau jour à peine né, marquerait son existence à jamais. Si il y survivait. Comme tout ceux qui prendrait part à cette confrontation, Percy sentait que cette journée marquerait les esprits. Et pour tout ceux qui y survivraient, il y aurait la vie d'avant et celle à reconstruire après. Il inspira plusieurs fois et referma la fenêtre pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur où avait été installé leur plan de bataille et la disposition de leur troupe.

Il était seul dans le bureau de Minerva. Funestar avait raccompagné chacune des personnes qu'il avait désigné pour l'épauler en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, mais le langue de Plomb ne tarderait pas à remonter. Percy lui avait pourtant conseillé d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Il avait dû donner ce conseil à tous d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il un sourire ironique sur les traits fatigués de son visage. Et pas un qui ne semblait se décider à le suivre. Même pas lui. Il était désormais trop tard. Ses troupes allaient devoir faire face à l'ennemie dans un peu moins d'une heure d'après leurs estimations.

Il eut une grimace autant désabusée que contrariée. Pouvait on vraiment parler de troupe quand une partie de leur effectif était composé d'adolescents même pas encore diplômé, ou à peine, de leurs écoles respectives ? Pouvait il se montrer vraiment serein quand parmi ceux qu'il envoyait au devant de l'ennemie se tenaient ses propres frères ?

Il aurait voulu avoir l'optimisme naïf de croire que tout se passerait bien. Il aurait voulu croire que leur volonté à défendre le bien suffirait à leur épargner la douleur et la mort. Mais il ne l'était pas. Et si aucun doute quand au bien fondé des décisions qu'il avait prise avec ses généraux pour optimiser leur chance de victoire ne transparaissaient sur son visage, son cœur et son esprit se tordaient d'angoisse, l'empêchant de profiter des quelques instants de repos qui lui restait avant le début des hostilités.

Et il savait qu'il devait en aller de même pour chaque personne engagées dans cette lutte qui marquerait un tournant définitif dans l'avenir du monde magique.

Il jeta un regard à la carte sous ses yeux. Grâce aux sorts posés par les aurors pour assurer la sécurité du parc de Poudlard lors du concile, il avait été facile de mettre en évidence les positions occupé par les troupes de Voldemort. Il avait donc devant lui une espèce d'échiquier ou les soldats de chaque camps étaient représentés par une figurine.

Parmi les troupes servant le Lord, ils avaient mis en évidence la présence d'élementalistes et de loups-garou. Ainsi que quelques dizaines de mangemorts dispersé de ci de là. Les mages liés aux éléments se tenaient très prêt de la position centrale occupé par le Lord. Ils devaient lui servir de garde rapprochée et de troupe d'élite. Les loups-garous quant à eux occupaient le poste déterminant de l'avant garde et se tenait sur le flan opposé des autres troupes de Voldemort. Certainement pour tenter une diversion ou tenter de déstabiliser les défenses en osant une attaque massive sur plusieurs front. Voldemorts faisait encore suffisamment confiance à Greyback pour malgré l'absence de la pleine lune gérer ses sbires et les contraindre à se déchaîner sur ceux qui oseraient se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Contrairement aux Mangemorts. Voldemort n'avait plus confiance en ses fidèles de la première heure. Ils donnaient l'impression vu la manières dont ils étaient disposés de n'être que de la piétaille que le Lord était prêt à sacrifier pour évaluer les forces en présence. Percy savait bien cependant que tous les mangemorts ne se trouvaient pas là et qu'il ne fallait sous estimer en rien leur combativité. La plus grande partie des suivants du Lord avaient été dépêché sur le Chemin de traverse pour y mener une attaque massive sur le ministère dans le but de le faire tomber et de créer la panique dans la population. Et peu importait comment les considérait leur Leader, chacun d'entre eux était tout aussi dangereux que n'importe lequel des autres sorciers se trouvant sous les ordres de Voldemort. Pire même ils étaient pour la plus part des hommes acculés devant un mur qui ne leur offrait d'autre échappatoire que la victoire ou la mort sur ce champ de bataille.

Percy se frotta le front avec anxiété essayant de chasser la migraine qui martelait sous son crâne depuis qu'il avait pris les rennes de l'organisation de la défense de Poudlard. Mais cette tension sous son crâne n'était pas uniquement dû à l'angoisse et à la pression qu'il ressentait à savoir tous les espoirs des autres centré sur lui et les ordres qu'il leur donnait pour gagner cette bataille. Une partie était dû à la connexion qu'il avait établis avec Ron et qui lui rappelait pourquoi son plus jeune frère était un impétueux griffondor. Ron s'impatientait dans son coin et l'attente commençait à peser sur son esprit frondeur.

Grâce à lui, Percy pourrait se tenir au courant de l'avancé de la bataille et donner les ordres de manœuvres pour parer toutes les offensives ennemis. Ensemble avec les autres généraux, ils avaient tenté de penser et d'envisager tous les mouvements que le Lord sombre pourraient mettre en place pour déborder leur propres forces défensives. Mais grâce à Ron, il ne se laisserait pas prendre au dépourvu par les attaques des soldats ennemis et serait capable de réagir plus rapidement aux manœuvres ennemis ce qui suffirait peut être à faire la différence. Tout du moins Percy l'espérait.

Et puis il lui avait appris que Natsume et le gros chat prendrait part à leur manière à la bataille et ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire leur ôterait une épine du pied. Si comme Ron l'avait annoncé, le jeune japonnais et le yokai arrivaient à trancher les liens des pactes entres les élémentalistes et l'élément auquel ils étaient lié, cela affaiblirait grandement leur puissance et enlèverait un avantage qui aurait pu être décisif aux alliés du Lord.

Le lord avait malgré tout l'avantage du nombre. Tous avait convenue que Poudlard était la place à défendre. Bien évidemment Amélia Bones et Scrimgeours, prevenu et informé par cheminette, avaient promit de tenir non seulement le ministère mais aussi le Chemin de Traverse avec les moyens à leur dispositions. Les gobelins par l'intermédiaire de Scalbeck et Wereck avaient assuré qu'ils aideraient de leur mieux à défendre la rue commerçante. Et que Gringotts était prête à servir de refuge à tous ceux qui ne pourraient quitter les lieux avant le début de la bataille.

Cette entre-aide entre sorcier et gobelin autant était elle la bienvenue, autant elle mettait à mal plusieurs décennies de dédain et de mépris entres les deux races. Elle brisait plusieurs traité de non ingérences chez les deux partie mais Amélia Bones avait rejeté toutes les objections politique dans un geste fort peu commun pour une femme publique de son envergure mais peu lui en avait tenu rigueur sur le moment. Selon elle le temps n'était plus à la discussion mais à l'action et tout aide serait la bienvenue. Amélia Bones avait clairement expliqué qu'elle avait la situation en main et que si après la victoire, des lords peureux et planqué dans leur manoir venaient réclamer sa tête pour les libertés qu'elle avait prise, elle en assumerait les conséquences.

Percy encore une fois avait admiré la femme de tête et de pouvoir qu'était Amélia Bones. Elle savait que la victoire ne résoudrait pas tout les problèmes. Elle savait que le monde sorcier devait changé et que leur décision de s'allier non seulement avec les gobelins mais aussi avec les Français et les autres délégations seraient critiqué et peut être désavoué, mais elle ne flanchait pas. Elle savait, viscéralement aurait qualifié Percy, que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et elle n'hésitait pas. Elle ne se défilerait pas. Enfin comme elle l'avait dit elle même encore faudrait il qu'elle survive à la bataille.

Ce qui avait fait hoqueter Scrimgeour et quand la connexion entre le ministère et la cheminée du directeur avait été rompu, la discussion houleuse entre elle et Scrimgeour était loin d'être fini et Percy avait sourit sachant pertinemment que le chef des aurors ne pourrait mettre celle qu'il se plaisait à nommer madame la ministre par intérim à l'abri dans la banque comme il en avait eut l'intention.

Au souvenir de cette scène, un nouveau sourire narquois déforma les traits fatigué de Percy. Si les vieux planqués, comme les avait nommé Amélia, faisait des histoires quand à l'implication des Gobelins et des délégations étrangères, comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant les libertés que son conseil de guerre avait octroyé aux elfes de maison ? Certains parmi les petites créatures avaient osé demandé si leur participation serait utile. L'idée avait parut un peu saugrenue sur le coup mais encore une fois, Ron avec le soutien de Luna et Pomfresh avaient trouvé comment utilisé au mieux les capacité spécifique des elfes de maison.

Non, Percy n'avait pas transformé les petite créatures servile en chair à canon. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait accepté d'envoyé à la mort, les elfes qui n'avait aucune formation de combattant. Même si leur magie pouvait les protéger ou leur permettre d'attaquer, pas un seul parmi eux n'avait pu s'y exercer donc les elfes ne seraient pas des soldats. Mais des infirmiers. A chaque combattant on avait fournit un simple bracelet de lin qu'il suffirait de déchirer pour qu'un elfe transplane a proximité. Chaque bracelet contenait un sort lié à la magie propre des elfes de maison et les avertissant qu'on avait besoin d'eux pour évacuer les blessés vers l'infirmerie ou vers Sainte Mangouste.

L'hôpital sorcier dont la direction avait été avertis, s'était assuré de pouvoir réagir et accueillir les patients les plus sérieux que le poste médical avancé de l'infirmerie de Poudlard ne pourrait soigner. Une équipe spécialisée dans le tri des urgences aggravées avait été dépêché sous les ordres de Pomfresh qui si elle n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil l'invasion de son domaine par des étrangers plus ou moins compètent, se trouvait tout de même soulagé d'avoir de l'aide et du soutien. Heureusement, le directeur avait eut l'aimable obligeance de lui envoyé du personnel confirmé et non uniquement des jeunes apprentis sortie de l'école. Le médicomage qui supervisait l'équipe semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules et les suggestions d'organisation qu'il lui avait faite n'étaient pas toutes dénué de bon sens. Même si pour accepter de venir aussi prêt du danger, il fallait être un peu tocqué selon l'opinion de l'apothicaire qui se vit retourné poliment le compliment par le dit medicomage quand il lui fit la remarque qu'elle se trouvait bien là elle aussi.

Percy pouvait encore les entendre s'échanger des politesses teinté d'ironie alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau de Minerva. Il soupira. Tout ne se présentait pas si mal et si grâce aux elfes, les blessés avaient une chance d'être soigné plus rapidement loin des combats cela limiterait leur perte. Tout du moins il l'espérait.

Tout comme le ministère, l'école ne devait pas tomber. Non seulement car c'était les deux pôles stratégique qui permettaient la cohésion du monde sorcier anglais. Les deux derniers remparts avant que l'ennemis ne puissent asseoir son autorité mais surtout parce que les chimères s'y trouvait et que si l'école tombait, il était clair qu'elles seraient les premières cibles du Lord. Elles avaient refusé de se joindre à lui et avait œuvré contre lui par l'intermédiaire de leur servants. Jamais il ne les laisseraient en vie. Surtout que Lord Malfoy leur avait explique le contenu de la règle 27. Il avait aussi reconnut être responsable du fait que Voldemort soit parfaitement au courant de la faiblesse qui frappait les chimères quand elles étaient réunit dans un même endroit.

Pas plus qu'Amélia, les chimères n'avaient voulu quitter les lieux, ni se séparer. Certainement pas alors que la plus jeune était encore dans un état de grande faiblesse suite à l'attaque de Ginny sur Harry. Personne n'avait expliqué à Percy le lien qui unissait réellement le jeune Potter à la chimère, mais il était assez intelligent pour tirer les bonnes conclusions. Il se demandait même si à l'intérieur de Poudlard, il y avait quelqu'un qui ignorait encore ce qui se cachait encore derrière l'identité des chimères. Peu importait de toute façon. Les chimères ne quitteraient pas l'école. Ce qui en soit était une motivation supplémentaire pour défendre Poudlard coûte que coûte.

Dans le pire des cas, si Voldemort gagnait et réussissait à atteindre les chimères, il les tuerait certainement condamnant alors le monde magique à l'extinction. Pas seulement le monde magique anglais. La magie, elle même disparaîtrait. Elle ne pardonnerait pas la mort de ses élus. Percy était convaincu que si Poudlard tombait, les chimères bien qu'elles ne se laisseraient pas tuer sans rendre coup pour coup au Lord noir, rendrait le plus terrible des jugements et que le monde comme le connaissait les sorciers s'effondrerait sans plus d'espoir de reconstruction.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut à peine s'il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir sur Funestar qui s'avança et s'autorisa un geste qui fit sursauter Percy de surprise le sortant définitivement de ses interrogations angoissées. Le langue de plomb venait de l'enlacer et de l'enserrer dans un étreinte rassurante et ferme avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou.

« Un problème ? » Bégaya Percy en rougissant.

Il fit un effort pour ne pas se dégager et resta immobile espérant cacher la rougeur qui avait envahit son visage et qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler d'un feu intérieur.

« Aucun. » Répondit Funestar en riant tout en le relâchant. « J'en avait juste envie et tu semblais avoir besoin d'une distraction. »

Percy , bien que toujours gêné par le geste peu habituel du langue de Plomb osa le regarder alors que Funestar s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait non loin du bureau. Il avait beaucoup appris auprès du Langue de Plomb et il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup. Percy avait aussi découvert que peu de personne pouvait se vanter de savoir décrypter l'attitude de Funestar.

Déformation professionnel sans doute. Les langues de plombs devaient être indéchiffrable et sûr d'eux en toutes circonstances pour pouvoir faire leur travail de la manière la plus juste. Pourtant Percy pouvait voir que son supérieur était loin d'être aussi maître de lui qu'il l'était de manière générale. L'angoisse se trouvait bien là dans les prunelles de son...de son quoi en fait ? Leur relation allait bien au de là d'un lien professionnel et même plus qu'une amitié. Il était peut être encore un peu tôt pour la qualifié d'amoureuse mais Percy se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas que le langue de plomb disparaisse et pire que tout qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'il se livre à ce genre de familiarité avec un autre.

« Tu comptes embrasser tout ceux qui en auront besoin ? » Demanda-t-il utilisant pour la première fois le tutoiement ce qui fit étirer un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres de Funestar.

« Pas si cela t'ennuie. » Répondit-il joueur ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Percy avant que le jeune Weasley se rapproche et ne le tire par le col vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche.

« Évidemment que cela m'ennuie. »

Puis Percy, malgré sa gêne et sa crainte de se faire rejeté, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Funestar dont le sourire continua de s'agrandir sous la douce pression.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs dans l'école de Sorcellerie, Hermione allongée sur un lit à l'infirmerie soupirait tout en fixant une de ses mains qu'elle avait levé devant ses yeux. Pas qu'elle eut besoin de soin ou de quoi que ce soit qui demanda qu'elle occupe un lit à l'infirmerie, mais tout comme les autres, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à gagner son dortoir pour tenter de se reposer. Premièrement parce qu'elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir se détendre et se retrouver seule avec son angoisse ne l'aiderait en rien.

Raison pour laquelle après un court conciliabule tous les adolescents étaient parvenue à se mettre d'accord pour venir squatter l'infirmerie. Pomfresh n'avait pas été très ravie de les voir envahir son domaine mais elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de les repousser. Vu la bataille qui se préparait, elle comprenait qu'ils voulaient tous rester ensemble et avait mis rapidement à contribution ceux qui avait le plus d'énergie nerveuse à évacuer. Blaise et les jumeaux devaient bien avoir déménage au moins trois fois les réserves de potions de place en moins d'une heure.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Hermione ? » Lui demanda gentiment Pansy qui se trouvait allongée sur le lit voisin.

« Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. » Marmonna à demi voix la jeune née-moldu dans un soupir las et inquiet.

« Capable de quoi ? » questionna Pansy tout en se tournant vers la griffondor qui continuait de fixer sa main qu'elle pliait et repliait à intervalle régulier.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Comme tout serpentard, Pansy cherchait à connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants avant de s'exprimer sincèrement et de donner son avis. Cela était rafraîchissant par rapport aux membres de sa maison qui avaient tendance à tirer des conclusions erronées et à foncer sans prendre le temps de vérifier leurs hypothèses. Elle appréciait vraiment d'avoir juste quelqu'un qui cherchait à comprendre avant d'agir.

Les autres adolescents présent arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour écouter la conversation entre les deux filles. Même Pomfresh se tourna vers les deux adolescentes pour prêter attention à leurs paroles. Son intuition et son expérience lui soufflant que leur échange révélerait ce qui angoissait les adolescents. L'infirmière les connaissait tous suffisamment et avait bien assez côtoyée de générations d'élèves pour comprendre que leur attitude visait a gérer une angoisse bien trop lourde pour leurs jeunes épaules.

« De tuer. » Avoua dans un souffle la jeune femme en fermant les yeux alors que sa main retombait sur le lit.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Les garçons et les français qui se trouvaient là avaient aussi entendu la conversation, mais pas un n'avait de réponse à apporter à la jeune fille. Pas alors que pour certain le doute sur leur propre capacité pouvait se lire au fond de leur cœur et pour les autres...

Pour les autres même s'ils étaient assez peu parmi les adolescents, la question ne se posait plus. Eux avait leur réponse. Eux savaient qu'ils en seraient encore capable car ils avaient déjà du affronter ce dilemme mais ce n'était en aucun cas une source de fierté, pour aucun d'eux. Pansy se trouvait être de ceux là. Son père n'avait pas lésiné sur son entraînement de futur mangemorte une fois le Lord de retour. Elle savait que cela l'avait marquer de manière définitive.

Tout comme l'un des français, François, si elle se souvenait bien du prénom du garçon qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en évitant de regarder qui que ce soit. Fleur avait posé une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son camarade, rapidement suivit par l'ensemble de la délégation française.

« Me battre, me défendre et protéger les autres, je sais que je peux. » Reprit Hermione. « Je sais bien que cette bataille sera bien plus terrible que tout ce que je peux envisager ou imaginer mais j'ignore si je peux aller jusque là. »

« C'est assez rassurant. » Intervint Pomfresh avec un sourire compatissant.

Personne ne le savait dans son infirmerie, mais elle avait elle aussi sa réponse à cette question. Elle n'allait certainement pas leur raconter son histoire, mais elle pouvait peut être leur permettre d'être prêt au moment fatidique ou le choix se présenterait à eux.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Blaise en se redressant d'un bond dans le lit ou il se reposait.

Lui n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de répondre à cette question. Pas que ses parents furent plus tendre dans leur éducation que ceux de Pansy, mais leurs fils étaient loin d'être une priorité pour eux. Blaise avait plus eut l'impression que son père cherchait a se servir de lui comme d'un outil pour parvenir à ses fins. L'adolescent avait fait l'impossible pour protéger ses petites frères des effets néfastes de l'éducation de ses parents. Il était heureux et satisfait de les savoir en sécurité et avec enfin dans leur entourage proche des parents digne de ce nom en les personnes des Weasley et des Malfoy. Ses petits frères malgré leur pleurs et leurs récriminations avaient été évacué sur Sainte Mangouste. Ils y seraient en sécurité le temps de la bataille et Blaise ferait l'impossible pour que son camp remporte la victoire afin que l'avenir de ses deux petits frères soit radieux. Il était déterminer à faire ce qui s'avérerait nécessaire. Raison pour laquelle il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de rassurant de ne pas savoir si on serait capable d'aller au bout de ses gestes si la situation l'exigeait.

« Et bien de ne pas savoir si on est capable de tuer, c'est rassurant. Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle on demande une réponse pour mener une vie sereine. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une réponse à cette question pour vivre. » Répéta l'apothicaire. «J'aimerais aussi qu'aucun de vous n'ait eu à répondre à cette question. Ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Mais nous savons tous que vous allez être confronter à ce choix d'ici peu. Quelque soit votre réponse, vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte. »

« Mais... » Tenta d'objecter Hermione avant que Luna que personne n'avait entendu se déplacer ne vienne l'enlacer avant de lui poser un doigt sur les lèvres.

Hermione fixait la jeune fille de serdaigle interloquée par l'attitude de la blonde.

«Arrête ! Tu penses trop, Hermione. » déclara Luna en lui souriant. « Ce ne sont pas tes capacités logiques qui seront mise à contributions dans cette bataille. Mais tes instincts qui feront de toi un prédateur ou une proie. Même si foncer dans le tas sans préparation est une mauvaise chose, soit certaine que tu ne prendras pas le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de te défendre ou d'attaquer. Dans le cas contraire, tu y laissera forcement la vie. Tu feras ce qu'il faut, un point c'est tout.»

A nouveau il y eut un long silence que brisa Blaise en fixant le jeune fille blonde avec un éclat d'inquiétude.

« Tu as eu une vision ? Tu sais... »

Luna secoua négativement la tête. Les autres adolescent avaient rapidement compris, que la jeune fille était capable de voir certains événements. Elle n'avait pas chercher à le leur cacher davantage. Tout comme ils n'avait pas chercher à lui soutirer comment et pourquoi elle était capable d'une telle chose. Et elle leur était reconnaissante d'accepter son don sans se poser de questions.

« Non, rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Même les visions que j'avais du futur et qui ne sont pas encore arrivé sont devenu flou. Cette bataille est un point de passage important et tout peut encore s'y produire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va être l'heure. Une aube écarlate se lève et peu importe l'issue de cette bataille, plus rien ne sera pareil après.» Termina la blonde les yeux dans le vague.

«Alors il est grand temps que nous gagnions nos positions . » intervint Fleur en se levant du lit ou elle était assise. « Peu importe le choix que vous ferez, vous seul serez à même de chosir en votre âme et conscience. Et surtout ne laissez personne, après coup, vous dire que votre choix n'était pas le bon, ni que celui de vos camarades méritent d'être discuté ! Restez droit et fier ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie rapidement suivit par les autres français. Elle allait sortir quand François et Aurèle échangèrent un regard et esquissèrent le même sourire charmeur. D'un seul homme, ils se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent devant les adolescents anglais qui avaient eut aussi commencer à se lever, poussé par l'élan de Fleur. Les jeunes anglais se stoppèrent les regardant bouche bée et hésitant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » commença Aurèle d'une voix enchanteresse qui les fit tous frissonner.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase l'ambiance lourde et chargé d'angoisse qui régnait dans l'infirmerie sembla s'alléger. La voix musicale et bien timbrée de l'adolescent était empli de magie ce qui en augmentait le charme et l'effet était plus que positif sur l'ensemble des jeunes filles qui ne purent réprimer le rougissement qui leur monta aux joues.

« Ce sera un honneur que de lutter à vous côté. » continua François d'une voix moins magique mais tout aussi déterminée et séductrice.

Le représentant de la Salamandre ne possédait pas les mêmes caractéristiques magiques que son compagnon mais il savait usé de son charme et comptait bien ne pas rester en retrait, causant un nouvel émoi chez les personnes présentes.

Fleur, Sibel et Ysaure levèrent les yeux aux ciel avant de s'incliner à leur tour et de déclarer en même temps que leur comparses, joignant leur voix à celles des deux garçons.

« Sans faillir, nos épée et nos boucliers soutiendront les vôtres. » dirent en chœur les français avant de s'éclipser de l'infirmerie.

« Y a pas à dire : les français savent ménager leurs entrées et leurs sortie. » siffla d'admiration Fred.

« Et pas qu'un peu ! » renchérit Georges qui tout comme les autres se sentait galvanisé par les paroles des français.

**A suivre...**


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapitre 112 : **Enfin de retour

« Tu es certain qu'on peut te laisser ? » Questionna la voix dubitative de Draco. « Te laisser là ? Alors qu'il n'y a rien autours de nous ? »

Le voyage astral de retour allait se terminer. Ils allaient quitter les dernières brumes du voile pour passer dans le monde des vivants. Ils allaient se retrouver séparer pour finir leur route chacun de leur côte et Harry sentait bien que cela angoissait les deux inugamis. Même si les deux adolescents le cachait plutôt bien, il pouvait sentir leur angoisse et leur inquiétude comme la sienne. Et Harry pour la première fois s'autorisa à trouver cela rassurant. Avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour vous, quelque part c'était apaisant et sécurisant. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit les choses de cette manière, mais il sentait que tout était pour le mieux et que vu ce qui les attendaient, il ne pouvait pas leur demander de ne pas s'inquiéter. Lui même aurait préféré ne pas les laisser partir pour la bataille qui allait débuter à Poudlard.

La présence des fantômes qui les avaient accompagnés, commençait déjà à se faire moins présente autours d'eux. Harry pouvait percevoir leur énergie astral s'éloigner en petite flamme vacillante dans différentes directions. Melissandre et les fantômes des fondateurs avaient été les dernier à les quitter. Chacun d'eux lui avait transmit force et courage pour son retour. Eux aussi allait regagner Poudlard pour défendre l'école contre l'invasion des forces du Lord noir. Bien évidemment leur manière de combattre serait bien différentes de celle des vivants mais Harry savait qu'elle serait éprouvante pour les êtres éthérés. Il s'inquiétait des répercussions possible sur eux. Il soupira. Bientôt Draco et Angus devraient partir de leur côté pour reprendre leur forme humaine et se joindre à la bataille.

Pas que l'idée de les savoir prêt à en découdre avec les forces de Voldemort, lui fasse particulièrement plaisir. Non, s'il avait eut à disposition un bon prétexte pour le tenir à l'écart, il n'aurait pas hésiter à s'en servir. Harry savait cependant qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre l'intention de se joindre à la bataille et de défendre Poudlard comme tous leur amis. Non, pas vraiment comme eux, car les deux inugamis avaient bien l'intention de se servir de leur forme magique pour éliminer ceux qui voudrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Ils ne feraient pas de quartier et n'hésiteraient pas à employer toutes leur énergie pour éliminer tous ceux qui seraient une menace pour les chimères. Et en particulier pour lui.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. » Répondit Harry avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable. « Je dois faire le reste du chemin seul. Vous avez votre propre route à emprunter... »

Il aurait voulu pouvoir les retenir. Leur éviter d'avoir à livrer ce combat. Tout comme il aurait voulu éviter que ses camarades et tous ceux qui le soutenait par le lien n'aient à combattre et à défendre leur vie au risque de la perdre ou de perdre un être cher. Mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'arrêter la guerre. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Les chimères ne prendraient pas part à la bataille. Aussi dur que soit cette décision, elle était celle qui respectait les principes pour lesquelles les chimères en tant que Juges de la bénédiction magique étaient élues. Harry aurait voulu les aider. Participer à la bataille. Il devrait se contenter de regarder.

«Au cas où ton esprit de griffondor, long à la comprenette, n'est pas encore saisit, je te le répète, Potter. Nous sommes à tes côtés ! Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu ailles et qui que tu veuilles être, Angus et moi on reste avec toi. » Déclara Draco se méprenant sur l'aura triste qui émanait de l'âme de Harry.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Harry se mit à rire. Pas uniquement de joie et d'amusement devant la déclaration du serpentard qui aurait très bien pu avoir sa place dans la bouche d'un élève de Poufsouffle. Mais aussi de soulagement. Et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rit de cette manière depuis une éternité. Peut être même n'avait il jamais laissé éclater ses sentiments de joie de manière aussi exubérante et vivante avant cet instant. La sincérité et la profonde affection qui émanait de la voix de Draco rayonnait aux yeux de Harry . L'amusement était clairement présent dans l'aura apaisante d'Angus, mais le brun pouvait sentir aussi que le jeune loup-garou partageait les sentiments du serpentard et leur sincérité à tous les deux l'enveloppait d'une douce étreinte chaleureuse, le rassurant plus que les mots en eux même. La mort n'avait pas su le séparer de ces deux là, alors il n'avait rien à craindre de Voldemort.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? » Demanda Draco étonné par la réaction de Harry mais heureux d'entendre pour la première fois lui semblait-il le rire empli de joie de son ami.

« Ta déclaration est un tantinet enflammée. » Répondit Angus en retenant difficilement son propre ricanement. « Mais à part cela, elle sonnait juste. »

Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment le dialogue entre les deux inugamis. Il se laissait porter par leur voix. Satisfait et heureux. Il ne pouvait rien changé au passé, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lui tourner le dos, mais il pouvait encore être heureux et faire ses propres choix. Il pouvait vivre. Vivre comme il l'entendait tout en ayant la chance d'avoir des personnes qui attendaient son retour. Avant son voyages dans les limbes, il n'avait pas vraiment eut conscience de l'importance de sa propre vie aux yeux des autres. Luna et bien d'autres avait tenté de lui faire passer le message, mais ce n'était qu'en expérimentant par lui-même la puissance du lien crée par Ron et Natsume qu'il avait pris la juste mesure de la valeur de son existence.

Et pas seulement en tant que Dénal, ce qui avait fini de le rassurer et de le ramener parmi les vivants encore plus déterminé à regagner l'endroit qu'il n'aurait pas dû fuir, à savoir l'âme de la jeune chimère. Il avait assez regardé en arrière. A partir de ce moment, il allait regarder de l'avant et saisir chaque jour comme une nouvelle opportunité. Et si Angus et Draco étaient d'accord pour l'accompagner, il ne chercherait plus à les repousser. Tout comme il ne repousserait pas Dénal.

Cette part de lui qui était la plus jeune des chimères l'attendaient avec autant d'impatience que les autres. Si ce n'est plus. Harry pouvait le sentir dans le lien qu'avait maintenu Ron et Natsume. Il avait sincèrement cru que cette séparation entre lui et la chimère était le meilleur moyen de survivre encore une fois. Garder pour lui le fardeau de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour lui avait vraiment semblé être la bonne solution pour permettre à Dénal d 'être à même de juger le monde magique sans le haïr, sans éprouver le besoin de le détruire sans aucune forme de procès. Il s'était trompé.

_« Nous. Nous nous étions trompé. » _Lui parvint la voix mentale de la jeune chimère qui semblait si semblable à la sienne. « _La séparation entre nous n'a jamais été aussi évidente avant que ton âme ne soit aspiré dans les limbes. Nos pensées, nos craintes, nos décisions, nous les avons prises en croyant faire pour le mieux.»_

Dans l'espace ou il se trouvait pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage de retour, un bruit se fit entendre. Dans un premier temps sourd, lent et régulier, ce son n'était pas une voix. Mais Harry connaissait le rythme mélodieux qui résonnait dans l'immensité qui l'entourait comme pour le guider. Il lui semblait être le seul à pouvoir entendre cette pulsation dont le rythme s'accélérait lentement mais sûrement.

_« Raison pour laquelle ma mort t'a vraiment affaiblis. Si la cassure avait été nette et franche, tu n'en aurais pas souffert. »_

Suite à sa réponse, le son manqua un battement et puis s'emballa. Il eut alors la confirmation que son intuition ne le trompait pas. Ce son qui lui semblait familier et dont il pouvait reconnaître et identifier toutes les variations, n'était qu'un cœur. Le sien. Celui qui en ce moment battait dans le corps de la jeune chimère qu'il se devait de rejoindre.

_« Peut être » _Concéda Dénal. « _Mais je sais que si cela s'était déroulé de cette manière, j'aurais toujours eut un manque à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'aurais pas été complet . Avoir un trou dans mon âme ne me tente pas plus que cela quand je vois le triste résultat chez Voldemort.»_

_« Pareil pour moi. » _Reconnut Harry avec un sourire heureux avant de se sentir soulagé quand les pulsations de son cœur reprirent un rythme plus serein.

A présent, il devait vraiment être très proche de Dénal car le bruit de la pulsation était presque assourdissant et lui masquait presque entièrement les voix qui l'entourait sans pour autant y parvenir complètement. Harry se focalisa sur les voix et s'aperçut sans grande surprise que d'autres les avaient rejoint.

Les deux loups magique étaient toujours en train de se chamailler gentiment et cela semblait particulièrement faire ricaner Ron et Natsume. Preuve qu'ils devaient se trouver presque à destination maintenant. En se concentrant bien, il pouvait même commencer à sentir la présence de Ialon et Max. Les deux adultes semblaient autant inquiet qu'impatient de le voir revenir. Il commençait à percevoir légèrement les sensations physique lié à son corps inanimé. Il aurait reconnut ente toute l'étreinte de l'ainé des chimères. Tout comme il pouvait sans se tromper identifier la main qui caressait son visage, comme étant celle de Max. Ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents l'attendaient et malgré leur craintes et leurs inquiétudes, ils gardaient confiance. Harry tout comme Dénal trouvait que leur souffrance et leur patience avait duré bien assez longtemps. Il était temps qu'il revienne.

Harry pouvait sentit de mieux en mieux le lien qui le reliait à la toile de communication de la jeune chimère où se trouvait Ron et le jeune japonnais. Plus il s'en rapprochait plus il pouvait comprendre et saisir les informations qu'il avait manqué lord de son voyage dans les limbes. Tout comme certainement Dénal analysait ce qui lui était arrivé dans les limbes. Se rapprocher de l'esprit de la jeune chimère lui permettait de faire en quelque sorte une mise à jour de ses propres connaissances. Bientôt ils ne feraient qu'un à nouveau. Il pouvait presque voir et sentir la magie tisser entre eux un lien solide et puissant qui les guidait l'un vers l'autre. L'un dans l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se confondent. Cette fusion s'effectuait sans peine et sans regret. L'un se coulant dans l'autre comme l'eau d'une rivière se mêle à l'océan. Retrouvant la place qui était la sienne.

« Dit à ton rouquin d'arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule ou j'en fais de la charpie. » Finit par déclarer Draco à Harry avec un rictus narquois et méprisant qui lui donnait un air féroce.

« Susceptible la fouine ? » Minauda Ron. « C'est navrant comme toi et Percy pouvez manquer d'humour quand on se penche sur votre manière de déclarer vos sentiments. »

« Es ce que tu serais en train de me comparer à ton frère ? » S'insurgea le blond sous les rires goguenard des autres qui ne pouvait plus se retenir devant les réactions prévisibles du jeune Malfoy. « Et de me trouver un point commun avec un Weasley ? »

« Y a de ça...Et si cela peut te rassurer, il n'apprécie pas vraiment la comparaison lui aussi. » Répondit Ron dans un soupir las tout ce qu'il y avait de théâtrale et de surjoué.

Harry s'étonna un peu de la manière dont Ron semblait s'être adapté à sa situation. Harry savait que se trouver au cœur de la toile de communication ne devait pas être une sinécure pour le roux, mais il donnait vraiment l'impression de faire cela avec une grande facilité et maîtrise ce qui pouvait facilement donner l'illusion que cela était naturel pour lui.

« Ron, il va être temps. » Intervint Natsume d'une voix calme et apaisante sans pour autant arriver à totalement masquer l'amusement qu'il ressentait à entendre les sorciers se chercher des noises comme des enfants dans une garderie.

« Entendu. » Répondit le roux. « Harry, bon retour chez toi et on se revoit plus tard ! »

« Prend soin de toi, Harry on ne sera pas loin. » Lança Angus en guise d'au-revoir.

« Sois sage ! » Marmonna Draco à son oreille avant de s'éloigner à son tour pris dans un tourbillon de magie qui les mena Angus et lui vers leur propre destination.

Par le lien, Harry pouvait sentir l'attraction se faire plus forte et l'extirper du cocon protecteurs que les deux inugamis avaient formé autour de lui. Mais il n'eut aucune peur à quitter ses deux protecteurs car leur présence fut rapidement remplacé par celle du jeune japonnais à qui il eut l'impression de tendre la main.

« Merci encore beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait. » Remercia le jeune homme brun alors qu'il sentait que Ron et Natsume s'écartaient pour lui permettre d'accéder à l'esprit de Dénal.

Harry entendit grommeler Draco qui ne semblait pas encore convaincu que le laisser avec les deux autres seraient une bonne idée.

« Pour ma part, je te devais bien cela. Et au cas ou, nous ne serons pas bien loin. » Répondit Ron riant encore d'entendre le serpentard maugrée dans sa barbe inexistante. « Calme-toi, Draco où je vais finir par penser que tu es jaloux... »

Natsume ne dit rien, mais Harry sentait bien dans la manière dont le lien qui l'unissait à Dénal se renforçait que le jeune homme n'en pensait pas moins que le roux et qu'il avait confiance en ce qui se passerait par la suite. La fin de la conversation entre Ron et Draco se perdit pour Harry qui ne voyait plus que la présence rassurante de Dénal.

«Je sais. » Murmura Harry avec un sourire éclatant avant que la présence de Ron et Natsume ne s'estompe pour le laisser seul face à Dénal.

Face à lui même. La sensation était étrange. Pas désagréable. Juste étrange. Physiquement il ne partageait que leur regard. Vert émeraude brillant d'un éclat de magie pure. La chimère ouvrit les bras et Harry sans hésiter et sans plus réfléchir s'élança dans son étreinte. Plus besoin de mot entre eux puisqu'il n'existait plus aucune barrière qui puisse définir l'un comme étant diffèrent de l'autre. Pas besoin de geste inutile, puisqu'il retrouvait son intégrité physique et mental. Enfin, il redevenait un. Ce qui eut un effet surprenant sur le corps d'enfant de la jeune chimère.

* * *

Quand le corps de Dénal se mit à rayonner d'une magie puissante et émanant de l'intérieur de la plus jeune des chimères, Ialon sursauta et resserra son emprise sur le corps de l'enfant. L'espace d'une courte seconde, il craignit le pire. Il eut horriblement peur de voir disparaître l'enfant. Malgré la puissante aura de pouvoir qui sortait en vague dévastatrice de Dénal, il ne lâcha pas l'enfant de peur de le voir disparaître. Ce fut à peine si il remarqua que l'aura de magie pure ne le blessait pas, mais qu'elle continuait simplement à se déverser dans le nid sans but précis.

Pour protéger Poudlard des émanations de magie, il déploya lui même son aura et en enveloppa le tout petit. Sa magie se mêla à celle de l'enfant amplifiant encore le phénomène. Ialon réalisa son erreur, trop trad pour remédier à cette manifestations mais il réalisa rapidement que les pierres du nid absorbaient la magie et bien qu'un long tremblement fit frémir Poudlard sur ses fondations, cela n'eut apparemment aucunes répercussions sur le bâtiment magique. De toutes manières même si cela avait eut de quelconques retombées, Ialon était bien trop inquiet et centré sur l'enfant dans ses bras pour s'en rendre compte.

Sans qu'il en est vraiment conscience, il s'était mis à se balancer d'avant en arrière, marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête pour encourager l'esprit de Dénal à revenir et à rester parmi eux. Ialon ne voulait pas voir ses pires craintes se réaliser devant ses yeux alors il les ferma, cachant son visage dans le cou du tout petit.

Max quand la vague de magie était apparue, plus grisante qu'aucune autre en dehors de celle de sa proie, tomba à la renverse sonné par le bien être que provoquait cette vague de pouvoir sur lui. Il fut le premier des deux à comprendre ce qui devait se passer. Il assista impuissant à la scène où Ialon mêla sa magie à celle de l'enfant, renforçant la puissance et le parfum enivrant de l'energie qui circulait autour de vit les murs de pierre absorbé l'excèdent et lui laisser prélever sa part sur l'aura de pouvoir qui lui donna un frisson de bonheur exquis. Il se releva et vint se placer en face d'Ialon pour lui relever le visage. La chimère tenta de résister à la prise impérieuse qui voulait le faire changer de position mais il finit par céder quand Max émit un sifflement désapprobateur.

« Harry doit être revenu. » déclara le marcheur d'Ombre en fixant les yeux sombres de sa proie. « La fusion doit s'opérer. C'est une bonne chose. Laisse lui de l'espace. »

Max fut soulagé quand dans les prunelles sombre, il vit la peur panique refluée et faire place à la compréhension. Ialon hocha la tête lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Puis il relâcha la ferme étreinte dans laquelle il avait enserré le tout petit. La magie continuait à pulser et à se dégager du corps de l'enfant avec une puissance peu commune. Elle flottait dans l'air se répandant comme un parfum suave et envoûtant. A la vitesse où elle se répandait sans donner l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter, le marcheur d'ombre était convaincu qu'elle allait envahir tout l'espace du nid et peut être gagner les pièces environnantes.

Max se recula craignant de se laisser submerger par sa faim au contact de cette énergie pure et surtout éviter que sa proie ne voit en lui un prédateur prêt à fondre sur l'enfant. Bien certain que Ialon n'apprécierait pas qu'il se nourrisse de l'enfant. Mais il se figea dans son mouvement. Aussi fascinante et attirante que soit la magie de l'enfant, elle n'éveillait pas sa faim, pas comme celle de sa proie en tout cas, et il en était grandement soulagé. La magie de l'enfant était pure et brut et au lieux de lui donner envie de s'en rassasier, il sentait pour la première fois l'envie de la modeler, de la cajoler. Pas dans le but de la formater, ni de la plier à sa volonté mais plus pour lui montrer et lui apprendre des choses sous un angle différent pour lui apprendre à évoluer, pour la soutenir et la voir grandir et dépasser ses espérances.

Max n'avait pas vraiment crut possible qu'à eux trois, ils forment une famille. Il avait accepté le désir de l'enfant et le souhait de sa proie. Il s'était sentit fier que l'enfant l'ait accepté et choisit comme parent mais il n'avait pas crut possible que de véritable lien comme on en voyait dans les familles de son peuple se créent entre lui et les deux chimères. Et pourtant il était incapable de définir autrement les sensations qui petit à petit le liaient à Dénal. Lentement, il déposa une main légèrement tremblante sur le front de l'enfant et dégagea les mèches de cheveux brun du visage de la jeune chimère.

« J'ai vraiment eut peur. » Marmonna Ialon en souriant devant le geste de Max.

L'Awa s'était rendu compte qu'il avait paniqué quand le corps de Dénal s'était mis à luire. Il savait que sans l'intervention de Max, il aurait pu se laisser emporter par son désespoir. Il avait aussi remarque la réaction de Max quand la magie du tout petit avait continuer à s'étendre sur eux et autours d'eux. Mais il n'avait pas éprouvé les mêmes craintes que le marcheur d'Ombre. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son amant pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de déplacé envers l'enfant. Le tout petit qui les avait choisit pour parents. Il savait que Dénal avait besoin de repère parentaux pour se reconstruire avec le retour de Harry.

« Moi aussi. » Avoua Max d'un petite voix tout en continuant à caresser le visage de la jeune chimère avec un sourire de contentement. « Mais tout va pour le mieux maintenant. »

Ialon hocha la tête et laissa une de ses mains glissée sur la tête de Dénal pour rejoindre celle de Max qui continuait son lent mouvement apaisant sur les joues du garçon. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que Dénal ouvrent les yeux et les fixent tous les deux. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire heureux, bien qu'épuisé.

« Je suis de retour. » Coassa-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Bon retour parmi nous » Firent les deux adultes dans un bel ensemble.

Dénal referma les yeux, sans effacer son sourire ravie de son visage. La magie qui s'était échappée de lui revint alors rapidement en lui le faisant se soulever des bras de Ialon où il reposait. Il s'éleva de quelques mètres, bras et jambes écartées, tournant sur lui même au milieu d'un tourbillon de lumière chatoyantes. Max et Ialon virent alors témoin privilégié, le corps de l'enfant grandir et changer sous l'influence de la Magie. Les vêtements qu'il portaient évoluèrent avec lui soulignant sa nouvelle silhouette.

En l'espace d'un court instant, Dénal eut l'aspect qu'il aurait à ses seize ans. La beauté de l'enfance avait disparut de son corps et de son visage pour laisser place au jeune homme que deviendrait Dénal. Ou qu'il aurait du être si la Magie n'avait pas décidé de le faire rajeunir. La magie disparut et Dénal retomba sur ses deux pieds devant les deux adultes. Flageollant légèrement sur ses pieds,Dénal fit quelques pas dans leur directio. Aussi bien Ialon que Max fixait le nouveau physique de la petit chimère bouche-bée et quelque peu ahuris.

Ialon fut le premier à se rependre et à froncer les sourcils. Il aurait voulu que Dénal reste un enfant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'élever et l'assister. Chose qui ne lui serait pas permise si Dénal retrouvait son apparences d'adolescent. Il s'était fait à l'idée que l'enfant resterait d'une certaine manière encore dépendant de lui, pour un certain nombre d'année. C'était ce qu'il avait crut, voulu et espérer. Cependant si la fusion rendait à Dénal le physique qu'il aurait dû avoir parce qu'il était Harry, un adolescent de seize ans, il ne s'opposerait pas au souhait de la jeune chimère. Au soupir que poussa Max, Ialon comprit que son amant partageait son point de vue et ses regrets.

Il furent à nouveau surpris quand Dénal éclata de rire en les regardant avec amusement avant de se précipiter dans leur bras en retrouvant son apparence d'enfant de onze ans. Ils basculèrent tous les trois dans les coussins maintenue par l'étreinte du garçon qui n'avait rien à envier, d'après Max, à celle de Ialon.

« La Magie voulait me laisser le choix. Me permettre de choisir entre l'apparence qu'elle avait choisit pour moi pour m'aider à faire face à tout cela ou me permettre de prendre l'apparence qui aurait dû être la mienne si j''acceptais enfin cette part de moi qui est Harry. » Expliqua la jeune chimère en resserrant son emprise sur les deux adultes. « La fusion s'est bien passé, mais... »

« Mais ? » Demanda Max en s'inquiétant devant la force que mettait l'enfant pour s'accrocher à eux.

Il n'aurait pas crut possible que le jeune garçon ait une poigne pareil. Il commençait à craindre de ne pas y survivre si l'enfant continuait à resserrer son emprise. Il n'aurait, cependant pour rien au monde, repousser Dénal. Le tout petit, il le sentait avait encore besoin d'eux. Il avait envie d'être avec eux. Et malgré le fait qu'être une famille sortirait des sentiers battu, vu ce qu'ils étaient et représentaient, il n'avait pas l'intention de refuser cette chance. Et à la manière dont la magie de sa proie se mettait à pulser tout en ayant un goût plus que sucré et appétissant, Max devinait sans peine que Ialon ne laissera pas le garçon changé d'avis. Enfin tout du moins quand il aurait réussi à l'exprimer clairement.

« Mais je ne veux pas grandir si vite. Je veux profiter du fait d'avoir des parents. Je veux prendre mon temps. » Marmonna Dénal la tête caché dans les robes de l'Awa qui posa une main rassurante sur le haut du crâne du garçon. « Cela ne m'empêchera pas de remplir mon rôle de chimère... »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Le coupa Ialon pour le rassurer.

« Moi non plus. » Affirma Max en posant une main dans le dos de l'enfant et en commençant de lent mouvement circulaire pour le rassurer. « Pour ma part, je viens seulement de réaliser que je peux vraiment être et me comporter comme un père avec toi. Cela m'aurait vraiment ennuyé de te laisser voler de tes propres ailes de ci-tôt. »

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage si expressif de Dénal suffit à lui assurer qu'il ne regretterait pas ce choix. Ni lui, ni les deux chimères.

**A suivre...**

_Un petit mot pour non seulement vous dire merci du soutien que vous apportez à cette histoire, mais pas uniquement. Non je ne vais pas vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles concernant les futures mises à jours (même si on est jamais à l'abri d'un accident) Bref, je voulais juste rassurer ceux qui attendent la bataille de Poudlard et qui auront peut être l'impression que je tergiverse à rien en reculant sa mise en exécution._

_Après réflexion, c'est tout a fait possible. Pour différentes raisons entre autre celle de craindre de ne pas arriver à rendre la bataille aussi terrible et poignante qu'elle le mérite:) Mais là je n'ai plus rien qui puisse me servir d'excuses alors le prochain chapitre marquera le début des hostilités et argh...Croisons les doigts^^_


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapitre 113 :** Première vague

« C'est une belle journée. » Marmonna pour lui même Alastor Maugrey en fixant les premiers rayons du soleil qui perçaient le calme de la brume matinale. Et quoi qu'il est eut envie d'ajouter par la suite à cette réflexion, resta enfouie dans le fond de sa pensée, vu les regards que lui lancèrent dans un même avertissement silencieux ses collègues et les combattants qui se trouvaient assez proche de lui pour l'entendre. Même si les plus expérimenter parmi eux cachèrent un sourire de connivence qui conforta Maugrey dans son jugement.

Il inspira plusieurs fois, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir l'air emplir ses poumons et ainsi que les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur. Contrairement à la majorité des autres qui l'entouraient, il se sentait calme détendu et serein. La force de l'habitude peut être. Il avait déjà connu la guerre et les affrontements difficiles ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Bien évidemment il n'était pas le seul. Le vieil homme de la délégation américaine sous des dehors de diplomate avertit, était presque aussi expérimenté que lui. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour apprécier son commandement. Le vieil homme était le général assigné à leur groupe et pour l'auror, personne n'aurait mieux convenu pour leur plan que celui qu'on avait surnommé _la tornade écarlate_. Surtout quand on connaissait l'origine et les implication d'un tel alias, ce que l'auror n'ignorait pas.

Maugrey savait aussi de source sûre que Shallassan et son frère n'en étaient pas à leur premier affrontements de masse. Les deux élémentalistes faisaient non seulement partie du conseil de leur pays mais ils étaient surtout des combattants aguerris. Il savait que l'histoire du berceau du sud était riche en affrontement et les deux sorciers avaient eut leur dose de rébellion a refréner et de cinglé à envoyer ad patres. Selon les rapports et ses propres sources plus ou moins officieuses, il connaissait assez bien leur réputation pour se sentir confiant avec eux à ses côtés dans ce combat.

Les Vampires n'étaient pas en reste niveau expérience et leur calme assurance finissait de convaincre le vieil auror qu'ils avaient une chance. D'ailleurs tout ceux-là étaient les seuls dont le regard ne le fusillait plus, remplacé par une lueur mis amusée mi résignée qu'il savait bien présente dans son propre regard.

Maugrey savait que l'épreuve à venir serait comme une tempête et qu'elle broierait tout sur son passage. Que très peu parmi les vainqueurs seraient en état de fêter la victoire et ce quelque soit le camp qui l'emporterait. Il avait une foi inébranlable en ses compagnons et en sa propre force. Le plan d'action mis au point par les stratèges était ce que l'on pouvait attendre de mieux vu les conditions de la bataille. Il ne craignait pas leurs ennemis. Il était, non ils étaient tous aussi prêt qu'il était possible de l'être dans ses circonstances.

Même la mort ne l'effrayait pas. Surtout si elle décidait de le cueillir après lui avoir laisser livrer son dernier combat et emporter avec lui un maximum de ses adversaires. Et si cela pouvait aider à faire la différence et leur accorder la victoire, alors il était prêt à la recevoir à bras ouvert. Bien évidemment il doutait qu'exposer cette idée à voix haute soit une bonne idée. Pas d'après la suspicion qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Tonks et Shackelbot. Ces deux là ne le laisserait pas mourir si facilement. Tout comme il ne les laisserait pas sacrifier leur vie pour rien.

Il eut une petite grimace de dédain et de léger mépris à sa propre intention. Il avait oublier que son âme pouvait se montrer aussi mélodramatique et il espérait qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'aient pu percer à jour le cour de ses pensées. Maugrey ne voulait certainement pas mettre à mal son image de gros ours mal léché et bourru, complètement paranoïaque, qu'il avait mis tant d'années à se construire à la veille d'une bataille qui scellerait son destin. Il avait une imade de marque à tenir !

Bien qu'en pensant aux nouvelles capacités du plus jeunes des Weasley, il doutait de parvenir à lui cacher la moindre informations. Mais il ne perçu aucune intervention parasite dans son esprit de la part de Ron. Peut être l'adolescent était il occupé ailleurs ?

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne explication. Il pouvait sentir que le lien de communication avec le jeune rouquin était toujours actif. Alors pourquoi ne venait il pas le titiller sur son attitude de Poufsouffle juste avant le commencement de cette bataille. Comme il n'avait put s'empêcher d'asticoter le jeune Malfoy ou son propre frère ? Le garçon le craignait-il suffisamment pour le laisser en paix ?

Et puis la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Tous les combattants qui se trouvaient rassemblé autours de lui éprouvaient les même sentiments que lui. A des degrés moindre peut être et certainement pas avec le même degré de clairvoyance que lui ou les autres défenseurs plus expérimentés, mais tous partageaient une farouche détermination et la foi inébranlable que si ce jour devait être le dernier alors ils feraient en sorte que leur mort fasse la différence. Ron devait le savoir lui aussi. Mieux que quiconque puisqu'il était connecté à leur esprit et comme eux seuls pouvaient en être convaincu au fond de leur cœur.

Le jeune Weasley respectait leur engagement et comme il n'avait pas de mot pour le dire, il se taisait. Son silence étant le seul présent qu'il pouvait leur accorder pour rester seul avec eux même avant d'affronter ennemis. Pour que leur esprit s'apaise et se concentre. Pour qu'avant la tempête, tous aient pu profiter d'un temps de sérénité. Et de cela Maugrey lui fut tout aussi silencieusement reconnaissant.

Un rapide tout d'horizon des combattants qui se tenaient près de lui et il lu les mêmes intentions dans leur regard et dans leur manière de tenir fermement leur baguette ou leurs armes. La jeunesse et le manque d'expérience de Ron lui interdisait de se mêler d'un sentiment aussi fort qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pas encore. Maugrey aurait voulu lui épargner de découvrir à la dure les conséquences d'un affrontement aussi massif et meurtrier que celui à venir. Il soufflé secouant la tête. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ce genre de question.

Il se tourna vers l'arrière vers les remparts de l'école et vit sur la muraille les adolescents, combattants les moins expérimentés mais pas les moins déterminés, les fixer avec anxiété et nervosité. Eux aussi il aurait voulu les épargner, mais il n'y avait rien à faire de plus que de suivre le plan et de croire en la victoire.

L'attente devait jouer sur leur nerf. La peur, l'angoisse, l'excitation, tout devait se mélanger en eux sans qu'ils puissent trouver la force de faire le tris dans leur émotions. Maugrey pouvait le comprendre. Il avait été jeune et inexpérimenté. Il se souvenait encore, malgré les années passées et son orgueil, de ces sentiments d'appréhension et d'excitation qui saisissaient chaque fibre de son être juste avant le début de l'action. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement et il sentait encore les cicatrices dans son esprits de chacun des combats meurtriers qu'il avait pu livrer au cours de son existence.

Il aurait voulu parler. Trouver les mots pour rassurer et les conforter sur le chance de victoire. Il aurait voulu leur dire que cette journée serait unique et que son souvenir s'inscrirait dans leur esprit pour le restant de leur existence et qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir honte de ce qu'ils feraient mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Résigné, il soupira une dernière fois, souriant à la cantonade avant de se tourner vers l'origine du son assourdissant et du tremblement qui agitait la terre sous ses pieds.

Le bruit de sortilèges se fracassant sur les sorts de défenses qu'il avait posé quelques jours plutôt avec Tonks et Kingsley, le fit se tourner dans la direction des troupes ennemis. Le ciel s'obscurcit sous la pression et le fracas des forces qui se heurtaient les unes aux autres, créant des brumes sombres où des éclairs de couleurs irradiaient à chaque fois que les sorts des attaquants frappaient les sortilèges de protection. Le bruit étaient assourdissant et déjà une odeur de souffre se répandaient alors que les premiers boucliers cédaient. Le soleil qui avait promis de briller sur Poudlard en ce jours se voilà d'épais nuage sombre naissant des réactions provoquées par la collision des enchantements.

Maugrey s'y était attendu, alors qu'il s'élançait, baguette à la main, en compagnie de ses compagnons en direction de ses adversaires. Les premiers sorts de défenses n'étaient pas puissant et n'avaient eut pour objectif que d'assurer la surveillance du périmètre. De prévenir les aurors de toutes intrusions, pouvant perturbé le concile. Quand Sirius et Severus les avaient avertit de l'attaque, ils avaient été tenté dans un premier temps de renforcer ses premier remparts. Mais l'équipes de généraux réunit autours de Percy, avait opté pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs adversaires et les avaient convaincu de laisser les sortilèges à leur niveau.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour que leur système de protection s'effondre sous l'assaut des sortilèges des mangemorts. Pas plus d'une minutes supplémentaires pour que la poussière soulevé par l'explosion de leur défense ne retombe et ne les mette en présence de leurs adversaires. Maugrey ne se posa pas plus de question et passa à l'action ne se préoccupant pas de qui il avait en face de lui et chargeant tout adversaire à porter de main.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit pour se mettre à couvert. Tant pour leur adversaire que pour les défenseurs, le terrain à découvert ne leur offrait que peu de cachette pour s'embusquer ou pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Une seule option pour les deux camps étaient de se ruer les uns vers les autres en massacrant sans état d'âme ceux qui se trouvaient dans le camps adverse. Pas que cela dérange en aucune manière la conscience du vieux combattant qu'était Maugrey.

Le vieil auror pouvait entendre la voix de Ron leur rappeler le plan et s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'éloignerait de trop de Poudlard. Il avait été convenu que les défenseurs devaient rester assez proche du château pour éviter tout risque d'infiltration. Logique d'éviter de se disperser davantage quand on se trouvait en sous effectif face à un ennemis aussi déterminé. Car leurs opposants l'instant de surprise passé, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé que leur arrivée serait aussi bien attendu, s'étaient eux aussi lancé dans la batailles avec la rage de ceux qui savent qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres alternatives que de foncer ou d'être tuer.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu analyser de la situation, Le seigneur noir avait dans un premier temps envoyé ses mangemorts. C'était ce que les stratèges avaient prévu et il se sentait soulagé que leur évaluation des intentions du mage noir soient les plus correctes possibles. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer plus avant à la réflexion. La moindre inattention risquait de lui coûter cher et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rendre les armes des les premiers instants de la bataille.

Attaquer, esquiver, riposter devenait tout aussi vital que respirer ou de contrôler son rythme cardiaque pour ne pas s'épuiser. Les sorts fusaient de tout part et il devenait de plus en plus compliquer de les éviter. Évidemment les mangemorts étant en plus grand effectif, le nombres de sorts fusant à vive allure sur les défenseurs étaient conséquents. Et ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, on n'hésitait à utiliser des sorts qu'en tout autre occasion, la morale aurait décrié. Mais Maugrey n'avait pas cette hésitation. C'était la guerre. C'était un champ de bataille. Il le savait cette première attaque influerait le cour de toutes la bataille. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Quand Percy leur avait exposé le plan, il avait quasiment porté sa candidature pour faire partie de cette première vague de combattant. Tout comme la plus part de ceux qui se trouvaient à combattre à ses côtés. Le but de ce premier assaut était pour leurs ennemis de porter un coup décisif et d'avoir l'avantage de la surprise et de la force brute. Le leur était de les faire s'écraser sur un mur impénétrables et leur faire goûter au désespoir de leur charge vaine.

Autant dire que la surprise avait plutôt été dans le camp des attaquants quand ils avaient réalisé que les défenseurs étaient on ne peut plus prêt à les recevoir et qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi faible qu'ils l'avaient espéré, malgré leur infériorité.

L'auror bondit sur le côté roulant sur lui même pour éviter un sort cuisant qui frôla le dos de sa veste. Sans prendre le temps de viser, il répliqua rapidement à l'instinct. Satisfait quand il entendit un cris de douleur provenant du camp d'en face, il assura sa position et relança un sort de bouclier sur lui avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans la cohue.

Il avait perdu de vue la plus part des combattants qui se trouvaient prés de lui, quand les hostilités avaient commencé. Pas qu'il est le temps de s'en inquiéter d'ailleurs mais une petite part de son esprit ne pouvait s'en empêcher et priait pour que ceux qu'il avait appris à connaître au cours des derniers jours s'en sorte. Le vieux américains faisait équipe avec Kingsley. Les deux élémentalistes devaient se trouver quelque part sur sa gauche. Ayant l'habitude de travailler ensemble, il avait parut superflue de les séparer et vu les éclairs qui pourfendaient le ciel non loin de lui sur la gauche, il ne doutait pas qu'un soutien aurait gêné leur travail.

Aïnara, Sirius, Severus, les autres loup-garou et quelques autres se trouvaient de l'autre côté de Poudlard et ne pas savoir comment se déroulait la bataille sur leur front le rendait un peu nerveux, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur la question. Il devait garder l'esprit clair et concentrer sur son propre combat pour arriver à ses fins.

En entendant une voix crier de nouveau avant de se changer en gémissement d'agonie, Maugrey eut un petit sourire carnassier. Les vampires tout comme lui s'étaient porté volontaire pour faire partie de la première vague. Le vieil auror savait que les créatures avaient leur propre motivations pour se montrer aussi vindicatif envers les troupes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Tout comme lui les vampires ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle et leur manière de traiter avec leurs adversaires était plutôt expéditives et sanglantes.

Enfin d'après le peu qu'il avait pu avoir en défendant sa propre position et quand ses adversaires lui avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sa survie et la riposte qu'il convenait de leur retourner au centuple. Les vampires avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne pas utiliser la magie dans leur combat fasse au mangemort. Leurs attaques étaient toutes plus physiques et avaient une fin définitive. Douloureuse et sanglante.

On pouvait facilement les considérer comme la véritable force offensive des défenseurs de Poudlard. Personne n'avait trouvé d'objection à leur opposer quand ils avaient par l'intermédiaire de Sir Léon fait par de leurs intentions punitive vis à vis des mangemorts. Le récit de la manière dont avait vécu et avait été traité le jeune Nott, par ses propres parents, aurait convaincu n'importe qui que l'esprit de vengeance qui animait les vampires étaient quelque chose qui ne pouvait se calmer que dans le sang. Et personne n'était assez fou pour s'y opposer.

Oh ! Maugrey ne doutait pas qu'il se trouverait des gens dans l'avenir pour critiquer un tel laissé aller à la nature sauvage des vampires. Tout comme les vampires, le vieil auror savait cependant que aussi critiqué que serait cette décision, il aurait été in-envisageable de céder sur ce point. Raison pour laquelle, Maugrey pouvait assister de son œil valide à un carnage qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir mais sur lequel il ne fermerait pas les yeux.

Si les intendants défendaient à leur côté, utilisant toutes leurs capacités pour soutenir à distance leur maître. D'ailleurs Maugrey n'aurait jamais crut que les intendants soit aussi bon pour le combat. Seul l'intendant du plus jeune était un sorcier et utilisait la magie. Les deux autres étaient plus à l'aise avec les techniques moldus.

Enfin à premières vue, parce que les armes qu'ils utilisaient avait été modifiées par les vampires de manières à les rendre efficaces contre les sorciers. Et parmi leurs ennemis, ceux qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se protéger d'un bouclier avant le début de la bataille en avait rapidement fait les frais. Carla et le troisième intendant se servaient d'arme à feu projetant des balles modifiées par de puissant enchantement. Maugrey n'aurait pas aimé que l'une d'elle, par exemple celle associée au sort de vide-entraille pour ne citer que celle-là, vienne à la rencontre de son organisme. Surtout que les deux tireurs étaient soutenu par Tonks qui utilisait tous ses pouvoirs héréditaires pour leur désigner des cibles dans la cohue du champ de bataille.

La jeune femme avait changé ses yeux afin d'en augmenter l'acuité. Elle pouvait voir au travers de la fumée des sorts. Et lançait par la suite un sort de traque sur leurs adversaires, les marquant d'un point rouge pour les deux intendants qui rivalisaient d'adresse pour descendre leurs cibles. Pile au la jeune sorcière avait pris soin de les toucher. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir rater un seul des mangemort désignés par Tonks. S'il avait eut le temps, Maugrey aurait voulu se pencher un peu plus sur les caractéristiques de ses armes à feu. Malheureusement les mangemorts ne comprenaient pas son intérêt et il dû faire face à de nouveaux opposant au lieux de continuer à admirer le travail de ses coéquipiers.

Les Vampires, eux, utilisant tant leur vitesse que leur force surhumaine, fondaient sur leurs ennemis sans aucune pitié. Déchiquetant, lacérant, éviscérant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivent des mangemorts qui mourrait bien souvent avant d'avoir compris ce qui venait de leur tomber sur le dos. Et les vampires n'étaient que trois.

Trois parmi les plus puissant et les plus inquiétant de leur race. Trois combattants hors pairs qui donnaient l'impression de jouer avec leurs adversaires comme avec des pantins désarticulé. Trois ombres agiles et féline qui se faufilaient plus rapide que le vent et plus puissante que les sorts de protection dont tentait de s'entourer les mangemorts. Trois faucheuses sombres et silencieuses qui faisaient un véritable massacre.

Mais ils n'étaient que trois. Et c'était un nombre insuffisant pour le nombre d'adversaires qui leur faisait face. Les mangemorts étaient bien trop nombreux pour que l'offensive seule des vampires suffise à repousser ou contraindre les soldats du Lord à battre en retraite. Ils faisaient l'impossible. Mais Maugrey voyait bien que cela ne suffirait pas à repousser les mangemorts.

Il entendit la voix de Ron les encourager et les guider pour maintenir leur position pendant qu'il ordonnait aux Vampires de se replier. Maugrey compris rapidement le but de la manœuvre . Il devait contenir l'attaque des mangemorts le temps nécessaire pour que la deuxième vague de défenseurs puisse entrer en action. Pour que l'attaque soit enfin porté dans le camp adverses.

Et pour cela il fallait tenir.

Tenir et espérer que Le lord n'envoie pas sa propre seconde vague d'attaquant. Pas avant que ceux qui se préparaient à l'arrière ne soient prêt à faire face à leur propre combat.

**A suivre...**

_Argh comme je l'avais craint ce chapitre à été ...Bref je croise les doigts pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu. _

_Le prochain chapitre aura certainement un peu de retard dans le meilleur des cas et beaucoup dans le pire. Juillet est un mois assez chargé et malheureusement les journées n'ont toujours que 24 h^^ Mais je ferais l'impossible pour vous mettre le 114 en temps et en heure avant de m'absenter pour les vacances;)_


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapitre 114 :** Duel

Aïnara percuta sa cible de plein fouet, l'entraînant avec elle et écrasant, sans état d'âme, de son avant bras la trachée de son adversaire. La tête de celui-ci heurta durement le sol au moment même où les os de sa gorge rompaient sous la pression que la jeune femme exerçait. Il y eut un court éclair de surprise dans le regard de son ennemi puis plus rien. Elle roula sur elle même, laissant le corps sans vie allongé dans la poussière pour chercher sa prochaine cible.

Des cibles, ce n'était pas ce qui manquaient. Malheureusement. Grognant de colère et montrant les dents quand un adversaire plus fou ou déterminé que ses congénères lui sauta sur le dos, elle l'agrippa et réussi par un effort surhumain à le décrocher pour le plaquer au sol et lui asséner un coup de poing qui mit fin à sa vie. Elle aurait pu chercher à l'immobiliser. A le blesser de manière à ce qu'il ne se relève pas, mais elle préférait mettre un terme rapidement à l'existence de ses ennemis. Tous ses instincts lui dictaient qu'un bon adversaire était un ennemi mort. Sans pitié et sans remord.

Elle se redressa cherchant rapidement du regard les positions de ses alliés et l'évolution de la situation depuis que le combat avait commencé. Pour le moments ses troupes avaient encore le contrôle de la situation. Ils arrivaient à contenir les forces ennemis, mais Merlin seul savait encore pour combien de temps ! Le mieux aurait été de pouvoir les repousser, mais Aïnara ne se faisait pas de fausses illusions. Il était déjà bien et quasi miraculeux que les défenseurs sous ses ordres repoussent l'assaut de Loup-garous de Greyback.

Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front et émis un sifflement aiguë. Bientôt un autre identique retentit sur sa droite, et sans hésiter elle se précipita dans la direction d'où il provenait, chargeant les adversaires qui tentaient de t'interposer entre elle et son objectif. Elle y laissa quelques plumes mais eux y laissèrent leurs vie. Son bras droit la lançait, mauvaise rencontre avec une dague. Son dos la cuisait, un sort perdu. Mais pour chaque blessure, chaque coup qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait frapper et tué.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps la bataille avait commencé. Depuis bien trop longtemps si elle devait écouter les douleurs de son corps et la fatigue qui embrumait parfois son esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'engourdissement qui la gagnait quand elle n'était pas dans le feu de l'action. Percy avait fait d'elle le général stratège de ce flan. Son équipe et elle devaient défendre la zone comprise entre poudlard et la Forêt Interdite. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Voldemort avait divisé ses forces et ordonné une attaque sur deux fronts et l'une d'elle avait été confié à Greyback et aux Loup-garous qui le suivaient.

Continuant d'avancer, éliminant sans complexe et sans hésitation ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin, elle se fit la réflexion que les membres de la meute de Greyback n'étaient pas si nombreux. Bien assez pour les surpasser en nombre, mais bien moins qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Ce qui était une chance non négligeable pour son équipe. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'en chercher les raisons, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Ron et Percy lui avaient bien soufflé que peut être les autres meutes avaient eut vents du Concile et qu'ils avaient préféré rester neutre. Aïnara cracha par terre, vidant sa bouche du sang provenant d'une plaie dû à quelques dents en moins, pour exprimer son mépris envers ceux qu'elle estimait n'être que des opportunistes lâches.

Comment appeler autrement ceux qui attendaient assis sur leur arrière train que Greyback et elle finissent de se mettre sur la gueule pour décider de quel côté leur allégeance devait pencher. Peuh ! Jamais elle n'accorderait sa confiance à ces arrivistes. De simples chiens qui se contentaient d'attendre de voir dans quel sens le vent tournerait pour retourner leur veste!

Elle arriva enfin à destination. Devant elle, Severus, Lucius et Sirius luttaient au coude à coude pour maintenir les loups de Greyback à distance. Elle eut un rictus satisfait. Le groupe qu'elle dirigeait n'était pas seulement composé des membres de sa meute. Heureusement ! Sinon cela n'aurait jamais été suffisant pour opposer la résistance nécessaire aux troupes ennemis.

Même si elle avait été plus que fière et reconnaissante quand ayant avertit le restant de sa meute qui était resté à l'abri à leur domicile, ceux-ci avaient tous rejoint Poudlard par cheminette, pour livrer bataille à leur côté. Elle avait néanmoins dû accepter la présence de sorcier pour soutenir l'offensive de ses loups. Et vu les combattants sorciers qui se retrouvaient avec eux, elle n'avait aucun doute sur leur capacité à se battre avec la même hargne et volonté que celle qu'elle attendait de la part des siens.

Elle appliquait la même tactique, que Maugrey et les vampires. Sauf que de ce côté -ci de l'école de sorcellerie, la force attaquante c'était elle et sa meute pendant que les sorciers assuraient leurs arrières et tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir l'avancé des loups de Greyback. Mais contrairement aux vampires, elle avait un autre objectif que d'éliminer un maximum d'adversaire. Un objectif plus personnel mais aussi déterminant pour la suite de la bataille. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle bondissant sur un ennemi, elle lui brisa la nuque avant de se tourner vers Severus.

« Où est il ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix de commandement empli de rage.

Le sorcier savait que cela n'était pas tourner contre lui. Que l'attitude directe et violente de la jeune femme n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle laissait la partie sauvage de son être s'exprimer. Ce qui se voyait physiquement. Même sans l'influence de la Lune, les loups de la meute d'Aïnara avaient laissé parler leur nature. Les enseignements que Rémus avait appris d'Ialon, leur étaient plus qu'utile et leur donnaient un avantage non négligeable fasse aux troupes sanguinaires de Greyback. La musculature de la jeune femme s'était épaissie et sculptait son corps pour lui conférer force et endurance. Ses ongles et dents s'étaient allongé devenant plus tranchante que n'importe quelle dague.

« Quelque part sur la colline en face. » déclara Severus en épongeant la sueur qui lui collait sur le front ses mèches de cheveux. « Il a tenter une percée mais on la repousser. »

« Une chance pour nous qu'on ne soit pas à la veille de la pleine lune. » Ironisa Sirius tout en lançant un sort de découpe sur un ennemis qui s'avançaient dans leur direction.

Le sorciers grimaça quand le corps de son adversaire s'arqua avant de se déchirer et de répandre son sang sur le sol et de retomber inanimé. Rien qu'à l'odeur, Aïnara savait que ses allies n'hésitaient pas à utiliser les sorts les plus noirs qu'ils maîtrisaient. Elle plissa les yeux fixant Sirius qui lui rendit un regard, désabusé et las, mais déterminé et il haussa les épaules. Elle comprenait qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Elle comprenait qu'ils se sentent salit par la magie qu'ils étaient tous obligé de faire. Elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas été sinon les hommes droits et fiers qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Et surtout, elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne flancheraient. Pas tant qu'ils leur resterait un souffle de vie et une chance de remporter la victoire. Et même si tout espoir devait les abandonner, elle sentait que pas parmi eux ne se rendrait .

« Tout à fait d'accord. » Renchérit Lucius lançant ensuite un sort d'éclair qui fit hurler de douleurs plusieurs opposants qui avaient pensé qu'une attaque groupé serait une bonne opportunité. « Par une nuit de pleine lune, on aurait pas eu une seule chance. Sans vouloir dénigrer votre propre force, Madame. »

Aïnara leur accorda un hochement de tête. Elle partageait cette analyse de la situation. Sans l'influence de la Lune, les loups de Greyback restait du menu fretin. Surtout avec l'avantage que conférait les connaissances que leur avait fournit la plus vieille des Chimères. Mais une part d'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir libérer complètement le pouvoir de la bête qui était en elle. Elle aurait voulu savoir si cela décuplerait encore ses forces. Mais peut être si elle survivait à ce jour, en aurait elle l'occasion. Elle l'espérait.

De plus vu l'absence de Lune, le venin des loups n'était pas actif. Même mordu, il était peut probable qu'un sorcier se voit transformer si par le plus grand des hasards il avait possédée la bonne disposition de gêne comme le leur avait expliqué Ialon. Et c'était un éléments rassurant pour ceux qui se battaient à leur côté.

Elle allait leur répondre quand une ombre gigantesque passa au dessus d'eux, balayant les ennemis en les faisant culbuter cul par dessus tête pour les plus chanceux alors que les autres s'empalaient sur les griffes de la Vouivre. Elle aussi laissait son esprit sauvage prendre le dessus et elle semblait apprécier de livrer un combat sans avoir le besoin de réprimer sa nature.

La voix de Ron leur annonça alors le début de la deuxième vague. Les sorciers hochèrent donc la tête et partirent en direction des murs de l'école pour se replier. Aïnara, elle grogna de mécontentement. Elle aurait voulu terminer sa mission avant que la deuxième vague ne passe à l'action. Cependant, elle s'était bien rendu compte en livrant ses combats qu'elle n'aurait pas pu aller plus vite. Il y avait eu bien trop d'opposant. Bien trop à faire avant de pouvoir atteindre Greyback.

Voyant une ouverture en ce repli surprenant, Greyback du haut de la colline où il se trouvait exhorta ses soldats à charger en direction du point de repli des sorciers et de l'école. Les loup-garous sous les ordres de Greyback, malgré la confusion, manœuvrèrent pour obéir, se regroupant sans savoir qu'ils faisaient ainsi le jeu de leurs opposants. La dame Vouivre fit un second passage, éliminant par la même occasion les plus téméraires alors que de son dos descendaient les deux garçons de la délégation française.

_« Montez sur mon dos, Aïnara. Je vais vous conduire à votre adversaire. Il a bien compris le danger à s'approcher au plus fort des combats. Il va rester en retrait à donner ses ordres. Votre seule chance de le défier, est d'aller lui enfoncer vos dents dans sa gorge. »_ Déclara la dame Vouivre alors que son escarboucle luisait d'un éclat flamboyant.

« Dame, je ne crois pas que vous ayez raison sur ce point. » coupa Aurèle avec un sourire en coin. « Si Dame Aïnara plante ses crocs dans sa gorge, il en sera fini de ce triste sire. »

_« Tu m'en vois navrée, Aurèle. » _Répondit sarcastique la dame.

« Je regrette que nous n'ayons pu éliminer davantage d'opposants. » s'excusa la louve alors qu'elle grimpait sur le dos de la vouivre. « J'espère que votre tache ne sera pas trop éprouvante... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez fait plus que nous ne l'avions crut possible et pour vous faire honneur nous ne pouvons pas faire moins que l'impossible. » Déclara François sur le ton charmeur qui était habituellement le sien et qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Aurèle et Aïnara.

« C'est une femme mariée, François. » crut bon de préciser Aurèle avec un sourire en coin.

« Et alors ? » sourit en réponse le français de la Salamandre en saisissant les longues dagues, à la lame acérée, qu'il avait à la ceinture. « Arrête de nous sortir des évidences et met toi en position nos clients arrivent et je ne voudrais pas les faire attendre. »

« Les autres ne sont plus à porté ? » Demanda Aurèle en fermant les yeux et en joignant les mains devant lui, comme en prière.

François regarda en direction des murailles de Poudlard et vit un dôme de lumière luire d'un éclat blanc non loin de la position où s'étaient retranchés les sorciers. Il devait s'agir du bouclier un peu particulier que les sorciers devaient placer pour se protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Il prit aussi étrangement soin de vérifier la direction du vent , laissant tomber des brins d'herbe qu'il avait pris la peine de ramasser. Satisfait de la manière dont la légère brise emporta l'herbe, il donna sa réponse à son camarade.

« Ils sont ok. Tout comme le vent. Je dirais que les conditions son idéal pour toi.» annonça-t-il à Aurèle qui lui retourna un simple hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. « Vous devriez vous éloigner maintenant et dire à vos hommes d'en faire autant. »

« Bonne chance ! » Leur souffla Aïnara alors que la dame vouivre prenait son envol.

Puis Aïnara siffla le plus fort qu'elle pu pour prévenir les membres de sa meute qu'ils devaient s'éloigner le plus possible de la zone d'action des deux garçons. Elle vit et reconnut sur le sol en dessous d'elle, son époux et Rémus qui luttaient côte à côte, lever rapidement un regard dans sa direction avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir suivant l'ombre de la vouivre. Elle sourit.

Elle aurait dû parier que ces deux là ne suivraient pas le plan et feraient tout pour l'aider. Encore heureux qu'ils pensent à garder leur distance d'avec la zone d'action du pouvoir qu'allait enclencher Aurèle. Cela les retarderait et elle aurait quelques minutes en tête à tête avec Greyback. Minutes qu'elle espérait amplement suffisante pour abattre l'autre chef de meute et prendre ainsi l'ascendant sur ce qu'il restera des membres de celle-ci quand Les français en auront fini. Elle pu voir d'autres membres de sa meute, s'éloigner de la zone de combat en direction des aires de replis, non sans en finir avec les adversaires qui voulaient les retenir.

Puis elle n'eut plus le loisir de se préoccuper d'autre chose que de l'ennemi qui se trouvait en dessous d'elle. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'attendre que la vouivre se pose, elle sauta en direction de Greyback comme un chat, toutes griffes dehors, avec un hurlement guerrier qui tétanisa un court instant le chef des loup-garous.

Ce fut au moment où elle touchait le sol qu'elle entendit dans le lointain une douce mélodie. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle faisait face à son adversaire. Elle secoua la tête sentant les effets de la mélodie la frapper. Elle se trouvait pourtant à bonne distance mais la puissance du chant parvenait quand même jusqu'à leurs oreilles et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à l'ouïe sur-développé des Loup-garous.

La voix qui modulait les sons étaient envoûtante, enivrante. Elle était tenté de se laisser emporter par la mélodie. De se laisser berner par l'illusion, le rêve que provoquait la voix et qui menait lentement ceux qui s'en imprégnaient dans une folie ravageuse et meurtrière. L'autre, amis ou opposant, devenait une menace. Une personne à abattre pour que le son envoûtant de la musique continue de résonner comme une douce chaleur dans leurs oreilles et dans leur cœur. Il ne devait en rester qu'un, qu'un seul être debout pour profiter de la musique enchanteresse. Tous allait se battre et s'entre tuer pour être celui-là.

Presque malgré elle, tout comme Greyback, Aïnara se tourna vers l'origine de la voix envoûtante qui les attirait dans ses filets. Presque parce que le sentiment qui l'emportait chez elle était la curiosité. Avec la distance et le vent qui les protégeait le chant n'était pas aussi prenant et enivrant que pour ceux qui se trouvaient dans sa zone d'action. Aurèle qui se trouvait être le chanteur n'était pratiquement qu'un petit point au loin, mais elle pouvait voir l'aura de pouvoir qui émanait du Français au même rythme que son chant. Le jeune adulte luisait de magie et plus le temps passait plus son chant se renforçait et plus les cadavres s'amoncelaient devant lui. Si elle avait eut un doute sur la présence de sang de créature magique dans les veines du jeune français, la qualité d'envoûtement de son chant suffisait à le lui confirmer. L'adolescent devait être un ondin et certainement pas n'importe lequel vu la portée et la délicatesse de son chant.

Quand les loup sous l'emprise du charme ne s'entre déchiraient pas. Quand l'un d'entre eux plus chanceux ou téméraire s'approchait un peu trop près du jeune homme, François apparaissait et dans un ballet de lame fluide et rapide exécutait le ou les gêneurs qui avaient l'espace d'un instant touché l'espoir d'atteindre le paradis promis par la musique.

_« Vous avez autre chose à faire que de bailler aux corneilles ! » _S'exclama la vouivre en écartant les ailes alors que son escarboucle flamboyait et qu'un dôme de lumière magique encadrait les deux loup-garous. « V_ous avez un duel à gagner. Ne vous laissez pas distraire ! »_

A dire vrai, même elle était assez choqué par la puissance de la magie d'Aurèle. La Dame Vouivre savait qu'il avait du sang du peuple de l'eau dans les veines du garçon. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il avait éveillé son héritage très jeune ce qui lui avait valut le poste d'héritier, mais elle n'avait jamais oser imaginer que le jeune prince des ondins posséderait un chant si ravageurs. En théorie, elle savait que c'était possible. Et franchement elle aurait préféré ne pas assister à cette expérience de visu durant le temps de son règne. Mais elle était tout de même fier des héritiers qui reprendraient le flambeau après elle. A voir aussi comment François défendait son camarade, elle comprenait encore mieux pourquoi celui-ci était l'héritier de la Salamandre. L'adolescent maîtrisait sa rage tout comme ses lames. Et contrairement à ses adversaires, la magie du chant d'Aurèle n'avait pratiquement aucune influence sur lui.

Tout comme elle était fière des filles qui devaient se trouver de l'autre côté de l'école pour affronter les mangemorts restant et porter l'attaque dans le camp adverse, elle éprouvait une grande fierté à voir combattre L'héritier de la Salamandre. Les membres de cette confrérie n'étaient peut être pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifié de sorcier, mais leur technique et leur maîtrise des combats rivalisaient certainement avec celles des meilleurs duelliste sorcier. Sans oublier un avantage, non négligeable quand on devait faire équipe avec un ondin capable de vous rendre fou, une grande résistance à la magie et aux enchantement et ce quelque soit leur forme. Aurèle et François faisaient un sacré tandem qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié devoir affronter.

« Désolée » Marmonna Aïnara légèrement contrite en détournant les yeux et secouant la tête pour chasser les vestiges de l'influence du chant. « Mais c'était si tentant... »

Greyback secoua la tête comme pour chasser les dernières emprises de la musique sur son esprit et chargea Aïnara sans plus d'avertissement, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. Cependant la jeune femme parvint à le repousser et a prendre l'initiative dans l'assaut suivant ce qui étonna le loup plus âgé qui recula par précaution. L'initiative fut rompu et il reprit ses distances pour réévaluer les capacités de cette femme qui semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec lui en force et en maîtrise.

Malheureusement pour lui, Aïnara n'était pas décidé à faire traîner les choses, elle passa donc à l'attaque à son tour, cherchant un point faible dans la défense de son adversaire qui se sentit acculé par la puissance de son adversaire. Pour Greyback, il était impossible qu'une femme, même loup-garous et alpha, puissent rivaliser avec son propre pouvoir. Il était le chef de la plus puissante meute de toute l'Angleterre ! Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui ! Tous les autres chefs de meutes pliaient devant lui et ce n'était pas une femelle qui allait se mettre en travers de sa route.

Une action peu trop téméraire de la part d'Aïnara lui offrit une ouverture sur son flan droit et il en profita pour lui asséner un puissant coup de poing, cherchant à planter ses ongles acérés dans la chair de la jeune femme. Aïnara sentant le danger, mais ne pouvant éviter le coup direct, encaissa l'attaque avant de bondir en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne puisse lacérer son ventre. A nouveau le combat fut rompu et les deux adversaires s'observerent.

Aïnara reprenait son souffle. Contrairement à Greyback, elle n'avait pas fait qu'attendre sur le haut d'une colline en regardant ses hommes se battre. Il était nettement moins fatigué qu'elle et il le savait et comptait bien en profiter. Il était dans son intérêt de faire durer le combat tout en portant des coups décisif pour l'affaiblir.

Elle par contre savait qu'elle devait venir à bout de l'autre chef de meute le plus rapidement possible. Pas seulement à cause de sa fatigue. Pas seulement parce que l'alpha qui s'imposerait déciderait du destin de tous les loup-garous se trouvant sur le territoire anglais. Pas seulement parce que tous les loups sous l'autorité de Greyback n'était pas libre d'agir en toute connaissance de cause et qu'il mourrait comme des mouches sous l'influence du chant du jeune français, alors que si elle gagnait, elle pouvait leur offrir le choix de rejoindre sa meute ou de mourir. Mais surtout à ses yeux, parce que son époux et Rémus arrivaient vers eux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'impliquer dans ce combat. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser interférer dans son combat.

C'était un combat d'alpha. Un combat pour la domination et le pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur les deux loup-garous qui pourtant chacun à leur façon lui apportaient beaucoup pour son propre équilibre. Elle devait gagner seule. Elle devait se montrer plus puissante, plus rusée et plus déterminée que son adversaire. Si elle perdait, elle savait que Victor et Rémus achèveraient le travail et quitte à y laisser la vie eux aussi, ils vaincraient Greyback.

Mais penser à sa défaite n'était pas une option envisageable pour un chef. Pas plus pour Greyback que pour Aïnara. Alors ils chargèrent en même temps se percutant de leur poings et de leur torses, cherchant à faire tomber leur adversaire. A le blesser pour l'immobiliser et enfin pouvoir lui proter un coup fatal. Mais les deux étaient assez souple rapide et aguerris pour esquiver et parer les attaques les plus dangereuses.

Aïnara était gênée dans ses mouvements par les blessures qu'elle avait reçu quelques instants plutôt et ses mouvements étaient un peu plus lent que ceux de son adversaire mais en contre partie, elle avait un meilleur instinct que Greyback. Certainement grâce à la fusion entre ses instincts sauvages et sa conscience de combattant. Ses coups portaient plus souvent et les dégâts qu'ils occasionnaient était plus important que ceux que l'autre alpha parvenait à lui causer. Mais elle sentait bien que sa force et sa résistance diminuaient et qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir ce rythme plus longtemps. Elle devait pousser l'autre combattant à la faute. Rapidement.

La vouivre qui observait le combat entre les deux loup-garous avait elle aussi conscience de la situation périlleuse ou se trouvait son allié. Et intérieurement, elle bouillait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir pour lui prêter main forte. Mais elle savait qu'il lui était impossible de se mêler d'un tel affrontement. Intervenir ne ferait que briser la fierté de la louve alpha. Alors malgré la faiblesse qui frappait Aïnara, elle se contenta de continuer à observer le duel en espérant que Greyback ne s'aperçoive pas de l'état réelle d'épuisement où se trouvait la jeune femme.

Espérer et croire en la force d'Aïnara était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour soutenir la jeune femme dans son combat dont l'issue semblait incertaine.

**A suivre...**


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapitre 115 :** Chaos.

Hermione avait perdu toute notion de temps. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'instant où la situation avait semblé échapper à son contrôle. Avait-elle seulement contrôlé quelque chose dans le chaos de la bataille ? Elle en doutait. Hébétée. Voilà le seul qualificatif qui selon elle pouvait exprimé l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Pas de stupeur, ni choqué. Non, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait dépassé ce stade. C'était plus comme si son cerveau refusait d'analysé et de réfléchir. Comme si tenter de raisonner dans la situation où elle se trouvait pouvait s'avérer nocif. Plus destructeur encore que les terribles images de désolation et de destruction qui s'inscrivaient toujours sur ses rétines et ce depuis le début de la bataille. Après ces quelques heures où l'horreur avait dépassé tout ce qu'elle avait cru possible, elle savait que ce n'était pas loin d'être la vérité.

Dans un premier temps, juste avant que tout ne commence et dans les premiers instants de la bataille, elle avait cru, espéré, que suivre les ordres suffirait. Un plan aussi durement réfléchis et solide ne pouvait être que bon Malheureusement, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Suivre les ordres avaient été utile un temps. Un court laps de temps pendant lequel chacun des opposants avaient avancés selon les prédictions des chefs de sections. Suivant le plan sans faille que leur avait exposé Percy. Mais tout avait bien rapidement dégénéré quand les combattants s'étaient retrouvé jeté dans la mêlée, se heurtant les uns aux autres. Se blessant. Se torturant. Se tuant.

Dans ce premier temps qui lui avait parut bien court, elle n'avait fait que regarder. Elle avait assisté au premier assaut. Elle avait cru que son tour dans la bataille ne viendrait pas quand Maugrey et les Vampires étaient entré dans la danse. Elle avait cru vraiment à les voir évoluer que cela serait suffisant. Et cela l'aurait peut être été si les mangemorts avaient été moins nombreux. Et moins prompt à vouloir mourir, plutôt que de retourner en vaincu auprès de Voldemort. Peut être, mais elle ne le saurait jamais.

Quand Ron avait annoncé la mise en place de la seconde vague d'assaut, elle avait sursauté. Elle avait lancé un regard affolé à Blaise et Pansy qui se tenaient non loin d'elle, alors que deux des françaises et les deux américaines s'avançaient pour prendre la place de Maugrey et des vampires sur le champ de bataille. Jetant ensuite un rapide coup d'œil dans la cour intérieure de l'école de sorcellerie, elle avait vu Natsume, la dernière amie de Fleur et le gros chat qui avait pris son apparence de grand renard blanc se préparer eux aussi pour leur mission. Les deux serpentards lui avaient sourit tristement résignés et Blaise lui avait saisit le poignet dans un geste de réconfort qui lui avait permit de refluer la panique qui menaçait de la submerger.

En les voyant se replier les mangemorts avaient redoublé d'effort pour briser les défenseurs du mur d'enceinte et refouler les derniers combattants de l'école. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient fait les frais de la magie des runes que maîtrisait les deux combattantes américaines. Morgan et son accompagnatrice avaient libéré le pouvoir des tatouages qui ornaient leur corps et libéré ainsi toutes leur puissance. Elles dessinaient à même l'air des runes explosives qu'elles lançaient sur leurs ennemis les dispersants au quatre vents et les mutilant de manière irrémédiable.

Ce n'était pas un spectacle très réjouissant et malheureusement pour les mangemorts, c'étaient encore pire quand l'un d'entre eux parvenait à les approcher assez prêt pour tenter de les neutraliser. Les sort envoyés par leurs ennemis étaient retourné sur leur lanceur, repoussé par les tatouages aux arabesques protectrices qui recouvraient le corps des deux jeunes femmes.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour neutraliser la plus part des adversaires encore en état de combattre et de s'approcher du mur d'enceinte de Poudlard, raison pour laquelle les françaises leur avaient été adjointe. Fleurs et sa camarade maîtrisaient chacune une forme de combat particulière et efficace même si nettement moins explosive que celle de Morgan.

Fleur avait laissé ses instincts de Veela prendre l'ascendant sur son côté humain. Plus rapide et plus habile, elle fondait sur les plus téméraires des mangemorts une épées dans chaque main et frappait pour tuer avec une précision chirurgicale.

Son style tout en finesse et en vitesse, s'opposait à celui d'Ysaure. On aurait pu penser que l'héritière des clans Dryades des forêt de France seraient une créatures fragile et charmeuse mais elle possédait pour la soutenir dans son combat , la force des arbres centenaires, résistant aux vents les plus violents et la puissance des roches le plus résistante quand il s'agissait de porter un coup fatal à ses ennemis. Et Hermione était encore sous le choc de voir une si jolie et frêle jeune fille manier une si grande hache de bataille avec aisance et légèreté comme si l'arme en question n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume. On aurait dit que la jeune fille dansait avec son arme sur un rythme connu d'elles seules et qu'elles ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Sibel, la dernière française se trouvait avec Natsume. Quand elle avait appris que le japonais s'était porté volontaire pour neutraliser les élémentalistes, elle avait décidé de lui apporter son soutien. Natsumé et son gros chat avaient tenté, plus ou moins élégamment pour le yokai qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, de s'y opposer mais elle n'avait laissé aucun de leurs arguments la détourner de son objectif. Raison pour laquelle maintenant, elle se trouvait sur le dos du Yokai blanc qui s'apprêtait à décoller.

Mais voilà pour que Natsume puisse agir il fallait que les élémentalistes usent de leur magie et activent leur pacte avec les éléments. Sans cela il lui serait impossible de procéder au rituel de seaux visant à sceller leur pouvoir élémentaire. Il fallait donc pousser Voldemort à les envoyer au combat, ce que se chargeait de faire les jeunes femmes ayant remplacé Maugrey et son équipe.

Mais cela avait aussi mis Hermione et les défenseurs se trouvant sur le mur d'enceinte dans une position précaire. Car tous savaient que le mur de pierre serait une des cibles privilégiés de leurs adversaires dans le but d'affaiblir leur défense et d'enfin ouvrir une bêche pour pénétrer dans le château, mais aussi pour tenter d'éliminer des défenseurs en faisant s'écrouler le mur sur eux. Bien évidemment le Lord Sombre y perdrait certainement des troupes de son côté, mais il faisait peu de cas de ses mangemorts qui s'étaient montrés incapable de venir à bout de leurs adversaires dans le temps qu'il leur avait accordé.

Hermione ressentit, viscéralement, que le danger était encore plus présent et qu'elle ne devait pas laisser tomber sa garde. Surtout quand des nuages sombres se mirent à recouvrir le ciel et qu'un vent puissant commença à s'élever autours d'eux. Rapidement la pluie, mêlée à des éclairs fondit sur eux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Le rideau de pluie réduisait leur champ de vision. Et les éclairs frappaient durement le mur d'enceinte cherchant à le faire s'écrouler. Ce fut à peine si elle vit le grand yokai blanc s'élever dans le ciel pour prendre part à la bataille avec ses deux cavaliers. Hermione les suivit un instant du regard alors qu'ils s'éloignaient au plus près de la position occupé par les élémentaliste tout en slalomant pour éviter les sortilèges qui fusaient dans leur direction.

« Faites diversion ! » Hurla Funestar à l'intention des défenseurs sous ses ordres. « Protéger Natsume, Sibel et Maitre griffou est notre priorité. Nous devons leur permettre d'approcher sans encombre au plus près de leur cible ! »

Quitte à devenir nous même les cibles et les victimes des sortilèges qui menaçaient la petite équipe en plein vol. Funestar ne prononça pas ses paroles mais elles résonnaient et s'imprégnaient au plus profond de chacun d'eux et pas un malgré la peur ne se détourna pour fuir. Obéissant, ils ripostèrent férocement et réussirent à détourner l'attention des mangemorts qui ne se trouvaient pas sous le feu des combattantes au sol.

Malheureusement pour eux, les attaques de élémentalistes finirent par ébranler une partie du mur qui trembla sur ses fondations. Hermione sentit l'onde de choc remonter au travers des nerfs de ses jambes jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau. Elle se sentait sonnée et endolorie et malgré ses tremblements et la fatigue, elle continuait à lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges en direction des plus téméraires de leurs adversaires.

Mais encore une fois, les défenseurs manquèrent de chance et un éclair plus puissant que les autres frappa un point fragilisé de la muraille provoquant de profondes lézardes qu'un deuxième tir bien placé finit par accentuer et les pierres se désolidarisèrent dans un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant. Juste sous les pieds d' Hermione et de ses camarades.

Il y eut un court temps de flottement puis la jeune fille se sentit tomber. Un cris d'effroi jaillit de sa gorge. Le sol de pierre avait disparut de sous ses pieds, s'effritant comme un château de carte. Elle chercha d'un sort de bouclier pour se protéger des éboulis qui accompagnaient sa chute, tout en essayant de voir au travers de la pluie où elle allait atterrir. Les éclairs continuaient à fondre autours d'eux grondant et hurlant quand il frappaient les pierres du mur d'enceinte. Blaise et Pansy avaient eut le même réflexe qu'elle et elle pouvait que distinguer leurs silhouettes assombries mais nimbées d'un halo magique tomber non loin de sa position. La chute lui donna l'impression de durer une éternité, tout comme d'être instantanée.

Hermione aurait voulu pousser un soupir de soulagement quand Pansy fut la première à toucher le sol, mais celui-ci mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit un énorme pan de mur s'écraser tout autours de la jeune fille. Impossible que son bouclier suffise à la protéger d'un tel tas de pierre. Hermione vit avec horreur les gravats recouvrir la zone et la silhouette de son amie disparue dans un nuage de poussière et dans la pluie.

Hermione n'eut cependant pas plus de temps à accorder aux conséquences possible de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous se yeux. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol et n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Occupée à renforcer au maximum son bouclier, elle ne vit pas le danger arriver. Un éclair de grande puissance percuta son bouclier l'envoyant dans une autre trajectoire un peu folle qui l'a fit tourner sur elle même plusieurs fois. Elle perdit en quelques secondes tous ses repères. Hermione ne perdit cependant pas la concentration qu'elle exerçait sur son bouclier. Le garder en position tant qu'elle ne toucherait pas le sol était sa seule chance de survie. Quand elle pu enfin reprendre un peu le contrôle de sa descente, elle fut assez ravie de repérer une étendu herbeuses dégagée sous ses pieds, même si la vitesse à laquelle elle arrivait était beaucoup trop rapide pour que son bouclier y résiste. Ce qu'il ne fit d'ailleurs pas.

Quand elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol , elle ne chercha ni à rester sur ses pieds ni à s'arrêter. Elle laissa l'élan donné par sa chute l'emporter au loin de la la muraille éventrée, tout en roulant sur elle même. Elle se souvenait avoir vu cela à la télévision. Pas qu'elle eut penser qu'un jour cela lui serait utile et lui sauverait la vie. Quelqu'un de plus entraîné qu'elle aurait certainement réussi à s'en tirer sans le moindre dommage, mais Hermione manquait de muscle et de résistance. Sa cheville droite sous l'effort demandé se tordit violemment et lui arracha un cris de douleur. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas de rouler et de courir avant d'être assez loin des blocs de pierre pour ne pas en voir un lui fracasser le crane. Stoppant enfin sa course, elle reprit son souffle et regarda le douloureux spectacle de la bataille pour la première fois au cœur même de celle-ci.

Hébétée. Sonnée. Perdue. Elle laissa son regard errer sur le champ de désolation qu'était devenu le parc de Poudlard en si peu de temps. Les ordres avaient bien envisagés que le mur pourrait tomber. Des directives avaient été donné aux défenseurs, qui se trouvaient pour la plus part être les plus jeunes parmi les combattants et les moins expérimentés. S' ils se retrouvaient pris dans les éboulements, ils devaient appeler un elfe qui les transplaneraient vers l'infirmerie. Hermione en écoutant les consignes, avait vraiment approuvé leur contenu et avait été plus que satisfaite que les généraux aient pensé à toutes les éventualités ou presque.

Presque parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler un elfe de maison pour la rapatrier en sécurité alors qu'elle ignorait où était ses compagnons. Et qu'elle voyait bien les difficultés dans lesquelles se trouvaient leurs alliés. Les françaises et les américaines poussaient leur pouvoir et leur résistance au de là de leur limite et les adversaires continuaient à se déverser sur elles comme les vagues sur les falaises, érodant millimètre après millimètre la résistances des combattantes. Les éclairs continuaient à tomber et de sa position, elle ne distinguait pas vraiment le Yokai blanc, mais elle savait qu'il fallait du temps pour que Natsume neutralise les élémentalistes. Et du temps, ils en manquaient cruellement. Surtout depuis que le mur d'enceinte était tombé.

Presque parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser les autres risquer leur vie sans les aider. Pas maintenant qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la cohue et qu'elle savait que les mangemorts étaient encore en surnombre. Et que les sorts continuaient à voler autours d'elle. Frappant ses alliées. Blessant des gens qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Pas quand elle aperçu au milieu du chaos générale les combattants de la premières vagues dont Maugrey et les vampires revenir se jeter dans la cohue afin de protéger la brèche dans le mur d'enceinte. Son côte griffondors refusait d'abandonner sur le champ de bataille ses amis.

Presque parce qu'au fond de son esprit, le lien qu'elle avait avec Ron était le reflet d'un dilemme que le jeune rouquin ne pouvait se résoudre à trancher. Elle le sentait. Elle le comprenait. Après tout malgré ses erreurs, Ron était un de ses plus proches amis. Elle avait partagé avec lui bien assez d'expériences douloureuses pour savoir ce que lui ferait dans un cas pareil. Mais elle sentait aussi ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle fasse, elle, pour assurer sa sécurité. Il ne pouvait lui demander de rester et n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de lui dire de revenir. L'ami en lui voulait la protéger et le stratège savait qu'aussi minime soit son aide, cela pourrait peut être faire la différence. Suffire à gagner des secondes précieuses et permettre au jeune japonnais de neutraliser les élémentalistes. Mais c'était incertain et pouvait il prendre le risque de condamner Hermione pour un paris aussi improbable ?

Suivre les ordres dans une telle cohue était devenue illusoire. Pouvoir penser aussi. Pouvoir se fier à ses principes une option facultative dont elle s'était rapidement débarrasser. Luna le lui avait bien dit avant que tout ne commence. Raisonner ne servait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle écoute son instinct. Hermione, boitillant, se mit à couvert et se lança à son tour dans la bataille. Ron n'aurait pas à lui ordonner quoique ce soit. Il n'aurait pas à choisir pour elle. Elle le lui fit comprendre. Oh, elle comprenait et le remerciait pour avoir pensé ainsi à elle. Avoir pensé la sauver et avoir penser qu'elle pourrait faire la différence. Et c'était cette option sur laquelle elle misait. Elle allait se battre et faire la différence.

Elle allait rester et chercher à retrouver Blaise et Pansy pour s'assurer que les deux serpentards allaient bien. Elle allait se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux en priant pour qu'ils aillent bien. Tout du moins aussi bien qu'on pouvait se sentir au milieu d'un tel chaos. Elle allait se défendre, lutter et maintenir la pression sur les mangemorts. Résister aussi longtemps qu'elle serait capable de tenir debout et de lever sa baguette pour accorder le temps nécessaire à Natsume d'achever son rituel.

Après son premier sortilège visant à neutraliser un mangemort part trop violent et vindicatif, elle ne pu empêcher son estomac de se soulever et de rendre l'intégralité de son contenu non loin de la dépouille de son adversaire. C 'était aussi la première fois qu'elle expérimentait de visu et d'aussi près les conséquences d'un sort de découpe. Sort que leur avait enseigné les plus âge des combattants avant de les laisser prendre position sur la muraille. Sirius, Severus et les autres n'avaient pas eut le temps de leur en montrer plus. Déjà que pas un parmi eux ne semblaient ravi de devoir leur apprendre un tel sort. C'étaient l'un de plus simple et l'un des plus efficaces sortilèges dans se genre de bataille infernale. Elle avait été écœurée par le sang, les brûlures, la douleurs et les cris de tous ceux qui se retrouvaient avec elle sur le champ de bataille. Ennemis et amis. La première fois seulement. Pour les suivants, elle ne réagit pas, n'accordant plus aucun regard à ceux qui tombaient devant elle.

Elle n'avait pas de pitié. Pas de remord. Elle savait que la loi du talion avait pris entièrement possession des combattants et ne se résignait pas à être la prochaine victime. Sa raison et son esprit d'analyse avait laissé les commandes à son instinct de survie et à une réflexion plus primitive qui l'avait gardé en vie jusqu'à cet instant. Elle esquivait au mieux et rendait coup pour coup. Bien évidemment, elle ne traversa pas la distance qui la séparait des serpentard sans essuyer quelques mauvais sort et malédiction qui mirent à mal sa résistance tant physique que magique. Mais elle continuait à progresser.

Mécaniquement, elle avait écrasé ses ennemis se frayant un chemin pour rejoindre Blaise et Pansy. Hermione savait qu'elle n'y serait pas parvenue sans le soutien de même avec son aide, précieuse, elle se sentit exténuée et vidée en apercevant pour la première fois Pansy Une fois qu'elle avait décidée de se lancer d'elle même dans la bataille, Ron avait abandonné toutes velléités de la retenir et lui avait apporté tous le soutien qu'il pouvait la guidant vers les serpentards et veillant sur ses arrières. Pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose de sa position mais, il arrivait tout de même à repérer les intentions meurtrières des mangemorts les plus proches de la jeune fille. Ce qui mine de rien lui sauva la vie plus souvent que Hermione aurait voulu s'en souvenir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle retrouva Pansy, puis Blaise qui tout comme elle apparemment avait fait son choix et que Ron avait lui aussi guidé vers la jeune fille de serpentard.

Malheureusement leur soulagement fut de courte durée, quand ils virent l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille. A premières vues, Pansy semblait assise et à l'abri derrière un bloc de pierre assez conséquent. La réalité cependant était tout autre.

« Restez pas à découvert ! » Hurla Pansy quand ils se précipitèrent vers elle. « Planquez-vous ! »

Avec une parfaite maîtrise et synchronisme qui ne devait sa raison qu'à l'intervention de Ron, qui leur hurla le même avertissement que la serpentarde, Hermione et Blaise effectuèrent un roulé boulé qui les mena à côté de la jeune fille et leur permit d'éviter un sortilège de mort provenant de quelque part en face d'eux. La personne qui avait lancé le sortilège n'était pas visible. Elle devait profiter du manque de visibilité et des blocs de pierre pour les observer.

Accroupie au plus près de Pansy, Blaise et Hermione avait une meilleure vue de la situation et ils s'en seraient bien passé. Pansy n'était pas assise. Elle avait les jambes coincées sous l'énorme bloc de pierre qui leur servait de bouclier contre les sorts ennemis. Elle était dans l'incapacité de bouger et vu la marre de sang qui s'étendait du côté de sa jambe gauche, la situation en dessous devait être alarmante. Pansy était blanche et respirait difficilement. De la sueur perlait sur son front et collait les mèches de ses cheveux sur son visage. Son regard avait perdu de son éclat et continua à s'éteindre quand elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle était tombée du mur.

« J'ai pas pu éviter tous les blocs qui ce sont abattu sur moi quand le mur s'est écroulé et je me suis retrouvé coincée sans pouvoir bouger. » Narra la jeune fille de Serpentard alors qu'un sort puis un autre touchait à intervalle régulier le bloc de pierre l'effritant petit à petit et faisant tomber sur eux une pluie de cailloux et de poussière. « J'ai bien vu que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir et que je devais appeler un elfe. »

Hermione regarda le bras de Pansy où aurait dû se trouver le bracelet de lin, mais il n'y avait rien. Pansy jura et frappa le sol de ses poings.

« Ce fumier en face a tué l'elfe. A peine celui-ci venait-il de transplaner, le sort l'a atteint dans le dos. Il n'a pas eut le temps de voir la mort approché. Et depuis L'autre taré reste là. Il joue avec mes nerfs ! Il me nargue. Et je ne peux rien faire. Il me laisse mourir à petit feu...en prenant un plaisir sadique à me torturer.»

« C'est bon Pansy. On est là et on va bien trouver une solution. » Lui assura Blaise en posant une main sur son épaule.

A nouveau des sorts percutèrent la pierre diminuant la taille de leur bouclier naturel. Hermione lutait pour sortir de son hébétude. Elle avait besoin de trouver une solution. De réfléchir. Et pour une fois, elle ne pouvait compter sur son esprit logique. Elle en aurait hurler de rage. Pansy, elle gémit doucement avant de hocher négativement la tête et de reprendre la parole.

« Ron m'a bien dit que vous veniez mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas vous voir finir comme l'elfe. » Continua Pansy. «Je voulais que vous suiviez les ordres. Je voulais qu'il vous dise, au moins à vous, de survivre. »

Hermione réalisa encore plus précisément le dilemme de Ron. Il avait dû non seulement lutter contre son désir de la sauver elle, mais aussi contre les supplications de Pansy qui refusait de les voir risquer sa vie pour elle. Qui le suppliait de l'abandonner à son sort pour sauver ses amis. A combien de voix mentales avait il répondu depuis le début de la bataille, certainement bien trop ! Combien d'esprit avait il sentit s'éteindre pour passer de l'autre côté du _voile_ sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Certainement encore bien trop.

Hermione ne savait pas qui étaient tombés au champ de bataille, qui étaient les blessés, mais Ron de part sa position savait et devait tout encaisser, seul. Tout garder pour lui pour ne pas déconcentrer ceux qui luttaient encore. Elle connaissait suffisamment Ronald pour savoir que borné comme il était, il irait jusqu'au bout pour les aider tous et les supporter tout en gardant pour lui sa colère et son désespoir. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui. Pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres qui devaient enserrer son esprit. Une fois déjà, le jeune roux était tombé et Foi de Hermione, elle ne le laisserait pas se perdre de nouveau.

Pour lui accorder un peu de répit, elle devait lui offrir une échappatoire. Un moyen de continuer à les aider pour le détourner de la désolation des pertes qui devaient commencer à s'amonceler. Elle inspira profondément, calmant sa respiration et saisit la main de la jeune fille. C'était grâce à Ron que Blaise et elle se trouvaient là. Pas parce qu'il avait forcé leur choix mais parce qu'il les avait guidé, alors il devait continuer à leur dire quoi faire. Leur dire comment sauver Pansy. Comment leurs présences pouvaient faire la différence.

« On va te sortir de là. A nous quatre on va bien trouver une solution ! »

« Quatre ? » S'étonna Blaise.

« Oui, quatre ! Ron ne va certainement pas lâcher l'affaire maintenant. » sourit avec confiance Hermione alors qu'une nouvelle salve de sortilège détruisait le haut de leur rempart improvisé. « Il est le seul capable de nous sortir un plan qui tienne la route. »

_« Un plan j'en ai peut être déjà un. »_ Souffla Ron dans leurs esprits.

A suivre...

_Désolée pour le retard dans la mise à jour. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, a bientôt:)_


End file.
